Sisterhood
by Copper Moon
Summary: Hughes's little sister is bringing frozen hell to Eastern and Roy Mustang, along with his men Riza, Havoc, Fuery, Breda, and Falman, aren't getting any rest when a rogue Ishbalen appears. Roy/OC, Havoc/OC also involves Ed, Al, Greed, Scar and others later
1. A Frosty Intro

CM: Hey Everyone! I know I already started an FMA story and don't worry, I plan on continuing it, but I've been reading a lot of the manga and saw how different it is from the anime which is what I'm basing the first story off of. So while the first story is a tribute to the anime, this story shall be a tribute to the Manga. That means that there will be some plot differences as well as different character adaptations. But enough of that! On with the show!

**Chapter One: A Frosty Introduction**

PANT PANT PANT.

THUMP THUMP THUMP.

SPLASH SPLASH SPLASH.

RUMBLE.

So many sounds were echoing inside the ears of the female soldier who was running as swiftly as she could through the rain that was trickling down from the sky. Her boots were already soaked from splashing through the small puddles that had formed along the asphalt and concrete streets of Central. Her breath came in huffs and her heart beat achingly fast to keep up with the strain she was putting on the rest of her body. She ignored the pain and did not dare slow. She had to find the General quickly. Something in her gut told her that if she didn't...

She turned the corner of a street and came to a halt as she came across two people. One, she was grateful to find, was the man she had been looking for. General Haegen, a man well into his years with graying hair, a receding hairline, and a think silver mustache. Another, whom she was not as pleased to find, was a man who also had grey hair and dark skin and bore sunglasses as well as common placed clothing. He almost had the appearance of a thug. But his most pronouced feature was the cross shaped scar on his face.

"General Haegen!" She was about to assist him but he flung his hand out as a sign for her to stop.

"Stay back, Lieutenant! This is man is dangerous," the General ordered.

"So... another one arrives..." The man said in a deep voice. "I think I finally realized what it is that God has planned for me." As he spoke, he lifted the sleeve of his right arm and the female saw that the entire arm bore strange tatoos. They appeared to be alchemic symbols of some sort. "You will all pay for your transgressions."

"I pay enough on my taxes, thank you very much," the girl quipped.

As much as she disliked the idea, the girl stood back and allowed General Haegen to handle the matter. She watched as the two fought and soon saw that this was no ordinary man the General was up against.

"Such speed," she murmured.

As the fight raged on she kept on her guard, ready to help if necessary. Suddenly in the middle of General Haegen's attack, the mysterious attacker seemingly vanished. "Lieutenant, get down!" she heard her General say before pushing her aside.

Suddenly there was a flash and red filled her vision as blood sprayed over her. The scent of it overwhelmed her and she heard General Haegen's body fall to the ground as a river of crimson began to form.

"General..." she whispered.

"And now, I shall send you to follow him," the man said reaching down for her.

She was about to take action, when suddenly gunfire sounded and the man looked up befpre running off. The female watched him leave, an icy feeling settling at the bottom of her stomach as the rain, both hot and cold, continued to fall.

* * *

"You were General Haegen's subordinate, correct?"

"Yes, Fuehrer Bradly, sir," the girl answered. She had awoken in the medical facility three hours after General Haegen's death. Not an hour after, she had been called into the president's office.

"A State Alchemist since age seventeen," He read off her profile. "That's quite impressive.

"Your words humble me, sir," she replied with an incline of her head.

"I'm curious though of your reasons for denoting yourself from the rank of Major that every state alchemist is automatically given."

"I did not feel that I was ready for the rank or the responsibility it carries, Fuhrer sir," she answered.

"Well, putting all that aside, now that General Haegen's dead, I would think a transfer was in order."

"Transfer, sir?" she asked curiously.

"Yes, you will be assigned under another until General Haegen's killer is identified and we get this whole thing sorted out."

"But sir, is a transfer really necessary?"

"You have remarkable talents, young lady," The Fuhrer told her with a light smile. "And you had a confrontation with a murderer. There's a possibility that he will be planning to take care of the business he failed to finish with you. I'd rather not take that chance."

"I understand, sir."

"Good. Good. I'm glad we had this discussion. Tomorrow morning you will come with me to Eastern Headquarters where you will be transferred."

"Sir? If I may ask, who is to be my new superior?"

"Ah, I'm glad you asked," He said with a small smile. "You will be assigned to Colonel Roy Mustang. I'm sure you've heard of him."

"The Flame Alchemist." she whispered.

* * *

"Hmm…let's see. According to Hughes I would find something interesting down this way," Roy thought walking down the busy street of Eastern on a dingy rainy day. "This had better be worth my time."

He was standing under an umbrella on the corner of 4th and main trying to figure out what Hughes had been talking about. He glanced up as he waited for the street to clear and spotted a lone figure walking in the rain without a care in the world. He noticed that she started walking across the street just as a car pulled around the corner and careened in her direction.

Quick as a flash, Roy snapped his fingers and created a small explosion behind the girl just enough to create an aftershock that propelled the young woman forward. He caught her arm and pulled her into him just as the car went whizzing by.

The girl looked back at the street in surprise. "Wow, talk about your close calls. People can be so thoughtless sometimes." She looked back up at Roy and he saw that she was pretty in an unconventional fashion. She had long dark hair that was tied back into a braid, with bangs that hung just past her cheek bones giving her a child-like appearance. Behind glasses she wore, that made her look mature and intellectual at the same time, were a pair of china blue eyes. "Thanks for helping me out, Mr…. um…."

"Mustang," Roy told her with a smile. "Roy Mustang, but you might know me as The Flame Alchemist." He stroked the girl's cheek with a hand wiping away some of the rain. "So how about we get you out of the rain and let you dry your clothes?"

The girl's eyes widened in recognition and she smiled. "I've heard about you. You're known as the Flame Alchemist, and you're also known as the biggest womanizer in all of Eastern."

"I see. Then I suppose the question is…" he said taking her hand and brushing his lips against the skin chilled from the rain. "Which one would you like to know?"

The girl gave a small giggle. "What if I said I'd like to get to know the womanizer over coffee?"

"Sounds like a plan," Roy said with a grin. Then he wrapped his arm around her waist and led her over to his favorite coffee shop. "How's this? If you sit close to the fireplace you'll warm up quickly."

"Aw, but that would steal my excuse for being in your arms," the girl replied with a playful pout.

Roy chuckled. Two minutes after meeting this girl and he liked her already. They sat down at a table close by the big fireplace in the center and when the waitress came by Roy ordered two coffees.

"With lots of sugar and cream please," the girl added contritely.

Roy glanced at her surprised at her request but smiled all the same. "She's got a real sweet tooth…huh, sounds like someone I used to know," he thought with a small chuckle. "So what were you doing walking around on your own in this weather?"

"Well, I was enjoying the rain. For some reason, I've always felt at peace when it's raining. As for why I was alone, well…" she smiled whimsically down at her hands, still beaded with rain water, folded on the table top. "I guess that's because… I've yet to find myself a good partner."

"Well I might just become that good partner…if you'll give me a shot," Roy replied wrapping his arm around her shoulder. He was going to continue when the waitress returned with their coffee.

"That's very kind of you," the girl said as she began mixing things into her coffee. "But I'm not really in a position to accept such an offer."

"Really?" Roy said picking up his cup of coffee and bringing it to his lips. "Are you leaving town soon?"

"Quite the opposite actually," the girl told him. "I'm actually staying for quite a while. Which is what would make it all the more awkward…" Then suddenly a sly smile curved her lips. "Don't you think, Ponyboy?"

At the sound of that name Roy spat out his coffee, nearly choking on it in his surprise. "W-what did you just say?" he asked wiping the coffee off his mouth.

"I'm actually a little hurt that you didn't recognize me," the girl said taking a care sip from her own mug. "But then again, I did have shorter hair back then, and I also didn't start wearing glasses until recently. Darn stigmatism. But it looks like you haven't changed much at all."

Roy's eyes widened with realization. "You're Maes's younger sister, Kathleen Hughes."

"So you do remember," Kathleen said with a teasing smile. "I'm just over brimming with joy."

"What are you doing here in Eastern?" Roy asked in confusion. "I thought Maes sent you away to school."

"I graduated early, and joined the military shortly afterwards," Kathleen explained. "And I've recently been transferred to Eastern to work under the infamous Flame Alchemist." Seeing the surprise on his face, she added, "I'm guessing you didn't read through your paperwork."

"No…as Hughes insisted that I come see something interesting first," Roy muttered. "When I get a hold of him he'll be flame broiled for this."

"Don't be so hard on big brother," Kathleen told him, taking a long drink from her cup. "It's not his fault you got taken in. Tsk tsk, Colonel Mustang. For all you know, I could have been an assassin," she said with a smile.

"As if you could pose much of a threat," Roy returned, starting to feel a little hot under the collar.

Kathleen's smile merely broadened before placing a hand on his jacket sleeve and with a tiny spark of light his arms were suddenly frozen solid onto the table. "Damn," Roy cursed himself. He had heard rumors about a female state alchemist, but never would have believed that it would be THIS girl. "I see now… you're the rumored Ice Cold Alchemist I take it?"

"You got it. I was on my way over to Eastern, but bumping into you was a pleasant coincidence," she told him finishing her coffee and getting up.

"Then why did you hide your identity?" he demanded.

"And what? Miss my only chance to mess with the biggest womanizer in all of Eastern? What fun would that be?" she asked. She reached forward and gave him a playful poke on the head. "Thanks for the coffee, Colonel Mustang. See you at work." Then she turned and left the coffee house with a skip in her step and a good chunk of Roy's dignity.

* * *

CM: Ouch... And now you all know why she's called the ICE COLD alchemist. Next time, disturbances are occuring all over Eastern. What could it be? Stay tuned!


	2. Like Trying to Catch Air

**Chapter Two: Like Trying to Catch Air**

"Major Hughes, Colonel Mustang is on the line wishing to speak with you," the girl managing the phones told him.

Hughes thanked her before picking up the phone. "Ah, Roy, I was just about to give you a call…."

"Why didn't you tell me about your sister, Hughes?" Roy demanded loudly from the other end of the phone causing Hughes to holding the speaker several inches away from his ear.

"I wanted it to be a surprise," Hughes told him. "Besides, it's not like you ever asked about her."

"You could have at least mentioned that she was coming to Eastern," Roy replied grouchily.

"Then it wouldn't have been a surprise, dummy," Hughes said before hearts began bubbling around his head. "So what do you think? Isn't she marvelous? Stunning? Just positively the most adorable being you have ever come across?"

"I think you've been overdosing on the coffee, Hughes," Roy muttered. "That creature I met today is anything but cute."

"Hmm…. That's not the way I hear it, considering you sweet talked her into having coffee with you, you sly dog," Hughes jabbed good-humoredly.

"I was… merely making sure that…" Roy began, beginning to feel further agitated.

Hughes didn't let him finish. "Well, what's done is done. Now that you both have been reintroduced you can pick up where you both left off all those years ago since she's going to be working with you for some time to come."

"But why?" Roy inquired. "Why the sudden transfer?"

"Why don't you ask Kat? I'm sure she'd be more than happy to share," Hughes told him smiling. "You two have fun catching up now."

"Hughes! Wait a minute…" Roy said loudly but stopped when he heard the line go dead. "Dammit."

"Sir, are you truly unhappy about this arrangement?" Hawkeye asked from near the window.

"My feelings are of no consequence in this matter," Roy told her in a hard voice. "If she does her job, fine, if she gets in the way, she's out of here."

"Of course, sir," Hawkeye replied softly.

There was a knock on the door and Roy ordered the visitor to come in. A blonde headed male poked his head in. "Got a minute?"

Kathleen Hughes was casually roaming the halls of Eastern, getting familiar with the area, when she heard a familiar voice shouting. It didn't take long to locate the office from whence the voices came from and with the door already ajar she walked in without any pretense.

"What, again?!" Roy demanded as Lieutenant Kathleen Hughes entered his office.

"Yes sir," Havoc answered. "According to the troops she was heading for the train station but vanished just after turning a corner. They couldn't find her after that."

"Wow, that sounds…unfortunate," Kat spoke up from the door.

"It is," Roy muttered. "We've been hunting this girl down for several weeks now, but every time we so much as get a glimpse of her she disappears and nobody can keep up with her."

"Well, you know Colonel, the harder you chase a girl, the faster she's going to run," Kathleen said jokingly.

"Lieutenant Kathleen Hughes…thank you for volunteering," Roy retorted. "As your first official mission you're going to catch her."

"As you wish, Colonel Heartbreaker," Kat said with a mock salute.

Havoc snorted and hid his face behind his folder in an attempt to hide his mirth.

"Is there something you wish to say, Havoc?" Roy muttered darkly.

"N-no sir," Havoc snorted. "I've just got to deliver these papers to Sergeant Breda."

"Then get moving," Roy ordered. Havoc didn't waste any time taking his leave. "As for you, Lieutenant, get started on your mission and keep your nicknames to yourself."

"Heh, don't be so angry, Colonel," Kat told him, and her smile softened into the innocence that Roy recalled quite vividly. "I know right now I just seem like the little kid you took care of growing up, but you'll soon come to find, you'll be able to count on me for anything." She gave a small wave and dashed out the door. "Be right back with your fugitive."

Roy sighed as he watched her run out the door like the child he remembered. "Lieutenant," he shouted stopping her in her tracks. "Be careful…I've heard that she's been able to cut up my men without using any visible weapon. Don't underestimate her."

Kat gave a single nod. "Got it. Thanks for the tip, Colonel."

* * *

"Are you our reinforcements?" a soldier asked as Kat walked in on a wreckage sight.

"No, I'm here to take the usurper in myself," Kat stated calmly. "I am Lt. Kathleen Hughes, and the Colonel has assigned me as the new head of this operation."

Many of the soldiers gave skeptical looks while several others clandestinely were laughing, as if she had cracked a joke. Kat didn't mind. They would learn soon enough.

"What happened here?" Kat asked him glancing around at the debris strewn everywhere and a few injured soldiers.

"We encountered the thief again," the soldier explained. "We thought we had her surrounded but as you can see….she got away again."

"Sir, we found a few more under the debris," someone shouted from the wreckage of a building.

"This is awful," Kat said shaking her head.

"Awaiting your orders ma'am," the soldier said straightening up, several others followed suit. Though they doubted Kat's abilities they weren't about to disobey an order from the Flame.

"I'd like you to first take care of the injured officers. Get this place cleaned up as best as you can, then I want you to ask around for any signs of this thief. If you run into her, do not pursue her. Alert it to me immediately. Understand, soldier?"

"Yes ma'am," the soldier said with a salute. Then he turned around to the other soldiers and started directing them to different areas of the scene trying to get it cleaned up as quickly as possible.

* * *

A couple of hours later the area was cleaned up and all the injured soldiers were sent back to the medical center of Eastern. Those that were left stood at attention in front of the female alchemist with a salute waiting for their next orders.

"Any word?" Kat asked the bunch of them.

"Well, we found that several food shops were robbed, as well as a fabric shop," the soldier reported. "They said that the perpetrator had reddish hair, wore sunglasses, and had tanned skin."

"Tanned skin, huh?" Kat said frowning. She vividly remembered the man who had murdered her commanding officer.

"Also, it seems as if she has the ability to make things levitate, and once she hits a place she vanishes into thin air," he continued.

Now that just wasn't normal. "I have a theory about this thief, but I'd rather keep it to myself until I'm completely sure." Kat looked seriously at all of them.

Suddenly there was a crashing noise off in the distance. "Now that doesn't sound good," Kat said. "Let's go check it out."

The group dashed off in the direction of the disturbance and arrived just as a tall figure dashed around a corner; red haired flying and a cloak fluttering behind it. Kat dashed after her while the other soldiers stopped to help those they found lying on the ground.

Just as she turned the corner the figure was gone, but she felt like something was wrong and looked up in time to see the same figure vanish over the roof top. "Looks like I was right," she thought as a smile spread across her face.

"Lieutenant Hughes!" Kat heard her name called as several soldiers ran up to her. "Did she get away?"

"Yeah, she did. But at least I was able to confirm something," Kat told him smiling. "From here on out, I'd like you all to take care of things here and leave the thief hunting to me."

"But Lieutenant…we can't just let you go off on your own," one soldier told her. "If a problem arises in apprehending this fugitive we need to be on call."

"Several people have already been injured and I don't want it to possibly escalate to casualties if I can help it," Kat told him smiling. "I assure you I'll have this matter taken care of before the day is out. Until the time is right, I want you all to stay clear, clear?"

"As you wish, ma'am," the soldier replied and they all saluted dutifully.

Kat commended them for their cooperation and she headed off to begin the hunt. She knew it was going to take some time to earn trust and respect here at Eastern, but that wasn't her biggest immediate problem. "There's no doubt about it," Kat thought. "This thief is an alchemist. Which means I've got my work cut out for me."

Up on a high roof top hidden in the shadows, the figure watched as the female soldier gave the orders before running off on her own. "Hmm….she actually noticed where I went," she chuckled. "She just might be a little tougher to fool than the rest of these idiots." She grinned at the thought of a real challenge before heading home.

* * *

Kat spent the majority of the day searching for any signs of this mystery thief. As the day wore on, she found more and more clues, until finally, she found herself in front of an abandoned apartment place that looked like it went out of business years ago. "At least it's not something as cliché as an old warehouse," Kat thought with a smile as she walked inside. She drew a design on the floor with chalk and activated her alchemy. Closing her eyes, she was about to 'see' for lack of a better word throughout the building by using the moisture it the air. After a quick scope she immediately knew where to go.

She traveled up to the top floor and walked to the last room on the left and pushed open the door. Unlike most of the other rooms, this one appeared as if was recently used. There was a makeshift bed in the corner, and a bunch of food and blankets and clothing stacked on the shelves. It was simple, but it had a warm, homey feel. Kat walked over to the bed and overturned some of the blankets. Something fell to the floor. It looked like a worn piece of paper. Kat knelt down and picked it up. Upon glancing at it, she could see it was a photo worn with age. But before she could get a good look at the people in it, a sudden gust of wind ripped the picture out of her hands.

The picture flew through the air to be caught by the tall figure. "Since when is it right to barge into someone's home uninvited?" she said with anger. She quickly put the picture in her pocket and stood there staring at the alchemist. "Why are you here, alchemist? How did you find this place anyway?"

"Well, you're good at eluding people, but you left behind a nice trail for me to follow," Kat said with a welcoming smile. "And I guess the simplest way to put it would be I'm here to take you in."

"I'd like to see you try that," the fugitive chuckled. "Don't underestimate me."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Kat replied with a smile.

The fugitive grinned before flinging her hands up four times making four gusts of what felt like wind rush past Kat and leave four long gashes in the wall. "That's just a taster…be glad I wasn't aiming," she smirked.

"That's very kind of you," Kat told her. "I'd return the favor, but I don't plan on missing. After all, I have a job to do."

"What? No lecture?"

"No, you look like the type who wouldn't listen to a word I say," Kat replied.

"You'd be right about that," she laughed. Then she got down to business aiming her weapons at Kat with deadly precision. None hit their target, however, as Kat rose a wall completely made of ice blocking all of the attacks. "Hmm…an ice user…this ought to be fun."

"I really don't wish to hurt you," Kat murmured. "Why don't you just come in quietly?"

"Ain't goin' to happen," the fugitive told her. Then there was a bright glow as a small tornado appeared inside the room sucking up everything in its path as it headed for Kat. On the other side the fugitive waved goodbye and leapt out the 5th story window.

Kat placed her hand on the ground and a huge spike of ice shot up in the center of the tornado, dispersing it. "I always liked playing tag," Kat said with a smile as she exited the room.

In the meantime the fugitive gently glided down and touched down a few buildings down. "Heh, too easy." Suddenly her footsteps were halted when several spikes shot out of the ground. She leapt out of the way, but one of the sleeves of her cloak got caught.

"Now where are you going?" Kat asked making her appearance. "The fun's just starting. Why not stick around for a while?"

"Sorry but I don't play well with others," the fugitive replied. She held out her hand as another light appeared followed by her bringing her hand down on the piece of ice holding her in place slicing right through it like it was butter. She turned and ran down the many streets dodging Kat's attacks and sending back several attacks that sliced through just about everything and some that threw everything in its path several yards down the alleys.

Yet no matter what the girl threw at her, Kat managed to be able to keep up. "Geez, this girl is persistent," the thief muttered.

Kat followed the girl to an area where it was more open and the ground became a little more yielding. When the girl stopped Kat stopped a few yards away. "I take it you're not going to run away anymore?" Kat inquired politely.

"Don't have to," the thief laughed. "You just entered my territory. Now you don't stand a chance."

"I've given up relying on chance a long time ago," Kat replied softly.

"Good," the thief grinned. Quickly she dropped to the ground and without drawing a transmutation circle, she caused a large tsunami of sand to come up from the ground and move toward Kat at tremendous speed. "Try stopping that one."

"I don't rely on chance," Kat said watching the sand come at her. "I make my own." Kat backed up several feet and placed her hand on a shaft of wood connected to a wooden tower. The flash of light surged up the tower and the top exploded raining water down over the area. The sand tsunami turned to mud and fell apart just short of where Kat stood.

"Crap," the thief muttered before turning to run.

"Oh, no you don't," Kat said before sending the water charging after the fugitive in a mini tsunami of her own. The water caught up with the thief before pinning her against a crumbling building and freezing over.

The thief tried to move or do anything she could think of to break out of the layer of ice covering her body up to her neck but to no avail. "Well crap," she muttered. "This wasn't supposed to happen. Looks like I should have really fought instead of worry about whether or not I'd end up killing her. Me and my bleeding heart."

"Funny, that's usually my line," Kat said walking up to the thief. "You know, you've caused a lot of trouble."

"And what trouble would that be?" the girl asked uncaringly.

"Thievery, assault," Kat listed. "Running from the law, things like that."

"In my defense everything I did was… in my defense," the girl replied with a small laugh.

"Yes, but it was still wrong of you to do such things."

"What, to try and survive?"

"Ah, so I was right," Kat said adjusting her glasses. "You didn't seem like the criminal type. I take it you have no where to go, especially now that your recent pad is in shambles."

"Heh, once again, you guessed right. Are you a mind reader or something?"

"Only in my worst nightmares," Kat replied.

"Lieutenant Hughes….is everything alright?" a soldier called out as he and several other soldiers ran up to the two alchemists.

"Everything's fine," Kat told them with a large smile. "The fugitive has been apprehended."

"Wow…how did you manage that?" one of the soldiers asked in surprise.

"Oh a little of this a little of that," Kat replied with a shrug. "Nothing special."

"So everything rolls off her shoulders like it's nothing and she's a modest person," the thief thought agitatedly. "What's next, her house explodes and she blows it off as if she broke a nail?"

"Thank you, Lieutenant Hughes. We will take her to headquarters immediately."

"Hold your horses," Kat said raising a halting hand before turning back to the girl. "While I don't think you're a bad person, you still broke the law, and you're a fugitive. But I may be able to arrange an alternative to prison."

"Really…and what would that be?" she asked sarcastically.

"I'd like you to become my partner," Kat said simply.

The thief burst out laughing as the soldiers behind Kat dropped their jaws in surprise and started to protest her request. "Oh yeah sure, I agree to something as ridiculous as that and your superiors won't throw me in jail anyway," she laughed. "In other words…what reason could you give me to agree to something as crazy as that?"

"Well, you'd have a place to live, food to eat, and it probably beats prison," Kat explained. "I wouldn't know though as I've never been there."

The thief thought for a moment trying to decide which would be worse...being stuck with this weird kid for a time or going to prison for a time. "They both sound like horrible options," she thought with a sigh. "So say I agreed to this…how long would we be talking?"

"A test trial of one year," Kat answered. "After that, if you don't like it, then you're free to go your own way."

"Alright then…you've got yourself a deal," the thief said with a grin. "But only under one condition." She paused and glanced from one soldier to the next before meeting eyes with Kat. "You keep the rest of the soldier boys off my back…for good."

Kat smiled and raised her hand. "Done." She snapped her fingers and the ice around the girl shattered, allowing her to move freely.

"Lieutenant, you can't possibly be serious!" One of the soldiers protested. "What will the Colonel think of this? Or worse yet, the Fuhrer?"

"You just leave all that to me," Kat told him with a reassuring smile. "In the meantime…. I think that water tower needs fixing. I hate to keep sticking you with cleaning duty but… if YOU would rather tell the news to the Colonel then by all means I could stay and…"

"No, cleaning up here will be a good task for us," the soldier said quickly.

"They'd rather clean than talk to a Colonel?" the thief thought in curiosity. "Sounds like this Colonel guy is a real jerk…or just plain scary when he gets mad."

"Shall we be on our way?" Kat asked gesturing for her to follow.

"Sure…let's just get this over with," the thief replied with a shrug.

* * *

CM: Well, wasn't that exciting? Not nearly as exciting as the Colonel's blood temperature will be. Stay tuned!


	3. Acceptance is Difficult

**Chapter Three: Acceptance is Difficult**

Back at Eastern….

"YOU DID WHAT?!!"

Kat had just returned to Eastern with her new charge and after the short explanation Roy Mustang's shouts could be heard all the way to Central. Even through the thief's plugged ears, she could hear the Colonel berating the lieutenant loud and clear. "YOU JUST TOOK THIS GIRL AS YOUR PARTNER WITHOUT CONSULTING ME KNOWING THE CRIMES SHE COMMITTED AND THE LIVES SHE PUT IN DANGER?"

"Well… yes," Kat said not knowing how else to put it.

"WHAT MADE YOU THINK YOU HAD ANY RIGHT TO MAKE SUCH A BARGAIN WITH A WANTED CRIMINAL?"

"I didn't," Kat answered simply yet again.

"THEN WOULD YOU CARE TO EXPLAIN WHY YOU DID ANYWAY?" Roy demanded, his volume rising, and yes, he made it possible.

"Because sir, she's a trustworthy person, and I needed a suitable partner. She happened to fit the bill so I gave her an ultimatum," Kat explained. Honestly though… she hated explaining herself to others, because all in all, no one ever really understood her reasoning afterwords anyway. "I suppose you could think of it as…community service."

Roy looked like he was about to explode on her and the thief really couldn't blame him…after all Kat did just do something unprecedented…at least that's what it seemed. Somehow though he managed to take several deep breaths and calm himself down. "Are you certain that this is what you want for your partner?" he finally asked rubbing his head.

"Definitely," Kat replied confidently. "I have no doubts whatsoever. Also sir, I am willing to take responsibility for any mishaps that might happen while she's here."

Roy sighed and looked at Kat for a long time trying to decide just how serious she was. "Alright then, she can be your partner," he finally said. "But Lieutenant…you only have one chance, got it?"

"One hundred percent, sir," Kat said with a nod. "Don't worry, I promise I won't allow myself to be taken in by her charms."

"My charms…what charms?" the thief asked raising an eyebrow. "I don't use any charms if I want something done…I just intimidate."

No sooner had she said this, than she noticed the expression on the Colonel's face take a sudden turn for the worst.

"Would you excuse yourself while I have a word with my subordinate?" Roy said, every word dripping with molten hot anger and the young thief was surprised the rug wasn't in conflagrations as he spoke. She knew very well who he was speaking to, even if he wasn't looking at her.

"Gladly," the thief muttered, walking out.

"You really should be more calm, Colonel," Kat said as the door closed. "I'd feel terrible if you had an ulcer."

"Don't pull that on me," Mustang shot back. "You'd be absolutely ecstatic if that happened. It would give you another reason to undermine my authority."

"Your authority means the world to me," Kat said, looking rather surprised he would accuse her of being so heartless.

"So pretending to be someone I don't know, freezing my arms to a tale and making a fool out of me is holding my authority in high regards?" Roy asked skeptically.

"I'm glad you understand, Colonel," Kat said with a bright smile. "Not many would."

That was when Roy lost it. "Lieutenant Hughes, just because you are Maes' sister doesn't mean that you can act as if you have the same level of authority as me…a Colonel!" he shouted at her. Outside the thief raised an eyebrow in…the slightest amount of concern.

Kat was about to respond… when she realized that the kitten that she had picked up on her way back to Eastern Headquarters and had been hiding was now gone. Her eyes darted around until she located it…. On Roy Mustang's desk.

"Sir…" she started.

"I don't want to hear it."

"But sir…"

"No! It's time I lay down the line. Now here's how things are going to work from now on…"

From there on she saw Roy's lips moving as he paced back and forth making hand gestures every now and then no doubt to emphasis some point he was trying to make. She didn't hear a word of it though. She was too preoccupied at watching the kitten stick its nose into the coffee sitting on the Colonel's desk, sniffing curiously before taking a few laps with its cute little tongue.

'Of course I'm going to get blamed for this,' she thought as Colonel Casanova continued his rant not even seeming to notice where her attention was directed. 'It doesn't matter that I tried to warn him. I can see how things work around here. Colonel Mustang is ALWAYS right. And even when he's wrong, he's STILL right. And even when he knows he's wrong and everyone else knows that he's wrong and he knows that they know that he knows that he's wrong, guess what? By some twisted form of inscrutable logic, he'd still be right. That's the severely messed up law of Eastern Headquarters.'

While Kat thought of all this, the kitten had stuck its paw in the coffee, testing it. Then, with a crouch and a little wag of its tail, it climbed into the coffee. (1) Kat's face didn't so much as twitch and did not betray the mirth swelling inside her. Though a strangled choking noise managed to escape her throat causing Roy to cease his rant for a moment and glare at her for having the unmitigated gull to interrupt him.

"Frog in your throat, Lieutenant?"

Completely wrong analogy for this kind of situation, she thought.

"Answer me when I'm talking to you."

"Sorry…" Kat said in a steady voice. "Cat's got my tongue." She absolutely could not resist.

"That would be a first," the Colonel said with an aggravated sigh before walking over to the window and staring outside. While his back was turned Kat watch the kitten crawl out of the coffee mug and leap onto the floor. "Kathleen, I respect you as a fellow officer, however, if this nonsensical behavior of yours keeps up, disciplinary action will be carried out. You understand that, don't you?"

"Most certainly," she said not really paying attention as she was trying to snatch the elusive kitten off the floor. Kat managed to snag him, stick him in her pocket, and literally threw herself back in her chair a split second before the colonel turned back to face her. His perpetually stern frown was no longer present, but instead, was a look of… concern? No, that wasn't likely. He must have something stuck in his throat, like his ego.

Kat and Roy had an uneasy staring match before he finally looked away and sat down at his desk. "So, do we have an understanding of each other?" He asked whilst he picked up his cup of coffee and swinging his chair to face the window once more.

"Of course…" '…Not.'

"Good, I'm glad we had this talk." And with that, he took a sip.

Sadly, Kat didn't get to see quite possibly the most amusing face of all time, but she did see the colonel lurch and spew his coffee all over the just-recently-cleaned windows.

"What in the--" He sputtered. He looked into his mug and saw little hairs floating in it. He set the cup down with a snap as shadows covered his eyes while he watched Kat attempt to sneak out the door. "Lieutenant Hughes…I'm not sure if you ever caught onto this…but there are NO ANIMALS ALLOWED IN HEADQUARTERS!!!!"

"Then they shouldn't have let you in, Colonel," Kat said in a teasing sort of voice…though he of course didn't take it as such. Kat didn't stick around to see the flames come. She slipped out of the office and ran, not out of fear, but of concern that if she stuck around, there would be some collateral damage.

* * *

"Jeeze, now I can see why those guys didn't want to break the news to him," the thief muttered digging her finger into her ear as she walked down the hall. "After all that shouting I probably won't be able to hear right for a week." As she turned the corner, she ran smack dab into another officer with dirty blonde hair.

"Oops…sorry about that," he chuckled lightly. "I guess walking with my head in the clouds is a bad idea." As he spoke he realized that there were a pair of glasses lying on the ground and the girl he had bumped into was hiding her face as she tried to find them. "Here ya go…sorry about that. Didn't realize I made you drop your…glasses…"

Havoc stared at the girl in befuddlement and she snatched the glasses back from him before putting them on again. "Wait a minute, you're…" Havoc started.

"Yeah I am one…so what?" the thief shot back. "If you've got a problem with it take it up with your Colonel."

"So… someone finally managed to wrangle you, huh?" Havoc said in wonderment.

"Yeah, imagine that, a woman managed to do your job better than you," she replied smartly.

"Ouch, there's really no need for malice," Havoc said with a small frown. "We were just doing our jobs."

"Yeah, I've heard that before," she replied bitterly.

Suddenly the two's conversation was interrupted when Kat rounded the corner and nearly bowled the blonde over.

"Whoah…what's the hurry soldier," the blonde asked as he caught himself before he hit the floor. The thief managed to catch Kat before she landed as well. "You know it ain't safe to run through these halls like a maniac."

"Well…I think it should be just fine if one is fleeing for a life," Kat replied.

"Okay…I knew you ticked off the ego maniac…but what could you say to make him want to…kill you?" the thief asked rubbing the back of her head.

"Oh boy…you really got on the Colonel's bad side?" the blonde asked with a sigh. "Then maybe running would be a good idea."

"You misunderstand," Kat spoke up. "I'm not worried about my own safety."

"Oh…so it must be the furball you picked up on the way right?" the thief muttered in annoyance.

"Yes, and something tells me the Colonel isn't fond of animals," Kat stated. "Honestly though… such a temper."

"Well, they don't call him the Flame for nothing," the blond stated. "You might want to keep running though."

"I thank you for your concern, Havoc," Kat said politely. "But such worry is unnecessary. Murder is against the law after all."

"Oh I'm sure he won't murder anyone," Havoc assured her. "It's living with the third degree burns that makes people wish he had."

"Wounds of the flesh are trivial," Kat said ominously, her face going strangely serious for a few moments. Then suddenly her face brightened. "Besides, nothing a little ice couldn't cure."

"You want to try that theory?" Roy asked coming up behind her with a very angry look on his face.

Kat sighed. "Well, you caught me. But implore you, do not harm the kitten."

"It climbed into my coffee," Roy growled.

The corners of the thief's mouth twitched and she quickly turned her head away.

Havoc on the other hand let out a snort of mirth. "Sorry…. Colonel," he choked.

Kat noticed that soldiers passing through the hallways were clandestinely lingering, trying to see what was going on, who was the newcomer, why was the Colonel so angry, and where did the kitten come from?

"Well, I did try to warn you, but you didn't want to listen to me," Kat told him straightforwardly. "You were too swept up in your… moment of imparting knowledge to notice it."

"Well… I'm going to take my leave," the thief said and began to walk off.

Havoc wasted no time in stopping. "Wait, you can't just walk out of here."

"Watch me," she stated.

"You stay right where you are," Roy ordered. "Or I'll toss you in the cell myself."

The thief froze where she stood and sighed, this was turning out to be worse and worse…maybe going to a cell would be a better plan.

"Sir, don't take your frustrations out on the innocent," Kat told him.

"The innocent are the civilians of this city," Roy clarified. "Now hand the cat over…it's going back outside where it belongs."

He reached for the kitten and Kat on pure instinct, performed a swift move that sent the Colonel to the floor. Sadly, as her hands were full, and the Colonel's leg knocked against hers during his descent, she also went down, but with much more grace and cushion (aka, Roy's body).

"I can see you're already bringing some excitement to Eastern, Ice Cold," Bradley chuckled picking up the small kitten.

In her haste to get up, Kat had forgotten she was on top of Roy Mustang who was lying facedown beneath her. Needing leverage to get up, her hand landed on top of his head planting his face into the floor as she pushed herself up and designated herself in front of the Fuhrer.

"I apologize, Fuhrer," Kat responded with a salute. "I found the kitten in the rain on my way back to Eastern and felt the need to save it."

"I understand, Miss Ice Cold," he said with a smile. "I may not look it, but I'm quite the animal lover myself. So why don't I take this little one off of your hands?"

"Thank you, Fuhrer."

"By the way, Mustang, once you're done examining the workmanship of Eastern's fine marble floor, could you tell me what do you think of your new subordinate?"

"Is it really necessary for her to be here, sir?" Roy asked.

"I can assure you, Mustang, that I have given you Central's secret weapon of choice," Bradley said seriously. "The reason we kept Miss Ice Cold's identity a secret was to create rumors to fool any enemies of the army. Granted, she still has quite a ways to go, but a soldier in the army is forever and always a student. No matter how high in the ranks one ascends, there is always room for improvement."

"Almost like how Fuhrer Bradley could use a lot of work on his professionalism," Kat inputted.

Roy as well as many of the other men present, nearly recoiled in shock at the colossal gull the female alchemist displayed.

Bradley's eyes narrowed. "That was a very brazen comment, Miss Ice Cold," he said dangerously, staring her down.

Kat did not blink, but stared impassively back at him. The men stared breathlessly, waiting for the wrath of the Fuhrer to crash down. Then suddenly, Bradley's dark mask fell away into a grin. "And so very true!" he laughed. "I'm certainly going to miss these staring contests."

Kat's face also broke out into a smile. "As will I, Fuhrer Bradley, sir. If I may be so bold as to request a favor?"

"And that would be?"

"I would like this person to be my partner," Kat said going over to the thief and placing a hand on her shoulder. "We've already become such good friends."

'It depends on what she calls FRIENDs. We've known each other for what… ten minutes?' Elly thought skeptically.

"Isn't this the one who's been causing Eastern such problems?" Bradley asked. "And if I'm not mistaken…this is an Ishbalen." His face turned serious and he looked as if he would like nothing better than to cut her down.

"It's true that she is sir, but she's also a strong alchemist and someone with a kind heart," Kat spoke up. "So if you please sir..."

There was a pause in which all the soldiers held their breath wondering what was coming next. The thief clenched her teeth and tensed, waiting for the inevitable attack. "Well then Lieutenant…what's your new partner's name?" he finally asked, his face breaking into a grin.

The thief took a few moments of silence as she looked the Fuhrer up and down measuring him up. Finally she murmured in a low voice, "It's…Elly."

"I see…" Bradley said in a thoughtful voice. "In that case, welcome to the army, Miss Elly. I hope you'll take good care of our number one female alchemist."

"Tch…I won't have to do much," Elly replied shortly. "She can take care of herself."

"Perhaps, but it's always nice to have back up in case something were to ever go wrong," Bradley stated ominously. "Well, I must be returning home to my wife and child. I leave these two in your capable hands, Mustang."

With that he left the group with a smile on his mustached face. They all watched him leave with thoughts all their own.

"I don't trust that guy…he gives me the feeling of being smothered," Elly thought suppressing a shiver.

"I can't believe I now have to baby-sit two more people," Roy thought aggravated. "What did I do to deserve this? And no doubt this is going to have repercussions of the worst kind."

"Huh… so the rumored Ice Cold… and she made an Ishbalen her partner…. Things are definitely going to be restless around here," Havoc pondered.

"I wonder if the cake shop is having a sale today," Kat thought with a smile.

* * *

CM: Goodness, it looks like there's not going to be any rest for Eastern for some time to come. Kukukuku... Stay tuned! ^_^

(1) Either that was a very small kitten or a very large cup. Use your imagination.


	4. Bearing Witness

**Chapter Four: Bearing Witness****  
**

After the Fuhrer left, Roy returned to his office and nearly all of the onlookers had dispersed, fervently whispering amongst themselves about what they had just bore witness to.

"Elly, huh?" Kat said, rubbing her chin thoughtfully. "I like it. Is it short for something?"

"That's all you're getting from me," Elly told her flatly.

"We're going to have so much fun," Kat said smiling.

"I'm going to go insane if this is what it's going to be like everyday," Elly declared.

"So… you're really THE Ice Cold alchemist?" Havoc asked Kat curiously.

"Surprising isn't it? Who would've guessed?" Kat asked humorously. "After all… there's never been a female state alchemist before… at least none that I've seen or heard of. But it's not nearly as surprising as my new alchemically gifted partner."

"I guess that is true," Havoc admitted. "I thought the Ishbalens thought alchemy to be something against their religious teachings."

"Well…to be honest it kinda is," Elly replied. "I only learned it to protect my people…as well as myself. After all…after the eradication order was signed…staying alive was really difficult."

"Talented AND virtuous. You're better than I could have ever hoped for," Kat observed with a smile. "But I'll let you two alone. In the meantime, I think I'll get acquainted with the officers here at Eastern."

"That may not be necessary," Havoc told her. "After that little display of yours, you'll be well renowned soon enough."

"Dear Havoc, don't you know that rumors never live up to the real thing?" Kat said with a smile that for some reason seemed to make the air freeze.

"Yeah…the real things a lot worse than anything these guys can come up with," Elly muttered under her breath. Kat chuckled a little bit before turning with an air of grace and headed for who knows where. "Well…I think I've had enough life threatening situations for one day," she said keeping her surprise at Kat leaving her unwatched. "I think I'll…try to find that apartment."

"You're going to be living with her, right?" Havoc asked. "I was originally supposed to show her where it was, so I could take you there if you like."

"No thanks, but some directions would be nice," Elly said not wanting to be alone in the presence of a soldier for longer than was necessary.

Havoc sighed. "Look, I know this might seem like a pain to you, but I wouldn't feel okay with myself knowing I let you roam around on your own. It's dangerous… especially at night."

"Thanks for your concern, but I'm an alchemist," Elly said sharply. "I can take care of myself."

"That's not what I meant," Havoc stated seriously. In his mind he was wondering to himself what the Ice Cold alchemist was thinking leaving him to deal with her new partner… a test of trust perhaps? How did she expect him to stop her if she tried to make a break for it?

"If your worried about me ditching that soldier girl don't bother," Elly said suddenly. "I might not like my current situation…but I keep my promises…no matter how much I wish I didn't have to."

"Hmmm… she really did know what she was doing then, when she asked you to partner up with her," Havoc said with a smile.

"Tch, I doubt she realizes what she got herself into," Elly said with a smirk.

"I guess that depends…" Havoc said slowly. "On whether the rumors are true or not."

"What rumors?" Elly couldn't help but ask out of curiosity.

"Well… let's just say that… from what I've heard, there's a good reason why she's called the Ice Cold alchemist," Havoc said forebodingly.

* * *

"Hmmm… they should be the ones," Kat thought to herself after spotting three men sitting together in a room working on unfinished paperwork. One had dark hair and glasses, another had orange hair, and the third and oldest looking of them had graying hair and squinted eyes. "So these are the men I'm going to be working with. Best to get introductions out of the way I suppose." She walked over to their table, her friendly smile in place. "Excuse me, gentlemen. I don't mean to bother you but I'm new here at Eastern and could use the help of three intelligent men."

"Well you came to the right place Miss…uh," the older man replied looking at her curiously.

"I'm Lieutenant Hughes," Kat answered with a smile.

"You wouldn't happen to be related to Major Hughes in Central would you?" Breda asked raising an eyebrow.

"She does look quite similar to the girl in those pictures," the dark haired one added.

"As a matter of fact, he's my elder brother," Kat answered placidly.

"So it IS the same girl," they all thought.

"I was thinking she was really pretty," the orange haired thought for a moment. "But knowing Hughes he'd probably shoot me if I tried."

"Well…it's nice to meet you," the dark haired one said with a smile. "I'm Private Fuery."

"I'm Sergeant Breda," the orange haired one added.

"I am Warrant Officer Falman," the older one stated. "Welcome to Eastern Headquarters."

"Hmm, you all work for Colonel Mustang, correct?"

"Is she psychic??" They all thought.

"Forgive me, I just noticed you all filling out his paperwork," Kat said with a small laugh.

"Yeah…he's never really been good at getting it done," Fuery laughed nervously.

"More like he doesn't like doing it at all and waits until the last minute before forcing all of us to do it for him," Breda spoke up.

"Mm, that does sound troublesome," Kat agreed. So far, she liked the three of them. They had sincere eyes, and despite their initial appearances they did not seem cowardly or disloyal. "Well, I suppose even commanding officers have their faults to go with their dexterity."

"Maybe," Breda agreed. "But the Colonel's faults could fill a novel."

Kat actually let out a small laugh at this. "Hmm, I just might decide to take you up on that, Mr. Breda."

"Eh… please don't," Breda pleaded. "I don't want to get on his bad side."

"The only thing bad about that man are his pick up lines," Kat assured him.

"Oh, so you've met him," Fuery asked her.

"Oh, did I forget to mention?" Kat said innocently. "I was assigned beneath him this day. I believe the transfer form is buried somewhere in that stack your working on. If I may…" She reached across Fuery and trailed a finger over the stack's side before picking it out and handing it to him.

"Hmm…you're right," Fuery said in amazement. "Transfer of Lieutenant Kathleen Hughes a.k.a Ice Col….What? You're the Ice Cold Alchemist?"

Fulman's and Breda's jaws dropped in utter shock. "Ah, I never tire seeing that shock on their faces," Kat thought to herself. To answer Fuery's question, she pulled out her State Alchemist watch and showed it to them.

"I never expected the Ice Cold Alchemist to be…female," Fulman admitted sheepishly.

"How did you manage to get that position…and keep it a secret from the rest of the military?" Breda asked, his eyes still wide with shock.

"I'm afraid that's classified," Kat stated simply.

Just then a Major who was also stationed at Eastern entered the room and looked at the small group. "I assume you are the new transfer everyone's been talking about," the guy stated looking Kat up and down. "Lieutenant Ice Cold correct?"

"I am," Kat replied with a nod.

"Perfect, you see I've been sent to check up on Colonel Mustang's work that has yet to be turned in by order of General Hakuro," he explained. "I am Major Milestone. Also I'm supposed to oversee your integration into this new environment."

All three of Mustang's men looked a little stressed considering they have only managed to get half of the paperwork done.

"I see… well I am going to have to ask you to extend the deadline on that paperwork. Also, I have no need for an overseer. After all, watching the pot too closely might only result in getting horribly scalded," Kat replied amiably.

"I'm afraid that you do not have the authority to request such a thing," Milestone replied smartly. "And as it was an order from General Hakuro that you are properly introduced to Eastern, I will be accompanying you for today at the very least." He seemed very pleased with the arrangement with Kat, so much in fact that it almost seemed like that was the only thing he cared about.

"You know, I don't think I'm happy with that arrangement," Kat said. A fly buzzed around them and Kat snatched it out of the air with little effort before freezing it solid between her fingers. "I would very much appreciate it, if you would be so kind as to comply with my two simple requests."

Milestone's face went completely white, as did the faces of Falman, Breda, and Fuery. "If she can do that so easily I'd hate to see the skills that earned her a State license," they all thought as sweat formed on their foreheads.

"V-very well, Lieutenant Ice Cold," Milestone stammered. "I shall report your requests to General Hakuro…thank you for your time," he added with a salute before turning and walking out the door as quickly as possible.

Kat, looking rather satisfied, turned back to the three and they all went rigid. "It will be a pleasure working with you all. In fact, I'm looking forward to it," she said before giving them a salute and walking out.

"I-I don't think my nerves can handle both her and the Colonel being around," Fuery cried.

"I get the feeling if the Colonel's work doesn't wear us out, waiting on that time bomb will," Breda agreed.

"I don't get paid enough to deal with two temperamental people," Falman sighed.

"Well… at least we won't have to pull all-nighters getting this done," Fuery sighed. The three were all silent for a few moments.

"Yeah I'll give her that one," Breda laughed. "She certainly did ease our work load a little bit."

"Let's just hope the Colonel doesn't have more tomorrow," Falman muttered sadly.

They all groaned at the thought before returning to their work…after all the less they had to do tomorrow the better…especially if Falman was right.

* * *

Outside the room Kat walked down the halls before approaching a window. Opening up her palm, she stared at the frozen fly in her hand. "Even the smallest creatures deserve to live to the fullest, wouldn't you agree?" she whispered before evaporating the ice. The fly immediately took wing and flew out the window with a tiny buzz out into the dark night. Though it's life was short, it had been promised another few minutes at least.

"Excuse me," a voice said and Kat turned to see a female officer approach her.

Kat's lips turned up of their own accord. "It's been awhile since I've seen that face. I guess I'm not the only one who decided to grow their hair out, right, Riza? Pardon, I mean Lt. Hawkeye."

"Kathleen, it really has been a long time," Hawkeye agreed. "I suppose we both had the same idea, though because of my age I was able to fulfill it a lot sooner."

"Yes, though I can't say these several years have not been benefiting," Kat replied. "So I can't bring myself to be regretful over it."

"I too have no room for regrets," Hawkeye replied with a soft whisper.

"Though, I can't help but be just a little envious of you," Kat admitted with a small laugh. "You beat me to my goal."

"That may be… but you have something that none of us do," Hawkeye told her.

"Hm?" Kat inquired curiously.

"Your eyes, Kathleen," Hawkeye said. "They're the same as ever."

* * *

CM: How will Elly adjust to her new life in the military? And what kind of reputation will Kat make for herself? Stay tuned! :) An


	5. Trust is Something Earned

**Chapter Five: Trust is Something Earned****  
**

The Next day…..

"Man, I need a drink," Elly said as she walked into the mess hall. She tried to be as discrete as possible while making her way to the vending machine for a soda. She couldn't help but feel annoyed that once again, Kat had left her to fend for herself in a military base.

"I know you won't cause any trouble. I have plenty of faith in you," Kat's voice rang in her ears, almost mocking her. "Besides, you'd just be bored watching me shadow a dozen trainees."

"Bored…yeah right," Elly thought shaking her head. "I'd be on the floor dying of laughter every time they screwed up."

As she slipped a coin into the slot, she heard the sound of many footsteps approaching her. She glanced back over her shoulder to see a small group of soldiers had approached her. She ignored them and continued to put money into the machine.

"Hey, you're that Ishbalen that Ice Cold took in as her pet, right?" One of the soldiers asked.

"Who would have thought that an Ishbalen would end up under service of the army. Though I suppose the other alternative would have been to fester away in prison with the other rats."

Elly's fist clenched tightly at her side but she willed herself not to hit any of them and she pushed the button. The clanging sound of the soda falling down into the deposit slot sounded and she reached down to get her dink.

"Hey," one of them said, catching her by the wrist. "What gives you the right to ignore us?"

"It looks like the little pet isn't very well trained yet," another said.

"Let go of me," Elly growled. She was two seconds away from using her alchemy, regardless of the consequences.

Suddenly one of the men were shoved aside and a person was standing between Elly and the other two guys. Elly's eyes widened when she recognized the dirty blonde hair.

"Alright, move it along," Havoc told the three.

"Lieutenant Havoc," one of them started. "We were just…"

"I don't even want to hear it," Havoc said in a dangerous voice. "You'd better get going, unless you want Lieutenant Hughes to find out about how kind you were treating her partner."

"N-no! Ah, we were just going!" They said and quickly left the mess hall.

Once they were gone, Havoc turned back to Elly with his usual friendly smile. "You alright?"

Elly stared at Havoc in utter surprise that there would be a soldier, besides Kat, who would stand up for her. "Uh…yeah…I'm fine," she replied once she got her head back. Then she turned around and finished getting her drink. "Thanks for the help…though I could have taken them on by myself."

"Probably…but you would have gotten into a lot of trouble," Havoc reminded her.

"Yeah…but this would have been worth the trouble that followed," Elly replied taking a sip from her soda.

"I don't think that Kat would have enjoyed hearing that her partner wound up in jail," Havoc told her lighting a cigarette and turning to leave. "And frankly, neither would I."

Elly froze where she stood facing away from Havoc and listening to his retreating footsteps until they were gone. "Wow….he's a lot different than I expected. I could tell he was a goof ball from the get go….but I never thought he could be….that cool too," she thought as a small smile appeared on her face. "Hmm…maybe these army guys are a lot cooler than expected…maybe…I should really give these guys a chance."

* * *

A few days later Elly was sitting alone in the mess hall, as Kat was once again busy doing something special for Roy and Elly had been so standoffish toward everyone around her that no one wanted to be anywhere near her. In a small corner of the room four guys sat around plotting something involving the young Ishbalen.

"Okay…so this is the last chance," one with a stout figure and short orange hair said. "It's either this one or we all lose."

"I-I don't know if I can do this guys," a short one with short dark hair and glasses stated.

"Hey…you wanted to welcome her didn't you," the blonde one insisted. "I'm sure she won't mind…after all…even Ice Cold enjoys receiving gifts."

"I-I know," the dark haired one stammered. "But…what if she rejects it?"

"If she does, run like heck," the orange haired one stated. "I heard she can use invisible weapons and you don't want to get hit by one of those…or no one will be able to get it out."

"I'm sure you'll do great," one who was taller than the rest and had white and black hair stated.

"Th-thanks…gulp…okay…here it goes," the dark haired one stuttered. With that he left the group of four and headed over to the lone figure. "U-um…y-you're Ice Cold's partner…right?"

"Depends…who wants to know?" Elly muttered.

"U-um…I-I'm Sergeant Fuery," the dark haired boy introduced. "I-I know you're not in the military but I wanted…to welcome you…to the group…so…I made you…something."

Elly glanced up at him at these words and was surprised to see that he was holding out a box of something with his eyes closed tightly as if he expected to be hit. "Um…thanks," Elly muttered taking the box and opening it before the kid had a heart attack. "Cookies?"

"Yeah…well…I-I like to cook on my off time," Fuery explained with relief.

"Well…thanks," Elly muttered again as she stared at the cookies. "These are probably poisoned or something," she thought to herself. "Then again…he looks to innocent to do something that dirty handed. But on the other hand he is in the military so even if he didn't do it himself it's possible someone did."

"So…are they good?" Fuery asked pleadingly.

Elly sighed and gingerly picked one up before taking a small bite. She half expected him to get an evil grin or to start hacking uncontrollably…but to her surprise she found she like them. "Hmm…these are pretty good," she murmured. "Fuery right?" he nodded, "Well…most guys wouldn't admit that they could cook…but you've got some pretty good skills. You did a great job."

"I'm glad you like them. Mind if I sit down?" Fuery asked.

"Sure why not," Elly shrugged.

"She said yes," the orange haired man said in surprise as Fuery sat down.

"Pay up…I win," the white haired man said seriously.

"Awe that's not fair," the blonde complained. "Who would have thought she'd be a sucker for kids?"

"It is fair…you assumed you'd be able to do it yourself," the white haired guy pointed out.

"Shh…I'm trying to hear what's going on," the orange haired gut cut in.

"Say, you said you're a private right? Who do you work under?" Elly asked curiously.

"Colonel Roy Mustang," Fuery answered proudly.

"Mr. Ego?" Elly asked with a laugh…though there was no humor in her eyes. "You seem like a nice kid so why go with him?"

"He really is a great leader," Fuery said quickly. "He may seem strict and all…but when it comes down to it, he takes very good care of all of us."

"So he's really a good guy huh," Elly chuckled. "Now that is surprising." She shook her head and took several more bites of her food.

"Um…I'm sorry…but your name is Elly right?" Fuery asked nervously.

"Yeah…just Elly…no fancy name for me," Elly replied with a smirk.

"Elly…you should join us for some things," Fuery invited. "Like there's a party over at Lieutenant Havoc's place. I won't be there cause I have to work…but I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"He might not but I would," Elly retorted.

"Huh…why?" Fuery asked.

"HELLO…Ishbalen?" Elly exclaimed pointing at her eyes. "In case you didn't know…I really hate being within a thousand miles of the military much less enter their homes."

"Oh yeah…I kind of forgot," Fuery chuckled.

"How could you forget this?" Elly asked in surprise. "It's not exactly hidden."

"I know…but you're the first one I've ever met," Fuery admitted. "And after all the stuff I've heard…well you're really no different from the rest of us…so I started thinking there was no difference."

Elly stared at him for several minutes in surprise. No one had ever told her she no different than anyone else and she kind of like the sound of it. To top it off…she'd never expect a military person to forget what she was. She assumed they'd all judge her by that fact and never let her forget it…but here was one who was looking at her like a person instead of a different species.

"Um…Elly…could my friends join us?" Fuery asked fiddling with something on his shirt.

"As long as they don't bother me," Elly muttered having snapped out of her reverie and returned to her food. "The moment they do I kick all of you out."

Fuery gulped but he looked happy all the same and motioned to the other three men still in the corner. Elly spied the guys he had motioned to and groan as she recognized two of them.

"It's wonderful to see you again Elly," the blond said joyfully. "I hope you've been doing well."

"That doesn't matter does it," Elly retorted. "If I'd have known your friends included Havoc and Breda I would have told you no."

"Don't be like that," the orange haired guy spoke up. "I was just trying to have a friendly conversation."

"How, Breda, is hitting on me having a friendly conversation?" Elly retorted.

"Um…well that's," Breda mumbled.

"What about me?" the blond spoke up. "I did help you out a while back."

"Yes Havoc…but then later that day you had the gull to place your hand on my leg," Elly shot back.

"You're still mad about that?" Havoc asked sweat dropping. "I told you it was an accident."

"They really have been quite rude," the white haired guy spoke up. "I apologize for the disrespect they've shown."

"Thanks for the support Fulman," Havoc muttered.

"Yeah…you're just trying to suck up to her," Breda added.

Elly sighed as the three continued taking shots at each other. Fuery was busy watching as Elly's hand clenched shut and a vein started to twitch on her forehead. "Oh man…I think she's really going to blow," he thought wondering if he should take a few hundred steps back.

"That's it…all of you beat it!" Elly exclaimed getting to her feet. She raised her hand and made something glow on her sleeve before muttered audibly. "You have two seconds…one…Invisible Cannon!" By the time she finished that shout the four of them had split so fast you'd have thought they were rabbits.

Elly sat back down having completely cleared the mess hall and started to laugh…really laugh. "Oh man…the look on their faces….that was absolutely priceless!" she laughed.

"Elly, what was that all about?" Kat asked as she entered the room.

"Oh…I was just playing around with those four weirdos," Elly chuckled.

"You were going to attack them," Kat pointed out.

"Actually no…I didn't have anything in my hand," Elly answered. "I know that all these guys know is I can make invisible weapons so I decided to use that to my advantage. Ho boy that was funny."

"I can't leave you alone for a moment, can I?" Kat said smiling whilst shaking her head. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself."

"What makes you think I am?" Elly demanded.

"That's the first time I've heard you really laugh," Kat told her.

"Heh….yeah I guess it was," Elly said looking at the ground. "You know I hate to admit it…but those four don't seem too bad. They all work for Mustang right?"

"That's correct," Kat said pushing up her glasses. "Kain Fuery, he is gifted in communications technology, Vato Fulman, a walking data bank with a sharp memory, Heymans Breda graduated at the top of his class and is quite intellectual, Jean Havoc, his skill and strength compensates for his lack of intelligence, Riza Hawkeye, an expert gunman and superb sniper… and then there's me."

Elly stared at her for a few moments, blinking her surprise and disappointment. "Wow…she's merciless and more blunt than me when talking about her comrades," she thought. "But when it comes to herself…she stays absolutely silent."

She ran a hand through her hair and sighed, "I guess you like to talk about yourself as much as you dislike torturing your Colonel."

"There's really nothing interesting or special about me to say," Kat replied with a smile.

"Oh yes… being the ONLY female state alchemist and as far as I've heard being the youngest to join, being able to stand up to the Fuehrer, not to mention the uncanny ability to torture your commanding officer without being charbroiled, am I missing anything?" Elly asked, every word dripping with sarcasm. "You know… it's been almost a week and I still don't know a thing about you."

"Hmm…. I could say the same to you," Kat pointed out.

"Yeah, well I have my reasons," Elly replied with a shrug. "As an Ishbalen I'm walking on thin ice as it is without talking about myself."

"Fair enough… I find that the less people know about me, the less I have to worry about exploitation from others."

"Now that's one thing I'll agree with you on," Elly murmured with a grin. "So let's grab something to snack on…what do you say?"

Kat's smile seemed to soften ever so slightly. "That sounds delightful."

* * *

"Hmm," Roy hummed as he sifted through the documents regarding his new subordinate. "What do you know?"

"What is it, Colonel," Hawkeye asked, despite knowing he was merely speaking to himself.

"Lieutenant Hughes has been doing fairly well with the rookies," Roy replied. "Apparently she's got them all terrified to the point where they wouldn't dare disobey one of her orders."

"Yet at the same time they can't help but admirer her," Hawkeye included.

"Fear and admiration working hand in hand… heh, I'll admit it's quite a concept. Reminds me of another woman I know," Roy said with a whimsical smile.

"I don't think it's fair to put Lt. Hughes on the same level as that person," Hawkeye said honestly.

"I can't see why not," Roy replied with a shrug. "To some extent she can be just as cold and intimidating as that woman…though I will admit she does have a much longer fuse."

"So you trust in her abilities then?" Hawkeye inquired.

"It's still too early to tell," Roy said with a playful grin.

"I've seen that look before," Hawkeye said with a sigh. "What are you planning, Colonel?"

"Hmm…well I think I'll be testing both her abilities as well as her ability to work with her new partner," Roy replied. "I'll send them on a special recon mission."

"Are you referring to the situation that's been stirring up in the east?" Hawkeye asked.

"Precisely," Roy said with a knowing smile. "It will be a perfect way to test them. Their skills, their loyalty, maybe even their luck."

"Sometimes you really can be cruel, Colonel," Riza sighed.

"Maybe… especially since this mission will test their loyalties in more ways than one."

* * *

CM: Exactly what is Roy planning? And will our two heroines be able to handle it? Stay tuned!


	6. Trust is Easily Broken

**_Chapter Six: Trust is Easily Broken_**

"Okay…so the mission is to break up this rebellion right?" Elly asked for clarification.

"No, we must discover what their plan is and alert the military to that goal," Kat replied. "Then we have to wait for further orders before we act."

"Okay…so how are we going to get said information without them discovering what we're doing?" Elly asked. "I don't think that walking right in will do any good."

"Well first we have to discover where they're located," Kat began. "From what I've read of the reports, they're harboring in a slum area located just south of Eastern." She was staring thoughtfully into space as they walked.

"What's with that face?" Elly asked her.

Kat didn't answer. She was too busy thinking back on something.

**FLASHBACK**

"I see… so a recon mission then," Kat said after Roy had finished explaining her and Elly's first true mission together. "I'm surprised you'd trust me with something like this within the first week of me being here."

"Well from all the reports I've received of your actions regarding the assignments I've had you do within Eastern, I can tell that you'll work just as well outside of my vision," Roy answered. "You are, without a doubt, the best man for the job."

"I wonder what that says about the other 'men' here at Eastern," Kat stated on a rhetorical note. She could tell by the tiniest twitch in the Colonel's facial expression that she had tweaked a nerve.

"In any case, I expect you to carry out this mission to the best of your abilities," Roy told her.

"That's no good, Colonel," Kat told him with a small smile. "One must carry out a task as far as the abilities that the task itself requires… be they lesser or greater than the task doer's capabilities."

"If that's the way you feel, then I expect you to accomplish this mission and all that it includes," Roy said modifying his first statement as a smile spread across his features.

Kat answered with a salute before turning to leave.

"One more thing, Lieutenant," Roy said and Kat stopped with her hand on the door handle. "If anything should happen, I leave you responsible to do whatever it takes to clean it up."

**END FLASHBACK**

"Hello…anybody home?" Elly asked waving her hand in front of Kat's face. "Hey what's going on?"

"Oh it's nothing," Kat replied coming back to the present.

"You were spacing out for a moment there," Elly told her raising an eyebrow. "You were definitely lost in thought about something." Kat didn't reply for a few seconds and Elly was really getting annoyed. "Fine if you won't tell me what's wrong then can you at least tell me if Colonel Ego told you anything specific about this mission?"

"Essentially, don't leave any messes," Kat said with a grim smile.

"Oh, that's not foreboding at all," Elly said with a roll of her eyes.

* * *

Once they arrived in the designated area, Kat carefully gathered information from the residents while Elly kept watch for anything suspicious. By the mid-afternoon, they were able to locate the place where strange people were said to gather. Apparently, the people have been coming and going for quite some time, and lately it had becoming more and more frequent, with more people appearing almost every day.

"So, what are we going to do?" Elly asked her as they talked about it over their late lunch.

"We might have to dig a little deeper," Kat said. "It might be in our best interest if we spoke to these mysterious people face to face, just to confirm whether there activity truly is unwarranted or not."

"So what? Were you planning on just strolling right into their hideout?" Elly asked skeptically.

"Precisely," Kat affirmed.

"Oh yeah, and how do you plan to do that without being found out?" Elly demanded shaking her head.

"Numbers have been increasing, people keep saying," Kat reminded. "That suggests that they're recruiting. We just need to ascertain the type of people they're willing to take in."

"Okay…and how do you plan to find out what they're looking for?" Elly asked. "You don't even know anyone who's planning to join so you really can't just ask them."

"Would you like to do it instead then, since you're so concerned?" Kat asked raising an eyebrow.

"Tch…not really. After all I'm basically just your back up right?" Elly asked with a shrug. "I was just bringing up points that might be important to consider before just charging in. Over the years I might have become rather paranoid about knowing exactly what I'm going to do before attempting something like this, but it's always paid off."

"See that man over there," Kat clandestinely pointed and Elly looked to see a man eating his meal… though he seemed as though he was trying to avoid any attention by sitting in the farthest corner. "He's a regular here… and every now and then he disappears. I plan on finding out exactly where he goes. If I get into trouble, then you are free to save or abandon me," she said, her smile set in place.

Elly was a little surprised, though she didn't show it…. Maybe Kat had planned this thing more thoroughly than Elly was willing to give her credit for. "I'll do it."

"Pardon?"

"I've been sneaking in and out of places for the past several years," Elly told her. "This is something I know I can handle."

"Nothing is ever certain," Kat stated simply, taking a sip of her drink. "But, if you feel you're up to it, then by all means, I won't stand in your way."

"Fine…don't wait up for me," Elly replied. Then she got to her feet as she watched the man leave the restaurant and followed him onto the street.

She kept a safe distance behind the guy and made sure that every time he turned around, her hair was hidden…as it would immediately give her away. After about five minutes of tailing the guy, she watched him disappear into an alleyway. She wasn't sure what was beyond the corner so she stopped just before she reached it and started to listen closely to anything in there. Moments later she over heard a few people speaking that she'd never heard of before. Then she heard a voice that she recognized and she just about shouted out in surprise.

Elly managed to keep her sanity long enough to turn the corner and march into the alleyway with confidence. "Hey Isella," she called out in joy. "How's it going?"

Than man turned and his eyes widened with surprise. "Elly? Surely it can't be… but it is!" He strode forward and placed both his hands on her shoulders. "Thank goodness you're alive and well. I thought that for sure…"

"Naw…it'll take a lot more than a few soldiers to take me down," Elly told him cockily. "You know what I can do."

"Yeah…it's just…after that last raid I was sure they'd got to you," Isella continued. "I mean it looked like you were buried in all that rubble…and if you did manage to get out you wouldn't be in any shape to fight them off."

"Yeah well…it missed me…just by a hair though," Elly laughed. "They thought they had me too…I sure pulled the wool over their eyes."

"This is good. We could really use your help right now," Isella told her.

"How so?" Elly inquired.

"Look there," Isella pointed.

Elly looked and to her shock she saw several men in military uniforms gathered in a corner. "Why… are they here?"

"They're ex-soldiers," Isella explained. "Those who have abandoned the military. These are all men who feel they have been wronged by the military higher ups and are all eager to get their just rewards. There are also plenty of Ishbalens as well as civilians who are not content with the way the military is dealing with certain matters."

"Ishbalens and Amestrians....working together?" Elly asked in surprise. "How is it you're able to do this without fighting each other?"

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend," Isella replied simply. "Remember this Elly, sometimes it's the only way to find an ally."

"Okay… so what do you need my help with?" Elly asked him nervously.

"We need your help to raid the military's headquarters and destroy their command," Isella told her seriously. "With your skills in alchemy, it should be no problem."

* * *

Some time later......

"I do apologize for the mess," Kat told Fulman as she watched the other soldiers begin sweeping the area. "I'm sorry to say it was unavoidable."

Fulman didn't answer her right away. He had seen a portion of what she had left behind.

"It's alright if you think me a monster, Fulman," Kat told him with a soft smile. "I won't reproach you for it."

"It's not my place to judge, Lt. Hughes," Fulman answered. "What made you take such an extreme measure?"

"Well, things didn't go quite as we had planned," Kat said adjusting her glasses. "While we were pursuing a member of the rebellion group, a snitch also discovered their hideout and alerted some of the military soldiers in the area. Rather than have an all out brawl, I did what I could to result in the least amount of bloodshed."

"I see," Fulman said in understanding.

"By the way… you said you had a message for me?" Kat inquired.

"Yes," Fulman replied in a serious voice. "The Colonel wishes for you to check on someone while you're out here." He pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to her. "He says it's important that you obtain contact with said person as soon as you finish."

Kat opened up the note and glanced through it. "Hmm… interesting," she said before pocketing it. "Warrant officer, Fulman, when you file this report for the Colonel, don't leave out a single detail on your end. I'll finish my half once I get back."

"Yes sir," Fulman saluted. "I won't forget a single iota."

"Very good, carry on soldier," she said returning the salute.

Fulman glanced over and recognized the strawberry blonde Ishbalen girl who was kneeling on the ground like a russet carved statue, unmoving, ignorant to everything going on around her. He steadily approached her. "Miss Elly, are you alright?"

Elly didn't answer him. She was still replaying the days event over in her head. The images flashed through her mind like a horribly put together video.

***flashback***

_"Elly, you go distract the soldiers," Kat ordered. "I'll take care of things here."_

_"But…" Elly began._

_"There's not much time. You need to hurry."_

_Elly had her misgivings but she did as Kat instructed and ran out of the hideout and towards the directions where the soldiers were coming._

_"Stop!" she shouted._

_"Who's that?" One of the soldiers asked._

_"An Ishbalen?"_

_"I'm Ice Cold's… partner," Elly told them, hoping that would earn her at least SOME merit with these men. "She's taking care of things so just…" She stopped as suddenly there was a bright glow of electricity and she turned to see a great pillar of ice rising up from the area she had just come from. Horror spread through her when, upon closer examination, silhouettes of people were frozen inside. Then with another flash, the pillar burst apart sending down a rain of ice shards down all around them._

_One of the soldiers must have caught one, because soon Elly heard one of them scream. "It's blood!"_

_"No…" Elly whispered as she watched Kat slowly make her way towards the line of soldiers with an unreadable expression. "Not again…"_

***end flashback***

"Miss Elly?" Fulman asked again.

"Does it look like I'm alright?" Elly shot bitterly at him.

Fulman quickly took several steps back. "I apologize. I meant no offense. Please excuse me."

Kat sighed as she watched him hurry to his work. "You didn't need to tear the man's head off, Elly."

"You'd know all about tearing people heads off wouldn't you," Elly shot back. "After all you had no problem disintegrating every one of those guys."

"Is that what you're so upset about?" Kat asked her.

"Of course I'm upset…you slaughtered my people," Elly shouted. "As well as your own people."

"MY people?" Kat asked her, her voice quite hard. "Don't make me laugh. They weren't my people, or yours. They were their own people with their own cause. It just happened to conflict with my own, so I did what I needed to be done to remedy it."

"What needed to be…" Elly sputtered, too overcome with anger to finish the repetition.

"We have another matter to attend to," Kat told her passively. "While I won't force you to come with me, I will say that it would be in your best interest to do so. This is a world of action, and not for moping and droning in." (1) (Charles Dickens)

Elly didn't reply, instead she got to her feet and grudgingly followed Kat to the train heading for their next destination.

* * *

"Here we are," Kat said out loud as they got off the train. She looked around and saw that it was a rather rural town, but that was fine by her. She liked places like this. They just seemed so much more peaceful, almost as if they were disconnected from the chaos that raged around them. "We have a ways to walk from here," Kat told her partner, who had been silent the entire train ride. She still didn't speak, nor did she spare the state alchemist a glance. She merely followed. Kat gave an inward sigh but didn't try to push it. They walked in silence, albeit Kat would return the greetings they received from the farmers plowing the fields. After following the dirt road from a mile or so, they finally reach a house that sat up on a small hill.

"This should be it," Kat said as they were greeted by sounds of a dog barking.

Elly glanced up long enough to see the small little house and a small black and white dog run toward them with an automail limb. Despite her angry mood, a smile tugged at her mouth and she bent down to pet the dog when it reached them.

"Who's out there Den?" a voice called out. It sounded old and somewhat grating which was understandable as it belonged to a short old woman. "Well…it's not everyday we get guests here…though I suppose you're not here for pleasantries," she added after noticing Kat's uniform.

"While I am here on Colonel Mustang's behalf, it is still no less of a pleasure to meet a new face," Kat said genially, stretching out her hand. "Lt. Kathleen Hughes, at your service, ma'am."

"So he's a Colonel now, eh?" Pinako said taking the offered hand out of politeness.

"Yes, ma'am," Kat answered with a nod. "Albeit, it is a recent occurrence. If now is a bad time, we'll understand. The last thing we want to do is impose."

"Well you're here so you might as well come in," Pinako replied. "I was just getting dinner started. The more mouths the merrier." With that she turned and headed inside leaving the door open and shouting up the stairs. "Winrey…we have guests. Go find those two boys for me will you?"

"Okay, Grandma!" a small blonde girl said as she came running down the stairs. She paused to look at Kat and Elly before running outside.

"Thank you for your hospitality," Kat told Pinako kneeling down to stroke the dog, who had been circling her and Elly, tenderly on the head. It gave a happy bark before licking her hand. She heard the door open and close once more and the sound of footsteps as well as the creaking of armor and she looked up to see that the blonde girl had brought in two people with her. One was a small boy with golden hair and eyes, as well as a metal arm and leg. The second was… Kat stared thoughtfully at the second person with thoughtfulness. 'Very strange,' she thought to herself.

"Huh? Who are you?" the golden eyed one asked them.

"Edward, Al, this is Lt. Hughes, and her friend… erm," Pinako said looking at Elly.

"Elly," she replied trying not to sound so short.

"You two must be the Elric brothers," Kat said warmly.

"Lt. Hughes…you're from the military huh?" Ed asked as a grin spread across his face. "You come to check up on me or something? Well it won't be long now, so you can tell that flame head that I'll be ready in a few months."

"Flame head," Elly thought trying not to have her amusement show on her face. "Looks like I'm not the only one who makes up names for that guy." Then out loud she asked coolly, "So what are you planning to do in a few months…join the army? Good luck with that midget man."

"Don't underestimate me," Ed exclaimed angrily.

"I can see why he's interested in him," Kat thought. "He shows plenty of promise, even if he is very young." Once they were all sat down for dinner, Kat took that time to address Edward. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but you wish to become a state alchemist, is that right?"

"That's right," Ed confirmed.

"A state alchemist?" Elly thought. "Great…I sure hope he knows what that entails…as much _fun_ as I'm having right now…I'd hate to see this weird kid turn into one of _them_."

"We're going to both become state alchemists," Al spoke up quickly.

"No Al, we've been over this," Ed replied. "I don't want you to do that because you'd never be able to really be a soldier if it ever came to that."

"Well at least he cares about that big armor guy," Elly thought with a shrug keeping her feelings to herself.

"With the automail that Winrey and granny here fixed me up with I'll be able to pass that entrance exam no problem," Ed continued going back to his meal, though his milk sat untouched.

"Ed you're not drinking your milk," Winrey pointed out.

"I hate milk," Ed groaned.

"But you'll never get any bigger if you don't drink your milk," Winrey reproved him. At this Elly snorted into her food despite her best efforts to keep an angry facade.

Kat patted her mouth with her napkin hiding whatever expression she might have had. After dinner, she requested to speak with Ed alone while Elly was hanging out with Winry and Al. Over dinner, Pinako had determined that Kat and Elly were both trustworthy, so she allowed it.

"Edward, I can't help but be curious, is your wanting to become a state alchemist connected to the reason why your brother is nothing more that a body of armor?" She asked him softly.

"What makes you say there's nothing in there?" Ed asked as his expression went into one of horror.

Kat reached into her pocket and pulled out her state issued watch. "I have my methods," she told him with a hidden smile.

Ed sighed and sat down heavily in the room. "Yeah…that's the reason. I just want to get our normal bodies back," he explained looking sadly at the metallic arm that was attached to his right shoulder.

"You see the road of broken glass before you, yet you look ahead with no fear," Kat said with empathy.

"What about you?" Ed asked. "I mean… you don't seem the type who's out for power or status. Why did you join the military."

"It was a promise that I made a long time ago. When I was about your age, I'd say," Kat told him smiling.

"Huh…what kind of promise was that?" Ed asked raising an eyebrow. "Was it worth it?"

Kat stared off into space for a moment. "To your first question, I'll tell you another time, after you've passed the alchemist exam. As for your second question, I'll let you know when I find out the answer," she said rubbing his head affectionately. "Just make sure that you keep walking forward with no regrets."

Ed shoved her arm off his head leaping to his feet and started shouting at her not to treat him like a short person until a spasm of pain made him fall back to the couch clutching the connection where his left leg connected to the rest of him.

Kat merely chuckled at the boy's zealousness. She didn't doubt that if he tried hard enough, he would indeed find a way to regain what he and his brother had lost.

* * *

"So you're not a soldier?" Winry asked Elly as they sat waiting for Kat to finish her discussion with Ed.

"Heck no…honestly I'm only tagging along with her because she kind of…dragged me into it," Elly replied as she sat slouching on a couch. "Quite literally actually," she added in thought.

"So she's holding you against your will?" Al asked in surprise.

"Well…she kind of gave me a choice with something where there wasn't much choice," Elly answered without giving anything away. As she spoke she reached up and rubbed her right eye beneath her sunglasses.

"Miss Elly…are you by any chance…Ishbalen?" Winrey asked suddenly. Al looked over at her in surprise and then looked back at Elly shocked as all get out.

Elly sat silently for a few moments before grinning and removing her glasses. "Yeah…I am Ishbalen….and proud of it. Why do you ask?"

"Well… I just think it's strange… I thought that soldiers and Ishbalens hated each other," Winry said honestly. "There was a time where Ishbalens invaded our town, and then the soldiers came and…" she trailed off, not seeming to want to finish the memory. "My parents died in the Ishbal war. They were doctors."

"Sorry to hear about that," Elly said sincerely. "You're right though…Ishbalens do hate soldiers…and I'm one of those. To be honest this little arrangement is the only thing keeping me from a jail cell…so I'm dealing with it until it's finally over."

"So it's not for life then?" Al asked curiously.

"No thank goodness," Elly breathed. "I don't know if I'd be able to stand it if it was. The military's driving me insane as it is." She sighed and glanced between Al and Winrey and something caught her eye about the both of them. "Say Al…how come you don't have anything inside that armor of yours…I noticed it during dinner and it's been bugging me ever since. Plus I just realized that you didn't eat a thing while you were in there."

Both Al and Winry exchanged surprised looks. "We… Brother and I were… performing alchemy and we made a mistake," Al said reluctantly, not sounding as if he wanted to say much more about it.

"Human transmutation can have that kind of effect," Elly told him seriously. "So who did you try to bring back?"

Al gripped his knees tightly. "Well…"

"Sorry for interrupting, but it's time we should be going," Kat said walking into the room.

Elly shrugged. "Well it was nice meeting you both," she told them standing up and stretching.

Kat looked at Al for a few moments before touching his cheek. "Take care of that brother of yours," Kat told him.

"Uh… yes ma'am," Al said with a nod.

Then Kat turned to Winry and smiled. "And you be sure to keep an eye on these two. Be sure to keep them in line, mkay?"

"Don't worry…I will," Winrey promised. "Oh Miss Elly," she said suddenly stopping Elly on her way out. "One thing…before you leave. Did you ever meet my parents? They treated some Ishbalens during the war and I thought you might have seen them."

"Um…what were their names?" Elly asked slowly.

"The Rockbells."

Elly's eyes widened slightly at her answer and she looked away for a few minutes before replacing her glasses. "Yeah I saw them…they helped a lot of my friends during that war. I even helped them out once or twice. But that was a long time ago." Then she walked out the door without another word.

"Well, I look forward to seeing you and your brother again in a few months," Kat told Al. Then she thanked Pinako once more for her time and dinner before leaving out the door to join her partner. The sky by that time was filled with stars. "We should hurry if we want to catch the train, "she told Elly.

"Yeah…the train," Elly murmured, her mind elsewhere. She fell behind Kat pretty quickly and didn't even notice the people who greeted them or told them to have a safe journey. It wasn't until she reached the train and stared up at the little house on the hill in the distance that her tears finally became visible. "Winrey Rockbell….huh…she sure seems to be a strong girl."

"Yes… growing up without parents can be a hard thing," Kat stated.

"Yeah… I know," Elly said. After some thought she asked, "Do you know anything about the war in Ishbal?"

"I was in school at the time," Kat told her. "It happened before I even joined the military, so all I know is what I've read. My brother was in the war though, he would know more about it."

"Hmm… I just might have to meet your brother then," Elly said thoughtfully.

"You might very well get the chance," Kat replied. "Thought I implore you not to harm him."

"And I would because why?" Elly asked her.

"He can be a little… much for someone like you," Kat stated.

"If I haven't attacked the Colonel Flamehead by now, I'm sure I can handle it," Elly retorted.

"Ah yes, if I recall correctly, the Colonel was also in the Ishbal war," Kat recalled.

"So you know two people who were in the war yet you never asked about it?" Elly asked in disbelief.

"You suggest that I force them to recall a time which to this very day gives them nightmares just to sate my own curiosity?" Kat asked her in surprise.

"No…course I didn't expect them to have nightmares of that slaughter," Elly admitted. "I honestly figured that those in it wouldn't bat an eyelash at the lives they mercilessly ended."

"That's because you refuse to see things without a lens and realize that each person, no matter who or what they are, is just that, a person. You honestly think that someone being in the military automatically makes them pure evil?" Kat asked her.

"No… because there was one that spared my life," Elly answered.

Kat stared at her for a moment before saying, "I can't say that I understand your pain… but I can imagine why you feel the way you do. I merely ask that you at least try to accept the helping hands reaching out to you, be they pale or tanned."

"The problem is, there aren't any reaching out to help," Elly told her seriously. "No…if they reach out at all…it's to impose fate on me that I once cheated when I survived that war. After this mission, I'll never be excepted by my own kind…let alone those in the military."

"But you'll be alive. Isn't that enough?" Kat asked her.

"Yeah…it's enough to still be alive as I'm keeping a promise," Elly told her. "But it's still nice to have someone to connect with."

Kat merely nodded her agreement. The train suddenly whistled loudly. "Well, that's our cue."

Elly sighed. "Right. Let's get back to my well-lit prison. And back to those four morons." Kat actually let out a laugh at this. Which surprised Elly. "Huh… so the Ice Cold can laugh," she said with a small grin. "You might want to do that more often. It makes you seem more human."

"I'll keep that in mind," Kat told her as they boarded the train back to Eastern.

* * *

CM: Will Kat and Elly be able to connect despite their differences? Or will their pasts come back to haunt them? Stay tuned!


	7. And the Thunder Rolls

**Chapter Seven: And the Thunder Rolls****_  
_**

Back at Eastern…

The doors to Colonel Mustang's office burst open as Elly and Kat entered the room, Elly with an angry looking face and Kat with an expressionless face. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THERE WERE ISHBALENS IN THAT GROUP?!" Elly shouted at the Colonel grabbing the front of his uniform in her anger. "BECAUSE OF THAT I WAS FORCED TO DECIDE WHETHER TO SIDE WITH THE REBELS OR TURN THEM IN!"

"And it seems you made the choice that kept you from either death or prison," he replied dispassionately.

"You…" Elly growled, but a hand rested over the one gripping Mustang's military uniform.

"Elly, that's enough."

She glanced back to see Kat standing there with one hand on hers. Elly clenched her teeth and using every ounce of self restraint she had, let go of his front and took a step backward. "I didn't have a choice in the matter," she finally muttered darkly. "Kat made her move before I could make that decision."

"Hmm, it sounds as if Lt. Hughes was being a tad too merciful then," Roy said looking at Kat whose expression gave nothing away. "And yet here you still stand."

Elly balled both her hands into fists and her arms shook as she resisted the urge to plant her fist into that smug face of his. "Hey Colonel your paper work is finally finished," Havoc announced as he entered the room with Breda, Fuery, and Fulman. "Uh…is this a bad time?"

"No…you guys actually did something useful," Elly muttered turning on her heel and marching out of the office as her hands went and relaxed next to her side.

"It's good to see you both safe and sound, Miss Ice Cold," Fuery said with a nervous smile.

"What's up with your partner though?" Havoc asked.

"Too much happened too fast," Kat replied simply.

"Well she at least looks like she's doing better," Fulman commented.

"If that's better I'd hate to see how she was before," Breda grumbled. "She looks even scarier than Kat did when she froze that fly."

"Scary, me?" Kat asked innocently.

"I don't think Lt. Hughes is that scary," Fuery murmured.

"Don't let those eyes deceive you, Fuery," Havoc whispered. "They're the calm before the storm."

"If you're all finished whispering amongst yourselves, I'd like to have a word with Lt. Hughes about the recently resolved mission," Roy said with slight irritation.

"Right…. well, here are your finished papers, Colonel," Havoc said before the four of them placed all the finished papers on his desk. "Have fun with the Lieutenant." Then the four left in a hurry.

"Sir, was it really necessary to dismiss them, simply to hear the mission's report?" Kat asked him as she sat down. Though she had an idea of his reasons.

"As it stands, there is something about the report Fulman gave me that made me wonder about something," Roy answered. "When you entered this room…you confirmed those suspicions."

"Oh?" Kat said with an innocent smile.

"Is there a reason you felt it necessary to leave an entire slum area in shambles?" Roy asked her folding his fingers.

Kat replied by taking a small booklet out of her pocket and tossing it onto the desk in front of him. "It's all in there."

"So you're not going to explain yourself at all?" Roy asked with a calculating look.

"Explaining oneself is no different than making excuses," Kat replied.

Roy couldn't help but grin at her answer and picked up her booklet. "Then I expect to have you accomplish every mission with as much skill and without any excuses."

"Then I shall gladly meet those expectations, Colonel," Kat replied dutifully.

"Good, just make sure the next time you don't decimate the area you're working in," Roy reprimanded.

"I like to think of it as, I saved the construction people much time, sweat, and labor," Kat replied smartly.

"Well it was more like you caused them more trouble as they now have to rebuild that place," Roy retorted.

"Which was falling apart anyway," Kat replied.

"And would've held together for a few more years without your help."

"Thus prolonging its refurbishment. Does a forest fire not give birth to new and improved life from the ashes it leaves behind?"

"Yes…but once an ice storm blows in it doesn't leave anything behind in it's wake," Roy replied.

"In other words, it's cold and lifeless," Kat inferred. "That's what you meant, right?"

"Winter usually is," Roy told her. "However, it's what people do with it that determines whether or not it truly is lifeless."

"Sir…there seems to be a commotion in the mess hall," Hawkeye announced as she entered the room.

"Can't someone else handle it?" He asked, as if something so trivial was a waste of his time.

"Well, it's Miss Elly, sir."

"Oh, well in that case, Ice Cold, this one's yours," Roy said sitting back in his chair.

"Of course, sir." Before she left she said, "Sir, that thing you said… could very well apply to fire in it's own way," she said with a smile. Then she saluted before leaving the room.

Hawkeye watched her leave before looking back at the Colonel. "Is something the matter, sir?"

"I can't stand her," he muttered. "No matter what I throw at her she throws it right back."

"So then she's a real challenge…I'm sure you'll over come it sir," Hawkeye replied.

"Heh… you're right. And after all… what's the fun in life without its challenges?" Roy said with a small smirk.

* * *

"Wait… so you're going to be gone for three days?" Elly demanded as Kat was walking around her work space, attempting to organize it before she left. It had been a month since they returned from their recon mission, and Kat just finished telling Elly that she'd be taking off for Central that same day.

"Yes, I'm sorry but it's that time of year where I need to have my state alchemist evaluation," Kat explained. "I requested a private evaluation and it completely slipped my mind that I would not be able to take you with me."

'Why do I not believe you?' Elly thought darkly. "Just what the heck is an evaluation anyways?"

"Once a year a state alchemist is put through an evaluation; there are several different kinds of evaluations, such as research, battle assessments, ect.," Kat explained. "A Private Evaluation is usually requested if you've discovered something extremely noteworthy but don't want to chance others knowing about it. Only those of significant military standing are allowed to see," Kat told her.

"Okay…. So then why is Colonel Hot Under the Collar going?" Elly asked waspishly.

"Because I happen to be her current superior, and since she works for me, I'm entitled to know what she spends her time working on," Roy informed her crossly as he strode into the room wearing his black trench coat with Lt. Hawkeye in tow. "Ice Cold, the train won't wait forever."

"Calm down, Colonel," Kat said not sounding the least bit worried. "We still have a while before we need to be there."

"If you're late for your evaluation then it reflects directly upon me," Roy told her seriously, not in the mood for her cheek.

"You can be so uptight sometimes," she said with a shake of her head.

"You sound like a wet blanket if nothing else," Elly muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Roy demanded.

"Oh nothing," Elly said quickly with a fake smile.

"Now then we need to take care of where you'll be staying while we're away," Kat said as she tossed the last item into her bag.

"Why can't I just crash at your place?" Elly demanded.

"Because you're a fugitive that's trying to make amends…as such it would be unwise to allow you to stay somewhere unsupervised," Roy answered smartly.

Elly grumbled her discontent. "Fine, can I stay with Hawkeye?"

"Unfortunately my house is undergoing cleaning so I'll be staying with a friend for a few days," Hawkeye said .

"Great… so it'll have to be one of the four idiots," Elly muttered.

When they managed to find said idiots their responses were as follows…

"I'm sorry, but I live in the dorms, otherwise I would," Fuery said apologetically.

"No can do, I also live in the dorms," Fulman stated.

"You could stay with me," Breda said with an almost TOO welcoming smile.

"Next please," Elly said.

"Well, I suppose I could take her," Havoc said with a shrug. "I don't have big plans for the next few days so it shouldn't be a problem."

"Good, then Elly will be staying with Havoc. There will be no complaints," Roy stated in a voice that settled the matter.

"I'm sure you'll have lots of fun," Kat told her smiling.

"Yeah…oodles," Elly said with a despondent sigh.

* * *

After they finished seeing Kat and Roy off, Havoc drove Elly to her place to get whatever she needed before taking her back to his home. "It's small, but it's mostly clean," Havoc told her as he got out of the car.

"It's better than I expected at least. Though I still can't believe this is happening," Elly moaned in her head. "Why me? What did I do to deserve any of this?" She sighed and glanced around the small apartment inspecting everything. "That's weird…it doesn't smell like smoke in here. What, do you smoke outside or something?" she asked him.

"No…I just make sure I filter out the smoke so it doesn't linger," Havoc explained.

"Really…" Elly said surprised.

"Yeah…after all if I ever bring a pretty girl back here I don't want her coughing up a lung," Havoc said as he got a really dorky look on his face.

"Heh…of course," Elly sighed shaking her head. "Well I'm going to put my stuff in the other room and then start cooking dinner."

"Ooh…what are you making?" Havoc asked curiously.

"Something for me…you can cook for yourself," Elly retorted.

"Well, feel free to make yourself at home," Havoc told her pointing down the main hallway. "Your bedroom is the first on the left, right across from the bathroom."

"What are you going to do?" Elly asked him.

"I still have paperwork I need to finish before the morning, so I might be up all night," Havoc told her nonchalantly as he slipped his military uniform off.

Elly was surprised to see that under the white undershirt, he was quite well-built. The military uniform didn't do him any justice at all.

She shrugged her shoulders and walked to the room he specified where she unceremoniously dumped her stuff on the floor before throwing herself onto the bed and sighing as she found it to be very comfortable. "Well…I guess this isn't too bad," she murmured to herself. "I mean it could be worse. Hmm…maybe I'll go for a walk later."

About an hour later, it started pouring outside making it impossible for her to walk anywhere. "I had to say it could be worse didn't I?" she groaned staring at the storm outside her window. "Hah…well I guess I should make some dinner if nothing else." Just then a clap of thunder accompanied a flash of window making her fall off her bed. "Ack…why can't it just rain…why does it have to thunder as well?!"

* * *

The noise of thunder startled Kat and she jerked back up into a sitting position. Her heart was beating faster than was normal. She must have dozed off for a few moments. Rain was hitting the window of the train car ferociously and it was almost pitch black outside, signaling it was well in the late hours of night.

"I didn't know you became so afraid of thunder," Roy commented from the seat in front of her.

"I was merely surprised," Kat corrected as she calmed herself down.

"So what startled you then? I'm sure thunder wouldn't be able to make you jump that much," Roy asked curiously.

"I was just recalling the night that General Haegen was murdered," Kat revealed as she repositioned her oval, wire-rimmed spectacles.

"I see," Roy murmured. "That must have been a hard night for you."

"Nothing that could compare to what you've experienced I'm sure," Kat replied after a short pause.

"While those experiences were not enjoyable," Roy replied. "They would have been much worse had they been people I knew personally that were dying."

Kat's lips spread into a tempered smile. "Even though it is difficult to accept the fact that he's gone, the only thing I can do for him now is to ensure that his murderer is caught and brought to justice."

"Well that'll be pretty hard unless you can identify him," Roy pointed out.

"Don't worry," Kat reassured him. "I'll never be able to forget his face."

Roy stared at her in surprise for a few minutes seeing a spark of determination that was rarely visible. "Just don't make it into a quest for revenge," he told her calmly.

"I've learned to keep my personal affairs and work separated," Kat said leaning back against the seat once more. "But thank you for the sentiment."

Roy watched her close her eyes and start to sway with the train until she fell forward a bit, almost landing in the Colonel's lap. He reached forward to try to help her only to have her stop herself. In the process, however, their hands brushed against each other and Roy noticed how cold it was. "Your hand is almost like ice," he commented once she got a hold of herself.

"Well…it has been said that ice runs through my veins," Kat chuckled.

"That may be," Roy murmured. "but you should take better care of yourself. It would be amusing if the renowned Ice Cold Alchemist got sick from her own element."

"Well unless you're willing to lend me a pair of your gloves there's not much you can do about it," Kat retorted. Moments later her comment was lost completely to both of their minds as Roy's hands closed over one of hers, filling it with his warmth.

"I can at least do this," Roy muttered. "Sometimes you're much too stubborn…it's times like this where someone needs to break through to you."

For several moments, Kat did not answer. Then a small sound of amusement escaped her lips. "Such a ladies man, though I suppose that's to be expected." She relaxed back and allowed her senses to settle down. With her hand in the Colonel's, her mind was free of any dark thoughts the storm would have brought on otherwise.

* * *

"Gah!" Elly shouted as another crash of thunder shook the house. In her moment of fright, she touched the pan she was cooking with and burnt her arm. "Just great, what a perfect way to end the day! You couldn't have waited three days could you, naw you just had to torture me more!" She yelled brandishing the knife as if threatening to do it harm. "You're so annoying…!" Then she proceeded to mutter a slew of words under her breath in her own language while swinging the kitchen knife around as she made sure her food was alright.

As she swung it toward her right, she suddenly felt a hand take a hold of her flailing wrist while the other deftly plucked the kitchen knife out of her hands. "Crazy girls shouldn't play with knives," Havoc told her as he set the piece of cutlery on the counter.

"I'm not crazy," Elly huffed in annoyance as she tugged her hand out of his grip and examined her arm which was already beginning to get a welt.

"You're definitely crazy, both you and your psycho partner," Havoc told her, blowing a cloud of smoke as he made his way to the refrigerator. "Damn crazy psycho chicks."

"Do you HAVE to smoke that thing?" Elly said, making a small choking sound as some of the smoke wafted into her direction. She turned the faucet on and began running water over the burn.

"Bothers you that much, huh?" Havoc asked.

"I just have a really sensitive nose," Elly told him, pinching her sinuses with her other hand. "I can't stand strong smells. That's why I never wear perfume or stuff like that."

"I take it you don't like rain either, or loud noises," he speculated.

"I don't like being caught in the rain," Elly corrected. "With my alchemy it kind of makes it really difficult to perform anything…but I can still use it somewhat, unlike Colonel Ladies Man. You're right though, I hate loud noises." They brought back some rather painful memories. "Wait a minute…why am I telling him all this?" she shouted at herself. "I have no obligation to tell him anything. Plus, he's just a soldier…I doubt he's really interested in any of this anyway."

"Huh… well here," Havoc told her setting a cold pack down in front of her as well as some ointment for skin burns and a bandage. "Don't know how much help that'll be but…"

Elly glanced at it and sighed, "Thanks…" She took the ointment and placed it on her arm flinching slightly as it seeped into her burn. Then she started wrapping her arm, but must have been doing a really crappy job because Havoc stepped up and helped her get it on better. Lastly she picked up the ice pack and placed it on her arm. "Is there a reason you have all this stuff on hand?" she asked him once they were done.

"When you work in the military it's always good to be prepared," Havoc told her with a knowing smile. "Especially when you happen to work under the Flame Alchemist. Though, I might need to stock up on materials to treat cold burns now."

Elly snorted before falling prey to a fit of laughter. Havoc was taken aback by this. He had never seen the girl even really smile, let alone laugh out loud. "I guess you guys really have your work cut out for you, working under those two, huh?" Elly said once she had gotten a hold of herself.

"At least we get paid," Havoc said with a shrug. "In that sense, I'd say you got it worse than we do."

"Yeah I guess…with me it's either put up with them or get arrested," Elly agreed. "Thinking on that I can't really tell which would be worse sometimes."

"Yeah, I heard about what happened on your first mission," Havoc said with a small nod. "Honestly, you're taking it better than I would have imagined."

"Ha…if I showed how I actually felt about all that I would have been imprisoned by now," Elly thought to herself. Out loud she said, "I'm not that surprised…I mean I've dealt with stuff like this for years so it's pretty easy to push it aside now."

Havoc stared at her for a few moments before putting his cigarette out on a nearby ashtray, despite it being only half finished. "Well, I better get back to work. That paperwork isn't going to finish itself. Just be sure to clean up after you're done."

"Sure thing," Elly replied as she mentally berated herself for her slip up. She hadn't meant to say that it still bugged her but for some reason it came out like that. Still, she was grateful to Havoc for putting out his cigarette and after watching him leave, went back to her cooking.

Just as was expected, Havoc ended up working into the wee hours of night, but much to his satisfaction, he was making quite a bit of headway. "Alright…just got a few more left and then I'm done," Havoc sighed triumphantly as he began to sign another paper. Before he finished his signature, there was a frightened shout that made his hand jerk causing him to have a line shoot away from the rest of the signature. "What in the world was that?"

* * *

Back in Elly's room, Elly was sitting up with her head in her hand as she tried desperately to get a grasp on reality while images flashed through her mind making her room appear to be a death trap.

A loud knock on the door gave her another start and she heard a voice. "Elly? You alright?"

Elly didn't answer straight away, causing the door to open and hurried footsteps entering the room. "Everything's fine," she said quickly, not looking up at the intruder. That's right… she was in Havoc's house, sleeping in his guest bedroom.

"I heard you scream," Havoc said and she could hear a hint of concern in his tone.

"I'm alright really," Elly insisted. "It's nothing to be concerned about. A nightmare is nothing to get freaked out over."

"Who's the one freaking out here?" Havoc said in an undertone.

"Yeah… well… you're getting excited just because I yelled a little," Elly countered, still not removing her hand from her face.

It was silent for a few moments until she heard the man sigh and felt the bed shift as he sat down on the edge. "You wanna talk about it?"

Elly was slightly taken aback that he would even ask. Was he truly interested or was he just being a gentleman? Either way she couldn't help but be impressed. "A nightmare's a nightmare," she said finally lowering her hand and wrapping her arms around herself protectively, but did not look at him. "They come and then they're gone. It's no big deal, really."

As she did this, Havoc's eyes momentarily strayed from her face. "Wow…it was hard to tell with the outfit she usually wears…but she's really well endowed," he thought with approval. He then realized what he was thinking and gave himself a mental shake. "She's Ice Cold's partner, if I even tried she'd probably skewer me…besides she's probably too angry at soldiers to even consider someone like me."

After a few moments of silence, he stood up from the bed with a sigh and gave her shoulder a single pat. "I'm gonna head to bed. If you need anything don't hesitate to knock." And he left, shutting the door behind him.

Elly watched him leave, not really knowing what to think. If he kept this up, he was definitely making it difficult for her to dislike him.

* * *

CM: *sigh* So cute. While Roy is my favorite character in the series, I can't help but like Havoc too. He's just so darn cool. More fluff to come, so stay tuned! ^mm^


	8. Restless Nights

**Chapter Eight: Restless Nights**

The Next Evening…..

YAWN! "Thank goodness that's over," Kat commented happily, stretching upwards and increasing her height by a good half foot. "These assessments always wear me out."

"With that display it's not exactly surprising that you'd be exhausted," Roy commented as he walked up behind her with a rather strange look on his face. He had left the assessment area with a feeling of surprise that mingled with a feeling of curiosity as he now understood just how much she held back when fighting.

"Hmm, it's already late," Kat noted as she glanced up at the starlit sky. "We should stay at my brother's."

"NO," Roy stated flatly. "We're heading straight back to Eastern."

"Pardon sir, but I really have no desire to spend an entire night on a train," Kat told him honestly.

"Then we'll get a hotel room for a night," Roy compromised. "But I'm not putting up with the two of you for an entire night when I already do everyday of the week."

"At my brother's house we get free meals," Kat pointed out. "Delicious free meals."

"That may be," Roy replied. "But there is no way I'm spending the night with that man."

"You two are best friends," Kat said with a hint of exasperation. "I fail to see the problem."

"That may be, but that does not entitle us to spend a night in each other's presence," Roy retorted.

"It's not like you're going to be sleeping with the man," Kat said with a smile.

"We're NOT going and that's final."

Fifteen minutes later….

"Kat!" Hughes exclaimed joyfully throwing open the door and embracing his younger sibling. "It's been so long!"

Roy groaned at the embrace he gave her and rubbed his forehead. "How did I let her talk me into this?" he asked himself. "Hughes, just let me in already, I have no desire to stand on the threshold for hours while you exchange pleasantries with your sister," he said out loud.

"Stick in the mud as always I see," Hughes said before standing aside and letting them both in. "Gracia, look at who decided to drop in for a visit."

"How nice to see you both," Gracia said warmly to the pair as they entered the living room. "I was just about to get dinner ready."

"Brother, I know it's sudden but could we spend the night?" Kat requested, clapping her hands together.

"Of course," Hughes answered immediately. "I could never turn my sister on the streets, no matter how full my house was."

"Great…I'd rather he told her no," Roy thought darkly. "At least then I wouldn't have to put up with…."

"Oh Roy…I knew you and my sister would be in town today so I prepared all the albums to give you a detailed account of mine and my sister's lives," Hughes said suddenly holding up several large photo albums.

"This is going to be a long night," Roy thought wearily. He had half a mind to walk out right then and there when he felt a hand lightly touch the crook of his elbow and looked to see Kat smile up at him.

"Think of it as old times, Colonel," Kat said. "How long has it been since the three of us were together?"

"Not long enough," Roy insisted.

"Well, I suppose if you really don't want to…" Kat said and she looked down at the floor in a very put out manner.

"Ack…fine, but I'm not going through your life stories Hughes. I've already heard them all," Roy exclaimed finally giving in.

He turned his back on the pair to take off his trench coat, missing the twin set of grins spreading across both Hughes's and Kat's faces.

* * *

Kat wasn't a big believer in fate. Life was ever changing, nothing was ever set in stone. But later on she would look back and think on how convenient it was that she happened to awake in the middle of the night, getting a midnight snack, when she heard groaning coming from the room Roy was staying in. Curiosity got the better of her and she poked her head in. Though it was fairly dark, she could easily see Roy's sleeping figure writhing in his bed, clearly in distress.

Not bearing to see her superior officer in such pain she quietly made her way over to the bed and knelt down on the floor before gently taking the hand that had been fiercely clutching the bed sheets.

"Colonel," she spoke calmly, softly caressing the sweaty palm with her cool fingers. "Colonel… Please, open your eyes."

It took a few minutes, but eventually Roy opened his eyes and glanced around the room as cold sweat ran down his cheeks. "I could have sworn I was in a room that was completely on fire," he thought trying to remember what just happened. "Then the fire was put out and I saw Kat when she was just a kid holding onto my hand and then….someone's still holding my hand." He glanced to his right and saw Kat kneeling on the floor with his hand in hers. "What are you doing in here Lieutenant?" he asked pulling his hand out of hers.

"Forgive me, Colonel Mustang," Kat said, keeping the formalities. "I was just up getting something to eat when I heard you… resting not so peacefully. So I decided intervention would be the best course of action."

Roy sighed and sat up a bit, "Lieutenant go back to bed."

"Are you sure you don't want a story to chase the nightmares away?" Kat asked with a ghost of a smile.

"Believe me, I'm fine. Now go back to bed," Roy repeated coldly.

"Alright, I understand," Kat said with a false sigh as she stood up and turned away from him. "I guess you don't want to hear about how I became a state alchemist then. Oh, well."

Before she got two steps Roy's hand latched around her wrist to get her to stop. "Hold on a second," he said quickly. "You're willing to tell me that story? Why not wait until tomorrow?"

"Because by then I might change my mind," Kat said with a side glance. "I am admittedly a fickle person after all."

"Fine…I must admit I am curious how it happened…and why I was never notified," Roy sighed giving in.

Kat looked satisfied as she climbed onto Roy's bed and sat cross legged at the foot, looking very much like an innocent child about to tell their caretaker about the great day they had on their first day of school. "Where to start," she said thoughtfully. "I guess it began…"

FLASHBACK

Roughly two years ago, a two year younger Kathleen Hughes stood in the halls of Central with an excited grin on her face and an unquenchable fire in her eyes. "Look out King Bradley," she said, pretending to crack her knuckles. "You're not going to know what hit you."

King Bradley was in his office calmly filling out some papers that needed his signing, when suddenly the doors burst open and the figure of a young women strolled in without any compunction to be had. "King Bradley, I have something I need to discuss with you!" the female declared.

Bradley looked up at her and after a moment of silence he said, "Ah…you must be Maes' sister. What brings you to my office today?" He looked at her with eyes that clearly said choose your words carefully.

"Sir," Kat said taking a deep breath before bowing at the waste. "I wish to become a state alchemist and serve the military."

_"Hold on a minute, you mean to tell me you burst into the Furher's office and demanded to be a state alchemist?" Roy demanded breaking into her story._

_"Why do you sound so surprised? It's not like I said that I led an army of pink elephants in my wake," Kat said not understand his skepticism. "Anyway…"_

"I certainly wouldn't mind considering having you try out for the state alchemist exam," Bradley told her, pushing his papers away and staring her down. "However, the exam is still six months away."

"Please sir," Kat entreated, straightening up. "I wish to become a state alchemist right away." She had been waiting for so long… and she wasn't going to let ANYTHING stand in her way, not even the Furher himself.

"You seem to be pretty confident in yourself, Miss Hughes," Bradley noted with his deep voice.

"No sir, just impatient," Kat replied frankly.

Bradley stared at her for a few minutes without a word measuring her determination. "Hmm…what happened to the men outside?" he asked curiously.

"They're all resting peacefully sir," Kat told him.

_"Wait…you killed them?" Roy demanded in surprise._

_"Of course not," Kat said, amazed that he would even suggest such a thing. "I simply knocked them unconscious."_

_"ALL of them?" _

_"Well, there might have been one taking a bathroom break," Kat said flippantly. "Do you want me to continue or not?"_

_"Fine," Roy muttered realizing that after the display from that day he really shouldn't be too surprised._

Bradley looked like he might have grabbed for the weapon that was right next to him but he decided against it and actually started laughing. "You are quite the entertaining woman, Miss Hughes. I'll…"

He was stopped as the door burst open yet again and Maes Hughes stormed in with sweat running down his brow. "Furher Bradley sir, please don't kill my sister. She didn't mean any disrespect and can just be really excitable about some things."

"Do not worry, Major Hughes," Bradley said raising a hand to get him to stop. "I will not harm your sister. In fact I have decided to consider her unorthodox request."

"Oh…. That's very generous of you, sir," Hughes said nearly collapsing with relief.

"Now, if you would, please return to work and you shall hear my answer in a day's time," Bradley told the pair. "Just please refrain from injuring any more of my men, miss."

"Of course, sir. Thank you for your time," Kat said saluting the king before leaving with her brother. She thought she had heard the Furher mutter the word 'father' but did not think too much on it.

"I cannot believe that you just marched into the Furher's office and knocked all his body guards unconscious," Hughes exclaimed once they were out of earshot. "Do you know how much trouble you could have gotten me in…or how much trouble you might have been in?"

"Well, it's like you said bro," Kat said with a small shrug. "I just got excited. Sorry."

"Well…either way it looks like you might get what you wanted," Hughes sighed. "Just promise me you won't do anything like that ever again."

"Don't worry bro," Kat said with a innocent smile. "The next fortress I storm will be an enemy one."

Hughes sighed and shook his head, "I'll never be able to rest with her in the military…nor will I if she doesn't make it."

_"So what happened after that?" Roy asked._

_"I'm getting there," Kat told him._

The next morning, Kat was enjoying a wonderful breakfast with her brother and sister-in-law when…

KNOCK, KNOCK

"I'll get it," Hughes declared getting up from the table and walking toward the door. He reached it and pulled it open, which he immediately regretted.

A tall burly man shoved his way into the house, shoving Hughes out of the way and pulling out a large machete. "The Furher sent me," he chuckled in a raspy voice.

_"Oh come on you expect me to believe the Furher sent an axe murderer to your house?" Roy demanded._

_"I don't expect you to believe any of this story," Kat said matter-of-factly. "I expect you to shut up and listen." She cleared her throat much to Roy's agitation and grinned at him. "And yes you're right, that was a joke."_

When Hughes opened the door, a military official stood on the doorstep and saluted. "The Fuhrer has summoned you both," he told them austerely.

"Thank you," Hughes replied respectfully saluting as well. "Kat, it's time to go. The Furher has summoned us."

"Alright," Kat said getting up from the table. "Best not to keep him waiting….and I'll see you later Gracia." She added the last part while smiling at her sister-in-law. Then she followed her brother out the door.

About an hour later the two once again stood before the Furher…though this time the men stationed outside were still conscious.

"You wanted to see us sir?" Hughes asked respectfully.

"Yes," Bradley replied without looking at them. "I've gone over your sister's request thoroughly and have decided to allow you to take the assessment early."

_"Of course I took the Furher's words with grace and dignity," Kat stated._

"Yahoo….see I told you I could do it brother," Kat exclaimed excitedly.

_"Grace and Dignity my foot," Roy muttered._

_"Shush, I'm not done yet," Kat scolded him._

"As I said you may take the assessment," Bradley repeated. "That does not guarantee that you will make it."

"Never the less," Kat started, calming herself down. "To even be considered is an honor sir."

"I see…then be at the front doors to Central Headquarters in three days time. There we'll test the true level of your gumption," Bradley stated getting to his feet. "Until then, study hard…and show us what makes you think you're ready."

END FLASHBACK

"And so I became a state alchemist," Kat said as a quick ending.

"So you're not going to tell me what happened?" Roy asked slightly disappointed.

"Well…it was for the most part your typical state alchemist exam," Kat started. "With one exception."

"Which was….?"

"I fought with Major Armstrong…and in the end he landed a blow that cracked a few ribs," Kat explained.

"That's why your brother was going on about a huge bruise back then," Roy muttered in remembrance. "The way he was going on about it, it sounded like it was something that just appeared on his own body."

"Well, he was limited to what he was allowed to tell you," Kat said.

"It makes sense now why it was so classified, "Roy muttered. "After the stunt you pulled the assassination attempts to become state alchemist would sky rocket."

Kat laughed. "What can I say? When I want something I go for it without hesitation. At any rate, I think I've kept you up long enough, so no more nightmares. I'd be disappointed if my favorite Colonel was unable to function properly."

"Why's that? Wouldn't that mean you wouldn't have to put up with me?" Roy asked sardonically.

"Well, now that I'm here, I can't work for anyone else," she said with a smile before heading out the door.

Roy stared after her, wondering what she could possibly mean by that statement. He sighed as he leaned back in his chair. "Sometimes I wonder how she could be related to Hughes… then she says something like that and it all makes sense."

* * *

_Smoke filled the air, choking and suffocating, stemming from the endless see of flames that nearly blinded the young Ishbalen girl. As she ran, Elly could feel the hot ashes searing her lungs with each gasp as they cried for just a single breath of fresh air. Heat hotter than the midday desert sun beat at her skin from all sides. She could hear screams piercing through the roaring fires and smell the foul stench of burning meat as explosions sounded all around her from the bombshells that only increased the flames. Fear gripped her, making her dizzy and she wanted to vomit. She swallowed back the bile and forced herself to keep running. But suddenly she tripped over something and went down hard onto the hot earth. She looked back over her shoulder and saw one of her mother's close friends, who would always bring her family delicious treats. She lay still on her back, eyes wide and staring, her open mouth wide in an unspoken scream of terror or pain. A thin trickle of blood was running out of the corner of her mouth, matching her heavily stained bodice. Retching dryly, Elly crawled away. _

_Suddenly she was in a cold wasteland, with nothing around except for endless white. She called out, but her muffled voice seemed to fade out almost instantly. But then she saw the figure of someone familiar. She hurried over to them, desperate for some sort of company. As she approached them, she tried calling out once more. They turned to look at her. She only got a chance to see a glimpse of their face before a gunshot rang out and they fell forward, and the snow that was falling turned red. She gripped her head in agony wishing it would just all end._

_Then she saw she was in the desert once more with her family. She went to hug them, but one by one, they disappeared in a bright flash of light. Terror overwhelmed her and she heard laughter ringing in her ears. She turned around and saw an ominous shadow with eyes intent on killing her. She saw the shadow's hands reach for her and the last thing she saw were markings on his hands before her world was engulfed in a bright, cold light. _

_***************************************************************************************************  
_

In the dead of night, Havoc's eyes opened of their own accord and somehow he knew something was wrong. He only ever woke up in the middle of the night when something was amiss. He didn't wait long to find out what was wrong. A low moan of someone in pain reached his ears, echoing through his small apartment house. He quickly rose out of bed, in his makeshift PJs of a wife-beater and boxer shorts before rushing over to the next room. He opened the door and saw the girl inhabiting it writhing around in her bed, tangled up in the blankets with a distraught expression.

"Geez… another nightmare?" he thought tentatively walking over to her bedside. "And it seems a lot worse then last night." He placed a hand on her sweaty brow and found that her skin was rather chilled.

"Hmm…I guess I should get a wet rag or something to help cool her down," he murmured to himself. Then she jerked to one side and his hand brushed against her cheek. "It's wet?" he wondered out loud. "So she's crying too…what am I supposed to do about that? Geeze, I wonder what Kat does in these situations." He scratched his head for a moment before shaking his head. "Who am I kidding, it's Ice Cold…she probably wouldn't do anything. More than anything she'd probably tell her to suck it up and get over it."

He sighed but decided that it would be best if he got that rag, so he left and headed for the kitchen. As he was wetting down a rag with cold water he heard a scream come from Elly's room. He wrung out the rag in his hand and headed for her room only to find it empty. He quickly glanced around and spotted her shoe at the top of the window before it disappeared. Unsure of what her intentions were, he climbed out the window after her.

When he caught sight of her again, he saw her sitting on the rooftop staring up at the sky. It was a clear night and the stars were shining clearly like diamonds strewn across a dark blanket. Havoc almost had half a mind to call out to her, but stopped when he heard her whispering something.

"Hey brother," she murmured. "I guess it's been awhile since I've said hi hasn't it. Well…I had one of those dreams again. This time it was worse…honestly I thought I had gotten over that by now. I guess not though huh." She took a deep breath and shook her head before wiping her face with a sleeve. "If you could see me now would you be mad at me for helping them? Heh…I know _he_ would be."

"Why do I feel like I'm intruding on something extremely personal?" Havoc thought as he listened to her. Figuring she just needed some time to calm down and that she didn't have any plans of leaving, Havoc went back into his house. He went into the living room and sat down on his couch before lighting up a cigarette. He took a long drag before exhaling a cloud of smoke. "What would she have to see to make a face like that?"

He remembered the way she looked that morning when she had made him breakfast and the fire and life that had shown in her eyes. He also remembered when she laughed after tormenting Breda, Fuery, and Fulman at HQ. To see her in such a state after that was kind of saddening. "I wonder if there's anything I can do to help her keep her happy face," he wondered to himself.

He started as the sound of someone walking in Elly's room. Moments later her door opened and she walked into the room stretching and yawning. "Hmm…hey Havoc," she murmured. "What are you doing up at this hour?"

"Just having a midnight cigarette," Havoc lied. He thought about returning the question, but held back, deciding to feign ignorance instead. "Sorry if I woke you."

"Naw you didn't wake me," Elly told him scratching her head. "I just needed a drink." She played it off as if she had just woken up and her face didn't even show she had been crying. She went into the kitchen and a few minutes later came back out wiping off her chin. "Well…I guess I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah, sleep well," he told her and forced a smile so as not to show the concern he was feeling on her behalf. She answered by giving a small wave before going to her room and shutting the door. Havoc finished his cigarette before getting up and returning to his own bed. "Hmm… maybe I should let Ice Cold know about this… just in case."

* * *

"Finally you're back," Elly exclaimed when she saw Kat appear with Roy on the train platform. "So how was the trip to Central?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary," Kat said with a smile. "Did you enjoy yourself while I was gone?"

"Are you kidding? Rooming with this guy?" Elly said jabbing a thumb at Havoc who was standing right behind her; though her expression was one of contentment.

"No upsets then?" Kat asked. "You didn't destroy anything while I was gone?"

"Well… I might've destroyed a few souls… but other than that…"

Kat laughed at this and both Havoc and Roy stared at her in surprise. "Bravo, that's exactly what I like to hear."

"Heh…so anyway," Elly chuckled. "I can go back to your place right?"

"Of course," Kat said with a nod before turning to Roy and saluting. "Permission to go home and rela… I mean, do extremely important work."

Roy gave her a skeptical look and asked, "What important work is there that needs to be done at your home?"

"Well, recovering from being sexually assaulted would be topping the list, sir," Kat said wryly.

This statement caused both Elly and Havoc to pause and stare at the pair.

"Uh…." Elly and Havoc both mumbled in surprise.

"There was nothing that happened," Roy said quickly.

"Um…I think I'm going to wait for you outside until you're ready to go home," Elly said quickly glancing between the two alchemists.

"Yeah…and I'll go grab whatever baggage you brought," Havoc added as he walked down toward the baggage car.

"I told you never to bring that up," Roy hissed under his breath so that no one else could hear.

"Must have slipped my mind," Kat said in false woe, touching her forehead delicately with the tips of her fingers.

"You've never had anything slip your mind in all the time that I've known you," Roy muttered angrily. "I doubt you would have forgotten something as simple as that."

"I don't see why you're making such a big deal out of it," Kat said relaxing her posture. "After all, things like this 'just happen', correct?"

"They do 'just happen' but that doesn't mean you need to tell the whole world about them when they do occur," Roy retorted.

"Alright, I understand," Kat said removing her glasses and rubbing her eyes before placing them back onto her face again. "I guess I just take pleasure in seeing you when you're all worked up and in a state. It brings my soul the strangest of joys."

Roy grumbled something incoherently as Havoc rejoined them carrying several bags. "Um…are you guys ready to go?" he asked nervously.

"Of course," Kat said with a brilliant smile. "Thanks for the help, Havoc."

As she walked off to join her partner, Havoc glanced over at Roy whose eyes alone looked as if they might cause something to burst into flames. "You know, Colonel," Havoc said, choosing his words carefully. "If you really didn't want to put up with her, you could always have her transferred to someone else."

Obviously, not carefully enough.

"Even if I did get her transferred she'd be bugging me everyday just like that brother of hers," Roy burst out. "I swear that entire family lives to make my life a nightmare."

"Yet he chooses to keep them the closest," Havoc thought, thinking he should just quit while he was ahead. "I guess sadists can be masochists too."

* * *

CM: Hehe... and so ends another chapter of fluffy goodness. Next chapter, the girls are assigned to a SPECIAL mission. What horror will occur? Stay tuned!


	9. What's Buried Isn't Always Forgotten

CM: For those of you who are wondering what happened on that train between the Flame and Kat, a quick peak into the not so distant past...

* * *

A few hours prior to the end of the last chapter, Roy and Kat were on the train heading back towards Eastern. Since it was a day train, it was a little more crowded and there were a couple of kids that ran past every now and again. "Soon I'll have my very own niece," Kat said smiling at the children as they ran past.

"Great...another thing for your brother to wave in my face," Roy groaned rubbing his forehead. "And I thought him going on about you and his wife was annoying...he'll never let me have a moment of sleep when she's born."

"To be honest, I have always imagined what it would be like to have children, or at least a younger sibling. But I suppose becoming an aunt is the next best thing," Kat stated, ignoring the Colonel's bemoaning. "Still, I can't help but wonder what kind of mother I would be, and what my future spouse will be like."

"If you ever have one he'd have to be great at sarcastic remarks and dodging blows," Roy muttered. "In other words...nobody in this country."

"You're right, decent men are so hard to find nowadays in every day passing, let alone in the military. Hmm, perhaps a tall, dark Xingese with actual character and charisma," Kat replied thoughtfully.

"Well...if that means you'll be taking a trip to Xing then get moving and don't return until you're ready to respect your superior officers," Roy told her scathingly.

"I always give respect _where it's due_, Colonel," Kat responded in overly polite tones.

"I don't appreciate your insinuation, Lieutenant," Roy told her irately.

"I'm sorry," Kat said. "I must have missed the section of the rulebook that clearly states: Colonel Mustang must always win in a disagreement."

A tick appeared on Roy's forehead at her words and he moved to get to his feet. As he did so, his left foot landed on a small toy that one of the children had dropped and lost his balance landing face first on something soft. (No... not her chest you perverts! Think a little lower... not there either! Geez! What's wrong with you people? :P) When Roy managed to get a grip on something, he lifted himself up a bit to find that his face had landed right in Lieutenant Kathleen's lap. He looked up at her and she was staring down at him with an indiscernible expression. "Um... nice legs?" he said in an attempt as a joke.

This was answered with one of the said legs sending him flying across the train car.

CM: LOL, and now for the actual chapter. Enjoy!

**Chapter Nine: What's Buried isn't always Forgotten****  
**

About 3 months, 2 weeks, 5 days, 12 hours, 10 minutes and 32 seconds later….

"You wished to see me Colonel?" Kat asked him as she walked into his office.

"You've been assigned a mission, Lieutenant," Roy told her in his professional voice. "You're going to the prison."

"I was wondering when you were going to follow up on that threat," Kat said with a sigh. "Well, may I at least visit the cake shop one last time before you put me away?"

"Quit fooling around," Roy ordered. "As much as it would please me to do so, I'm not putting you away anywhere. You're simply to go to this prison, ask how things are doing, and make sure the people there are doing their jobs."

"Sounds simple enough."

"And take Elly with you."

"Hm? Why is that?"

"Even if they are locked away, the people in that prison are dangerous. And knowing your track record, SOMETHING is bound to go wrong. I'd rather not have you as a casualty while on my watch."

"Your overwhelming concern warms my heart, Colonel," Kat remarked whimsically.

Roy opened his mouth, no doubt to scold her for her capricious remark, when suddenly the phone rang. Roy picked up the phone and held it to his ear. "This is Roy Mustang."

"Hey there, Roy!" A boisterous voice called from the other end.

"What is it, Hughes?" Roy asked. "Do you have something to report?"

"Well, yes actually, I do. It's a message for Kat. Is she by any chance around?"

"Yes she is," Roy replied. Then he held the phone out for Kat to take, "It's your brother…just make it quick."

"Hold it right there, Colonel," Kat said knowingly, taking a step back. "I'm all ears, bro."

"YOUR BROTHER LOVES YOU!!" Hughes's overly affectionate voice nearly shook the entire room.

"Hughes, this is not a phone to be used for personal matters," Roy shouted at him. "If you want to tell your sister that then do it face to face." With that he hung up being seriously annoyed by that entire family. After a moment he glanced up and noticed that Kat was still there. "You have a mission to complete Lieutenant…so why are you still here?"

"I suppose seeing you being so lively brings me joy," Kat told him smiling. "And I've yet to be dismissed by you sir."

Roy glared at her for several moments before he told her softly but in a very forced calm voice, "Go get your partner and start this mission…I want it finished yesterday."

"Consider it already done, Colonel," Kat said with a salute before exiting the room.

Roy rubbed his head. "When did she become so cynical? What the hell happened?" Roy thought for a moment. Perhaps…. Hell DID happen. "I suppose she does appear to be happier at least. Maybe her having a partner was better than expected."

* * *

"So we're just supposed to go through a prison, make sure it's all in order, and ask the people in charge if they're doing their job?" Elly asked sarcastically after Kat explained what their next mission was. She was pulling her shirt over her top gingerly to keep from messing with the most recent addition to her collection. "Well that's a great mission…I'm sure the people there will be thrilled to have alchemists checking up on them.

"Yes, I wouldn't be surprised if a Molotov cocktail was thrown into the celebration," Kat replied as they left her apartment in order to board the train to Central.

"Actually that might make it entertaining," Elly chuckled. "I've always wanted to see the after affects of one of those things."

"Well, I suppose you could just imagine it as one of Colonel Mustang's attacks, except with a little more finesse," Kat joked as they found their seats on the train.

"Hmm… That's right, Roy does lack finesse in his attacks, doesn't he?" Elly said thinking back. "They're more flashy and effeminate."

"Only when he's showing off," Kat said. "Then they're just loud."

"I take it you don't like explosions?" Elly asked her.

"Not particularly."

"Me either."

They both grinned at each other, as if just sharing a private joke.

* * *

When the two of them arrived in Central, they had a warm welcome from Kat's brother who pulled her into a giant hug and swung her around in circles. "Oh…it's so good to see you sister," he squealed. "Welcome back to Central."

"Bro, if you suffocate me now, whose going to carry out the mission?" Kat told her brother but hugged him back all the same.

Elly looked on at the tender moment between the two siblings and she couldn't help but feel a twinge of longing, but she ignored it. "So...this is your brother huh? Nice to meet you," she said after a moments hesitation.

"Bro, this is my most trusted partner," Kat introduced after pulling herself out of her brother's embrace.

"Ah... Kat's told me a lot about you," Hughes said with a smile taking her hand and giving it a firm shaking. "A pleasure to meet you. Thank you so much for looking after my little sis. By the way..." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture of a little girl holding it right in front of Elly's face. "My daughter, Elicia. Isn't she a darling? She gets it all from her mother."

"Um...yes she's...very adorable," Elly murmured feeling very awkward.

"I know...though she's only a couple weeks old she's still the cutest daughter in the world," he crooned rubbing the picture to his face.

"I can see why she said he could be a bit much," Elly thought to herself. "He's a complete lunatic."

"Oh yes, you two have a couple prisons to look in on don't you. Well...they won't get inspected on their own so you two should really hurry off," he continued ruffling Kat's hair a bit and wearing a really goofy smile. "Oh yes, when you're done you should stick around for a bit...I'm sure Gracia would love to meet you too. Besides it's always nice to have another addition to the family."

At his words, Elly felt a sharp jab in her chest and she turned away from the man. "Sure...we'll...try it," she muttered almost incoherently. "Come on Kat...we've got a job to do." With that she walked off.

"What's wrong with her?" Hughes asked. "Is she alright?"

"She was probably just surprised. You do have a tendency to catch people off guard after all. At any rate," Kat said to her brother. "I'll let you know how the mission goes once it's over."

"Okay, just stay safe, kiddo," Hughes said placing a hand on her shoulder.

Kat said that she would before leading Elly to the lot where the rental cars for military purposes were parked.

"Have you already rented a car?" Elly asked looking around the lot, "Or can we just take a taxi?"

"I've already rented a car of course," Kat replied. "Why else would we come here?"

"Nothing I guess," Elly muttered. "I was just hoping I wouldn't have to deal with you driving again." She thought back to her first trip with Kat in the driver seat and shuddered. "Just make sure you don't hit any pedestrians along the way."

"I would never," Kat said with a smile."By the way... did my brother truly bother you that much? I know he can be a little zealous at times but..."

"No, he didn't bother me," Elly muttered.

"Well, I suppose it must have been surprising for you, that he immediately saw you as a family member rather than an Ishbalen," Kat remarked.

"Why is it that you show no emotion yet you seem very keen on what others are feeling?" Elly remarked sounding rather annoyed.

"I'm sorry if what he did brought back any painful memories," Kat stated simply.

"Geez, how does she know all this crap?" Elly thought her annoyance rising rapidly. "She knows hardly anything about me yet she catches on so quickly. Yet I still can't figure out much about _her_." She muttered a few things in Ishbalen and she could have sworn she heard Kat chuckle clandestinely.

* * *

Once they got into the vehicle, Elly quickly buckled her seatbelt while Kat went through all the pre-driving precautions. Kat started up the engine and gently backed the car out of the garage and pulled out onto the street, going at a steady pace.

'Okay…. This isn't so bad," Elly thought to herself.

Suddenly a grin spread across Kat's face. "Alright, time to bake some asphalt." She shifted gears and then floored the accelerator.

Elly quickly gained a new respect for the seat belts as the car jumped forward racing along the streets, screeching as they took each corner. Her knuckles quickly went white as she gripped the seat trying hard not to shout at Kat, and hoping against hope that no one would be walking around that day.

Just when she thought she couldn't take anymore, the car came to a halting stop as they had reached their destination. "Come on, Elly," Kat said cheerfully. "Let's go get this mission started."

Elly nodded unable to say anything as she slid out of her door and tried to stay standing on her jelly like legs. "You know Kat…next time I think I'll just walk," she finally mumbled. Then when she finally got control over herself she followed Kat to the entrance of the prison.

"Lieutenant Ice Cold," the guards at the front greeted with a salute.

"At ease, men," Kat said walking by them with Elly following close behind.

It wasn't as if Elly was nervous or anything… she just didn't want to stray too far in a place where the population consisted of convicts and the military.

"We've been waiting for you, Ice Cold," a man who must have been a superior officer greeted Kat because this time she saluted.

"It is good to see you in good health, General Carus," Kat replied.

"At ease," Carus told her. "I am sorry about General Haegen's untimely end. He was a good soldier."

"Indeed, sir," Kat said relaxing her posture.

"And this….must be….your partner," Carus continued with a hint of something akin to malice.

"Indeed sir," Kat replied calmly. "The best I've ever had."

"I see…well then welcome to this humble prison," Carus greeted, returning his eyes to Kat. Elly stayed in the background not wanting to get too friendly with this guy. Something about him just rubbed her the wrong way. "So would you like an escort through the prison during your inspection?"

"That won't be necessary, but thank you," Kat replied before going on her way.

As the two left his presence, Elly felt as if she was getting hit by daggers from behind…though she ignored it completely. The two of them strolled along the passages in silence glancing over the cells to make sure everything was in order. On several occasions Elly would close her eyes or look away from them as she passed. As her curiosity got the better of her, Kat glanced into one of the cells that Elly did that with and saw that an Ishbalen sat alone in the darkness.

After about an hour of traversing the dingy prison Kat turned to Elly and suggested, "You could wait at the front if this is bothering you."

"Naw…if I left you alone with these guys your brother and your boyfriend would murder me," Elly replied shaking her head.

"Ah, but I would be sure to prepare the best funeral that could ever be had for you," Kat returned with a smile.

"Oh that makes me feel so much better," Elly muttered rolling her eyes. Then she got a glint in them and grinned mischievously, "So you admit it then."

"Admit what?" Kat asked not giving away anything.

"That Roy's your boyfriend."

"Perhaps you should discuss that matter with _him_," Kat told her genially. "He'll clear that misconception up for you in no time at all."

"Nah, he's too prideful to admit it," Elly said teasingly. "But I can see the sparks between you two."

"Perhaps, I'm not feeding you enough," Kat said. "You're obviously becoming delusional."

"Hey, I'm not your pet," Elly said indignantly.

"In this place, the walls really do have eyes and ears," Kat said suddenly serious. "Think before you say things so carelessly."

"Oh come on…what are they going to do?" Elly chuckled humorlessly. Just as she said this all the doors to the cells in that passage melted into sand leaving them free to leave. "Uh…Kat…I swear I didn't touch anything."

"I realize this," Kat said suddenly becoming quite serious. "Elly, close off any cells you can, and prevent anyone escaping." Kat wasted no time using her alchemy to start creating ice walls that blocked the now open prison cells.

"Sure thing," Elly said before charging forward to try and head off any attempting escapists.

"It looks like the Colonel's earlier statement wasn't far from the mark," Kat muttered to herself. Suddenly there was an explosion and parts of the ceiling began to cave in around her. With nowhere else to go, Kat used her alchemy to create an ice dome over herself. "Good thing I carry canteens everywhere I go," Kat thought as the concrete fell upon her shield. Suddenly the floor beneath her began to give way and she felt herself fall to the level below.

"Whew…that's the last of them," Elly sighed wiping her forehead as she finished returning all the escapees to their cells and sealing the doors. "How's it going on your end Kat?" She waited for an answer but none came. "Kat? Hey are you okay back there?"

Elly got really nervous at the silence and ran back down the passage to where she and Kat had split up. When she arrived she found a large pile of rubble in the center mixed in with Kat's ice…but Kat was nowhere to be seen.

"I knew I heard an explosion but this is ridiculous," Elly muttered to herself. Then activating one of the many symbols she kept on her sleeve, she bent down and fixed the rubble. Underneath it she found a large whole that led to the level below. "Hey Kat, you down there?" she shouted down the whole.

There was no reply and Elly was sure that either Kat was unconscious, or she had moved on…either way she was alone in the dingy prison. "Awe man," Elly thought with a sigh. "Now her brother really is going to kill me."

"So…I was right to fear your kind," a dark but familiar voice said from behind. "First you seek our country and now you seek her life." Elly turned around slowly as he spoke so as not to spook him…and her jaw dropped in exasperation. "I shall not allow you to harm her further." It was General Carus, and Elly knew she couldn't fight back…or she risked getting herself and Kat into even worse trouble.

* * *

Kat pushed the last bit of rubble off of her and stood up, brushing herself off. "That explosion wasn't normal. Strange though… it seemed… oddly familiar."

"Oh, so you haven't entirely forgotten? I guess my alchemy always did leave a lasting impression…"

Kat turned her head in the direction the voice came from. She watched as a dark silhouette slowly stepped out of the shadows. Kat's eyes widened for a split second but she pushed her glasses up. "This is a pleasant surprise. I read in the reports that you were executed, Zolf Kimbley, the Crimson Alchemist."

"Heh, never thought I'd see you again, squirt," Kimbley said with a smirk. "A State Alchemist and everything I see. And here I thought you were exaggerating when you were little."

"I'm surprised you recognize me," Kat said amiably. "It has been several years, after all."

"To be honest, I partially have your loud-mouthed friend to thank for that," Kimbley said with a smirk.

Kat reached into her pocket and pulled out a small loop of elastic before using her thumb to shoot it at the Crimson Alchemist who caught it in mid air. "You may want to tie your hair back. You almost look female with that hair," Kat said with an almost playful smile stretching across her face as she vividly remembered a time back before this man had gone off to war.

"Heh…you always did make fun of me when I left my hair down," Kimbley smirked. He took the tie and tightly put his hair up. "So I take it you're here on the orders of your favorite Colonel…am I right?" He watched her closely for her reaction before continuing. "Yeah and to think you came without wanting to visit with me."

"In all honesty, I wasn't even sure if you were alive," Kat said adjusting her glasses so that her eyes were slightly concealed. "After all… from the reports I read, you were long gone from this world."

"That's why it's good not to believe everything you read," Kimbley chuckled. "As you can see I'm very much alive…and I'm not the only one either."

Kat wasn't entirely surprised by this news. After all, if Kimbley was still alive, it only made sense that others would be. For what purpose, though? Why would the military be keeping dangerous criminals said to have been killed? "Well, whether there's one of you, or a thousand, the fact remains that you're going to have to return to your confinement." In the deep reaches of herself, Kat did feel remorse for this. After all, she and Kimbley did share a history. But he was a criminal, and she was a soldier. That's how the game played.

"I'd love to listen to you…but this place is just too boring and this is the first time I've had a real break," Kimbley replied with a shake of his head. "And I'm sorry but I'm not about to let anyone interrupt my fun…and that includes you."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Kat said truthfully. Then she placed her hand on the ground and scryed for a water source. She had two things to be grateful for. The first was that the prison was dank to begin with. The second was that it did have a water system that ran through the entire building. Now the trick was to subdue the Crimson Alchemist while causing as minute damage as possible... and also without killing the guy.

"Quite the pickle you're in, aren't you?" Kimbley smiled. "I can see in your eyes you're still the same as ever… and I can kill you at a moments notice." He showed her the alchemic symbols tattooed to his hands. "Let's see what you can do as an alchemist against me."

Then he picked up a chunk of rubble and charged it before throwing it at her. She quickly threw up an ice wall which protected her but was blown apart and caused the room to become cloudy with dust. Not even giving her time to recover. The Crimson Alchemist rushed forward in an attempt to grab her. Kat created a geyser to shoot out of the wall and blast him across the room.

He quickly got to his feet with a chuckle. "You really got a kick to your attacks, don't you?" Then he placed his hands on the ground and turned the floor around Kat into a bomb. "Goodbye Kat."

"Shoot," Kat thought to herself. Activating both of her alchemy bracelets she placed her hands on the floor and flash froze the concrete. The glow died down and the explosion did not happen much. But Kat knew she had no time to be relieved just yet.

She was completely right as Kimbley was standing above her when she looked up. He had a smile on his face that could chill bones as he placed his hand on her face. "Nice try…but you have no murderous intent…and you'll never win like that."

Her eyes widened as the glow of his alchemy engulfed her vision.

* * *

CM: OMG! What could have happened? Is this the end... or just the beginning? Stay tuned!


	10. A Crack in the Ice

CM: Hey y'all. Just so you know, school is starting up for us so we might not post chapters up as fast as we usually do. But no worries, once we start a story, we finish it. So enjoy. :)

**Chapter Ten: A Crack in the Ice**

"I already told you, I didn't do anything," Elly insisted as she sat in an uncomfortable chair while shouts and pandemonium could be heard all throughout the prison.

"Then where is Lieutenant Hughes?" the general demanded.

"I told you, I don't know!" Elly said, starting to get angry. "Look, the longer you keep me here, the more of those prisoners are going to escape."

"Is that a threat?" Carus demanded.

"Why would I threaten you?" Elly asked in frustration. "I'm already in trouble for something I didn't do so why would I make it worse?"

"I'm not sure what goes on in that Ishbalen head of yours," Carus replied coldly.

"Look something happened back there to Kat I'm sure of it," Elly said trying to divert his attention from her. "We got separated because of some explosion and she fell to the floor below. You saw her ice under that rubble…we can't just leave her alone out there."

"My men are already searching for her, and until she is found, I am not letting you out of my sight," the general said stiffly.

"You don't have to," Elly told him urgently. "Just let me go look for her…you can stick to me like glue if you have to, I don't care; we just have to find her soon."

"Sir! Many of the class S and A prisoners are escaping, and the prison is being destroyed," a lower officer said in a panic.

"Then quit your whining and get it under control soldier. I don't want a single living person leaving this prison, is that understood?"

"Sir!" The soldier saluted before rushing off again.

"Why haven't you guys called for backup?" Elly asked the general skeptically.

"We haven't been able to get a hold of Central command," the general said rounding on her. "Of course you would know about that, wouldn't you? You sabotage our communication system and then you break your friends out of their cells."

"WHAT!? I was with Kat the entire time before the cells broke down," Elly said vehemently.

Suddenly a large shockwave shook them from the lower floor. The general's eyes narrowed. "HE must be out." Then he glared at Elly. "Come with me. If you even try to escape, I will not hesitate to kill you where you stand."

"Fine," Elly replied darkly before following the general's lead, all the while hoping Kat was alright.

* * *

Kat stood panting a little as she watched Kimbley straighten.

"Using the sweat on your skin to create a separate surface for me to create my bomb," Kimbley said almost sounding impressed. "Quite clever. It looks like you've come a long way for a squirt."

"And you still don't pull any punches," Kat replied with a smile, wiping some dirt off of her face. In her mind she was mulling over how he really seemed intent on killing her, or he was simply messing with her. It was hard to tell and Kat didn't what to test her chances right now. One thing was for sure, he had changed since she had last seen him, in more ways than one.

"You know, with all your words about not doing anything wrong and being a good girl I'd have thought that being with people who enjoy causing others pain would just make you sick. After all…it was the military that put me in here in the first place," Kimbley said coolly.

"I won't deny it, there are days that I look around me and want to vomit from the self serving officers who care about nothing more than there rank," Kat told him calmly. "But not everyone in the military is like that. You were once one of the better people in it, or so I believed."

"I was a foolish person back when you knew me," Kimbley smirked. "Only during the war did I realize that those who have power should use it to get what they desire from others." He looked down at her and grinned, "And you're just like me in that respect."

"I am nothing like that," Kat stated her eyes narrowing slightly.

"Of course not," Kimbley said. "That's why you used your power to talk that loud-mouthed girl into becoming your partner. Am I right?"

"That's…" Kat began but faltered. "It was that or she might have ended up here with all of you."

"Is that what you told her?" Kimbley asked. "Is that how you tricked her into becoming your partner? Or I suppose the more accurate term would be your servant."

Kat opened her mouth to retort, but the more she thought about it, the more she realized… saying things to justify her actions only made it sound as if she were making up pitiful excuses. The fact remained… in the bigger view of things, Elly had been coerced into becoming Kat's partner. It didn't matter whether Kat had intended it or not. She had forced Elly to spend her days in a place she hated and with people she despised ever more. The realization of this caused a tiny crack in the mask that she had been wearing all this time.

"There are worse things than forcing someone to serve you against their will," Kimbley continued. "I mean there are plenty of people to gather others around them to use as shields when times get tough. Oh, that's right…doesn't she end up in the hospital every time your missions end while you're free to do as you please?"

Kat clenched her teeth. His words were like a wedge, trying to pry into her psyche and rattle her. More over... how did he know about all of this? "I won't allow you to undermine the friendship that Elly and I share."

"Are you sure she feels the same way?" Kimbley asked in a mocking voice.

Before Kat could answer, suddenly there was a rumbling noise coming from the wall next to them. "Get down!" she shouted and tackled Kimbley before throwing up a dome of ice over the two of them. A split second after she had done so, the wall they had been standing next to exploded out and the room was suddenly flooded with sand. Kat could hear the ice cracking as sand flooded into the room cutting up everything in its path. After a few minutes, the sand settled. "So… this must be the one responsible for the jail break," Kat muttered, allowing the ice dome to fall apart as she got up from the floor.

"You know that bleeding heart of yours will one day be the death of you," Kimbley expressed as he too go to his feet. "This is interesting though…I haven't seen this guy in ages." He turned to face a short man in his 30's or 40's who had long blonde hair and was so thin you'd think he never ate.

"Heh, so you were in here, Kimbley," the man chuckled. "Looks like my bad luck."

"Yes well…your life was going to end one way or another," Kimbley replied before lunging at the man.

The man simply smiled before using his alchemy to shoot hardened sand akin to blades at Kimbley. Kat countered this by raising an ice wall where the projectiles embedded themselves. Kimbly had counted on her doing just that and ran around the wall before picking up a piece of debris, charging it, and throwing it at the guy.

Before it could make impact…it too collided with an ice wall. "You can't kill him," Kat explained. "We need him alive so Elly doesn't get in trouble for this."

"Being in the army means you will have to take someone's life eventually," Kimbley told her. "If we leave him alive he'll be a lot more trouble than if we kill him now."

"Do you honestly believe you can defeat me after all the times you've lost?" the guy asked. "Well I'm not completely sure who this Elly is…but if she'll take the fall for this then I can't allow you to walk away in one piece." He slammed his hands against the walls on either side of him. "In mere seconds I'll turn this entire place into a giant sand pile…killing all who are caught in it. And to think the only one who'll be blamed for it is that girl."

That did it. "I won't let her take the fall for anything," Kat thought to herself. Suddenly the symbols on her bracelets began to glow and with the water she gave the sand on the floor the consistency of mud before using the water once more to draw an elaborate symbol on the floor. In a huge flash, the entire room became cased in ice and the temperature dropped below zero. "You're on my territory now," Kat told the man as her breath came out in a cloud of steam.

"Only as far as your ice stretches miss," the man replied with a smile. "Once you run into an area where there is no water…you're completely helpless."

After he spoke there was the sound of foot steps running toward them and moments later Elly and Carus appeared in a doorway behind Kat and Kimbley. "Kat are you okay?" Elly called out rushing forward.

"Looks like your 'partner' has arrived," Kimbley chuckled. "Oh well…it was fun while it lasted."

"Is that…" Carus started staring at where the blonde stood poised to strike. "Well I never thought he'd actually lived through that. The Desert Alchemist still roams this world after all."

"That's right," he said with a laugh. "And I'm here to seek vengeance on all who oppose me." And with that, he turned the wall of ice into sand before leaping through the hole and disappearing.

Kat was about to go after him, but Carus stopped her. "Leave it, Ice Cold. I'd rather you _not_ get into a one on one confrontation with him. I imagine he'll withdraw for now." He turned to Kimbley. "And as for you…"

"I surrender," Kimbley said raising his hands in the air. "I was simply no match for the magnificent Ice Cold alchemist."

Kat stared at him, her face impassive but her mind in bewilderment.

"Hey Kat you okay?" Elly asked coming to stand in between her and Kimbley without really giving the guy a good look. "You just disappeared back there. And who was that guy? Was he the one that started this whole thing?"

"It would seem so," Kat replied softly.

"Hmm…well if that sand is the only thing he's got going for him, then taking him on will be a piece of cake," Elly declared with a smirk. "Besides fighting someone with the same element as me sounds like a real challenge."

"I'm sure," Kat said not really hearing her.

As some soldiers led Kimbley away in handcuffs, while passing by Kat he said in a low voice, "I look forward to our next encounter."

Kat's hand clenched into a fist at her side but she remained silent. "Good work, Ice Cold," the General Carus congratulated her.

"Sir, there was much collateral damage and the perpetrator escaped. I have done nothing to be thanked for."

"Of course you do," Carus corrected. "You helped keep many of the prisoners from escaping and you single-handedly apprehended Zolf Kimbley."

"Kimbley?" Elly asked feeling her blood boil just at the sound of his name. "You mean the Crimson Alchemist?"

"That is correct," the general said darkly. "A most dangerous criminal. Having him running around loose is the last thing we need. At any rate, Ice Cold, I need you to report back to Central and tell them what has happened and to send support groups to help with the damage."

"Yes, sir," Kat said obligingly.

"Also, I would appreciate it if you kept all that you've seen under your hat for the time being," he added to her.

"Is that really wise, general?" Kat asked him.

"Are you questioning my judgment?" General Carus asked suspiciously.

"No sir," Kat answered. "I merely think that….the military should be alert considering that dangerous criminals might have managed to escape."

"Trust me Lieutenant, the only 'dangerous' one here was Kimbley and he has been quickly apprehended," Carus assured her. "The others are all just petty criminals that will be easy to apprehend."

"Understood sir," Kat replied respectfully.

"Then I guess we'll be going sir," Elly continued. "We'll be sure to alert Central to the Desert Alchemists attack."

"Lieutenant, you should really teach that….partner of yours better respect," the General said not even acknowledging Elly's comment. "You are dismissed."

"Thank you, sir," Kat said with a salute before leading the way out.

* * *

"General Carus, the men discovered something while checking all the cells," a soldier announced as he ran up to the General. He handed over a small folded paper that had a date written on it.

Carus looked at the date before opening the paper to find that it was a picture of a family…an Ishbalen family. "Hmm…soldier try to identify the people in this picture," he ordered handing it back. The soldier saluted before running off. "Heh, looks like I might have a chance to put you away after all."

* * *

Kat and Elly left the prison in silence as they were both deep in their own personal thoughts. Once they got outside they immediately headed for Central, Kat driving of course, not wanting to run into any escaped prisoners.

After they got about half way, Elly decided to break the silence that settle between them. "Um…Kat…how many of those guys do you think managed to break free?"

"I'd rather not think about it," Kat replied shortly, keeping her eyes on the road.

"Okay…so…what do you think is that General's problem?" Elly asked changing the subject a bit. "I mean he asked us to keep quiet about what happened over there. It almost sounds like he's trying to hide something big."

"I'm afraid General Carus hasn't been the same since the death of General Haegen," Kat explained. "The two of them were like brothers. As far as keeping this a secret… I doubt he is without good reason."

"General Haegen…that was your General wasn't he," Elly asked trying to keep from falling into silence again.

"Yes he was," Kat replied.

"So…that means you and General Carus are kind of close too, right?" Elly asked again.

"I suppose you could say that," Kat replied evenly. "Which is why I will choose to honor his request and look the other way… for now."

"Alright," Elly agreed. "I won't say anything either." They drove on in silence for a few more minutes until a question that was picking at her brain finally came out. "Kat…did you know Kimbley?"

Kat was silent for a long time, and for a while Elly wondered if she was going to get an answer. "We were acquainted," Kat said finally.

"Can I ask how…or will I get hurt if I keep asking?" Elly asked curiosity making her blow caution to the wind.

"Oh, look, we're back," Kat said merrily as she pulled into the parking garage with a neck jarring turn and she came to a screeching halt into one of the parking spaces. She calmly unbuckled and stepped out of the car. "I'm going to report. So would you mind it terribly if I dropped you off at my brother's office while I give the Colonel a call?"

Elly shook her head saying that she didn't mind. "Jeeze I was just asking," Elly thought as Kat led the way. "It's like everyone's against me today."

Once they had made it to the top of the ridiculously long set of stairs at the entrance of Central, they made their way to the front door when two figures emerged, both of whom the two females recognized immediately. "Well, well, if it isn't the Elric brothers," Kat said with a smile. "Need I even ask what you're doing here?"

"Well I just ….hey wait a minute…you're that lady who works for the Colonel," Ed exclaimed pointing.

"Brother, it's not very polite to point," Al told him.

"Yeah…and you're the midget who declared he was going to be a state alchemist," Elly chuckled. "So how's it going squirt?"

"I am not a midget!" Ed shouted. "And I'll have you know that I'm going to pass with flying colors."

"That's wonderful, Edward. Allow me to give wish you a little luck." And she bent down and gave him a small peck on the cheek. "I don't have any doubts you'll do well."

"You may want to be careful Kat, you might make the Colonel jealous," Elly laughed as Ed jumped back in surprise and he hurriedly rubbed his cheek with the back of his hand trying to hide how red his face was becoming.

"Would you care to repeat that remark, Elly?" A stern voice said as Roy Mustang himself walked out the front doors. "You're still here, Edward? I would have thought you would be off studying for the upcoming exams, but instead you decide to flirt with one of my subordinates."

"I wasn't flirting," Ed shouted.

"Actually we just ran into them on our way out and thought we'd say hi," Al clarified.

"It's nice seeing these two up and about," Elly told him. "If nothing else it's nice to see that they're able to bring out Kat's nice side…which we don't see very often."

"I was merely expression my best wishes to the DLF," Kat said straightening.

"DLF?" Ed and Al asked together.

"Dear little friend," Kat elaborated.

Ed looked about ready to blow while Al was chuckling nervously. "Have you filed that report yet, Ice Cold?" Roy interrupted. "I take it the fact you both are still alive means that things went adequately at the very least."

"Would an oral report suffice for now, sir?" Kat asked politely. "And I can have one written by no later than tomorrow morning."

"I want it finished by tonight," Roy ordered. "Until then I would like a full verbal report. You three…Hughes is expecting you at his place for the night. He's inside at the moment, so if you go to his office he'll be more than happy to take you all home."

"Don't worry, my brother would love the company," Kat assured them all when the three began to protest their misgivings. "I'll be seeing you later then." Elly gave Kat one last doubtful glance before heading inside with a grumbling Edward and a nervous Alphonse in tow. "And our twisted little family keeps on growing."

"Just as long as he doesn't shove the picture of his daughter under my nose again I should be fine," Elly thought as she followed a soldier that Roy assigned to show them the way to Hughes office.

* * *

"So what happened during your trip to the prison?" Roy asked once he and Kat made it to a private office area.

"Well, we went to the prison and it seems that everything is being kept up quite well," Kat elucidated keeping the feeling of unease from her voice. She didn't like keeping something like this from the Colonel, but it couldn't be helped. General Carus had demanded her silence. "There was a small mishap concerning Elly's background but we were able to get it cleared up."

"Are you going to elaborate on what exactly went wrong?" Roy asked scrutinizing her.

"Well it was just that General Carus has a thing against Ishbalens and she nearly got arrested for nothing," Kat explained.

"Well, that sort of thing is unavoidable," Roy stated knowingly. "Not everyone can be so open minded. So then there were no mishaps whatsoever?"

"No… just one big epiphany," Kat replied in an undertone.

"What was that?" Roy asked having not heard it.

"Oh, nothing at all," Kat said bouncing back. "Anyway, I'll have that report to you by tonight as you ordered."

"Very good," Roy stated…though a piece of him wondered what it was she wasn't telling him. "Now you'd better get going…I'm sure your brother will be happier if you made it home at a decent hour."

"Thank you, sir. I take it you're going to be around Central for a while to keep an eye on the Elric brothers while Edward takes his alchemy exam," she guessed.

"That's correct," Roy affirmed. "While that's going on, you're free to visit with your family until the exams are over. I suggest you use your free time wisely. It might be the last you receive for a long time."

"Of course, sir," Kat said with a salute. On her way out she stopped at the door and muttered. "Please, don't ever change, Colonel." Then she was gone.

Roy glanced up, having barely caught her words and wondered, "Where did that come from all of the sudden?" He decided not to think too much on it and continued on his own work.

* * *

Kat was on her way down the stairs of Central with every intention of heading over to her brother's place when a handful of soldiers came running up them at full speed. "What's the hurry, soldier?" Kat asked him bringing him to an immediate halt. "Ah… Lt. Hughes, nice to see you again. Well there was an incident on the west side of Central that we need to report as soon as possible," one of the meeker looking ones spoke. "There was a really shady looking character we suspected to be the cause of it, but he was fast and got away from us before we could ask any questions."

"What did they look like?" Kat questioned.

"Well, pretty strong looking, dark skin, and he had this gruesome scar on his face shaped like an X," he answered after some thought.

Kat's lips turned into a thin line. "And where did you say this was?"

"A little ways down on Tandem road, I believe," he recalled.

Kat nodded. "Thank you, soldier. While you're reporting, let them know that I plan to find this suspicious character."

"Is that really necessary Lt. Hughes?" another asked. "There's no real proof that he…"

"Trust me gentlemen," Kat said with a cool smile as she walked past them. "I know what I'm doing."

They all shivered as if a wintry chill had suddenly descended upon them and none decided to raise anymore objections. They saluted Kat and wished her luck before hurrying to report to their commanding officer.

"Looks like I might be late for dinner," Kat thought as she made her way to the place of discovery.

* * *

CM: Will Kat be able to avenge her fallen General? Or will this encounter end in tragedy? Stay tuned!


	11. Families Lost and Found

CM: Heya! Sorry for taking so long. First week of school and already the work load is near overwhelming. I'd like to give a special thanks to JokerAlchemist24 and –my-forgotten-rose- for reviewing. You guys are awesome. :D

**Chapter Eleven: Families Lost and Found**

"Not to sound impatient but… are we almost done?" Elly asked Hughes. She, Ed, and Al somehow got conned into helping Hughes organize the court case files in his office while they waited for Kat to get done with her report to the Colonel.

"Almost," Hughes replied. "I've just got a few more to do…if you wouldn't mind helping me out. Once this is done we can head over to my house and Gracia will make us all one of her special apple pies."

Elly, Al and Ed all sweat dropped but agreed to his desire all the same. Moments later, a soldier burst into the room, sweat rolling down his face and hi breath coming in short gasps. "Major…Hughes…sir," he panted. "We've…spotted…General Haegen's…killer. Or at least…we think…it was him." Elly glanced up at this remembering Kat's expression when she talked about it. "Lieutenant…Ice Cold…is now in hot…pursuit."

"Do you know where he is now?" Hughes asked, his face transforming into a mask of seriousness.

"We're…tracking him through…district 9 right now," the soldier informed him trying to catch his breath.

"District 9…that's over by that old ice cream factory right?" Elly asked getting to her feet.

"Yeah…it is," the soldier replied uncertainly.

"Elly where are you going?" Hughes demanded as she headed for the door.

"I'm going to find my partner…what else," Elly stated shortly.

* * *

Kat heard a rumble of distant thunder and glanced up at the sky. A thunder head was moving in fast, darkening the sky. Kat smiled as this meant that she would possibly have an advantage on the field. She had managed to track her target to a rooftop of a building that had been recently abandoned. The hulking figure sat on the roof's edge, as if deep in thought. Kat did nothing to conceal her approach as she steadily made her way towards him. This caused the figure to raise it's head and turn to look at her from beneath the hood of a sweatshirt.

"So… we meet again, alchemist," the scarred man said in a gruff voice.

"Is that all you have to say, after murdering a man who was my general and the equivalent of a grandfather to me?" Kat asked him evenly.

"He is now in the hands of God," the man said. "You shall share the same fate."

"God, huh?" Kat said with a mirthless smile removing her glasses and tucking them away in her uniform. "This God of yours must have quite the sense of humor, since he put me here in the first place."

"You do not understand the ways of God," He said pulling his sleeve back. "But you will in the afterlife."

"Then it looks like I'll be waiting for quite some time," Kat said pleasantly. "Surely, you don't expect me to just lie down and die."

"It would be better for you to take your punishment with a penitent heart," he replied coldly.

"I only take advice from those who practice what they preach."

"I am God's judgment," he told her walking toward her menacingly. "I bring his judgment on those who have strayed from his teachings and make them pay for their sins."

"General Haegan was a good man with a loving family," Kat said soberly. "What you did was no act of any god I'd want to serve."

"He was not my target," the man growled. "He merely got in my way. Those who interfere will meet the same fate as those who committed the crimes."

Kat's gut gave a violent twist as the implications of his words sank in. All along, she had been the intended target. General Haegan had died protecting her. This gave her all the more motivation to stand against this envoy of death. "Who are you and just what is it you're after?" Kat asked him calmly as she felt the first few drops of rain.

"You may call me Scar," he answered calmly. "And I seek retribution for my peoples' deaths. The state alchemists were the ones who slaughtered our friends and families and I will show them no mercy for their crimes."

"Then it's a good thing I plan to take you very seriously," Kat said as the rain began to steadily pick up.

Scar narrowed his eyes and charged Kat with his right arm poised to take her head off. He moved with such speed that Kat was almost caught off guard, only managing to escape his grasping hand by a hair's breadth. Thankfully, Kat remembered watching his fight with her General, however brief it was. She at least knew two things: He moved fast, and his right arm was his weapon. It was best to stick to long range attacks if she could help it, and the weather was ideal for a fight. She placed her hand onto the rooftops surface and transformed the entire surface into a slick sheet of ice. Kat wouldn't have to worry about slipping, she had special made shoes for this type of surface.

She dashed around him making sure she got a good distance away as he tried to keep his footing on the slippery surface. Then she threw her hand to the ground sending a pressurized spurt of water straight at him. He dodged it despite the slippery surface and used his decent to obliterate the layer of ice that covered the roof.

As Kat continued to dodge and counter with her ice she thought through her options. His arm was the bigger problem. If she wanted to go to the extreme, she supposed she could always make use of _that _method, but she detested having to resort to that. And also… she'd have to get close enough to touch him, making it easier for him to kill her. Kat tried encasing him in ice, but once again, his arm was able to break him out of it. Was she really going to be forced to kill or be killed?

Before she had the chance to make her decision, Scar made it for her. He used his left arm to pivot around fast enough to smash through her next attack before it even reached him. Then his right arm thrust forward reaching for her face to end the match. At the same time Kat's hand dropped to the ground as she prepared for the worst and closed her eyes, preparing to make the deciding blow.

"STOP!!" a voice shouted before Elly appeared and jumped into the fray before clothes lining Scar and forcing the both of them over the side of the roof. She didn't allow him time to react as she sealed his right arm to his side and pulled his left arm into a hammerlock. Once that was done the two glided down to the ground where Elly preceded to drag him out of sight. Only when she was sure they wouldn't be spotted did she let him go…though she took several wary steps back.

When Scar got his bearings, he spun around and thrust his right hand at Elly's face only to stop inches in front of her. "So it really is you, Elly," he muttered darkly lowering his hand. "You shouldn't have interfered, that fight had nothing to do with you."

"Nothing to do with me?!" Elly exclaimed. "I wasn't about to let you kill my…partner."

Scar's eyes almost bulged out of his head. "Your… I see. I've heard rumor about Ice Cold acquiring a partner. But never would I have dared to believe that it would my own kin. Such blasphemy… what could have possibly possessed you to even consider joining the devils who destroyed our home and slaughtered our people?"

"To be honest," Elly started. "It was either that or prison, and how was I supposed to fulfill my promises there?" She wiped the sweat and rain off her forehead with her sleeve and continued to stare at him. "Besides S…"

"I have given up my name," Scar cut in quickly. "I go by Scar now…though after this I will not converse with you so casually if you interfere again." He turned away from her. "I would rather you have chosen death than to be on the leash of those mongrels. At least then your passing would have been noble."

"I might really be able to help our people out through this way," Elly protested. "At least I'm trying to keep my promises. Do you think you could face Mat after doing all this?"

Scar was silent for several moments. "Next time if you interfere, I won't hesitate to end your life as well. As long as you are a part of the military, you are already dead to me."

"It's not like I'm going to be here forever," Elly shot back. "I have a little more than half a year, and once that's over, I'm out of here."

Unbeknownst to them, a shadowed figure several yards away hidden behind a street pole bowed their head before walking away from the place of conversation.

"You have a tendency to grow attached to those you spend time with," Scar pointed out. "If after this year you continue to stay, then you will meet the same end as them."

"I haven't turned my back on anything, nor have I betrayed our heritage," Elly shot back. "I might have started helping the military, but I feel that this way I might actually be able to convince them that Ishbalens aren't as bad as they thought and stop the hunts for good."

"All they're going to see with you is that you're a disposable tool that no one will miss if you die," Scar told her. "If you continue to associate with them, they will use you as a human shield to deflect any unwanted reactions. You'll become their scapegoat."

"I don't care," Elly shouted back. "If it helps our people I won't care what happens to me. At least I haven't taken any lives, I can hold my head up hi and say that I've kept to my teachings. If anyone's turned away from Ishballa it's you."

"I pray that next time we do not meet under these circumstances," Scar muttered before disappearing into the shadows.

After Scar left, the anger that flowed through Elly vanished to be replaced with a feeling of dread. "Geez… now I really have lost it all, haven't I?"

Elly shook her head sadly before going to find Kat. For a few minutes she couldn't find her, but managed to catch her talking to a bunch of soldiers that had arrived after receiving reports of a disturbance. Kat noticed Elly's approach and dismissed the soldiers as the Ishbalen girl walked up to meet her. "Hey… uh, sorry. He kind of got away," Elly stated lamely.

"I suppose it couldn't be helped," Kat replied adjusting her glasses. She had probably put them back on after the fight. "Let's head back to Central and report."

"Eh…. Right," Elly said, dreading the very prospect. Though she couldn't help but wonder why Kat was looking so… despondent.

* * *

"I apologize, Fuhrer," Kat stated with a bow of her head once she and Elly had returned to Central and reported their failure. "The suspect escaped. I will accept all punishment for my failure."

Bradley took a few minutes to inspect the two girls' expressions and demeanors before finally replying. "No punishments will be given as it is more important that you did not meet the same fate as your general," he expressed calmly. "You were there too I suppose," he added, putting this statement toward Elly.

"Uh…yeah," Elly muttered looking away. She caught the look on Kat's face and quickly changed her response. "Yes…sir, I was there…assisting my partner."

"I don't suppose either of you got a good look at this criminal?" Bradley inquired.

"It was dark, Furher Bradley, sir," Kat replied uniformly. "And he had his face covered."

"I was too busy watching his hands the whole time so…I really didn't even get a glance at him," Elly added resisting the urge to chew on her bottom lip nervously. The was a dragging period where Elly thought that the Fuhrer would see through her lie and slice her open for it. It was all she could do to keep from shaking.

"Well, I'm just glad that you're both not hurt," Bradley said finally, a smile breaking out across his face. "I owe Miss Elly a special thanks for looking out for one of Central's best weapons."

Elly felt a twinge of anger at his words without understanding why she felt that way. He had said that he thought of Kat as a weapon and for some reason it bothered her…not to mention the uneasy feeling she got at his special thanks. Shouldn't she be happy about his praise…even slightly? "I was just doing my job…sir," she finally managed to say.

"Continue doing so. I believe I've kept you from dinner long enough," Bradley chuckled. "You both are dismissed."

"Thank you, Fuhrher Bradley," Kat stated with a salute before leaving the room with Elly trailing behind unable to shake the feeling of unease.

Why had Kat not told the truth? Well… okay she had but not the whole truth. Why would she risk her job to protect the murderer of her General? Could it be possible she wanted him for herself?

"Well just great," Elly thought sadly as they walked down the hall. "After what she did with Isella and all those guys, I'm starting to wonder if he was right. Will I really have to choose between the two of them in the future?"

"Imouto-chan!" Hughes exclaimed throwing a large book aside, missing the top of Edward's head by mere centimeters, and giving her a tight hug.

"Brother, we're still at work," Kat gently reminded him with a smile.

"Yes I know," Hughes exclaimed. "But I was so worried about you when I learned you chased after that man."

"If you worry about me every time I do my job you're going to get wrinkles," Kat said with a hint of tease. "I can already see grey hairs popping up."

"Well that's what happens when you become a parent twice over," Hughes gushed.

"Twice over," Elly muttered to herself. "I thought he only had one kid…thank goodness for that."

"In case you're wondering, what my brother means is that he ended up raising me on his own for the most part," Kat explained at the look on Elly's face.

"Ah…I see," Elly murmured slightly perturbed. "How is it she always seems to know what I'm thinking?" she added in thought.

"Oi, can we go now?" Ed asked impatiently. "We've been here for hours. It would have been nice if we had at least gotten in on some of the action."

"You're not a state alchemist yet, chibisuke," Elly remarked.

"Ano… Nii-san is just a little cranky from being cooped up for too long," Al explained as he held Ed back from attacking Elly.

"Right, let's get home. No doubt Gracia has something delicious prepared for us. I already called and let her know you'll all be staying over," Hughes said with a smile.

"Um…is that really okay?" Elly asked suddenly feeling really out of place. "Maybe…I should just find a place…like normal to sleep."

"Dame!" Hughes said jovially placing a strong hand on her shoulder that left absolutely no room for protest. "It's no good if the whole family isn't together."

"But…" Elly tried to protest but stopped as Hughes easily moved her out of the room.

"Come along now, Gracia and Elysia are waiting," Hughes called back over his shoulder.

Kat gave a small chuckle, allowing Ed and Al to precede her before turning off the lights of the office and shutting the door.

* * *

That night, the four of them had dinner with Kat's family. At first Elly and the Elric brothers felt a bit out of place, but they were able to get over that feeling quickly after biting into Gracia's delicious cooking. Elly couldn't remember the last time she had a sit down meal with her family and it was all she could do to choke the food down. Every now and then she would glance over at Kat who seemed to be lost in thought. 'She doesn't even realize how good she has it,' Elly thought with bitterness. 'Why is it I had to watch my family torn apart and yet someone like her can have such a privileged existence? Why do I feel so cheated?'

And as for Colonel Mustang........... he was left out of the loop.

* * *

CM: After this… how will Elly's and Kat's partnership be able to hold? Stay tuned!


	12. A Dark Cloud

**Chapter Twelve: A Dark Cloud**

_Several months passed… within that time, Edward passed his State Alchemist exams and Kat and Elly went on several more missions as well as became a part of the gang at Eastern Headquarters. It seemed that their partnership had grown, but with each passing mission, seemed to increase a dark and weighty tension between them. And our story picks up on a rainy day in Eastern...._

"What's the status report?" Roy asked Havoc.

"Right now it's a stand off," Havoc said brushing some of the rain water off his hair. "There's not much we can do considering they're holding several soldiers hostage. If we shoot they'll just be used as shields and if we tried moving forward we'll be popped full of lead."

"Why here of all places?" Roy grumbled. "It's in the middle of the city."

"Not to mention it's raining," Hawkeye stated. "They certainly must have given this plenty of thought."

"Where the hell is Ice Cold and her partner?" Roy demanded.

"Sir, they're still gone away on the mission you assigned them," Hawkeye informed.

"Dammit… looks like it can't be helped," Roy muttered before moving to the front to confront the leader of the insurrection.

The leader caught onto what Roy was doing and gave the signal for his men to hold their positions with their weapons still pointing at the Eastern soldiers. "Well, well, if it isn't Colonel Mustang himself," the leader sneered. "So, did you come out here to negotiate…or are you trying to buy some time while you try to figure out a way to free your men?"

"What are your demands?" Roy asked shortly.

"Not much," the leader said with a shrug. "A few provisions, a place for our headquarters, and Furher Bradley stepping down from office."

"The first two requests wouldn't be a problem," Roy said with a mirthless smile. "But I'm afraid I don't have the power or the authority to remove King Bradley from his seat. You would have to talk that over with him yourself. All I ask is that you don't harm anyone."

"Well that's a real shame then isn't it," the leader scoffed. "Unless you cater to all three of our demands, these boys are going to meet rather untimely ends."

Roy's eyes narrowed. "Just be warned that for every person you harm, there _will_ be retribution."

Suddenly, one by one each of the soldiers fell limp. The hostage holders were so shocked that they dropped the bodies and stepped away from them. Little did they know that was their fatal mistake. Suddenly each of their weapons was blasted apart.

"What's going on, here?" the leader shouted. He glared at Roy whose face was impassive as ever and aimed his gun at him. Hawkeye pulled her gun out and aimed it as well.

The sound of gunshots rang through the air as a bright flash of light illuminated the area. Roy as well as the other soldiers stared as the entire group of criminals, their leader included, was encased in ice up to their necks so that they looked like horrified statues.

"I could certainly think of better things to come home to," Kat said straightening up and smiling at Elly. "Thank you for deflecting those bullets. You're getting much better at that."

"Look who's talking," Elly said with a shake of her head. "You were able to hit those soldier's pressure points from that far of a distant using your water pistol attack. I worry about the day when you go insane."

"Now, now, since when was I ever sane?" Kat said jokingly.

The party just stared as the two girls conversed like nothing serous had just happened. "Lieutenant Hughes," Roy alerted. "You were supposed to have arrived this morning."

"Ah, my apologies," Kat apologized not sounding very remorseful. "The train bringing us back got delayed."

"What's this, Mustang? I would have thought Eastern would be safe at least for a few days without us around," Elly said tauntingly.

"Give him a break, Elly. It is a rainy day, after all," Kat said genially.

"Ugh…don't remind me," Elly groaned as she tried to shield herself from the wet drops. "I can't use my sand in this weather, and my wind can only be so affective." Then she added as an extra thought, 'Well at least it's not thundering as well.'

"They're still alive," a soldier called out who was examine the unconscious captives. "They've just been knocked out."

"I could have told you that," Kat said with a shake of her head. "Honestly, what kind of soldier kills their own men?"

"Well….. it is _you_," Elly said shortly.

At those words, Roy glanced at the two girls and could feel that there was a strong amount of tension between them. "Great…now what happened?" he wondered.

"Well…I think I'll head inside," Elly muttered as she walked toward Eastern HQ. "I don't want to get in the way of your report after all."

"What was that about, Lieutenant?" Roy demanded after watching the Ishbalen leave.

"We merely had a disagreement of sorts, Colonel," Kat said simply pulling out a small black book and handing it to him. "Here is the report. It seems that the children at that orphanage were being used as guinea pigs for alchemic purposes."

Even Hawkeye's eyes widened the slightest at this news. Roy looked mildly disgusted and disturbed as he skimmed through the pages of her report until he got to the last few paragraphs. "This is…"

"I hope you'll find the end arrangements appropriate," Kat said solemnly. "Several of the children weren't very well off, so I considered it was the only humane thing to do."

"Your partner doesn't know any of this, does she?" Roy asked once he had finished his skimming.

"No, and it's probably best that she doesn't," Kat said, adjusting her glasses.

"Is this what your disagreement was about?" Roy guessed.

Kat gave a single nod. "So will that suffice?"

"While I don't appreciate the way you feel the need to take matters into your own hands without authorization, you at least do it with subtlety. I'll let it slide," Roy stated tucking the book away into his jacket. "You're lucky it's me, otherwise if other people knew about the things you did on your missions, you would find yourself with a whole other plate of problems."

"There isn't a day that goes by that I don't gives thanks for my good fortune," Kat replied with a small smile.

"You might feel you have fortune on your side, but unless your partner feels somewhat equal, she might just decide to nullify your deal herself," Roy told her seriously.

"Trust me, Colonel, we're both on the same wavelength in that respect," Kat told him vaguely. "After all, my confidence stems from my lack of confidence. I can't… connect like you can."

"It's best if you at least start by talking to her like a normal human being," Roy suggested with a frown.

"Colonel, we've finished placing the rebels in custody and the hostages were taken to the medical unit," a soldier reported with a salute.

"Good work, now clean up the mess here," Roy ordered.

"Yes sir," the soldier saluted again. Then he turned and started getting the other soldiers to clean up the area.

"I think they can take care of things from here. Follow me, Lieutenant," Roy said as he started walking off. "I may have another mission for you. It involves the Fullmetal Alchemist."

"Edward?" Kat wondered curiously before following him to his office.

"Yes, I had sent the Elric bothers on a mission to the west with his brother over a week ago and they should have finished up and returned 3 days ago," Roy explained as he walked into his office and sat at his desk. "What I want you to do is find them and discover what is taking them so long to finish it."

"What was the mission you sent them, if I may ask?" Kat inquired.

"There's a small town in the southwestern marshes where people have been mysteriously disappearing without any trace," Roy explained, handing her a folder. "At fist it wasn't considered anything major until a foot soldier from western HQ disappeared."

"Of course, the only time the military steps in is when it feels it's threatened," Kat murmured, flipping through the documents.

"Regardless, this is a search and retrieval mission," Roy said folding his hands together. "I trust you and your partner will have little difficulty with it."

"That remains to be seen," Kat said frankly handing the folder back to him.

* * *

Over in the break room, Havoc was trying to get some headway on a stack of paperwork while trying to find out what was making Elly so…angry. "Hey are you alright?" Havoc asked looking up from his work.

"You bet Havoc," Elly replied shortly. "There's nothing bothering me." She smiled at him, but the smile look forced and a dark shadow enveloped her entire aura.

"Yeah… something's definitely bothering her," Havoc thought wearily. "Did she and Kat have another fight?" He didn't even have to ask in order for his suspicions to be verified.

After a short period of silence Elly turned to him and casually asked, "So did you know that Kat doesn't seem to be affected by some of the most horrific incidences you could imagine?"

"Um… such as?" Havoc asked warily.

"Nothing too specific. Just stuff like, I dunno, having blood splattered all over the place?"

"Well, when you're in the military you have to develop a stomach and a mentality for that sort of thing," Havoc said shrugging.

"I think there's a difference between growing a stomach and having it completely not bother you," Elly pointed out.

"Are you saying she just doesn't care?" Havoc supposed. "Did something happen on your latest mission?"

"Naw, what would make you say that?"

"You're sarcastic attitude for one thing…"

"Me, sarcastic? When am I ever sarcastic?"

"You're making it really difficult to talk to you," Havoc sighed. "If you just came to me to complain about Kat…"

"No, I didn't come to complain," Elly said. "Just thought I'd say a few things and get your opinion."

"My opinion?" Havoc said raising an eyebrow. "You want my opinion on the kind of person Kat is? Because you might not like the answer."

"Mmm, I just think it'd be nice to compare my own opinion to those who know her better than me," Elly said nonchalantly.

"Honestly," Havoc said lighting up a cigarette. "I think she's a good soldier. Dignified, hardworking, and exceeds everyone's expectations. She gets the job done and she doesn't complain. Sure she has a sharp edge, but she treats others fairly and with a decent amount of respect."

'Of course, ask another soldier about a soldier and they'll say they're a good soldier,' Elly thought bitterly.

"I told you, didn't I, that you wouldn't like my answer?" Havoc reminded.

"What happened to you being terrified of her?" Elly demanded.

"Don't get me wrong, the girl makes my legs buckle at times, but that doesn't make her a bad person. She's quite likable in many respects," Havoc said blowing a puff of smoke.

"Heh…I get it," Elly chuckled mirthlessly. "Thanks Havoc. I think you helped me." Then she got to her feet and left the room running into Kat on her way out. "Hey…done with your report already?"

"That's correct," Kat affirmed. "And we have a new mission."

"Really…and what could it be this time?" Elly asked not really masking her weariness.

"Locate the Elric brothers and return them safely to Eastern," Kat conveyed.

"Ed and Al?" Elly asked surprised. "Those two went missing? That's strangely hard to believe."

"They were sent on a mission and haven't returned, and there has been no word from either of them since," Kat explained as she led the way. "We'll catch a train that will take us to a town in the South west. From there we'll travel on foot to the marshes."

"Ooh…marshes. Sounds like fun, mind if I take a jar of sand with me?" Elly asked sarcastically. "I don't do well in _damp_ environments."

"I'm sure your wind alchemy will suffice," Kat replied with a smile. "Besides, I'll be able to compensate for your temporary deficiency."

Elly grumbled but gave in and followed.

* * *

"I don't like this place," Elly muttered after an hour of trudging through the marsh area. "Who in their right minds would live out here?"

"Marshes have there own charms," Kat said, looking as if she were having the time of her life and having no problems keeping a good pace. "Plus there are particular plants, herbs, and even fungi that can't be found anywhere else. Not to mention the temperate weather is suitable for retirement."

"Well you can move out here when you retire…I think I'll stick to the desert," Elly grumbled.

"We're almost to the town, so just bear with it for a little while longer," Kat told her.

Elly grumbled but didn't say anything after that, deciding to save her energy for the hike. Good on her word, the town because visible through the light mist that had settled in. Just by looking at it, one could tell that it was a backwater town with little to no major technology. Probably why the Elric brothers wouldn't be able to call even if they did get into trouble. When they arrived at the entrance, there was a single person standing at the gate.

"Good day to you, kind sir," Kat greeted amiably. "We're both looking for two people. A short blonde boy and his armored companion. Have you by any chance seen either of them the past few days?"

"A short blond boy with an armored companion?" the man repeated. After a moments thought he smiled, "Ah yes, I remember that pair, the armored fellow was very nice and helped find a home for a kitten that's been roaming around. That other fellow…he seemed to have a very short temper…I mentioned his height in comparison to the armored guy and he flipped his wig."

"Great…know where they are now?" Elly asked feeling like this was going to be a simple mission.

"Oh yes…they're staying over at Mai's house," he answered with a smile. "They seem to be having quite the positive affect on her."

"Could you direct us to her house?" Kat requested.

"It's on the outskirts of the other side of this town. Just follow the main road and keep following it until you reach a small lake. Her house is built on the edge of it," the man instructed.

Kat thanked him before strolling into the town. Elly glanced around and saw that many of the people there were going about their daily lives, not paying much attention to the two of them. Occasionally someone would take notice of the fact that there was a soldier and an Ishbalen traveling together, but no one made a huge fuss.

"Okay I'm not going to lie...this is a really awkward town to walk through," Elly murmured. "I never liked people berating me for being what I am…but I've never been ignored before. This might actually be worse."

"These people live there lives separate from military influence," Kat told her. "Most are not aware of the ethnic struggles that we face, nor do they care to."

"I guess that would explain it," Elly whispered. "Still it is rather unnerving. No wonder people disappear in this town…no one pays enough attention to catch something like that."

"That might very well be the case," Kat replied.

When they exited the town from the opposite side, they had to walk a ways before finally coming upon a humble little cottage next to the lake. It was built a top a wooden structure, probably in case of the water level rising, and a wooden ladder was built leading up to the house.

"Wow…looks comfy," Elly commented with a whistle. "And you could go swimming everyday without worrying about nosy neighbors."

"I wouldn't chance it," Kat stated seriously. "I wouldn't doubt there's wildlife living in that lake, and not the friendly kind. But if you care to take a dip, then by all means, I won't stop you."

"I would but, I can't swim," Elly stated.

Kat stared at her. "You can't swim?"

"You honestly think we had a pool back in Ishbal?" Elly asked her skeptically.

"Pfft…. no of course not," Kat said covering her mouth and turning away. "Forgive my negligence."

"She's trying really hard not to laugh isn't she?" Elly muttered to herself. Then her mind snapped to attention as she watched Kat walk toward the house. "Wait…she can laugh? She can legitimately laugh? I mean I know I've seen her chuckle, or smirk at me, Roy and the guys…but never like this." She took a minute to pull herself back together after her slight moment of confusion before following Kat to the door of the house.

The sound of laughter could be heard from inside and Kat and Elly exchanged glances before reaching up and knocking on the door.

"No worries, I'll get it," a young male voice said as footsteps approaching the door were heard and it was opened to reveal none other than the Fullmetal alchemist himself.

When he saw them, his eyes bulged out of his head and he took a step back, pointing at them. "It's YOU!"

"Konichiwa, Edward," Kat greeted pleasantly.

"Hey Chibisuke, what's up?" Elly greeted with a laugh. "Why do you seem so surprised to see us?"

"I figured that I'd have a break from the military out here," Ed answered as he gritted his teeth from Elly's name.

"Who's there brother?" a pleasant voice called out.

"It's no one Al," Ed answered quickly.

"Hey Al it's been a long time," Elly called out walking right past Ed into the small space and into the next room where Al was sitting on a long couch. Next to him sat a girl who looked to be only about a year older than Ed. She had short purple hair with streaks of green and auburn and her eyes were a deep violet color.

"Are these friends of yours?" the girl asked in a soft voice.

"Kind of," Al said rubbing the back of his head.

"Acquaintances would be the more accurate term," Ed muttered.

"The Colonel has been concerned about you, Edward," Kat stated getting straight to the point. "He wanted to know where you were and if you had made any head way on your mission."

"I've been working on it," Ed said with a wave of his hand.

"Ano…. We've been busy helping out Mai," Al explained. "She lives all by herself you see."

"That's very kind of you both," Kat said with a smile. "But I think that it might be best if that you returned to Eastern to report your findings before the Colonel sends a full on search party for the two of you."

"You can't leave," Mai said insistently grabbing onto Edwards arm. "Can't you stay just until tomorrow evening? Please?"

"Tomorrow evening?" Elly repeated surprised by her vehemence. "Why so determined to have us over for a night?"

"Well…see there's a special festival that happens once every ten years," Mai explained. "We having it tomorrow evening. It would be a shame to miss it while you have the chance."

"Well…it is a party…and knowing me I probably won't be able to see it even ten years from now," Elly murmured to herself.

"It's just one more night right?" Al asked pleadingly.

"Do you really want to leave her alone on a festival night?" Ed added under his breath.

"Oh I see…chibisuke likes Mai right?" Elly guessed as Ed lost it and tried very hard to get out of his brother's grip. "Well it's your call…Lieutenant Ice Cold."

Kat looked to each one of them before releasing a sigh and smiling lightly. "I see no reason why not."

"Oh you won't be disappointed," Mai promised as Ed and Al cheered….though Ed a lot more lightly. "If you like, you two are more than welcome to stay."

"Thank you," Kat and Elly accepted.

* * *

The five of them had dinner and played some games and actually had a good time. Edward had slowly warmed up to the two older females, though he went into a raging tantrum whenever Elly mentioned his height. Al was very cordial to them, though they assured him that it wasn't necessary and to just treat them casually like he would a friend. Mai just seemed to enjoy having the company of the four strangers. After they were all full and tire out, each went to their rooms, Ed and Al sharing a room, and Kat and Elly sharing one as well. All four quickly fell peacefully asleep.

Mai waited until she heard the tell tale signs of blissful sleep before slipping into a room, unseen by the rest of the house, and descended a flight of rickety stairs. Once at the bottom she lit a candle which became her only source of light and took a long strip of something light before going to work sewing it carefully to a solid mass. When her work was finished, she stood and gently placed her hand on the thing as a teary smile spread across her face. "Don't worry…soon we'll be together once more," she whispered to the darkness.

* * *

CM: What's this? A twist? A thickening of the plot? Or just some random crap we decided to throw in? Stay tuned and find out! ;)


	13. Wishing for Your Eyes

**Chapter Thirteen: Wishing for your eyes**

"Wow…. Who would have thought that a town like this could throw such a celebration," Elly marveled as the next day the five of them were walking down the main street. Instead of electric lights, old fashion fire lamps were being used with colored screens creating an array of color tones that gave the surrounding area a mystical glow. It wasn't anything too spectacular by city standards. There were temporary stands set up to sell festival food and toys for the children to entertain themselves with, and there was musical being played all around them.

"For a humble town as this, it's actually quite impressive," Kat agreed with a small smile.

"I'm so glad you all decided to stay and celebrate with us," Mai said hugging Edward's left arm. "It's really nice to get visitors once in a while."

"Uh… y-yeah," Ed said feeling a little awkward but said nothing.

"Nii-san's embarrassed," Al stated.

"Am not!" the older Elric exclaimed.

"Ah…. Young love," Kat said whimsically.

"Geeze if it's going to be like this he should get a room," Elly muttered. "You're making the rest of us feel awkward just being around you. Anyway, time for games. Catch ya guys later." With that she ran off into the small crowd.

"Come with me, Edward," Mai said pulling him by the captured arm. "I've got something really great I want to show you."

"Ah… wait… I…" Ed tried to protest and the girl ended up talking him into it and he gave up.

"Your brother sure is popular," Kat said with a small chuckle.

"Mai's been like that since we met her," Al conveyed to Kat. "She lives all alone by herself. Her family is gone, and I guess she had a boyfriend but he died as well. Mai says that Nii-san reminds her of him."

"You don't say," Kat said in interest. "What else has Mai told you?"

"Oi…. Mai, where are we going?" Ed said as she continued to drag him along outside of the festival grounds so that the music grew fainter by the second.

"I already told you, I want to show you something," Mai told him. "Consider it my last request before you go."

"Well…I guess it couldn't hurt," Ed muttered rubbing the back of his head. "What are you showing me though?"

"Something back at my house," she said softly, looking as though it was the most imperative thing in the world. "I left something there, and it's really important."

"Alright, but can we make it fast?" Ed asked.

"As quickly as possible, I promise," she assured. They went to her house and ducked under the construction before opening a trap door in the wood before climbing down a ladder inside.

"Huh? How come you never told us about this?" Ed asked her, peering down after her.

"This is where I keep my greatest treasure," Mai told him as she continued to steadily descend. "Come on. Unless you're afraid."

"Hell no I'm not," Ed said vehemently before climbing in after her. Once he got to the bottom of the ladder, he found her holding an oil lamp in her hand.

"This way," she said leading him down an old stone corridor.

"Wouldn't this place easily flood?" Ed asked her.

"It was designed to be able to drain water if the year became particularly wet," she told him. "My dad built this place with his own two hands."

"I know a girl who lost her parents too," Ed told her solemnly. "My mom died when I was just a kid, so I know what you're going through."

The girl glanced back at him and the look in her eyes startled Edward. It was the look of someone continuously haunted by loss. "It's in that room there," she said stopping short of a wooden door.

Ed looked at her for a moment before opening the door and stepping inside. On the other side was a room filled with books and what looked like cupboards. A foul stench hung in the air that reminded Ed of a rotting body, and there were some strange instruments in a small corner of the room. "What is all this?" Ed asked feeling a sense of foreboding.

He turned back to Mai for his answer but the door slammed shut before he could say a word. He went to open it only to find it locked and started banging on the door and calling out to Mai to unlock it…but there was no reply. After a couple minutes of this he got fed up with that and slapped his hands together to perform a transmutation, but halfway through that motion his vision started to blur and his hands dropped to his side before he collapsed to the ground unconscious.

* * *

"Hey, Kat, Al," Elly said running up to the pair after having her fill of fun. Noticing that there were a couple people missing, she glanced around. "Uh… where's the dwarf and his new girlfriend?"

"I was hoping you would know," Kat replied gravely.

"Nii-san left with Mai and we haven't seen them since," Al said.

"How long ago was that?" Elly asked getting concerned.

"A couple hours ago," Al answered sadly. "They headed away from the festivities and haven't been seen since."

"Great…looks like there's a search party we're going to have to form," Elly sighed. "Let's get going."

"We'll start with the girl's house," Kat said taking the most basic and logical choice. "I have a feeling she's hiding something there."

"Why do you say that?" Al asked as he followed the pair.

"I'm an extremely light sleeper, Alphonse," Kat told him. "I heard her up roaming about last night."

"Hmm…I didn't really trust her from the start," Elly agreed. "But I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. I just hope our suspicions are wrong."

* * *

"Oh…" Ed groaned as he opened his eyes. His vision slowly swam into focus and he tried to sit up, but found he couldn't. He looked to see that his hands and legs were strapped down on a solid table by fitted metal cuffs.

"Good, you're awake," Mai's soft voice said and Ed looked up to see the girl standing in the shadows gripping hat appeared to be a scalpel in one hand while her other fist was closed over something else. "I suppose I could have started the procedure with you sleeping, but that would have been a disservice to you." She stepped forward and Ed stared in horror at the madness that she had kept hidden within herself was now in full bloom. "You have such beautiful eyes, Edward," she whispered. "They look so very much like his."

"You mean your old boyfriend?" Ed demanded.

"Yes…but such golden eyes are so very hard to come by. I almost gave up hope of finding such eyes," Mai explained. "Now, with your eyes, he can finally come back to me."

"If he's dead he's dead!" Ed shouted at her. "You really think taking my eyes is going to bring him back? Trust me… I know what it's like to lose someone. Why do you think I have this arm and this leg?"

"Oh… but my method is much different," the girl said going to a closet and opening it.

Edward stared horrified. "That's…"

"Beautiful, isn't it?" the girl said smiling at her work. "It wasn't hard… all I had to do was find the right parts. Plus… they said with this… I'd be able to do it." She opened her hand and a red stone glistened in her palm.

"The philosophers stone!" Ed exclaimed. "Where did you get one of those?"

"I was given one by these people who knew how to bring _him_ back to me," Mai told him. "Now…I'm going to finish it…with your eyes." She said this as she walked back toward him brandishing the scalpel and holding out the philosophers stone in front of her to stem the bleeding. "As promised…I'll do this as quickly as I can."

"No… stop…" Ed gasped, his eyes widening as the scalpel descended towards him. "YAMERU!"

Suddenly the doors burst open and a strong gust of wind knocked the girl backwards into the wall.

"Nii-san!" Al cried.

"Wow, lucky I was able to pick up on the sounds in time," Elly muttered.

"You… you're not taking him away from me!!" The girl screeched getting up from the floor and holding the stone up.

"Sorry to disappoint," Kat said before hitting the girl with a jet of water that flattened her against the stone wall before freezing. "But that boy is our charge."

"Nii-san, are you alright?" Al asked once he had finished tearing off the shackles holding his brother down. Edward didn't move or speak. He continued to lay on the table staring up wordlessly at the ceiling, his body shaking.

"He's in shock," Kat murmured, moving over to him and placing a hand to his temple. There was a spark and Edward's eyes drifted closed. "Alphonse, please take care of transporting him."

"No! Give him back!" The girl screamed in hysteria. "His eyes! I need his eyes!!"

"What you need is help," Elly stated in a hard voice.

"Which we are more than willing to provide," Kat said as she walked up to the trapped girl and once more placed her hand against her temple. The girl tensed for a moment before going slack. Kat bent down and picked up the red stone that had been dropped during the short skirmish. She stared at it for a moment before pocketing it.

"Um… what the heck do we do with this?" Elly asked, looking at the thing inside the locker. It was a well crafted corpse, with the exception of having hollow eye sockets.

"Bring it with us," Kat told her simply as she melted the ice and placed the girl onto her own back. "We'll need it for evidence."

"Can't we just bury it?" Elly asked in disgust.

"No," Kat replied shortly. "We're bringing it with us and that's that."

"Fine…I just wish we could do something about the smell," Elly complained as she gingerly picked it up. "This thing is so foul."

"This might help," Kat said walking over to her and placing her hand on the dummy. There was another spark and suddenly the stench wasn't as pungent and the thing felt much lighter.

"What'd you do?" Elly asked.

"I dehydrated it," Kat explained. "This way it will be better preserved. Now let's go. We're going straight back to Eastern."

"Right," Elly agreed before following her and Al, who was carrying Ed, out of the room. "I just hope things don't get even more complicated when we get back."

"Finally… I never thought I'd be so happy to be on a train," Elly sighed. She glanced over at Kat who was writing in her black notebook, otherwise known as her report journal. "What all do you write in there?"

"Basic notes, speculations, the things you mumble in your sleep…"

"Oh har har," Elly said with a roll of her eyes.

"You seem to be cheerful as always," Kat noted as she continued to write.

"Do I really?" Elly asked in mock surprise. "Honestly I figured I was just the annoying partner that had a horrible temper on her and drove everyone nuts."

"Where you come up with these notions I can never imagine," Kat replied without looking up.

"Yeah…of course," Elly mumbled. "Course you don't know what it's like to be an Ishbalen surrounded by military personnel. When all you do is sit around and wait for your partner to finish, or get a new mission you tend to hear things…both pleasant and unpleasant."

"So then only listen to what is beneficial," Kat stated. "Anything else is merely an expense of your time and thoughts."

"Easy for you to say, you don't have to worry about having eyes of the devil," Elly said bitterly. "If I had your eyes… I wouldn't be considered an outcast."

"Are you going to try to steal my eyes?" Kat asked jokingly as she closed her book.

"Oh yeah, I plan to rip them out and insert them into my own head," Elly muttered rolling her eyes. "Honestly did you have to bring _that_ up again?"

"Speaking of which, it sounds as if our little DLF is starting to come around," Kat said with a small smile.

A couple chairs down Edward sat next to his brother huddled up against the window. "Nii-san… you should eat something," Al said in a worried voice.

"I can't… I don't think my stomach could handle it," Ed whispered.

"Feeling better, shrimp?" a voice asked and both looked to see Elly and Kat standing over them.

Edward glanced upward at them but didn't say anything and instead looked back out the window. "I know this might be hard to swallow, Edward," Kat said placidly. "But I promise you there will be worse things to come. It's best not to let them get to you; otherwise you won't last very long."

"Oh come on, give the kid a break," Elly reprimanded. "He's not used to seeing stuff like this and needs some time to adjust. Sure he'll probably see worse along the road but right now he needs to get through this first one, and you telling him to suck it up isn't helping anything."

"And you coddling him won't help either," Kat returned. "He knew what he was getting himself into far before he took up that state alchemist rank. Life is full of sour moments; the best thing is to just move on and not dwell. That's the only way to keep your sanity in this world."

"Says the person who acts as if emotions don't matter," Elly shot back.

"Better than one who lets her emotions blind her to the point of ignorance," Kat replied calmly.

"I'd rather be ignorant and caring than selfish and controlling," Elly shot back vindictively.

At this, Kat merely smiled and gave a short laugh. "Indeed. I have a phone call to make, so if you'll excuse me," Kat said before turning and heading towards the front of the train.

"Gah…I can't win can I," Elly exclaimed in frustration. "Even when I finally feel like I won an argument she goes and does something like that. Why is it everything seems to roll off of her like it's nothing?!"

"Ano…" Al spoke up. "Should you two really be fighting like that? You're partners, aren't you?"

"Yeah…but it's not like I volunteered for the position," Elly grumbled. "I already told you…for me it's either work for her or find myself in a prison cell. Honestly sometimes I wonder which is worse."

Edward wasn't listening to either of them. He was staring at the point where Kat had disappeared from the train car with a faintly thoughtful look on his face.

* * *

Once they had all gotten back to Eastern HQ, Edward and Alphonse went to the medical unit for a check up and to recover from their emotional trauma. Elly, who hadn't spoken to Kat at all since their dispute on the train, stalked off down the halls to blow off steam, and Kat went straight to Colonel Mustang's office to report.

"You really stumbled onto something, didn't you, Ice Cold?" Roy said after skimming the report. "I'm glad I sent you when I did. How are the Elrics doing?"

"A little shaken up, but they should be fine," Kat informed him.

"What about your partner?" Roy asked glancing up at her.

"It's amicable," Kat stated pushing up her glasses. "We're treating it like adults."

* * *

"Honestly I don't understand how you guys can put up with someone like that," Elly exclaimed throwing her hands into the air. While trying to blow off steam she had somehow managed to find Havoc and the Royettes and upon seeing them started ranting…getting her frustrations off her chest. "I can't stand her when she gets like that. How is it she can go on like that without having any of it affect her in the slightest?"

The four of them exchanged glances, not fully understanding what it was that Elly was talking about. But it certainly made them wonder what went on during their missions that put Elly in such a bad mood.

"She's a monster! A demon! Seriously, what pit of the abyss did she crawl out of?" Elly went on. "I'm surprised she didn't partake the Ishbal massacre. She would have fit right in!"

"Okay, Elly, that's taking it too far," Havoc cut in.

"Lieutenant Ice Cold is… not like that," Fuery said hesitantly.

"Oh sure, around here she doesn't appear to be like that," Elly retorted sarcastically. "You've never seen her on the field though. You've got no idea what she's like on a mission."

"No…but somehow I doubt she's any different," Breda grumbled.

"Oh who asked for your opinion anyway," Elly shot back. "Your tune would change if you saw all that."

"While it's true we've never bore witness to any of your missions…" Fulman began.

"The fact of the matter is that the Colonel trusts her," Havoc finished. "That's enough for us."

"Oh sure, go follow your commander blindly like good puppies," Elly shot back scathingly.

"I don't know what emotional dilemma you're suffering this time," Roy stated entering the room followed by Hawkeye and Kat. "But I don't appreciate you distracting my officers from their work."

"And the commanding officer returns to the front lines," Elly said loudly. "I really don't see what the problem is….after all if I was _distracting_ them they would have said something."

"Misdirected anger is a dangerous thing, Elly," Kat interrupted before Roy had the chance to retaliate. "If you're going to confront someone, do it to the source of your hostility."

"Okay then," Elly muttered turning around to face her partner. "You go on these missions without a shred of humanity as the deaths and gore just slide right off your shoulders. The way you act after something like that happens is almost as if you hold no value for human life…in which case I'd have to say that you would have fit right in with the murderers of Ishbal."

Roy and Riza both got very dark expressions while the other four men looked as if they very much wanted to leave the room. Kat, however, just stood with a placid expression on her face. "Do you feel better now?" she asked after a few minutes of agitated silence.

Elly clenched her teeth and balled her hands into fists as she shook with anger. Not once had she ever met someone that made her want to hurt them so badly…until now. "Feel better? Why would I feel better?" Elly exclaimed cocking back her fist before plowing it into Kat's face, sending her reeling backward.

Several things happened at once. All four of the men sitting at the table stood up in unison, Hawkeye's eyes widened, and Roy's hand gave the smallest of twitches toward his jacket pocket. All this happened before Kat's glasses clattered to the floor. The silence that followed was so profound that some in the room wondered if all sound in the world had ceased to exist. They all waited for something to happen, someone to move, someone to speak.

Finally Kat touched the spot where Elly had hit her. "That… stung."

Elly was breathing very hard as she gritted her teeth once again. "That stung….that's it. That's all you have to say after I hit you?" she muttered through her teeth. "Why aren't you using your army status? Why aren't you getting angry? Why don't you fight back?!"

Kat looked up at her with the clear blue eyes that Elly both envied and hated. "Why fight the storm when one can simply wait it out?"

At this Elly grabbed the front of Kat's uniform and cocked her fist back again. The others tensed ready to move if things got too out of hand, but Elly's fist didn't move forward. It was visibly shaking and she clearly wanted to wipe the emotionless expression off of Kat's face. After a few tense moments Elly loosened her grip and turned around. "I've only got about a week left right…leave me alone until then. Then you won't have to worry about me again." After that declaration she stepped onto the window sill and leapt out the window.

For several moments no one moved or said anything. They all stared at Kat both in worry and confusion.

"Ahaha, I feel so embarrassed," Kat laughed as she picked her glasses up from the floor and placed them back onto her face. "I'm sorry you all had to see that."

Havoc opened his mouth to try to say something but was cut off by Roy's. "Alright…all of you are dismissed. Keep an eye on Elly…you don't have to approach her…but we need to make sure we know where she is," he ordered to the room. As everyone slowly made their way out, he turned to Kat and said in a low voice, "It's about time we had a talk, Lieutenant."

* * *

CM: Looks like the partnership is falling to ruins. Can anything save it? And what does Roy want? Stay tuned!


	14. The Truth Behind the Pain

**_Chapter Fourteen: The Truth Behind the Pain_**

"Would you mind explaining to me exactly what that was all about, Lieutenant?" Roy demanded once the room was empty except for them.

"Differences in opinion I suppose," Kat stated sitting down in one of the chairs that his four men had previously been occupying.

"I doubt physical violence would stem from difference of opinion," Roy said critically. "You withheld information from her again, didn't you?"

Kat didn't reply but the look in her eyes was enough of an answer. "I've said this before, it's not necessary for her to know."

"Bull, you just want to protect her," Roy said. "If you were to ever get caught, she wouldn't be liable on the basis of ignorance, correct?"

Kat said nothing.

"You know, sometimes when you try to protect someone no matter how much they may need it, you end up hurting them instead," Roy told her. "It's obvious from that display that because of it, she feels imprisoned and trapped."

"Better imprisoned than dead," Kat murmured. "At least this way she'll be free in a few days."

"I don't understand you," Roy said running a hand through his hair. "Why do you insist on making yourself out to be a heartless devil to everyone?"

"What makes you think I'm not?" Kat asked him.

"You're a Hughes, and your eyes haven't changed," Roy pointed out. "That's all I need to know."

"I could be deceiving you," Kat said as she continued her stare down with him.

Roy gave an inward sigh. Obviously speaking to her as a superior wasn't going to accomplish anything. "Why did you take her as your partner?" he asked starting small.

Kat thought about it for a moment. "Several reasons, really. Partially on the basis that she was a strong fighter, partially because maybe I was just seeking some camaraderie, maybe it was even due to a moment of whimsy. Like many of the things I do, it just seemed like a good idea at the moment in time."

"If those are really your reasons, then why risk losing what you gained by withholding important information?" Roy asked seriously. Kat hesitated and Roy patiently waited. He knew that for things like this, you had to be patient. If you tried to pick the lock too quickly, you would chance breaking it. "Whatever you say won't ever leave this room," he added in promise.

Another pause, and then Roy saw a flicker of something light up within the depth's of Kat's eyes. "She despises being in a place surrounded by people who despise her kind. If she thinks me as heartless as the rest of them, she won't be conflicted about staying in a place she hates."

"But you really want her to stay…don't you," Roy guessed.

"Yes, but it would be selfish of me to request that from her," Kat replied sadly.

"If you want her to stay then show her that she could be happy here," Roy told her. "Otherwise her opinion of soldiers will never change, and all she'll ever see is a place of pain and heartlessness."

"It may be too late at this point," Kat stated. "The agreement was one year. That time is almost up."

"So, you think she'll bolt the first chance she gets?" Roy inferred. Kat said nothing, but the edginess in her eyes said it all. "What's this, the Ice Cold alchemist having second thoughts?"

"There are no second thoughts to be spared for what has already been done," Kat stated simply. "The future, however, leaves nothing open except for uncertainty."

"'I have no doubts whatsoever'," Roy stated. "Isn't that what you said almost a year ago when you brought that girl in and said that you wanted her as your partner?"

Kat did remember, all too vividly.

"I'm telling you this right now, Lieutenant," Roy said in a hard voice. "I will NOT allow you to lament your decision now. You made your choice, now deal with it. You're stuck with her."

Kat stared at him for a long time before suddenly she began to chuckle and she covered her mouth. "Forgive me, Colonel. I guess I sometimes forget how insightful you can be."

"If only I could just as easily forget how speaking with you gives me a headache," Roy said rubbing his temple and began walking past her. As he did, he placed a hand on the top of her head, and Kat was strongly reminded of the days when they were younger and she was just a child. "You need to learn to trust those who are responsible for watching your back. That means giving them the opportunity to possibly stab it. It's a frightening gamble, but a necessary one if you truly want to make allies."

The corners of Kat's mouth lifted the slightest. 'Thank you, Colonel. You're words mean a lot. To have your wisdom bestowed on me is truly an honor like no other."

"Your sarcasm holds no bounds, does it?" Roy asked shortly, giving her a small knock on the head.

"I suppose traveling with a sharp tongued person will have that effect on you," Kat replied.

"Just don't let her effect you too much. In the meantime, you're free to return to your every day activities until I need you again."

Kat saluted. "Yes sir."

As he watched her leave he couldn't help but once again wonder what happened to the child he once knew, who couldn't help but trust anyone and everyone she came across. She used to tell everyone everything that came to mind. Now, though, she couldn't even trust the one person she should…that she chose to.

* * *

In the meantime, Elly was sitting up on the roof of Eastern trying to calm herself down…but having very little luck. "Geeze…why didn't she fight back? Heck, why couldn't I hit her a second time…she really needed it?" Elly grumbled to herself staring up at the sky. "I guess it's because I'm not a bully…but still. And the looks on all of their faces…it made me wonder if they knew something I didn't. Grrr….why doesn't anybody tell me anything?" She suddenly felt a drop of water hit her in the forehead and she lurched forward. "Ack…no way it's raining now too?" she shouted wiping the wetness off. "Geeze, the whole world is against me isn't it?" As she said this she scratched her head from both sides vigorously.

Little did she know that Havoc, who had been passing by a window, and glanced out and up at her just in time to see her hop down from the roof and quickly dashed inside. He chuckled at the spectacle. "She's more like a cat than Kat is."

As Elly searched for a new place to simmer down for a bit, she heard her name called. She turned and saw Roy Mustang standing at the end of the hallway with his usual holier than thou expression. "Well now, I was looking for a place to let my anger burn out and I run into a burn out. Imagine that."

"I need to have a few words with you Miss Radio Drama," Roy replied ignoring her comment.

"Radio Drama…that's the best you could come up with…really?" Elly asked sarcastically. "sigh…What could the great match want with little ole' me?"

"Just follow me…unless you want to terminate your partnership now," Roy retorted heading toward his office.

"Tch…fine," Elly muttered before grudgingly following him.

When they reached his office, Roy went over to his desk, pulled out some files and dropped them in front of Elly. "Read those…and do so carefully," he ordered.

"Why…these are military files…what have they got to do with me?" Elly argued.

"Those are the reports on each of your completed missions," Roy said simply as he went to sit down at his desk.

"This is…" Elly said, her eyes widening as she scanned over the papers.

"The girl who was trying to resurrect her lover, Kat found a hospital to help her recover. As for the kids from the orphanage… she's been going all over asking around to find good homes for them. I don't doubt she gets little sleep whenever you two come home from a task," Roy explained calmly as he sat down at his desk.

"And the first mission?" Elly asked in a strained whisper.

"Read that carefully," Roy said. "It says that no _recognizable_ traces were left."

"Then…" Elly started, but a lump had appeared in her throat as she realized what had actually happened. "H-how come she never told me? I hit her and shouted at her and she didn't do a thing to defend herself,"she finally muttered feeling slightly disgusted with herself.

"While I don't understand half of the things that go through that mind of hers," Roy said nonchalantly, "my guess would be that she didn't want you to be bothered with it. You aren't a part of the military, after all."

"I'm her partner for crying out loud," Elly exclaimed. "I hit her and she didn't even retaliate. She just took it, just like everything else. It just rolls off of her like water over glass."

"We all have our own way of coping with the horrors we are subjected to," Roy stated simply. "If it keeps her sane and she is still able to move forward, that's all that matters."

"Maybe…but what happens if all the stuff that's been rolling off left pieces behind and it all accumulated…what then?" Elly asked testily.

"Then she'll deal with it accordingly as a soldier should," Roy stated acrimoniously.

"Mustang… you never wanted Kat in the military, did you?"

Roy was silent for several moments. "That wasn't my choice to make," he replied finally.

"But what if…" Elly began.

"Lieutenant Ice Cold has her reasons, just like you have your reasons for staying with her all this time. It's no secret that you could leave any time you wanted to," Roy stated, his tone harder this time. "I don't think you ever realized just how big of a hole she created for herself just by keeping you out of prison."

Elly considered his words. If Kat _was_ just using her, why would she put herself at risk to do so? Of course this whole thing could just be a trick…. But she had a feeling that every word Mustang said was the unadulterated truth.

"Still… you almost can't help but resent her for the way she can follow an order but still make things go her way."

"Then why the heck are you smiling?" Elly asked him.

"Because I also can't help but be impressed by it," Roy answered.

"Heh, I never would have thought you to be such a big softie, Colonel," Elly said with a small smirk. "With the way to terrify people into thinking you're a monstrosity…seeing a soft side is rather amusing."

"The only monstrosity is the budget cuts we might fall into one day because of her," Roy said as he got started on signing papers.

"Yeah yeah….you really care about her…huh," Elly murmured as a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

"You may go now," Roy replied harshly.

"Sure…just make sure to tell her you lo…." Elly started but was cut off as she sprinted out of the room to avoid the flame's wrath.

* * *

Once Elly escaped the Flame she went over to the medical rooms to check on Ed and Al. "Hey guys…how ya doin'?" she called out as thoughts about everything that happened ran through her mind on high speed.

"Oh, hey Elly," Edward greeted as he bit a mouthful of the slice of pie he was holding. "How's it going?"

"Where'd you get that?" Elly asked noticing the sweet.

"Oh…Lieutenant…I mean Kat brought it for us," Al answered happily. "She said it was from her sister, but I sure wish I could have a taste."

"Kat was here?" Elly asked in surprise.

"Yep…she brought us some other sweets as well," Ed added through his mouthful.

"She wanted to make sure we were doing alright," Al continued happily.

"Really…she did?" Elly murmured. "Geeze…now I feel even worse. If this is how she really is…then what Roy showed me added to this means….I've been acting like a real prick and I need to…." She stopped her rant as Ed and Al were looking at her strangely.

"Are you okay?" Ed and Al both asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Elly said quickly. "You guys wouldn't happen to know where Kat went would you?"

"Yeah, she said something about going to see Lieutenant Havoc and the others," Al answered, as Ed had his mouth full.

"Thanks guys…oh and I'm glad you're doing better," Elly called after them as she ran out the door.

When Elly finally managed to locate the four stooges, as she affectionately dubbed them, they were in the mess hall having lunch and listening to some music that Havoc had brought in…since they didn't have any work to complete at the moment. Each had a slice of pie in front of them, the same pie that Edward had been eating, and Elly could only guess that Kat was busy spreading the wealth.

"Hey guys….is Kat around?" Elly asked glancing around.

"Uh…I don't know…are you…" Breda started.

"If you're wondering if I'm calm…then yes," Elly cut in. "I just needed to cool my head for a bit."

"So your cool down on the roof helped then?" he asked.

"What makes you think I was on the roof? "Elly asked suspiciously.

"Ah… no reason," Havoc said quickly.

"Lieutenant Ice Cold stated that she needed to take care of a few things," Fulman said straightforwardly.

"But she said that she'd be back in a little while," Fuery added.

"In the meantime, why don't you just hang out with us?" Breda suggested.

"Well… I guess if she said she'll be back I might as well stick around," Elly said with a shrug. "Though aren't you guys mad at me for hitting a fellow officer?"

"Don't sweat it. There's never been a day that went by that I didn't want to hit Breda at least once," Havoc said with a grin.

At this Elly couldn't help herself…she started to laugh lightly. "Wow…that's a bit unexpected…coming from you," she chuckled. "I can see why though."

"Hey," Breda complained.

With nothing better to do, Elly sat down with the four guys and began mulling over what she was going to say to Kat when she next saw her. As some upbeat song that Elly recognized came on, she stood up, and forgetting where she was, started to dance and even sing a little.

Halfway through it, the door to the mess hall burst open and in walked many soldiers who were all armed and pointed their weapons at the partying group. Then General Carus entered the room and pointed at the group. "Ishbalen, you are under arrest for the attack on the records room and murder of Second Lieutenant Burg," he declared in his large booming voice.

"What?! But I never did anything like that," Elly retorted angrily. "Why would I attack anyone in this place?"

"You are to be taken to the prison in Central to await punishment," Carus continued, ignoring her complaints. "Take her away men."

Elly looked at Carus with defiance and anger. "Look I didn't do anything," she declared again. She looked to Havoc and the others but knew that there was nothing the four of them could do…at least not against a General. "I don't know what happened but there's no way I could do something as stupid as that," she shouted as the soldiers took her by the arms and led her away in handcuffs.

"Where are you going Havoc?" Breda asked after the uninvited guests left.

"I'm going to talk to the Colonel," Havoc replied. "There's no way this is true." With that he left the room, and the rest of the three left shortly afterward unable to continue their fun.

* * *

"Ta-da," Kat said holding two plates of pie. "A gift from my dear sister-in-law. It was in my mail box upon arrival and I thought you might like some."

"Thank you, Kathleen," Hawkeye said happily.

"Gracia's pies are always good," Roy added. "Tell her I give her my thanks."

"Who said this was for you?" Kat asked him as she handed Hawkeye one of the plates with a fork included. "This is the last piece I have left."

"Are you saying you gave a piece to everyone except your commanding officer?" Roy demanded with a frown.

"Your powers of deduction are as sharp as ever, Colonel," Kat said smiling.

"Well then I suppose the snack I have saved for later will have to go to waste then…as I'm sure you're full of that delicious pie," Roy said with a shrug.

Before Kat could answer, Havoc came into the room without even knocking. "Elly's in trouble," he stated. "She was just dragged off by General Carus and they're heading straight back to Central."

All three pairs of eyes widened. Kat turned to Roy with a serious expression on her face. "I'll give you the pie, if you give me the order to pursue immediately, Colonel."

"You have my permission to pursue and obtain your partner," Roy stated getting to his feet. "Even if you have to take her in yourself, get her away from Carus. In the meantime I'm going to Central to meet with your brother and get this thing straightened out. Lieutenant Hawkeye and 2nd Lieutenant Havoc, you both will accompany me to Central HQ. Let's move out."

The three of them saluted in answer before springing into action.

* * *

"Hey…on what grounds are you arresting me?" Elly shouted after the soldiers settled down into their car of the train.

"We've already explained to you the charges," one of the soldiers answered glaring at her.

"Yeah I know you claim I killed that…whatever his name was," Elly acknowledged. "What I want to know is why you think it was me."

Just then Carus walked over to her and sat down in front of her. "This is all the proof we need," Carus answered holding up a picture in front of her face.

"Ah…that's where it disappeared to," Elly thought in dismay. "He probably knows about _that_ then huh. So they're blaming me because of _that_."

"Guilty by association," General Carus said triumphantly.

"Why are you so determined to throw me away?" Elly demanded. "I haven't done anything to warrant this treatment."

"Just having those eyes and skin of yours warrants much more than a swift death," Carus sneered. "General Haegan was a good friend of mine. The fact he was killed by one of you rats is enough to make my blood boil, but knowing what I do about you…. Unfortunately I am not authorized to give executions. But that consent should be easily gained."

"Execution?!" Elly exclaimed. "What kind of punishment is that for just being what I am?"

"No less than what your kind deserves," Carus stated venomously. "At any rate, during the war any and all Ishbalens that were in the military were all imprisoned and executed. For you to even manage to last this long in the military is astonishing. I'm surprised the Fuhrer allowed it."

Elly stared at him in utter despair. She had heard several times that Kat had put her neck on the line making Elly her partner, but it wasn't until now that she fully understood why. "Sheesh, if I was causing her that much trouble just by being around then why invite me?" Elly wondered to herself. "Maybe I should just let this go…at least then they wouldn't have to worry about getting into trouble because of me." After this thought she gave herself a mental shake and focused on one thing…her brothers. "I made a promise and I won't break it…I won't break them," she thought determinedly.

* * *

CM: Poor Elly! O_O What is to become of her? Stay tuned!


	15. A General's Revenge

**Chapter Fifteen: A General's Revenge**

They arrived in Central the next morning and Elly knew that she had two choices; trust in the Colonel and her partner and wait for them to fix it, or take the first opportunity she sees and try to escape herself. She had already grown weary of Carus as he kept going on and on about her people and how glad he was that most of them had been wiped out.

"Sir…shouldn't we take her to the Furher's office first?" a soldier asked as they headed in the opposite direction.

"And risk her causing a commotion?" Carus demanded loftily. "No, she will go to prison first. And after that I will ensure that she receives exactly what she deserves."

"What I deserve?" Elly thought derisively. "What I deserve is to be left alone…I mean I haven't done anything wrong and considering that picture is his only incriminating evidence I shouldn't even be up here." She hung her head slightly knowing that she now could only depend on the Colonel and his men to get her out of that mess in one piece…very reassuring

"Um sir…we've already passed two of the prisons…so where are which one are we taking her to?" the soldier asked in confusion.

"The only one on the other side of town," Carus answered. "The one located next door to laboratory five."

"You mean the one Kat and I inspected?" Elly demanded suddenly.

Carus responded by driving his foot into her gut. "Prisoners have no right to speak unless spoken to," he said harshly. "You are correct though, the place that once almost became your new home will be where you'll spend the rest of your days. However short they might be."

Elly panted as she hung limply from her captors by her arms feeling the sting of his boot in her gut. "This guy is obsessed," she thought looking up at his face. "So he decided to do this on his own…no wonder there was no warning. I wonder if the Furher will agree with him on this…I certainly hope not."

After his little speech, Carus started to lead the way again and the soldiers holding onto Elly half dragged her along as she tried to get her footing. She felt a drop hit her face and groaned as she looked up to see storm rolling in. 'Great…. Now I have THIS to contend with,' she bemoaned in her head. 'I **_hate_** the wet season.'

As they continued to walk, a small drizzle started, and they were passing by a park when the prison building came into view. Elly clenched her teeth as she contemplated the chances of her getting out before reaching it…in other words slim to none. "Man…if someone doesn't bail me out soon…I'm going to have to make a break for it myself," she thought glancing around at the guys. She still had her sleeves in tact and prepared herself to use them if they got too close.

They made it halfway through the park when Elly moved just enough to touch one of the transmutation circles. "Looks like this is goodbye…for good," she thought. Then making up her mind she started to get it started only to stop as Carus halted in surprise. There was a person standing in front of the last hill in the park, blocking the march.

"Who goes there?" Carus called out in irritation. "This is a very important procession…do not stand in our way."

"Important you say?" a voice asked and out of the shadows stepped of grave-faced Kat. "Asinine is more like it."

"Stand aside Lieutenant Hughes," Carus ordered. "I will not allow anyone to end this."

"I'm not in the mood for following a blind man's orders," Kat said darkly. "Release Elly immediately."

"Who do you think you are?" General Carus scoffed. "You have no jurisdiction over this matter."

"Elly is my partner, and she has done nothing to warrant this punishment," Kat told him.

"This Ishbalen rat will be the death of us all," he said. "Obviously you were unaware of her family relations before you instated her as your partner."

"Shut up!" Elly shouted.

This earned her a backhand in the face by the General. "Well, Ice Cold? Would you like to know with whom she shares blood?"

Kat looked over at Elly who clenched her teeth as if wishing they would just kill her and get it over with. "No," Kat answered looking back at him. "I don't want to hear anything you have to say, especially if it involves Elly. Her secrets are hers to tell."

Elly's eyes widened in surprise. "Kat…"

"That's a shame," the General said with a laugh. "I would have thought you would like to know who it was who killed General Haegen."

"Stop it!" Elly shouted.

"It was this little rat's brother!" the General shouted. "Murdering alchemists is in her blood. It was only a matter of time before she turned on you."

Elly's head drooped to the ground as her biggest secret was revealed to all who were present. She had heard that it was the alchemist killer who had killed the General and from the description given she figured out it was him…she'd even talked to him before and found it to be the truth. Now it was out and she was sure that Kat would want revenge seeing how close she was with her General. "It's all over now," she thought heavily. "Looks like it's off to a prison cell for the rest of my life…however long that might be."

But Kat didn't even flinch. Her placid expression was illuminated by the flash of lightening signaling that a storm was coming. "This is your last chance," Kat told him.

"You would attack a General?" Carus demanded.

"Section 500 Subsection 13: If a ranking officer has been emotionally compromised, he or she is thereby stripped of their rank as well as authority," Kat recited as she removed her glasses and tucked them away into her jacket.

"So you refuse to back down… very well," Carus said as his hands began to glow with alchemic power. "Then I shall show you how I became the Root Alchemist."

* * *

"I was wondering when you would show up," Hughes told Roy as he led him and his subordinates down the hallway. "Honestly though… sending Kat out there to try and reason with a General. What were you thinking, Roy?"

"I suspected that he would immediately be taking Elly to the prison," Roy said matter-of-factly. "And from the looks of things, I was right. What exactly are the charges against her?"

"We had a break in the other night as well as a murder of a private. Still don't really know who did it," Hughes told him. "But from what I heard, after seeing the crime scene, the General booked a train straight for Eastern. Heck I don't even know whether or not her got the consent from the Fuhrer or not."

"So he's acting out based on a thin possibility," Roy gathered.

"The man has never liked Ishbalens," Hughes said darkly. "General Haegen's death only added on to that."

"I know…and now he has a chance to send one to prison," Roy sighed. "I can see why he wouldn't pass up the opportunity…though I can't see what led him to believe it was her."

"I doubt we'll find out standing around here," Hughes stated seriously. "While my sister is keeping him busy we need to find the identity of the real criminal and get the Furher to eliminate the arrest order."

"Right…let's go Hughes, the faster we get this done the faster we'll be able to relax and have some good home made food," Roy said heading for the crime scene. Hughes smiled and followed after him.

* * *

After a long a drawn out battle (one that the author was too lazy to write) Kat was hunched over, one knee to the ground, with a couple of huge thorns stuck in her shoulder and a few cuts on her arms and legs. General Carus lay on the ground, unconscious. Kat had made sure that he wouldn't be getting up any time soon. Breathing heavily she stared up at the other soldiers who were at a loss for what to do.

"Would you really follow the orders of a man who was so distraught he would readily take the life of an innocent?" Kat demanded of them from her spot on the ground.

The soldiers glanced at each other not sure how to answer and not wanting to risk upsetting her further. They had released Elly when the fight had started in order to keep themselves safe from alchemical battle and she was now kneeling over Kat and trying to do something about the wounds she had sustained.

"You keep quiet you idiot," Elly ordered trying to stem the flow of blood coming from her side where Carus' plant had pierced her. "As for you guys, if you're not going to help out here then at least go get some."

Surprisingly, some of the soldiers did just that and ran off to find someone who would know what to do. Kat laid down on the wet ground. "I'm fine, Elly… I'm just… going to rest for a bit," she said as her eyelids fluttered closed.

Elly resisted the urge to wake her up, knowing that she really did need the rest. She sat there stemming the bleeding as best as she could with the little amount of medical knowledge she had without pulling out the thorn. "If I pulled it out, the wound would bleed more freely and then it'd be even harder to control," she thought worriedly. "Geeze…and she went through all this trouble after a socked her…what does that say about me?"

Elly continued to debate with herself about what she was going to do now and what was going on, only to have those thoughts interrupted by the sound of people approaching the place they were resting. "Hey Kat…wake up," she said tapping either side of her face. "Hey…looks like there's some help here for ya."

Kat's eyes opened slightly as she tried to bring herself to wake up. The sound of the approaching soldiers finally reached Kat's ears just as their voices were able to be discerned.

"Yes sir, they're right over here," one said hurriedly.

"Are you sure it was the Ishbalen that caused it?"

"Yes sir…a fight between General Carus and Lieutenant Kathleen occurred thanks to her designs."

"Elly…" Kat started to say through her fatigue.

"Woah…just calm down," Elly told her feeling her heart leap into her throat out of fear. "I'm sure that if you just explain to them what happened everything will be just fine."

"Elly…you have to find my brother…and the Colonel," Kat mumbled barely coherent in her current state. "P-promise me."

"What? But things will be settled if I just sit here right?" Elly said trying very hard to believe that these guys wouldn't be as stupid as Carus.

"I…I don't know," Kat admitted. "You need to get out of here…" Elly didn't move as she glanced from where the soldiers were starting to appear to Kat lying on the ground. "I said get out of here," Kat said in as commanding a voice as she could muster.

"There she is," one of the soldiers suddenly exclaimed.

"I see…does she plan to finish whoever survived the fight?" the commander asked rushing forward.

The small amount of faith that Elly had managed to gain in the military suddenly disintegrated at the hate that filled their voices and after taking one more look at Kat and deciding that she'll be alright, she got to her feet and took off as fast as she could. She fled through the park avoiding anyone and everyone with a uniform and didn't stop until she reached a place out of sight.

* * *

"Major Hughes, Colonel Mustang, we didn't expect to see you two here."

"How's my sister doing?" Hughes demanded looking over to see that she was still lying on the ground having completely passed out.

"Well…we've stopped the bleeding for now," the soldier informed him. "But I'm afraid she hasn't regained consciousness and keeps mumbling things in her sleep."

"I see," Hughes murmured before heading over to where Kat was lying. "You did a good job, we'll finish the rest."

Roy just watched her sleep as a feeling as if her state was partially his fault…he had told her to stop him at all costs after all. Seeing Hughes like this didn't help matters any.

His thoughts were cut through as Kat murmured something, only managing to make the last part intelligible. "Hmm….Elly….Elly…Haegen…Elly."

"You…make sure you get Lieutenant Ice Cold to the medical center," Roy ordered pointing at one of the soldiers. "She is to be treated immediately."

"Yes sir," the soldier answered with a salute. He then proceeded to get a few others to lift Kat up on a stretcher and led her away as Roy held onto Hughes' shoulder.

"Colonel, it seems Elly was spotted running along the shopping district," Havoc announced as he approached the two. "Is Kat going to be okay?" he added watching Kat being carried off.

"She's going to be fine," Roy stated feeling Hughes' shoulders shake slightly. "In the meantime I need you to find Elly and bring her in. It's already been announced that she's to be arrested on sight. I need you to get to her first."

"Yes sir," Havoc agreed with a salute. Then he turned on his heel and took off to where Elly was last spotted hoping he could find her first.

"Come along Hughes," Roy said a little more calmly. "We've still got a job to do…her partner sill needs our help."

"You're right," Hughes murmured sadly. "I just want this nightmare to be over."

"It will Hughes…it will, very soon," Roy promised as he led the Major back to Central HQ.

* * *

"This is insane…what am I supposed to do?" Elly muttered to herself as she watched the soldiers run around the city searching everywhere for her. "Kat risked her life to save mine…and I don't have the courage to find out if she's okay? I know she told me to find _those_ two…but how am I supposed to do that if just being spotted will get me shot?" She was standing on a roof near the edge where she could see everything around her but no one below could see her.

Or…so she thought….

"Elly…there you are," a familiar voice said from her right. She glanced over and to her surprise 2nd Lieutenant Jean Havoc stood on the fire escape ladder that connected to the roof.

"Why are you here?" Elly asked getting into a crouched position and readying her alchemy…just in case.

"Elly, you need to turn yourself in," Havoc told her seriously. "If you keep running away you'll only be giving them more reason to suspect you. The Colonel and Major Hughes are currently working on getting your name cleared. So until then, come on back. I'll make sure nothing happens to you."

Elly tightened her jaw at his words and a part of her wanted to believe him. "I'm sorry Havoc…but I can't do that," she stated as she tried to relax her stance. "They've already got it in their heads that I hurt Kat. If I'm so much as spotted I'll be liable to get shot."

"You really think I'd let something like that happen?" Havoc asked her as he climbed up the fire escape to where she was.

"That's not something you can just decide," Elly shot back. "No offense Havoc, but you're in no position to help me."

"I may not have that much influence, that's true," Havoc told her as he finally got to where she was. "That's never stopped me before though. I got orders directly from the Colonel to bring you back alive. The others are already getting Kat and General Carus to a medical unit. But if you run now, it really will be too late."

Elly pulled herself into a standing position and moved away from the edge to stay out of view from the soldiers on the ground. "I'm really sorry Havoc," she said feeling as if she was becoming cornered. "After all this…I'm not sure if those I started to trust can really be trusted. I want to help Kat…but I can't do anything for her if I'm arrested."

"So you're just going to let her sacrifice go to waste?" Havoc demanded in a hard voice. "I thought you were better than that. But if you really want to run, hell we both know I couldn't stop you."

Elly thought back on Kat's fight with Carus and once again felt the sensation of being punched in the gut. She had protected her, and been hurt, just like _he_ had so long ago. It seemed like everyone she ever got involved with in the military ended up seriously injured…because of her. She let her arms drop in defeat as she fought back the tears that threatened to appear. "A-alright," she finally stammered. "I'll come with you…please help Kat recover."

A smile of relief broke out across Havoc's face. "Don't worry, she's going to be fine. She may be in bed for a while but…"

"Don't move!"

Elly looked up to see that a soldier had found the two of them and was standing at the entrance to the roof with his gun out and pointed at Elly. "Stand down soldier…she's turning herself in," Havoc said in a clear voice. "I'm bringing her into Colonel Mustang."

"I-I'll b-bring her in 2nd Lieutenant," the soldier stuttered. His hands were clearly shaking and his face was white with fear. Elly realized that even the slightest of sudden movements could cause him to pull the trigger.

"Put the gun down soldier," Havoc repeated in a calm voice as he too realized the state the soldier was in.

"I'm not going to fight back," Elly added slowly putting her hands into the air. This was apparently the wrong thing to do as the soldier fired off a bullet into the ground at her feet.

"Dammit, I'm telling you to stand down!" Havoc shouted. Elly heard a second shot just as she felt Havoc's hand shove her down. Her eyes widened as she watched Havoc go down clutching his arm in pain. The soldier's eyes widened as he realized what he had done. This gave Havoc enough time to draw his own gun and shoot the soldier in the leg before he could do anymore harm. The soldier went down with a howl of pain. He passed out seconds later from the shock of being shot.

"Havoc, are you alright?" Elly asked as she got back to her feet and was at his side.

"I'm fine…really," Havoc told her with a forced smile.

"Your shoulder is bleeding," Elly stated taking a look at it and trying to help it.

"Will you stop it," Havoc ordered. "After those shots there's bound to be more soldiers on the way."

"So you'll be just fine," Elly said with relief though she tried to mask just how much. "I guess I'll just wait here with you then until they get here…right? You'll explain what happened and they won't shoot me."

"Right," Havoc agreed with a nod. "Otherwise the Colonel would roast me alive."

Elly nodded, though as she heard the sound of footsteps on the stairs below, her nerves became more and more on edge. Next to her she could tell that Havoc was having a hard time keeping himself conscious from the loss of blood that he refused to let Elly help with. Before the soldiers reached the roof, Elly could hear them shouting something. "….Ishbalen shot him…shoot….to kill." That's all that made it to her ears.

Elly ground her teeth in frustration as Havoc passed out next to her. "Havoc wake up…hey they won't believe me unless you explain it," she said shaking him lightly. "Havoc…Havoc!" There was a loud crash as the soldiers made it to the landing just below the roof. After a moment of hesitation, Elly got to her feet and leapt off the roof just as they burst through the door.

They quickly made their way over to Havoc and the other soldier before calling in the paramedics. "What could have happened up here?" one asked as he tried to stem the bleeding in Havoc's shoulder.

The one next to him shrugged his shoulders and started as Havoc mumbled something in his sleep. "…Elly…Elly."

"Elly…Ice Cold's partner?" the first asked in surprise.

"Looks like she really is the one that did it," the second sighed. "Let's get them some medical help…then we have to find her, and bring her to justice."

* * *

CM: A past haunted by death.... taunting words of a distant shadow.... and a determination surpassing all physical injury. Next time, on Sisterhood.


	16. Voices of the Past

CM: The beginning of this chapter was inspired by my-forgotten-rose. Thank you for the idea and for your reviews. ^_^

**Chapter Sixteen: Voices of the Past**

Roy Mustang sat in the infirmary watching his lieutenant as she slept. He had stayed present as soon as surgery was over, watching her very closely. There had still been no signs of her missing partner even though several search parties had been sent out. The order had been to arrest on sight and shoot _only_ if she resisted. Roy could only hope that Elly didn't resist and that the soldiers would actually follow through with the command.

In the meantime, Roy and Hughes had both been working to get Elly's name cleared, but with the incapacitation of a General and two lieutenants, as well as a foot soldier, it was a struggle. Havoc had woken up shortly after being treated and Roy was informed that he would be fine after a few days. Kat however, had yet to regain consciousness since she was brought in. It was all Roy could do to keep Hughes under control, though he couldn't blame the man. Roy himself was rather concerned. And in his concern he had found himself wanting to be there when she woke up… just to make sure she was alright of course.

"Um…I don't mean to interrupt Colonel Mustang," a soldier said walking into the room. "I'm here to report on the current situation." Roy nodded his understanding taking his eyes off his Lieutenant for the first time in hours. "Lieutenant Jean Havoc is recovering just fine. Major Hughes is currently speaking to the General who's currently in charge over Carus' men, and Ice Cold's partner was spotted about an hour ago near Madam Christmas' Bar…but has once again disappeared."

Roy's eyes narrowed. "Don't stop searching, but just remember she is to be brought in _unharmed_, understand?"

The soldier saluted. "Understood, Colonel Mustang. Best wishes to Ice Cold's recovery." And he left.

Roy sighed after the soldier left and looked back at Kathleen Hughes. "Your partner's causing a lot of problems for us right now," he murmured softly. "She's almost as much trouble as you are. If she was any more of a pain she probably would have been put in a prison a long time ago. In fact the only thing keeping her out was you…and you know this…don't you." He squeezed her hand tightly to try to let her know that she wasn't alone.

As he did so, he felt her pulse which had slowed a considerable amount. He bent closer to try to hear her breathing, but it was almost non-existent. And to top it off, her skin felt like it was on fire. "Nurse! Get in here right now," Roy shouted as he realized what it meant.

He quickly found her pulse again and paid very close attention to it as he waited for the nurse to arrive. He was no doctor by any means and had no idea what he could do to help her, as such; all he could do was watch as her pulse faded little by little. A few minutes after his shout, a nurse appeared with a few doctors and they started tending to her telling Roy that he needed to move aside as he was in the way.

"She must have gotten a fever from being in the rain after having lost so much blood," the nurse assessed after a few seconds of examining the female lieutenant.

Roy felt a tightness in his chest and he clenched his fist. His eyes hid behind shadow as he stood back and allowed the doctors to do their work. "Is there anything they can do for her now…or is she already too far gone? No…don't you dare die on me, Lieutenant."

* * *

Kat stood on the edge of a river, not sure where she was or how she got there, or what she was even doing before. She could've sworn she had been some place very dark and cold before now… and when she woke up she found herself in this strange place. Looking around, she saw that there were people across the river. She thought maybe she should cross so she could ask them for help. However, there was no bridge, and something seemed off about the river in front of her. In fact, everything around her seemed almost surreal. What was she doing there? Perhaps if she crossed, someone on the other side could tell her. So she lifted her foot and moved to take a step across.

"Wait," a voice called out. On the other side she could see a tall dark man with white hair standing there watching her. "You don't want to do that…not yet," he told her calmly.

"Ah… why not?" Kat asked, unsure of whether or not she could trust the stranger.

"Because if you cross, you'll never be able to return," he explained.

"Return…" Kat murmured, thinking. Then the notion sunk in. "Am I…. dead?"

"Not yet," the stranger answered seriously. "But if you finish crossing…you will be."

Kat immediately set her foot back into its original position but still stared thoughtfully at the stranger. "But…. I'm finished… aren't I?" Had she not done all that she could? Wasn't it her time?

"No you're not," the stranger told her flatly. "You still have things that only you can do."

"The reason why you haven't crossed yet is because there are still others working to bring you back," a woman said, stepping up to stand beside the male stranger. "It is through their will, as well as your own, that you still have a chance to return to where you are needed."

"Where I'm needed…." Kat whispered.

"When people first come here, they are instilled with the feeling of surrender to make the passing easier," another man, only he appeared older than the first, said coming to the first stranger's opposite side. "But you must not forget who you are and what you still need to do."

"Please," the woman pleaded. "Please save my daughter."

"She cannot make it through this hard time without her friends to lean on," the older man added in agreement.

"My sister still needs you back there," the first continued. "There's no telling what will become of her if you left now."

Kat's eyes widened in realization as their faces finally became clearer. "You all… are you Elly's…" and then she saw another figure, one whom she recognized. "General Haegen," she whispered in awe.

"You are greatly needed by many people on the other side," Haegen said with authority. "Because of your relationship with your new friend, you may be the key to finally putting an end to the hatred brought up through that war. You are possibly the only one who can accomplish this, Lieutenant Kathleen Hughes." As he finished, he raised his left hand in a salute.

Kat suddenly felt a renewal of strength inside herself at these words and if tears existed in that world, she would have shed them. She returned his salute, her silent promise to him and to the three others that she would do all she could. She felt her other hand being grasped by some invisible entity, and the people, the river, and the world with it, all faded away as she felt herself being pulled back.

* * *

Roy stood in the corner of the room watching the doctors tend to Kat. And the entire time he found himself praying that she would pull through. Finally the medics backed away from her and Roy straightened immediately as they turned to him.

"She slipped away for a minute there, but she has stabilized now," one said wearily. "You have a very stubborn Lieutenant on your hands, Colonel Mustang."

Roy almost exhaled a sigh of relief but refrained from doing so. "Believe me, I know."

"I'm sorry to say that it might be best if you left for a while, just so that we can ensure that nothing else should happen to her health," the nurse told him. "But if you would like to say something to her, it might be helpful… to the both of you."

Roy agreed and walked toward Kat and gently took a hold of her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. He wanted to say something, but nothing came to mind that he was willing to voice in front of the current company. After a moment of just standing there, he moved to leave but stopped as he spotted something glistening on her face. Taking a closer look he saw that she had tears rolling down her cheeks and a smile tugged at her lips before he felt her fingers lightly grip around his.

Roy smiled lightly and he left the room feeling assured that she wasn't about to leave him any time soon.

* * *

"Havoc, how are you holding up?" Hughes exclaimed walking into the infirmary room. "You certainly look like you've regained most of your strength."

"Yeah…honestly I feel like I should have already been released by now," Havoc replied with a sigh. "The problem is they keep saying that I need to stay in bed for a couple more days."

"You lost quite a bit of blood, even if it was only a gunshot wound. So just listen to the medics and rest up. There's really not much you can do at this point anyway," Hughes told him truthfully.

"Why? What's happened out there?" Havoc asked suddenly feeling rather worried.

"It seems that Elly turned herself in about an hour ago," Hughes explained. At the look on Havoc's face he put his hands up. "Don't worry though…she wasn't shot. Apparently she lied on the ground after making her presence known and hoped that they wouldn't. She's been placed in the prison Carus was taking her to though, and I still haven't been successful in getting an audience with the Furher."

"What about Kat?" Havoc asked feeling slightly relieved to hear that Elly hadn't been hurt…yet.

"She slipped away for a few moments," Roy answered entering the room. "but she's currently in the recovery stage and should be waking up shortly. Until then, she is to have no visitors," he added seeing the look on Hughes face. "I'm sorry, Hughes, but that's how it is."

"I understand," Hughes sighed. "If it is to have my sister recover then I shall of course conform to the wishes of the medical personnel."

"So Elly finally turned herself in," Roy stated obviously having heard the earlier pieces of the conversation. "And we've yet to even be able to get near the Fuhrer's office."

"Unfortunately, it seems that General Raven is calling for a meeting to decide her fate," Hughes continued.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Havoc asked. "She didn't DO anything for crissake."

"We know that," Roy stated looking over at Hughes who also looked worried. "Until we get in to see the Furher…there is nothing we can do."

"Then are we just going to leave her to her fate?" Havoc demanded.

"Nope…we're going to stall the decision on her fate for as long as we can," Hughes answered. "Or at least try to."

* * *

"Here's your new home, you filthy Ishbalen," a guard chuckled mirthlessly as he shoved Elly into a cell. "Enjoy your stay."

"You're making a big mistake," Elly shouted at him. "I won't be in here for long." At least…she hoped she wouldn't.

"Funny, I didn't think I'd be hearing that voice again so soon," a voice drifted in. From the sound of it, Elly would have guessed in was from the cell next to hers. "Though I suppose it was only a matter of time."

"Who are you?" she asked calm sounding as she walked away from her cell door feeling like she knew the voice from somewhere. "What do you mean hear my voice again?"

"I was in here when you came by with your partner Ice Cold," the voice answered. "Though I suppose you wouldn't remember me…after all the first time you ever saw me you were a lot smaller."

"A-are you…Zolf Kimbley…the Crimson Alchemist?" Elly asked feeling the bottom of her stomach drop.

"So you do remember," the voice replied sounding somewhat pleased. "That's good. We won't need to worry about introductions. So I take it your little partnership with the Ice Cold Alchemist didn't work out so well."

"My partnership had nothing to do with this," Elly shot back. "This is just a little…family mishap."

"Oh…so you're not the only one who survived my attack," Kimbley sighed. "Hmm…I guess I wasn't as thorough as I thought I was."

"That's not what I meant," Elly said quickly. "I was talking about family as in me being Ishbalen."

"Did you expect anything less?" Kimbley asked her. "Honestly… this is the military after all. You really think a person like you could ever be accepted into this world? You should have made a break for it the first chance you got."

"I was accepted fairly well," Elly retorted indignantly. "At least by some of them," she added feeling a sad tone come into her voice.

"It doesn't matter what a handful of people think if the majority disagrees," he stated simply. "Besides, how well could you possibly say you knew any of them?"

Elly opened her mouth to reply but his words hit their mark. She realized that she really didn't know much about any of them…especially Kat who she was supposed to trust with her life. "I might not know them as well as some…but they treated me like a person. Kat never thought of me as just an Ishbalen, and she trusted me from the very beginning."

"Oh… so then I suppose she's told you all about how she knows me," Kimbley said laughingly.

Elly paused. "She said you two were acquaintances."

"Ah, I suppose she really does fill in her name well to make such an understatement. I'm almost hurt," though from the tone of his voice he sounded anything but.

"Understatement?" Elly asked, her curiosity getting the better of her. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I suppose you could say that I'm one of the ones who helped raise Kat when she was younger," Kimbley said proudly. "It was me, her brother, and of course the infamous Colonel Mustang.

"Mustang raised her?" Elly asked in disbelief. "_You _raised her? Why should I believe anything you say?"

"I have no reason to lie, not when the truth is all the more devastating," Kimbley chuckled. "I even taught her a thing or two of alchemy. She was so insistent on it. It was rather heart warming actually, seeing so much destructive potential within such an innocent little body. Though her eyes are exactly as I remember them."

Elly closed her hands into fists to keep them from shaking and clenched her teeth tightly. "I would have never guessed that you taught her anything…considering she never uses anything explosive," Elly choked out.

"We all stick with our specialties," Kimbley replied nonchalantly. "The fact that we know how to do something is all we need. After all, you've been acquainted with my specialty so many years ago. Hmm… you were about thirteen, correct? Around the same age as her."

Elly closed her eyes as she desperately shouted in her mind to keep herself calm. She tightened her fists to keep them from going anywhere and even bit her own lip. "Don't lose it…whatever you do, don't blow. That's exactly what he wants from you," she thought.

"So about your family… Would you like to know their expressions as they died?" He asked contritely.

And that was when Elly snapped. She flinched as her fist hit the wall closest to her family's killer, splitting the knuckles as they collided with solid stone. "You murdered them…in cold blood…and you feel nothing for them at all," she stammered as she tried to control her anger. "If I could make a symbol, right now, I think I just might skewer you for what you did."

"Why should I feel remorse for my enemy?" Kimbley asked. "That's what the world is all about. Survival of the fittest. Those who continue living are chosen to live."

"Chosen…no…we're not chosen," Elly muttered. "If this is what it means to be chosen…then I'd rather be… I'd rather die!"

"That can easily be arranged," Kimbley chuckled. "After all…I'm sure that's what they're trying to get right now."

"They?" Elly said. "Who, the military? But then why would they let me be Kat's partner in the first place? It makes no sense!"

"What about the military does?" Kimbley asked amusedly. "Besides, the fact that the man who ordered the Ishbalen annihilation allowed one to join the military unharmed doesn't make sense in itself."

"Well…I've got to give him that one," Elly thought remembering the day she entered. "So what, was I used as a scapegoat or something?!"

"Who knows?" Kimbley said, and Elly was sure that if she could see him he would have shrugged. "It's frustrating dancing to someone else's tune, isn't it?"

Elly ground her teeth in frustration, trying very hard not to show that he had gotten to her…and yet even though he couldn't see her, he somehow knew just how much his words were affecting her. "What am I supposed to do if bro was right?" she asked herself. "What if he was completely right about the military? Then I turned myself if hoping they'd clear me only to stay in here for the rest of my life…however long that might be."

* * *

Kat opened her eyes and her vision was filled with white walls and a white ceiling. After some examination she deduced that she was lying in the infirmary. She gingerly sat herself up in the bed, which proved difficult considering her right shoulder was on fire and didn't like being moved around. Not only that, but several other lesser aches ran all throughout her body.

"It's good to see you awake, Miss Ice Cold," a familiar voice greeted and she looked to see Fulman standing there stiff and straight as ever.

"Quick, in order, how much time has passed, what happened while I was unconscious, and where's Elly?" Kat asked in quick succession.

"You've been out for just under five days, there have been large scale searches for Miss Elly, 2nd Lieutenant Havoc has been shot and is admitted to the infirmary, and Miss Elly just turned herself in a few hours ago and is now in the largest prison in Central," Fulman explained quickly.

Kat's brows furrowed into a frown. "I see. Is anything being done regarding the third matter?"

"Yes, Colonel Mustang and Major Hughes are currently appealing to the Furher and other higher ups to have her released," Fulman answered calmly.

"Hm, well I suppose if that's the case there isn't too much need to worry," Kat stated thoughtfully. Still, she had a very unsettling feeling. "Is General Carus still alive?"

"Yes…though he has been incapacitated and has not as of yet gained consciousness," Fulman explained. "Oh…there was one more thing, the Furher has promoted you to the station of Major."

"What?" Kat asked in disbelief. "This is unacceptable."

"M-Miss Ice Cold, wouldn't this be considered good news?" Fulman asked uncertainly.

"Most would see it that way, wouldn't they?" Kat sighed, rubbing her forehead. "I'll have to just clear up that matter the next time I have the chance to speak with the Fuhrer. Is there anything else worth reporting?"

"Unfortunately," Fulman started nervously. "Despite the repeal the Colonel and Major Hughes are working for…Elly has been scheduled to be executed….this evening."

Kat was silent for several moments. "I see. Thank you, Fulman. That'll be all. Please extend my gratitude towards 2nd Lt. Breda and Private Fuery as well."

"Of course, I shall do that," Fulman replied with a salute. "Oh... also your brother will be in later so please refrain from doing anything to strain yourself."

"Your concern is appreciated, Officer Fulman," Kat said with a smile and an incline of her head.

Once he left, Kat sat in her bed for several minutes mulling over her thoughts. Finally she made her decision and got out of bed.

"Miss Hughes," a nurse called entering the room. "It's time for your…. Miss Hughes?"

But she was no where to be found.

* * *

Havoc was resting in the infirmary when suddenly he felt a hand cover his mouth. His eyes snapped open and he was about to defend himself, when he saw who it was. "Keep your voice down," Kat whispered, holding a finger to her lips before uncovering his mouth.

"Kat…what in the world are you doing in here?" Havoc demanded. "You should be recovering right now."

"Never mind that," Kat said waving away the particulars. "I don't suppose you heard about Elly's predicament?"

"Yeah, I have," Havoc said gravely. "I was trying to convince her to come back when I got shot by a crazed soldier trying to get a kill on her."

"I see, then I should thank you for protecting her," Kat said gratefully.

"How could I not," Havoc asked shaking his head. "She was right there…and she hadn't done anything wrong. But they're blaming her for me being shot as well as the other guy, since they found her finger prints on my gun. And since I'm in the infirmary my testimony is…"

"Completely worthless," Kat finished. "And now she's on death row awaiting punishment for a crime she didn't commit."

"She's already sentenced to death?" Havoc asked in surprised. "But it's only been a day since she was caught and there hasn't even been a trial."

"Yes… it's almost too convenient," Kat muttered.

"What, are you suggesting this was all planned?"

"I'm not suggesting anything, however, it's obvious that unless something is done immediately, Elly will die."

"So we'll alert the Colonel and your brother," Havoc said thinking quickly. "You need to get back to bed or you'll get worse. We'll make sure Elly gets out of this alive, okay?"

"No good, if worse comes to worse, then that will only do more harm than good," Kat said with a very foreboding expression. "I'm going to have to go in and get her out myself."

"H-hold on a minute there," Havoc said quickly. "You're even worse off than I am. You're in no condition to…"

"This isn't up for discussion, Havoc," Kat said coldly. "There's no telling how much time we have before it's too late."

"Well then you're not coming alone," Havoc said beginning to sit up but Kat stopped him.

"No, I need you to stay here and let my brother and the Colonel know… but not until the time is right."

"We'll just leave them a note," Havoc said. "But I'm coming with you."

"Havoc, have you ever wondered what it would be like to be frozen to the ceiling? "Kat asked pleasantly.

"No… and I'd rather not know, thank you," Havoc replied quickly. "But I still don't think you should go by yourself."

"I don't want you getting into trouble if something goes wrong," Kat told him seriously. "You're one of the Colonel's best men. He needs you."

"You _are _the best he's got," Havoc told her. "He needs you just as much."

Kat stared at him for several moments. For some reason she felt… rather moved by his statement. Finally she said, "Please, I got her into this, so I should be the one to get her out. This is something I need to do."

Havoc looked at her for several moments contemplating her statement. "She's worried about my safety…before her own?" he thought questioningly. "Coming from her that's saying a lot…but I guess I was more right then I thought when she appeared to be not as cold as everyone assumed."

Havoc gave a resigned sigh. "Alright… just make sure you make it back alive…otherwise your brother will have my head," he told her. "And if you can…bring her back too. I'd hate to see her get executed because I convinced her to return."

"I assure you, I have no intention of letting either of us die," Kat said with a smile. "But thanks for the support." And then he watched as she left through the window.

"I hope her intentions are enough," Havoc thought worriedly.

* * *

Elly had been in the middle of brooding when the sound of her cell door opening caught her attention. She turned to see who it was and almost leapt back in surprise as three large suits of armor stepped inside. "So…I guess the Colonel managed it after all," she muttered as she tried to make herself relax…but something about the guards made that impossible.

"It looks like the world is giving up on you after all, which means you'll be getting your wish," Kimbley said with a smile in his voice.

"Wait, what?" Elly demanded as the guards took her arms and a feeling of fear welled up inside. "Wh-where are we going?"

"To the place where the rest of your _family_ has gone," Kimbley chuckled.

* * *

CM: A bold attempted rescue....... a mysterious enemy........ and a difficult decision. Next time on Sisterhood.


	17. One End is a New Beginning

**Chapter Seventeen: One End is A New Beginning**

"Havoc, I was wondering if you could inform us as to why Lt. Kathleen Hughes is missing from her room in the infirmary," Roy said testily as he and Hughes loomed over the bedridden Havoc.

"Actually, it's Major now, Roy," Hughes reminded him but Roy ignored him.

"Why would I know something like that?" Havoc asked. "I'm just laying here trying to recover peacefully."

"Then why are you sweating?" Roy asked dubiously.

"It's… hot in here."

"The window is open."

"I just had it opened."

Suddenly there was the noise of a gun being cocked and Hughes stepped up, his glasses flashing menacingly. "WHERE IS MY SISTER?"

"She took off for the prison!" Havoc wailed. "I tried to stop her but she threatened to freeze me to the ceiling and she wouldn't let me go with her. She was determined to go by herself. She was going to get Elly."

Roy and Hughes exchanged glances. "And you just let her go on her own," Hughes clarified keeping his hand on his gun.

"I just told you she threatened to freeze me to the ceiling…what was I supposed to do?" Havoc demanded.

"He's got a point Hughes," Roy murmured. "After all, she has done it before."

"Well in that case I really can't blame you too much," Hughes sighed. "How long ago did she leave?"

"About an hour or two," Havoc answered in relief.

"She's probably made it there by now," Roy murmured. "If she didn't collapse along the way," he added only in thought.

"Well, let's go get them, since we finally managed to get the release papers," Hughes said. "I just hope they're both alright."

* * *

Kat made her way through the halls of the prison, trying to keep a good pace while at the same time trying not to push her body too hard and reopen her wounds. Getting into the prison had been surprisingly easy with her newly appointed title as Major. Of course, her reputation only was enough to give people little desire to object to her orders. Once she had finally made it to the cell that she was said to be residing in, Kat was disappointed and concerned to find it empty. "They said this was where she was being held, so why isn't she here?" she asked out loud in mild frustration.

"Because they've already taken her away," a voice answered in slight amusement.

Kat's throat tightened as she immediately knew who the voice belonged to. She hurried over to the cell from whence the voice had come and through the bars saw the Crimson Alchemist sitting against the wall of his prison. "Kimbley… what do you mean? Where did they take her?"

"To the place where they always take those to be executed," Kimbley said with a shrug.

"Tell me where they took her," Kat requested.

"Hmm, it seems that once again you're visit here wasn't because you wanted to see me. And you even told that Ishbalen that we were merely acquaintances," he said turning to look at her. "Am I that much of a stranger to you now?"

"I'm sorry to say that nearly getting blown up by you was a bit off putting," Kat remarked.

"Hehe…you wouldn't have gotten blown up," Kimbley chuckled. "You're a lot stronger than I expected."

"That's hardly the point," Kat mumbled. "Besides… it wasn't something she needed to know."

"Nah… you were just being too lenient on her." The corners of his mouth lifted a little. "Or perhaps you were afraid to tell her that you personally knew the man who killed her family."

"You… really have changed," Kat whispered.

"No… I just got a large dose of what the world was _really_ like," Kimbley stated. "Maybe someday you too will see the _truth_ behind it."

"Kimbley… where did they take Elly?" Kat asked calmly. "I know you know. Please tell me."

Kimbley was silent for a long while and just when Kat was going to give up and look for herself, he spoke. "They took her down below. Though I doubt there's anything you can do for her now."

"Maybe not, but then again, it wouldn't be the first time I've proven someone wrong." As Kat began to head off, she stopped and quietly said, "Thank you," before hurrying to find Elly.

"Heh… same old same old," Kimbley chuckled.

* * *

"So…where are we now?" Elly asked for about the hundredth time…but they didn't once say anything in reply. "Geeze what's the deal with these guys?" she muttered to herself. "They have the same feel about them as Alphonse…but there's no way there wouldd be more than one person moronic enough to do that."

They turned a corner moments later and Elly stopped in her tracks. On the walls, all along the hall, blood stains were everywhere. "What…okay I know this is nowhere in the prison. Where are we?" Elly demanded as the suits of armor continued to drag her forward. "Oh, heck no. I am not going any farther." With that she yanked her arms out of their grip, cutting herself as she did so. Then she used the blood dripping down her arm to draw a transmutation circle on the floor, which moments later turned into sand and swallowed up the suits of armor. "Haha…take that!" she exclaimed excitedly.

Her celebration was short lived, however, as more came from either side of the hallway surrounding her. "Oh come on," she exclaimed in frustration. She drew another symbol on her arm and formed a wind weapon chucking it into the nearest suit only to have it embed itself in the metal with no affect at all. "Looks like I was right about them being empty like Al," she thought angrily.

She continued to fight to the best of her abilities, though without her usual repertoire of circles, it was rather difficult. "Doesn't this stew of armor guys ever end?" she thought angrily.

Suddenly the dim room was flooded with light a great flash erupted out of no where. Suddenly Elly felt the air grow extremely thin and her skin erupted in goosebumps as the temperature plummeted. She blinked and saw that the entire room was encased in ice and all of the suits of armor were frozen statues. "Looks like… I made it… just in time," a weary voice said from the doorway.

"Kat!" Elly exclaimed when she spotted her. "What the heck are you doing here? Didn't you even take a moment to recover?"

"No time… they were gonna… execute…" Kat trailed off as she stumbled before falling forward.

Elly quickly rushed to her side and caught her before she hit the floor. "Hey…you moron…you really should have at least recovered a bit more," Elly scolded as she spotted the remnants of Kat's fight with Carus. "Well either way, I need to get you out." With that she hefted Kat onto her back and started going toward the exit. "Thanks for coming for me, Kat."

Kat's only answer was her deep, steady breathing. She had passed out. Elly rolled her eyes but smiled. She had almost made it out of the lower area, she had gotten to the last room, when a hulking figured stepped out of the shadows blocking the doorway. "That's as far as you go," a rumbling voice said.

"Uh...S-Scar," Elly murmured sadly. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to finish what I started," he answered darkly.

"Sorry…but I can't allow you to do that," Elly declared taking a tighter grip on Kat. She had a bad feeling about this…not because of his appearance…but because something felt off. "I'm leaving this place and I'm taking her with me."

"You would betray your own kind for a military dog?" he demanded. "I warn you, step aside or I can't guarantee you'll keep your life."

"Take it if you can!" Elly shouted. "But I'm not handing her over to you." She kept her left arm securely holding onto Kat as her right arm activated the transmutation circle she had drawn earlier. Then she threw her wind knife at Scar just barely managing to catch his shoulder.

Scar was knocked back a few feet but caught his balance while clutching his bleeding shoulder. "Attacking your own brother," he said with a crooked smile. "I never would have thought you'd have it in you to do such a thing." Then, right before Elly's eyes, the wound healed itself and the image of her brother shifted into a boy with long, palm tree like hair and odd, tight fitting clothing. "You're a terrible little sister."

"Wh-what are you?" Elly asked keeping her distance. "You look like a gay palm tree."

"How dare you call me gay," the boy shouted angrily, then he calmed himself down enough to speak again. "As you won't be leaving here alive, you'll have no need to know what I am." With that he lunged at her and Elly dodged as quickly as she could, with Kat still on her back.

"Wow this guy's fast," Elly muttered to herself. "It's taking just about everything I've got just to keep from getting hit. I need to find an opening…and fast. I can see he can heal his shoulder…but I doubt that even he can heal himself if his head is missing." She dodged right and left getting nicked here and there as she wasn't nearly fast enough with Kat on her back. The first chance she got, she started to use the blood that was drawn to start drawing a circle on the floor while continuing to keep out of the boys range. It took a few moments, but eventually the circle was finished and from it erupted a pillar of sand that drove its way through the boy's head.

"I hate to take a life…but in this situation…I had no choice," she thought glancing over her shoulder to see if Kat was okay.

The girl was still sleeping…. Incredible Elly thought as she began once more making her way towards the exit.

"Damn, you just killed me you little brat!" a voice shouted and Elly looked in horror to see that the boy was slowly regenerating.

"Holy… crap!" Elly thought and didn't even bother sticking around to finish watching him recover as she ran as fast as her legs would carry her, and then some.

"Oooh, she's so gonna get it," the boy ground, rubbing his sore neck.

"Let it alone, Envy," a sultry voice said and out of the shadows stepped a voluptuous woman with long dark hair.

"What? We went through all this trouble to arrange for her to be dead, and now you say we should just let her go?" Envy demanded. "What gives, Lust?"

"Do not worry, Envy," Lust said calmly. "She'll get what's coming to her in the end. For now though, she's the perfect leverage for our dear Ice Cold."

* * *

"Good day, Colonel Mustang, Major Hughes," the guards at the front door of the prison greeted the pair as they approached. "What brings you here today?"

"We've come to retrieve the Ishbalen who was placed in here earlier today as well as Lieutenant… erm, I mean Major Ice Cold," Roy answered shortly. "Now allow us to pass."

The guards exchanged glances but quickly did as they were told and stepped aside. Roy reached out for the handle, but before he could make contact, the doors burst open and a person stumbled out.

"Oh… hey, it's Flamey and the living Kodak commercial," Elly panted as she swayed in place with Kat on her back. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We'd heard Kat came over here looking for you," Hughes answered. "That and we came to get you."

"Wh-what? What do you mean?" Elly asked trying to keep her footing.

"Congratulations, you've been pardoned," Roy told her smugly.

Elly stared at them for a few moments not sure if he was joking or not. Then she took a quick glance behind her to see that the hallway was completely empty. "Heh…perfect…you guys couldn't cut it any closer could you," she chuckled weakly. Then her knees gave out and she collapsed forward.

The two men quickly rushed forward and Hughes caught Elly while Roy grabbed Kat and pulled her off of Elly's back. "I am the caretaker of two of the most troublesome females in this country," he muttered, looking down at Kat's unconscious from.

"While this is true, we should get them both to the infirmary," Hughes suggested. "They've had their fill of excitement for one day I think."

Roy silently agreed and the two got to work on transporting them back to Central.

* * *

When Kat's eyes opened she found herself once more in the infirmary, same exact room even. She sat up rubbing her eyes and looked to see Elly chilling in her own bed with her arms folded back behind her head. "So you're finally awake, huh?" She asked. "You've only been sleeping for six hours. Next time you decide to come to the rescue, at least make sure you can stay conscious long enough to actually get the person out."

"Normally a person would say 'thank you' after being saved from imminent death," Kat remarked.

"I'd say we were pretty even-steven back there," Elly said with a shrug. "I'll give you that you helped me out with those armor guys…but I'm the one who saved your butt in the long run."

"Which you wouldn't have had I not shown up to save yours first," Kat clarified.

"Details, details," Elly waved. "After all if you would have just recovered when you should have, you wouldn't have needed saving."

"Sounds like you two are doing well," the nurse said coming in. "You both have a special visitor."

The two girls ceased there discussion momentarily and both were rather surprised to see Furher Bradley. "My, my, you two must have quite the stamina to be so animated after your little experience," he chuckled. "You both are the talk of Central right now, especially you, Miss Ice Cold, with that stunt you pulled."

"I apologize for my recklessness, Fuhrer Bradley," Kat said saluting. "I am willing to accept any punish that is given to me, but I request that my partner be left unharmed."

"Oh don't worry," Bradley said with a smile. "No harm was done to the prison and you both made it safely. Besides, I dare say that your partner sure has made things even more interesting than they were before. I'm glad you were able to get her out."

"I'm not sure if he's serious or just spouting nonsense," Elly thought looked at his smile. "Well it certainly is nice to be out of there," she said out loud.

"I'm sure it is," Bradley agreed. "And I'm sure the two of you can keep what happened in there a complete secret."

"Sir?" Kat questioned.

"There are things going in the military that admittedly I don't even know who's behind them," Bradley said suddenly turning grave. "Therefore, until this mystery is solved, I'd rather the two of you didn't say anything that may cause upset."

"Of course, Fuhrer," Kat stated with a nod and Elly agreed to silence as well. "Sir, if I may be so bold, I'd like to hand back my title as Major and be demoted to First Lieutenant once more."

Elly shot Kat a confused look as she didn't understand what becoming a Major included. "Are you serious Kat?" she asked surprised. "Most people would want their promotions…why not you?"

"Oh…I have my reasons," Kat answered with a shrug.

"I'm sorry, but I don't see what reason you'd have for being demoted," Bradley pointed out.

"I don't think I'm ready for it just yet," Kat answered.

"You could say _that_ again," Roy agreed as he entered the room.

"Hey Colonel," Elly greeted with a laugh. "What makes you say that?"

"She just risked her own safety as well as the safety of those around her just so she could make sure one person wasn't harmed," Roy answered stiffly. "If you ask me that's one of the most irresponsible acts I have ever seen with an officer."

Kat looked down at her bed sheets in a humbled manner looking as if she couldn't agree more. Elly was once again surprised, since Kat had never let any admonishment get to her before. The more Elly thought about it, the more she realized how much Kat had risked in order to keep her from harm.

"Fuhrer, I also believe it would be better to demote Ice Cold to being First Lieutenant, and also that she is kept under my command," Roy stated with a salute.

Bradley thought about this for a moment before he nodded in agreement. "Very well, Colonel Mustang. Major Ice Cold shall return as your subordinate as a 1st Lieutenant."

"Thank you, Fuhrer Bradley," Roy said with a salute. "I will make sure to keep her from committing any more reckless acts. Maybe in a few years she'll be ready for such a promotion."

Even though Kat had her head down, Elly could have sworn she saw Kat smile.

"See that you do, Mustang, though there's always room in the military for some joie de vivre," Bradley said with a nod of his head.

Roy saluted as Bradley walked toward the door, stopped at the sound of an unfamiliar voice, turned around and leapt out the window. "Oh…and I was never here."

"Now that's got to be the weirdest thing I've ever seen him do," Elly chuckled.

"And just what are _you_ grinning about?" Roy demanded looking over at Kat.

"Here it comes," Kat murmured.

"You abused your authority, what little you had, and nearly got yourself killed," he berated her. "You almost drove your brother to storming that prison himself to get you back. Not to mention you made Havoc worried sick about you as well. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Nothing at all," Kat replied. "I'm not going to apologize for doing what I believe was justified."

"That's my sister!" Hughes exclaimed coming into the room. "Always sticking to what you believe in despite all the odds. Isn't she just a saint, Roy? A martyr? An absolute angel??"

"You're only saying that because she survived, and you're _not_ helping," Roy told him in a deadpan voice.

"Right…. Kat, what you did was very irresponsible, "Hughes said turning to his sister with a stern look on his face. "You should have thought it through first before charging right on in."

"Well, if it caused brother to worry, then I won't do it again," Kat said sweetly with an innocent smile and flowers blooming in the background.

It didn't take long before Hughes lost himself. "Oh, you're so adorable! How can I ever stay mad at you? Of course, you could do no wrong. All is forgiven."

"HUGHES!!"

"Geeze…it must be nice to have a brother who dotes on you hand a foot," Elly muttered under her breath.

"Oh, by no means does he let me do as I please," Kat assured Elly with a smile. "Even he knows where to draw the line."

"Doesn't look like it to me," Elly muttered incoherently.

"So it looks like you really made it back just fine," Hughes continued completely ignoring the two girls' conversation.

"By the way, didn't your year of partnership end yesterday?" Roy asked nonchalantly.

"Did it?' Elly asked surprised. "So many things happened these past couple days that I completely forgot." She chewed on her lip for a minute before something struck her memory. "Wait….you came after me, and almost killed yourself when our partnership was over?!"

"Of course," Kat said. "Did you really think that once the partnership was nullified I'd leave you for dead?"

"No…but I was still surprised that you'd risk so much for someone who's no longer connected to you," Elly replied.

"I guess I must have grown attached to you," Kat said with a mild shrug. "Besides, you don't need a reason to help people. My brother taught me that."

"That's exactly right," Hughes agreed warmly. "So now that you're not required to stay…what are you going to do?"

"Hmm…well I never really thought about it," Elly told them honestly. "I guess I really am free now huh." She thought for a moment with her eyes closed before answering without opening her eyes. "Well…I suppose I'll continue to travel like I was before. Maybe I'll search for others who've survived. I could really help them out the way I am right now. Maybe I'll just return to Ishbal." She opened one eye to see how the others were taking her open thought process, and to her surprise, not one of them appeared to be happy.

Kat said nothing, but instead decide to look at a piece of tile that appeared to be coming loose. She too seemed to share the same consensus as everyone else, perhaps even more so.

Elly chuckled a bit before settling more comfortably into her bed. "But…I think I'll do a lot more good by sticking around here for a bit. After all I do have a few debts to repay," she continued as a grin spread across her face. She closely watched the reactions of the others to see if her words held any impact…at least any good impact.

Hughes looked absolutely ecstatic, Roy gave a knowing smile as if he expected as much, and Kat glanced up and though she tried, could not hide the relief n her features at the news. "Well then, it's good to have you back," she stated extending a hand. "Partner."

Elly grinned broadly and took her hand. "How about…friend?"

* * *

CM: Hooray! All's well that ends well, right? Hah! If you thought it was over. You're very mistaken. Afterall, we haven't even gotten deep into the smut yet. :P Next time on Sisterhood, relationship building can be hard under the pressure of the military. But some things are just too great to ignore, especially when the seeds have already been sown. Stay tuned! :D


	18. Sink or Swim

**Chapter Eighteen: Sink or Swim**

It took a few weeks for the Kat to fully recover from her harrowing mission and Elly was out of bed shortly after Havoc. During that time, Kat was reinstated as Lieutenant Kathleen Hughes, and Elly was once more placed as her partner. She would spend most of her time in Kat's room helping her take care of matters that needed to be finished that she couldn't do, in a timely manner, by herself.

Plus, Elly had basically become one of the guys with Breda, Fury, Fulman, and Havoc and would constantly be in on many of their strange conversations about the many women in the military. Every once in awhile she'd even give them some advice on how to go about dating them…though if it involved leaving the girl alone, they'd usually ignore it.

Once Kat finally recovered, she was alerted to the fact that her yearly assessment was fast approaching and she'd have to leave for a time, again. This time, however, Elly would be able to stay in her apartment by herself as she had earned the trust of most every soldier in Eastern.

The day Kat left with the Colonel, Elly wasn't able to see them off, as she was busy helping the guys out with their work. However, Lieutenant Hawkeye was there and Kat gave her a small shopping bag. "It's for Elly for later," she whispered to Hawkeye. "Make sure she wears it, and make sure you get at least one picture for me okay."

Hawkeye smiled and nodded her agreement. "I shall make sure it gets done," she stated warmly.

Kat grinned mischievously before waving her farewell and joining the Colonel on the train headed for Central.

* * *

"How about we go swimming?" Breda suggested. "I know where this great pool is."

"Yeah perfect," Havoc, Fulman, and Fuery agreed. "Hey you should come with us Elly."

"Um…sorry but I'll have to sit this one out," Elly said raising her hands. "You guys go have fun swimming and what not."

"Why not?" Fuery asked confused.

"What are you embarrassed to show us what you look like in a bathing suit?" Breda asked with zero ill intentions.

"I am now that he mentioned it," Elly thought derisively.

"Wait…I know…Kat told me once," Havoc said with a grin. "You can't swim can you?"

Elly jumped up and almost tackled Havoc to get him to be quiet…but she managed to hold herself back. "That's got nothing to do with it," Elly muttered as her face turned slightly red.

"You really can't swim?" Fuery asked surprised.

"Wow…well don't worry, we'll teach you," Breda offered. "After all you never know when it might come in handy."

"Oh no, I am not…" Elly started but was cut off as they grabbed her arms and marched her out of the building.

* * *

"Round the world and back again, that's the sailor's way," Kat sung merrily as she stared out the train window.

"We're going to Central and then coming back. That's hardly what you would call traveling around the world," Roy interjected.

"Is it your part time job to spoil everyone else's fun?" Kat inquired.

"Yes. Because if I'm not having fun, no one else will," Roy stated decisively.

"Well, if you would allow yourself to have fun once in a while you wouldn't have to so often resort to crushing other people's enjoyment."

"Oh trust me, I have plenty of fun," Roy said with a smile.

"Dating ten different girls in one week doesn't count," Kat stated.

"It is for me," Roy said.

"One of these days your womanizing ways are going to come back to bite you," Kat told him. "What happens when you meet _the one_ and she flat out rejects you?"

"I won't have to worry about that," Roy said confidently. "No one can resist the charms of the Flame Alchemist."

"Like Riza, Elly and I haven't proved that much," Kat said in an undertone.

"What was that?" Roy asked with a frown.

"I said if you assault me again I'll make sure girl's run screaming from the sight of you," Kat stated pleasantly.

"I've told you before that was an accident," Roy grumbled wondering why she had to bring _that_ up. "Besides… would you really let these good looks go to waste?"

"I'd be doing all of womankind a favor in the long run," Kat said with a shrug. But in the back of her mind she thought that it probably would be a real waste messing up such a pretty face… wait… WHAT!?

"You're more vindictive than usual today," Roy noted as he leaned back in his chair and sighed. As he did so, he missed the slightest of changes that came on Kat's face when she realized where her thoughts were going, but fixed it before he looked back at her. "Is there something bothering you?"

"It must be the upcoming assessment," Kat said more to herself than to him.

"You're nervous?" Roy asked in disbelief. "When have you ever been nervous?"

"Good question," Kat agreed.

* * *

"This is ridiculous!" Elly exclaimed once the guys had managed to get her to the pool. "I don't even have a suit to swim in."

"No worries," Hawkeye told her coming up to the group. "Kathleen so kindly provided one for you to wear."

"Hawkeye not you too," Elly moaned.

"I think that learning to swim would be beneficial," Hawkeye stated. "And don't worry, I'm here to supervise this little outing."

She held out a bag for Elly who grudgingly took it and headed for the changing rooms. "Kat, you are so dead when you get back," she muttered under her breath.

She changed into the suit trying her hardest not to look at it, but on her way out she caught a glimpse of it in a mirror and nearly freaked. The suit she was wearing was a bright lime green with yellow and pink flowers all over it. The only good thing she could think of was it was a one piece…other than that she suddenly regained her determination to not go out there.

"Are you finished?" Riza called into the room making her jump.

"Hawkeye… don't make me," Elly nearly whined.

"Better you learn sooner than later," Hawkeye stated firmly. "Now please come out so we may get started."

"I'm not going out there in this," Elly declared. "This is…just too much color for me."

"Am I going to have to drag you out?" Riza asked calmly.

"Guh…. No… I'm coming," Elly caved before walking out in front of God and everybody.

"Wow, that's…" Fuery began.

"Loud," Breda finished.

"I think it looks nice," Havoc said with a smile. Of course if one looked closely, they would see he wasn't exactly looking at the suit.

"Indeed, the suit suits you, Miss Elly," Fulman stated. "It's a reflection of your unique personality."

"That's it I'm leaving," Elly muttered heading back for the changing room.

"No…you're going to learn to swim," Hawkeye corrected.

"How am I supposed to learn anything with these bozos acting like that?" Elly demanded turning to face her. "My personality isn't this loud…is it?" she added pulling at the suit.

"No comment," Riza said simply.

"Ouch…"

"The suit does not matter, right now," Riza continued. "Just ignore it like you ignore these four and you'll be fine."

"I'm doomed," Elly groaned. She waded into the water while the four guys and Hawkeye exchanged a couple glances. They had all noticed the 'imperfections' in Elly's skin…but none of them wanted to bring it up.

* * *

"I can't believe they had me fight my own superior officer for my assessment," Kat stated several hours later as they made their way down the steps of Central, carefully since it had poured earlier and everything was slick and wet. "I'll never get the smell of smoke off of me."

"Just wash yourself with soap and you'll be fine," Roy said waving her complaint away.

"Still, it's like they believe one day I'll turn on you, or vice versa," Kat said thoughtfully. "I guess they really do plan for everything."

"I'm sure it's just that I can bring out skills that you'd have to use against me but not against someone else," Roy answered with a shrug. "It's a way to see everything in your arsenal."

"Ah, that makes sense," Kat said as she stroked something in her hand.

"Lieutenant… what is that?" Roy demanded.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with, Colonel," Kat said quickly.

And then Roy caught a glimpse of brown fur and he had a sudden flashback of their mock battle, remembering how Kat had suddenly dove to the ground seemingly without reason, but following up with a clever attack to his feet. Then he vaguely remember seeing a small field mouse moments before that incident.

"It's not coming with us to Eastern," Roy said immediately realizing what it was. "In fact it's staying right here. I'm not having that thing run around anywhere I'm sleeping."

"Where's your appreciation for the little guys in the world?" Kat asked him.

"It's bad enough you allowed yourself to be distracted in the middle of battle," Roy said, his voice growing in temperament.

"I knew precisely what I was doing," Kat returned resolutely. "It's the duty of a soldier to serve and protect. Animals deserve to live just as much as people do. Besides… it's the cold and wet season." They were nearing the bottom of the stairs now.

"That may be, but it's a part of life that the wild animals learn how to survive in this world during any season," Roy pointed out. "By taking it inside you are depriving it of its necessary life experiences."

"I know that. I just want to give it some place safe to go," Kat stated.

"For such a small creature is there any place that's really safe for it?" Roy asked.

"There's always…" Kat began as she suddenly turned around to face him.

As she did so, Roy's right foot was coming down on the step below him but his heel caught the edge of the step causing him to slip and he tumbled forward.

Kat felt him fall against her and she felt her hand let go of the mouse she had been holding and Roy's weight pushed her backwards over the last couple of steps. Time seemed to slow as her view past Roy's shoulder became more vertical as the feeling of weightlessness took affect. Then she felt one of Roy's arms wrapped snugly around her and then the crushing impact followed snapping the world back to normal speed. Kat felt the wind knocked from her followed by Roy's full weight crashing down on her.

Kat lay there stunned for a moment as she tried to figure out what had just happened. That fall should have hurt a lot more than it did, she thought. She felt the lump beneath her that was Roy's arm shift a little. "Are you alright?" she heard him grit out.

"I… think so," Kat said, not really sure if she damaged anything important or not.

"Good," he muttered as he tried to use his free hand to push himself up, but his wrist gave way when put under his weight. There was a sharp intake of breath as he quickly dropped to his elbow, relieving the pressure on his wrist.

"Colonel, are you…" Kat began in a worried voice, but stopped as she suddenly became fully aware of the Colonel's body against hers, and how close his face was to hers. She could hear every strained breath as it burned the side of her neck. She tried to move, but it was hard when both of her arms were locked beneath him. She suddenly felt extremely self conscious for some reason.

Roy, unable to do much else, rolled off of her before pulling his arm out from underneath her. "Dammit… why did I do that?" he wondered.

"Colonel… your hand," Kat said once she had sat up and examine the Colonel. The hand that hadn't been holding her, it turned out, had been used to absorb the impact of the fall and was bleeding and swelling up at the wrist.

"I've had worse," Roy groaned. He tried to move his fingers but found that even that hurt. Then he used his uninjured hand to push himself to his feet and held his other hand close to his body to keep from jarring it too badly.

"Here let me help you," Kat said quickly pulling out a handkerchief and moving to wrap it around his hand to stop the bleeding.

"I'm fine, Lieutenant," Roy grumbled pulling his arm away from her grasping hands. "I'll fix it when we get home."

"Just shut up and let me see your hand," Kat ordered as she firmly, but carefully took hold of his forearm and dragged it away from his body to look at it properly.

Roy would have retorted but he was too surprised by her commanding attitude to say anything. He watched her examine his hand finding it rather odd that she seemed to be genuinely concerned about him. "Hmm…haven't seen that since Hughes sent her off to school," he thought as a smiled crept onto his face.

As she used her alchemy to cool his wrist, he felt the pain slowly ebb away as his wrist area numbed and she began cleaning off the blood. Without the pain to bother him, Roy's mind was allowed to think back on the fall, and how soft and well shaped her body felt beneath his.

He mentally recoiled at his own thoughts. 'What am I thinking? This is Maes's sister we're talking about! Not to mention the coldest female in Eastern. There's no way…' He frowned as she began gingerly tying the handkerchief. 'But it had been soft… and she smelt nice too… NO!' Roy cringed in horror and tried to block out the sacrilegious thoughts plaguing his mind.

"Sorry," he heard Kat say. She must've thought she had hit a tender spot. Once she was done, she released his hand. "It should be fine, just don't move it too much for a little while. And… I'm sorry you had to resort to such methods. You should have just let me fall."

"And risk having your brother's wrath…forget it," Roy grumbled.

"And the mouse got away…" she said somberly.

Roy heaved a sigh of exasperation which at the end of it turned into a chuckle. "Sometimes I wonder why I keep you around."

"Sometimes I wonder that too, Colonel," Kat said with a small smile.

"It's because she's Maes's sister," Roy thought to himself. "That's all it is."

* * *

"Marco."

"Polo."

"Marco."

"Polo."

Fluman, Fuery and Breda were all chasing each other in the water playing a game and shouting at the top of their lungs, while Elly tried to swim with Havoc's help.

"It's hard to concentrate with those three making fools of themselves," Elly grumbled once she got her breath back after spluttering in the water again.

"So just ignore them," Havoc suggested.

"Easier said then done," Elly muttered. "So what am I doing wrong here anyway?"

"Well for starters you're flailing around like a fish out of water," Havoc told her. "When you swim you've got to have your body sitting more horizontally in the water. Here let me show you." He motioned to her to go toward him, but she raised an eyebrow skeptically.

Taking a glance at Hawkeye she noticed that she was probably there to supervise not only the guys…but making sure she stuck around to swim as well. "Oh fine," she finally agreed with a sigh. She walked toward him making sure she didn't fall over in the process.

Once she reached him, he firmly placed one hand on her stomach and the other on her back before turning her face down in the water.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Elly demanded, flailing around and getting water up her noise.

"You need to relax otherwise you're going to keep sinking like a rock," Havoc told her after managing to keep a hold on her. "I'm gonna hold you afloat while you practice your breathing and stroking, alright?"

"*splutter* Can't I just hold onto the side?" Elly asked.

"You can't practice stroking if you do that," Havoc pointed out.

"This is so awkward though," Elly spluttered embarrassedly. "Can't I just learn how to float first?"

"Sure," Havoc said. "First spread your arms and legs out like you were making a snow angel… wait… scratch that. Just spread yourself out as much as you can."

"A snow angel…yeah…I think I can do that," Elly murmured breathing hard, missing the surprised expression on Havoc's face. She took several deep breaths before lying herself out as if in a face first snow angel. She was able to keep herself up as her muscles tensed very hard, but not for long as she soon ran out of air and her legs dropped.

Havoc easily lifted her up so that she was able to breath. "That was good. Now try doing the same thing, except on your back."

"Um…okay," Elly agreed before trying it out. She lasted a little longer than on her front and found herself relaxing too. But after a time she dropped again. "How was that?"

"Really good, I believe you're getting the hang of it," Havoc said with a grin. "Now it's time to work on your strokes."

Elly agreed feeling a little bit more confident and this time allowed him to hold her up as she focused on moving her arms and legs. "See you're getting it," Havoc complimented.

"Hey…keep that up and you'll be able to join us," Breda called out.

"Yeah, the more the merrier," Fuery added.

"It would be most enjoyable," Fulman agreed.

"You'll still have to wait a bit…I'm not that good just yet," Elly called back.

As the hours wore on, Havoc busied himself teaching Elly the different strokes to swimming. Even though she was no expert, and still sometimes had problems, she at least learned to stay afloat. She was even able to keep her head above the water in the deeper area of the pool for a minute or so before her muscles got tired and she sank once more. When that happened, she would have to resort to hanging onto Havoc until he helped get her to the safety of the pool's edge. Even though it was tiresome, frustrating, and she was using muscles she didn't even know she had, she couldn't help but enjoy herself.

She wasn't the only one. In fact, Havoc couldn't help but realize that he was enjoying Elly's swimming lessons more than she was. He had to congratulate himself on being able to maintain his self control while he had been holding her afloat. The feel of her lithe body between his hands had been… strangely enticing. And he couldn't help but grin every time she lost the strength to tread water and would cling to him for dear life.

"Don't even think about it, Jean Havoc," he told himself. "Kat would never forgive you… and besides… Elly hates soldiers."

"So…can we go now?" Elly finally asked after five hours on non-stop swimming. The other three had already gotten out and went home by this time…all except Hawkeye at least.

"No…you can sit in this pool until you melt away," Havoc laughed. Elly punched him lightly on the arm for that one. "I'm just kidding," he said quickly.

"Yes…it'll be best if we get going," Hawkeye agreed grabbing a towel for Elly.

"Thanks," Elly murmured, happily taking the towel and wrapping it around herself. "Thank you for the lessons," she added turning to Havoc. "I had a lot more fun than I thought. Maybe I won't hurt you guys for this." Then she turned to the changing rooms.

As she walked into the bathroom, she glanced into the mirror and noticed that her 'impurities' stood out a lot more vividly than usual. "Is that what the water did?" she wondered to herself. "Honestly I'm surprised nobody said anything about them…though I am grateful they didn't."

She shrugged and quickly changed before heading back out. "Well…let's get moving…I don't know about you guys but I'm ready for bed." She yawned as she said this, fatigue finally catching up with her, her legs and arms feeling like jelly.

"I'll be happy to drive you home," Hawkeye offered.

"Don't sweat it, Hawkeye," Havoc interjected. "You live on the opposite side of town. For me it's on the way. I'll go ahead and drop her off on my way home."

"Are you certain?" Hawkeye asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah…as long as Elly doesn't mind at least," Havoc added glancing over at her.

"Sure…I just want to get home and crash," Elly answered looking like her eyes were trying to force their way shut.

"Very well, have a good night, Elly, 2nd Lt. Havoc," Hawkeye said with a nod before getting into her own car and driving off.

"You alright there?" Havoc asked Elly who was swaying a little.

"Yep…I'm jus' really tired," Elly murmured rubbing her eyes as she tried to keep her legs from giving out. "So…where's your car?"

"Right over there," Havoc answered. He started walking in that direction while keeping an eye on Elly…just in case.

"Alright…let's go," Elly mumbled following him to the car and collapsing into the passenger seat. "Oh it feels good to get off my feet."

"You weren't on them all day," Havoc said with a laugh.

"No but I was using my legs all day," Elly pointed out.

"Okay, I'll give you that," Havoc chuckled as he started the engine and began the drive to her and Kat's apartment. "Did you at least have fun?"

"Yeah…surprisingly," Elly murmured. "I didn't realize swimming…was so much work…or that it was so much fun." As she spoke she felt her head jerking up and down, and she kept having to force her eyelids open. "We should…do that again sometime," she added mumbling almost incoherently.

Havoc glanced over at her in surprise, but then his face gave way into a small smile. "Yeah… we should." He continued to drive in silence, glancing over at his passenger every once in a while. He watched as her head kept bouncing up and down until it settled against the door and her chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm. "So you did fall asleep after all," he chuckled. "And you tried so hard not too."

When he reached the apartment he got out of the car, went to the other side, opened Elly's door, and tried to wake her up. When she didn't so much as twitch from his attempts, he sighed and lifted her into his arms. Then he walked into her apartment and put her in her bed.

"Mmm…I don't want the dishes," Elly moaned as Havoc turned to leave. "Can't brother do it? I want to play with…." As she spoke, she turned over and latched onto her pillow. "Besides….the watermelon man doesn't want me to."

Havoc's eyes softened as he watched her and he couldn't help but smile to himself. "So she really does have a cute side too, huh?" He thought to himself as he quietly closed the door to her room before leaving the apartment and going home himself, unable to get her sleeping face out of his mind.

* * *

CM: Ah... wonderful wonderful fluff. Next time, a game of truth and dare. What is one to do when one is forced to face THE TRUTH? Stay tuned!


	19. Forced Situations

**Chapter Nineteen: Forced Situations**

The next morning, Elly and Hawkeye were waiting at the train station as the train carrying Lieutenant Ice Cold and Colonel Mustang pulled in. Elly was busy rubbing her eyes and trying not to yawn because she was so exhausted from the swimming the day before. She had woken up with her legs and arms feeling like lead weights and found almost every movement to be rather painful. Hawkeye on the other hand looked refreshed and ready for the work that she knew would be coming once the Colonel arrived.

A few minutes after the passengers began to disembark from the train, the two spotted the Colonel and Kat leaving the train together, with the Colonel in front of course. They seemed to be in rather good spirits and Elly was glad to see that they were at least getting along better than they had the last time they went on a trip alone.

"Hey Kat over here!" Elly called out heading toward the two soldiers. "Have a fun trip?" she asked with a grin.

"Yep…I once again passed my exam with flying colors," Kat replied with a mischievous grin. "How about you? Did your swimming lessons go well?"

"Oh yes…they were so much fun," Elly replied with a smile that added to the sarcasm in her voice. "I only almost drowned seven hundred times and swallowed at least three tons of water in the process."

"Colonel, the written reports are all finished," Hawkeye reported to Roy while the other two girls exchanged their 'pleasantries'. "General Grumen also wishes to speak with you the moment you arrive."

"I see," Roy murmured. "Then I should report back immediately. Lieutenant Hughes, report back to Eastern as soon as you finish putting away your things."

"Yes sir," Kat agreed with a salute. Then as Roy walked away with Hawkeye she made a face in his direction and started to laugh.

"Geeze what's up with you?" Elly asked in confusion. "Did you two have some sort of mutual agreement or something?"

"Nope…he helped me out, and then I helped him out, so we're even now," Kat replied grabbing her things and walking away.

"I don't think I'll ever understand her," Elly muttered as she followed her to their apartment.

It didn't take long for the two girls to reach the apartment and drop of Kat's things. Once finished with that they headed back to Eastern all the while chatting about what happened the last couple days.

"So it looks like you and Roy are on good terms once again," Elly said trying to strike up a conversation. "Something good happen on your little…trip?"

"He took a tumble down the stairs so I decided to show him a little patronage, that's all," Kat said matter-of-factly.

"Oh…so that's why he had the that bandage," Elly laughed. "Looks like unless he's really good at using his other hand he's pretty much useless now right?"

"Yes it's a good thing he's ambidextrous," Kat said with a smile.

"He is?" Elly asked nervously. "Great…and I was hoping to capitalize on this good fortune. Oh well…at least I still have time to come up with something to mess with him…until his right hand is better."

"Just try not to do anything that would worsen his injury and prolong his recovery. The last thing Eastern needs is for one of its best fighters to be handicapped," Kat said her face suddenly going serious.

"No worries…I never do anything physically damaging to people," Elly replied surprised that she'd think that of her, or that Kat was that….. protective?

"You're right…I apologize," Kat replied with a sigh. "It was a long trip back home."

"So nothing happened this time on the way back?" Elly asked hopefully. "No…sexual harassment on the Colonel's part?"

"I'm surprised you still remember that," Kat said pushing her glasses up. "That was exactly one year ago."

"Yeah well…when it's something like that it's very hard to forget," Elly replied with a grin. "So…."

"Nothing of great interest occurred if that's what you're wondering," Kat told her. "We had a minor disagreement here and there, but that's nothing out of the ordinary."

"Geeze you're no fun," Elly pouted. "Well at least you guys aren't biting each other's heads off."

"How long will that last though?" Kat asked with a grin. "What do you think, would you like to make a wager?"

"What kind of a wager?" Elly asked in amusement.

"Bet to see just how much time passes before the Colonel and I have our next argument," Kat replied calmly.

"How much?"

"A trip to any restaurant of the winner's choice," Kat answered. "The loser has to pay of course."

"Deal…then I'll say…tonight at 6," Elly answered after a moments thought.

"That's rather precise," Kat noted, raising an eyebrow. "It almost gives me pause."

"Well if I just said tonight that's way too general," Elly inferred.

"I don't suppose it has anything to do with the fact that six is the time I get off tonight, does it?"

"May-be," Elly said not giving anything away.

"Very well…it's a deal," Kat agreed and the two shook hands on it.

* * *

"You wished to see me, Lt. General Grumman?" Roy asked after knocking on the man's door and being given permission to enter.

"Ah, Colonel Mustang! Have a seat and relax," Grumman said cordially, looking happy to see the young Colonel. "I trust your trip was a pleasant one?"

"As pleasant as can be expected," Roy replied formally.

"Very good, very good," Grumman chuckled as he took into account the bandage on Roy's right hand. "Might I ask as to what happened to your right hand? Could it possibly be a retaliation from the young Lieutenant Hughes?"

"No, sir, the weather has been wet lately and while walking down Central's main steps I slipped," Roy said with a hint of embarrassment in his voice.

"Ahaha…make sure you don't do anything too bad Mustang or you might end up losing that loyalty," Grumman laughed.

"Sir…can we return to the reason you asked me here?" Roy asked ignoring his comment.

"Ah yes…" Grumman replied calming himself down. "While you were gone, some rumors have reached my ears. There have been whispers about an alchemist with the ability to control sand causing troubles near Eastern. I'm sure you can guess where this is leading to."

"The soldiers all assume it's Ice Cold's partner," Roy guessed with a sigh. "That girl just can't stay out of trouble can she?"

"Actually, except for the fact that what was used was sand, there's no possible way it could be her," Grumman cut in. "According to your men, she's been with them the entire time you were gone…except for when she went home at night to sleep."

"So then she has an alibi," Roy said.

"Not quite I'm afraid…" Grumman said with a somber tone.

"What do you mean?" Roy asked as his eyes narrowed.

"You see, at least half of the incidents occurred in the middle of the night…when she was _supposed_ to be at home sleeping," Grumman explained. "During that time there is no one who can be a witness to her being there."

Roy put his fingers to his chin in thought. "So in other words, we need to find who this culprit is before things get out of hand. Otherwise, Ice Cold's partner might once again end up in prison. I'm starting to think that Kat had no idea what she was getting herself into making a girl like that her partner."

"Oh, I think she knew the risks," Grumman said with a smile. "But Miss Ice Cold was never one to let difficulties stand in the way of what she believed was fair and just."

"That's very true," Roy agreed. He couldn't help but remember how she had become a state alchemist at this point and knew that if there was something she wanted not even the Fuhrer could stand in her way.

"Which is why I know that the two of you will solve this mystery in no time," Grumman stated with a confident smile.

"Of course sir," Roy replied with a salute. "This problem will be taken care of before word reaches Central's ears." With that he dismissed himself and set out to find said partner.

"Ah, it's so nice to have reliable people around," Grumman said standing up from his chair. As he did so he noticed something resting on the chair that had been recently occupied by the flame alchemist.

* * *

"Watch it!"

Elly grabbed a tight hold of Kat's wrist and tugged her backwards and a car went whizzing by, all the while honking angrily. "Look, I know you enjoy going into your own world but at least pay attention when you're crossing the road."

"Sorry, I was preoccupied," Kat murmured distantly, still looking as if she was only partially listening.

"Well that much is obvious," Elly exclaimed sarcastically. "Just keep your eyes on what's in front of you for the last 10 yards before we reach HQ."

"Yes, yes, of course," Kat said though Elly was pretty sure that Kat didn't even know what she was agreeing to. What could possibly have her so deep in thought that she wasn't even aware of her surroundings?

Elly sighed but finished leading Kat into the Eastern Headquarters and followed a hallway toward General Grumman's office. "Who knows…maybe the Colonel is still in there," she thought realizing that anything she'd say to Kat would go in one ear and out the other.

About a quarter of the way down, the two girls found themselves facing Roy Mustang and Jean Havoc. "It's about time I found you," Roy muttered when he spotted Elly. "What took the two of you so long to get here?"

"Well…let's just say Kat isn't all here right now," Elly explained glancing over at her partner.

"I'd like to know of a time when she ever was," Roy stated frowning. "Putting that aside, there's something that the two of you need to be aware of."

"Uh huh and what's that?" Elly asked as she glanced over at Havoc.

Roy started to explain but was suddenly cut off as Havoc and Elly shoved him and Kat both into the opened closet on the side. They then slammed the door shut and locked it with Havoc sweating profusely. "I just know I'm going to die for this," he muttered.

"Ah don't worry Havoc…I'll take the rap…after all…this was my idea," Elly told him reassuringly.

"Somehow that doesn't make me feel much better," Havoc sighed heavily.

"What do you two think you're doing?" a strict female voice asked causing the both of them to jump.

"I had just helped clean up a mess in this hallway and Havoc helped me put the supplies away," Elly answered quickly.

"And those 'supplies' happened to include the Colonel and Lt. Kathleen Hughes?" she inquired.

Elly sweatdropped and laughed nervously. "Alright...we kind of put them in there in to try to get them to make up with each other," Elly explained. "See...I was sure that they were only acting nice toward each other...and well..."

"And you wanted to get back at Kathleen for putting you in that uncomfortable situation while she was gone, correct?" Hawkeye guessed.

"Yeah, ore or less," Elly admitted. "But the first part was true too. I mean, Kat's been acting outright weird."

"I understand, the Colonel didn't seem himself either when I spoke to him earlier, and he wouldn't tell me any details about how he injured himself," Hawkeye said.

"The Colonel got hurt?" Havoc asked in wonderment. "You think he and Kat actually came to blows?"

"No...I'm sure it's not that," Elly told him. "Kat told me he took a tumble down the steps of central."

"Well that's not like him either," Havoc said lighting a cigarette as if he hadn't just locked his superior officer in a broom closet with one of his colleagues. "Think there's more to it?"

"Knowing those two...probably," Elly answered with a small chuckle. "But there's no way we'll get anything out of them...so we might as well let them hash it out themselves."

"So long as First Lt. Hawkeye is alright with it," Havoc added with a small smile.

"As long as it doesn't end in military objects being destroyed then I don't see any reason why not," Hawkeye replied. "Just don't leave them in there for too long."

* * *

"Get off of me, you're heavy," Kat exclaimed in the darkness.

"Don't blame me, blame your partner," Roy muttered pushing himself up. He got to his feet and started to push on the door finding it locked. "Great…she locked the door. Looks like I'll have to damage some military property."

He raised his hand to snap his fingers but nothing happened.

"Let me guess, you left your gloves somewhere again," Kat guessed as she tried to move but it was difficult in the cramped space.

Roy thought about it for a moment and wondered if he hadn't accidentally dropped them in Grumman's office.

When Roy didn't answer she muttered something like 'useless'. "Well maybe if I could…" and then she stopped when she realized that her alchemy bracelets were gone.

"What was that about being useless?" Roy asked glancing over at her. "Where are your bracelets?"

"Be quiet," Kat muttered. She thought back on the incident earlier when Elly had grabbed her wrist. "She must have snagged them when I wasn't paying attention."

"That takes a lot of talent," Roy commented. "After the number of times you've cheated my men because you were too quick."

"Detail, details, I don't suppose you could turn on a light or something?" Kat replied as her voice started to get a slight edge to it.

Roy searched the immediate area for a light and found a chain hanging from the ceiling. He pulled on it but nothing happened. So moving his hand upward, he found the socket…but no bulb. "Dammit… they took the light bulb too," Roy grumbled. "I suppose you have a smart comment you'd like to make?"

Suddenly a small whimpering noise reached Roy's ears and it vividly reminded him of the kind of noise a small animal would make. He glanced over and though he could barely see anything, his eyes managed to pick up the outline of Kat curled up into a ball and shivering.

"Lieutenant… you're shaking," Roy stated in bafflement.

"I'm fine," he heard her mumble.

"Don't tell me you're claustrophobic," he said with a feeling of dread.

"No!" she replied defensively. Then softer, she said, "Not exactly."

"Of all the things for the Ice Cold alchemist to be afraid of…" Roy muttered shaking his head. "So if I started locking you in a broom closet every time you're being difficult would it do anything to improve your behavior?"

There was no answer, but in the cramped space Roy could feel Kat trying to make herself as small as possible. He couldn't help but feel a twinge of concern. This was not normal. The Kat he knew would have lashed back with a smart and well aimed comment. But right now she was acting like a scared child. All because of being locked in a closet? "Lieutenant, you do realize I was only kidding." Sort of….

"I… I don't like dark, enclosed spaces," Kat finally admitted shakily. "When I was little, my father would lock my in the laundry hamper whenever he was upset at me. It was dark and I couldn't move at all, and it felt like I was going to die from suffocating."

Roy sat in silence for several moments unsure of how to respond to that. He had known that her life with her parents wasn't a pleasant one and as such rarely heard anything about it. In fact the only one who really said anything was Hughes…and even he had a hard time doing so. Now that he knew this little tidbit he felt like a jerk using a closet as a threat…even a joking one.

"Lieutenant…how about we play a game?" Roy asked out of the blue.

There was a very long pause until finally… "WHAT?" Kat asked in utter befuddlement.

"Well we're going to be in her for awhile so we might as well do something to pass the time," Roy answered with a shrug. "After all we have to wait until Elly…or someone else lets us out."

"O-kay…. What game did you have in mind?" Kat asked, her voice a little less shaky than before.

"We each ask something about the other, and we have to give an honest answer."

"Like truth?" Kat asked blandly. "Isn't that a children's game?"

"Do _you_ have a better suggestion?" Roy demanded.

"No…"

"Good, since I'm of higher rank, I'll go first," Roy stated. "What's your favorite color?"

"You're not very original are you?" Kat asked.

"I figured I'd save the more personal questions for later," Roy said slyly.

"Joy. Well my favorite color… any shade of blue, really," Kat answered. "Um… what's your favorite food?"

"Simple things… preferably fruit," Roy replied.

"Really?" Kat asked. "Interesting."

"My turn," Roy said. "What's your favorite past time?"

"Um…. I really like to go for walks," Kat said. She had by now almost completely forgotten where she was, despite the situation. "Me now. Do you sing in the shower?"

"No," Roy stated firmly. "I don't sing."

"That's not what I hear from the faithful Royettes," Kat said with tease. "Apparently you have an ode to canines. Why don't you sing it for me?"

"Forget it," Roy muttered. "My turn. What do you think about before you fall asleep at night?"

"I think of ways to make your life hell," Kat answered. Figuring she was probably getting a really ugly look right now she quickly said, "Kidding. Um… a lot of things, probably too many to list."

"So name a few in general," Roy suggested. He was beginning to find this game more informative by the minute.

"Well, sometimes I think about big things like ways to improve my alchemy, work I still need to finish, a book I recently read… and then sometimes I think about…"

"Yes?" Roy pressed.

"How things will be when you become Fuhrer," she divulged.

"Already thinking that far ahead are you?" Roy asked rubbing his chin. "So how do you see things going at that time?"

"Ah ah, Colonel," Kat cut in. "It's my turn to ask a question."

"Fine…what's your next one?" Roy grumbled.

"Do you have a family?" Kat asked him. "I've never heard you talk about where you came from."

"I have a mom…that's all," Roy answered shortly.

"Oh…okay," Kat murmured. "Is she pretty?"

"That's two questions Lieutenant," Roy pointed out. "Now…what do you really think about the people you work with?"

"They're mostly idiots," Kat began. "However…. They are by far some of the most decent human beings I've ever come across, and I enjoy working with them. Now… what do you _really_ think about women?"

"They're entertaining and fun to date," Roy answered with a smile. "Though some can be tougher than most men I know. By the same token, what do you think about men?"

"Dogs," Kat stated simply. "Well… for the majority. I have seen on occasion some really decent men, like General Grumen, though he is a pervy old codger. I'm quite sure that one time he smacked my butt was no accident."

"Well that's General Grumen for you," Roy chuckled. "He's always been quick with the ladies….maybe a bit too quick."

"So is he where you learned your trade?" Kat asked suspiciously.

"No…I was already picking up women before coming out here," Roy answered suavely. "And that counts as a question. What would your idea of the perfect date be?"

Kat thought on this. She hadn't been out on too many dates so she couldn't say her experience was all that high. "Well… I'd probably want something simple. My date would pick me up, and we would just walk to wherever it was we were going. We would talk about nonsensical things and laugh. Then at the end of it we'd find some place to just relax and be alone for a while, and he'd occasionally say and do things that would make me want to smack him and laugh at the same time."

"Hmm…log that away for future reference…just in case," Roy thought to himself. "So what's your next question?"

Kat was silent for a while, as if wondering whether or not she should ask it. But finally she made her decision. "How far have you ever gotten with a woman?"

"Far enough," Roy answered vaguely.

"That's cheating," Kat complained.

"We never specified that there had to be details in the answers," Roy replied with a shrug.

"Cheat." Kat said, but then she decided she probably didn't want to know after all.

"Alright…so what was going through your mind at Central after we fell off the steps?" Roy asked smirking.

"Dear god, this man needs to lose some weight," Kat said.

"Is that it?" Roy asked feeling slightly irked.

"No… then it was followed by 'I should be hurting a lot more' and then 'he sounds like he's in pain' and then 'it's my fault'," Kat finished.

"How was that your fault?" Roy asked. "I was just making sure you didn't get injured because of my… slip up, so to speak."

"I don't enjoy seeing you in pain," Kat said softly.

"Could have fooled me," Roy stated flatly.

"…..I'm sorry you feel that way, Colonel."

They fell into a rather uncomfortable silence after that as Roy wasn't sure how to respond and Kat didn't feel like saying much else. They didn't have to though as the door opened and Elly poked her head inside. "So…guys ready to come out?" she asked knowing full well that neither of them could do…too much damage at the moment.

"One question," Roy said harshly as he stood up. "Which prison would you like to occupy?"

"You have to catch me first Colonel," Elly mocked. "Plus you'd have to run that by Kat."

"Make it the fourth prison, Colonel," Kat sated getting out of the closet as quickly as she could.

"Ouch…geeze I didn't think you'd have that much of a problem," Elly muttered flinching slightly. "Besides this was kind of payback for the suit. I really don't like wearing bright colors."

Kat didn't answer as she pulled out a pencil and began drawing. "This might take 5 seconds to finish. You might want to use that time to run."

"Geeze you two really are birds of a feather," Elly muttered. "And I'm too lenient on you."

"Lieutenant, give me that pencil," Roy ordered.

"Gah! You guys need to learn to take a joke," Elly exclaimed before dashing off.

Kat stopped drawing and sighed before standing back up and putting the writing implement away. "Well… that was fun."

"I guess you could say that," Roy agreed with a shrug. "We should get back to work though…we spent too much time in there. As to what I was trying to say earlier, there appears to be several incidents involving an alchemist who specializes in using sand. Many of the soldiers believe it to be your partner and are pushing General Grumman to arrest her for it. Any ideas as to what this means?"

Kat's eyes lit up in recognition as she instantly remembered the man they had met back when she and Elly had been inspecting the prisons. But she had never mentioned it to the Colonel under direct orders to keep the information secret.

"Alright Lieutenant…what do you know?" Roy demanded seeing her reaction.

"Do you remember the mission you gave me to observe one of the prisons?" Kat asked him.

"Yes…you said there was nothing usual about it," Roy answered.

"Well…that might have been an understatement," Kat continued nervously. "You see…some of the prison cell doors were turned into sand and several of the criminals ran lose…until we put them back. It turned out the one who did it was someone called the Desert Alchemist."

"How was that nothing unusual?" Roy demanded heatedly.

"I did say it may have been an understatement," Kat reminded.

"That's the biggest understatement I've ever heard from you," he said irritably before turning on his heels. "Come along, Lieutenant."

"You're not going to endorse some inhumane punishment on me, are you?" Kat asked good naturedly, trying to ease the tension.

"No…you're going to explain to General Grumman exactly what you just told me," Roy explained. "Once we're done with that…we'll plan how to handle this…as he knows him better than I."

"Well…before that, I still owe you one more question," Kat murmured stopping him in his tracks. "Would you be happy if I disappeared?"

"No…you're the best officer I have," Roy answered easily. "You and Lieutenant Hawkeye both. Besides…it'd be too dull if you did."

After that was said, Kat dutifully followed him to the General's office. As she did so, she couldn't help but feel a strange warmth bubble up inside of her.

* * *

CM: Next time, truces are met and enemies are fought, interactions are slowly shifting with changes in perception. Stay tuned for the next chapter of Sisterhood!


	20. The Bitter Taste of Salt and Iron

CM: Hey everyone! I'd just like to give a thanks to stabbythings, my-forgotten-rose, and fireice alchemist73 for their wonderful support. It's your reviews that keep this story going. Thanks a million you guys! :D Now on with the chapter!

**_Chapter Twenty: The bitter taste of salt and iron_**

"Ah Mustang, back so soon?" Grumman asked once Roy stepped back into his office, holding Roy's alchemy gloves in his hand.

"Yes sir, my subordinate here seems to know something about what's going on," Roy answered, gratefully taking his gloves back as he gestured in Kat's direction.

"Really…and what might that be?" Grumman asked enthralled.

"Well sir, the one committing these acts is actually called the Desert Alchemist," Kat answered standing at attention.

"The Desert Alchemist?" Grumman repeated thoughtfully. "So he really did survive. I'm impressed…he shouldn't have been able to escape the explosion."

Kat felt her inside immediately knot up. "Sir, if I may ask… do you know what the cause of the explosion was?"

"Ah, let's see," Grumman thought while twisting a strand of his mustache between his fingers. "If I recall correctly, it was an explosion caused by another alchemist. Zolf Kimblee, I believe was his name. The two were assigned as partners for a time. I assume the two had a disagreement because they began fighting each other out of the blue."

"I remember now…. Cornwall Danzo," Roy thought darkly. "If Kimblee was the sword then he was the shield. A man who delighted in playing with people's emotions and making them react how he wanted. Until the day he tried the same with Kimblee. I thought that had been his very last mistake."

"Because of who it is, we must take this situation very seriously," Grumman stated though he didn't look very serious himself.

"As I intend to," Roy replied. "I'll send out troops to inspect any area that was hit. That may determine where he might be hiding."

"Why not just make it simple and send two people to find him?" Kat suggested.

"Because looking at his strength, it would take at least two very strong alchemists to defeat him," Roy answered firmly.

"Oh dear, here we go again," Grumman sighed. "Now where's my camera?"

"Are you suggesting that Elly and I wouldn't be able to handle it?" Kat asked pleasantly.

"I'm not _suggesting_ anything," Roy replied. "I'm stating a fact."

"We've met this man before," Kat said evenly. "We know what to expect from him."

"From that small meeting in the prison you've only seen a sliver of what he's truly capable of," Roy told her firmly. "And since you were unable to stop him then, you probably won't stand a chance against his real strength."

"I don't make the same mistake twice," Kat stated matter of factly. "Besides, the longer this is dragged out the longer Elly is going to be blamed for things she didn't do."

"You know…maybe you should save your little lovers quarrel until after this is finished," Grumman suggested.

Both Kat and Roy stiffened at this remark bearing near-horrified expressions on there faces. "General Grumman, there's only so far you can take a joke," Roy said his eyebrow twitching.

"Yes, there's no need to give the Colonel false hope," Kat said rubbing her head.

Grumman coughed after that as he tried to cover up an almost laugh. "Just what is it you are insinuating, Lieutenant?" Roy asked holding back the irritation that comment gave him.

"Well, you could always take it as you like," Kat said not giving an inch.

"Well if you do take her home at some point make sure not to do anything to set her off," Grumman pointed out in amusement at their verbal warfare.

"I would never take her home," Roy declared. "I can't think of anyone who would besides her brother. After all, she'd freeze the place just by walking in the front door."

"I'm surprised that any woman could even fit inside your place with your ego occupying it," Kat replied without missing a beat.

* * *

Just outside the door, Elly sat there listening in on some of the conversation. She showed up just about when Grumman suggested they were having a lover's quarrel. She glanced down at her watch and found that it was a few minutes till six. "Heh…I might actually win this one…as long as Grumman keeps adding gas to the flames.

"Elly…what are you doing outside of General Grumman's office?" a familiar voice called out.

She glanced up and saw Havoc, Fulman, Fury, and Breda passing by with several sheaves of paper in their arms. "Oh hey guys," Elly greeted. "Uh…you want to make a bet?"

"Over what?" Breda asked curiously.

"Over whether or not Kat and the Colonel will get into a fight before she heads home," Elly answered with a grin.

"You expect us to bet on something like that given there reputation?" Havoc asked her in disbelief.

"I dunno, the two seemed to be on good terms earlier," Fuery stated.

"I guess that's true," Elly murmured putting a hand on her chin. "It does seem pretty lame doesn't it? Well…I'd say it would be more like how do you think Kat will say goodbye to the Colonel tonight. Just with a little money added to your opinion."

"Well…I guess when you put it that way," Breda started. "I'd say 10 dollars for her to tell him goodbye and add in a little nickname."

"I say twenty their farewells will be heavily strained," Havoc stated.

"I'm sure they'll say a normal, friendly goodbye," Fuery said hopefully. "I bet five."

"Fifteen says she doesn't tell even give him a farewell," Fulman said decisively.

"Hmm…I'd say Fulman would be the closest…he's is after all the most realistic of the bunch," Elly thought analyzing each of their statements. "Fuery is definitely the farthest off from the truth…though I can't really blame him for his wishful thinking." She reached into her pocket and flipped through the few bills that she actually had and found only five. "Alright…I'll bet five dollars that she'll give a rather cold farewell and then slam the door on her way out."

"Good day, General Grumman," a chilly voice said before the door slammed open and the five jumped back to see Kt walking out the office with a blank, but nevertheless icy, expression. She gave all of them a single glance and then looked at Elly, muttering something before walking away.

"WH-what did she say?" Breda stuttered nervously after Kat was gone.

Elly smiled. "'You win'," she recited. "Oh and I believe I win this one guys. Fulman, you were half right so I'll split my winnings with you."

"Thank you, ma'am," Fulman said with a nod.

Elly gathered up the money from the men and gave part of it back to Fulman. Then she gave them a short wave and hurried after Kat. When she finally caught up with her she said, "Alright, so….for dinner tonight I was thinking…."

"I never said _when_ I would take you out to dinner," Kat replied without looking at her.

"No…but just so you know…I will bug you about this every night until I get it," Elly told her with a grin.

"It will be tomorrow night, after my man hunt," Kat stated decisively.

"Man hunt? Who are you hunting?" Elly asked raising an eyebrow.

"A man you've met before," Kat said looking back at her and Elly was a little alarmed by how serious she looked. "The Desert Alchemist."

"Desert al…. oh right, the sand bozo from the prison! But wait… what do _your _manhunt?"

"Meaning I'm giving you the chance to sit this one out," Kat told her. "This is not something that I was ordered to do."

"And your point is?" Elly asked after staring at her blankly. "If it's a guy that made that Carus guy nervous, then you're going to need back up. I'm coming with you and that's that."

Kat smiled and pushed her glasses up. "I was hoping you'd say that. Because I do realize that on my own, victory comes at a very low percent, if any at all. I've already called in for a favor. We're going after this man soon as words comes."

"Yosh! Time for a manhunt!" Elly cheered.

* * *

The next morning Elly woke up to the sound of a phone ringing. She sat bolt upright in her bed as if the ringing was some sort of signal that it was time to start the man hunt. After the third ring, she noticed that Kat was no where to be found and obviously couldn't hear the phone. So she got up and glanced out the window before seeing a huge pillar of ice appear.

"Oh I get it…she's training," Elly chuckled. Just then she saw Kat use some pressurized water to slice into the ice pillar, intricately carving into it. Elly stared in awe but came back to her senses as the phone rang for the sixth time.

Dashing to the door, Elly quickly made her way to the phone and picked it up before the answering machine picked up. "Hey…this is Elly," she said cheerfully into the phone. "Uh huh…sure." She walked over the kitchen window, opened it up and stuck her head out of it and shouted, "Kat…phone's for you!"

Kat immediately ceased in her training and dashed over to the window before leaping through it to take the phone from Elly.

"You can't even use the front door like a normal person?" Elly asked but Kat ignored her.

"Have you found anything?" she asked and there was a pause before the corners of her mouth lifted in satisfaction. "You don't say… excellent. You'll be well reimbursed for your troubles." She hung up the phone and turned to Elly. "We have our location, but we need to move quickly."

"Naturally," Elly agreed with a shrug. "What good would it do us if we got word on where he was if we got there and he was no longer there?"

"The Colonel is going to murder me for this," Kat said with a smile as she got her uniform jacket on.

"No, he won't kill you," Elly corrected. "He'll just burn you until you beg for mercy. Now let's go get that sand man."

* * *

"We'll stop here and walk it the rest of the way," Kat said bringing the car to a halt on the eastern edge of the city.

"Thank goodness," Elly exclaimed as she fell out of the car in her scramble to get out. "Land…solid land!" she shouted breathing heavily.

"You're so mellow dramatic," Kat sighed easily stepping out of the car.

"No…you just need to learn to drive without possibly hitting everything in sight," Elly shot back.

"You exaggerate so," Kat said as she began leading the trek on foot where dirt steadily shifted to sand

"Oh yes I'm so exaggerating when that last mailbox came so close to my side of the car I could have touched it," Elly replied as she got to her feet and followed Kat.

"Funny, it almost sounds as if you're criticizing my driving," Kat said, the merriment in her voice all too obvious.

"No, I'm not criticizing your driving," Elly replied just as 'jovial'. "I'm flat out stating that it sucks and you could kill someone with it." This time Kat actually did laugh. "You're in an awfully good mood today."

"To be honest, I'm quite anxious," Kat admitted, though she still didn't sound it. "Even just glimpsing at what this man could do, I can already tell that we're levels apart. We may not make it out of this alive. Are you still wanting to come?"

"You really need to ask?" Elly said with a grin. "One question though… if you know that it might be impossible, why take the risk?"

"Several reasons," Kat replied with a small shrug. "The moment I heard he was causing trouble, I couldn't help but get this nagging feeling to act without delay."

"Yeah…I can understand that," Elly agreed. "After all…Central should be the hotspot for people like this considering that's where the Fuhrer is." Suddenly Kat's arm shot out stopping Elly in her tracks. "What's up?"

"Take a look," Kat said pointing at a spot in the sand.

Elly glanced over and saw to her immense surprise, a symbol drawn into what looked like hardened sand. What shocked her the most wasn't the location of the symbol but what the symbol itself was. "This is not good," she muttered under her breath. "Alone that won't do too much damage but…" she stopped for a moment and rushed forward about 10 yards before finding another one. "Great…if he's got one every 10 yards away from the others…then…"

"He's planning on burying the entire city in sand no doubt," Kat said in a low voice.

"I'm impressed, Miss Ice Cold," a voice called out before a small dust devil blew its way in between them and the symbol they were inspecting. Inside the dust devil they could make out the shape of a man before a line of sand shot between the two girls separating them. Then the dust devil slowly disappeared revealing the Desert Alchemist himself. "The two of you managed to figure out my master plan before the great Flame Alchemist. I must say in comparison to you he must be very incompetent."

Kat frowned at this and opened her mouth to say something but Elly beat her to the punch. "Hey sand man," she said loudly. "You have no right to bash the Colonel. He's a lot stronger, smarter…and a heck of a lot better looking." Kat glanced over at Elly in surprise as she…almost praised him. "Torturing him is our job and I won't let you take that from us."

Kat had to cover her mouth to hide whatever expression she was trying to conceal, Elly would guess that she was trying very hard not to laugh.

"By the way, what I just said, never leaves this area," Elly said warningly to Kat.

"Lips are sealed," Kat said amused.

"The way you talk about the Flame Alchemist, it sounds as if you already know that he's stronger than you."

"Yeah, if we went against the Colonel he would probably pwn us," Elly clarified. "But the thing about us is, when we work together, we don't lose."

"That sounds like the tag team I used to be in," the Desert Alchemist laughed. "Up until we had our little…falling out that is."

"Really…and who was your little tag team partner?" Elly asked folding her arms.

"You should know his name well. He's widely known as the Crimson Alchemist, Zolf Kimbley."

"You were _that_ guy's partner?!" Elly exclaimed in surprise and anger before turning to Kat. "Did you know about this?"

Kat pushed her glasses up. "I thought the information irrelevant. His past does not concern either of us."

"Doesn't concern us? You know that guy murdered many of my p…I mean many Ishbalan people," Elly exclaimed in frustration.

"I am curious though, since you brought it up," Kat said conversationally. "Why is it that back in the prison, the moment you two saw each other, you seemed so insistent on killing one another."

"How is that relevant?" Elly demanded.

"The readers might be curious about it. I'm merely indulging them."

"Oh…I get it. Yeah this dialogue really might confuse them if we don't," Elly agreed.

"Simple…I love to draw out certain reactions from people," the Desert Alchemist began. "And until _that_ day…there was nothing that could be used to drag a reaction from him."

"Could you fast forward to the part where you actually explain instead of turning this into an incredibly long story?" Elly said bored. "We have better things to do you know."

"Yes, like bringing you in," Kat agreed.

"Very well…since you seem so insistent on moving forward," the Desert Alchemist chuckled. "It was during the Ishbalan War…we had just finished wiping out another small village…."

**FLASHBACK**

"Hey Kimbley, what the hell is this?" Danzo asked him picking up the square piece of paper that had fallen to the ground.

"Come on, I'm sure even your thick head could figure out that much without me telling you," Kimbley replied with a smirk, snatching the photo away from him.

"There's a little girl in there," Danzo said. "She your kid sister or something? I thought you said you didn't have family. Or is she your bastard child?"

"Not quite," Kimbley said looking at the photo of the smiling child. "More like an object of interest."

"I never would've expected a guy like you to be carrying a photo of a little girl, you sick crazy bastard," Danzo said shaking his head. "More over, I wouldn't expect you to be carrying it around in a place like this."

"What else would you expect?" Kimbley asked him with a shrug. "It's not as if I had a home to leave it at."

"Then… if you think about it, you really have no need for something like that," Danzo said with a gleam in his eye. He quickly reached forward and grabbed for the photo, managing to snag a corner of it before it disintegrated. "Hmm…and I almost had the whole thing too."

Kimbley quick as a flash put the photo that was now missing a corner away and threw his hand around Danzo's throat. "You just broke rule number one," he said quite calmly. "Do as I say, and I told you already, do not touch my things."

His palm began to glow and moments later an explosion erupted from his hand causing dust to rise into the air. When it finally dispersed, Danzo was no more.

**END FLASHBACK**

"I assumed he'd react like that so before I grabbed the photo I placed a protective sand barrier around myself. That's what caused all the dust to float around us and gave me the time I needed to escape," Danzo explained once his tale was finished. "It's funny, the guy never struck me as a pedophile, but after seeing him carry around a picture of a young girl…it made me wonder."

Elly didn't know whether to laugh at the Desert Alchemist or question Kat about her care towards the other alchemist in question. She decided to go with the former. "You're a moron! You decided to go and tick off a mass murderer?"

Kat meanwhile had a thoughtful expression on her face after hearing the story. Almost as if… she was remembering something.

"Like I said, I enjoy getting certain reactions out of people," Danzo said seriously. "It was worth seeing that priceless expression on his face."

"I don't know if you could call the angry face of a killer to be priceless," Elly muttered. "You must be a psycho."

"Birds of a feather flock together, they say," Kat stated finally. "In any case, it's time we took care of matter here."

"Right, let's blow this guy away," Elly agreed.

"What…you don't want to hear about the expressions I saw on the faces of all the women and children as their husbands and fathers were torn to shreds by my sand?" Danzo taunted. Elly clenched her fist and tried to shut out his voice and focus on her alchemy, but his words were cutting through her like she was nothing. "That child with her younger brother and mother quivering in fear in the corner while the father stood protecting them with his own body ripping to shreds. They didn't last long as his sacrifice did nothing to…"

At this point Elly completely lost it and launched herself at him. "Shut up you sick bastard!" she shouted.

Danzo waited for her to come and just before she reached him, a small pillar of hardened sand sprang up and nailed her right in the sternum. Elly gasped as the air was forced from her lungs and she landed on her feet five feet from where she was hit. As she stood up straight, some dirt fell from her shirt and she coughed a bit.

"Okay…now that really hurt," she muttered breathing heavily. "Good thing I had that little block there…otherwise that probably would have broken something."

"That's what you get for rushing in without thinking," Kat told her disapprovingly. "What have I told you about letting people under your skin?"

"Hey, obviously I was thinking as I did put up that blocker," Elly retorted. "As for the other thing…I wasn't going to let him get away with laughing at their deaths."

"Quite a sturdy front you have there," Danzo observed, watching Kat. "I've heard of your reputation, Ice Cold. Cool, calm, and ruthless as a winter snow storm."

"I'm flattered," Kat replied with a placid smile.

"But as distant as you appear to be, you've gained your own partner and captured the hearts of several of your fellow officers," he continued in a sly manner.

"It helps keep my hands clean," Kat said pleasantly.

"Did you not get your sleep last night?" Elly asked her. "You're a lot chillier than usual today."

"And yet here you both are," Danzo said with a chuckle. "But you're too late. Once I've activated the alchemic symbols I've placed around the city, Eastern will be buried."

"Forget it!" Elly shouted sending a stream of sand like a blade directly at him.

Meanwhile Kat use her alchemy to send a few icicles flying his way. He easily blocked both.

"I think it's time we used _that_, Elly," Kat said to her partner.

"Are you serious?" Elly asked exasperatedly. She noticed that Kat's expression didn't change. "Fine…if that's the only way for us to beat this guy then why not."

Elly grinned at Danzo and, with a glow from her left sleeve, released several streams of compressed sand toward him. She just continued sending stream after stream and then even launched a few spikes from beneath him as well…but he blocked everyone of them using his own sand.

In the meantime, Kat was forming her own ice projectiles and launching them in his direction as well as pressurized water. These he stopped by forcing the water to turn to mud, and the ice he cut in half.

There was so much dust getting kicked up that pretty soon Elly and Kat lost sight of each other. In that moment of not knowing, Danzo launched his own attack sending a projectile in Elly's direction. She caught sight of it just in time to throw up her sand and slide underneath it before rolling toward the right.

When the dust cleared Elly stood unscathed. "Ha, you missed!"

"Problem is, girlie, it wasn't you I was aiming for," Danzo said with a twisted grin.

Elly's eyes widened and she looked behind her and her stomach dropped out of existence. Kat was sprawled across the sand, her hand gripping the weapon that Elly had avoided, which was protruding out of her stomach. Blood seeped between her fingers, saturating both her uniform and the ground with the wet crimson.

"KAT!!!!" Elly shouted running over to her partner's side. "Kat! You moron! How could you let this happen!? This wasn't how it was supposed to be!"

Kat slowly opened her mouth, a gurgling groan escaping as blood began to spill steadily over her lips. "El…ly… get… away…" she choked and gasped, convulsing with pain as she attempted to speak. "Get….the…colo…nel…leave…now…" she coughed again and more blood splashed down onto the sand.

"And leave you?! Are you nuts?!" Elly shouted her hands shaking from her emotion. "Besides if I take off now Eastern is doomed."

"Elly… I'm… sor…" she coughed as her eyes fluttered closed, no longer being able to keep them open. "I'm so…." And her body went limp, as her skin steadily grew cold and pale.

"Don't you dare!" Elly shouted, grabbing Kat's body and shaking her. "Don't you dare leave me! What am I supposed to do without you? You actually have a family waiting for you! What am I supposed to tell them??" Elly screamed as tears rolled down her cheeks and onto Kat's bloodstained clothes. Kat did not move. There was no sound except for the heartless wind that kept blowing dust into them, as if already the earth was trying to take Kat's body back within it. "Wake up you heartless wench. I said wake up dang it!" she ordered smacking her face from side to side, but Kat didn't so much as twitch.

"Hahahaha! So this is what the great Ice Cold and her partner surmounts to? How pathetic! I don't see what all the excitement was about," Danzo raved in utter and twisted delight. "Ah, but what a magnificent show that was. This is what I live for. To see the agony on my victims' faces as they watch the ones closest to them disappear. There is no greater pleasure than that!"

"K-Kat…don't worry…Eastern will not fall," Elly promised, as the tang of salt found it's way into her mouth. "Not while I'm here." She turned to Danzo and her eyes were clearly filled with killing intent. "You bastard!" Elly shouted getting back to her feet. "I'll kill you myself for this." Her sleeves started to glow as her alchemical symbols became activated.

* * *

CM: The wind cries with anger and vengence, raging on until cold reality sets in. Blood can be washed away, but the stain of disappointment lingers on, weighing down on the feeble human heart. Stay tuned for the next chapter of Sisterhood!


	21. To Serve and Protect

CM: Hey all! Since the last chapter was such an intense one we decided to follow up with the next one so as to prevent you from going too crazy, because we value our reader's sanity. So here it is. Enjoy! :D

**Chapter Twenty-One: To Serve and Protect**

"Has anyone found him yet?" Roy Mustang asked Lt. Hawkeye as he sat in his office.

"No sir... however, they've found several other points of interest that were overlooked," Hawkeye replied handing him a folder.

Just when Roy was about to ask what she meant, the phone rang and he picked it up. "Roy Mustang speaking."

"Hello Roy, how's my baby sister doing?" Hughes gushed over the phone. "Is she doing well...are you two getting along?"

"I haven't spoken to her since yesterday," Roy told him with a hint of irritation. "We've been having some... mild irritations around Eastern, and for some reason she feels the need to involve herself."

"Oh Roy there's no need to try to hide anything from me," Hughes said his voice slowly turning serious. "Old Danzo's back and still causing trouble, huh? Any sign of him yet?"

"We're working on it," Roy said with a sigh, leaning back in his chair. "Hughes, did your sister tell you about anything from the time when she went to visit the prisons?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary, why?" Hughes asked.

"She seemed so adamant about catching this guy," Roy said seriously. "I know she can be unreasonable at times but... I've noticed recently she's been acting differently from how she used to act. She's becoming more...."

"Emotional?" Hughes finished for him. "Yeah I've noticed it too, as well as some other things." Roy heard him sigh on the other side before continuing. "Roy.... you didn't actually _order_ her to stay put, did you?" Hughes asked with a worried tone.

Roy paused only for a moment. "I simply ordered her to stand aside and let us handle this. She may be skilled as an alchemist but this is a man who was _chosen_ to kill people."

"Roy you know how much she likes to prove people wrong," Hughes sighed. "If you haven't seen her since yesterday then you really can't tell me where she is right now...can you?"

Roy glanced up at Hawkeye. "Lieutenant, did Ice Cold and her partner come into work today?"

"I don't know sir," Hawkeye answered honestly. "But if you want I'll go and find out."

Just then a soldier opened the door into Roy's office somewhat out of breath. "Sir...General Grumman sent me to ask this. Has Lieutenant Ice Cold reported in to you yet? Because no one else here has seen her or her partner."

"Great, just great," Roy muttered rubbing his forehead. "Where did you go, Lieutenant?"

"Um sir, you may want to look at this," Hawkeye said suddenly having moved closer to the window.

Roy glanced where she was looking and jumped to his feet in anger as he saw what looked like two sandstorms colliding. "That moron!" he shouted slamming the phone down on it's support. "Sergeant, I want you to get a group of soldiers heading for area F-7. Lieutenant Hawkeye...get the car ready."

"Yes sir," Hawkeye and the Sergeant answered with a salute. Then the Sergeant took off and Hawkeye quickly headed for his car.

"Lieutenant, you had better be alive," Roy muttered darkly as he picked up his ignition gloves and headed out.

* * *

"I'm going to kill you myself," Elly declared her eyes filled with killer intent. Her sleeves started to glow as she activated her alchemy. Then the ground in front of her lifted up into a large tidal wave and and fell onto Danzo. "You won't be leaving here in one piece."

"You took the words right from my mouth, Ishbalen," Danzo said as he easily burst out of the sand. "I'll send you to join your family _and_ your partner. Then I'll present Ice Cold's dead body on the steps of Central, once Eastern is buried, and you alone will be blamed for it."

"Problem with that plan is, I don't die that easily," Elly muttered darkly as she tried to block out what he said about Kat. Then she threw her hands to the ground and had the ground next to Danzo burst out in large spikes that attempted to skewer him.

Danzo reacted by hardening the sand into a shield, guarding himself from her attack. "You're skilled, I'll give you that. But I've been working with this element before you were even born. I'm in a whole other league from you." He laughed maniacally as he placed his hands to the ground while Elly launched another attack and all the structures around him turned to dust before forming a small twister around him throwing off all of her attacks like they were nothing.

Elly watched as his defense switched to offense in the blink of an eye and the twister moved towards her. Elly reacted by trying to shield herself inside a sand dome, but before it was fully formed, the twister plowed through it. Elly felt her skin being abraded as bit of her clothes were torn off of her.

Before it got too close, she leaped to the side and came up on her knees. "Whew...that was a little too close for comfort," she breathed.

"I see, so you've met with my partner face-to-face before," Danzo taunted after noticing the patch of skin that was now visible. "You must be very lucky to have walked away from his attack with only that little scar to show for it."

"Yeah I was pretty lucky," Elly agreed. "But you won't be." Then taking her stance again, she continued her attacking both from a distance and, though they usually failed, close combat. However, nothing she did got through and it was all she could do to keep from being blown away by his attacks.

Elly decided to try one last thing. It would be a large gamble, but it was one she had to take. She took a big breath and then dashed toward him one more time. This time she had her right arm out as if she was holding a weapon and the left sleeve was glowing. Danzo threw an attack her way and she threw it off with her left hand while moving in the same direction the attack was heading. She repeated this several times until she was only a few feet from him before diving in for the final attack.

Before she reached him, he put his arm back and covered it with solidified sand and slammed it into her gut sending her flying back several yards. She landed on the ground heavily and completely out of breath. "Ouch...I know I've broken something this time," she thought as she rolled several more feet in pain. "Dang it...that really hurt..."

"This is the end for you, Ishbalen," Danzo declared holding his hands out. "Any last words?"

Elly glanced over to the side before grinning and said, "Yeah, hope you like the cold."

Suddenly a large circle of light erupted around Danzo and ice began seeping up out of the ground freezing him in place. He tried to break out of the ice using his sand but the ice kept coming layer by layer, both from above and below.

"You couldn't have come up with a better snappy comeback?" an amused voice asked Elly as she felt herself being helped up.

"Gimme a break, I just got winded, so to speak," Elly muttered.

"How!? How can you still be alive?" Danzo demanded as the ice continued to trap him.

"Come now, surely you've heard of a little thing called acting," Kat said with a smile. "All I had to do was saw off the point of your weapon, freeze it to my skin and pop a blood tablet all over my clothing."

"Kat had already told me about you and your 'partnership'," Elly wheezed, though triumphantly. "But unlike yours, our partnership is real."

"You little..." he started but his voice faded as the ice engulfed the rest of him.

"Geeze...what took you so long anyway?" Elly groaned. "I was beginning to wonder if he'd actually hit you."

"Cut me a little slack. That was one of my more intricate alchemic designs. I had to pull up water up to fifty feet deep," Kat said simply, and Elly could tell that even though she was doing her best not to seem like it, Kat was fatigued. "And I thank you for the excellent cloud cover whilst I did my work."

"Well I had to do something good after that _wonderful_ performance back there," Elly chuckled lightly holding tightly to her side. "The blood in the mouth was a nice touch by the way."

"Why thank you, I just so happened to have an extra blood tablet on me so I decided to put it to good use." Kat caught a hint of movement out of the corner of her eye and she looked up. "It seems that backup has arrived."

"Heh...just like in the movies," Elly sighed as she saw several cars pulling up, all filled with soldiers. "The cavalry doesn't show up until after the fireworks."

CRACK

"Tell me that was one of my ribs," Elly muttered.

Both girls turned to see that the frozen Danzo now had several cracks made in the ice. Then suddenly the ice blasted apart in a shower of shards and sand. "I'm going to kill you both!" he shouted as he shot a large cannonball of sand at the two of them. In their surprise and current states, Elly took a step back and slipped falling to the ground, while Kat stayed where she was unable to muster the strength to fight back.

Just as the cannonball almost smashed into them, a stream of red/orange hit it and it exploded into a million pieces. "What part of leave the Desert Alchemist to us did you not understand?" the voice of Roy Mustang said scathingly.

The girls looked up to see Roy looking livid with Hawkeye and Havoc right behind him.

Danzo didn't seem at all perturbed by Roy's appearance, whether because he was insane with rage or he didn't think it would make any difference, he charged.

This was a big mistake. With a snap of his fingers, Danzo was suddenly engulfed in flames. He screamed and collapsed onto the ground. "You're lucky I decided to hold back," Roy said harshly to Danzo as he was surrounded by military officers. "It only hurts a lot worse than it actually is. Get him to Central. I'm sure they'll have a nice cell in prison just for him."

As Danzo was carted off, Elly slowly got back on her feet with a little help from Kat. "Lieutenant Ice Cold are you alright?!" a soldier exclaimed running up to Kat and looking like he was about to keel over from worry. "We need to get you to the medical center right away."

"I'm fine, it's merely a flesh wound," Kat said politely. "I would very much appreciate it if you tended to my partner."

"Yeah... considering you're not even hurt," Elly muttered.

"Not yet she isn't," Roy's voice growled causing both girl's to wince.

"Uh...Colonel you might want go just a little bit easy on her," Elly said wincing with every movement. "She's a bit exhausted and she's got blood all over her and a trip to the medical center might just..."

"In the car, _now_," Roy ordered. "No, not you lieutenant. Havoc, see to it that Ice Cold's partner gets back to Eastern and goes straight to the infirmary."

"Sure thing, boss," Havoc said before helping Elly up and leading her to the car.

After Havoc and Elly were out of earshot Roy rounded on Kat. "What the hell do you think you were doing?" he demanded angrily. "I specifically ordered you to stay out of this but instead you disobey that order and you nearly got you and your partner killed."

"I... have no excuses," Kat said softly. "This was just... something I had to..."

"If you felt like you had to then why didn't you tell me about this?!" Roy demanded. "You should have said something about what you were doing here. If I hadn't gotten here when I did the two of you would no longer be breathing."

Kat closed her eyes. "It was my responsibility."

SMACK!

Kat felt the sting against her cheek and looked to see Riza standing before her, with her arm held out across her body and a stern expression on her face. Her hand was slowly turning red, and Kat realized immediately she had been the one to deal the blow. Kat was surprised,though not nearly as surprised as Roy who was momentarily at a loss for words.

"Please excuse me. I'll be in the car," she said in a voice of strained calm before walking off and leaving the two.

The two of them stood in silence for a few minutes after Hawkeye's departure, neither one of them able to say a word to each other. Finally it was Roy who broke the silence."Lieutenant, I just realized... you're covered in blood."

"A wonderful observation sir, but rest assured, it's fake," Kat told him quietly.

"In your current situation, Lieutenant, don't think patronizing me further is going to help your case," Roy warned.

"I'm not trying to help my case sir," Kat said softly. "I know that what I did was inexcusable. But as I said before, it was my responsibility."

"What do you mean your responsibility?" he asked. "Was it because you felt like it was your fault he escaped the first time?"

Kat said nothing but bowed her head. That alone said it all.

"Your responsibility is to follow orders, _my_ orders," Roy said to her in a strained voice. "It's not your responsibility to play as a sacrifice just because you think it's noble. If it had been anyone else this would have been considered an act of insubordination for which you would have suffered a court martial. After this, how can I possibly trust you with anything?"

Kat's insides clenched as she felt the crack in her mask spread even further under the verbal blow. She continued to stare at the ground, shamefaced. "I'm sorry." Her voice came out a hoarse whisper. "I just... didn't want to see anyone else get hurt."

"So it's okay if you get hurt as long as everyone else is okay? How do you expect to continue helping if you get yourself injured or killed? Your safety is just as important," Roy pointed out.

"I'm sorry," Kat repeated, not knowing what more to say.

Roy watched her closely as she kept her face toward the floor. He couldn't help but take extreme notice of how her uniform stuck tightly to her body making it very form fitting. The dirt mingled with the blood formed a small patch of red mud that was strangely appealing on her. Last of all he noticed her dirty face that made him want to.... "No she's my subordinate and she's Hughes sister. There is no way that I can find her attractive," Roy thought mentally shaking himself.

After a few moments he finally said, "We're going back to Eastern. I'll need some time to think about your punishment. Let's go." He turned and headed back to the car where Hawkeye was manning the steering wheel and Kat followed him silently. No one spoke the entire drive back.

* * *

Elly stared out the window of the car, watching as the rolling sand dunes became fewer until they faded into a more rural land scape, indicating they were getting closer to the city. She tried to move as little as possible to avoid agitating her injuries. The slight bumps that the car made whenever it hit a rough spot were anything but pleasant, but she grit her teeth and ignored the pain it would cause. She didn't know why, but for some reason she felt that the atmosphere in the car was extraordinarily heavy, which was odd considering who the company consisted of. She chanced a glance over at Havoc who was staring straight ahead with a grave expression on his face.

"Huh...just go ahead and say it," Elly finally muttered. "I know you're mad at me for this."

"You're damn right I am," Havoc said not taking his eyes off the road. "Honestly. I know you both have a reputation for doing crazy things, but I didn't realize you guys were suicidal."

"There was a fugitive on the loose, what other choice did we have?" Elly demanded.

"You could choose life," Havoc replied smartly.

"Oh haha," Elly laughed mirthlessly. "Look the guy was running around causing trouble and Kat found him first. So we took action."

"I can understand Kat but why did you go along?" Havoc demanded. "And if you really had to why didn't you guys at least call for backup or something?"

"You think I'd really let her go alone?" Elly asked incredulously. "I couldn't very well stop her either, and if I did she'd just freeze me in place or something and do it anyway. We didn't have time to contact anyone else and if we did take any soldiers with us we'd have to worry about their lives as well as our own."

"Don't give me that," Havoc said, starting to get agitated. "The way you two acted its like you don't even care about your own lives."

"Well...I know Kat would probably be seriously missed but being an Ishbalan I doubt anyone besides Kat would care about me," Elly muttered.

Bam!

Elly jumped at the sound of Havoc's fist making hard contact with the steering wheel. "I don't ever want to hear you say something like that again."

"Why not?" Elly demanded in surprise. "Why shouldn't I say something like that?"

"Do you honestly think that your death wouldn't affect other people?" Havoc demanded angrily. "Don't be so selfish."

Elly sat there with her mouth hung open. She couldn't understand why he was so worked up about it."Were you seriously that worried?"

"With your body looking like it's own topography map, of course I'm worried," Havoc said glancing over at her exposed skin and noting the imperfections before quickly looking back to the road. "You know what? Forget it. It's none of my business."

"Sorry, I didn't realize you felt like that," Elly murmured flinching as the car jerked again. "Honestly I kind of forgot I had most of these. I just got so used to having them that I don't take notice anymore."

"That's not..." Havoc began before sighing in frustration. He looked as if he wanted to say something but was grappling with himself. "Whether you were aware of this or not, you and Kat are a part of the team. What you guys do and what happens to you affects all of us."

"Heh...part of a team huh," Elly chuckled. "Funny...I haven't been part of a team in a long time. Trust doesn't exactly come easy to me."

"Sorry to hear that," Havoc murmured.

After that, the two fell into an uncomfortable silence.

* * *

"You wanted to see me sir?" Roy asked as he once again stepped into General Grumman's office.

"Yes...have you managed to take care of our little problem?" Grumman asked happily.

"Yes sir, Danzo is being taken to Central's prison as we speak," Roy answered. "And both of the truants are being taken care of."

"Well, don't be too hard on them," Grumman told the younger officer.

"With all due to respect sir," Roy said. "They disobeyed direct orders and failed to tell anyone. Leniency can only go so far."

"True...but they did have their reasons," Grumman pointed out. "It's actually a very good thing that they decided to take this plunge."

"Sir?" Roy asked, not understanding what he meant.

"It turns out that our two young female alchemists saved all our hides," Grumman stated with a chuckle as he reached for a folder before handing it to Roy. "These are the results of our investigations. I'm sure you'd be able to make sense of it better than I."

Roy took the folder and flipped through it, his eyes growing wider as he went. When he reached the end of the report, he snapped it shut and dropped it on Grumman's desk in silence. After a few minutes he took a deep breath and said, "Despite the fact that they did save the city from being buried, they still disobeyed a direct order and almost died in the process."

"True, though I think that it was simply because they knew if they reported in, you would have taken matters into your own hands, and you as well as several other soldiers might have gotten hurt." Grumman gave another chuckle. "But don't quote me on that. I'm merely making an educated guess."

"I admit I would have taken over but that's because I know they would have no chance against him," Roy stated.

"Hoho...so they know you real well don't they," Grumman laughed. "They must have you whipped Mustang."

"Thank you for your time, General Grumman," Roy said standing up and saluting. "It was a pleasure speaking with you, as always."

"A pleasure indeed," Grumman agreed. "Oh Colonel, do make sure not to punish them too harshly. They are in the recovery stage after all."

"Don't worry, sir," Roy said as he left the room. "They'll be getting _exactly_ what they deserve."

* * *

CM: As an aside, please don't be too angry with me about 'killing' Kat. We were just having some fun. Next time on Sisterhood, punishments are being handed out, and sinister things are going on in the shadows. Stay tuned! ^_^


	22. Crime and Punishment

CM: Hey, a thanks to all of you for reviewing and a warm welcome to our latest reviewer linalily. Glad to have you on board. :D

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Crime and Punishment**

There was a knock on the door before it opened and Elly looked up to see Kat walking in, still slightly filthy from their mission except now she was wearing a clean uniform and she had washed off the dirt and fake blood. "How are the injuries?" she asked sitting down in a chair next to Elly's bed.

"A couple of cracked ribs and some skin abrasions, but nothing too bad," Elly answered with a shrug. "I'm suffering more from boredom than from pain. They won't let me out."

Kat chuckled, "You're so unbelievably restless, but I can sympathize."

"How about you?" Elly asked with a hint of worry. "Any third degree burns?"

"None physical," Kat replied simply.

"That bad, huh?" Elly guessed with a small wince.

"It's rather strange," Kat told her staring down at her hands. "I knew well what I was doing, and I knew that either outcome would bring a dire consequence. But...I never imagined that it would...hurt so much."

"I hear ya," Elly nodded. "That car ride with Havoc made me feel like a total jerk. But still...why did he get so angry?"

"Hahaha..."

"What?" Elly demanded.

"Nothing at all," Kat assured her. Before Elly could question her further, Kat saw a flash of red and heard the clanking of armor pass by the open door. "Edward! Alphonse! Is that you?"

"Ah, Kat, Elly...what are you guys doing here?" Ed asked after he and Al had doubled back.

"Recovering," Kat told them with a smile. "It's good to see you both are doing well. Have you had any luck with your special mission?"

"WE haven't found anything yet," Al admitted.

"Jeez, and you guys have been looking for how long now?" Elly asked.

"Approximately a year now, am I right?" Kat inferred.

"Something like that...yeah," Ed grumbled. "I see you've been settling into your role as a dog of the military."

"Ha! She's no dog, she's a cat," Elly laughed. "Sure she hangs around, but she does what she wants. Nobody leads her by a leash, it's the other way around."

"And what would that make you?" Kat asked teasingly.

"I thought you were supposed to follow orders, no matter what," Al commented.

"Aren't you afraid of getting in trouble?" Ed asked.

"Don't get me wrong, Edward," Kat told him with a smile. "I am careful to stay within my limits. However, there are times when I feel it's necessary to take matters into my own hands. I will not lie, I have done some things that would be seen as inexcusable by the military. But sometimes, you just have to do things your own way, even if that means bending the rules a little. Does that make sense?"

"In other words, follow your orders as best as you can but think for yourself and decide if _you_ think that's right," Elly summed up.

"I understand," Al replied happily.

"So what happened to you guys anyway?" Ed asked changing the topic.

"Well..." Elly glanced up at Kat who continued on.

"We took on a fugitive on our own," Kat answered.

"So...what's the problem?" Ed asked scathingly.

"You see...we were kinda ordered not to go after the guy as he was a lot stronger than us but we did anyway," Elly explained.

"So basically you guys said 'screw you Colonel' and did it anyway," Ed murmured rubbing his chin in thought.

"Brother that's not nice," Al scolded nervously.

Ed's head snapped up as his right arm thrust into the air. "Great job! I'll have to take a leaf out of your books," he exclaimed with a laugh.

"Brother!" Al shouted in surprise. "If you start doing that you'll just get into trouble."

"Meow" Al froze as the small noise escaped from his armored body making the other three stare at him.

"Al...what was that?" Ed demanded.

"Ah...uh...nothing," Al promised. "I...I was working on my animal impersonations."

"You talk about me getting into trouble, you're going to get into even more if you don't stop bringing cats in from outside," Ed shouted as he tried to open up his brother's armor. "Now let the cat out and put it back where you got it."

Elly and Kat couldn't help but laugh at the two as they fought for control of the cat. While Elly laughed and winced from the spasms of pain she was getting from laughing so hard, Kat was forcibly reminded of her first appearance in Eastern. She remembered how she too had brought in a stray cat and tried to hide it from Roy. Then she laughed harder as she remembered the cat climbing into his coffee mug and then her own struggle shortly afterward. Finally the thoughts of possibly being transferred for her insubordination cause little streams of wetness to run down her cheeks as she continued to laugh.

At this Elly drew back a bit in surprise and both Ed and Al stopped what they were doing. "Way to go Al...you made her start crying," Ed muttered.

"Ah...I'm sorry," Al exclaimed as he rushed up to her and placed both of his hands on her shoulders. "Are you okay? What did I do?"

"I'm fine," Kat assured him as she brushed the tears off of her face. "I just couldn't help but remember my first day here...and how I'll probably have to leave it all behind."

"Oh yeah...after that you just might get transferred," Elly murmured. "And if that happens I'll probably end up getting put in jail again."

"That will not happen," Kat said with a smile as she replaced her glasses. "I busted you out twice before, I'll do it again."

"After what happened last time? You got a death wish or something?" Elly asked raising an eyebrow.

"I could ask you the same thing," Kat replied wryly.

"You know... you guys aren't like the other soldiers," Ed said with a thoughtful frown.

"Hey, whoever said I was a part of the military?" Elly said with indignation.

"You work with her. That's close enough," Ed said decisively.

"Anyway, I guess I better get home and start packing my things," Kat said with a sigh before looking at Elly. "Would you like me to get your belongings as well?"

"No thanks," Elly muttered. "I shouldn't be in here for much longer...and something tells me that just because you're transferred doesn't mean I'll be as well."

"That won't be necessary, "an authoritative voice announced and they all turned to see Roy stride into the room."Fullmetal, you were supposed to report to me directly. So why are you in here instead of in my office?"

"There's nothing in the rules that says we can't visit with some friends, right?" Ed shot back.

Both girls looked rather flattered that Edward thought of them as such.

"Get to my office now," Roy ordered the both of them and they did as they were told and left, albeit grudgingly. "As for you two, you will not be going anywhere," Roy told the two girls.

"You're not transferring us?" Elly asked in disbelief, and Kat had a look of genuine relief on her face.

"No, but rest assured," Roy said looking more serious than a heart attack, which from that look, both girls were thinking they would prefer the latter. "You two will receive the appropriate punishments. Until then," he pointed at Elly. "You will stay here in the infirmary until you are released. And you," he said rounding on Kat. "Will be placed under house arrest. The only places you will be allowed to go are home, work, and the infirmary to visit your partner on your own time if you so choose. Havoc will be picking you up and dropping you off to and from work ensure you don't stray. And so help me, if either of you disobey or misbehave, you'll find yourselves in a cell right next to Danzo."

"Eh...well I'll just get back to sleep then," Elly laughed lying back down. She looked at Roy and saw that the look on his face clearly meant what he said.

"Does that mean I can't even go to the cake shop?" Kat asked innocently.

"Exactly," Roy answered calmly. "No sweets or anything enjoyable for awhile."

"I understand, Colonel," Kat said, though Elly could tell she was a lot more disappointed than she was putting off. "I will accept the terms of my punishment without complaint."

"Trust me, Lieutenant, your punishment hasn't even begun yet," Roy said grimly as he began heading towards the door. "These are merely precautions. Oh and one more thing," he said before he left. "Call your brother."

* * *

Over the span of several hours, Kat had gone back to her paperwork and filing her own reports while Elly was visited by the other four guys. Kat had waited until she finally had time before calling her brother, which had been a very smart move considering how long her brother's phone calls usually took. For the first few minutes she had to hold the phone away from her ear while her brother went on one of his hysterical rants about her well being.

"Yes, bro, I'm fine," Kat told him for the seventh time. Yes, she kept count. "Elly is fine too. Nothing worse than the usual.... Yes the Colonel is upset.... Yes, I know I can't blame him.... yes I did..... Yes I will. I have to get going now. Give my love to Gracia and Elicia. I love you too, bro. Good night..... I promise not to speak to strangers...... No, brother, that's never going to happen. He's far from being my type. Good night now." And she hung up the phone with a sigh. Then she finished organizing before leaving her work space to go visit Elly before going home for the night.

"Hey, about time you showed up," Elly said when Kat walked into the room. "They've got guards outside the window. Can you believe it?"

"Sadly, yes," Kat said with a smile. "I'm sorry I have to leave you here for the night. Is there anything you want from the house?"

"Yeah...a twinkie," Elly answered with a grin. Then at the look on Kat's face she added, "I'm kidding...but seriously I'd like something to ease my boredom if nothing else. Like a book or something."

"I think I can arrange that," Kat said. She turned around when she heard the door open and was surprised to see Riza.

"Hey, Hawkeye, finally get a break from the Colonel?" Elly asked in amusement.

"I came to see how you were feeling," Hawkeye stated straightforwardly as she approached Elly's bed.

"I'm doing great," Elly said patting her ribs lightly. "It's healing up pretty fast."

"That's good to hear," Hawkeye said. Then, without warning, she smacked Elly across the face.

"Ouch, what was that for?" Elly demanded rubbing her face.

"I have already expressed my feelings toward Kathleen about what the two of you did and until now was unable to do the same towards you," Hawkeye answered calmly. "What you two did was irresponsible and completely reckless. Don't try it again."

"Uh...sure thing," Elly murmured slightly surprised. "I'll try not to get myself killed again."

"Yet you still don't seem to understand why everyone is upset with the both of you," Hawkeye observed.

"Well, we broke the rules and went against orders, so it's understandable, "Elly said with a shrug.

"This was more than about breaking rules," Hawkeye said in a stern voice. "We almost lost two comrades. We've all seen enough losses to last us for the rest of our lives. I would think that your prior experiences would have held some significance to the both of you."

'Ouch,' Elly thought. 'That stings more than the slap.'

"You both had better appreciate what the Colonel has done," Hawkeye said as she turned to walk towards the door. "He's covering your tracks to avoid any troubles you might have had with Central."

"Riza," Kat said, her voice lined with penitence. "I truly am sorry. I never meant... It was never my intention to..."

"I know it wasn't your intention, but maybe from now on you should consider what consequences your actions will have on those around you before you act," Hawkeye told them gently and harshly.

"Kat you ready to go?" Havoc asked as he stepped into the room. Almost immediately he wished he'd waited a bit longer as he found the atmosphere to be very heavy. "If not I'll just wait for you outside."

"No, it's fine. I was just about to leave. See you tomorrow Elly," she bid to her friend.

"Yeah, later," Elly said with a wave. As she watched Kat leave with Havoc, she couldn't help but feeling slightly put out when Havoc left without so much as a word of greeting or even goodbye.

* * *

Kat waited until they were on the road before saying anything. "Havoc, I'd like to thank you for taking care of my partner, and... I'd like to apologize for any... troubles we might have caused you.

"Don't worry about it, I was just following orders," Havoc replied with a smile. "As for the troubles, I'm not the only one who you bothered, as I'm sure you should know after your encounter with Hawkeye."

"I guess I'm still so used to flying solo that I've forgotten what's it's like to have so many people care about whether or not I come back alive," Kat said with a soft smile. "In that regard, Elly and I are similar somewhat."

"You've grown up in this country though and have never had to worry about people hating you for your birth," Havoc said simply. "Elly's never been able to trust us...sometimes I just wish...oh never mind."

"Havoc, I can't help but feel that you have a deep interest in my partner," Kat said thoughtfully.

The car suddenly swerved but quickly got back on track. "Wh-what makes you say that?" Havoc muttered trying to focus on the road.

"The fact that you almost got us into an accident upon me mentioning is enough, I would think," Kat said with a small laugh. "Well, that's nice. I approve."

"Please don't try to freeze me to...wait you do?" Havoc asked in surprise. "Phew, that's a relief. I thought you'd be angry at me if I tried anything."

"I know that you're a decent man, Havoc," Kat told him. "However, I will say this much. Be careful how you approached her with your liking. I might not share her ethnic difficulties, but we both are aware of one thing. We are females roaming in a man's world. We can't afford to be soft, or as open as we would like to be."

"Yeah, I kind of figured as Hawkeye seems to be the same," Havoc chuckled. "Honestly if she was easier to approach I might have tried to ask her out at one point. Don't worry...I won't do anything too drastic."

"Alright, I'll trust you with that," Kat said with a smile. "In return, I would like some chocolate cake in the morning when you pick me up for work."

"But the Colonel said..."

"Well I could always share your feelings of devotion to Elly and save you the trouble," Kat said pleasantly.

"You wouldn't dare," Havoc muttered darkly. At the look on her face he sighed and stopped the car in front of her place. "Fine...but if I get fired for giving you a treat I'll be blaming you."

"I was only joking, Havoc," Kat told him with a shake of her head. "Believe or not, I do take punishments seriously. Or at least I try to. I just didn't want my edge to get rusty."

"One of these days your mouth is going to get you in trouble," Havoc sighed. "Now you'd better be out here first thing in the morning for me to pick you up so we aren't late. And no late night adventures alright."

"I'll try to refrain," Kat said with a small laugh. "You have no idea how heartbreaking it is that I won't be able to join my midnight cult tonight."

"I'm serious... you really freaked us out today, you know that?"

"Well, thank you for caring," Kat said, and for a moment her smile held warmth in it before she turned and went back into her house.

"Sometimes I really wonder about that girl," Havoc muttered to himself as he drove off.

* * *

The next morning Havoc sat in front of her apartment for ten minutes before getting up and going to her door. There he knocked on her door and after a couple seconds of no response he checked the doorknob finding it unlocked. He nervously pulled out his gun and stepped into the room just in case and checking every part of her apartment. It took a few moments to search the place and he really started to worry when she was nowhere to be found without any sign of a struggle. "Dang it Kat where did you go this time?" Havoc muttered before returning to his car.

When he reached it again he found Kat sitting comfortably in the passenger seat. "What took you so long?" she asked when she spotted him. "I was starting to worry."

"Where did you disappear to?" Havoc demanded as he got into the car. "You scared me half to death when you didn't show up and then when your apartment was empty."

"Only half?" she asked teasingly.

"Don't push your luck, Kat, you're in hot water as it is," Havoc told her seriously.

"Well it's a good thing that's my chosen element," Kat replied jovially. Then at the look he gave her she held her hands up. "Alright, I apologize for making you worry."

"Hah... sometimes I think you get a kick out of it," Havoc said as he started the car.

"I guess it's just my way of showing my liking for someone," Kat said with a small shrug.

"Just don't do something like that to Roy right now, otherwise he really will barbeque you," Havoc replied.

"You're asking a lot of me, but I'll try to remember that," Kat said slyly, which made Havoc all the more worried.

* * *

Not long after arriving to work, Kat went to Roy's office having been called in, to find Elly sitting on one of the sofas. "They let you out already?" Kat inquired.

"I wish," Elly grumbled. "I still have to sleep there, but they say I can wander around so long as I don't do anything strenuous."

"Have a seat, Lieutenant," Roy ordered, and she did so. "Now that you're here I'm going to give out your punishments. Lieutenant, as I am sending Lieutenant Hawkeye on a vacation, you will take over _all_ of her responsibilities until she returns. As for you," he continued turning to Elly before dropping a large pile of papers in front of her. "You will be doing paperwork in the office with Havoc, Breda, Fury, and Fulman."

"Paper work? Are you serious?" Elly asked incredulously. "Couldn't I do something more..."

"As you can't do anything strenuous until your wounds heal, this is all you will be able to do without making yourself worse," Roy explained.

"Well...I guess it could be worse," Elly sighed.

"And you are not to leave that office unless it's absolutely necessary," Roy finished.

"Give me a break..." Elly moaned.

"Why? You have three already," Kat prodded.

"Oh hahaha.... like you're not as miserable about this as I am," Elly remarked.

"I try to be optimistic about these kinds of situations," Kat replied.

"You won't be feeling so optimistic once you start," Roy promised. "After all I didn't make this your punishment for nothing."

If Kat and Elly weren't used to the Colonel's threats by that time, they would have been extremely terrified. Though once they start their punishments, they just might have become like that anyway.

* * *

"Completely useless!" Envy said kicking a guy with long blond hair against the grimy wall of the dank and dark prison room. "Your job was to get that stupid Ishbalen in trouble, and you managed to screw up twice."

"Please, let me try one more time," he pleaded.

"Eh? What'll be the point in that? Now they'll know it's you. How dumb are you?" Envy demanded.

"It can't be helped," Lust said with a small shrug. "If he doesn't have a use, then there's no need to keep him around."

"Can I eat him?" Gluttony asked hopefully.

"No...you'll probably get sick off of him," Lust replied

Just then the man took their moment of distraction to launch an attack that skewered the three of them on spikes of sand. "You let your guards down..."

"You must be stupider than we thought, trying to attacked us, Mr. Desert Alchemsit," Envy said as he extracted himself from the spike and gripped both the man's arms. "Since you won't be around much longer, you're not going need these." And with a sickening popping noise he dislocated both of Danzo's arms. Danzo's screams reverberated off the cold metal walls of the prison cell. "Man, you're so noisy," Envy said straightening up and digging a pinky into his ear. And here I was, being gentle. Quiet down before I decide to tear them off completely."

"So what to do with him?" Lust thought out loud.

"I want to just kill him and get it over with," Envy said with a shrug.

"Please just give me one more chance," Danzo begged from the floor. "I can still be of use to you."

"On second thought I don't want to deal with this whiney little bastard," Envy said stepping on him. "Hey...why don't we give it to _him_ to deal with. I'm sure he'll love to see his old partner again."

"I think that's a fine idea," Lust said with a lustrous smile.

They dragged him off toward the Central prison and shoved him into a dark cell. "Have fun you two," Envy said with a evil grin. "Oh right let me take care of those for you." He reached forward and took the cuffs off of a prisoners hands. "You'll get these back when you finish with him, until then have fun." With that he walked out the door and locked it behind him.

"Well, well, so we meet again," a sultry voice said in amusement. "Though I must say, you don't look so well. Looks like you're love for pranks and mind games finally caught up with you."

"Kimbley...is that you? Kimbley, it wasn't my fault, those two alchemists managed to stop my plan so the Ishbalan was able to walk free again. But I know I can finish it...I know I can make it happen," Danzo pleaded from his spot on the floor

"From what it sounds like, you met the girl in the photo," Kimbley said with a smile as he pulled a square piece of paper that was missing a corner from the folds of his clothing. He turned it over so that Danzo could see the image of a young girl with short dark hair and clear blue eyes radiating innocence. "She's quite the interesting kid, don't you think?"

"Yes…because her alchemy is so precise," Danzo agreed keeping as far away from the man as he could.

"Indeed, and from the looks of it you got a first hand taste of what it's capable of. How she works so hard to hone and perfect it, always striving to make it better, seeking new ways to use it. The mark of a true alchemist," Kimbley remarked with an air almost akin to admiration as he stared at the photo.

"Something you could never reach," Danzo retorted watching Kimbley's face carefully.

"You're absolutely right," Kimbley admitted with a small shake of his head as he put the photo away and began stepping towards his once-partner. "That's a kind of self discipline that I admittedly do not possess. After all," he said as he placed his hands together. "If it gets the job done, what need is there to make it better?"

"Kimbey, please, you have to help me.... as an old partner," Danzo pleaded. "Convince them to give me another try. I just need one more shot. Just one more..."

"You're absolutely right. Just one more shot is all it'll take," Kimbley said as he grabbed hold of the man who could not run, nor could he fight back. "You know, I'm somewhat glad that she has such a kind and forgiving heart. It gave me the chance to finally be able to finish what I started." Moments later, a scream echoed through the prison followed by the sound of an explosion and splattering liquid.

* * *

CM: Next time on Sisterhood, who would have thought that working in the office could be so torturous? And you know what they say... the more time you spend with someone, the closer you get to them. Stay tuned!


	23. Discord in the Workplace

CM: Hey! I'd just like to give a warm welcome to a new reviewer Kristie94. Glad to have with you with us! ^_^ Now then..... STORY TIME!

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Discord in the Work Place**

Week one....

Tap tap tap.

Twitch.

Tap tap tap.

Twitch twitch.

Tap tap tap.

"GAH!" Elly shrieked before snatching the pencil away from Breda and snapping it in two. "I'm going crazy!"

"That must have been a very short trip," Breda muttered, traumatized by the loss of his favorite pencil.

"Elly, this is only the second day," Havoc reminded her.

"Don't remind me," Elly panted. "Geez, I hate being locked up in a single room all day looking at nothing but filling out these stupid documents without even the comfort of some background music."

"You _do_ realize this is a punishment, don't you?" Havoc asked with a small sigh.

"This isn't punishment, this is inhumane cruelty," Elly said with chibi tears.

"Aw... it's not so bad Elly," Fuery said in an attempt to comfort her.

"Yes, this would be considered a slow day," Fulman informed. "There are some days we have three times the workload as this."

"Th-three times?!" Elly exclaimed sinking into her seat. "You've got to be kidding me. Man...and I figured sitting in a hospital bed without anything to do was bad...this is a hundred times worse."

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked over to see Havoc smiling at her. "You'll get through it, don't worry. We'll help you through it, right guys?"

"Right," they all agreed.

Elly looked around and then back at Havoc before releasing a sigh. "Okay... Just no more tapping pencils."

* * *

"How's the cleaning coming, Lieutenant?" Roy asked from his desk as he finished signing a form.

"I have a hard time believing that Lt. Hawkeye was responsible for doing any of this, and if she was, you're cruel for pushing it all on her," Kat stated as she washed the windows of his office with a rag.

"All of these chores are extremely necessary and as I am too busy with paperwork and the responsibilities of being a Colonel, I cannot complete such an important task," Roy answered. "Which is why I'm having you _help_ me out with it."

"Of course, Colonel," Kat said sounding as though she wanted to say something more but choosing not to, which was surprising. Honestly, though she would never say it out loud, Kat preferred manual labor over paperwork. It was mindless, and it allowed her to give her mind a rest. Though because she wasn't used to doing this kind of work constantly, there was no denying that after a few days of this she was going to be sore. No... perhaps maybe even a few hours.

"Oh...once you're finished with the windows Lieutenant, I need you to scrub down all of the bookshelves," Roy stated suddenly. "That means pulling out all the books, wiping underneath them, and then putting them back."

Kat's arm muscles were already crying at the prospect as she glanced around at the numerous bookshelves the Colonel had in his office. "As you wish, Colonel," Kat conceded hiding the look that was a mixture of despair and disdain on her face. She tried to take her mind off of her dread by dampening the rag and cleaning the harder to reach windows as the sun shined brightly through them, reminding her that it was still only morning.

Roy glanced up at her having been surprised by the lack of backtalk on her part and saw a rather startling image. From where he was, the sun caught Kat's hair and face just right to make her appear to be glowing. "In this light, she almost appears to be an...." He snapped his head back around toward his desk and gave himself a mental shake. "Back to work. Back to work."

* * *

Three hours later....

"Finally I'm done!" Elly said with a sigh of relief as she set the last paper aside. She leaned heavily against the back of the chair she was in and took a moment to stretch her stiff muscles being sure not to twitch her sides.

Just as she finished her stretch, there was a small thud as a stack of papers materialized before her. "Oh...these just came in," Fuery told her nervously.

Elly stared at the stack in shock as her muscles tightened at the prospect. She took a quick glance around as Fuery scurried back to his own desk and found that all of their desks had more papers as well...though not as much as hers.

"And...I just finished too," Elly moaned her head sinking behind the stack.

Havoc had to suppress a chuckle as he watched her. He couldn't help but feel a little sorry for her, but there was a lesson to be learned and he knew she needed it. Still, he found her pitiful expression to be quite cute.

"Why meeeeeee?"

Okay, REALLY cute.

After a few minutes of sighing and moaning her own misfortune, she finally picked up the first paper on the stack and started to once again get to work.

* * *

Week Two....

"Whew... it's been a while since I've done cleaning to this degree," Kat thought wiping sweat from her forehead. Currently she was on her knees, sleeves rolled up and bangs pinned back, scrubbing the floor with nothing other than a scrub and a bucket of soap and water. She looked at her hands which where starting to become red and prune like.

"How's it coming Lieutenant?" Roy asked as he walked by.

"I should be done in a little while," Kat answered with a hint of weariness.

"Perfect, because Black Hayate needs to be taken out for a walk," Roy told her seriously. "I don't want him to have an accident in my office. So as soon as you finish with this see to him. Also today is his bath day as Hawkeye likes to keep him clean."

A dark cloud appeared over her head as she mumbled, "I'll make sure it gets done sir."

Roy nodded and continued on his way but stopped at the end of the hall where she couldn't see him and watched her for a few moments sitting where she was with a slight pout on her face. "I got to be honest, I kind of like seeing her like this...after all she looks ador..."

Roy froze as he realized what he was about to say to himself and physically gave himself a shake before turning his back on her so as not to see the look again. He couldn't understand why seeing like that made his heart rate change a bit but he ignored it anyway and forced himself to remember just what it was he was supposed to be doing.

* * *

Elly was working through the papers when she reached a part that made no sense to her. "Huh? What is this?"

"What's up?" Havoc asked coming up behind her after coming back from a bathroom break.

"I don't get this part here," Elly told him pointing to a spot on the paper she was on.

"Let's see..." Havoc said leaning over her. "Oh that's nothing too complicated, you just..." and he explained it to her, reaching over her every now and then to point out certain parts while she nodded with an occasional 'uh-huh'. As this went on, Havoc was very aware of when his body made contact with hers and the way she smelled. What he wouldn't give to just....

"Okay, I think I get it now," Elly said, not having noticed anything strange at all. "Thanks, bud."

"Why didn't she just invisible cannon me to the next country while she was at it?" he thought as he went back to his chair in despondency.

* * *

Week Three...

"Here kitty, kitty," Kat called as she climbed the ladder trying to catch the kitten that had taken refuge on the highest bookshelf, of course. She had originally been sent to grab a few books for the Colonel, only to run into Ed and Al who had lost track of a cat that Al had snuck in and agreed to help them find it before anyone else did. Just before it scrambled away she managed to scoop it up with both hands. "Ha! I have you now."

"Arf arf"

"Meow!"

"Huh...where did that one come from?" Kat wondered as Black Hayate skidded around the corner being chased by another cat. They bolted toward Kat and knocked her ladder off balance just enough. "This is not my day," Kat thought as the ladder completely lost its balance and toppled over, Kat, cat and all.

Before she hit the floor though, she felt a pair of strong arms catch her and hold on tight. "I thought I sent you in here to gather some books, not go animal hunting," Roy muttered looking down at the girl in his arms.

Kat let out a huge breath, thankful that she had avoided a nasty impact, before looking up at her superior officer. "It was running loose and I figured you would want it apprehended before it caused too much trouble, sir," Kat told him honestly. Her heart was beating fast, probably just because of the adrenaline rush. She found the scent of his cologne to be rather calming.

Roy continued to hold her as he stood there inspecting the ladder remembering the two other animals that had streaked past him before. "Uh...sir could you put me down now?" Kat asked starting to feel a bit awkward.

"Only if you don't try any more circus acts," Roy replied looking back at her. He immediately wished he hadn't as he saw her nuzzling the kitten and found himself imagining the cat as himself. He quickly set her down before his mind decided to conceive any other twisted fantasies.

"Ah! You found him!" Alphonse cried with joy and he clanked over to them with Edward right behind him.

"Fullmetal... I should have known," Roy said darkly.

"Don't look at me, Colonel," Ed exclaimed. "Al just can't seem to leave them where they were."

"They?" Roy asked dangerously. "So the other furball was yours as well?"

"Yep, he's right here," Al answered as he gently took the kitten from Kat and put him back in his armor to join a..._second_ cat.

"Fullmetal, I want those animals out of here at once," Roy ordered. "You are not to bring any inside ever again. Let's go, Lieutenant."

"Al, just drop them off at my place," Kat whispered to him handing him a key to her apartment. "Leave it under the mat when you're done."

"Lieutenant!"

"Coming!" she said before running off.

"I'm glad she's our friend," Al said happily.

"You mean you're lucky she's our friend," Ed hissed. "You know she could get into trouble for letting you do this."

"No...I doubt the Colonel would ever go over to her place...so how will he find out?" Al pointed out.

"Good point," Ed admitted.

* * *

"Man, that was a long day," Elly said with a yawn as she fell into her bed in the infirmary. "I'll never poke fun at Kat for doing paper work again."

"Elly...good you are here," a nurse said happily as she entered Elly's room. "I'm sure you'll be happy to know that you are free to go home tonight."

"Really? That's perfect," Elly breathed. It had been over two weeks since she was admitted and she was just now given the go ahead. "Hey could you let Kat know...that way I can go with her when she leaves."

"Of course...she's already been alerted," the nurse replied. "She told me to tell you that she'll be waiting at the front door when you're done packing."

"Sweet...time to finally go home," Elly sighed with joy.

"Excuse me," an officer who was holding a small box asked as he stepped into Elly's room. "You're Elly, yes?"

"Who wants to know?" Elly asked suspiciously.

"I was asked to give this to the one that bears that name," he answered, holding up the small parcel.

"If it's a bomb I'm going to be seriously upset," Elly said, warily taking the box. The soldier gave a single, solemn nod of his head, before leaving. "Geez, these military guys have no sense of humor," she muttered before opening the box. She gasped when she saw a chocolate cake that looked like it had been dropped down the stairs a few times. There was a message in green icing and it took her a while to discern it. It read: "Meet me at Milanko's tonight at 10."

"Man… this thing looks poisoned," Elly muttered looking down at the cake. Then she smiled. "But I do know how I can test it." And with that, she finished packing and went to meet Kat.

* * *

"Sir, I finished all my duties," Kat said after putting away the cleaning supplies. Her hands had become slightly calloused over the weeks time, and her muscles were ready for a break. After a long days she was physically fatigued and she wished for nothing more than a good night's rest. "Permission to return home."

"A bird hit the window earlier today and has left an enormous streak," Roy replied. "I'll need you to clean that before you go."

Kat closed her eyes for several moments and Roy waited for her reaction. Finally she just nodded her head and said, "I'll get that taken care of," before turning to go fetch the cleaning supplies again.

Roy couldn't believe his ears and reached out to stop her. "On second thought...it'll keep until tomorrow so just go home," he told her seriously. "If she didn't react then she must be more tired than I thought."

"Yes, sir. Thank you," she said with a salute before leaving the room.

Once she was gone, Roy sat down at his desk, picked up the phone and dialed a number. "Get me Maes Hughes, please," Roy told the receptionist that answered. He waited a few more moments before a jovial voice greeted him.

"Hey, Roy! Impeccable timing, I was just about ready to head home to my darling wife and daughter," he said, sounding overjoyed at the prospect.

"Hughes I did not call you to talk about your daughter," Roy grumbled.

"But she took a picture of me yesterday," Hughes gushed. "She's really taking a liking to it and..."

"Hughes something weird is going on with your sister," Roy cut in.

"Gasp! Is she sick?" Hughes said immediately going serious.

"That's what I'm wondering," Roy muttered. "She's been doing everything I tell her to do without so much as a word of complaint or any of her usual back talk."

"Oh I see...so you've noticed too," Hughes chuckled. "Well don't worry about it...I'm sure it's just that she's opening up again. That and she's probably afraid that as angry as you are you might transfer her if she gets you any angrier."

"You make it sound as if she actually enjoys working under me," Roy said in a low voice.

"You haven't noticed? She actually does," Hughes told him in slight surprise. "I've heard her say more than once years ago that she'd love to work not just under you but with you as well. When she was transferred under you one of her dreams were fulfilled."

Roy's mind was torn between two directions. One was thinking, "Well of course, who wouldn't want to work under me?" The other was thinking, "Is that really possible? She surely doesn't act like it."

"I was thinking, Roy," Hughes said cutting across Roy's period of reflection. "Since it's been a few weeks now, I don't suppose you could send the two of them to visit. Elicia's really been wanting to see her dear auntie Kat."

"When their punishments are over, I'll think about it," Roy answered. "Now good night, Hughes."

"Why just the other day..." Hughes began going off on one of his daughter stories but Roy hung up the phone before he could get too far.

"I'm never going to be like that if I _ever_ settle down," Roy declared.

* * *

"Hey Kat, what took you so long?" Elly called out as Kat finally made her way out the front door. "Colonel work you to death again? It's almost 9:45."

"Let's just go home," Kat murmured not bothering to answer the question. She looked up at Elly and noticed a small parcel in her hand. "By the way what's that you have there?"

"Oh this? It's a cake someone sent me," Elly replied opening it up to show her. "I had the courier take a bite just in case, but found that despite how it looks, it's actually really good." About a quarter of the cake was already gone and the frosting that was on it looked like it had been recently smeared.

"I see... well are you ready to go?" Kat asked her.

"Mmm... nah, I still have something to take care of," Ely said before handing the parcel over. "So here, take this home for me will you? You can have some if you want... just don't mention this to Colonel Flamehead."

Kat chuckled a little as she took the cake, sampling some of it. "Secret's safe with me."

"Thanks, Kat," Elly said before taking off.

Kat watched her leave before going to the place where Havoc was waiting in his car. "Evening, Havoc."

"Oh hey Kat," Havoc greeted as he twiddled his thumbs nervously. "Uh...you wouldn't tell the Colonel if I decided to let you go home alone, would you?"

"I take you were the one who sent Elly the cake?" Kat asked with a smile.

Havoc cringed. "Was it that obvious?"

"Only because I've tasted your cakes before. It's delicious by the way. Elly quite liked it."

"She did? Really?" Havoc said looking rather happy to hear this.

"She's gone somewhere, I'm guessing a rendezvous of some sort," Kat continued.

"That intuition of yours is terrifying sometimes," Havoc said with a shake of his head.

Kat gave a small laugh. "Go and have fun. I won't tell a soul."

Havoc grinned sheepishly. "Thanks, I hope this works out," he said before starting his car. "You be safe getting home okay...I don't want the Colonel hunting me down because you were hurt or disappeared."

"You just worry about your date," Kat told him. "Though, I don't have any doubts that you'll be just fine. Just be yourself, Havoc."

Havoc gave another smile and a nod before driving off to his destination and Kat headed home whilst enjoying the yummy cake she had been deprived of for so long.

* * *

"Man, where the heck is this person?" Elly muttered to herself as she stood outside the club she had been asked to be at. It had been fifteen minutes already and still no sign of anyone she knew. Just when she was about to give up and go home, she spotted Fuery walking towards her looking extremely nervous.

"Fuery?" Elly said in surprise. "You're the last person that I… wow, I'm not going to lie but, this is rather awkward."

"Um… I'm really sorry about this," Fuery said apologetically looking as though he was about to collapse in fear.

"Oh, don't get me wrong, I'm not angry," Elly began.

"That's not what he meant," someone said from behind. Suddenly the light went out for Elly as something was shoved over her head and her arms were suddenly restrained.

"Wack!" Elly screamed as she felt herself being carried and then place in a car.

"Once again, we wholeheartedly apologize, Miss Elly," she heard a voice that she recognized as Fulman's say.

"Ditto," another agreed, this time Breda.

"What do you bozos think you're doing?" Elly demanded, her anger dripping off of every word.

"Kidnapping you of course," Breda said and Elly felt the car beginning to move.

"When I get lose you all are dead," Elly growled. "And not just almost dead, I'm talking about doornail dead."

"Guys, I'm scared," Fuery told them. "I think she might be serious.'

"Don't worry, Fuery, murder is a capital offense," Breda muttered to him, though he too sounded worried.

"So is kidnapping you moron!" Elly shouted as she struggled to get lose.

"Please just relax, Miss Elly," Fulman told her calmly. "We'll reach our destination soon."

"RELAX?!" Elly shouted. "HOW CAN I RELAX WHEN YOU JUST CART ME OFF WITHOUT ANY EXPLANATION?"

"It's not like we wanted to," Breda told her.

"Oh yes, and you're complaining so hard about the task too," Elly said sarcastically.

'Well, we were paid," Fulman said.

"Who would be fool enough to take payment in order to kidnap me?" Elly demanded. "I hope this person has enough money to pay for each of your tombstones."

"Just sit tight, we're almost there," Breda said sounding as if he wished they were there already.

"You all better have your wills ready," Elly muttered. She continued to utter death threats until finally the car stopped.

"Well, here we are," Fuery said.

"About time we… HEY!" Elly shouted as she felt herself pulled out of the car and placed onto what felt like grass.

"She's all yours, man," Breda said and Elly heard them all get back into the car and peel off.

"Alright…if that's you Havoc you'd better have a good excuse for doing all this or I'll tear you to shreds," Elly shouted as she fought against the bonds on her wrists.

"Look, I know you probably want to kill me right now," Havoc said walking around her and fiddling with the ropes that bound her. "But before you do at least let me show you something first."

"You got five seconds so make it good," Elly warned him as she felt her hands released.

"Take a look," Havoc said as he pulled off the sack on her head.

The moment the sack came off she found herself in a clearing of the forest on the outskirts of town. On the ground was a small blanket that held a small candle light dinner. The sky above them was filled with stars; so full that you'd have to be out in the middle of nowhere to see it.

"Wow…I…haven't seen a sky like this since…I was home," Elly murmured, feeling all the anger simmer down to nothing.

"I thought you might like it," Havoc said looking a tad bit relieved.

"What gave you the idea that you would?" Elly asked him.

"I've noticed you on the rooftop stargazing once or twice, and I thought you might like to see what they look like without all the city lights," Havoc told her.

"So you can be observant when you want to," Elly said.

"Yeah, well… I enjoy watching you, "he said smiling.

"That's a little hard to believe," Elly replied.

"Why is that?" Havoc asked her.

"I figured you only watched PIECES of me," Elly told him bluntly.

"Oh, come on," Havoc said looking rather hurt. "I may not be the best guy around but I'm not a creep."

"Could have fooled me," Elly muttered. "You just had your friends kidnap me against my will."

"I was afraid if I just straight up asked you, you'd say no," Havoc explained. "So I thought I'd try the indirect approach, and if I died, I'd be happy that I at least got to spend at least one night with you."

"Look…if you wanted to show me something all you had to do was say it," Elly muttered. "The only reason I'd tell you no outright would be if you asked me out. Showing me something like this is different." She leaned against her hands as she spoke and sighed as she stared at the sky. "You've really got to work on your pick up lines," she chuckled. "And next time you bake a cake, don't drop it during delivery."

"Heh, yeah, sorry about that," He replied sheepishly while thinking, 'I actually didn't drop it, it came out like that'.

"Well, since I'm here, I take it that food isn't just for show," Elly asked smiling.

"Not at all. I hope you're hungry," Havoc said offering his arm. She took it and allowed him to seat her at the table like a proper gentleman would.

Throughout the night, they talked, laugh, and ate. Strangely enough, Elly couldn't remember ever having so much fun with a guy…at least not in awhile. And the thoughts of what she was going to do to those three the next chance she got helped to brighten her spirits.

"Hey Havoc…do you know what a name means for an Ishbalen?" Elly asked out of nowhere.

Havoc stared at her for a few minutes in complete confusion.

"Heh, I'll take that as a no," Elly chuckled. "Well…you see for us our names are kind of a sacred thing that was given to us by Ishbal…and because of that we don't just freely give our names out, especially to those not of our faith." She took a breath as Havoc watched her. "Our names are usually only given to those who we feel either deserve it or are worthy enough to use it."

"So does Kat know?" Havoc asked sadly. 'Man…I'll probably never learn her name now….I totally blew it.'

"Hmm…I wonder," Elly answered mysteriously.

"Of course," Havoc sighed. He looked down at his food feeling dejected and missed the small smile that appeared on her face, which turned into look of apology.

When they finished their dinner Havoc walked Elly back to town and to her place of residence. "So…did you like it?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah…surprisingly I had a great time," Elly replied with a smile. "The stars are the one thing I can see and always feel better about my situation. And I have to say…the dinner was delicious…thanks."

"That's good to know," Havoc said grinning. "So I take it this means I get to live to fight another day."

"For right now," Elly said smirking. "Mind you, I will get you back for what you did."

"Figures," Havoc sighed. They stood there for a few more moments before he said, "Well, have a good night," he said and began to walk off.

"Hey, Havoc," Elly said, catching him by the arm. Before he could ask what she wanted she stood on her tip toes and gave him a quick peck on the cheeks. "Don't get a big head over it though," she said before retreating into her house. Before she shut the door she stopped and turned toward him one last time. "By the way…my real name is Elinora. Just don't go telling anyone or I'll make sure you see stars for eternity." Then she shut the door.

That night, Havoc went home an extremely happy man.

* * *

CM: Nyaw! So cute! ^_^ Hehe, anyways... hope you all enjoyed the chapter. To be honest I have no words of foresight because I'm not 100% sure what I want to do next so you'll just have to wait and see, or send in some suggestions. Either is fine. :D


	24. Don't Touch Pete

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Don't Touch Pete**

"Ah, we finally made it," a short blonde boy with a red coat said as he and a tall, armored figure strolled into the town.

"You really think we'll find anything here, brother?" the armor asked him.

"Who knows," the blond boy replied stretching his arms. "But either way we're not leaving until we find out what's under that pub."

"Just don't do anything reckless, brother" the armored guy warned.

"Give me some credit Al, I'm not reckless with everything I do," the blond boy retorted. As he finished he entered the pub and almost ran into a girl who was standing _right_ there.

"Irashaimasen!"

The girl was tall and of about 20 years old. She stood next to the front door of the small tavern wearing a broad smile and wore her strawberry blond hair up in a tight bun. There was a white bandanna wrapped around her eyes, and she wore a small waitress dress.

"Hey, Nira, You doing alright?" A girl with wavy auburn hair and brown eyes. Her bright smile matched perfectly with her straight, tight dress that ended halfway down her thigh. There was a soft thud as the girl walked across the floor with her boots and her white gloves added to her dress.

"Yes Karmen, I'm doing just fine," Nira replied with a smile, looking just to the left of Karmen.

"That's great, keep up the good work," Karmen replied patting her lightly on the shoulder. Before turning to the two who had just walked in. She paused for a moment before smiling and saying, "Welcome boys, let me show you to your table."

"Thank you," Al said with a short bow.

Nira waited a couple seconds before turning back toward the door as more patrons entered. She continued to greet everyone who entered and to wish those who left a safe trip home.

Meanwhile, the two followed Karmen to a table off to the left side of the room, and took a seat. "So…I hear that there have been some strange happenings going on around here?" the blond stated casually.

"Well, I don't know what you'd mean by strange," Karmen said with a small laugh as she pulled out a notepad and a pencil. "I mean, true there have been rumors of people surviving really horrible accidents. But they're probably just making it out to be more than it really is."

"Have you seen anything strange?" the boy pressed.

"Come on, Ed, the girl's working," Al told him.

"Oh no, it's quite alright," she replied with a giggle. "Um, nothing too out of the ordinary. I usually sleep through the morning because the pub doesn't open until dark and it closes at daybreak."

"Well what about…?" the boy started.

"Brother, let's just leave it alone," Al cut in. "Why don't you order something since we're here?"

"Fine," Edward muttered.

Karmen took their orders and hurried off to get them drinks while the food was made.

"So what do you think they could be hiding underneath here?" Al asked nervously.

"I'm not sure," Ed replied leaning against the table. "But I'll bet it's something pretty important." He glanced over to the door where he saw some random guy who obviously had one too many walk over to Nira wrap his arm around her.

"Hey there babe why don't we go somewhere and really have some fun," the guy suggested with a slight slur to his words.

"I'm sorry sir, but I still have to work and can't go anywhere tonight," Nira replied as her hand tried to find his through her blindness.

"Aw, come on, sugar pie," the guy said pulling her close.

"Hey, pal, she's obviously not interested," Ed shouted from his seat.

"What was that you little punk?" the guy shouted back without letting Nira go.

"Little!" Ed growled getting to his feet and trying to attack him as Al held him back. "Who's so short you couldn't find him in a rice field?!"

"I didn't say that kid," the guy replied turning away from Nira who tried to back away and almost tripped in the process. "But if it's a fight you want then sure."

"Brother, we don't want to cause trouble here," Al tried to warn him.

"No, but obviously he does," Ed said breaking out of Al's grip to confront the drunken man. Bu now the entire pub had abandoned both food and conversation and were now watching the spectacle.

"I have to warn you kid, I'm the undefeated champion of this town in barroom brawls," the guy chuckled pushing back his sleeves. "I'm not in the habit of picking on little kids but I'll make an exception in your case."

"You'll regret that," Ed threatened grabbing for the first thing his hands could find, which happened to be a small golden statue of a cowboy riding a cow.

The guy lunged at him, but Edward easily dodged him. "This is for calling me so small an amoeba could easily squash him flat!" Edward shouted before smashing the statue over guys head.

"Brother…. He never said anything like that," Al said sweat dropping as he watched the man fall to the floor unconscious.

"You…broke…Pete," the people gasped staring at the broken statue. "You…defiled Pete."

"Huh?" Ed said in confusion.

By this time Karmen had come out with drinks. "Oh my," she sighed seeing the mess and guessing what must have happened. She quickly went over to her cousin and began dragging her over from the two boys.

"Cousin… what's going on?" Nira asked.

"Nothing good, that much I can tell you," Karmen answered.

Nira nodded wordlessly and followed her cousin out of the room.

"You mean the statue?" Ed finally asked noticing the statue with the broken off arm. "No worries, I'll just fix it up real quick." He slapped his hands together and then placed them on the statue that was now on the floor. "There that should do it." The statue was now back together…but now held a little bit of Ed's special touch.

"Ahh…what did you do to Pete?" the people exclaimed in anger and shock.

"What? I fixed it," Ed declared.

"No you didn't…you completely ruined it!"

"Uh…here, let me try," Al said stepping up, drawing a quick circle and transmuting the statue again. This time the statue was completely fixed.

"Who are you?" one of the men asked suspiciously.

"Thought you'd never ask," Ed replied with a smirk. "I'm Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist."

"You're a state alchemist?" another asked his eyes narrowing.

"You bet," Ed replied happily despite Al's attempts you quite him.

"Get out of here now," the barkeeper ordered walking right past Karmen and Nira as he entered the room. "We don't need your kind in here." He turned to Al and glanced at the rest of the people as well as the statue on the ground. "You can leave too…as punishment for defiling Pete."

"I'm sorry," Al said as he left whilst ushering his older brother out the door.

"And never come back!" the owner said before slamming the doors shut.

"Looks like we might be here for a little longer than we thought," Al said to the disgruntled Edward.

"Let's just go find some place to sleep," Ed muttered.

* * *

Once the two had left, the owner had the two girls go back out and tend to the remaining guests. Nira welcoming and saying goodbye to the patrons as they came and left, and Karmen went around the room taking people's orders and giving them their food.

When the last person went home, the barkeeper and owner, Larry, walked over to Karmen and smiled. "I must say I had my misgivings about you and your cousin, but you girls did a great job tonight," he told her.

"Thank you very much, sir," Karmen said with a small bow. "I can't thank you enough for letting us stay here and work for our keep."

"No, because of you two we've been getting a much better turnout," Larry replied quickly. "Despite her handicap, your cousin has been the perfect greeter."

"I thank you for the compliment, sir," Nira spoke up from the door. She hadn't moved from her spot as she couldn't without hurting herself. "And thank you for not making us come out while those two boys were causing a ruckus. They were quite terrifying from what I could hear."

"No, you both did the right thing. Those two were clearly dangerous," he said seriously.

"Well, it's late and I'm sure my cousin is very tired from the excitement, so we'll retire for the night," Karmen said walking over to her cousin and taking her by the arm before guiding her to the stairs.

"Alright, have a good night girls," Larry told them with a wave.

"Good night," they said together and slowly ascended the steps to their bedroom.

As soon as they were behind the door, Nira collapsed on her bed and removed the blindfold and rubbed her eyes. "Geeze, this thing is so itchy when it gets wet," she muttered softly. Then she looked over at Karmen with her bright red eyes. "You know, I can't help but wonder how in the world he managed to talk us into doing this one."

"You really need to ask that?" Karmen asked her as she put a finger to her eye and removed a small brown disc, uncovering eyes of bright china blue.

"Well I know what we get out of it…but I still can't believe I let myself be talked into wearing this," Nira complained pulling at her dress. "I know I've been wearing it for nearly a month but I still hate this thing with a passion."

"Yes, but you have so many admirers," Karmen replied teasingly.

"Oh yes, just like that guy who grabbed you to express his admiration," Nira shot back.

"Yes, but I think my feelings about that got to him loud and clear," Karmen said cheerily.

"Of course not, you only upper-cutted the guy right out of his chair, and then pretended it was an accident and you were startled," Nira remarked.

"Kind of like how you tripped the guy who smacked your rear on his way out?"

"I'm blind, remember? If he trips its not my fault," she remarked laying back onto her bed. "How much longer do we have to be here anyway?"

"Until we discover what's going on underground," Karmen told her sitting down on her own bed. "You need to be patient. The Colonel put a lot of stress onto this mission, remember?"

"How could I forget," Nira muttered. "He and Lieutenant Hawkeye only reminded us a million times before we left.

FLASHBACK

"We're supposed to do _WHAT_?" Elly demanded as she got to her feet in her surprise and slight frustration.

"As I said before, you two are to go to this town and investigate the local tavern that was recently established. Ever since it has been there, strange things have been going on. However, these people do not respond well to the military, so an investigation team is out of the question," Roy explained calmly. "In order to gain the people's trust, you'll need to integrate yourselves within the community. The fastest way to get information would be to get jobs at the tavern, if you were lucky enough. If you manage to pull this mission off without fail, you both are off the hook, and you'll have my confidence once more."

"We understand, Colonel," Kat said with a small nod.

"Okay, but after all the crap I've…we've gone through, I refuse to wear a waitress outfit," Elly declared determinedly.

"I did not say that you would have to wear it," Roy spoke up. "But it would be your best bet."

"Oh of course…but that's just your excuse," Elly cut in. "You just want to see Kat in a miniskirt after all."

"Elly," Kat said pushing up her glasses so as to hide the smile that was creeping up. "Need I remind you that we are still under punishment as well as house arrest."

"Yeah I know," Elly muttered sitting back down. "But you can only take so much before you want to fight back again."

"I will warn you both now, this mission is not to be taken lightly," Roy said, cutting into their conversation abruptly. "If you both were to fail, depending on the circumstances, both of you could lose your jobs."

"Considering the fact that I don't have a _job_, that threat doesn't really mean much to me," Elly sighed. "But I do get what you mean. You won't have to worry about me, I won't do anything stupid to jeopardize the mission."

"Good, you both are to set out to the North western town of Alma asap. Good luck, and don't disappoint me," Roy said folding his hands together.

"Of course, Colonel," Kat said with a salute before leaving the room with Elly trailing behind her.

A couple hours later, Kat was sitting in a dressing room with Elly who was having her now strawberry blond hair put up in a bun. "Then once you have that done, you wrap this around the bottom," Hawkeye explained to Kat as she fixed it up.

"Wow, if my head was any more tender this would really hurt," Elly mumbled trying not to flinch as Hawkeye pulled her hair tighter.

"I would have thought your head was stone solid," Kat quipped from her position behind Elly.

"Oh, thanks," Elly said sarcastically. "At least this looks better than that frilly mess you have on your head."

"It's amazing how much you two bicker but still manage to get along," Hawkeye stated, giving Elly's hair another small twist.

"Really? This is how we usually talk to each other," Elly replied in confusion. "Honestly I don't see why you're so surprised. It's not like we constantly fight…like the time I actually hit her."

"Ah, the good ol days," Kat sighed whimsically.

"If you miss it that badly I could happily oblige," Elly told her.

"Just remember you two are going on an important mission," Hawkeye reminded them. "The failure of which could result in a mass amount of discord."

"Yeah, yeah, enough of all the foreboding warnings," Elly sighed as Hawkeye finished her work. "I do have one question though…if they don't like soldiers, they probably won't like Ishbalans either right. So then how exactly do I keep this hidden?" She pointed at her eyes to emphasize her point.

"Simple," Kat said coming up from behind her and tying a wrap around her eyes. "We're going to make you blind."

"Hey, this is going a bit far with the acting don't you think," Elly exclaimed. "Why can't I have those things you have in your eyes?"

"Because there's a chance that yours may slip off," Kat told her simply.

"Yeah, but with this on I really can't see a thing. What use am I going to be if I can't see?"

"That's an easy fix," Kat said pulling out a pencil and drawing a simple symbol on her hand before touching Elly's blindfold. There was a small spark, before she pulled away and said, "There, now you should be able to see but still appear to be blind. Just be sure to act the part."

"Okay I'll admit this is a lot better," Elly muttered putting her hand in front of the blindfold and finding that she could see it quite clearly. Then she looked around and saw the amused look on Kat's face. "Let me guess, this makes me look ridiculous doesn't it?"

"Not at all. You look very lovely," Kat said.

"Your smirk says otherwise," Elly replied.

Hawkeye sighed. "It's best if you both hurry on your way. The sooner you get started, the sooner you may be able to get the job done."

"Yes, thank you, Risa," Kat said with a smile.

"And please don't tell anyone that you saw us like this…. Especially not the Colonel," Elly implored.

"Of course," Hawkeye promised.

"Thanks, now come on Kat, oh I mean Karmen," Elly stated heading toward the door. "We don't want to miss the train."

"No, of course not, Nira," Kat said with a bright smile. 'That would be absolutely terrible."

Hawkeye watched them leave with a grave expression. "Be careful. And good luck to the both of you," she murmured.

"What's it like, cousin?" Nira asked as she was being led along by the auburn haired female.

"It's small, but it has its own charm," Karmen told her, keeping a good hold of her.

"Hmm…it has a nice scent," Nira murmured. "Like homemade bread. It really has been a long time since we had some of Aunt Cora's cooking…I miss it."

"Yes, mother would have loved it," Karmen said, patting her 'cousin's' head. "I think that maybe we should…" She stopped as they approached what appeared to be a stern looking man and a young female standing in front of a pub.

"It's not like I was trying to cause trouble," the girl said in a whiney voice. "I didn't think giving people a couple of free meals was a bad thing."

"I warned you several times what the consequences would be if you continued and you refused to back down," the man replied angrily. "And you ventured into _that_ area when I specifically told you not to."

"I'm really sorry sir, I promise it won't happen again," the girl pleaded.

"You're right it won't happen again," the man agreed. "Because you'll never be allowed to set foot in here again."

After a few more words of protest, the girl walked off in tears while the man heaved a sigh. "What am I going to do now?" he wondered out loud while rubbing the back of his head.

"Um, excuse me, sir," Karmen said, approaching the man with her cousin. "But I couldn't help but overhear, and I was wondering if maybe… you could offer my cousin and I jobs?"

He looked the two of them over before responding. "Well you are pretty enough…but why should I give a couple of outsiders jobs when there are plenty of young women here to pick up the slack?"

"I know it's a lot to ask for, but we've been searching for a place to settle in ever since the accident," Nira explained.

"Accident?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"You see, we originally lived in the South, but we lost our home and our family to a fire that got out of hand, and my cousin was blinded because of it," Karmen told him sadly. "If you give us jobs, we promise to work very hard."

"Well…" the man inspected their faces for any sign that they were lying and could find none. He saw the state of their clothing which insinuated they had no or very little money, and the blindfold did look like it was covering something up…probably the disfigurement caused by the fire. "Alright, I'll give you girls a trial run…once that's over I'll let you know if you can continue to stay."

"Thank you, sir," Nira said with a shy smile. "We are very grateful."

"You won't regret it," Karmen assured him.

END FLASHBACK

"Not only did we manage to get jobs, he even offered us to stay in the pubs upper rooms, so long as we don't venture in any of the private rooms," Karmen stated. "Though I must say… I did not expect to see those two here."

"Yeah really, I nearly burst out laughing when I realized what Ed had grabbed," Nira chuckled. "I mean how unlucky can you get using the symbol of the town as a bludgeon?"

"Let's just hope that this doesn't interfere with our mission," Karmen sighed. "Even though I was beginning to think that things were going a tad bit too smoothly."

"Yeah, but at least we've gotten quite a bit of info in the month we've been here," Nira muttered as she changed into her pajamas. "Hopefully we'll be done within the next few days…I'm tired of this already. I am sure though that since those two showed up, they'll be able to take all the attention away from us and give us the perfect opportunity…if they don't blow our cover first."

"We'll just have to wait and see," Kat said.

With that, the two girls went to sleep, looking forward to another busy night at work tomorrow.

* * *

The next afternoon, Nira and Karmen awoke to find Ed fighting off practically the entire town as he and Al had tried to sneak into the tavern shortly after it closed.

Even the barkeeper was out there shouting at the pair that he had half a mind to break their hands off.

"Nira, this may be a golden opportunity," Karmen told the other girl.

"Yeah, an opportunity for those two to get themselves killed," Nira muttered shaking her head. Then after a moment things clicked and she looked back at Karmen. "Oh…I get it. Let's go."

The two snuck down to the cellar area where they knew they were forbidden to go. "Alright, I'll keep watch while you see if you can't get a peek into that room," Karmen told her. "Just be discrete about it."

"Yeah yeah I know," Nira muttered. She walked over to the door at the far end of the corridor. The door was metallic and had a small window in the top. Leaning against the door, Nira looked through the window into the room on the other side.

Suddenly Karmen gave a small, urgent sounding whistle. "Quick, hide somewhere," she hissed down the stairs at Nira before disappearing.

Nira frantically looked for a place to hide as she listened to what was going on just up the stairs. "Oh, Karmen, I didn't know you were already awake. Where's your cousin?"

"Oh, she's still sleeping. Last night really wore her out. By the way… what was the ruckus about?"

"Oh those boys from last night broke in here to trying to get into the basement," Larry answered. "Fortunately we caught them before they got too far."

"That's good, but they are just children," Karmen reminded.

"I know, that's why we aren't running them out of town," Larry replied. "But they will be punished for what they've done. Once that's done we'll send them home. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some business I need to do before we open up for tonight." And he began descending the stairs.

Nira heard him coming and dove behind a line of barrels that sat along one of the walls. Just as she disappeared, Larry appeared in the hallway and headed toward the metal door. He opened it and headed inside. Almost as soon as the door closed, a red light appeared with several sparks visible underneath it.

Nira really wanted to go get a better peak, but a little voice told her that was a bad idea and she sneaked out until she met up with Karmen. "We need to talk…like now."

"So what did you find?" Karmen whispered as she began to set up the pub.

"The room was too dark to see much, but there was a little bit of light…enough to see a strange shape in the center of the room and there was something splattered all over the floor. Then after Larry went in there, there was a bright red light and what looked like alchemic sparks coming from the room."

"Hmm…. So you definitely think there's something strange going on down there?" Karmen asked her.

"Yeah… we just need to figure out what," Nira said.

"Well… perhaps while we're on break, we can get our two young friends to help us," Karmen said with a smile.

"Great idea…let's just hope those two are off the stalks by then," Nira agreed with a small laugh. "Now come on, we need to…get dressed."

* * *

CM: Hmm…. What could possibly be going on? Stay tuned to find out!


	25. Catering to Bad Company

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Catering to Bad Company**

As the sun set behind the nearby mountain casting the small town into dusk, three elegantly dressed men walked down the street, all of them headed toward where the screaming Ed was standing in the stalks trying to get out.

"I'm telling you we didn't do anything wrong!" Ed exclaimed to the people surrounding him as he struggled to get loose from the wooden stalks that were holding him.

"We were just trying to look into something, we didn't mean any harm," Al added more softly compared to his brother. He was standing off to the side pleading with them to let Ed go…as he was the only one _not_ fighting back.

"Maybe not, but where you boys went was strictly off limits," one of the men replied angrily. "Not to mention the statue you broke and all the trouble you caused before that."

"What seems to be the problem here?" asked a voice that carried both sophistication and authority in it.

"Who wants to know?" Larry demanded.

"I am one of the Prime Ministers from Central. My name is Raul," the first man replied calmly.

"You! Hey get them to let me out of here already," Ed shouted angrily at the man.

"Do you…know this boy?" Larry asked suspiciously.

"No, I have never met this boy before," the man answered. "Might we get something to drink? My fellows and I have traveled far and we're a little parched. After that, I can take care of your little problem here."

"Little…why I aught to…" and the rest of Ed's rant was ignored as Larry led him and his companions to his pub.

Larry walked into the tavern while the three men were waiting outside. "Karmen, come over here for a minute," Larry called out.

Karmen stopped cleaning the tables to see what her boss wanted. "Yes, sir?"

"We have very important people coming in, and since you've done so well with customers so far, I'm entrusting them to you. Do everything you can to keep them happy and in good spirits when they leave," he told her earnestly before turning to Nira who was already in position. "And Nira, give them a great welcome and help set the mood."

"We'll do our best," the girls said in unison. Then Karmen quickly hurried to set up the table while Nira stood in waiting, ready to give a heart felt welcome to the guests.

"Irashaimasen!" Nira said happily as the first of the party entered the pub. She nearly dropped her smile, along with the bottom half of her jaw, when she saw a man in a tuxedo with dark, slicked back hair followed by another large man in a tuxedo of his own with blonde hair and a mustache.

"Why thank you for the lovely greeting, miss," the large man exclaimed and clapped Nira on the back hard enough to make her knees buckle.

"Wow, this is a nice little place," a third man said, who was about as tall as the first with blonde hair. He also bore a tux as well as a large cigar.

It took all of Nira's self control not to shout in surprise. "If you'll go right inside, my cousin will show you to your table," she said politely while trying very hard not to laugh. "Please enjoy your stay."

"Why thank you. Come Alfred, Jenkins," the first man ordered before walking inside. The pair followed him and Nira thought that she might die through self suffocation.

"Welcome, here is your table, sirs," Karmen greeted as she motioned to a table set for three. She was motionless for just a moment but quickly went to pull their seats out for them. "How may I be of service to you this evening?"

"Well for starters," Raul began. "I would like a glass of your finest wine."

"I'd just like a beer," the shorter blond one, called Jenkins added.

"And I'll have a large glass of milk," the large one, called Alfred finished.

"I'll get right on that," Karmen replied as she bit back her amusement at Alfred's answer.

"If you gents will excuse me," Jenkins said with a smile, getting up from his chair. "I'm going to get acquainted with some of the townsfolk." And then he went over to a waitress serving a group of old men and began chatting with her.

Nira tried to ignore the playful banter coming from Jenkins and the woman he was talking to…make that women. Once he was done talking to the first one, he moved on to another, and another, and would switch from girl to girl.

In the meantime, the other waitresses, and women, we busy trying to decide whether or not to go over to the table with the two men at it. While others felt sorry for Karmen as Alfred scared them too badly.

"Here are your drinks gentlemen," Karmen said coming out with the three ordered beverages. "Did your friend decide he wasn't thirsty?" she asked watching Jenkins flirt with the waitresses as she set their drinks on the table.

"No, he'll be back once they tell him to leave," Raul answered picking up his glass and taking a drink. Then he set it down on the very edge of the table where it slipped off onto the floor. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry."

The red wine had left a lovely splatter pattern all over Karmen's white boots and on the hem of her outfit. "It's fine," Karmen said with a smile as she picked up the glass off the floor. "It happens all the time. I'll just… get you another one."

"Why thank you, I was worried that all I'd get was one," Raul replied with a warm, dazzling smile. "By the way, the wine is exceptional."

"I'm glad it suits your taste, sir," Karmen said before turning her back to him.

"One moment," Raul said suddenly. He pulled out a couple bills from his coat pocket and handed it to her. "For the cleaning bill."

She accepted the money before walking off to get him a refill. As she walked away, she felt a might irritant at the fact that now she had a stain on her clothes but couldn't do anything to fix it at the moment. Not only that she couldn't help but feel that she had eyes on her back, watching her every move. Once she was out of sight of everyone, Karmen discovered a slip of paper hidden in between the bills and on it there was a message. It read: "The key is in the town's eye. Oh, and that outfit really makes your legs look nice." Karmen crumpled the paper up in her hand and burned it before dissolving the ashes in disgust.

* * *

By this time, Jenkins had finished with his exploration of the towns people and returned to the table to have his own drink and Alfred had already finished off his. Nira was in her corner having gotten a hold of herself, though a part of her felt a slight twinge of something whenever Jenkins spoke with the other women.

When Karmen came back out, she found Raul with two women on each arm as he told them how rich his was. "Yes, and my car can hold up to five people in the back seat alone."

"More like Alphonse and a cat," Karmen thought with an inward sigh as she set the drink down and attempted to leave unnoticed.

Raul reached out and caught her arm before she got too far though and pulled her gently towards him. "I was hoping you'd be able to get my order for food now," he said with a smile.

Karmen almost stumbled over herself when her heart gave an unexpected jolt, though it could easily have been because she hadn't expected him to grab her like that. "Of course, sir, I was just worried about interrupting your lovely conversation. What would you _gentlemen_ like this evening?"

"I'll have the special," Raul answered as he let go of her wrist and tickled one of the women next to him beneath her chin.

"I'll have a steak," Alfred ordered loudly. "Medium rare."

"And I'll have the soup of the evening," Jenkins finished with a smile.

"Alright, I'll have your orders out in two shakes," Karmen said before walking over to put in the order.

"I'd say more five or six shakes," Raul commented as she walked away. "Nope make it seven." And all the girls around him laughed.

"So… what do you do Mr. Alfred?" One of the girls asked him.

"He's my body guard," Raul told them simply.

"Yes, it is my duty to PROTECT!" Alfred said with a flourish as he ripped his tux off to reveal his sparking muscles.

Nira leaned against the wall to keep herself on her feet as she fought the laughter that threatened to break through her throat. As she was finally getting her air back, she felt a hand on her back, sending a chill up it, and a calm voice behind her.

"Hey, are you okay?" Jenkins asked concernedly.

"Yes sir, I'm fine," Nira replied pulling herself together. "I…just got a little light headed there for a moment."

"Oh, I see," he said with a smile as he hand discretely moved down her back. As it did so, his middle finger lightly tapped against her. "It is a pretty busy atmosphere, isn't it?"

"Yes indeed," Nira agreed trying to ignore his hand and hope that he didn't try _that, _though she realized there was more to his touch than she first thought. "Your food should be ready soon so maybe you should return to your seat."

"I'd feel terrible if I left a woman without making sure she was okay," Jenkins said in a polite manner.

"That's very kind of you sir," Nira replied with a smile. She almost dropped it, however, as Jenkins hand strayed a bit too far. Her hand went around her back quickly searching for his hand and stopped it where it was. "That's starting to really make me feel uncomfortable," she murmured as she realized what he was tapping and returned it.

After she spoke, Jenkins pulled his hand back as if he had just been electrocuted and then quickly went back to his chair without another word.

"Here you are, sirs," Karmen said coming back with three plates and quickly setting them down before there was a chance for SOMETHING to happen. "One special, one steak, and one soup of the evening. Is there anything else I can get you?"

"Your address," Raul replied suavely.

"Why, Mr. Raul, you have such a funny sense of humor," Karmen replied with a small giggle.

"This wasn't a joke though," Raul corrected with a smile. "With your beauty I couldn't possibly want anything more than to visit you in your home."

Mixed expressions of surprise, jealousy, anger, passed over the faces of the girls surrounding Raul and murmurs, whispers, and sighs could be heard all around.

"I'm sorry, sir. But I'm not allowed to get involved with the customers," Karmen politely declined.

"Then don't think of me as a customer," he said, with a dazzling smile, as he took her hand. "Think of me as the last man that will walk through your life."

All the other waitresses who were secretly listening in nearly fainted while Nira was holding her stomach, pretending to be doubled over with some sort of dizzy spell.

"My apologies, but even if I were to get involved with a customer, I think I'd feel much more secure with a man such as Mr. Alfred here," Karmen said sweetly. "You don't find many men with that physique these days."

Now it looked like Nira was having a convulsion of sorts but lucky for her most attention was directed at the table Karmen was serving.

"I'm sorry, but my cousin appears to be having one of her attacks. So if you'll excuse me," Karmen said before striding over to Nira and gently taking her before guiding her out of the room.

As the two disappeared, Raul got a rather sour look on his face and Jenkins snickered trying to hold in his laughter. Alfred on the other hand laughed outright. "What a fine young woman, and such great taste too," he said loudly. "She truly has an eye for beauty." Everyone else in the room was either trying to hold back their own amusement or was surprised that anyone could deny Raul.

Meanwhile Karmen had dragged Nira up to there bedroom, locked the door, and stuff a pillow in Nira's face. "Alright, let it out."

"Bahahahahahaha!"

"It wasn't that funny," Karmen pointed out.

"Are you kidding? First their appearance, then the cigar, then Alfred and his milk, then the shirt thing, and now you throwing Raul's moves back at him and saying you'd rather go with Alfred. It's all just too much to contain," Nira laughed heartily into the pillow to muffle the sound. "I was dying down there trying to keep all this in."

"I noticed that wasn't the _only_ thing you were containing when Jenkins was getting friendly with you," Karmen remarked with a smirk.

"Yeah well his hand was straying where it shouldn't have," Nira pointed out finally coming out of the pillow. "That and I made sure to send him the…proper message."

"I didn't think those taps were out of anxiety," Karmen said with a shake of her head. "Morse code, right? So what did he say?"

"Something that didn't make any sense and then that he liked my outfit," Nira answered shaking her head.

"His precise words, if you don't mind," Karmen pressed.

"Fine. 'When the time comes don't speak' and 'That outfit looks really nice on you.' Satisfied?" Nira asked.

"Don't feel too badly, I got a little message of my own," Karmen said rubbing her forehead lightly.

"Really…and are you going to tell me that one?" Nira prodded with a grin.

"The key is in the town's eye," Karmen recited as her cheeks got a little tinge of pink.

"And…" Nira pressed. "Come on, your face doesn't turn red over something like that."

"You make a terrible blind person," Karmen said before reluctantly adding. "He also decided to compliment me on my dress wear."

"Yeah I thought so," Nira chuckled. "Those two really don't have much class when it comes to stuff like this do they?"

"Not many men in the military do," Karmen clarified.

"Well…he did," Nira thought. Then out loud, "So who was that big guy going by the name Alfred? He's the only one I don't recognize."

This question actually made Karmen smile. "I'll have to remember to introduce you later."

"Well anyway, now that we've had our little breather, we'd better get back before Larry starts to wonder what we're doing."

"A very good idea, we still have a mission to complete after all," Karmen said before guiding the other girl back downstairs and placing her back at her post.

Karmen quickly returned to the table to find three empty dishes. "Did you three enjoy your meal?" she asked them as she gathered up the plates.

"Yes, it was quite exquisite," Raul answered politely.

"It was magnificent," Alfred stated with poise.

"Quite tasty," Jenkins added.

"I'm glad it was to your fancy," Karmen said happily, since this meant that the possibility of them leaving soon was high.

"We're about finished here," Raul continued getting to his feet. "So we'll just take our bill and be on our way."

"Of course," Karmen said taking out a slip of paper and handing it to him. "Have a good evening."

"Hold on a moment," Raul stated catching Karmen by the hand again. "I really enjoyed your service, maybe I'll request you the next time."

"I'm glad I could be of good service," Karmen returned with an incline of her head.

"Hey Karmen, you and Nira are free to go on break if you'd like," Larry called out to her.

"Thank you," she called back before slipping her hand out of his. "Well, I'm sure you all have pressing matters to attend to so, I'll bid you farewell."

With that she headed over to the door where Nira was waiting and helped her into the back room. "Okay, now that we're on break, are we going to see our DLF's?" Nira asked rubbing her blindfold.

"This would probably be the best time," Karmen said. "Now that we no longer have to deal with those three. Still, I doubt they came here for no reason."

"Of course," Nira agreed. "When do those guys ever do anything without some sort of reason?"

"Well, I think at this point, it's now or never," Karmen told the strawberry blonde.

"Yeah, better make this count then huh," Nira agreed.

The two girls slipped discretely out of the pub, seeing that the three men were no where to be seen and walked to the area where Edward and Al were still being held.

As they passed by an alleyway, a tall blond woman whispered to someone hidden in the shadows. "They're making their move." There was a light chuckle and a shadow moved behind her before disappearing.

There was no one around when the girls arrived, save for two men guarding the two young boys.

"Evening gentlemen," Karmen said with a warm smile.

"Oh, evening Karmen, Nira," one of the men greeted.

"What brings you girls all the way out here?" the other asked curiously. "These two are pretty dangerous despite their age."

"We just came to thank them for helping Nira the other day, and to give them a little food," Karmen said holding up a packaged meal. "Just because they're troublemakers doesn't mean they need to starve."

"Hmm…alright but make it quick," the first one agreed.

Nira nodded in their general direction as a form of thanks before her and Karmen walked past them. As they did so, they quickly turned around and hit a pressure point on each of them, knocking them unconscious. "It's amazing how much easier it is to do things when the people trust you," Nira remarked shaking her head.

"That's quite a ruthless statement," Karmen said with amusement. "I think I might be rubbing off on you."

Ed's body tensed inside the stocks holding him while Al took on a guarded position. "Who are you and what do you want?" Ed demanded.

"Honestly, Edward," Karmen said turning to smile at him. "I would have thought you'd be more happy to see us. You are our DLF after all."

"L-Lieutenant Hughes?" Al guessed lowering his guard in surprise.

"Hughes…then that must mean…" Ed started looking over at Nira who walked toward him waving her arms about.

She stopped when she touched the stocks and then his head. Then she bent down just enough so she was eye level with him and pulled up her blindfold. "Hey there Ed…yep it's us. Now if you shout anything I'll be sure to seal your mouth shut."

As she was doing this, Karmen had gotten the keys from one of the fallen men and unlocked the stocks, letting the poor chibi blonde out. "Honestly though, you two really do know how to make a scene."

"Although that last one gave us enough of a chance to get a peak at the secret room Larry has underneath this place," Nira confided. "I'm sure that's what you two were looking for right."

"That's right," Al said with a nod.

"Perhaps we could help each other out," Karmen suggested. "Do you two think you could create another little diversion?"

"Who's a little…"

"We're not calling you little Ed," Nira cut in quickly. "Just do something to get everyone's attention and out of the tavern while we lead you two to said room."

"Heh… no problem. Leave it to me!" Ed said smugly.

* * *

A little later….(haha.... little.)

"Brother…. Did you really have to go that far?" Al asked his brother in an anxious voice.

"Well, I have to give points for imagination," Karmen stated.

"You know…. The whole walking tree is a good distraction but… your sense of what looks cool is very skewed," Nira remarked.

"Everyone's a critic," Edward mumbled. "It got everyone out of the tavern, didn't it?"

"Yeah, but how many destruction bills are you going to add up because of this?" Nira asked. "Now I know where your state alchemist funds go to."

"Could you two save your bickering for after we get this done?" Karmen asked them as they crossed through the room before suddenly stopping and causing Nira, followed by Edward, and then Al to crash into her.

"Ouch…what's up Karmen?" Nira demanded.

"Nira… do you notice anything particular about that statue," Karmen asked pointing to the statue that Ed and Al had previously manhandled.

"What, you mean Pete? The one Ed broke?" Nira asked while ignoring Edward's rants that it was just an accident and she should be grateful he had even bothered to stick up for her. "Not particularly."

"Look at the tail of the cow he's riding on," Karmen said.

Nira looked over at the statue and after a few seconds she saw that the tail did look slightly off. "Yeah, it does look…slightly different," Nira murmured raising an eyebrow.

"What does it matter?" Ed demanded. "Aren't we trying to go under this place?"

"The door leading into the room is locked," Karmen said. "And while alchemy is an option we don't want to attract any attention to ourselves."

Al walked over to the statue and grabbed the tail. With a small twist and tug, it slipped out with a small key attached to it.

"The key is in the town's eye," Karmen murmured. "So that's what he meant."

"I'm not getting it," Ed mumbled. "Why did they have a key inside of a statue that was connected to a tail?"

"What I want to know is… how _he_ knew about it," Nira wondered aloud.

"We don't have much longer," Al pointed out. "If we don't go soon, someone will spot us."

The other three decided he was right and to save speculations for after they were finished with their inspection. They traveled down the stairs to the cellar and walked until they reached the metallic door at the end of the hallway and Nira motioned for Al to do his work.

"Have at it," she said.

Al slipped the key into the lock, finding it to be a perfect fit, before turning it. A small clicking noise indicated that the door unlocked.

"We'll go first, just in case," Karmen told them and Nira agreed.

The two boys reluctantly stood back behind them and the girls exchanged glances before Nira kicked the door open and the entered.

She just about tripped over herself as the lights flipped on and she spotted someone sitting in a chair in the middle of the room. "You!!" she shouted pointing at him. Karmen, Ed, and Al stared at the person in surprise.

"Well congratulations, you finally made it," the person said in a condescending tone.

It was none other than the Flame Alchemist, Roy Mustang himself.

* * *

CM: Yeah, I'm betting you all saw that one coming. :P See how this is resolved, next time on Sisterhood.


	26. Finding a Compromise

CM: Howdy all! I'd like to take a quick moment to welcome the newest reviewers Sybil Corvax, IceFire Dragon Alchemist73 (long name _), Taeniaea, and Kristie94. And also a special thanks to my_forgotten_rose, whom kept this story from being dropped with her encouraging reviews and ideas. To all of you as well as the rest who have reviewed and stuck with us thus far, we are very grateful. ^_^ Now that the syrupy drivel is out of the way, on with the chapter!

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Finding a Compromise**

"Congratulations, you finally made it," Roy Mustang told them all as he calmly sat in a chair sitting in the middle of the room.

"What the heck are you doing in here?" Nira demanded angrily.

"Just overseeing your progress," Roy said with a smirk. "The four of you were being tested, and you all passed."

"T-Tested?" Nira exclaimed. "So this was just a wild goose chase?! What was the point of staying here for a month if it was just for a test?!"

"Well I didn't expect you to take so long," Roy said with a small chuckle. "I even had to tell the Elric brothers rumors about this place just to move you along."

"Why you…." Nira begged flexing her hands. "He gets on our case about not hurrying up when he specifically told us to integrate ourselves into the society in order to gain their trust! So then what were you doing this entire month?"

"I was sitting in here waiting for your arrival," Roy answered calmly.

"Doing what?" Ed demanded.

"My paperwork of course," Roy replied as he gestured over to a large stack of papers in a corner.

"More like you made Havoc do all of it," Nira muttered. "Let me guess, the reason all those girls were hanging off you was because you'd been wooing them while you waited for us."

"And we were working night hours and sleeping during the day, so of course we'd never have known," Karmen murmured softly.

"So if you were waiting for us, then what was that shape I saw in here last night?" Nira demanded.

"That was me sitting right here waiting," Roy answered calmly.

"What about the blood she saw?" Ed added.

"Take a look at the floor," Roy told them with a shake of his head.

Nira did so and saw that the floor was designed to look like it had several spots where someone emptied a bucket of paint. "Th-that's it? That's…what I saw?" Nira thought in dismay. "That's really all it was?" Nira gritted her teeth and then stared at Roy. "So then explain that flicker of red light."

In answer to her question, Roy got to his feet, walked over to the wall, and flipped up a light switch. A light bulb in the corner turned on with a red tint and started to flicker. "We just haven't changed it yet," Roy stated in amusement.

"You didn't change…you did this on purpose," Nira accused clenching her fists. Then she turned to Karmen. "Kat, can I strangle him? I really want to strangle him."

She wasn't the only one who was aiming to hurt the Colonel. Al had to once again hold back Ed who was swearing up and down about how he was going to rip Roy a new one.

Kat stood there with an unreadable expression before turning and walking out the door. "I'm going to visit my brother now."

"Wait for me," Elly muttered following her out the door. "I'm not staying a second later."

On their way out, they passed Havoc, the guy playing Alfred, and not too much to their surprise, Hawkeye.

"Hey, where ya going?" Havoc asked them when they passed without a word.

"Guess," Elly shot back.

"If you're returning to Central, then allow us to accompany you," the guy playing Alfred said to them.

"Why don't you all go join RAUL in the SECRET room?" Elly snapped at them.

"Come on, girls…. Don't be mad," Havoc said after jumping back from Elly's snipe.

"This mission had a purpose," Hawkeye said. "You both realize that don't you?"

"We realize," Kat said, shushing Elly before she shot off another remark. "And we were told we would be allowed vacation time afterwards, so we're taking it."

And the pair of them left the three's company. They went up to their room and got changed before leaving the tavern and headed towards the train stop. Surprisingly, they received many heartfelt farewells on their way out of town. Especially from the tavern owner, which turns out the guy had been in on it the entire time as well. When they had almost reached the train area, they heard a shouting from behind them and turned to see Ed and Al running towards them.

"Hey guys, you heading back too?" Elly asked with a sigh.

"Yeah, we really have no reason to stick around here so we're heading back to Central to pick up some more leads," Ed answered.

"We might even stop by your brother's while we're there," Al added.

"That would be wonderful," Kat replied with a smile. "I'm sure he'd be glad to have you."

The four of them got their tickets and boarded the train and they all sat down together.

"I still can't believe that guy, dragging us all the way out here for nothing!" Ed fumed. "Just who the hell does he think he is?"

"Obviously he thinks his ego can pay for whatever troubles it causes," Elly muttered. "Honestly, if I wasn't close to going to jail, I would have thrown his paper work in his face…but this just beats the cake doesn't it."

Kat and Alphonse gave synchronized sighs. "An excitable pair, aren't they?" Kat said with a small laugh.

"That's for sure," Al agreed. "I'm almost starting to think that _they're_ siblings."

"What makes you say that?" they demanded at the same time. "I'm nothing like him/her."

This caused both Kat and Alphonse to laugh.

They heard the train whistle blow and a little later the train began to make its way down the tracks. They sat in a rather comfortable silence for a time until they heard the door to their compartment slide open. Elly and Ed glared at the four who stood in the doorway while Kat and Al had equally expressionless faces.

"What do you want?" Elly muttered leaning against the window.

"Well, you four kind of just charged off on your own," Havoc said rubbing the back of his head.

"What? Now we can't ride the train by ourselves without you guys stalking us?" Elly asked acidly.

"There's no need for hostility, Miss Elly," Armstrong said calmly.

"Who's being hostile? I just want to go somewhere…anywhere without having the military tailing me," Elly exclaimed.

"Funny, I feel the same way," Edward muttered.

"We're not tailing you, we're all headed in the same direction," Hawkeye stated simply.

"That and we do need to discuss a few things with you, Lieutenant Hughes," Roy added. "And you as well, Elly."

Kat didn't budge an inch and Elly wasn't about to go anywhere either. "My back is already breaking under the load of bull you've tossed out so far," Elly muttered. "Give me one good reason why I should…"

"Elly…. Just go with it for now," Kat said suddenly.

"But…" Elly started to protest but seeing the look in Kat's eye's she stopped and sighed. "Fine…but I'm not talking to you," she muttered pointing a finger at Roy.

"I couldn't have asked for a higher blessing," Roy replied.

"Kat, can I hit him?"

"You might go to prison."

"Eh…. It would be worth it."

Havoc sighed and shook his head before he and Roy ushered the two girls towards the neighboring compartment while Hawkeye and Armstrong stayed with Ed and Al.

When they reached the next compartment, Roy and Kat entered alone while Havoc led Elly into the one after that.

Kat sat down in a seat and gazed out the window at the scenery, not even bothering to look his way.

"It's obvious you're as angry as Elly," Roy pointed out. "So why not just state what's on your mind."

"I'm not angry," Kat said pleasantly. "I'm livid."

"Really…so what was the problem?" Roy asked leaning against his seat. "Is it because this whole thing was just a test?"

"I couldn't care less about that," Kat stated. "I've been on more ridiculous missions than this one. Except this time around I got paid extra."

"Oh, that reminds me," Roy said holding his hand out. "I'd like my money back."

Kat reached into her pocket and pulled out a few bills and handed them to Roy, but not before freezing them in a solid block of ice.

"There truly is nothing like cold hard cash," Kat remarked.

Roy's face didn't change as he stared at the bills before pulling on one of his ignition gloves and snapping his fingers to melt the ice. In doing so he set the whole thing in flames and in seconds it all burned up into ash and blew away.

"I've heard of people burning through money but… you've given it a whole new meaning, Colonel," Kat stated smartly.

"You're going to have to pay that back you know," Roy muttered as he put his glove away and brushed the ash off his pants.

"And it was a 2000 cenz well spent just to see that expression," Kat said sounding chipper.

"Just like it was well spent for me to see you in that outfit," Roy replied simply.

Kat's hand twitched the slightest but she did not let it show on her face. "How could you notice the outfit when your eyes were clearly elsewhere?" She asked evenly.

"Well how else was I supposed to identify you in there," Roy pointed out. "You do have rather distinct thighs."

Kat stood up. "If you're not even going to be serious then there's no reason for me to be here." And she turned to leave.

Roy grabbed her hand tightly and looked at her rather seriously. "I was being serious. Everything we did in there was to test the two of you to see how you do under pressure," Roy stated. "If you couldn't even handle that much then what would you do if all of those moves were legitimate?"

"And in your great mission to test our abilities can you honestly say you weren't enjoying yourself?" Kat said and this time there was danger lining her tone.

"This was never about me," Roy countered. "And I could ask you the same thing."

Kat's lips pressed themselves into a thin line. "Is that all you wanted, Colonel?" she asked impassively.

Roy mentally winced at the rank and he could practically see an invisible brick wall building up between the two of them. Why was it that she could be so open with Elly, or the Elrics, or even with his men, but not with him?

"Lieutenant, sit down," Roy murmured letting go of her arm. "Tell me why it is you can't seem to tell me anything important."

"Perhaps it's the same reason why you can't seem to trust in my judgment or my capabilities," Kat replied sitting down.

"If you're referring to what happened with Danzo, I didn't allow you to go after him because I knew how strong he was," Roy replied. "It wasn't that I didn't trust your judgment, it was that you couldn't trust mine. I had worked with Danzo many times during the war and knew how powerful he was, and I knew you'd be no match for him on your own."

"But how could you know for sure if you didn't at least let me try?" Kat asked him.

"Because your experience levels were too different," Roy stated flatly. "Not withstanding the fact that you were smack dab in the center of his territory. If we had been up North then perhaps I might have _considered_ but even then…."

"How can I be of any service if I can't even catch up to you?" Kat whispered. It was meant to be an internal thought that had somehow slipped out.

"You don't have to be at my level to help out," Roy replied with a sigh. "Just gain more experience without rushing into danger and getting yourself almost killed and you'll be good."

"Then why do treat me different from everyone else?" Kat demanded. "I don't want or need protection. I'm not a child. I'm a soldier and a state alchemist."

"And my subordinate," Roy stated in a firm voice. "It's an officer's duty to protect those beneath him, just like it is the duty of an officer to follow those above him."

"So it's not because you're afraid of my brother?"

"Okay…there's that too," Roy admitted. "If I let you go into situations like that your brother would shoot me." He stopped for a moment. "Wait a minute… is that why you charge in without telling me first? So that I'm not liable?"

"…...You know, it amazes me how you seem to figure things out at the most inconvenient times," Kat sighed.

Roy sighed and leaned forward. "Alright look, how about from now on, I don't try to keep you out of such situations…unless it's absolutely called for, and you tell me what you're doing before you do something reckless?"

"That sounds fair," Kat said with a nod.

"Good, I'm glad we had this talk," Roy said settling back into his chair. "Wake me once we get to Central."

Kat promised she would before returning her gaze to the window. A few minutes passed and the Colonel's breathing soon evened out. Kat glanced over at him and saw Roy's face was quite peaceful. Kat couldn't help but smile a little as she slipped off her military jacket and place it over him.

"Wouldn't want you to catch a cold, right, Colonel?" she said sitting back into her own chair. After a few minutes of watching him, Kat decided a nap didn't sound like a bad idea.

* * *

"So, going to lecture me? Going to drive a point home that you tried to bring up during this whole fiasco?" Elly asked plopping down in her seat across from Havoc. "Just tell me what it is already so I can go to sleep or something."

"Elly…" Havoc began. "For starters, please calm down."

"Oh I'm calm, can't you tell? I'm _extremely _calm. I don't think I've ever been more calm in my life."

"You know… I think maybe I should've taken Kat instead," Havoc sighed.

"If you're gonna lecture me just do it already," Elly muttered, mentally flinching at his remark.

"For starters, try cutting down on the sarcasm a little," Havoc suggested. "And I'm not here to lecture you."

"So then what's this 'talk' for?" Elly asked impatiently.

"I'm just supposed to explain what exactly we were doing," Havoc started. "Since you didn't give the Colonel a chance to explain in the room, he had me do the explaining for you on the train."

"Okay then, so why did you feel the need to have your hand where it was?" Elly asked simply, keeping her voice from becoming too angry sounding.

"Look, it was my job to test how well you handle being under pressure," Havoc explained nervously. "I didn't want to do it any more than what you wanted it done, but orders are orders."

"Alright, I can handle that," Elly muttered. "So then what was with your message?"

"Well…it was true," Havoc told her. "You really did look good in that dress."

"Thanks, but you tell anybody about that and you'll get more than a shot to the gut," Elly threatened.

"Point taken," Havoc said quickly.

"So how did you figure out it was me?"

"Well…. You, erm… have very outstanding features," Havoc said suddenly looking rather put on the spot.

"Such as….?" Elly pressed.

"Eh…"

"Havoc!"

"Okay, you're a busty woman. There, I said it."

Elly closed her eyes and sighed heavily. "My chest…that's how you identified me?" she asked heavily.

"Hey you pressured me into saying it," Havoc protested.

"Well, I did want to hear the truth," Elly admitted.

"Yes…but the truth hurts me."

"Honestly I figured the eyes would be a bigger giveaway," Elly mumbled.

"Yes, well you could have done what Kat did for all I knew," Havoc pointed out.

"I guess that's true," Elly grudgingly admitted.

"That aside," Havoc said quickly, desperate to change the subject. "I hope you both at least learned your lessons."

"Yeah, waitressing is a lousy job," Elly remarked.

"Elly, I'm being serious," Havoc said frowning.

"Look, Havoc, I'm not even in the military so I don't understand why I have to learn anything," Elly stated, folding her arms.

"You're the one who chose to stay here," Havoc pointed out. "And if you're going to continuing being Kat's partner you need to follow the rules. That means trying to stop Kat when she decides to do something reckless, but instead of doing that you went along with it without question."

"No matter what I said or did she was going to go after him anyway," Elly retorted. "So instead of fighting her I decided it'd be better if I went with her. At least then there'd be less of a chance of her getting hurt."

"You could have alerted us at least," Havoc said sternly.

"Oh yeah, let the army know I let one of their prized weapons go off on an unqualified mission by herself, I'm sure that would go over well.'

"It still would have been better than what you two did," Havoc stated firmly. "What is it that you two are trying to prove?"

"I wasn't trying to prove anything."

"It's not like you to lie."

"I'm not lying," Elly snapped. "I just… I want to be known as more than just Ice Cold's partner, or the Ishbalen."

"So… you feel like you're living in Kat's shadow?" Havoc guessed.

"Not exactly," Elly replied with a sigh. "It's just, it's nice to be called by a real name instead of by my race or who I'm affiliated with."

"You'll get your own reputation soon enough," Havoc assured her. "It just takes time. Just try to do it without doing crazy stuff, okay?"

"Alright, I'll resign myself to doing the boring work I'll be assigned," Elly sighed.

"But the Colonel is giving you and Kat a time of leave after that last mission remember," Havoc reminded her.

"Oh yeah, we're going to visit her brother and…wait…her brother." Elly shivered at the thought of the two of them in the same room. "I'm going to die from over affection," she mumbled pathetically.

"Is it so bad?" Havoc asked her. "The guy really does seem to look at you as part of the family….. my condolences."

"It's hard to be a part of that family," Elly muttered. "Especially when the two get together." At this Havoc's face started to twitch and a snickering sound was coming from him. "You're laughing at me. Well maybe you should take my place and then see who's laughing," she exclaimed pulling Havoc into a headlock. The guy just kept laughing though.

Then suddenly he decided to fight back by reaching up and poking Elly in one of her ticklish areas.

"Gah! Hey that's cheap," Elly said letting him go.

"Use what you can," Havoc said with a grin before going for another poke.

"St-stop it," Elly laughed. "Don't make me t-take out my al-alchemy." The two had a short wrestling match until the both of them got tired and called it a draw.

"You know…. You're probably the first girl I've ever wrestled with," Havoc said with a chuckle.

"Really? Did you not have sisters growing up?" Elly asked him.

"Nah, I'm an only child," Havoc told her. "And my dad always told me you should never fight girls. You should always be a gentleman to them."

"Well…I guess that's a good thing to keep in mind," Elly agreed. "But wrestling with a girl doesn't necessarily mean you're being mean to them…or actually fighting them. It's just ruff housing…and I used to do it with my brothers all the time."

"Yeah, but there aren't many women who like to do that," Havoc pointed out.

"True," Elly agreed with a shrug. "Oh, let's go check on the Colonel and Kat and see how _they're_ holding out."

"I really don't think that's a good…" Havoc began but Elly grabbed him by the arm and pulled him out of his chair.

"Come on, let's go," she said, dragging him towards the car door.

Despite Havoc's protest, Elly led the way to the car where Roy and Kat were having their little chat. She slowly eased the door open when she didn't hear anything coming from it and saw to her surprise, both of them asleep.

"Wow…I didn't know they slept alike," Elly murmured. "Man, where's a camera when you need one?"

"Here ya go," Havoc said handing her one.

"Thanks," Elly said taking a picture of the two sleeping alchemists before handing the camera back to him. "Hey wait, why do you have a camera?"

"Oh, no reason," he said tucking it away before turning to leave. "Let's go."

"Hold on Havoc, what are you doing with a ca….did you take a picture of us?!" Elly exclaimed as softly as possible so as not to wake the two.

"No, why would I…"

Spark…. Flash!

"I'm a very light sleeper," Kat said sitting up and looking at the pair now frozen to the floor.

"Hey Kat, have a good nap?" Elly asked nervously.

"No thanks to you two," Kat said in a testy voice.

"We were just leaving," Havoc said nervously.

"Oh no…. stay for a minute," Kat said with forced pleasantness.

"Kat, I know you don't like being woken up," Elly started as thoughts of Havoc's camera vanished from her mind. "So…how about I go grab you a coffee or something to ease you back to sleep?"

"Can't a guy take a nap without people coming through bothering him?" a growl erupted from the seat next to the one Kat had been laying in.

"Geez, they even wake up in the same foul mood," Elly muttered.

"Colonel, I was just getting ready to punish Elly and Lt. Havoc for thinking they could take a picture of your sleeping face and get away with it," Kat told him smiling.

"Oh really?" Roy asked dangerously looking at the pair in question.

"What? Why would we take a picture like that?" Havoc asked nervously.

"Yeah, we don't even have a camera," Elly added hurriedly. Then she remembered the camera Havoc had given her to use and realized Roy probably told him to take one. "I guess that won't work as you already know Havoc has a camera…since you told him to take pictures of us." She said this hoping for Kat to let them go in her anger.

Kat looked between Elly, Roy, and Havoc for a moment before turning her back on them. "Colonel, feel free to punish my partner, on the condition she's still in proper working condition when you're through."

"Noted," he said slipping his ignition gloves on.

"Dang, that didn't work like I thought it would," Elly muttered.

"Don't worry, I never leave my debts unpaid, for _anyone_," Kat declared.

"I told you we shouldn't have come in here," Havoc whined.

"Yeah, I'm starting to wish I took your advice," Elly chuckled nervously.

"Will you four stop acting like children?" Hawkeye demanded as she entered the room with the big guy behind her, and saw the strange scene. "Lieutenant, please let them go. And Colonel, take your gloves off."

Both Kat and the Colonel gave identical sighs. "Okay…." They said in disappointment.

"They're so similar it's scary," Elly thought.

"Yes, we don't want to cause trouble on the train," the big guy said loudly.

"Uh Kat, one thing…who's the big guy?" Elly asked looking at the guy nervously.

"That's…Major Alex Louis Armstrong," Kat answered with a sigh. "The Strongarm alchemist."

"Armstrong…you mean…" Elly stood there frozen as the Major flexed his muscles. "Uh, Major, you wouldn't happen to have any…siblings, would you?"

"Of course, I have three older sisters and once younger," Armstrong told her. "The oldest being the Brigadier General of Briggs, Olivier Armstrong."

Elly's face twitched for a moment before she smiled a bit. "That's great Major…I'm glad you have such a…large family."

Kat noticed something was a little off about Elly's reply but didn't say anything. "It's a pleasure to finally meet the partner of Lieutenant Kathleen Hughes," Armstrong continued loudly as he patted her on the back. "My only regret is that I was not able to meet you sooner. I've heard many stories about you from Lieutenant Colonel Hughes."

"My spine…is going…to break…in two," Elly thought in between each pat.

"Yes, the Major has been wanting to meet you for quite sometime now," Kat added with a chuckle.

"It's great to meet you too," Elly replied rubbing the spot he had patted her.

Suddenly their conversation was cut short as a loud shout came from Edward. "Allow us to return to the other two as it seems there's more trouble over there," Hawkeye suggested. The others agreed and they made their way back to the two boys to find Ed trying to hit someone from Al's arms who had apparently made the mistake of calling him short.

* * *

When they finally arrived in Central, Roy was told by Hughes that the Fuhrer had ordered for Roy to see him as soon as he got in. He left shortly afterwards followed by Hawkeye and Havoc, while Armstrong went to do his own thing. Then Hughes invited Elly, Kat, and the Elrics to stay at his place while they were there. The four of them agreed and were greeted warmly by Gracia and little Elysia when they arrived. A little while later, the four of them found themselves alone in the livingroom and Elly quickly did a little check to see if this was really true. When she finished, she nodded to Kat and looked at the brother's expectantly.

"So Edward, Alphonse, how would you two like to get the Colonel back for the wild goose chase?" Kat asked with a mischievous smile.

The brothers looked at each other before Ed grinned back and murmured, "Count us in. So what did you have in mind?"

Kat and Elly exchanged similar evil grins before Elly opened her mouth to explain.

* * *

CM: In the next chapter of Sisterhood, an internal struggle mixed with an unexpected advirsary quickly leads to some undesirable consequences. What do they have planned for the Colonel? And why does the Fuhrer wish to speak with Roy? Stay tuned! ^_^


	27. A Sticky Situation

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: A Sticky Situation**

About half an hour after their arrival in Central, Roy found himself stepping into the Fuhrer's office. "You wanted to see me Fuhrer?" he asked as he crossed the threshold and closed the door.

"Yes I did," Bradley answered turning to face the Colonel. As he did so, there was a flash of light that temporarily engulfed the room.

* * *

"Four of a kind," Elly smiled as she dropped her cards onto the table. "Looks like I win this time around."

She was sitting in the Hughes living room playing cards with Edward, Alphonse, and Kat.

"You've been getting better at this game, Elly," Kat said with a smile. "Are you sure you don't want to bet a little something?"

"No, this is a clean game," Elly stated flatly. "You are not cheating the chibi out of his money."

"I would never," Kat said looking hurt.

"Don't call me small!" Ed shouted.

His rant was interrupted however when there was a very loud and abrupt knock at the door.

"Don't worry, I'll get it," Hughes called out before opening the door. "Ah, Roy, I thought you went to see the Fuhrer."

"I did, but my meeting was cut short thanks to some prank," Roy answered angrily. He stormed over the the living room and glared at the four on the floor. "I don't know how you did it, but rest assured you will pay for it."

"What are you talking about Colonel?" Ed asked curiously.

"Is this about the cake in the military lounge refrigerator?" Kat asked.

"Cake...oh yeah, oops sorry that one was my fault," Elly said sheepishly. "Honestly, I thought it was a free for all, my bad."

"This is not about cake," Roy grumbled. "Don't play dumb...I know you were responsible."

"It's kind of hard to know what you mean unless you explain it to us, Colonel," Elly muttered digging a finger into her ear.

"She's got a point, Roy, I mean you do get after them for quite a lot. Specifying has become almost a necessity," Hughes pointed out, also wondering what in the world his friend was talking about.

Just then, Hawkeye came in with a pair of what looked like military pants slung over her arm. "Your pants have been fixed, sir," she told Roy. "They no longer resemble a mini skirt."

There was in complete silence as everyone stared at Hawkeye in surprise. As soon as she left Elly's mouth twitched as she tried really hard not to laugh. "A...m-mini skirt? Wow Colonel, I knew you liked women, but isn't that taking it a bit too far?" she asked with a slight snicker.

"Now Elly, what the Colonel does in his spare time we are not to judge," Kat spoke up as an amused smile played across her lips.

"Honestly, I don't even want to think about what he does in his spare time," Ed muttered turning back to the game. "Especially after hearing about him wearing mini skirts to work."

"That's mean brother," Al scolded. "I'm sure he did so just to get the female officers to see how much fun it is."

There was a vein that twitched on Roy's forehead as he stood fuming while they carried on with their conversation. Behind him, Kat and Elly noticed that Hughes was trying with all his might not to let a sound of amusement escape his lips. After a few calming seconds, for Hughes that is, he finally managed to pull himself under control long enough to get a very important point across. "Roy, I can understand your...mood right now, but these four couldn't have done it. They've been here all morning," he explained.

"Are you sure?" Roy demanded. "Have you seen them here all morning?"

"No, but Gracia heard them in their rooms until about 9 o'clock when we had breakfast," Hughes answered.

Roy gritted his teeth and stared long and hard at the four, but could do nothing to argue that point. "Hughes, I'm going back to Eastern," he finally sighed. Then he pointed at Elly and Kat. "You two, I expect back at Eastern within the week."

"Of course, Colonel," Kat replied with a slight incline of her head. Then Roy turned around and left without another word.

As soon as he was out the door, the four of them let out their mirth of what happened and even Hughes let out a slight chuckle. On the other side of the door, however, Roy had stopped on the edge of the street and then after a moment of looking back at the house, gave the order for Hawkeye to take him to the train station. As the two of them traveled in silence, Roy's thoughts wandered to the dark haired girl sitting on the floor in the Hughes living room. "I could have sworn we were on good terms after the talk on the train," Roy thought moodily as he remembered waking up with Kat's jacket covering him like a blanket. But then he remembered her words to Elly. Something about 'not leaving ANY debts unsettled' or something like that.

* * *

After Roy's outburst, the four alchemists hung out at Hughes' place, laughing a playing games, and avoiding Hughes' picture book. That afternoon, the boys decided that they had other things they needed to do and took off, while Kat and Elly decided to take a walk through Central. When they got back they had to deal with Hughes...again. "Kat! Welcome back!" Hughes exclaimed, throwing the front door open and practically attacking his sister. "I'm so glad Roy let you stay here for a while. You wouldn't believe what Elicia did while you were out."

"Why did I decide to stay here again?" Elly thought as she watched her partner getting smothered by her brother.

"And Elly, you're here too!" Hughes said before embracing her in a one-armed hug. "Come in, both of you. Gracia made her famous pie tonight." And before Elly could protest he dragged her across the threshold into the house while Kat followed them in with a small chuckle at her brother's enthusiasm.

"Hughes I can find my way on my..." Elly tried to protest but Hughes wasn't listening.

"Oh, Elicia made me something wonderful," Hughes gushed dragging her to the kitchen. "You'll absolutely love it!"

"Somehow I doubt I'll love it as much as you think," Elly muttered to herself.

"You know that she turned two recently. She's been getting so big so fast. It makes me think back on when Kat was little... she was so adorable. What am I saying? She still is. I guess our family is blessed by beautiful women. Oh and did I tell you that Elicia learned how to tie a bow the other day..."

"Can I just take a moment to shove something in my ears?" Elly thought with a sigh. "I swear one of these days his rants are going to bore me to death."

"Why don't you tell her about the beautiful artwork Elicia's been doing?" Kat suggested with a mile.

"Kat you're going to die," Elly thought as Hughes agreed with her and pulled out a large book completely filled with the little girl's art.

"And this one she was trying to draw her mother, me and herself," Hughes started pointing out the picture. "Isn't she just an artist?"

"Yes, Hughes, your daughter is very gifted with...finger paints," Elly agreed grudgingly.

"Ah, speaking of the little angel," Kat noted and they all glanced over to see Elicia waddle in.

She stared her green eyes up at Kat and pointed in recognition. "Kitty!"

"Oh she's so cute!" Hughes exclaimed scooping up his daughter and hugging her tightly. Kat fully agreed with him but kept her thoughts to herself, though the smile said it all.

"Um...I'm going to get a drink of water," Elly said quickly getting to her feet. "Let me know when you're serving the pie."

She quickly escaped from the room, though she spared a glance over her shoulder to see Hughes handing Elicia over to Kat who gently snuggled the small girl in her arms as she giggle happily and continued to call Kat by her new nickname.

Elly's stomach gave a violent twist and she felt like she was going to be sick. She went into the kitchen, locating the cupboard with the glasses and filling one up from the faucet.

"It's good to see you again, Elly," a soft voice said from behind her just as she was taking a sip. She choked and coughed violently before turning to see Gracia who was now looking apologetic. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"No...it's fine," Elly murmured wiping the water from her mouth. "I was lost in my own thoughts and didn't hear anyone come in."

"Well, it's good to see that you're doing well," she said with a smile. "We don't get to see you as often as we'd like to. But I guess helping the military is a big job."

"Heh, don't get me wrong, I have nothing against certain members of the military," Elly replied with a hard smile. "But I'm only helping out Kat, the Colonel and his men. I do nothing for the sake of the military."

"Of course, I apologize if I said anything offensive," Gracia apologized as she walked over to the cupboards and began taking plates out. "We truly are grateful to have you as a part of our family. We know that you and Kat are always looking out for each other, so it makes us both worry less."

"Well...I am glad I'm able to lessen the worry the both of you have," Elly said sincerely. "I...know what it's like to worry about a sibling. And thanks, you know, for treating me like I am one."

"There's no need to gives thanks," Gracia said with a titter of laughter. 'Would you like to help me set up the table for dinner? I already have the food out."

"Sure...it's the least I could do," Elly agreed with a smile. Then she busied herself with helping to set the table.

* * *

"Look, Elicia, I got your nose," Kat said with subdued playfulness.

"Ah! Pwease give back," Elicia exclaimed. "I need it to smew fwowers!"

"Oh, you're right. Here you go," Kat said pretending to put it back on.

"Ah, much bedder," Elicia exclaimed rubbing her nose. "Now I can smew mommy's food too."

"That's right...it should be done about now," Hughes agreed jumping to his feet. "Allow me to find out right away."

"Uh...I hate to interrupt anything, but it's dinner time," Elly announced stepping into the room. "Just thought I'd let you know."

"You hear that, Elicia? Time to eat," Kat said lifting the girl up.

"Yay! Eat! Eat!" Elicia cheered, clapping her hands.

"Elly, would you like to hold her for a bit?" Kat asked her partner.

"Uh...I..." Elly said but Kat was already pushing the small child into her arms.

"Just set her in her high chair at the table," Kat said before she and her brother led the way into the kitchen.

"Ah! Pwetty!" Elicia said grabbing a hold of Elly's hair.

"Ack...hey let go," Elly told her grabbing her hand and trying to pry it loose...without hurting her. "That's not a toy, let go already."

"It's reawy pwetty," Elicia told her. "It's wike da sun."

Elly stopped fighting back at this comment and bit her lip. "Yeah...it is, isn't it?" she chuckled softly before clearing her voice and taking a better grip on her. "Well...let's get in to eat alright...we don't want to keep them waiting."

* * *

"Kat? You're still doing work?" her brother asked walking into the room with a cup full of what smelled like coffee. A few hours had passed after the wonderfully tasty and entertaining dinner and bedtime was approaching.

"Some leftovers from what the Colonel gave me," Kat told him as she looked up from the paper she was currently filling out. "Even if it is to visit you, he wouldn't let me off the hook that easily."

"Good, that lets me know he's taking good care of you," her brother said handing her the mug. "When I heard you went after that alchemist on your own, I'll admit even I was angry."

"I'm sorry..." Kat said looking away.

"Haha! I can't remember the last time you apologized for being reckless," Hughes laughed. "I'm glad. It shows that you're becoming aware of how your actions affect others."

"I do certainly feel differently these days," Kat admitted, taking drink. "It's strange.... I wasn't always like this, was I?"

"Well, you had your reasons. I know that being in the military has been difficult for you," her brother said with a sad smile at the memory. "When you first started out, all those times you were ridiculed and pushed around by several of the male soldiers, and you would never once tell me about it. I remember that's when you began distancing yourself from other people and making a reputation for yourself. I probably didn't make things easier for you either."

"Don't say that," Kat told him. "It was... a comfort having you close by."

"Not that you needed me" Hughes told her ruffling her hair. "You were fighting your own battles in no time. But I'm glad that you're finally able to open yourself up to others again."

Kat set her cup down on the table, making only the slightest of noises. "Brother... I am really sorry. All the times I made you worry, I was being selfish, thinking you were just being overprotective. I really am grateful that you've been supporting me all this time, even when I make foolish decisions."

"There's no need to thank me silly," Hughes said, laughing again. "I'm you're big brother. Of course I'll support you in any decision you make. And it's my job to be overprotective." Then he flung his arms around her and exclaimed, "Just like it's my job to love and embarrass you!" And then he began tickling her.

"Hahaha! Knock it off, bro!" Kat said between fits of laughter as she squirmed trying to get out of the tickle hold. When he was done, she sighed in relief. "You still treat me like a small child."

"No matter how big you get, you will always be my little sister," Hughes said giving the top of her head a kiss. "There's not a day that goes by that I'm not thankful I've been blessed with a beautiful sister, wife, and child. Seeing you three happy and healthy is all I'll ever need. Just know that we're always here for you if you need us. That goes for Elly too."

"Thanks, bro," Kat said giving him a tight hug which he immediately returned.

* * *

Elly watched as the two siblings embraced, oblivious to her standing outside the door, and she one again felt like she was going to be sick. She quickly retreated from the doorway and went outside to sit on the rooftop of the house. There she stared up at the dark sky that was clear and full of stars. Even though it was chilly, she barely noticed. She remembered when her brothers used to hold her like that, when she _had_ brothers to hold her like that.

Her fist slammed down on the surface she was sitting on. "Dammit!" she hissed. "It's not fair... Why do I have to be the only one to suffer? Why is it I'm the one left without a family? Why should she have it so much easier than me? WHY??"

As she asked herself these questions, she found herself sobbing into her knees. "What's worse is that... he helped kill my people... and yet he treats me like family. I don't get it. Is it just because I'm Kat's partner? So far it seems the only reason people acknowledge my existence is because of that. She has it so good... yet most of the time she doesn't even acknowledge it. Why couldn't SHE be the one to lose it all?"

Elly's head shot up as she realized what she had just said and she immediately regretted even thinking like that. "Dammit, get a grip, Elly," she muttered to herself, wiping away her tears. "Like it's her fault... man, Mat would have totally scolded you for that one." She breathed in heavily, trying to calm herself down. Even now, she couldn't help but feel jealous of Kat, and of what she had. She would give anything to trade places with her, even just for a day. Then she wouldn't have to deal with all the crap she had to just because she was Ishbalen.

"Elly..."

Elly jumped and turned around to see Kat standing on the roof behind her. "How did you...?"

"Find you? Simple, I know you well enough by now," Kat told her simply. "My brother and sister-in-law have been wondering where you've run off to. You've made them a tad bit worried."

"Really now?" Elly said, disbelief living her voice.

"Is there something you would like to share?" Kat asked her, already knowing what the answer would be.

"Not really," Elly muttered.

"Alright, I'll just let them know that you're just getting some fresh air," Kat said. "And by the way.... my brother truly does consider you a part of the family. Whether you're my partner or not doesn't change that." And she climbed down from the roof leaving Elly once more to herself.

"Sorry Kat...I really shouldn't be thinking like this," Elly thought as Kat disappeared. "But you can't begin to understand just how much seeing your happy family hurts." About an hour later, she finally got cold and headed back inside and to bed.

* * *

The next morning Hughes woke the two of them up early. "Kaatt," he breathed softly right next to Kat's head. "Kaatt...wake up. Kaatt..."

Kat slowly rolled over and Hughes was met with a pair of bulging eyes roughly ten times the sizes of normality.

He lept into the air with a shout of surprise and Elly, who was in the next bed, sat up with a shout as well. "Ah...what's wrong?!" she demanded before seeing Hughes standing rigid and then Kat with her enormous looking eyes. "What are you doing, Kat?"

"Oh, nothing at all," Kat said removing what appeared to be two very thick lenses. On closer inspection one could see they were made of ice. "Anyway, brother would like us up."

"What time is it?" Elly muttered glancing over at the clock.

"Almost 5:30," Kat answered getting out of her bed.

"Are you two nuts? After that train ride I need more sleep," Elly exclaimed turning over. "Good night."

"Let me handle this," she told Hughes before walking over to Elly, pulling opening the neck of her shirt, and tossing the two ice pieces down her shirt.

Elly jerked off the bed so fast she landed on floor before jumping to her feet, tugging at the back of her shirt. After her little dance was over, the two ice chunks fell to the floor and Elly stood panting and wiping the left over water out of her shirt. "What was that for?"

"To get you out of bed," Kat said with a smile. "I'm glad to see that it worked."

"What's the deal so early in the morning? I thought we didn't have anything pressing to do," Elly muttered.

"Well you see, I promised Elicia that I would get her a special doll that goes on sale this morning. But I can't get it because I've suddenly been called into work today. And by the time I get off work it'll no doubt be gone. So I need you to go to the shop and buy it when it opens," Hughes explained all in one breath.

"You're serious aren't you," Elly muttered. "Can't Kat go by herself?"

"Yes but I'd feel much better knowing that she had you looking out for her," Hughes replied taking hold of Elly's hand. "Please...it'll mean so much to her."

"You might as well agree now and save yourself the trouble," Kat told her.

"Well...I still don't see why...." Elly started but the look on Hughes face was making her wane. "Ah fine, I'll go, but you'd better let me sleep when I get back...I'm tired."

After Hughes was done hugging the two of them good-bye, the girls headed off the the toy shop that he had told them about. They walked for about a half an hour since the shop was quite a distance from the house.

"Woah...this place is empty," Elly exclaimed when they finally reached the shop. "Honestly the way your brother went on about it I figured there would a crowd waiting to get that doll."

"Oh, you know how my brother exaggerates," Kat said with a small wave of her hand. "It should be open in a little while."

"Let's see...open...at 6:30?!" Elly exclaimed. "He could have let us sleep in for another half an hour."

Suddenly there was a barely coherent crackle that sounded in the near empty streets followed by several popping noises as well as the sound of shattering glass. Then the streets were suddenly filled as the people in the nearby building ran outside screaming and dodging the falling glass of the lights.

"What's going on?!" Elly exclaimed in surprise.

"YAHAHAHA!"

"I don't think we'll have to look far to find out," Kat said running towards the area people were fleeing from. "Let's go."

"Right...some excitement just might serve to wake me up," Elly agreed cracking her knuckles.

As Kat predicted, they didn't have to go far to find the source of the problem. Standing in the center of a destroyed shop was a man that appeared to be in his early twenties with slicked back hair that spiked out in the back. He also had several ear piercings and he looked rather pale and lanky. But the oddest sight was that surrounding him were gobs of what appeared to be slime. "Man, this is the life," he said thrusting his hands up in the air. "I could do this all day."

"Well sorry to ruin your fun but we really can't allow that," Elly told him hoping that the slime would just stay where it was.

The guy turned around and spotted Kat and Elly. "Why hello there," he said running a hand through his hair. "I don't believe we've met."

"Ya think?" Elly said already weirded out by this guy.

"If you ladies come with me I'll show you a time and a half," the guy offered.

"Sorry, I don't date outside my own species," Kat told him frankly.

"Ditto," Elly seconded.

"Ouch... that wasn't very nice," the guy said looking rather hurt. Then his face turned deadly serious before he lunged at them. "You're gonna pay for that remark, tramps!"

Kat and Elly both reacted in an instant and dodged in separate directions. As soon as they did, the guy followed it up by throwing out his hands and shooting a stream of the strange goop at both girls at once.

"Hey keep your goo to yourself," Elly shouted having barely been missed by it.

While Elly dodged her stream, Kat put up a protective barrier that became coated in it.

While crouching behind her defense, Kat examined the sticky substance. "That's odd," she murmured. "It almost looked as if.... it came right out of his skin."

"Alright buddy! You asked for it!" Elly shouted and rushed forward to knock him good.

"Elly, don't touch him!" Kat warned.

Elly however was too far into the attack to change course. She took a well aimed swing, but he backed away in time so that she only managed to bumped his skin a little. When she stopped, she noticed a string of the goop connecting her and the weird guy. She tried to pull it off, but then it got stuck to her other hand. So she tried to wipe it off on her clothes which only made it even worse. "What is this stuff??" She shouted in exasperation trying to get it off.

"My own special excretion, it'll stick to just about anything," the guy said with a mischievous smile as he made a motion to put his hands together. "But wait there's more."

And that's when Kat saw them, alchemic tatoos drawn in white on his skin. He was so pale she hadn't even noticed until now. Only when the light hit his skin just right were they even viewable. Kat made her move forward to her partner just as his hands clapped together.

As soon as he did, a stream of light shot through the goo and hit Elly all within the time frame of a single second. When it did she shouted in surprise as electricity pumped through her and she collapsed to the ground. "Ouch...well that was...shocking."

In the meantime, Kat used pressurize water to slice through the string of slime, breaking the connection. "Are you alright? How are you feeling?"

"I just felt as if I was just tossed against an electric fence. How do you think I'm feeling??"

"Fully charged I would say."

"Hahahaha! Good one!" the guy said doubling over with laughter. "You girls are funny."

"Yeah...you won't be laughing when we get through with you," Elly declared pushing herself up onto her knees. "I'm going to pay you back with interest. Not that it really matters to me but, just who exactly are you?"

"Hmm? I'm number twenty-seven," he stated proudly. "And I'll be your exterminator for this morning. Pleased to met you. "

* * *

CM: A strange man has appeared, but is he with or without purpose? As they struggle, a lurking shadow tries to guide them to their own destruction.


	28. No Rest for the Weary

Chapter Twenty-Eight: No Rest for the Weary

"Twenty-seven?" Kat repeated. "Surely you have another name."

"If I did, I don't remember," he shrugged. "I only remember waking up with this body, and these tatoos on my skin."

"Well that's depressing," Elly muttered. "It's one thing to live with horrible memories, but it's something else entirely to not have them at all. One more question...why do you want to exterminate us?"

"Well you see, ever since I was little I've always been in love with electricity," he began.

"I thought you said you didn't remember who you were," Elly pointed out.

There was a long pause. "Ever since I can remember I've always been..."

"Okay this guy is a fruit cake," Elly muttered in exasperation.

"Mr. Twenty-seven, I believe my partner asked _why_ you wish to eliminate _us_," Kat asked in an overly pleasant manner.

"I dunno... cuz I was told to I guess? And it sounded like fun so why not? As far as I can remember, I've never fought another alchemist before, so I don't know what their expression would be like..." then his expression twisted into a smirk. "As I electrocuted them to death."

"Great, we've got another psycho path on our hands," Elly groaned getting back on her feet. "What do you say we end this quickly so we can get home."

"It might be for the better," Kat agreed. The two of them took their stances and braced themselves for a real fight...again.

Elly used the ground, made into sand, to create a kind of cloud cover as Kat created a spiked pillar of ice to shoot at Twenty-seven...or at least where he was. He had managed to make his way behind them despite the cover and watched their effort with amusement.

"If you only aim at where I was you'll never catch me," he laughed. "You have to try to get me at where I will be."

"Geeze he's fast...and it looks like he can see through that," Elly muttered. "Should we fight without any little tricks this time?"

"A direct assault appears necessary," Kat told her.

"Right then...cover me and I'll finish this in no time," Elly declared pulling out her wind weapon. Without waiting for an answer she rushed forward with weapon in hand and slashed at 27 again and again. She got closer and closer to him, but every time she missed he got her with a shot of slime.

Kat did her best to keep the slime off of Elly but her water would just roll right off of it without doing any damage. "Oh dear, it would seem this substance is purely non-polar," she sighed after Elly got hit for the fifth time.

"In English please!" Elly shouted at her.

"Meaning it will not dissolve in water," Kat informed.

"Well that would have been good to know awhile back," Elly muttered as she tried to fling the slime off of her.

"Don't get too distracted girlie," 27 laughed pointing at the ground in front of her. "Check that out."

Elly glanced down and saw that a small stream of slime went from her feet across the ground and connected to his. "Just great...this just isn't my day," Elly thought as she once again was electrocuted before falling to the ground. "I knew I should have stayed in bed this morning."

"You see...as long as I'm connected to my victim, I can send several thousand volts through their bodies," 27 bragged. "Plus there's nothing that can get through my gel...at least nothing you can throw out."

"Hmm, that is a nifty ability," Kat complimented.

"Stop admiring him! Anyway, why aren't you covered in slime?" Elly demanded.

"Simple, I don't charge in," Kat said pushing up her glasses.

"Really? Well we'll just have to fix that. Catch!" 27 said before tightening the slime connection into a rope and using it to fling Elly into Kat.

"And here I was trying to avoid messing up another uniform," Kat sighed after shoving Elly off of her, now covered in the sticky substance.

"Well now I think we're even," Elly muttered trying to get back on her feet. "So how about a double wammy?"

Kat agreed to try it, and the two got onto either side of him and attacked at the same time. He dodge both attacks before using his alchemy to call some of the sticky substance on their bodies to himself. Then he once more gave a hard jerk and pulled them into a collision course.

"Well that was a big fat chunk of failure," Elly panted starting to get out of breath.

"Indeed," Kat winced as she touched the newly formed bruise on her cheek.

"You guys are starting to bore me," 27 said clapping his hands together. "So why don't we rev it up some?" And the room was filled with sparks as he began once more shooting out his electricity.

For the next ten or so minutes, Elly and Kat went back and forth between trying to attack him and trying not to get hit. Though they wouldn't admit it, they were both secretly hoping that Central reinforcements would be arriving soon. Elly would throw her weapons at 27 but they'd just get stuck in the slime, lose their momentum, and sink to the ground. Basically the same thing would happen with her sand, and Kat's water couldn't freeze it nor could she boil it or use it for anything else...except a shield.

"Time for you girls to know the real meaning of electrifying," 27 said with a cackle as he ready the finishing blow. "See ya in the after life!"

Elly and Kat both braced for the shock, only to have it swayed by a loud explosion and a load of dust rising up and billowing around them. "Uh...Kat what just happened?" Elly asked opening her closed eyes.

"I think help just arrived," Kat answered in relief.

"Whoo...that was pretty scary there," 27 exclaimed rubbing his head. "What could blow my gel away so easily?"

"Give up now, criminal, "a gruff voice stated as the crunching of boots on rubble reached their ears. "You're dealing with the Iron Blood Alchemist now."

"Oh... I don't enjoy exploding weapons so much," 27 said backing away with a grin. "I guess I'll take my leave."

"I think not," the officer said before attacking the man with his alchemy. But the criminal was fast and within the span of a few seconds he had eluded the alchemist's attack and was gone. "Curses, he escaped." Then he glanced over and saw the two girls lying on the floor looking worse for wear. "Lt. Ice Cold... I never thought I'd see the day that you would be bested by anyone."

"My apologies, General Grantz," Kat said ruefully.

"This guy's a General?" Elly asked looking up at the guy. "And an alchemist to boot...well it's nice to meet ya."

"I had heard that you had acquired a partner, Ice Cold, but I never expected her to be so different from yourself," Grantz stated in his deep voice. "I laughed very hard when I heard she was an Ishbalan...pretty ironic if you think about it."

"This guy laughed?" Elly thought trying to picture it. The image she got made her shiver a bit and she shook her head to get rid of it. "Hey Kat...is he being serious, or was that just something he said to mess with us?"

"In any case, I was on my way to Central Headquarters when my men and I saw the disruption," Grantz continued as several soldiers began approaching them. "I see we arrived without a moment to spare."

"Indeed, sir. I'm sorry to say that he was too much for the both of us," Kat admitted. "And though my medical skills are rusty, I believe that his attacks have affected our central nervous systems."

"If that means that I'M HAVING TROUBLE'S MOVING MY LIMBS, then yeah," Elly grumbled.

"You two will need to receive medical attention immediately," Grantz decided before turning to the soldiers. "Get Ice Cold and her partner to the Infirmary in Central headquarters. Be sure to also inform Major Hughes of this incident."

"Yes sir," the soldiers saluted before one of them disappeared. The others did their best to help Kat and Elly to their feet. Elly they actually had to carry as her legs wouldn't move at all.

As they helped Kat to the car, Kat said, "General Grantz, I'd like to request a small favor."

Grantz turned to Kat and waited for her request in silence.

* * *

Afterwards Kat and Elly were loaded into cars and driven back to Central headquarters where they were placed in the infirmary where after their treatment, her brother burst in.

"Oh my poor sister, I'm so sorry...it was because of my request that you were in that place at such an inconvenient time," Hughes exclaimed as tears ran down his cheeks.

"Well at least he acknowledges it," Elly muttered from her bed.

Just then General Grantz walked in and stepped over to where Kat was resting. "Here is the item you asked for," he said before handing her a cute doll.

"Uh...." Both Elly and Hughes sweat dropped.

"Before we were taken away I had asked General Grantz to grab this for me," Kat explained with a smile.

FLASHBACK

A short man stood behind the counter of the small toy shop watching as the burly form of General Grantz roamed around his aisles. He was extremely surprised when the man actually approached the register and placed something in front of him.

"I would like to purchase this doll," Grantz said to the shop owner.

"Uh...of course sir," the shop owner replied once he got over his shock. "Uh...that'll be 100 cenz."

Grantz pulled out a bill and handed it to him. "Keep the change," he told him before grabbing the doll and walking out the door.

END FLASHBACK

"Pfh....a-are you serious? You actually....went and...bought a...doll?" Elly asked trying really hard to hold in her mirth.

"Is there something you find amusing about that?" Grantz asked glaring her direction.

The laughter died almost instantly. "Eh... not really."

"Hahaha, don't let General Grantz intimidate you," Kat told Elly with a chuckle. "He may look terrifying but he's a good man."

"Your tongue is as sharp as ever, Ice Cold," Grantz noted.

"I mean the utmost respect, General," Kat replied.

"Well...at any rate...thanks for saving our butts back there," Elly spoke up with a grin. "Sorry we couldn't do as much damage to him as we'd have liked but...when everything you do is useless...there's only so much you can do."

"You two did well in preventing him from causing as much trouble as he might have otherwise," Grantz told them. "Just be sure to rest up and get well soon."

"You have my many thanks, General Grantz," Hughes said with a salute to the general.

"Of course, Major Hughes," Grantz nodded. "It would be a great loss for the military if Lt. Ice Cold died."

After Grantz had gone, Hughes told the girls he would be busy for most of the day and they should spend the day recovering. He even agreed with the nurse when she suggested they stay overnight just to be sure there was no lasting damage from the unusual attacks they suffered. After wishing them both a swift recovery and promising to come visit as often as he could he left them. Immediately upon his leaving, Kat called in and requested several books from the library which were delivered within minutes. She immediately began pouring through them, skimming over the less important parts while Elly watched her curiously.

"Uh...can I ask what it is you're looking for?" Elly asked curiously.

"That man we fought wasn't human," Kat said not looking up from her reading. "I don't know who he's working for, but he's the byproduct of something highly illegal."

"Illegal...you mean like a chimera? Is that even possible?" Elly asked somewhat repulsed. "I thought the only chimeras they were able to make were still only animals mixed together."

"As far as I'm concerned, anything is possible," Kat said gravely. "And I want to be prepared if we ever face him again."

"It sounds like you're planning on facing him again," Elly pointed out. "What, are you planning on going after him like that Danzo guy?"

"I said 'if', Elly, you should listen once in a while," Kat said lazily. "I have no intention of pursuing him unless he gives me reason to."

"We should probably use this time to recover more than looking up ways to take him on again," Elly continued. "I mean after all....hey I can finally wiggle my toes again."

"It's called planning ahead, you should try it some time," Kat told her with a smile.

"Hey I plan ahead, just not as in depth as you do," Elly retorted. "My planning usually consists of finding out what the opponents abilities are and then working on techniques to beat him."

"I already have that much figured out," Kat sighed turning a page.

"Okay, care to enlighten me, Miss Chilly Academic?" (1) Elly inquired with a bite of sarcasm.

"I've figured out a possible way to counter 27's excretion, possibly making it so that we won't even be touched by it. Without a connection, he can't electrify us as easily."

"Heh, I get it," Elly smirked. "So we use this, chemical as a kind of gel resistant suit?"

"Precisely," Kat confirmed shutting her book and moving onto the next one. "Right now, I'm more curious about where our friend came from and what he is."

"Well...let's wait until we can talk to either your brother or the Colonel in private, then maybe we'll be able to come up with something," Elly suggested. "Until then let's get some sleep...after all we were rudely interrupted this morning." After that, Elly dozed off to sleep for a while as Kat continued her reading.

* * *

A couple hours later..............

"Lieutenant Ice Cold!" a voice shouted as Major Armstrong burst into the two girls' room. Elly sat bolt upright as he did so as if someone had just fired a gun. "I just heard about your harrowing fight. I'm very sorry I wasn't there to help you out. Allow me to show just how sorry I am by helping you heal through the power of my magnificent muscles!" He ripped open his shirt and Elly excalimed in surprise before falling off her bed.

"Miss Elly, you must stay in bed if you ever hope to recover," Armstrong said striding over to her and easily lifting her up before plopping her back onto her bed. "I was until you showed up," Elly muttered, disgruntled. "It's a pleasure to see you again, Major," Kat told him with an amused smile. "But you needn't feel remorseful for our loss. We were unprepared, such is life."

"Nonsense, I could have helped you out as well, since I was out for a morning run before work," Armstrong cut in. "It is my duty to protect those around me after all."  
sorry that one was so short...i needed a little time to cool off. I had three conversations going on at once and was trying to keep up with them all

"Perhaps next time," Kat told him comfortingly.

"Next time? There shouldn't BE a next time," Elly muttered. "The one time I actually wanted to get some rest…"

"Isn't karma a wonderful thing?" Kat remarked.

"I don't believe in karma," Elly muttered. "It's never done anything for me."

"Is there some way that I might make it up to the two of you?" Armstrong requested.

"Uh...let me..." Elly started but Kat cut her off.

"Of course Major, we'd be delighted if you came to visit more often. After all, Elly is a fan of yours, it'll help her heal so much quicker."

"Kat, I'm going to kill you," Elly whispered darkly.

"I am honored to be held in such high regards by a fine young women such as yourself, Miss Elly!" Armstrong exclaimed tears of joy streaming down his face as he began flexing his muscles with newfound zeal. "Don't be shy now! You may feel them if you like!"

"Major, just..." Elly started but Armstrong wasn't listening.

"I'll be sure to drop by every few hours then," Armstrong exclaimed heading for the door still shirtless. "Have a good day ladies." And with that he left.

"I'm never going to get any good rest with you, your brother, and the Major around," Elly groaned.

"I can't imagine why," Kat said slyly as she turned a page in the book she was reading.

"I blame you for this," Elly muttered before turning over and resting back down.

After that, Elly fell asleep, and after a few more hours of reading and a visit or two from her brother, Kat fell asleep as well.

* * *

Much earlier............. (2)

Maes Hughes stood staring at the phone, debating on whether or not he should make the call. He knew that Roy would be angry once he told him the news, but then again he would be angry anyway when the girls ended up not returning to Eastern on time. "Hmm...I really should give him a call," Hughes murmured to himself. "But I know he's not going to be happy." He sighed heavily before picking up the phone. "Oh well, might as well get it over with."

RING RING! RING RING!

"Colonel Roy Mustang," Roy answered.

"Colonel Mustang, Major Hughes is on the line for you," the receptionist told him.

What could it possibly be THIS time? Roy wondered. "Put him through."

"Hello, Roy. How are things going over in Eastern?" Hughes asked excitedly. "Oh, did I tell you what my daughter did this morning? She..."

"Hughes, don't tell me you called just to talk about your family again," Roy muttered.

"Well, yes and no," Hughes admitted. "You see, I'm afraid my sister and Elly won't be able to return this week."

"And why is that?" Roy asked testily.

"Well, you see.... they might have gotten themselves in a scrape," Hughes said reluctantly.

"Again!?" Roy demanded and Hughes had to hold the phone away from his ear.

"But this time it wasn't their fault," Hughes told him quickly. "You see I sent them on an errand and this crazed freakazoid just so happen to be in the same area."

"So what, those two can handle any old freak off the streets," Roy replied.

"True, but this wasn't just any old freak," Hughes explained. "He was a trained alchemist who could use a strange substance the stick to anything...and I mean anything."

"Has he at least been apprehended?" Roy asked frustratedly.

"We're... working on it," Hughes said. "But no worries, Kat and Elly were thankfully picked up by General Grantz and are now resting safely in the hospital."

"They're in the hospital?" Roy demanded getting to his feet. "Hughes, I'll be over there by this evening. Don't let those two go anywhere."

Hughes winced as he heard Roy hang up the phone. "I had a feeling this might happen," Hughes sighed as he set the phone down on the receiver. As he did so, a smile spread across his face. "Oh well, I'll just ask Gracia to set an extra place at the dinner table."

* * *

"Lt. Hughes, please wake up!"

Kat's eyes were open in an instant to see a soldier standing over her bed, one she did not recognize. "What is it?" she asked, sitting up in her bed.

"Forgive me for interrupting your sleep ma'am, but I thought you should know, that strange alchemist you were fighting earlier, there were reports that he was spotted near the Hughes residence."

Kat's eyes darkened. "Has anyone been sent to take care of it?"

"Well...General Grantz was supposed to be alerted right away as was Major Hughes, but the General is in a very important meeting right now and cannot be disturbed while Major Hughes is at home with his family," the soldier explained. "We tried to call his house but the phone was busy and there are no other soldiers on duty that are not busy with other matters."

"I see," Kat said before tossing off her bed covers and walking out the room "Thank you for informing me."

The soldier watched her go before walking over to Elly's bed where she was still fast asleep and kicked her out of bed. "Oi, wake up, you're partner just left to go fight that crazy alchemist guy."

"What?!" Elly exclaimed landing hard on the floor. "Who are you?"

"Does it really matter? You should hurry and catch up. After all, that guy was a pretty tough customer. And who do you think will get blamed if Central's favorite weapon got scratched?"

"Geeze between her and her brother it's a wonder how I get any sleep at all," Elly muttered pulling herself up to her feet. "Why is she taking off on her own anyway?"

"Because he's been sighted near the Hughes home," the soldier answered. "I tried to stop her from going alone but you know Lt. Ice Cold can be."

"Yeah I do, all too well," Elly muttered. Then she jumped out the window to head Kat off.

The moment she disappeared, the soldier's face turning into a triumphant smile. "Humans are so easy to manipulate, especially when their loved ones are involved," he chuckled mirthlessly. "I leave the rest to you, 27. Finish off the annoying pest."

* * *

CM: (1) The 'Chilly Academic' is actually Vexen (from KHCOM) alternate title in the Organization 13.

(2) Maes actually called Roy right after his first visit to see Kat and Elly but we wanted breaks in between their POV's so that's how we worked it. Sorry if there was any confusion ^_^'

Next time.... they say if you you fail to succeed, try again. But what happens if you fail a second time? Stay tuned!


	29. The Heat of the Moment

CM: Hey! Once again a special thanks to those of you reviewing! You guys are awesome. :D Hopefully now that it's the holidays I'll be able to post more often.

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: The Heat of the Moment**

Hughes walked down the halls of Central as he thought about just how he was going to break to his sister the news about Colonel Mustang. He made a decision as he reached the door to their room and took a deep breath before opening it. "Hey Kat, I called up Roy earlier and he should be arriving here..." He paused when saw the room empty. "Kat?...Elly?...oh dear not again."

* * *

"So you do have a plan this time?" Elly asked Kat warily as she gripped the edges of her seat tightly whilst Kat careened around a corner.

"Yes, I did some studying and I think I've discovered a way around his abilities," Kat told her, focusing on the road.

"Well,zip-a-dee-do-da, then," Elly said. "Just try not to kill us before we actually fight the guy."

"Of course." When Kat drove into the district the gel alchemist was supposed to be in, Elly decided to be observant.

"Was that your brother's house we drove by?"

"Very observant," Kat replied was only a couple blocks down that she heard the familiar crackle of electricity and soon the Gel alchemist was within their sights. "Are you ready?" Kat asked her partner seriously.

"You bet," Elly answered moving to crack her knuckles but only ending up holding tighter to the car. "Let's just end this guy while we have the chance."

Kat pulled the car over before they got too close and they took a moment of preparation before jumping into action. 27 came around the corner as they waited, and the moment he was within their sight, Kat froze him to the ground. "This time you are not going to get away," Kat said dangerously. 27 looked at her and a smile appeared on his face, just as Elly unleashed a powerful gust of wind that hit him hard enough to free him from his icy prison and launch him several blocks away.

"I think you overdid it a little," Kat told her with a sweat drop.

"You said knock him as far away as I could," Elly grumbled.

By the time they located 27 he was back up on his feet with a large grin on his face. "Man, just when I was starting to miss you two. I was planning on hunting you down but you saved me the trouble. You really are nice."

"We try," Kat said with a friendly smile.

"Glad we could oblige," Elly grinned herself. "Now let's start round two. Just as a warning though, it won't be so easy."

"I hope not," 27 chuckled. "Last time was much too easy, make this one entertaining for me." As he spoke he jumped forward and threw his goo at the both of them. Elly and Kat both dodged his attack, but he followed it up almost immediately and once again caught them in the sticky substance.

"Time to charge it up," he said excitedly.

"I think not," Kat said rolling up her sleeve to reveal a newly drawn alchemist symbol. "Elly, you may want to avoid breathing." There was the momentary surge of light and suddenly they were covered in a very powerful smelly substance that melted the goop away.

"Woah, looks like you learned a new trick," 27 laughed. "What in the world was that?" Elly really wanted to taunt him with what they were doing, but she was determined not to breathe in the substance. Instead, she nodded at Kat and the two of them went to work.

"A hundred percent hexane," Kat said before once more attacking, except rather than freeze him directly, since it would chance him dodging she surrounded him with a wall of ice, leaving him in Elly's capable hands. "It's the one thing that works at removing substances such as yours."

Elly smirked at 27 as he sat trapped inside of Kat's prison. "Looks like you've got nowhere to run this time," she managed to laugh. Then she formed a weapon with her wind and attacked him from behind.

27 dodged her swings, for once looking worried now. He jumped up onto a wall, sticking to the surface. Elly didn't let up and followed after him. But each time she got close he would either leap to another vertical surface or find refuge on the ground. He was even able to dodge Kat's direct attacks. "Whoa! You almost hit me!" he exclaimed, after back flipping away from another one of Elly's attacks. "You two really are vicious."

"Grr.... Kat, can't we please up the anti a bit? Please?" Elly implored.

"If we did that we might accidentally kill him," Kat relied with a sigh.

"Maybe, but the fact is if we don't beat him we're now then plenty of other people will be hurt," Elly told her throwing a few knives at him which were stopped by his goop. "He's such a pain in the but!"

"Trust me, I realize that," Kat murmured. No sooner had she said this than she realized something else. Each of the places that the gel alchemist landed on had a spot of goop on it, and they were smack dab in the center of it. "Elly, get out of the way!" Kat shouted.

"Too late!" he said gleefully before activatinghis alchemy. When he did, all the traces of goop converged, creating one huge sticky net.

Elly shouted in surprise as the goop trapped her in her tracks. "Kat, if you aren't caught get out!" she shouted. Only when the net had been made did she realize that the substance Kat had covered her in was now gone. "Geeze, and I thought we had it this time!"

"Haha...sorry kid, but neither of you are going anywhere," 27 laughed. "You'll both end up dying here!"

* * *

"I hope she didn't do what I think she did," Hughes thought as he walked out the entrance to Central. "She's always putting too much onto her own plate." As he arrived at the street, a car pulled up and three people got out.

"Hughes where's your sister?" Roy demanded. Next to him, Havoc stood ready but worried and on the other side of the car Hawkeye waited with one hand on the wheel.

"Ah, well you see, funny story actually," Hughes began with a forced laugh. But the look on Roy's face clearly said he wasn't in the mood so he quickly went straight to the heart of the matter. "She's gone, Roy. Elly too. I have no idea where they went."

Roy put a hand to his forehead out of frustration and sighed heavily. "We'd better start searching for them then," he muttered. "There's no telling what kind of trouble they're in this time."

Suddenly there was a loud explosion and dust rose into the air, not but 10 blocks from where Hughes new his house was. "Maybe we should start there," Havoc suggested.

"I'll come with you!" A booming voice exclaimed as Major Armstrong came charged down the steps of Central ten at a time.

"That's a very generous offer, Major, but I'm not sure if the Colonel's car can fit… so many people," Havoc said nervously.

"That's alright, I'll run next to the car," Armstrong exclaimed. "Using the running technique that's been PASSED DOWN THE ARMSTRONG LINE FOR GENERATIONS." As he finished, he noticed that the other four had already climbed into the vehicle.

"If you're coming then come already," Roy told him out his window. "We don't have time to dawdle." Then he turned to Hawkeye and said very seriously, "Don't slow for anything, Lieutenant."

"Roger that," she replied before hitting the gas with full force.

* * *

Kat had managed to avoid getting caught up in it and was now attempting to reach Elly without getting caught. She had manged to cover herself but there was no time to do the same for her partner as the slime attacked relentlessly. "You idiot! Leave me and get out of here!" Elly shouted.

"What have I told you about saying idiotic things!" Kat shouted back, ignoring Elly and attempting to push through. She was almost there... if she just kept dodging... she stretched out her hand, reaching for Elly's arm. Just another inch or so.... that's all she needed.

"No chance," 27 said sadistically. Then his goop completely fell on Kat, covering her and removing all the chemical she put on herself and then sticking her in place as well. "You should have left while you had the chance...now let's play a little game. Who's luck is better?"

He took hold of a strand of goop. "I pull on this, and see which of of you is lucky enough to sit back and watch your partner get barbecued. The chances should be roughly fifty-fifty, a then again.... maybe not..." Then he gave a hard tug.

The strand tightened and Kat was yanked from her place to the other side of the net. She landed hard on the ground a couple feet behind 27, completely tied up and unable to move. "What do you know, congratulations Ice Cold, you're the lucky winner," 27 exclaimed in an almost game show host voice. "Now you'd better say goodbye to your partner...as in a couple seconds, she won't be able to discern a thing."

"Wait," Kat said in a hard voice, trying to break free but he goop had turned rock hard. "You can have me just let her go."

"Well, I'll be taking you once I'm done here anyway," 27 replied with a shrug. "But you lost your only chance to say goodbye." He then turned on Elly who was thinking about just how horrible her luck was and allowed his slime to completely engulf her putting her in some sort of bubble. Then he grinned manically as he sent a charge through the slime and into Elly's body.

Kat fought hard against the slime trying to find some way to get loose. She could feel something inside cracking as she watched her partner get electrocuted, her screams engul by the goop that covered her. "Stop..." Kat gritted through her teeth. Elly couldn't remember being in so much skin felt like it was frying and her insides were on fire. And no amount of writhing eased any of it. Soon the pain was all she could even think about. "Stop it now!" Kat screamed. "STOP IT!!!"

"Hehe...isn't it fun?" 27 chuckled. "Watching her squirm is really amusing to me. Aren't you glad that you aren't the one stuck in there?" He glanced over at Kat while she was struggling on the ground and chuckled again. "You know you can't get through that...unless you find some way to apply that chemical again. Just sit back and watch, you'll get to experience it next."

"I don't think so." SNAP! Suddenly Kat's vision was filled with orange and she was surrounded by a powerful heat followed by the sound of gun shots and a painful shouting.

When her vision cleared, she saw Roy, Hughes, Hawkeye, Havoc, and Armstrong standing just behind Elly who was gasping and coughing on the ground. "Woah, the Flame Alchemist right?" 27 guessed. "Lucky me...I never thought that we'd ever meet. At least, not before I finished these two off." He was about to say something else, but Roy's flames cut him off. He held his fingers out poised to strike again as Elly managed to push herself up enough to see what was happening.

"C-Colonel? Wait...was he...?" Elly thought before he mind went completely blank and she almost passed out.

"Whoa there," Havoc said, catching her before she fell over. "Don't worry, Elly, the fight's over now. No passing out."

"Kat! Are you okay?" Hughes said, running over to his sister and helping her peel away the hardened slime.

"I'm.... I'm fine," Kat said in a slightly shaky voice. She watched as Roy stepped up to pwn the Gel Alchemist, and as she did so, she thought that he seemed much more... gallant looking than usual. Roy made short work of the insane alchemist before having him restrained by Armstrong.

"Major Armstrong, take this man to headquarters," Roy said with authority.

"Yes sir," Armstrong replied with a salute. He then proceeded to pick the Gel Alchemist up and headed for Central Headquarters.

"Everything's all fuzzy and stuffs," Elly mumbled. "I'm going to sleep now."

"Hey, I said you're going to have to stay awake," Havoc repeated giving her a good shake to keep her conscious.

"But I sleepy," Elly complained.

"Havoc, do whatever you have to to keep her awake," Roy ordered, then he turned on Kat who was being held lovingly by Hughes. "Lieutenant, why is it that once again I have to save you?"

"Colonel, maybe this should wait," Hawkeye pointed out.

"No! This happened twice now! Except this time I had to spend my money on a train ticket that could have been invested in something more useful," Roy said angrily.

"Roy, maybe..." Hughes began but Kat stopped him by standing up and facing her superior.

"Colonel, it's not what you think," Kat began.

"How is it not what I think?" Roy demanded. "This is the second time you went after a criminal without any back up or at least without alerting anyone else to what you were doing, and you nearly got yourself and your partner killed again. So explain to me how exactly this could be something, anything different."

"It was something I needed to do..." Kat tried again.

"Every time you say that it means something horrible is going to happen or has already happened," Roy pointed out. "Why was going after someone who had already defeated you once, something you needed to do?"

"But sir..."

"No buts Lieutenant, I just got done saving yours."

Kat's face suddenly went sour. "With all due respect, sir, I never asked for your help."

"Whether you ask for it or not, I take care of those underneath me, because if you die it means more paperwork for me," Roy retorted angrily.

"No it doesn't, it would go to your subordinates while you went around chasing skirts," Kat replied icily.

"Skirts...oh, like the mini skirt you wore," Elly exclaimed excitingly. "That was a hoot. I mean it really didn't take much to change your pants. We just had to place a something into your pant lining so you wouldn't notice. Oh, and the tape we used to keep Gracia from finding out that we left for HQ was just a bunch of nonsense we cooked up on the spot. But all in all, the four of us really enjoyed the sight."

"The _four _of you," Roy grated, looking angrier with each passing moment. Kat was praying a lightning bolt would strike Elly into unconsciousness, Havoc was praying that Roy didn't decide to torch Elly while he was holding her, and Hughes looked rather concerned, but couldn't help but feel proud at his sister's cleverness.

"The four of who?" Elly asked dazedly.

"Never mind, I think I can figure it out," Roy stated darkly. "Do you have anything to say for yourself, Lieutenant?"

Kat, figuring it was a lost cause anyway, decided to throw caution to the wind. "Miniskirts make you look fat, sir."

Havoc's cigarette dropped out of his open mouth, Hawkeye put a hand to her head and sighed, Elly laughed, and Hughes muttered an 'oh dear'.

Roy closed his mouth to stop from commenting before calmly placing his ignition gloves back on. "Lieutenant, you have exactly three seconds."

Kat's eyes widened in surprise. "Sir?"

"Two."

"You wouldn't really..."

"One," as he held his fingers out.

"Shoot," Kat breathed before turning on her heels and sprinting away.

There was a snap followed by an explosion that happened just behind her.

"Now, Roy, don't you think you're being just a little..." Hughes began.

"Hughes, let me do my job," Roy growled before stalking past in pursuit of the running girl.

"Okay... just don't keep her out too late," Hughes called after him.

"Ahahaha.... flamey is angry. Night night," Elly giggled before letting her eyes shut.

Havoc shook her a little. "We told you, you can't go to sleep for awhile, otherwise you might not wake up."

Elly opened her eyes once more to stare at him. "Havoc...you look weird with a blue face."

Havoc heaved a sigh. "You're going to drive me into an early grave."

* * *

Several hours later....

"I think I finally lost him. Oh... but I'm so hungry," Kat thought as she moved discretely through the shadows. "But it's not safe to go home, or back to Central, and all the shops are closed." Just then she spotted her favorite coffee shop with the lights still on and the open sign up. "Huh? Usually they're closed by now. Did they change their hours? Or maybe this is a trap?"

GROWL, went her stomach.

"Ah, maybe just a quick bite," she thought wearily. She was fatigued both from her earlier fight and from being chased by the raging Flame Alchemist. She _needed_ nutrition. She checked all around her twice before sneaking over to the shop and entering the front door. "Anna, are you still in?"

"It's about time you arrived, Lieutenant Hughes," the calm voice of Roy Mustang answered. "Why don't you join me for a cup?"

Kat whirled around to see the Colonel sitting casually in one of the chairs, enjoying a hot beverage. "Anna, how could you?" Kat asked hurtfully to the girl behind the counter.

"I'm sorry, Kat, but it's _the_ Roy Mustang," Anna apologized with stars in her eyes.

Before Kat had the chance to make another bolt, Roy had stood up and grabbed her by the collar of her uniform jacket before beginning to drag her out the door. "Your assistance is much appreciated, Anna," Roy said with an overly cheerful smile.

"Of course, anything for the Flame Alchemist," Anna said waving goodbye. "Have a good night!"

"Of course, _anything_ for _the_ Flame Alchemist," Kat repeated in an undertone.

"That's enough out of you," Roy growled as he forcefully led Kat out of the shop and into a nearby alleyway. "Now, you're going to explain to me exactly why you thought it was necessary for you to go after him."

Kat looked up at him in surprise before frowning. "What's the point of explaining? It would only sound as if I was making excuses."

"I want to know."

Kat sighed. "When I was in the infirmary, I was told that he was spotted near... and that there was no one else able to pursue him. I tried to leave Elly behind, but she ended up following me, and I just when I thought we had him figured out, he turned the tables on us once more. I was careless."

"Yes you were," Roy agreed. "You allowed your worry for your brother's safety to keep you from looking into what that soldier told you." Kat stared at the ground once again feeling the shame of being berated by him. Then he did something she did not expect, he pulled her head into his shoulder and held her somewhat tightly. "To be honest...I probably would have done the same thing in your position."

"I don't understand... this isn't like me. I didn't use to do things like this," Kat murmured, feeling her face heat the slightest.

"Yes you did," Roy corrected. "When you were younger, before you joined the military, before you lost your General, you would have done it every time."

Kat's eyes widened. "Colonel..."

Roy suddenly separated from her. "Shush, someone's coming." He pushed her back and Kat stood very still, watching the mouth of the alley. A soldier passed by, glancing over his shoulder, as if concerned that someone might be following him.

"I know him," Kat whispered when he had passed them. "That's Private MacEnitre... but he's not supposed to be stationed in this area."

Roy's eyes narrowed at this and he moved toward where he saw the private disappear. "Lieutenant, come, we're going to find out what he's up to."

"Yes, sir," she immediately obliged, following him.

They clandestinely trailed the Private, making sure to keep out of sight from him or anyone else. They finally stopped when they had reached a much more secluded part of the area. A figured hidden within a cloak stepped out of the shadows to meet the young soldier.

"Did you bring them?" He asked throatily.

"Yeah, it took some work, but I managed to get them," MacEntire said. "But before I hand them over to you, I'd like to get what I was promised."

"Of course," the man replied pulling out a small briefcase. He slowly opened it and showed that inside were several piles of bills. "All 100,000 cenz."

"I knew that he was having difficulties making ends meet but, to do this..." Kat murmured.

"What is he selling?" Roy murmured more to himself.

"Here's the plans you were wanting," MacEntrire said holding out a few folders. "I'm sure they'll help you out with whatever it is you're doing."

Roy shifted to get a better look and his foot ended up knocking a can a few inches, enough to make a small clattering noise. "Shoot."

Kat meanwhile readied herself for a fight.

"You were followed," the hidden man said nervously. "We're done here."

"Wait, I'll find out who it is," MacEntire offered and the sound of a gun being cocked was heard. "I'll make sure we're not overheard."

"If this turns into a fight now, the other one might escape," Roy thought in frustration. He quickly grabbed Kat and backed her into the furthest corner of the alley until she was pressed up against the wall.

"Colonel, what are you..." Kat began in a low whisper.

He didn't answer, instead he covered her as best as he could, making it very difficult to see their military uniforms. Then he took a deep breath and made the plunge by closing the remaining gap between their faces to keep up the appearance. He felt her go rigid beneath him and a voice in his head told him actually making contact was unnecessary, but he didn't stop... he didn't want to stop.

Kat's mind went into a haze as she felt the slight pressure against her mouth. It was soft, and warm, and tasted faintly like coffee. "What's going on?" she thought blankly. "Is this... is he really..." And then the crack in her mask spread further and further... until it finally shattered to pieces.

She didn't even notice that Private MacEntire had come and gone, telling the man that there was nothing to worry about and it was just a couple of lovers.

After MacEntire's and the other man's footsteps faded, Roy separated from her just barely but held that pose listening to his surroundings. It wasn't until half a minute later that he finally thought it was safe and let go. When the warmth vanished from Kat's lips, it left behind a burning tingle that she could not ignore.

"It looks like the coast is clear," Roy said after glancing over his shoulder, ensuring they were no longer being watched. "Let's go." He let her go and began to pursue, but stopped when he noticed she wasn't following. "Are you coming, Lieutenant?" Roy asked somewhat impatiently.

This snapped her out of her trance. "Of course, sir," Kat responded, and followed.

He couldn't help but notice how different she was acting and how red her face appeared to be. He also noticed that his own pulse had quickened but explained it away as being the adrenaline from the near catch.

"Lieutenant, I need you to hold the two of them in place once we catch up to them," Roy ordered.

"That I can do," Kat said with confidence, her heart still thumping.

The followed the sound of the two traveling deeper into the alleyways until they came upon a lot where a building used to stand. The two stood face to face and switched packages.

As they finished Roy stepped out of the shadows. "Private MacEntire, you are hereby under arrest for selling military documents to outside forces," he announced taking out his gloves once more and with a snap of his fingers he made a wall of fire behind the pair, preventing their escape.

Ignoring the dizziness she was beginning to feel, Kat slammed her palm down on the ground and the manhole nearby burst open with a geyser of water before rushing at the two men. It engulfed them both up to their shoulders before freezing over.

"Good work, Lieutenant," Roy commended.

Kat didn't answer. Instead she slumped over onto the ground, finding it to be very comfortable as her vision began to fade.

Roy looked over at Kat as she lay on the ground unconscious and went to her side lifting her into his arms. "I guess after everything you've been through tonight I shouldn't be too surprised that you passed out," he murmured. Looking down at the girl in his arms, he realized how disheveled she still was from her earlier fight. Yet, despite that, she looked so.... when his eyes strayed to her lips, Roy was forced to shake his head in order to clear it. "I'll get you back to the infirmary now, I'm sure your partner is worried about you.

* * *

CM: Confused emotions can have disasterous results, especially when one does not know how to approach them. Worse yet, outside forces are also at work. Next time on Sisterhood. Stay tuned!


	30. The Hand that Stirs the Cauldron

CM: Okay everyone, are you all ready for some steam? Great, cuz I'm ready to dish it out. :P Happy Christmas too you all!

Chapter Thirty: The Hand That Stirs the Cauldron

Back in Central HQ, the nurses were running around looking everywhere they could for a lost patient. "Not again, where did she run off to this time?" one demanded as she searched around the lunch room. A shadow lurked around the nearest corner and with a smile slipped as quietly as possible down the hall.

"Yes, I've got my legs working again and I'm bored as all get out," the shadow murmured. "Hmm...I know, I'll just take a quick walk around and search for Kat while I'm at it. She might be back after all."

As she moved out of her hiding spot and rounded a corner she ran smack dab into something akin to a concrete wall and almost fell backwards on her butt when a hand shot out of nowhere and caught her. "You know, for being someone who just had every fiber of their person fried, you sure know how to move around," Jean Havoc's voice told her as he straightened her up. "What are you doing out of bed….. again?"

"Hey, ehehehe...I was so bored, and Kat hasn't gotten back yet, so I thought I'd go for a walk and see if I couldn't find her," she explained with a nervous laugh.

"Elly, you should be in bed until we're sure your brain isn't damaged," Havoc told her shaking his head.

"It's not neartly as damaged as half of the goons running around here. Besides, you try sitting in a hospital bed with this much pent up energy," Elly shot back. "It's impossible."

"If you keep wandering around like this you're only going to hurt yourself again," Havoc reprimanded. "I can just imagine how much bed rest Kat's going to need once they finally do manage to get her in the hospital, but she wasn't hurt nearly as badly as you were."

"Heh, yeah, well I guess that's just my luck," Elly grumbled. "But I still don't want to go back to bed. I'm not tired."

Havoc sighed before pulling her into a hug. "You're so damn stubborn. What am I supposed to do with you?"

Elly's eyes widened at this and she pulled herself away from him. "Yes I am stubborn," she muttered once she was free. "But that doesn't mean you have to do anything for me. I am old enough, and strong enough to take care of myself." She started to turn around, intending to start down another hallway, but slipped almost immediately and fell forward.

"Elly! Are you alright?" Havoc asked worriedly.

"Yeah, my legs are still just a little tingly, that's all," Elly muttered as she attempted to get up.

"See, this is exactly what I was saying. I'm taking you back to your room right now," he said before bending over to help her.

"I told you I'm just f..." Elly started, but her sentence was cut short as she looked up at Havoc only to realize he was a lot closer than expected. Her sudden movement caught them both off guard and he froze in place while her head kept moving upward, her lips brushing against his as she went. When their lips made that slight contact, she felt her mouth attempt to move in closer, but she fought the urge and pulled back quickly.

Elly turned away, fighting the urge to cover her mouth and missing the faintest hint of pink rose in his pale cheeks. It didn't hold a candle next to the color Elly knew her face was turning, and she had a tan for goodness sake.

"Uh… I…" he said, well… it was more like he was TRYING to make himself speak but suddenly forgot 99% of his vocabulary.

Before he hurt himself, Elly straightened up. "You're right, Havoc. I…. really should go back to my room and sleep. Yeah, sleep A LOT. Don't worry about me, you just stay there. I can make it back fine. There's no need for you to…" It was then she realized she was rambling and shook herself before heading back towards her room. She heard him sputter her name but didn't dare look back.

Hall after hall passed by her as she walked back to her room, only half paying attention to where she was going. Her thoughts were stuck on what had just occurred. "I just...kissed Havoc," she thought in surprise. "No wait, it wasn't a kiss. Sure our lips...touched, but that was it, it brushed but nothing more. So then why did I...why did I feel my mouth try to move? Could I...really like Havoc? No way, he's a friend and I'm just one of the guys....there's no way that I....is there?" She rubbed her head trying to clear her thoughts but was unable to. When she finally reached her door, the nurse that was assigned to her jumped her in worry and escorted her inside without any fights from her. "I...How can I like Havoc when I'm still thinking of...him?"

* * *

After Roy and Kat had arrived back at Central HQ, Kat has been forced into the infirmary despite her protests that she was fine and she didn't need it. No… the Colonel had to wave his authority in her face and force her to undergo medical treatment. It's not that Kat hated hospitals… she just disliked everything that went with them. The blah hospital clothes, the desolate white rooms, the bad food… Plus there was nothing to do but sit in bed and think about all the things you _could_ be doing.

That was exactly what was happening now, in fact. Kat was sitting in bed, in hospital clothes, attached to an I.V. and thinking about the things she wished she could be doing rather than being in the hospital. She couldn't sleep for two…. Wait…. Three reasons. The first was that she didn't feel comfortable in hospitals and could never get a decent sleep in one without a sedative of some sort. Two, she was starving and her stomach was keeping her wide awake. And three… was the man sitting not too far from her bed, relaxing back in his chair most likely wishing he was somewhere else too. In fact, Kat didn't understand why he had chosen to stick around.

One thing was for sure, she couldn't get the night's event out of her head. Every time she thought about what had happened, her mind would go into a frenzy and her body would act up in strange ways. She figured she must have contracted a fever of sorts because she kept getting hot flashes. Every now and then she would glance over at the Colonel and just watch him, and when he happened to glance her way, she'd immediately avert her gaze elsewhere.

In fact she was having one of those moments right now. Roy was currently reading through a magazine one of the nurses had brought him. Kat watched him, every movement he made, no matter how slight, had become a magnet to her gaze. It was like she had been wearing a blindfold all this time and was now fully aware of him. But… why now? Was it simply because… that kiss happened? No… these weird sensations had been going on for a while now. It just hadn't been as evident until this point.

Roy glanced over at her again and noticed her quickly glance away. "Is there something wrong Lieutenant?" he asked curiously. "You've been looking at me for awhile and then quickly glancing away. Why…do I have something on my uniform…or my face?" Kat didn't say anything at first and as he watched her he noticed that her face was turning a different color. "Your face is turning red you know."

"It's hot in here," Kat said quickly. Which according to what she could assess from her personal body temperature, it was. "And I don't understand why you decided to remain here when it's obvious you're for lack of any real entertainment."

"I'm your commanding officer," Roy answered easily. "I need to make sure you are alright. Oh, and it is 52 degrees in here."

"That's hot," Kat said in astonishment.

"Fahrenheit?"

"Oh… that's weird," Kat mumbled. She pulled her knees up to her chest and rest her chin on them in thought. When did I get so sick?

As she sat there like that, something slowly came into her view and she jumped back when she realized it was Roy's face. "You really are red," he murmured. "Maybe you're getting a fever."

"Y-yeah," Kat stuttered and she tried to make her heart rate go back to normal. That's all it was, just a fever. "Maybe you should go. You don't want it catching."

"Fevers aren't contagious, Lieutenant," Roy stated and put his hand to her forehead. "Yep, pretty warm."

Kat's eyes widened and she scooted back as far as the bed frame would allow with a pillow held in front of her.

Roy stared at her before smiling. "She's like a cornered cat, so to speak," he thought with a chuckle.

Kat felt the edge of her bed shift and knew that Roy had sat on her bed. "My face isn't red…it's white," she mumbled through the pillow.

"No…the red is so bright it's visible through the pillow," Roy chuckled. Then he reached up and pulled the pillow down a bit with his face very close. "Yep…still red…and it's reaching Elly's eye color."

"I'm not red," Kat insisted vehemently.

"Sure you are," Roy said tracing a finger from her forehead down to her cheek. "Right along there."

Kat shied away. "Don't do that."

Roy grinned as he caught on to what was making her feel so uncomfortable. "So…it looks like you really can't resist the rugged good looks of the Flame Alchemist," he announced in triumph.

"I can't resist you like I can't resist getting a hole drilled into my head," Kat replied before grabbing the bed covers and pulling them over herself. "Just go away."

Roy grinned, knowing full well now that his hunch was right. Then he smoothly reached over and started rubbing her shoulders firmly.

"Ah…" Kat gasped as her back and shoulder muscles were sore from abuse. She was so close to just letting the hands do their godly work, but then she reminded herself who the hands belonged to. She squirmed out from their grip and lifted herself out of the blankets to glare at him. "What do you think you're doing?"

"You're awfully tense," Roy said with a shrug but his eyes were alight with mischief.

"I wonder why?" she replied with sarcasm that would make Elly proud. "I can't relax with a pervert like you around. Get out."

"Not until I'm sure you're in a good healthy condition," Roy said firmly.

"I'm alive, aren't I?" Kat said. "And stop getting so close. Go back to your chair."

"But I like it here," Roy said with a smirk. Truth be told, he was just having too much fun. He was getting the chance to finally shake up the Ice Cold alchemist and he wasn't giving that up for anything. His so-called 'lack of entertainment' was quickly turning into something rather, dare he say it, fun. "The bed is very comfy, don't you think?"

"If you don't move in three seconds I'm going to slap you," Kat threatened. Roy just sat there smiling with a 'go ahead and try' look. "One… two…" on the third count her hand flew forward to smack him, not wanting to make a liar out of herself. Commanding officer or not, what he was doing was inexcusable behavior as far as she was concerned.

He deftly caught it in the air and took a good look at her hand. "You're skin is really cracked right now," he murmured massaging her hand.

"Well I'm sure as heck not going to ask _you_ for lotion," she snapped before reluctantly tugging it away from him. Her skin was on fire from where his fingers had traced along it. 'It's a fever,' she told herself over and over. 'It's just a fever.' That's why she was feeling so flustered. Even her manner of speech was off by several margins. That wasn't normal. She turned around on her bed and threw her legs over the edge. "I need some air," she muttered before attempting to get up.

Before she could lift herself up, Roy wrapped his arms around her, arms and all. "You're not going anywhere in your state," he told her firmly. "So just lie back down."

"Colonel… let go of me," Kat grated as she twisted her body to get loose. She wasn't up to her usual strength though, since her body was sore, her mind was fatigued, and her stomach was empty. "I'm going to file for sexual harassment."

"Lying doesn't suit you," Roy murmured. "Would you really be able to see me getting into trouble for something like that?"

Kat inwardly flinched. "Dammit," she thought as she realized his point. She didn't want to get him trouble, and she didn't want to cause him _severe_ physical harm, and she didn't like seeing him in pain, of any sort. He knew all this and was using it to his advantage.

Speaking of taking advantage of things, Roy chose that moment to gently blow on her ear as he spoke. "Didn't think so."

"Evil son-of-a…" Kat thought but then stopped. His mother was probably so much more decent than that. "Let go of me," she hissed, her entire body now feeling ablaze. "I swear, if I had my alchemy bracelets on, I'd…"

"Do nothing with them," Roy cut in. "You wouldn't have the heart to attack your commanding officer…and brother's best friend. Besides at this range you'd probably freeze yourself as well and then we'd be frozen together."

Kat felt really off of her game today and she was so frustrated that she plowed her elbow into his ribs. At the contact he let go of her and groaned in pain holding onto his gut and coughing a bit. Kat's eyes widened and she quickly turned to face him and make sure he was alright. "Colonel? I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…"

"Yes I know you didn't," Roy stated all of a sudden being perfectly fine. He placed his hands on her shoulders and forced her back down. "Now as I said you really should remain in bed. The nurses will be pretty upset if you started roaming around."

Kat looked over at the side so that she wouldn't have to look at his smug face… which for some reason looked so appealing… no! What was she thinking? "I can't take much more of this," Kat murmured closing her eyes and wishing she could just drift into unconsciousness.

"I can't let you fall asleep just yet," Roy murmured teasingly, and Kat could feel his weight against her arm. "I haven't given you a good night kiss yet."

Kat thought she might explode and she was strongly reconsidering her refraining from causing him physical harm when the sound of the door knob turning alerted them both. Quick as a flash, Roy was up off the bed and standing erect and professional as if he had just been casually observing.

"How's my little sister doing?" a familiar voice asked earnestly and Kat opened her eyes to see her older brother looking relieved to see she was for the most part unharmed.

"Thank you," Kat exclaimed quite loudly as she sat up again. "Please tell me I'm free to go."

"I'm afraid they want you to stay overnight," Hughes answered with a smile. "But that just means that I won't have to say goodbye just yet." He stopped for a moment and examined her before saying, "You're really red."

"So I've been told," Kat said through gritted teeth.

"You're not running a fever are you?" he said immediately walking up to her and feeling her forehead. "You are pretty warm. Did they give you anything to eat or drink at all?"

"No…" Kat said in desolation.

"Well, it just so happens I brought you some snacks since I know how much you dislike hospital food," he said warmly before handing her a basket of food that looked hand made by Gracia. "And I'll ask them to get you some water."

"I love you, bro," Kat said feeling as if she might cry from happiness.

"By the way, Roy, thanks for looking after her," Hughes said turning to his friend. "I'm surprised you stayed so late."

"Just doing my duty as a superior officer," Roy replied with a shrug. "Besides I didn't have anything pressing to do at the moment and I knew you'd want to make sure she stayed in bed."

If looks could kill Roy would have been dead so many times over the underworld wouldn't even allow him entry from the one Kat was giving him at that moment.

"Oh, did she try to make a break for it?" Hughes asked jokingly.

"Once or twice," Roy told him seriously. "She might have actually escaped had I not been here to stop her."

"Yes… Kat, you never did like going to the hospital, yet you land yourself in one so often I'm beginning to wonder…" Hughes said rubbing the back of his head.

"That's just her being reckless," Roy stated.

"Oh, come Roy, you weren't exactly Mr. Responsible back in the day," Hughes reminded him.

"True, but at least I took the time needed to fully recover before going back into the field," Roy replied glancing down at Kat.

"So she's just a little excitable, at least I can say she's better behaving than Elly. I hear she kept leaving her room every ten minutes," Hughes said with a laugh.

"Sorry for interrupting," Kat said beginning to get tired of being talked about right in front of her. "But I'd like to sleep at some point in time. Bro, could you thank Gracia for the food for me?"

"Of course," Hughes exclaimed grabbing a hold of Roy's arm. "You do need your rest after all that excitement…come on Roy…she doesn't need company any longer." And he marched Roy out of the room. As he reached the door, he turned back and said, "Have a good night, oh sister of mine."

"Goodnight bro, and thanks a million," Kat said with a small wave. After the two left, Kat opened her parcel and began slowly eating one of the sandwiches inside all the while mulling over her thoughts. She didn't understand what was going on with her, but whatever it was, it couldn't be good. "What am I going to do?" she thought dismally. "How am I going to be able to work with him now? No… it's just because you're tired, hungry, and delirious. This won't happen again. You can just forget all about it."

Easier said than done….. a tiny voice in her head laughed.

* * *

As Roy and Hughes walked down the halls of Central, passing people as they went, Hughes was talking animatedly to Roy about everything that happened in the unbearably short time that he had been gone, most of which including his daughter. It wasn't until they got to the crowded lunch hall where they felt they could talk privately. After all, sometimes the most private place was in a crowd.

Roy was surprised to find one of his Lieutenants sitting alone at a table and looking as though somebody went and used a sledge hammer to beat out what little brain power he had to begin with.

"Did something else happen that I should know about?" Roy asked Havoc sitting down across from him, Hughes sat down next to him.

"Colonel...I didn't realize you returned," Havoc murmured in surprise. "No, everything's alright. I was just trying to sort my thoughts on....never mind. So how's Kat doing?"

"As energetic as ever despite being in less than ideal condition," Roy stated folding his arms on the surface of the table. "But she did tell me an interesting story."

"That's my sister," Hughes stated proudly. "Always the teller of a good tale."

"So what yarn did she spin for you this time, Colonel?" Havoc asked, his attention sharpening.

"Only that she acted as a way of protecting her brother," Roy answered with a shrug. "Apparently, a soldier came into her room and told her that he was heading for your home Hughes."

"Well, he was in the general vicinity," Hughes murmured. "But did she say why she didn't alert someone else?"

"Yes, the same soldier had told her that every state alchemist in Central was unavailable for one reason or another, and you were home at the time," Roy explained.

"But who'd tell her something like that?" Havoc asked curiously. "I mean, what reason could they have to get her to believe something like that?"

"Good question," Roy said folding his fingers together. "It could have been a number of reasons. Alchemists are known for making enemies, even within the military. There's even the small possibility that it was just a prank."

"Talk about a sick sense of humor," Hughes said distastefully.

"If nothing else, I doubt it was just her life being aimed at," Roy declared quietly.

"What makes you say that?" Havoc asked worriedly.

"Because, when I torched 27, I discovered that only one of his threads lead to Elly, while the others were all attached to Kat. She explained to me that he was playing a game of chance and would pull on a single one to see who lived and who died. In other words, he had a specific target, but it wasn't your sister, Hughes."

Hughes rubbed his forehead. "Somehow, that doesn't make me feel better about any of this."

"So you're saying that someone in the military is trying to get rid of Elly?" Havoc asked. "And that they were in league with that psycho?"

"Let's just be grateful they were careless," Roy said seriously. "If they had planned it out a little better, they might have succeeded. They're trying very hard to do it subtly."

"Shouldn't somebody tell the higher ups?" Havoc asked now looking rather concerned.

"I already asked the Fuhrer about it and he said that he's doing a full on interrogation and investigation of the Gel Alchemist as well as his origins," Hughes told him. "As for Elly's case…"

"There are far too many people in the military who see Ishbalans as vermin," Roy cut in. "If we tried to investigate all of them, it would take too long and he might have succeeded by then."

"Kat knew what she was getting herself and Elly into when she first took her as her partner, and Elly knew what she would have to deal with by staying here," Hughes said gravely. "But they're both strong girls who look out for each other. I'm sure they'll be fine until we can sort this mess out." He sighed. "I never told Kat this, but it's a divine miracle that the Fuhrer even let Elly stay with her to begin with. He must have seen something in her that he liked."

"Just like it's a divine miracle he didn't kill your sister when she first came here," Roy muttered. "At any rate, all we can do is keep an eye on them and make sure they don't get into more trouble than they can handle."

"Here here," Hughes said with a nod.

"Agreed," Havoc thirded.

In the back of their minds, they really did hope that the two girls would be okay, and that whoever this schemer from the shadows was, they wouldn't make another move for some time to come.

* * *

Fuhrer Bradley's footsteps echoed through the dimly lit passageway. Lighting was of no importance to him though. He had walked through it so many times by now he could navigate it blind. If one were to be standing by as he walked passed, a terrifying feeling would have washed over them, because Bradley was not in a very good mood, and he was going to confront the source of his disgruntlement. He reached a door and opened it to a room full of inhuman, savage creatures locked away in cages with a lone person attempting to feed them scraps of bloody bone and meat.

"Envy," the Fuhrer's voice stated coldly, alerting the other to his presence.

"Oh, it's Fuhrer Bradley," Envy answered turning around to face him. "It's not often that you come to visit down here, Wrath. What's the special occasion?"

"You're getting sloppy, Envy," Wrath scolded angrily, looking all the more perturbed that Envy had chosen to call him by his other name. "Not only did 27 fail to finish her off, he's now made several key people suspicious."

"It's not my fault," Envy said sounding the slightest bit annoyed himself. "The stupid fool was engineered to counteract their abilities. He would have succeeded if other stupid people hadn't shown up. Can't you even control your own military officers?"

"Major Armstrong was purposely kept as far away from there as possible," Wrath explained. "The only problem the first time around, was that General Grants happened to be nearby and was a close friend to her. It was simply luck on their part that Colonel Mustang managed to arrive on the train when he did." He drew out his sword and aimed it at Envy. "It still remains though, that 27 did not finish the job. He had ample time to do so but instead decided to play with his prey. Unless you figure out a way to remedy this, I will not be lenient on you."

"It's already been taken care of," Envy said with an evil smirk, lifting up one of the pieces of meat out of the tray he was holding and one could easily tell it was a dismembered hand. "No need for useless trash," he said before tossing it into one of the cages. "Shame though, this guy took months to build."

"And yet you squandered him carelessly before he was properly trained," Wrath criticized.

"I haven't seen YOU doing anything to get rid of the nuisance," Envy shot back. "What's so hard about it, Wrath? Just send them on a mission from which she doesn't return alive. People die all the time, no one would question it."

"Thanks to your carelessness, that is no longer an available option at this point," Wrath replied, sheathing his sword.

"Why not?" Envy inquired. "Who's going to question the Fuhrer?"

"That Colonel Mustang questions anything that has to do with his subordinates," Wrath explained. "He was suspicious about what was happening to those two from the beginning. This little mistake on your part only proved to add to his suspicions."

"It was your mistake for letting that Ishbalen rat stay with Ice Cold in the first place," Envy shot back.

"When she first arrived she could have proven to be useful," Wrath replied coldly. "However, that proved false when she showed just how much she understands that you can't bring people to life. Now all she's good for is to try to stimulate Ice Cold into bringing her back."

"You really think she would?" Envy asked raising an eyebrow. "Sure, she's a lot softer than she puts off, but that doesn't guarantee she'll attempt human transmutation."

"If it's for that insufferable Ishbalan, then yes," Wrath replied harshly.

"Alright then, from now on I'll leave this to you, _little_ brother," Envy said with a sneer.

"I'll show to you just how useless you really are," Wrath retorted before turning and leaving.

* * *

CM: Oh noes! Oh the anguish! Oh the humanity! Nice steamy moments there though, huh? :P Next time on Sisterhood, it's hard to go about things the right way when you've got ingnorance, insecurity, and pride gunking up the works. Stay tuned!


	31. The Wrong Approach

CM: A happy new year to everyone! I just got back from a trip to Disneyland. The fireworks, omg the fireworks! Kimbley would have been so happy. LOL. But he won't come in until later. ;P Anyway, here's to the new year. Enjoy!

Chapter Thirty-One: The Wrong Approach

Several days later the two girls were finally released from the hospital. During their stay, they were visited by Fuhrer Bradley himself, with some news about the alchemist they encountered. According to the Fuhrer's information network, there were discoveries of a possible conspiracy against the military and it's alchemists by using illegal experimentation. "It's nothing new," he told them. "There is always someone trying to disrupt what the military has worked so hard to build and uphold. However, I would advise that you leave any further investigations to us. We don't want our infamous pair of female alchemists in another sticky situation." He laughed afterwords, apparently finding the joke quite humorous. Elly didn't think it was very funny.

Once they were out of the infirmary, what awaited them was less than desirable.

"You're lucky I haven't decided to burn you alive like I did that alchemist," Roy roared at the pair as they sat in his temporary office. "I allowed you to have a short reprieve so you could recover from your fight, however, I still plan to have you both pay for it." He had been so busy ranting that he hadn't noticed that Elly had made her way out of the room and ran as far away from it as possible. Kat for once, followed suit, going the opposite direction. "And don't think I've forgotten about that prank you both pulled either. Honestly, I could see Fullmetal doing something like that but two fully grown women should start growing up and acting more refined. The next time you do something like that, I'll…"

"Um… sir," Havoc interjected. "They're both gone."

Roy glanced around the room and found that he was indeed right. "I am not going to let this end just yet," Roy muttered angrily. "Lieutenant Havoc, Lieutenant Hawkeye, go find them and bring them back. I am far from being done with those two."

"Yes, sir," they said in unison with a salute before carrying out their orders.

* * *

"Kathleen, what were you thinking sneaking off like that?" Hawkeye asked the younger female once she had located her in the lounge. "That's not like you, and surely you realize it will only worsen his temper."

"Honestly I think I prefer when he yells at me," Kat replied truthfully, looking up at the blonde female from her seat. "It's less perplexing that way."

"Less perplexing? What are you talking about?" Hawkeye asked in confusion. "What could you possibly prefer his anger to?"

"His being......nice, for lack of a better way to put it," Kat said after a moment's thought. "Something happened and now… now everything's wrong."

"He's discovered your weakness toward him," Hawkeye murmured. "I see...that's why you were so red when we visited."

"W-weakness?" Kat stuttered. "With all due respect, Risa…"

"You've never been involved with men before, have you?" Hawkeye guessed.

Kat shook her head slowly. She had admirers before, but she never found the time for a relationship nor the interest for one. "But Risa, what you're suggesting is impossible. I've known the Colonel since I was a child. I've been working for him for nearly three years now. And during that time I've learned that we completely and utterly DESPISE one another."

"No, while you do butt heads often, you hold a strong amount of respect for each other," Hawkeye told her with a smile as she sat down next to her. "You have always held him in your heart, but until recently you've kept those feelings at an arm's length. If you don't mind me asking, what happened that made you bring them closer to you?"

"I'd rather not think about it," Kat murmured with her head down. "At any rate, it just can't happen."

"And why is that?" Risa asked calmly. "We can't choose who we lo…."

"Don't say that word!" Kat stopped her.

"If nothing else you need to identify your feelings and accept them, even if the situation is less than desirable," Hawkeye stated knowledgeably.

"Risa…. You're in love with him, aren't you?" Kat surmised and she managed to catch a flicker of surprise in the Lieutenant's usually unyielding face. "You'd have to be… the way you follow him, support him, and do everything he asks of you. I'm the exact opposite. There's just no way…."

"Not quite," Hawkeye sighed. "I hold him in the highest regards. But, no, I am not in love with the Colonel. My adoration of him goes as far as risking my own life to help him in any way I can. You, however, want to be more than just by his side...I can see it. You get jealous by other women and you want him to only see you."

Kat was silent for a few moments, trying to recall just when exactly things started becoming different. She remembered when they had just got out of her State Alchemy exam, how he had kept her from getting injured at the expense of his wrist getting sprained. Then she remembered in the tavern him surrounded by all those females. She shook her head, shaking the memories away with it. "I wasn't jealous… I was disgusted," Kat corrected. "I refuse to believe that I would be attracted to someone so vain. And even if that was my desire, it will NEVER happen."

"It's alright, I won't press any longer," Hawkeye told her with a knowing smile. "But your face has once again turned rather red."

"Et tu, Risa?" Kat said joshingly, taking it in stride. The two females laughed a little before getting up and returning for the continuation of the Colonel's lecture.

* * *

"Phew...that was a close one," Elly chuckled once she finally stopped running. "I didn't think it would come back to bite us that badly." She sighed and took a seat ready to wait out the rest of the day there...or on the roof if that's what it took.

She was so preoccupied getting relaxed that she didn't even notice the shadow creeping up on her and it wasn't until she felt a tap on her shoulder that she jumped. "What the… Havoc? How did you…."

"I know you by now," Havoc said folding his arms in front of his chest in an attempt to look reprimanding. "You know, I was really hoping that Kat would have an influence on you, not the other way around."

"Hehe, Kat snuck off too? Awesome," Elly said, grinning despite the situation.

"You guys are getting rebuked cause you deserve it," Havoc reminded her. "As big of a pain as it may be, most of what the Colonel tells you are things you need to hear. And I'm starting to think that I should retire and become a school teacher for the number of times I end up having to lecture you."

"Sorry, oh teacher of mine," Elly chuckled lightly. "No really, I don't mean to be a pain...but to be honest the Colonel deserved what he got this time."

"He was trying to teach you a lesson by doing what he did," Havoc told her.

"Yeah I know...it's just that he could have taught us the same thing without sending us on a wild goose chase for a month...that was kind of pointless," she replied leaning back in her seat.

"You don't listen unless it's something extravagant," he reminded her.

"Sure I do...I just don't always do as I'm told," she replied with a shrug.

"You don't seem to mind listening to Kat," Havoc pointed out.

"Hey, I said I don't ALWAYS do as I'm told...and Kat's orders are usually more fun," Elly replied with a laugh. "The Colonel's...not so much."

"Elly…." Havoc began but stopped himself for a few moments to sort out what he wanted to say. "I'm just concerned about you both. If you keep doing things like this, you're liable to make more enemies."

"Havoc, I'm an Ishbalen smack dab in the middle of an Ishbalen-hating military, how many more enemies could I possibly make?"

"Isn't that all the more reason not to cause any upset though?" Havoc asked. "You've been through so many scrapes as it is, why push your luck?"

"I didn't think I was," Elly told him truthfully. "I figured that messing with the Colonel was pretty safe considering we're friends. And I assumed that most of the soldiers would be rather amused by the Colonel getting knocked down a few pegs."

"I meant you're general attitude overall," Havoc sighed heavily.

"What general attitude?" Elly asked legitimately confused. "I thought my outlook on the military was getting better."

"Your general attitude of not caring if you get hurt or not," Havoc said now starting to get impatient.

"Getting hurt is one thing...I can heal a wound," Elly told him softly. "You don't have to worry about me dying though...I've made too many promises to allow that to happen."

"Ah… I'm sorry," Havoc murmured, rubbing the back of his neck. "I probably sound like a real ass right now."

"No… it's…" Elly began, but then when she looked at him, she saw his hand move to his chin and for some reason her eyes drifted towards his lips.

She quickly turned to head so that she was staring out the window of the room and tried to shake the image out of her mind. "It's alright, Havoc, I understand where your concern comes from. But I've been looking out for myself long enough to know what I'm doing...and most of the incidents that have happened have not been my fault."

"I know," Havoc said and he almost reached out to pat her shoulder but quickly stopped himself. "Trust me....I know." After a few moments of silence he said, "So, are you ready to go back and receive the rest of your talking to?"

"Might as well...after all, we wouldn't be in this mess had I kept my mouth shut," Elly replied getting to her feet and giving him a smile. "And I can't just let Kat get the rap for it...after all...it was mostly my idea....just don't tell him I said that."

Havoc smiled despite himself. "You got it."

They left the room after that and headed back to Roy's temporary office. When they arrived, Kat and Hawkeye were already there. "Sorry about just taking off Colonel, but your speech was taking a long time so I thought I'd go and do something important before my chance ended."

"Well, you missed the best part," Kat told her partner from her chair. "I hope you like Central, Elly, because we're staying for a little while longer."

"Really, why's that?" Elly asked in surprise...and a tinge of fear managed to leak out of her voice.

"Because I'm going to be investigating the origins of the Gel alchemist along with Major Hughes," Roy answered coldly.

"Well...I hope you catch him," Elly said with a smile.

"We will, but while you're here, you two will do as you're told and stay out of trouble and out of the way," Roy told them in a strict voice. "In the meantime I'll give some thought to your punishments."

"Another slew of punishments," Elly sighed. "Well, until you figure that out, I vote that Kat and I go back to her brother's for some Apple Pie."

"I second that movement," Kat stated with a smile.

Roy sighed, seeing that obviously he wasn't going to get any further with either of them today. "Go. Get out of my sight. But I expect you both here early the next morning. Consider your reprieve over."

"Fine, see you tomorrow." With that Elly took off, with Kat close behind her.

"You outta take it easy, Colonel," Havoc told him once the girls were gone. "I think I'm starting to see gray hairs popping up."

"If I turn gray prematurely I'm going to throttle them," Roy growled as he took a seat. "If it's not gray hairs, then they'll give me an ulcer."

"Yet they have their good days," Hawkeye said. "Otherwise you wouldn't bother keeping them around. Just be careful in your selection of punishment this time."

"Yeah, don't want anymore backlash," Havoc added with a nod.

If only he had listened……

* * *

The next day, mid afternoon, Kat stood outside Roy's office with an armful of papers. Ever since the conversation with Riza, her mind was in a whirlwind of confusion and denial.

She shook her head to clear it before knocking on the door. "Come in," Roy answered.

Kat opened the door and stepped into the room. Roy was sorting through some documents but looked up when she walked in. She felt her insides give a strange twist but cleared her throat. "Sir, I came to deliver these papers to you."

"Put them on the table," Roy replied pointing at the table to his left. He went back to his papers for a few moments like nothing happened. She obliged and once her task was finished, moved to leave the room. "Oh…there is something more Lieutenant," Roy said stopping Kat at the door. He got up from his desk and walked over to her before plopping another large stack of papers in her arms. "Since I have so much other stuff to do, I need you to finish these too."

"Of course, Colonel," Kat said after looking over the stack that was already making her arms feel rather uncomfortable. She knew this was a part of her punishment and that Roy was busy investigating with her brother, and the other lackeys were still in the process of being temporarily moved over to Central, so she thought it best not to complain.

"What...no questions about why so much? No curiosities pertaining to why your partner is not helping you as well?" Roy asked when she just took the work load.

"Not today, sir," Kat responded passively looking down at the papers. "I understand that you're busy helping my brother, and I also understand that you've placed Elly under the jurisdiction of Major Armstrong. So for the time being, I don't think there's much reason for me to give you any further difficulties." That was partially the truth, anyway. The other part was that extra work meant that she could keep her mind off of….. other things.

"Well in that case I need you to do something else for me as well," Roy replied calmly. "I need you to come by my temporary apartment later and wash the clothes and dishes. As I've been so busy lately I have no time to do any cleaning."

This gave Kat slight pause. While she wasn't opposed to doing extra paperwork, she did have a life outside of her job which was being cut short as it were. "Pardon, sir, but couldn't you find someone else to do that?" She was trying very hard to be cordial, but she wasn't his maid for pete's sake.

Roy heard her question and placed a hand on her cheek. "I could really use your help with this...I promise it's nothing too bad."

Kat's breath stilled as she suddenly felt as if her entire body was engulfed in flames, except it wasn't painful, just uncomfortably hot. As he spoke, Kat felt his breath barely manage to touch her face and the smell of his cologne filled her senses. Her head started to spin a bit as she mentally shook herself to stay in complete control…sort of. "Colonel, I don't have the time. This alone will take me all day."

"Well I guess I could always ask Lieutenant Hawkeye to do it, despite all the extra work she's putting in to help us find the criminal responsible for 27," Roy murmured shaking his head. "As it stands she probably won't be getting any sleep tonight."

"Why not Lt. Havoc? He doesn't seem to be doing too much," Kat kindly pointed out as she placidly reached up to move his hand off her cheek.

Roy gently moved his hand down to her neck and shoulders, resting it there. "He's doing a lot more work than he appears to be. I've got him doing some extremely difficult research and he's going to be working under cover for me as well."

"I suppose then there's no other alternative," Kat conceded with a sigh, trying desperately to ignore the contact.

"Thank you, Lieutenant," Roy said happily. "I knew I could count on you."

* * *

During that time, Elly was serving her sentence with Armstrong, and dreading every second of it. It was the end of a very long day as Elly sank into a rather soft chair into the rec room. "Ugh...I didn't think that working with that guy was going to be much of a punishment...but now I see that it's worse," she muttered to herself. "It's inhumane to have to put up with the guy." She sighed and slipped into a state of day dreaming staring out one of the many windows. "Geeze...Colonel Ego sure knows how to pick his punishments."

"Yo," a voice said in her ear and she jumped a foot in the air.

"Will you quit doing that?" Elly demanded, rounding on Havoc who was grinning.

"Hey, not my fault you make it so easy to sneak up on you," Havoc said before relaxing into a chair not far from her. "You look a little tired. Long day?"

"You have no idea," Elly muttered. "If I have to hear one more stupid statement about something having been in the Armstrong Line for Generations I think I'm going to end up trying to kill him." She sighed and rubbed her forehead before glancing up at a point just to the right of his head. "What about you? Colonel been working you hard?"

"Yeah, kinda," Havoc replied pulling out a cigarette to smoke. "He seems really adamant about cracking down on this case. But he's got a date tonight so I'm doing a little undercover work for him."

"A date? I thought you said he was determined to catch this guy," Elly asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah I know...but he likes to do things his own way," Havoc replied with a shrug.

"So...what's this undercover work? Is it exciting?" she asked changing the subject.

"It can be, but it can also be boring at times," Havoc said with a smile. "Better than what you're doing though."

"Don't remind me," Elly groaned.

"Well, this might cheer you up," Havoc said lighting his cancer stick. "If all goes well, the rest of the guys should be at Central by tomorrow."

"Really....and that's supposed to make me feel better because...why?" Elly asked despondently.

"Because chances are that when they arrive, your punishment will be over," Havoc answered. "The Colonel doesn't like to draw things out after all."

"Well I hope so," Elly murmured. She was starting to feel a little hot under the collar and found it nearly impossible to look Havoc in the eye. What made it worse, was that she'd seen him in garb other than his uniform and started picturing it.

"You getting a headache?" Havoc asked her, seeing the odd look on her face.

"Yeah…. Something like that," Elly said, rubbing her forehead, trying to hide anything that might give her away.

"Eh, sorry, I keep forgetting you HATE cigarette smoke," Havoc said quickly taking it out of his mouth and putting it out with the heel of his boot. "Force of habit I guess."

"How long have you been smoking?" Elly asked curiously, grateful as well as touched that he did put it out, considering he never did that for anyone else.

"A little while before joining the military," Havoc told her. "Some people think I'm addicted, but really I just like having a good smoke once in a while."

"Isn't that the same thing?" Elly asked him curiously.

Havoc paused at this before laughing. "Heh, maybe. What about you? Any addictions? I know Kat has her sweets. You must have something you can't keep away from."

"Trouble," Elly answered with a shrug. Havoc looked at her trying to figure out if she was joking or not. Elly caught his look and started to laugh, relieving the stress that had started to build. "I'm kidding. To be honest I don't think I have any."

"Hm, well maybe that's a good thing," Havoc said thoughtfully.

"Yeah," Elly nodded. Suddenly she heard Armstrong's booming voice and a wave of dread washed over her. "Crap, not again!" She jumped up so fast she accidentally hit her knee against the coffee table and fell to the floor, clutching her knee in pain while letting out a few swears.

"Hey, you alright?" Havoc asked crouching down to see if there was anything he could do to help.

Elly pushed herself up onto her elbow and glanced up locking eyes with him. Time seemed to stop for them at that moment and Elly felt her cheeks burn. "Um...I'm fine," she finally managed to say, hoping that he'd pull back some. "I'll just...go see what the Major wants."

Havoc's eyes widened slightly when he realized how close he had gotten and quickly stood up, taking a step back from her. "Right, good luck."

"You too...with your...assignment," Elly murmured before getting to her feet and walking out the door. As soon as she could no longer see him, she started to take a breather and sort through what had happened. "Why is it so hard to look at him now?" she wondered to herself. "I mean...sure he's okay looking but really...do I actually..." She paused for a moment and thought over everything that had occurred and how much her opinion of him changed. "That's it isn't it...I've actually...fallen for him. Well...either way...I can't allow myself to act on those feelings. It just wouldn't be right...or fair...to either of them."

* * *

Kat was so sure that she wouldn't have to deal with him pulling that stunt again. At least that's what she had hoped for. Unfortunately, for the next few days that's all she was doing. She'd finish one task and Roy would COMPEL her into doing something extra for him. He seemed to be quite enjoying it as well. No matter what she did or how many times she tried to tell him no, the outcome would still be the same.

Every now and then, she would get visits from either the four Royettes, who had finally arrived, her brother, or Elly and Riza, so it wasn't all together horrible, just taxing. That entire week she would come home too tired to do much else except go straight to bed only to get up early the next morning and go straight back to work.

At the end of the week she was finishing off some paperwork when Elly came into her office and hid behind the desk. "Pretend I'm not here," Elly hissed, scrunching herself into a ball.

Kat was about to ask what she was doing when none other than Major Armstrong burst in. "Good day to you, Lt. Kathleen!" Armstrong greeted zealously.

"And to you, Major Armstrong," she returned with a nod.

"You haven't seen your partner around have you?" he asked loudly. "I've been trying to see if I can't get her to have dinner with my family. She's done so much that I thought she deserved a nice treat."

"That's very generous of you, Major," Kat said while a smile at the thought. "I'm afraid you just missed her, but you could try the rec room."

"Of course...that's usually where she goes once she's through with work," Armstrong exclaimed. "Thank you for your assistance Lieutenant." With that he turned around and left the room.

"Is it safe?" Elly asked poking her head out of her hiding place.

"For now," Kat affirmed. "But, my my, I think the Major has become quite taken with you to invite you over to dinner with him. Should I expect a wedding invitation?"

"Oh shut it," Elly grumbled. "It's just that apparently I've been doing more than what was asked and he's trying to reward me...but that's an even worse punishment than he realizes." When she crawled out from her hiding spot she saw the amount of paperwork Kat was doing she got a look of repugnance. "Is that guy STILL giving you work?"

"Yes, and at this rate it looks like it will be another late night," Kat said shuffling the papers together and straightening them.

"Ouch...I'm going through mental torture and you're being treated like a slave," Elly muttered rubbing the back of her neck. "Why are you letting him push you around anyway? I mean a punishment is one thing...but what he's doing is far beyond that."

"I'm not quite sure myself," Kat replied honestly as she gathered the papers up in her arms. "Anyway, I need to get these to him, so I'll talk to you later."

Elly watched her leave with a scrutinizing look on her face. "Something's definitely not right here….. and I think I know why."

* * *

"Colonel, if I might make an inquiry," Hawkeye said from the corner as Roy sat in his desk chair looking rather pleased with himself. "Is it really wise to be pushing so much work onto Lt. Kathleen Hughes unnecessarily?"

"Everything I've given her has been very necessary. It's teaching her discipline and loyalty," he answered smugly. "It's about time she learns that when she's given an order, she follows through with it to the letter."

"Even so…" Hawkeye sighed, knowing that this was going to have some serious repercussions.

Just then there was a knock on the door before it opened revealing Kat with her armful of finished paperwork. "Here are the papers you asked for," she stated formal tones.

"Thank you, and did you remember the other little task I gave you?" Roy asked with a smile. Kat nodded her head before holding up a pair of newly polished boots. "Wonderful, please place both on the desk over there." She did so and by the time she turned back around Roy once again had a stack of papers for Kat to finish and unceremoniously placed them in her arms. "Here's the work load for today…I'm sure you'll get it done in a timely manner."

"Yes, sir," Kat said not even bothering to protest.

"Good, oh and I hope you didn't have any plans for tonight because my kitchen has become atrocious, please see that it get's cleaned," Roy continued.

"Is there anything else?" Kat asked, but secretly wishing otherwise.

"Now that you mention it, yes...there's something that your brother left at home but is unable to obtain. I need you to go retrieve it for us," Roy answered after a moment's thought.

Kat looked up in disbelief but froze when he placed his hand on the top of her head and leaned down a little closer to her. "That's not a problem? Is it?" He asked kindly.

Kat felt an inferno build up inside of her and she closed her eyes. "No, it's fine."

"That's a good girl," Roy said with an approving smile, patting her on the head before turning away. "Now I can get ready for my date."

At his words, Kat suddenly had the sensation of someone punching her in the gut. At first she stood there dumbfounded, but then her hands gripped the papers tightly, causing some to crinkle and tear.

Roy saw a flash from behind him and turned his head just as Kat shoved the documents, which had been frozen solid, down his jacket. He gave an exclamation of surprise as his entire body was envelope with cold.

"Suddenly I don't feel very well, so I don't believe I'll be able to adequately carry out the tasks you've given me," Kat said in a stiff voice as she left the room. "Have a wonderful time, _Colonel_."

"I warned you, sir," Hawkeye told the freezing Flame Alchemist as his skin began to turn blue with hypothermia.

* * *

"That's not a problem? Is it?"

"No, it's fine."

A solitary figure quietly snuck away from the door way she had just been looking in and listening through, her face screwed up in disgust. Elly had followed Kat to Roy's office, seeing if she couldn't find out what was up. Regrettably enough, she had.

"I can't believe him. I mean to actually use alchemy to make her feel like she's attracted to him," Elly shook her head and grumbled a few things in her own language. "If he hasn't realized that she liked him anyway by now, or if he's taking advantage of it...then this just might destroy what little chance he had left. I should really help her out though...something tells me she hasn't got a clue. Hmm..." Her mind drifted back to the room the royets shared while doing their work and remembered what was...discussed.

((Flashback to earlier that day.......))

"Sigh…" Fuery stared off into space as he wrote on another piece of paperwork.

"Hey, Fuery, "Havoc's voice said snapping him out of his reverie.

"Augh! Don't startle me like that," Fuery said placing a hand over his heart.

"Sorry…say what are you doing?" Havoc asked grabbing the paper Fuery had been scribbling on.

"Um…it's just paperwork," Fuery answered quickly.

"Uh-huh," Havoc murmured. "So what…is this supposed to be? Work from Valentine's Day?" he asked showing Fuery his work which was covered in different sizes of hearts…including one with an arrow through it. "Don't get me wrong, I think you're quite the artist…but who's the lucky lady?"

"No one! It's really… I don't have a crush on Ice Cold!" he exclaimed nervously.

Suddenly the entire room, which consisted of Breda, Fulman, Havoc, and Elly, suddenly had its attention focused on the nerve wracked Sergeant.

"Ice Cold? You can't mean Kat," Breda said.

"As in, Major Hughes's younger sister?" Fulman clarified.

"Oh wow, good luck with that," Elly laughed before going back to her book.

"Don't get us wrong, Fuery," Havoc told him. "We all know she's a smokin' hot babe with excellent standing… but maybe you outta aim lower."

"Like that secretary girl who runs the phones," Fulman suggested.

"Or Elly," Breda added jokingly.

"Hey!" Elly exclaimed with a hint of indignation.

"Look, I know it sounds crazy," Fuery said staring down at the floor. "But… the other day, when I went to visit her…

MINI FLASHBACK

_She was looking so exhausted, so I brought her a cup of coffee and a cupcake to help make her feel better. _

"Here, Miss Ice Cold, I hope it helps a little," Fuery said handing her the steaming mug and the pastry.

The female alchemist stared at him for a moment before standing up and giving him a hug. "Ah…. M-Miss Ice C-Cold????" Fuery stammered, unsure of what to do or think.

"Thanks, Fuery," she said, letting him go. "That really made my day."

"Um… do you need any help?" Fuery asked uncertainly, still flustered from the hug.

"No, I have everything under control. You just go and relax, okay?"

_And then she smiled at me… not the smile she usually has on… but a genuine smile._

END MINI FLASHBACK

"It made her look so… beautiful and kind and possibly the most gentle being in all of Eastern," Fuery finished.

As Fuery finished his tale…Elly burst out laughing, Havoc got this gleam in his eye, Breda nearly fell over in his surprise, and Fulman was looking at the ceiling with a thoughtful expression.

"Ice Cold…being gentle, kind, and/or caring," Fulman murmured trying to picture it in his head.

"Hmm…that would probably make her look more attractive," Breda commented.

"Oh please you guys are a bunch of raving idiots," Elly chuckled. "I'm sure she could be all that if she didn't have that cynicism running through her veins."

"I've got it!!" Havoc exclaimed. "Fuery…you're going to ask Kat out on a date."

"I-I am?" Fuery asked in surprise.

"Yes…after your explanation I'm sure that she has taken a liking to you," Havoc said with a smirk.

"Yeah, I'm sure the cupcake had absolutely NOTHING to do with it," Elly remarked under her breath.

"Well she has been acting rather different lately," Fulman agreed.

"Yeah…she's changed because she's fallen head over heels….for Fuery," Breda continued. "I mean what else could it be?"

"CRoy," Elly coughed out trying very hard to hold back the comments she wanted to throw at the idiots around her.

"Are you alright, Miss Elly? Do you need a cough drop?" Fulman asked.

"No, no, I'm fine… just needed to clear my throat," Elly assured.

"You really think she'll say yes?" Fuery asked them.

"Sure… besides the worst that'll happen is she'll say no," Havoc told him.

"Or turn him into Central's new lawn ornament," Breda commented.

"Ah! I don't wanna be a statue," Fuery freaked out.

"No don't worry, she only does that to guys who tick her off," Elly told him between snickers.

"Come on, man," Havoc encouraged. "Think about it. You would be considered the bravest man in all of Eastern."

"I'll give it some thought," Fuery promised. After a moments thought... "O-okay," Fuery said resignedly. "I'll give it a shot."

((End Flashback))

Elly's fist slammed down into it's opposite's palm in a surge of inspiration. "I know what to do."

* * *

CM: Well...... dang. Those two are just stubborn as mules, ne? Next time on Sisterhood, see how far people will go when the circumstances line up just right. Also, we're thinking of splitting this sotry into two different sections for when the story merges with the manga, so tell us what you, the readers think. Should we just keep it as one big story or split it into two and make it a little easier? Thanks a bunch!


	32. Stupidity Knows No Bounds

CM: Hey everyone! I'd like to give a warm welcome to a new reader, cwizumi. And just so you know, long reviews aren't frowned upon here. Actually they're fully welcomed. Glad to have you on board. Now on with the chapter!

Chapter Thirty-Two: Stupidy Knows No Bounds

Elly headed over to the rec room where sure enough, the four were sitting around. Havoc was kicking back, having a smoke, Falman was reading the newspaper, and Breda was playing a game of chess with Fuery. "Good afternoon, Miss Elly," Falman greeted glancing up from his paper.

"You all done for the day?" Havoc asked her.

"Yeah for the most part," Elly answered with a shrug. "But I'm here for one thing." She walked over to where Fuery was sitting and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Fuery...if you really want to date Kat then I'm all for it. Good luck when you ask her out. Oh, and you might want to do that now."

"N-now?" Fuery stammered. "But I was going to wait until after…."

Elly didn't feel like hearing it and hauled the poor boy up by his arm. "Come on, times a wasting. What're you waiting for, the planets to align? Let's go."

"I don't remember her being this animated about it this morning," Breda commented in astonishment as he and the others watched her drag Fuery out the door.

"Well we might as well go see why it has to be now," Havoc murmured following her out the door. "Who else wants to see this fiasco?"

"You can count me in," Breda agreed getting to his feet.

"I shall accompany you as well," Falman spoke up.

Then the three of them followed Elly and Fury as they walked down the hall toward Roy's office. About halfway there, Elly stopped Fuery and turned to look at him. "Okay, there she is...now's your chance Fuery, make the most of it." And with that she pushed him into the hallway where he stumbled and accidentally ran into her.

* * *

Back in Roy's office….

Roy was shivering like crazy as he jerked his arms back and forth while leaning back so the iced papers didn't press against his skin as much. He ran about his office going back and forth trying to relieve the coldness.

Hawkeye sighed and grabbed the back of Roy's shirt before pulling the bottom of it out of his pants and let the block of ice drop to the floor. "Forgive my digression sir," she said letting go of his shirt and picking up the block of ice, "but you kind of deserved that."

Roy stood there shivering, his skin blue, and looked at the block of ice now on the desk. He took a deep breath before lifting a shivering hand to thaw it out but stopped mid snap remembering what happened the last time he tried something like that.

"Sir…you should really go after her," Hawkeye told him.

Standing there freezing, Roy put his hand down and jerkily walked toward the door. "Lieutenant…I w-want those th-thawed out as s-soon as p-possible," Roy ordered before walking out the door.

"As you wish sir," Hawkeye obliged.

* * *

Kat stormed down the hallway. She didn't understand why she was so angry. She knew that the Colonel went on dates all the time. She also knew that he was lazy when it came to his paperwork and cleaning. She had known all this before and yet… never before had she wanted to make it so that the Colonel would never be able to produce offspring for as long as he lived.

She turned a corner and bumped into someone rather hard. This only served to agitate her even further. "Did you leave your eyes at home or do you just enjoy doing bodily harm to others in your carelessness?" she demanded the offender.

"I'M SORRY!!!!" the soldier freaked out. She looked down and saw that the one she'd bumped into was Fuery who now looked like he was going to wet himself.

Havoc, Breda, and Fulman were watching the scene from behind a wall and sweat dropped. "So long, Fuery…we knew thee well," they all murmured together.

"Sorry Fuery…I didn't think she'd be THAT ticked off," Elly thought to herself. "I still don't think she'll turn him into a statue though…she's not that bad."

"I DON'T WANT TO BE A LAWN ORNAMENT!" Fuery exclaimed covering his head with his arms in fright.

Kat stared at him in astonishment for a few moments before she burst out into fit of restrained giggles.

"Wow… she's laughing," Breda said.

"Is that good or bad?" Havoc asked.

"Well, laughter is usually the signaling of a good mood," Falman said.

"Hehe, yeah, I knew Fuery's pitiful face would break her out of that," Elly commented.

"I'm sorry, Fuery. I didn't mean to startle you," Kat said getting a hold of herself. "It's been a rather…. long day. Is there something you needed?"

"Um….uh…" Fuery stuttered trying to get over his fright and ask his question. He glanced over to his right and spotted Havoc, Breda, and Falman who were all motioning for him to go for it. "Uh…willyouhavedinnerwithme?"

"Oh," Kat said blinking in surprise. "Well, this is a pleasant surprise." She stood there thinking about whether or not she should accept it when she heard someone approaching from behind. She turned enough to see that the one approaching was none other than Roy Mustang…still shivering from his 'ice cold' experience. "I would love to," she said turning back to Fuery.

"Really?" Fuery asked surprised.

Behind the nearby wall, the three men watching dropped their jaws all at once. "S-she said yes," they all murmured in surprise.

"I see...you're more cruel than I thought," Elly murmured. "I never thought that you'd actually accept it...but to do so in front of Roy...to an extent it's better than I could have hoped for."

"Please pick me up at seven," Kat said with a warm smile before leaning over and planting a kiss on his cheek before walking past him.

"And there she goes making it worse," Elly murmured again as Havoc, Breda, and Falman freaked out over her action. "Well, at least now we'll see him squirm and hopefully realize that he likes you back...and that what he's been doing was stupid and childish."

"Oh…h-hello Colonel," Fuery stammered, his face a bright lobster red. "I was just getting back to work." With that he saluted and left with a little spring in his step.

Roy stood there looking completely dumbfounded, and honestly, Elly couldn't blame him. Then his shock slowly turned to irritation and the cold on his skin turned to steam.

* * *

The Next day…

"So how did it go?"

"What did you guys do?"

"What happened?"

"Well…um we," Fuery started.

"Come on Fuery, give us the details."

Thwack…"If you guys want to hear what happened then shut up and let Fuery talk," Elly ordered having giving Havoc a smack upside the head.

"Ouch…sorry. Go ahead Fuery," Havoc muttered rubbing his head gingerly.

"Okay…well we went to dinner. We talked a lot and laughed and her laugh was so beautiful. She had a cake for desert, and then hugged me telling me I was the greatest," Fuery told them with a small smile.

"That's great, Fuery," Breda congratulated him.

"Then she told me there was someone else," he finished hanging his head.

Everyone in the room fell over except for Elly who wasn't surprised in the slightest.

"Somehow though… I don't feel too badly about it," Fuery said smiling. "I had fun and she was very kind to me."

"Never mind that, who's the guy?" Havoc asked.

"Well…she said he was someone I personally knew," Fuery replied thinking back.

"Well…that settles it then," Havoc announced striking a pose. "It's got to be one of us."

Elly shook her head in exasperation and rubbed her forehead. "What makes you think it's one of you?" she asked.

"So which one of us should try next?" Havoc asked glancing around ignoring Elly's question. "Breda…how about you?"

"Okay…that's right, just ignore the only person who knows Ice Cold better than anyone else," Elly muttered from the background.

Breda got to his feet and adjusted his shirt importantly. "Alright…I'll take one for the team."

"Yeah you look so reluctant," Elly muttered rolling her eyes. "I'll bet you guys won't even notice if I tell you that the one Kat likes is the Colonel."

"So how will you ask her?" Falman asked curiously.

"That's what I thought," Elly sighed before going back to her book.

"I think I'll go with an unusual approach," Breda answered secretively. "You'll just have to wait and see."

"Oh no the older brother is right behind you," Elly muttered trying to see if anything she was saying was going to get through.

"Ah come on Breda just tell us already," Fuery asked excitedly.

"You are all a bunch of giggling school girls."

"You'll just have to wait until I sweep her off her feet."

"Look Ice Cold herself just walked through the door."

"What where?" they all demanded jumping three feet in the air.

Elly sighed before shaking her head. "If you're all so interested why don't you just cut out the middle man act and ask her yourselves?"

"Are you trying to get us killed?" Havoc demanded.

"Of course…after all going on dates with her without telling her brother and behind the Colonel's back won't endanger you at all," Elly muttered.

"Well what can they do if Kat agrees to it herself?" Breda asked.

"You've never seen a protective older brother have you," Elly asked, but once again they were back to discussing things and missed her last comment.

* * *

"Ho-hum, what to do now?" Kat wondered aloud as she finished her last set of paperwork. Now that she was no longer doing the Colonel's extra paperwork she had plenty of time to spare.

"Lieutenant Ice Cold," a voice requested from behind after a throat was cleared.

"Oh…Sergeant Breda…please feel free to call me just Kat," Kat replied turning to look at him.

"Alright then Kat…I just heard that this great restaurant just opened up down town and uh…." Breda started.

"Is this an attempt to ask me to dinner?" Kat asked with a small smile.

"YES…would you?" Breda asked nervously.

"Hmm…sounds wonderful," Kat giggled.

"Great…I'll…pick you up at seven then," Breda said happily.

* * *

Next day…

"So?" The three asked Breda, while Elly stood aside.

"Well, we went to that new Italian restaurant, we talked a bit, and she laughed at my jokes… she really does have a nice laugh by the way," Breda eluded.

"Yeah, go on," they urged.

"And then she had Tiramisu for desert. Then at the end of the evening she hugged me and told me that I was the greatest," Breda said. Then he rubbed his head, "Right before she said 'sorry, but there's someone else'."

"So it appears to me that I'm the one she has her eyes on," Havoc said happily.

"Well…what about Falman?" Elly asked not wanting it to end too quickly just yet.

"There's no way it could be him," Breda retorted. "He's too old."

"He's not as old as he looks," Elly muttered.

"How old are you Falman?" Fuery asked now curious.

"Old enough," Fulman replied not revealing anything.

"Look…he's somewhere around his late 20's early 30's," Elly told them. "Besides I remember Kat mentioning that she's partial to silver haired guys."

"Really? Then I say go for it, Falman," Breda encouraged.

"You're cheery for someone who just got turned down," Elly told him.

"Yeah… but she let me down easy," Breda said with a sheepish grin. "No harm, no foul."

"Probably because you couldn't catch on to her implications," Elly mumbled under her breath.

"Alright then, I will carry out the mission of asking Lt. Kathleen Hughes out with diligence," Falman stated.

This caused Elly to facepalm.

* * *

"Lt. Ice Cold, permission to speak," Falman said walking up to Kat and saluting her.

"Relax Fulman, we've known each other for a while now," Kat said with a small smile. "Permission granted."

"Lieutenant, I would be most honored if you would join me for the evening meal tonight," Falman stated still saluting.

"The honor would be all mine," Kat told him politely, humoring him.

"Then I will arrive at your place of residence at 1900 hours," Falman stated.

"Very well, you're dismissed," Kat said with a nod.

"Thank you…Lieutenant," Falman replied with a smile.

"Okay…that was one of the weirdest ways I've ever seen someone ask someone else out," Havoc muttered.

"Yeah…I'm surprised it actually worked," Breda added.

"Well, what do you expect, it is Fulman," Fuery conceded.

"You three are the strangest sight…next to Falman," Elly muttered. "Why won't you guys just give up already?"

They didn't even hear her, so she left them to there miserable schemes.

* * *

Next day, yet again…..

"Any luck?" The three asked Falman.

"Why yes indeed," Fulman said. "I arrived at her home at the appointed time and we went to this nice Sushi restaurant, since I've read in her files that Sushi is her favorite food of choice."

"You researched a person you were going on a date with?" Elly asked in disbelief.

"We chatted about many topics and she seemed to enjoy herself very much so. She did not drop her smile throughout the entire meal and was extremely animated," Falman continued.

"Summarize man, summarize," Breda urged.

"Well, she had mochi for desert and while I was dropping her off she hugged me and said that I was the greatest," Falman told them.

"AND!?" They all asked.

"Then she apologized and said that there was another," Falman finished. "I wasn't entirely disappointed though. It was probably the first time I've been out with a good woman in a long while."

"Ah hah," Havoc declared triumphantly. "I knew it was me all along. Now it's my turn to ask her out. It will be shown that Ice Cold has the hots for Jean Havoc."

"Is that so?"

They all jumped four feet in the air as Roy Mustang's presence was made known.

"Good afternoon, Colonel!" They all exclaimed, saluting him in both respect and fear.

Elly grinned behind her book trying to keep herself from laughing. "Is there a reason you four aren't completing your work?" Roy demanded.

The four of them started to stammer as they tried to come up with an explanation of some sort. "Um…what's going on here?" a voice asked from the door. Spying who it was, Elly covered her mouth hard to keep from bursting out laughing.

"Oh…uh…it's good to see you Kat," Havoc said quickly.

"The feeling is mutual," Kat returned kindly.

Roy was glancing between the two and it seemed that the more he did the more irate he was becoming. Elly figured it was only a matter of time before he snapped. Hehe… snapped.

"Kat, there's something I need to talk to you about," Elly said quickly as she got to her feet and put her book down. With that she grabbed Kat's arm and led her out of the room.

"What was it you wished to speak with me about?" Kat asked innocently as they walked down the hall.

"Like you don't know," Elly poked.

"Hmm… tell me something, do you think me terrible?" Kat inquired.

"Not really," Elly replied. "I mean I guess it is pretty cruel leading them on like that…but Roy's face when you gave Fuery that kiss…oh that was priceless."

"Yes, well, I suppose in retrospect I could have done much worse. Oh, curse this bleeding heart of mine," Kat said in a mock sorrowful voice.

"Oh please…you're absolutely happy with the results," Elly retorted, rolling her eyes. "I mean, you get a free meal out of the deal as well as give Roy a piece of his own medicine."

"Truth be told though, I had no intention of any of this to happen," Kat told her honestly. "Heaven must be smiling down upon me for my good deeds."

"Oh I know you didn't plan it…but I don't hear you complaining about all the attention you're getting," Elly laughed. "Admit it…you're enjoying this way too much."

"Now whatever would give you that idea?" Kat asked with a playful smile that Elly was all too familiar with. It was the same smile she had worn when she had first fought with Elly.

"Well you're not the only one.... check out what I snagged," Elly said holding up a small black book.

"Is that...?"

"The Colonel's little black book?" Elly clarified. "You got it in one. I kind of glanced through here and spotted a few pictures of girls that I recognize. I was going to send them all letters, telling them about the others, but I figured I'd run it by you first."

"That would be a very unorthodox invasion of privacy that I could not possibly take a part in," Kat stated in a firm voice. "However, if someone else were to commit that act, I think I might be able to turn a blind eye."

Elly grinned and put the book away. "Alright then, you never knew it was here," she chuckled lightly. "So how's about letting the guys off the hook of dating you? You know, give them a break."

"I see, you don't wish for me to go out on a date with Lt. Havoc," Kat said with a playful undertone.

"That's not it," Elly replied defensively. "I just think it's rather unfair to get your revenge on Colonel Ego by dragging them into it. Especially considering what'll happen to them when and if your brother finds out."

"Despite the alleged belief, I am not a man eater, Elly," Kat told her forwardly. "Besides, I must admit I have enjoyed these outings; it makes me feel a little closer to them. Besides I'm not breaking any hearts."

"I don't know, Breda seemed really depressed after you let him down," Elly lied. "Besides, I already know who it is you really like, so why not just ask him out already?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Kat stated passively.

"Come on, I know he's been using alchemy to make you feel warmer than normal, but he wasn't doing anything when we were in the hospital. You turned red all on your own," Elly pointed out.

"Would people quit commenting on my bodily pigmentation?" Kat said shortly. "Alchemy..... I knew there was something off about the whole thing. I'm an idiot for not suspecting it sooner."

"Honestly, I would be too," Elly murmured. "But like I've been saying, you didn't expect it because you really do like him and your mind decided that's why you were heating up. This could all end quickly if you'd just tell him so."

"I'm sorry, Elly, but that's not something I can bring myself to do," Kat said in low tones. "And don't ask me why not because it will take me the rest of the day to explain."

"Right, and I know how much you just LOVE explaining things," Elly muttered.

"I'd love to continue this conversation, but I have more pressing matters at the moment," Kat stated suddenly.

"Oh yeah...Colonel Ego's work," Elly murmured. "Yeah, I have to report to Armstrong in a few..."shiver"...so I guess I'll see you later. Have fun with the Colonel."

Kat did not respond to her last comment, but continued to her own duties.

* * *

After lunch, Kat went to the lobby to take a nice breather away from everyone. Unfortunately, her breather was short lived as Havoc entered the room shortly afterward. "Kat…I would be greatly honored if you would join me for dinner tonight," Havoc requested with sparkles flying around his head as he dropped to one knee and presented her with flowers and chocolates.

'Hmm… he's asking me out to dinner… yet strangely, it feels more like a proposal,' Kat mulled over to herself. She gratefully accepted the gifts though. After all… it would be rude and such a terrible waste not to. "The honor would be entirely mine," Kat answered cordially.

"Oh boy…here we go again," Elly muttered shaking her head. As she watched the scene she had two very different voices shouting in her head. One shouted for Kat to go easy on him while the other cheered for her to completely smash him. She didn't understand what was happening and was really confused by the erratic behavior of her heart.

"Now that's impressive…she said yes to Havoc," Breda commented.

"No kidding…it's rare that a girl tells him yes," Fuery agreed.

"Let's wait and see if he was correct," Falman commented.

* * *

And once again, the next day….

"SHE SAID THERE WAS SOMEONE ELSE. I CAN'T BELIEVE IT," Havoc wailed tearfully.

"I can," they all thought at once.

"So what happened Havoc?" Fuery asked gently.

"I JUST TOLD YOU…SHE SAID THERE WAS SOMEONE ELSE," Havoc shouted.

"Yeah we caught that…but did she say you were the greatest?" Breda asked.

"Yeah…she loved the meal and laughed and sounded like she was enjoying herself," Havoc explained as he calmed down slightly. "Then when I dropped her off she said there WAS SOMEONE ELSE!!"

"Oh man he's such a cry baby," Elly thought shaking her head. Though she didn't know why, she told Havoc in a rather soothing voice, "Look…just because she said there was someone else doesn't mean she doesn't like you."

"That's right," Havoc exclaimed perking right up. "She doesn't like me…but she likes someone else that we know. Hmm…I wonder…the only other person it could be is Major Armstrong."

"Yeah, it's gotta be the Major. That's the only other person we know," Breda said.

"Well, that settles it then, we should ask the Major to ask Kat out," Fuery said.

"Sounds logical," Falman agreed. "He and Lt. Colonel Hughes are supposed to be through with duties here shortly."

"You idiots!" Elly screamed in her head.

* * *

"Lieutenant Ice Cold, open this door," Roy Mustang demanded as he stood outside Kat's office.

"What's that, Colonel? I'm sorry I'm so preoccupied I'm finding it rather difficult to hear you," Kat called from inside.

Roy got fed up and kicked the door only to find it frozen shut. "Lieutenant, open this door right now or I'll blow it open!"

There was the scraping noise followed by footsteps. Roy waited, until suddenly his saw a flashing light from within and suddenly the sprinklers over his head went off. "Forgive me, sir, but I'm not feeling well right now."

Roy grumbled in irritation as his gloves…and the rest of him…got completely soaked in seconds. "You've brought this on yourself Lieutenant," he muttered.

Roy took his water soaked gloves and began drawing an alchemy symbol on the dry door. Once he was finished, he was about to blow it open when suddenly the door opened. "Alright, I'm finished. You can come in now."

"You ruined my fun…Lieutenant," Roy grumbled having a tick appear on his forehead.

Kat merely smiled before stepping back into the room. Roy followed her inside and saw what it was that she had been working on. Sitting nearby the window was a canvas on which a watercolor painting sat. "So how may I be of service to you, Colonel?" She asked him politely.

"I've gotten word that you've been going on dates with several of my subordinates," Roy muttered.

"Hmmm, now that is interesting," Kat said leaning casually against her desk.

"After all the time you've spent…enjoying yourself, I must bring to your attention that you will have to cease these little engagements," Roy continued.

"Article 490 Section 22 Subsection 5: Personal relationships between officers become illicit if and when the relationship interferes with one's duty," Kat said knowledgeably. "I haven't been neglecting my duties, therefore I've done nothing wrong."

"As your superior officer I still must insist that you cease…after all…I'm sure your brother would agree with me on this one," Roy continued.

"I suppose if you put it that way," Kat stated with a shrug, "then I'll stop."

"Quit acting so casually," Roy commanded. "At least act like you're disappointed."

"I've never cared much for sulking," Kat said with a smile. "I find it a complete waste of what little time we have in this world." She saluted him before walking out the door. "Well, I'm off to sustain my fragile body with some nourishment. Have a good day, Colonel."

He watched her leave with a mixture of irritation and pleasure knowing that the dates would end. However, he still felt like letting his anger out on someone, so he returned to his office and called for four specific people.

"You wanted to see us, Colonel Mustang?" Havoc said saluting along with the other three.

Outside Elly had her ear to the door, listening intently. "Oh wow, this is awesome." She sat there for a while until she heard footsteps coming her way and quickly stood up. She was relieved to see it was only Hughes. "Heya Hughes, what are you doing here?"

"Oh you know, important military affairs. Is Roy in?" He asked.

Elly's grin stretched from ear to ear. "He's right inside."

"Oh thank you," Hughes replied walking over to the door.

"Oh this just got better," Elly chuckled as she watched Hughes enter the room.

"Yo!" Hughes said holding up a hand of greeting but stopping when he saw the four men lined up in front of Roy's desk. "What's up Roy, having a celebration?"

"No…are you aware of what these four have been doing?" Roy asked calmly.

"Oh yes…because I have this crystal ball back in my office," Hughes replied with a laugh. "So what is it?"

"These four…have all dated your sister," Roy informed him.

There was a sound of a gun being cocked as Hughes glasses flashed menacingly. "The four of you dared to lay your filthy hands on my little sister?" he asked dangerously. "Such is a sin I can never forgive."

They all cringed in fright and squished themselves up against the nearest corner. "We're sorry…we promise we didn't do anything," they all cried out. Behind the door Elly was close to collapsing with mirth.

"Then what were you four doing?" Roy asked not showing any remorse over the fact that his friend now had a gun trained on his subordinates.

"Well…" They said together.

"Elly, what are you doing?" Kat asked as she walked up to the door.

"Shh," Elly said holding a finger up to her mouth. "I don't want to miss this." Moments later there was the sound of gunshots followed by nothing but silence. "Ok…I think you can go in now."

Kat looked at her curiously before going in. It didn't take her long to make sense of what was going on. Roy mustang looking rather irate, her brother holding a gun, and the four men she had dated cowering in the corner with bullet holes decorating the walls and floor around them. "Pardon my interruption," she spoke.

"There's my adorable little sister who could possibly do no wrong," Hughes squealed putting away the gun and engulfing his sister in a hug.

"It never tires me to see you, brother," Kat said, embracing him in return.

"K-Kat…p-please tell them that…" Havoc started but stopped at the glare received from Roy and Hughes.

"Oh, so I suppose you've heard," she said sadly to her brother. "Yes, they defiled me in the worst manner possible."

The four cowering in the corner turned white with fear after they heard her declaration, and Elly chuckled a little seeing how easily she dropped them. "Hell hath no Furry," she murmured. "Heh…Fuery."

"Did they really?" Hughes asked glaring at the four. "Well I'd better show them just how I treat those who defile my family."

"Just say the word Hughes," Roy said raising his fingers poised to snap.

They all wailed and hugged each other pleading for mercy. Before the four men suffered from heart attacks Kat stepped in front of the two enraged men. "I kid, I kid," she told them calmly. "They simply ask me to dinner and I obliged. They were all very well-mannered, living, breathing pictures of true gentlemen."

"Oh my sister has such a wonderful sense of humor," Hughes laughed hugging Kat. "Isn't she just a delight?"

The four men collapsed to the ground unmoving. They had little ghosts floating above their heads. "Sometimes I wonder if you like to see your comrades at the end of their ropes," Roy muttered. "You and your brother."

"Oh man, this is fantastic," Elly said gleefully as she continued to watched. She glanced back over her shoulder and her eyes widened before she threw herself out of the way of the door.

Moments later, the doors burst open and Major Alex Louis Armstrong entered the room with a flourish. "Ah…Lieutenant Kathleen Hughes, it is a pleasure to see you," he said loudly.

"The pleasures all mine, Major," Kat said with a restrained laughter.

"I would be most grateful if you would join me for a dinner made by hands that have been endowed with the cooking skills that have been passed down the Armstrong line for Generations," Armstrong asked.

"Okay I take back what I said about Falman," Elly thought shaking her head. "That was the weirdest one I've ever seen."

"Well…" Kat debated.

"Oh yes, how rude of me," Armstrong stated. "It is only common courtesy that I first ask permission from the guardian!"

Hughes rubbed his chin in thought smiling at the courtesy that Armstrong was showing and the fact that Roy looked like he was about to explode from pent up emotion. "Hmm…well I have no qualms," he said happily. "I think it'd be an honor for my sister to dine with the Armstrong family."

"Great then I'll pick you up at six," Armstrong said loudly. "Oh…and the assignment you had me do has been finished Colonel Mustang sir." He saluted the Colonel before turning on his heel and leaving the room.

"Oh wow…this has been the greatest show in history," Elly snickered to herself trying hard not to make herself heard.

"Well now," Kat said merrily. "I suppose then I should go home and get ready." She gave her brother one last hug before leaving the room.

"Ah, such an angel," Hughes swooned. "I always knew she would grow up to be a heart breaker."

"Hughes…you're not going to do anything?" Roy asked.

"Oh I don't mind…as long as they get my approval first," Hughes said merrily. "Well I've got a lot of work to do so I'll take my leave."

After Hughes left, the four on the floor slowly picked themselves up, were dismissed by Roy and left as quickly as possible. "Well Roy Mustang," Elly said walking into the room. "So now you know what's been going on for the past week. Now that she's got another date lined up what are you going to do about it? After all, she might just get swept off her feet by the dating secrets that are 'PASSED DOWN THE…"

"That's enough Elly," Roy growled. "What she does on her own time is not my problem…as long as it does not affect her work or the work of the rest of my men."

"Okay then…I won't go off on you for not going after her when you had the chance," Elly said with a shrug. "Later…_Colonel_…" She walked toward the door, grabbed the handle of each door. Then she said, "PASSED DOWN THE ARMSTRONG LINE FOR GENERATIONS!!" Then she ran out to avoid the paper weight he had thrown from on his desk.

"Sir, you really shouldn't take your frustrations out on others," Hawkeye remarked as she stepped inside having come back from her previous duties.

"What do you suggest I should do?" Roy asked running a hand through his hair.

"What you usually do, sir," Hawkeye said solemnly. "The right thing."

* * *

CM: Haha! As you can all see, the chapter correlates well with the title. We were thinking of calling it 'The Curse of the Y Chromosome' but settled on this one in the end. So, so far we have one vote to make this one huge story instead of two separate ones for when the manga line picks up. We'd really like to know what the rest of you think. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and stay tuned!


	33. On the Rocks

CM: Hello everyone! I'm pleased to announce that we have yet another reviewer whom I'd like to thank for her input as well as her humorous Edward quote. Drown in a wine glass, lol. Thanks a bunch Kakashis-girl90. Now on with the story!

Chapter Thirty-Three: On the Rocks

*Ding, Dong* "Ah Lt. Kathleen Hughes…welcome to the Armstrong estate," Armstrong declared with diamonds dancing around his head. "Come in…come in."

Kat entered the huge house and couldn't help but stare in awe. It was truly a house fit for royalty. "Ah, you must be the young lady that our dear son was talking about," said a short but wide man with an astounding beard and mustache greeted from his chair. "The youngest female state alchemist. Quite impressive, m'lady."

"Indeed, and it's so good to see that dear Alex has finally found himself such a fine lady friend," a startlingly tall woman said.

"Your words humble me," Kat said with a bow. "It's an honor to meet the people who fostered the amazing Strongarm Alchemist."

"Haha," the wide man guffawed. "Now I see why Alex chose you…you have a great sense of humor. It's equal to that of the humor passed down the Armstrong for generations."

"And thus I see the hand that sowed the seed," Kat thought amused.

"Enough idle chatter, do please join us in the dining room," the woman said in a welcoming voice. "We've prepared a meal that will hopefully suit your tastes."

"I thank you for your hospitality," Kat said respectfully.

"Here is your seat," a young blonde woman offered from the table. She was short like the wide man, but thin like the tall woman and had a beautiful face.

"Thank you, miss… um," Kat trailed off.

"My apologies. I am Katherine Armstrong," she said softly.

"Kathleen Hughes, pleased to meet you," Kat returned.

"Oh, my brother has already told me all about you," Katherine stated with a small smile.

"Really? Nothing too terrible I hope," Kat said jovially.

"Oh of course not," Katherine replied. "He speaks very highly of you…both as a person and as an alchemist."

"Well let us all eat," Mr. Armstrong stated as he sat at the head of the table.

They all agreed and sat themselves down as the servants brought out the meal. It was made up of an entire Pork that lay in the center of the table, as well as copious amounts of mashed potatoes and gravy, corn on the cob, and something Kat had never seen before but was told was a fruit.

Before Kat could get started a servant cleared his throat. "Pardon me, sirs and madam," he said. "But Colonel Mustang has arrived."

Kat's eyes widened slightly at this announcement. What was Roy doing there? Did he have some sort of business with the Major?

"Sorry to interrupt your meal," Roy said with a bow. "But unfortunately I need to steal Lt. Hughes for some important work that needs to be taken care of."

"Well, I suppose it cannot be helped," Armstrong stated. "Perhaps another time."

"It was a pleasure meeting you all," Kat said as Roy began dragging her out of the room by the arm.

Once they were outside and several blocks down the street, Roy stopped and placed a large pile of papers into Kat's arms that he seemed to have pulled out of thin air. "Here is the work that is in desperate need of your attention," he told her authoritatively.

"Colonel," Kat said calmly. "Not to undermine your competence but… I finished this work hours ago, if you'll take a closer look."

"Is that so," Roy murmured staring closer at the papers. "I could have sworn there was something missing in these. Well…my mistake."

"Colonel," Kat said, and suddenly her voice sounded rather clipped, despite the smile she still bore. "What is this really about?"

"Oh no… she sounds angry," Breda whispered to the others who were hiding behind a tree nearby.

"There goes the neighborhood," Havoc said.

"Shh… I can't hear," Elly muttered.

"Nothing," Roy replied looking in the other direction. "I just thought I saw some unfinished work and wanted to make sure it was completed."

Kat stared at him with an unbelieving look on her face, then she opened her mouth to say something only to be interrupted by a unexpected voice. "What he means is he wants to take you to get some ice cream," Hughes said walking up to the pair.

"Hughes…" Roy said dangerously.

"No worries, Roy," Hughes whispered to him. "I got your back."

"You don't say," Kat said looking between Roy and her brother. Roy looked rather discomfited, a first as far as Kat had seen. "Is this true, Colonel?"

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Roy muttered.

"In that case," Kat said smiling, "I politely decline."

Roy looked extremely surprised, as did Hughes and all those who were watching. "She said no to the Colonel," Fulman murmured in surprise.

"Is there a reason why you cannot?" Roy asked somewhat disappointed.

"Reasons, in the end, are nothing more than excuses," Kat said walking past him. "I simply…. Do not wish to."

"Ouch that one smarted," Breda snickered.

"I've never seen anyone say no to the Colonel," Fuery added.

"If you guys don't shut up we'll be seen," Elly ordered before Havoc could put in his two cents.

"Kat…where are you going?" Hughes asked concerned.

Kat looked up to the sky seeing that it was going to rain tonight. "I wish I knew myself." Before she could continue on much further, she stopped and turned around as if she had just remembered something. She walked up to Roy and gave him a slap on his cheek. It wasn't nearly hard enough to turn the skin red, but it certainly left a statement. "Let's get something straight. I want no part in your games."

Roy stood there facing in direction her slap had turned his head unable to look her in the eye. After her slap, Kat turned on her heel and left without another word. "Roy…I know I usually trust you with my sister…but what did you do to her to make her so angry?" Hughes asked as he sadly watched his sister walk away.

Roy didn't say anything, but stared off into the distance unable to look directly at Hughes. Elly could see that if this did turn into a conversation, whether one way or both, she could see that they needed to leave this one alone. "Come on guys…let's go before we get into real trouble," she said grabbing Havoc's collar and leading him away.

"Wow… she said no to the Colonel, "Fuery repeated as they all walked home.

"I know," Havoc said seriously. Then suddenly, "But she said 'yes' to ME. Hail the conquering hero, dadadadadadaaaa dadadadadadaaaaadaaaa," Havoc sang.

Thwak "Havoc this isn't the time or place for your stupidity," Elly muttered. "If you couldn't tell from the words and the display…then let me explain something to you. She didn't turn down the Colonel because she didn't like him…she did it because…he was being an idiot, like you, and needed to be knocked down a few pegs to realize it."

"Still… I can't help but feel sorry for the guy," Breda murmured.

"Indeed, it was certainly one of those instances where Lt. Ice Cold lived up to her name," Fulman said.

"You all are idiots," Elly muttered. "She was crying."

"Huh?" Fuery said in confusion. "But… I could have sworn that when she walked by us she was smiling."

"Like she always does," Havoc added.

"Ever wonder why she always smiles?" Elly asked them shaking her head.

"Uh… that she's really laid back?" Breda guessed.

"You know what… never mind," Elly said giving up. "She'd get mad at me anyways."

* * *

The next morning.....

"Gentlemen, I thank you all for coming," Kat said standing before Havoc, Fuery, Breda, and Fulman while Elly once more stood off in the corner. She was looking better that day, almost as if the previous day had never happened. "I'd like to apologize for the past week, and I'd like it very much if we were to continue on as friends."

The four guys glanced at each other nervously and Elly smiled. "Perfect, then you can join us in trying to figure out what the major's other sisters look like."

"Um...she might actually already know," Havoc pointed out. "I mean...she did eat dinner there."

"True...but the only one living at home is his youngest sister right...so who's to say the others were there?" Elly replied with a shrug.

"Well, have any of you read stories about the vikings?" Kat asked them.

"I think I have before," Fuery piped up.

"That's what came to mind when I first met them," Kat said forwardly.

"Yeah, the Major certainly fits that description," Elly laughed, then she added in her mind, "As does _she_."

"So that mystery seems to be cleared up, what shall we solve next?" Breda asked taking a seat.

"Well," Kat said after some thought. "I hear that General Grantz has a soft spot for animals. The Sliver Alchemist has a secret compartment in his false leg. And General Raven and the Fuher have Monday limbo nights."

"Do they really?!" the four exclaimed in surprise.

"Wow...you sure know how to get them going," Elly though in amusement. "So how about this guys? Why don't we go visit General Grantz with one of Kat's cats and on the way back follow General Raven...after all, today is Monday."

"Sounds like a plan!" they exclaimed before heading off.

"Oh Kat, don't forget the cat," Breda reminded her.

"Welcome to the gang," Elly chuckled as she pat Kat on the back. "Where the fun never ends and the simple minds are torture."

* * *

Later that evening...

"Roy, you really should slow down," Maes Hughes cheerfully told his friend and colleague. "If you drink too much you're going to regret it later. What's got you like this anyway? You don't usually drink unless something is seriously bothering you."

"It's nothing, Hughes," Roy muttered.

"This isn't about what happened last night, is it?" Hughes guessed.

This question seemed to trigger something inside of Roy because suddenly his voice sky rocketed in volume. "How could she reject me? Me! The great flame alchemist? No girl has ever rejected me, let alone for my own men."

"Well… you know what they say… first time for everything," Hughes shrugged.

"This is ridiculous, there's got to be a logical explanation for why she'd tell _me_ no!" Roy shouted slamming his drink on the counter.

"Well… you didn't make her angry, did you?" Hughes asked him. "Because the last time someone made her angry… I think it was a couple years back, the man in question ended up mysteriously retiring from the military for unknown reasons and took off without a word shortly afterwards."

"Well I didn't make her angry…at least I don't think I did," Roy mumbled. "Don't worry…I'm not goin' to retire." His words were starting to slur as he spoke…a clear sign of just how drunk he was.

"That's good to know," Hughes said patting him on the back. "Look at it this way. From what Elly tells me, from now on you'll have plenty of time to get that paperwork done."

"Yes… because now I have no more dates cause they all ditched me too," Roy ranted.

"How did that happen?" Hughes asked.

"Someone must've fund out an told em all bout each other," Roy slurred. His mind returned to the incident earlier that day. He'd gotten a call from Jaquelyn who had shouted his ear off about having all these other woman he was dating besides her. He'd quickly hung up as he didn't have anything to say...but seconds later he got a call from Patricia who did the same thing. This went on for the next ten minutes until he'd gotten a call from every woman he had ever dated.

"Well, I guess that just goes to show that if you sweep too much under the rug you're just gonna end up with a big mess later on," Hughes said rubbing the back of his head. "Maybe you should take this experience with a grain of salt and start off from a clean slate."

"But de' all lef me...includin' the one in Northern," Roy exclaimed.

"Why do you have a girlfriend in Northern?" Hughes asked curiously.

"She moved up dere," Roy answered.

"Ah, oh well," Hughes sighed.

"When I find out who did all that I'm going to roast them alive," Roy declared vehemently.

"Now, now, I'm sure that's just the alcohol talking," Hughes said. "But in case it's not, at least I don't have to worry that it's Kat. She doesn't have the capacity to do something like that."

"You have no idea what she has the _capacity_ to do," Roy growled before falling forward on the table.

"In any case… we probably outta get you back home…" Hughes said tossing a few bills on the table before helping his friend up.

"Hughes… do you really think I can be Fuhrer one day?" Roy asked as he was half carried out of the bar.

"Not if you get drunk over every little letdown you won't," Hughes said. Once they got outside, to his great surprise he spotted Kat with another soldier. "Kat? What are you doing out so late?"

"An officer from Central was looking for you. He said he had something important to talk to you about the latest investigation," Kat explained before glancing to Roy and then back to him. "Need I even ask?"

"Oh he's just upset about the number of break ups he had," Hughes explained away. "I am glad you're here though…you can take him home now."

"Excuse me?" Kat asked taking a small step back.

"Well I really need to take care of this so I won't be able to, and he's in no shape to drive himself home so I'm counting on you to do it," Hughes explained with a smile as he hefted Roy onto her shoulders. "Have fun…but not too much fun."

"You're bad sense of humor hasn't changed at all," she told her brother wryly but didn't have the heart to refuse his request. She watched him leave with the soldier before looking at Roy who looked completely plastered. "You throw up on me once and I'm dropping you," she told him before beginning walking him to the car.

Once they had arrived at his apartment, Kat had to fish through his pockets for his house key in order to unlock the door and drag him inside. Kat dumped him off in his bedroom and was about to go home, when she figured she might as well stick around for a while and make sure he was going to be alright. Besides… it was late and she didn't have her own car to drive.

So she decided to look for something to do. It wasn't that hard. There was a pile of dirty dishes around the sink. Used clothes were all over the place with bits of trash strewn here and there. Empty bottles and a half eaten sandwich decorated the coffee table, and a few magazines and a book lay on the couch. Typical bachelor pad, she thought. Kat didn't think any of Roy's girlfriends ever came over to his apartment. If they had they would most likely change their minds about how great a guy he was.

With nothing better to do she decided to start with the clothes. Kat managed to locate a bag and tossed all the clothes in it before finding, to her immense surprise, the laundry room. Lucky enough there was laundry soap and everything needed for cleaning clothes. He probably washed clothes once he had run out of things to wear. She dumped all his clothes into the washing machine, poured some soap in, and started it. Then she went to the kitchen and washed the dishes and set them to dry. Then she picked up all the trash around the sitting room, including the sandwich that appeared to be growing a form of near-intelligent life on it, and dumped it in the waste basket. As she cleaned the couch, she found a book that looked rather interesting so she set it aside before placing the magazines on a shelf.

About that time Kat heard loud groans and retching sounds coming from the bathroom nearby. She winced at the noises and figured she would just leave him to his vomiting. She didn't like seeing other people being sick. Kat went back to the laundry room and by then the clothes were done washing. She loaded them into the dryer and started the dryer up. As she waited she leaned against the dryer and began reading the book she had picked up.

"Lieutenant?" A voice spoke making Kat jump. She turned to see Roy leaning against the door frame. He looked a little haggard having just finished being sick. "What are you doing here?" He asked, his voice a little groggy.

Kat wondered how best to respond to that question. 'Taking care of you to make sure you don't do anything stupid, sir.' Or 'Doing the laundry that you were too lazy to do, sir.' Or 'Thinking of ways to make your life hell, sir.' Finally she settled on, "I don't know, sir."

"You don't know," he repeated.

Kat could tell that, despite his still being a little plastered, he had regained some of his senses. "Well, you had gotten sick and my brother had me bring you back here, and left me to take care of you," she told him, shrugging at the last part.

"How do you expect to get home?" He asked you a bit skeptically. "Do I look like I'm in the state to drive you?"

"I guess I'll just walk, sir," she said with another shrug.

He stared at you for a moment before heaving a sigh. Then he chuckled a bit. "You can go ahead and stay. I owe you for cleaning up around here. A one night stay. That seems like a fair trade."

"Thank you, sir," she said with a small bow.

Suddenly the dryer signaled it was finished and she began pulling stuff out. "You did the laundry too?" Roy asked amazed.

"Well, I had nothing better to do," she replied. Suddenly she paused when she pulled out… "I didn't know you wore pink boxers."

"I don't," he said in what sounded like a strained voice. "Those used to be white."

Kat soon found the reason. She had thrown in red socks with his white boxers.

"Well," she said, not being able to contain her sniggers. "They say it takes a real man to wear pink."

At the look he gave her, she just burst into laughter. She couldn't help it. It didn't help when she pictured him actually wearing the pink under shorts. After a few moments, whether it was because of the alcohol or because the situation truly was humorous, he started to laugh along with her. And as she laughed she realized this was the first time she had ever heard the Colonel REALLY laugh, and just how pleasant sounding it was. After a few moments he must've started getting a headache because he groaned and clutched his head. Kat's laughter died away as she saw his discomfort and she couldn't help but feel a stab of pity towards him. Dropping the clothes Kat walked up to him and slung one of his arms around her shoulders.

"Come on, Colonel," she told him. "Let's get you to bed."

"Couch," he muttered before she could begin moving him.

"Excuse me?"

"You take the bed," he murmured. "I'll take the couch."

"Um, this is the alcohol talking right, sir?" Kat asked. Surely this had to be a joke.

"No arguments, Kathleen."

"As you wish, Colonel," Kat said with a smile.

And she let him fall back onto the couch. He looked almost pitiable, though her sympathy was limited. "Look at you," she murmured. "You're a complete mess."

"Well…this is what it's like when you get drunk," Roy mumbled in pain. "Something I suppose you've never experienced."

"No… because I honestly don't see the point to it," Kat told him. He looked so pathetic that she had the strongest urge to stroke his head but she immediately squashed that desire. "Honestly Colonel, just because some several dozen women yelled at you doesn't make it the end of the world."

"I've never once been rejected," Roy moaned. "How is this even possible?"

"Anything's possible, Colonel."

"More than anything, I don't get you," Roy continued, probably because of the hangover. "How is it you can go with all my men without a second thought…and even Major Armstrong…and then drop me like last night's leftovers?"

Kat's eyes widened. He was upset because she told him 'no'? And why would he be so surprised? Did he truly believe he had done nothing wrong? Why is it that he managed to make her feel guilty? Kat wondered sadly as she listened to him. "Because… I don't want just a one night thing, Colonel," Kat said softly. "I don't want to be one of those girls you date once or twice and then forget about, or log away somewhere for later reference." She didn't know why she was telling him this. Most likely he wouldn't remember anything that was said tomorrow morning.

"So…the only way would be if I accepted you as my one and only girlfriend, right?" Roy asked somberly.

This statement caused Kat's heart to leap and truthfully she couldn't believe that he would even suggest such a thing. "Yes… I suppose but… I can't imagine why you're even saying stuff like that…"

"Because you're pretty and I got mad seeing you with my men," Roy stated slowly. "I just…wanted you…all for myself." He passed out seconds later and his light snores filled the room.

Kat sat there dumbfounded. But after awhile, she shook herself out of it. She couldn't take his words seriously… it was obviously the influence of alcohol contaminating his brain and making him say weird things. There was just no way… and strangely that realization hurt more than anything. "Good night, Colonel," Kat whispered before turning off the lights and exiting the room.

When she entered Roy's room she immediately noticed it was much better kept than the rest of the house had been, albeit the bed was a little rumpled. Not having any night clothes to change into, Kat just decided to sleep in the clothes she was wearing, even if they were dirty. Kat climbed into the bed and pulled the covers up over herself. The bed was nice and soft and very comfortable, helping her to relax. As she closed her eyes and snuggled against the pillow, she noticed it smelled really nice. It smelled like Roy.

* * *

The next morning, Roy seemed to have completely bounced back from his hang over. Kat didn't remember fully what happened. But she had woken up with a start and had ended up back-handing the Flame Alchemist in the face.

After taking a good look at him she noticed he was currently wearing nothing but a pair of black slacks and a towel around his neck. His hair and skin were still pretty damp from what looked like a recent shower making him look all the more alluring.

"Do you have something against my face?" He asked her rubbing the now red cheek.

"Of course not," Kat replied with a hint of sarcasm. "I just thought I was being molested."

"Or perhaps…" he said with a smirk. "You just can't resist the feel of my skin."

Kat stared at him. "Colonel… do you remember anything that happened last night?"

"I remember feeling like crap, and I vaguely remember you were the one who brought me back home," Roy responded with a small frown. "Why do you ask?"

"Never mind," she said shaking her head. It was clear that he really didn't remember anything that was said from last night at all. "You seem to be feeling better, so I'll take my leave."

"And where will you go?" Roy asked as she got to her feet.

"Well I do need to get home and change," Kat replied.

"How do you expect to get there and then to work on time?" Roy asked as idea struck him.

"I guess I'll just have to run, sir," Kat replied as she opened the door.

Roy caught her moments after she left the room and smiled. "Well I'm sure I've got something here you can use…and once you're done I'll drive you to work."

"That's very kind of you, sir, but if this is your way of thanking me there's really no need," Kat told him politely attempting to leave once more.

"No…I insist," Roy said. "Your brother would be very angry with me if I didn't take you to work and allowed you to be late. Besides…" Suddenly he gently wrapped his arms around Kat's shoulders and Kat went rigid. "Think of it as my apology."

Kat ignore the increased speed of her heart beat and gave a resigned sigh. "I suppose, if you insist."

"Thank you, Lieutenant," Roy said sounding a bit happier.

* * *

"How did I get talked into this?" Kat muttered as she sat in the passenger's seat of Roy's car in the military uniform and… much to her dismay, a mini skirt.

"You look very nice, Lieutenant," Roy complimented. "Almost lady-like."

"Apology, my ass," Kat muttered again.

"Which is very nice, by the way," Roy said with a smirk.

"And you expect me to go into work like this?" Kat asked him staring out the window.

"As it's you, I'm sure you'll be able to fulfill your duties as well as always," Roy chuckled. "Only this time you'll look great doing it."

"Your flattery holds much to be desired, Colonel," Kat replied smartly, the edge not leaving her voice.

"I'm sorry, but you really do look nice," Roy said with a smile.

Kat continued facing out the window so that he couldn't see her cheeks turning red. Her voice softened a bit. "While I appreciate the compliment, I'm concerned that many a man might share your opinion."

"Don't worry, if I know Hughes he's already taken care of that," Roy said confidently.

"I guess that's true," Kat said with a small grin. "I wouldn't be surprised if he went so far as to put up posters promising a death warrant to anyone who even looked at me wrong. Still, I can't help but wonder.... what were you doing keeping a miniskirt in your closet?" That just _happened_ to be her size.

"It was actually a gift from your brother," Roy muttered.

"Ah-ha..."

A little while later they arrived at the Central Headquarters to find the walls littered with posters that were covered in death threats and signed by Hughes. "Well what do you know…he did exactly what you thought he would."

"I do know my brother," Kat said as she walked a step behind Roy. And as predicted, every guy they pass did a double take as Kat walked by. "Well, I'm going to go lock myself in my office for the rest of the day."

"Hey Kat," a voice shouted down the hall. "Wow…you're wearing a skirt…how did Roy talk you into that?" Kat looked up to see Elly walking toward them with a big grin on her face. "Well I must say it looks nice…you should wear one more often…at the very least you'll turn a lot more heads this way."

Kat gave a forlorn sigh. "Yes, just what I need, more popularity in a vicinity where testosterone levels are already unbearably high." As she went her own way she said,"Enjoy your day of actual work, sir."

"You know, Colonel, if you like a girl, you should really try to AVOID ticking her off," Elly commented. "After all, what does this say about how your future will turn out?"

"Are you implying something?" Roy growled.

"Only that if you keep going on like this you'll never get married," Elly said with a shrug and a smirk.

"Hey Roy!" Hughes said coming from around the corner. "I just bumped into Kat. She seemed a bit… did I walk in on something?"

"Not a thing. What was it you were saying, Hughes?" Roy muttered shooting a deadly glance at Elly.

"Well, I'm really starting to worry about my dear baby sister," Hughes said rubbing his head. "Though she did look absolutely adorable in that outfit. You managed to do something I've been trying to do for years."

"That's surprising…considering how many of these posters you put up," Roy replied. "You seem to be more adamant about people not looking at her than you are about her looking pretty."

"Well, that's why I have YOU around," Hughes said with a smile.

"Hughes… are you sure that wouldn't just make things WORSE," Elly chuckled.

"No one asked for your opinion," Roy muttered.

"Though one thing worries me," Hughes said his face going serious once more.

"What's that?" Elly asked curiously.

"It's supposed to rain today," he told her.

"Really," Elly said lowering her eyes. "Well…I'd better catch up to my partner. See ya later Hughes…oh and Colonel, your little black book is back in your desk."

Roy began pulling on his ignition gloves but Hughes grabbed hold of his arm. "Now now, if you do that, Kat will have to search for a new partner."

"I'm going to my office, and NO ONE had better bother me unless it is an absolute emergency," Roy declared before storming off.

"Sigh… I would have hoped that last night would have helped, but it seems that the two of them are even more on edge than before," Hughes thought. "This calls for drastic action."

* * *

CM: Uh-oh, what could Hughes possibly be planning? STay tuned and find out! Oh, and as a tribute to the manga, we decided to start putting random tidbit at the end of our chapters. So here's the first/ Enjoy!

******

(What Kat WANTED to do)

"By the way Colonel sir, you might not want to move any time soon."

"And why not?" he asked, shifting a little.

SNAP!

Suddenly the eyes of all the soldiers were redirected as Roy's pants pooled at his ankles revealing the very shorts she had pulled out of the laundry the night before.

"That's why. Have a wonderful day, Colonel," Kat bid, and she was gone before anything else could be done.

"Looks like the Cat let the dogs out," Elly laughed. "Honestly I half expected you to have hearts…or women on those instead. But still...I had no idea you wore _pink_ boxers."

Several of the surrounding officers were doing there best not to laugh out loud as Roy's anger meter was skyrocketing and many feared that half of Eastern would soon be gone due to conflagrations of the worst kind.

"Hey Roy!" Hughes said coming from around the corner. "I just bumped into Kat. She seemed a bit… oh…"

"Hey, Hughes…come to see the answer to the age old question?" Elly asked. "Well they're definitely boxers."


	34. When Things Boil Over

Chapter Thirty-Four: When Things Boil Over

"Hey, Elly," Havoc greeted as he sat down beside her in the mess hall. "Mind if I join you for lunch?"

"Well, you just did anyway, so by all means," Elly said twirling around her spaghetti.

"You alright?" Havoc asked her worriedly.

"Why do you ask?"

"You seem preoccupied."

"And you seemed to be recovered from your little experience from a few days ago."

He flushed. "You're not mad about that are you?"

"Not really," Elly told him smirking. "I enjoyed watching you guys make complete fools of yourselves."

"Well, if it means anything, I really am sorry," Havoc said sheepishly. "I guess I just got caught up in the moment."

"Yeah, who wouldn't want THE Ice Cold Alchemist as a significant other?"

"Elly…"

"Relax, I'm just kidding," Elly said ruffling his hair. "I forgive you, you dork."

He smiled at this and was about to say something when Breda walked up along with Fuery and Falman.

"Hey, did you guys see Ice Cold?" Breda asked as he and the others sat down with the pair. "She was wearing a…"

"Yes, I've seen it," Elly said shortly.

"I thought she looked really nice," Fuery said with slight embarrassment.

"Did you not learn from the last time you were shot at?" Elly asked them.

"Makes you wonder what Elly would look like in something like that," Breda added.

"Now you will be shot," Elly muttered getting to her feet. She pulled out some chalk from a pocket and started making a mark on the table as Breda started taking several steps backward. "You know…from this distance it'll be almost impossible to miss."

"Aw, come on, I meant nothing by it," Breda said hurriedly. "Guys, help me out here."

"I dunno, Breda," Havoc said smiling. "You know how sensitive Elly is to comments like that."

"Then why doesn't she ever shoot at you?" Breda muttered.

"By the way, I noticed Lt. Ice Cold standing out in the rain," Falman stated, gaining their attention.

"But why would she do that?" Fuery asked in confusion. "Won't she catch a cold?"

"Hard to when she already had ice water for blood," Breda said.

There was a flash followed by a woosh and several slashes were made in Breda's military uniform. "Kat's a lot of things…but you have no right to say she has ice for blood," Elly muttered. "What she does out there is her own business…and if you guys hadn't figured this out from your past experience then let me spell it out for you. If you want to know something about her or anyone else…then ask them and quit coming up with your own explanations."

"No one really knows why she does it," Havoc told Fuery. "Some think that it's a type of training to get better in tune with her element, but no one knows for sure."

After that, they all lapsed into silence.

* * *

"Dammit, I'm still hung over," Roy groaned as he leaned over his paperwork. The heavy raindrops against his window were doing nothing for his headache.

"Would you like an aspirin, sir?" Hawkeye asked him.

"No, but could you shut the window? It's starting to get chilly," he told her.

Hawkeye went to do so, and as she was shutting the window, she noticed something. "It appears that Lt. Hughes is enjoying the weather."

Roy looked out the window at Kat and decidedly pushed himself up from his desk. "I'll be going for a walk," he muttered before walking out the door.

Hawkeye watched him leave with a small smile on her face. "Now, you're on the right track," she murmured.

* * *

Kat stared up at the sky, allowing the drops to fall upon her skin. She didn't even notice how wet her clothes had become. It felt natural by this time. Used to, this was the only place where the mask would dissolve if only for a while, and she could allow the rain to wash away everything leaving only an empty calm behind. She sighed before removing her spotted spectacles. Things were different now. She was different.

She closed her eyes and a few moments later found that the rain was no longer landing on her face. Opening her eyes, she found an umbrella above her head held by none other than the flame alchemist. "If you stay out here for too long you'll end up catching a cold," he muttered. "Then Elly would be laughing about you being attacked by your own element."

"I don't mind it," Kat said tranquilly. "If nothing else, it calms me."

"I'm sure you can find other things to calm you than making yourself sick," Roy told her.

Kat didn't answer, but he thought he heard her laugh a little.

"You have work, Lieutenant," he told her. "You need to get to it."

"Of course, sir," Kat conceded. She turned around and walked pass him.

As she walked pass, Roy saw to his surprise a trail running down her cheek, which was separate from the rain. "Hmm…so that's why she enjoys being in the rain," he thought to himself. "It hides the tears she can never shed."

* * *

"Hey, Hughes," Elly said walking into the workroom. "Armstrong said you wanted to see me for something?"

"Ah, thank goodness you're here," Hughes said giving her a fatherly pat on the back. "I thought you should know, I took your earlier advice and sending Kat and Roy on a mission, and while I understand you're a big help to Kat, I'd like you to sit this one out."

"Oh I get it…you're the one who planned the fiasco with the skirt," Elly laughed. "I don't mind sitting this one out…if it helps the two of them out. So what did you have in mind for their 'mission'?"

"Well…."

* * *

"Rumors of a haunted hot spring, you say?" Roy asked skeptically.

"Yeah, apparently alchemists go there to relieve their stress, and then just disappear," Hughes told him seriously. "And those who do come back are reported acting rather strangely."

"I see," Roy muttered raising an eyebrow at Hughes. "Is there a reason you thought I should take part in this…investigation?"

"Well, since this person seems to be targeting alchemists, it makes sense to send one of the most capable alchemists in all of Eastern to lure 'em out. Also, the Fuehrer agreed that it should be done as covertly as possible, so you're only allowed one person to travel with you," Hughes said smiling. "And before you say anything they've already been picked out."

"Oh really," Roy asked as he smelled something fishy. "And who is to be my travel companion?"

"Why my darling sister of course," Hughes squealed.

"Of course," Roy muttered. "This wouldn't happen to be another plot to get your sister and me together would it?"

"Now why would you think something like that," Hughes asked him in mock hurt. "No offense Roy, but we all know what happens when you get around water. You usually wind up a wet match. This way, your safety will be ensured."

"Fine," Roy sighed. "But we're only going to investigate the weird happenings…this is not a vacation."

"Yes, yes, I know," Hughes said waving away his comment. "It's not a vacation…but you should still try to enjoy yourself."

"That's a high demand when you have an icicle in your side," Roy muttered.

"Look, I'm still not clear about what's been going on between you two," Hughes said placing a hand on Roy's shoulder. "But I will tell you this much. What I've said before… my mind hasn't changed."

Roy stared at his friend, his expression indiscernible. "I know, Hughes," he said finally. "Believe me, I know."

* * *

The next day….

"Be safe," Hughes told his sister, hugging her tightly, as he bid her farewell on the train platform.

"Trust me, I'm not the one you should be telling that to," Kat replied smiling.

"Lieutenant," Hawkeye said pulling her aside.

"Yes, Hawkeye?" Kat asked.

"I know this is probably inappropriate of me to ask this of you but, please watch closely over the Colonel," she said, her voice carrying a hint of worry. "He needs you more than the both of you realize."

Kat was a little taken aback by this but she agreed that she would do whatever she could to prevent him from coming to any harm.

"Any day, Lieutenant," Roy said shortly, waiting for her to get on the train.

"Be sure to keep Colonel Ego out of trouble," Elly told her grinning.

Kat nodded and she bid farewell to the rest of Roy's subordinates who had tagged along to wish their Colonel and First Lieutenant a safe trip. A few minutes after Kat and Roy boarded the whistle blew and the train pulled out of the station.

"There they go," Havoc sighed. "Hey Elly, isn't this your first time not going on a mission with Kat since you two became partners?"

"Yeah, first time for everything," Elly told him. All the while hoping that nothing too bad would happen on their trip.

* * *

The train ride wasn't a very long one, but the tense silence made it seem like an eternity for the two alchemists. Roy was bothered, because it seemed like every time he wasn't looking, the Ice Cold alchemist was looking his way, but every time he went to check, she was gazing off at something only she could see. Her eyes were currently twin orbs of blue steel, cold and calculating. Roy wanted to know what was going through that uncompromising head of hers, and that desire only served to further irritate him.

"The view outside is probably much better, Colonel," Kat said dispassionately and she adjusted her glasses.

Roy ignored her coldness and continued to watch her, looking for anything that might give away her emotions. He was disappointed though as she had plenty of practice keeping her emotions in check. "Lieutenant, if there's something you want to say then say it," he ordered. "It's obvious that I somehow angered you and if we're going to successfully finish this investigation then we'd better get everything out on the table."

"What is there to say, Colonel?" Kat said looking at him intensely. Any lesser man would have flinched away from that wintery gaze. "You merely used your influence in an attempt to humiliate me and I decided to return the favor."

"How was getting you to do a few things that you would have instantly turned down humiliating?" Roy asked just as icily. "I didn't realize that you were so embarrassed to do menial work for me."

"The fact that you won't even acknowledge what you did already makes this conversation sterile," Kat stated flatly.

"What did I do?" Roy asked angrily. "What, interrupting your dinner with Armstrong was a bad move on my part? Admit it, you were happy to escape their estate."

"Colonel, I can't do this anymore," Kat said with a weary sigh. "I see enough war in the outside world without having to deal with personal ones. After this mission…. I'm requesting a transfer."

"Why's that?" Roy asked taken aback by her statement. "I thought you couldn't bear to work under anyone besides me."

"It's true, the idea of working for someone else nearly makes the bile rise in my stomach," Kat said with a mirthless smile. "However, it seems I've found an even greater torture. I'll probably request working under my brother. He's worse than you when it comes to slave driving, but…" She trailed off, and it didn't look like she was willing to finish, even if he did ask.

Roy decided that he didn't want to know the end of her sentence and the two of them fell into silence. They remained in such a state for the remainder of the train ride and only spoke when they reached their destination. "Well…let's go check out what it was your brother was speaking about," Roy muttered as he got off the train, Kat directly behind him.

When they arrived at the hot spring resort, they were greeted by a short, elderly man who looked well into his retiring years. "Why, hello," the old man greeted in a throaty voice. "Have you two youngsters come to enjoy the wonders of my hot springs? You'd be the first in a while."

"Why is that?" Kat asked in false ignorance.

"Sadly, whenever people come to my hot springs, they either leave differently or disappear entirely," he explained to her. "It's quite troubling, really, and bad for business. I'm worried that I may be next."

"Well I'm sure whatever it is, is nothing more than a hoax," Roy told him. "I don't believe in things like this and am only here to enjoy a nice break from work."

"In that case I'll not bore you with any more warnings," the old man replied. "I'd hate to scare away my first customers in ages. Come, I'll show you to your room and where the baths are, and I hope you enjoy your stay here."

The man led them to a bedroom that looked very nice and well furnished except… there were two beds.

"This looks like a room for a couple," Roy said stating the obvious.

"Hm? Are you two not on a honeymoon?" The old man asked.

"No, sir, you misunderstand, we just happen to be in each other's company," Kat explained to him.

Roy looked a little irked by this comment but said nothing.

"I don't suppose you have anything separate, do you?" Kat requested kindly.

"Unfortunately all my single rooms are not available," the old man explained apologetically. "But if this will not suffice then I shall see about getting you better suitable accommodations."

"This is fine," Roy told him this time not giving Kat the chance to respond.

"Very well then," the old man said bowing. "Please enjoy yourselves. Dinner will be ready in a few hours. Until then, please make yourselves at home."

After he left Roy immediately went to sit on the bed closest to the window, claiming it as his. He wanted to be prepared just incase the rumors proved to be true, and was sure the window would be the first place they'd enter through. "You might as well make yourself comfortable, Kathleen…we won't be leaving until we get to the bottom of the strange occurrences," Roy told her, as he kicked off his boots. "Think of it as your first real vacation."

To Roy's astonishment, Kat sat down on her own bed in a resigned manner before removing her jacket. "That shouldn't be too difficult, considering that it IS my first."

"That's a surprise, I would have thought…" his words were choked off when he saw Kat casually unbuttoning her blouse.

"Um…Kathleen," Roy began. "What are you doing? You know your brother would be really surprised to see you doing this and I must say I don't…condone it…either." He choked on the last part as he found a piece of him really wanted her to continue.

"Oh, I suppose you're right. I'm so used to having my own room that it's become second nature. Though I'm surprised that the great Colonel Mustang would be so flustered. After all, this isn't the first time you've seen something like this, right?" She asked with a teasing smile.

Roy's eyes widened and for a few moments he was struck speechless. Eventually he managed to recover from her verbal backhand and his eyes narrowed. "I don't much care for your implications, Lieutenant."

"You're right, forgive my thoughtlessness, sir," Kat said as she buttoned up her blouse again before standing up and grabbing a robe and a towel. "I'm going to enjoy the hot springs for a while."

Roy watched her leave both in fascination and frustration. "What ever happened to the sweet girl I used to know?" he asked out loud. "When did she get so… exasperatingly cynical?"

* * *

"Alright, let's get moving guys!" Breda shouted as he and the other three Royets hurried down the hallway.

As they quickly made their way, one suddenly stopped took a quick detour to the reck room window. "Hey, Elly, come join us!" he shouted causing the red head to drop the book she was reading and fall out of the window.

"Havoc, how many times do I have to tell you not to do that?" she asked pulling herself back up. She glared up at him before getting back inside and picking up her book. "What did you want anyway?"

"Well, since the Colonel's gone, our work load has lightened up a little," Fuery told her smiling. "And we were planning on going to the park to play frisbee."

Elly stared at them incredulously. "What are you, ten? Don't four fully grown military men have better things to do than play frisbee?"

"Hey, around here, when you got free time you make the most of it," Breda told her.

"Obviously," Elly murmured.

"You are not required to join us, but your company would be appreciated," Falman added.

"Fine, why not? You're not going to let me be until I agree anyway," Elly replied with a shrug.

She got up, put the book away and followed the four to the park where Breda pulled out a small disk and started throwing it around. It didn't take long for her to really get into it and pretty soon found herself running after the frisbee calling out that she got it. At one point in time, she dove for the spinning disk at the same time as a nearbye dog only to catch it at the same time...and basically the same place. Her instincs kicked in before her brain did and she jerked at the contact trying to break free of the bite. She managed it, but at a pretty high price.

The dog ran off, leaving Elly kneeling on the ground sqeezing her had tightly against herself. She heard the sound of hurried footsteps thudding against the grass as someone made their way towards her. "Hey, you okay?" Havoc asked her.

"Fine.... just a scratch," Elly said chancing a look at her hand. It was covered with several shallow gashes that were oozing red.

"I think that's just a little more than a scratch," Havoc said, looking at her hand. "Hey, Fuery, did you bring a first aid kit?"

"Right here!" Fuery said running up with the small box. "I always keep one in case of emergencies."

"Great, hand me some iodine and bandages would you pal?" Havoc asked. Fuery quickly dug around for said items before handing them to Havoc.

"Uh...I'm perfectly fine guys," Elly murmured keeping her hand as far away from them as she could. "I've had worse and managed to heal them myself...see I can still move it." As she said this she opened at closed her hand to show him and more blood flowed down it.

"Give me that," Havoc ordered taking her hand and pouring the iodine over it. "You're making worse by doing that."

"Ouch!...I know how to take care of myself, thank you," Elly exclaimed as the liquid hit her wound.

"Don't squirm so much," Havoc told her as he used a cloth to wipe up the blood, making the stinging worse. "Just hold still and it'll be over soon." He then tossed the diried cloth aside and began wrapping her hand up nice and tight.

"You're such a mom," Elly muttered.

"If it gets infected, it'll just make it worse," Havoc said ignoring her grumblings.

"Miss Elly, are you feeling ill?" Falman asked.

"No, I'm just gritting my teeth and bearing with my horrible battle scar," Elly replied shortly.

"Ah, I was curious as your facial pigmentation is off by several margins from the norm."

"What he means to say is that you're face is a lettle red," Breda translated.

"Not surprising, we have been running around a bit and I'm probably a little dehydrated," Elly answered easily.

"Well, why don't we go get something to drink then?" Havoc suggested, tying off the bandage before helping her up. "How does a cream soda sound?"

"Sounds great," Elly answered with a smile. "But I'm definitely getting some water as well." She looked down and noticed that Havoc was still holding her hand. She felt her face heat up even more and quickly slipped it out. "Well, come on let's go," she said hurriedly, blatantly ignoring the weird feeling in her gut she was starting to get.

* * *

"Ahh…" Kat sighed and she allowed herself to sink neck deep into the hot pool of the bath. The water felt so incredible and all tension just seemed to flow right out of her body. The steam that rose from the surface tickled her face and the aroma it gave off was very calming. All of the negative energy that she had been building up for the past few days seemed to melt away with the fumes.

"Hmm… I wonder if I was too hard on him," Kat wondered as she allowed her eyes to drift close.

In the past few days, the mask that had been so brutally shattered was slowly beginning to piece itself together again, and it was coming back with a sort of unquenchable vengeance. Despite this, she didn't understand what she wanted anymore. The uncertainty was there, festering in her gut like an invading seed beginning to take root. Something was growing within her, and though she wasn't entirely sure what it was, two things were certain: One, it had something to do with the man she worked under, and two, it was beginning to have a heavy influence on her equanimity that she had worked years to build.

"Perhaps I should apologize," she thought again. Though from an outsider's view, it appeared that she enjoyed ripping the Flame Alchemist's ego to shreds, in truth, it was the exact opposite. Every hurtful word she uttered made her want to retch. "Why am I going out of my way to hurt someone I promised I would stand by and support?" she asked herself. She was so preoccupied she didn't register that the water's heat was steadily rising.

Her thoughts were cut into, however, as the door to the bath opened and someone entered. "I definitely need to take some time to cool off," a male voice muttered upon entering. "Maybe this whole thing was a hoax created by Hughes to make me take a vacation. If that's the case I'll throttle him when I get back."

Kat's eyes opened and through the fog of steam her eyes registered a familiar torso, familiar mess of ebony locks, and finally eyes of the deepest obsidian. As those dark eyes widened with realization, the figure came to an abrupt halt and whatever he was about to say died in his throat.

The two seemed to be frozen as they stared at each other, their faces both becoming red from more than just the steam of the bathwater, until finally a splash of water momentarily blinded him. "Quit staring, idiot!"

Roy rubbed his eyes to get the water out of his face, but in that time Kat had leapt out of the bath, donned her robe and headed for the door. "I wasn't staring at you," Roy grumbled, as he kept himself from turning around. "I was trying to figure out who was in here."

"Well, now you know," Kat replied indifferently.

"Don't stop your relaxing on my account," Roy muttered darkly. "I'll leave if you want."

Kat paused. Odd choice of words, she thought. "No, it's fine. I was planning on getting out soon anyways."

With that she left, though Roy found himself wishing she would have stayed. He shook his head to clear away those thoughts, pull off his towel, and step into the warm water. "Ah…I guess I really did need this," Roy sighed. "Sometimes I wonder if he knows me better than I do."

As Roy sat in the water, allowing it to cleanse his frazzled nerves, he became so relaxed that he didn't notice the temperature steadily rising, little by little in subtle increments. His relaxation was interrupted when suddenly the temperature in the water spiked and it felt like his flesh might melt off.

He leapt out of the water as quickly as possible to keep his skin from burning from the heat. "Ice Cold…you have a much skewed sense of humor," he muttered as he checked to make sure there wasn't any lasting damage. He didn't see anything immediately so he decided to replace his towel, head back to his room, and call it a night.

Kat looked up from her book as the door slammed open and both eyebrows immediately flew up. "I must say, no one can pull of red skin like you, Colonel."

"Enough. I have had it up to here with your games, Lieutenant," Roy said angrily.

Kat's eyebrows lowered as her brow crinkled slightly in confusion. "What on earth are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the spring," Roy clarified. "You heated the spring and almost boiled me alive."

"Why would I do something like that?" Kat asked him, frowning now.

"I don't know. Why have you been doing the rest of the things you've been doing lately?" Roy asked her. When Kat didn't answer he continued, "I can see that making snide remarks all the time isn't enough for you anymore. You've escalated to physical torture."

"How dare you," Kat exclaimed, standing up. Her face had gone chalk white and her expression was…. Surprisingly expressive; a mixture of anger, incredulity, and…hurt, perhaps?

Roy realized immediately that he might have gone too far.

"You would have the gall to think," Kat said slowly, "that I would attack the man I had sworn to protect? Am I that much of a monster?" She demanded. "Well, am I?"

Roy was struck speechless once again as he realized that he must have jumped to conclusions. There was no proof that it had been Kat who had raised the temperature. "No you're not a monster," he finally grumbled. "But with the way you've been acting for the past while you sure seem to be behaving like one."

"Question my humanity if you like," Kat said going to her bed. "But don't EVER think I would intentionally bring about harm to my commanding officer as well as my brother's closest friend. I wouldn't… no, I couldn't."

Roy wanted to say something to mend the harm he had created, but he couldn't think of any words that would work…especially since Kat had a very stubborn streak. Instead he sighed and climbed into his own bed, and listened to Kat's breathing even out before drifting off to sleep himself.

* * *

CM: Dang, those two just can't seem to get past themselves, can they? But you know what they say, when you're all the way down there's no where to go but up, right? Can this trip really help them to solve their differences between one another? Stay tuned to find out! And as promised, here's your after chapter funny for the day.

* * *

Breda was sitting on the couch of the rec room checking out a photo when Fuery came in to join him. "Hey, Breda, what are you doing?" He asked with innocent curiousity.

"Come look at this, you'll like it," Breda told him with a confident smile.

Fuery went over to him and took a look at the photo. "Uh...this is..." His face turned red as he found the picture to be of Kat when she was wearing her mini skirt.

"Should you really be looking at that?" Fuery asked him in a panicked whisper, though he couldn't take his eyes off the photo.

"For what I paid for it, I should say so," Breda answered.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Havoc said coming to join them. When he saw what they were looking at his eyes went wide. "Whoa..... where'd you manage to get that?"

"That's confidential," Breda told him.

"Hmm...well whoever took this photo must be very experienced," Falman commented as he came up behind them. "This captures a side of her you don't see often."

Elly walked into the rec room and saw the four of them huddled together. "What are you guys...." she began, but caught a glimpse of what they were doing and did an about face straight out of the room. About five minutes passed and within that time a small group of soliders had gathered around to get a glimpse of the photo.

One soldier glanced around after his peak and spotted a frightening sight out the window. He quickly dashed to the pool table and started to play, the others saw his movement and followed suit, leaving the four Royetts alone with the picture. Moments later, the four of them heard the sound of a gun cocking behind them. "Still haven't learned your lesson?" Hughes asked holding his gun at the ready. "Then maybe this time I shouldn't miss."

"This isn't what it looks like!" They all exclaimed.

"You shall pay for the sin of staring at my sister in such a way," Hughes declared.

As the four men practically wet themselves in fear Elly simple hung back by the door chuckling to herself as the sounds of screaming and gunshots filled the rec room. "I love my job."


	35. Burning Sensations

Chapter Thirty-Five: Burning Sensations

Back in Central, Elly was walking down the hallways carrying some folders that Hughes had asked her to fetch for him. While she didn't mind the job itself, she had to convince the people that she wasn't attempting to seize top secret information. "I'm starting to wish I had gone with Kat," she thought begrudgingly. "At least I wouldn't have to worry about all these stupid soldiers. Three years and it's still the same as ever."

"Not quite the same," a voice said with a hint of amusement. "They don't blame you for everything now."

"I guess you're right about that," Elly said with a smile. "Anyway…I got the files you wanted, Hughes."

"Thanks a bunch for helping me out," Hughes said gratefully taking the files from her and began sorting through them.

"No problem," Elly said hanging around. "So, did you and the Colonel ever find out anything behind that weird guy who attacked us?"

"To be honest…no," Hughes answered. "We found signs that he was created in a lab somewhere but there were no clues as to who had owned it."

"Really, well…then where did he come from? Who is it that's after Kat and me?" Elly asked taking a seat.

"So you figured it out, huh?" Hughes said with a weary smile. "I take it Kat realized it as well?"

"She never stated it out loud but what else is new?" Elly said with a roll of her eyes. "I'm pretty sure she put two and two together."

"Well, there's only so much we can do at the moment without the criminal to interrogate," Hughes admitted.

"Wait…. What happened to him?" Elly asked curiously.

"Executed for the disruption of peace and attempted murder," Hughes told her. "And apparently they incinerated the corpse because it was no longer up for inspection."

"What? Well…if the whole thing was still under investigation…why did they kill the only person who connected the crook to the crime?" Elly asked in surprise.

"I've been wondering about the same thing," Hughes replied thoughtfully. "But apparently he was too dangerous to handle and too mentally unstable to be kept alive."

"If that's the case then why is Kimbley still alive?" Elly thought darkly. Then outloud, "What do you think the military's doing?"

"Well, believe me, we're doing everything we can to figure all this out," Hughes assured her. Until then, the two of you should just stick as close together as possible." He sat down next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, as a family we look out for one another. Nothing will happen to you as long as Kat and I have a say in it."

"Thanks, Hughes," Elly murmured feeling a little twinge in the pit of her gut…but she ignored it. "So…just curious…what did you think when I first showed up?"

Hughes looked at her for a long time. "I won't lie to you, because I know how you don't like things sugar coated. I'll admit, seeing you for the first time brought back some terrible memories, things I would rather forget. Even when Kat told me about you, I wasn't quite prepared for it."

"Yeah…I figured it'd be something like that," Elly thought sadly. "I'm sure every soldier who was in that war was probably shocked and not happy to see me."

"However, I got to know you and found out what a delight you were to have around," Hughes said wrapping an around her in a brotherly fashion. "I could never thank you enough about how much you've helped my sister. For me, you've become a part of the family, and I don't doubt for a second that Kat feels exactly the same."

"I know you feel like that," Elly smiled happily. "Whatever happens, with this whole thing…I'm glad I have your help." She wanted to show how much his help has meant to her so…she turned and gave him a hug.

Hughes appeared surprised at first, but then he smiled and returned the hug. After a few moments the two of them separated and he said, "What say after work we stop by the sweets shop?"

"Well…. That's more Kat's thing than mine but…. A soda would be really nice," Elly replied sheepishly.

"You got it, kiddo," Hughes obliged happily. "Oh, if only I had a camera."

"I wouldn't give you time to snap the picture," Elly told him, but grinned all the same.

* * *

"Hey Havoc, you busy tonight?" Breda asked him as the afternoon was wearing down and the two of them were heading out of work.

"Nothing in particular," Havoc replied with a shrug. "I figured I'd just go home and relax for a bit. After all, the Colonel and Kat are supposed to be due back in a few days, so I might as well enjoy what little relaxation time I have."

"You should come to the club with me," Breda suggested. "Who knows, you might actually find yourself a girlfriend."

"No thanks Breda," Havoc told him…though with difficulty. "Going to a club would be too much work. I want to actually relax with my time off."

"Alright, your loss, man," Breda shrugged before walking off.

Havoc waited a few minutes before walking out himself. Leaving the building, he turned to wander around HQ for a bit but stopped when he spotted Elly sitting on a third story window sill. He quickly changed direction to go to where she was and stopped underneath the window. "I really want to call out to her, but she seems to be in her own little world…and I'd hate to catch her off guard. She might fall out and then hit me," he thought glancing up at her.

So instead he leaned up against the wall right beneath her and stared up at the blue sky in contemplation. Havoc himself didn't think he was all too bright when it came to intellectual matters, but even he had moments where he drifted off into deep thought. This was one of those times. Right now, he was trying to figure out exactly what place Kat's partner, Elly, had in his life. He had always thought she was cute in her own right, but he also came to see her as being one of the guys. And now, after the minor incident during her recovery (see chapter 30), he wasn't sure how to view her anymore. He knew that he obviously had Kat's approval (see chapter 22)…. But did he have Elly's?

He continued on in this manner for awhile as he tried to piece together what their relationship was at that moment. In fact, he was in such contemplation that he didn't notice a small commotion going on in the room Elly was sitting in…not at first anyway.

"Put it down!" a soldier shouted as she started to chase one of the male soldiers who had taken the book she had been reading to see it.

"I'm just taking a quick look," the male soldier told her as he started flipping through it while keeping out of her reach. By this time, Elly had glanced back at the two and found them a little too close to the window where she was sitting. The woman soldier reached out to grab the book and tripped in the process accidentally shoving the male into Elly who tumbled out the window.

Havoc heard the commotion and unconsciously glanced up. It took his brain a moment to register what his eyes saw…. Elly falling out of the window making a b-line to the ground. Thankfully his body didn't need to think, it reacted on impulse. His legs propelled him to where he needed to be as his arms stretched out. The weight of Elly landing inside them caused his body to buckle forward a little, but he managed to maintain his footing. "Are you alright?" he asked her.

"Ah….yeah, I should really stop hanging out in windows…I seem to always be falling out of them," Elly mumbled rubbing her head. She glanced up at her rescuer and was surprised to see it was Havoc. "Uh…thanks for the save though…I didn't have enough time to slow myself down. That would have really hurt." Her face was turning slightly red now, and Havoc figured it was because she did just fall out a window.

Havoc set her back on the ground lightly, being careful in case of any injuries that might have occurred before or during her fall. "So, how did you manage to fall?"

"I kind of got shoved out," Elly said nonchalantly.

"On purpose?" Havoc asked in surprise.

"No, no, just some idiots not paying attention. Heck, I don't even think they realized I was there."

"I'm going to go have a talk with them."

"Havoc," Elly said catching him by the arm. "Don't bother, I'm used to it."

"You shouldn't have to be though," Havoc pointed out. "You've been here for around three years now and have proven you're trustworthy many times over."

"Thanks, Havoc, but it's okay. Central is a huge place and I can't expect them to know me as well as the soldiers in Eastern do. I haven't been _here_ as long," Elly replied with a shrug. "Sometimes people just don't see others…I know I've done it before."

"If you're sure," Havoc said with a compliant sigh.

"So what were you doing out here anyway?" Elly asked curiously.

"Just… thinking," Havoc said, keeping his tongue from tripping over itself. "Sometimes I just like to take some time off, relax, and just think."

"Well, there are better places to do that," Elly said in a suggesting tone. "Like the park maybe."

"Did you want to go there?" he asked.

"It's better than trying to have a conversation here," Elly pointed out.

"True enough, alright then," Havoc agreed with a nod. He led the way over to his car where he opened the door for her and sort of jokingly bowed her in. "Me' lady."

"Oh very funny," Elly muttered, though she sounded amused.

They drove over to the park mostly in silence, every now and then making very brief conversation. Once there, there found a nice patch of grass to sit down on beneath one of the larger trees.

"So…how do you think Kat and Roy are doing?" Elly asked him trying to get a conversation started.

"Well…. From experience, they're probably at each other's throats right now," Havoc said with a laugh.

Elly also let out an exhalation of mirth. "Yeah, probably. They're both pretty pigheaded."

"Strange thing is, I've never seen the Colonel go at it with a woman the way he does with Kat," Havoc muttered pulling out a cigarette and beginning to smoke it, after first making sure he was downwind from Elly.

"That would be because neither of them like to lose and she can beat him when no other woman can," Elly chuckled.

"I dunno, I think the Hawkeye has a pretty good chance," Havoc proposed.

"She doesn't try to beat him though," Elly pointed out. "And Kat doesn't respond well to forced authority. In that sense I can understand where she's coming from."

"Out of curiosity, what is it like living with her?" Havoc inquired casually.

"Well…let's put it like this. There's the constant sound of her training in the morning…and if the window is open you'll get frozen before you wake up. Every now and again you find the random cat hair in your clothes…and the milk is always needing to get restocked as she's always using it to feed the random pet's that would come around," Elly explained. "And then, she's always making sure everything is paid for and the place is warm. She lets me have time to myself when I need it, and she's always been there when I needed someone to talk to."

"Sounds like you have quite the interesting home life," Havoc commented after a few moments.

"Yeah well, I live with Kat…did you think it'd be boring?" Elly asked him sarcastically.

"No, I suppose not," Havoc said shaking his head. "I did notice you disappeared yesterday after work. Where'd you go?"

"I went with Hughes to get a soda," Elly admitted sheepishly. "It's funny…but I guess I finally started seeing him, as he and Kat saw me…like family."

"That's great," Havoc said gladly. "It's nice to have people you know you can go to for help when things are tough."

"Yeah, you're one of them," Elly told him softly.

Havoc blinked and for some reason he felt a little embarrassed. "Well, I'm glad I can be of service."

"You want to know something?" Elly asked looking up at the sky. "When I first showed up and met with Kat's brother…I couldn't help but see my older brother in him. Now…it's kind of a comfort instead of a burden. It's almost like he's back in a way."

"Hmmm, I never had any siblings so I wouldn't know," Havoc replied.

"EH, sorry," Elly apologized.

"It's alright, we're talking about you, not me. Go on," Havoc invited.

"Well…honestly until now I've never had anyone who looked out for me like the Hughes family does," Elly continued on with her knees at her chin. "I mean…not since I was _home_ at least."

"Mm-hm," Havoc said, indicating he was listening and for her to continue.

"Um, I think that's about it," Elly admitted.

"Well, I'm glad you're settling in," Havoc said finishing his cigarette and putting it out in the dirt. "By the way, any lasting damage from that psycho you ran into?"

"The gel alchemist?" Elly inferred. "No, and it doesn't seem like anyone's getting any real leads. I was told he was executed."

"Not surprising," Havoc said leaning back against the tree. "State Alchemists are like the military's prized jewels. Mess with them and you can kiss any chance at life good bye."

"Uh….really?" Elly murmured as her thoughts returned to her family. "Hey, Havoc…what would happen if, say, an Ishbalan attacked a state alchemist?"

Havoc looked extremely reluctant to answer that question. "Don't quote me on this, but… they would probably be executed… with little to no chance of a trial."

Elly nodded somberly and pulled her knees even tighter into her chin. A strained silence fell between them and Havoc wanted to do something to change the subject. So he turned to her with an idea of what they could do now, but stopped when he saw a stream of tears running down her cheeks.

"Shoot, what do I do?" Havoc thought in a panic. "I didn't mean to make her cry. Quick, Havoc, Do something to fix it!" That's when he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her tightly against him. "Hey, don't freak out." He couldn't think of anything to say except, "It'll be okay," repetitively in low whispers as his hand stroked her red hair lightly.

Elly rested her head against his shoulder and was tempted to just sob her heart out right there onto his uniform, but instead she took the time to get herself under control.

Once her breath was coming a lot smoother, she pulled her head off his shoulder and looked up at his face. "I'm fine now, Havoc," she murmured softly as she chewed on her lip. Their faces were really close to each other in their bodies close proximity, and she felt her stomach churn as an image of no longer having a gab slid across her mind. She wasn't sure who it was that had moved, but a moment later she could feel his breath on her face and knew that they were just one small shift away from making her image a reality.

Just before skin could contact with tender skin, she suddenly pulled herself away from his as a surge of fear shocked her back down to earth. "Sorry, I just need to go home. I don't feel so well."

"Oh… okay," Havoc said and disappointment was written in his face. "I'll drive you home then."

"No, I'll walk," Elly told him hurriedly. "I need the fresh air and exercise. I'll see you later, okay?"

Havoc watched her walk away and couldn't help but feel like he missed out on something special.

* * *

The next couple of days were tense for both alchemists. Kat had begun completely ignoring the Colonel and instead busied herself with asking around town for any suspicious activity and then spend her evenings trying to piece it together. In her spare time she would gamble with the innkeeper; he was a strange old man for certain, even the way he smelled.... almost like formaldehyde. She didn't go into the hot springs again after the first night, whereas Roy went whenever he felt like blowing off some steam. Kat was so preoccupied that she didn't bother to acknowledge the subtle changes in Roy's behavior.

One the fourth morning, Kat figured it was time to call it quits. She had gotten no leads. Whoever this person was, they were stealthy and very thorough. She had to commend them for that much.

"Colonel, are you in there?" she asked, knocking on the bedroom door. "I'm coming in."

In the room, she found the Colonel lying on his bed, on top of the covers wearing his bathrobe. He didn't even acknowledge her entrance…instead he continued to stare at the ceiling without a single discernible emotion on his face.

"Colonel, I understand your need to relax," Kat said not really paying much attention. "But I think it's time we left."

He didn't move and she sighed with impatience before walking over to the bed in order to motivate some movement out of him. "Colonel, don't make this harder than it needs to be."

"What's hard about it?" he asked in a monotone. "I'm staying right here."

"Colonel, this isn't a game, we need to get back to Eastern," Kat told him sternly.

"Going so soon?" a throaty voice said from the door. "But you've yet to experience the true joy my hot spring has to offer."

The old man who owned the hot springs entered the room with a rather…creepy smile on his face. As he entered Roy moved from staring at the ceiling to a sitting position, emotionlessly watching the old man approach.

And then it suddenly clicked. "The owner did it, how cliché. Now what did you do to the Colonel?" she demanded dangerously.

"I'd worry less about what I've done to him, and worry more about what he might do to you," he said before holding out his palms and she saw alchemist designs tattooed on them which began to glow.

The glow grew brighter and moments later Roy Mustang grabbed a hold of Kat's arms from behind and held them tightly to her side. She struggled, but the flame alchemists grip was much too tight for her to break free…without hurting him of course.

"You really should have been paying more attention, Miss Ice Cold," the old man snickered. "You might have been able to stop the process…had you noticed his change three days ago."

'Dammit,' Kat cursed herself. She really had messed up. But there was no time to be losing her cool now. "I'll bet you, "she said suddenly.

The old man paused. If there was one thing Kat had learned about this man, it was that he could not resist a wager. "Go on," he said finally.

"I'll bet you that I can defeat you in combat," Kat challenged. "If I win, you'll release the Colonel as well as turn yourself over to the military."

"Turn myself over?" the old man repeated. "And return to that prison you and your partner allowed me to escape from?" He laughed maniacally and Roy's grip tightened. "What would I get out of a deal like that…Ice Cold?"

"So some DID escape," Kat thought dismally. "Well, if you don't feel up to the challenge, I'm certainly not going to force you."

"What I want to know, Ice Cold, is what's in it for me? What do I get if I win?" He asked sinisterly.

"The only thing I have to offer," Kat told him with a straight faced. "Me. I can guarantee it will be much more trouble for you if you try to take me by force. But if you win this, I'll willingly hand myself over to you."

"Interesting," the old man chuckled. "Very well then…I shall fight you…and we'll see…who the strongest water alchemist is."

"I have just one question," Kat asked seriously. "Who are you?"

"My name has been long forgotten," the old man said grinning. "But you may call me, the Puppetmaster Alchemist."

* * *

Kat stood on the outskirts of the small town, faced off against the old man. It was high noon and there weren't many clouds to be had. So much for hoping for rain, Kat thought. She would just have to make due with what she had available to her.

"We'll make this simple," the old man said smiling. "It will be a one on one match. The battle is over when a person surrenders or is no longer able to fight."

"Fine by me," Kat replied.

"Now let's begin," the old man said raising a hand. He wasted no time in creating an explosion directly in front of Kat forcing her to jump backwards. He laughed at her confused face and moments later, Roy Mustang stood by the old man's side.

"You said one on one," Kat shouted at him.

"It is one on one," the old man replied. "I told you…I'm the Puppetmaster Alchemist. Using other people as my pawns is my way of fighting."

"Despicable," Kat spat. "I've never before seen such cowardice."

"Call it what you like," the old man said. "I started out the same as you, my dear. An alchemist of a chosen element, I explored my element to the deepest depths seeing how much I could do with it and how far I could go. As I grew older, I realized there would come a time when my body would not be suitable for combat. So I devised a method to have others fight for me."

Kat's eyes narrowed. It would seem that she didn't have any other choice. She would carry through with this battle and try to find a way to free the Colonel's mind. If she didn't…

"Are you ready, young lady?" the old man asked her.

Kat's glasses flashed. "Do you even need to ask?"

"That's what I like to here," he chuckled.

Next thing she knew Roy Mustang was bearing down on her snapping his fingers as he went causing several fires to pop up in many different areas making it impossible for her to retaliate. His clothes were whipping in the wind as he moved in a mesmerizing fashion. Kat was jumping from one direction to another trying to keep his alchemy from hitting her directly…one direct hit could mean her defeat.

So the battle raged on, Kat was forced to protect herself from his attacks as well as fight back with her own alchemy. At one point she managed to knock him to the ground with a surprise attack. As he picked himself up, Kat spotted an alchemic symbol burned into his flesh. "I see now," Kat said. "You used the hot springs and to sear an alchemic symbol on the nape of his neck so as to have clear access to his brain chemistry."

"Exactly," the old man exclaimed. "It's so much easier to obtain complete control with the symbol is placed at the base of the skull. After all that's where the central nervous system is located. Take that area over and you control the entire body."

He cackled loudly as Roy resumed his attacks while destroying all of hers. "It's obvious how you can stop your dear Colonel…but you won't use that method…it's much too violent and 'blood thirsty' for your taste," he laughed. "Until you are willing to go as far as necessary to win…you'll never be victorious over me."

"You're wrong," Kat yelled. "And I'll prove it. Colonel, can you hear me in there?" He answered by created a jet of flames that she quickly dodge-rolled. "Since when did the great Roy Mustang become so weak as to allow others to control him? Do you really expect to work your way to the top like that?" She could have sworn she saw a flicker of change in his eyes but he continued to attack.

"You're wasting your breath," the old man sneered. "Even if he could hear you, as long as the symbol remains burned into his skin, he is mine to command."

Kat was beginning to grow weary as the battle wore on. She sent a tidal wave towards Roy. He snapped his fingers to evaporate it but it split itself causing the attack to go between the two tides and his clothes were saturated before freezing solid making movement near impossible. Suddenly she was right in front of him with a dagger of ice poised to strike. She stared at him and his lifeless eyes stared back.

Suddenly… "Kill… me…" she heard him whisper as his body strained against its ice prison.

Kat's eyes widened and suddenly her vision became blurred she wiped her eyes and saw that her sleeve was wet with tears. "I… can't." She dropped the dagger and it melted away. "I am so sorry," she said taking a hold of his face. "I know that this whole thing is my fault, but don't make me take the life of someone close to me. I'll stay with you if that's what it takes. So please…" She gripped him tightly as she stared at him intensely, wanting all her feelings to get through to him. "WAKE UP, COLONEL!"

The half formed mask fell away once more, and this time, it was gone for good. Finally, Kat realized what had been plaguing her all this time. Something she had been trying to deny but could no longer. She was in love with the Flame Alchemist.

The sound of ice breaking reached her ears and she realized that she'd stayed much too long. Roy Mustang broke through his ice like prison and a large flame grazed over both of her forearms. She screamed as her flesh burned, and fell backwards in pain holding her arms close to her body.

Glancing up she discovered Roy standing above her, his hand poised for another attack. "You put up a good fight child," the old man declared, "but the fight is over. You are beaten…and now your dear Colonel will burn the symbol into your neck allowing me complete control."

"I'm sorry, Colonel," Kat whispered, awaiting her fate. "I guess I no longer have the right to be called your Lieutenant."

There was no reply as the sound of snapping fingers resounded through the air.

* * *

CM: IT IS THE END OF ALL HOPE. Just kidding. Or am I? I guess you're just gonna have to stay tuned to find out. So on on evil scale of one to ten, how evil do you think I am for putting up this cliff hanger? :P I mean well, and I dislike cliffhangers as much as the next person, but I could not resist. I promise I'll make it worth the aggravation.

* * *

There was no reply as the sound of snapping fingers resounded through the air. The burning sensation that Kat expected though, didn't come, instead there was the sound of something shattering. She opened her eyes and saw that a flower pot had shattered on the ground in front of her.

"What is the meaning of this?" the old man shouted angrily. He had Roy snap his fingers again but instead of a flame coming out, a pot appeared and fell to the ground. The old man shouted in aggravation as he continued to have Roy snap his fingers again and again and again.

Roy paused and turned his hand over so as to examine the back of it before stating in a deadpan voice, "Oops, wrong gloves."

"That's it, I'm going back home to my brother," Kat muttered getting up and walking off.

"Wait, I know they're here somewhere," Roy said pulling on a different pair of gloves and snapping his fingers. "Fear my power," ....only to have a bunch of flowers pop up. "I said POWER not FLOWER."

"I knew I should have possessed the girl first," the old man sighed wearily.


	36. Trains and Card Games

Chapter Thirty-Six: Trains and Card Games

"You put up a good fight child," the old man declared, "but the fight is over. You are beaten…and now your dear Colonel will burn the symbol into your neck allowing me complete control."

"I'm sorry, Colonel," Kat whispered, awaiting her fate. "I guess I no longer have the right to be called your Lieutenant."

There was no reply as the sound of snapping fingers resounded through the air.

Kat braced herself for the scorching pain…. But it didn't come.

"You idiot," a voice muttered above her. Looking up she saw that Roy Mustang was standing there with a hand on the back of his neck. "I told you to kill me." At this he turned and back handed the old man…sending him flying. "If you wanted to get yourself killed do it when you won't be letting the enemy get away."

"Colonel… you're back," Kat said with a relieved smile.

"That's impossible!" the old man squealed as he scrambled up from the ground. "As long as the symbol is seared into your flesh there is no way you should have any self control."

"That may be…. Unless I burn it off myself," Roy said removing his hand from the back of his neck and Kat saw that the skin there was completely charre. He snapped his fingers once more so that flames were encircling the man. "You made two very deadly mistakes old man," Roy said dangerously. "The first was attempting to make me your puppet. The second was harming one of my most valued subordinates."

"Colonel, don't," Kat said, picking herself up from the ground, despite the terrible stinging her arms were forced to endure. "Please… don't kill him. If you do, that wouldn't make it any better."

"You're right…besides…I've got a better idea," Roy muttered darkly.

Suddenly the flames encircling the old man disappeared as they were quenched with water. "If you wish to bring me in…then you'll have to defeat all of them! Come my minions, rise for your master!"

Suddenly, almost out of nowhere many alchemists slowly walked into the area lining up behind the Puppet Master Alchemist. They all bore the same glazed expression that Roy had only minutes before.

"Terrific," Kat remarked. "So much for keeping things covert."

"So, Lieutenant, think you are up to helping me take these guys?" Roy asked her.

"You don't even need to ask," Kat said with a smile.

"Great, then you distract him for me," Roy told her holding his fingers in prept position.

"You got it," Kat said before pulling an Elly and charging forward. It wasn't without difficulty; she had several people to go through, all who were exceptionally skilled in alchemy. But none of them could ever compare to Roy, Elly, or even Armstrong. When she temporarily incapacitated the majority of the alchemists with her ice, she went straight for the Puppetmaster himself.

She didn't get very far, however, as the Puppetmaster turned toward her, dodged her attack and managed to touch her arm as she passed. Then she turned and fired a shard of ice at him which he dodged. After the ice passed him, she attacked again and he raised his hand with a triumphant smile and she froze in place. "You shouldn't have gotten so close," he taunted.

"And you shouldn't turn your back on one of your opponents," Roy said and with a snap a flame burst alive on the back of the Puppetmaster's neck.

The man shrieked as his hands flew to his neck. "YOU FOOL! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE????"

Even though Kat was now free to move, she still stood frozen in place as she watched the man literally falling apart before her eyes. As soon as his body turned to dust, all the alchemists they had been fighting collapsed to the ground as well.

"Colonel, what did you?" Kat asked trying to keep her shock from showing as she approached the pile of remains.

"While I was under his control, I noticed he also had a symbol on his neck," Roy explained glancing around at the grounded alchemists to see if any were still acting abnormally. "It was merely a guess but I figured it had some sort of significance."

"Look at this," Kat said sifting through what was left of the late alchemist and pulling out a dust covered book before flipping through it. "He carried his research notes on his person."

"No surprises there," Roy said approaching her. "Many alchemists do that, in order to keep them protected." He took one of her arms and she drew in a quick breath of pain, not having been prepared for it.

He stopped and pulled up her sleeves to get a look at her arms. "Let's get you back to the spring to get these taken care of," he muttered softly.

"Right.... but first let's take care of the people here," she suggested, trying not t act embarrassed.

He paused before nodding in agreement.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon when the rain that had been coming down lightly all day suddenly picked up turning into a full downpour. "This is ridiculous," Elly muttered staring out the window in dismay.

"It can't be all that bad," Havoc murmured. "I mean you could be caught outside in it."

"Yeah I know," Elly sighed. She had gone to Havoc's house around 2 in the afternoon because he said he wanted to show her something, and now this storm hit and she ended up being stuck inside his place without anyway to leave. "Man…this is just like the time it rained," she thought dismally to herself. "Though I guess the last time I didn't really even enjoy his company until the end."

"I really do need to get going," she continued looking out the window.

"But how are you going to get anywhere when it's practically flooding out there?" Havoc asked glancing out the window as well.

"I'll call a cab or something," Elly answered easily.

"I doubt there are any running during this thing," Havoc told her honestly. "As bad as it is, the roads are probably too slick, not to mention the near zero visibility."

"When you put it that way I guess I really have to stick around huh," Elly muttered.

"Sorry about this…" Havoc murmured. "I honestly didn't think it was going to be this bad."

"It's fine. I don't mind," Elly told him. Well, she did, but not for reasons he would think. True, she started feeling a lot more at ease whenever she was around Havoc. In fact, being in his presence almost gave her a sense of peace. However, it was that ease that set her on edge. Because it wasn't the first time she had felt it before. "I don't suppose you have anything we could do to pass the time, do you?" She asked him, trying not to think too much.

"Well, I have a deck of cards," Havoc said with a small shrug.

"I don't know that many card games," Elly admitted in slight embarrassment.

"Perfect, I can teach you," Havoc said with a grin before going to get a deck for them to play with.

Elly watched him leave and shook her head after realizing where he eyes had drifted to. She turned and continued to stare out the window to try to get her mind off of him.

When he returned though, she looked back at him to try to be polite but only ended up needing to mentally shake herself.

"Hmm…so what should we start with?" Havoc asked as he started shuffling the deck.

"How should I know?" Elly murmured.

"Ah, right…. Well then we can start with 21," Havoc said with an apologetic smile and he laid down two cards, one face down and one facing up, in front of Elly and then himself. "Okay, so the object of this game is to get as close to 21 as you can without going over. This is done by adding together the point value of each card you get. Follow me so far?"

"Yeah," Elly murmured looking at the cards. "Sounds simple enough."

"Okay…so the basic point values are the cards that have numbers on them…those are their value," Havoc explained. "The face cards and the ace all have a value of ten."

"Okay…so basically it ranges from 2-10 right?" Elly asked making sure she completely understood.

"Yep…so are you ready to try a practice game?" Havoc asked setting the deck down. Elly nodded and the game began.

It wasn't too hard a game to grasp and pretty soon she was able to guess whether or not taking another one was a good idea. She usually stopped when she got to 18 or 19, any lower than that and she took the risk for another card…just in case Havoc got another good one. She went over a few times but for the most part she did fairly well. After about half an hour of playing 21 Elly decided she had had enough and the game ended.

"Man it's still coming down out there," she murmured. "And it's getting late…"

"Well you could always stay here again," Havoc suggested. "I mean only if it doesn't let up until it's really late."

"Um…okay," Elly agreed. "But if it does, then I should probably find a way home." Havoc nodded in agreement as he started to pass out the cards again. "Oh…you don't happen to have anything to drink do you?"

"I've got some milk," Havoc suggested.

"That'll work," Elly shrugged.

Havoc nodded and got up to get her a glass. "Oh, just because I'm not in the room doesn't mean you can glance at my cards," he shot back into the room as Elly nonchalantly reached for his hand.

"Dagnabit," Elly thought.

It was only a couple minutes before Havoc was back to the living room where Elly was waiting. "Here's your drink," He handed her the glass of milk before sitting down and taking a swig out of his own glass of golden colored liquid aka scotch. "Bottom's up."

Elly shook her head having not been used to drinking with someone like that, then she too took a drink from her own glass. "Um…hey Havoc…what's wrong with this milk…it tastes funny," Elly murmured.

"Oh…it was just in the fridge for a little longer than it should have been. That's the last of the gallon that was in there," Havoc answered with a smile.

"Oh… okay, just making sure you weren't trying to poison me," Elly joked.

"Oh come on, I would never do something so underhanded," Havoc said indignantly. "What kind of guy do you take me for?"

"I wasn't taking you for anything really," Elly stated as she took another drink. "I was just making a joke. I know you and the others wouldn't really do something like that. You'd be too scared of what Kat would do if you did."

"Let's just get the game started," Havoc sighed with a shake of his head.

* * *

A few hours later after clearing things up at the hot spring, Kat and Roy had borded the train back to Central. The timing couldn't havebeen better as a storm had suddenly moved in out of no where; though they were still getting the full affects as the train track was out of the way and thus much rougher than the main railways of the country than ran between headquarters. Kat and Roy managed to get a compartment to themselves so they could go over some of the things they had discovered in the inn the old man had kept stored away. And also so that Kat could give Roy his share of first aid.

"Hold still, I'm almost done," Kat told Roy as she carefully tended to the burn on his neck. The train jostled a bit causing more pressure than was necessary.

"Ow! Watch what you're doing," Roy barked.

"Oh, quit your whining," Kat said, ignoring his complaints.

"You're one to talk," Roy grumbled. "You cried twice as much when I bandaged up your arms."

"I did not," Kat insisted as she made Roy yelp again. "I was impersonating you singing in the shower."

"You have never heard me in the shower," Roy shot back. "I do not sing."

"Well, thank goodness for that then. I've heard your ode to canines," Kat replied nattily.

"One of these days Lieutenant, I'm going to…" Roy began but another jostle from the train caused Kat to land into him, their bodies snug against each other.

"Eh… they really should get this track refurnished," Kat said with a small laugh as she quickly retreated to her own seat.

Roy smiled as she backed away and moved to sit closer to her. Then he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. "So…did you mean it when you said you'd stay?" he asked her calmly.

Kat did her best to keep her emotions in check, though she still couldn't help but relish the warmth of him being so close to her. "Yes," she said with a soft smile. "I realized there really isn't any greater torture than not being able to work under you, surprising as that may be."

"Well of course…who wouldn't want to work under the great Flame Alchemist?" Roy chuckled. "At any rate…I am glad you decided that. It'd feel somewhat strange if you stopped working under me."

"I know what you mean," Kat said staring down, rubbing her bandaged arms gingerly. Roy noticed this and Kat felt his body tense a little. "It's not your fault, sir," Kat assured him. "And it certainly isn't the worst you've ever done to me." Catching his expression out of the corner of her eye, she added, "That was a joke."

"I apologize for letting my guard down and allowing him to control my actions," Roy muttered as he released her shoulders. "But as my Lieutenant you should have taken the most logical action to ensure the success of the mission."

"Killing you would not have been logical," Kat told him firmly. "Pardon me, but that was the stupidest thing I've ever heard uttered from your lips. And trust me, I have a long list."

"Your brother would beg to differ," Roy chuckled.

"Out of curiosity, when did you managed to burn that symbol off of your neck?" Kat asked him curiously.

"Obviously, when you weren't paying attention," he replied nonchalantly. Though truth be told, it had happened the very same moment he had scorched Kat's arms. "If Hughes ever found out.... he would murder me and mount my head on his office wall."

"Well, I'm glad," Kat stated. "For a moment, I thought I might have been too late."

"Well, you were too late to do anything to help," Roy told her. "I was just too strong for his control."

"Of course, Colonel," Kat said not in the mood for heavy duty bickering. She bent down and pulled out a worn book from her bag; the old man's diary. It had explained everything from before the time of his escape to the day before he confronted Kat with Roy. "It's still hard to believe he was truly dead all that time, and that he was merely using his own alchemy to seal his soul inside his decaying body."

"Well, after taking a glance at his research notes, it's painfully obvious that this man was absolutely insane," Roy replied.

"Still.... the amount of control he had over his alchemy, it was almost perfect," Kat murmured. "If the same thing could be applied to medical alchemy...."

"NO! I know you like to see what you can do with your alchemy, but there is a line that should never be crossed. Edward and Alphonse crossed that line and look what became of them," Roy stated firmly.

Kat was taken aback by Roy being so unprecedentedly adamant. "Alright, I apologize for mentioning it," she said with a hint of bitterness as she put the book away.

"I applaud you for trying to take your alchemy to the next level...but from what I've seen, delving into something like that could make you lose your humanity," Roy ammended.

"I understand, Colonel," Kat said with an incline of her head.

"Good," he said, sounding a little more relived. "Also, make sure when we get back that you take care of your arms."

"Give me some credit," Kat said removing her glasses and rubbing her eyes. "I'm not a child anymore if you haven't noticed."

Roy gently reached over, and with two fingers, turned her face towards him by lightly stroking her jaw. "You can't blame me for worrying…now can you? Not after I was the one who injured you," he said in a low and gentle voice.

"But if I hadn't been so inattentive, that would not have happened in the first place," Kat said, her words spilling out of her mouth in a whispered rush, her face becoming more heated by the minute.

"I was careless enough to let it happen," Roy told her. "But thankfully I had you to help me come to my senses."

"What happened to you just being too strong for his control?" Kat asked with a deadpan look, the romance taking a sudden reprieve.

"I was strong enough to keep my senses," Roy clarified. "It was your voice that helped me completely pull through."

As he spoke, his thumb bursh over her chin, passing just under her lower lip, and Kat was finding that keeping her senses in check was becoming a chore. "Just doing what you pay me to do, sir."

"I think it's time you did something I don't pay you to do," Roy whispered, his warm breath engulfing her entire face. "That is, if you desire it."

Kat almost let out a gasp as her heart gave an excited jolt. "Is this… condonable, sir?" she managed to expel.

"Until we return to Eastern…we're just Kathleen Hughes and Roy Mustang," Roy murmured.

For the first time that she could remember, Kat was at a complete loss for words. She was surprised she couldn't hear her own heart hammering against her ribcage.

"If you don't answer," Roy said with a smile. "I might have to take your silence for a 'yes'."

It was with those words that Roy showed how kind he could be. He had given her a way to say that she wanted it without saying that she did. Normally this would have been the time that Kat would have made an acerbic remark, but instead, she remained completely hushed.

The train was completely silent where they were as no one else was present. Slowly, painstakingly slowly, the two closed the gap between each others' faces. Kat's heartbeat increased as they became close enough to touch noses.

* * *

For the next few hours they played different card games where Elly discovered her favorite one…slap jack. It became her favorite partly because if she didn't move fast enough…or if she moved just fast enough either she'd slap his hand, or he'd slap hers. Either way, it made her heart leap every time…not that she'd admit it to him. When they finally stopped, it was about 10 o'clock and Elly was starting to feel her eyelids get heavy.

"You want to call it a night?" Havoc asked her.

"Well… are there any other games you know of?" Elly inquired.

"Well, there's Spoons," Havoc told her. "Though it's more fun when you have a group."

"How do you play?"

"We pass around cards waiting to get either a set or a run and once you have that, you have to sneak the spoon out of the middle without getting caught," Havoc explained. "It's Kat's favorite game. I guess you could say she's the one who made it popular around Eastern."

"I could understand that," Elly said with a laugh. "She is pretty sneaky. Has anyone beaten her?"

"Where do you think she gets all her extra money?"

"Oh, I thought she got that from her drinking contests."

"Well, that too but, she much prefers a game of cards."

"Heh, I don't blame her for that. What the heck? Let's give it a try," Elly said with a grin.

Havoc nodded his consent before going and grabbing a spoon.

* * *

Elly waited for a few minutes until he returned with the spoon. Then after a quick explanation of what a Run and a Set were, the game began. The first couple rounds, Havoc was able to sneak the spoon out and hold onto it for a minute or two before Elly even realized it was gone.

Then when the fourth round came, it was Elly's turn to try her luck at sneaking it away. She slowly moved her hand forward until just before it touched the spoon before quickly wrapping her fingers around it and pulling back. Her hand didn't get very far as Havoc had noticed and grabbed a hold of her wrist before she could fully take it away.

"Nice try," he chuckled. "But you'll have to be quicker than that."

"Let go Havoc," Elly said narrowing her eyes. "I snagged it fair and square…the win is mine."

"Not unless you can keep it from me," Havoc taunted.

The two pulled back and forth, Havoc having the advantage of physical strength was able to hold onto it easily, but Elly refused to let go. Elly tried getting to her feet to gain some leverage, but just as she was rising Havoc gave a particularly hard pull and Elly lost her footing and fell forward right on top of his lap.

Elly felt her face burn hot as her body rubbed roughly against Havoc, sharing his body heat. The scent of his cologne was prominent in her nose and it made her feel lightheaded because it was such a calming and pleasing aroma. He looked down at her looking rather surprised as he had not seen this outcome anymore than she had. She made the mistake of looking up at him, and once she did, she could not look away. Both of their hands were still locked around the spoon, that is, until Elly felt Havoc's hand shift so that instead of gripping the small eating utensil, he was gently gripping her hand.

"You win," he whispered softly with a light smile.

Elly's face turned red so that her hair and eyes blended in with her face. This only intensified when she found Havoc's face suddenly really close to hers. Seconds later she felt the same jolting sensation she had before when their lips had brushed, only this time it didn't stop there. Their lips brushed each other making Elly's head spin, before they pulled back in hesitation, then Havoc closed the remaining gap.

* * *

As the two alchemists of bipolar practices drew nearer to one another, nothing could be heard except for the rattling of the train car. Kat knew that she probably shouldn't, but she was curious, oh so very curious. Never before would she have ever imagined herself in a time and place such as this, and most certainly not with this man. Funny how life worked like that.

Roy on the other hand wanted to know what it was like to share such a thing with a person he actually held feelings for, and if there was anything to Hughes' pestering for him to take his sister as a wife. He was sure that this one kiss was all he'd need to know if that endeavor would be what he really wanted to do once his goal was reached.

Suddenly the train gave a hard joggle and SMACK!

Kat sat back clutching her forehead and Roy did the same as the train they were on suddenly slowed down and the lights began to flicker.

"ATTENTION PASSENGERS, WE ARE EXPERIENCING SOME TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES DUE TO THE STORM. PLEASE REMAIN CALM AND SEATED AND WE WILL CONTINUE SHORTLY."

"I knew your skull was thick, but to be that much so…" Kat mumbled.

"Says one of the most hard-headed women I know," Roy grumbled back.

Then suddenly they both started laughing. "That was pretty sad," Kat said with a shake of her head, replacing her glasses. "It seems like even the powers that be have it in for us."

"Well, I've never let that stop me before," Roy told her.

"Meaning?" Kat asked him.

"Meaning that when I want something…or someone," Roy replied. "Nothing and no one stops me from obtaining just that."

"Big words," Kat said, unable to help but smile.

"You'll just have to wait and see…won't you," Roy chuckled as he leaned back in his seat.

"I'll support you in whatever you decide, Colonel," Kat replied with a smile.

"Good," Roy murmured. Just then the train started back up and the trip back to Central continued. "When we reach Central…you are to act like nothing happened, Kathleen. I don't want your brother to believe his hair brained scheme actually worked."

"I dunno, Colonel," Kat said good-humoredly. "I might forget."

"Do you really want the entire military to know that you're emotional and that you have a thing for the Flame Alchemist?" Roy asked her skeptically.

"Whoever said I had a thing for you?" Kat said becoming flushed.

"I think that kiss said it all," Roy said smirking.

"Um, sir, it didn't happen," Kat stated flatly.

"Even so, I could tell by the look in your eyes, you wanted it," Roy stated confidently. "You wanted to know what it was like to play with fire."

"No one knows how to put off a good mood like you, sir," Kat said ignoring his nudges.

"Wait," Roy told her.

Kat stared at him curiously. "Usually I'm the one with vague statements," she thought. "Pardon?" she asked out loud.

"It's impossible now, with everything that's going on," Roy said sincerely. "But a time of peace will come eventually, and I will be president. So until then…. Just wait."

Kat smiled, understanding what he meant. "Understood, sir," she murmured softly resting her head against his shoulder.

He smiled down at her and pulled his arm around her and gave her a kiss on top of her head. "That was to give us a bit of luck for the future," Roy murmured as he stroked her side and arm being careful not to touch her burns.

* * *

The next morning..........

"Thank goodness! I was so worried!" Hughes said hugging his sister tightly attracting many stares from passersby. Hughes had been waiting for their arrival at the station. "When you guys didn't show when you were supposed to I was almost tempted to send a search party."

Kat winced slightly from the pain in her arms. "I assure you, brother, we had our reasons for being late."

"Oh…did you have more fun at the hot spring than intended?" Hughes asked with a hand on his chin.

"No Hughes," Roy replied coldly. "The train just had some technical difficulties on the way back."

"Yes…it broke under the weight of his ego," Kat laughed.

"No…your icy aura froze it to the tracks," Roy shot back.

"It doesn't look like anything has changed at all," Hughes thought sadly. "At least on the surface…but their comments to each other are a lot more light hearted than previously shown."

"By the way," Hughes noted with a grin. "I've been promoted to Lt. Colonel."

"That's wonderful, bro," Kat replied with one of her rare, genuinely excited smiles. "Congratulations, you deserve it. At this rate, you're going to surpass the Colonel."

"Oh no, he's bound to get promoted soon enough. And I will once again be two levels below him...maybe even three," Hughes answered with laugh.

"So I take it the business in Central is almost done?" Kat asked him.

"Yes… were you still planning on staying with me?" he asked her seriously.

"No," Kat said with a smile. "I realized that Eastern wouldn't be able to do a thing without me."

"Alright then… I'm off early today so unless you need to get back to work are you coming home with me?" Hughes asked with a pitiful look on his face.

"Is that alright with you, Colonel?" Kat asked him.

"Do what you want," Roy said offhandedly. "I have a report to file."

"You're always so busy Roy," Hughes scolded lightly. "Oh well…I'll just sit here and see if I can't find a good man to take care of sister. I'm sure there are plenty here who would love to try."

"I've already said I'm heading back Hughes," Roy muttered. "That should be enough to understand that no matter what you say I'm still heading back."

"Of course…I was just trying to see if I could goad you into staying," Hughes laughed. "Well have fun…just steer clear of Elly for a bit…she's been in an odd mood since this morning."

"Oh, that can't be good," Kat said knowingly.

* * *

Roy left the brother and sister alone and headed back to Central headquarters where Hawkeye was dutifully waiting for him in his office. "You're late, sir," she stated.

"Something came up," Roy told her in a tone that said he wasn't going to explain further.

"Were you at least able to enjoy yourself somewhat on your trip?" Hawkeye asked conversationally.

"I had no rest at all," Roy muttered slumping in his chair. "With Ice Cold there is never any rest to be had."

"I'm sorry to hear that sir," Hawkeye said genuinely apologetic, though she couldn't help but smile as he seemed in a much livlier mood than when he left.

* * *

CM: Awwwwwwwww! Hooray! All's well and good. But wait... so then why is Elly in a weird mood? Hmm.... suspicious. Stay tuned to discover the reasons behind the mysterious conundrum. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! ^_^

* * *

"Ah...that was a nightmare," one of the men grumbled as the formaly controled alchemists pushed themselves off the ground.

"Hey, you're the Flame Alchemist Roy Mustang....the Hero of the Ishbal War."

"Yes, yes I am," Roy stated in his deep macho poser voice.

"Oh, good grief," Kat said rubbing her head.

"Ah, you wouldn't happen to be the Ice Cold Alchemist would you?" another asked Kat. "The only female to ever become a state alchemist?"

"No... you must have me mistaken for someone else," Kat told him with a smile.

"Yes, this is the Ice Cold Alchemist," Roy cut in. "Be glad, you've just been saved by the two most famous alchemists in the military."

Most of the people their stared in awe while a few were actually coming up and thanking both with the most ardent praise. "At this point, the Colonel won't need to take the train home," Kat thought as she watched his head grow by the second. "He can just float back to Central with all the hot air he's building up."

"Well thanks again for setting us free from that mad man. I think we'd all better get home...our families are probably worried sick about us," one of the men said with a sigh.

"Mine probably already thinks I'm dead...I've been gone for almost two years already," another one piped up.

"Those poor people," Kat said aloud as she watched them leave.

"I know, can you imagine the state of Eastern if I had gone missing for that long?" Roy said gravely.

"Yes, no work would get done because people would be unable to stop celebrating," Kat said smartly before turning on her heels and walking off.

As she did, Roy's swollen head deflated considerably. "Yes, and we would never get snow again if you were gone," Roy thought irritably before following her.


	37. Justice Isn't Always Just

**CM**: Hello everyone! Okay, so we're finally getting into the manga timeline, FINALLY! But we're also going to incoorporate some stuff from the manga versioned anime. Once again, we don;t own any FMA characters other than Kat and Elly. So we're now into second arc of the stroy. And due to everyone's oppinions, we're keeping it as one big story. So on with the chapter!

**Sisterhood ARC TWO: LAND OF CONFUSION**

**Chapter One: Justice Isn't Always Just**

It was the middle of the night; a full moon hovered over the city of Central, glowing brightly like a silvery beacon and casting the city in a lukewarm glow. Despite this, many of the buildings in the city were too coldly lit with their artificial yellow lighting to be touched by it. One in particular, a large building whose appearance could fill a child's happy heart with apprehension, was the Central Prison, whose insides the light of night or day could not reach. Even sound didn't carry far in its cold depths, if it did, the unlawful conversation occurring might have been discovered by those who kept watch.

"Hahaha! That's the best joke I've heard in a long time," a cold cruel laugh echoed through the small prison cell room. "Me, the Crimson Alchemist, and the Freezing Alchemist team up?"

"Kimbley, you must know what they made us do in the Ishval war, what Bradley is planning to do. Isn't that why you killed those officers?"

"Please don't get me wrong. I don't have such noble ideas like you do. I killed those men because I wanted to, that's all," Kimbley replied with another laugh. "You'd be better off trying to recruit your old apprentice."

"I've already tried," Isaac admitted.

"Oh, so you've seen her then?" Kimbley said with a wide smile. "She's come quite a ways, hasn't she? I'm almost willing to bet that she's surpassed even YOU."

"I will admit, she has come far," Isaac agreed. "But her partner…."

"Interesting, is it not?" Kimbley said with a chuckle. "Considering what we've both seen and did all those years ago, seeing a pair like that in the military; you could almost call it a quirk of fate."

"It does seem to be so," Isaac agreed. "But the fact remains that military is a very corrupt place and chances are they won't remain partners for much longer. It's for that reason along with many others that I ask for your assistance."

"Nope, I kind of like how things are going right now...and I want to see just how long the world will continue to choose them to live," Kimbley replied. "However, if it comes down to it, would you really be able to murder your own pupil?"

"As much as I would like to have her on my side, I can see that she is far too attached to the military and ignorant to the truth behind it," Isaac replied closing his eyes. "Even after all these years, she is still just a child at heart."

"Yes, but if you think about it, that's what makes her so desirable and interesting," Kimbley laughed. "So have fun taking down Central and possibly adding one more Ishbalan to your list."

"That truly is a shame, Kimbley," Isaac said before turning on his heels and walking out, pushing over a frozen guard as he went and shattering him to pieces. "It is unfortunate, but if killing Bradley means removing two more people as obstacles, that is the sacrifice that must be made. Ice Cold… you and your partner best stay out of my way."

* * *

"MY SISTER!"

"Here we go," Elly muttered as she and Kat stood at the door of the Hughes family residence. Upon seeing who it was at his door, Maes Hughes threw the door open and hugged his younger sister as if he hadn't seen her for years and a day.

"Bro, I just saw you not four hours ago at work," Kat said in a strained voice as her brother huggled her. "And you really need to shave."

"Ah, but you like my beard," Hughes said lovingly.

"Um, Hughes…maybe you should let her go, so we can come in," Elly suggested nervously.

"Elly, you didn't think I'd forget you, did you?" Hughes said releasing his sister and going to hug her next.

"Ack. No, Hughes, down boy. I don't do the whole hugging thing," she exclaimed holding her hands up in her defense.

"You didn't seem to mind it before," he replied slightly put out.

"That was a onetime thing," she told him without putting down her hands.

"Before…did something happen between you two that I'm not aware of?" Kat asked glancing between them.

"No, nothing happened. But right now I'm hungry so I'm going inside," Elly cut in quickly.

"By the way, we have a couple other guests with us this evening," Hughes told them shutting the door once they were all inside. They made their way to the dining room and saw Edward and Alphonse sitting at the table.

"MY DLF!" Kat exclaimed happily, going over to the blonde shorty and hugging him tightly.

"Yep, there is no mistaking their relation," Elly sighed. "So Al how have you been?" she asked turning to the younger brother.

"Great. Though we still having found any leads…." He replied sheepishly. "We were supposed to go to Lior but Colonel Mustang kept us here to go after a rogue alchemist."

"Rogue alchemist?" Kat said accidentally dropping Edward in surprise and he fell back struggling for breath. "His name didn't happen to be Isaac, did it?"

"Yeah…it was," Ed gasped on the floor. "Isaac McDougal, the Freezing Alchemist."

"Hey, wasn't that the name of the guy that we…" Elly started.

"Isaac-danna," Kat said in a low murmur.

* * *

FLASHBACK

"Kathleen Hughes…am I right? It really has been a long time," a voice muttered as a man in a military uniform and his dark hair in a pony tail walked into view of the alleyway.

"Uh…. Kat, you know this guy?" Elly asked looking at her partner who looked as if she had just been smacked… no wait… who looked as if she'd seen a ghost… no, that probably wouldn't faze her either…. she looked like she just witnessed a puppy being kicked.

"Isaac-danna," Kat exhaled. "I haven't seen him since my brother sent me to school, before they were sent off to war."

"He was in the war?" Elly asked swallowing a lump that suddenly appeared in his throat. "Wait if you haven't seen him since then…then what is he doing here?"

"I'm going to make the Fuhrer pay for the crimes he has committed against this country," Isaac declared. "By the looks of it, you've joined up with his blind followers. Well, come with me now…and we'll end the torment."

"Torment?" Kat repeated. "Isaac-danna, maybe we should sit down somewhere and talk…."

"There's no time," he replied, his eyes not seeming to really see them. "I have to finish…but you would well to get out of central…before it's too late."

"I think he might be taking some….. hallucinogen… or something, because he doesn't seem all there," Elly whispered to Kat.

A puff of air escaped through Kat's nostrils and her face was very somber. "Finish what? Isaac-danna…. What are you planning to do?"

"I'm going to change the fate of this country…with my own hands," he replied. "Tell your brother I said hi." And with that he was gone.

* * *

"Why don't we leave that topic alone for the night?" Hughes suggested, snapping both girls back to the present. "For now let's just enjoy our dinner."

"Okay/Alright," Elly and Kat said at once.

After an eventful dinner where a minor food fight broke out instigated by Elly tossing her roll at Ed, they all went to bed, with the exception of Hughes who stayed up thinking about both Ed and his little sister being dogs of the military, and that this warrant for Isaac's arrest would be difficult for Kat. That night, he decided to make a phone call to Roy.

* * *

"LEIUTENANT, WHERE ARE YOU!?" A voice boomed through Central.

It was late the next morning and Kat did not move from her hiding spot amongst the books the in the library.

"Lemme guess," Elly said from behind. "You did something to make him angry."

"Well, aren't we clever?" Kat said turning to meet the eyes of her partner.

"So what was it this time?" she asked in amusement. "Go after a hardened criminal by yourself, talk his men into staying home today, washing his white shirt with his red socks?"

"No… my brother told him about our encounter with Isaac McDougal, the Freezing Alchemist," she replied settling back against a shelf of encyclopedias. "And then when I told him he needed to calm down he became even more short with me, but it might not have been so bad had he not discovered the litter of kittens I was keeping in his desk drawer."

"You were keeping a litter of kittens in his desk?" the red head asked as she snickered. "The Isaac thing I can understand not telling him...but, Kat, you know he doesn't like cats so why not keep them at your place?"

"I had only found them this morning and didn't have the time to drop them off at my brother's house before coming to work, Elly," Kat told her. "And my desk was far too full."

"Well maybe if you didn't pack so many sweets," Elly ragged.

"Plus…. I don't know…. I find it to be too peaceful when he's not angry with me at least once in a while," Kat added with a smile.

"I'll never understand how your mind works," Elly sighed. "You're the only person I know who enjoys being in trouble." The two of them froze as they heard someone nearby. "Well that's my cue...you're on your own for this one...have fun." With that she tried to sneak out of the room without being spotted.

"Elly, wait," Kat began and was about to follow, but sadly as luck would have it a loose book ended up falling and landing on her head, dazing her to the point where she tripped over one of the stacks of books that someone had neglected to clean up and landing with a loud crash that would make any librarian fit to spit nails.

It didn't take long for the other visitor to find her after that accident, and when she finally got to her feet, she saw that HE was standing right there glaring at her; Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist. "So this is where you decided to hide," he muttered darkly. "Now then, what exactly happened when you met up with Isaac?"

"Hello, Colonel," Kat groaned, pushing herself up off the floor and brushing herself off. "Glad to see you cheerful as ever."

"Stop patronizing me and answer the question," he snapped irritably.

"There's really not much to say," Kat said, adjusting her glasses before looking at him. "When we found him he just seemed to be wandering around. Then after a brief exchange, he left."

"Did he say anything significant to you?" Roy inquired.

"Nothing that made much sense," Kat said with a thoughtful expression. "I think he was surprised to see me, as well as my partner."

"Yes well, anyone who had seen you before you joined would be surprised," Roy told her. "What exactly did he say?"

"This country is corrupt and the Fuhrer must be destroyed or we all shall perish," Kat said dramatically. "Something to that effect. And then he asked me to help."

"And what was your response?" Roy asked seriously.

"I said 'Sure, sounds like a time and a half'."

Roy glared at her heavily and she rolled her eyes. "I said no, I can't do that. Did you honestly believe that I would agree to something like that?" she asked him in surprise.

"No, but your answer would mean the difference between me having to take you in and getting you to help me with him," He said rubbing his forehead, feeling a headache coming on. "By the way…. How are your arms?" Roy asked after a moment.

"Almost completely healed," Kat replied with a small smile. "How's your neck?"

"In agony from having to deal with you," Roy remarked.

Kat gave a small laugh at that. "A thousand pardons, Colonel Mustang."

"Now grab your partner and let's go," Roy ordered turning around. "We need to find him and discover his motives as soon as possible." He didn't say anything, but from what she told him, it sounded as if Isaac knew something about the military that wasn't supposed to be known. He couldn't help but feel a little wary of the man's warning.

"As you wish," Kat replied following him out of the library. Kat only hoped that if they did managed to find Isaac that he could be reasoned with. The thought of having to fight him was…. painful.

"By the way, Lieutenant, has your partner been acting strangely the past two weeks since our last mission together?" Roy inquired.

"Only around a certain blonde smokestack," Kat replied knowing where he was going with this.

"Have you confronted her with it yet?" he asked her. "Because whatever it is, is affecting my Lieutenant's work. And he won't tell me a thing."

"Weren't you the one who said, 'leave it alone, it'll patch itself up'?" Kat reminded dubiously.

"That was two weeks ago when he was still managing his work," he retorted shortly. "After one week though, he can't manage to finish the simplest tasks."

Kat sighed. That wasn't like Havoc at all. It was no wonder the Colonel was starting to get edgy. In the meantime, Elly was also lacking in the attention department, and more often than not drifting into her own world. "If I try talking to her she'll just deny everything."

"Probably because you don't tell her anything," Roy pointed out.

"We have a mutual agreement," Kat replied matter-of-factly. "I don't pry into her personal life and she does the same for me."

"Sometimes it's good to bring up the past, so you can learn from it," Roy muttered. "Such as why you still refuse to tell _me_ anything."

Kat tucked her bangs behind her ear. He sounded angry, no, more irritated than angry. She knew he was talking about having to hear about her meeting with Isaac from her brother.

"Let me guess, you didn't think it was anything of real importance," Roy inferred.

If the situation hadn't been so serious Kat might have smiled. He knew he very well by now, and she him. Yet the two of them still couldn't see eye to eye on many levels. Even after creating a truce, neither of them could find a way to scale over the wall that had built up over the years. Her hands, which were folded behind her back, rubbed against each other, wishing to make some sort of wordless gesture that might temper some of the growing frustration, but it wasn't the right time or place. Words of apology and assurance would do nothing.

"I'll have a word with her," she stated finally.

Roy sighed letting his frustration leave…for the moment. "Let's go get them and join in the search for Isaac."

* * *

"Hey, Elly, do you have a minute?" Havoc asked her as she sat reading a book she'd grabbed when she was in the library.

"I don't know…it depends on when Kat finishes her chat with the Colonel," Elly replied shortly still staring at her book.

Havoc's hands tightened at his sides. His body was tense, but he wore a mask of calm. "How have you been?"

"Can't complain," she answered without looking up.

"Oh man, here it goes again," Breda whispered to Falman and Fuery.

"There's no telling how this is going to turn out," Fuery added nervously.

"It would be best if we left them alone," Falman consented.

The three of them quickly and quietly got up and got out of the room in order to give the two their privacy.

Havoc didn't know what to do. Ever since that night…. Dammit things had just gotten even more complicated. He tried to talk to her, tried to make things right between the two of them, heck he even tried to make things go back to the way they were. But she avoided him like a disease, and ignored him like an old stump. "Heard you had another run in with a wanted criminal."

"Yep, I seem to run into them all over the place don't I?" Elly replied finally putting her book down. "But every now and again I do meet someone who's not trying to kill me or my friends."

"We're supposed to be heading back to Eastern after this," Havoc tried again. "Breda says he's throwing a party to celebrate. You in?"

"Sounds interesting, who's all going?" she asked the window.

"Um…well, Breda, Falman, and Fuery. We were going to invite Lieutenant Hawkeye, and Kat as well…even the Colonel might show up," Havoc answered nervously.

"Sounds like a hopping party," Elly murmured. "I'll probably be busy that night though…sorry."

Havoc almost bent in half with exasperation. "Elly, I know that what happened was my fault," he started, but immediately stopped when the door opened and two people entered the room.

Elly looked up at the people who entered and was somewhat relieved to see that it was Kat and Roy…somewhat. "So, what's the verdict, Kat?" she asked in amusement as she got to her feet. "How badly are we punished this time for not giving him a little information?"

"We're going out to find him," Kat explained. She glanced between both her and the Lieutenant and it was easy to tell they couldn't have picked a better or worse time to come.

"Lieutenant Havoc," Roy stated authoritatively. "I need you to take a squad to sector 11 to help the search."

Havoc glanced over at Elly but she didn't so much as take notice at his movement. "Yes sir," he finally replied with a salute and walked out of the room.

"So it's a big enough deal to give him his own squad?" Elly asked nodding her head. "Interesting…so what's mine and Kat's orders?"

"You'll be going with Lieutenant Havoc," Roy answered. "And Lieutenant Kathleen Hughes will be accompanying me."

"What?" Elly exclaimed in surprise. "With all due respect….no, I mean exactly what I say. I don't know if your eyes are working, _sir_, but Lieutenant Havoc and I aren't exactly on the best of terms right now."

"So then fix it," Roy barked. "Otherwise I'll assign you to be someone else's partner for a while."

"Kat!" Elly complained, looking for some kind of back up.

"I'm going to have to agree with the Colonel on this one, you need to get over yourselves," she stated bluntly. "We're allowed to fight with each other because we can still get work done on the side."

"Oh, so then if I actually did work it'd be fine?" Elly asked sarcastically.

"Yes, but as that's an impossibility, this needs to be fixed now," Roy retorted. "My lieutenant hasn't been doing his work very efficiently because of you, and I want that to end."

"Oh, I get it, it's because you don't like it when your men don't do your work for you," Elly angrily replied. "Sounds like you need to pick up some slack too, Colonel."

"Elly, that is enough," Kat stepped in cuttingly. "I don't know what happened and I have been respectful enough to your privacy not to ask but I won't allow you to take your frustrations out on my superior. Haven't I told you before that misdirected anger is a dangerous thing?"

Elly glared at Kat for a second, but sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Sorry…I'm just not myself right now," she muttered sadly. "I'll…just go now. See you when we find the guy."

Kat watched Elly leave and she truly hoped that this whole thing would blow over soon. "I apologize for Elly's words, Colonel, and would like to take any penalty she may have received for disrespect and insubordination."

"No punishment necessary," he replied turning around. "There's nothing I can do that would make her hurt more than what she can do to herself. Now let's get to the search."

"Yes, sir," she replied and followed him out the door.

That had been rather odd. Usually it was the two of them ganging up on him, not the other way around. Yet she actually came to his defense. A good thing, as that conversation could have taken a very ugly turn. It was a small gesture, but it meant something.

"By the way, Colonel," Kat spoke up. "We're not…. Really going to have to kill him, are we?"

He froze, remembering how highly she had held him in the past. "That would depend on whether or not he resists," he told her calmly. "As long as he doesn't fight until the end, he should get a fair trial…and at the most go to prison for awhile."

"Understood," Kat said. Then something else came to mind. "You're not really going to try to confront him directly are you? I mean, with your…. slight shortcoming …."

"I can assure you that he will fall before me," he stated confidently. "Though I don't like your insinuation there, Lieutenant."

"Forgive me, sir, I suppose I should have been less discreet. You're finished if he gets you wet," Kat stated frankly.

"That's not going to happen," Roy assured her in irritation. "And you'll see exactly what I mean when I corner him."

"Of course, Colonel," Kat replied calmly, though the corners of her lips twitched.

* * *

"Havoc, wait up!" Elly called out as she spotted the blonde officer and ran to catch up to him. He turned around and was surprised to see her running up to him and….looking at him…well sort of. "I've been assigned to help you with the search," she explained when she reached him.

"Oh, is that it," he said, more a statement than a question. "Well, thanks for the help."

He turned away from her. He had a job to do. He needed to focus on that.

Elly felt a slight twinge in her gut, but ignored it. She knew what she was doing…or at least she hoped she did. Setting her mind straight, she followed after Havoc and their search began.

* * *

The search wore on all day, and well into the evening. At first, nothing turned up, and then a commotion rose up which turned out to be Major Armstrong finding Isaac, and Ed and Al joining up with him shortly afterwards. Unfortunately, he got away. Though both Kat and Roy didn't find it very unfortunate, as this gave them a chance to confront the Freezing Alchemist themselves. After the sun was down and the stars began to come out, one of the men in Roy's search parties stated that he found Isaac. Indeed, they did find him on top of a building, where Roy got into a small skirmish with him before getting completely drenched allowing Isaac to escape to the next rooftop over.

"Permission to say I told you so, Colonel," Kat said with restrained laughter.

"You just did, Lieutenant," Roy growled like a wet dog. (ROFL Get it? Dog of the military? Okay, ya get it.)

"Now that I've have my fun for the day, permission to pursue."

After a series of grumbling, Roy uttered a single word. "Granted."

Kat mimicked her old teacher and formed a bridge leading from their rooftop to the one Isaac escaped to.

"Call in Lieutenant Hawkeye. NOW!" Roy shouted to his men who were trying not to let him see them laugh.

"Yes, sir!" they replied as one of them ran off to find the Lieutenant.

"Isaac-danna! Wait!" Kat shouted as she chased after him. She was determined to catch up with him despite his efforts to throw her off track by launching the occasional attack. At one point, he stopped, turned around and sent a large wave of ice in her direction. Kat promptly stuck out her hand just as the ice reached her and the ice turned to water, and then to steam immediately afterwards. "You're not the only water specialist anymore, Isaac-danna," Kat said lowering her hand.

"You've gotten better, but you're still several years behind," Isaac shouted back. He proved it by shooting a stream of ice that he quickly turned to boiling water just before it reached her.

Kat reacted; a flash, and seconds later the air was filled with snow, as well as a large ice wall sprung up to encircle them both. "Isaac-danna, please come peacefully. I don't want to fight a man who was once my teacher."

"Then don't, but don't get in my way," Isaac replied. "I'll be doing everyone a favor if I can finish this." He reached inside his coat and pulled out a home bound book and tossed it at her. "You might understand in time," he told her sounding sane.

Kat caught it and stared down at it. It looked like a compilation of sorts. She wanted to ask him more, but before she could her vision was engulfed with hot steam and when it cleared she saw he had burned a hole through her wall and escaped. She let out a exhalation of displeasure before tucking the book away and went to try to find him… again.

* * *

"Great, this whole search keeps getting better and better," Elly thought as she glanced over at Havoc, who she had somehow become isolated with. The rest of the soldiers had become spread out within the area. She was searching for anything she could find that would help, but nothing was turning up.

"Hey, Elly, what do you make of this?" Havoc suddenly called out.

She groaned inwardly, but still went over to where he was crouched. "Huh, I've never seen this before," she admitted. "It doesn't have anything to do with my element…but it's definitely a transmutation circle."

"Hm, maybe Kat or the Colonel would know something about it, or even the Major for that matter," Havoc said in a low voice, frowning down at the odd drawing. "When it comes to stuff like this, I'm clueless."

"Yes, you are," Elly conceded. "But if nothing else, I'm sure that this was made by Isaac. We should probably make sure he can't use it."

No sooner had she said this, than red lightning erupted from the circling and shot skyward, startling them both. "Elly, what did you do?" Havoc asked in shock.

"I swear I didn't touch it," Elly exclaimed unsure what it was going to do.

To her horror, ice starting forming from the circle and was growing with each passing second. Within five, they were already surrounded by it.

Elly gathered how much longer they had to get out and quickly grabbed Havoc by the collar and pulled him down the alleyway with her. Just as they reached the exit, she jumped to the right with him still in her grasp. When she stopped suddenly to take a look at the damage, he collided with her and the two tumbled to the ground.

The air left her lungs in a rush as the majority of his weight came crashing down on her. "I'm sorry, are you alright?" Havoc asked quickly getting off of her and helping her up.

"Uh, yeah," Elly wheezed as she was pulled back up onto her feet. She looked to see if the ice was still growing and saw a giant, glacier formation steadily moving towards the center of the city. "Crap, Havoc, make sure to get any civilians you can out of harm's way, and get someone to destroy that circle while you're at it."

As she began to run off, Havoc called out to her. "Elly…… be careful."

She slowed and turned around for just a second. "You too." Then she turned back toward the sheet of ice and raced it to the center.

Along the way, she spotted Ed and Al, fighting atop one of the columns with Isaac. "Well…better give them a hand," she thought launching herself over the column next to her to help her get closer to theirs. She landed hard, doing a roll to take off the impact, and getting right back to her feet before running to the nearest corner that would lead to where the brothers were fighting.

As she reached it, she ran into something solid and fell backward for the second time. "Ouch, whoever you are…you have a really hard head," she commented.

"You're one to talk."

Elly glanced up at the familiar voice and saw that it was none other than her partner. "Oh, hey, Kat. In case you didn't notice, the brothers are fighting the Snow Miser."

"Yes, I was just about to go assist them," Kat replied shortly.

"Same here, somehow I don't think they'll be able to fight him like you can," Elly replied getting to her feet and helping Kat up. "Let's get going."

By the time they found the Elric brothers again, Ed was on the ground with a red icicle sticking out of his shoulder with Al seeing if he was alright.

"You guys okay?" Elly asked them as Kat crouched down next to Edward after he pulled the icicle out. "Where's Isaac?"

"He went that way," Al pointed off in a direction.

"I'm going to finish him off," Ed spat trying to get to his feet.

"No, you're not Ed. You're going to stay here, recover, and let Kat and I handle this," Elly said firmly.

Kat placed a hand over Ed's wound and used a spark of alchemy. "I've clotted the blood to stop the bleeding," she told him, standing up once she was finished. "Elly, let's go find Isaac."

"Righto."

The two of them ran in the direction Al had indicated, following a trail of blood. "Don't worry Kat, I'm sure it's not as bad as it seems," Elly murmured seeing the worried look on her face.

Kat said nothing but continued to follow the drops of crimson. She and Elly saw a violent red glow coming from the depths of an alleyway and they both increased their speed before stopping short just at the mouth. Kat's eyes widened as she saw Isaac charging Fuhrer Bradley with a spear made out of his own blood.

Elly's mouth dropped in surprise but brought herself around fast enough to place a hand over Kat's eyes just as Bradley and Isaac made contact. Isaac fell to the ground, blood spurting out of his chest where Bradley had sliced him open and Elly fearfully pulled Kat out of the alleyway and against the nearest wall, but not before catching the steely, killer intent in the Fuhrer's eyes.

Elly heard Kat whisper the name of her fallen mentor and she felt a warm wetness against her hand. She didn't dare let go, afraid if she did, Kat would go to him. She didn't want Kat anywhere near that monster of a man she just witnessed. Elly's heart was hammering and for the first time in her life since the massacre, she was truly terrified to the point where her entire body didn't seem to know what to do with itself. Her lungs were compressed, her muscles were taught and trembling, and even she felt like crying without knowing fully why.

"It's okay Kat," she murmured softly as she heard the Fuhrer's footsteps coming toward where she stood. Her body couldn't move, and as she tried to calm her partner, she also tried to calm her own fears.

Just before the Fuhrer turned the corner, Elly pulled her hand away from Kat's eyes…thinking that it might look a little strange. "Are you two harmed?" Bradley asked when they were finally in view. "I regret to inform you, Lieutenant Ice Cold, that you are now the only remaining Ice specialized alchemist."

"I suppose I have much to live up to then, Fuhrer Bradley, sir," Kat replied passively, with bone dry eyes.

"I expect great things from you," he stated before walking off.

The two of them stood where they were for several minutes longer in complete silence.

"K-Kat…are you okay?" Elly managed to ask after almost 10 minutes of nothing but soldiers rushing in to clean up the mess while Bradley talked with the Elric brothers. Kat remained completely silent, immovable, like cold marble.

It wasn't until Roy showed up, still soaking wet, that she finally stood up from her sitting position. "Are either of you injured?" he asked them straight off the bat.

Both girls wordlessly shook their heads.

"Good, return to headquarters and get me a full report of what happened after you made chase of the Freezing Alchemist," he ordered taking into account the look on their faces.

They both nodded and went on their way without a word.

* * *

"So are you heading back to Eastern soon then?" Hughes asked Roy once everything was done and taken care of. "You fiend. Why must you take my precious sibling away from me?"

"If I had the choice, Hughes, I'd have been stationed here a long time ago," Roy told him calmly. "It's just coincidence that your sister is underneath me while I'm in Eastern."

"Right, right, well at least I know you're being well taken care of," Hughes said with a smile.

Roy's frowned deepened. "Other way around, Hughes."

"If you keep frowning like that Roy you'll get premature wrinkles," his friend replied turning to leave. "Just make sure to keep in touch."

"Oh, Hughes, how's she doing?" Roy asked before he left.

"She's a trooper, as always," he answered with a sad smile. "You should go see her."

"I'm going to be seeing her every day at work," Roy replied.

"I think she would want to see you in a non-work-related environment," Hughes corrected. "We'll be at my place if you fancy a visit."

He left with that hanging over Roy and Hawkeye who stood silently behind him. Once the Lieutenant Colonel was gone, Hawkeye murmured, "I think you should go, sir. Don't worry, I'll finish things up here."

Roy's expression couldn't fully be discerned as it was partially hidden behind folded hands. Finally he stood up and headed to the door. "Don't wait up for me," he told her.

* * *

CM: In the next chapter of Sisterhood, not everything comes simply, even though we may want it to. Especially not where deep emotion is concerned. And when only one party is willing to try, it only results in a half built bridge over a gaping ravine. See you next time!

* * *

"Hey Kat, what are you looking at?" Elly asked her partner curiously walking.

Kat looked up from the book she was reading with a serious look on her face. "I was look through this book that Isaac-danna gave me before he died."

Unbeknowst to them both, Isaac's spirit was hovering nearby. "Yes, my pupil. Soon you will realize what I've been trying to tell you all along."

"Found anything useful in it?" Elly asked her glancing over Kat's shoulder.

"Well, it's coded of course, so it may take some time but..... I found something extremely important."

"Yeah?"

"Yes! She gets it!" Ghost Isaac cheered.

Kat's eyes suddenly turned to stars and she showed Elly the book. "I can use this to advance my alchemy! Obviously Isaac-danna wished for me to further my skills and assist him in perfecting the art of water manipulation!"

The ghost collapsed in a fit of tears. "She didn't get it...."

"Ah, it's almost as if I can hear Isaac-danna weaping tears of joy," Kat said with a whimsical smile.

"Somehow I can't see that," Elly sighed.


	38. Building the Bridge

CM: Hee! It's snowing where I'm at. Hope you all are enjoying your February. Did anyone see the groundhog? I didn't. So is it more spring or winter? Who know? On with the story!

Chapter Two: Building the Bridge

"Full house! My win!" Elly declared scooping up the chips.

"Has Kat been teaching you things?" Hughes said in dismay.

"Nope, actually I learned this game from Havoc," Elly said proudly.

"I hope you managed to clear up your differences," Kat implied from the couch where she was bouncing Elicia up and down on her knee.

"Well…we seem to be…better," Elly answered, suddenly feeling rather heated. "Why do you ask?"

"Ju~st curious," Kat replied slyly.

There was a knock on the door and Gracia volunteered to answer it. "Why Colonel Mustang, what a pleasant surprise," Gracia said happily opening the door. "Please, won't you come in?"

He did so and found his way to the living room, where everyone else was. As he entered the room, he spotted Kat bouncing her niece on her knee and for some reason she had darker hair than usual and her eyes looked darker as well. He realized what he was thinking and a small shout escaped his mouth.

"Uh…it's just cards," Elly muttered looking up at him in confusion. "We're not even betting on anything real."

"Why don't you take a load off, Roy?" Hughes said, also confused towards his friend's strange behavior. "In fact, why don't you and Kat get us all something to drink?"

"Yeah…I could use a mango shake right about now," Elly agreed, holding back the smile that wanted to break through. "Oh, and can you put a little lemon in that too?"

"Chocowate miwk!" Elicia cheered from Kat's lap.

"A cup of coffee, if you don't mind?" Gracia requested, catching on to what the others were up to.

"Oh, and Roy, could you get me a tea?" Hughes asked with a smile. "I know my sister won't be able to carry all of this out herself so go help her out. If you need anything just ask."

Roy looked like he wanted to set his friend on fire but not in front of the wife and child.

Kat merely smiled and set her niece into Elly's lap. "Here, Elicia, play with auntie Elly for a bit."

"Okay," she said happily.

"Kat..wait…" Elly started as Kat walked out of the room. "Well, I guess you're stuck with me, huh?"

"Uh-huh!" Elicia exclaimed happily.

"She's so cute," Hughes squealed.

"Hmm…you want to help me beat your dad at cards?" Elly asked the girl in her arms.

"Okay!"

"Good."

* * *

In the meantime, Kat went to the kitchen while Roy grudgingly followed. There she got out several glasses and got to work making the requested drinks. "I didn't expect to see you until tomorrow when we headed back to Eastern, Colonel," she stated conversationally.

"I had some time on my hands," he replied casually.

"It's too bad Edward and Alphonse couldn't have joined us," Kat said with a sigh. "Sent straight to the infirmary."

"Yes, they seem to be determined to follow in your footsteps," he muttered. "First they don't tell me anything, and now they're turning up in the infirmary almost as often."

Kat tapped her lips to wipe the smile from them. "You have to remember, they're still young."

"I know, and if this is how they're going to act now, I worry about their future," he muttered as he set some water to boil for Hughes' tea.

"Well, well, do I detect a soft spot?" Kat said teasingly.

"Not a chance," Roy replied. "It'll just look bad for me if someone under my charge ends up causing more trouble than can be handled."

Kat opened the fridge and got out some milk as well as some fruit and chocolate syrup. "I don't think you need to worry so much. They seem to know what they're doing. And people have their reasons for keeping secrets."

"Like you?" he asked pouring the hot water into a mug with a packet of tea. "It's been how long and you still can't trust me?"

"It's nothing personal, Colonel," Kat said honestly after a pause. "I don't tell anyone anything."

"True, that's one reason why you get into so much trouble." He watched the clear water slowly turned dark. "I'm curious as to how you made such a transition from your years before joining the military."

Kat mixed the chocolate into the milk, watching into go from white to dark. "Things…. Happened."

"What kind of things?" he asked curiously.

"Things that make me question how I managed to keep what little innocence I have left," Kat murmured.

"When we have more time, I want to know," Roy murmured, finding the words rather difficult.

"They aren't years I'm exactly proud of, Colonel." She managed to keep the strain from her voice.

"Do you honestly think those were the best years of MY life?" Roy asked her.

"No…. But at least you were there with them," Kat whispered.

"Not as much as you might think," Roy murmured. And when he had seen them, it was only to watch their sanity slowly break under the madness they had all been forced to be a part of. He was glad Kat hadn't been there to watch the people she cared about fall apart, or worse, turn into ruthless killers.

"So apparently the investigation is over," Roy spoke up, changing the subject.

"Really? Why is that?" Kat asked quizzically.

"According to the Fuhrer's men, they have proof that Isaac was behind the Gel alchemist," Roy explained.

"I don't believe that." Kat stared at Roy. Roy was surprised how ashen her face had become. "There's just no possible way."

"I admit I have my own misgivings, but as far as they're concerned, the case is closed," Roy told her. "We'll no longer be allowed to investigate."

Kat rubbed her head as if it was aching. Roy watched her closely, and he could see through the front she was putting up that she was troubled. Something was building up inside of her that she was forcing down. He wanted to know what she was thinking, what she was feeling, everything that she kept locked away from him as well as the rest of the world. But he knew she wouldn't; she wanted everyone to believe she was cold and heartless. She wanted everyone to believe that she wasn't mourning the death of an insane criminal who had once taught her in her chosen element.

"Let's get these drinks to everyone, and give your partner the news. I'm sure she'll like to know," Roy murmured, knowing he wasn't going to get anything out of her…at least not right now.

Kat nodded and poured coffee for her sister-in-law, before placing the drinks on tray and lifted it up.

"Just a moment, Lieutenant," Roy said catching her lightly by the arm. Kat turned to him curiously, but before she could make an inquiry, Roy kissed her lightly on the cheek. "If you walk out with a face like that you're brother would get after me for making you miserable."

Kat liked his smiles, especially the one he wore at that moment. They made her want to smile right back. She sighed, giving in for just a moment, and leaned up to return the favor. "An eye for an eye, Colonel."

He watched her walk away and smiled as his previous thought surfaced in his mind. He quickly shook his head to clear it again and was just in time to focus his mind on what was walking away. "Someday, I just might tell you exactly what I see…maybe," he thought before grabbing the other drinks and following after her.

* * *

The next day, the team from Eastern were once again at the train station waiting to board. "Farewell my dear sister! I'll miss you!" Hughes exclaimed holding onto Kat tightly.

"Um...I can't leave if you don't let go of me, Brother," Kat gasped trying to get her air back.

"I don't want to let you go...not yet. There's no telling when I'll see you again!"

"For God's sake, Hughes, let her go already," Roy grumbled. "She's a state alchemist, I doubt she needs her brother constantly doting on her."

"I've heard of heartfelt goodbyes but this is ridiculous," Elly mumbled in agreement.

After another minute Hughes finally released his younger sibling and after Kat promised she would call as soon as she got back to Eastern, they boarded and the train pulled out of the station with Hughes waving farewell to them.

"That Hughes, I almost thought he was going to end up coming with us to Eastern by Kat's hip," Elly laughed.

"My brother just likes to show that he cares," Kat stated in his defense.

"There's caring...and then there's obsession," Elly laughed. "I think he's bordering on the latter."

As she laughed, Havoc and the others walked by and she ignored their presence. "Well...I'm going to find a seat," she muttered, walking in the opposite direction.

Havoc heard that and his expression fell. Roy noticed this and made a sour face. Kat saw this and sighed.

* * *

"Man, I must have really screwed up. I shouldn't have done that, it moved it way too quickly for her, and now she probably hates me," Havoc groaned as he sat on the seat in one of the train compartments away from the other three Royettes, wanting to be alone. It had been only a few days since the...incident, but already he was realizing that Elly wouldn't talk to him unless she needed to, and she refused to meet his eye...ever. He was sitting away from everyone as he felt the need to be alone to clear his head and possibly think of a way to make it up to her. If only there was somebody he could ask for advice...but the only ones he could think of would either have no clue or just not care. As the tain took a turn around a bend, he noticed a familiar form walking by his seat. "Perfect," he thought, then out loud he called, "Oy, Kat, mind if I talk to you for a moment?"

Kat glanced up and mild surprise was evident on her face, but it quickly gave way to a temperate smile. "Havoc, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Kat, I need some advice," Havoc said jumping straight to the point.

Again, a flicker of surprise passed over the Lieutenant face. "Well, I'll see what I can do," she said as she sat down next to him.

"Ah, thanks," Havoc breathed in relief. "I...need to know how well you know Elly," he started awkwardly.

He heard Kat let out a small humming noise. "I'd like to think after three years I know her fairly well as a person, if nothing else. Did something happen while the Colonel and I were away?"

Havoc began to flustered. "N-no, nothing big happened. I was just curious."

"What happened?" Kat asked pleasantly, completely ignoring his denial.

"I-I already told you, it's nothing. Really, I swear," Havoc insisted, feeling pathetic that he was nearly a head and shoulders taller than her and still feeling intimidated.

"You kissed her didn't you?" Kat guessed finally.

"No! I wouldn't dare...it wasn't...okay yes, I did. But it was just sort of happened," Havoc stuttered. He took a minute to explain the incident and looked at the floor shamefacedly. "Anyway...now she's pretty much ignoring me and I can't figure out why."

"Well, that's simple, she's terrified," Kat said straightforwardly.

"Of… me?" Havoc asked in confusion.

"No, more of the situation that she would be putting both you and herself in," Kat explained. "Think on it for a moment. Relationships within the workforce are frowned upon. Can you imagine what people would think of a soldier and an Ishbalen together? I'm not saying it's wrong," she said when he opened his mouth to say something. "I'm merely giving you the general public's view."

"I-I never thought about that," Havoc admitted. "I guess I got so used to her just being around that I've kind of forgotten all the crap she got when she first arrived." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "So then, what am I supposed to do?"

"In the end, everything boils down to two choices. You either do, or you don't," Kat told him frankly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Havoc asked still confused.

"That is for you to decide," Kat said. "I will tell you this much though, if you want to get anywhere with Elly, you need to be honest with her."

Havoc sighed. "I never thought I would have this kind of problem until now."

"Yes well, never would I have dreamed that we would be having this conversation," Kat said with a small smile. "I must say that I'm rather flattered you would come to me about this."

"Why's that?" Havoc asked.

"When you've spent most of your military career with a reputation such as mine, conversations such as this tend to be few," Kat replied humorlessly.

"Only with those that don't know you the way we do," Havoc pointed out. "But I still don't understand what you're suggesting I do. I suppose telling her how I really feel is one thing, but what if she...again...?" he couldn't finish his question but his mind focused on her face when she ran to her room.

Kat placed a hand on his shoulder. "You're a good man, Havoc, and I don't say that about many. As I said, it's up to you how you decide to approach this, or not at all. Let me ask you something. Do you love her?"

"I....yes." He didn't know why he was able to answer that so easily, but he couldn't ignore the fact that it was true; he had actually fallen in love with an Ishbalan...but he could only focus on the fact that she was sad. "Yes, I do love her...but I don't want to make her sad."

"That is impossible," Kat said without mercy. "Either way, I can guarantee you there will be sadness. It's just a matter of which sadness would be more worth it in the end."

"More worth it? You mean she feels the same way?" Havoc asked surprised.

"Yes, she's stubborn and doesn't want to admit it but yes she does," Kat told him.

"So it's either tell her and have her be sad because of the spite that will be thrown at us, or don't and have her be sad because her feelings aren't returned?"

"Essentially, but she needs to come to terms with her own feelings first. Denial is a very ugly monster that can destroy any opportunity. But it's something she alone needs to deal with," Kat said closing her eyes. The way she spoke almost made it sound as if she had first-hand experience. "All you can do is let her know the door is open."

"Let her know the door is open," he repeated thinking about the words and how he might be able to do that. "Alright, I think I know what I'm going to do now. Thanks, Kat, you've been a big help." He gave her a salute and a grateful smile before taking off.

Kat watched him go with a small sigh. "I just hope he didn't misinterpret."

* * *

The next car over, Elly was sitting alone while keeping her nose in a book when a familiar swish accompanied by a form sitting in front of her pushed into her mind. She ignored the person who had sat down and continued to read...well, stare at her book.

"Don't pretend like you don't know I'm here," an authoritave voice said.

"Well, you can't blame me for trying," Elly muttered putting her book away and looking up at the aggitated Colonel. "So, what can I do for the great flame?"

"You can start by explaining why one of my best men is lagging in his performance," Roy said folding one of his legs over the other and leaning back in his seat. "And don't say you don't know because it's clear you have something to do with it."

"Ask him," she replied shortly.

"I did, he wouldn't talk," he said just as short.

"And you think I will?"

"If you don't wish to be permanantly transferred beneath Major Armstrong."

"I hate you, you know that," she grumbled in irritation. "Look, I already talked to him about it and he should know now that I need a little me time before I fully get over it."

"What do you possibly have to get over that involves him?" Roy pressed.

"That's private."

"I'm sure the Major will be delighted to have you at his place for dinner."

"No one can have a personal life with you around can they?"

"Not when it's causing difficulties inside the workplace, no," Roy replied definitively. "I don't know what exactly is going on, but if you're going to reject Havoc, than reject him and be done with it."

Elly stared at him in surprise. How is it he always seemed to know...not that she was exactly rejecting him... "I'm not rejecting him okay...I just...why do I have to explain this to you?"

"Because indirectly, you work for me," Roy stated.

"Look, I'll tell you, but I swear I'll plaster pictures of you in a mini-skirt if it gets out," Elly threatened. Roy glared at her, but he stayed silent waiting for the explanation.

FLASHBACK

"You win," he whispered softly with a light smile.

Elly's face turned red so that her hair and eyes blended in with her face. This only intensified when she found Havoc's face suddenly really close to hers. Seconds later she felt the same jolting sensation she had before when their lips had brushed, only this time it didn't stop there. Their lips brushed each other making Elly's head spin, before they pulled back in hesitation, then Havoc closed the remaining gap.

It was so soft, yet it was enough to send Elly's body into a hurricane of sensations that she had not experienced in so very, very long. His mouth moved gently and slowly over hers. Elly didn't even have time to think as her mouth reacted to his and she found herself kissing back without hesitation. As there mouths moved against one another, the kiss went from warm to suddenly blazing hot that it seemed to make the Roy Mustang's flames seem like nothing more than a light summer breeze. She felt his hands gently take hold of her shoulders, moving her so that she was in a more comfortable position, while her hands were against his firm torso and she could feel the solid muscle that the military uniform always hid. She heard a strange moaning sound as suddenly she felt something warm ease its way into the cavity of her mouth. Without even realizing it, she had allowed him access and he was now tentatively exploring.

She heard the moan again and only then realized that it was coming from her own lips. A few minutes later she felt herself changing elevation as Havoc turned slightly, allowing her head to rest against the couch.

Only after she felt the solid piece of furniture beneath her and the solid form of Havoc above her, did an image shoot across her mind and her bliss became one of guilt and fear. She gently but powerfully pushed Havoc off of her and sat up with her eyes closed panting a bit.

Havoc took the hint and backed off, his face tinged with coloration and he looked as if he was afraid he did something wrong that displeased her. "Elly?" he asked uncertainly.

"Um… I'm really tired," Elly mumbled, turning away from him and standing up. "I'm going to go to bed."

"Elly, wait, I…" he didn't get to finish as she rushed to the guest bedroom and went inside shutting the door, and as if to add insult to injury, Havoc heard the lock click. "I'm really sorry," he murmured. "I didn't mean to make you feel like that."

In the room…

"I-I just kissed him," Elly gasped shaking all over. "We were _really_ kissing. Just like that time…" She sank to the floor covering her face with her hands blocking everything from sight. "I'm really sorry Havoc…I probably led you along back there didn't I. Honestly if I wasn't Ishbalen….if I wasn't Ishbalen…I probably wouldn't have this fear. Maybe after things settle down…maybe then I'll be able to…"

END FLASHBACK

After listening to her story, Roy was silent for several moments. He dug his hands into his coat pockets and sighed. "I'm going to be frank with you, it's best if you both just quit now."

"Just like you stopped your relationship with Kat?" she demanded slightly offended.

A vein twitched near Roy's temple. "Our particular.... arangement is more forgivable."

"Why, because you're _both_ Amestrian? Are you upset about this thing because I'm Ishbalan?"

"I could care less whether you were Ishbalen or from Drachma," Roy said seriously. "But would YOU be willing to bear with the concequences of being in a relationship with an Amestrian soldier? Your actions up til now tell me otherwise."

"I know what'll happen if this...goes on further. I know I could deal with it...I just don't know if I could bring that on him," she admitted. Why was she telling him that? He was such a pain...there was no connection between them...at all. So why was this coming out so easily?

"Havoc may be an idiot at times, but he's tough," Roy said simply. "If he likes you enough to take it this far, I doubt he would mind anyone else's opinion of it."

"Yeah...probably," Elly murmured as she stared out the window. "I'm not sure what I'm going to do...but...I'll stop flat out ignoring him."

"Good," Roy said getting up.

"What, that's it?" Elly asked him indignantly. "You pry and pry and then you just walk off? Why not try sprinkling some of your great wisdom?" She couldn't believe she was asking for his help. She had hit an all new low.

"It's none of my business what you decide to do," Roy replied with a shrug and a smug smile.

"I'm so going to hurt him one of these days," she thought as he marched off. "But I guess that means...only I can decide this...I just hope I do it right the first time."

* * *

Several hours later the train came to a stop at Eastern station where the troops under Roy got off. "Oh it feels great to be back!" Breda exclaimed stepping off the train.

"I can't wait to get back to my dorm," Fuery said happily.

"I will most joyful when I can resume my personal experiment," Falman said calmly.

"You all have the rest of today to get settled back in your rooms," Roy said getting off the train behind them. "But that means that you will be here early tomorrow morning."

The men inwardly groaned but gratefully headed off to their much missed homes. As Havoc walked off Elly called out, "Hey, Havoc.... I'll see you tomorrow, kay?"

He turned in surprise, and then smiled. "Sure thing."

"Bravo," Kat said patting her partner on the back. "Now I think we better take advantage of what little time off we have left."

"And do what?" Elly asked with Kat's hand still on her back.

"I hear there's going to be a meteor shower," Kat told her with a smile.

"Really? Well...I guess I could do that," Elly smiled softly. "I could use a conversation with my brother right now."

Roy watched the two girls leave as Hawkeye appraoched him from behind. "That was a very kind thing you did for Elly, Colonel. I'm sure it meant a lot to her."

"As long as Havoc is working like usual, I don't care how she feels," Roy retorted.

"Of course, sir," hawkeye agreed before following him to his car.

* * *

The next several days passed peacefully and it was almost as if everything had reverted back to normal..... well, for the most part at least. Things were still a little awkward between Elly and Havoc, but the two were able to push through it with help from the other. Kat and Roy were still prone to getting into verbal snipes with each other, though they weren't so explosive that other soldiers would run for cover when they occured.

The only other thing that happened, was a hostage situation that happened on the train coming into Eastern. "What happened with that?" Elly asked as she and Kat were walking toward the train station.

"It was taken care of by our DLF," Kat answered happily.

"Ed's back? I wonder how things went in Lior," Elly murmured putting her hands behind her head.

"Well, you can ask him once they get off," Kat told her. They arrived just as the train pulled in.

"No surprises Colonel Snapdragon is here. I'll bet you anything he's going to take this moment to pull some sort of poser move to make himself look good," Elly muttered, noting the Colonel standing there with a group of soldiers.

No sooner had she said this, than a psychotic lunatic with an eyepatch and a metal arm tumbled out of the train and attempted an assault on the Flame Alchemist. He easily snapped his fingers with a flourish and stopped him in his tracks. "And now it's time for his special speech....and there it is," Elly continued.

"Did you really expect anything less?" Kat said. "THough I can't help but pity the man. It really isn't any fun being on the receiving end of that snap."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say I didn't trip and skin my arms like I told you I did."

From that Elly put two and two together and her eyes widened. "What did you do to get him THAT mad?"

"I let him get possessed," Kat said.

"....Okay, you're definately gonna have to share later. Oh look, here comes Colonel Snap Happy now."

"What are you both doing here?" Roy asked them as he approached with Edward and Alphonse. "You should be back at headquaters working."

"Relax, Colonel Hothead, we just came to say hi to the midget," Elly said.

Al had to hold Ed back as he began to throw another one of his tantrums. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE COULD GET CRUSHED BY A SPECK OF DUST!?!"

"Why must you always cause me trouble?" Roy said looking at Kat as if the whole thing were her fault.

"Don't blame me that Karma is a mistress you failed to woo," Kat said.

"I want you both back at headquarters, helping the rest of my men finish up the paperwork that went undone because of the fiasco you two got into in Central," Roy ordered, a vein twitching because of her comment.

"At least let us say hello to the two midget alchemists," Elly said with a smirk. "After all, who knows what kind of help the older alchemists can give them."

"Ano.... it's nice to see you again, Elly, Kat," Alphonse greeted politely, letting his brother go.

"And it's good to see you both are safe," Kat returned. "Did you have a fun ride?"

"Naturally, considering we managed to take care of a heist all by ourselves," Edward statement smugly. "Hey Colonel, I think this means you owe us one."

"The thought of owing you anything gives me chills," Roy muttered.

"Aw, he's learning how to be manipulative," Kat said happily.

"Oh dear, he's turning into another Kat," Elly groaned.

"What is it you want?" Roy demanded.

"Well..."

"So we'll see you guys later, we have to get back to HQ," Elly announced. "It's great to see you again."

As the two walked off, Roy turned to Havoc who was standing nearbye. "Lieutenant Havoc, take these two over to the Tucker residence. And while you're there please give him a reminder of what time of year it is."

* * *

CM: Innocence is something very precious, but also something very fragile and easily lost. Sometimes, even the rain can't hide shedded tears. Stay tuned for the next chapter of Sisterhood.

* * *

Time for the after chapter funny!!!! ^^

"I am Colonel Roy Mustang, the hero of the Ishbalan War and soon to be the highest ranking General. Once I reach that point, all female officers will wear, TINY MINI-SKIRTS!" Elly was standing in the office that belonged to the four Royetts with a black wig on and striking a familiar pose while the guys all laughed.

She caught site of Fuery laughing hard and quickly took his hand in hers. "My fair maiden, you seem to be rather feverish. It must be the heat coming off of my enormous ego."

She let him go and looked toward the window. "This battle shall be won by me, though I deeply hope that it doesn't start to rain. Oh water...my one and only weakness...it's a good thing that no one has ever tried to attack me in the shower."

They guys were holding onto their guts with laughter at her antics as she struck another pose. "Stand back, I shall defeat these enemies with my perfect dancing skills." As she said this, her hands flowed gracefully from one end to the other with a snap each time she reached the end. She hummed a waltz song as she moved, her feet moving along the floor like a dance.

The guys almost fell over in laughter and then one by one snapped to attention. "Elly...Elly you need to stop," Havoc hissed.

"It's the Colonel," Breda added.

"Well of course it's the Colonel, who did you think I was doing...Hughes?" Elly replied doing a little jump and twirl only to come face to face with the flame alchemist. She quickly pulled the wig off her head as she saw his face and smiled nervously. "H-hey Colonel...how's it going?"

Elly couldn't practically feel the flames from Roy's angry aura. "You have ten seconds to write your will."

"As if I have anything to leave behind to anyone," Elly remarked.

"Then your time ends now."

"Look, a woman in a miniskirt!" Elly shouted and, sadly enough, every guy in the room looked. Pulling a bucket out of nowhere she doused the flame. "I'M OFF!" she shouted and dove out the window.

"And as the Great Colonel Mustang stood dripping from head to toe," Kat narrated from behind the drenched alchemist, "he tried to fathom how he could have possibly been bested by a...."

"That's enough out of you, Lieutenant," Roy growled as water dripped from hair and coat. His men stood completely at attention trying very hard not to allow their amusement to show.

"Alright, come on, Colonel, let's get you dried off," Kat said, then in her head thought, "....before someone decides to take advantage of the moment and attack East HQ." She ushered Roy out of the room before someone really did end up getting torched.

As soon as the Colonel was out of sight, his men started laughing again. "I'm glad that Elly's back to her old self....though something tells me that if he has anything to say about it, she won't exist anymore."


	39. Losing Ground

CM: Just as a warning, things are gonna get pretty rocky from here on out. We hope you enjoy it despite that. Tell us what you think, ne?

Chapter Three: Losing Ground

"So where did the chibis go off to anyway?" Elly asked her partner as they ate lunch in the mess hall.

"They went to the Tucker residence to do some research," Kat answered, biting into her desert.

"Tucker…. The name sounds familiar."

"It should, he became a state alchemist approximately two years ago. You saw him once in passing."

"Hmm…oh yeah, the guy with the glasses. He doesn't get out much does he?" Elly asked after a moment's thought.

"No, he's usually holed up in his house," Kat answered.

"Say, didn't he make a talking Chimera of some sort?"

"Yes, though it died shortly afterwards."

"Really? Hmm… a talking chimera…." Suddenly an idea came to her. "You don't think…?"

"No I don't," Kat answered.

"At least let me finish the thought," Elly said, frowning.

"With no ill will, I don't believe Shou Tucker has the skills to do something that advance."

"But it obviously had to be from someone who knew what they were doing," Elly protested. "I mean, I seriously doubt that someone who specializes in water alchemy could put something like that together. At least with Tucker he has experience in this field."

"Though your reasoning is sound, the simple fact remains is that over these past two years Mr. Tucker has not presented the state anything astounding. In fact, he is close to losing his title as a state alchemist," Kat replied simply.

"You can lose it?" Elly asked in surprise.

"Yes, what did you think the assessments were for?" Kat asked her. "We have the assessments to make sure that you're still up to state caliber."

"I guess that would make sense, but still…he'd be far more likely than Isaac," Elly pointed out. "So why are they visiting him again?"

"Information on biological alchemy," Kat said. "No doubt they're still searching for a lead."

"He would be the last best one to talk to, wouldn't he?"

"That we know of."

* * *

"WHAT!? Shou Tucker and his daughter were killed?" Elly and Kat were in the Colonel's office as he prepared to leave. It had been only a couple of days, and within that time frame, Tucker had transmuted his own daughter into a chimera and had his license revoked. Kat's brother had been due to pick him up to take him to Central, but they arrived too late. Both were dead, found drowning in pools of their own blood.

"That's right," Roy said, pulling his coat on. "I'm going over to investigate with Lt. Colonel Hughes."

"We'll come with you," Kat said.

"No!"

Kat and Elly were both taken aback by this.

"And why not?" Elly demanded.

"Because there's no need for you two to see something like this," Roy answered.

"I've seen death before," Elly muttered. "It's not going to be anything different from what I've already been through."

"You two will just be in the way," Roy said authoritatively. "If you want to help, then do something about Fullmetal's sulking."

"I thought so," Kat said with a smile. "You really do care about his well being, huh, Colonel?"

"No, it will only hinder our and his work if he continues," Roy answered turning away from them.

"He stinks at hiding his feelings," Elly thought in amusement.

"Of course, Colonel," Kat answered calmly.

After he left with Hawkeye, the girls were able to locate the Elric brothers. Ed looked worse for the wear, and Alphonse was probably feeling the same.

"Hello, Edward, Alphonse," Kat greeted them.

"Hey guys, how ya holding up?" Elly asked taking a seat next to them on the front steps. "You don't look too good."

"How could this happen? Why did they have to die?" Ed asked sadly.

"We could have found some way to put Nina back to normal," Al added.

"Don't beat yourselves up over something like that," Elly told them.

"As sad as it is, you can't save every person you meet," Kat told them. "Trust us, we know."

"But we could have done something," Ed almost shouted. "We should have seen it. We should have sensed something. But we didn't…"

Kat pulled him against her in a tight hug. "You're still the child I met several years ago. Believe us when we tell you that we have experienced what you're feeling now several times before. The world is an unkind place, with even less kind people, but all you can do is move forward. If either of you ever need it, we will be there to help you."

"Here, here," Elly said patting Al on the shoulder. "Besides, what are big sisters for?"

"Thank you, Kat, Elly," Al murmured.

"I'm gonna go out for a bit," Ed mumbled pulling himself out of Kat's arms.

"Um, it's raining," Elly noted.

"Good, maybe that'll wash away this feeling," Ed said walking past.

"Wait for me, brother," Al said following him.

"Don't catch a cold," Kat called after them. Ed said nothing but gave a small wave.

"I hope they don't do anything reckless," Elly muttered under her breath.

"Coming from you, that's rather funny," Kat commented.

"Yeah…it is isn't it. Oh well…let's grab something to eat, I'm starving."

* * *

"So, Hughes, what is it you're here for? Who is it that killed Tucker?" Roy asked as he, Hughes, Hawkeye, Armstrong and Havoc returned to Eastern Headquarters.

"A man named Scar," Hughes answered calmly.

"Scar?"

"Yes, he's been hunting State Alchemists for a few years now, and has killed five already," Hughes explained. "He may have also been the one behind General Haegan's death. Not only that, it seems that he's also taken care of General Grantz as well."

"Grantz?" Roy exclaimed in surprise.

"Yes, if I were you, I'd keep my head low for a while," Hughes told him.

"Does your sister know?" Roy asked.

"Are you kidding me? How could I tell her something like that?" Hughes asked him. "Where is she by the way?"

"Someone said they saw her and Elly in the lounge room a few minutes ago," Roy said hunching over in his seat. "They don't have any reason to go anywhere."

As he said this, two figures around the corner were already dashing off down the adjacent hallway.

* * *

"Kat, wait up!" Elly shouted as they dashed down the streets of Eastern. The sound of splashing accompanying them with each step as their clothes became drenched from the rain. "This is Scar again, it's reckless to just jump into another fight with him without telling anyone. You promised the Colonel you wouldn't do this anymore."

"Ed and Al are out here somewhere!" Kat shouted back. "If even by the slimmest chance they were to run into him…." She trailed off. General Grantz was dead. Just a couple weeks ago she had seen him, alive and healthy. She remembered the blood of General Haegen splattering across the pavement, speckling her face, as she stared up at the soulless eyes of his murderer. 'I won't let him take anyone else from me.'

"Still…the Major could help us," Elly shouted back. "I know Roy would be pretty useless in this weather, but the Major can still use his element."

"Then go back and get them if that's what you want to do," Kat told her partner. "I'm going to keep looking."

"You moron," Elly muttered but continued to follow her.

Kat knew that what she was doing wasn't rational. She had rushed out Eastern HQ without thinking twice about it. Logic had told her to go back and ask for Roy's help. Instinct told her that if she did that it would be too late.

The two dashed down street after street searching for any sign of where Ed and Al might have gone, but there was none to be had. When they had all but given up hope of finding them in time, a large explosion sounded through the air and a cloud of dust rose into the sky.

"That explosion…it's Scar," Elly murmured sadly.

"Let's hurry," Kat said furtively, not sounding like herself at all.

They ran, maneuvering around buildings and obstacles, not daring to slow their pace. Suddenly the sounds of fighting were replaced with screams. Elly froze as she and Kat turned the last corner and she spotted Scar standing over Edward with his arm held out, Al screaming for his brother to run. Kat didn't stop as her anger broke through its blockade. She unleashed a powerful stream, of pressurized water at Scar who jumped away just in time. Once he was moved back, Kat placed herself between the two boys and the alchemist killer.

"Kat, Elly, what are you guys doing here?" Ed and Al shouted in surprise.

"Are you boys hurt?" Kat asked them, not taking her eyes off Scar.

"Yeah we're... okay," Ed said lamely.

"Good, you two just sit tight while I take care of things here."

"Do you intend to kill me, state alchemist?" Scar asked derisively.

"No," Kat said putting her glasses away. "At this point, death would be far too merciful for you."

Elly clenched her teeth at Kat's declaration and she fought again and again with herself as to what to do. Fight her brother to save them both, or allow Kat to do as she pleases.

"You're probably correct in saying that," Scar admitted lower himself, getting ready to charge. "However, I do not to intend to die before I see justice carried out."

"It will be, with your detainment," Kat replied, as she began to activate her alchemy, determined to make sure he never hurt, Ed, Al, or anyone else ever again.

As they charged at each other, Elly finally made her decision and dove in between the two of them throwing up a shield made from the air particles to stop Scar, and a wall of sand to block Kat.

"Out of the way," Scar growled in a threatening manner.

"No," Elly murmured. "I won't allow this fight to continue."

"Elly..." Kat said in a low voice. "If you don't let me handle this, then you'll be responsible for it."

"Fine...then I'll take care of it," Elly replied shortly.

Kat was silent for several moments, and she was surprised that Scar remained still for so long just to see what the decision would be. "Very well, but if you fail to do so, then I will step in," Kat told her before withdrawing and going to tend to Edward.

"Yeah I kind of figured that out," Elly muttered turning back to Scar. "This has got to end now. Are you not satisfied with the lives you've already taken?"

"I will never be satisfied until I've seen the end of those who have turned against the ways of God," Scar declared.

"Then you'd better start with yourself," Elly replied harshly.

"It will _end_ with my life," Scar replied.

"Unfortunately, you're right," Elly muttered sadly. Then she began her own attack.

"Hey Kat, what's the deal with Elly and that guy?" Ed asked her as she helped him to sit up.

"It's not my place to say," she answered as she glanced over him, looking for any serious injuries. She looked over at Al who was sitting against the wall of the alley, severely damaged. "You're brother..."

"I think he's still in there," Ed mumbled. Kat looked down at him before hugging him tightly causing him to go beat red. "Hey, what the--?"

"I'm sorry," Kat whispered to him. "I'm just relieved that we made it in time. Please don't tell the Colonel."

"Uh...okay," Ed mumbled extremely embarrassed.

"Why did you have to start taking revenge?" Elly demanded as she dodged and blocked his attacks while throwing her own. "You know that because of you're doing something like this, Mat won't be happy. He didn't want it to turn out like this!"

"He is gone because of people like them," Scar shouted. "You've chosen to assist our peoples' executioners!"

"Maybe some of them, but that's because they regret what happened are trying to make sure it never happens again," Elly shot back as she ducked another blow.

"With this hand, I will make sure it never happens again," Scar told her. "And I will not let anything enemy or kin, stand in my way."

"I'm sorry, but when you try to kill those who have become my friends, then I will stand in your way," Elly said through gritted teeth. "Because I don't want to lose anyone anymore."

With that Elly threw a stream of sand to get his attention before jumping behind him and aiming to jam her wind blade into his shoulder. But before she could, her hand stopped in a moment's hesitation allowing Scar to swing around and grab her with his left hand, pinning her to the nearest wall.

BANG! BANG!

Kat and Elly both looked over to see that Roy had arrived with several other soldiers and Scar, dropping Elly, began rushing towards the Flame.

Kat saw Scar headed towards Roy and something inside of her ignited, causing her vision to go white. She raised her hand and made a gun with her index and thumb, her alchemy symbols glowing as she prepared to stop Scar in his tracks.

Moments later she felt her arm jerked down as Elly grabbed a hold of her and made her alchemy stop. Just as she did, Roy snapped his fingers bring out a flame only to have a small puff. Then Hawkeye kicked his legs out from under him, preventing him from being caught by Scar's hand which went right over his head. She then proceeded to fire both pistols in his direction, but missed every time as he dodged the bullets.

Then Armstrong showed up and began fighting Scar until he dodged back and Hawkeye fired her gun.

Elly saw this coming, and despite keeping a tight hold on Kat, she reached her hand out and used her wind to push Scar out of the way. The bullet still grazed his head and knocked his glasses off showing all who were present that he was an Ishbalan. He then used his alchemy to make a hole in the ground and jump in.

As the soldiers began to get the mess cleaned up, Kat felt the wind squeezed out of her as her brother hugged her from behind. "I swear, Kat, you're going to make my hair fall out with all the scrapes you manage to land yourself into."

"We were just passing by when we heard the commotion and stepped in to assist the Elric brothers," Kat lied, though she could feel her anger boil just beneath the surface.

"It certainly is fortunate that you both arrived when you did," Armstrong stated.

"Yes, and lucky neither of you were hurt," Hughes added seriously.

"Lieutenant, would you care to ask your partner why she decided to interfere with the serial killer's apprehension?" Roy asked gravely.

"It's not my place to say," Kat repeated.

"Look I'm sorry I interfered alright," Elly spoke up. "I'm not sure what came over me but seeing another Ishbalan get hurt in front of me was not my idea of an enjoyable time."

"Do you honestly think that race has anything to do with this?" He demanded. "It doesn't matter if he's Ishbalen, Amestrian, or what have you, he's a murderer. You helping him makes you just as liable."

"He's my brother okay!" Elly declared in anger. "You happy now? Yes I helped him because he was my brother, and although I don't like what he's done I wasn't about to sit back and watch him die either."

"So.... it's okay then, if he ends up killing more people," Kat stated coldly, cutting through the heated conversion.

"No, it's not okay," Elly replied with a sigh. "I don't want him to kill people as much as you don't, and I want to stop him, but I don't want to kill him."

"Do you even realize what you've done?" Kat demanded of her, and all three men were surprised to hear such harsh reprimanding from Kat. "Because of you, more people are going to die. Several almost did just now. Does that mean anything to you? Or... is there a part of you that also seeks retribution for your people?"

Elly hurriedly shook her head as she tried to come up with a response. "No, I do understand what I've done. I know that if he runs free chances are more people will die, and I'm sorry we couldn't catch him. But after all the time I've spent keeping other Ishbalans from attacking the military and trying to come up with ways get them back on their feet, do you really think I'd turn around and hope that they all died? True I have no love for the military, but I do have friends here and I protect my friends...and my family."

"And what about the people he's already killed and will kill? Do their families not matter? Is their pain any less real than yours?"

"No it's not," Elly replied, trying not to let the weight of Kat's barrage crush her. "I know that they hurt just as much. But he's my brother Kat, what would you do in my position?"

Kat's fists tightened and she turned away from her partner. "If the decision arrives, I will stop him. Even if it means I have to dirty my own hands." Then she walked past the three gentlemen to go help the others tend to the Elrics. "That is my duty as a State Alchemist."

The three men looked after her before turning to her partner. None of them knew what to say, since Kat had laid it all out for them.

"I'm going back to the house," Elly muttered turning around and walking off in the opposite direction.

Hughes sighed. "Things just got onto a whole new level of complicated."

"There's nothing complicated about it," Roy said with a shake of head. "They're only making it that way."

"Kat, are you okay?" Al asked as she helped him and his brother into one of the cars.

"Why do you ask?"

"Just a moment ago, it looked like you were..."

"It's raining, Alphonse, it's an easy mistake to make," Kat told him with a smile.

"Right..." he said softly.

Elly kept on walking, even after she was out of view from the attack scene. With every step, the tightness in her chest grew, and her eyes felt like they were burning.

_"Because of you, more people are going to die."_

She heard a faint sob that only the rain caught. And suddenly her cheeks were burning too. "Why?" she choked. "Why did this have to happen?"

* * *

The next few days, Elly didn't come to work. Hughes went back home after the Elric brothers left for their hometown, and Kat went back to work as always. Things were far from back to normal though. Elly stayed at home all day, and whenever Kat came home, she would either go to her own room or leave the house. The two hadn't spoken more than five words to each other since their shouting match in the rain.

Havoc tried to talk to Kat about Elly and when she'd be coming back, but he couldn't manage to pin her down. She was always moving and would only stay in a room long enough to finish her business before leaving again.

The third day, however, was when everything took a terrible turn, and the rock bottom mercilessly fell out.

"What's the emergency?" Roy asked Kat after he had sent Hawkeye away.

"I was just curious if the Elric Brothers made it safely," Kat said from her sitting place on one of the couches.

"Yes. They were escorted by Major Armstrong and are now in Resembol getting fixed up," Roy told her. "But did you really need a private conversation just to ask me that?"

"Well, I'm still waiting for you to scold me for running off like that," Kat said, brushing some hair out of her face.

"Why would I scold you for being at the right place, at the right time, and saving the youngest state alchemist?" Roy asked in return.

Kat sat in her chair, unable to come up with a suitable answer.

"Speaking of which…. How are things with your partner?" Roy asked.

"Oh you know," Kat said with a laugh. "She's not talking to me. Almost reminds me of the good ol days."

"She seems to enjoy ignoring people when things don't go her way," Roy muttered sitting next to her. "You had every right to say the things you did though, she needed to hear them and it was probably best that she heard them from you."

"I don't know what to do," Kat said rubbing her forehead. "My partner's brother is a murderer who killed people important to me. I should want to kill him too, but I know that if I did…. All that aside, it's my job. But even if I managed to bring him in alive, there's no way they'll let him live. But if he's not captured more people will die. But if he dies…"

"If he dies it was because that was the consequence for his actions," Roy cut in. "The only thing we need to worry about is making sure that he cannot kill anyone else."

"I know," Kat answered. "I know but…I may very well end up being the one to destroy Elly's only remaining family."

"If it happens, then it happens," Roy murmured calmly. "But know that if I can help it, you won't be the one to take a life. Unlike you I'm experienced in it, and I think I can live with your partner hating me."

Kat looked up at him and she smiled feeling a little more relieved to have all of that off her chest. "Well, I should probably let you get back to work. I still have a lot to do."

Before she could move to get up, Roy brushed a hand over her forehead. "You're face is flushed… have you been eating and sleeping well?"

"You're not my doctor," Kat mumbled looking over at the side.

"No, but the fact is that if you stress too much about this, you'll make yourself sick and won't be able to do your work efficiently," Roy said seriously. "You're relieved for the day. Go home and rest."

"I don't need to go home," Kat protested. "I can still work."

Roy's hand shifted so that it was resting at the top of her head. "A good subordinate listens to her superior officer," he said, smoothing his fingers over her hair. "Thank you for being honest with me."

He spoke in a low voice which made Kat's heart flutter a little bit and her face went sour. "Quit trying to act so cool."

"I don't have to act," Roy chuckled. "Now get home…I don't want to hear that you've come down with something."

Kat still didn't seem very happy about it but she promised that she would before getting up and leaving his office. He sighed before glancing over at his desk and seeing the stack of papers. If only he could have called in sick.

* * *

It was in the middle of the afternoon as Elly forced herself to read one of the books she had borrowed from Kat to get her mind off things. It wasn't helping much though, as images of three nights before kept buzzing through her mind. She jumped when the door opened and closed sharply. Putting her book down and getting to her feet, she waited for the person who entered to walk into her line of vision. Surprise filled her being as Kat walked in and their eyes momentarily met.

"You're home early," she muttered stiffly.

"I wasn't feeling well so the Colonel sent me home," Kat answered shortly.

"Well...don't spread it to me," Elly mumbled sitting back down on the couch and looking away from her. She tried to ignore the sound of Kat going into the kitchen and opening the fridge and just go back to her book.

"We're out of milk," Kat stated loud enough for Elly to hear.

"Yeah," Elly answered.

"Someone needs to go get some more."

"Mm-hm."

"Don't forget to pick up some vegetables while you're out."

"You go get some."

"I'm sick. Besides, you haven't had any problems leaving the house while I'm in it before."

Anyone who would have been unfortunate enough to witness this exchange, would have keeled over from the thick tension that left little room for breathing.

Elly grumbled a few things in her native tongue as she put the book aside, pulled on a coat, and walked out the door.

* * *

Hours later, Elly exited the food store in a daze, grumbling a little as she was forced to step out into the rain.

"Elly? What are you doing here?"

Havoc stood with a small package in his hands and Elly saw it was a carton of cigarettes. "Food shopping," Elly answered, looking down at the ground. There was a long silence between the two of them that grated on Elly's nerves. Even though she didn't realize it, it was having the same affect on the blond smoke stack. "Stocking up on your cancer sticks?" She asked finally.

He laughed a little. "Yeah, ran out this morning."

His laugh sounded in her ears like a sound from her past making her remember the times she played with the children back when she was a child. It made her want to smile but at the same time it made her chest throb painfully. "Ah…well…I'm sure Kat's wanting her milk right now," Elly murmured breaking the silence that followed Havoc's laugh.

"Would you like a ride?" Havoc asked noticing she didn't have an umbrella with her, and he knew how much she hated walking in the rain. "My car's parked nearby. And it might save you from coming down with something."

Elly stood for a few minutes not knowing how to answer. It was true, it was quite a distance to the apartment and there was no telling how bad it would get. Plus Kat probably wouldn't be happy if the food got all wet; not that she really cared all that much. "Okay, thanks," she answered finally before following him to his car. She didn't look at him but muttered a thanks when he opened the door for her and she climbed into the passenger seat.

Havoc got into the car and started it up before driving at a steady pace down the street. "Well… at least his driving is better than Kat's," Elly thought to herself. She stared fixedly out the passenger window, watching the shops and the people they passed by. She heard him give a weary sigh and couldn't help but wonder if he was tired or what.

As Havoc drove, he kept one hand on the steering wheel while opening his carton of cigarettes with his other and pulling one out. He stuck it in his mouth but didn't light it. He knew how much the smoke bothered Elly, but it gave him a small comfort to have it in his mouth nonetheless. He let out a sigh, wishing he could think of something to say to her. He didn't like how awkward things had become between the two of them, nor could he help but think erotic thoughts whenever he was in her presence.

"So is there a reason why Kat decided to send you off to shop alone on a day like this?" He asked her, just wanting something to fill the dreary silence.

"She wasn't feeling so great, considering she hasn't gotten much sleep lately," Elly started without looking at him. "Plus, I was thinking about stepping out for a bit anyway to get some air…and it didn't look this bad when I left so I didn't expect it to start raining."

"Heh, that's understandable… her not getting much sleep I mean. For some reason she decided to do all of the Colonel's paperwork, even the stuff we usually end up doing," Havoc eluded.

"Probably her way of apologizing for going off without telling anyone again," Elly said with a forced laugh.

"Ehehe…. Maybe," Havoc said remembering that particular fight. He glanced over at her curiously as he hadn't heard the conversation that went on after Scar disappeared and wanted to know why the two of them stalked off. "I guess she really isn't as cold as she wants others to think."

"No…course I found that out the hard way," Elly murmured. "But when she thinks it's called for, she will be as cold hearted as a soldier is supposed to be."

"Unfortunately, that's not something you can live without here," Havoc said. "There's just some times where, you can't afford not to be."

"You seem to manage pretty well," Elly murmured softly.

This made Havoc smile a little. "While I appreciate the compliment, I'm no saint."

"Could have fooled me...you and the other Royettes," Elly commented.

"Royettes? That's seriously what we are to you?"

"Hey, there's a lot of you, it's just easier that way."

Havoc laughed, "You know, I love hearing you talk."

Elly blushed slightly since after being shut up in the apartment for three days straight, talking to Havoc had actually become...calming. "Thanks...but I don't think I deserve a compliment right now."

Havoc sighed once more but didn't reply. It was true, she was still a little irked by the whole drama fest, but she didn't think he would be beating himself up over it that much. The two once again lapsed into a silence that lasted until he stopped the car in front of her and Kat's apartment.

"Well…" Elly said in an attempt to fix whatever damage that was done. "Thanks for the ride. I… really appreciate it."

She moved to get out of the car, but a warm hand on her cold one halted her. "Elinora…" Her name whispered in that gentle voice of his, caused her heart to give an excited jolt. "That night, during the huge thunderstorm… I'm sorry if it's been bothering you. I honestly didn't mean for that to happen," he told her.

Elly's head dropped a little at this.

"But…" he continued, and his hand lightly gripped hers. "I'm not sorry that it happened either."

Elly looked down at the hand on hers. It was pale in contrast to her russet skin; a constant reminder of why she couldn't be with him, a fact that tormented her almost everyday.

"Havoc," Elly started not sure why she couldn't bring herself to say anything more. Her heart was hammering in her throat making it difficult to speak and she swallowed a few times trying to fix the obstruction…but nothing worked. She closed her eyes for a moment before trying once again to step from the car…but Havoc didn't let her go. His grip tightened around her fingers, and despite her better judgment, she turned and looked him in the eye for the first time in days.

Havoc's blue eyes locked with her ruby red ones, and he was surprised to see tears starting to build up in them. Was it his fault? Now he felt horrible, he hated seeing girls cry, let alone being the cause of it.

"I'm sorry, Havoc," Elly said, her voice steady despite the obvious emotional strain. "I'm really…"

Havoc didn't want to hear it. He didn't want to hear her apologize for something that wasn't her fault. Without thinking, his other hand touched her cheek, thumb brushing away the tears that almost escaped. He drew closer to her, letting his cigarette fall from his mouth to roll who knows where, before his lips gently took hold of hers, silencing her unnecessary shows of remorse.

Elly's hand that was held by Havoc's tightened the slightest bit when his mouth made contact with hers. Her heart sped up faster than she was used to and she knew that a part of her really wanted this to keep going. However, when she felt the hand on her cheek move to her shoulder, she lifted her own arm and gently pushed him back.

"I-I've got to go," Elly said quickly pulling her hand from his. "I-I'm really sorry Havoc…I-I just can't do this. Not with you." She picked up her bags and stepped out of the car. As she did Havoc noticed that a long stream of tears streaked her face.

As soon as she was out of the car, she almost ran back to the apartment, slamming the door behind her when she finally reached it. With the door closed, she leaned against it and slid the length of the door all the way to the floor where she sat with her head in her hands. "I can't do this anymore. I can't face any of them, and I don't know if they'll ever forgive me for that one. Who's to say that word of what I did won't get out? I'll only keep bringing them all trouble...and I'll probably only make things worse for Havoc. They'll probably all be better off if I just left."

* * *

The apartment was quiet and still as the late night dragged on. The only sounds were that of the few cars on the street and some crickets. In the midst of the still night, a shadowed figure stepped lightly from their room and headed for the front door. "I know I shouldn't be just leaving like this...but it's all becoming too much," she thought sadly. "It wouldn't be that bad if I didn't have Havoc to worry about as well...but that on top of everything with nii-san and the military...I just need a break from it all. Goodbye, Kat I probably won't be seeing you anytime soon...or anyone else for that matter." A single tear slid down her cheek and hit the floor as she reached for the doorknob.

"Touching, but you could at least have done everyone the courtesy of saying all of this to everyone's faces instead of sneaking off," a curt voice said from behind. Elly turned and saw Kat standing there like an apparition, but all too real.

'I really hate it when she does that,' Elly thought slightly miffed.

"So, you're taking a vacation then." It wasn't a question on Kat's part. "I suppose I'm not all that surprised."

"You going to try to stop me?" Elly asked clenching her teeth.

"And risk waking up half of Central?" Kat said with a small chuckle. "No, I think not. Still, it's going to be troublesome coming up with an excuse for you, but I'll manage something." She took a moment to pause before giving an afterthought. "How long?"

Elly turned back to the door in order to help her keep her nerve. "I'm not sure," she answered. "However long it takes I guess. I will come back eventually, I have too many debts to repay to not."

"Well, just try not to die while you're out there," Kat advised.

"Wasn't planning on it," Elly replied shortly.

"Yes, well, things don't always go as we plan them to," Kat reminded.

"Believe me, I know," Elly murmured as she felt her voice almost crack. Without another word, she opened the door and walked outside with a pack on her back, closing the door behind her.

"See you around.... partner," Kat whispered.

As Elly left, she remembered the conversation that she and Kat had shared just after Tucker's untimely death.

_"Elly, do you know why I vowed to never take a life when I entered the military?" Kat asked her._

_"I would think because it's wrong," Elly answered blankly. _

_"No, that isn't it. Because truth be told, I do believe there are those out there who deserve death," Kat replied honestly. "However, we as humans are not the ones who have the right to decide that."_

_"You know that's mostly just wishful thinking," Elly pointed out. "Sure we shouldn't decide if they deserve it, but sometimes that's the only choice we have."_

_"There's never only one choice," Kat disagreed. "Saying that there is only one option is only an attempt to justify a person's actions."_

_"Okay then, so what's your reason for not killing?" Elly asked, feeling slightly affronted._

_"Because I know that when a person dies, someone else will be sad, no matter whom it may be," Kat replied soberly. "Death always brings grief." _(1)

Elly shook her head of the memory and felt the tears returning to her eyes. "Someone else will be sad...somehow I feel that my death would only bring peace on those I know," she muttered to herself. "At least then they wouldn't have to put up with all the trouble I get into. Still though, until I've done everything I can to help my people, I won't die...I won't break that promise I made to Nii-sama."

And so the near three year partnership dissolved, like a bubble on a breeze, it could only go so far before it finally popped.

* * *

CM: I know.... really depressing chapter, I do apologize for that.

Next time, in times of need, it's good to have support from those who can understand your pain. Especially when things go from bad to worse. Stay tuned! Please review, and HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!

(1) This is a quote I got from X/1999, I thought it sounded cool so I used it.

* * *

Time for the after chapter funny...

Kat and Elly walked into the Colonel's room which of course was flooded with Valentine's Day cards, chocolates, balloons, even stuffed animals.

"Good gaud," Elly said. "I know your office gets messy but isn't this a little ridiculous?"

"Valentine's day isn't even supposed to exist here," Kat thought.

"I can't help it if I'm so popular," Roy said with a smug look.

"Someone really needs to POP his head," Elly muttered. "How come you're not bothered by this?" She asked Kat.

"More chocolate for him means more chocolate for me," Kat said with an evil smile. "He NEVER keeps track of it."

"Ah, hah...she's just letting him go because she wants them herself," Elly muttered under her breath.

"Um...Kat?" a small voice asked from behind.

Kat turned around to see Fuery looking rather embarrassed and holding somehing behind his back. "Hello, Fuery, what do you need?"

"Well, um...because the Colonel decided to celebrate this holiday that doesn't exist, everyone else decided to try it as well...and uh, I want you to have this," Fuery answered holding out a small box.

Kat's eyes lit up and she hugged Fuery tightly. "You're the greatest, Fuery. What would I do without you? "she said and gave him a kiss on the cheek before taking the box of chocolates.

Fuery nearly keeled over from excitement while Elly shook her head. "You really should stop doing that to him...one of these days he's not going to wake up," Elly sighed. Then an idea struck her and she turned to the Colonel, "So, Flame...how does it feel to know that out of all the gifts in here...none are from the woman of your dreams?" She gestured at Kat as she spoke to emphasize who she was talking about.

"I'll tell you," Roy said reaching into his pockets and pulling out his gloves. "As soon as you tell me what it's like to have a full body burn."

"Unpleasant," Elly answered, "Now it's your turn."

Sparks were flying between the two as they glared at each other. At that moment Havoc walked into the room with something behind his back, but at the sight in front of him, he turned right around and decided to wait until later.


	40. Thick Enough to Cut

**Chapter Four: Thick enough to cut**

It was winter in Eastern Headquarters.... at least, that's what it felt like to most of the soldiers there. All because of a single individual. Anyone who walked past the Ice Cold alchemist kept getting this uncomfortable chill. Nothing really terrifying, but it was far from comforting either. Something was wrong. The only clue as to what that something was, is that she once again showed up to work without the company of her partner. Hushed rumors began to flit around headquarters. Was she sick? Did she die? Did she finally rebel?

None knew for sure what became of the Ice Cold's partner, and none were brave enough to ask about it either; all except one...that is. "Kat, can I talk to you for a second?" It was Jean Havoc and he had a worried look on his face as he approached the "cold-blooded monster" of Eastern Headquarters.

Kat had been on her way to see someone, but she felt she could spare a few moments with the Lieutenant. She already knew what it was about. "About Elly, right?"

Havoc nodded solemnly. "Is she doing alright?"

"Last I saw," Kat replied.

"When was that?"

"Last night."

"Oh... well the next time you see her... do you think you could..."

"No, I can't."

"Why not...is she still not talking to you?" Havoc asked chewing on his lip.

"She gone, Havoc." He would have found out sooner or later. Best to get it over with. "She left last night, before dawn."

At her words, Havoc felt as if a fist slammed into his gut. "I-I'm really sorry, Kat. Looks like I blew it again," he murmured sadly.

Kat stared at him. Why was he apologizing?

"I tried to take your advice, but I couldn't help myself. I just couldn't stand to see her looking so depressed," Havoc stated, his voice shaking the tiniest bit.

And who do you think made her that way in the first place? Kat thought. Not you.

"I know I really shouldn't have done it, but I laid out how I felt and ended up kissing her again. I didn't know what else to do when she started to cry...and then she pushed me away and ran up to your room," Havoc continued, holding in the emotion that threatened to break free.

Kat stared wordlessly at the soldier, and she found it was almost like looking into a mirror that reflected her insides. She didn't flinch as the man's hand fell onto her shoulder, resting a good third of his weight on it as he tried to hold himself up. His other hand took up the task of hiding his face. It did nothing to stop the trail of wetness that drifted down his cheek.

"Now she's gone. She's gone because of me, right?" He said hoarsely. "I'm sorry."

Kat stepped forward in one deft movement and did what not many would ever dare to believe she could do. She wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

Havoc was taken aback by her sudden move and stood in surprise for a few moments before wrapping his own arms around her and returning the gesture. They both needed this, and he knew it.

"You're not entirely at fault," Kat said. She was surprised at how steady her own voice was despite the bad taste in it. "I had a hand in it as well. So I understand."

"Do you think she'll ever come back?" Havoc asked managing to keep his voice steady as well.

"I don't know," Kat replied. What else was there too say, after all, Elly herself didn't know if she ever would. "But whose to say she won't?"

Havoc couldn't find any words to say after this comment, so he just tightened his hold on her.

As they stood there, a figure passed by and paused just long enough to see the two of them together before continuing on his way.

* * *

"Agh!"

Several hours after her departure, Elly found herself on top of a train headed for the north. She had fallen asleep on her perch and was roughly awakened as the train took a sharp turn and she nearly slipped off. Before she reached the edge, she managed to find a rougher area of the roof and hold herself in place until the train straightened out.

"Talk about a wake up call," she muttered, pushing herself into a seated position. "Good thing I have good reflexes."

She rubbed her head and took a look at her surroundings. "This place is beautiful," she thought. "It sure beats the crowded city. Looking at this there's only one thing to say." She took a deep breath and shouted, "I'm free!"

Just then her stomach rumbled signaling that she was hungry...she still hadn't had breakfast after all. She pulled out a little bit of food and started munching on it, moving to the sway of the train as she did so. "Kat should have made it to work by now...I wonder how the others are taking the news?" She paused for a moment as her thoughts strayed to the group back at Eastern. "Oh well, I'm sure they need a break from me as much as I need one from them," she muttered shaking her head.

* * *

After Kat left Havoc to himself she saw Riza exiting Roy's office. "Hello, Riza. Is the Colonel in?"

"Yes, he just arrived," Hawkeye answered.

"Is he available?"

"Well his date did get cancelled."

"Bad joke, Riza."

"I apologize. you look like you needed a laugh."

Shoot, maybe she should come back and break the news to Roy later if that was the case.

"I think you should go in," Riza murmured. "If it's bothering you this much, then you should talk to him."

Kat gave a single nod and went inside. Lo and behold, Roy was actually doing his paperwork. Would wonders never cease? She cleared her throat to let him know she was present.

"Is there something you needed, Lieutenant?" he asked rather politely.

Kat shut the door behind her. That alone was enough to tell how serious the upcoming conversion was going to be. "Sir, I was wondering if you could file some vacation time."

"Is there a reason you feel you need some?" Roy asked suddenly sounding concerned.

"It's not for me. It's for Elly," Kat stated.

"Was she too upset with the military to request it herself?" Roy asked putting down his pen. "Or is it that she couldn't come in for one reason or another?"

"Both would be fairly accurate, sir," Kat said. She supposed she should just come out and say it. "She already left."

"You two love to put me in difficult positions don't you," Roy grumbled. "How long does she plan to be gone?"

"An extended period of time, probably," Kat said. "As for your question, I would say yes since we've been doing so for nearly three years now."

Roy got to his feet and slowly walked over to her. "I'll file the report...but note that if she remains gone for too long, I won't be able to cover for her."

"I understand, Colonel," Kat answered. "If that happens, I'll take care of it." She was the one responsible for Elly after all.

Roy calmly placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'll leave that to you then, just make sure that if it comes to that, you know for sure what it is you're going to do. Any hesitation at all could lead to even more problems," he murmured.

Kat nodded that she knew. "I suppose I better tell the others, before I'm accused of murder." She said this last bit with an empty laugh.

She was about to turn around when the hand that was on her shoulder tightened and pulled her into Roy's solid chest. "You don't have to place this burden on your shoulders alone. As much as I hate to admit it, none of us want to see something happen to your partner...or you."

Kat's very heart felt like it was trembling and she felt a burning in her eyes that was starting to get agitatingly familiar. His touch felt so good, melting through her personal winter and warming her from the inside out. A part of her screamed at her to just let it all go and just embrace him. So many things were happening at once, the stirring in her gut, the dryness in her mouth, the tightness in her throat, the reduction of air in her lungs. It was all building up, and the burning in her eyes was intensifying. The other half of herself, the more sensible half, she had always believed, told her that loosing it now would only show just how weak and unable to stand on her own she was. She bit down on her lower lip, hard and with deliberation. She tasted iron, and the sudden pinpoint of physical pain slowly drowned out everything else, pushing it aside. The arms that had reached up, possibly to grab hold of the man holding her, instead placed themselves as a barrier between herself and the Flame Alchemist.

She looked up at him, eyes clear. "Your assistance is much appreciated, Colonel. I'll see to it that it isn't wasted." And like water she slipped right though his fingers, and slid away from him with abhorrent grace.

As she disappeared through his door the Colonel couldn't decide whether he liked it or was upset. "So she still can't be completely open with me. She could bring herself to hug my subordinate...but can't bring herself to let go with me. Is it just a lost cause?"

* * *

"Father, it appears that the Ishbalan has taken a leave of abscence...alone," Furhrer Bradley said as he bowed in front of a man with blond hair.

"Are you certain?"

"Yes, I just received the paper work for her vacation, but the Ice Cold is remaining in Eastern," Bradley answered.

"I see...then take care of it."

"Yes, I shall not fail you," Bradley answered darkly.

"How are the sacrifices?" Father inquired mildly.

"We still cannot locate the one, but the brothers are currently returning to Central from their home town," Bradley replied.

"And the other candidates?" Father asked.

"They're coming along as planned. They will be ready by then," Bradley stated.

"Good, I was concerned the current situations would affect them negatively," Father commented. "Make sure it stays that way."

* * *

Kat sat in her small office space casually reading her book. She had stayed late at work finishing up all of her paperwork. It was an excuse to keep busy… especially after the little occurrence with the Flame Alchemist. Ever since, she had been successfully avoiding/ignoring the Colonel, giving him the 'cold shoulder' so to speak. Kat chuckled inwardly at her own pun. She glanced outside to see that once again, Eastern was being saturated with its cold winter rains and she wondered why it decided to come at the most inopportune time. She would have to find a ride home, or possibly be stuck at Eastern all throughout the night. But most everyone had gone home so maybe it would be peaceful…

"Lieutenant, have you finished those papers yet?" Roy asked as he stepped into the office where Kat was reading. "What is that?" he asked noticing the book in her hands.

"It's a book, sir," Kat said not even sparing him a glance. "A composition of pressed wood fibers with information inscribed and compiled in order to…"

"I do know what a book is, Lieutenant," Roy cut in annoyed. "What I wanted to know is if that was one of those picture books your brother mentioned you like reading."

Kat didn't reply but decided to focus on the story she was reading, hoping that perhaps if she ignored him he would make like a bad dream and go away.

Despite this hope, Roy walked right up to her and pulled the book out of her hands. "I can't understand how you can read this…it looks like something for a child," he scolded flipping through the pages. He stopped as he noticed something on one of the pages and his grip tightened. "Why is it there are two males holding onto each other in such a fashion?"

"Because sir, one of them is actually a female cross dressing as a male. Still believe it's something a child would read?"

"Why would you read this?" Roy demanded. "Things like this could never happen in real life."

"Sir, if you took notice of Sergeant Fujioka, you'll realize that he's actually a…"

"That's enough," Roy stated sharply. "I don't want to hear it. And I'm confiscating this garbage."

"For what reason?" Kat demanded, now definitely looking a little miffed.

He smacked her lightly on the top of the head with the flat side of the book. "For not paying attention to your commanding officer when it was called for," he stated before tucking the book away into his jacket.

"Well then, I should be going home," Kat said trying not to sound as angry as she felt. That had been one of her favorite graphic novels.

"You're not going anywhere just yet," Roy stated as he held a hand out in front of her.

"My work here is done," Kat said in response to Roy's statement of her not leaving. "Which is more than I can say for you, Colonel Slack-off. Now if you'll excuse me I have an apartment that needs to be cleaned." And she began walking around him.

Roy wasn't going to stand for that though as he grabbed a hold of her arm to stop her from leaving. "Actually I have another job for you. It's a personal request from General Grumman," he stated firmly.

Kat paused. "I'm listening."

"He asked that you and I await him at the train station upon his return to Eastern," Roy said, a hint of agitation in his voice.

"Why?"

"It's Grumman, do you honestly feel the need to ask?"

"Good point."

"So will you?"

Kat thought for a moment. It was just greeting Grumman at the station, right? No big deal. "Well, in all likelihood you're going to order me to do it anyway so I may as well."

"Good," Roy stated heading for the door. "As 2nd Lieutenant Havoc and 1st Lieutenant Hawkeye have already returned home, I will be driving."

Kat wordlessly followed behind like the good little soldier she was... ha.

* * *

Neither Kat nor Roy ever remembered the train station being so far away. The drive was silent, almost catatonic, at least externally. Neither were aware of just how much activity was occurring internally. Every now and again, Roy would glance over at her and wonder why she was feeling so tense towards him. He knew that the departure of her partner had a very negative effect on her psyche but he didn't understand how that made things tense between them.

As for Kat, it wasn't as if she wanted the wall between them to be there anymore than he did. But what did he expect? In three years she couldn't even find it in herself to open up to her partner, the person she entrusted her life to everyday. Heck, even her own brother had a hard time understanding her anymore, yet he still continued to love and dote on her as he always had... perhaps even more so nowadays.

When they finally reached the station, the rain had picked up and they had to hurry into the main part of the station to avoid being completely soaked. "Strange... the train should have arrived by now," Roy murmured to himself.

"Let ask someone," Kat said.

They asked the ticket master person about the status of the train coming in. He apologetically conveyed that the train was delayed due to bad weather, but should arrive within an hour or so.

"We might as well just wait," was Roy's big conclusion before flopping down on one of the benches, not noticing Kat watching him. He sat there trying to get comfortable and finding it impossible. "I wonder why the General wanted the two of us to pick him up. Any ideas, Lieutenant?" There was no response. "Lieutenant, are you ignoring me again?" Silence. He turned to where he had last seen her and saw that she was gone. He looked all around trying to spot her, somewhat surprised that she managed to walk away without him noticing.

"Is there something wrong, Colonel?"

The only thing that surprised him more than her disappearance was her reappearance.

"You disappeared," Roy pointed out. "Without a word, again."

"But I always manage to come back don't I?" This was said with the smallest quirk of the lips before she handed him one of two cups that had come with her apparition. "You looked as though you could use a pick-me-up."

He took the cup grateful for something to keep his hands occupied. "This weather seems to match your mood perfectly...are you sure you didn't change it yourself?"

"Well you must be in a good mood if you're making jokes," Kat replied. "It always gets rainy this time of year. Honestly I don't understand why you of all people decided to live in a place where half the time your abilities are rendered useless."

"It wasn't my choice," Roy told her blatantly. "I'd rather be in Central nearest the top."

"Colonel, while I don't mind the outspoken side of you, others may get the wrong idea of your statement. It'd be a shame if you were killed for mutiny before even making it to Brigadier General ranking."

"I would have guessed that you'd rather not have me around...and run Eastern yourself," Roy chuckled.

Kat actually laughed, genuinely. "No, no, I don't want or need that kind of responsibility. I would probably end up like the Fuhrer and skip out on a lot of important things."

"You have a better sense of responsibility though...I have no doubt you'd probably do a better job."

Kat could feel her cheeks flushing. "Thanks, but I'll leave the leading to you."

"Good, now since we don't know how long it will take...sit down."

"But then who will keep watch in case of an attack?"

"I'm not so blind as to be snuck up upon, now sit down, Lieutenant."

Well, it was a direct order, so Kat settled down on the small bench beside him. "So when am I getting my book back?"

"You're not," Roy stated simply.

"Why not?"

"It's punishment for ignoring me."

"What are you, four? And it's not my fault you make it easy to."

"Is it really that easy to ignore these rugged good looks?" Roy asked rubbing his chin.

"With statements like that, it's all too easy," Kat replied.

Roy felt a weight crash through his body at this statement. "I see…it's because of your 'cold' nature that you're able to cool yourself down from the heat of the flame. But one day I might just melt that ice, and explore what hides underneath."

Kat was taking a sip of her coffee as he spoke, and when he finished she accidentally tipped it a little too far and inhaled the hot beverage.

"That doesn't mean I want you to die in the process," Roy sighed taking the cup out of her hand while she attempted to get the burning liquid out of her lungs. As he did so, he felt that her hands were their usual freezing temperature. And he also noticed something else. On the back of the hand she had used to wipe her mouth was a smear of something shiny. "Lip gloss, Lieutenant?" he inquired raising an eyebrow.

Once Kat had stopped hacking up a lung she pulled her hand out of his. "It's winter time. My lips get chapped."

"They don't look like it to me," Roy said with a smile at her embarrassment, because really, it wasn't anything she should be defensive about. "In fact, I think they look quite delicious." He wasn't disappointed as Kat's fair skin tone gave way to a rush of red. "It smells nice too, though I never would have pegged you as a cherry person. I could have sworn you said you liked strawberries better." He spoke as casually as if he was commenting on the weather.

"I-It was all they had, Colonel…" Kat stuttered, looking quite bothered. "And you… r-really shouldn't be… talking like that."

"You're right…I shouldn't say things like that to my subordinate," Roy agreed looking straight ahead once more. "Then again…Kathleen…we're not on duty…so technically right now we're just two people who happen to be sharing a drink with one another."

"You and your technicalities," Kat said rubbing her forehead. "Is it any wonder why I can't relax with you around?"

"You only can't relax because you won't allow yourself to do so," Roy chuckled. "Otherwise you easily could…after all…you used to."

"It's hard to be at ease when you say things like that so freely," Kat said. "It's almost like it comes second nature to you."

"Second nature?" Roy repeated in confusion. "Well I've always been a charmer." He watched her closely before deciding to do it. "I've been trying to decide whether or not to finish what I started on the train."

"We're in public," Kat reminded under her breath. He could see her fidgeting, debating on whether or not to leave the bench. At last, he was getting a peak inside of the shell she bound herself in. There was some inner struggle going on, possible akin to his own.

"You're shivering," he murmured once more taking her hand in his. "Here." He reached up and pulled his coat off before draping it around the both of them, granted in order for this to work, they were sitting practically shoulder to shoulder.

"I just don't understand you at times," Kat muttered but she didn't move away.

From the touch of her icy fingers Roy could understand why. He firmly took her hands under the coat and started massaging them to get the blood flowing better. From the feel of things, he knew what he was doing. He took his time, and even after her hands were warmed up, he didn't stop for a while. Kat kept her face down, her hands not the only things that were growing warmer. "You know, things could be bad if we were spotted like this by anyone in the military," Roy said.

"Technically, we're just two people trying to stay warm," she stated assertively, though her pink cheeks ruined the staid tone she was putting off.

"Hmm…you're right," Roy murmured softly. Inside he was struggling to not wrap his arm around her and pull her into a hug making it possible to be even warmer. Fortunately though, he'd had plenty of practice with this as he repeatedly told himself that she was Hughes' sister and they were only trying to keep warm…though thoughts of her with him slowly pressed at his mind, trying to force their way to the surface.

Much time passed with the two state alchemists sitting on the wooden bench, and every now and then, Kat would glance out the window, hoping for the storm to be over. While it was lower in ferocity it would still make traveling difficult. By that time she concluded that going home was a lost cause. There was no exchanging of words, whether because of the awkward placed situation or because it was beginning to get really late and neither had energy left to expand sniping at each other. Kat could feel her eye lids begin to grow heavy as the weariness began to settle in. She leaned back against the couch trying not to overstep any physical boundaries as she allowed her eye lids to fall shut and her breathing slowly became even.

Roy glanced over at Kat as she slowly started falling asleep and he couldn't help but think that in the current lighting her face looked almost angelic. "She's rather elegant looking when she sleeps," he thought to himself. He couldn't help but chuckle as slowly her head fell to the side onto his shoulder in the attempt to find a more comfortable spot. As she did, the makeshift blanket slipped off her shoulder and he gently replaced it before wrapping his arm around her waist. It was a good thing it was so late, and that no trains were scheduled to run after this last one came in. The station was practically deserted with the exception the of few work personnel.

He noticed she was still wearing her glasses and, deciding they were better off removed so as not to become accidentally damaged, he very slowly and carefully slipped them off of her face with his free hand. Roy had always (grudgingly) thought that Kat's glasses held their own appeal, but the difference of removing them always astonished him, as he was better able to make out things one would miss while she was wearing her spectacles, such as the gentle curl of her eyelashes and the way her eyes were shaped. The removal of the glasses also allowed him to notice the rest of her features in a different light, including her glossed lips which had a sliver of separation between them.

He continued to watch her sleep and slowly drew closer to her, stopping inches from her face. At this distance he could feel her breath on his face and her scent filled his nostrils. She smelled like damp flowers and fruit. So inviting was it, to just take a small taste, just a tiny sample... he almost closed the gap while his lips moved apart. He hesitated at the last second and pulled his mind back to earth, getting back into a sitting position.

Roy cursed himself in self-reproach. He always thought that he had magnificent self control, and yet this girl… this shrewd female, somehow her very presence made Roy want to take leave of his senses and abandon reason. But that wasn't something he could do, not without hurting her. He needed to do whatever it took to become Fuhrer, and it was very possible he would be making a lot of enemies. He didn't need that kind of leverage over himself.

Kat hummed peacefully in her sleep and her head turned into his chest a bit more and her bangs fell over the other half of her face. Roy really wanted to act on his emotions seeing this, as she was even more appealing, but instead he helped her shift so that she was lying on his lap. She stirred a bit but fell right back into her slumber when she found that she was quite comfy.

"It shouldn't be too much longer," he thought, settling back into the couch as his hand rested down on her shoulder. "Not with you behind me."

* * *

Roy jolted in his seat as his senses returned. He had fallen asleep on the bench and the sound of the train horn woke him. He glanced down at Kat who was still asleep with her head resting against his leg. He didn't really want to wake her when she was wearing such an expression, but he knew he had to. "Lieutenant, the train is here," he murmured as he nudged her gently.

Her eyes fluttered open and she sat up rubbing her eyes. She stopped when she noticed something was missing. She looked around until Roy held her glasses up. "Thank you," she said, taking them and putting them back on her face. She looked down and saw his coat covering her and her expression became unreadable until she picked it up and handed it to him. "I believe this is yours."

"Are you sure you won't freeze to death without it?" Roy asked in amusement.

"You're talking to the Ice Cold Alchemist, I think I'll be fine," she replied with a wry smile.

Roy smiled as he took the coat back and got to his feet. Kat followed suit, and as Roy put his coat back on, they approached the platform and waited for the General to appear. It didn't take too long before Grumman stepped off. When he spotted the pair his face brightened making him look almost ten years younger. "It's good to see you both. Thank you for adhering to an old senile man's request to wait for him coming in on a late train."

"Please, sir, you still have a good forty years ahead of you," Kat replied amiably.

"Thank you...but I'm already far past my prime...though I can still have a good night every now and again," Grumman chuckled.

"I'm sure you still have a long life to live," Roy said respectfully. "Now, sir, shall we return to Headquarters?"

"At this hour? No, no, I think it would be good for all of us to just go home and rest. Can never get a wink of sleep on those blasted trains," he said with a hint of weariness. He paused and took a quick glance around. "Did your partner decide to stay at home, Lt. Kathleen?"

Kat opened her mouth but Roy spoke first. "She's on vacation as of now and was unable to come."

Grumman looked between the two of them for a time before a smile split across his face. "I understand, well I hope she enjoys it."

"Well, while we're out, I think the cake shop is still open. Why don't we celebrate the General Grumman's return?" Kat suggested.

"You're far too kind to an old man like me," Grumman chortled.

"Don't be fooled, General, she's just doing it to get herself sweets," Roy said.

"Remember that it's still raining, Colonel," Kat replied lightly.

"Oh, that's alright...why don't we wait for tomorrow to celebrate?" Grumman suggested. "I need to rest after that long trip."

"Do you need a ride home, General?" Roy asked politely.

"Yes, I would very much appreciate that," he replied.

Both alchemists helped the General with his luggage and went out to the car. Kat had volunteered to take the backseat but Grumman wouldn't hear a word of it. Instead Roy and Kat sat in front while Grumman leaned up from the backseat and chatted amiably between the two of them.

As they dropped him off, before exiting the car he said, "Now you two play nice, and have a good night."

They both got weird expressions and bid the General goodnight before driving off. "His sense of humor is as strong as ever," Kat noted.

"Yes, but he seems to be getting a lot more observant...almost annoyingly so," Roy grumbled.

"I have a feeling he was always like that," Kat said.

Roy dropped her off at her house, and the two exchanged farewells, brief and casual, as if nothing unusual had occurred. Roy watched her walk back into her apartment before driving off...and his thoughts wandered...to what it would be like to be able to follow her. If only he had known she had been thinking the exact same thing.

* * *

CM: Naw! Forbidden love. You gotta love it. Next time on Sisterhood, can things get better, or could they possibly get any worse? Stay tuned, and please share your thoughts with us.

* * *

After chapter funny time!

When Riza arrived to the work room, she saw the four Royettes sitting around attempting to get work done but not being very successful. "I take it you've all heard the news?" she asked them, and they all nodded wordlessly in reply.

"How's the Colonel and Miss Ice Cold?" Fuery asked.

Hawkeye's face went dark and her aura along with it. "They're both idiots and it seems like nothing short of a bullet in the brain will cure it."

"Well...if that's the case, then by all means, Doctor Hawkeye," Breda said waving a hand.

He obviously didn't realize the mood she was in, but after a round of bullets were released around him, he got the message.

"Hmmm, everyone seems to be on edge nowadays," Falman stated thoughtfully. "Perhaps this would be a good time for me to request some vacation time."

"Warrant Officer Falman, the Colonel needs you to finish this report," Hawkeye stated handing him a small stack of papers. "I'm afraid that until this is finished, he won't be accepting vacation time from anyone."

The four man almost collapsed into tears. "I just hope Elly's okay," Havoc mumbled.

"Hey, look, it's Elly," Breda exclaimed suddenly.

Havoc shot out of his chair so fast at these words, you'd have thought he was electrocuted. "Where?" he exclaimed looking around as fast as he could but the Ishbalan was nowhere to be seen.

As he searched, Breda started to laugh and Fuery looked up from his papers nervously. He knew that pushing Hawkeye was bad, but tricking Havoc in such a way was just downright mean. "Breda, you know how he feels about her leaving," he muttered.

"I know...but this tense atmosphere has got to go...and what better way than with a joke or two."

"YOU JERK! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" Havoc shouted before pulling out a shot gun and taking aim.

"Geez, Havoc, I was just kidding!" Breda shouted before running away.

"That's not a joke! She's gone, and chances are she'll never want to come back!" Havoc shouted chasing Breda around the room with the gun.

Fuery, Falman and Hawkeye watched from the sidelines with sweatdrops as they all thought that Breda was a complete moron.

The shouts of anger and feared carried out into the hall where General Grumman happened to be passing bye. "Oh ho...fight the good fight Breda," he thought in amusement as he spotted the spectacle. "Ah, to be young again...they don't know how good they've got it. I just hope their young love continues on. Though I don't think it will last with they way they're acting."


	41. Coping Mechanisms

CM: Hey everyone! I decided to post this chapter early since I'm going on a trip to Mexico and won't be back until late Monday, so rather than make you suffer, I'm posting this chapter early. Hope you all enjoy it! And thanks for the reviews. You guys are awesome!

**Chapter Five: Coping Mechanisms**

"Sir, I don't think putting General Denver's vacation papers in the the arrest warrant folder is really the wisest decision," Hawkeye said from her place next to the bookshelves where she was organizing documents. "His methods may be questionable at times, but I don't think that warrants his going to prison."

Roy blinked and saw that she was right on his mistake. He shook his head. "Thank you, Lieutenant," he said before putting the papers where they belonged.

"You seem more preoccupied than usual today, Colonel," Hawkeye casually noted.

"I just have a lot more on my mind," Roy answered. "I'm not all here today."

"Was it because you had to stay up late for General Grumman?"

"No, well, maybe," he admitted. "But it should take care of itself in no time."

"Sir, the General came back extremely joyful and pokes at Lieutenant Kathleen. Is there something that happened last night between you and the Lieutenant?"

"Nothing terribly significant," Roy said dodging the question.

"That's not how the General tells it," she said with a smile.

"He wasn't even there when it happened."

"So it DOES have to do with you and the Lieutenant," Hawkeye inferred.

Roy rubbed his head in frustration and embarrassment. This was NOT his day. He knew because he rarely ever made slips like that, EVER. "Nothing happened, Lieutenant."

"Sir, I'm not fishing for details," she said honestly. "I'm merely concerend that neither of you are dealing with this situation in a healthy manner."

"I can assure you we are dealing with this as best as we can," Roy replied. "Maybe not healthily but at least we're dealing with it," he added as an afterthought.

"Well, I've already conveyed my concerns to Kathleen as well," Hawkeye stated. "Just remember that communication is important. A little reassurance now and then never hurts. Also make sure your actions never contradict your words, and vice verse."

"Since when have you been the dating expert?" Roy asked her. "I think I've been involved with enough women to know how to handle one."

"The women you're used to dealing with, sir, worship the ground you walk on," Hawkeye replied. "Lieutenant Kathleen...does not, meaning she won't listen to your every beck and call."

"Obviously, since she won't even follow the simpliest orders given to her," Roy muttered.

"Does it frustrate you that she's decided to cut herself off from everyone, at least where deeper emotional ties are concerned?" Hawkeye guessed.

"No, it just annoys me that she refuses to open up to me."

"It's going to take time, sir," Hawkeye said.

"Three years isn't enough?" Roy asked.

"People change. We did."

Roy looked at her and sighed heavily. "Yes, yes we did. And I hope she never has to go through that same change."

Hawkeye nodded her agreement.

* * *

After getting off work, Roy declined a ride home and instead decided to take a walk around, hoping it would help clear some of the troubles running through his head. It was days like these where he actually wished he had more pressing things to keep him busy, because nowadays when he wasn't busy, his mind wandered onto more troubling topics. And he blamed it all on his troublesome subordinate/best friend's little sister/possible girlfriend-to-be if they could ever get things straightened out. His thoughts took a pause. Could he really take Kathleen Hughes as an actual girlfriend? He had known her since she was little. Like that mattered now since her personality had taken an phenomenal turn, for better or for worst he still wasn't sure. He admired her for her strength and independence, and her unwillingness to follow rules that were just plain staring-you-in-the-face amoral. But the way she kept everyone and HIM at arms length, just what was it that she was so afraid of?

As he came around a corner, he spotted a very fetching young woman who was looking at some sweets. "Hmm...I wonder if I still have the, Mustang charm," he thought walking closer to her. As he started to pass, the woman started to sway and he caught her before she hit the ground. (1)

"Are you alright?" Roy asked her.

"I-I think so," the female said, her cheeks turning flushed.

"That's good, it would be a shame if a beautiful woman like you got hurt," Roy said with a dazzling smile.

"Oh… my," she breathed, completely at a loss for words.

"Would you like to join me for some tea?" Roy offered smoothly. "I'd like to make sure you're alright."

"Well, I…" the girl began.

"Oi! There you are," a cheerful voice announced and both looked to see Kat walking up. "Naughty, naughty, Colonel, taking advantage of a poor, naïve woman."

"She was in distress, Lieutenant," Roy said frowning.

"Only because you showed up, Colonel," Kat said with a grin.

The woman glanced between the two, noticing that there was clearly a lot more with these two than first meets the eye. "Um… thank you for the offer but, I should probably go," the woman said bowing to both of them before hurrying off.

"What was that about, Lieutenant?" Roy demanded.

"Just doing my civic duty in protecting the innocent, Colonel," Kat stated innocently.

"Come along, Lieutenant," Roy said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Sir, I have plans."

"Considered them henceforth, canceled. You ruined my date so you're going to make up for it through buying me a drink," Roy told her. "That's an order."

"I can hardly see how this necessary," Kat said as she allowed him to guide her.

"It's high time you started taking responsibility for your actions, Lieutenant," he stated firmly.

* * *

Miles away, Elly had finally gotten off the train and started trekking through a forest. "It feels nice to travel through nature once again...but I have to say, I'm really bored on my own," she mumbled to herself as she traversed over a small mountain. "Wonder how the others are doing?"

Elly was disappointed in herself. She hadn't been traveling little more than a week and already she was getting tired. Her muscles had become unaccustomed to being worked on for such long stretches of time with only short reprieves in between. Ironic, how life in the military had made her soft. Her feet kept moving forward, one step after the other. Sometimes she would count the steps between one point to another, just to pass the time, other times she would hum or whistle to herself. She hadn't really noticed how cold the temperature was growing until she saw the first few flakes of snow drifting down from a sky that was quickly clouding up. The further she walked, the more snow seemed to fall, until her hair was actually starting to get coated with the stuff.

"Snow...how long has it been since I've seen it?" she asked herself. "Oh, right...not since....then. Um..." She stopped as she realized where she probably was. The thought of going farther north was somewhat tempting, but she had no idea if she'd be able to go _there_ again. There were a lot of things that she wanted to do there, but she knew that she'd lose heart at the last moment. "Maybe I should turn around," she thought chewing on her lip. As the snow started picking up, she made her decision and turned to her right moving as quickly as she could to get out of the snow. "It's best if I don't go back there...especially not while I'm still as confused as I am. I should probably head _home_. It should help me the most."

* * *

The inside of the pub was very warm in contrast to the wet chill that had settled over Eastern for the winter time. Lo and behold it was the same pub that Kat had found her brother and Roy in, resulting in her having to take him home. She hoped she wouldn't have to be forced through that again.

"Colonel Mustang, good to see you," the man behind the counter said. He greeted Roy as if he came in regularly. "And who's your new lady friend?" It was natural he wouldn't know Kat. She rarely went to bars.

"This is Katie," he answered. "She's a firecracker when she gets a drink in her." He didn't really know...but he wanted to say something to make the man not continue with his questions.

The man laughed. "That so? Well come on over and I'll pour you a drink."

Kat remained tight lipped for the sake of being covert, but a tiny part of her wanted to demonstrate just how much of a firecracker she COULD be when given enough provocation. She sat down at the bar table next to Roy.

"So what'll it be today?" he asked them. He was a friendly looking man with a round face and dark blonde hair that curled past his ears, and his eyes twinkled.

"The usual for me, Jerry," Roy answered. "How about you, Katie?"

"A daiquiri for me, please," Kat replied with a friendly smile.

"Coming right up," he nodded before getting to working on their drinks.

They waited in silence for their drinks, and in no time Jerry had them ready and in front of the owners. "Enjoy," he said brightly before moving to take care of the other patrons.

"I know you've had drinks before, but have you ever been _out_ drinking?" Roy asked her as he took a drink.

"Well, my brother has taken me out a few times but I usually stick to coffee," Kat replied.

"That so? Well you're in for a treat then," he said.

Kat tried a sip of hers. Her eyes widened in amazement. It tasted..... amazing. Whenever she had drinking contests with the soldiers at headquarters, it was always this really crappy tasting stuff, but this didn't even taste like alcohol. It was really sweet and sent her taste buds tingling. She took another sip, longer this time, draining half the glass.

Roy watched her drain the rest of her glass in record time and immediately ask for another one. Jerry was a little surprised by how quickly she downed it, but he smiled all the same and made her a second.

This one too, was quickly ingested and shortly afterwards, a third was requested.

As he watched her get into her third drink, Roy remembered Maes mentioning Kat's drinking capacity. "Oh my sister is a drinker. She can pack it in and not feel the slightest bit tipsy!" "So, I guess she's alright," he thought as he started on his second.

"So, how's woman shopping?" Kat asked amiably.

"Well, with you on my tail I don't get anywhere," Roy replied smartly.

"Then you shouldn't have been wagging it so much."

"I can't help it if the sight of a beautiful woman gets my tail wagging," he replied taking another gulp of his drink. "You're just the only one who can see it."

"Then maybe we should get you nuetered."

There was a snort and Jerry quickly turned away.

"Did it really upset you that much?" he demanded feeling really flustered.

"And if it did?"

Roy didn't answer right away, as the statement seemed strange to him. But he shrugged off the feeling and went on anyway. "It's hard enough dealing with things the way they are," he began. "I just use this as a way to vent."

"I said I would support you in any decision and I meant that. And I also meant it when I said I would wait… but I'd like to think that I'm not waiting for something that will never happen," Kat said softly staring into her glass.

Kat finished the rest of her drink, and she heard the Colonel say a few incoherent words before her vision faded out.

* * *

Why is it so warm? Kat wondered to herself. Her mind was drifting in a fog, detached and lost. But it felt as if it was steadily closing back in on her physical senses. The first thing she was aware of was that her body was very heated and she felt heavy.

She looked down to see that Roy had his jacket off, as did she, and had managed to unbutton the first few notches of her blouse and was now exploring the new found area with his lips. Kat's eyes widened in perplexity as she wondered how in the world she could have wound up in this compromising position. If she wasn't so befuddled, she might have enjoyed the attention. However, when she suddenly felt Roy's hand trail up and down her thighs before beginning to tug at the hem of her pants, an alarm went off in her head and with all the strength she could muster she shoved him off of her causing him to roll off the back and land on the floor with a hard THUD.

"What the hell was that about?" Roy demanded after picking himself up.

"I should be asking you that," Kat said darkly. "You're a sick man taking advantage of a drunk person."

"You weren't acting drunk a few seconds ago," Roy stated.

"Believe me, I'm drunk, but not drunk enough for THAT," Kat said holding her forehead as she felt a headache coming on.

"You make it sound like the worst thing imaginable," Roy said with a hint of irritation.

Kat ignored him and instead glanced around for her alchemy bracelets. Thankfully they weren't too far off and she put them on before placing a hand between her clavicles and there was small flash.

"What was that?" Roy asked, unable to help but be curious.

"That was me resetting my body chemistry. Alcohol bonds with a person's blood faster than it does with water causing a lack of oxygen to the brain causing the intoxicated person to act in ways they normally wouldn't," Kat explained thoroughly.

"True… but it also rids people of their inhibitions and allows them to act more freely," Roy said sitting back down onto the bed.

"Is that your noble excuse?" Kat asked him. "First you steal my first kiss and now you're gunning for my virginity?"

"There's only so much a man can handle before their self control is lost," he pointed out. "And you pushed it even after I went over the line." He paused. "Was that really your first kiss?"

"Shut up," Kat snapped. And then suddenly she remembered.........

_"You know what? This is just stupid. What should it matter if we're Colonel and Lieutenant? It's fine as long as we don't let it interfere with work, right? And after all, you and I know how to separate work from our personal life," Kat said standing up and looking at Roy with a challenging glint in her eyes. "So why don't you show me just what kind of man you are, Mustang."_

"I'd say from the look in your eyes you're beginning to remember," Roy commented.

"Yes, and I've learned once again how easy you are to seduce."

"It's hard to seduce the master of seduction," Roy pointed out.

"Then I must be some kind of goddess," Kat quipped as she buttoned her blouse back up.

"Only in your mind," Roy retorted. "You've had less interaction with men than Fuery has with women."

"This conversation is over," Kat said, pulling on her jacket before heading towards the door.

Roy caught her by the wrist. "What is it you want from me?" he asked. "I can never understand what it is you're thinking."

"What am I supposed to think?" Kat demanded. "I'm starting to wonder if you even give a damn about me."

"Of course I do, you're Maes's sister," Roy shouted back. Roy's own eyes widened at his word. That had come out horribly.... horribly wrong. But it was too late. He could see it in her eyes. The damage was already done.

"Let go of me." Her tone was low and held heavy warning.

"Lieutenant, you're not leaving by yourself," Roy stated firmly trying to fix his comment. "I'll take you home."

"I'm going to visit my brother," Kat stated shortly before tugging her arm out of his grip.

"Then I'll take you to the station," Roy said wearily. He knew he wasn't going to convince her otherwise.

"I don't need a babysitter," Kat replied. "And don't worry, I'll be sure to take care of the paperwork." With that, she was out the bedroom, and mere seconds later out the front door.

Roy collapsed onto his bed running his fingers through his hair. She just needed time to cool off, that was all. Maybe this separation would do them both some good. And then when she came back, he would fix what damage he might have caused. The thought that she had just taken off on a self-proclaimed vacation never crossed his mind.

* * *

Knock knock knock.

"I'w get it!" a high pitch voice called. It was a while before the door was opened and a little girl's face poked out of the door to see who it was. "Auntie Kat!" Elysia ran through the opening and tackled the legs of the visitor.

Kat bent down picking the small girl up with a smile. "Hello, Elysia. Who's the lucky girl who's turning three in a few days?"

"Me!" Elysia cheered.

"Elysia, who is it?" Gracia called out walking into the entryway. "Oh, Kat, it's good to see you. Dear, your sister is here!"

Kat braced herself before arms engulfed both her and her niece in a tight hug. "What a fantastic surprise! You must be here for Elysia's birthday, right?"

"That among other things," Kat said.

"Oh I'm so glad you could make it." He let her go and looked around. "By the way, where's Elly?"

"She couldn't make it."

"I see, well come on in and we'll have dinner. Gracia made her wonderful apple pie again and you've got to try Elysia's cookies," Hughes said wrapping an arm around her shoulders and leading her into the kitchen. Gracia closed the door behind them as Hughes was too excited to remember to do it.

* * *

"Having trouble sleeping?"

Kat glanced up from the living room couch where she was reading one of her books to see her brother clad in pajamas and looking as tired as she felt.

"Something like that."

He sat down next to her. "Why don't you tell me about it?"

"It's nothing, really."

"Does it have anything to do with why Elly isn't with you? "he guessed. "Or why yo showed up without any kind of warning, not that I'm not happy, mind you."

Kat closed her book. "Elly's off on a sort of soul search and probably won't be back for a long time. And I was going to come for Elysia's birthday party anyway, it just ended up being earlier than expected."

"And why's that?" he gently pressed.

"The colonel and I had another fight," she admitted reluctantly.

"Are you going to explain this one to me, or will you be taking this secret to the grave?"

"Let's just say, this wasn't one of our everyday spats and leave it at that," Kat told him.

"Was it really that bad?"

"'Bad' doesn't come close."

"Does he at least understand why you're mad at him?"

"I don't think he does. That's the worst part of it. He practically said that the only reason he cares about me is because....." she trailed off before mumbling. "Because I'm you're sister."

Hughes wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a gentle hug. "I'm sure he didn't mean it like it sounded. Roy's just one of those guys who creates reasons why he can't want something or can't do something. I have no doubts that's just what he's been telling himself to explain why he cares about you as much as he does. For all the women he's been with, I don't think he ever really felt for them very deeply until now."

"I don't know, bro," Kat replied doubtfully. "I'm starting to think maybe we should just quit while we're ahead."

"Kat, do you love him?" her brother asked seriously.

Kat, without any hesitation at all, nodded into his shoulder. "And so does every other woman in Eastern," she mumbled.

"That's true," Hughes chuckled. "But his heart only burns for one."

"Bro.... that was astoundingly corny," Kat commented with a small laugh.

"Cheer up, and don't worry, he likes you, he just needs to deflate himself before he can fully admit it," Hughes told her. "Give him a chance to sort through his feelings."

"Okay, I'll try," Kat said. "I suppose I should probably apologize to him when I get back for just taking off again."

"That would probably be best," Hughes agreed. "Now get back to sleep, you could really use it right now. I was hoping tomorrow you could come into work with me to visit the Elrics brothers. They've been bored sitting in the hospital."

"They're in the hospital again?" Kat said amazed.

"Yes, it seems like they decided to take a leaf out of your book," Hughes said with a smile. "Also while you're there, you can meet my new assistant, Scheska."

"Sounds like fun. Thanks, bro. See you in the morning," she said giving him one last hug before getting up and going back to her room.

"My little sister's all grown up," Hughes sighed watching her leave. "One day she'll be married and have kids of her own. ...Hopefully it'll be before the two of them grow old."

* * *

"Ah, oh no."

"You got the ball stuck again?"

"I'm sorry."

There were five kids playing ball in a shaded area just outside of town, but they had somehow gotten their ball stuck in one of the trees.

"How are we supposed to get it this time? There aren't any adults in this area."

"How about her?"

"I'll go ask," the smallest one volunteered before running over to the tanned female with red hair. "S'cuse me, lady. Could you help us? We got our ball stuck and we need help."

The woman looked up at where the child pointed and saw the ball. "Sure thing," she answered with a smile. The kids cheered as she walked over to the tree, leapt into the branches, and nudged the ball out before jumping back down.

"Thanks, lady!" the small one said happily as the others grabbed the ball.

"No problem, just keep control of where it goes okay. You don't want to lose it again," the woman told them, ruffling the hair of the smallest one.

"Okay!"

"Tommy! What are you doing?" an older woman's voice called as she approached the children. "What have I told you about bothering other people?"

"Sorry, Mom, but the ball was stuck and she was tall so we thought she could help," Tommy replied.

"It's okay, ma'am, I didn't mind helping," the red head told her.

"Thank you for your..." the older woman started but froze as she got a good look at the red head. She saw the tanned skin and the blood red eyes looking back at her. She quickly grabbed her son's arm and pulled him away from her. "Tommy, take your friends back to town now."

"Aw, but, Mom..."

"No buts...just go."

The children all walked off in confusion and depression.

"Ma'am, there was no need to..." the red head started.

"You go back the way you came, don't you dare come near my child again," she barked angrily. "I don't want a filthy Ishbalan putting ideas into his head." With that she turned and walked off.

"Great, back to the old, Ishbalan's are completely evil and untrustworthy," the red head sighed as she watched the woman leave. "Now I miss Eastern a bit, at least there I could play with the kids and no one would care. Oh well, I need to keep going anyway."

She turned away from the town and headed out into the valley with sparsely placed trees. "I should avoid the towns more, I don't want people freaking out over an Ishbalan coming around. I might get found out and then I'd really be in trouble. I could really go for a game of Frisbee right now though...oh well, got to keep moving."

* * *

The next couple of days passed by quite peacefully for Kat. She went to visit Edward and Al and was able to get the story of how they ended up there via going to an abandoned facility without permission and causing mayhem. She truly couldn't have been prouder. Though she noted that the place they investigated was close by to the prison Elly and Kat had inspected a couple years back. Upon meeting Scheska, she couldn't help but pity the poor girl. Kat loved her brother, but the truth was.... he was a slave driver and made working under Roy seem like a trip to the candy store. On the day of Elysia's birthday party, Kat stayed home to help Gracia make food and decorate the place. When Maes finally came home, Kat was surprised that he had brought someone along whom Kat immediately recognized.

"Winrey, it's been quite a while, hasn't it?" Kat said with a smile.

"Oh, you two know each other?" Hughes asked looking back and forth between the two of them.

"Yes, she came to meet up with Ed and Al before they left to take the state alchemist exam," Winrey explained. "Although...she had her partner with her then."

"Elly's taking a vacation, but I'll let her know you said 'hi'," Kat offered.

Winry smiled and nodded. The party went on and Kat gave Elysia paints for her birthday to encourage her artistic ability. While the children were playing games, Kat was approached by Winrey while she was sitting back relaxing.

"To be honest, I never would have imagined you to be related to Mr. Hughes until today," Winrey admitted.

"We're more alike than you'd first believe," Kat replied with a smile. "I just know how to hide things really well."

"Why do you hide the fact that we're related?" Hughes asked sadly.

"That's not what I meant, bro," Kat sighed.

"Is it because I'm always talking about Gracia and Elysia? Am I not paying you enough attention?"

"Bro, calm down," Kat said with a small laugh. "Look, Elysia's being preyed upon by little boys."

"How dare they!" Hughes turned quickly toward where his daughter was standing around a few boys and cocked his gun. "If you do anything to my precious daughter you will regret it."

"Um, Miss Hughes..." Winrey began.

"Please, just call me Kat."

"Okay, Miss Kat, I was just wondering... do women become state alchemists often?"

Kat shook her head. "You're looking at an oddity. As far as I know, I'm the only one of my kind."

"So, then why did you become one?" she asked.

Kat smiled and tilted her head in a direction. "Look over there."

Winrey did so, and she saw Hughes picking up his daughter while his wife kissed him on the cheek.

"That's why," Kat said. Well, there was another reason, but she decided to let that one alone for now.

"How long have you been a soldier?"

"A little more than five years now."

"Was there ever a time you regretted it?"

Kat smiled. "Not yet."

"That's good. I think I might know how you feel. I became a mechanic so that I could help Ed, and so far I haven't regretted it either."

"It's good to know that Edward has such a caring girlfriend."

Winrey blushed. "What? No.... I'm not... I mean they're both like brothers to me."

"Ah, sorry, my mistake," Kat apologized, though the smile didn't fall. "Brothers are a wonderful thing to have too."

"Yeah, they really are," Winrey agreed.

* * *

"Man…. Hard to believe it's already been a couple weeks since I left," Elly muttered as she trudged along the barren plains. She hadn't bothered to keep to the main roads, feeling the less human contact, the better. The only time she went into town was when she needed supplies. Thank goodness Kat had given her an allowance over the past few years to live off of. At first Elly had wandered aimlessly with no true destination. It wasn't until it the weather started turning cold before she realized she had wandered far north, which she quickly backtracked from and headed south east. The days passed by with little impression, and while Elly found the solitude comforting in its own right, she still had nights where the loneliness would settle in with crushing disparity.

"Honestly, I figured traveling on my own would be easier than this," she muttered to herself. "It was hard when I left...then, but this is even worse. I'm not just leaving behind on person...but a whole group of people. Was this really the right thing to do?" Suddenly she felt a slight grumbling in her stomach and chuckled slightly. "Well, no use thinking on an empty stomach. Hmm...this looks like a good enough place to pull something up to drink. Good thing I at least took the time to learn that from Kat." She bent down and drew an alchemy symbol in the ground. Pretty soon she felt the ground shift beneath her and was sure she'd found some water...but after a few moments of the grumble, the ground broke apart and she fell into a large hole. "Ouch...looks like I should have practiced this a bit more."

She stood up and beat the dirt off her clothes before glancing around. It was then she realized that this was no hole she fell into. It was a large tunnel that continued on either side of her. The small opening that she fell through did very little to help laminate the almost oppressive darkness that surrounded her. "What in the world could have made this?" she asked allowed, her voice echoing against the concave walls.

"This is amazing...but, how long is it...and how long has it been here?" she asked in an undertone picking up a loose stone from the ground, which crumbled at her touch. Then, nearby there was a low grumble and the sound of...digging. She stood up straight and headed toward the sounds wearily, unsure of where they would lead. As she grew closer, her eyes grew accustomed to the dark and she was able to make a large hulking form. "Excuse me...who's there?" she called out, though she readied herself for a possible fight.

The figure did not respond, at least not right away. As Elly crept sturdily closer, she could make out low, groaning sounds formed into half baked words. "Work… so troublesome…. Digging for…. So long. When… stop?"

"Um...well...maybe I could use his help to get back up," she mumbled to herself. "Hey...sorry I fell into your tunnel...but do you mind stopping for a moment and giving me a lift out of here?" As she spoke the figure turned around and she nearly jumped back in surprise. She knew he wasn't normal by what she sensed from him, but at the same time she wasn't expecting him to look so...frightening/intimidating...whatever word you wanted to use.

The thing, Elly called it a thing because in no way did it resemble any kind of human she had ever seen before, stared down at her, its eyes unfocused and its jaw agape. "You… who are you?"

"Um…. I'm nobody, really," Elly said fidgeting a little.

"Nobudy," it repeated. "What's a nobudy? Introductions…. So troublesome."

"Yeah, they kind of are so don't worry about them," Elly said quickly. "Uh...so can I get a lift out? If not I'll find my own way so you don't have to worry...I was just hoping you could help me a little." It didn't seem to hear her and instead of answering it stared endlessly in front of it.

"Working...so...troublesome."

"So quit working for awhile and come with me. Call it a break," Elly said quickly. She really didn't want to stay down there for much longer, something about it seemed really off...and dangerous.

The beast swayed back and forth a little, as if trying to decide what to do. "Pride…. Say okay?"

"Uh..." Elly wasn't sure how to answer that. "Who's this...pride person?" Then out loud she told him, "Uh...yeah, Pride said it perfectly fine."

Another few minutes of silence, then the behemoth let out a single grunt. "Understood." Elly almost screamed as the thing lumbered towards her before picking her up with one hand and tossing her onto his massive shoulders before beginning to clamber out of the tunnel, Elly hanging on for dear life.

She didn't loosen her grip until she was on the surface and she gasped for air. "He moves pretty fast for a big guy," she thought in wonder. "And something tells me he wasn't trying very hard. She quickly hopped down and had to regain her balance with her wobbly legs. "Uh, thanks for the lift...so um...you want to come with me?" She wasn't really expecting a response but couldn't help but ask anyway.

"Take...break?" he seemed to ask slowly.

"Yes, you can take a break from your work." It took a couple moments for her words to register with him, but eventually he nodded and she started to lead the way...where to...she still wasn't completely sure.

Back in the tunnel...

"I was right, someone did enter who shouldn't have. They've taken him from his work," a dark voice said displeased. "Whoever it was won't get too far...I'll make sure of it."

* * *

CM: Yay! Sweet chapter, but with a bit of foreboding splashed in. Next chapter..... well, I think you all know what's coming. Stay tuned, and please review!

(1) I read about this on FMA wikia. Apparantly its a trick Roy uses to pick up random dates. Shameful. But clever.

Now for the after chapter funny:

What would have happened had Kat told Maes about what happened that night with Roy.....

Enjoy!

* * *

RING RING!

"Roy Mustang speaking."

"Roy, is it true that my sister woke up in your bed last night?" a slightly perturbed Hughes asked.

Roy made a sputtering noise. "That's.... not entirely accurate. That is to say, we weren't so much in the bed as ON it- I mean.... no that's not what I meant!"

"Roy, I'll make this simple for you. Did you do anything to my little sister last night?"

"Of course not. Something like that would never cross my mind," Roy insisted.

"Oh woe is me, to be forever scarred for life," Kat sighed in despair.

Suddenly there was a burst of flame from the phone, as Hughes' aura blasted out around the Colonel. "Blast you Hughes for discovering how to do that first," Roy thought in frustration.

"Roy, my sister told me what you did to her, and if it turns out you went farther than she remembers you will pay for it," he said really calmly though dangerously.

"I can already feel the child growing inside me."

BANG!

Suddenly the line went dead and Roy stared at it for a moment before slowly setting the phone back onto the receiver.

"Sir, what was that about?" Riza asked from the corner.

"Don't ask," he muttered.

RING RING!

This time Roy hesitated, wondering whether or not it was wise of him to answer it. Finally he worked up the courage and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Oh I'm sorry Roy, turns out Kat was just joking. Don't worry about what I said...I still trust you," Hughes said with a laugh.

"Good to know," Roy said flatly before hanging up.

"I suppose brothers will be brothers," Riza commented with a small smile.

(2) If you'll recall, in the first anime Roy and Hughes have a conversation where Roy asks Hughes if they've discovered a way to send fire through a telephone. :P


	42. Nothing Good About Goodbye

**Chapter Six: Nothing Good About Goodbye**

"Well, the lab's been collapsed, guess we won't have to worry about them finding anything," Envy laughed.

"Be that as it may, the Fullmetal boy saw us both," Lust replied. "I dont doub't he'll share his discovery with people of the military."

"But that's what we have Wrath for, right?" Envy said blithely. "Any weird rumors in the military are his job to take are of."

"True, but he can't stop everyone from believing in those rumors," Lust stated. "That Lieutenant Colonel Hughes, for instance, has been digging for information ever since your screw up with the Gel Alchemist."

"Would you people just drop it already?" Envy said heatedly. "So if he digs in too deep, we just knock him off, right? He's a soldier. At least one dies everyday for one reason or another."

"Exactly, let's just hope that Wrath can keep his troops in line, I don't feel like cleaning up his mess," Lust murmured.

"That Lt. Colonel you mentioned.... he's that Ice Cold alchemist's big brother, isn't he?" Envy asked.

"That's correct. He's also extremely close to the Flame Alchemist."

"Hmm...you don't think that if he did..." Envy started with a sly smile.

"Yes, it just might insight that action," Lust agreed.

"Humans are so much fun to mess with" Envy cackled. "I don't think I would mind seeing... just what kind of face that kind of loss would create."

"You truly are sadistic, Envy," Lust sighed.

"You say that, and yet you seem to be enjoying the idea yourself."

"I must admit, the idea of making the Ice Cold show that emotion is truly an intoxicating one," Lust chuckled. "I also wouldn't mind seeing what it would do to that man's eyes, seeing his best friend's lifeless corpse."

"Hehe, and we still have to take care of that Ishbalan brat," Envy recalled.

"She can wait until later. For now we need to keep things clean here, especially since the Flame Alchemist is transferring to Central very soon so that Wrath can keep a better eye on him and his charge."

"Alright, but I want a chance to get back at her for calling me a gay palm tree and for killing me once," Envy hissed.

"You're so incredibly senstive," Lust said. "She'll be dealt with in due time, and her troublesome sibling as well."

"What'll we do if the Flame's charge get's out of hand?" Envy asked being satisfied with Lust's previous answer.

"It would be a terrible waste, but if she becomes more trouble than she's worth, we won't have much choice but to deal with her," Lust said. "For now, though, we just sit back and keep a close watch."

* * *

"Are you off to work then?" Kat asked her brother as he was getting ready to head off.

"That's right. I'm probably going to end up working late tonight, so I'll leave it to you to hold down the fort as well as see Winry, Ed and Al off," he said ruffling her hair.

"Will do. If you end up staying out too late I'll bring you something from the house," Kat offered.

"That's not necessary, I'll get something there to eat...I promise," Hughes said raising his hand.

"Knowing you, you'll forget. It's my job to make sure you take care of yourself too, you know," Kat stated firmly. "Besides, that cafeteria food is barely edible. It'll be a quick drop off, that way I won't distract you, okay?"

"Well...alright, but make it a quick one...I'd really hate to be working on something and suddenly end up talking all night to my favorite sister," Hughes replied. He didn't want her to come, but he didn't want her to worry about him either. He knew he was on to something, and he didn't want her dragged into it.

"I'm your only sister," Kat stated, rolling her eyes a little. "Well, good luck with whatever it is you do."

After they all said goodbye to her brother, she, Gracia, and Elysia drove Winrey to the train station where Ed and Al were waiting with Major Armstrong and his two suboordinates. Before they got onto the train Kat gave them an apple pie that she helped Gracia make for their trip.

"Thanks, it'll be nice to have one last good meal before we see our teacher," Edward said. "Man, she's going to kill us."

"Brother, I don't want to die," Al said quivering.

"Be strong, my little brother."

"What kind of person is your teacher?" Winrey asked, sweatdropping.

"I've had a teacher like that before," Kat thought, smiling nostalgically. She gave them all a big hug, saving Edward for last so she could tell him, "You and Winrey make a cute pair."

"What?!" Ed exclaimed. She let him go, though and he couldn't finish questioning her without alerting Winrey and Al to her comment. "Sheesh, she really is just like the Lieutenant Colonel."

"Have a safe trip, and happy belated Birthday, Edward," Kat said making a V with her index and middle finger.

As they all watched the train leave, Kat couldn't help but feel like this was just one of those days where nothing could possibly go wrong. She couldn't have been more mistaken.

* * *

"Ah...this is nice," Elly sighed as she sat on the ground and leaned against the trunk of a tree. "There's nothing like the relaxation one can gain by sitting underneat a tree. It's the best place to rest."

"We.... rest?" the behemoth of a travel companion asked her.

"Yeah, everyone needs to rest sometime," Elly replied. "So take a load off."

The giant of a man stared at her for a time before turning and dropping to the ground next to her. This action caused the ground to shake and Elly was lifted 3 ft into the air. "Rest."

"Ye-ah.... next time try sitting, not falling," Elly said, rubbing her sore rump.

"Rest...." Sloth groaned, but not as loudly as the tree did when he laid his weight against it.

"Maybe next time we should make sure you have three trees," Elly muttered as she saw the tree bend. "I just hope this one doesn't break."

* * *

"Gracia, I'm heading over to headquaters. I'll be back in a little while," Kat said as she got ready to head out the door with a box of homemade goods.

"Alright, tell Maes he better hurry. Elysia's been getting ancy," Gracia said with a smile.

"Tell Daddy hi!" Elysia chimed in. "And to be safe so he can finish his work."

"No worries there. That's what I'm here for. Auntie Kat will always protect Daddy no matter what, I promise," Kat said with a small laugh and she was out the door. Luckily she was able to call in a favor and get a ride over to headquaters to save herself some time. When she went to his office, strangely enough, he wasn't there. So she headed over to the phone desk to see if the female there knew where he might be. That was when she saw the blood on the wall and floors.

"Excuse me," Kat asked the brown haired girl. "You don't happen to know where my brother is, do you?"

"He just came in," she replied in a slightly shaky voice. "He was wounded and bleeding. He came in to use the phone but left without calling anyone."

Kat's eyes widened as her stomach clenched tightly and suddenly a flow of nausea rolled through her that had nothing to do with what she had for dinner that night. She hurriedly thanked the girl before charging off, following the trail of blood outside of headquaters. She knew her brother; if there was something too important to say through a military line, he would use the next best thing, a public phone. And the nearest one would be.....

The sound of a gunshot rang out through the still night. Though it was distant, it shook Kat's very soul and suddenly her feeling of dread skyrocketed. She kept running, and for the first time in her life she prayed to whatever powers that be that she wasn't too late. She might not have found what she was looking for, had there not been the sound of someone shouting. She followed the noises to a phone booth, and her heart nearly stopped at what she saw.

"Brother!" She stared in horror at the sight of her brother lying in a puddle of his own blood. She ran over to his body. "Brother! Wake up! Dammit, Maes, open your eyes!"

There was no movement from Hughes but an angry voice brought her to her senses. "Lieutenant is that you?" Roy shouted over the phone. "What the hell is going on over there?"

Kat was startled by the sound of Roy's voice and discovered the phone hanging off the receiver. She put it up against her ear and spoke into it, her voice quivering. "Colonel…. He's not moving. He's… not waking up."

"Calm down Lieutenant and tell me what happened," Roy ordered as he tried calming his own nerves.

"I-I can't talk right now," Kat replied in a trance like voice. "I-I have to help him."

"Wait, Lieutenant, talk to me," Roy shouted as she moved the phone away from her ear. "Kathleen, what happened to Hughes?" He never got his answer though as Kat hung up the phone and collapsed next to her brother.

Kat used Maes's blood to draw two symbols, one on the back of each hand, and placed both hands over his body. There was a glow and she began moving the blood in his body, forcing it to pump through his heart. "Please work…. Please work…" she thought over and over. After several tries, a sputtering cough erupted from her brother's blood stained lips. "Bro… thank goodness," Kat said with a relieved smile. "Just hang on. I'll get you back to Central and we'll…"

"No…Kat," Hughes whispered. "I…won't…be going…anywhere." He coughed again and Kat tried to get him to stop talking but he slowly shook his head. "Listen Kat…'cough'…don't go…looking for…'cough'…them. He can…change…into…'cough'…anybody. Stay…close to…Roy, and…look after…Gracia and Elysia…for me. I…love you…all." As he finished his eyes closed and his haggard breath stopped.

"Brother…. Don't… don't do this," Kat whispered as suddenly her face started to feel wet and drops of rain fell on her brother's face even though the sky had been completely clear a few moments ago. "Don't leave." She held tightly to his body for a few moments before pulling him onto her back and she began carrying him back to Central.

* * *

"Colonel Mustang!" A soldier exclaimed as the Flame Alchemist walked into Central followed closely by Hawkeye.

"Where's Ice Cold and Lieutenant Colonel Hughes?" Roy demanded.

"Ah… this way, sir," the man said before leading them to a room.

"She walked into Central covered in blood carrying the Lieutenant Colonel but she wouldn't let anyone help her. She locked herself away inside this room and neither of them has come out since," the soldier explained.

Roy's face turned grim as he thought about what could be happening behind those doors. "Open them," he ordered.

"But sir, no one has been able to…" the soldier started.

Roy wasn't in the mood though and instead of waiting he kicked the door, only to have it stick tight. "She must have frozen the door from the inside," Roy muttered in frustration. Then he raised his hand and blew the door open with his fire and marched in ready to give her a piece of his mind…but after what he saw upon entering…he couldn't bring himself to say anything.

Kat was on her knees, slumped over the edge of a bed, her hands and uniform covered in blood. On the bed, lay Maes Hughes, motionless, his face ashen. Kat lifted her head slowly. Her eyes looked dead and her face was crusted with dried blood, sweat, and tears. "Colonel?" she whispered.

Roy couldn't find the right words to answer her so instead he walked over to Kat and helped her to her feet. "I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner," he finally managed to say as he helped support her weight. "Now let's get you cleaned up, alright."

"I couldn't do anything," Kat whispered dazedly. "The human body is made up of 70 percent water, yet I couldn't do anything to save him."

"Even with alchemy there's only so much you can do," Hawkeye told her soothingly. "This wasn't your fault…so please allow us to take care of him. I promise we'll take good care of your brother."

Kat didn't say anything but hung her head in resignation.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye, take Lieutenant Kathleen Hughes and get her cleaned up. I'll make sure her brother gets the proper care," Roy ordered as he gently led Kat over to Hawkeye. "I'll let you know when we're finished," he added looking somberly down at his best friend.

"Yes sir," Hawkeye said before gently taking Kat and leading her out of the room.

Roy watched them leave before turning back to Hughes. "You did your sister a disservice by just leaving like this," he murmured. "Out of all the time I've known you, I've never seen you break a promise…until now."

* * *

The funeral was your standard military send off. Kat stood at the forefront, in line with the other soldiers. Kat did not cry as they carried her brother's casket past her. Ever since the morning after Maes was shot Kat felt as if she was drifting through a numb haze where everything around her was blurry and unfocused. She faintly heard her niece screaming for them not to bury her father, heard her sister-in-law's sobs, as she watched the casket covered in earth. After the service, one by one, people left. As Gracia left, Kat barely felt her sister's hand touch her shoulder and whisper something to her, but she couldn't remember what she had said. Soon, it was just her, the Colonel, and Lt. Hawkeye.

"Colonel, Lieutenant, we should be going," Hawkeye murmured softly.

"Looks like it's going to rain," Roy almost whispered as he stared up at the sky.

"No, it really doesn't Colonel," Hawkeye replied in confusion.

"No it's definitely raining," Roy murmured as water streaked down his cheeks.

"Of course sir," Hawkeye whispered back holding back her own. "Lieutenant Kathleen, we're all leaving."

Hawkeye's voice seemed to draw her world back into focus a bit as Kat looked up at her and the Colonel. She felt she should apologize to him for the other day and for not being able to save her brother. She walked up to him, unable to see his face since his back was turned to her. "Colonel…" Kat began, staring down at the ground. "I…. I'm really…"

She stopped, however, as Roy walked off down the hill without a word or even a look. Hawkeye saw this and knew right from the start…things were just going to get worse. "Lieutenant Hawkeye…are you coming?" he finally asked up the hill.

"Yes sir," she replied shortly. Then she placed a comforting hand on Kat's shoulder before following Roy.

Kat watched as they left, feeling as if someone had just delivered a powerful blow to her stomach leaving her without the ability to breathe properly. "Why?" she whispered out loud. But there was no one there to answer.

* * *

Deep underground, an old man was sitting in his chair when he felt the presense of another nearby. "What is your reason for visiting me, Pride?"

"I have displeasing news father, Sloth has been removed from his tunnel," Pride answered taking a kneel in front of him.

"Do you know who it was?" Father asked darkly.

"Unfortunately there were no signs left behind to tell me who it was and they were already too far away to track down," Pride explained. "However, I believe they are headed East toward the desert."

"Lust, take Gluttoney and find Sloth. Soon as you do, put him back to work. We still need him to finish what we began and we have little time to waste. Also, if you find the one who removed him, dispose of them," Father directed.

"It will be my pleasure," Lust agreed with a bow.

* * *

"Did you here? Lt. Colonel Hughes…"

"Ice Cold's brother?"

"Died through assassination…."

It didn't take long for word to get to Eastern about Maes Hughes's death. Upon returning, Kat found she was forced to endure the whisperings of all those around her. Whenever people saw her, the whispers would cease momentarily until they believed she could no longer here them. Kat knew that the death of her brother didn't give her any leeway. She was expected to carry on with her duties as if nothing happened. But it didn't help when Fuery, Breda, Falman, and Havoc acted a bit too friendly towards her, and kept walking on eggshells and forcedly tried not to bring her brother up. Worse yet, the Colonel had not looked or spoken to her at all after arriving back at Eastern. Every time she tried to speak to him, he would just leave the room and he kept his office door locked.

After the second day of this, Kat attempted to catch him at the end of the day as he was leaving work. She had followed him all the way from the entrance to his car, demanding to know why he wasn't speaking to her or even looking at her. He did not answer, and drove away as it began to rain, leaving Kat staring after him, confused and hurt.

* * *

Roy forced himself not to look at his rearview mirror as he drove away from Eastern Headquarters. No matter what he did, it seemed the heavy feeling in his chest would not go away. Hughes, his best friend, was gone; taken in just one night. The hours would pass where he would be wishing that this was all just a nightmare and he would wake up to a phone call of Hughes annoying him with aggravating stories of his family. But the nightmare continued on, and the guilt festering in his gut grew.

He couldn't bear to look his Lieutenant in the eye. She looked so much like her brother in some respects. Though many would speculate that there was nothing he could have done, he still couldn't help but feel responsible for her brother's passing. 'I should have been there,' he would think. 'I should have followed her there. Then he never would have…' Roy remembered vividly the sight of Kat hunched over her brother's dead body. The idea of confronting her now made him feel sick and shaky.

When he got back home, he took a much needed shower that didn't help to relieve his pain and went to his kitchen where he made himself a quick dinner. As he moved about his mind was in a dull haze that he couldn't get rid of, and Kat's face kept floating to the surface of his mind. She looked hurt, angry, and in despair. He gave himself a mental shake to get rid of the image before taking a bite of his food without really tasting anything.

He almost jumped when he heard a sudden knocking on the door. He glanced out of his window at the rain that was now coming down. At least the weather matched his mood, he thought, pushing away his plate before getting up and going to the front door. It was probably Hawkeye bringing him something he had left at the workplace. He unlocked the door and opened it. "What did I forget this…" he trailed off. Standing on his door step was not Lt. Hawkeye. A pair of blue-green eyes stared up at him, questioning, poignant, avid. Looking into those eyes made Roy feel like he was being judged by God himself.

He stood frozen at the door wanting to close the door but no wanting to leave her standing outside. Before he could make a decision he heard her speak. "Colonel, I need to speak with you. Can I come in please?" she asked delicately.

Roy gripped the door handle tightly. "What are you doing here?" he demanded in a low voice, using all of his will power to keep himself steady. "You have no business here."

"I tried talking to you at work, but…" Kat began, her voice weak and hoarse.

Roy couldn't take it anymore. "Do think I have time for your nonsense? I have a job and I don't need you making things more difficult for me," he stated dispassionately. "So quit pestering me and remember your place."

Kat's eyes widened in hurt. "But… I just…"

"Go home, Lieutenant," Roy ordered turning his gaze away from her face. "You're ruining the little peace that I have left."

"Colonel…"

Roy didn't wait for her to finish as he closed the door and locked it.

"Colonel!" He heard her shout from the other side of the door as he leaned down against it, covering his face with his hand. It was all he could do not to open the door and take her into his arms. "Colonel, please!" Kat's voice rose. "Please open the door. Please…"

He waited until he could no longer hear her voice and several minutes afterwards before he finally moved. The hand that had covered his face was wet, as were his cheeks, though he ignored it completely. He wanted to open the door to see if she was still there, but decided not to. He doubted that if he met her eyes again he'd be able to hold onto himself.

"I'm sorry, Kathleen," he murmured into the darkness. "I'm probably doing you a disservice right now…but I can't take it. I just can't." With that he went to bed leaving his practically untouched food where it was.

* * *

"He doesn't need me anymore," Kat thought as she stumbled all the way home. She wasn't even aware of walking. Her legs just seemed to know where they were going so she let her body move on cruise control while her mind mulled over everything that had happened. "Brother's gone…. He doesn't have to deal with me anymore." Then another thought struck her. Did he... blame her for her brother's death? No wonder he hated her now... because of her, his best man was gone.

She arrived home, soaking wet. Her apartment never felt so cold and empty. She went to the bathroom and stared at herself in the mirror. She didn't even recognize the person looking back at her. She glanced down a saw a pair of scissors on the sink.

Her brother was gone. He was not coming back. And the world continued to turn.

She picked the scissors up.

The Colonel had tossed her aside because she couldn't even keep his best friend alive. He had no further need for her. Life went on.

She took up her length of hair in her other hand.

Elly was no where to be found. She had no one left to turn to. The sun would still rise and fall.

She opened the scissors and brought them to her hair.

The world kept going, life would continue, but it would never be the same. And neither would she.

With that in mind, the metal shears closed together with a snap and a curtain of ebony fluttered onto the marble floor. "Looks like… I'm on my own."

* * *

"Ah, suddenly I feel right at home," Elly sighed breathing in the hot air of the desert. "Welcome to the Great East Desert, big guy."

Sloth blearily looks out at the vast amounts of nothing but sand as far as the eye can see. "Big," he mumbled.

"Yep, you'll probably only see sand for the next several miles," Elly said pulling her hair back to relieve the heat from the sun.

They traveled for hours on foot, Elly taking drinks from her canteen now and then. Sloth didn't seem to need food or water to sustain himself, oddly enough. But the desert was hot, and if you didn't drink plenty of water, you'd turn into a sundried human raisin in no time flat. Elly got to a point where her canteen ran empty.

"Well, dang," Elly said shaking the canteen without a drop to be had. "That's definately not good."

"Not....good," Sloth repeated mechanically.

"No, it's not," Elly said. "I have no more water. When someone like me has no more water in a place such as this, it's VERY BAD. Oh well, if there's one thing that my old partner taught me, it's how to draw water up from the ground."

She got down on her knees and started to draw a symbol in the ground. "Hmm...I think that's how it goes. Wait, that part's wrong." She wipes in incorrect piece clean and remakes it. "There that's better." Placing her hand on the mark, she activates the alchemy and after a few moments, a small amount of water started to appear on the surface. The water trickeled down a small slope that she made and into her canteen. After about an hour of this, her canteen was full and she was ready to continue.

"Pretty light.... same as.... Father," Sloth grunted dully.

"Huh, father? Who's that?" Elly asked getting to her feet.

"Who?"

"Never mind," Elly muttered. "He probably doesn't remember saying it anyway. If he did, I might be able to get a little info on who this father guy is and why it sounds like he can use alchemy as well."

* * *

The next day, Kat didn't come into work. Many wondered if she was absent due to stress. Roy, after hearing this, grimaced. She was probably home sick after being out in the rain, he thought bitterly and he couldn't help but feel responsible. On a positive note, his transfer to Central was almost complete. Once he was finished with the paperwork, then he would be able to integrate himself into the main works and begin to investigate Hughes's murder. There was one decision he was struggling with, however. And that was whether or not to transfer Kat with him along with the rest of his subordinates.

On the one hand, Kat was already very familiar with Central and the people in it. And Maes was her brother; she had every right to be a part of it. On the other hand…

His thought process was interrupted as the doors to his office opened and Lieutenant Hawkeye entered. "Colonel, sorry to intrude but I need to speak with you for a moment."

"What about?" Roy inquired, only half of his mind really attentive while the other half continued its pondering.

"It's about the transfer sir," Hawkeye started. "I know it might be difficult, but I think it would be best if we brought Lieutenant Ice Cold with us."

"_She's right, it would be best,"_ a section of Roy's mind told him.

"_After everything that's happened… she probably doesn't want to have anything to do with me," _Roy thought back.

"_Are you actually feeling guilty for making her cry like that?"_ the voice asked.

"_That has nothing to do with it,"_ Roy thought vehemently.

"_Then why is it so hard to have her come with you when you know how much help she could be?"_

"_That would put her in the same place her brother was killed."_

"_You know she has as much right to find the killer as you do,"_ the voice persisted. _"How is it any different from transferring your other subordinates?"_

"_It's completely different," _Roy thought.

"_How so?"_

"_I'm supposed to look out for her and make sure nothing happens to her,"_ Roy argued. _"He would never forgive me for getting her into the same trouble he was in."_

"_Would he forgive you for ignoring her?"_ the voice asked. _"You haven't so much as looked at her since that day, and last night you turned her onto the street just to protect yourself. What would he say about that?"_

"_I can't let anything happen to her because of me," _Roy thought unable to bear the thought of her meeting the same fate.

"_Why do you care so much?" _The voice demanded.

"_Because I love her!"_ Yes, he realized there was no point in denying it any longer. He had fallen in love with his subordinate AND best friend's sister.

"_You love her? Then why treat her in a way that tortures the both of you?"_

"_I just want to keep her safe," _Roy thought desperately.

"_What safer place than right beside you?" ´_The voice asked. _"Face the facts. You NEED her."_

"Colonel…are you alright?" Hawkeye asked breaking into his thoughts.

"Yes I'm fine," Roy muttered. "Lt. Hawkeye, put in a transfer for Kathleen Hughes to Central."

"Yes sir," Hawkeye replied before turning back to the door. She stopped with her hand on the knob then turned to face Roy.

"Was there something else?" he asked noticing her hesitation.

"Yes, sir. I went to see Lt. Kathleen Hughes," Hawkeye told the Colonel.

"And?" Roy asked her.

"Sir, I think its better that you see for yourself," Hawkeye told him.

* * *

Roy opened the door to the apartment and glanced around. Everything was clean and organized. Roy made a B-line to the master bedroom and opened the door. It was a very simple set up. A closet in the corner, next to it a dresser with picture frames holding family photos. A night stand, and finally a bed big enough to fit two maybe three people. In the middle of the bed was a military uniform folded up neatly. On it rested Kat's state alchemist watch. Next to it, Kat's glasses. Roy felt the bottom of his stomach drop at the sight but managed to keep himself in check.

"Lieutenant, could you wait out by the car?"

"Of course, sir."

Once she had left, he sank onto a corner of the bed in shock. _"She left, she completely left the military,"_ he thought numbly. _"I doubt she'd be allowed to return after this. She's become a deserter, all because I couldn't face her."_He reached over and picked up the state alchemist watch that was identical to his own and flipped it open. His eyes widened when he saw inside, adjacent to the clock, sat a fit in photo of Kat, Hughes, and Roy when they were still at the military academy. Then in the background he spotted a form he wish he didn't, it was Kimbley. He closed the watch with a sharp snap.

_"Hughes, it looks like I really botched that promise."_

"_You didn't botch a thing Roy," _Hughes' voice sounded in his head.

Or at least, he thought it was in his head. Roy glanced up and shouted in surprise as he saw Hughes grinning down at him. "Yo!"

Roy was so startled he rolled backwards off the bed and landed with a loud thud. When he climbed back up again he realized that it really was Hughes, still dressed in the military uniform and everything with a wide grin on his face. Granted, his image did seem ethereal, not purely physical.

"What's wrong, Roy?" Hughes laughed. "You're staring at me as if I just died or something."

Roy glared at him, clearly not amused.

"Too soon?" Hughes asked.

"Why are you here?" Roy asked getting back to his feet. "I must be going crazy. Not enough sleep... that's probably it."

_"Oh, don't be like that,"_ Hughes said with a light frown. _"The reaon I'm here is to help you. And boy, do you look like you could use it."_

"I'm doing just fine, Hughes. Or at least I was until you showed up," Roy muttered, though he couldn't deny that seeing his old friend did give him some comfort. "It's just that your sister ran off without telling anyone...again. But it looks like this time...." He couldn't finish his thought.

_"Well don't give up," _Hughes scolded._ "Okay so you could have handled my death a little better than that, and you could have at least shown that you understood what my sister was going through, but you'd only really botch it if you gave up on her."_

"What can I do now?" Roy wondered out loud. "No one else can know about this."

"_Just tell everyone that you either sent her on a mission or gave her sick leave because of her being distraught from losing a family member,"_ Hughes suggested. _"After all, everyone knows she was my sister, so after hearing about my death it wouldn't be all that surprising to anyone."_

"But what if she never comes back?" Roy thought, and that thought made him nearly lose what little breakfast he had managed to choke down that morning.

"_Don't you remember what she said before?"_ Hughes asked him knowingly. _"She can't work for anyone else. She cares about you and enjoys working with you. She just needs a break from the emotional roller coaster she's been on, but once that's done just you watch…she'll be back."_

"I'll take your word for it," Roy sighed, but the statement did make him feel better.

Hughes gave one more reassuring nod before vanishing from sight.

Roy rubbed a hand through his hair. "I must be getting desperate if I'm imagining Hughes giving me advice." He stood up from the bed, but not before grabbing the abandoned alchemist watch and slipping it into his pocket. "I guess I'll hold onto this until you get back, Lieutenant."

* * *

CM: ............I'm not sure what to say. I came back from Mexico (which was a nice trip fyi) just so that I could depress you all, it seems. But hey, Hughes is still around! That counts for something, at least in my book. Well, don't worry, perhaps this farewell will bring rise to a new beginning. When things look their bleakest, they're bound to get better, right? Next time, Kat does some soul searching of her own, and we finally get a peak into her past.

Now for the after chapter funny! Enjoy! And please keep up the reviews, because they keep up this story. :)

* * *

"Ah..."

"Um...what cha got there big guy?" Elly asked looking over at Sloth who had bent over to pick something up.

He turned around slowly and Elly could see a small green creature in his hands.

"Oh...it's a lizard. It's a creature that lives out here," she explained.

Sloth stared at the thing blankly for a few moments before grabbing it by the tail and lifting it towards his mouth.

"Augh! That's not food! Put it down," Elly exclaimed frantically waving her arms in an attempted to halt his actions.

Sloth stopped and dropped the lizard onto the ground where it promptly scurried away in searc of shelter after it's traumatic experience. Elly released a sigh of relif, grateful she hand't been forced to bear witness to something like that.

She rubbed her head feeling like she had a long way to go before she got him to understand anything. When she looked back at him, she saw that he was rifling through her bag and pulled something out of it.

"Ack...don't go through that!" she exclaimed going over to him and being unable to reach his hands. "Yes...that's my brush...now put it down."

"Brush?" Sloth asked. "Food?"

"NO... no no, BRUSH, NOT food," Elly said quickly. "You run it over your hair and it makes it nice and soft." She made motions of brushing her hair in order to emphasize so he would understand better.

Sloth sat for a few moments before lifting the brush to his head and attempted to run it through his tangled mop.

He didn't get very far before the item got stuck and broke. "Ah...great...I needed that too," Elly mumbled before motioning for him to sit down. "Geeze...he's worse than those kids I used to babysit." She reached up and grabbed the brush before forcefully removing it...from its prison. "Good grief, big guy, what am I supposed to do with-- hey! STOP EATING MY SOAP!"


	43. Silently Wandering

**Chapter Seven: Silently Wandering**

A cloaked figure (we seem to have a lot of those don't we?) made its way through the dim, depressing hallways, footsteps making the faintest of noises. It moved throughout the large network unseen and undetected, until it reached the place it was searching for. Placing a hand over the lock, there was a small spark followed by a click before the person slipped in, shutting it behind themselves. They crossed the small room, reaching an iron door with a window for interrogation and another long thin one at the bottom for pushing food through. Another spark and a click, and the person slipped inside the room that was even darker than the hallways outside.

"So, who came to visit the Crimson Alchemist today?" the man sitting on the bed said with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Something tells me you already know," the figure replied, shutting the door behind them softly.

"I had my suspicions," Kimbley replied with a soft chuckle. "But it is rather amusing that you'd actually come visit _me_ when doing so could get you arrested as well."

"Like that matters now," the figure said before lowering the hood to reveal a person with short snowy white hair that shrouded the face with silvery wisps. They could not, however, hide the pain those blue eyes carried.

"So, the rumors of your brother dying are indeed true," Kimbley sighed. "It's a shame really, despite how annoyingly cheerful he was, he made a great soldier."

"He was murdered," Kat spoke softly leaning against the opposite wall. "I had to watch him die in my arms, unable to do anything. I promised Gracia and Elicia both I would protect him and keep him safe. I can't even face my own family now."

"That's why you should never make promises you can't keep," Kimbley told her. "But why are you telling me this instead of your Colonel?"

Kat's shoulders visibly tightened. "I've officially been iced out of his life."

"Heh, so he actually took his desire to not include you that far huh," Kimbley chuckled. "He really is an idiot of a Colonel."

"He hates me now," she said. "Because I wasn't strong enough to keep brother alive. He won't even look at me anymore."

"Well, if he did now, I doubt he'd recognize you," Kimbley pointed out.

"It doesn't matter," Kat said with an edge in her voice as she looked up at him. "Kimbley, my brother's murder, do you know anyone who might be responsible for it?"

"Yes, I know who did it," Kimbley answered. "The group, that is. I couldn't tell you out of them who was directly responsible though."

"Who?" Kat asked him, a sudden urgency in her voice. "Please tell me."

"And what do you plan to do if I were to tell you?" Kimbley asked her in amusement. "Don't tell me you plan on avenging his death?" He tsked when he saw the look on her face that confirmed his suspicions. "Some advice from an expert, if you're going to kill someone, don't do it for something as convoluted as revenge. That just takes away from it."

"I never said I was planning on killing anyone," Kat said in her defense.

"With those eyes just now you didn't have to say it," Kimbley told her. "It was pretty obvious that if you did find them you'd try to tear them apart. I know what killer's intent looks like. I was in a war after all."

"The Ishbal war," Kat murmured.

"That's right," Kimbley said with a nod and a smile. "Has anyone ever told you about the Ishbal war?" Kimbley asked conversationally.

"I read about it," Kat replied softly.

"Do you think that by reading something you can truly come to terms with the incident that is described, especially when the author can easily alter the story to fit their own image?" Kimbley asked her. "Even getting it second hand from me, you would only be hearing a portion of the story, and you'll never understand what it was like, because you were never there."

"I have wondered about it," Kat admitted. "But to ask someone to relive something like that, just to sate my own curiosity, it wasn't something I could bring myself to do."

"I could easily tell you what I know," Kimbley told her. "Though I can't promise you'll like what you hear."

"Nobody likes the truth, that's why you had such a hard time making friends," Kat said sitting down. "I'll listen, just so that I can have a better understanding."

The edges of Kimbley's face drew back into a self-fulfilled smile as he began his tale.

* * *

"Check."

"Ah! Looks like you finally beat me," Grumman murmured, rubbing his head.

Roy smiled as he pulled the chess pieces off the board and pick up the board. "Yes, and it took me this long to do it. But, here at the end, I finally defeated you."

"Well then, consider this to be my farewell present," Grumman chuckled. "And a wish for good luck in Central."

"While you're at it, there's something else I'd like as a present," Roy brought up.

"Oh, and what would than be, my boy?" Grumman asked curiously.

"I need a series of transfers for my men," Roy said seriously. "Lt. Kthleen Hughes included, once she gets back from her important mission, that is."

Grumman looked Roy over carefully. "You mean the mission that you had me sign without knowing what it was?" he asked curiously.

"Yes, that is correct."

"Well...I don't see the problem in that. Are you going to bring her partner along...or just leave her here for me?" he asked amusedly.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid those two are a package deal. Wherever one goes, the other follows," Roy said with almost a laughing smirk.

"I suppose that's true," Grumman chuckled. "Though I have to say, I do hope that their last argument gets settled quickly. I miss having them around to torture others."

"I'll be sure to update you with plenty of stories from Central," Roy promised.

"Very well then, consider the transfers already taken care of," Grumman said.

"Thank you, General," Roy said with a salute before leaving the room to go inform the rest of his men. That took care of that liitle problem... for the time being anyway. Now all he could do was have faith and wait.

* * *

Kimbley didn't spare any lack of detail. He told Kat about how he first entered the war, about his interactions with her brother and Roy, and then went more into detail when he told her about how he destroyed the Ishbalen village that Elly and her family happened to be a part of.

"I showed up at the Kanda district like I did all the others and wanted to get a good view of the entire town. So I jumped up onto the top of a nearby building to get a better look at my target. With the philosopher's stone that I had acquired I knew wiping it all out in a single blast would be easy. Once there I spotted a small group of them standing around, three men, a woman and one small child who looked to be roughly around your age. They shouted at me to tell them who I was, so I obliged and told them my name. Then I turned the material of the entire surrounding area into one large bomb. When the dust finally cleared there was nothing left over, and nothing moved."

"I see." Was Kat's only reply. Then she thought, "No wonder no one wished to talk about it. And no wonder Elly bears such a grudge."

"I'm surprised," Kimbley remarked. "I would have thought after listening to my story, you would be horrified."

"It's not my place to judge," Kat replied simply. "In the eyes of everyone else, I would be considered insane and reckless for everything I've done up until now. As far as I can see, I'm neither better nor worse than you. I'm only human. One thing I'm sure of is.... I don't think I could ever hate you."

"Then you really haven't changed all that much from the child you were when I left," Kimlbey chuckled. "But can you honestly say that you would've have come here if it wasn't your last resort?"

Kat bowed her head for a moment before smiling. "Like you said, visiting you is asking for a warrant of arrest against me."

"So when you're done here, where will you go?" Kimbley asked with a smirk.

"That depends... will you tell me who was responsible for my brother's death?" Kat asked him.

"Can't, sorry. But with something like this it's best if you find out for yourself," Kimbley replied. "After all, the impact wouldn't be the same, and you can't go throughout life always getting everything handed to you on a silver platter. You won't learn anything that way."

"Then I'll go and find the answers myself," Kat decided.

"Really, and where do you think you'll find those?" Kimbley asked with a loud laugh.

"Not here, that's for sure," Kat said standing up. She stopped however when she heard foot steps approaching and the outside door opening. She quickly shrank into the shadows and held her breath as the interrogation window opened and some light entered the room.

"Are you talking to yourself, Mad Bomber?" the warden demanded.

"I'm just talking to my little kitten, Mr. Jailer," Kimbley replied with a deceptively innocent smile.

"Keep it down," the jailer ordered before shutting the window.

Kat listened as the jailer scoffed before turning on his heel and leaving, muttering to himself about having to look after a psycho. "You're unbelievably kind, you could have turned me in just now," she breathed.

"True, but then I'd never see just what you'd do once you find out the truth behind your brother's death, as well as everything else," Kimbley answered with a low chuckle.

Kat approached him and as she did she looked at his wrists and saw that the were chaffed raw by the shackles that held his hands placed her hands on the afflicted area and with a small spark the skin was smooth and whole again. "I know it's not much but," she said as she drew a transmutation circle on her hand before placing it on the cuffs and transmuting them so that they were smoother and would not be as abusive on his skin, but still hold him tight. "I figure it's better than having cuff rash."

"Even after having something so dear taken away from you, you still feel compelled to show compassion, even when it's unnecessary," Kimbley said with a shake of his head.

"Call it equivalent exchange if you want," Kat said replacing the hood over her head. "I call it thanks for the talk."

"You really are one strange and interesting girl," Kimbley laughed.

"So they keep telling me," Kat said with a tempered smile before heading out the door. "Ja ne."

Suicide never once crossed her mind. She would not let this matter go unsolved. She would leave this place of cold deceit. She would find the truth, even if she had to leave everything and become someone else.

* * *

"This is the East Desert...I used to live near here...in Ishbala...do you know where that is?" Elly asked her companion. She'd been trying to get him to talk...at all, but so far had very little success. "Well anyway...oh...hey, those are the Xerxes Ruins. I've only heard about them...but have never actually visited before. How about you? Have you ever gone?" Again silence. "I don't think I'm getting through to him at all...though it's nice to have some company at least." She glanced down at her feet and not a moment too soon. As she did so, she spotted someone lying in the dirt, that she almost stepped on. "Uh, you okay there buddy?" she asked him, nudging him with her foot. He didn't budge, so she gingerly rolled him over. The guy looked foreign. His hair was jet black, tied back in a pony tail, and he had squinty eyes that reminded Elly of a Cheshire cat. "You still alive?" she asked, poking him with her toe once more.

"Ngh…. So hungry," the person groaned weakly, grabbing Elly's leg with the grace of a corpse come to life.

"Hungry? How long have you been out here?" Elly demanded. The foreigner didn't reply so she sighed and started making a small fire. Once that was done, she pulled out the little bit of food she had left and cooked it. "Oy, you'd better have some or you'll keel over for sure." The stranger wasted no time. Within the blink of an eye he had already snatched some up and began eating it with such zeal that it was gone nearly as fast as he had picked it up. Elly could only watch as her food was consumed. "Careful there or you're going to choke, or be sick," she warned lightly. She was secretly grateful that she had already eaten.

After everything was gone the stranger leaned back with a happy sigh. "Thank you for the meal," he said with appreciation.

"Dang...I guess you were hungry," Elly said shaking her head. "How are you able to put that much away without making yourself sick?"

"I've been traveling a long ways with my two companions," he explained, resting onto his back as easily as one would onto a lounge chair.

"What companions?" Elly asked curiously. Her question didn't go unanswered for very long as she suddenly felt two presences just over her shoulder. Slowly she turned her head to find someone in ninja garb and a mask glaring daggers at her, and another identical figure with a blade close to her large companion. "Woah, look buddy. I don't want any trouble here, but you should probably not have that out. I don't like fighting but I will if it's required. As for him, he may look intimidating, but he's pretty harmless."

"Harmless, what is this creature?" the one with the blade demanded as he glared at the large being. "His presence is unusual."

"Yeah, I know...trust me. But he's as close to human as just about anyone else I've ever seen," Elly replied quickly.

"What is your business out here?" the one closest to her ask, and from the voice it sounded female.

"I could ask you the same thing," Elly returned. "I'm just out here doing a little reflect and sigh. What's your excuse? Are you and your boyfriend on a date or something?" she asked moving her head in the foreigner's direction.

"He's not my boyfriend!" the woman shouted pulling out a knife and swiping at Elly.

Elly didn't expect an attack but she ducked the blow and rolled to her feet in one swift movement. Then she slammed her right hand into her attacker's wrist pulled it behind her back and threw her to the ground, sitting on her. "Anyone else want to have a go?" she asked glaring at the other two strangers.

"Wow, you're pretty good," the squinty eyed stranger said with a laugh, quickly holding up a hand to still the other body guard who looked as though he was about to take Elly up on her offer. Sloth, the big brute, was peacefully snoring, ignorant of the goings on around him. "Maybe you could help us with something."

"And that would be?" Elly asked, getting off the female ninja only after ensuring that she would not attempt a second assault.

"We're here to learn more about this country's alchemy," he said pleasantly. "Though more specifically, we're searching for the Philosopher's stone."

Elly stared at him as if he was joking, but after a few tense moments in which the three strangers looked back at her with serious faces, she broke out in a laugh. "You've got to be kidding me! That stone is just a legend. No one's ever found it and as far as I know it's never really existed," she howled with laughter. "But hey, who am I to stop you? If you really want to waste your life searching for something that only appears in myths, be my guest, but you'll have to get in line with the rest of the desperate and moronic people in this world."

"Don't you dare insult the master!" the female shouted viciously, poised to strike.

"Master? Just who the heck are you people anyway?" Elly asked, no longer able to take anything they said seriously.

"Oh, that's right, introductions were never made," the squinty eyed guy stated. "I'm Ling, son to the emperor of Xing. That there's Lan-Fan, and that over there is old man Fuu."

"Son of the Emperor...of Xing?" Elly asked skeptically. "Now I know they're crazy." she thought with a sigh. "So...Ling...You've come all the way to Amestris looking for the philosopher's stone. Crossing this vast desert and almost dying along the way. Do you have any clues as to how to find this stone, or how you're going to get around Amestris? I'm assuming you don't have any money of course."

"Nope, none of the above," Ling stated merrily. "That's why we were hoping you might be able to steer us in the right direction, since you're from this country, and you seem to know a little about it."

"All I know is that it doesn't exist," Elly replied shortly. "But I will say this much, you three aren't the first round-the-bend nuthouses I've run into who are searching for it."

"Really, who else has wanted to obtain this stone?" Ling asked curtiously as he motioned for Lan-Fan to keep her distance.

"Noneya," Elly answered simply.

"Very well, then what can you tell us about the alchemy in this land?" Ling asked as his smile dropped and his eyes opened.

"What makes you think I know anything about it?" Elly demanded suspiciously.

"Well, this may be just me making assumptions but, I could have sworn I saw a glimpse of an alchemy circle drawn on the inside of your clothing a few moments ago when my companion attacked you," Ling said, and the pleasantness in his voice was this time tainted by hidden cunning.

Elly chuckled slightly at this and leaned back on her arms as she addressed him again. "Alright, I'll give you that one. I am an alchemist...in a manner of speaking, though my alchemy is somewhat different from the alchemy that's normally use here," she told him. "Really the only thing I can tell you, is that the alchemy here uses the energy in the earth's crust for it's power." She scratched her head and yawned a bit. "If you want to know more in depth, I suggest you find yourself a more...professional alchemist."

Elly felt the gazes of the three people all staring at her intently, until finally Ling stood up. "Alright then, we'll do just that. It was a pleasure, and thanks again for the meal. Oh, I nearly forgot, there are some ruins out here…"

"The Xingese ruins? Yeah, I know," Elly said. "What about them?"

"Well, I don't know if it means much but, I saw some people there who look a lot like you." He then motioned for the other two to follow and Elly watched the three leave without another word.

"People...in the Xingese Ruins?" Elly repeated to herself. "And they look just like me? So, some of them managed to hide themselves there?" She sat there for a moment thinking things over before coming to a decision. "Alright, then. Sloth, I'm going to the ruins for a bit, but I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere okay." She waited until he nodded slowly before smiling in satisfaction and walked off toward the ruins.

* * *

"Excuse me, young man," an old woman with tanned skin said, to a white haired figure. "I don't believe you got a helping of tonight's soup. The children helped make it."

Blue eyes looked down at the shrunken woman for a moment before taking the bowl with a nod of thanks. "Do you like watching sunsets?" The old woman asked.

"I suppose I just never had the time to enjoy them as much before," the Kat replied softly, staring out at the sun setting over the south eastern desert.

"Yes, I can understand. In these troubled times it's a rare moment when one can take a moment for such a menial task," the old woman nodded. "I noticed you were resting rather uneasily that night before."

"Just a nightmare." She decided to change the topic. "Are the other refugees doing better?"

"Yes, thanks to that clean water you managed to get for us," the old lady confirmed.

"I'm glad." The tone of voice suggested otherwise. "I'll be leaving tomorrow morning, so you'll have one less mouth to feed."

"But you only just got here," the woman said, her squinted eyes widening slightly to reveal red irises. "Stay awhile. We have enough rations."

"It's better this way."

"Nothing is ever better when you're alone," the old woman murmured. "But if you can't find joy here then maybe it is better for you. Just know that we all care about you and if you ever need a place to stay, you will be welcomed here with open arms." She turned around and headed back to a small group of children. "I hope you find what you're looking for," she murmured as an after thought.

"Would you say the same, if you knew who I really was?" she thought, drinking down the soup out of courtesy, not tasting it. Her mind was weary from the little amount of sleep she managed to get.

She sat where he was for a couple hours until the sun was gone and the only light was a large fire in the middle of the camp. The inhabitants were all around it laughing and seemingly having a good time. Thoughts of what to do next, where to go now, and what should he do drifted across her mind. These were interrupted as a man walked up to him and plopped a roll into her hands.

"Hey, I know you're a refugee and all...but you should quit being such a stranger and come join us. Beats being alone at least," he said.

Kat looked up and had to control her surprise when she saw who it was. A face she hadn't seen in nearly three years. Elly's friend Isella, whom she met on her first mission with Elly. (see early chapter) He looked as though he had been taking care of himself since that day. Without saying anything, Kat nodded and stood, keeping her face well hidden behind her mop of white. She followed Isella to the fire where several others were gathered, and she now recognized some of them. Before, she had been too... preoccupied to even notice.

"So, where are you from stranger?" Isella asked, sitting down next to her near the fire.

"No where special," Kat replied in soft low tones.

"I see, a wanderer then? But you must have learned your trade from some place," Isella said with a smile. "Haven't seen work like that for a long time. Many people here were suffering diarhea from poor water."

"I'm glad I could assist, if only a little," Kat replied, taking a small nibble of the bread.

"A little? You just saved an entire city of refugees from suffering diharea and dehydration," Isella exclaimed in surprise. "If you hadn't come around...there's no telling how many people we would have lost."

"So how did you come to be here?" Kat asked, changing the subject.

Isella stoked the fire a little before relaxing back. "Well, to be honest, I've been traveling around myself ever since three years ago. I used to be a part of a rebellion group, and we were going to invade Central."

"But you didn't," Kat finished.

"Naw, we got stopped by a friend of mine and her state alchemist partner," Isella answered with a chuckle. "Strange right, an Ishbalan and a soldier? Course I shouldn't have been that surprised considering what happened in the north."

"What do you mean?" Kat asked, curiousty getting the better of her.

"Well...I shouldn't be saying anything about it...it's none of my business at least," Isella muttered. "But...when we were hiding up north after the war, she kind of fell for a soldier. Heck, just before we left we caught her kissing the guy in our hideout. Many of us thought she was betraying us by doing that...but he never did tell anyone where we were staying."

"That is quite a story," Kat murmured thoughtfuly. She had suspected that Elly had been with someone before, but she never would have guessed it was another soldier. She must have a thing for men in uniform.

"Yeah, it was quite a shocker for all of us, but seeing her again, and with a State Alchemist no less.... but when the military found out about our whereabouts.... she actually let us go and made it to where the military believed us all to be dead. Gave us a chance to try for a better life. But not before calling us idiots for attempting to throw our lives away meaninglessly." He sighed and stoked the fire again. "I wonder what my friend thought about the whole thing. Something tells me she didn't know what happened to us. I just hope she didn't do anything rash...like usual."

Kat almost snorted with mirth, but kept it under control before saying. "Who knows? There's always a chance you might see her again."

"Yeah, I hope so," Isella replied. "Oh, have you heard? Aparantly there've been several rumors about humans that have animal like appearances."

"Like.... a chimera?" Kat asked.

"What is that?"

"Nothing... where exactly were these... animal-humans spotted?"

"I think it was in Dublith...but I could be wrong," Isella answered.

Kat's heart sank at the mention of the town. "Dublith huh? What are the odds?"

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing. I'm going to bed now. Chances are this will be the last time we speak."

"Until we meet again," Isella corrected.

Kat paused before smiling and giving a nod before going to her sleeping place. Well, at least now she had an idea of where she could go. Perhaps if she went farther south, she would be able to uncover something.

* * *

Roy sat in his new office at Central. It must have been a good three times larger than his old one in Eastern. He had finally managed to get transferred over to Central, along with his suboordinates... well.... most of them, anyway. He was of course thinking about his 1st Lieutenant who refused to be promoted time and time again. Her state alchemist watch sat open in his hand, the picture inside clearly to visible.

A knock on his door startled him and he put the watch in his pocket before turning his attention to the door. "Come in."

Riza Hawkeye and Jean Havoc both walked in and stood before Roy's desk before saluting. "Lt. Kathleen's belongings have been moved into the apartment," Hawkeye announced.

"Along with Elly's," Havoc added.

"Good," Roy answered. "I take it everything made it through then?" The two nodded in answer. "Were there any questions?"

"A few from General Raven but that's it," Hawkeye told him. "I explained that she was on an important mission but would be rejoining us once it was completed."

"He didn't press for details, but suspicions will only grow over time," Havoc remarked.

"I know...but I've already taken care of that minor detail...thanks to an old friend," Roy replied. "Now if everything is in order, it would be best if you returned to your jobs."

They both saluted, and Havoc was the first ot leave while Riza lingered long enough to drop a pair of keys on his desk. "To the apartment," she explained briefly.

"You can hang onto them," Roy said.

Hawkeye shook her head. "She'll come to you first."

Roy's face split into a small smile as he reached forward and picked up the keys, pocketing them. "Somehow I doubt it, but it's a nice thought," he murmured in a low voice.

Hawkeye shook her head and muttered, "idiot", before leaving the room. She saw Havoc still lingering in the hallway, appearing to be lost in thought. "I think she might feel insulted," Hawkeye said, slowly passing by him.

"Huh?" Havoc said, glancing up suddenly at Hawkeye's strange remark.

"I've always believed that you can never truly love someone until you've learned to trust them. Can't you even trust her to come back?"

"I want her to...I want to believe that she will...but after all she's been through at this place, I don't think she'll ever want to."

"Is that why you chose to find a replacement in such a short amount of time?"

"I needed something to distract me. If I keep thinking about her I won't be able to function properly...and I don't want to do that to everyone."

"It's not my place to criticize what you do with your personal life," Hawkeye said. "Just be sure you can live with the decisions you make. And just remember you're not the only one." Her eyes momentarily fell on the door of the office they just left before looking back at him. "Good day, Lt. Havoc."

Havoc watched her walk away and couldn't help but feel like she was right...but he also knew two other things. One, talking to Roy about women is a bad idea...and he couldn't think of anything else to help him get through this.

* * *

"Alright...Big guy...I'm gonna be in that city over there for awhile. You just sit here and rest okay," Elly said pointing out the ruins and then at the ground.

"No tree," he muttered.

"Ah...no, but you don't absolutely need one to rest. This is good too," Elly said quickly.

"Good...too." The ground shook as Sloth plopped on the ground.

"Great, now just stay here okay." She watched as in no time, a little sleep bubble started to appear out of his nose.

Elly patted him on the arm. "Good boy," she said before leaving him to his nap and headed to the ruins on her own.

"So these are the Xerxes Ruins. I can see why they decided to stay here," Elly murmured to herself as she started her treck into the ruins. She had yet to see anyone there and was pretty intrigued by the natural shelters the fallen buildings had created. "I wonder where he saw them."

Elly heard a chorus of guns cocking and several people with rifles emerged from their hiding places with their weapons trained on her. Elly quickly glanced around, searching for faces she might recognized. She was saddened to see that many looked worse for the wear, and wasn't surprised none of them recognized her. "Who are you, tresspasser?" one of them demanded.

"Lower your guns!" an elderly sounding voice sounded and the men did as they were told...though grudgingly. "Do you not see that she is kin?" An old woman came out of the small crowd and walked right up to Elly. She alone was a familiar face and Elly smiled at her. "Her red eyes shine clear against her skin, and her red hair is a big clue. This is Elly...from the Kanda district...am I correct?"

"Yes, I understand why you didn't recognize me. I have been living among the Amestrians and it's possible many of their mannerisms have rubbed off on me. I apologize for not announcing my presence to you," Elly answered incling her head toward the elderly woman. "It is a pleasure to see you again, Elder Sitara."

"And you Young Elinora," the woman stated. "Though we have been driven to hide in abandoned places, we still manage to get wind of tales about you and your accomplishments."

"So you've heard about me being a partner to a state alchemist..." Elly murmured sadly lowering her eyes.

"Yeah, and it's so cool how you were able to fight off that desert alchemist and save that city," a young man exclaimed with a smile.

"You saved an orphanage of children from their guardian who planned to experiment on them," a middle aged man added.

"You...don't feel betrayed by me?" Elly asked surprised.

"No, after everything you and your partner worked so hard to do how could we?" another said putting gun down and clapping her on the shoulder. "You saved a lot of lives and righted a lot of wrongs. We couldn't possibly feel that way when you haven't done anything wrong."

"She's still helping the state alchemists," a young man off to the side spoke up angrily. "They're the ones that drove us to this, so why should we welcome someone who helped them out for so long?"

"Be quiet," the elder woman spoke sharply. "It's that sort of thinking that will only lead to more war and death. Young Elinora, you have a unique gift. You are able to move amongst the Amestrians where the rest of us could not. You alone exist in both worlds, there is no reason for you to choose a side."

Elly's eyes widened at her words and she couldn't find the words to reply. "How is it she always seems to know what's bothering me?" she wondered to herself. "Even when I haven't told her that something is bothering me. It's almost like she can read my mind." She finally just nodded her head silently and looked around at the rest of those present. They all looked happy and laughed with each other, despite the way they were living...or perhaps it was because of the way they were living that they were able to laugh like this. Most people would look at this group and think they had nothing except each other and maybe a few provisions...but what Elly saw was a group of people who had everything because they had each other.

"So, will you be staying with us, Young Elinora?" Elder Sitara asked her. Many people spoke up loudly for her to stay and join them for a meal, tell them stories about her adventures, and listen to their stories about what they have been doing.

Elly smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I think I can stay for a little while. I feel like I've been away from home for far too long."

* * *

Dublith was just how Kat remembered it to be when she last saw it. It was still a very moderately sized town with little control of the military running it. The people there were just as friendly and welcoming as ever. May of them tried to call Kat over to buy some of their wares, but each time she would politely decline. For the first time, Kat was grateful that she didn't have an overly effeminate face. It made disguising herself much easier, as many mistook her for being a male, though the short hair and clothes (old baggy pants, a shirt, and a traveling cloak) did more than enough to give off that facade. She didn't plan to stay in Dublith for very long. She would quickly travel through, possibly getting some food and drink for the road. But as many of us know, life never goes as planned.

She was traveling down a fairly empty street when a very large form caught her eye. A man about as tall as Armstrong, with muscles just as thick and short dark hair that melded into a beard/mustache combo, stood at the front of one of the vegetable stands in the open market. Next to him was a short woman, in comparison, with long dark hair in dreadlocks and a white sleeveless dress.

Kat stood frozen in place. It was one of those times where the world just seemed to slow down and sound becomes nothing but jumbled white noise. Kat had thought she would be prepared, but she had only been fooling herself. Because she recognized these people, and seeing them after so long gave her an almost numbly sick like feeling. Not the bad sick feeling where you feel like you're going to throw up, more like your body just forgets to work properly in accordance with your brain.

Kat didn't know how long she stood there for, or how many people passed her, but the woman must have sensed her stare. She turned and Kat was soon staring into the only pair of eyes that could ever make her feel lowly and weak. Kat's mouth opened just a sliver, so that a whisper could slip out, never to be heard amongst the crowd of chattering folk.

"Mom."

* * *

CM: You're all probably sitting in your chairs, staring at your computer screens going WTF mate? Well, if that's the case then I've done my job (because I'm sure you all knew who those two were). Stay tuned for the next chapter of FMA Sisterhood! Please review. ^_^

After chapter funny time! The breaking of the 4th wall.

* * *

"Ah, finally we can get out of this town and start heading to Dublith," Ed cheered as he and Al headed toward the border of Rush Valley. When they got there, however, a massive amount of military personal were standing guard, blocking the way out.

"Hey, pal, what's the hold up?" Ed asked one of the guys who appeared to be in charge.

"There has been an outbreak of the plague, and until it's brought under control no one leaves or comes into the city," he explained stiffly.

"Well, surely you can let us pass," Ed said. "I happen to work for the military too."

"That is of little concern to me. You will not be going anywhere."

This made Ed mad. "What!? You can't quarantine me. I'm a state alchemist!"

"I don't care if you're Fuhrer Bradley. This city is being quarantined and that means you too."

"Gah! Who's responsible for this???"

"I think that would be the author, big brother," Al stated.

"That's right," a voice said from no where. "We needed to take liberties by creating more time so for now you're stuck there."

"Yep, so deal with it chibi," another voice laughed.

"You can't just change the flow of a story for your own benefit! And I'm not short!!" Ed shouted toward the broken 4th wall.

"Sure we can. That's the beauty of fanfiction."

"Hey, CM, do you think we should imprison his for a while? It might help him cool off."

"Nah, I think confining him in a city filled with automail mechanics is punishment enough. We still love you guys, but we need you out of the way for the time being."

"Yep, so see ya later!" A giant hand appears and pats Ed on the head before rebuilding the 4th wall.

"Come back here! You can't do this to me! I'm the main character!"

"Brother... you're shouting at thin air." Al sighed heavily when Ed continued to throw swings at the air as if he might actually make contact with something. "Oh well."


	44. In Search of Confidence

CM: Hey everyone, finally spring break is here! Thank gawd, classes are kicking my arse. T_T Well, in return for being such wonderful readers, we've decided to give YOU guys a break from all this dark gloominess and settle you into a more cheerful light. Enjoy, and please review. ^_^

**Chapter Eight: In Search of Confidence**

"Mom."

Kat didn't know what to do. Thoughts of running away came to mind, but her feet were glued to the ground. Though, if she wasn't so shaken, she would have laughed at the thought. At this point, running was useless. She had already been noticed, though whether or not she was recognized was another story. Perhaps if she just looked away now, pretend as if she was just looking on with interest and continue on her way, she could still save herself. Before she could execute this plan, a man walking past carrying a beam of wood turned at just the right moment, smacking Kat in the black of the head and sending her sprawling onto the ground with black and white lights popping in front of her eyes. Kat released a pained moan muffled through gritted teeth as she clutched the maltreated area of her smarting head.

The man who had been carrying the block of wood hurriedly put it down and bent over to see if she was alright. "I'm really sorry about that, I didn't see you there," he said hurriedly.

"Are you alright young man?" a voice above her asked calmly. She looked up and saw that it was the dark haired woman she had been staring at earlier. "It's alright, I'll take care of him," she directed at the worker.

The man's eyes recognized her and he nodded. "Alright, thank you Mrs. Curtis." He went back to his wood, picking it up and going on his way.

Kat rubbed the water that had erupted out of her eyes from the unannounced shock of pain on a sleeve while at the same time trying to keep her face concealed. "Thank you, but I'm fine," she said in a low murmur.

"I'm glad that you're alright," she said with a smile. "Are you traveling alone?" She had taken in Kat's appearance and decided that she must be traveling.

"Yes," Kat admitted.

"And you probably don't have a place to stay either."

"No, but..."

"Dear, what do you think?" the woman asked looking back at the large man. He gave a single nod of his grizzled head and she turned back to Kat with a warm smile. "It's settled then. You can stay with us."

Kat started. "No, ma'am, I really wouldn't want to impose..."

"You won't be," she stated cheerfully. "And I'll make sure that you get a good meal. Dear...we'd better get home and make up the guest bedroom. I'll prepare a large dinner for tonight...this boy looks famished."

Kat exhaled heavily when she realized that her fate was already sealed. She was going whether she wanted to or not. This did nothing to sooth the massive headache she had acquired from the beam of wood. They must have found getting her to their house more important than finishing their shopping because Kat was led straight to a house she remembered quite well. The front yard was a little different, and the interior she found upon entering had some minor changes as well, but overall it was the same as she remembered it. Izumi had gone straight into the kitchen after telling Kat to make herself at home and she returned a couple minutes later with an icepack.

"Put that on the area your head was hit," she directed. "It'll help numb the pain."

Kat did as she was told without argument and almost sighed in relief as the cold began to sooth the sharp throbbing.

"Now, is there anything in particular that you don't like or can't eat?" Izumi asked walking back toward the fridge and stove.

"Not really," Kat said.

"I'm sorry? Could you speak up a little more?" The question itself was pleasant enough, if only there hadn't been that underline of warning.

"Anything is fine," Kat said a little more loudly and hurriedly.

"Alright then," Izumi said pulling out several foods and throwing them onto the counter before starting her process of cooking. In moments the wondrous aroma of food filled the air, making Kat's mouth water. Once the meal was prepared, she set the table and called in her husband and then instructed Kat to take a seat at the table. "How is your head feeling?" she asked while waiting for her husband to arrive.

"Better, thank you," Kat replied,setting down the ice pack, which was half melted by that time, so that she could began eating. She placed her hands together and said, "Itadakimasu," and began eating. She had to suppress a moan; it was SO delicious.

"So you like it?" Izumi asked. Kat gave an energetic nod. "Good, and when you're finished you will be taking the guest room upstairs."

Kat nodded in compliance and once again said her thanks. It didn't take long before her plate was cleared and her stomach was stuffed to it's capacity. She stood up from her seat and took her plate to the sink to wash it.

"There's no need to do that," Izumi said getting to her feet while Sig finished his own meal. "After that blow to the head you should take it easy and go to bed. I'll finish this up."

"Alright," Kat said wearily, feeling disoriented and tired. "Thanks, mom." She froze and immediately berated herself for the Freudian slip.

But Izumi just smiled as if she had taken no notice. "Be sure to get plenty of rest." Kat nodded and quickly hurried up the stairs. Not five steps up she heard Izumi say, "And expect a very long talk in the morning, _Kathleen_."

Kat inwardly groaned but didn't dare make a break for it. There was no chance for escape now. And if she thought her head was hurting now, it was definitely going to be smarting tomorrow morning from her hostess's fist.

* * *

The sun sank into the Western sky as Elly finished drawing up the water from a very small underground well. She had spent the entire day helping the Ishbalans in the Xerxes ruins obtain better water and other supplies needed for their survival. She had also managed to find time to hang out with a few of the children and speak with some of the adults that remembered her. When it grew dark, she left her bed to sit on one of the broken buildings to stare up at the stars and take in the feeling of being with her own kind once more.

"Elinora, what is troubling you?" a voice asked from below her. She looked down and saw that it was the elder and she jumped down to greet her.

"I don't know what you mean. I'm just grateful to be back with my people," Elly replied softly. "Today...almost felt like how things used to be."

"Unfortunately child, things will never be the same for us, no matter where we go," the elder woman stated.

"Yeah, I know," Elly nodded.

"That does not, however, mean that things won't turn out for the better. As they say, the night is always blackest before the dawn," she continued. "So why did you decide to come back after so long?"

"Well.... it's a long story," Elly said shifting a little.

"I may be old, but I have plenty of time left in me," she chuckled, and sat down beside Elly. "So, tell me of your adventures."

Elly nodded before explaining everything that happened to her after she became Kat's partner, the friends she made, the enemies they defeated, and the many times she came close to losing her life. It all just seemed to spill out of Elly like a cup that had been overfilled. There were some things she left out, such as her liking towards Havoc, and by the time she was done, she nearly felt winded.

"My, that is quite a story," the older woman murmured. "A few rumors managed to make their way here about the Ice Cold Alchemist and her Ishbalan partner."

"We became that famous?" Elly asked in surprise.

"Yes, and there were many who believed that the connection between them could be the beginning of fixing the connection between Amestrians and Ishbalans," she continued.

"After what just happened...I doubt it," Elly mumbled. "How can it be fixed when fights break out so easily. I mean...my brother tried to kill her and a few others...and I helped him escape capture."

The elder rested a wrinkled hand on Elly's shoulder. "You only did what was natural, protecting one's own blood. We've been hearing rumors of your brother as well, and how he has fallen down a dark path. But perhaps it is not too late. If he is willing, he can be pulled back out of the cycle of vengeance."

"You really think it's possible?" Elly asked nervously.

"Anything is possible as long as you don't lose hope," the elder explained. "As long as you keep working at your brother...chances are he may start to become who he once was."

Elly stared at the ground as images of her brother slipped through her mind. One image in particular stood out to her...one that took place during the war.

FLASHBACK

"This way, hurry!" Elly called out leading five children through the streets, avoiding the places that were covered by soldiers. Not one of the children were older than 8 and the youngest one she held in her arms. She was barely 12 years old herself but already she had grown accustomed to the loud explosions and knew how to avoid too much danger. The Amestrian soldiers were swarming into the area with their many weapons and chances were that if she didn't get the children away right then...they would probably die.

The edge of the sector was coming into sight when a nearby explosion caused her to move the children under a large overhang for shelter. Another explosion went off shortly afterwards and Elly covered the heads of the kids to protect them from any shrapnel that might find its way toward them.

The air, once so clean and clear, was polluted with smoke, screams, and the smell of blood, sweat, and metal. The earth trembled with the impacts of explosions and gun fire. The children with Elly were shaking and wailing with terror. None of them knew where their parents were at. Elly was old enough to know some of them would never be held by their parents again.

"Hey, I think I spotted something hiding over there!" a soldier called to his comrades, pointing in the direction of the place Elly was hiding with the children.

Elly flinched at the shout and quickly handed the child she was carrying to the oldest one there. "Don't move...okay?" she told them breathing heavily. Her voice was wracked with fear, though she tried to hold it back...for their sake. "I'll lead them away...and then you run for the desert as soon as they're gone."

"But...what about..?" the oldest started to ask.

"No...don't worry about me...I want you to get out. I can fight them off long enough...and I promise I'll join you once I'm done. But you have to get out," Elly said firmly. Then she waited until the officer was close enough before she chopped his feet out from under him. Then she jumped up grabbed the man's gun before chucking it as far away as she could.

"Shoot it! Somebody shoot it!" the soldier shouted to his teammates standing not so far away.

They aimed their rifles, and Elly was going to attempt a dodge when her big brother sprang from the wall of flames and struck both the men unconscious. Before the last man could call for back up, Scar had run up to him and silence him as well. once he was done, he stared down at Elly, his eyes hard, but relieved at once. "Take the children and go to the Kanda district. Our family is headed there."

"Right, thanks...nii-san," Elly murmured giving him a quick hug. "I'll make sure they make it." She turned and helped the children climb back up before herding them away. Before they were completely out of the sector, she turned back and watched as her brother stood between the soldiers and her small group. "Be careful, nii-san," she muttered under her breath.

END FLASHBACK

"Your brother was always a strong fighter and a man who wished to protect what he could," the elder murmured cutting into Elly's thoughts. "He still is that man...he's just blinded by the vengeance he desires for the lives that he couldn't protect."

"I know...I just wish...that I didn't have to choose between him and my friends," Elly sighed heavily.

"Perhaps you won't have to," she said. "Give it time child, have patience, and it will fall into place."

"Easier said than done," Elly said.

"It's true, the path won't be easy. But the fruit can only grow as much as the labor that is put into it."

"That doesn't really help," Elly muttered.

"Maybe, but it will in time."

"Right, well...I think I'm giong to bed now. See you in morning." Elly got to her feet and walked back to their shelter.

* * *

If Kat could list five top most discomforting situation in her life, now would probably be one of them. Sitting on Izumi's couch, waiting for the reprimanding that would put all others to shame. It had been silent all throughout breakfast, save for the few times Izumi would ask Kat to pass her something from across the table. This was one of the big reasons why Kat would have rather avoided this situation, because she knew how much trouble she'd be in if she ever came face to face with the woman again.

"Kathleen, would you like some tea?" Izumi asked walking into the room.

"Um...yes please," Kat murmured nervously.

"Good, then I will have some for you, when we're finished," she replied taking a seat directly across from her. "So, Kathleen, care to explain to me how it is that you became a dog of the military and then wound up back here with you hair cut and dyed?"

"It's..... I don't even know where to begin," Kat admitted, avoiding saying something as overused as 'it's complicated'.

"How about from the beginning...in other words, the day you left," Izumi stated.

Kat took a deep, calming breath and began explaining that after returning home, she had opted for the state alchemist exam and passed and afterwards served for five years. It seemed that the more she spoke the more irate the female in front of her was growing. Kat quickly switched gears and told her about her years with Elly and the many things they accomplished together. She talked up to the point when Elly left. It was around that time that she felt her nerves begin to unsettle.... well, even more and for different reasons.

"So, because of this one incident you allowed your sense of duty to jump in between the friendship that you shared?" Izumi asked. "Or is it that neither of you knew the other enough to settle it like adults."

As always, her words cut with remarkable precision. "Both," Kat replied.

"But that still doesn't explain what brings you here so far away from your area of work, why you're in disguise, or why your alchemist watch isn't on your person," Izumi noted perceptively.

Kat's gaze dropped to her battered shoes. "I'm looking for something... answers, I guess. And I couldn't do that while on a leash."

"What answers are you looking for that you couldn't get with help from your brother, or that Colonel?" Izumi asked.

Kat didn't respond, because she couldn't find the words to say. No... saying it was virtually easy enough. She didn't want to say it, because that would only make it more real. "My brother... can't help me."

Izumi closed her eyes as the realization of what Kat meant hit her. She took a deep breath and leaned over, giving Kat a large warm hug. "I understand, let out your frustration, before we continue."

That embrace she hadn't felt for so long felt so incredibly warm. Kat released some of her pent up emotion for a little bit before calming down enough to say, "I came to the south because I heard strange rumors that might have something to do with what my brother was investigating. If I could find out the truth, then maybe..."

"You fool!" Finally the thing Kat had been waiting for all morning happened. Izumi's fist landed square on the top of her head. "If it was something your brother died for then he obviously did it to keep you safe. If you go looking for the same trouble and lose your life, then what was his sacrifice for?"

"What am I supposed to do?" Kat demanded. "I can't just sit and do nothing."

"If you just charge in recklessly, you'll just end up meeting the same fate as him. Do you think he'd want that?" Izumi asked harshly.

"No... but... I can't go back to the military right now. I don't know what else to do," Kat said.

"Then stay here for awhile to sort through your thoughts," Izumi ordered. "I'm sure your Colonel will allow you to return...so until you're ready to go back, take a breather."

Kat nodded. Perhaps a vacation would help clear her head a little. "Okay... thank you, Master."

"What, suddenly you're feeling formal?" Izumi asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well," Kat faltered. "I wasn't sure if that bothered you or not."

"Did I ever say it bothered me?"

"...No, mom."

Izumi smiled and patted her shoulder. "I'll get some tea ready. No running off, got it?"

Kat promised she wouldn't and watched Izumi leave the room. No, Izumi wasn't her mother, not by blood anyway. But Kat had come to see her as a mother figure during the time she spent with her. Their meeting had always been a blessing in Kat's eyes.

FLASHBACK

Since the war in the east was getting really bad, and soldiers were getting called in right and left, Maes knew that it wouldn't be long before he was summoned to serve in military combat. He wasn't able to take Kat with him, no matter how much she pleaded him to, and so he sent her to an all girls boarding school in the south. The school was decent enough; it had a good education system, wonderful widespread area, decent food. But it's rules were strict, and though Kat never before had a problem following rules, there was one that damned her existence there, and that was alchemy, it's studies, and it's practice, were forbidden.

The first time she performed alchemy there had been when one of her friend's toy gotten broken into so many pieces that putting it back together would have been impossible. But for Kat's alchemy, it had only taken a second. But instead of words of thanks, her friend freaked out and threw the toy away as if it had been infected by some sort of contagious disease. When the teachers found out, Kat had gotten off with a hefty warning. After that, many of the girls there wouldn't even meet her eyes, and would whisper behind her back. Kat was then forced to exercise her passion in secrecy. When they were allowed field trips into town, she would secretly buy any book that even mentioned alchemy (you could earn money around the school by doing jobs and extra chores). She would study it at nighttime and practiced it when she was sure she was alone. She even experimented and made her own research notes. Not after more than half a year of living at that school, the day came where she met her.

It had been during a field trip into town on one of the sunniest days of the year. The streets of the town were busy with people who were shopping and visiting everyone else. Children ran up and down the streets laughing and playing with their friends. As far as this little town was concerned, the war that was taking place in the east did not exist. They had few cares, but the residents well being were one of them. On the day in question, as she explored the bookstores, one of the store buildings collapsed and someone became trapped underneath.

"Hang in there!" one of the townspeople shouted running over to the fallen structure.

Most of Kat's class rushed outside to see what was going on, Kat took that time to quickly purchase a book she had been eying before running out to join them. By the time she had gotten out these to watch, several people were gathered around, trying to move the rubble off the person without causing the rest of the structure to collapse. Many whispers were flying through the air, wondering whether the man was going to make it. That's when Kat heard it.

A strong, authoritative voice that said, "Please step aside."

Kat turned and her eyes widened as a beautiful woman with dark hair and a cross expression walked past her moving easily through the crowd with the help of a large man that was with her. Kat stared after her, astounded just by the aura this female gave off as she made her way to the collapsed structure.

She stopped right in front of it and while the large man held the other patrons off, she slammed her hands together and placed them on the building. A large spark emanated from the point of contact and the building pulled up and put itself back together.

The man who was trapped under the rubble was now free, and luckily he didn't seem to be too badly injured. The performance had caused quite a stir, Kat noticed, especially amongst her fellow classmates, and their supervisors were clicking their tongues with disapproval and shaking their heads. Kat however knew at that moment that she wanted to be this woman's pupil, no matter what.

"Thank you, ma'am, we're very grateful to you for helping one of our townspeople," one of the men who had been helping dig out the buried person spoke to her. "But I'm afraid we're going to have to ask you to leave for your own safety."

"I understood what the consequences would be," she murmured. "I will leave without a fight."

As the woman and man left, the teachers were attempting to usher the students away. It was during that time where Kat slipped away and melded in with the rest of the crowd in order to pursue the strange couple. She chased them down before finally catching up with them. "Excuse me!" she called out and the woman stopped and turned to look at the young out of breath female.

"Can I help you?" she asked after a moment of scrutinizing.

Kat clasped her hands together and bowed her head in respect. "Please be my teacher!"

"Huh?" the woman was clearly baffled by Kat's out of the blue request.

"Please, I want to learn more about alchemy but I don't have anyone to teach me," Kat implored.

"Forget it," she said and began walking away again. "Find someone else." She was brought to a halt again when something caught her foot. She looked back down and saw Kat on her knees and her forehead in contact with the ground.

"Please! There is no one else. It has to be you! I promise I'll work really hard if you'll be my master!" Kat pleaded once more.

The woman kicked Kat just hard enough to force her to let go of her foot and so that she was knocked back onto her bum. "I have no desire to take on a pupil. Now go home to your parents."

Kat looked down at the ground. "I.... don't have any."

The woman looked down at the young girl and a part of her wanted to accept her request...but she threw that thought away. "Go home child. Alchemy is not something for you to learn," she said continuing on her way.

Kat watched her leave with heavy disappointment in her heart. She had been so hoping....

"Dublith."

Kat looked up to see that the big man was still there, though facing away. "Huh?" she asked.

"Dublith...we'll be there," the man repeated.

Kat watched him follow after the woman and her heart lifted once more. Dublith... she remembered one of the teachers talking about that place, and if she recalled correctly, it wasn't terribly far away. She could make the journey after classes were over. Nobody really paid that much attention to her anyway, so she doubted they would notice her absence. With that idea in place, she headed back to relocate her group.

xxxxx

A week later, Kat made her first trip to the town of Dublith. It had been a two hour trek on foot, but when she reached the town, her weariness had all but vanished. The town was so active and lively, and the people were friendly. Kat asked around the town for a beautiful but stern looking female alchemist, and she was easily directed to a local butcher shop. She tentatively stepped into the shop, the door bell tinkling as she entered. "Um, hello?" she called out, not seeing anyone at the counter.

Out of nowhere, the large man appeared and stared at her. After a moment of silence he moved to the side and gestured toward the door behind him. Kat smiled gratefully and bowed to him before going through the doorway. Upon entering the room there, she found a knife flying through the air to embed itself in the wall next to her head.

"I thought I told you to go home," the woman said darkly as she brandished another knife in her hand.

"Please, Miss Izumi." Kat had learned her name from the townsfolk. "I really want you to be my teacher."

"How is it you even found this place?" Izumi demanded. "Or learned of my name?"

"I... asked around," Kat replied, not wanting to get the nice man in trouble.

"Are you really that determined?" Izumi asked in exasperation.

"Yes," Kat said nodding eagerly. "I don't care if I end up coughing up blood. I'll do whatever it takes."

"What is it that drives you?" Izumi asked, raising the knife in her hands. "Answer carefully."

Kat swallowed hard in fear but stood her ground. "I want to become a strong alchemist, because I want to be able to help my big brother. He's always been looking out for me, he and Ponyboy and Mr. J..." These names caused question marks to pop around Izumi's head. "I want to become strong so I can help them. Not just them, anyone else who needs it. I want to be able to protect people."

"You seem like a good girl," Izumi sighed. "But it's because of that, that I feel you should drop this endeavor. It seems to me that these people wish to see you safe, and they won't be able to if you delve too deeply down this path."

"But... alchemy is the only thing I've ever felt... passionate about," Kat mumbled. "I don't want to do anything else."

"Child...how long did it take you to get here?" Izumi asked.

"Two hours ma'am," Kat said with pride.

Izumi turned back to the kitchen sink where she had been standing and rubbed her forehead. This child was willing to go so far to learn the trade, and she could see that no matter what she said the girl would continue to study it. If she left the girl to her own devices, there was no telling what she might get into. "What is your name?" she finally asked turning back to the young girl.

"Kathleen Hughes, ma'am," Kat answered. "But everyone just calls me 'Kat'."

"Well, Kathleen, are you hungry?"

"Maybe a little, ma'am," Kat admitted sheepishly, her stomach growling a little at the mention of eating.

"Then why don't you help me out here?"

"Alright!" Kat happily obliged.

"And maybe over dinner we can discuss.... your training."

End FlashBack

* * *

Roy Mustang sat in the eating hall by himself. Central truly was an alienating place where the people didn't even try to make their whispering unheard. He couldn't even begin to imagine the sorts of things Kat had to endure being a female, a soldier, AND a state alchemist. But Roy had bigger things to think about other than the frivolous muttered rumors directed at him. Despite everything he knew he had to work through, what with his transfer and all, his thoughts were constantly drifting to his Lieutenant and what she could possibly be going through at that very moment. At the same time, every time his thoughts strayed there he would have horrible images of her getting into all sorts of trouble and he had to give himself a mental shake before he drove himself to demand an immediate search.

"Hey, Colonel." The voice of Jean havoc reached his ears before he saw the blonde lieutenant plop down across the table from him with his own tray of food. "You look like you could use some company."

"This is unusual," Roy noted, and his troubled thoughts were pushed aside for a moment.

"Yeah, but you look like you're in the same boat I am," Havoc murmured, taking a bite of his food. "After all...they both left without a word."

"At least they're consistent," Roy grumbled, poking at his own plate. "If this was the first time I doubt I'd know what to do."

"So you do have some advice then," Havoc said hopefully. "Honestly I'm kind of at a loss."

"Advice?" Roy said looking at Havoc quizzically. "If you're talking about your love life... I'm not sure how much help I can give you."

Havoc sighed. "Not love life persay, just... how do you deal with Lt. Kathleen running off?"

"I relax." Roy wasn't big into lying, but he didn't mind stretching the truth. "Havoc, I don't see what it is you're worrying about. It's not as if those two have anywhere else to go."

"That's the thing...she does," Havoc said. "For all I know, she's camping out with her people happier than she has been for a long time and with no desire to come back. I just don't know how to deal with that thought."

"You really did love her, didn't you?" Roy asked seriously.

"Not did... still do," Havoc said.

Roy didn't know how to respond to that statement, but he couldn't help but feel a little jealous. He was able to freely admit his feelings for the Ishbalan and apparently he managed to work up the courage to tell her, something he could never bring himself to do. Havoc knew the possible consequences of admitting such a thing, but still he did it because he'd rather be with the woman he loved. But he, the Colonel, couldn't manage to even look the one he cared for in the eye and tell her everything was going to be alright when she needed it the most. He was despicable...and he knew it. "Havoc, all you can do is wait and see," Roy finally managed to say. "If she comes back then you have another chance, and if she doesn't then move on and get yourself another girl."

"I'm not sure if I can," Havoc despaired.

"You seemed to manage it just fine back in Eastern," Roy pointed out.

"That was just... a distraction."

Roy stood up with his tray and put a hand on his lieutenant's shoulder. "Sometimes a little distraction can go a long way."

Havoc watched him leave with his words ringing in his ears. "But I can't see how I can do that...not to her," Havoc murmured. "What if she comes back and I get into a relationship with someone else? She'd probably hate me for it."

* * *

CM: Yay! Izumi is awesome, as is Sig. Well now, we've gotten into a peek of both sides. And so far things seem to be going great. Well, if you've been following the trend of this story. You know exactly what that means. Stay tuned! ^_^

After chapter funny time.... Kat's punishment. Enjoy :P

* * *

"Ah! Ow! Master, please... yowch!" Kat yelped, attracting stares all the while as Izumi literally dragged her by the hair to her meat shop while Sig followed.

"Your hair was a lot easier to get a hold onto when it was long," Izumi said as they reached the shop where a man was loading meat into the back cooler of a large truck.

"Is that..." he said looking at Kat closely. "Wow, it's been awhile, eh? Nice to see you're doing... well, I'm not sure if alright would be entirely accurate at this point."

"Nice to see you to, Mr. Mason," Kat groaned as Izumi finally released her throbbing scalp and she rubbed it tenderly. "What are you up to?"

"Just making some deliveries," he replied.

"That won't be necessary," Izumi told him smiling. "Kathleen is going to be delivering the meat today, _on foot_."

"Eh?" Kat stared at the loaded meat truck which was almost packed full. "All that?"

"Yes, and it must all be delivered by noon," Izumi added. "So you'd better get started if you hope to have any lunch."

"But Master, I'm trying to keep a low profile," Kat began. "If I'm seen by people...."

"YOU SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT ABOUT THAT BEFORE BECOMING A DOG OF THE STATE," Izumi shouted, giving her a good smack upside the head. "Now get moving or you'll find yourself becoming even more _closely _acquainted with the meat products."

"Yes, ma'am!," Kat said grabbing the delivery list from Mason as well as her first armful of meat and speeding off as quickly as she could. Kat spent the entire morning running back and forth from the meat shop making deliveries all over town. Thankfully, only one or two people actually recognized her. She managed to finish in the nick of time and by the time she dragged herself back to the meat shop she was exhausted.

Just outside the shop, Izumi was fixing a toy for a child. She looked up as Kat approached and smiled lightly. "Oh, done already?" she asked. "You still had 20 minutes left."

"I got it done," Kat murmured tiredly.

"Good, now for the next 20 minutes I need you to do a bit of light cleaning," Izumi said sending the children on their way.

"Cleaning? I can do that," Kat said lightening up a little.

"Good, follow me," Izumi said leading Kat to the back store room. "I need you to sort the meat cooler. Can you do that for me?"

Kat stared into the cooler with the rows and rows of meat. 'I never thought I would miss working for the Colonel so much,' Kat thought but agreed to the task and got to work.

"Not that I mind the break," Mason said from his place at the counter as he help Sig with chopping up the meat. "But is that really necessary?"

"She needs to pull her weight while she's here," Izumi said easily. "And this also helps us finish our other projects earlier."

Mason sighed and felt really sorry for Kat. It was hard enough trying to get everything delived with the truck, doing so on foot would be almost impossible. Now she had to clean the meat locker...talk about harsh. "Well, I guess a mother knows best," he said aloud.

"Yes, that's exactly right," Izumi replied smiling. "And if she does a good job then she'll be rewarded by getting the chance to do some good ol father daughter bonding?"

"Huh... is that right?" Mason asked turning to Sig.

Sig nodded. "I could never say no to my daughter."

"You're such a loving man," Izumi crooned.

"You're a loving mother," Sig replied.

"Oh, you're making me blush, darling," Izumi said embarrassed.

"Heh... it's been a while since I've seen them like this," Mason thought with a smile. "Still.... If that's how they treat their kids, I don't think I'd be strong enough to able to survive with them as parents."

20 minutes later, Kat walked out of the meat locker, exhausted and hungry. She was glad to find that lunch was prepared and dug in the moment she was allowed to. Lunch was pretty quiet, except for a few things that Mason discussed with Kat in order to catch up, but once it was over, the powerful woman stopped Kat from going to lie down. "Alright, now that lunch is over...it's time for training."

"Huh? But I don't...." Kat stopped and was forced to duck as Izumi's fist came plowing towards her face.

"Good, the fact that you dodged that means you're not as rusty as I thought you were," Izumi said before attacking again, forcing Kat to dodge and block.

Mason and Sig watched as the forced training began. "Don't you think this is a little harsh?" Mason asked.

"No...it is necessary," Sig replied. "This is her showing love."

"Well, they say love is painful," Mason said with a light laugh. "Good luck, Kat. You're gonna need it."


	45. Vengeance is Bittersweet

**Chapter Nine: Vengeance is Bittersweet**

"I know the Colonel wanted me to look this up but...there are too many books!" Havoc thought in despair. "This would be a lot easier if Elly was here to help." Thinking about his almost girlfriend made Havoc want to see her one more time and so he set the books down on a nearby table and pulled out his wallet. Then after taking a quick look around, he pushed a small picture -he had found it amongst Kat and Elly's things during the move and figured it wouldn't be missed- up out of it to get a good look at the young Ishbalan.

As he did so, a soldier walked by and the air flow caused the photo to fall out of the wallet. Havoc fumbled the photo and it slipped from his fingers to land next to the leg of a chair where the soldier sat. As he got up, the leg caught the corner of the photo, tearing it. Havoc quickly stooped down to grab it just before the other soldier was out of his seat and hid the photo away. The soldier looked at Havoc, muttering a good day before passing him by.

Havoc let out a breath. He needed to be more careful. If anyone saw him carrying around a picture of Elly… not that HE would have minded but if she ever came back… no, WHEN she came back, he didn't want things to be awkward with her.

When he felt it was safe, he took the picture back out to assess the damage. The corner had been torn and the rip ran jagged across the image of Elly stopping over her left shoulder. He couldn't understand why, but for some reason, seeing this gave him a really bad feeling.

* * *

"Stupid... mutter..... mission.... grumble..... Why did I get stuck with such a lousy job of sniffing around for a rumor?" A average looking townsperson muttered darkly. "We don't even know for sure if he's actually around here." He was walking up and down the streets searching for anything that might point him in the right direction. So far he hadn't had any luck and he'd already been searching for a few hours. Right now, though, he was going through a part of town with a lot more children and a section was set apart and made into a small park.

"Do you think it'll snow soon?" One of the children asked.

"Stupid! It doesn't snow here! It only rains," another child taunted.

"Aw... but I really wanted to go ice skating. I used to go ice skating all the time back at my old home," the child sniffled.

"Hmm...maybe we should ask that guy who's staying with teacher," the first one suggested. "He should be able to get us some snow."

"You're right! Come on, let's go!"

The man watched them run off and clandestinely followed them, his curiosity piqued. He trailed behind until the kids ran up to a white haired male-looking person who was carrying boxes out of the shop and stacking them.

"Hey, Mr. can you help us?" one of the kids asked grabbing a hold of his shirt.

"Yeah, our friend here wants to see snow," another added.

The person set down the heavy crates and wiped his sweaty forehead and with a small smile said, "Well, suppose that's something I could oblige. But I think we better take it someplace that isn't so busy. Hold on a sec." He went back inside to tell the owner of the shop he was taking a quick break before coming back out and asking the kids to lead the way.

They led the way over to a spot just outside of town. And turned around to face the boy. "Okay...now?"

He nodded his head before placing his hands on the ground and the bright spark of alchemy lit up the area. In a matter of moments, snowflakes were falling all over the place and there was a nice big sheet of ice on the ground. "That do it for you, kids?"

"Yeah!" they exclaimed running around in the snow and sliding across the ice. They laughed with everything that they did.

"Hmm...if I didn't know any better, I'd say that guy was..." the townsperson murmured as a smile spread across his face. "Well...there is one way I can test my theory."

* * *

Kat (because I'm sure all of you guessed) told the kids goodbye, reminding them to stay safe, and headed back into town. She had told Sig and Mason that she would only be gone for a little while. On her way back to her workplace, she passed by several people, one of them with tanned skin, and red hair. She did a double take and could hardly believe her eyes. "Elly?" she gasped without thinking.

The person turned around at the sound of the name being called. It was indeed Elly and she took a good look at Kat in confusion. "Kat?" she asked after a few moments. "Is that you? What did you do to your hair?"

"Ah... that's not important," Kat said shaking her head. "What are you doing down here?"

"Still traveling," Elly said shrugging. "What about you?"

"Just doing a little soul search, I guess," Kat replied softly.

"Oh, because of your brother?" Elly asked. At Kat's questioning look she motioned for Kat to follow her before leading her to a more private back area where few people traversed. Then, turning to Kat, she said, "I stopped back at Eastern but you weren't there, and I heard from one of the guys that your brother was shot. Sorry about that."

Kat shook her head again. "Don't be." Why did something seem so incredibly off? Elly wasn't as... animated with her speech like she usually was. He hands barely moved at all, and normally she would have sheepishly scratched the back of her head at this point in time.

"Well, I think I might know something that may make you feel better," Elly said suddenly. "I think might know who killed your brother."

Kat froze. "What?"

"Yeah, to be honest I've been following a rumor about this guy who's supposedly living around this area. I'm almost positive that it was him," Elly explained.

"How can you be so sure?" Kat asked.

"Would I be telling you this if I wasn't sure?" she asked. "Come on...I know I can't take this on by myself...and I know how the Colonel would react if he knew I was doing this. Kat...I really need your help."

Nodded her head in understanding. "Okay, calm down. You know I would help you with anything, because we promised each other that we would always help one another, no matter what, remember?"

"Yeah, I know, that's why I was so sure you'd help me," Elly said with a sigh of relief. "Now come on...I think I might have caught sight of him earlier."

The moment Elly's back was turned Kat activated her alchemy and froze the red head to the concrete wall of a worn down building, covering everything except for her head. Then, while she was still in shock, she drew out a piece of chalk (in case any of you haven't realized she carries a drawing utensil with her wherever she goes) and began drawing an elaborate design around the frozen Ishbalen.

"Kat! What are you doing?" Elly exclaimed as she struggled against the ice that was binding her.

"Give me a break," Kat said, continuing her scrawling. "Elly would sooner cut her own tongue out than beg for MY help, or anyone's help for that matter. And in the three years of working together we never promised each other anything. Now who are you?" She asked after finishing the design.

"Heh, you're a lot more observant than I gave you credit for," Elly chuckled. Her face shifted and, with an alchemic spark, changed into a boy with long hair. "You should have agreed to help me...at least then I wouldn't have to end you."

"Big words for a guy frozen to a wall," Kat said darkly.

"You don't actually think this'll keep me here do you?" he asked in amusement. "You obviously don't know what you're dealing with. I'm going to tear you apart...human."

Kat waited for several moments, watching him as he tried to do something, no doubt shape shift his form. Problem was though.... "You're probably noticing it by now. I haven't just frozen the outside of your body. Your insides, down to the last blood cell are slowing down to the point of being immobile."

"You (bad word). You're lucky I can't move, otherwise, I'd show you a side of me I normally don't like to show," he threatened. "You wouldn't last a minute against that part of me."

"Funny how you talk as if I care," Kat said before grabbing Envy by the throat hard enough so that her nails were digging into the skin.

* * *

"Well…I'm glad I decided to go in there," Elly murmured to herself as she left the Xerxes ruins. "I really think I needed to talk with them. After all, it has been awhile since I've been able to talk with other Ishbalens." She sighed in satisfaction feeling as if her journey had not been for nothing. "I think I've got my resolve back in check…I can go back now and maybe now I'll be able to except whatever comes my way."

She walked for a time noticing that Sloth was nowhere in sight. "Hey Sloth…where are you?" she shouted looking around the empty desert. "There's no way he'd be able to disappear…would he?"

Just then she caught an unfamiliar voice on the wind, "What in the world are you doing all the way out here Sloth?"

"Heellppiinngg…ssoo ttrroouubblleessoommee," Sloth's voice reverberated in her ears.

"Oh man…I wasn't expecting that lummox to have friends," Elly murmured to herself as she headed in the direction of the voices. "I just hope they're as friendly as he's been."

As Elly drew nearer, another voice was added, only this one sounded male, but slightly high pitched and whining, almost childlike. "Lust, I'm hungry."

"Not now Gluttony," the sultry female voice replied. "You'll have to wait this time."

"Whine."

"Okay… that's kind of strange," Elly thought. "Though that Sloth guy isn't exactly the picture of normality but still…"

When she finally spotted the three figures, she broke out into a sprint to get to them. "Hey! Is he your friend?" Elly asked as she drew closer to them. "Sorry, about that. I kind of dropped in on him by accident and he was just…" Elly slowed as she suddenly recognized one of the figures. At first she hadn't been sure, but seeing the marking on her chest, there was no doubt about it. It was the same woman she had seen years ago when Kat had come to rescue her from prison.

"So… you're the one we have to thank for distracting our dear Sloth," the female said smoothly.

Elly stopped dead in her tracks glancing from the tall dark haired woman, to the short fat guy next to her, and then to Sloth who was staring off into the distance like he was about to fall asleep. "Okay…sorry about taking Sloth away from whatever that was, but I think it should be his decision as to whether or not he continues," Elly stated boldly…though a part of her was screaming at her to run for it.

"She looks so tasty," Gluttony said a wide open mouthed grin spreading over his face as saliva drizzled down his pudgy chin.

"Hmm, well, it looks as if you'll be able to satiate your hunger after all, Gluttony," Lust told him whilst patting him on the head. "Just be sure to leave a part of her we can give to her little friend."

* * *

As she held the imposter there against the wall, Kat could see her brother's death flashing before her eyes, and hear his last words ringing in her ears. "A person who can 'change into anybody'.... those words were one of the last things my brother told me before he died. I'll only ask this once... are you the one responsible?"

"Lieutenant Colo...wait that's right...I should say, Brigadier General Hughes didn't know when to keep his nose out of other people's business," he said with a grin. "I was simply putting him out of his misery. He would have eventually gone insane with what he dis..."

Envy didn't get the chance to finish as his head suddenly exploded with the force of steam. "Last time I did that to anyone was on a playground," Kat muttered but it was barely heard over Envy's shrieks of pain.

"You (another bad word)!" he shrieked as his face reconstructed itself. "You are so going to die, and I'm going to enjoy watching you suffer as everyone you care about dies before you."

Kat responded to this by easily snapping off one of Envy's arms. As he screamed, she watched it regrow, only to have it ice over the instant it was back. "Well, that's definitely a weird make up you have there, though it would seem that you can't shape shift and heal at the same time."

"Do you think you can make be break by doing this? I can promise that you don't have anything you can do to me that I haven't already experienced," he taunted. "And you wouldn't be able to anyway...you don't have the heart."

"You'd be surprised at what I'm capable of," Kat said before placing her hand over his abdomen and blasting it apart by rapidly heating the water around it, so that his body was in separate halves. "Now I don't care who you are, I doubt you've ever experienced THAT particular feeling before."

He glared at her and suddenly his face changed...into that of her sister Gracia. "Kathleen, what are you doing?" she asked painfully.

Kat stared numbly at the face of her sister-in-law. For several moments, she could not move. Then her hands, and then her body, began to tremble. "So that's how you did it?" She asked, her fingers curling up into fists. "Is that your trump card? Hiding behind faces and manipulating people's emotions to your liking?" Grabbing both of Envy's arms this time, she boiled them off in synchronized succession. "Is that what you're all about?"

His arms grew back still frozen and after his screaming subsided his face changed into Edward's. "Kat, what are you doing? I thought we were friends!"

Kat blasted his legs off.

His legs grew back and then his face changed into that of her brother's. "Sister, how can you do this to me?"

This time she caused some of his organs to internally explode.

Once he finished growing those back, he took his shape shifting one step farther. His face became that of Colonel Roy Mustang. "Lieutenant I've had enough of this. Stop it right now!"

"You've got to be kidding me!" she shouted before smashing what many males would consider an important part of their anatomy.

He shouted out in pain as the part was blown away and then started to grow back. "You've killed me four times now!"

Kat wasn't listening, the red haze surrounding her vision was also impairing her hearing. She had never felt so angry in all of her life. Mercilessly, time and time again, she dismembered the creature with her alchemy in ways that would make even a doctor's stomach turn.

* * *

Elly felt her stomach twist painfully, and the voice shouting at her to run got louder. After hearing Lust's declaration, she started a little jog backwards so as to keep the two in sight, but soon found that speed was of the essence. Seconds after she started to flee she found Lust standing to her right and Gluttony flying right at her. She dodged to her left, narrowly avoiding Gluttony's open mouth only to slide underneath Lust's spear like fingers.

Meanwhile Sloth was dosing on and off every now and then viewing pieces of the battle going on in front of him. "Fighting… so… troublesome…." Though along with the dullness in his eyes, there was a hint of something else.

Elly winced when she felt one of Lust's daggers graze her right shoulder and managed to back up far enough to place a hand over the dripping wound while Lust licked the blood off of her fingers. "I wonder what expression your partner will have when we bring her that gorgeous red-maned head of yours."

"Not going to happen," Elly hissed through her teeth. She gingerly tore a piece of her shirt off and tied it around the wound to keep it from bleeding too much before dodging another side attack from Gluttony. Then keeping an eye on Lust, she placed her left arm on the ground causing a tsunami of sand to rise from the ground and completely encompass Gluttony, making him disappear with a frightened shout. "Heh…now what are you going to do without your partner?"

"You have no understanding of what you've stepped into, little girl," Lust said with a small smile.

Elly stared at her questioningly and suddenly the ground underneath her shift and she lost her balance for a split second. Unfortunately, that was all that was needed. Elly gave a shriek of pain when Gluttony burst out of the sand from behind her before sinking his teeth into her shoulder.

* * *

After a while, Envy seemed to be reaching the end of his rope because he was recuperating much slower and his face was becoming disconfigured and shriveled.

"Go to hell you bastard!" Kat shouted as she prepared to deal the finishing blow.

But a weight on her arm stopped her, or at least the sensation of one. And she heard her brother's voice in her ears, sad and imploring. "Kat, what are you doing? This isn't like you. You know this is wrong. Whatever you do, please don't lose your eyes."

The eyes that her brother spoke of were suddenly filled with tears but she blinked them away quickly as she turned from the monster. "He'll get his in the end," she thought. "But not by me."

"What!? That's it? You don't even have the guts to finish the job?" Envy shouted, seeing her beginning of retreat.

"I'm not a murderer," Kat muttered. "But you have my pity."

"Pity...PITY!!! You should be pitying yourself not me! You think this is over? Your brother won't be the last to fall. If you manage to live long enough, you'll find yourself with nothing left."

Kat allowed her feet to move her away from the writhing, shrieking, and impaired creature still stuck on the wall. He would be there for awhile, probably, until the oncoming rains washed the symbols away. She felt as if she had just pulled herself from a thick, dark and bottomless river of which there would have been no return or redemption. Now able to think more clearly, and remembering all she did to Envy made her want to wretch on the spot. Now she could understand where Elly's brother was coming from, losing something so precious to you and wanting so desperately for the wrong to be righted. But killing the perpetrator would never bring Maes back. She was just thankful she was able to realize that in time. But now with this... thing on her heels... what was she to do?

Unbeknownst to either of them, two figures sat up on a rooftop watching the scene, one tall, lean and muscular, the other, short and gimpy, hidden beneath a cloak. The taller of the two gave a low whistle as he watched, having been attracted by the sound of familiar screaming -because no matter how much he wanted to he would never be able to forget it- and curious as to the cause of it. He had walked in on the scene when the white haired alchemist was going on a tear for whatever reason, and knowing who it was getting torn apart, it was probably well deserved. The figure was surprised, however, when just as it looked like his was about to put the miserable creature out of his misery, he just walked away without finishing the job. Strange kid... probably never took a life before.

"Hmm...that guy's not bad," he chuckled looking at the struggling Envy and watching Kat walk away. "I just might recruit him. Bido, keep an eye on the guy...tell me anything about him that you can find."

* * *

Sloth continued to look on. "She… let… rest…"

Elly gritted her teeth in an effort to keep from passing out with the pain as acidic saliva poured into her arm making her lose all feeling in it, and used her alchemy as a last ditch effort to slice his head in half making him let go. Once she was released, she fell back clutching her now seared shoulder where most of the skin was no longer in existence. She quickly reached into her outfit and pulled out a knife, making a quick incision beneath the wound so that the acid would have a chance to pour out of her arm rather than just settle in. After she was done she curled up on the ground trying to overcome the agony that she was in.

"Do you realize it now?" Lust asked, and Elly heard her coming closer while Gluttony was recovering fast from her attack. "You're in over your head. You're friends will learn it soon enough too."

Elly watched as she prepared for the final blow, but suddenly a huge shadow was cast over her and the attack never came.

"What do you think you're doing, Sloth?" Lust demanded sounding a might irate.

"Let… rest…" Sloth droned easily picking Elly up with a single hand. "She… let… rest. She... NEED… rest…"

Elly wasn't entirely sure what was happening, but suddenly the world became a huge blur and she had the sensation of half her bodily organs being left behind and forgotten. In seconds she found her vision disappearing entirely as the wind was forced from her lungs and her brain was slammed against her skull.

When Sloth finally stopped he was at the near outskirts of a town where he set her down beneath a lone tree unconscious. "You….rest….now…" he said slowly. Then something clicked in his brain and he groaned. "Pride….said…work…" he muttered. "Work…so…troublesome…" And with that he left, probably to return to his hole.

* * *

CM: Wow, pretty intense. Kat almost lost herself there, and Elly almost lost an arm. Can either of them find salvation? Hmm, we'll just have to wait and see. Stay tuned, and please review! Here, your oppinion matters.

And now for the after chapter funny.... more Envy torture. Yay!

* * *

"Hmm...let's put a little here and some there...oh you look really pretty miss," a little girl said as she and her friend put makeup on a person frozen to the wall.

"Yeah, all you have to do now is smile and it should melt the ice," the other girl giggled.

"I'M A GUY!!" Envy shouted from his place on the wall. "And once I get down you brats are going to be the first to die!"

"That's not very nice," one of the boys said tugging hard on a strand of green hair causing the homunculus to howl in pain.

"Hey, stop that, you're going to make it uneven," one of the girls pouted as she braided the other side of Envy's hair.

"I'm bored," another boy said looking over the guy. "I know, why don't we hang balls from his hair so he can be a palm tree with coconuts."

"Yay...she'll look so pretty," a girl exclaimed.

"Get away from me!" Envy shouted as he changed his head into one of a dragon to try to scare them away.

One of the little girls smacked him on the snout with her wooden doll. "No, bad, no hurting people," she scolded.

"Wow...she can chane shape!" one of the boys shouted. "Do something else...like a...frog do a frog."

"No!" Envy shouted.

"No, frogs are gross...do a bunny," one of the girls squealed. "Bunny, bunny, bunny." She smacked him with the doll each time she said it.

Envy got so irritated that he did just to shut the kid up. "Yay...now do a horsie."

"Why don't you stick it up your..." Envy began but once more got wacked on the head.

"Change!" the children demanded. And over and over they would wack or hit or tug on his hair until he finally changed into something else. They made him turn his head into a horse, a dog, a giraffe, and bird, and a bunch of other things that didn't even exist. Then as it started to rain, the children heard their parents calling them and scurried off. "Thanks for playing with us, lady," the girl with the doll giggled before running off.

"I'm a man!" he shouted again as the kids disappeared. The continued to pour on him, melting the ice that bound him until he was able to break free. "I'm going to KILL them!" he exclaimed angrily. But since it was raining, he had no way to track their scent, so wet and humiliated he headed home.


	46. How About a Helping Hand

CM: Hey everyone! To be honest we were planning on posting this chapter and the previous togther, but rather than cram all of that down your throats we decided to split it up to save room for suspence. That's why you're getting an extra chappie for this week. Yay! Also I'd like to take this time to welcome our newest reviewer S. Voltaire and to thank the rest of you for your wonderful reviews. You guys are awesome.

**Chapter Ten: How About a Helping Hand**

_To my Master:_

_I thought about writing a letter about how much I know you've done for me, but then I realized you're not the type for such sentimental drivel. I know you'll be angry after reading this, but the truth is that I had to leave and I can't say why other than it has something to do with my brother. You've always been a mother to me, and I am truly grateful for all you've done and continue to do for me. Shoot, I said I wasn't going to write about that.... oh well. Thank you for everything. I hope to see you again some day._

_With love,_

_Kathleen Hughes_

_P.S. After you read this letter, dispose of it so that no one else will find it._

"Tch," Izumi scoffed before crumpling up the paper and tossing it in the fire place. "What kind of fool does she take me for?"

"I don't think she takes you as a fool at all," Sig commented, placing his hands on her shoulders. "I'm sure she's just worried about you."

"Oh, she SHOULD be worried, but not about me. I'll hunt her down and drag her sorry rear end back here where..." Her vigorous speech was interrupted as she suddenly barfed up a mouthful of blood.

Not missing a beat, Sig pulled out a handkerchief and wiped her mouth. "You should take it easy," he told her, helping her sit down. "She's strong...she can look out for herself."

"She's strong, but she's still an idiot," Izumi panted. "The one thing I can be grateful for is that she hasn't fallen as far as I have."

"And I don't think she will, not after all she's seen," Sig murmured comfortingly.

Izumi smiled. "Thank you, sweetie. I'll be fine. And you're right, I taught her enough to where she should by all rights be able to make it out of any scrape." Suddenly she straightened up, fist in the air, and a flaming aura surrounding her. "BECAUSE IF YOU DIE KATHLEEN HUGHES I'LL RESURRECT YOU MYSELF AND GIVE YOU THE BEATING OF A LIFETIME!" She stopped as once again she vomited up some blood.

xxxxxxx

Kat shivered as she got the feeling that one usually got when someone was speaking about doing harm to them. She figured Izumi must have found the note by now. It was too late in the day to plan a full trip out of Dublith. Traveling at night was dangerous in any parts of the country. Kat had located an inn at the far end of town. She would stay for one night and buy whatever supplies she needed before heading... who knows where next? Where could she go? She didn't know if that person would come back for vengeance, but she didn't doubt it either. As Kat was about to go inside to check in, she saw several children making a den and saw a boy stomping the ground, kicking up dirt and Kat wondered what on earth he was doing. Looking closer, she saw there was a small lizard scurrying beneath the boy's feet, trying desperately to find an escape route while at the same time avoiding the child's shoe.

Kat strode over without a second thought and kicked the child square in the hindquarters. He gave a squealing yelp and the other kids were so startled they forgot the animal completely. Kat stopped down and scooped up the small reptile in her hand while frowning down at the boy.

"What's you're problem, mister?" the boy demanded.

"How does it feel, being picked up by someone bigger than you?" Kat demanded.

"We were just playing," another child said.

"When you're sole mission is to hurt something or someone, that isn't playing. You should all be ashamed," Kat rebuked.

"We.... we didn't mean anything by it," yet a third child stated as they all stared at the ground.

"Then apologize," Kat said, holding up the lizard who blinked up at them.

"Sorry mister lizard," they said in a chorus.

Satisfied, Kat told the kids to head home and watched them leave before she set the scaly creature down near a crack in the stone wall and it scurried inside without pretense. Then she turned back to the inn and went inside to check in to a room.

Little did she know that she was being watched by keen eyes that had been following her for some time now. "Wow.... he likes lizards," the stooped figure whispered from the shadows. "Maybe he'll like me?"

* * *

"Mommy there's a girl under the cherry tree," a little shouted as she ran back toward her home. "I think she's sleeping."

Her mother quickly came outside unsure of who her daughter could be talking about, or what the girl could want. As she reached her daughter she spotted a red headed woman leaning against the bottom of their cherry tree in what looked like a deep sleep. "Excuse me…miss?" she called out walked closer to her. "Miss…it really isn't safe to sleep outside like this. Miss are you…."

She had reached the sleeping girl only to discover that her left shoulder was sizzling and the woman was groaning as if in immense pain. "Talia, run inside and get your father," she ordered bending down to see how the woman was doing. She felt her forehead and found that she had a high fever on top of the wound that engulfed her entire shoulder.

Moments later the father showed up and he too saw the wound which made his stomach turn. "We need to get her inside," he said without hesitation.

"But dear we don't know who she is," the mother said quickly.

"I know…but I refuse to leave someone in need alone," he stated firmly. His wife nodded and together they brought the woman inside.

* * *

"RAAAARAAAAGHH!!!"

"Sounds like Envy's made it back," Lust said looking up from her place in the chimera chamber under Central where Gluttony was having his twelfth meal of the day.

SLAM! CRASH!!!

"I want her dead! I want her dead and her head in Gluttony's stomach!!" Envy screeched, stomping into the room looking like something that was chewed up and spit out by one of the pet chimeras they were keeping in the cages.

"If you're talking about the Ishbalen girl, that's already been taken care of," Lust told Envy, flipping her hair back behind her shoulders.

"That's not...wait...she is?" Envy asked taking a break from his tantrum. "Are you sure?"

"While I didn't see the actual corpse, Gluttony managed to inflict a bite wound very close to the heart. It's only a matter of time before the wound kills her, and there isn't a doctor in this country who could treat it that she could go to," Lust explained.

"I didn't get to eat her," Gluttony whined, standing up from his finished meal.

"Heh, well at least she's getting what's coming to her," Envy snickered, feeling slightly better. "But the one I was talking about was the Ice Cold!"

"I thought you were supposed to be investigating some rumors in the South," Lust pointed out.

Envy grit his teeth. "I WAS. But while i was down there I ran into her disguised as some white haired fruit loop. And she ended up killing me more times than I could count because she found out I killed her _big brother_."

"Are you saying that you couldn't manage to retaliate at all? What were you doing Envy?" Lust asked condescendingly.

"She had me frozen to a wall, okay???" Envy shouted back. "I'd like to see you manage anything in that situation."

"And you couldn't break free on your own?" Lust asked.

"NO! She had all my cells frozen as well, I couldn't shape shift at all. If I could, I wouldn't be standing here ranting about it!"

"Well that is problematic," Lust sighed. "We can't have her wandering around unchecked, and most certainly not in such a suspicious area. It looks like I'll be making up for failing to kill the Lt. Colonel."

"Can I eat her?" Gluttony asked.

"No, Gluttony, I'll be going alone this time," she said with a smile, pulling out a piece of bloodied cloth from her cleavage and smiling all the while.

* * *

"This is a good haul guys," a man with sunglasses chuckled looking at the money the two in front of him had brought in. "Now we'll have enough for women and booze and food I guess."

"We're glad to help, Master Greed," a tall skinny woman with blond hair and tattoos on her bare arms said.

"This was a piece of cake," a shorter man with a wide build and slicked back brown hair commented smirking.

"Yes, for me," an enormous man with grizzled grey hair and a muscular stature grunts.

"Well, either way," Greed began but stopped. Excited scuffling following by the door being tossed open as a short bald fellow with a cloak tumbled through the doorway caught everyone's immediate attention. "Ah, Bido my man, aren't you supposed to be on watch?"

"Yes, but he's gone into a hotel now for the night," Bido answered excitedly. "And guess what, he likes lizards."

The three greedettes just stared at him unable to come up with anything to say. "You came all the way here just to tell us this?" Greed asked amused.

"Well, I was just thinking that if he likes lizards, he may be less likely to be scared of me," Bido replied. "Right?"

"The only thing that would be scared of you are flies, Bido," one of the guys said.

"I think you're confusing him with a frog, Dorchette," the female muttered. "I just don't get the point in watching over an alchemist. They're all the same."

"This one's a bit different," Greed cut in. "He managed to get the better of one of my enemies...and he seemed to have a good reason for fighting him to begin with. Plus, if he likes lizards he's bound to be an animal lover."

They all exchanged disgruntled looks but they didn't make any protests. If Greed said something, that's how it went. They respected him and trusted his judgement. "If you'd like, we can go and force him to go along with us," the one named Dorchette offered.

"No...I still want to observe him for a bit and see if he's really as interesting as I think he is," Greed replied. "Then we'll bring him here. So keep up the good work, Bido."

"Of course, Master Greed," Bido exclaimed before running off.

"Do you guys want to see him? You know before we drag him in?" Greed asked the other three.

"I'll pass," the big guy stated. "I've seen enough of them to last me a lifetime."

"I agree with you, Roa," Dorchette added.

"Sorry, I won't be joining you either," the blond female said.

"Are you sure, Martel? It should be fun...you might just think he's handsome," Greed teased. "He should be around your age...from the look of him at least."

A nerve tweaked in Martel's forehead as she tried to ignore her leader's playful poking. "I don't need or want a man."

"Well, you're pretty much one of the guys anyway, aren't you?" Dorchette said with a laugh.

Martel didn't take to well to this as she wrapped her body around Dorchette and started to stretch him. "You just had to say it," Roa said shaking his head.

* * *

"Thank you so much for taking the time to stop by, Mr. Mustang," Gracia said setting a cup of tea down in front of him. "It feels like we seldom receive visitors anymore."

"Please, call me Roy," Roy said with a smile. "And it's my pleasure to be in the company of two of the best looking women in Central."

"Careful, Roy or Maes will come back to haunt you," Gracia chided.

"Too late," he muttered under his breath. He had been receiving periodical visits from the specter for quite some time now.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing," Roy said taking a sip of the provided tea. "I'm glad to see you both are well."

"Thank you. We've been getting by. I'm just glad you came over to inform us about Kathleen being on a mission," Gracia said sitting down across from him while Elicia was on the floor scribbling pictures with crayon. "To be honest, I had almost feared that... well, considering." Her smile faded a little.

"I assure you that there is nothing to worry about," Roy told her trying to get her to smile again. "I understand how much her safety means to you and Elicia and I won't allow such an incident to occur again."

Gracia's smile lifted at this declaration. "Were you going to stay for dinner tonight?"

"I would, madam, but work calls, and if I sluff off too much I'll quickly fall behind," Roy politely declined.

She nodded in understanding. "Of course. Please come back whenever you feel the inclination. But be sure to come visit us in a few days. I'd like you to deliver one of my pies to Kathleen when she comes back. She always had a thing for sweets and I think she'd be happy to come home with something to look forward to."

"Of course," Roy promised, but not without difficulty. He couldn't bring himself to tell her that Kat may not come back...and he really didn't want to make her worry any more than she was going to. He slowly got to his feet and headed for the door.

"Give Auntie Kat a big hug for me okay!" Elicia exclaimed as he left.

"Oh, I intend to," Roy chuckled, then thought in his head, 'Right after I kill her for running off again and getting half of Central up in a bind.'

"Take care of yourself, Roy," Gracia murmured.

Roy nodded one last time and walked out onto the street. It had started raining again and he felt that the weather matched his mood. It seemed to rain more often now than he'd ever remembered. He looked down at the curb and stood there staring off into space. He was there for a long time before he realized what he was looking at. One of the puddles on the ground that was quickly filling up, looked dark red in the dim lighting...almost as if it were...blood.

He hurriedly shook his head before glancing warily back and to his relief it looked like a regular puddle. 'Get a grip, Mustang,' he thought to himself. He finished the walk to his car and got in, brushing the rain water out of his hair. Roy glanced back at the Hughes residence one last time before starting his car up. "I'm not sure you even realize just how much you left behind, Liuetenant. You'd better come back soon...or you'll have broken their hearts."

* * *

Kat wasn't sure what it was that had pulled her from her slumber in the middle of the night. It had been peaceful enough, and though she was a light sleeper, there had been no sounds, no warning to be had. So she could only theorize that it was instinct that had alerted her to the danger that was hovering over her in her state of vulnerability. Her eyes snapped open, dreams being replaced with reality as she threw herself off the bed and onto the hardwood floor. She looked up in time to see something stabbed through her bed, right where she had been resting moments before, she followed the weapon's trail, and saw it was attached to the hand of a voluptuous looking woman with long wavy dark hair and a tattoo just above her cleavage. Seeing that tatoo made Kat remember the person who had killed her brother, because she remembered seeing an identical marking, except it was located on his leg.

"Heh…I'm glad you dodged that one," the woman said pulling back the blade that happened to be her fingers. "If you had died so easily I wouldn't have been able to see your expression…when I tell you you're partner's left this world forever."

"This person… she must be related to the one who killed my brother," Kat thought with distaste. "I don't believe you," Kat told her in a hard voice. "There's no way she would allow herself to be taken down by the likes of you. Though I will ask this… why do you insist on trying to kill us?"

"Well…you're in our way," the woman stated with a smile. "And we hate it when someone stands in our way." Then she reached into her black dress to pull out a single piece of cloth. "As for your friend, if you don't believe my words then maybe you'll believe your own eyes. What do you suppose this is?" With that she tossed it to Kat allowing her time to take in what she saw.

Kat examined it carefully. It was certainly the same type of material Elly wore, though the dried blood had turned it hard and coarse. It wasn't until she spotted the alchemical symbol embroidered into the fabric that left no doubt in her mind. It had indeed belonged to Elly. But… there was just no way… she couldn't be…

"Hm, I see you're beginning to understand," the woman spoke as Kat continued to stare at the piece of fabric. "It's a pity really. You made such a good candidate for a sacrifice, but then you had to make things difficult and overstepped your boundaries. Now you will be sent to join both your brother and friend."

Kat's fist clenched over the cloth. "You…. All of you… I'll never forgive you," she whispered darkly.

* * *

"Master Greed!" a small, strange looking man call out, running into a place called The Devil's Nest until he found the man who he was looking for sitting on a couch with a gaggle of girls around him. "Master Greed! The alchemist you told me to watch, he's being attacked by a scary lady with long fingers!"

Greed grimaced at this news and grumbled a bit to himself. "Great...first the ugly brat and now the hag. With all this attention here I'm bound to get found out...especially if I tried to save the kid." He looked up at the strange man and asked, "Bido, did the hag have a big fat guy with her?"

Bido shook his head hurriedly. "No, it was just the one lady."

"Hm... what to do. On the one hand, the kid looks like he could be pretty useful, and I'd be screwing with their plans as a bonus. On the other hand, I really didn't want to have to relocate," Greed murmured, mulling it over. "Save the kid, don't save the kid.... anyone got a coin I could flip?"

"Master Greed!" Bido exclaimed with urgency.

"Alright, I'll save the kid...just because you seem to like him," Greed murmured getting up from his sitting place, despite the disappointed moans from the many females. "But for his sake it'd better be worth it."

* * *

A quick movement, a flash, and suddenly Lust was pinned up against the wall with an ice spike through her gut. 'Brother… I promised you I wouldn't kill for revenge,' Kat thought. 'But I'm going to survive. There's no way…' Then out loud she said to Lust. "There's no way I'd allow myself or anyone else to die at the hands of you people."

"You might have dismembered Envy in such a manner," Lust said recovering from the blow. "But you will not have that luxury with me."

Lust used her long fingers to cut through Kat's ice and freeing herself and the battle began. The night was filled with the sounds of wood splintering, glass shattering, and alchemy being used as the battle in the enclosed space raged on. Kat was impressed at how speedy the creature moved. But with her alchemy, she was at least able to slow down her movements some. Suddenly the innkeeper burst into the room with his wife. "What the hell is… what in the?" he gasped upon seeing the destroyed room.

"How rude," Lust said turning her gaze on them. "Don't you know its common courtesy to knock when entering a lady's room?

Kat's eyes widened and knowing full well Lust's intentions, sprung into action. She jumped in front of the pair and raised an ice wall, but Lust fingers broke straight through and pierced her right shoulder, pinning her against the wall.

The inn keeper's wife screamed in fright, clinging to her husband. "What are you waiting for?" Kat demanded through gritted teeth. "Get out of here!"

The two didn't need to be told a second time. They quickly left the room and fled for the safety of their own room.

"Oh how noble," Lust taunted. "Just like your brother, you try so hard to keep people out of trouble. That's what ended his life as well." She twisted her fingers, eliciting a small noise from Kat as she tried not to let the pain overwhelm her. "Now that I think about it, this is the exact same place I stabbed him. Sad to say I wasn't the one to finish the job."

Kat glared and grabbed the finger pinning her. Instead of freezing it, the entire arm began to bubble before blowing off entirely. Lust let out a scream of agony while Kat placed hand over her bleeding shoulder. She did what she could to steadily clot the blood around the area to minimize the blood loss. Of course… too much movement would only reopen the wound.

"That was very painful," Lust said as a light appeared from where her arm exploded. "However, you'll find that it takes much more than that to eliminate one of us." Her arm was quickly reforming, and pretty soon it was back to normal…as normal as she had ever been. "Now I'll end this."

As Kat continued to fight Lust with everything that she had, she began to grow tired while Lust seemed to have a plethora of energy stored away. Every now and then she managed to make a decent slice into Kat's flesh, adding to the blood loss. It was all Kat could do to keep the wounds from gushing. Her clothes were torn and stained with crimson and her body became colder as her warm liquid life seeped out of her little by little. Soon Kat was finding it hard to keep her vision in focus. She lost her balance and fell to one knee clutching her wounded shoulder, one of her more serious injuries. She felt Lust's deadly fingers right against her throat.

"Such a shame… that you won't be able to see your precious Colonel ever again," Lust said in a condescending manner. "Don't worry. I'll be sure to leave him a souvenir like I did for you."

This statement caused Kat to snap and she used what little energy she had to make one final stand. The blood on the floor suddenly shot up and pierced Lust through the throat, sending her staggering and choking. Then Kat placed a hand on the water heater standing nearby and a jet of water burst forth from it, hitting Lust straight in the face. She gave an inhuman howl as her face began to melt away along with the rest of her body.

"Hehe… nothing a little… Ph alteration can't do…" Kat laughed wearily, dragging herself out of the room as fast as she could, which wasn't very fast at all, dripping blood as she went. She almost fell on her way down the stairs as her vision began to sway and she stumbled out into the cool night. She got maybe a few yards before she fell forward onto the ground. She had never felt so chilled in her life as she felt death's hands caressing her, ready to take her away. But suddenly… the cold hands were replaced by another pair, except these were warm and… almost reassuring. She shifted, trying to see who the hands belonged to, but her body wouldn't move the way she wanted it to.

"Oh, so you're still alive." A voice far off sounding purged its way into Kat's ears. "Not sure why you're a target…but I think you'll have a lot more fun with me." Then the hands lifted her up and carried her off to an unknown destination. The last thing that she saw were stars before they got sucked away until all was black.

* * *

CM: Oh my, wasn't that an interesting turn. What will become of this? And now that Elly managed to barely escape, how long will this reprieve last? Stay tuned!

Now to the after chapter funny... just because we all love him, some Greed humor!

* * *

Greed walked into the Devil's Nest carrying the white haired alchemist with blood soaked clothing. "Hey, Doc," Greed spoke to the strange looking bald man with a scar on his scalp and strange eyes. "I need you to fix this guy up for me. He's not quite dead but he's getting there."

"I'll look into it," he promised walking over to the white haired boy.

Greed left the room for a bit to give the doc plenty of room to work. "Do you think he's going to be okay?" Bido asked worriedly.

"Who knows," Dorchette replied.

"He did look pretty bad," Martel pointed out.

"It'll take a large amount of good luck," Roa added.

"Something seemed off about that guy," Crocodile man stated.

A good two hours later, the doctor came out, cleaning his bloodied hands off with a rag. "Master Greed managed to make it just in time."

"So, he's gonna be okay?" Bido asked excitedly as the others glanced up with mild interest.

"Yes... except...." The doctor said. "Master Greed, you may want to come see this."

Greed curiously followed him into the room and over to the boy lying on the bed. His shirt was off and a bandage was wrapped around his upper body to hold together the stitches. You could clearly see his shape...a rather thin but curvy shape. "Well, what do you know. Looks like this'll be fun after all."

"He's a...girl?" Bido asked in surprise as the others followed him in.

"Yes, finally another girl," Martell thought.

"Kid doesn't know what she's gotten into," Dorchette muttered.

"Hmm," Roa murmured.

"Ah, so that was it. She looks really good," Crocodile man commented.

"Well let's let her sleep...when she wakes up we'll give her a nice welcome," Greed said getting them all to leave as a smirk appeared on his face. "Oh, and Dorchette, go find out who this kid is. I want to know what kind of person lies behind this facade." 'It would also be good to know if she's legal,' he added as an afterthought.


	47. Surrounded by Strangers

CM: Hello everyone. I regret to inform you all that due to my busy schedule I will no longer be able to continue this story and this will be my last post. I truly am sorry, but that's just how it is. So please enjoy this final installment.

**Chapter Eleven: Surrounded by Strangers**

Kat could hear voices speaking, fading in and out like a badly tuned radio. She wasn't sure if she was dead or alive. She tried to move her body, if she still had one. Yes, she must, because it felt heavy and it ached. Her mind was swimming in an inky black fog with the consistency of mud. She wasn't sure at times whether or not her eyes were open. Either way it was always dark. She tried to focus. It was hard, so she tried to recall what happened to her. She had run away from Izumi's house, she was attacked by a woman in her sleep. She fought with her, got badly injured. She should have died.

Still unsure of whether or not her eyes were open, she tried to force movement. Slowly, she sat up, and she felt more pain. This was good. It meant she was indeed still alive. She tried to look at her surroundings. Wherever she was, it was dark, but she could see faint outlines of objects and determined she was in a room. But where? She Also noted she was resting in a bed. Who's bed?

It was slow, and hard work, but eventually she managed to pull herself out of the bed and onto her feet. Her legs were slightly wobbly, but with force of will, she steadied herself. There was something she needed to do… what was…. ELLY! Kat stumbled around in the dark, feeling along the walls until she found a door. The hallway outside was much brighter and she had to wait for her eyes to adjust before she could continue. Wherever she was, she needed to leave and find Elly.

"Woah, it's best if you don't move around right now," a voice said off to her right. She turned and saw a man with a long scar running down his bald head and wide pupiless eyes. "Your wounds will reopen if you don't rest."

Kat gave a shout of surprise and tried to use alchemy, but when nothing happened, she looked to see that her bracelets were missing.

"Miss… we need to get you back in bed," the man said putting a hand on her arm.

Kat grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground before she forced her legs to move. She ran half stumbling down the corridor, desperately seeking for a way out.

As she turned a corner, she ran smack down into a really tall and well built man. "How did you get out?" he asked as his eyes looked her up and down and saliva dripped from his large mouth filled with sharp teeth.

Another yell of panic erupted from her and her body reacted on its own. The heel of her palm shot out, striking deep into his gut. His eyes widened and spit was forcibly coughed out as he doubled over, collapsing hard onto his knees. Kat wasted not a moment and continued to run, the pain and fatigue in her body long forgotten. (Isn't adrenaline magical? ^^) By this time, the first guy must have sounded an alarm because suddenly there were lots of people running at her now. They all stopped in front of her and put up their hands to show they weren't going to attack her. But in her moment of fear, she knocked them all down one by one until she felt a hand on her wrist holding it still.

"Okay, that's enough…is that any way to show your gratitude for us saving your life?"

Kat looked up to see a man with dark spiky hair, sharp eyes, and the devil's smile. He looked normal enough, at least compared to everything she had seen so far, but then something she saw almost made her heart stop. On the hand that was holding her, was the same marking both her brother's killer and the woman who attacked her shared.

"You're one of them…" she whispered, her breathing irregular, as well as her pulse.

"Well, yes and no," he answered. "But I can tell you this, had we been allies, I wouldn't have saved you from her."

Saved…. What? This person had saved her? Why? It made no sense. She didn't believe it. She couldn't.

"You really shouldn't be running around. From the looks of things you reopened several wounds," he commented.

She looked down and saw her clothes, which she didn't remember wearing before, were starting to soak with red. She had to get this man to let go of her. She dipped her finger in the blood and began drawing on her arm, trying to recall the right symbol to use. She didn't even wonder why he just stood there, calmly watching her, or why the several other people in the room didn't seem further concerned with catching her. She finished, and there was a bright spark as the alchemy activated.

It hit the man holding her and went behind him as well. The only part of him that didn't freeze was the hand that was holding her wrist. She assumed that was all that was needed and started to twist her arm trying to break loose.

But after only seconds, the ice along him arm slow began to crack, and the rupture spread to his shoulder until it shattered apart. Then with some added muscle movement, he broke out of his prison, sending ice shards skittering across the floor. "Now that was mildly uncomfortable," he said brushing the remainders of frozen water off of him before glancing over his shoulder. "You alright there, Bido?"

The one called Bido was stuck to the wall to his right by the ice that she had summoned. "Uh…yeah," he whimpered.

"So, that's how it is," the man said turning back to Kat who was just staring dazedly at him. "Now are you going to behave or am I going to have to tie you up?"

"Gotta get out," she mumbled, trying to break loose, but her struggles became weaker as her adrenaline crashed down and her vision became unfocused. "Gotta… find…" Her eyes drifted closed and her body went completely flaccid.

The man caught the rest of her with his other hand, and lifted her into his arms again. "Alright guys, show's over. Someone help get Bido down. Doc, is the kid alright?"

"Yes, she should be fine."

"I mean right in the head."

"I'm pretty sure she was just delirious Master Greed," the doctor answered calmly. "Probably from the loss of blood and lack of nutrition. I would have done a blood transfusion but the only blood we could use would be a pint from a blood bank or the hospital."

"That would attract too much attention at this point," Greed said. "She'll just have to recover the old fashioned way. By the way, does anyone even know her blood type?"

"A positive," a voice called randomly.

"Hmm…so she's _that _kind of girl," he murmured looking down at her lying in his arms. "Well…better get her back to bed and fixed up. We don't want her dying now do we? Oh yeah, Martel, Bido, and Dorchette you three are going to watch her. Have fun."

Bido, who had been detached from the wall, looked a little scared but nodded that he would. Martel didn't object either, though she muttered something about she better not get attacked again. Dorchette looked against the idea but said nothing.

"Just make sure to let me know when she wakes up," Greed told them. "I'm expecting a lot of fun from this one."

* * *

Everything was blurry as Elly tried to open her eyes. She let out a loud groan as she tried to move, her left shoulder feeling like it was trying to melt off of the rest of her body. Her other arm and legs didn't want to move either so she tried to focus her vision so as to assess the damage...and where she was. As she did so, she found a pair of bright blue eyes staring avidly back at her. "Mommy! She's awake, Mommy!" The eyes moved out of the Ishbalan's line of sight and she tried to follow them but the movement joggled her shoulder and she immediately ceased.

A little while later, a woman with dark brown hair and dark blue eyes came into view. "How are you feeling?" she asked kindly.

"She's got really pretty eyes," the first voice exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh...Honey, I think she might be a..." the woman called out.

"It doesn't matter," a male voice cut in. Moments later, a tall man with just as dark hair walked to his wife's side, his blue eyes all too apparent. "She's someone in need who we have the chance to help. And we will help her." He turned his attention to Elly who was trying to find her voice but was unable to. "How is your shoulder feeling?"

Elly opened her mouth slightly and tried to force some sound out. "It...like...melting."

The man moved over to her shoulder and began unwrapping it very slowly and carefully. Despite his mindfulness, Elly still moaned in pain. "Good lord," she heard him breath once fresh air hit her raw, throbbing wound.

"What kind of injury IS that?" the mother asked.

"I don't know. I want to say some sort of animal bite, but I can't think of any sort of animal that could cause it to fester like this. It's eating away at the bandages. And it's so close to her heart..." The man trailed off.

"She's not gonna go to sleep forever, is she?" the little girl asked.

"No of course not sweetheart," the woman said smoothly. "That just means it'll take a lot longer."

"Okay!" the little girl said happily.

"I don't think I'm going to be able to do anything on my own," the father stated worriedly. "Honey, we may have to call the towns doctor. It might be the only chance she has."

"But..." the woman started.

"I know, but she doesn't look like one when you can't see her eyes. As long as she keeps them shut it should be fine," he told her.

"A-alright, I'll make the call," she agreed nodding. Then she turned around and left the room.

"Can you tell me what did this to you?" the man asked her calmly.

"A...a....kom...dragon," Elly slurred.

"Wowie! A real dragon?" the little girl exclaimed in wonder.

The father shook his head, thinking that the girl was probably just delirious.

* * *

"Mmm… what a peculiar smell," Kat thought as she shifted beneath thin cloth.

"Hey! I think she's coming around."

Kat opened her eyes to a dimly lit room completely made of stone. She tried to sit up then soon found it difficult to do so as her head began to spin from a head rush.

"Might not want to move too fast…otherwise you'll pass out again," a guy with hair that looked slicked back said. He was smoking a pipe, the source of what had awoken her.

"Are you going to freak out again like you did before?" A blond female on her other side asked.

"Freak out? What are you talking about?" Kat mumbled.

"Forget it, Martel, she doesn't remember," the man said.

"Well, you did lose a lot of blood," Martel said. "You're lucky to be alive."

"Yes…but with Master Greed helping you were bound to wake up eventually," a little guy continued, whom Kat only just noticed. He was bald and wearing what looked like a torn up robe.

"Ungh…" Kat groaned, trying to clear the fog from her mind. "Where am I? And who are you people?"

Before any of them could answer, the door swung open and a huge, muscular man walked through carrying a tray of food. "Breakfast," he grunted as he set the tray down on the nightstand beside Kat's bed. He made a silent indication to the bald headed man and he nodded before scurrying out the door.

"Feeling better?" the big man asked.

"I'm not dead," was her optimistic reply.

"Are you sure about that?" the man with the slicked back hair asked. "This could be hell for all you know."

"Dorchette, shut up," Martel muttered. "We don't need her going on another rampage because she thought she died."

"So, Martel, Dorchette, and... who are you?" Kat asked the large man.

"Roa," he replied. "And the one you saw earlier was Bido."

"Who you froze to a wall and he's now terrified of you," Dorchette remarked.

"I... did?" Kat said. "I don't remember that."

"Well, the doc said you were delirious," Martel said.

"You should eat," said Roa.

"Uh, thanks," Kat said grabbing a roll and a glass of water off the tray. The first bite was enough to make her realize how hungry she was and it was gone within three swallows and down with every drop of water in the glass. Once done she let out a thankful sigh.

"How long was I out for?" she inquired.

"Since you were brought here? Probably a few days at most," Martel answered.

Kat was a little discomforted by this news. "Oh.... that long huh?"

"Well...she's not freezing things," Dorchette muttered. "I guess that's a good sign that she's finally calmed down."

Just after he finished his statement, the door burst open and in walked Bido with a tall muscular man who had spiky black hair and a big toothy grin. "So, you're finally back from the dead," he said. "Are you all toned down now? You gave my men quite the fright the last time you woke up."

Kat stared at the man for a few moments, but her eyes widened when they found the tattoo of an ouroboros on the back of his left hand and immediately her body tensed. "You... that's the same mark..."

"Haven't we been through this already?" he asked rubbing a hand through his hair.

"She doesn't remember anything," Roa stated.

"As expected," said a man, stepping out from behind the guy.

Kat's attention went to him and she couldn't help but stare, for the man's skin looked oddly colored, his eyes were huge and without irises, as if coke bottle spectacles had been fused to his head, and his bald cranium carried a enormous scar.

"Hasn't anyone told you it's impolite to stare?" he said.

Kat flushed and glanced away with a mumbled apology. The doctor did not acknowledge it but instead approached Kat and began giving her, much to her bemusement, a check up. He tested her vision, her reflexes, and her body movement as well as some minor mind drills. At last, after several minutes, he straightened up.

"Everything appears to be working properly. She just needs to take it easy. Is that all, Master Greed?" he asked turning to the spiky haired man.

"Yes that's it, thanks," Greed replied with a raise of his hand. The man nodded and walked out the door, at which time Greed turned to Kat who was still looking at him warily. "So, welcome to the Devil's Nest. That was some pretty impressive alchemy, could become pretty useful around here."

What do you want? Stay away from me. You're one of them. If you're going to kill me then do it. These and so many other things Kat wanted to say streamed through her head in a matter of a seconds but never made it onto her tongue. Her hands twitched, compelled to preform the alchemy that could possibly protect her.

"I mean the way you melted that hag's face, I've been waiting so long to see that happen. I also loved how you dismantled that brat. Absolutely priceless." And he laughed. It was strange, booming laugh that was charming and yet not. "Shame you couldn't finish the job though."

"A shame?" Kat repeated. This man wasn't making any sense at all...wasn't he supposed to be one of them?

"Yeah, they definitely would have deserved it," Greed chuckled.

"How can you say that?" Kat asked. "Aren't you... you must have some ties with them."

"Ties?" Greed asked in surprise. "Had them, didn't need them, ditched them, don't want them."

"Why should I believe that?" asked Kat.

"You can believe what you want," Greed told her. "The fact still remains though, I saved your life."

"Then... if you aren't out to kill me, why did you bring me here?"

"Because you amuse me," was his simple answer. "That and I could use some extra manpower around here, so to speak," he added when Martel cleared her throat.

"Well, sorry, but I'm not up for hire," Kat stated. "And I've already spent enough time here. So thank you for the hospitality but I really must go."

"Go? I don't think so," Greed stated. "You're staying right here and recovering like a good little alchemist."

"No, I don't have time for that," Kat stated impatiently. "I have to get out of here now."

"Well, you better make time, kid, cuz you're not going anywhere," Greed stated.

"I'd like to see you try to stop me," Kat said, pulling the bed covers off herself. That's about as far she she got before she felt hands from Martel, Dorchette, and Roa holding her down by her arms.

"Easy, kitten," Greed chuckled. "What's you're big hurry? If you tell me, I might be able to arrange something."

Kat fought with herself for a few moments. "There's someone I need to find, as soon as possible."

"Who...your partner?" Greed asked curiously.

Kat's eyes widened. How did he know about that? Just how much did he know?

"Your face says enough. Well then, my next guess would be that this would belong to the one you're so desperate to find." As he spoke, he pulled from his pocket the blood drenched cloth that woman had given Kat.

"Give that back." The words had just erupted on their own.

"Oh, so I was right," Greed said taking a better look at it. "So...she's a pretty strong alchemist too right? Well...if that hag had this...then that means she fought with your friend. And if the big guy was with her...that means chances of her survival were minimal at best. But, because she only brought this cloth that means she has a chance of still being alive, because it would have more than likely been her head instead...or the big guy just ate her."

By this time Kat had nearly leapt off the bed to attack the guy for speaking so casually about Elly being dead and the three had to reinforce their grips on her. It didn't help though as with a few swift techniques that Izumi taught her and they were down and she was free and her fist was flying directly towards Greed's face. Her fist landed, though only partially, as he had grabbed her wrist at the last possible moment, but her knuckles were suddenly throbbing.

"You don't want to do that," he told her calmly. "You'll only end up hurting yourself...as I'm sure you're feeling already."

Kat thought she saw his skin where she had hit him turn a different color, but it was back to normal within moments.

"You're gutsy, and I like that," Greed commented, and with an easy yet light shove he pushed her backwards where she flopped back down onto the bed. "But that's not going to get you out of here any sooner."

Kat sat up puffing and glaring wintry death at him.

"That's not going to help you either." He laughed. "Look, I'll make a deal with you, I'll get one of my guys to go find your lost partner, and you stay here and completely recover. That means behaving and not beating any more of my men up. Sound good?"

Kat quietly deliberated. The others had gotten up by this time. On both sides out of her peripheral vision she could see Dorchette with his hand on the hilt of the sword on his waist. Martel was crouched, poised to strike. Roa was also clearly ready to spring into action if need be. Bido was twisting his tail anxiously. Wait... tail? Should she trust him? Could she trust him? He was related to the people who killed her brother, who tried to kill her, who possibly killed Elly! 'Bro... what am i supposed to do?' she thought. She hadn't expected an answer. But one came through possibly her own imagination.

"Go with your instincts," her brother said "If you can't trust him, then trust yourself."

Kat exhaled heavily, sitting back on the bed. "Alright.... just, please find her."

"Great, Bido go take this to Clint and tell him to find the owner. Also make sure he gets some proof about whatever happened to her," Greed told the little creature. "So now that's taken care of, and we'll even bring back proof so you don't have to just trust our word. Now lie back down and get some sleep...you'll need it to recover."

Kat reluctantly pulled herself back beneath the covers. This seemed to appease everyone because the three relaxed their stances and Greed waved for them to leave. They left the room one by one without a word and Greed strode over to Kat's bedside. Before she could say anything, he reached down and ruffled her hair. "Just remember nothing comes free here."

And with that he turned on his heel and walked out of the room, with a little spring in his step. Kat just shook her head, choosing to ignore the said comment and allowed herself to drift off into a light sleep.

* * *

"This...I've never seen anything like it."

The towns doctor had arrived at the small house and he had begun his examination of Elly's smoldering shoulder. When he had come in, the Ishbalan had closed her eyes and kept them closed hoping he didn't feel the need to check her eyes.

"You're right, this does seem to be some sort of animal bite...but the venom left behind is much too acidic for me to place into a container to study it. Unfortunately, all I can tell you is to drain the wound...once a...no twice a day and clean it after every session," the doctor explained. "Also, she must drink this before every session to help numb the pain and to boost her immune system. After that, we can only wait and hope it heals."

The father had thanked the good doctor for coming on such short notice and later that evening they took Elly outside and leaned her against a thick tree in their backyard. They didn't want to create a mess inside their house, having still no knowledge of what the venom was. They cut open her wound and allowed the venom to drain before mopping it up with a rag dipped in hot water. Then they poured iodine over the wound and Elly gave a whimper of pain before choking it off by gritting her teeth. Though the medicine the doc provided numbed the pain slightly, it couldn't block out all of it.

"This girl isn't a stranger to pain, though from the looks of her body that one's a no brainer," the father murmured.

"We need to be careful," the mother said as she began bandaging Elly up. "If anyone finds out..."

"No one will. Just looking at her you can hardly tell she's Ishbalen. Only the eyes give that away, and she always has hers shut in pain," the father said firmly. "But I can't just abandon someone in need."

"You always were too kind," the mother murmured.

That was all Elly caught before she lost consciousness, welcoming the relief from the pain.

* * *

Kat waited until night time. The only way she was able to tell was that there was less movement going on around her. She had no idea where she was, but she had the feeling it was someplace underground from the way the temperature always stayed cool and constant. She had been nibbling and napping alternating between the two and she felt much stronger than she had when she first woke up. Her body was still protestant of her moving around, but she managed to ease herself out of bed when she sensed it was safe to do so. Silently she crept to he door and eased it open with gentle care. Poking her head out, she looked both ways down the lengthy hallway outside her room. There wasn't a living creature in sight. She slipped out of the room and began traversing through the hallway, sticking to the shadows. So far, so good. Now if she could just find the way out....

"Out for a nightly stroll?" The voice caught her by surprise as she spotted Greed standing against the corner she had just been about to pass. "You didn't think it'd be that easy to leave did you?"

Kat bit her bottom lip. No, she hadn't thought it would be that easy, but that was both the beauty and bane of wishful thinking. It drove you to do something whether you thought it would work or not. She turned to face him; he hadn't moved a muscle. "Look, I appreciate you helping me out, but as I said before, I can't stay here."

"Oh...but you can't leave either," Greed said blatantly.

"I'm leaving right now."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"No, you're going back to bed."

Kat scowled. "You can't force me to stay here."

"Wanna bet?" At this point, Greed removed himself from his position against the wall. "You have no idea who you're dealing with."

"Oh I think I have an idea." Her body might have been weak but her tongue was as sharp as ever. "He's a creep who smells like cheap hair gel."

Greed laughed heartily at this, but he didn't move his eyes off her. "That's great, but just so we're clear, it's not cheap. Now go back to bed."

Kat shook her head in defiance. "If you want to stop me, then be ready for a fight."

This time it was Greed's turn to shake his head. "I don't fight women."

"Good news for me," was Kat's reply before she began to force her way past him.

Greed sighed but almost immediately grabbed her arm and pulled it behind her back holding her tightly to him. He was easily able to restrain the other arm in the same fashion. "I said you're not leaving."

"Let go of me!" Kat shouted.

"Quiet down. There are people sleeping, you know. No sense in disturbing them," Greed said.

"Then just let me go my own way," Kat said. "There's no point in me staying here."

"There's even less a point of you leaving," Greed said. "You think that after what you did, you'll be able to live a nice cozy life on the outside? I know these people, and they're not one to leave loose ends untied. They eliminate anyone who steps too far into their territory and you stepped in deep. If you leave now, they'll find you, and you would not survive that encounter."

"Then that's just a chance I'll have to take," Kat replied, though her vigor did lessen a bit.

"Even if it means that you'd be leaving behind everything you care about?" Greed asked. "Or...leaving without finishing what you started?"

Kat went rigid. She had set out to find what had killed her brother. She had found the hand, but the source she still hadn't a clue. She had found an answer with dozens of questions attached to it. The fact that he knew about this made her indignant and angry. "Quit talking like you know ev--" The rest of her words were muffled as Greed clapped a hand over her mouth.

"I said quiet down. Some people here LIKE to sleep. Didn't get much of it back where they used to be," Greed said in a low voice.

Kat moved her head until her mouth was free again. "And what's that supposed to mean?" she asked, though she lowered her voice significantly.

"You saw what they were right?" She nodded in answer. "Well...they were in the labs up until I pulled them out."

This wasn't something Kat expected to hear. Was that why they all seemed so devoted to him? He wasn't a friend of those other guys who are trying to kill her, and he didn't strike her as a bad guy. "So, everyone here is... a chimera?"

"Yep, well, except for you and me. Though don't get me wrong... I'm not exactly human either."

"So I gathered."

"So...just what do you know anyway?" Greed asked moving away from the chimera talk. "I can understand why the hag would try to kill you, but what did you do to warrant the first attack?"

"I... ran away," Kat muttered.

"From the military?" When she nodded in reply he said, "I'm impressed."

"Yeah... but the thing was, that's not even what got me into trouble," she said bitterly. "It was the fact that I realized he wasn't who he was pretending to be... and in that way, I sort of knew who he was." She didn't want to tell him too much, though she couldn't for the life of her understand why she was telling him any of this in the first place.

"Really..." Greed mused. He was sure that meant that she still didn't understand the full extent of what she'd walked into. "Well, you survived...and gave the brat the beating of his life, and I saved you from the hag...though you gave her a run for her money...and now you're going to sit here and rest up. Now are you going to go back to bed and stay or am I going to have to carry you back and tie you down to the bed?"

Kat sighed heavily. "I'll behave, for now. But I'm not staying here. I WILL find a way to leave."

"After a few weeks, you won't want to leave." This was said with promise. Kat didn't hold much stock to his words as she allowed herself to be guided back to her bedroom. "Oh, one more thing...you will be punished for misbehavior, so don't go trying that again...okay?"

Kat didn't even bother answering him and shut the door. Well, it wasn't a total loss. During her conversation with Greed, she had actually learned quite a bit. It didn't take her long to realize that this man possibly held the answers she sought. If that was the case, then maybe there was benefit in her sticking around after all. Maybe then she would finally be able to understand. Maybe then, she would finally know.

* * *

One morning, after her session of draining and cleaning, Elly sat up in her bed and tried to get to her feet.

"What are you doing?" the little girl demanded.

"I'm getting out of bed for a bit, I can't stay in one place for too long," Elly panted. "I just need to walk around...for a bit."

The little girl rushed up and pushed Elly back down onto the bed with more force than she thought was possible. "No! You're staying in bed and resting so you can get better. Until you're better you're not leaving your bed."

_"Until you're better, you're not leaving your bed!"_

"Wow, she seems just like I used to be," Elly thought in amusement. "I remember saying that same thing to Mat when I was that age."

"Now you get back in bed or I'll tell daddy," the girl warned, wagging her finger. The sight was enough to make any adult laugh.

"Heh heh, alright, I'll stay," Elly laughed lightly. "It's just not easy...staying like this all day long. I'm bored."

"You can help me make dresses for Molly and Susan, my dollies," the girl said smiling. "How good are you at sewing?"

"With two hands I'm not bad," Elly said with a smile. "But with only one...I don't know...I'll try."

Suddenly there was a loud banging at the front door. "Huh? Who could that be?" the little girl wondered.

Elly heard angry shouting and her heart filled with dread as a voice boomed, "Open up! We know you're harboring an Ishbalen!"

* * *

CM: Btw, April Fools! No, I'm not really discontinuing this story. Not when it's just getting to the really good part. :P So how far will Kat go to obtain the information her brother sought? Will Elly ever be cured of this ailment? Only time will tell, so stay tuned!

And the after chapter funny for today... Kat's new alias.

* * *

The next morning Kat opened the door of her bedroom to find Bido, Martel, Dorchette, and Roa all standing outside. No doubt an added precaution on Greed's part... terrific. "Um, I don't suppose any of you could direct me to the bathroom?"

"We'll show you," Roa answered shortly.

"Is that really necessary?" Kat asked.

"After your escape attempt last night, yeah," Dorchette answered.

"Oh, so he told you about that?"

"No, we watched," Martel said.

"Wait, you knew I was trying to escape but you didn't do anything?"

"We're not stupid enough to get in the way of the person that destroyed us when she wasn't even conscious," Dorchette pointed out.

Kat sighed in mild frustration as she still couldn't remember ever doing the things they say she did. "Alright, well, bathroom then, please?"

"This way," Roa stated and they moved out of the way so she could walk through the doorway. As she did so, Bido and Martel led the way up front while Roa and Dorchette took up the rear.

There wasn't much talking to be had as they led her down the corridor passing other people as they went, all of which looked peculiar in some way or another, Kat noted. Some would just spare a curious glance. But others would actually call out to Kat.

"Hey, alchemist....human...person with the silver hair!" one called out trying to see what she'd react to.

For awhile, Kat just ignored these comments, that is until....

"Who's that?"

"Oh, that's Master Greed's new girl."

"Alright, who said that?" Kat demanded whirling around, eyes seeking for the evil doer.

The two had been speaking suddenly froze and pointed at each other silently and slightly fearfully. "It was him."

"You can't really blame them...they don't have any other way to get your attention," Martel told her. "After all, they don't know your name."

"Huh... I guess that's true. But I really don't think I'd feel comfortable going by my real name here considering I'm on a hit list," Kat said.

"So then what should we call you?" Bido asked.

Kat thought about it for several minutes. She wanted something simple, yet also with some meaning. "What about Haku?"

"Miss, Haku....I like it," Bido complimented.

"You would," Dorchette muttered. "All because she saved that lizard."

"Hey, Haku, bathroom's right here," Martel said pointing to a door that was cracked open a little to show it was vacant.

"Wonderful," the newly dubbed Haku said before walking over to the door and going inside, shutting it behind her and locking it.

The four waited outside the door for quite sometime, silence hanging over them as they waited for Haku to finish. Suddenly, Roa put his fist in his palm. "Oh...that bathroom has a window," he mumbled. "That's not good."

The other three went into a tizzy and tried to get the door open. They didn't succeed, however, until Roa slammed his fist against it and it fell inward. As the door opened the four rushed inside.

They all came to a halt when they saw Haku having just finished pulling her fly up. She stared at the four with the most dead pan expression that would unnerve a charging bull.... which in a way it already had. "Can I help you with something?" she asked.

They all stood there as if they had been hit by her alchemy, until Roa spoke up. "The window...I just remembered it," he stated.

"You mean THAT window," Haku asked pointing to this tiny square of glass high on the wall.

Roa nodded shamelessly. "Yes."

"Do you really think _I_ could fit through that?" she demanded.

"I have to admit, even I'd find it difficult," Martel sighed.

"What's all this commotion? Is there a reason the bathroom door's been destroyed?" a voice asked from out of nowhere. "I rather like my privacy."

"Apparently I was attempting an infamous window escape," Haku said dryly.

"Had you managed that...I'd be very impressed," Greed chuckled. "Especially without your alchemy. But you guys need to be more careful with the pad and it's facilities."

"We're sorry, Master Greed," they all said at once.

Haku simply walked past all of them thinking to herself, 'Maybe I should just stay in bed for the rest of my life.'


	48. The Hard Bargain

CM: Hey everyone! Okay, just so people don't get confused, Kat's alias while she's living in the nest is going to be Haku (as mentioned in the previous after chapter funny, but just to avoid confusion) since she currently has a different appearance and that's what people in the nest know her as.

Also I'd like to take this moment to thank Little-Miss-Horror-Addict and Kakashis-girl90. I don't believe we ever got a review from them before now, so thanks a bunch guys! ^_^

**Chapter Twelve: The Hard Bargain**

"I finally managed to get out of there," Elly gasped holding tightly to her shoulder. She was stumbling along the side of the road as her shoulder continued to stay immovable with the acid eating her away from the inside. Each passing moment made it harder to breathe, every inch she moved caused her body to grow heavier and heavier. What's worse… there seemed to be no one around who would help her.

Much to her dismay, her foot stepped in a pothole and she tried to catch her balance but her reflexes were shot and she landed hard on the dusty road. "Ngh… it's no good," she thought wearily as she tried to get back up and failed. "I can't even feel my left side anymore…" She lay there breathing heavily as the mid day sun beat down on her, and she could here birds circling above her, waiting for her to kick it. "Dammit… I don't want to die here… brother… Haku…. Havoc…" She could feel hot tears rolling down her cheeks at her own helplessness. "Isn't there anyone who'll help me?"

As she lay face down, her breathing slowing and her heart beat failing, she could faintly her footsteps. She turned her head the slightest and saw a pair of black boots making their way towards her. "Is someone there?" she wondered vaguely. "But who?"

"Are you alright?" a deep voice asked as the boots stopped right next to her. Elly moved her lips a little in an attempt to speak. "Hmm…I see…so that's the problem." She vaguely felt something touch just to the right of her injured shoulder and move left, but soon could no longer feel a thing. "You've been through a lot I see…right, here we go." Then she felt two powerful arms lift her limp form off the ground and carry her away.

* * *

"Morning, moon beam," Greed greeted as he entered Haku's room. "Feeling any better?."

Haku stared up at him from her sitting position on the bed, pausing in her activity. She was holding a notebook open on her lap and was writing in it with a pen.

Greed paused for a moment to look at her and her notebook. "Where did you get those?" he asked curiously.

"They were given to me," Haku answered with a shrug. "I thought I should start making a record of my thoughts...the doctor figured it might help."

"Well...as long as you're not drawing alchemy symbols I think it should be fine," he said walking over to her. "So, what are you writing?"

"None of your business," Haku replied immediately shutting the book and stashing it away. "As to your earlier question, I'm as fine as any person being held against my will would be."

"But you're recovering...now that you've quit trying to break out," Greed pointed out.

"I wouldn't have to try to break out if you would just let me go," Haku thought to herself. Then she said out loud, "I would have healed just fine either way."

"No, in your state you would have been found and killed within a day," Greed told her calmly. "Besides, where else do you have to go?"

Haku already was starting to really dislike this guy. But she reminded herself why she was going along with sticking around and behaving. "I just don't get it," Haku said. "You said you left them... the ones who want me dead."

Greed nodded. "That's right. Left 'em for good."

"So are they like a gang or something. Is that why you have that tattoo?"

"A gang...I guess you could say that," Greed answered. "But it's not the kind you're thinking of."

"So... family then?" That was the only other thing she could think of. She looked at him expectantly, and as casual as she tried to be about it, she couldn't fully hide her craving for answers.

Greed saw this, and recognized it. How could he not? "You know...these questions don't come cheap." He saw the look of dejection on her face and continued. "Did you honestly think I wouldn't catch on? You're asking about THEM...how could I not?"

"Wishful thinking is one of my greatest downfalls," Haku replied before sighing.

"You must really think little of me," Greed said. "That kind of information comes with a price."

Haku didn't miss a beat upon asking. "What do you want? Mind you, I really don't have much to give."

He shifted to fully face her. "You."

"Come again?"

"What I want is... you."

"But... I'm already here. Isn't that the price, me staying here in this place and behaving?"

"No, no." Greed pulled her close to him and moved to almost kissing range of her face. "I. Want. You."

It didn't take long for the implication to at last sink itself into Haku's mind and even a shorter time for the blood to rush to her face as a reaction. For a few moments she just sat completely still until she jerked back, turning away and running a hand through her hair. She wasn't used to men being so forward with her. At the same time she couldn't believe he would ask such a thing from her, and yet it didn't surprise her at all after a second thought.

"So here's the deal, you can ask whatever question you want," Greed explained. "But, I get to take a payment from you equal to the question you asked. Equivalent exchange right?"

Typical he'd use the alchemist's way of life against her. "Isn't there anything else you'd rather have in exchange?" Haku asked trying hard not to sound as if she absolutely abhorred the idea. If she really needed to, she could somehow find a way to tap into her state alchemist funds and make a withdrawal. It wouldn't be without its risks, but surely it would be better than... that.

"What could possibly be more desireable than a woman's touch?" Greed asked curiously.

'Geez, it's like what the Colonel would've been like if he had gone to the dark side,' Haku thought. She heaved a sigh. "Well, different people desire certain things more than others. I don't know anything about you, so I can't say."

"Out of everything that I want, a woman's touch is something that I'd have any time of day," Greed told her. "I am a man after all."

Haku rubbed her forehead. It seemed like he wasn't going to open to any other alternatives. "I can ask anything at all?" she clarified.

"Anything, so long as you feel you're ready for it," Greed said, and this time his tone carried light warning. "So think carefully before you ask."

Well, it sounded fair enough. At the same time it almost sounded shameful. What would Maes think? "_He died, remember?" _her inner voice answered. "_He died trying to uncover information he wasn't supposed to."_ But if she made this deal, there was no telling what secrets she would be able to uncover. She wanted... no... she NEEDED answers. She had already unknowingly taken her first step into this dark, hidden underworld. Why not explore for a bit? Then again, it was very possible if she opened this door, another would slam shut forever. _"He gave his life to find the answers. What are YOU willing to give to see that what he started gets finished?"_

"So...is it a deal?" Greed asked her.

Haku looked him straight in the eye, her expression unwavering. "Deal."

"That hunger in your eyes... I like it," Greed said. That greed, that thirst for this knowledge, it almost reminded him of his own desire...for something else. He wanted to see just how far her greed would take her. Greed smiled and moved in closer before kissing her on the cheek. He felt her body want to shy away in response, but her fortitude kept her still. "Deal. Oh and by the way...that was punishment for your last escape attempt."

"Thanks for the warning," Haku replied.

"Your welcome...and it will be your punishment for anything else," Greed added. "So stay a good girl...and if you have any questions...don't hesitate to ask."

Haku answered this by scooting back on the bed. "So what am I supposed to do while I'm here?"

"Until I need your assistance for something," Greed started. "Stay out of trouble…be a nice addition to the gang…and make sure you're entertaining while you're here… oh yeah, and get well soon."

"I think I can handle that much," Haku said. "One thing though... I'd like my bracelets back."

"Those are a privilege you must earn," Greed replied sitting down on the edge of the bed. "I can't have you randomly freezing my men after all." He saw Haku's disgruntled look and smiled before saying. "And your guess is correct. In all technicality, they are my family."

"Huh.... you have a pretty messed up family then," Haku said blatantly. "An overly showing female who can stab you with her fingers, a brat who's gender I can only guess and is a shape-shifter, and then you." She reached up and gave him a hard poke in the forehead. "A jerk with really weird skin."

"Yes, by all respects we really are freaks," Greed laughed. He wanted to get after her for her blatant show of disrespect, but he had to be impressed by her spunk, no other girl...or person for that matter...would dare risk it.

"It doesn't take much to be a freak in this world," Haku said. She had been called that and worse many times. "But, who wants to be normal."

"It's pointless," Greed nodded in amusement. "After all, being normal is overrated."

"So if you're not human, and you're not a chimera, then what exactly are you?"

"I'm sure you being an alchemist, this name isn't new to you," Greed said removing his sunglasses. "I'm what you'd call a homunculus."

Haku recoiled in surprise. As Greed said, there was hardly any esteemed alchemist alive who didn't know what a homunculus was. An artificial human being; something who's creation by human hands was forbidden and punishable by law. People made the attempt regardless, but never had there been any reports of one being successful. "Is that really possible?" Haku asked.

"You saw it didn't you, with both the brat and the hag? What more proof do you need?" He smiled. "Though I suppose if you needed extra proof I could let you kill me once."

"I'm going to pass on that offer," Haku replied. For the time being anyway.

"Alright, it gets really messy anyway," Greed replied.

"So who is it that made you?"

"That's not one you want answered right now," he stated seriously. "You're not ready to pay that price."

Haku was a little surprised at this. She didn't think it would be that big of a question. Moreover, she was a little surprised that he wasn't taking as much advantage of the situation as he could.

"So anything else?"

Haku decided to log the question away for later and move on. "How many of you are there? What are their names? Appearances?"

Greed chuckled. "Getting right to the point aren't you?" He ran a hand through his hair and shifted his position a bit to find a good comfort spot. "Okay, when we are all around, there are seven of us. Envy, Lust, Gluttony, Sloth, Wrath, Pride, and me…when I had left though…Wrath wasn't around. He could be now for all I know."

"The seven deadly sins," Haku murmured.

Greed nodded. "That's correct. You already know what Lust and Envy look like. Gluttony is a big fat guy who'll eat anything and ask for seconds, that includes cute girls like you. Sloth is a big dim wit who would sleep sooner than have to talk, and Pride… well, let's just say you don't want to get on his bad side. He's a scary little monster. Wrath I would guess has a bad temper."

"Sounds like your names fit your nature," Haku noted.

"You could say that."

"So then, what can you all do as far as abilities go?" Haku was on the edge of her seat, metaphorically speaking.

"As much as I'd love to drop that info now…this questionnaire is already getting a bit pricey," Greed said. "So, how about you save that one for later…unless you want to have to pay more right now."

"Well," Haku considered. "How much more is it worth?"

"A few more minutes of me doing as I please," Greed answered.

"It would help if I knew what it was you're planning to do," Haku stated.

"Do you really want me to describe it to you?"

Haku could see his point, and chances were if he told her beforehand she would lose her nerve. "No, I guess not. Alright, go ahead and tell me."

"If you're sure," Greed said with a shrug. "I'm the Ultimate Shield, in other words I have the ability to encase my entire body in a diamond hard shield. The hag is the Ultimate Spear, and as you've seen she has the ability to turn her fingers into spears. The brat has the ability to change his appearance, and Sloth is the fastest out of all of us…once you get him going. Gluttony I say has the ultimate stomach, because he can literally digest anything, and does to just about everything. Pride can control shadows and Wrath…couldn't tell you."

"Wow, you're all really well equipped," Haku commented. "Well, thank you for answering my questions," she said as she stood up and suddenly placed her hand upon a spot on the bed. There was a flash and when it was over Greed was completely encased in ice. 'I knew drawing a symbol under the covers would come in handy,' she thought. Now she could finally make her escape. Something like that probably wouldn't kill him, and with him out of the way, all she had to do was break through the ranks. She made her way to the door and her hand fell upon the handle. And that's when she heard it.

CRACK CRACK KRSHSHSHSH (shatter)

"Ouch...that one smarted, but you'll have to do better," Greed said popping his neck as he stepped out of the ice prison. "That was pretty smart though, hiding the symbol under the covers so I couldn't see...it almost worked...had it been anyone else, it would have."

Haku tried to open the door, thinking maybe if she ran as fast as she could now and get a head start while he was recovering.... but the door only opened two inches before it was slammed shut again by one of Greed's hands landing hard against it.

"Where do you think you're going in such a hurry?" he asked draping his other arm over her shoulders. "You're not leaving just yet, I still need my payment...and now your punishment as well."

Haku tried to duck out of his hold, but she soon learned he had the same unrealistic speed as his sister did. He was easily able to wrap his right arm snugly around her waist while the other readjusted it's binding around her shoulders, making it impossible for her to reach up and hit him. Her nails where they dug felt like they were scraping over granite as she struggled to get loose.

"You can fight all you want but it won't help you," Greed chuckled. "Just accept the fact that you're going to pay me for answering your questions, but don't worry, I won't do too much."

He dragged her kicking, and even biting, over to the twin-sized bed and sat down with her on his lap still hanging onto her. He then laid down sideways so that they were lying along the length of the bed. The next thing Haku knew, she could feel his breath on her ear. "You need to calm down," he advised. "If you struggle too much, you'll reopen your wounds...and then recovery will take even longer."

The way his breath hit her skin caused Haku to jerk as an unexpected sensation briefly zapped it's way into her nerves. Her mind was so distracted by the sudden shock that her struggles lessened by several margins.

"That's a little better," Greed whispered. "Just relax...and you won't be hurt." He didn't loosen his grip, but his hands did start moving in a circular motion on either side.

Haku wanted to keep fighting, to try to find a way out of this, but there were too many distractions. His hot breath continuously beating at her skin, the smell of his cologne smothering her, and his fingers working her sides with a gentleness she didn't think he possessed. It was like he was really going out of his way to make sure she didn't get hurt. She at last stopped struggling when it resulted in him accidentally bumping one of her worse injuries and she let out a muffled hiss of pain.

"Oops...looks like I hit one of them," Greed said moving his hands away from her sides. "But you finally calmed down it seems." He let her go at this point and got off the bed. "Oh, and congratulations, you've been upgraded, from interesting to desirable. Now, you'll never leave. Enjoy your day." With that he headed for the door.

"Wait a minute, just what do you mean by that?" Haku asked as she shook off the strange sensations.

"I would have thought I made it clear," Greed said putting his sunglasses back on. "I've decided that I like you and I want to keep you."

"You can't just decide something like that," Haku protested.

"I just did...and you won't find anyone here who'll disagree with it," Greed replied. "So have fun...as you are now mine."

"I'm not some piece of property," Haku nearly shouted.

"No, but I'm sure you'll fit just nicely into the fold," Greed said before walking through the door. Before he closed it, he heard her swear that it would never happen. "Just wait."

* * *

The first thing Elly remembered upon awaking was the smell of cooking meat filling her nostrils. She opened her eyes and found herself staring up at a wooden ceiling instead of a sky, and she was resting on blankets instead of on rock and dirt. She tried moving and found that her muscles were stiff and a little sore, but there was no serious pain. She heard the scraping of shoes on wood and turned to see a man crouching in front of a small fireplace, tending to something.

"Um… hello?" Elly tried to speak but it came out as a hoarse whisper. Her throat was so dry.

The stranger, however, must have heard her because he turned from his work to glance over at her. "Ah… so you're awake," he said with a soft smile. "That's good. I was worried I might have been too late."

Elly opened her mouth to answer, but coughed instead. The man quickly brought her a glass of water. "Here, this should help. Can you sit up?"

Elly slowly, and very carefully, managed to pull herself into a sitting position before taking the glass from him and downing the water in two gulps. "AH!" she breathed. "Thanks for that."

The man smiled warmly before going to check on what was in the fireplace. "Um…so who are you?" Elly asked once she got her voice back. "I've never seen anyone like you around these parts….wherever we are."

"Oh I suppose I should tell you," the man chuckled a bit. "My name is Van Hoenheim…and we're about halfway between Central and the Desert."

"What…this place doesn't have a name?" Elly asked half expecting to hear other people outside…but to her surprise only nature could be heard.

"No…you see this cabin here was just recently built," Hoenheim explained. "We're quite in the middle of nowhere."

"Oh really…just great," Elly murmured as she settled back down in her bed.

"You must have had quite the adventure," Hoenheim said as he returned to his work at the fireplace. "Were you attacked?"

"I guess you could say that," Elly said, not willing to give any detail. Would he even believe her if she did?

"I see… well you should be fine in a week or two. You might not want to put too much pressure on that left arm though," he said to her.

Elly gingerly shifted her left shoulder. It did feel somewhat… off. "Really? How come?"

"Much of the muscle tissue around that area was melted away," he explained calmly. "I did what I could to make it so that your arm would still be usable. But I can't guarantee it will ever be the same."

"Geez… that did a lot more damage than I thought," Elly thought with a sigh. Suddenly a plate of food was set in front of her and the delightful aroma she had woken up to nearly overwhelmed her.

"It's not as good as my wife's cooking, but it's at least edible," he said with a smile.

"Wow… sounds like something Hughes would say," Elly thought. "Um, thanks," she said before picking up some of the meat and tearing into it. It tasted quite delicious and Elly only then realized how hungry she was. "This is great!" she exclaimed before digging in.

"Don't eat too fast, or you'll get sick," Hoenheim warned her. "And after you're done… there's something I wish to speak with you about."

Elly looked up at him curiously, wondering what it was he could possibly want.

* * *

Haku sat in her bedroom thinking to herself. She hadn't been out of her room since that morning when Greed declared her as his new found possession. She had managed to keep the writing implament, but hadn't drawn anything since. Instead, she spent the time writing in her journal about everything she had experienced since leaving the military. It was about midday when she had a visitor, four to be exact, whom she had mentally dubbed the Greedettes, since they seemed to be the four most trustworthy in the entire nest. Roa was once again carrying a tray of food and the sight of it made Haku's stomach gurgle. She put the pen inside the notebook and stashed it beneath her pillow.

"Finally resigning yourself to your fate?" Dorchette asked taking a seat next to her bed.

"Really Dorchette, you act as if it's a horrible thing," Martel sighed.

"I have no intention of staying here," Haku answered calmly, taking a bite of the food after it was handed to her. "I will find a way to escape, I just haven't thought of one yet."

The four exchanged glances of skepticism, but didn't voice their feelings.

"Why do you want to leave so badly?" Bido asked curiously.

"Actually, I want to know about that myself," Dorchette admitted.

"Me too," Roa added.

"Believe me, I have my reasons," Haku said. "What I don't get though is… why was I even brought here in the first place? Going through all this trouble to keep me alive…."

"Remember, Kat, you don't ever need a reason to help people," she heard her brother's voice. Haku couldn't help but smile at that… though even if what her brother said was true, she couldn't help but feel that there was some sort of ulterior motive behind all of this.

"Well…I'd say it was probably because you're a strong alchemist," Dorchette answered thoughtfully. "If that's not it…then probably because he likes your bod."

At his words, Haku choked on the food she was chewing. "Geeze you have no tact do you Dorchette," Martel muttered. "I figured it'd be obvious. She's a strong person and because of that he feels she can be useful to him. There's no other reason than that really."

"Hey I know I'm not the only one who smelled the pheromones," Dorchette argued.

Haku covered her face with her hand in mortification. "So I'm passed from one hand to another, huh?" she thought in despair. "The reason why I left the military was to get away from stuff like this. Why can't I just get a little bit of peace?"

"Hey, alchemist," Martel said and Haku looked up wondering what she wanted. "I know it's not my place to ask but, why did you end up leaving the military?"

Haku was silent for several moments as she sipped on the glass of water provided with the meal. "Because… my brother was murdered, and I'm starting to think the military had something to do with it. I left to find some answers, and to avenge him, but when the time came…"

"You were too weak to finish it," Martel finished for her.

"Essentially yes," Haku answered sadly.

"Was your brother a lot like you?" Martel asked.

"My brother was an amazing person," Haku answered with a small smile. "He was a loving father, a caring husband, and the best brother anyone could ever hope for."

"Then it's a good thing you failed," Martel stated bluntly. Haku stared at her in confusion and Martel shook her head. "Look…if your brother is as wonderful as you make him out to be, then do you honestly think he'd be happy with you if you succeeded?"

"Haha… he'd probably scold me," Haku admitted.

"So then don't act so weak. Taking revenge is easy… forgiving, is the hardest thing to do," Martel said with a hint of bitterness in her voice.

"Oh… I'll never forgive them," Haku said honestly. "But, I'll bear with it, because that's what he would have wanted." The three of them stared at her as she got this strange far off expression. Even though Haku didn't realize it, she had just invoked memories within each of them of when they had once been just as idealistic and carefree. "Now I'd like to ask you something personal," Haku said.

"I may have an answer...depending on the question," Martel answered.

"How did you guys get to be like you are?" she asked.

"I assume you already know what we are," Martel started. Haku nodded silently and Martel sighed. "We were created in the military labs...during the Ishbalan War."

"The few that are here are the only ones that managed to keep their sanity during the experimentations," Dorchette continued. "We were the lucky ones."

"Those that lost themselves, turned into monsters that ran only on instinct," Roa added. "Many of them starved and died when this happened."

Haku listened to all of this and she could scarcely believe it. As they told her this, her thoughts strayed back to when she and Elly had come up against 27, the Gel Alchemist. Had he also been a creation of the military? But if so, then to what purpose? Once against answers led to more questions. "How long were you in there for?"

"In a place like that, time didn't exist for us. It was filled with long hours of testing and sitting in cages," Dorchette said solemnly. "The military used us to start their meaningless war, and then when they had no other use for us, turned us into lab rats."

"Just when nearly all of us had given up hope on living, Greed broke us out of that place in exchange for working for him," Martel said with a small smile.

"Ever since then, no one in this nest has ever regretted coming here," Roa finished.

Haku couldn't find any words to respond with. To think the military would do such horrible... "Did the Fuhrer know about it?"

"He ordered it," Roa answered matter-of-factly.

"I don't know what you've been told by the military higher ups, but not one of them didn't know what was going on," Martel added.

"But what do you have to worry about," Dorchette said. "You're no longer a part of the military, right?"

Haku stood up. "Do any of you know where HE is right now?"

"Master Greed?" Bido asked. He had been silent throughout the exchange, not wanting to remember it. "He should be in the bar."

Haku told him thank you before quickly leaving the room. The four exchanged concerned glances before quickly following her. She quickly made her way to the bar and opened the door to see that a small crowd had gathered in one corner. At the heart of it, sat Greed with his usual gaggle of girls surrounding him. In the center was also a strange man who had a shady look about him. In between the two was a table with a deck of cards and a sack of money.

"One more round," the stranger demanded. "This time, all or nothing."

Greed smiled. "Have it your way."

Haku watched as the cards were dealt out and bets were placed. Watched as they each drew their cards. The man smiled in triumph, and place his cards down. Aces, Four of a kind. A decent hand, Haku thought. But as the man was reaching for the money Greed stopped him and threw down his cards. A royal flush. Haku was almost positive that Greed's hand was anything but clean, but she had to admit even she didn't see signs of cheating going on.

"Wh-what?! There's no possible way you could have gotten that hand!" the man exclaimed jumping up from his seat. "No way, unless you cheated!"

"How dare you say that Greed cheated," the woman pouted. "He would never do something so low."

Obviously the guy didn't really care what the female thought because he stood up pulling a gun out of his hip pocket and pointing it towards Greed. It was almost pitiful how quickly all of those women got out of the way. Dorchette murmured something about cover being blown and Martel was ready to charge. Too bad someone beat her to the punch. Quite literally. Haku had sprung forward and socked the guy in the side of the face just as his finger started pulling back on the trigger. The gun went off, the bullet embedding itself into the ceiling. The man fell to the floor in a daze.

"Well, that was interesting," Greed chuckled as he saw the man hit the floor. "I didn't think you cared."

Haku didn't reply. She hadn't done it for him, but she didn't think anyone else should have to get hurt just because of a card game. That was just silly. She reached down and pulled a knife out from the unconscious man's back pocket. At first everyone thought _she_was going to try assassinating him next, but instead, with a flick of her wrist, she threw to knife down at Greed's feet, blade down into the wooded floor.

"Is this a challenge?" Greed asked in amusement. "I told you before, I won't fight a woman."

"Maybe not a fist fight, but I'm sure you wouldn't mind something a little less physical," Haku stated softly so that only those of keen hearing could listen in. "If I can beat you at a challenge, any challenge at all, I go free, and I owe you nothing."

"Hmm...and if you lose these challenges...what then?" Greed asked leaning forward with anticipation.

"Then you can add it to my debt," Haku answered. It wasn't like she had much to give at this point in time.

"Hmm...alright then, what's your challenge?" Greed asked accommodatingly.

Haku sat down opposite from him before picking up the cards and shuffling. "Let's play a few games."

"Are you sure?" he asked curiously. Haku didn't reply but continued to shuffle the cards. "Well, alright then, but don't complain when it doesn't turn out like you hope."

* * *

Havoc stood outside his one room apartment looking at all the stuff he still needed to unload from the truck. It was a good thing his parents owned a shipping company or he'd be losing two weeks worth of salary just moving his things from Eastern to Central. "Man...I used up all that time to move all of Kat and Elly's things and still haven't finished moving in myself. I still have quite a few boxes left."

"Excuse me, could you help me? I'm new here and am a little lost, could you direct me to Schwarzkatze Rd?"

Havoc looked to see who had spoken to him. He knew at once it was a female from the pitch of the voice, but that fact alone still could not have prepared him for the indescribable beauty he laid his eyes on. He quickly glanced around, wondering if she was really speaking to him. When he saw no once else, he looked back at her and nervously replied, "Uh...y-yes! It's just two blocks down in that direction. You'll know it because there's a big Italian restaurant on the corner."

"Thank you so much," she said with a light smile as she pushed her long wavy black hair back over her shoulder, revealing her incredible bust. "I'm so lucky to have met someone as nice as you."

Havoc felt as if he had peanut butter stuck to the roof of his mouth. "Uh...no problem...just being the helping soldier."

"Well, goodbye then." She turned and began walking off.

It was then that Havoc remembered what Roy had told him. Now might not be a bad time to follow his advice."W-wait...um, would...would you mind having coffee with me sometime?"

She turned back to him, smiling. "That sounds wonderful. I'll see you then..." She paused as she realized that she didn't know what to call him.

Havoc caught onto this and quickly jumped to remedy that. "Havoc, Jean Havoc."

"That's a nice name, I'm Solaris. Thank you again for your help, Jean."

As Havoc watched her walk away he couldn't help but feel the slightest bit giddy. Get a grip man, it's just coffee. That's all it is, just a friendly outing between two strangers.

* * *

CM: What will happen now that Haku is forbidden from leaving the nest? What will Elly do now that she's no longer on the brink of death? What will become of the romance springing up between Havoc and the new woman Solaris? Stay tuned to find out!

* * *

"Hey, alchemist, why are you looking so depressed?" Martel asked Haku as she walked in with the three other guys.

Haku looked up despondently from her sitting position on her bed. "Well, I lost some really important research notes that I had received from one of my teachers as well as a mission I went on. But I left them behind during my fight with that woman and now they're probably gone forever. I never even got the chance to thoroughly study them."

"Research notes? You mean alchemy right," Dorchette clarified.

Haku nodded. "Yes, that's right. I kept them in a old traveling bag."

"I think I saw something like that," Bido said excitedly, then apologetically he added, "But I don't know where it is."

"Maybe someone picked them up after your big fight," Martel told her.

"You really think so?" Haku asked her.

"Well, knowing Master Greed, he might have sent someone to get your stuff just to clear away any leads to you," Roa said shrugging.

Haku groaned. "Of course." She left her bedroom and began tracking down the leader of the Devil's Nest, with her escort of four right behind her of course. When she found Greed, he appeared to be headed somewhere.

"Are you coming to see me?" Greed asked when he spotted the group. "Now this is a first. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Do you by any chance know what happened to the items I left back at the inn?" Haku asked, getting to the point.

"Hmm...well I had crocodile man bring them here...why?"

"I would like them back, if you please."

"Well, most of them should be in your room," Greed said. "So, I already did."

Haku shook her head. "There should have been research notes..."

"Oh....hold on a second." He went back to his room and closed the door behind him. The sounds of things being shuffled around reached Haku and the Greedettes ears. "Ah...you mean these?" he asked stepping back outside.

Haku recognized both journals to be the very ones she owned. "Yes, please give them back."

"Um...no, I don't think I should," Greed said moving back into his room.

"Give them back," Haku said more forcefully.

Greed smiled a bit before shutting the door to his room and leaning against the wall, notes in hand, looking at her. "So what do I get in return?"

The four Greedettes took that single question as their cue to leave, and so they did, so descretely that Haku didn't even realize their absense as she lunged towards him. "I said, give them back," Haku demanded as she went to grab them, only to be stopped by Greed's free hand on her head holding her back.

"These must be pretty important if you're so adamant about it," he commented.

"Don't underestimate me just because I'm recovering," Haku snapped and she grabbed his wrist with both hands, turned, and flung him over herself so that he back flopped onto the floor with a loud impact. She then tried to make a grab for the notes. He was quick, however, and she felt him grab her ankle and pull her leg out from underneath her. She went down and before she could get back up he had her pinned on her back.

"Hey, hey, doing things like that all of the sudden just isn't nice," he said blandly.

"Nice, huh?" And she used her leg to nail him in the crotch area. While this didn't help in her escape, she at least had the satisfaction of seeing the look of pain and shock flash across his features; he even uttered a grunt of.... discomfort. Much to Haku's bemusement, as he recovered from the blow, he began laughing.

"You really are something else." He got up and brushed himself off. "Okay, I'll give them back, but you have to give me something in return. After all, had it not been for me, they probably would have been confiscated by the military or thrown away by now."

Haku pushed herself up off the floor. "Fine... what do you want?"

Greed didn't say anything, but he leaned over and touched a finger to his cheek. "Just one and they're yours."

Haku felt her face burn red, and she convinced herself it was only anger she was feeling as her fist was preparing to plant one right on the designated area. But then she soon remembered she would only be hurting herself, as he wouldn't leave himself open for another hit from her. Swallowing what little pride she had left, she braced herself and leaned forward, mouth slightly puckered.

Just before she planted the kiss, Greed took advantage of her hesitation and turned just enough so that her lips landed on his. "Hmm...thanks. You can have these back now."

Haku's shock didn't last long and after snatching the notes back from him she used her alchemy to form a pillar of ice beneath his feet which ended up crushing him through the ceiling. Then afterwards she stalked back to her room.

In the room up above, several of the chimeras were a little perturbed to see their boss sticking out of the floor. "Master Greed? What happened?"

He just laughed and pulled himself up. "She's a lot of fun...and she's really good at holding back." Brushing himself off, he glanced around the room and then down at the hole. "Oh, and get that fixed up as soon as possible. We don't want anyone falling through now."


	49. Taking the Initiative

**Chapter Thirteen: Taking the Initiative**

Bido looked on with wrapped fascination. Both Master Greed and Miss Haku wore their own what the other guys called 'poker faces'. Master Greed looked like he was having fun while Miss Haku looked very determined. She shuffled the cards very neatly before letting Greed cut. Then she dealt out the cards, five for each. And so the game of bluffs was on. Bido glanced around and saw that everyone was watching, interested to see the outcome, even though most were already sure they knew what it would be.

He watched as neither face changed its expression while they switched out the desired number of cards. Once the exchange was finished, Bido smiled as Greed held his cards out for his female friends to see. They giggled and whispered encouragingly to Greed, and Bido kind of wished a girl would speak like that to him. He could tell that Haku was a little irritated at that as she shoved the tokens in front of her. Bido's attention focused on them more as Greed shrugged and put out an amount of tokens. Haku responded by putting out a bit more and Greed put out even more. This went on for a bit with neither one would back down though.

Finally the time came for them to reveal their hands and Bido couldn't wait to see the outcome. He glanced around and could see that the others were just as excited. He watched Haku confidently put down her hand.

"Flush of diamonds," Haku said confidently.

"Not bad...I'm impressed," Greed murmured thoughtfully. Then he grinned. "But, not good enough." He put down his own hand. "Full house, read 'em and weep."

Haku, of course, did not weep. Rather she just looked up at him and said, "Next game, Black Jack."

This time Greed shuffled and Haku cut. The cards were once more dealt in the terms of the played game. Haku glanced at her cards before calling for one, then another. She held after that. Greed took only one before he was satisfied. When Kat turned over her cards, there was a 9, a 3, and a 7, making the total score 19.

Greed flipped his over and revealed that he had a 10, a 9 and a 2 making it 21. "Looks like I win again, that's two."

Haku quirked her lips to the side. "One more…spoons."

"Um…what is that?" Greed asked.

"Spoons? Why that one? With only two people…it's kind of pointless," crocodile man murmured.

"We have one spoon in the center of the table, we pass around cards until one of us has a set of four of the same card. Then we're allowed to take the spoon from the middle of the table, except usually it's played with a larger group of people. Since there's only two of us, you can try to sneak the spoon out at any time before getting a set, but the catch is not to be caught in the act. If you get the set, then there's no need for sneaking it out and it can just be seized with notice but must be kept from theft." Haku cocked her head to the side. "Get all that?"

"Sounds simple enough," Greed said nodding. "Alright, last game…good luck."

"I don't need luck," Haku thought feeling confident of her years of experience. "I won't lose this time."

The cards were once again shuffled and passed out. Haku started it off and the room grew silent with only the moving of the cards, and the occasional comment from Greed's girls to break it. Haku made sure to keep a close eye on the spoon in the center, she was sure that he was fast enough to snag it if he spotted her moving for it, so she decided to just wait until she had her four of a kind. She was one card off picking up card after card without finding what she needed.

Then all at once, something brushed against her leg and she jumped slightly, only just managing to hold onto her cards. The thing that did it remained where it was and despite all her efforts to try to ignore it, her mind kept focusing on the uncomfortable feeling. It got progressively harder when the thing moved further up against her calf. It didn't take long to figure out what it was and who was causing it. Haku lowered her cards, ready to give Greed a piece of her mind, but it was lost when she saw him sitting there, spoon in hand, grinning triumphantly.

"That's game," he chuckled, and Haku felt the pressure against her leg being removed. "Looks like I win again."

Haku sat in numb disbelief. The one game she thought she could win, the one game no one had ever beaten her at before, and she lost it to a guy who never even heard it's name until five minutes ago. Though it was a huge blow to her ego, she wasn't going to show it by hanging her head or throwing a tantrum. She kept her frustrations behind closed doors.

"That was wonderful, Greed," the girls simpered.

"No one can beat you, Greed," the one on his right spoke up.

"How about a congratulatory show, Greed?" the one on his left suggested tugging a bit at her shirt.

The sight was enough to make Haku wretch. How degrading were females willing to make themselves just to impress a man?

"Not a bad idea. Though I need to take care of a few things first, like this one's payment for losing," he said before looking at Haku.

Haku rolled her eyes before standing up and walking out letting the others know she was heading back to her room. As she traveled down, she mulled over in her mind what other information she should try fishing for, and also ways of escape. At this rate she really was going to be there forever. She needed to get out of there and warn Roy before.... she stopped as she remembered his bitter expression before slamming the door in her face. The last image she had of him. Remembering it so suddenly caused her chest to ache.

"Is something wrong?"

The voice came from behind her as she realized she had stopped in the middle of the walkway. She didn't turn around but simply shook her head hurriedly in answer. Strong hands gently laid themselves onto her shoulders and gave her a reassuring squeeze. "Look, how about I answer a few questions before I take my payment. Would that help?"

"Maybe a little," Haku said. She just hoped she could handle whatever truths she learned.

* * *

"Okay…so you wanted to talk to me about something?" Elly asked setting her plate down.

"Yes…how did you get that injury on your shoulder?" Hoenheim asked seriously.

Elly blanched at the question and stared at her blankets unsure of how to answer him. She knew there was something different about this man, though he didn't give off the same dark feeling she got from Sloth and the other two. Because of that she couldn't determine whether or not it would be safe to tell him the truth, or if he'd even believe the truth.

"Um….I got bitten," she finally told him. "by a Komodo Dragon."

Hoenheim raised a thick eyebrow. "In all my years, I have never seen a bite by any sort of dragon do something like this."

"Uh…dagnabit," Elly thought. "Well, a komodo dragon has acid in its bite, and when it bites down it doesn't want to let go, and…"

"If you're worried about me being judgmental or skeptical because you think that this story is far fetched, you needn't worry. I've seen a lot of things in my time," Hoenheim told her.

"How do you know all that?" Elly asked in disbelief. "How do I even know I can trust you?"

"You probably can't," he told her simply.

"So then why should I tell you anything?"

"Because I may know something about that creature that attacked you."

Elly muttered several incoherent things under her breath, which only served to amuse the older man, before conceding and explaining to him about how she had met Sloth, then later on Lust and Gluttony and about their battle and how Sloth saved her from being possibly eaten.

After her story, Hoenheim rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Hmm, so he's causing trouble as always," he said more to himself than to her.

"EH? Who?" Elly asked.

"Oh I'm sorry, I was just talking to myself," Hoenheim said with a smile in a way that suggested that he wasn't willing to expand on his thoughts. "However, if what you say is true, then it's nothing short of pure luck that we happened to cross paths when we did. That kind of poison, I doubt anyone else would have known how to treat it."

"Well, in that case thanks for helping but, how do you know these guys?" Elly asked.

"I guess you could say… they're children of an old friend of mine," he stated whimsically.

"Gah! You're as vague as Kat! Getting information out of you is harder that doing dental work on a rabid chimera," Elly fumed.

"Kat? A friend of yours?" Hoenheim asked curiously.

"Ah… yeah. She's a state alchemist friend. I was actually on my way back to Eastern when those two attacked me," Elly explained.

"Hmm, a state alchemist and an Ishbalen, Most would find that rather odd during these times," Hoenheim stated.

"Most people do think that… but she kept me out of prison and I've been able to actually have fun these few years since I started helping her out," Elly said with a smile.

"It sounds like you hold her in high regards," Hoenheim said. "And you're still quite young. Any love interests by chance?"

Elly's face turned brick red instantly. "What business is that of yours??"

"Ah, young love," he said with a sigh. "It truly is a wonderful thing. Sigh… Trisha…"

Elly cocked her head. It was official. This guy was a weirdo with a few screws loose to boot. "Um… you still there?"

"Oh yes, sorry, I just became lost in thought," Hoenheim apologized.

'Geez, you talk like you're a grandpa sitting on his porch talking about 'the good ol' days'," Elly said with a shake of her head.

"So this young fellow of yours, does he have a name?"

"Why are so suddenly interested in my love life?"

"Nostalgia I suppose."

Elly sighed and rubbed her forehead with frustration. She was trying to get some information from this guy, but it wasn't working at all. Instead he was gathering information from her without really trying. Well…he does seem to know a lot about these sorts of things. Maybe he can give me a bit of advice…if he doesn't use it against me. Alright then I'll just be as vague as possible on the specifics but give him enough information so he can help me.

"I won't give you any names," Elly said matter-of-factly. "But I will tell you a few things. Maybe you can help me with something…after all it's not like I can go to my brother with this sort of problem."

"Alright…I'll see what I can do," Hoenheim agreed.

"Well…it's not one 'young fellow' I have my heart beating for," Elly admitted. "There's actually two…and they live in completely different areas, but because they're not the same race as me it's difficult for me to admit to either one of them that I like them."

"I see," Hoenheim said thoughtfully. "Well, I can't say I know exactly what it is you're going through pertaining to race, but I do know what it's like to be drastically different from the one you love. So much so that… it ended up making it hard for us to be together. Though because I allowed that to interfere, what I treasured the most was lost without my even knowing it."

Elly started to feel extremely guilty and a little worried. "But it's impossible because they're both soldiers and…" Oh crap, she had said it.

"So that's what this is about," Hoenheim said with a smile. "Well, I suppose the only thing you can ask yourself is, how important are these gentleman to you? And then ask, how far will you go to be with them?"

Elly opened her mouth to answer but no sound came out and she quickly closed it and began to think. "What have I done to try to be with them?" she wondered thinking through her two relationships. "I've never once done anything to show how much I wanted to be with them. Although I just about got myself arrested the last night I was with _him_. Other than that though…every time we got close I left…every time I really wanted to be near them I pushed them away…out of fear. All I've really been doing all this time is…running away."

She clenched her hands into fists…despite the small amount of pain that still lingered. "I-I'm going to do anything I can to make it possible," she said determinedly. "Even if I have to join the army myself…I want to make it possible."

Hoenheim smiled at her declaration before standing and taking her plate from her. "Good…now that you've said it…do it," he told her warmly. "Now then, you're free to go whenever you feel like it…but if you do try to take it easy for another few weeks before you do anything more demanding."

"Heh…I'll do just that," Elly agreed with an embarrassed smile. "But, I'll stick around for a little longer. Man I can't believe I just said that out loud."

"That's just the first step," Hoenheim said with a smile. "Now… do you by any chance like cake?"

"Yeah… why?"

"I was going to go into town for a few items, and stop by the sweet shop while I was there," Hoenheim told her. "If you're feeling up to it, you can come with. I'll let you pick out anything you like."

"Well, it'll give me a chance to stretch. Sure, why not? Though I'll only go if you have any sunglasses I can use," Elly said with a grin. "I never took you as a guy who likes sweets though."

"My wife used to make them all the time," he revealed.

"Wow… complex much?" Elly thought.

* * *

A couple days passed by in the nest, and Haku found she was going absolutely no where fast. She didn't usually leave her room unless she needed to use the bathroom or shower, since she wasn't allowed to leave the nest. Avoiding too much interaction with the other inhabitants, she often just stayed in her room and wrote in her journal or worked on her alchemy. Having so much free time allowed her to conceive new uses, new ways to apply it, and the methods in order to acheive this. Thankfully she had decided to bring Isaac's and the Puppet Master alchemist's research notes with her, translating them and study them like a religious school boy studying his scriptures. She found that doing all of this helped her to keep her mind off of heavier topics that brought about emotional conflict she didn't want to deal with.

During the last questionare with Greed, she had mostly asked questions about him and his family, gathering as much info as she could so that if she ever met them again she would be ready. Though some information came with prices he didn't believe she could pay 'at the moment' and so a few of her questions were put on hold. The price of losing the challenge along with the questions wasn't all together unreasonable when you thought about it. But Haku couldn't help but feel discomforted when he held her against him, her back against his chest, as his face lightly nuzzled her neck, only barely touching, so that her nerves were tickled and teased, or his hands lightly tracing the sides of her body. Perhaps it was simply because she wasn't used to such contact. But along side the unease had been another sensation that she still was unable to place.

This was weighing heavily on her mind now, because she had just proposed her second challenge and had lost. It had been a verbal arguement, which Haku had always been good at verbal arguements. Not good enough, at least not at the present time, because she had lost the moment Greed had kindly pointed out that she had failed to kill her brother's murder. She forgot the game all together and attacked him, which resulted in her getting restrained.

"Hey, calm down would you?" Greed said as he held Haku in a chicken wing arm lock. "You're still not fully recovered and it'd be a shame if you ended up killing yourself."

"Stupid jerk, why won't you fight back?" Haku demanded while struggling with all her might to get loose.

"I already told you, I don't fight women," he told her with a hint of exasperation.

"So then don't look at me as if I'm a woman," Haku snapped.

"Well, that's rather difficult considering..." And suddenly Haku felt his arms shift before feeling his strong hands cup her chest and pull her against him. "You have such a well formed anatomy."

Haku's face turned hot at the foreign touch and she broke out of the hold before nailing her elbow into his neck and hearing a definite crack. "Hands off you creep!"

It was astounding how easily it was for him to get under her skin. Haku wasn't used to men coming onto her like this. If any had ever tried they would have been either gunned down by her brother or used to decorate the halls of military headquarters. But this guy didn't have need to fear from that. Because it seemed no matter how much Haku hurt him, he recovered instantly. She was beginning to realize how self conscious she was about her body and how easily it reacted to these new and unknown administrations to it.

"I thought we had a deal," Greed chuckled, snapping his neck back into place. "I win and I get to take something from you, right?"

"That seemed to be a lot more than the challenge was worth," Haku muttered.

"Only because you're not used to it," Greed replied.

"Nor do I want to be," Haku retorted.

"Well, if you don't, you'll never get a guy," Greed pointed out.

"As if I need one," Haku grumbled. Inside though, she thought, "Is that why the Colonel did that…because I wasn't experienced? Do men only go for the experienced ones? No… brother was NEVER like that."

"Obviously you do, otherwise you wouldn't be so heartbroken," Greed stated.

Haku didn't answer, but she was once again surprised at how insightful the guy was. She didn't like thinking about Roy, because remembering him brought back the annoying pain in her chest as she remembered Roy's dark hair and eyes, his mouth lifted up into a light smirk, as if he just pulled off something clever and was mentally celebrating it. She remembered the feel of his soft, warm hands on her skin. The low huskiness of his voice still rang inside of her ears.

Greed saw Haku's face fall and her eyes held a deeper pain than even he realized. So, instead of wrapping his arms around her again, he decided to end it there…almost. One of his big hands fell on top of her head and gave her hair a small ruffle. "You really are a mess, aren't you?"

Haku wanted to push him away, but she didn't. The only other person who ever ruffled her hair like that had been her brother. Even though it was painful, she liked the feeling it gave her, almost as if she had her brother back. But she knew that Greed was nothing like Maes; this single tender-like gesture was the only similarity they shared.

Greed moved away from her and over to her door. "I'm sure that whoever it was, he was a moron for letting you go," he said, and walked out into the hallway. He shut the door behind him and stood there thoughtfully for a few moments. "This just won't do." And he left to go do his thing.

Haku sat on her bed suddenly feeling drained. Greed's parting words held little comfort for her at this point. She felt her thoughts being pulled to darker places, and she quickly began going over the elements and laws of chemistry. She sank her mind into her science, her practice, until her mind was once more numb.

* * *

When the morning rays of light shot through the window, piercing through Elly's eyelids in an attempt to stir her from sleep, she tried to roll over to hide her face. An eruption of pain from moving her arm forced her to shout in pain and suddenly she was wide awake. "Geez, how long is this going to ache for?" she grumbled, rubbing the arm in attempts to sooth the soreness. She glanced around the cab n and saw that Hoenheim wasn't anywhere in sight. But she did hear a faint humming coming from outside. She drew the curtain window all the way aside and saw that he was outside tilling the soil of what looked to be a makeshift garden. With some difficulty she pushed the window up and poked her head out.

"Hoenheim…what are you doing?" she called out.

"Oh, you're awake?" he asked stopping in his endeavors. "I'm just making a little garden. There's no telling how long we'll be here, and it would be easier to obtain fruits and vegetables this way."

"Uh-huh…well, is there anything to eat right now? I'm kind of hungry," Elly asked tiredly.

"Yes, of course." He came in and set his tools aside before going over to the fireplace and started preparing breakfast.

They did a little shopping the other day, but it had been light. Elly wondered when they would need to make another trip. She had decided to stick with him, at least until she could use her left arm. She tried to get info from him as to where he was from, but all he would tell her was a far away place.

Elly took a bite of her food and chewed it carefully while watching the man. "I'm curious," she murmured after a moment. "How is it you knew how to treat my wound? Not even an actual doctor knew what to do."

"That's because you were affected with a mild hemotoxin that destroys blood cells and muscle tissue. And in a small town like that in this area of the country, it's very rare to come across such injuries," Hoenheim explained.

"Oh…. I thought it was just some sort of acid," Elly mumbled.

"You must have the devil's luck to have been able to survive for so long with such an injury," Hoenheim commented. "He turned to smile at her. Or perhaps someone's watching over you."

"Somehow I doubt it," Elly replied. "I can't think of anyone who would and everyone I know doesn't have the know how to fix something like that."

"I've learned many things over the years," Hoenheim said. "After breakfast, I think it's time we started working on that left arm of yours."

"Ugh…this is the part of getting injured that I hate…rehab," Elly sighed taking another bite of food.

"If you don't learn to use it again, it will become a lethal handicap for you," said Hoenheim.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Elly muttered. "But I hate the process." She finished off her plate and set it down. "So what's first?" she asked getting to her feet and placing her right hand on her injured shoulder.

"Something very simple," he said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a rubber band. "Take this and trying holding one end with your right hand while stretching it with your left."

"Uh…okay," Elly agreed taking the band and holding it low enough so her left hand could grab it. Then taking a deep breath she tightened her muscles and pulled. It didn't move very far, but she used all the strength in her arm to try to pull as far as she could…but only managed to hold it for a couple seconds.

"That was good for your first try," Hoenheim said with a nod.

"That hurt like crazy," Elly moaned, rubbing her arm.

"Do it again."

"What?"

"For the next hour, you'll try stretching the rubber band. Then you'll rest, then we'll move you onto a different exercise. We'll keep doing this every day until your arm is usable again."

"You sadistic bastard," Elly muttered, but she smiled all the same. "Okay, I'll go through with that then."

"Good. If you work hard, You'll be rewarded with a treat," he promised.

"I'm NOT a little kid you know," she said.

"How old are you?"

"None of your business!"

* * *

There was a knock at the door, and Haku paused in her writing. She just woke up not ten minutes ago, albeit the waking up had been anything but pleasant, and was writing about the dreams she had the night before. Another suggestion by the doctor. Haku of course, wasn't doing it because she was told to, but because she felt that once she got it down on paper it was no longer inside of her, threatening her mentality. She finished the sentence she was writing before putting the journal away and going to the door. Opening it, she saw Bido standing there looking rather nervous.

"Good morning," he greeted when she poked her head out.

Haku was nonplussed by the visit, especially since he was the only one there, but she responded to his morning greeting with one of her own before asking, "May I help you?"

"Um...I thought I could give you a tour of the nest," he offered twisting his tail in his hands. "You're always in your room and never see anyone so I thought it would be good to get out...even for a few seconds."

Watching the small man speak, Haku was reminded of a face just as timid, only he was wearing glasses, and she couldn't help but smile a little. She stood in her doorway, trying to decide what to do. With Bido's wide eyes staring up at her, it didn't take her long to decide. "Sure, I guess one little tour couldn't hurt." She stepped out of her room and shut the door. "Lead the way, Sir Bido."

"Y-you don't have to call me sir, Miss Haku," he said quickly. "But, if you'll follow me, I'll show you around...to all the different rooms."

"That sounds like fun," Haku said. "Oh, and Dorchette mentioned me freezing you... I apologize for that."

"Oh, it's alright, I don't blame you for it. Most girls probably would freeze me to a wall if they saw me," Bido murmured.

Haku felt a twinge of pity for Bido. After all, he never chose to be like this, yet he had to suffer for it. Haku could only imagine the type of teasing he must get from 'normal' people. "Look, I honestly don't remember it happening. And the only way I'd ever want to freeze you is if... that is to say, I don't think I'd ever want to freeze you," she quickly amended.

"Thank you, Miss Haku," Bido said leading her into the hallway. "We have a bunch of places in here for excersising and other things...so what would you like to see first?"

Haku really wasn't familiar with the place, not having thoroughly explored it, so she said, "I'll be happy with whatever you choose."

For some reason this made Bido smile and he began the tour through the nest.

* * *

Haku flopped down onto her bed. The tour had taken a lot longer than she expected it. The nest wasn't terribly large like Central or the Armstrong mansion, but Haku had to admit, for being an underground hideout, it was well crafted and must have taken several years to make. Also, they had stopped for the morning meal during which Haku had felt many stares from the other occupants in the room. Apparently she had earned herself a reputation.

She was considering taking a nap, when she heard her door being knocked on again. She got up and answered it, thinking Bido forgot something, but instead she saw Martel. Again, the female was the only one there. Haku wasn't sure what to say.

"Mind if I come in?" she asked casually. "I just want to talk."

Haku didn't know how to reply, so she just shook her head and moved aside allowing the chimera entrance. Martel took the invite and walked inside before taking a seat on Haku's bed. "So, how are you faring here?" she asked the young alchemist.

"Well enough," Haku said, shutting the door.

"You sure don't seem like it," Martel commented. "You haven't come out of this room for anything except when you absolutely have to, or to tour with Bido.. or to pick a fight with Master Greed." When Haku just shrugged, Martel sighed. "You 're going to waste away if you continue just sitting in here all day."

Haku didn't understand why any of that mattered, but she said politely, "I've been keeping myself occupied."

"Locking yourself out from everything except your own little world isn't doing you any good," Martel stated. "You're looking more and more like the walking dead everyday. It's almost as if you biding your time, until you can rejoin that brother of yours."

The anger was swift to come, but Haku was getting better practiced at controlling it. "The only thing I'm biding for is when I can finally leave this place." When Martel asked her where she was planning to go, Haku didn't have a precise answer. She had thought it over many times, and she still didn't know.

"Killing yourself won't get you out any faster," Martel pointed out.

"I'm not killing myself," Haku said. "I eat at every meal, I do light bodily exercises between my studies, and I sleep regularly." Well, that last one may have been a bit untrue. "So I prefer being alone. What's wrong with that?"

"You only think you prefer it because you're trying to protect yourself," Martel explained. "I never said you were literally killing yourself, what I meant was your mental and emotional strengths are dying, slowly but surely."

"And I suppose you have a remedy?" Haku asked.

"Only one, get out of this room and mingle with others. If you don't you'll continue to sit here and stew and never get any better." After that was said, Martel got up and left the room.

Haku settled down on the bed, thinking on the female chimera's words. She didn't get to think too long on it though, as she rolled over and slipped into a short reprieve of sleep.

* * *

Havoc was strolling down the lane to the coffee shop where he was to rendezvous with Solaris, dressed in nice slacks and a vest with a dress shirt underneath, and nice shoes. He wouldn't deny that he had the slight case of the jitters, and he wasn't sure why. It's not as if this was the first time he had gone on a date with someone. But then, he had never been on a date with someone who had the looks of a model. He spotted a flower cart and stopped by for a moment, wondering if he should bring a small bouquet.

"Stopping to smell the flowers, Havoc?"

"Oh, hey, Colonel," Havoc said turning to Roy who had come from the general direction Havoc was heading. "I'm just headed off for a meeting."

"A meeting that requires a bouquet?" Roy asked curiously. "Who would you be meeting with?"

"A goddess!" Havoc swooned.

"So a date then," Roy said. "And you were planning on getting flowers?"

"I was thinking about it," Havoc admitted.

"You fool!" Roy rebuked. "Any man knows you never buy flowers on the first date."

"Really? Well, what would you suggest then?" Havoc exclaimed nervously.

"Just meet the girl and pay for whatever it is your doing. If you start giving her gifts too soon you'll either scare her off, or worse yet you'll have your pocket drained by the end of the week," Roy said in a professional tone.

"Ah, I guess that's true," Havoc murmured thinking out his small amount of funds. "I won't have enough to eat. Okay, thank you Colonel. Now I'd better get going or I'm going to be late."

"Good luck," Roy said. "And Havoc...."

"Yeah?"

"Make every moment count," Roy said seriously.

Havoc took his words to heart and he nodded in understanding before hurrying off to the meeting place. When he arrived at the coffee shop he was only a couple minutes early but he didn't see her there. He took a seat at one of the tables and ordered a coffee while he watched the door intently.

10 minutes passed...

"She's a little late," he thought tapping a finger on the table. "That's okay though, I'm sure she's on her way."

Another few minutes passed....

"She probably just couldn't decide what to wear. Women are always fretting over something like that, right?"

1 minute later...

"Maybe I didn't give her good enough instructions. She did say she was new here."

15 seconds later....

"She's not coming," Havoc thought, his head dropping. He should have known it was too good to be true.

Just as he was getting up from the table, the door tinkled open and in walked his dark haired heiress. "Sorry I'm late, Jean. I couldn't decide what to wear. Thanks to your directions I managed to find this place."

"Glad I could help," Havoc stammered. "Uh, here why don't you take a seat?" He stood to the side a pulled out a chair for her to sit.

Solaris smiled before taking a seat and havoc sat down across the table from her. "So, um, how have you been?"

"I've settled in very well, thank you," Solaris replied. "What about you? Did you manage to complete your task the other day?"

"Huh? Oh that, I was just getting the rest of my stuff moved in. I was just recently transferred from Eastern to Central."

"A military man?"

"Yeah, 2nd Lietenant to be exact, "Havoc said with a hint of pride.

"That sounds fascinating, "Solaris said leaning forward. "Please, tell me more."

* * *

Haku wasn't sure how long the nap lasted for, but it was disrupted by her door once again being assaulted by someone's fist. She considered just not answering, but then she thought that might just result in her losing her door, so she got up and answered it for the third time that day. This time, it was Dorchette.

"What is it?" Haku asked, rubbing her eyes. The bad mood she had fallen asleep with must have carried over to the presen because her tone was rather clipped.

"You're coming with me," he said shortly. "No arguments, just come."

Haku really didn't want to, but she felt like humoring both him and herself by seeing what it was he wanted. She followed him to a room that had little furniture, and Haku remembered Bido mentioning something about this being a place where people train. Dorchette tossed something at her and she impulsively caught it. It was a sword, still in its sheath, thankfully. She couldn't help herself. "What is this for?"

"I'm teaching you how to use it," Dorchette answered unsheathing his own sword. "It's a way to get you to do something besides sit in that room."

"Would everyone just get off my case?" Haku bemoaned. "Besides, I've never held a sword in my life."

"And now you will," Dorchette said turning toward her. "And why should we, when you're fun but won't do anything with anyone?"

"Why should any of that matter?" Haku asked, gripping the sheath tightly. "What does that have to do with any of you?" It was her problem, she needed to deal with it, no one else. Why did they insist on giving her help she never asked for?

"Look, Bido and Greed like you. The rest of us are just chipping in," Dorchette retorted. "If it helps them then we're happy. Now pull out that sword and get ready to learn how to use it."

Haku's face showed displeasure to rival his, but she pulled the sword out from it's sheath, tossing the latter aside, and held it out in front of her. "Okay, now what?"

"Fix your grip. Your main hand on top and keep them from touching."

Haku followed his directions, but it didn't help the awkward feel of holding it. She had never even considered using any weapon other than her alchemy for combat. He sighed before walking over to her. "You're stance is wrong. You need to keep your shoulders down, and your feet shoulder length apart. This gives you your balanced stance." He helped her adjust as he spoke. "Make sure that your main leg is out front slightly more that the other. And then when you swing, you move it like this." He took her hands holding the sword and showed her the right way to move it.

As Dorchette explained to her the method, Haku felt her irritation quickly replaced with interest and she began paying close attention to his instruction. She always was one to try something new. As he repositioned her and led her through the motion, it already felt a little more natural. "Okay, I think I get it."

"So the recluse finally comes out of her hole."

"Master Greed," Dorchette greeted, letting go of Haku and inclining his head in respect as Greed casually strolled in. "Yes, I've started teaching her the sword."

"Yes, you certainly seem to be teaching her all about your sword."

Haku felt like she must have missed something because she couldn't for the life of her understand why Dorchette became riled up so suddenly and saying things such as 'It's not like that' and 'I would never'. "What's the big deal? He's teaching me sword fighting."

"I know, and he seems to be more of a hands on teacher," Greed said.

Dorchette took several steps back. "I promise that the thought never even crossed my mind, Master Greed. If you wish I'll keep my distance from now on."

Greed laughed. "Relax, Dorchette. I trust you."

"Trust him to do what?" Haku asked looking back and forth between the two.

"Well, it's more I trust him not to do something," Greed answered.

"Just don't ask," Dorchette groaned when Haku looked even more confused.

Haku shook her head before rounding on Greed. "Would you go away? I don't need any spectators."

"Alright, I'll leave just remember to have fun," Greed chuckled as he turned and left.

"Just...practice what I showed you," Dorchette muttered even after Greed was gone.

Haku did so. She focused all her concentration in learning a practicing. And each time she made a mistake, Dorchette would correct her by demonstrating the appropriate way with his own blade. Time flew, and she had to admit, the activity made her feel a bit better.

* * *

CM: Hehe, it's hard to say which part of this chapter was the most fun to write. But now we'd like to ask for some input from our readers. Share your ideas with us; what sorts of challenges should Haku propose to Greed? What fun things could happen within the nest? What fun times could be had with Elly and Hoenheim? Or even, what could be going on back in the military? Please share with us any ideas you might have. And who knows? We might be able to slip it in. ;) Stay tuned, and please review!

* * *

Haku didn't even realize how much time had passed until her tummy gave an outraged grumble of not having been fed.

"We'll call it quits for today," Dorchette stated. He sheathed his sword and waited for her to follow him out. He didn't trust her enough to not cause trouble when left alone.

Haku conceeded, replacing the borrowed sword back in its sheath, not nearly as skillfully as he did, and wiped the sweat off her brow before walking towards him.

"You might want to stretch later," Dorchette warned. "Your arms are going to be sore like hell tomorrow, I can promise you."

Haku wasn't sure why, but she felt like experimenting and she reached up and began scratching Dorchette lightly behind the neck.

His eyes started to close at the contact and she could have sworn that she saw his leg twitch a little. After a moment, his eyes snapped open and he waved her off with his hand. "Ack, stop it!"

Haku smiled a little. "Wow, you really like that, don't you?"

"No, I don't! It's really annoying," Dorchette barked.

Haku smiled as she supressed a giggle. "Sorry, I just wanted to say thanks for the lesson."

"I-it's not like I was doing it for you," Dorchette muttered.

"What's the matter, Dorchette," Martel asked walking in with the other two. "You don't usually get so worked up."

"Your face is red," Roa added coming in behind her.

"If it is it's probably because I've been working out for hours," the dog man shot back.

"Aw, don't be angry," Haku said, scratching him behind the head again.

His eyes started to close again, until he waved her off more forcefully. "I said don't do that!"

"I think Dorchette's made a new friend," Martel laughed.

"I didn't get a part in this chapter," Roa stated, a cloud of gloom hovering over him.


	50. Suppressed, Repressed, Depressed

**Chapter Fourteen: Suppressed, Repressed, Depressed**

*Shuffle shuffle shuffle*

"Mmm...I can't figure this out!" Haku was sitting on the floor of her room with alchemy notes strewn across it. She shuffled through each paper trying to learn the strange alchemy that was written there. "Something's missing, but what?" As she scoured over the pages, a loud knocking came from her door. "Come in!" she shouted without looking up from her work.

The door opened and in walked the lumbering form of Roa. "Am I interrupting?" he asked looking over the covered floor.

"Just trying to decipher these notes," Haku murmured, eyes still fixed on the sheets of inked paper. Oh, how much easier this would be if Isaac were still alive. She needed to solve it and learn from it; that's what he would have wanted, and that's what she wanted.

"You need a break."

"I can't take a break now, I have to figure this out!" Haku exclaimed pouring over a page in her hand.

"You need a break. You've been thinking too hard." Without waiting for an answer he walked over to her and lifted her into the air with little effort. "Come with me."

"Hey, wait a minute," Haku protested, but Roa wasn't listening and carried her by the scruff of her jacket out of the room and down the halls. All the while Haku was trying to get him to release her with little success.

He didn't put her down until they reached the rec room, where he set up an easel and put a canvas on it along with tubes of paint and a small palate for mixing. Then he handed Haku a paint brush and took a step back. "Paint."

Haku looked at the brush before looking back at him "Are you serious?" One look at his face said it all. "Can't this wait?"

He shook his head firmly. "No."

"All of you guys, I swear..." Haku sighed and turned to the canvas. She had no idea where to even begin.

"Don't think, just paint," Roa told her.

Haku unscrewed the cap of the dark indigo and dipped her brush in it. She took a deep breath, clearing her mind, and the brush met the surface of the canvas.

* * *

Sometime later, Roa had entered Greed's room after escorting Haku back to her room. Greed was lying on his bed, leaning against the headboard when the Chimera entered and he wore a large smile. "So, how'd it go?"

"She's pretty good," Roa answered holding up the canvas. "I can see a bit of what goes on in her mind."

"Huh..." Greed stared at the picture, taking in every inch of it. "Well, I'm not much of an art critic, but why isn't that cat drowning?" The canvas was mostly covered with blue of varying shades in strokes even more diverse. Some areas were smooth while others were intricate and still others were chaotic. But in the corner, as if put in as an afterthought, was a kitten playing with a butterfly.

"It's an abstract painting, it never makes sense," Roa explained. "But there's more to it than the cat."

"So, this shows her emotions?"

"Yes, as well as what she hides."

"Explain."

"The different shades of blue means she's depressed. The smooth parts are her free moments, and the chaos is her confusion, the complex strokes is her work. The kitten is her playfulness. I'm just guessing, by the way," he added.

"And what about these?" Greed indicated to an area around the center. "They almost look like eyes." Yes, hidden cleverly underneath the many shades of blue, were a pair of dark orbs staring out, almost expectantly.

"A person she doesn't realize or tries not to think about," Roa answered calmly.

Greed stared at it thoughtfully for a few more moments, then shrugged and waved the picture away. "Well, I don't really know anything about paintings...but from what you described, I just might be able to do it."

* * *

"Lust is back!" a high pitched voice exclaimed followed by the soft clacking of high heeled shoes.

Moments later, the tall form of the well built homunculus entered the small room filled with chimeras. "Staying out of trouble Gluttony?" she asked sweetly, patting the plump homunculus' head. He smiled happily at the show of affection.

"So how was the 'date'?" Envy asked as he approached the pair. "Did you manage to get anything useful out of the guy?"

"These things take time Envy. If I press too much he may get suspicious," Lust told the shape shifter.

"Or maybe he wouldn't mind telling you everything as he stares at your body," Envy shot back. "The guy is so drawn to women that he'd tell you anything you wanted if you just made the right moves."

"I would have thought by now you would have learned not to underestimate your opponent, Envy," Lust said coolly.

"I'm not underestimating him," Envy retorted. "I've been watching this guy for a while and it's obvious that he'd do anything for his woman. I didn't underestimate _her_ either, she just got the first shot in."

"The fact remains you still failed to kill her when she realized your identity."

"SO DID YOU!"

"We don't know that for sure."

"And you also don't even know for sure if you killed off that Ishbalen brat. At least I managed to kill Ice Cold's brother and have a corpse to prove it."

"Maybe, but I at least injured Ice Cold. You didn't even scratch her."

Suddenly a shadow appeared on the wall behind Envy halting their argument. "Arguing with each other is pointless," it said coldly. "Finish up your business and come with me, Father would like a word with the two of you."

The two exchanged glances while Gluttony just wore a blank expression while sucking on his finger. They traveled to the main room where the shadow was lurking in the shadows and Bradley was standing nearby the old man resting in the chair.

"You wished to see us, Father?" Lust asked in a sultry voice.

"Yes, it seems I need to punish the both of you," Father answered. "That soldier was a candidate for a sacrifice and you both tried to end her life, without my consent."

"I'm sorry, Father, but she kept getting in the way and tried to kill me," Envy protested.

"Your job was to locate someone," Bradley said harshly. "There was no need for you to make any contact with the Ice Cold alchemist. You should have reported that first."

"Well what the hell was she doing there in the first place?" Envy demanded.

"Supposedly she is on a mission," Bradley stated. "However, that itself is under question."

"As much suspicion as the Ishbalan's supposed vacation?" Lust asked

"Yes, the two of them have been given far too much freedom," Father agreed. "However, if they do return, they will no longer have the luxury."

* * *

It was another day in the nest, and Haku was walking towards the master's room, all the while feeling as if she was being watched. Though life in the nest was accommodating, she still had the carnal desire to leave. Her frequent attempts were always put to a stop by the homunculus Greed no doubt with the help of his countless watchdogs.... so to speak. But he was always willing to answer a question or two while he was punishing her. She didn't like how he went about it though. It was almost as if he was trying to make her enjoy it, constantly searching for new ways to make her squirm and lose her cool. But when he wasn't taking compensation, they talked casually, like normal aquaintances. He would talk to her about his ambitions and how he wanted money and woman, ect. It was during those times that Haku found him to be almost gentlemanly. That was dangerous for her. She was getting too friendly with the people there. So, if she couldn't leave through force, then a duel it would be.

Haku reached the door of his bedroom and gave it a knock. She shifted her body weight from side to side as she waited for some sort of indication that her knock was heard. When none came, she rapped on the door a little harder. Still no answer came, which was odd since she had been informed he was in his room. Now she had to decide whether to leave and wait for another time to see him, or walk in and see what was up. Curiosity getting the better of her she set for the latter course.

Gripping the door handle, she gave it a decisive turn. When she opened the door, she was met with a pleasant aroma that was cool and refreshing… and oddly stimulating. The room wasn't what she had expected, granted it was definitively the most lavish she had seen in the nest. The faint sound of a shower was going on from behind a door off to the side (presumably the bathroom) and Greed's vest and sunglasses were resting on the king sized bed giving her a clue as to where he was.

"Huh… I guess even a homunculus needs to shower," she thought with a small grin. Unable to resist, she walked over to the bed, picked up the vest and the sunglasses, and slipped them on. She took a gander at herself in the mirror over the dresser placed in the corner. "Heh, not bad," she thought with a laugh. She turned and posed, acting like some ridiculous grade school model. "Rawr! I am Greed," she spoke in a deep rumble of a voice, doing theatrical hand movements all the while. "I want cookies, I want cake, ice cream, and yes… even pie!" (1)

"Having fun?" A voice asked from behind.

Haku jumped in surprise and she could feel her face heating in embarrassment. She had been so busy acting ridiculous she hadn't even heard him get out of the shower. She almost turned around when that thought hit her and she kept her back to him. "Um... sorry if I interrupted...your shower." she muttered, then wondered why she was even apologizing.

"You didn't interrupt anything, though I gotta say, you did a good job making fun of me," Greed said with a laugh.

"No, I was just...." Haku started as she turned around, but her tongue ended up tripping over itself at the sight she was met with. There he stood, one hand resting on his hips, wearing his black leather pants, and his shirt draped over the other arm, (which in case any of you didn't compute this) leaving him completely bare-chested. (okay fangirls, all together now. Drool......)

Haku quickly turned her back to him once more. "Put a shirt on or something!" she told him, her face no doubt going redder than it had been previously.

Greed just smirked and tossed his shirt on the bed before easily strolling over to her and placing his hands on her shoulders, causing her to go rigid. "As good as it looks on you, this is mine, so I'd like it back," he said in her ear as he slowly, painfully slowly, slid his vest off of her shoulders.

Haku nearly recoiled away from him, but she became distracted when the scent of whatever soap he used during his shower rolled over her like a wave. It was.... really nice. Coming back to her senses, about half way through the retrieving of his vest, she slipped her arms out of the holes and took several steps back, putting in some distance, but at the same time trying not to look at him, knowing he was still.... exposed. "I'll come back later... I mean... ngh!" she groaned before trying to leave.

"You weren't planning on stealing those, were you?" Greed called out.

She stopped, remembering that she was still wearing his sunglasses. "Here, take them" she muttered, reaching up to take them off.

During her pause, however, Greed had crossed the space between them and placed a hand on her shoulder turning her around. He then reached up and slowly pulled the glasses off her face himself. Once they were off, he placed them on his own face and smiled. "There, that's much better."

Haku's breath momentarily hitched and her insides gave an uncomfortable twist. She didn't allow her eyes to linger any longer than was necessary by determinedly staring at the floor. "Great, you have your stuff back so I'm just going to..."

She was cut off as Greed's hand once again touched her shoulder, though this time his other one pulled her head into his _bare_ chest. "Just because I was in the shower doesn't mean you have to cut your visit short," he chuckled.

"Wh-what..." Haku stuttered before nailing him in the stomach and tearing herself away from him. "You sick, twisted..." she growled darkly. She was tempted to break the guy in half... but as shameful as it was, she had to admit that during that brief moment, his warmth and scent had felt almost.... pleasing. "Don't ever do that again."

"Why should I stop doing something you enjoyed?" Greed asked with a chuckle. "I have to admit I like it too."

Haku scowled. She hated this guy. Never before had she ever wanted to hit someone so much. And yet, there was this annoying little voice that told her that she wanted to feel that warmth again.

"So, is there a reason you decided to visit?" Greed asked casually as he walked back over to the bed and finished getting his clothes on. "Or were you just wanting to see me?"

Haku snapped, "I wanted to try petitioning for my freedom again."

"Really, so what's the challenge this time?" Greed asked turning to her.

"How about a game of pool?"

Greed shrugged. "Alright, sounds good." He walked over to Haku and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Let's get going," he said leading her out of the room.

As Haku shoved herself out of his hold, she wondered why she was getting so hot and bothered around this guy. She grew up with an older brother, she knew what a man looked like. She couldn't ever remember getting so worked up with anyone else. Well... with ONE exception. Of course she had never met anyone else this aggravating. Well, hopefully she would be out of here soon and she wouldn't need to worry about it anymore. Again, wishful thinking.

* * *

Back in Central City, Roy was enjoying a day off, or at least, he was trying to. The weather for once was good despite the light wind chill that persevered. He tried getting work done but that failed. He thought about going on a date with one of his contacts, but decided to pass that up for now as well. Finally he simply decided to take a walk through the city to help ease some of the apprehension he was feeling. Even though outwardly he appeared fine, inside he was far from it.

As he walked, he remembered the conversation he had with Havoc the day before and couldn't help but marvel at his best friend being able to go on a date with someone when the one he really held feelings for was gone. A part of him wished that he had told him to ditch her, but he couldn't bring himself to destroy the one distraction his subordinate was able to find. Besides, he was happier now, which meant that he was able to get more of his work done.

"Excuse me, sir?"

Roy glanced up, not having been paying attention to where his feet were taking him. A cute petite female wearing a uniform was standing outside of what appeared to be a shop. She was holding a tray of sweets.

The girl gave him a really friendly smile upon seeing his face. "Um, we just opened our shop today and we're offering free samples of our cakes. Would you like to try one?"

"Thank you," Roy replied cordially taking a small sample before continuing on his way. He glanced down at the cake and felt his stomach clench when he heard Kat's voice begging him for a bite. "She would want some wouldn't she," he thought sadly. "I just might have gotten her a whole one if she was still here."

It was small enough to where Roy could just shove the whole thing in his mouth, which he did, but it didn't seem to have much of a flavor. He swallowed it and continued walking. During his walk he spotted a sideways turned box in the mouth of a alley way and saw within it a cat lying on her side with three kittens nestled up against her. Roy found himself actually sorry that he wasn't going to find those in his desk drawer the next morning. He continued on, until he reached the park and sat down on one of the benches. There were only a few other people there; an elder woman walking her dog, a man reading the newspaper, and a little girl chasing a butterfly around giggling madly.

Roy stiffened as he felt a flashback coming on.

FLASHBACK

"Big bro, look what I found!" a younger Kat said proudly holding up a snail. "I called it Vash the Stampede!"

They were at a playground where Kat liked to go to every Sunday and expend all the pent up energy she usually got hanging around the military academy while her brother worked. Hughes was there of course, relaxing on the park bench, and beside him sat a disgruntled looking Roy.

"That's my little sis," Hughes nearly squealed rubbing the top of her head.

Kat giggled before holding the snail out to Roy. "Could you take care of Vash while I find him a friend?" She asked pleadingly.

Roy stared down at her. In all the time he had known her, she had never once failed to amaze him. She wasn't afraid of bugs or other things most younger girls would run away screaming at the mere sight of. She also wasn't afraid to get dirty and whenever she got hurt, she wouldn't make a huge fuss over it. Even though she was becoming old enough to start developing, one could hardly tell considering she mostly wore T-shirts, shorts, and sneakers, making her appear on the tomboyish side. The short cut hair didn't help matters any. Roy didn't mind having her around. When she was bored she would help him do work … the simpler stuff of course. And she would even clean his room, which was nice since he hated cleaning and never seemed to find time to do it anyway. But there would be times like this where he wished she wouldn't make such oddball requests of him. Honestly, was she ever going to grow up?

"Why don't you just get your brother to hold it?" Roy asked her shortly.

"Vash likes warm hands," Kat replied smiling and placing the slimy creature in the hand that had been resting on his knee. "You have the warmest hands I know." Then without giving him a chance to chuck the snail back at her, she dashed off.

"She's just too cute," Hughes said in an almost twitter-pated fashion.

Roy sighed wearily, ignoring the rest of his rant, and stared down in distaste at the slimy mollusk that had retreated into its shell, not that Roy could blame it.

"She's got you wrapped around her little finger, Mustang," a voice said from behind them.

"Kimbley… this is the last place I'd expect to see you," Hughes said blinking his surprise when he looked to see the younger man standing a few feet away.

"What are YOU doing here?" Roy asked in mild irritation as he felt the thing on his hand begin oozing a trail across his skin.

"The little kitten invited me," Kimbley replied with a nodding gesture over at Kat who was searching around a large tree, no doubt trying to find 'Vash' a slimy companion.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?" Roy asked irately. "Maybe something to blow up?"

"Not right now," Kimbley replied. "I reserve that for special occasions."

Kat at that moment chose to look up and upon spotting the newcomer she excitedly ran up to him and half tackled him in a hug. "Hey, Mr. J," she greeted happily.

"Hey, kiddo. Been keeping up with your practicing?" Kimbley asked, unshaken by her attack of affection.

Kat nodded. "Yep. I've been learning how to transmute all sorts of things. And I even found a great teacher to teach me water alchemy. He's a certified state alchemist and everything!"

"No kidding, who's that?" he asked scratching the top of her head.

"His name's Isaac," Kat stated proudly. "Isaac McDougal, the Freezing Alchemist."

"He agreed to teach you?" Hughes asked in surprise. "I thought that he had no desire to have an apprentice."

"He didn't," Roy muttered after a moment of thinking. "And he certainly never wanted one so young."

Kimbley laughed at this. "Doing whatever it takes to reach your goal and never taking 'no' for an answer. You'll be an alchemist yet."

This small bit of praise made Kat grin while Roy glared and Hughes didn't look all together happy either. "Well, I gotta go find a friend for Vash. Don't let him run off, Ponyboy," Kat instructed before running off again.

"Heh, you'll never be able to tell her no," Kimbley laughed when Roy sighed and continued to hold the snail. "She'll probably have that hold over you until the day you die."

END FLASHBACK

*sigh* "Those were happier times," Hughes said whimsically as he stood next to Roy.

Roy screamed causing the other people in the park to stare at him. He laughed saying it was nothing but a bee sting. When they had gone back to their own lives Roy glared at Hughes. "Hughes, do you mind? You could you at least warn me before you just appear out of the after life."

"How can I warn you? If I said, 'Hey Roy, I'm coming to visit,' it would be just as scary," Hughes pointed out. "At least this way, I don't sound like a stalker."

"What are you doing here?" Roy groaned, covering his face with his hand.

"You seemed down and depressed so I came to cheer you up. You were thinking about my sister again weren't you?"

"A man from Xing could be thinking about your sister and you would know about it."

"But of course, that's what my Kat senses are for. So what exactly were you thinking about pertaining to my sweet, adorable younger sibling?"

"You obviously know already," Roy muttered. "Otherwise you wouldn't have commented on the good ol' days."

"My sister was a wild one," Hughes nodded. "Still is, actually. Always running about, never stopping to rest."

"Never thinking about her actions until it's over," Roy added. "She was such a pain."

"Yet you loved her, even at that age, didn't you?" Hughes guessed. "Maybe not the same way you do now, but you still were almost as protective over her as I was."

"I held no such emotion," Roy muttered.

"You're ly~ing," Hughes said in a sing-song voice.

"I may feel...something now...but I didn't then."

"Oh come now, Roy, there's no need to be in denial," Hughes said, attempting to pat him on the back only to have his hand fade through. "I mean, who could resist those gorgeous eyes and glowing smile?"

"Everyone but you," Roy answered shortly. "It's getting late now, I have to head home, and you need to go back to where you came from before you drive me insane."

"You think she's gorgeous, you want to hold her, you want to smooch her, love her and marry..." Hughes sang.

"HUGHES!!"

"Alright, I'm gone," he said with a wave before disappearing.

"If he wasn't already dead, I'd kill him," Roy grumbled to himself. Then he got to his feet and left the park, thinking over everything he'd seen, remembered, and Hughes' words.

* * *

Haku stared down her target. A single white ball lined up with a striped 2 ball. For the past thirty minutes she and Greed played three games of one pocket. He had won the first round, and she the second (she had the drunken chimera who bumped the table just right to thank for that). Now it was near the end of the tie breaking game, and all balls were absent save for one extra and the game winning eight ball.

"Right corner pocket," she called before taking careful aim and struck the cue ball with her stick. It rolled forward, hit the 2 ball bouncing it off the side and into the pocket.

The spectators, most of them being chimeras, clapped and some even cheered. It must have been a while since their master had worthy competition. She released a held breath and positioned herself to what looked to be the most promising angle. The eight ball was resting tightly against one of the walls so it would be a little tricky, but with enough precision she would sink it, and the game would be hers. She would be free at last.

As she set up her shot, Greed stepped up right behind her and leaned in close to her ear, breathing on it very lightly. She tried to ignore him and pulled back the pool stick ready to make her last move. Just as she moved it forward, however, he whispered, "Red is your color."

This comment was at first strange to Haku as she wasn't wearing anything red but suddenly it clicked in her mind where he was looking and with her focus thrown off her arm shot forward, hitting the cue ball too low and sending it flying off the pool table and straight into Crocodile man's teeth, knocking a couple out.

Haku's eyes widened in apology. "I am so sorry."

"It's okay, they'll grow back," Crocodile man replied waving away her apology, despite the obvious pained expression he wore.

"Wow, you really scratched that one," Greed whistled. "My turn, game shot."

"You lowly..." Haku began and started towards Greed only to be held back by two chimera with her own pool stick as she tried to get at him.

Greed just continued on like it was nothing, called the pocket, and took the shot. The eight ball rolled into the appropriate pocket. The game was over, and it was his win.

"Game, set, match. Care to try for one more, or are you done?"

Many of the chimera had backed away from the icy aura that was blazing from the white haired female as every muscle in her body tightened with anger. But instead of attacking him as they expected her to, she took her fist and slammed the muscled side of it down on the side of the pool table, splintering the wood and causing a fracture in the middle. This did not go unimpressed by the on lookers in the room, since she was a human female. When she removed her hand, it was numb and shaking. She gave the homunculus one last glare of death before stalking out of the room, chimeras scrambling to get out of her way.

Greed just smiled as he watched her leave. "She really is something."

"Are you going to follow her, Master Greed?" Bido asked nervously.

"I'll give her a few minutes to cool down. Good thing we have an extra pool table," he stated looking at the damage.

"If she keeps breaking things, most of our money is gonna go to fix all the damages," Dorchette muttered.

"I'm sure she'll calm down soon. She won't keep fighting if she knows there's no way to win," Greed stated reassuringly.

* * *

Elly exhaled a huge sigh as she sat on a bench in the middle of town, waiting on Hoenheim to get done with his shopping. She honestly wanted a small break from the guy, but he was taking an awful long time, and she wondered what the hold up was. It wasn't as if she missed him or anything.... but annoying company was better than no company. She didn't dare get up to look for him though. The last time she tried that the two of them ended up circling each other for hours.

"Hmm...I wonder what everyone else is doing?" Elly mumbled to herself. "Either way, I doubt many of them would be missing me. Especially the Colonel...that guy's such a...such a...grah!" As she thought this she brought both of her arms up into the air but almost instantly put her left arm down holding onto it tightly. "Ouch...note to self...that hurts. Dang, that guy is still getting on my nerves and he's not even here."

"Mrow."

Elly looked down to see a small cat walking up to her. "Sorry, kitty. I'm not in the mood."

The cat meowed again before rubbing up against her leg.

"Hey, didn't you hear me? I said get lost," Elly told the thing.

The cat continued to ignore Elly's protests and jumped onto her lap where she nuzzled her face against Elly's chest.

"With that attitude you remind me of someone," Elly sighed before rubbing the cat's head. "You really do seem to be a stubborn cat...just like her. But I guess that's not so bad. She's my best friend after all."

The cat simply purred happily as it received the attention it had been demanding.

"Whiskers!" a high pitch voice called. Elly once more glanced up to see a little boy running up to where Elly was sitting. "There you are! I've been looking all over for you." The cat gave a small meow before jumping of Elly's lap and into the child's arms.

"So that thing's yours, huh?" Elly asked with a smile.

"Yeah, thanks a lot lady. I thought I had lost her for sure," the boy said snuggling Whiskers.

"No problem kid, I'm glad I could help you out," Elly chuckled. "Just keep better tabs on her, okay? You don't want to lose her for good."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure not to lose her again," the boy promised before running off.

Elly watched the kid go and couldn't help but feel a small pang of longing and feeling as if something big was missing from her life. "Man... I can't believe I'm saying this but.... I really do miss the guys back at HQ." She settled back on the bench, staring up at the sky, and soon she was lost in her own world.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting for too long," Hoenheim told Elly with a look of light apology. "The woman at the shop was describing all the baked goods to me and I lost track of time."

"And you actually let them explain all the pastries?" Elly demanded. "I can't believe you. You knew what you were going in to get so why didn't you just tell them that and keep on moving?"

"Listening is a very important part of life," Hoenheim said. "Everyone has something they wish to share with others."

"I know that...but when you're going shopping it's best to just get what you went to get, otherwise you end up buying more than you intended," Elly replied rubbing her scalp.

"I saw that you made a friend while I was away," he said completely changing topic.

"Eh...no, not really," Elly sighed, not even bothering to point out his sudden change. "It just jumped on me despite me telling it to leave."

"Animals seem to like you very much," he noted. "I'm sorry that we couldn't get a pet for you."

"I don't need a pet," Elly told him flatly. "I had enough furry companions back in the military."

"I see, you sound as if you really miss it," Hoenheim said as he sat down next to her on the bench.

"Well...yes and no," Elly told him. "What about you? Do you miss your family?"

Hoenheim stared at his hands folded within his lap, almost as if he was lost in thought. Elly inwardly groaned. Whenever he made that sort of face it usually meant a half hour of silence until he conveniently forgot the question that was asked.

"On second thought, forget I...." Elly began.

"I... can't say that I have any right to miss them," he answered finally.

"Huh? Why not?" Elly asked confused by his answer and by the fact that he answered.

"Because I left it behind out of fear," Hoenheim said in a low voice that carried such regret and sorrow that Elly felt her heartstrings being tugged on by his words. "Much like you, I was unable to allow myself to be cared for."

"It's not really all that similar," Elly pointed out. "They were your family...while the military...well...I wouldn't exactly call all of them family."

"But you would call some of them," Hoenheim murmured.

"Well...that's...they were a special case," Elly muttered turning away and wrapping her right arm around the left one.

"Each individual's case is special in their own way," Hoenheim told her wisely. "They truly cannot be compared to one another, no matter how similar. I apologize if that's what you felt I was doing."

"No, that's not...oh never mind," Elly sighed. He always managed to find a way to make her feel like she was a jerk. "Um...look, I don't know as much about life as you probably do, but I do know that no matter what you did or what anyone else in your family did, you're still family and you still have the right to miss them or have the desire to protect them or whatever."

Hoenheim smiled at her and placed a big hand on her head. "You're a good child. I don't think I would have minded you as a daughter."

Elly blushed heavily and pushed his hand off her head. "I might not be as old as you, but I'm not a child," she muttered. In reality though, she couldn't help but feel grateful for his compliment.

"Was there anything you wanted to do while we were here?" Hoenheim asked her courteously.

"Nothing in particular," Elly told him. "Honestly, just being able to relax for a bit is really nice."

She looked over to see that Hoenheim was way ahead of her as he had managed to fall asleep within the span of time it took her to answer the question.

"You've got to be kidding me," Elly sighed in frustration. "There's no possible way that he actually fell asleep that fast. Now what am I supposed to do? I can't leave him here, and there's no way I can carry him back to that cabin. Looks like I'll just have to sit here until he wakes up. Ack, that's such a pain."

* * *

CM: Ohoho.... gotta love the father daughter moments. And as time goes by, it seems like Haku is never going to get out of there as she sinks deeper and deeper. Will she be able to pull herself back up? Stay tuned, and please review if you can.

(1) I'm sure you all know Greed's famous rant, but if not, either read it in chapter 27 of the manga or watch it in the original anime Episode 33. It never fails to make me laugh. :D

Also in case anyone is interesting, I've posted some sketches of Haku on deviant art. My pen name is CopperMoon (surprise surprise). Granted they're not that good but they give you a rough idea of her current appearance. So check that out if you feel so inclined. Also the board is still open for suggestions.

And now time for the after chapter funny. ^_^

* * *

"Urgh..." Elly grunted working at the rubber band with her left hand. "I'm moving it farther," she thought taking a break from spreading her fingers. "But it still hurts like crazy."

"Alright, next workout," Hoenheim told her walking up to her and holding out a bag. "Hold this."

Elly took hold of it and he let go. It plummeted to the floor, Elly along with it. "What the heck was that?" Elly gasped in pain as she clutched her bad arm which now hurt worse than ever.

"Oh, sorry," Hoenheim said picking the bag back up. "That was my brick collection."

"Your...what?!" Elly exclaimed in frustration.

"What, even a man needs protection," Hoenheim shrugged picking up another bag. "Oh, this is the bag I meant to give you." He held the bag out to Elly who eyed it suspiciously, but after a moment she grudgingly held out her hand.

As soon as she grabbed the handle, the older man let it go and her arm once again jerked downward, though not as harshly. "Wh-what's in this one?" she gasped, barely managing to keep from dropping it.

"My laundry, would you mind doing it for me?" He asked her smiling, that kind old man smile. "And the dishes too. It will be a good work out for your arm."

"What am I, your wife??"

"Ah... Trisha."

"No! Don't you go spacing out! I am not doing your chores," Elly said matter-of-factly. "Even if it is to work out my arm, I'm not doing it. You do it yourself."

"Calm down, I was only joking," Hoenheim said. "Could you please put that in my bedroom while I get your real next work out prepared?"

Elly sighed and glowered at him, but she didn't complain and took the bag to his room. Upon entering she saw that it was a normal room and nothing really stood out to her. She went in and put the bag on the bed and turned to leave. Before she could reach the door though, she spotted a large shadowy figure off to her left and she lept backward to avoid his possible attack, moving the door to focus the light on the figure to see who it was. When it came into focus she screamed in fright and nearly tripped over the bed in her haste to get away.

"What's wrong?" Hoenheim asked, coming in.

"Th-that!" Elly pointed at Gluttony, staring at her with a blank look as he sucked on his index finger.

"Oh, that's just my doll," Hoenheim said walking over to it and placing a hand on the head which did not so much as twitch.

"A...doll? Aren't you a little old for that...and where did you get something like this anyway?" Elly demanded, shaking off her fear.

"You're never too old for stuffed toys," Hoenheim said with a smile. "And I had it custom made."

"You had it....never mind, I need some air," Elly groaned placing her right hand on her forehead and leaving the room.


	51. Seeing Through Another's Eyes

**Chapter Fifteen: Seeing Through Another's Eyes**

It was about an hour after the pool game that Greed went down to Haku's room. He approached her door slowly and cautiously, just in case she decided to release a wave of ice out her door. As he approached the solid object, he heard a sound he didn't quite expect; sobs of frustration were barely audible through the heavy obstruction. He sighed unsure of why she was so angry and slowly opened the door. "Calm down a bit? Not going to try to take my head off?" he asked stepping inside the lion's den.

He stepped to the side as a tray that was used to carry food flew across the room, aiming for his head. It crashed against the wall and clattered to the floor. "Get the hell out."

"Good arm, that would have hurt," he murmured. "But I'm not leaving just yet. I want you to tell me what you're so angry about."

"Are you some kind of idiot?" Haku demanded from the bed where she sat. "You're keeping me here when all I want is to leave, then when I found some means of escape you cheat me out of it."

"You mean, my little teasing moment? You can only blame yourself for being bothered so easily by such a pointless comment." Haku glared downwards and then it was clear. She was already angry with herself, not just him. "Why do you want to leave so badly?"

"Just go away," Haku said before rolling over and burying her face in her pillow.

"My men are taking care of finding your partner, so what reason is there for you to just take off?" Greed asked again.

"Go away!" Haku repeated.

Greed ignored her demand and walked to her bed and sat down on the side before placing a hand on her shoulder. She flinched when he did so. "Does it scare you that much to have me near?" he asked calmly. "Would you rather be completely alone?"

"Yes," Haku's muffled voice declared. "I just want to be left alone. I don't need anyone's help."

"Why are you afraid? No one here has attacked you. You're well protected. If it's crocodile man I can post him outside." When she shook her head he asked, "Then what?"

"I'm sick of losing," came bitter muffles. "I don't want to lose anymore."

"Oh, I get it, she's got some issues," Greed thought to himself. "Maybe something that happened a long time ago even. I doubt she'll just tell me what it is...but I might have a way to find out." Making up his mind, he got to his feet and easily lifted Haku off the bed and over his shoulder. "Come on, I want to show you something," he said walking out the door with Haku in tow.

Haku did not take well to this and demanded to be set down, but Greed was impervious to her shouts and her struggles to free herself. He was slightly amused by her continuous attempts to escape from his grip and allowed her to do so until they reached the top of the stairs that led up to the main bar. "Look, you may not like to be here and think you're losing so much through it, but take a look at this for a moment." He set her down, and turned her so that she was looking at a roomful of chimeras hanging out and enjoying one another's company and occasionally getting into a trivial argument of sorts. Watching her face closely, he went on to explain. "Each one of these guys has nothing except what's right here. If they had a family before the war, they can no longer go see them as they've probably been seen as dead for years. They've hit rock bottom and fallen even farther, but they're still able to keep each other happy and maintain the will to survive."

As expected, humble pie didn't go down as smoothly as apple pie did, and Haku just received a full serving in one go. She had felt badly for all the people there because of what they had become, but she didn't fully take into account what all was taken from them when it happened. How many of them had families, possibly wives and children, before being turned into what they were today? How many people were they forced to leave behind?

"Can you honestly say that their pain is any less real than yours?" he asked.

Haku looked back at him with wide eyes as she remembered saying nearly the exact same words to Elly after her brother escaped arrest. "N...no."

"Then what will you do now?"

Haku glanced back at the people before hanging her head in submission. "I guess I can stay a little longer."

"Good, why don't we retire to your room and you can rest," Greed murmured. "Feeling better?"

"No..." Haku said honestly. "But... I'll live."

"That's what I like to hear," he said before once more picking her up and carrying her back down.

"I can walk on my own you know," she said heatedly.

He didn't put her down but continued on. "Haven't proved it to me yet."

"....Dang, he's good," she admitted grudgingly.

Greed took her back to her room and gently placed her back on her own two feet, in a physical sense at least. As far as he was concerned, she still had very far to go. "Now, about my payment..."

"Does it have to be now?" Haku groaned. She really didn't feel up for any of his games tonight.

"Hey, I should have you know that I could have just taken it while I was transporting you upstairs and back here," he pointed out.

"Well, then I suppose I'm lucky that you're such a gentleman," Haku replied sarcastically.

"Well since I'm such a gentleman, how about a massage?"

"Uh…what?" Haku asked in puzzlement. "You're kidding right?"

"Nope…I'm willing to give you one," Greed answered smiling widely. "And you're free to ask me questions while I'm at it."

"Forgive me if I don't trust your intentions," Haku said, still a little wary to let this man near her anymore than was necessary.

"I'm not asking you to trust me now, am I?" Greed asked placing his hands on her shoulders, easily turning her around and started to knead them. "See, how does that feel?"

Haku stiffened at the initial touch but after a few moments she relaxed. "Wow… that's… different," she murmured. She let Greed lead her over to her bed where he had her lay down on her stomach before continuing to knead out all of the built up tension that Haku didn't even realize she had. "This is nice," Haku thought as her mind fell at ease with the rest of her body. "Even if it is him doing it." As Greed's hands moved down to her shoulders, she could feel the muscles untwisting, working back into place slowly but surely. She breathed easier and deeper the farther he worked down, relaxing more and more as time passed.

"You seem to be enjoying this," Greed stated sounding rather pleased.

"Yeah, I've never had massage therapy before. Didn't trust anyone enough to do it I guess. Plus it wasn't like anyone extended the offer." Well… _he_ had, once.

"Heh…so this was another first for you," Greed chuckled as he continued his kneading.

"Yeah…it is a first," Haku breathed as her relaxation slowly turned into drowsiness. As her body continued to unwind from all of the stress she had placed upon it, she brought forth a question that she had been pondering on for a while now. "Greed, what's a sacrifice?"

His hands paused just for a split second before continuing their work. "Where did you hear that from?"

"When I met with Lust, she mentioned something about me being a candidate for a sacrifice," Haku explained softly. "I remember because it sounded so odd at the time."

"They consider her to be a sacrificial candidate?" he wondered to himself without stopping his administrations. "I must have really put a wrench in the works this time." He took a moment to think about how to reply to her question before answering. "Well, I can't give you anything specific, but I can say that you aren't one yet. At this point, all I can tell you is you're a candidate because they think you're a powerful and gifted alchemist."

"Wow... I honestly didn't think I was that great," Kat murmured. Her curiosity was making her a little more alert. "But wait... so what are the qualifications of being a sacrifice. And what are they for?"

Greed dug his hand in deeper to her muscles as a warning. "I just said I can't tell you specifics, so suffice it to say that you are considered for the position, and it's not an honor you want."

"Stingy," Haku muttered, although she was settling back down rather quickly. "Why can't they just learn alchemy themselves? What do they need me for?"

"We can't use alchemy because we're made from alchemic means," Greed explained. "So they need you to carry out a piece of their plan."

"Which is?"

"Something you don't need to know at this point," Greed told her firmly. "So just relax and save it for later."

Haku grumbled in discontentment but with his silent promise that her questions would eventually be answered, she decided just to leave it alone. She was tired, and the massage wasn't doing anything to help keep her mind alert. But she had to admit, she couldn't remember feeling this relaxed in a long time.

The homunculus continued pressing his hands into her back and watched as she grew increasingly tired. Then he decided that the massage alone wasn't taking enough pleasure for him, so he bent over and nuzzled her neck. "Good night," he murmured directly into her ear.

* * *

It was another long day at the office, and Roy was in need of a major distraction. Taking a long walk around Central he eventually found himself in front of a bar belonging to Madam Christmas. After a moment's hesitation, he walked inside and took a seat at the bar. "Good evening, Madam, I'd like the usual...but without ice," he said calmly.

"Skipping out on work again Roy-boy?" the madam asked, though it was a theoretical question since they both knew the answer. She began preparing his drink.

One of the girls in the bar saw Roy come in and immediately her eyes lit up. "Roy! It's been a while," she said picking herself up and gliding over to him before flinging her arms around his neck. "What's the deal? You never come visit anymore."

"I don't? I apologize, but I've been very busy lately and haven't had the pleasure," Roy replied with a smile...but it was only a shallow one. "I'm really tired right now though, so if you don't mind can I take a rain check on sharing a drink?" The girl didn't look to happy but she backed off and went back to her table.

"That's not like you, Roy Boy," Madam Christmas murmured, wiping a glass clean. "Since when have you ever turned down a pretty face? What's bothering you?"

"Madam, even a man like myself needs a break once in a while, even if that break does deny him the pleasure of a lovely woman's company," Roy answered, though the usual smoothness of his tone was inconsistent.

"Don't you use that smooth tone on me young man. You don't usually come here unless you're having a bad day or you're in some sort of fix," she stated bluntly. She set his drink, ice and all, and the counter in front of him and leaned into her side of the bar. "Now why don't you tell Madam Christmas what's bothering you?"

"I promise it's nothing to worry about," he replied, trying to keep his voice in check. "It's nothing that can't be taken care of by a few drinks and a good night's rest."

"Well, knowing you, I'd say you either lost in a popularity contest, or you were dumped," Madam Christmas said as she lit a cigarette.

"Neither is correct, Madam," Roy chuckled. "Then is this something to do with your friend's death?"

"No...well there's a possibility of it being part of it," Roy admitted. "It's more, to do with his younger sibling...and my subordinate."

"Ah, the Ice Cold girl," the madam nodded knowingly. "Quite the interesting female, with an even more interesting story. Though I can't say I was ever able to meet with her face to face. Is she as extreme as the rumors say?"

"Worse," Roy grumbled. "She does whatever she feels like and no matter what her orders are, she always manages to accomplish them her own way. She runs off without telling anyone where she's going and to top it off, she causes me so much trouble that I'm surprised I haven't been fired yet."

The madam smiled. "A woman whom you actually have difficulties handling. I never thought I'd see the day. You'll definitely have to bring her in here some time, Roy-boy."

"Unfortunately that's impossible at the present time, madam," Roy clarified. "She's… away on an important mission."

"Oh? And where might this mission be?" she asked. After a moment of complete silence from Roy, she chuckled. "I understand, don't worry, I won't let it get out. But, is coming in here to drink really going to help you?"

"I had thought about drowning my memory out, if only for a few hours," Roy said with a forced laugh.

Madam Christmas scrutinized him for several moments before saying, "That's not the kind of remedy you need right now. Finish your drink, then go home and rest."

"I've tried," Roy sighed, setting his head down onto the table. "God, how I've tried!"

"Why are you having so much trouble with it?" Madam asked him. "This shouldn't be nearly as bad as what you went through when you came back from the war. Sleep is something you can obtain, unless you don't allow yourself." She paused for a moment, scrutinizing him and then continued. "I see, you're still blaming yourself for him and now for her. You really are hopeless."

"Believe me, madam, I know that better than anyone," he replied with a half hearted smile.

"How long has she served under you for now?" Madam Christmas asked. Roy told her three years and she smiled. "Just give it time, Roy-boy. But until then, get yourself together. I highly doubt the poor dear wants to come back to another tragedy."

"That's if she comes back at all," Roy muttered so quietly that she almost didn't catch it. "Roy, if she has worked under you for three years, then wouldn't it stand to reason that there is a strong connection between you? Trust in your subordinate, that's all you can do."

"After all, ANY woman who is able to work with you for such a period of time must have a good reason for it."

"Sometimes I can never tell if she's trying to make me feel better or worse," Roy thought heavily as he stared down at his untouched drink, the ice already half dissolved. He lifted it to his lips and drank it down, the diluted flavor surprisingly relaxing against his tongue and throat. "Thank you for your council, madam," Roy said setting the glass down and standing up. "Once again I find this truly is the best place to come to for answers."

"You will always remain a hopeless case, Roy Boy," Madam said with a smile. "You be sure to get some rest now. I don't want to hear that you're falling asleep on the job." She turned to her other customers but continued speaking to him. "Oh, and when she gets back in town, be sure to bring her around here...I'd love to see her."

Roy returned the smile in kind. "I will be sure to do that," he promised.

* * *

The next morning Haku woke up feeling much more refreshed than she had since first arriving there. When she got up and stretched, she felt that her body wasn't sore at all, save for the hand she had used to break the pool table which was slightly purple in coloration but nothing serious. She walked out of her room and looked around before saying, "I don't even know why you guys bother hiding. There's not much reason to stalk me."

"We are supposed to make sure you don't try to make another break for it," Dorchette muttered. "As annoying as that is."

"But, I really don't think you'll do it again will you?" Bido asked nervously.

"It really doesn't matter," Martel stated. "Master Greed won't allow it."

"You look like you're doing better," Roa commented.

"Yeah, well, I guess you could say I did a lot of thinking," Haku said with a smile. "And... I'm sorry for being so distant with you all after you've done nothing but try to help me."

"Even when you were pushing us away, you still treated us as human," Dorchette remarked. "That's more than anyone else would do."

"Well, I'm gonna try to get through this as fast as I can," Haku promised.

"Wounds of the heart heal more slowly than wounds of the flesh," Roa stated wisely. "You needn't force yourself."

"Don't worry, we'll help you," Bido told her smiling.

"Thanks guys," Haku said returning the smile with one of her own. "As much as I hate to say it.... I'll probably need all the help I can get."

"So what did you and the master do last night?"

"Um.... nothing that I know of," Haku said rubbing her head. "I think I fell asleep after a massage. Why do you ask?"

"He left you a present."

"Huh?"

"Take a look," Martel said handing her a small rusted mirror.

Haku took it and glanced into at. At first she couldn't understand what it was they were talking about, but she soon found it. In the grove of her neck, shining against her white skin, was a red mark about as big as a large coin.

"What.... is…. that?" Haku said slowly, unable to look away.

"Well, some call it a love bite," Dorchette said with a shrug. "Though I think that might have just been his way of marking his territory."

"Not everyone is like you, Dorchette," Martel quipped.

"I'm going to kill that guy," Haku growled. "But first... I don't suppose any of you have something I could wear to cover this?"

"You could try the doctor, he might have something," Roa told her.

"Thanks, I'll do that," Haku said before leaving.

"You don't think Miss Haku would really kill Master Greed, do you?" Bido asked worriedly.

"Even if she really wanted to, I doubt she'd actually be able to," Martel answered shaking her head.

* * *

Haku had managed to find the doctor and talk him into giving her a dark green army jacket that was rather large on her to the point where the hem hung past her waist and her finger tips barely poked out of the sleeves. But the good thing was that it came with a hood so she was able to hide her neck.

After that she went looking for the one responsible for having her to resort to covering herself. When she didn't find him anywhere in the nest she tried asking someone and found that he was last seen up in the bar area.

"Alright, you...." she started as she entered the small barroom, but stopped.

She had found Greed, but he wasn't the only one there. Two females were sitting on either side of him. Both were very pretty, with tight fitted, nice looking dresses, jewelry, and make up. They both looked at Haku as a germaphobe would look at a mangy cat that had just crawled out of a dumpster.

"Ah...." Haku began awkwardly before doing an about face. "Sorry for interrupting." She was speaking more towards the females than to Greed.

"Why don't you join us?" Greed suggested with a wave of his hand.

"No... I.... just remembered there's something I need to do," Haku said quickly. To be honest there was no way she would feel comfortable in that sort of atmosphere. "So I'll just leave you all to... yourselves." She left the room in a hurry. As she walked down the halls of the nest, she was vividly reminded of a time months ago when Roy was surrounded by several pretty girls when she had been working at the tavern.

Haku closed her eyes and tried not to think about it. "I can't seem to get away from guys like that." She absentmindedly reached up to touch her neck but stopped when she noticed her actions. "What am I doing?" she thought with a sigh.

"Excuse me, are you the one known as Miss Haku?" a wolf looking chimera said walking up to her.

"Um... just Haku is fine," she said, grateful for the distraction. "How may I help you?"

"I've come to return this to you," he said handing her Elly's garment. "As well as inform you that I have located the owner."

Haku's eyes widened. "You.... you have? Really?"

"Yes, she's alive and seems to be in good health," he explained pulling something out of his pocket. "Here's the proof."

He handed her a photo and Haku saw it was an image of Elly and a blonde, older looking gentleman. Elly's arm was in a sling, but she was laughing as the strange man was holding out to her what appeared to be a cake. "Any idea who this man is?" Haku asked the wolf man.

He shrugged. "No clue. My guess is she has a thing for older men."

"Or blonds," Haku thought to herself. She continued staring intently at the photo. She had never seen Elly look so happy; and while Haku was grateful her partner... ex-partner was still alive and well, she couldn't help but feel... saddened.

"Sorry if it's not what you were expecting, but my job is now finished, so I'm going to grab a drink," the chimera muttered turning on his heel and walking away.

Haku gave him a quick thanks as he left, which went unacknowledged. Looking back at the photo, she murmured, "So you found yourself a better life, huh? Not that I can blame you."

"Ah, I see Clint found you," a painfully familiar voice murmured from behind her. Greed had left the two girls in the room to see how Haku was doing. "So, satisfied with her condition?"

"Yeah... she's alive. That's all that matters," Haku replied.

"And yet you're still unhappy. Why is that?"

Haku denied that she was, but Greed kept pressing. When he asked her what was wrong, she said nothing was wrong. He didn't believe her and continued to push her until finally out of frustration she gave in. "It's just... even though I knew the chances were slim, I really... wanted her to come back. But why would she? She deserves better than to live some place where she's viewed as less than dirt."

"Well, if she was smart, she won't go back," Greed said blatantly.

"Why's that?"

"Because, the higher ups would probably love nothing more than to see her either in prison or dead," Greed answered.

Haku already knew this to be true, but it didn't ease the pain in her heart. "I know, and I'm glad she's found a place where she can be happy but... first my brother, then my colonel, and now..." she stopped as she realized in horror what she had allowed to slip out.

"So, it was your Colonel who you were infatuated with?" Greed asked catching on.

"That's none of your business," Haku muttered and attempted to walk off.

But Greed wasn't one who took well to being ignored. He grabbed a hold of her shoulder to stop her progress and said, "Don't expect me to just drop something because you don't want to talk about it. I'm very interested to know about this Colonel you were drawn to."

"Don't touch me," Haku said loudly, moving away from him. " I don't want to be touched by someone like you. I'm nothing to you, so why do you continue to put me through all of this?"

"If you were nothing to me, you would have been left to Lust," Greed told her seriously.

"Then I'm just something you can toy around with until you get bored with me," Haku said.

"Is that what he did?" Greed asked her.

Haku closed her eyes, trying very hard to force back her frustration. "I despise you with all my heart," she whispered.

He slowly but calmly put a hand over her chest and murmured, "Then why is it beating so fast?" She tried to move away, but his other hand kept her from doing so. "The reason you reject me so harshly, is because you wanted him to do this to you. Am I wrong?"

"Shut up," Haku said refusing to look at him. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"I've been around for a very long time, so I've learned a thing or two about the habits of a woman in denial," Greed told her. "I know you don't want me to get too close because you're secretly hoping to save that part of yourself for him."

Haku remembered Roy's lips on hers, as her body was crushed between him and the ally wall. She remembered his distinctive smell; a mixture of aftershave, burnt wood, and cinnamon. How beautiful he looked when he slept. All of these things, she would never get to experience again. She viciously fought back her emotions, refusing to breakdown now. "What does it matter now?" she said bitterly. "He didn't want me anymore."

"Then he was a fool," Greed stated without letting go. "If you have something great, you never let it get away from you." And as if to prove his point, he pulled her into a hug and lightly rubbed her back with the hand that wasn't holding her around the waist. "I have no idea how this Colonel of yours treated you, but I want you, wanted you and won't stop wanting you just because you ask me to. Because I don't give up my possessions."

"But... why would you want something broken?" Haku asked, not understanding.

"Because I think I can fix you," Greed answered with a grin. "And I can imagine how much more fun you'll be when you're whole."

Haku still didn't feel entirely comfortable, but even she had to admit the embrace made her feel a little better. 'I don't know why but.... a part of me.... really wants to believe him.' She was taken by surprise when after a few minutes, he bent down and scooped her up bridal style. "Ah... why is it people feel the need to carry me every where?" Haku said with mild irritation.

"Does it bother you that much to be treated like a queen?" Greed asked in amusement.

"I was spoiled enough during my lifetime, thank you very much," she replied nattily. Then her face suddenly took on a more somber tone. "Can I please leave for a while if I promised to come back?"

"Why would you leave? Your friend is safe, and your life is still in danger," Greed asked.

"I know, but... I want to let my sister and niece know that I'm okay," Haku admitted, figuring it'd be easier if she gave a reason.

"That would mean going back to Central," Greed muttered, clearly not in agreement with the idea.

"Look, I've already been selfish to the point of leaving without a word," Haku said becoming more insisting, trying to make him understand. "I want to make it up to them. She already lost her husband... I don't want them to think I'm dead too."

"It would probably be best if they did," Greed said matter-of-factly.

Haku continued to stare at him with a pleading face, leaving her pride on the floor.

He sighed after a few moments and shook his head. "Alright, come here," he said putting her down and leading her over to the bar area. "If you write a letter I'll allow one of my men to deliver it. I'm not making any promises though. Not many are inclined to place themselves near the people who took away their lives."

Haku nodded, knowing that was the best she was going to get. She sat down at the bar and asked the bartender for a sheet of paper and a pencil. She took her time writing it until she was satisfied. Greed took it and looked over it. Seeing nothing in the letter's contents that he didn't like, he told her to go back to her room and wait. Then he left to gather several of his more trusted men together so he could speak with them.

* * *

Elly had been having a restless night and stepped outside to get some air when she found Hoenheim sitting outside on a fallen tree staring at a photo. She was curious as to what it was, but figured she wasn't about to find out any time soon.

"Do you ever sleep?" she asked him wearily. He looked over at her and she was surprised to see him looking so worn. His eyes looked so…. Sorrowful. "Hey, are you okay?" Elly asked worriedly.

"Yes, I was just remembering…her face," Hoenheim replied sadly.

"You mean…Trisha's? Is that her picture?" He nodded his head before going back to staring at it. Elly walked over and sat down beside him before staring up at the stars. "You know... I kind of wish I had pictures of my family to look at. But the only pictures I have are from my own memories."

"You lost your family in the war?" Hoenheim asked.

Elly nodded. "Well, there was one who survived… my brother. But, the way he is now… let's just say we're not on good terms."

"How so?" he politely inquired.

"While I was with my partner… he was killing state alchemists. We ended up fighting twice. Now it's like I'm just a hindrance to him," Elly said.

"Is this another reason why you felt it necessary to leave?"

She nodded again. "Yeah. What about you? Why did you leave your home?"

He was silent for a long time and Elly sighed. "Look, I know you obviously don't like talking about yourself, and I get that, but it just seems kind of unfair when…"

"I left…because it was best for them," he answered suddenly.

"Best for them? What do you mean? I know no kid likes to lose their parents."

"I am a monster, and am unfit to hold them in my arms," he continued. "I don't know what damage I may do to them just by being with them."

"Are you stupid?" Elly demanded. "You, a monster, yeah right. You are the most nostalgic and bizarre man I've ever met but I can say clearly that you are not a monster. Believe me, I've met monsters before in the form of state alchemists and the military, but you don't fit the monster description at all."

Hoenheim smiled at this, and it seemed to take some of the tiredness out of his face. "You are still very young, but you have quite a voice."

"When you talk like that you start to sound like General Grumman," Elly chuckled. "But I'm guessing that's just the way you are."

"The stars… look very beautiful tonight," he commented whimsically.

"Yeah, they really do," Elly agreed with a grin.

* * *

Haku was sitting in her room an hour later when she heard someone opening her door and her head shot up.

"Well, your letter is on its way," Greed started entering the room while running a hand through his hair. "It almost didn't happen, as no one else wanted to take the chance. But Bido volunteered and is heading to Central now."

Haku had guessed this would be the case, and she felt bad about having someone else go in her place. She couldn't help but feel touched that Bido was willing to put himself in danger for her sake. "Thanks.... I'll be sure to thank Bido too, once he gets back."

"You'd better, cause his life depends on whether or not he's spotted," Greed pointed out.

"Which is why I wanted to go," Haku retorted.

"Maybe, but that's also why I won't let you go."

Haku pulled her bangs back over her head before letting them fall back down into her face. She didn't like having to hide out in the darkness, relying on others to do things for her that would result in them being hurt. It just wasn't in her nature. But her injuries were still healing, and she knew running into those guys again would mean big trouble for her. They didn't know Bido, so hopefully he would be alright.

As Haku sat on her bed deep in her own thoughts, Greed sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her. "Don't worry about it, when he gets back you can give him a big hug or something. That should make him feel good," he said lightly. "Right now though, there's a matter of payment to be settled."

"Can't it wait until later?" she asked irately. "I'm still angry at you for your last method of payment."

"I thought you enjoyed that."

"I meant this," Haku said shrugging off one side of the jacket and pointing at her neck.

"You don't like my gift?" Greed asked amused. Haku just glared at him and he started to laugh. "You didn't seem to mind when I was giving it."

"I was half asleep," Haku seethed.

"What's the problem? Okay, so it's a little red..."

"A little!?"

"Okay, really red," Greed consented. "But it shows that you're a normal human being, prone to certain...urges."

"Your urges, NOT mine."

"Really?" Greed said placing a hand on her cheek, his fingers brushing along her jawline and over the corner of her ear. "Can you honestly say that you don't get some form of enjoyment from getting such attention?"

Haku cringed a little, partially because his touch was causing her skin to tingle, and partially because she didn't want to prove him right. "Can I _please_ wait until later?" she pleaded grudgingly.

"No, not when it's this big. But I can do half now and half later, and I will allow you to ask one thing if you wish," he murmured.

"Okay," Haku conceded. "You said you've been around awhile... how long?"

This must have been a sensitive topic for him because he merely said, "Long enough." When Haku asked for a number, he said, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She then pointed out to him that she once didn't believe a walking talking homunculus existed.

"Why bother letting me ask a question if you're not even going to answer it?" Haku huffed.

"Because the answer would probably freak you out," Greed explained.

"Give me some credit," Haku said. "I think I can handle it."

"I doubt it, at least at first," Greed replied. Then he pulled her face closer to his and stopped a meer inch away. "But believe me when I say that I'm pretty old." His breath fell on her face and she felt her brain become a clouded haze and her breathing quicken as her eyes tried to find focus but couldn't due to the close proximity. During this moment of incapacitation, he closed the gap between them and gently claimed her mouth for his own.

It wasn't anything like Haku expected it to be, and that was forceful and unpleasant. Instead it was soft and sweet, yet still firm with a teasing lust. But what surprised her above all else, is that it was sincere.

He signalled his finish by gently nibbling her lower lip before pulling away. "I'll be sure to take the rest of my payment later," he murmured softly before getting to his feet. He walked over to the door without a word and walked out. Before he closed it behind him, he turned and grinned back at her. "Oh, and by the way, I'm almost 200 years old." He closed the door after that.

This declaration was enough to shake Haku out of her reverie. Did he really just say.... almost two hundred? She collapsed backwards onto her back wiping her mouth, as if that might somehow cleanse it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CM: Will Roy gain the confidence he needs to continue to believe Kat will return? Will Elly get any information out of Hoenheim? Will Haku manage to keep her sense of self despite Greed's efforts? Stay tuned.

After chapter funny time!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roy was working in his office when Havoc walked in with a stack full of papers.

"Morning, Colonel," he greeted as he set the papers down. "Hey, I know this is sudden but can I have the day off?"

Roy looked up and almost exclaimed in surprise when he saw Hughes standing there as well, waving giddily at him, but he forcefully ignored him and looked to his Lieutenant. "May I inquire as to why?"

"Well, you see, things have been going really well with my new girlfriend,: he explained with a hint of embarrassment, but mostly pride. "So I wanted to treat her to a special restaurant, but it's really difficult to get a reservation there and I only managed to get a spot for tomorrow early afternoon."

As he was explaining all of this Hughes's ghost put his hand through Havoc's head. "Look! It really IS empty!"

"PFFT!!" Roy accidentally let out a snort and had to cover his mouth.

"Hey, come on, Colonel, I'm being serious," Havoc complained.

"Yes, Havoc, do what you want," Roy managed to grind out. "Go on your date or whatever."

Havoc's face lit up. "Thanks a million, Colonel." With that he left in much brighter spirits.

Roy was about to yell at Hughes when suddenly Fuery came in. "Here the papers you needed filled out," he said handing over a small book. As he did so, Hughes face was slowly erupting out of Fuery's until Roy was staring at Fuery's face through Hughes's. "Sir, are you alright?" the younger soldier ask worriedly when Roy suddenly looked away and was shaking a little.

"Yes, just put them on the desk," Roy ordered in a strained voice.

Fuery mistook it for being in a bad mood so he quickly did so and left. Much to his dismay, Breda walked in. "Got those books you wanted, Colonel," Breda said.

"Just leave them on a desk somewhere," Roy ordered.

This didn't stop Hughe's from making a scene to Roy and doing a dive through Breda's gut, only to stop with his upper torso sticking out. "Help! I'm stuck!"

"Khe...hehehe..."

"Uh, Colonel?" Breda asked.

"Just leave," Roy grated.

Breda shrugged and left without another word. Just when Roy thought he was home free, Fulman walked in looking a little pale and his nose was runny. "Pardon the interruption, Colonel, but I think I've come down with something. He sneezed into the elbow of his jacket before saluting. Roy stared as an extra pair of arms began to grow on either of Fulman's sides. "If it is not too much to ask, Colonel Mustang, sir...."

"Yes, go home, rest, eat soup, do whatever, just leave," Roy said, nearly at the breaking point.

"Thank you, Colonel," he said before shivering. "I hope it's nothing serious. For a moment I felt very.... chilled." Then he left.

"Hmm, so he noticed," Hughes said thoughtfully.

"Hughes!" Roy exclaimed standing up. "What the hell was that about?"

"I was just trying to brighten your day," Hughes replied with a smile.

"GET. OUT."

"Alright, alright, I know when I'm not wanted," Hughes said. "Have a good rest of the day." And he vanished.

Roy collapsed back into his chair. "I swear, sometimes I think he's trying to drag me down to the grave with him."


	52. A Surprising Event

**Chapter Sixteen: A Surprising Event**

"Morning, Colonel," Havoc said walking into Roy's office. He glanced around and was surprised to see Hawkeye organizing several packages piled up in the corner of the room. "Uh... admirers?" Havoc asked, though he doubted it just from the aggravated look on his face.

"Presents for Lt. Kathleen," Hawkeye answered when the Colonel didn't.

"Oh yeah, her birthday is tomorrow isn't it," Havoc laughed.

"You're not going to hand me a gift for her too are you?" Roy demanded.

"No, I'll just wait until she gets back," Havoc answered shaking his head. "No, I just wanted to know if I could get tomorrow off."

"Again?" Roy asked in exasperation. "Havoc, this is the third time this month."

"I know, but she's usually busy during the evenings and so the day is the only real chance I get to see her," he pleaded. "Even if it's just for a few hours."

Roy's face became even tauter. He was glad that his Lieutenant seemed to have bounced back over the past couple weeks. But nevertheless... what was he going to do when Elly came back? From the sounds of things Havoc was becoming extremely attached to this new girl. Either she was a truly amazing person, or Havoc was just looking for something to cling on to. He wanted to deny the Lieutenant, but at the same time he didn't want his friend to sink back into depression.

"Two hours," Roy settled. "You may have two hours early off tomorrow, but this is the last time. Understood?"

"Clear as crystal, Colonel," Havoc said happily saluting him and walking to the door. He stopped before he could step through the frame. "Hey, Colonel, be honest. Do you think I'm doing the right thing?"

'Why is he asking me that after begging me for time off?' Roy thought aggravated. "It's your life, Havoc. What you do with it is your own choice to make. Do you like her?"

"Yes, of course I do," Havoc answered immediately. "She gorgeous and funny and wonderful. How could I not like her?"

"Well then stop second guessing yourself," Roy replied. "Now get back to work."

"Sure thing, Colonel," Havoc said with a nod before leaving.

"You have a fantastic way of giving advice, Colonel," Hawkeye stated from the corner.

"I don't see why I should give him any," he muttered trying to keep it low enough for her not to hear it.

She did though and shook her head. "It's good that you can, Colonel. But try to take your own advice."

Roy sighed and leaned back against his chair. She wasn't the first to scold him, and probably wouldn't be the last, not with Hughes still haunting him. Before he could muster up a reply, someone knocked and he looked up to see Fuhrer Bradley walk into his office.

Roy quickly stood up and saluted. "To what do I owe the honor and pleasure, Fuhrer Bradley?"

"I'm glad I found you, Mustang, I've got a gift for Lieutenant Hughes when she returns," Bradley explained with his usual smile. "I assume that when she returns you'll be the first to know so I wanted to make sure to get it to her before I forgot. I am getting old after all."

'Not old enough,' Roy thought to himself. Out loud he said, "I will be sure to give it to her when she arrives back Fuhrer."

"Good, I'm glad I can rest assure that she'll get it. I hope she doesn't mind the lack of wrapping, but I figure it would save her the trouble," Bradley said before pulling a book with a shiny red bow out from behind his back and handing it to Roy.

Roy took the book without looking at it and saluted the Fuhrer. After that, Bradley left and Roy once again took his seat. As he did so, he went to toss the book into the pile when he caught a glimpse of the front cover. "Impossible...why in the world would the Fuhrer get such a thing for her? Does he even know what this monstrosity entails?"

"I don't understand why you're getting upset, Colonel," Hawkeye said not even glancing at the book. "It's not as if he's giving it to you for _your_ birthday."

"Lieutenant, do you know what it is that Lieutenant Hughes enjoys reading?" Roy asked eyeing the book as if it was something disgusting.

"Graphic romance novels," Hawkeye stated knowledgeably. "If I'm correct in thinking, the series she's currently reading is called 'Commander of my Heart'. My guess would be what you're holding is the latest volume of the series."

"Yes, but it's the content of said romance that disturbs me," Roy muttered. "I can't understand how she's able to read it at all."

"Then maybe you should try it," Hawkeye suggested.

"I'd gouge my eyes out before making the attempt," Roy stated with finality.

Hawkeye shook her head. After a few minutes she finished organizing the pile and saluted. "If you'll excuse me," she said before walking out shutting the door behind her.

After a few moments of silence, the Colonel looked at the cover again and grimaced. "Well, she did say it was about a military man," he thought. "Maybe I should...try a page or two."

He untied the bow and opened the book to the first page. The image he saw was a young looking military man staring harshly down at a quivering effeminate looking soldier.

The very first couple lines in the speech bubble read: _"ANSWER ME. WHAT OTHER SECRETS ARE YOU HIDING?"_

_The effeminate looking soldier quivered a bit under his glare, but managed to put on a brave face. Then he said, "What does it matter? I would only be making excuses." _

_"I am your commanding officer, I have a right to know what my subordinates do...such as your affinity for cross dressing."_

"Sounds almost like what I go through with HER on a daily basis," Roy grumbled.

Without even realizing it, Roy continued to read on, and needless to say, the paperwork on his desk remained untouched for quite some time.

xxxxxx

"Hm, so this is the guy she used to work for?" Greed thought staring at a picture of two males, one of which had dark hair and a dark trench coat on over his uniform. The other also had dark hair but wore glasses. Out loud he murmured, "From what the guys told me he's supposedly the renowned ladies man of the military. But… I'm not seeing the draw."

"Draw to what?" Haku had walked in looking both alert and fatigued, as if she hadn't received the appropriate amount of sleep the previous night but had compensated by overdosing on coffee.

"Not anything important," he replied putting the photo away. "I am curious as to how you are right now though."

Haku shrugged. She didn't really have a sense of her state of being anymore. She just as soon not think about it. Nothing good ever came from it. So she would distract herself by going over chemical compounds and different transmutation designs as well as different theories she might be able to try once she was able to freely use her alchemy again. "Everything's fine."

"You don't look so good," he told her. "Maybe you'd like to take a nap."

Haku shook her head, "No, I' don't need one."

"Your red eyes say otherwise," Greed murmured. "You don't have to sleep, but why don't you come lie down and rest." He patted the bed next to him as he spoke.

Haku deliberated for a few moments, and after deciding there might be little harm in it, she walked over and sat on the corner of the bed a couple feet away from him.

Greed shook his head, smiling to himself as he found her awkwardness comical. "You're not going to get any rest if you're tense like that. You need to relax a little. Or are you _that_creeped out about my age?"

"No… I've gotten past that," Haku told him, though her body language stated otherwise.

If there was one of many things Greed prided himself on, it was his keen ability to read body language. He reached up slowly and gently placed his hand on her head. He met a little resistance at first as he tried to pull her head toward his lap. "You need to rest, and you can use my lap as a pillow. It is soft enough, as long as I don't feel threatened."

Haku couldn't help but smile and she eased down, resting her head against his leg. "Wish I had something like that," Haku said contemplatively.

"It's not as fun as you think," Greed said. "I can't just bring it out whenever, I'd cause too much of a commotion and then my cover would be blown."

Haku had to admit that would be a bit of a drawback. Anybody who saw him take a bullet and not even flinch would be suspicious, possibly even frightened. Still, the pros seemed to outweigh the cons in her opinion after having been in the hospital so many times from injury (even though sometimes it was her own lack of forethought that led up to it). "Bido made it back."

"Did you thank him?"

"I gave him a hug and a kiss on top of his head… and then he passed out for some reason."

Greed chuckled. "It's not often he gets such attention from a cute girl."

"D-don't call me cute," Haku muttered.

_"Just look at my darling sister! Isn't she the cutest thing you've ever seen?"_

"Thinking about home?" Greed asked noticing her temporary zone out.

"Sort of… but it's not like I can go back now though," Haku sighed. Before Greed could inquire she continued, "When I left, I left my uniform and my state alchemist watch behind. That's as good as a letter of resignation. I'm a deserter now…. There's no going back."

"Hm, so that would mean you and I have something in common," Greed said lightly. "I'm guessing though you didn't come here just to share." He smiled when her body shifted guiltily. "Well, ask away."

"Okay," Haku said relaxing back. "So, can any of you reproduce?"

"Are you worried about something?" he asked in amusement.

"Yeah… that your brother might have demonic offspring running around," Haku stated.

"Well, to my knowledge, no. A homunculus can't reproduce. Besides, even if they could you wouldn't have to worry about him. I'm almost positive he pitches a hard curve," Greed told

"A what?" Haku asked in confusion.

"Bats for the other team, turned a blind eye to the fairer sex, one who came out of the closet," Greed rattled off. "Understand any of those?"

"What a thing to say…. Though, judging from his choice of clothing, I guess it's not too far fetched," Haku said after some thought.

"Besides, I've never seen him attracted to any woman," he added. "Or any guy for that matter…so maybe he's only attracted to himself."

"So, is he a guy or a girl? It's hard to tell."

Greed laughed at that and as he shifted, Haku heard something crinkle in his back pocket. She wondered if it was the thing he had been looking at when she came in. Thoughts of snagging it just to taunt him with it entered her mind.

She lifted herself just high enough to get a look at what it was and spotted a paper with a bit of color on one of the corners. Acting quickly, she reached for the paper and pulled it out before Greed could stop her.

"Great, she found it," he thought. "Now things will get a little complicated."

Haku had sat up to get a better look and saw that it was a photo. What she hadn't expected was that she would recognize the people in the photo. She was silent for several moments until she spoke at last in a hollow voice. "Greed…. Where did you get this?"

"It was a little bonus when we looked into who you were," Greed replied with a shrug. "When we found info on your old Colonel we asked around and the first girl we talked to produced that copy…which apparently she had several of."

Haku stared at the photo of her brother and Roy, looking as if they were both having the time of their lives. She remembered how her brother would talk on the phone with Roy for hours about his wife and child, and sometimes her. And when he visited, he would drown the Colonel in photos. Roy once became so irritated he almost set the pictures on fire. Her brother had always been so happy and loving, kind to anyone and everyone he met. He was one of the few people who deserved death the least, and yet…

When her vision shifted over to Roy, the image suddenly became really blurry, and she soon realized what was happening. She got up from the bed and tried to leave the room with the photo in hand.

She was stopped, however, by Greed who wrapped his arms around her and placed a hand on the photo she was clinging to. "You need to calm down first, and put the photo down," he murmured lightly in her ear.

"I am calm," Haku said, forcing her voice to keep steady.

"No, you're not," he said.

"I want to go back to my room," Haku said as she tried not to blink. Because if she did…. She needed to get out of there. She kept a tight grip on the photo, unwilling to relinquish it.

"Put the picture down," he said calmly.

"No," Haku said. "I'm not putting this down. I'm not leaving it with you. I'm going back to my room." She moved just a bit too hard, and twin diamonds fell from her eyes onto his arm. Crap…

She felt his grip tighten slightly at this, and then he slowly turned her around. She stared defiantly at him but that disappeared when she felt his forehead touch hers. His scent filled her lungs and his breath fell gently on her face as he spoke. "You need to let go, or you'll only be hurting yourself more."

Haku didn't want to let go, but at the same time, she knew he was right. Her brother was gone, and he was never coming back. She was dead to Roy, and she couldn't change that either. Her vice-grip on the photo loosened, until she felt Greed slip it from her fingers.

He pocketed it after that and pulled her into a tight and gentle hug. "You left that life…and you've said it yourself, there's no going back…so don't dwell on it, or you'll break yourself."

Haku against her better judgment rested her head against his shoulder as she felt a headache coming on. She wasn't sure how to move forward. What did she have to work for now? What future could she possibly hope to gain now that she was as good as a fugitive? For the first time in her life… "I don't know what to do."

"Stay here, and help us out," Greed murmured. "It's a purpose if nothing else…and you'll always have a place to stay. Plus, I will never throw you away."

These words were of powerful reassurance to Haku, and even though she still felt awkward in his hold, it was getting a little bit easier to not feel embarrassed about it. Slowly her arms lifted and they hugged around Greed's lower torso. For some reason, she felt immensely better in doing so.

xxxxxxxx

"What are you doing there?" Hoenheim asked Elly who was sitting on her bed carving up a block of wood with a knife. Wood chips and shavings lay scattered on the floor.

"Well, it's almost my friend's birthday, so I figured since I'm missing it I could at least make something to give her once I get back," Elly explained, nicking off another piece.

"I see... but why aren't you using your left hand?" he asked.

"Give me a break," Elly snapped. "I want this to look good when I'm done." It was only barely starting to get a shape.

"So what is it you're carving?" Hoenheim politely inquired.

"A cat," Elly explained. "She loves the things too much and is constantly bringing strays in from the streets. Back at Eastern, our apartment was usually crawling with the fur balls."

Hoenheim smiled. "Such a good girl, helping those in need."

"She helped waaaaaaaaay too much," Elly grumbled but smiled nonetheless. "But she did manage to eventually find homes for them… the nut."

"It looks like there was one she couldn't find a home for just yet," Hoenheim commented.

"Really? How would you know?"

"Because she's still searching for one," Hoenheim answered.

Elly stared at him for a moment trying to understand what he meant and a little later she finally did. "No, she did finally find one," she murmured with a smile. "It just took her awhile to realize she'd had one all along."

xxxxxxxxx

"Hey, get up."

Haku groaned as she felt a hand attempting to shake her awake. She rolled over facing away from the person, wanting to go back to sleep. A few seconds later both pillow and blankets were simultaneously ripped away from her, leaving her with just the bed. She gave an angry mutter, "Mmm, go 'way."

"You need to get up," the voice (whom she identified as Greed) spoke again.

"I dun wanna," Haku said burying her face into the mattress. She had been up until the wee hours of the morning playing with Bido. He had asked her out of the blue and she, feeling like she owed him, happily obliged. It wasn't until she started showing signs of zombism that he helped her to bed.

"You'll be disappointing Bido," Greed said. "He made you breakfast this morning and he was really looking forward to you trying it."

Normally Haku would feel badly about this, but he desire for sleep outweighed her guilt. "I'll eat it later."

Greed frowned when she refused to move, even without her pillow and blanket, but then his smile returned and he sat down on the edge of her bed. "Well I guess you really don't want to go...so I'll just stay with you and we can nap together," he offered. "At least then you'll be able to stay warm."

Haku looked up to glare crankily at him. "Touch me and die." "You gotta be scarier than that if you want to frighten me off," Greed said. "Now are you getting up or will I have to drag you kicking and screaming?"

Haku grumbled in sleep deprived frustration but sat up. "Fine." "Good, and be sure to wear something nice," Greed said getting up and walking out. "If you're not up in the bar in ten minutes I'm coming to get you, dressed or not."

Haku sighed before dragging herself out of bed and getting dressed. The best thing she could find was a fitted tank top and crop pants. Once she was ready, she left her room and went up to the bar area.

When she reached it, the room was completely dark and there was no one in sight. Feeling agitated by the rude awakening and the annoyance that is Greed, she decided to just leave and blame it on him for not being there. As she turned around, the lights flipped on and everyone jumped out from their respective hiding places shouting "SURPRISE!"

Haku nearly keeled over from the shock of it. And before she knew it people were slapping her on the back and congratulating her. "Wh-what…?" she managed to get out. "What are we celebrating?"

"Don't tell me you forgot your own birthday," Martel said skeptically.

"I… hadn't planned on celebrating it," Haku admitted.

"Who doesn't celebrate their birthday?" Dorchette demanded. "That's one of the few things we get to celebrate down here." "Miss Haku, we all got this cake for you...please celebrate with us," Bido asked looking up at her with hopeful eyes.

Haku, being unable to say no to his pleading eyes wearily conceded. It wasn't long before her sleepiness was all but gone. She was kept busy with party games, drinking games, and some had even opted to get her small gifts. Crocodile man even taught her how to make a drink called 'swamp water' and once she was done, she downed it. She remembered taking two full steps before losing consciousness.

Crocodile man hadn't expected the result he got from allowing her to have such a strong drink...but that doesn't mean he didn't enjoy it. After only two steps, Haku started laughing hysterically and turned around to give him a kiss on the cheek thanking him through slightly slurred words. She then proceeded to kiss every male present, making Roa blush a little, Bido pass out in shock, and Dorchette want to pull out his blade.

Then she turned to Greed but just as she got within a foot of him, she suddenly passed out, forcing him to catch her before she hit the floor.

"Well, how unfair is this?" he asked shaking his head. "And me being the nice guy, I can't just steal one when you're like this...I won't get any reactions out of you."

"Sorry, Master Greed, I didn't expect her to be such a lightweight," Crocodile man apologized.

"Don't worry about it," Greed said, waving his apology away. "You guys keep having a good time. I'll take her somewhere where she can recover."

xxxxxxxx

"Thank you so much for visiting," Gracia told Roy setting down a cup of coffee in front of him and sitting down across the table from him after handing Elicia her sippy cup. "It's a shame Kathleen couldn't come home for her birthday."

Roy graciously accepted the coffee and took a courtesy sip before setting it back down. He focused on Gracia, ignoring the ghost Hughes who decided to make an appearance as well as a futile attempt to hug his daughter. "I know she probably feels the same way," Roy said. "And I'm sure she's doing fine." He wished he could be as sure as he made himself sound.

"I know she is," Gracia said with a smile. Roy must have let the confusion he was feeling towards he declaration show on his face because she stood up from her chair, walked over to the kitchen counter, and picked up an open envelope before giving it to him. "This arrived just the other day. You can read it if you like."

Roy pulled a letter out of the evelope and unfolded it. He easily recognized it as Kathleen handwriting. It wasn't very long, but the writing did not appear rushed. From what Roy was able to deduce, she had time to write it, but didn't know what to say... or possibly what she was _allowed_ to say. He began reading:

_To my beloved sister and niece,_

_I'm sorry I left for such a long period without any forewarning. But let me assure you that it was something I needed to do. It's a difficult endeavor I am currently working through, and I have no idea how long it's going to take me. Things have been going well for the most part. I really can't give you any details, but please do not worry about me. Just remember that I love you both. _

_Sincerely, _

_Kathleen Hughes_

_P.S. If you get the chance, please give my regards to the guys…. And Lt. Hawkeye._

"When I read it, I felt so relieved," Gracia said patting Elycia, who had walked up to her mother's side, on the head. "Silly, I know. But it was good to hear from her."

"That isn't silly at all," Roy told her, but his eyes didn't leave the letter. While it was indeed a breath of air to know she was alive out there whereever she was. But what really bothered him, was that no where in the letter did it ever mention if she was planning to return or not.

"You're worried about her aren't you," Gracia guessed. "Well, don't be. I can tell, that just by sending this, she's telling me that she still worries about the people here and will come back when she's finished her mission. I'm sure she won't allow herself to fail, not when she still has a family to return to."

'That's true,' Roy thought in his mind. 'She wouldn't leave her brother's wife and child alone like this. Not after what happened. Even though she tries to hide it, she still cares.'

"Ah, isn't my wife just so smart," Hughes sighed with heart bubbling out from his ghostly form. "Oh, Gracia, how I miss being able to hold you in my arms!"

"Hughes, now really isn't the best time," Roy thought trying very hard to ignore the ghost floating just inside his line of sight. "Elicia! Come to daddy and let me hold you...let me scratch you cheeks with my beard just once more!" He of course passed through the both of them without them even realizing it other than being a little chilled.

Roy then decided it was time to leave before Hughes found some way to make Roy look like a fool in front of the wife and child. He quickly finished the rest of his coffee before setting the letter down and standing up. "I hope that the rest of your week goes smoothly."

"Same to you. Please let Kat know she has a pie waiting for her when she gets back," Gracia said smiling.

"I shall," he promised heading for the door. "I'll come back, with her, shortly after her return, and I'll take some of that pie as well...if you don't mind." Gracia nodded and picked Elicia up.

"Come back soon!" she exclaimed excitedly. "I want to see Auntie Kat too."

Roy smiled at both of them and nodded before walking out the door. Unfortunately Hughes decided to follow him for some reason. "Say, Roy… what are you planning on getting Kat for her birthday?"

"Nothing," Roy replied shortly. "I have no obligation to get her anything, especially after putting my own neck on the line to keep her job."

"I know you're having a rough time, but don't you think that she had her reasons for leaving?" Hughes told him seriously. "Be honest, do you want her to come back?"

"If I didn't do you think I would still have this thing?" Roy said digging a hand into his pocket and pulling out an alchemist watch.

"Wow, you carry that with you wherever you go?" Hughes said impressed. "That's a relief. I was beginning to wonder if you were thinking of just giving up on her."

"If I did that, Hughes, it would be admitting that I had been covering for her," Roy pointed out. "But at the same time, I would have been betraying your trust as well."

"That's good to know, because until Kat comes back, I'll be sticking around here."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's sort of like unfinished business I guess you could say," Hughes told him. "I came back for two things. The first was to help you cope, but the second and biggest things, was that I came to see the two of you settle your differences and come together. I've already told you that you're the only one I'd trust her with… and you two really do make a good pair."

"You're wrong Hughes, but I will look out for her," he promised. "She left this time because I didn't think I could...I won't make that mistake again."

Hughes smiled sadly at him. "You say that… but I think you'd be surprised."

Before Roy could reply he was gone, and the Colonel couldn't help but feel a might irritated for coming and going at his own convenience. Some things never changed. "I can try… but she has to want me too."

xxxxxx

When Haku woke her head was pounding and she felt a little sick. "Where am I?" she slurred trying to move her body which felt like it was entirely composed of gelatin. She was on a bed, and the scent of it, even in her state, was all too familiar.

"Out of the limelight," the voice she expected answered. "You passed out for a few hours after that drink, but you sure made the guys happy."

"What do you mean?" Haku grumbled.

"You went on a kissing spree and kissed just about everyone there."

Haku might have felt more mortified if her stomach wasn't so upset. "Bracelets… could you get them for me?"

The homunculus frowned at her. "You haven't earned those yet… and I'm not sure how comfortable I feel about you using alchemy in that state."

"It's either that or I throw up on your bed," Haku told him.

Neither action sounded appealing but he went with the first one. "You get just one," he told her handing over one of them. "But what do you need it for?"

Thankfully that one was the one she needed. "Just watch," she said before taking a few moments to concentrate before there was a spark of alchemy and she opened her eyes again looking much more steady and alert.

"What did you do?" Greed asked, holding out his hand for the bracelet.

"Just reset my body chemistry," Haku said, gripping the bracelet tightly in her hand, making no move to give it back. "It's simple in theory, but it takes a lot of focus."

"Impressive since you were so out of it," he said nodding. "Now it's time to give that back."

"But it's mine."

"You haven't earned it yet.

"I shouldn't have to. It belongs to me."

"Yes, but you used alchemy to attack us twice."

More out of desperation than anything, Haku looked up at him with the most wide-eyes, pouty, and possibly sexy face she could muster. "You don't trust me?"

Greed smiled comfortingly and Haku thought she had him as he came closer to her. "Of course I do…just not with those," he said grabbing it in one swift motion and walking off. "Nice try by the way, you really did look very cute."

Haku frowned in displeasure. She so missed being able to use and practice her alchemy freely. "Can I have them back as my Birthday present?"

"Uh…no," Greed chuckled. "You still have to earn them…much like you have to pay me for info. Which, by the way, you still need to finish paying for Bido's little trip…. And the champagne."

Haku stared in befuddlement. "What champagne?"

Greed reached into a small bucket that he had in his room and pulled out a bottle of a golden liquid and popped the cork off. "This champagne."

"Haven't I had enough alcohol?" Haku remarked.

"This stuff is light, so unless you drank the whole bottle, you should be fine," Greed assured her, grabbing two glasses and filling both up about two thirds. Then he went over to the bed and sat down next to her, holding out one of the glasses which she reached up to take out of politeness.

Greed, however, pulled it out of her reach and she lowered her hand in confusion. He set down his own glass before reaching forward and holding the drink in front of her face. "Open wide…and say 'ahh'," he instructed.

Haku's face and ears burned uncomfortably as she glowered at him with a 'do you honestly expect me to do something stupid like that?' look. Her mouth tightened in a thin line as she willed the glass to shatter in his hand.

"Open up…or I could just get into the main payment right now," he said without moving the glass away from her.

Haku made a noise of disgruntlement, and she thought about knocking the glass out of his hand, but that would probably result in even more compensation. So she swallowed down her pride and parted her mouth about half an inch.

He smiled and tipped the drink against her parted lips and into her mouth. When he pulled it back she wiped the corner of her mouth. "I could have just done it myself."

He just laughed before handing her the glass. "Happy birthday."

Haku didn't say anything in response but, he didn't need to hear one. He just sat back and drank his own champagne, savoring the flavor. "This is a great flavor, but I want to try your flavor, again."

Haku just swirled the champagne in her glass, watching the bubbles float up from the bottom, knowing full well what he was implying. But she wasn't about to give that up without a fight. She had been caught off guard last time, but she wouldn't let that happen again. Even if it had been… somewhat enjoyable.

He drained his glass and set it down next to the bed and waited for Haku to finish hers. She took her sweet time with it though, as she wasn't keen on finding out any time soon just what he was planning next.

Sadly the drink could only last so long, and Greed was very patiently sitting there watching her, assessing her, scrutinizing every shift or twitch she made. The last of the bubbly beverage was drained from her drink and she set hers on the floor too while mentally bracing herself for what was to come.

"Are you ready?" he asked placing a hand on her cheek.

"Just do it," Haku muttered.

The homunculus happily obliged and began his work over the usual spots; the shoulders and neck area. This time, however, he added on a little lip on lip contact, though not much. His hands traveled over her body reached the more familiar places and attempting to move onto more uncharted areas.

This was when Haku seized his hands with her own, effectively stopping them before they reached below her waist. "Not there."

"Why not?" he asked in disappointment.

Haku stated in blunt honesty, "I don't want you there."

"A special area reserved for your Colonel?" he guessed.

That was an unexpected blow that hit hard. "You really are related to _them_if you enjoy twisting the knife this much," Haku stated bitterly.

"Yes I'm related…but at the same time I'm not nearly as bad as _they_ are," Greed acknowledged. "If I was, I would have already completely claimed you."

"So then why don't you?" Haku challenged viciously. Rape seemed almost preferable compared to this slow, physical and mental torture. She felt as if her mind, body and heart were being pulled apart in different directions one bloody piece at a time.

"Because I like to keep my things in good working order," he answered. "I don't like to see them broken. I'm trying to fix you."

"Then why do you keep taunting me with _that_?" she demanded.

"Because unless you face it and realize what you want you'll never be repaired. You wanted something, but you don't even know what it was."

Haku felt her anger disrupted as she realized that he was right. She didn't know. She wondered if she really wanted to be with him or if it had just been a powerful yet still fleeting infatuation. But would it really hurt this much if it had been? Why had she given up so easily? She held fast to her emotions, not daring to set them loose in physical form.

Greed stared at her for a few moments before sighing. "Alright, since it's your birthday, I'll cut you a little slack. But only this once," Greed said and kissed her once on her forehead. "Would you like to stay here, or would you prefer to be taken back to your room?"

"I'll go back to my room," Haku said getting up and walking to the door. She stopped when she placed her hand on the handle. She felt guilty, wallowing in her own self pity, when Greed was actually at least making some attempt to pull her back up onto her feet. She was stuck in a hole and all he could really do was wait at the edge with his hand outstretched waiting for her to take it. But she was so angry at herself that all she could do was toss it back in his face. Misdirected anger truly was dangerous. "Greed, I'm sorry."

Greed smiled at her words and he stood up, going over to her and wrapping his arms around her from behind. "It takes more than that to make me angry," he whispered. "Just remember, I'm always here if you need me."

"Even though you say that, there's something really wrong with me," Haku said soberly. "I'm a mess right now."

Greed laughed. "Don't you think I already have that figured out?" He released her and gave her head a playful ruffle. "I don't expect you to get better right away, but as long as you're trying, feel free to take your time. Though… if you're up for it, I know someone who might be able to lend you a hand."

"Like a head shrink?"

"Not quite," Greed said. "The doc is an expert of hypnosis. He may be able to help you sort through some of your bigger issues. But it's up to you whether you want to try it or not."

"I'll think about it," she said before she bid him goodnight and began to leave, but as she walked out the door, an unexpected stinging sensation attacked her rump and she flew forward with a startled yelp. She turned around and glared at Greed who was grinning.

"What?" he asked innocently. "It was a birthday spank."

"You…" Haku started.

"Goodnight," he said with a laugh before shutting the door.

Haku rubbed her tender bottom and made her way back to her room, muttering insults about the guy. But even so… for some reason she didn't feel as angry as she felt she should have been. "Happy Birthday, indeed."

xxxxxxxx

CM: Hmm, what's this therapy that Greed has in mind? And will it help? Will Haku finally be able to discover the root of her constant desire to keep others at a distance? Stay tuned!

Also we'd like to apologize for the super long chapter, just complain to us and we'll never do it again. :P

Now time for the after chapter funny. Enjoy!

xxxxxxxx

The sun had set by the time Roy Mustang managed to make it home. He slowly stepped through the doorway and dropped another package on an already knee high pile before collapsing onto his long couch. Not moments later, the doorbell rang and the weary soldier groaned knowing exactly what he'd find on the other end.

Slowly getting up, Roy made his way back to the door and opened it to find another soldier carrying a package in his hands. "Can I help you?" he asked in a forced politeness.

"Um…I'm not entirely sure when Lieutenant Ice Cold will be returning so I thought I'd just drop this off with her superior, for her birthday," he said holding the package out.

Against his better judgment, the Colonel took the package and thanked the man before closing the door. "For being one of the most feared women in the military, she certainly seems popular," he sighed. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say most of these are just to appeal to her better nature so they don't become her next victims." He was about to drop the package on the ever growing pile, when he heard a faint sound come from the box. "Please don't let that be what I think it is," he prayed silently noticing that the box had holes in it.

Slowly he pulled the ribbon off, discarding it onto the floor and placed his hand on the lid that had been wrapped separately from the box. He then peeled open the lid and took a peek inside. Wide little almond shaped eyes with diamond pupils stared up at him, as if they had been waiting for him. "Meow."

"No…. no no no No NO!" Roy dropped the lid which clattered to the floor forgotten as he rushed to his front door to catch the man who had dropped off the package. But alas, when he opened his door and looked outside, the man was nowhere to be found.

"I am not taking care of a cat," he inwardly declared. Despite this, he still returned to the inside and closed the door, leaning against it for support. "I don't know how to take care of a feline."

As his thoughts went in every direction on who to pawn the animal off to, he felt something brush against his thumb nearly dropping the box in the process. Looking down, he discovered that the cat had pulled itself into a standing position against the side and licked him.

"Mrow," it mewed in a very high pitched voice.

"You are _not_ cute," he muttered at the cat, who mewed again.

The kitten began licking his finger and even started to nibble a little. "Stop that right now," Roy ordered as he switched the box to his other had while wiping his saliva coated thumb on his pants in revulsion.

It mewed again, louder and more insistently. "Stop yelling at me," Roy told it. "What do you want?"

It mewed again. And again. AND AGAIN.

"That does it," he muttered going over to the phone and dialing a number. "Lieutenant Hawkeye, get over here now."

Thirty minutes later Riza arrived at his house. "What's the problem, Colonel?"

She blinked when a small kitten was suddenly held up in front of her face by a scowling flame alchemist. She took the kitten and smiled lightly at it. "I didn't know you had a fondness for felines, Colonel Mustang."

"I don't, I need you to take it."

"Sir, I already own a dog."

"Which means you know how to be a pet owner," Roy pointed out. "I don't see the problem."

"Sir, dogs and cats do not get along."

"With your form of discipline I doubt that would be a problem."

"Colonel, I'm sorry but I cannot take her. Where did you get her?"

He pointed at the pile of gifts in the corner. "Another gift for the Lieutenant."

"Well, then that settles things," she declared before forcefully placing the kitten back into his hands. "You have to take responsibility, at least until Lt. Kathleen returns."

"I can't do that…I don't even know why this thing keeps yelling at me," Roy said grouchily.

"She's probably hungry, sir, so make sure you get her some nice cat food," Hawkeye said calmly.

"I don't know the first thing about cats," Roy said irately. "Can't you get one of your friends to take it?"

"No, sir, I really think you should be the one to care for it. Think of it as an enlightening experience. Besides, the company might do you some good," Hawkeye told him. "Just find a book from the library on pet care. Anyway, it's late and I need to go home and give Black Hayate his bath."

He started to protest again, but was cut off by the snap of the front door. "She could have at least told me where I could get cat food," he muttered looking down at the fur ball in his hands. "Stay here and I'll get you something," he finally said putting the cat down on the floor and walking out the door again almost wishing someone would just assasinate him and put him out of his misery.


	53. Rising Up a Step

CM: Hey y'all! Times for another chapter, it gets a little zesty so you have been warned. And we have some new reviewers whom I'd like to welcome. Thanks guys, your support means more than you know. ^_^

**Chapter Seventeen: Rising Up a Step**

"You need to relax," the doctor told Haku after the dozenth time of trying to hypnotize her. They were sitting in her bedroom while Greed stood against the wall observing. "If you keep your mind closed off this isn't going to work."

"Give me a break, I'm not used to this," Haku said.

"Should I make a penalty to help speed things along?" Greed asked her.

Haku scowled before breathing in deeply trying to find a sense of peace. She asked the doctor to try it again. He flicked on the lighter, and she followed it with her eyes willing herself to just let go and lose herself in his words.

"Try to think back," he told her. As far back as she could remember. What was the first thing that came to her mind when she thought about her childhood. Haku felt as if a door was slowly unlocking as memories came back to her.

"I remember..... the smelll of alcohol.... shouting.... and pain."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kat cried out in pain as her father struck once more with his belt. "I'm sorry, daddy, I'm sorry!"

SNAP! SNAP! The leather snapped across her back, the only part of herself she couldn't shield. "Not yet yer not sorry. Little..." he swore as he continued to smack the small child.

Kat shouted for her mom to help her, but her mother just sat on the couch with her face in her hands, shaking her head.

Kat's face was soaked with tears. She couldn't even remember why dad was angry with her. All she knew was that he had something to drink, and he drank a lot of it, then he started yelling at her and hitting her. She cried out as her dad grabbed her up by the hair. "Get up, little snot. Maybe some time in the hamper will do you some good."

Kat pleaded for her dad not to put her back in the dark space, that it was scary and that she couldn't breathe and it was hot and she couldn't move.

"Dad! What are you doing?"

Through her tears, Kat could see that her big brother had just arrived home from school. His face was twisted with horror at what he saw and in less than two seconds he was across the room and trying to pry their father's fingers out of Kat's hair.

"Stop it, you're hurting her!"

Their dad used his free arm to back hand Maes, knocking his glasses off. "Who do you think you are boy?" he demanded, releasing Kat who hurriedly scrambled behind the couch.

"You've been drinking again," Maes said, getting back on his feet with a hand over the cheek that was struck.

"You damn kids, you're worthless. All I've done for you and what do I get in return? A good-for-nothing and a bastard child," the father muttered.

"Dad, you shouldn't take your anger out on Kat. It's not her fault," Maes said angrily.

"You're right." He turned to the wife. "This is all your fault, you tramp!"

The woman sobbed, her face still hidden behind shaking hands.

Dad muttered a few swear words before stumbling out of the room. After a few moments the mother rose to her feet and began to leave the room. "Mom, why didn't you do anything?" Maes asked.

"What could I do?" she said.

"Kat's your child too!" Maes said.

"No... she's my mistake." She left the room after that.

Kat meanwhile, was curled up behind the sofa, trembling. Her body ached all over.

"Kat?" She looked to see her brother peaking in at her. "Kat, it's okay. You can come out now."

Kat crawled out from behind the furniture and into her brother's arms where he hugged her tightly to him, stroking her hair lovingly and kissing the sore spots. As she cried, he kept murmuring that it was okay and that she didn't need to be scared, that he was there now. Kat told him she didn't know why dad had hit her, he told her dad was just sick. But she didn't need to worry, because they were going to go on a trip and they would be leaving soon. He held her for a long time, until the aches didn't hurt so much anymore.

xxxxxxxx

Kat was sitting under a tree, enjoying her sack lunch while drawing symbols and chemical formulas in the dirt with a stick. She didn't join in with the other girls who were playing softball nearby. Nobody ever spent time with her during recess. No one wanted to be associated with the alchemy freak. The black magic user. The science demon. That was fine with her, it gave her more time to go over in her mind the lessons her master taught her.

She heard the noise of something moving over the grass and looked to see a squirrel approaching her curiously. He was sniffing in the direction of the hand that held a bologna sandwich. She smiled before reaching into her paper bag and pulled out the small packet of nuts that came with the sandwich. She tore them opened and poured some out onto the ground next to her. The squirrel observed her for a moment before coming over and sniffed the nuts before he began feasting on them.

Kat giggled. "You're a cute little guy, aren't you?"

The little creature looked up at her while it nibbled and then darted off as if spooked. Seconds later, it was dangling by its tail from a girl's hand. "I don't understand why this thing is even here," she said mockingly. "It's so ugly and disgusting...kind of like you."

"What do you think you're doing?" Kat exclaimed but as she stood to get up, she felt something heavy strike her into between the shoulder blades and she went down.

She looked up to see two other mean looking girls, one of them holding a bat. "Figures the only friends the freak would have would be rats," the one with the bat said.

"Look at this," the other pointed at the symbols on the ground. "She's been doing it again!"

"You know you're not allowed," the first girl said brandishing the flailing squirrel. "We could tell the teachers about this and you'd get in real trouble...but we won't. Instead we'll punish you ourselves." The other girls picked Kat off the ground and held tightly to her arms.

"We'll start with your little pet," the girl said, wrestling the critter into her bag before she began swinging it around.

"Stop it! What you're doing is sick!" Kat shouted. She gave a shout of pain when one of her holders twisted her arm tightly.

"You're the sick one, you alchemy freak," they muttered. "You're no better than a demon."

"I can't believe you're getting so worked up over a stupid creature like this," the first girl said bringing the bag into the air, preparing to start smacking it on the ground. "This thing just eats and runs around like a coward, it doesn't matter what we do to it, no one will care if it disappears."

Kat's vision went red and her body acted on its own. She twisted out of the girl's grips and elbowed one in the jaw while simultaneous kicking the other one in the diaphram. Both collapsed in the ground in pain. Kat ran at the leader who was frozen in fear and grabbed her face, flattening her against the ground which she had been drawing symbols on. There was a spark, suddenly the girl's face was red and steaming. She shrieked and writhed like a banshee. Kat could only stare at what she had done. Suddenly she felt hands grab her shoulders and haul her up. The teachers had arrived, hearing the pained yells of the three teenagers.

"What do you think you're doing?" one of the teachers shrieked picking up the main girl to inspect the injuries.

"This is the last straw!" the one holding her said. "You're going to stop using this alchemy if we have to beat it out of you." With that she dragged Kat off and shortly afterwards, dumped her in a small room with no windows or light, closing the door behind her as she left. "You're going to sit in here until we decide what to do with you," she said. "If that child dies, it will be even worse for you."

"No… no… don't leave me in here!" Kat screamed, beating at the door. "I DIDN'T MEAN TO! I'M SORRY! PLEASE!" She continued pounding the door until she collapsed wracking with shivers, her breathing uneven. "Please… Bro… Ponyboy… Mr. J… someone please…"

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Lieutenant Kathleen, you're Hughes' sister right?" a soldier asked coming up to the bright female who had been recently issued her state alchemist position.

"Yeah, I just heard about you from the guys...oh, by the way my name is Marcus." He held his hand out to shake and she took it only out of politeness. "Um...I've heard you were really good with you alchemy and thought you'd be a great addition to our investigation team. We already talked to General Heagan and your brother and they said as long as you didn't mind they thought it was a great idea...what do you think?"

Kat was a little surprised but took the offered hand with a smile. "Sure, I'd like to help out in any way I can." She hadn't expected people from the military to be so welcoming. Maybe it was just because they knew her brother, or she was a state alchemist. One or the other. At least here alchemy was welcomed and even encouraged.

He led her to the 10th sector of Central where several soldiers with their guns drawn were all set to go. "Are we all set?" one asked in a whispered tone. "And who's this?"

"Oh, this is Lieutenant Kathleen Hughes...the Ice Cold Alchemist," Marcus answered.

"Oh, well then, welcome aboard. We're going to need your alchemy here," the soldier said looking around a corner at a large factory. "We've got some men trapped in there that went to investigate. Turns out, they already knew we were here. Unfortunately, now we can't get anywhere near it without our men dying," he explained. "What can you do to help us...Lieutenant?"

Well, of course Kat wasn't going to leave them abandoned. Telling the man to stand down, she went in herself with her hands raised. When she got inside, several of the soldiers there looked worse for wear. The captives didn't look very professional. Kat waited, luring them into a flase sense of security before using what Izumi taught her to kick the crap out of the guys and make them think twice about holding people hostage.

"Move another inch and these men start dying," one said holding a gun to the head of a soldier. "You won't do anything that'll put your men in danger. In fact, you're going to become another hostage. We won't let any of them leave until..." He didn't have the chance to finish as Kat hit him with her alchemy and was frozen in place. For some reason the hostage didn't try to escape, though, and was caught up in the attack and freezing to the ground and his captor.

"What in blazes do you think you're doing?" a low, gruff voice demanded and Kat turned to see a general accompanied with the soldier who requested Kat's help.

"It's just like I told you, General Grantz, we were investigating the area and this woman just came in and started picking fights with the men.

Kat couldn't believe her ears. She was so shocked she couldn't even find the speaking capabilities to defend herself.

"You're Lieutenant Kathleen Hughes right?" the General asked glancing around the room. "I'd have expected better from that man's sibling. However, the actions you're displaying right now say other wise." He went over to the men who were frozen and shattered the ice. "In a situation such as this you must protect the hostages, not add them to the body count."

Kat stared down at the floor, not letting her emotions show on her face.

"Come along then," Grantz instructed. "We'll see what the Fuhrer is going to do with you."

After that, she was called into the Fuhrer's office. Even though she didn't explain the situation to him, he seemed to already understand what happened. It wasn't long before those very same guys came back again, only this time...

"So, you're still here?" one of four guys asked Kat as they 'cornered' her against the wall.

"So what kind of favors did you do to get yourself out of trouble?"

"Probably no less than what she did to get in here in the first place."

"I'll bet you she can't even use alchemy."

"Then how did she freeze them?" one soldier asked.

"Okay, so maybe a little, but I'm sure she only managed to get state recognition because she got in real close to the Generals."

"Well that would explain Haegan but what about the others?"

"You only need three...but that would still mean that she was a three time slut." Kat's hand curled into a fist.

They drew closer to her and one slammed a hand over her head against the wall. "Well, since you're so willing to give yourself to the Generals...why don't you give us a first hand demonstration?"

"Gladly," Kat hissed. A spark of alchemy and all four of the men were iced against the wall with their mouths frozen shut. "All of you are disgusting excuses for soldiers," she said in a voice colder than the ice she wielded. "Just looking at you makes me sick." She approached the man who requested a demonstration and placed a finger on his skin. "You feel hat? That's the feeling of your blood crystallizing. I'm sure you've at least heard of how damaging frostbite can be." He moaned in fright and tried to move away, but nothing he did mattered...he very muscles were frozen stiff.

"Sister, I have something special for you..." Hughes gushed as he entered the room. At the sight of the frozen men, he stopped and sighed. "Kat, you can't just do things like this...you'll end up getting into a lot of trouble. Now let them down."

Kat turned her brother smiling. "Sure thing bro, just one sec." She turned back to the men. "Now listen closely," Kat whispered. "I'm not going to kill you, because I don't want your filthy blood on my hands. But I give you this one warning, try anything like that again, or mention this to anyone, and I swear I will have you begging for death." Then she straightened up and a placid smile took over her features. "Are we all clear gentlemen?" They all nodded hurriedly and she melted the ice in a single spark.

They left as fast as they could and Hughes looked at his sister. "Kat, what was that about?"

"Nothing, everything's fine," Kat lied before leaving herself. She wouldn't place her troubles on her brother. She could take care of herself. She didn't need anyone's help, and she would never trust herself with anyone again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Stop.... that's enough!"

Haku's eyes snapped open and she was back in her bedroom. Her face was beaded with sweat and she was shivering with chills.

"Wow, no wonder she has trust issues," the doctor muttered. "You had one messed up life. My work here is done." He got up and left the room while Greed stayed where he was watching Haku closely.

"Doing okay?" Greed asked from where he was.

Haku opened her mouth to mumble something to the effect of a sarcastic 'never better', but nothing intelligable came out and she gave up the attempt. She was trying so hard to keep herself together. Right now her mentality was like glass that had been heated for a long time and was being cooled down too rapidly. She tried to get rid of the images and the emotions that had come tied with them.

From across the room, Haku heard Greed sigh and he went to sit down next to her. She didn't move from her seated position, but she didn't need to as Greed pulled her head into his chest. "Don't pent it up, or you'll really shatter," he muttered. "You're no use to me if you're broken."

Haku tried not to, but soon her eyes filled with wet, burning salt. The door that she had stored everything behind was finally torn open and now she felt like she was being crushed under the avalanche of it all. She hadn't even realized that she had wrapped her arms around Greed's torso, staining his shirt with her tears. And for the first time in a long time, she REALLY cried.

Greed remained where he was patting her head while he waited for her to finish. When she finally did, she had passed out and the homunculus wasn't too happy about that. But he shrugged off the disappointment and moved her so that she was under her covers, her head on her pillow, and he snuggled up right behind her. He held onto her tightly and fell asleep beside her, without doing anything.

* * *

Haku woke up with a pounding headache the next morning. She felt sick and unwell and wanted to vomit but her stomach was empty. Her face was crusted and her hair was matted. She felt so disgusting. She tried to move, but suddenly found that her movement was restricted by a pair of arms.

The arms tightened around her as she moved and a moan sounded from behind her. She shifted enough to see that Greed was lying beside her, his eyes closed and his face was burried in her back.

'So.... I guess even he needs sleep sometimes,' Haku thought. 'But wait... did he... stay here the whole time, and he didn't do anything?' She couldn't help but feel a huge amount of respect for the guy. She looked back down at the hands around her, and she placed her fingers on the hand, tracing the design of his tatoo.

At the touch of her fingers, the hand twitched and wrapped around her even tighter. "Hmm...morning," Greed murmured nuzzling her back. "Did the sleep help?"

"Y-yeah," Haku said feeling a little self concious in the homunculus's grip. "Sorry about that. You didn't have to stay."

"I was going to spend the night with a beautiful woman one way or another," Greed stated. "Last night was just a little tame compared to what I prefer to experience."

Haku choked out a laugh. She felt anything but beautiful right at that moment. All the same, his words touched her. Even though her head felt like it was getting stomped on by Crocidile man, she felt so much.... lighter than before. "So... I'm guessing you're going to want some compensation for taking up your night, huh?"

"Definitely, but first you're going to shower and I am going to get a drink," Greed answered. "You can use the shower from my room, but just this once. And once you're done, you're going to join me for breakfast."

Haku wanted nothing more than to just go back to sleep, but at the same time she didn't want to provoke any sort of punishment at the moment, so she just agreed with his demands. Greed was surprised by her immediate and unusual compliance, but got a shred of pleasure out of it as well. He released her and got up from the bed, giving her hair a quick tussle before making his departure. Haku waited a few minutes before dragging herself out of bed and taking up Greed's offer on a private shower. Once done, she felt so much better, like all the bad stuff from the previous night was washed away.

When she entered the bar area for breakfast, Greed was waiting at a table with the four Greedettes with him. A single chair was empty on his right and he smiled at her when he saw her. "There, much better. Now sit down and eat something."

Haku sat down and grabbed a piece of toast and began munching on it.

Dorchette tensed. "Something's not right. I think she might be delirious again. Everyone be on your guard."

"Did I do something wrong?" Haku asked after swallowing a mouthful of burnt bread.

"You just...don't seem like yourself," Martel answered.

"You're, a lot more...accomodating," Bido added.

"She even smells different," Dorchette pointed out.

"Well I just took a shower," Haku said, grabbing a muffin once the toast was finished. She noticed Greed wasn't touching any of the food and wondered if he even needed to eat food to stay alive. "And I might have used a different kind of soap."

"That makes sense," Roa muttered.

"So, then you used Master Greed's private shower?" Martel asked with a strange look in her eye. "What did you do to get that?"

Haku flushed. "It... wasn't anything like that."

"Nope, you were so peaceful all throughout the night," Greed stated out loud with a smirk.

"Don't make it sound like something it's not," Haku told him sharply.

"Well, no matter how you look at it, we did sleep together," Greed said slyly.

"No, don't say it like that," Haku moaned frustratedly.

"You know you talk in your sleep."

"Gah, just be quiet before I throw this muffin at you."

"She seems a lot more...." Dorchette began.

"Expressive?" Martel finished.

"She's becoming more open," Roa stated.

"I'm so happy for Miss Haku and Master Greed," Bido said smiling.

"Yes, don't we make a great couple?" Greed asked wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"We are not a couple!" Haku exclaimed shoving the muffin in his face.

Greed laughed and brushed the food off his face. "Looks like you're doing a lot better. Good, now I don't mind taking you out," Greed said with a smile. "You guys hold the fort for awhile."

"Wait… out? As in, outside of the nest?" Haku asked in surprise.

"Unless you'd rather spend all your time down here," Greed replied with a shrug. "I was going to grab some food...and maybe get myself a new shirt...this one is all torn up now, thanks to a certain feisty female."

"That's your own damn fault," Haku muttered.

"Alright, have fun down here," Greed said getting up.

"Wait…" Haku's voice trailed off. She didn't like asking this guy for anything. It always came with a price tag.

"You coming or not?" he asked, his back turned toward her.

Clenching her fists, she finally got to her feet and walked over to him. "I-I want to come," she murmured. "I want to see the sun shining again."

"Good to hear...come on," he replied wrapping an arm around her shoulders and leading her toward the exit.

After they were gone Dorchette muttered, "I have never seen anyone in such denial."

"Yeah," Martel said before looking around at them. "Does anyone know where she keeps that diary of hers?"

"I-I do," Bido murmured nervously. "But she'd be very angry if I told anyone."

"Well, you already told us this much...might as well finish it," Crocodile man said as he approached, his smile widening.

"But, Miss Haku will be very angry," Bido whimpered. "I-I don't want to make her upset."

"We're just going to check her mental state, see how far she's come along, no biggie," Dorchette assured.

"Well…. Okay," Bido said before leading the way.

"This seems wrong somehow," Roa thought but followed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Haku took a step outside she was almost blinded but how bright it was. She really had been underground for too long. Her once lightly tanned skin was now almost a glowing alabaster.

"Hmm...where to go first..." Greed murmured to himself as he led the way down the streets. "Here we go...I'd like a slice of that." Haku hadn't even realized where they had stopped until she heard the request and groaned when she saw Greed leaning against a shop door and checking out the saleswoman.

"Can I help you with something?" the woman asked trying to ignore his comment and work.

"Actually, I'm here to get that black shirt there...it looks about the right size."

The woman gave him the price and he pulled out a few coins and handed them to her. Haku waited outside thinking maybe she should just make a break for it while she could. Maybe she could go back to Izumi's place.

"Hey, this isn't just a trip for me...or I wouldn't have brought you along," Greed said coming out of the shop with the new shirt on. "There's a place I want to show you."

Haku dubiously followed him to a place called the Honey Bee. From the looks of it, it was a dress shop that had been merged together with a beauty salon. "Hey there, Greed," one of the girls working greeted him. "What can I do you for?"

"I need you to do something with this," Greed said pointing a thumb at Haku.

"Hmm," the girl said examining her. "He's so pale, and that hair color… I dunno."

"Sorry to bother you," Haku muttered before attempting to walk out.

"Hold on a second...you're not leaving just yet," Greed said placing a hand on her shoulder. "Ladies, my friend here needs this...pretty badly actually. What do you think you can for...a night with me?"

The girls all giggled before taking a hold of Haku. "It may take awhile," one started.

"But we'll have him all fixed up in no time," a second finished.

"We just need you to pick out the look," the third added.

"Hmm, for her, something cute, but sexy," Greed said.

"Her!" they all exclaimed in surprise.

"I already hate this place," Haku thought darkly as she was ushered to the back. For hours she was put through the torture of facial cleansing, measurements, and make up. And several times she just wanted to freeze the place and be gone, but she kept her temper in check.

"Well...I guess this is the best it's going to get," one of the girls sighed after a couple hours of work.

"With this hair and complexion there really isn't much more we can do," the second murmured.

"Go on and take a look," the third said holding up a mirror.

Haku looked, and it took her several moments to realize that she was actually looking at herself, the change was THAT dramatic. She saw a face, slightly thinned out from not eating as much as she was used to, with a soft blush on the cheeks, and lavender color on her eyelids. Her lips were glossed with pale rose. The silver hair was pinned back with clips, the ends curved up delicately, and a bright red ribbon was tied in the back. It match perfectly with the dress she wore, bright and dark red combined, with a corset fashioned top with white lace and a hem of the dress stopped just above her knees.

"I think he'll like it," the girls said, sounding very pleased with themselves.

At first, Haku didn't want to be seen. But the girl shoved her into the main room where some of the other girls were flirting with Greed as he waited. When they turned and saw Haku their painted lips dropped. Haku flushed in awkwardness as Greed lowered his sunglasses and gave her a good look over. Then he smiled as he glanced around. "Whatever happened to the grungy kid I dragged in here?"

"Oh, shut it," Haku muttered. Though she couldn't help but feel he meant it as a compliment that she looked nice.

Greed slipped a hand around her waist before he began leading her out. "Let's go."

"Huh? But the dress...."

"Already been paid for."

"What? But it was so expensive."

"Don't worry, I'll just take it out of your payment."

"How is THAT fair?"

The girls watched the two of them leave with some curious and some jealous stares. As Haku walked through the small area of town with Greed, she noticed they kept getting looks from people as the passed. "Everyone is staring," she murmured.

"Don't worry about it," Greed murmured, his smile growing wider. "They're just jealous of our looks."

Haku wasn't comforted by this. She wasn't used to people looking at her in such a manner. And also.... "You know, you don't need to be so close to me when walking."

"But if I don't, someone might try to snatch you from me," Greed replied. "After all, I'm sure the guys aren't staring at me." He glanced around, spotting a small cake shop off to his side. "How about a snack?"

"Sweets, my one weakness, next to animals," Haku thought with a sigh. She allowed herself to be led to the small shop and stared longingly at each one by itself.

Greed smiled at her expression and called over the shop keeper. "A pie for the doll here."

"Right away, sir," the shop keeper complied. She quickly went about preparing the pastry, but not without getting a good look at the pair. "By the way, you two make a cute couple."

"Um, you're mistaken, we're not..." Haku began but she was interrupted before she could finish.

"Why thank you," Greed said to the woman. "I'd have to agree wouldn't you say, babe?"

Haku glared at him and the woman just giggled before boxing up the pie and the purchase was made. She told them to have a nice day and come back soon as they left.

"Would you STOP letting people think that we're together," Haku said to him after they were out of the shop.

"Why, there's no harm in it," Greed replied.

"We are NOT a couple," Haku protested. "Not even close."

"What would YOU define as being a couple?" Greed asked.

"Couples hold hands and things like that," Haku muttered lamely. She was going to have to really think on that question. She herself didn't know what it meant to be a part of a pair.

"Really?" And Haku froze when she felt her hand grasped by his. "So this is all it would take to make you happy?" Haku felt her cheeks glowing red through the make up as her heart gave a small flutter. She couldn't understand why she was getting worked up over something so small. Greed chuckled before saying, "You're really easy to please, aren't you?"

"A-as if," Haku snapped irritably. But she couldn't bring herself to pull her hand away.

"Did you have fun at least?" he asked.

"It was nice to get out," Haku admitted.

"That's good, but it's time to go back. Say goodbye to the sun for awhile." Haku turned towards the afternoon sun with a rather forlorn look and gave a small wave, as if she was saying goodbye to a dear friend that she might never see again. Greed laughed. "You really are a rare find."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Greed brought Haku back, several of the chimeras almost didn't even recognize her. And she knew what they were all thinking, 'So that's what the master was seeing'. And then in front of God and everyone he kissed her and told her to grab some food and meet him in his room later before leaving her to the crowd.

"Ah...Miss Haku...you look...really pretty," Bido stuttered, his face turning red.

"I honestly didn't think I'd see you in a dress," Martel commented. "But I have to say it suits you."

"I'd ask you something...but I'm sure you or Master Greed would hurt me for it," Crocodile man murmured, drool sliding down his mouth.

"Tch...now you actually look like a girl," Dorchette muttered.

"You look nice," Roa stated.

"Th-thanks," Haku mumbled in embarrassment.

"What's wrong?" Bido asked. "You don't look well."

"Nothing... just... sorting through some stuff," Haku replied trying to force a smile.

"Like your feelings for the master?" Dorchette asked.

"Ugh... not a chance. I don't like him that way," Haku insisted.

"Of course not," Martel said smiling. "That's why you went through with all that and are still wearing it. Just a few days ago you would have refused it no matter what."

Haku sighed. "I have to go." She walked off leaving them to their gossip and leaving herself to her thoughts.

Not feeling very hungry, she went to Greed's room and leaned up against the door in despair. What was she to do? She appreciated him letting her go outside and for the dress and all that, but she didn't see why she should be forced to pay for it in such a manner. Maybe if she just asked him for a different way to repay him, he would cut her a break. As she was thinking this, the wooden surface she was leaning against gave way and she stumbled backwards into the room until her back hit something else, something a little softer than the door but just as rigid. She looked up to see Greed staring down at her and she quickly straightened up to face him, rambling something about just feeling a little tired and the door was there.

He just chuckled. "You're awfully excited." He gave the door a single push and it snapped closed behind Haku, shutting her in with him. "So what's got you up in a bind this time?"

"I'm not," Haku said shaking her head hurriedly.

"You're breathing really fast," he pointed out. "Are you anticipating something?"

"I'm not anticipating anything," Haku replied quickly.

"Really now?" Greed said taking a step forward into her space bubble causing her to impuslsively take a step back. He kept doing this until he had her trapped between him and the door. "You seem to be anxious about something."

Haku fidgeted under his gaze. "Isn't there some other way?" she asked him. "Of payment, I mean."

"You said it yourself, you don't have anything else," Greed murmured. He stared down at her from his position directly above her, his breath brushing against her face as he spoke. "Besides, you don't seem to mind it as much as you'd like to believe."

"O-of course I mind it," Haku replied, trying to emphasize anger into her voice. Why else would she want him to stop?

"You do?" Greed asked in a whisper, lowering his face towards her and stopping less than an inch from her mouth. "Then tell me you don't want it."

Haku stood there, mouth slightly parted as she try to make some sort of sound. _"Tell him!" _an urgent shout in her head. _"Tell him to stop. If you don't tell him now then you'll lose your one chance to escape!"_ **"Please,"** another voice said, condescening. **"How long are you going to keep running away?" **_"Just say you don't want it!"_ **"Why do you keep lying to yourself? You know you want it as badly as he's willing to give it."** _"Stop before it's too late."_ **"It's already too late."**

When she didn't answer, Greed brushed against her lips before moving down to her neck and shoulders. He nipped and kissed along the delicate skin and nuzzled against her jawline.

"C-can't you just move on and get this over with," Haku asked.

"Just say please and I might," Greed replied biting into her neck.

Haku's fingers curled into her palm. "Go to hell."

Greed snickered. "Already been, didn't much like the company."

Haku tried to raise her hands up to push him away. But before she could lift her hands too high, he caught them and placed them over her head against the door, synching his fingers with hers. She held in a gasp as he continued to nibble on each side of her neck and up to her ears.

"Say please," he whispered enticingly into her ear.

Haku's heart felt like it was going to explode. Every part of her felt red hot, like she was standing in a sauna rather than a cool underground chamber. She couldn't think straight. She never felt so light. Higher than a kite was the expression that came to mind. Haku cursed her own weakness, but she didn't think she could take much more of this. "Ngh... fine. P...Please."

Greed was a little disappointed that she didn't fight more, but he didn't complain. Instead he worked his way back up to her face and stopped over her mouth. "Show me you want it."

The peppermint on his breath was making her head spin, and she knew she should be really pissed off at him. She wanted to scream at him, hit him, smash him through a wall until he couldn't get up. But for once, there was something she wanted more than that. She tried to lean forward, and as she did, he pulled back.

"You're really slow," he said, doing nothing to surpress his amusement.

Now she WAS pissed. "Bastard. I hate you."

His grin widened as he moved forward and pressed his lips against hers. "Are you sure?" he asked, pulling back.

"More than anyone else I've ever met," Haku answered, though not without difficulty.

Greed chuckled and kissed her again, "Maybe, but you're still mine." He pressed against her lips yet again, and this time he stayed there, moving her mouth with his own and trying to urge a response out of her. He didn't have to wait for too long. As her mouth shyly but steadily fell in synch with his, he decided to try something new with her, and after managing to persuade her lips to part just enough, he slipped his warm appendage in, sampling the inner confines. He immediately felt her body tense and she broke contact from him.

"Too much?" he asked. "Don't worry, I won't go too fast." As he said this he slowly went back to his work and coaxed her mouth open again. This time, his appendage slid in ever so slowly barely touching her lips at first and then little by little moving farther in.

Feeling that it might help her if she were more comfortable, he released her hands and easily plucked her up off the floor before carrying her to the bed. He set her down gently as she tried to get her breath back, but the reprieve didn't last long as he positioned himself atop of her and picked up right where he left off, as his hands did some mild exploring. The dress truly was a good fit, though Greed felt that it would look just as good piled up on the floor of his bedroom accompanied by his own clothing.

Just as she was growing accustomed to the new practice, Greed pulled back a bit to give her another breather. Her flush was in patches across her face, neck and collar bone, and her eyes were unfocused. The expression on her face was a picture of virginal innocence, something Greed had never seen on someone of her age. How easy, how simple it would be to continue on. She would get scared at first, but he would make it feel so good that all her fears would be drowned out by the bodily lust.

The hands gripping her body shook slightly and he quickly released her before moving off of her and sat at the edge of his bed. He breathed in heavily, using his 100 years of experience to calm his hormones down. As nice as all that sounded, he knew it would not have a happy ending. Even if she did allow it, the next morning she would regret it, and then she truly would hate him. She would never let him touch her again. She was still sensitive, and he didn't want to chance breaking her.

"Greed?" Haku sat up, somewhat recovered from her lightheadedness.

He didn't answer at first, but the sound of his forced breathing made her wonder. After a moment, he lied down next to her facing the ceiling. "You've paid up," he said. Then he turned over placed his arm over her, pulling her back onto the bed. "But you're not done. Stay here for the rest of the night and you'll be debt free."

At first it didn't sound like an unreasonable request, but as Haku felt herself pulled up against him, she felt a pressure against her backside and her already frazzled brain went into panic mode as she understood what had been wrong with him moments before. "Um… I think I'd rather sleep in my own bed," she mumbled. She had heard stories of men being unable to control themselves, and it was likely he was holding back a lot more than was letting on.

"Nope, you're staying right here," he said pulling her closer. "I promise not to do anything."

Haku relaxed a little. He hadn't lied to her so far, thus she decided to trust his word. After a while, she was able to set her mind at ease and she closed her eyes to invite the calming veil of sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Haku turned on the bathroom sink and began rinsing off her face and hair, the slightly baggy clothes she took from Greed's dresser occasionally getting splashed in the process. Once again, she slept rather peacefully. Even when she woke up in the middle of the night, Greed was there and her fear quickly evaporated. But Haku was still frustrated at herself for letting him get the best of her, even if he hadn't taken it as far as he could have. The fact is, slowly but surely, she was giving in.

"Bro…. what do I do?" Haku asked hunching over the sink. "I don't know what to think anymore. Help me, please."

"Of course I will, if it's for my dear sister!" a voice exclaimed. She looked up to see Hughes' face in the mirror. "I'd give you my big brotherly hug if I was able to as well...but I can't."

"Bro…" Haku whispered touching the mirror with her hand. "It's really you, right? I'm not just dreaming?"

"Yes, Kat, I'm here. I've always been here," Hughes said with a warm smile.

Haku's eyes began to fill with tears which mingled with the water already on her face, but she hurriedly wiped them away. "Bro… I'm… so sorry."

"For what?" he asked in confusion.

"For everything," Haku said. "Not being able to save you, running away, what I'm doing now…"

"Do not blame yourself for my death," Hughes cut in. "I knew what I was searching for was dangerous and was prepared for anything that might happen...as long as my family was unharmed. That's why I didn't want you to go with me that day...I didn't want you to get mixed up in it as well."

Haku stared at his image, wanting to glance away but at the same time not wanting to lose a precious second that she would be able to view it. "Bro… be honest, am I doing the right thing here?"

"I can't be angry at you for trying so hard to gather the same information that I desired in order to help those you love, but I can't say I'll condone for your method," Hughes replied. "As for that guy, if he ever crosses over I'll make sure he can never be reincarnated."

Haku burst out laughing. "That definitely sounds like something you would say."

"Kat, there's still so much that only you can do," Hughes told her. "So don't give up, and don't let anything stop you. Just keep following that fighting spirit you've always had and you'll be fine. Whatever you do though, don't lose yourself."

"Okay, bro," Haku promised. "I won't let you down."

"You're up rather early." Haku glanced away from the mirror. Greed had finally gotten up. "Is there a reason you're wearing my clothes?"

"I wanted to get out of that dress asap," she replied grabbing a folded hand towel from the corner. She glanced back at the mirror but there was only her reflection. "Anyway, I've been doing some thinking, and I've realized something. I finally figured it out." She began to giggle, though it wasn't a happy one, it was crazed and almost maniacal. "All of this crap I've been going through, meeting you, it's all a test. That's all it is, just one more trial for me to triumph over."

"You've given this quiet a bit of thought haven't you?" Greed asked with a deadpan look.

"And now know this…" She pointed at him and he raised his eyebrows. "I refuse to be bested by you! Just you wait and see, I'll be the one standing victorious! I'll take it all, everything! I'll gain my freedom, but before I leave, I'll squeeze out every last bit of information I can get from you until you're nothing but a dry husk! I may not know what I'll do afterwards, but for this moment, that is my goal and I WILL reach it no matter what! SO BRING IT!"

"Pfft… hehe… hahaha…. GYAHAHAHAHA!" Greed's head was thrown back in laughter as Haku continued to stand there soaked from the shoulders up glaring at him with blazing determination. "What a declaration! Well said, well said," he commended once his laughter toned down. "But the price will only keep escalating. You sure you can handle it?"

"Hn, my brother gave his life for this," Haku stated with a vicious smile. "Compared to that, this is nothing. My greatest desire right now is to finish what he started."

"There it is again, that look in your eyes. I haven't seen it since you first came here," Greed simpered before reaching up and ruffling her wet mop of hair. "You've just taken your first real step. Well done."

Haku covered her hair with the towel, but still kept her face viewable. "It's not like I was seeking your approval." She paused for a moment before glaring up at him once more. "I just refuse to let this chance slip by." Even if it did mean leaving her pride at the door.

"Alright then," Greed said withdrawing his hand. "I'll take you up on that. Just don't think for a second I plan to go easy on you."

"I'll take anything you throw at me," Haku asserted. "And then some."

"Then close your eyes and hold out your hands," he directed.

She did so, readying herself for anything. She felt something, no, two things land into her hands with a soft clanging noise. She opened her eyes and saw that they were her alchemy bracelets. She looked up at him questioningly.

"Congrats, you earned them," Greed said smiling. "Just know they can be taken away again at any time, so don't go misbehaving."

"Sure thing," Haku said putting them back on feeling happier than she had in a while.

"You're going to need them as there's something I need you to do for me."

"And what's that exactly?" Haku asked warily.

"Something I think you'll find to be quite enlightening," Greed said placing a hand on her shoulder. "Dorechette and Roa will fill you in on the details, but what I need you to do is...."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CM: Oho! What's this task Greed has planned? And will Haku have the courage to discover all her brother was trying to dig up? Stay tuned to find out! Again, the board is still open for ideas, so feel free to shout em out. :)

And now for the after chapter funny. ^_^

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roy sat as his desk work through some of his mundane paperwork. He took a sip of some coffee in an attempt to supply himself the energy and focus needed for this task. He suddenly felt a tugging on his pant leg and looked down to see the kitten trying to climb his pants. If you don't stop that, I'm putting you back in the desk drawer." The only reason he had let it out was because it had made such a racket. He was too afraid to leave it at home for fear he'd come back to a big… well, bigger mess to clean up.

The cat stared up at him and mewed, showing its desire to have his attention. Instead he ignored it and returned to his work. Slowly, the cat continued pressing at his leg. When he didn't look at it, the cat placed its paw directly on the leg and slowly allowed its claws to dig into the pants...and then the leg. "Argh...what?" Roy exclaimed looking down at his attacker. "Meow," the cat said leaping into his lap.

Roy placed a hand to his head. As if his work wasn't difficult enough, now he had this little nuisance to make it even more difficult. "Fine, but you better stay there," Roy said and attempted to get back to his work. A few minutes passed without interruption, but then the kitten sprung from his lap to land right on top of the paper he was working on. "What did I just say?" he growled at it.

The kitten ignored him and instead went over towards his coffee mug, sniffing at it curiously.

He suddenly got a horrible flash of memory of the last cat Kathleen Hughes had brought in that had climbed in and out of his coffee. As soon as that flash ended, he grabbed the kitten before the incident repeated itself. "Why don't you go find something else to play with?" he demanded setting the cat back on the floor. "You're driving my insane."

"Oh, did Kat finally make it back?" Havoc asked joshingly as he walked into the office.

"No, Havoc, she didn't," Roy replied. "But another annoyance came to take her place."

"Mew!" the little kitten rolled over and began playing with its own tail.

"Aww…. She's so cute," Havoc said with a bright smile.

"It's worse than the Lieutenant," Roy growled. "Take it."

"Excuse me?" Havoc asked confused.

"Take it with you...I don't want it."

"Sorry, Colonel, but I'm allergic to cats. Good luck with her until Kat returns."

"Good luck with who?" Fury asked coming in with Breda and Fulman.

"The little newcomer," Havoc stated pointing.

They all looked and saw the little kitten who was now attempting to bathe herself but doing it rather clumsily. "AWWW…" the all stated with misty expressions. In point two seconds they were all surrounding her.

"You like her?" Roy asked. The three of them nodded. "Great then one of you take it home."

"Can't, I'm in the dorms remember," Fury answered reluctantly.

"Same here," Breda sighed. "I can actually put up with cats."

"I am unable to take her either," Fulman spoke up. "My apartment won't allow it."

Roy groaned as it seemed fate was truly out to get him.

"So what's her name?" Fury asked as he bent down to tickle her tummy.

"She doesn't have one," Roy muttered.

"You didn't even name her?" Breda asked in astonishment.

"Why should I? It's not mine," Roy muttered.

"Hmm, then maybe we should," Havoc suggested.

"Oh I know...Fluffy," Fury said happily.

"No...how about Karen?" Breda said.

"Maria," Fulman stated.

"No, no, and definitely not," Roy stated. He had dated a Maria once before.

"Okay, Colonel, then what would you suggest?" Havoc asked him.

"I don't care," Roy stated. "Just let Lt. Kathleen name it when she gets back."

An 'ahh' of understanding swept over the men. "But if you don't name her right away then how will know when to come when she's called?" Breda asked.

"I never call it," Roy muttered darkly.

"Right," they all said sweat dropping. Glancing over at the feline, they saw it somehow managed to get into a bag of cocoa and was now rolling in it.

"Hmm...how about...Koko?" Havoc murmured watching the cat play.

"Huh… yeah, that fits," Fury said.

"Definitely sounds like something Kat would call her," Breda agreed.

"It is a perfect representation of her appearance as well as her nature," Fulman added.

Roy had reached his limit. "Don't you all have work to do? Because if not I have plenty here I wouldn't mind handing over."

"No, that won't be necessary," they all replied.

"Mind if we take her with us? Just for the day at least...she looks she could use the exercise," Havoc asked hopefully.

"By all means, take her," Roy replied.

"Thanks, Colonel," Fury exclaimed picking up the playful furball and taking her with him out of the room.

"We'll get out of your hair now, have fun," Breda said following Fury out with Fulman right behind him.

"Have a good day, Colonel," Havoc said with a salute and he too left.

"What kind of men have I recruited being enamored by a useless ball of fur like that?" he sighed.


	54. The Ultimatum

CM: Okay, I left the structure of this chapter to popular vote, but it was so close, so I created a happy medium. There was a lot that got cut out so I hope I did an okay job. Enjoy!

**Chapter Eighteen: The Ultimatum**

Far down below, in a dark underground area, a door creaked open and several figures walked in. The room was dark, but far from silent. Eerie noises could be heard making the darkness all the more foreboding. Haku repressed a shiver when she heard the sound of snarling following by the sound of tearing flesh and crunching bones. The stench did not help matters either. She was grateful she had skipped out on dinner before coming here.

"I found a switch," Bido's voice called out and suddenly the lights flickered on, forcing Haku to squint in order to allow her eyes to adjust.

Once they had, she let out a startled gasp. "This is… insane," Haku whispered as her eyes drank in the sights, unable to look away. The room was filled with cages of deformed looking creatures of the most gruesome nature; humans with animal parts, animals with human parts, and animals that looked like they had ascended from hell itself. Apart from this, the walls and floors were splattered with blood and rotting flesh causing the overpowering stench.

"Charming, right? "she heard Dorchette say in distaste. "Believe it or not, this is a step up from the conditions we had."

A whining noise reached Haku's ears and she glanced over to see something small lying in one of the cages. She went closer and saw that it was a child with pale sickly looking skin and raggedy silver hair. Haku was less than a few feet away when the child lifted its head and she took a step back. Half of the child face was engulf in scales and its eyes moved this way and that haphazardly. "M-mommy?"

Bido grabbed a hold of Haku's shirt to keep her from trying to get too close to the child. "Unfortunately not all chimeras have as much control over themselves like we do," he told her sadly.

"But… it's just a child," Haku said.

"It is rather strange," Martel said crouching down beside her to get a look at the creature. "Not many child chimeras survive. Though chances of them being feral are higher."

Suddenly the child chimera cringed away from the bars before vanishing. Haku gasped in surprise. After getting a sniff, Dorchette stated it was a chameleon fusion. After coming back into view, they were able to determine the child was Ishbalen. It was possible it took a liking to Haku because of her hair color. Making a decision Haku reached forward and using the little bit of moisture inside the lock to blow it off.

"What are you doing?" Bido asked in apprehension.

"He said bring back anyone who's functioning properly, right?" Haku said reaching into the cage and carefully lifting the small girl into her arms. The child didn't resist, rather, it clung to Haku, burying its face in her shoulder.

"That seems to be the only one," Roa stated from across the room. His words seemed to hold some truth. Many of the chimeras in the room held hardly any trace of humanity in their eyes.

"It's a shame, but if we tried to take back any of the others our lives would end as well as theirs," Martel stated.

Suddenly the door slammed shut as an alarm sounded. Haku clutched the child close to her as the doors to all the cages slid open.

"Shit! They know we're here!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Several hours later, Haku walked into a room with a tray of food and the chameleon child riding on her back like a baby monkey. "Feeling any better, Dorchette?" she asked as she approached the bed he was resting on.

"You idiot," Dorchette grumbled. "Greed would've killed us if you died on our watch, even if it was through your own stupidity."

Haku laughed. "Yeah right, I'm just a sex toy. He could find a replacement for me in no time. You're one of his most trusted subordinates."

"I wouldn't have been any longer if you had died," Dorchette argued. "And what's the deal with the kid?"

"She's been clinging to me ever since we got back," Haku explained as the child hid her head from Dorochette before tentatively peaking out over Haku's shoulder. "I think she's cute."

"You must have a huge thing for animals don't you?" Dorchette said with a shake of his head.

"Way to diss yourself, but yes, I do," Haku said placing the food tray next to his bed. "I hope the blood transfusion wasn't too painful. To be honest it was my first time attempting something like that. I'm just glad Roa's blood collaborated with yours."

"It didn't hurt as bad as you might think," Dorchette told her bluntly. "Just don't go attempting to bleed yourself to save someone else."

"Heh…me and my bleeding heart," Haku chuckled.

"That's not funny," Bido said walking into the room. "I'd hate to see your heart bleeding."

"That's not what she meant, Bido," Martel said walking in after him.

"And let me guess, Roa's with you too?" Haku asked.

"I'm right here," a voice rumbled from behind her causing her to jump.

"By the way everyone, this is Cammy," Haku indicated the child on her back. "Cammy these people are all friends, especially the puppy here."

"A…a puppy?" Cammy asked timidly glancing over at Dorchette.

"I may have been merged with a dog," Dorchette barked. "But I'm not a puppy."

"He really likes it when you scratch him behind the ears," Haku continued. "Wanna give it a try?"

"Try it and I'll bite your hand off," Dorchette threatened.

"That doesn't make you sound puppish at all," Martel quipped.

"You stay out of this," Dorchette said before turning to Haku. "And you quit telling her stuff like that."

"Miss Haku… Mr. Greed might get really angry," Bido said becoming more and more nervous.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure none of you are held responsible," Haku said. "But I could care less if he gets mad or not. If anything it'd be an improvement."

"Really…and why is that?" Martel asked getting a strange look in her eye. "In fact why don't you tell us what you really think of Greed?"

"What do I think of him?" Haku repeated suddenly feeling uncomfortable with all eyes in the room on her now. "I honestly don't know what to think. I guess over all he's a cool guy… but by the same token, I've never wanted to hit anyone more than I do him when he starts talking. And I don't know what it is he wants from me. It's like he's waiting for something."

"You're probably not too far off," Dorchette muttered.

"Be honest, do you like Greed?" Martel asked.

"What kind of question is that? You do realize that you're asking me how I feel about your boss and my warden." Haku said flushing pink. "Anyway… it's way too soon to make that kind of verdict. But… I know that I don't WANT to like him. It's just too soon."

"And that's the reason you're so desperate to leave," Roa speculated.

"One of the many," Haku sighed.

She already saw this place almost like a second home. And the people here were comrades that she wouldn't give a second thought to protect. She was very aware of the debt she owed to all of these people, especially to Greed. When she had hit rock bottom where the bottom was about to fall through, he had saved her, given her shelter, and had healed her in more ways than one. But she didn't want that kind of pain again. She didn't want the pain of failing to protect a loved one, nor did she want the pain of devoting herself to someone, only to find it was all for naught. She never even received the joyous relief of closure.

Suddenly Haku felt a tug on the hem of her shirt and looked to see Cammy staring up at her. "Mommy… please don't leave."

"Ah… so cute," Haku thought in dismay. "I get attached waaaaaaaay too easily."

_"Maybe that's why it was so hard for you to lose me,"_ Hughes voice echoed in her ear. _"But it's better to have had and lost than to not have had anything at all, right?"_

"Bro…"

Haku patted the girl on the head. "I'm not going anywhere soon, so don't worry." Cammy seemed very pleased by this news because her face spread into a wide, smile of childlike innocence. "Anyway, mommy's going to go get some rest, so why don't you stay here and play with the nice people?" Cammy glanced around at Roa, scary, and then Bido, even scarier, and then at Marta who sighed.

"Fine, I'll take care of the kid," she conceded. "Even though I'm sure the puppy wouldn't mind."

"I'm not a puppy!" Dorchette growled.

"Hehe… you guys… aren't making this any easier on me, you know that?" Haku said with a laugh before giving them all a small wave and heading out of the room.

Everyone watched her go with a solemn expression. "That's because… we don't want you to go either," Bido stated softly. Though they didn't voice it, everyone agreed…. Even Dorchette.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yo, bartender, hook me up with a daiquiri," Haku said sitting down at the counter.

"Be right with you," he said as he finished cleaning the glasses.

Well, at least Haku didn't have to worry about anyone asking questions. Around here, no one seemed to care who you were or where you came from. She let out a long breath, wondering what she was going to do.

"Hey, you're new around here, aren't you?" a guy said sitting down beside her.

"I've been around," Haku replied not looking at him.

"Is that so?" Another said sitting on Haku's opposite side. "I think we'd remember a cute face and silver mane like yours."

"Not necessarily," Haku stated staring fixedly at the counter. "From what I hear, alcoholics don't have very good memories. And you two reek of booze."

"What did you say, you little tramp?" One of the men said grabbing a handful of the front of her shirt. Haku wasn't phased by this at all. Rather, she looked bored.

"How about we just cut your tongue out?" his friend suggested.

"Actually I happen to have use for it, so how about I remove yours instead?" A voice asked and suddenly a hand came out of nowhere and grabbed the second man's head before smashing his face into the counter top. There was a crunch as his nose broke and he collapsed onto the floor unconscious. Both Haku and the man holding her looked to see Greed in all his homunculi glory. "You might want to let her go before you join your buddy there."

"G-Greed-sama!" The man stuttered and quickly released Haku. "Forgive me… I didn't know she was your woman"

"I am NOT HIS WOMAN," Haku stated blatantly.

Her comment went by unnoticed however as Greed slipped his arm around her waist. "Come on, doll. You're coming with me."

"I haven't even gotten my drink yet," Haku complained.

"You won't be needing it," he said before easily tossing her over his shoulder and carrying her out of the barroom despite her loud protesting.

"Can't I have just one moment of peace?" Haku demanded. "Why the heck did you have to interfere back there? I would have been fine on my own."

"Easy…I can't let anyone mess with you," Greed answered. "Even if you can take care of yourself."

"I've already told you, I'm not a piece of property," Haku muttered.

"Until you manage to defeat me you are mine," Greed told her. "And I make sure that I take very good care of my things. As such, we're gonna have a drink to celebrate your first mission."

Hake grudgingly accepted his offer and he carried her to his room where he made her a coke and rum from some bacardi he had picked up while he was out. Once the drinks were made and the two were settled down on the couch a somewhat awkward silence followed… at least on Haku's end. She supposed it was just the company she was keeping, but she couldn't help but envision the silence as a monster creeping up on her ready to pounce at a moments notice. Fact was though… Haku was too stubborn to want break the silence herself. Good thing she had alcohol to help her along.

"I never thought it'd turn out like this… me running from the military," she said out of the blue. "I've always wanted to be a state alchemist ever since I was little." And before she knew it she was spouting out practically her whole life story to this man whom she must have punched through at least seven different walls by now. What surprised Haku was that Greed stayed silent the whole time, watching her intently. She half expected him to get fed up and yell at her to shut up but he never did. "Then after my brother died, I thought I could go to him for help but… he shoved me away and locked me out."

"Hmm…so that's why you took off," Greed said taking a large swig from his glass. "He ditched you the moment you needed him the most. No wonder you were such a train wreck when I first picked you up." He took a deep breath and chuckled a bit. "The guy sounds like a real dirt bag…but for some reason you stuck with him no matter what until now. Was it really worth leaving him?"

"I doubt he even notices I'm gone… no that's probably untrue. He's more likely rejoicing my absence," Haku stated bitterly.

"Somehow I doubt that," Greed stated taking another drink. "If anyone was as worried about you as he sounded…I'm sure the moment you left he sent out several search parties." Then after that he laughed out loud. "…course even if there was…the chances of it being to save you and not arrest you are very slim."

"Yep, no doubt by now I'm a wanted fugitive," Haku sighed.

"Then why not just stay with me?" Greed asked slipping his arm around her shoulder. "At least then you'd never have to worry about him or the military again."

Haku felt her heart give an unexpected, painful throb, whether of fear or excitement, she knew not, nor was she sure she wanted to. She stared down at her drink in thought. She could very well stay here and call this place home, but really, could she make such a grand dedication? There was no guarantee that things would work out. There was no guarantee that Greed would continue to have any interest in her.

_"When did you start caring about that?"_ an evil little voice inside her head whispered.

"I don't," Haku thought back immediately.

_"Liar. You want him to look at you. You want him to see you as special. Something he never did."_

"No I don't!" Haku thought again.

"I don't think I could do that," Haku told him honestly.

"And why is that?" Greed asked pulling her closer.

"Because you're the same," Haku murmured softly. "It's almost impossible for me to hate you."

"We're the same huh," Greed said looking up at the ceiling as he pulled her head into his chest. "In that case I'd say you can't hate us…because we won't let you."

Haku's started feeling weird again as her heart began throbbing painfully once more. The glass, still half full, slipped out of her hands and tumbled to the floor with a muffled clatter as the glass hit the carpet and staining it with coke. "Ah… I should probably…" she started.

"Leave it," he ordered.

Haku didn't know what to think. Why did she feel strangely at peace with herself? She hadn't realized how tense she was and she let out a long breath, allowing her body to become relaxed. As she did so, she couldn't help but feel just how well-built the homunculus was. Every lean inch of him seemed to ripple with nothing but pure muscle. He was anything but cushy, though somehow the stiff firmness of it just made it all the more comforting. "I probably shouldn't…" she thought. "But I just… don't want to fight anymore."

"It still doesn't make any sense," Haku murmured softly. "Why go through all this trouble? Why not just do what you want with me and be done with it?"

Greed smiled as he felt her relax in his arms. "My avarice runs deep. Your loyalty, your spirit, your body, I want it all. But as of now, I still get the feeling it belongs to someone else, am I right?"

Another painful throb as she remembered eyes dark as coal, but still carried a burning light inside of them.

"How many times are you going to keep reminding me of that?"

"Until you realize that he couldn't have been that important. And then you can forget him and focus only on me," he said slowly removing his sunglasses and turning her face so that his eyes were looking directly into hers. "I may not be able to care for you the way you want, but I won't let you suffer either."

Haku wanted to look away but she found she couldn't. Her heart was starting to act weird again, beating as if she had just jogged a mile. What was going on with her?

They each drew closer, but before they could join together, Haku felt a tug on her pant leg. At first she didn't realize it was there, but then after a couple seconds she tore her eyes away from a confused Greed to look down at an empty space. "Mommy Haku," a little voice said in an almost whisper, before the small form of a little girl appeared. She looked up at Greed in confusion. "Who's that?"

"You never told me you had a kid," Greed said with a deadpan expression.

"This, Cammy, is a cockroach," Haku told her, sitting up so that she was no longer leaning against the homunculus. She should really stay away from alcohol if this is what it was going to do to her. She was almost getting.... comfortable. Haku easily lifted the chameleon girl into her lap. "We found her in the labs at Southern HQ."

"Huh, so this is all you guys could come back with?" Greed asked her, staring down at the small child who looked rather nervous.

"Yes, she was the only one we could find that was... sane," Haku said hugging her gently.

"Well, I suppose one is better than nothing," Greed said reaching over and ruffling the kid's hair. "She'll grow." The girl gave a tiny giggle at what she saw to be an affectionate gesture before sliding off Haku's lap and running off again, possibly to go explore."By the way, I hear it was you I have to thank for one of my subordinates coming back alive," Greed addressed the older female.

"I.... really didn't do much," Haku replied humbly. "I only did what anyone else would have done."

"Somehow I don't think anyone else would have sliced themselves open for what most would consider to be a lab rat," Greed pointed out to her.

"They're still human," Haku stated matter-of-factly.

"You know what, that's why I like you," Greed chuckled. "Because your ideas are so much different from everyone else's. And just to show you my appreciation, I've decided to allow a few freebies."

"Okay," Haku said, immediately jumping on the idea. "How were you created?"

"You really like to pry into the gritty info, don't you?" When Haku just sat there, staring at him expectantly, he knew she wasn't going to take it back. "Well, a deal's a deal. But this will be your one and only for the day."

"That's fine," Haku replied undeterred.

"Well, there's really only one way for me to explain that one," Greed said before pulling his shirt off over his head and setting it down. At Haku's questioning look he chuckled. "I don't want to tear my shirt," he said. "Don't look away now, or you might miss it."

Haku watched as Greed reached up with both hands and began pulling open the area between his clavicles. Haku stared in both horror and amazement as he pulled his chest open and she saw, nestled within, a small red stone that glowed with a life of its own.

"Is that...?" Haku breathed.

"A philosopher's stone?" Greed finished, amused by her surprise. "Yes, yes it is."

Haku couldn't believe it. The legendary stone, the one that hundreds, possibly thousand have spent their lives researching and attempting to find, was now sitting right in front of her, staring her in the face. As she stared into it, she almost thought she could hear voices coming from it, calling out to her. Absentmindedly, not really knowing why, she reached out to touched it.

Suddenly, the hole started to close as Greed let it go and grabbed a hold of her wrist. "Now that's one thing you really don't want to do," Greed murmured. "As I'm sure you don't want to get your hand stuck in there." Haku muttered in apology, but Greed said, "No need to apologize. But if you still want to get a feel of something," then placed her hand against his rock hard chest. "Be my guest."

Haku quickly tore her hand away, flushing all the while. "I wholeheartedly decline."

"Anyway, this stone is my core," Greed continued with a chuckle as he put his shirt back on. "It's one of those things that you see and don't touch. But I can make an exception if you gave me something in return."

"No thanks, I have a feeling that offer comes with a price that I would be unable to pay," Haku said holding her hands up warily. "Still, now it makes more sense why you're so... long-wearing. I don't suppose the same applies to the rest of your family?"

"I already told you, didn't I?" Greed said with a tilt of his head. "That last question was your one freebie."

Haku huffed. "Fine, don't tell me."

"I still can, as the price for that answer isn't much," Greed told her with a smile.

Haku gave a small shake of her head. "No, it's fine, I think I can guess on my own. Besides, I think I've learned all I wanted for today."

"Are you scared of me yet?" Greed asked watching her closely. "Now that you know what I am?"

Haku looked at him and a small smile appeared of its own accord. "Nah, as near as I can tell. You're just as human as I am."

Greed threw back his head in laughter before getting up from his seat and ruffling her hair. "You really are one bizarre kid," he told her before leaving the room.

Haku watched him go with a small pout as she tried to smooth down her mussed up hair. "Well if that isn't the pot calling the kettle black."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day....

"That should do it," the doc said as he finished removing the last of the sutures from Haku's skin. He reminded her once again to avoid any strenuous activity that could agitate the sensitive areas.

"Thanks, Doc, for everything," Haku said, not ever having properly thanked him before.

"Just doing my job," he replied. "Just do me a favor and don't do anything that will land you on my ER table again."

Haku laughed and thanked him again before leaving the room. As she walked back to her room, she tenderly rubbed the healing lacerations that were visible on her arms. Just a few more battle scars.

Without warning, a hot puff of air flowed over Haku's ear as she felt her shirt lifted up and a hand skirting over one of said battle wounds. "Looks like you're healing up nicely." Haku whirled around, impulsively smacking the person across the face, or at least she would have had it not been intercepted. "Relax," Greed snickered. "I'm not going to bite. But man, I almost forgot how badly my sister cut you up."

"Yeah, I bet you never have to worry about getting scars," Haku murmured.

"Nope. One of the benefits of having a body such as mine," Greed said staring down at the imperfections. "So what'd the doc say?"

"Don't do anything that might agitate the wounds. They should be fully okay after a couple weeks though," Haku replied.

"Well then, guess I'll just have to be extra gentle until then, won't I?" Greed said, tracing one of the scars before lightly kissing it. Haku made a face before pulling her arm out of his grip and she continued to her room. She heard him sighed behind her. "You know, that therapy was supposed to help you with your trust issues."

"You may not have to worry about scars, but I do," Haku said wrapping her arms around herself as if she was cold. "I don't mind giving you payment when asking you for information, but that's all I can or want to give."

"Is that it...or is it that's all you're brave enough to give?" Greed asked calmly. "You're still afraid aren't you...of letting someone get closer to you."

"Yeah, you think your sister hurt me?" Haku asked rubbing the marred skin. "This was nothing compared to what he was capable of." She didn't want to give Greed, or any other man, that kind of power over her again.

"I may have several tendencies that are similar to his...but have I ever allowed you to go off angry?" he asked wrapping his arms around her. "I will never do anything to make you cry."

Haku felt her heart give an excited jitter, but she tried to ignore it. "You can't… promise something like that."

"I can promise it," Greed murmured softly. "As long as I say...I'll try to never let you cry...especially not alone." Haku did not fight the embrace, even though a part of her wanted to leave it, more of her wanted to be wrapped forever in its safe haven. "But if you insist on keeping it strictly business, then why don't you ask me something?" Greed suggested.

Haku thought for a few moments, and she settled on the one that had been tugging at her mind of late. "Could you show me what you really look like?"

Greed was a little stunned by the question. He figured it would come up eventually, but not this soon. "You really are a strange one. Alright, I'll show you...but no screaming on your part...got it?"

Haku nodded, now very curious. And when he showed her she had to admit, it was freaky... but not scary, and it didn't change her opinion of him at all. When she told him this he just laughed.

After he regained his formal appearance, he took Haku's arm and pulled her close to him. "And now it's time for you to pay up."

"Hold up," Haku said quickly, already beginning to feel a little anxious. "There's something else I'm curious about."

"I suppose I shouldn't even bother asking you if you're sure," Greed said with a shake of his head, trailing a finger over the curve of her ear before asking, "What else would you like to know?"

Haku asked him if his siblings had other forms and he replied some of them did, and that a detailed description of each would cost more than seeing his. Haku thought about it. It was possible that this information could be useful. "Mmm, I think I'll stop here for the day. But rest assured I still have plenty to ask," Haku told him.

"Alright then," he murmured putting a hand against her cheek. He began kissing her softly and commandingly, moistening her lips with his eager tongue. "Are you ready to bake a cake?" he asked, a smile spreading across his face. Then he flipped out the lights and moved to claim his prize.

Later…..

"Cake's ready!" Haku called out, pulling the hot pan out of the oven, and she served it to the hungry chimeras. (Not what you were expecting was it? XP)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Stupid kid!" Kat whimpered as once more a powerful fist backhanded her in the face. "Why do I even bother keeping you around? All you ever cause is trouble."_

_"I'm sorry, dad," Kat mumbled._

_He hit her again. "Sorry?" And again. "You think sorry is gonna make up for what you did?" And again. The hitting didn't stop._

_"Brother! Please make him stop!" Kat wailed as she tried to shield herself from the blows._

_"I'm sorry, Kat, "she heard her brother say and she looked around to see him standing there in his military uniform. "But how can I protect you when you couldn't even protect me?" He opened his coat to show a gun wound right over his heart that was pouring out blood and suddenly he collapsed._

_"Bro!" She ran over to him, kneeling down and trying to sit him up._

_"How could you do this?" Another voice asked and Kat looked up to see Gracia and Elicia. "We trusted you! How could you let him die?"_

_"Daddy gone?" Elicia asked softly. "Foever?"_

_"Why didn't you save him?" Gracia demanded through her tears._

_"Yes, Kat," She heard her brother whisper and looked down to see the face of Envy. "Why couldn't you save me?" As he asked this, his hand transformed into a blade and Kat could only watch as it plunged into her abdomen._

* * *

Haku sat up breathing heavily wondering where she was, and remembering she was still in her room in the Devil's Nest. She lifted up her shirt to look at her abdomen and saw that it was completely hole free. She let the hem drop back down and sighed with relief. She reached up to brush the bangs out of her face and found that her cheeks were wet. That had been the second nightmare she woke up from that very same night. The one before had been just as bad, if not worse, where Lust had stabbed her first, then killed each person she loved right before her eyes as she slowly bled to death. She had woken up and tried to go back to sleep, only to drift into the nightmare she just experienced.

Sitting alone in the dark wasn't helping and she began to imagine the shadows on her walls moving, readying to attack her the moment her guard was down. She sat wondering what to do. She was scared to go back to sleep and see those horrible visions again, but she didn't feel like sitting up alone all night. Well, there was one other option.... After much debate with herself, she finally crawled out of bed and left her room, quietly making her way through the halls so as not to disturb anyone. Half way to her destination, as she rounded a corner she smacked into a large body and looking up saw that it was Roa.

"Why are you out so late?" he asked.

"Um, well," Haku rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment. "I promise, I wasn't escaping. I just had a bad dream and..."

Roa stared down at her for a moment before nodding. "Understood," he said before stepping aside.

She nodded in thanks before continuing on her way. Not much longer afterwards she reached the room she was destined for. She very slowly turned the knob and pushed the door open with little noise, not wanting to disturb the person inside, and quietly crept into the room. She saw an outline of a person sprawled out on the bed, ciuld just faintly hear their breathing, and she wondered if maybe she shouldn't rethink this. But she could back out though the figure she had thought was asleep spoke to her.

"Everything alright?"

Haku grabbed a fistful of her own hair, thankful for the darkness so that he couldn't see her expression... or could he? Could he see in the dark? Okay... now she was getting paranoid. "Ehm... I was just out and about," she excused lamely.

"I know you'd never come to my room unless you had a reason to," Greed replied sitting up in his bed. "So what made you visit this time of night?"

"Trouble sleeping," Haku said quickly losing face and thinking maybe this was a bad idea and wondering what possessed her to come here in the first place. "But it's nothing. Sorry to bother you."

"Another nightmare?" Greed guessed. She paused at the door. How did he know? She heard the bed squeak and saw the figure shift over to the left side. "Here, sometimes it helps to have something there to drive off the nightmare," he said calmly. "Why don't you try sleeping in here, I'll keep you safe." Haku chewed on her lip dithering for a moment more before meandering over to the foot of the bed. When she crawled on, lean, muscular arms were there to meet her. "You wanna talk about it?" he asked her.

"Just another dream about your siblings," Haku mumbled.

"I can understand why you'd be scared...they are quite the frightening bunch," Greed chuckled. "But there's no way they'll find you here...trust me, you're safe." As he spoke Haku turned away from him, and he pulled her into his chest tightly. He then proceeded to nuzzle her back a bit before loosening his grip. "Now get some sleep...you sound tired."

"Mmm, yeah," Haku murmured, as she closed her eyes. At least she didn't have to worry anymore, why would she when she had the ultimate shield protecting her?

* * *

When Haku awoke the next morning she at first wasn't sure where she was and was confused when her room suddenly looked different. Then the previous night came back to her and she calmed down a little. She turned over to see Greed snoozing beside her. Perhaps if she left carefully and quietly she could get away without notice.

As if sensing her very intentions, the electric blue eyes opened and without warning he moved forward and kissed her full on the mouth. "Morning," he greeted.

"What was that for?" Haku demanded.

"That's how you're supposed to greet someone after spending the night with them," Greed told her as if it was common knowledge.

"Can't you find some OTHER way?" Haku muttered.

"Then how's this?" he asked pinching her rump and causing her to yelp. "Better?"

"I'm gonna go hide somewhere and hold a funeral for my self respect now," Haku grumbled.

"Your self respect is still in tact," Greed told her hugging her close. "There's no shame in finding comfort with someone else." He gently kissed her cheek before adding, "You fell asleep almost instantly last night...and you slept really peacefully. Did your nightmare come back?"

"Not... exactly..." Haku faltered. She did have another dream with Lust and Envy, only this time she had felt arms wrap around her and a voice telling her it was going to be okay. But instead of it being the Colonel as she first thought it would be, it was Greed.

_"He left you, but I won't."_

_"You... promise?" she had asked._

_"Promise."_

Haku covered her face. No way she was sharing THAT with ANYONE.

"Well, as long as you were able to sleep better, that's fine with me," Greed murmured kissing her cheek again. "Now let's get up, I'm sure the others have breakfast ready...and I'm starving. Unless you can satiate my hunger a different way."

Haku groaned. "Shut up," she said before grabbing one the the pillows and shoving it in his face before escaping from the room.

"Heh, she's almost there," he murmured to himself. "It's only a matter of time now." Then he too got up and headed for the main bar.

When Haku finally made it, the gang and Cammy were all having breakfast and Bido and Dorchette were seeing who could eat the fastest. "Feeling better?" Roa asked from behind her. He had an uncanny knack for always managing to get in that spot without her realizing it.

"Uh, yeah, thanks for asking," Haku replied with an awkward smile. Martel and Dorchette began teasing her about Greed because apparently his scent was all over her, and Haku profusely denied that she and Greed were dating when Bido asked about it. It didn't help, however when Greed show up and kissed her on passing.

"Daddy Greed?" Cammy asked.

"That's right, kiddo," Greed said ruffling the small girl's hair.

The four others didn't even bother to try to hold back their laughter.

"Cammy, I'm begging you, please don't ever say that again," Haku implored.

"Why not?"

"Because... it's just wrong," Haku explained.

"But, _my_ mommy and daddy would always do that...when they were still here," Cammy murmured sadly.

Haku felt herself weaken under the cuteness of the small child.

"Hey, why not play along?" Greed suggested. "It makes the kid happy, right, Mommy?"

"I will kill you," Haku hissed.

"Many have tried, doll," Greed said with a chuckle.

Cammy climbed up onto Haku's lap and snuggled against her. "It's nice, Mommy."

Haku crumbled. She really did have her brother's heart inside of her. She sighed before resigning to play along with it."The sad part is, _I'm_ the oddball of this family," Haku said with a small laugh. It was true, she was the only pure blooded human there.

"Yeah, well someone's gotta be the oddball," Dorchette pointed out.

"So does that mean Miss Haku will stay?" Bido asked anxiously.

Haku felt awkward when everyone stared at her expectantly. "No worries, I'm not going anywhere soon," she said finally.

"Good to hear you finally made up your mind," Roa grunted.

"Welcome home, Haku," Martel said with a smile.

"Home..." Haku thought with a smile as she hugged Cammy. "Yeah... I think I could call this home."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Greed pushed open the door to his bedroom, he immediately leapt to the side when he sensed that something was amiss. Sure enough, a bucket full of water that had been meant for him tumbled earthwards. But before it even had a chance to hit the floor, before Greed's feet managed to touch back down from his jump, Haku leapt from her hiding spot behind the door and closed lined the homunculus, flipping him onto his back and pinning him down to the floor with a booming crash accompanied by the clattering of the water pail.

"Ha… got you on your back," Haku said with a triumphant smile. "That's my win."

Greed was a little surprised by her attack but quickly turned the tables by grabbing her arm and pulling her over before pinning her to the floor with all of her limbs. "I don't think so."

(well........dang) "No fair.... I had you," Haku complained, scowling up at him in dissatisfaction. "That should count as my win."

"It's only a win, if you can keep it," Greed told her with a smile.

Haku sighed. "Fine, please get off so you can take your prize and I can ask you some things."

Greed grinned and then let her up, but made sure he was right there just in case she decided not to follow through. As Haku got to her feet, Greed wrapped an arm around her waist and led her over to the bed where the two of them laid down. Then Greed pulled her into him and started to nibble on her neck. "So...what's your inquiry this time?" he asked affably.

With determination, Haku asked several highly priced questions... what his family's plan were, what a sacrifice was -through this she deduced that the Elric brothers and even her teacher were in deep water they didn't even know about-, about his creator/the homunculi's leader, and finally.... "Greed, is your family the ones responsible for all the fighting? All the wars?"

He nodded solemnly. "Yeah, cuz ol' daddy-o is the one really in charge. Course, most just call him 'father'."

Haku frowned for a moment, confused at first. Then for some reason unbeknownst to her, she remembered when she first walked into the Fuhrer's office asking to take the state alchemist exam. Before she had left with her brother, she had heard Bradley mutter the word 'father'. Could it be just coincidence? Before she might have thought so, but not now. Chances were, the Fuhrer, the one man everyone looked up to, was in league with the ones who were aiming to bring the country to ruin.

Hake groaned; her head was beginning to hurt, as well as the rest of her.

"This is why I wanted to wait," Greed told her, breaking through her fog of panic. "You are unbelievably tense now."

"I'll be fine," Haku muttered shaking her head. "It's just…" she shook it again. "I don't know."

"It's hard to learn that everything you knew to be true was only a cover," Greed murmured as his hands began to stray from her back. "The fact that you've been able to move, act, and live as you please is in itself a grand feat. But now that you know, what will you do?"

Haku thought for a moment. What COULD she do? If she tried to stand up to these people, she and possibly people she cared about would get killed. And if she told any of them then the very same thing could possibly happen. Wasn't there anything she could do? She rested her throbbing head against the homunculus's solid torso, trying to calm herself down. "It's times like this where I really do feel like an insignificant human being." Then her voice hardened, along with her resolve. "But I'm not giving up... I'll figure out something… somehow."

After all.... even ants found way to protect their nest from giants.

Greed was pleased by her reaction and by her taking comfort in resting her head against him. What pleased him more, however, was the thought that the payment this time would be much more enjoyable. "Are there any more questions you have for me this time?" he asked moving his hands into a position that would allow him to start easier and quicker.

Haku moved her head from side to side in answer. "Thanks but… I think if I learned anything else I might go into shock."

Almost as soon as she said this, her mind emptied all of its fears and questions as Greed began to take his payment. Whiteness filled her mind's eye making her completely focus on the pleasure that was coursing through her body. And she knew only one thing, she didn't want it to stop...ever.

Suddenly, without any warning, Greed stopped. "Ah… shoot," he muttered. "Looks like we have some company."

Haku glanced around, wondering what great force could possibly be powerful enough to stop Greed from taking his payment. She scanned the room a few times before something materialize at the foot of the bed. "Cammy?" Haku said in surprise, completely forgetting about what she had just been doing a few seconds ago. "What's wrong?"

Cammy sniffled. "I had a nightmare," she said, her lip trembling. "Can I sleep with you tonight, Mommy Haku?"

Haku smiled, sitting all the way up. "Of course you can. It's not like we were doing anything important."

"Hey now," Greed said looking just the slightest bit perturbed by the interruption.

Cammy happily crawled onto the bed, getting between Greed and the alchemist before attaching herself to Haku and effectively becoming a child barrier. "It's no problem, right, _Daddy_ Greed?" Haku asked him, her smile taking a near-evil tilt. With Cammy there Haku had no problems putting the payment on stand still. Hooray for ADD. There was no mistake that inside her head she was bwahaha-ing at the situation.

Greed stared at the little girl in between him and his prize but smiled all the same. "Alright, have your little girl party, but I'm still going to get my payment. I'll just be sure to add this to your bill." Greed chuckled before settling down and holding onto the little girl. "So, why is it you needed to come sleep with us?" he asked her amusedly.

"Because Mommy and Daddy used to lay like this all the time," Cammy answered. "And it was always safe with them. I feel the same here...with Mommy Haku and Daddy Greed."

"You say you had a bad dream?" Haku asked her.

Cammy nodded. "I had a bad dream. It was full of scary men wearing white. They were hurting me, and mommy and daddy were gone."

"You don't have to worry, Cammy," Haku told her kissing her on the top of her head. "We're here now. Both of us. We're not going anywhere."

Cammy smiled, and she easily fell asleep pressed snugly in between the two of them.

"We'll sleep without anything big for tonight," Greed told Haku. "But tomorrow I will be taking my payment, with interest."

"Just try not to break me," Haku joked.

"I've told you before," Greed murmured stroking her cheek with one hand. "I take very good care of my possessions."

Haku's cheeks heated a little bit and she didn't shy away as he carefully leaned over to kiss her goodnight, mainly cause she didn't want to accidentally wake Cammy, and also, because it was something small and comforting that was welcomed. Slowly but surely she was beginning to realize... she could be interested someone like him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The morning that followed, Haku quickly found that Greed hadn't been kidding when he said he'd taken his payment with interest. He started as soon as he sent Cammy away to breakfast and by the time he was through with her, she could barely form a coherent thought.

"I think you've learned your lesson," Greed chuckled, smoothing her hair out. "Now lets get some food."

"Wait a sec," Haku groaned sitting up. "Before I forget... I have one last question."

"You just can't get enough of me, can you?" Greed asked with a smirk. "Well, not that I'm complaining. I could go for a little more before breakfast. What's your question?"

Haku ignored his comments and took a deep breath, knowing that this one would not come easy. She had asked about nearly everything there was to ask about. Now there was only one thing left. "Where is their strong hold?"

Greed stopped for a moment. "Sorry, Sweetheart, but that is one that I can't tell," he muttered rubbing the back of his head.

"Huh... why not?" Haku asked. With all of her previous questions, Greed had just taken something in accordance with the severity of the question, but he had never once refused to answer outright before.

"Because knowing you, the moment you find out you'll waltz right in and get yourself killed," Greed answered.

"I would not," Haku said with a frown. "Besides, this is kind of important."

"Info that you really don't need to know," Greed replied.

"If these guys aren't stopped, lots of people are going to die. I've already figured out that much," Haku said now starting to get frustrated. "People at least need to know so that they can do _something _about it. It's better than just sitting back and letting them do as they please."

"So you really think that anyone you know could take on three or four homunculi at once when you had trouble with one?" Greed asked curiously.

Haku faltered. She couldn't think of any ONE person able to do that. But still... if people knew... if Roy knew... She didn't want to see anyone else get destroyed by these people. And at least if they knew, they could be prepared for the worst. They could have a better chance. "Please... isn't there anything?" Haku pleaded softly.

"Alright, I can tell you," Greed finally sighed. "But the toll for this little question, is that you have to give up everything."

"What do you mean everything?" Haku asked nervously.

"I mean, you'll stay here for the remainder of your natural life," Greed replied, and for once, he was deadly serious. "And you'll give me all of you."

Haku felt as if someone had just knocked the wind from her lungs. Stay there.... forever? "So.. I'd never see my family... or my friends again?"

"No, you wouldn't," he told her. "You will have to leave your old life behind. And there will be no going back once you make this decision."

Haku couldn't help but feel scared. The thought of never seeing anyone ever again made her gut wrench. But still... what was her freedom in comparison to thousands of lives that could possibly be saved?

"I'll give you time to think on it," Greed said getting up and stretching. "Just remember, once the decision's made, that's final. Oh and by the way... if you decide to leave, don't even think about coming back."

Haku listened to him leave, her mind in a whirl of conflict. She clutched her head between her hands in agony. "Bro.... what should I do?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CM: What WILL Haku do? Will she give herself away in order to obtain information to save her country? Or will she leave and lose everything she's gained? Stay tuned to find out!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Roy was sitting in his office staring lazily out the window. He had long given up trying to finish his paperwork and was debating on either finishing it later that evening or just giving it to one of his men to finish. He heard the door to his office open and spoke to the reflection in the window. "Ah, good timing. I have some extra paper work that needs…" he stopped when he took a closer look at the reflection and spun around in his chair to verify the person's identity.

"Kathleen?" The name was almost lost in the spacious room.

Lt. Ice Cold stood sheepishly in the doorway, hands behind her back looking apologetic. Roy quickly stood up from his chair and was prepared to walk over to her, but he held up a hand, effectively stopping him. Roy watched as she steadily approached him, the guilty smile slowly turning… mischievous? She made her way around his desk until she stood before him, blue eyes just as bright and vivid as he remembered them.

"There's no need to get up, Colonel," Kat murmured placing a hand on his cheek. "You just take a seat...I'll finish this up." He slowly sat down, slightly unnerved by her sudden tenderness. As he did so, she moved even closer to him and leaned over. "I'm really sorry for just disappearing, Roy, but I plan on making it up to you."

He didn't have long to wonder about what she meant, when suddenly he felt teeth lightly nibbling his ear accompanied by a rough tongue. "Lieutenant… what…?" Roy was completely baffled by Kat's unseemly actions, but he had to admit… he couldn't complain either.

The nibbling on his ear continued and he was slowly losing any sense of thought to it. He was really surprised when she suddenly moved from his ear to licking his nose. "Uh...Lieutenant...what are you?" he started to ask, but the licking continued and he reached up to bat her away.

A hiss escaped her lips and she bit him on the nose. Sitting bolt upright, he discovered that he'd been sleeping, and it was the kitten that had been licking him.

He gave a grumbling sigh and he pulled his bangs out of his eyes and glared down at the kitten who was staring innocently up at him. "Meow," went Koko.

Roy was so filled with disappointment he couldn't even retain his anger towards the kitten. He got up and poured Koko some kitten food and then made himself some coffee. While sipping on the hot beverage that was going to help him get through the day, he was reading another one of Kat's books. He had managed to dig them out of the moving boxes, and to this point he was STILL trying to decode her interest in the things. The one he was reading that morning was the very same one he had confiscated from her before she left.

In short, it was a story about a girl who's twin brother served in the military, but he died so in order to uphold the family name, she took his place. Only her commanding officer, a young Major, given his rank because of his prestigious father's reputation, knew of her true identity. In the volume Roy was currently on, the Major had just, quite heatedly and forcefully, declared his love for her after cornering her in the empty military rec room after she had beaten him in a game of ping pong.

The only problem with this was that she had a childhood friend, a rebel leader opposed to the military, also showing potential interest in her.

("Of course I'd let you win," the soldier exclaimed slamming his hand against the wall and getting closer. "After all I...I love you.") "What? No, no, there's no way a military man would declare that to a fellow soldier...he'd be risking giving up his position," Roy exclaimed as he continued reading. ("You...love me?" the trapped soldier murmured nervously. "You really mean that?") "Of course he means it, or else he'd never say it," Roy muttered flipping the page over. "I swear, this whole thing is completely unrealistic."

As he was reading he felt Koko jump into his lap and curl up there. He absentmindedly scratched her head with one hand while he continued reading. ("Major…" the younger soldier looked away. "I… you can't be serious… what about your position?")

("I don't care, as long as I'm with you I don't care what happens to me," he said putting his face inches from the other.) "What a moron, he should know that just by admitting it out loud puts them both in trouble," Roy grumbled. ("I'm sorry, but I don't think I can accept it," the pinned soldier replied. "I don't want to get in your way from rising in the ranks...and I can't forget about...him.")

"And of course she's being stupid, any smart female would realize he would be a better choice," Roy continued ranting to himself. His reading was interrupted when Koko began kneading into his leg.

"Ack, will you stop that?" Roy exclaimed jumping as the claws scraped across his legs. "Alright, I'll play with you before work...honestly, I'm never going to finish this with you around."

Setting the book aside, he searched around until he found the stick with a string attached to it that Fury had given to him to entertain the cat. Sitting back down, he lounged back and moved the stick back and forth. The kitten lunged at the moving string, attacking it ferociously as if it had somehow personally offended the kitten. "How an animal can be so entertained by this is beyond me," Roy muttered, but a smile tugged at his lips.

"I know she once was," he thought remembering when Kat was still a child. "Anyway...I should get to work, you stay here this time." He got up and tossed the toy a ways away from the kitten, watched it run after the toy, and headed for the door. "Kat...come back soon… if nothing else to take the furball off my hands."


	55. Lost and Found

**Chapter Nineteen: Lost and Found**

"It's about damn time they let us out of that place! I thought we were never going to reach Dublith!" A short blonde ranted as he walked through the streets with a suit of armor.

"There was nothing we could do, Ed," the suit of armor replied. "It was a pandemic."

"Pandemic my ass!" Ed fumed. "That was just an excuse to keep us from reaching our goal, Alphonse. Well, they're not gonna keep us down!"

Alphonse sighed and shook his head but continued following his older brother to their master's house.

XXXXX

"Sir, it's time to go," Hawkeye stated standing at the entrance to Central Headquarters.

"Thank you Lieutenant, but I'll be walking home today," Roy replied. It had been so long since he had heard from Kat that he was starting to lose the little hope he had and didn't want her to see him in this state.

"Very well, Sir, but please do hurry...it appears that it will rain soon," Hawkeye replied with a salute. "Don't go catching a cold, Colonel."

Roy nodded and began the journey to his apartment. At least he had the little furball to help take his mind off things. Funny how the tiny irritant had actually managed to grow on him... but only a little. The kitten had started sleeping with him at night, which he didn't mind as long as the thing wasn't kneading his chest or face. He felt a cold drip on his noise and quickened his pace and it began to drizzle.

It was pouring by the time he reached his apartment and he quickly reached into his pocket for the keys. As he did so, he realized that something that should have been there wasn't...Kat's alchemist badge was gone. "Did I drop it just now...or did I lose it along the way?" he wondered almost fearfully. "No, I can't lose that now. If I do, it'll almost be like..." He forced those thoughts from his mind and determinedly began searching for the watch.

Roy retraced his steps all the way back to Central, but still failed to find it. He knew he had left with it, he checked that it was there before leaving. And by the time he had looked every place he had tread on or near, his hair and face were soaked. Not knowing what else to do, he sat down on a wet bench and placed his head against his folded hands. How could he lose something so important? What if it was gone forever? "I guess I really don't know how to hold onto something," Roy thought dismally.

XXXXX

Haku sat outside of the nest on the rooftop, staring up at the sky choked with gray. The rain was coming down hard, but she didn't care. She stood through worse. Even with a different life, some old habits were just too hard to break. She hoped that maybe if she stood there long enough the rain would either wash away any doubt or wash her away altogether. It was warm compared to the rain you would get in Central or even eastern.

At first, Haku's thoughts had been a jumble, but after sitting in the downpour for a while, she managed to get everything organized into stay or go categories. If she stayed, she would have a home, a family, friends as well as information that could help the lives of those she would leave behind. But she would be giving up a large piece of herself that she would never get back. If she left, she would once more lose everything she had gained, and she didn't even know if her old life was even retrievable. The whole thing seemed like a lose-lose decision.

What's worse was, this wasn't a decision she could ask for help on. It all came down to the question of... what did she want? What decision could she happily live with? 'I just want... to protect those closest to me,' she thought. If that meant falling into the deepest pits of hell, that would be fine. She knew she was never cut out for heaven anyway.

Haku laughed as she lay down and closed her eyes, finding the gentle beating of drops against her skin quite tranquilizing. "Hehe... I can just imagine what Elly and master would do to me if they could hear my thoughts now. They'd beat me for sure." And she fell asleep there, the warm water as her blanket, and the gentle drumming as her lullaby.

XXXXX

When Haku opened her eyes, she was a little surprised to find it wasn't raining anymore, reason being because she was inside and resting on a bed with dry clothes. She sat up, rubbing her head in confusion only to find she was in Greed's room.

"You really know how to cause trouble."

She turned her head and saw Greed resting casually against the wall. Her face went red as she began to wonder... "My clothes..."

"As much as I would have enjoyed that, you can thank Martel for changing your clothes," Greed told with a hint of a smile creeping in, but he became somewhat serious once more. "But seriously, what were you thinking sitting on the roof during a rainstorm? You freaked out half the people here because they thought you'd taken off."

"So... who found me?" Haku asked curiously.

"The guy who was fused with some sort of amphibian. Though it was only because he was fixing the roof's leaking," Greed explained.

"Sorry... being in the rain helps me calm down. It's kind of an old habit," Haku admitted. "It clears my head and helps me think better."

"You were thinking about what I told you earlier?" Greed asked.

Haku nodded. "Yeah, and I think I got my answer."

"Uh-huh," Greed said, pressing her to go on.

Haku's stomach felt like it was trying to dance after having five shots of Bacardi. Well... she reasoned... even though she couldn't see her friends or family again, that didn't mean she couldn't make contact with them through anonymous means. 'Brother gave his life trying to get to the bottom of this,' she reminded herself. 'The opportunity is RIGHT HERE.' She could find out what she needed to, and find some way to pass it on to someone she could trust, like Elly, and then Elly could pass it on to... But there would be no escape for her, even if she did manage such a feat. She knew... Greed would not let her go back on her word. But at least she would be able to finish what her brother started, and she would finally be able to make up for being unable to save him.

With that reasoning, Haku took a very deep and much needed breath. "I'll stay."

Greed didn't speak right away after her statement. Instead he watched her for a moment to decide if she was being serious. "Are you sure?" he asked finally. "You do realize that means you won't be seeing your family or friends again."

"I understand," Haku replied steadily. She didn't think her friends could ever take her back after running off the way she did. And Elly had found a better life, one where she was actually happy. Gracia and Elicia didn't need a criminal bringing more trouble to their door. And Master... would probably kill her.

"Why don't you take a few more minutes to think about it while I take a shower," Greed suggested. "Then you can answer me again when I get out."

Haku nodded in agreement and with nothing else to do, she laid back onto his bed while she listened to him go take his shower. It was odd... despite this huge massive decision, she felt strangely at peace with herself. Maybe because she knew what she was doing was right for everyone, not just herself. She could live with a decision like that. Though... there still seemed to be this nagging feeling...

When the shower finally stopped, he walked out with only his pants on and a towel draped over his neck that he was using to dry off his hair. Haku turned her head to look at him. She didn't say anything, but she thought, it really wouldn't be so bad to wake up to this kind of life every day. There was her chimera friends and Cammy who would look out for her, and she them. Somehow she had managed to find a new family here. Sure, Greed would do things that would no doubt tick her off, and every now and again she would end up punching him through a wall. But at the end of the day, when all was said and done, he would do something that would take all the anger and sadness away until there was only peace.

Greed walked over to the side of the bed where Haku was lying down, and sat on the edge. "So...what's the verdict?"

"I'll stay," she repeated. Yeah, she could totally do this, no problem.

"Alright, but I'm going to take my payment first this time...just to make sure you're really committed," Greed told her dropping his towel to the floor and inching towards her.

Haku didn't move away from him like she normally would have. She remained perfectly still, but watching him attentively. Her mind was still calm. Her body was finally beginning to quiver with anticipation when she felt his fingers on her. At first he just stroked his fingers down the sides of her face and through her hair. She found this to be quite soothing and she let out a small hum. Greed took that as a signal to continue and he added in some light kisses on her skin from the shoulders up. Slowly he made his way to her mouth, giving her as much pleasure along the way as possible. Haku was composed at first, but the chemical shifts in her body were beginning to start up. So it was only a matter of time when her own body would want to respond. When his lips found hers, her hand slid behind his neck pulling him closer, as the kiss slowly turned from being gentle and into a small battle. His hair was still damp from the shower and he smelt really good.

When she responded so readily, Greed moved himself so that he was directly on top of her and his hands started their mapping exploration of her body; first over her shirt, and then he started to move underneath slowly so as not to scare her. Her body gave a small quiver, when his hands reached under her shirt. But it wasn't from fear, it was from excitement. Not having to deal with any blockades, Haku's other hand was able to feel the Homunculus's solid form. There wasn't an inch of fat to be found on him. Wherever Haku's fingers traced, it was solid muscle.

Her movement normally would have had no affect, but in that instant he decided she was ready. His hands finished their initial exploration and began traversing elsewhere, where they had previously been forbidden to go. She was wearing a button up shirt, which he was able to undo every one of them in less than five seconds so that her shirt was open, revealing her bra underneath. Her innate shyness returned as her cheeks turned a modest pink. This was possibly the first time anyone had ever seen this much of her and he had to remind himself once more to take things slow as he drink in the new sights. After a few moments of admiring the view, he lowered himself back down so that his bare chest was making contact with her skin. Then he started investigating the new area with his mouth, avoiding the center, saving it for towards the end.

"This seems almost... familiar somehow," a thought drifted into her head. But how could that be? She never let Greed get this far before. Her body was beginning to burn and her finger nails raked down the back of his neck as her head craned backwards.

He continued to pleasure her skin with his lips, leaving his mark here and there and he went. He wanted her, he had wanted her for a very long time, and now he was finally going to have her. All of her. His hands fighting back the urge to just throw caution to the wind and rip everything off, moved down to her legs and began rubbing them, massaging them, preparing them.

Haku sighed at the touch; it felt so good. So warm... where had she felt this before? She clenched the bed covers with both her fists as a single syllable wriggled free from her lips in a ghostly whisper. "Roy." A small diamond sparkled in midair for a split second before landing on the beds surface, creating a damp spot. She blinked. When had she started crying?

Just then she realized that the sensations had stopped. She looked up to see Greed staring down at her. After a moment of staring at each other, Greed moved off of her and sat up. "Get out."

Haku sat up, hurriedly rubbing her eyes. "Um..." She wasn't sure what to say. The entire atmosphere of the room had taken a 180 degree plunge. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean... mm..." She stared down, turning red for less pleasant reasons.

"Go home!" he ordered. "It's obvious that you still have a strong connection there that'll make you staying here impossible."

Haku flinched. "Are you throwing me away?"

"No, this is something you decided whether you realize it or not," Greed sighed, rubbing the back of his neck as if he had a horrible rash there. "If I can't have all of you, then I'll have none of you. Now get going."

"But... I might not be able to go back!"

"Do you really believe that?" he asked her. "After everything you've been through over there and you think that they'll all forget that because you decided to leave?"

"No but..."

"But what?"

"I just..."

"What is it you want?"

Haku lowered hear head farther, if that was possible. Once more she remembered him, as vividly as if she had seen him just yesterday. "I want to see him again. I want to help him, like my brother did. I want to be there when he reaches his dream."

"Then there's your answer," Greed told her. "If you want something, don't wait for it to come to you. Seize it by force and make it yours. You might be surprised at the results."

Haku mulled over it for several moments. The more she thought about it, the more she realized how close she had come to making a horrible mistake. Her place wasn't here. It wasn't where she was the most needed. And it took a man like Greed to show her that much, to transform her life, and to crack open the cocoon she had wrapped herself in for years. "So... I can really go home?"

Greed turned away from her so that she couldn't see his expression. "Did you not hear what I said? Leave already. As long as you're connected to that life...you'll die staying away from it."

Haku stared at him for a moment before wrapping her arms around from behind in a hug. "Thanks, for everything," Haku said. "Really... I'm glad I met you. Could you do me one last favor and say goodbye to everyone for me? I don't think I'll be able to leave if I try doing it myself, especially with Bido and Cammy."

"I'll need payment for it," Greed answered. He pushed her back a bit before allowing his lips to smooth together with hers. After a few moments he drew back. "I'll tell them...but that's it."

Haku grinned despite herself, she stood up from the bed and buttoned her shirt back up. "I guess this is goodbye."

"One thing, before you go," Greed said grabbing her arm, effectively stopping her. "Do not share any of the information I've given you to anyone."

"How can you expect me to abide by that?" she queried, taken aback by his demand. "This isn't something I can just keep quiet about. I need to at least tell..."

"Be quiet and listen to me," he said. "The moment you step back in there, you're going to be watched at all times. If they somehow figure out that you know too much, they'll kill you and anyone else they perceive to be a threat."

The frustration Haku felt was enough to make her scream. She had gone through so much, learned all of this, and she couldn't even use it?

"You did what you set out to do, and that was to find out everything your brother was able to, and more. Live with that satisfaction in secret," Greed told her. "Otherwise you really will lose it all."

Haku saw his point. She did…. But still….

"You have to swear to me on your life… no, I take that back," he amended. "Swear on your brother's grave that you will not repeat any unnecessary information. This will be payment for your release."

Haku really didn't want to, but once again, she knew he was right. Very reluctantly, she agreed to his demands. "Okay, I swear."

"Good," Greed said. "Don't go getting yourself killed. I went through a lot of effort keeping you alive."

"Right... well, good luck with your quest for immortality." With one last smile she left the bedroom to gather her things and be on her way.

Greed watched her leave for what would probably be the last time. He lay back down on the bed and breathed in her scent from the pillow. He knew things were going to be a lot quieter without her around...and a lot less fun.

* * *

"Hey mister," a little voice asked through the rain. Roy glanced up and saw that a little girl was standing there with an umbrella. "Momma says it's not good to sit in the rain...you'll get sick." She had moved her umbrella just enough so it was covering him a bit. "You should come inside, I'm sure momma won't mind. I live right there." She pointed at a small apartment complex just down the street.

"No thank you, I've lost something and am trying to find it," Roy told her forcing a smile onto his face.

"Whatcha looking for?" The girl asked curiously.

Roy didn't see the harm in telling her. "A watch. It's silver and has a carving on it." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his own. "It looks like this."

"Oh, so you dropped it," the little girl said with a giggle. She pulled something out of her pocket and held up an identical watch. "I found it while playing with my friends...they said it was the army's but I just thought it looked cool."

Such relief swept over Roy that he forgot he was still soaking in the rainfall. The little girl handed him back the watch and he smiled gripping it tightly in his numb fingers. "Thank you. This watch means a lot to me."

"No worries, mister," the little girl said beaming back at him. "But why do you have two of the same kind?"

"You see, this one belongs to someone who's very...close to me and I wanted to make sure I didn't lose it," Roy explained pocketing both watches. "It's the only thing helping me believe that they will return."

The girl giggled again. "Well, I hope your special someone comes back really soon. If you want, you can have my umbrella to help keep you dry on your way home."

"Thank you, but I'll be fine now," he replied getting to his feet and patting the girl on the head. "You'd better get home now, you never know who might come out after dark."

"Okay." The girl smiled and skipped off home, splashing in puddles as she went.

"Yes...you too, Kathleen...come home before the night's creatures come out."

XXXXX

"One...two...three..."

It was early in the morning when Hoenheim awoke to the sounds of someone working out. Looking about he spotted Elly holding the tea tray in her left arm and lifting it up and down. She was managing quite a few and didn't put up her right arm to help. After a moment or two, she noticed him sitting up and put down the platter.

"Morning, Hoenheim," she greeted joyfully. "I didn't wake you did I?"

"It was about time for me to rise anyway," Hoenheim replied with a smile. "Your arm seems to be doing much better now."

"Yeah, all that exercising really paid off. It's almost back to normal. Still can't fully rotate it though," Elly explained.

"You've still managed to come a long way in such a short amount of time," Hoenheim commended.

"Yeah, I guess I have," Elly admitted with a small chuckle. "Anyway, I made breakfast...you want some?"

"You cooked?" Hoenheim asked surprised. "What's the occasion, you never cook."

"Yeah, but I figured since I'm almost back to normal, I should be on my way," Elly answered. "This is kind of my way of saying thanks and an attempt at repaying you."

"No thanks necessary," Hoenheim said but sat down to eat all the same. "I'm just glad I happened to be around at the time to help."

"Well, it still really means a lot to me," Elly said softly. "And as corny as it sounds, the way you showed up when you did… it was almost like having my own guardian angel."

Hoenheim had been in the process of lifting his fork to his mouth when he suddenly stopped, taken by her words. Before either of them knew it, tears were leaking out of his eyes.

"Woah, sorry...I didn't think I said anything that...touching," Elly exclaimed taken aback by his reaction. "Uh...please don't start crying...you're going to make me wish I'd kept my mouth shut."

"I apologize, I just never thought that anyone would ever think of me in such a light," Hoenheim murmured wiping away the falling tears.

"That's just because you don't let anyone get the chance to," Elly pointed out with a sigh.

"Well, I do hope you have a safe journey back home," Hoenheim said once he finished defogging his glasses with his shirt. "And I also wish you luck with that young man of yours."

Elly blushed at the mention of Havoc but smiled. "Thanks...after the way I left, I'm going to need it," she said finishing up her breakfast. "But something tells me he'll be the least of my worries." She got to her feet and slung a pack over her right shoulder. "At any rate, I'd better get going. The rest of that is for you, hope you like it. Oh, and thanks for the glasses...they'll come in handy."

He nodded to acknowledge her thanks. "Take care, of yourself, and your good friend," Hoenheim said lifting his hand in goodbye.

"Sure thing," Elly promised raising her own. "See ya around old timer."

XXXXX

Haku quietly closed the front door of the apartment behind her. She really hoped she got the address right, though from the looks of the interior, it looked about right. Still…. Best to double check. She just as quietly crept up the stairs and navigated her way to the master bedroom. With the stealth of a ninja she opened the door to the bedroom and peered inside. There was definitely someone sleeping in the large bed, and low, steady breathing could be heard. As luck would have it, the moon was full and shining as she pulled the drapes back from the window, allowing the faint light to spill in and illuminate the latent person. Haku's heart gave a galloping leap when her eyes, for the first time in a month which had felt like a year, or maybe a lifetime, took in the sleeping face of the flame alchemist. He shifted a bit as the unwanted light fell upon his face and turned over, hiding from the sleep threatening beam.

Haku smiled at his reaction and quickly pulled it closed once more. She didn't need the light any longer, she knew she was in the right place and walked silently closer to the bed. Getting a closer look, she discovered that another form slept on the pillow next to him, but she couldn't identify it in the dark. Deciding to ignore it, she tentatively reached down to brush some of the hair that had fallen over his eyes, out of her field of vision. It happened so quick, that she didn't even have the chance to react. Suddenly fingers were clamped tightly around her throat and she was forced backwards, her back hitting the floor and knocking the wind painfully from her lungs. She instinctively clawed at the fingers around her throat, all the while gasping for lost air. It was only by some good grace that she was able to realize that Roy had woken up, and now had her pinned to his bedroom floor. A light flicked on and she saw through watered eyes that he held a lighter in his free hand. His dark eyes reflected his years of experience in war and combat.

"Who are you? What business do you have in my house?" he demanded threateningly. The pressure on her throat lessened a little allowing her air and the chance to speak...but that is all. "Speak, now and I may decide to be lenient on you."

Haku inhaled a few times before managing to get out, "You know… this is the second time you've failed to recognized me… and frankly, it's becoming borderline offensive."

It took him a moment, as the voice hadn't been heard in such a long time, but Roy suddenly pulled back as if he'd been electrocuted. "Lieutenant...Kathleen, what the hell am I supposed to think when I wake up to some guy with white hair that as far as I know I've never seen before," Roy exclaimed.

He got off of her and she sat up rubbing her neck. "Sorry about that, I guess I've been wearing this look for so long it's just become natural for me."

"Natural?" Roy demanded. "Just where the hell have you been?"

Actually, he practically nailed it with that statement. "Nowhere special. But I'm back, so everything's fine, right?"

"You think you can just come back without any consequences?" Roy asked her harshly. "You abandoned the military; that's as good as a felony."

Haku sighed. Her wishful thinking really did go a long way. She had really hoped…

"You'll lose everything, you know, once they find out you're back. Your state alchemist title, your house, everything in it, and your partner," he told her seriously.

"Who's going to tell them?" Haku asked challengingly. Haku saw the look in his eyes and she suddenly felt the sensation of her stomach dropping into the abyss when the implications of his words hit her. "You wouldn't…"

"I would," Roy said coldly without hesitation.

Haku paused. Yes, he would, if he really wanted to. And why wouldn't he? It's not like she was of any significance to him. Dangit, why did she ever decide to come back? "I don't suppose you could just forget you ever saw me?"

"That would defeat the purpose of punishing you," Roy said, grabbing her wrist tightly, watching her with an odd flicker of something in his eyes.

Haku was starting to become very worried. "Colonel… you wouldn't really, right? Please don't…."

"It's a little late for apologies, Ice Cold," Roy responded, seeming completely not phased by her pleas. "I'm sick of covering for you. It's high time you paid your dues."

Haku's shoulders slumped, looking as though she might start to cry, though her eyes were bone dry. She had never actually taken into account what would happen if she got caught, nor had she ever believed that THIS man would be the one to turn her in. She should have just stayed away, but she couldn't… She closed her eyes for a few moments before speaking in a barely audible whisper. "I hate you, Colonel."

Roy sighed and pulled her into a hug, effectively confusing her. "No you don't," he murmured. "Otherwise you wouldn't have come back." She could have sworn that she felt his hands shake as he spoke, but they stopped instantly. "I've been covering for your entire disappearance, yours and Elly's. The only luck you have now, is that you made it back before the Fuhrer decided to send a search party."

"Colonel," she breathed, not knowing what to say or what to think.

"I was only kidding you know," Roy murmured. "I wanted to give you a taste of what you did to me when you left without so much as a word. Plus, you're cute when you're scared."

"Well, you're not terrible looking when you're wet, but you're hydrophobic," Kat mumbled, finding it more and more difficult to be angry with him.

"Hmph, and to think, I even missed your backtalk," Roy stated. He felt her relax against him after a few tense moments and he breathed in her scent, the smell of flowers and fruit that he missed so much. She was really there, back with him. She was alive, and safe. He knew his hold on her alone more likely than not betrayed all the worry he had felt over the weeks, but at that moment he wanted to reassure himself that he wasn't just dreaming.

Much to his disgruntlement, Haku drew back and gave him an apologetic smile. "Heh, looks like all I know how to do is cause you trouble. I know my face is probably the last thing you want to see right now but…." Haku closed her eyes, trying to keep herself composed and dignified. "I couldn't help myself. I don't want to stop working for you. I want to stay by your side, even if you don't want me there…"

As she rambled on with her nonsense, Roy once more pulled her against him in a lung compressing hug. "Shut up, you idiot. I'm just glad you're back so that I don't have to worry about the paperwork I'd have to do."

"I'm sorry, Colonel," he heard her whisper softly. He heard tears behind her words. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to save my brother. I let you down. I'm sorry."

"Is that what you were trying to tell me before?" he asked giving her another squeeze. "You're wrong, I should be the one apologizing. You just resembled Maes so much. But you were hurting and I couldn't even bring myself to help you when you needed it the most."

"I was so scared," Haku confessed. "I didn't know what to do. I almost considered leaving this life behind completely."

"I'm glad you decided otherwise." He pulled back from her and brushed the hair out of her face so that he could look at her properly. "Now take the bed and get some sleep. I'm sure you're exhausted after your travels. We'll talk in the morning," he ordered pulling away from her and rubbing her head.

Haku nodded but stopped when she heard a high pitched noise. "Colonel… did I just hear a kitten?"

Roy responded by reaching over and picking a small shape off the bed before plopping it into her arms and walking out the door. "Happy birthday."

Haku stared down at the furry creature in her arms and she couldn't help but smile. She decided to save the shower for the morning and laid down in the bed, burying herself in the scent she had missed so much that was Roy Mustang. The kitten snuggled right up next to her and she let out a long, weary, but happy sigh. It was good to be home.

XXXXX

Back at the Devil's Nest...

"Daddy Greed," Cammy said, running up to the homunculous who was lounging in the bar room with the others. "Where's Mommy Haku?"

"She... had to leave," he said.

The four others nearby looked up in surprise.

"When she coming back?" Cammy asked him with wide eyes.

"Probably never," Greed said.

He immediately regretted being so blatant when the chameleon girl's eyes began to water up. "Mommy Haku's gone?"

"Wait, no, don't cry," Greed said. "Ah crap."

Too late. Cammy burst into huge, and hysterical sobs. Bido quickly ran over and picked her up, trying to comfort her. "There there, it's okay. Miss Haku is just... just..." Suddenly Bido's eyes were filling with tears too and soon he was sobbing with the child. "I miss Miss Haku!"

"Well, considering what she was, it was bound to happen sooner or later," Martel stated. "Still... it was nice not being the ONLY female in this place for a change."

"Are you crying, Dorchette?" Roa asked him.

"O-of course not!" Dorchette barked turning his head away. "Why would I cry? I'm GLAD she's gone."

"You're sniffling," Roa remarked.

"I just thought I smelled something," Dorchette insisted.

Meanwhile Greed was rubbing his aching forehead while the two younger chimera's continued bawling for their lost 'mother'. "I think I might have short-changed myself with that last kiss before she left."

"By the way, Master Greed," Martel said over the noise going on. "The one you're interested in... rumor has it he arrived in Dublith today."

"You don't say?" Greed said, the news causing a grin to break out. "Well, then, shall we extend an invitation?"

XXXXX

The next morning Kat woke to a hand shaking her awake. "Just a little longer," she moaned burying her face in the soft pillow.

"The sun's out. You need to get up," she heard Roy say from above her.

"I was traveling all night," Kat mumbled.

"It's your own fault for running off in the first place, so don't expect me to show you any pity. Now get up before I call the authorities and have _them_ drag you out of bed," Roy threatened seriously.

"Fine," Kat grumbled before pushing herself up and stretching a bit. The kitten was still fast asleep. "Oh, I guess you'll be going to work soon, right?"

"Nice try," Roy said catching on to her plan. "I can take a day off. And within that time I expect to hear everything that happened from the moment you left to the second you stepped foot on my doorstep in excruciating detail." Kat's head dropped. She was hoping she would be saved from telling him THAT story, but it seems like that wasn't going to happen. "But first, go take a shower and wash that crap out of your hair. Of all colors you had to choose white…"

"It's silver," Kat rectified.

Roy glowered at her. "Shower, NOW."

Kat sighed heavily but did as she was told. She knew where the bathroom was since she had spent some of the night cleaning the place, and she was grateful she had brought a change of clothes with her. She got into the bathroom, locking the door just in case, and took a nice long, relaxing shower. When she got out and dried off, she used some alchemy to drain the dye out of her wet hair, though there was nothing she could do about the length for the moment. So she worked at making it so that her bangs were swept to one side instead of hanging in her face. The difference it made was astonishing. She got dressed, pulling on a dark brown long sleeved turtleneck (that covered most of the markings she still had as well as the scars), and some crop pants. It was simple, but still pretty cute looking.

When she came out of the bathroom she was met by the pleasant aroma of food. She followed her nose to the dining room where Roy was sitting at a small table with a cup of coffee reading the paper. Across from him was a plate of eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast, all of which looked half burnt. The glass of orange juice looked okay, though she couldn't help but wonder.

Roy glanced up from his reading and his eyes widened the slightest when he saw her. Kat flushed. "Um… I know it probably looks really different but… I hope it'll do for now," she muttered.

Roy shook himself before going back to his paper. "It's fine. I hope you like your eggs scrambled. Coffee's in the pot if you want any."

"Uh, thanks," Kat said before sitting down and, out of politeness, began eating. It wasn't terrible, certainly edible, and on an empty stomach it was actually quite good. She couldn't help but wonder why the Colonel would go through the trouble of making her breakfast. Was he making up for what happened before?

"You've lost weight," Roy said suddenly making Kat start. Was he a mind reader now?

"Oh, I didn't notice," Kat said honestly, taking a gulp of her juice to wash down the food. Which begs the question of how he would notice something like that? But then again, it was Colonel Roy Mustang. There was hardly anything that escaped his notice.

"Did you not get enough to eat where you went?" Roy asked watching her face closely.

"I dunno… eating didn't seem like the most important thing at the time I guess," Kat mumbled.

He made a small noise of irritation but said nothing more and continued reading his paper. Kat knew why he was angry. She was being dodgy with him again. But it wasn't like she could tell him everything… she had made an oath. Plus, what would he think of her if he knew?

Switching over to Roy's POV, Kat's assumption was right on the mark. Roy wanted to know what Kat had been doing this entire time, but he might as well ask his toothbrush about her recent whereabouts for all the info he would get. Still… he had promised Hughes he would try to make things right with her. He only hoped she would give him the chance to. After breakfast, Kat opted to do the dishes, but Roy told her she was a guest and should relax out in the front room and he would take care of it later.

"But if you put it off, you're just going to forget about it and before the day is out there will be this big pile of dirty dishes," Kat stated knowingly.

"I'll do it right now then," Roy said spitefully before ordering her out. As he washed the dishes his simmering aggravation died down a bit. Really… he wasn't angry. No that wasn't right, he was angry, at himself for getting so worked up and at her for getting him like this. He was going to have to put himself out there and he didn't know what would happen once he did. Roy paused. Was he… actually nervous?

"Colonel, what are all the presents for?" Haku asked from the front room.

Roy shook off his anticipation, wiping it away along with the wash water before setting the hand towel aside and going to where Kat stood staring at the pile of parcels. "They're for you of course. Your birthday passed recently. But since you weren't here, everyone decided to give them to me to hold onto, for some unfathomable reason."

"Oh," Kat said as she began sifting through the parcels. After a moment she stood up looking rather put out over something.

"Something wrong?" Roy asked.

"I don't see your present anywhere."

"What makes you think I would get you one?"

"Right, I forgot, the only presents you ever get are for yourself or your girlfriends," Haku murmured.

"I'm your superior officer, I'm not obliged to give you anything." He closed his eyes. It was now or never. "I didn't have to but… I did come up with a present for you."

"Really?" Haku said perking up a bit. "Is it my own sweet shop? Wait, I guess that is a bit much. Maybe some beach front property? A small cabin in the country side?"

As she named off these outlandish presents that even Roy with his salary could never afford, he stared at her with a deadpan expression before lightly sighing and walking over to her.

"Oh, or maybe my very own menagerie full of…"

Roy stopped her by placing two digits over her mouth and she quieted down immediately, a little surprised by his intense expression. When he saw her eyes promise that she wasn't going to fly into another meaningless ramble, the fingers traveled down from her lips to lift up underneath her chin. Roy was not interested in leaving her in suspense, or possibly giving her the chance to slap him. He just wanted his feelings to get through loud and clear.

Moments later he bent down and delivered his gift, fleeting and chaste, and Roy retreated and stood waiting to hear her reaction. He knew it would come as a surprise as he'd never done so with only that intent on his mind, but her expression showed nothing but surprise as she touched her own lips. "What, did she think me incapable of showing such feelings?" he thought discouragingly. "See, Hughes, it won't work because the feelings aren't returned."

But surprise faded, and the expression that took over surprised him. Because it wasn't happy or even angry, she looked… miserable. Oh come on, he knew that it couldn't have been THAT bad… could it? He thought with a grimace. But her next words startled him more than anything.

Even with her mouth covered, the words came out clear. "I'm… disgusting."

"What are you talking about?" Roy asked thoroughly confused. Accepting a kiss...even from someone like him didn't make her disgusting.

Kat shook her head. "You'll hate me."

"I've been looking after you since I met you and your brother in the academy," Roy told her. "There is nothing you could say that would make me hate you." Annoyed to no end maybe… but never hate.

He saw her give a hard swallow, and it was clear she was very reluctantly to say anything. "I… can't tell you much…" she started, and she rolled down the neck of her shirt to reveal what looked like a bruise, but Roy knew better. "But, I… sold myself."

"What?" Roy exclaimed. This was not what he was expecting, and he didn't want to believe it. But there was no mistaking the mark on her neck. Roy felt as if one of his most treasured objects had been defiled. "What for? Who to? Give me a description and I'll make sure he's charcoal."

"I can't say."

"Lieutenant, this isn't the time for your…."

"I CAN'T," she said much harder this time. "Things happened and…we made a deal, and I didn't have anything to give except… me. I was let go only after swearing I wouldn't repeat anything I heard or saw while I was there. But… I can't lie to you about… that."

Roy stood still and silent for a long time. She was being serious, and it irritated him. He wanted to know… but he didn't want to push her, so instead he mustered up the courage to ask another question which again, dreaded the possible answer. "How far?" he asked. "How far did it go?"

Roy didn't think he ever saw Kat's cheeks turn so red… of course she was a lot paler than he remembered. "Well… we didn't… go all the way."

A sigh of relief escaped his lips and he hugged her again. "Then I don't see the problem," he murmured. "You probably have a lot more experience with this sort of thing...but at least your innocence remains." Today was a day full of surprises, because much to Roy's bemusement, Kat returned the hug double time. She must have been really scared that he'd reject her after hearing about what she had gone through. The little fool.

"Colonel… can I be selfish for just a second?"

'Well, you've been acting selfishly this entire month, what's a second more?' is what he wanted to say, but instead he said, "I suppose it depends."

As Roy watched her, he couldn't help but feel like he was watching an entirely different woman. Not the distant, unfeeling Lt. Ice Cold he was used to dealing with, but an honest and open Kathleen Hughes, putting all her cards out onto the table. She looked up at him with a daring face and said, "Could you, kiss me again?"

Roy was taken aback by the sudden request, but he smiled his most charming smile and once again showed his passion. It lasted much longer than the first but remained innocent and sweet, while exploding with all their pent up desires. "How's that?" he asked when it finally finished.

"Better than anything I've experienced so far," Kat replied resting her head against his torso. And he knew from her tone that she meant it.

"Well what would you expect from the flame? And from the looks of things, you don't hate me at all," he added with a smirk.

"No, just the things you put me through," she sighed.

"Likewise," Roy chuckled before lightly kissing the top of her head, re-igniting her glowing blush. "And so the Ice gives way to the Flame."

"Don't think this changes anything," she warned him. "I'm still going to give you a hard time every chance I get."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Roy said with a smile before pulling her into a gentle but firm hug. "Lt. Kathleen Hughes."

Kat smiled and allowed her face to relax into the curve of his shoulder. Perhaps being secretly in love with the Flame alchemist wasn't so bad after all, especially since now it was no longer a secret… at least for the two of them, anyway.

As Roy held her close, he noticed, looking over her shoulder, the ghost of Hughes watching them with a fulfilled smiled on his face. He raised a hand and gave Roy one final wave of farewell as he began to disappear in a golden light. "Take care of her Roy."

Roy's only answer to him was a single, resolute nod.

Kat must have also sensed his presence too because she shifted in Roy's arms and her gaze was drawn to where Hughes stood. "Bro?" she whispered.

"He's moved on," Roy told her...though he wasn't sure why. "Finally...honestly if he wasn't dead already I would have killed him." Roy saw Kat's expression and rubbed her back gently. "Don't make a face like that. He's happy now. And I'm sure he wanted you to be happy too."

"Yeah… I know," Kat murmured. She was silent for a while in between. "Colonel… is this really going to work?"

"It will...my plans haven't failed yet," Roy told her reassuringly. "Besides, you still have people to see, and some superiors to get off your...and my back."

"I meant… well, us," Kat said.

"Just because we can't show it in public," Roy murmured, "doesn't mean we can't in our private time."

"But what about you becoming Furher?"

"That's still my top priority," Roy stated. "But as long as I don't lose sight of that…anything I do on the side is completely welcomed. So just trust me."

"Okay," Kat conceded with a smile. "Let's go see my sister first."

Meow!

Kat laughed when she spotted Koko trotting towards them, meowing in complaint for being neglected of her desired attention. "And let's take her with us."

"Seriously? I've had to put up with her enough...I don't want to anymore," Roy groaned looking at the feline. "I really don't like cats."

"You put up with me don't you?" Kat pointed out as she picked up the kitten and cradled her. "Besides, Gracia and Elycia will adore her."

"Well, she's yours now, so do what you want with her," Roy muttered.

Kat smiled up at him, a true and sincere smile. "Thanks, Colonel. Really… thank you."

"Roy."

"Huh?"

"It's Roy...in private at least," the flame explained before smiling lightly. "How can I treat you like a girlfriend if you don't even call me my name?"

Once again Roy got to watch the remarkable show of Kat's cheeks painting themselves red and she cleared her throat. "Right… well, we better get going."

XXXXX

CM: Yay! They're finally together at last! Happy days! But how smoothly will this return go? And what of Elly? Stay tuned!

And now the after chapter funny. Honestly I admired Greed's ambition, but I wish that someone would have just pointed out to him this little tidbit...

XXXXX

"Have you found her yet, Dear?" Izumi asked when her husband walked into the store.

"No, there has been no sign of her...and Alphonse has disappeared now," Sig answered in his deep voice.

"What?" Izumi shouted walking outside to find the broom that Al had been using on the ground. "He's dead when I find him! If he thinks I'm just going to let him leave without putting things away once he's done, he's got another thing coming!"

"Well you can try starting here," Mr. Mason said tossing her something. When she looked at it, it was a small item that read 'The Devil's Nest'. "I heard someone mention they saw a suit of armor going there."

"Well then we better pay them a visit," Izumi said.

Not fifteen minutes later, Izumi and Sig had forced their way into what looked to them to be an underground mafia of sorts, and while Sig stayed behind at the entrance, Izumi went to the main room where she found Alphonse chained up surrounded by more weirdos. "Teacher!" he exclaimed in both fear and relief.

"What the hell do you think you're doing leaving the broom on the ground?" Izumi shouted moving toward the chained suit of armor.

"Hey lady, sorry but you can't come in here," a voice said in exasperation. "We're having a private conversation with the boy."

"That so? Well, I'm sorry to say that the conversation will have to be cut short. He's coming home with me," Izumi said going to stand in front of who she assumed was the leader.

"Sorry, doll, that ain't happening," he said with a smile.

Izumi answered this by punching him in the face, and grimaced when she felt the bones of her knuckles crack as if she had punched a steel wall rather than a human face.

"Is your hand broken?" he asked casually.

"Teacher, his name is Greed and he's a homunculus," Al spoke up. Izumi looked at him in mild surprise.

"Look, all I want from this kid is the secret to his transmutation," Greed said. "In exchange I'll give him the secret to getting his body back. Sounds fair enough, right?"

"Why would you want something like that?" Izumi asked.

"So that I'll be immortal and I can achieve all my other desires, like money, fame, and of course women."

"Oh really," Izumi asked rubbing her broken knuckles. "I assume once you have this knowledge you will release him then?"

"You have my word, doll," the man chuckled.

Izumi looked from him to Al and then around at the five other people in the room. They didn't look like they'd be much of a problem if she decided to fight them all so she was about to agree...but something caught her attention. An old sheet of paper was lying on the ground between a trashcan and a short man with slicked back hair.

She calmly walked over, causing the man to back into a defensive stance, but she paid him no mind and bent down to pick it up. Just as she suspected, she recognized the hand writing. She felt her anger escalating fast and she turned back to the master of the nest. "I just have one more question," she said holding up the paper for him to see. "I don't suppose you know where the owner of THIS is, do you?"

Greed looked at the paper and realized who she was talking about. "Can't say that I do," he answered calmly.

"She'd be really easy to spot considering her strong personality," Izumi told him simply.

"Hmm...well Martel here is the only female we have right now," Greed replied scratching his head. "But now that I think about it there was a white haired guy in here for awhile...but he went home a day or two ago."

"I see," Izumi said, and a faint smile appeared on her mouth. Then she transmuted the paper into a tissue and promptly coughed blood into it before tossing it aside. "Well, just so you know, if anything happens to those I care about, I WON'T HESITATE TO DEMOLISH THIS PLACE."

Greed chuckled. "And now I see where she gets it from," he thought.

As Izumi left she added one last thought. "And by the way, I hope you realized that once you're soul is locked up in a tin can, your days with woman are over." And she left slamming the door behind her.

Greed's mouth fell open as the weight of her words hit him. "Y-you think that's true?" he asked his men sitting around him.

"Well...it would be hard to do anything when you don't have a..." Martel muttered from inside Al.

"Uh...you'd no longer feel human to them so...it's possible," Dorchette admitted embarrassed.

"Why didn't anyone mention this earlier?" Greed asked his men.

"Well, you seemed so adamant about it, so…" Roa trailed off, rubbing his head sheepishly.

"But at least Master Greed can be around forever," Bido said optimistically.

"I'm just going to stay out of this conversation," Al thought to himself, feeling beyond awkward as a fourteen year old should.


	56. Confessions of a Flame Alchemist

CM: Hey everyone! So to make things interesting we're gonna start off in the mind of Roy Mustang and discover what happened THAT night. Enjoy the ride!

**Chapter Twenty: Confessions of a Flame Alchemist**

"You ready to go?" I asked her. She replied with a wordless nod and I let her walk out ahead of me while I locked the door. Then we got in my car and headed over to her sister's place. It was a silent trip the entire way which was both relieving and annoying at the same time. There was so much I knew she was keeping from me and that fact for some reason just upset me. I don't even remember when I started caring about things like that.

When we got to Gracia's place, Kat was of course welcomed with hugs and kisses from both her sister and her niece.

"It's good to see you're back safely from your mission," Gracia told her before inviting them both inside.

We all sat down and had the pie Gracia made for Kat's birthday. Afterwards, Kat played with Elycia and the kitten while Gracia sat on the couch and I just stood and observed.

"Whenever Maes spoke of her, it was always with true brotherly devotion," Gracia told me as she watched Kat play with her niece. "She was beyond doubt his pride and joy. I couldn't help but fall in love with her as my own younger sister. She really is a hardworking girl, always pushing herself to exceed everyone's expectations. I wonder where she got such confidence."

"Confidence…huh?" I didn't have the heart to tell her, but I knew that all this time, Kat never had a great deal of confidence in herself. She merely acted as if she was confident to shield herself from those who might use that against her; a common case of reaction formation. Before recently I never did truly understand, but the whole time, she was a terrified girl putting on a brave face. A girl who has never really lost anything precious in her life, it was only natural she would react that way. If I had realized it sooner, she might not have reacted like that. She would not have run away. And also… she wouldn't have more scars to carry.

"I'm just glad that she still has you to hold on to," Gracia continued sadly. "If nothing else…you can hold that special place in her heart that I can't reach."

That statement both lifted my spirits and placed a heavy burden on my shoulders. Why is it that everyone seemed to think I was trustworthy enough to keep their dearest loved ones safe? I had already caused both more pain rather than keeping it from them. As I think this I see Kat glance over at me from her place on the floor where she and her niece were drawing pictures while the kitten played with one of the crayons. She gives me a private smile before going back to her sketching. I was really surprised by her smile and was forcibly reminded of the time we spent together before the Ishbalen war began, back when I first met her and her brother.

xxxxxxx

"Hey, you're new here, right?" a man looking to be about Roy's age said stepping into the small study area. "How's it going? I'm Maes Hughes."

Roy nodded politely to the man but then noticed a hint of movement behind him and spotted a young girl peeking out from behind him.

"Hi… I didn't realize you were allowed to bring kids to the academy," Roy noted.

"Oh, sorry about that," he said with a laugh. "This is my little sister, Kathleen, though she usually answers to Kat. I haven't found a decent caretaker for her so I received special permission to have her room with me. It hasn't been a problem so far. She's a real sweetheart. Go on, Kat, say hello to the nice man."

"Bro, I'm not a kid anymore," Kat said with a small pout, folding her arms in front of her chest.

Roy restrained a snort. The girl looked to be less than ten.

"So what's your name, stranger?" Hughes asked with a chuckle.

"It's… Roy Mustang," Roy answered reluctantly.

"Oh…" Kat's eyes widened and she pointed at Roy. "Ponyboy!"

"Oh she's so….cute," Hughes squealed.

Roy on the other hand drew back and got a very strange look on his face. "Ponyboy? I'm not a ponyboy," he shouted throwing his hands in the air. "I'm training to be in the military, kid…and a state alchemist at that. I'm sorry… Hughes was it? But I really don't need your little sister bugging me while I'm trying to study."

"State alchemist, huh?" Hughes said rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Quite a position you're aiming for."

"I wanted to join the academy too but bro wouldn't let me," Kat stated. "So I help by making food cuz bro is bad at cooking. Look, I made some cookies." She pulled out a small bag out of her pocket and held it out to Roy. "You can have them if you want."

"No…I don't want any," Roy sighed finding it really difficult to stay mad at her. "So what are you trying to accomplish here?"

"Well, you see," Hughes said placing a hand on his sister's head. "It's just me and Kat right now, and I needed a well paying job, one where I could still be able to see as much of her as I could."

"What about your parents?" Roy asked turning around to gather up his papers. "You could just leave her with them right…then you wouldn't have to worry."

"We left mom and dad cuz they drank something that made them mean and they'd hit me a lot," Kat stated candidly. "But I still miss them sometimes, cuz I know they didn't mean to hurt me. They were just sick."

Roy looked down at her to see her eyes alight with an innocent glow. "Sorry…so is that why you two are both living here?"

"Well, until we get a place to ourselves…this is all we've got," Hughes said with a sigh. "We're managing just fine though…as long as I have this steady income we shouldn't have any problems."

"Hey… Kathleen, was it?" Roy asked her and she nodded in yes. "I think I might try one of those cookies after all."

Kat giggled happily pulling out one and giving it to him while her brother looked on with a warm smile.

xxxxxxxx

After a while, I found myself enjoying their company, and before I knew it, they became a part of my world. Whenever Hughes wasn't studying, he was schooling Kat, or pestering me, or both. Kat would always wander around the academy visiting with many of the trainees. Though she was young, she was remarkably intelligent for her age. Sometimes she would even read the books in the library. We didn't think much of it… until the day that gave birth to a seed of worries.

xxxxxxxx

"Bro! Ponyboy! You'll never guess what I just did!" Kat exclaimed running up to them whilst hiding something behind her back.

"What is it?" Hughes asked interestedly.

Roy glanced up from what he was doing out of curiosity and slight annoyance. "This had better be good…I've got a lot of work to do," he muttered under his breath.

Kat smiled before producing what looked like a statuette. Upon closer inspection, both saw that it was a figurine of her brother. "I transmuted it myself. Cool, huh? I've decided I want to be a State alchemist too."

Both Hughes and Roy stared at her in silence for a few minutes both wrapped up in their own thoughts. Then, "That's fantastic," Hughes squealed. "Isn't it amazing Roy? My sister is so talented."

"Yes…she is," Roy agreed looking at the small figurine. He was surprised she could do it so well at such a young age, but he couldn't bring himself to praise her like Hughes did because of a worrying feeling he got when looking at her. "Where did you learn that?" he finally managed to ask her.

"I found some books in the library," Kat said. "Plus I found a man who taught me some things."

"Yo," a new voice said as a lanky figure made his way towards him. "I take it this little squirt belongs to you? Spunky kid, you both must be very proud."

"I'm sorry…who are you?" Hughes asked as he placed a protective hand on Kat's shoulder.

"Zolf J. Kimbley," the guy answered with a cocky grin. "I just entered the academy myself…and to be honest I didn't think I'd run into someone as interesting as that little squirt. She's kind of adorable in her own right."

"I'm not a squirt, I'm getting closer to brother's shoulder every day," Kat stated proudly.

"Oh… so you two aren't…" Kimbley asked looking between Roy and Hughes.

"Are you implying something?" Roy growled already not liking the guy.

"Mr. J has been really nice, bro," Kat stated happily. "And he's lots of fun. He can make fireworks."

"Fireworks?" Hughes repeated questioningly.

"Don't worry…its only small explosions I make out of pebbles," Kimbley explained with a shrug. "I even showed her how to do it herself. She's a surprisingly fast learner."

"Um, well, thank you for looking after her, Mr. Kimbley," Hughes said though he kept a firm grip on Kat.

"Don't you think it's a little irresponsible teaching random children alchemy?" Roy asked in a hard voice ignoring Kat's protests that she wasn't a kid.

"It wasn't random," Kimbley told him with a laugh. "She came to me while I was practicing and asked me to show her a thing or two. I wasn't about to show her anything until she showed me she already understood the very basics. Plus, I don't think I would mind seeing just how far she's willing to go with it."

"Just wait," Kat declared. "I'm going to be a state alchemist and protect everyone. Bro, Ponyboy, and Mr. J."

Hughes got a really worried look on his face at his sister's declaration, Roy's eyes disappeared behind shadows, and Kimbley laughed. "That's great, you got a lot of spunk kid. Keep up that determination and you just might make it."

xxxxxx

From that moment on, Kat's talent grew, and our fears along with them. After Hughes graduated and he sent Kat off to a private school in the south, I didn't see either of them for a while. Not until the war came. By that time, we were no longer the young, naïve boys with ideals. We were men in a war zone, both having seen and dealt our share of bloodshed. We all had our different ways of coping; while some just couldn't take it, others reveled in it. I watched one of the men that Kat had admired the most, turn into the most feared killer of the Ishbal war.

Hughes told me that he had found a good all girls' boarding school down in the South far away from the reaches of the war. But once that was over, things got busy, and with her still in school, I didn't hear much from her. Though there were days where I'd catch myself wondering. Eventually, it was like she disappeared off the face of the earth. Then one day, Hughes calls me up on the phone telling me to check out something. It was raining, so it was already an unpleasant day for me. Then I spotted her, just walking across the street, unaware of the careening vehicle headed her way. It was instinct more than anything, but I helped her. And when I looked to make sure if she was okay, I found her to be quite attractive. Too bad I didn't find out who she was until I had taken her out for coffee…talk about one horribly embarrassing way to get reacquainted.

When I found out that she was assigned beneath me, I was full of misgivings. It didn't take long for her to prove just how adequate at her job she was. Too bad I couldn't say as much for her attitude. It didn't take long for me to realize that while she was either charming and/or terrifying everyone else, she worked to solely torture me. I hated it, the way she so easily got underneath my skin, side stepped and countered everything I said, and opposed me in every way possible, right down to my element.

But steadily my disdain turned into an interest of sorts. She was a challenge unlike any other. At first I thought my fascination stemmed from the fact that she was my best friend's little sister. Over time, however, that excuse became feeble, and eventually worthless. I came to see her, not as Maes's younger sister, but as a woman in her prime. To make matters worse, Elly and Hughes caught onto this liking almost immediately and I could never get a moments rest. They started coming up with all these little schemes to get the two of us alone together. I mean first it was Hughes having her drive me home after I got drunk…then that hot spring mission. I'm not complaining about that one…as I did get a new peak…at Ice Cold's…hidden side. But because of that I almost became a puppet and could have torched her, and then get shot when I returned without her, because I would have of course found a way to escape eventually.

Even without their attempts to help, I still ended up getting closer to her than I would have like…at the time. I only realized that when despite it being unnecessary, I kissed her on a mission. I must admit that while I only did it to keep from being discovered…I ended up enjoying it and accidentally stayed a bit longer than I thought. Imagine my surprise when I later found out it was her first kiss. I guess she must have been getting a bit jealous since she interrupted my chance to score a date with a cute girl I spotted while out on a walk. I'll admit it was satisfactory to know that she wasn't completely indifferent, but it was still rather irksome. So as punishment I forced her to have a drink with me, she having the unmitigated gull to complain. I never thought she could get drunk after a couple drinks, and I've never seen anyone act so sober while intoxicated.

That night things got way out of hand, though in my defense I'd have to say I wouldn't have done a thing had I known she was actually drunk, and if I hadn't been slightly tipsy myself. I really tried to not get into any trouble as she was my best friend's sister but, I mean…a man's will is only so strong…

xxxxxxx

"I said I would support you in any decision and I meant that. And I also meant it when I said I would wait… but I'd like to think that I'm not waiting for something that will never happen," Kat said softly staring into her glass.

Her words had the strangest affect on me. I couldn't believe I was actually feeling _guilty_. Out of the corner of my eye I watched her down the rest of her drink in a single swig. I had to keep reminding myself that according to Hughes she could out drink many of the soldiers around Central, other wise I probably would have stopped her right then.

"Don't worry, you will not be waiting for nothing," I told her, though I wasn't sure why I felt the need to do so. "You'll get your answer…just not yet." She didn't answer and I looked over to see that she appeared to be nodding off. "Are you alright?" I asked her warily.

She replied by setting her glass down with a hard chinking sound before turning to look at me. I'll admit, I was almost bowled over by her blazing expression. "You know what? This is just ridiculous. What should it matter if we're Colonel and Lieutenant? It's fine as long as we don't let it interfere with work, right? And after all, you and I know how to separate work from our personal life," Kat said standing up and looking at me with a challenging glint in her eyes. "So why don't you show me just what kind of man you are, Mustang?"

With that fire burning in her eyes, she looked so enticing. I really wanted to take her up on that challenge and show her just what kind of man I was, but then I remembered who she was and gave myself a mental shake. "Sorry, but it is getting late, so I'm going to take you home," I stated before getting to my feet, taking her by the arm and leading the way out of the bar. What got me the most about her statement was the fact that she seemed very serious about it. That alone made me wonder if she was playing me…or if she really did want me to take her. I wasn't going to take that chance though…as long as I could help it at least.

I took her to my car and began the drive to her apartment all the while trying not to let her piercing gaze unnerve me. "Colonel," she said, breaking the silence. "Could we make a stop at your place? I think I left one of my books there the night I was taking care of you."

I sighed. "Where'd you leave it exactly?"

"I'm not quite sure," she answered.

"Alright, we'll make a quick stop," I conceded. I wasn't sure why, but I felt on edge, almost nervous. Why should I? She was just a girl… a very, smart, attractive, and influential girl. I parked the car in front of my apartment and told her to go find whatever was she needed and come straight back. Then she did the most enticing thing any woman has ever dared to do. She tenderly took one of my hands and placed it gently on her thigh. I stared at her in befuddlement and she just looked back with a contrite smile.

"You said they were nice once," she whispered.

I felt my restraint stretch to its limits as I tried to pull my hand back, but the feel of those wonderful thighs made my nerves shake slightly. I really like thighs, you see. It's a secret passion of mine, really. I opened my mouth to tell her to go grab her book but stopped as her hand moved mine in a circle on her thigh. I stared at her eyes that just begged me show her and I broke. I'll admit I've done many things I'm not proud of, and that night ended up making the top ten. Within the span of fifteen minutes we had traveled from the car up to my room and there was barely any inch of her that I hadn't touched. While I couldn't help but feel repulsed with myself, I valued every second of it. As icy as she often was in temperament, I had never felt a body so soft and warm before. If given time, we would have no doubt taken that final step, but the magical moment was brought crashing down when she suddenly pushed me to the floor.

xxxxx

"Are you alright Mr. Mustang?" Gracia asked pulling him out of his reverie. "You look a little flushed…do you want to sit down?"

"_No_, thank you, I'm fine," I muttered quickly.

"Look mommy! Aunty Kat helped me draw it," Elysia said running up to her mother and showing her a picture.

"My, how beautiful, Elysia," Gracia praised.

"Thank you for letting us visit, Gracia," Kat said getting up as well. "But we probably should get going. After all, I haven't even reported on my big mission yet."

"Yes of course," Gracia said with a smile. "Please come by whenever you like. You'll always be welcome here."

"Thanks… sis," Kat said and hugged her tightly. Gracia looked a little surprised but she hugged her back and even got a small tear on the edge of her eye.

Elycia ended up loving the kitten so much, that Kat decided to leave the kitten with them, saying it would give her even more of a reason to visit more often. Why the hell didn't I think of that?

"Let's get going," I spoke up as I walked to the door. "It was a pleasure to see you again, Gracia. Take care of yourself." With that we left and returned to my place so she could get her stuff together and relax a bit before she had to leave for the evening. We sat on the couch, and knowing this may be one of the only few and far between times we'd have together in private, I allowed my arm to wrap loosely around her waist. I watched her smile up at me and at that moment, I realized that I was just happy that she made it back alive…and that I have a second chance. From now on, I won't hold back… not if it means losing her again.

REGULAR P.O.V

"I really am sorry, Colonel," Kat murmured.

"Stop apologizing," he told her. "And we're not at work, so just call me Roy."

"O-okay… R…Roy." Kat felt her cheeks burning as she spoke his first name. She had gotten so used to calling him Colonel over the years that saying his first name seemed almost sacrilegious now.

"See? That wasn't so hard," Roy chuckled. "It's shorter than Colonel anyway."

"Yeah but… Colonel has always been Colonel for so long," Kat said softly. "That's just what I'm used to."

Roy pulled her in close and lightly stroked her jaw line with his middle and index finger. "Say it again."

"R… Ro… ah, I can't!" Kat exclaimed shutting her eyes. "It's too embarrassing." She opened her eyes the tiniest bit and saw that he had moved his face even closer to hers.

"Please, say it again," he requested. His eyes were soft but earnest and his mouth was open ever so slightly in a half smile.

Kat felt her will break. How could she possibly tell him no, when he had a face like that? She swallowed hard to wet her dry mouth and formed his name on her lips."...Roy."

He smiled at her in contentment and closed the remaining gap between them. His lips pressed gently against hers, just enough so she could clearly feel their every move. She lost her breath as his warm lips persuaded hers into following his lead, and she reveled in his taste. So tender and loving was the experience, it made her feel safe and warm inside a space where only she and the flame alchemist existed. She thought she had felt it all when she had kissed Greed, but even all that was nothing compared to this.

'Could this really be real?' she thought dazedly. 'It almost seems too good to be true. That he could look at me with eyes like that… maybe he really does…'

DING DONG!

The sounding of Roy's door bell ringing snapped Kat back to reality and she pulled away the slightest bit knowing her face must have the coloration of a cherry. "Um… you should probably get that," she suggested breathlessly.

"They can wait," Roy replied with a smile as he ran the back of his hand down her neck.

"But, Colonel…" Kat started.

"Roy," he corrected.

"Ah, sorry… R-Roy… but don't you think…" Kat fumbled. Since when did talking suddenly become so difficult?

"Just a bit longer," Roy whispered kissing her again.

Kat knew by now that her equanimity was far gone. She wasn't sure why, but right now, she just couldn't find the will to resist him. 'Well… maybe a little longer wouldn't hurt, right?'

A loud knock followed the door bell and then a voice sounded in the air. "Colonel Roy Mustang," the voice shouted. It sounded like it was forcibly deep and had a slightly higher quality than one would have expected. "Open the door right now, Mustang."

"Elly!" Kat shouted and in her haste to get to the door, ended up knocking poor Roy to the ground. She threw open the front door and there on the threshold stood Elly, looking worse for the wear, but still very much alive. Without any delay she threw herself on top of the girl and wrapped her in a bone crushing hug. "Thank goodness you're okay!"

"Woah…great to see you too Kat," Elly gasped as she fought the urge to shout in pain. "Now could you please let go…that really hurts." She patted Kat gingerly on the back with her right hand as her left hung at her side.

"I reeaallyy missed you!" Kat squealed, squeezing Elly even harder.

"Yeah…I missed you too," Elly panted. "Really Kat…let go…that hurts."

Kat did not fully let go but put her friend at arms length. "I'm glad you're back. I thought you'd moved on."

And poor Roy was pulling himself up off the floor looking none too happy.

Elly noticed this but decided it was better not knowing. "What do you mean you thought I moved on? I wasn't gone for that long…was I?"

"Over a month," Roy stated.

"Oh, that long huh?"

"Would you like to come in?" Kat offered.

"This is MY house you know," Roy stated in mild irritation.

"Oh, sorry about that, flame-head, we'll just find some random park to catch up in," Elly said shrugging. "Let's go, Kat."

"Oh for crissake, get in and shut the damn door," Roy snapped.

Elly grinned triumphantly and marched inside before closing the door. "Sorry if I interrupted anything by coming unannounced…but I just showed up and I came looking for Kat. Nice pad by the way."

"Thank you," Kat said with a smile. "I spent most of the night cleaning it up."

Elly was about to make a cryptic remark about Roy's cleanliness but he cut her off before she got the chance. "Is there anything else pressing that you came here for?"

"Well I figured it would be best that I let you know that I was back before just randomly showing up at Central HQ on my own," Elly said smartly. "Once in prison is enough to last me for a lifetime."

"A little time in the clink might actually do you some good," Roy muttered.

"Colonel, that's not very nice," Kat reprimanded. "Oh, by the way… Where'd all my stuff go?"

"I burned it," Roy said with an evil gleam in his eye causing Kat to nearly fall over from the tragedy of it all.

"Oh you big liar," Elly shot back. "You wouldn't really burn any of her stuff…because Hughes would shoot you for it." She realized that she must have said something wrong because both Kat and Roy suddenly became very tense and their faces were hidden in shadow. "Bad analogy?" Elly asked apologetically. "Okay…uh…all the kittens in the world would maul you." This didn't seem to help matters much and Elly suddenly felt like the third wheel Roy and Kat exchanged uneasy glances. "Okay… I feel like I missed out on something important," Elly spoke up warily. "Did something happen?"

"It's… brother, he…" Kat began. She took a moment, taking a deep breath before finally spitting it out. "He's gone."

Kat's words surprised Elly at first, and for a few moments she said nothing, but then she thought, maybe Kat didn't mean to make it the way it sounded. "Eh… so he finally took that vacation he's been wanting, huh? That's great. When's he getting back?"

Roy got up from his seat and silently walked past them towards the kitchen. As he passed Kat he gave her a small tap in the back of the head before exiting the room. Kat rubbed the spot feeling that it somehow gave her the courage to say what needed to be said. "Elly, bro isn't coming back. He's…. gone."

Elly's jaw tightened at this and she fought back the urge to tell Kat to quit pulling her leg. Kat's head drooped and Elly knew that she wasn't joking or mincing her words. In a state of shock and apology, she pulled Kat into a hug and patted her back comfortingly. "I'm sorry…I didn't know. I'm sorry I wasn't here to help you through it," she murmured softly.

Kat accepted the hug. She didn't say much more, words seemed to fail her at the moment. Somehow she felt that even if she tried to speak, the words would just get stuck in the lump that had formed in her throat. The two stayed like that for several minutes until they heard the creak of someone putting added pressure to the floor and looked up to see Roy holding two cups of hot cocoa and a glass of brandy.

"This is unusual…" Elly chuckled taking her glass from him. "Thanks though…" She drank deeply from the glass as Kat took her own glass and Roy sat back down before taking a swig of his own drink. After a few minutes of silence in which they all enjoyed their own beverages, Elly cleared her throat and asked, "So…is there anything else that happened around here while I was gone?"

"Your partner disappeared for an entire month," Roy remarked and Kat visibly flinched.

"You took off?" Elly asked Kat and the Ice Cold alchemist simply nodded in answer. Elly then turned to Roy. "What did you _do_?"

"And just what are you implying?" Roy asked in annoyance.

"Well there are only two reasons I can think of as to why she took off," Elly replied. "One: You tried to take advantage of her after her brother's death and she got mad. Two: You were too absorbed in yourself to help her get through it. Though I suppose there's the third possibility of there being a grand cake festival somewhere in some distant country."

Kat snickered at this because that third choice would have been a strong possibility. Roy however, didn't see the humor because Elly had practically hit the nail on the head. Kat noticed his expression and quickly came to the rescue. "It's no big deal, Elly. I just took a vacation of my own."

"Really?" Elly asked surprised. "Well I guess in that case we left for pretty similar reasons. I just needed a break from this place too." She shook her head for a moment before turning back to Roy. "So what _really_ happened to our stuff?"

"I told you, I burned it," Roy answered setting his glass down.

"Alright fine. Kat, we're going to see Hawkeye," Elly said grabbing Kat's sleeve and getting up.

Roy sighed before getting up and leaving the room for a couple minutes, then came back with keys and a piece of paper. "It's all moved into your new apartment. Granted, it's all still boxed up so you'll have to unpack it yourselves," he said handing Kat both items.

"Thank you," Elly said. "Well, Kat, you ready to go?"

"Um, you go on ahead," Kat told her softly, pocketing the paper and keys. "I'll be right there."

Elly glanced between her and Roy a couple times before heading for the door. "Alright…I'll be waiting outside. I'll see you when you're done here Kat," she said waving her left arm as she walked out the door. The moment she closed the door behind her, she grabbed her arm and let it hang at her side resisting the urge to shout in pain. "Yeah…that was dumb."

Inside the house, a passive silence rolled over the two alchemists. "Well, um… thanks again for not telling anyone about my temporary mutiny."

"Are you kidding?" Roy said. "After all the paperwork I've put into you think I'd want to put myself through that kind of bother?"

"Ah, right. Well I better go so I can get ready to go to work tomorrow," Kat said sheepishly.

"Then you'll need this," Roy said before pulling something out of his pocket and handing it to her.

It was her state alchemist watch. "Oh… thanks," Kat mumbled. Had he been carrying it around all this time? "Well, I better get going. Hmm… I should probably get this fixed too," she added as she pulled on a piece of her hair. "I'm sure if I could get the materials I could get it back to the way it was."

"Why not just leave it the way it is?" Roy asked nonchalantly. "It's a good look for you…if nothing else it's a nice change."

"Well, if Colonel says so, then I guess its okay." She saw the irked look he gave her and she gave a nervous giggle. "Uh, sorry. I mean… mm… Roy."

The frown was quickly replaced with a smile. "You're partner's waiting for you."

"Yes, sir. Thank you," Kat said saluting.

Roy wasn't about to let it end on that note alone, so he grabbed a hold of her arm and pulled her into another hug. He held her there for several moments before relaxing his hold just enough so she could stand a little back.

Kat looked up at him and asked, "Is this really okay…R-Roy?"

Roy answered by leaning down and planting a kiss on her forehead, successfully confounding her. "Have a good night, Lieutenant," Roy chuckled before gently pushing her out the door and shutting it behind her. Finally… he could feel more at ease.

xxxxxx

"Wow, you seem to be on good terms with the Colonel," Elly murmured after Kat stumbled out the door. "How did he tell you goodbye?"

Kat was trying hard not to smile too much. "He told me to have a good night."

"Is that really all?" Elly asked getting a sly smile on her face. "Or, did he send you on your way in a way that would make your brother squeal with delight if he saw it?"

Kat made a face and Elly suddenly winced. "Right... sorry about that."

"No, it's fine," Kat said with a shake of her head. "I can't get weepy every time he get brought up in conversation. I've accepted it."

"Hmm... oh I almost forget, here," Elly said, pulling something out of her pocket and handing it to Kat. It was the feline she hand carved. "Happy birthday."

"Oh," Kat said in immense surprise. "Thanks." She stared at it for several moments before asking, "Hey, Elly... when's you're birthday?"

"None of your business," Elly replied off the bat.

"That's really unfair you know," Kat said.

"Let's just get home," Elly replied making a face of her own and turning away from her friend.

The rest of the trip to the apartment was silent and slightly awkward. Neither one knowing what to say to the other and now having the extra tension of withheld information. Elly squirmed every time she crossed a street, feeling like something was alive and moving beneath her feet.

Kat shared her discomfort. It felt like someone or something was lurking in the shadows, ready to swallow them whole, and from what she learned, it was probably true. "Never think that you're completely alone," Greed had warned her. "Someone will always be watching you." Kat shivered. Ever since studying Isaac's notes, she seemed to be more aware of things going on around her deeper than the sixth sense that some people naturally held. Never before had Central ever felt so... foreboding.

When the pair finally reached the apartment, Elly waited for Kat to open the door before marching in behind her and drop her bag in a random spot in the living room. "Hmm...not a bad spot," she said relaxing on the sofa. "Roy did a good job picking it out. It should be big enough at least."

Elly glanced up and saw that Kat was staring at her oddly. "What?"

"Sorry, I'm just not used to you calling him by name," Kat said. "You usually call him something demeaning like Colonel Flaming or something like that."

"Do I? Oh well, I guess I kind of missed this place enough not to insult him...just yet," Elly said with a shrug. "Is there a problem with me calling him Roy? If there is I won't."

"No, there's no problem," Kat replied quickly. And they sank into another round of silence.

"I wonder if they stocked our kitchen," Elly wondered out loud and went to check. Kat listened as she rummaged through the cabinets and refrigerator. "We're gonna need to do some massive shopping. All that's here are crackers, butter, and soda." Kat was only partially listening. She wanted to apologize to Elly for being so abrasive before they had parted ways. Elly came back with a soda in hand and popped it open, having it spray all over Kat in a long stream. "Ah...s-sorry, I didn't know it was shook up," she stuttered, holding in a laugh.

Kat stood drenched in the cold, sticky substance. Then she began to laugh. She wasn't sure why. Maybe it was because of Elly's oh-crap-hell's-gonna-break-loose expression, or maybe it was just the relief of Elly coming back, but Kat couldn't stop. She actually had to kneel down onto the floor clutching her diaphragm, her entire body shaking with mirth.

"Uh...I think I broke her," Elly thought looking at the laughing girl in front of her. "Hey, it's funny, but it's not that funny. I'm sorry I sprayed you...you can stop now. This is really weird you know," she said out loud. She set the soda down and sat on the sofa waiting for Kat to finish. "What got into her...I've never seen her laugh that much...not even at Roy or Havoc."

Kat wiped the tears of laughter in her eyes and straightened up. "You're right, sorry about that. I don't now what came over me." Kat turned to Elly with a smile. "And I apologzie for, what was said before. I might have been a little too abrasive."

"You mean...about my birthday?" Elly asked raising an eyebrow. "I didn't have a problem with that."

"No, I mean what I said before you left," Kat corrected.

"Oh...that. Well, honestly I almost forgot it," Elly muttered. "I understood where you were coming from...but at the time I was just upset about the whole "they're trying to kill one of my people" thing. That bothered me far more than your words. I should be apologizing for throwing it back at you...and then taking off like a scared rabbit."

"You know... in all the time we've known each other, we never really learned much about each other," Kat brought up. "Maybe it's a out time we shared, starting with where we've been, and your birthday."

Elly sighed but smiled and shook her head. "Yeah, I can live with that... my birthday's in a couple of days if you must know."

"Really?" Kat asked in surprise.

"Yeah, but no throwing me any parties," Elly said before sitting down. "So, do you want to start...or should I?" And so, for the entire evening and well into the night time, Kat explained to Elly everything she could without saying anything about her time in the Devil's Nest, and Elly told Kat about her adventures. Then after that, Kat and Elly shared their histories with one another. "Wow," Elly murmured once it was all out. "I had no idea... I always thought your life was just cushy and care free."

"Well, in comparison to yours, it probably was," Kat replied.

"At the very least, you never had to put up with people you cared for dying all the time. I think I have you beat there," Elly chuckled.

"True, but if I did have experience in losing people, I'd have known how to react to my brother's death," Kat replied sadly.

"True, too true. But you know, in the end I don't regret having the experiences I did," Elly said, a small smile spreading across her lips. Without them, I wouldn't have met the people I did...and I might have turned out like you."

"I don't have too many regrets either," Kat said smiling. "Everything I've experienced has pushed me to great places and even greater opportunities. But never would I have imagined that my world would be overlapped by the likes of you. You really turned my world upside down, both in good ways and bad."

"Yeah, sorry about that," Elly laughed. "I guess I have a habit of turning places upside down with my strange ways...but then again so do you. Taking me on as your partner to begin with sure turned my life around too...and it completely flipped the military upside down."

Both laughed at this. "Well, then let's keep turning the world upside down," said Kat holding out her hand. "Except this time we'll do it together."

"Deal," Elly agreed taking the hand with a big grin. "Oh, speaking of which...I was wondering if you could do me a favor?"

xxxxxx

The next morning...

"I still can't believe you decided to wear that," Kat commented to Elly as they made their way into Central the next morning. "Though I must admit, the uniform look suits you."

"The chest area's a little tight though," Elly complained.

"Well I apologize Miss Well Endowed," Kat replied with an airy smile.

"Hey, it's not my fault that you have hardly anything," Elly said with a shrug. "But at least I know that when I get my own, it will be a lot roomier." As they stepped inside, surprised soldiers greeted Kat and welcomed her back. "See, they still like you...and you were worried,"

Elly prodded. "Welcome back, Lieutenant Kathleen Hughes, Elly," an all too familiar and warm voice greeted. The looked down the hall immediately to their right to see 1st Lieutenant Hawkeye standing there with her usual clipboard.

"Good to see you again, Lt. Hawkeye," Kat replied with a smile. Elly also gave her greetings. "It's good to see you both in one piece," Hawkeye commented. "For the most part," both girls thought. "Lt. Ice Cold? And Miss... Elly, was it?" A more authoritative voice made another presence known.

It was one of the general. "The Fuhrer has requested that you both go to his office at once." The two girls exchange glances before Elly asked. "What did we do?" "It's not your place to ask questions," the general told her aloofly. "You will go and see the Fuhrer immediately." "We understand, general," Kat stated saluting before leading Elly to the implied direction.

"Either we're going to get the scolding of our lives...or we're going to get a welcome back present," Elly chuckled trying to up the mood a bit.

"Let's hope it's the latter," Kat replied before passing the Fuhrer's guards and being allowed into the office.

"Ah, there you both are," King Bradley stated jovially. "Please, have a seat."

The two sat down side by side with straight faces. When he offered them something to drink, both politely declined. "I suppose you both already know what this is about," he began.

"Our prolonged absences," Kat inferred.

"Precisely," Bradley replied, placing his hands together on the desk. "I would like a full verbal report on your actions during this absence." "Uh...sure thing," Elly said rubbing her head. "But my vacation was kind of boring...so don't blame me if you fall asleep."

And Elly explained how she traveled north to no where and then traversed the desert for a bit, getting harassed now and again for being Ishbalen.

"I see," Bradley said after she was finished. "And you had absolutely no traveling companions with you during that time?"

"Naw, but it would have been nice," Elly answered with no trouble, leaning back in her seat. "Oh well, I'm back now and won't be going anywhere for awhile."

"That's good to know," Bradley said with a nod. "And what about you, Lieutenant Kathleen? How was your top secret mission?"

"It went fairly well," Kat replied evenly.

"You were gone an awfully long time, Miss Ice Cold," Bradley said. "Were there any detours?"

"Actually, yes there was one," Kat said with a nod. She told him about how she went south to visit her past, going the long way around in order to bypass the plagued village. She explained how she used to go to school down south before she came to the military and she was feeling nostalgic. "I couldn't stay for long though because I was attacked."

"Attacked? By whom?" Bradley asked looking concerned. "By the group you were investigating?"

"I don't know... but it's very possible that they might be working against the military," Kat replied gravely. "I was undercover after all, how else would they have recognized me?" Kat gave a soft laugh. "But then again.. perhaps it was my own slip up."

"As you are the little sister of Brigadier General Hughes," Bradley said with a chuckle. "I doubt that was the case." His face turned grave and he continued. "However, if this is true, then we'll have to apprehend that group immediately."

Both girls nodded in agreement. "So, does that mean we may continue our duties, Fuhrer?" Kat asked him.

"I don't see why not," Bradley said. " By the way, Miss Elly, that outfit is very becoming of you? Thinking of becoming a state alchemist yourself?"

"Uh...well, yeah kind of," Elly admitted. "I know the test is in a few months, but I figured I could sign up for it anyway."

"Well then, I wish you luck," Bradley said getting to his feet. "Now, I believe it's time that you return to your duties. And once again, welcome back."

"We are honored, Fuhrer Bradley," Kat replied standing up and saluting. "And we will continue to work beyond the best of our abilities." Elly nodded and copied Kat to leave a good impression.

"Very good, you are dismissed," Bradley said approvingly.

As the two left the room, the Fuhrer watched them with a face of entertainment. Once the door closed behind them, it fell to one of distaste. "Why did you let them stay?" an angry voice demanded. "They've done far too much, and there's no telling how much that b*&$% knows."

"That may be true, but nevertheless, they are still useful," Bradley replied darkly. "And unless they prove themselves to be a threat to our plans, only then are we allowed to dispose of them, but not before. We have much more to accomplish before we allow others to know the truth," Bradley said placing his hand on his desk. "Don't lose sight of them, Pride."

"Not a single cough will pass my notice," a voice from the shadows promised with a terrifying smile.

xxxxxxx

"Here's the lounge, and from the sounds of things, Havoc's in there," Kat said to Elly as they walked down the hall.

"Hey guys check it…." Elly started walking into the room with Kat. She didn't finish, however, as Havoc's words cut through her statement.

"I'm telling you guys, my new girlfriend, she's absolutely gorgeous…and she wants to meet with me again today," Havoc exclaimed. Just then he noticed Kat and Elly who were standing in the doorway both with surprised expressions on their faces. He noticed that today Elly was actually wearing a military uniform and had her hair up in a pony tail.

Elly's face was hidden in shadow and Kat patted her shoulder in worry. "Hey…Elly are you alright?" she asked in a low whisper.

Elly didn't reply, instead she walked over to Havoc slowly making him and the other three break out into a sweat. When she reached him, she looked into his eyes and smiled warmly. "Congratulations Havoc," she told him. "I hope you have fun with her tonight."

Havoc stared at her for a moment with a strange expression, but it subsided when he grinned like a dork. "Thanks, Elly. That means a lot, really. Anyways, I'll see you all later." They all watched him leave and the three other Royettes decided they should probably get back to work as well.

"I need to go give my report to the Colonel, are you coming with?" Kat asked tentatively.

"Nah, you go on. I'm just... gonna do my thing," Elly said.

Kat nodded and headed off in the direction of the Colonel's office. Once alone, Elly sank into one of the chairs. 'A new girlfriend? So...where does that leave me?'

xxxxxx

CM: Poor Elly! Coming back home just to find the guy she likes is taken! Is their no hope? Stay tuned to find out!

xxxxxx

When Kat knocked on the door of Colonel Mustang's office, she didn't expect the door to open of its own accord. "LT. KATHLEEN HUGHES! SO WONDERFUL TO SEE YOU AFTER SO LONG," the voice of Major Armstrong boomed.

"And to you, Major Armstrong," Kat answered with a smile. She started when she saw his head was bandaged. "Did you hit your head, Major?"

Armstrong's face became grave for only a moment before clapping a hand on her shoulder. "A story for another day."

"The Major was just reminding me that tomorrow evening is his youngest sister's birthday," Roy explained from his desk.

"Yes indeed," the major confirmed. "I don't suppose you'll be joining us Miss Hughes?"

"Hey... tomorrow is Elly's birthday too. She told me about it last night," Kat said an idea clicking in her head.

"Is it?" Armstrong said in surprise. "Then we mustn't let it go uncelebrated. After all, a birthday is the one time every year where a person gets to shine, especially a young maiden who is steadily blossoming into a fine woman! It's decided! We shall celebrate Miss Elly's birthday alongside Katherine's! Just bring her along, but keep your lips tight. It would be a shame to spoil the surprise."

"Oh, I'll keep it hush-hush," Kat promised, grinning madly. "Um, could you also invite Havoc and the others. It would mean the world to Elly."

"Yes of course. I'll see you all tomorrow evening," Armstrong said before strolling out.

"You're a little devil," Roy commented once the Major had left.

"The horns help support the halo, Colonel," Kat said with a sweet smile. "Now about that report..."


	57. Falling Outs and Pitfalls

**Chapter Twenty-One: Falling Outs and Pitfalls**

"Welcome to the Armstrong mansion," a tall man in a black suit and tie greeted Kat, Elly and Hawkeye as they stood at the door. "Please, right this way."

"Wow…my whole hometown could fit in this place," Elly murmured in awe.

"I'm sure you're exaggerating," Hawkeye commented.

"Maybe a little…but not much," Elly told her.

"Just relax and have fun," Kat told her. "There's no need to be modest, you look fantastic."

"Oh please, you both forced me into this thing," Elly grumbled, pulling up her maroon dress around the chest area. "This thing is WAY too low cut."

"I think it's right on the money," Kat commented.

"What's the deal with yours?" Elly asked her, pointing at the hem of Kat's dark cerulean dress which was lightly ruffled. "It's above your knee on one side and ends at your ankle on the other."

"That's just the style," Hawkeye informed. She was wearing a very long and elegant jade green dress.

"This sort of outfit is pretty inconvenient where I come from," Elly muttered. "I really don't see the point in dressing up for something like this either. It's just a birthday party."

"WELCOME!" A booming voice greeted them and Armstrong appeared right before their eyes. "Thank you so much for joining us in celebrating my younger sister's and our Elly's birthday. And I must say, you three look absolutely EXQUISITE!"

"It sounds like he's describing an hors d'oeuvre," Elly thought before looking bleakly at Kat. "And what does he mean my birthday?"

"I might have let it slip that today was your birthday as well," Kat said smiling. "When he found out, he was very insistent that we celebrate yours at the same time."

"You little…" Elly started, her face contorting with shock and rage. "I knew telling you was a mistake."

"Oh, lighten up," Kat replied with a smirk. "Now go enjoy your party." She ushered Elly over to Armstrong and said. "Major, Elly would like so very much to dance with you."

"What?" Elly exclaimed looking between the two.

"Well of course!" Armstrong exclaimed taking her entire arm…as his hand took up that much room. "Allow me to show you the dancing technique that has been PASSED DOWN THE ARMSTRONG LINE FOR GENERATIONS!"

"Kat…I'm going to kill you, I'm going to kill you, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU," Elly thought darkly as she glared at her.

"Was that really necessary?" Hawkeye asked Kat.

"Merely a means to an end," Kat told her smiling as she glanced around. "Ah, there he is." She walked over to where a nicely dressed, lanky blonde stood.

"Hello, Lt. Havoc," Kat said approaching him with Hawkeye.

"Oh, hey Kat," Havoc said turning towards the pair. "You look really nice in that dress…. And you too Lt. Hawkeye. Wait, Kat, you're brother isn't going to haunt me for complimenting you, is he?"

"I think he'll forgive you," Kat said with a small laugh. "So what are you doing standing here by yourself?"

"I'm supposed to be meeting Solaris here…but she hasn't shown up yet," Havoc explained. "But I'm sure she'll be here…I kind of wanted to show her off to everyone."

"Well, until she arrives, there's a young maiden over there that appears to need rescuing," she told him, pointing off to the dance floor where Elly was being dragged around by Armstrong in a very awkward waltz, her toes barely touching the floor. Elly looked thoroughly unhappy, almost murderous. "She shouldn't have to put up with such a thing on her birthday after all."

"I'm going to make sure she gets it after this," Elly thought darkly. "She's going to pay dearly…hmm…maybe something really awkward with Fuery…or Breda…that might work." She was actually starting to enjoy herself as plans of revenge went through her mind, when she heard a very welcoming voice.

"Mind if I cut in?" Havoc asked getting Armstrong to put her down.

"Of course!" Armstrong exclaimed letting Elly dance with Havoc. "Enjoy the party!"

"Thank you," Elly murmured in relief once Armstrong was out of earshot.

"Well, Kat told me you needed saving, and from the looks of things, she was right," Havoc explained with a small chuckle.

"She PLANNED this," Elly thought both irritated and impressed.

"So… while we're here, may I have this dance?" Havoc asked her, offering her his hand.

"If you don't mind dancing with someone who's not your girlfriend," Elly said as a poke.

"I don't think she'll mind," he said before taking her hand and gently began leading her across the dance floor.

"Well, that was easy," Kat said from the sidelines looking extremely pleased with herself.

"That was rather cruel," Hawkeye noted.

"Maybe it was," Kat agreed. "But they both look happy."

"You never learn, do you, Lieutenant Ice Cold?" A deep voice asked and she turned to see the Flame Alchemist clad in a charcoal, pinstripe suit with a dark tie. He looked…. Rather dazzling actually. Kat was sure he saw his eyes flicker to her skirt for just a split second before going back to her face. "Still causing trouble, as always."

"A little trouble keeps the thrill alive, Colonel," Kat replied placidly, betraying nothing.

"Just make sure you don't start more trouble than what you can remedy," Roy advised.

"I shall keep that in mind," Kat promised.

"Um, excuse me, Miss Ice Cold?" a man said coming up to her. "I was wondering if you would mind sharing a dance with me?"

Kat was a little surprised and was about to answer, but Roy didn't give her time to.

"Actually, she'll be sharing this dance with me," he cut in taking Kat's hand and looking down on the other man.

"Excuse me?" the man said looking affronted. "Just who do you think you are, sir?"

"I am Colonel Roy Mustang…The Flame Alchemist and Hero of the Ishbalan War."

The man went visibly pallid and quickly backed away. "Ah, yes…. I'm terribly sorry, Colonel Mustang, sir." Then he hurried off.

"I don't think scaring the man was really necessary, sir," Hawkeye said from her station against the wall.

"He asked who I was and I simply told him," Roy defended. "I wasn't about to lie to a fellow officer."

"Of course not, oh great Hero of the Ishbal War," Kat said with a roll of her eyes. "And I don't remember ever saying I'd dance with you."

"Well then…allow me to ask you properly," Roy replied taking her hand in his. "Might I have this dance, Miss Kathleen Hughes?"

How could she possibly say no to that? Still managing to keep a straight face, she said, "I suppose I could spare you one." Or two.

He smiled, and gently led her onto the dance floor, where Havoc and Elly were still chatting…in each other's arms.

"I have to say, that dress is very…. Something else," Havoc told Elly and he turned her to the music. "I'm surprised you wore something like that."

"It wasn't my choice," Elly mumbled. "Hawkeye and Kat kind of strong armed me into wearing it…and coming to this party."

"Well, I'm glad she did, you should enjoy your birthday when it comes," he told her honestly. "And I think you look really nice."

Elly felt herself blush in spite of herself. "Don't get excited, idiot. He's just being a gentleman," she berated herself. She glanced up and to her surprise saw Fuery and Breda had also come to the party and had found some dance partners of their own. Little Fuery was dancing with a girl who was a head and shoulder taller than him, which Elly wanted to laugh at. In fact, a snicker escaped her, causing Havoc to look puzzled at her.

"What's the joke?" Havoc asked her.

"Take a look at Fuery and his dance partner," Elly chuckled. He did so and also started to laugh a little bit. "See…the poor guy."

"Yeah, but I have to say I'm pretty lucky tonight," Havoc murmured.

"Uh…but you're still with your girlfriend, right? Wouldn't this kind of…make her jealous?" Elly asked as she blushed again.

"Nah, she's not the jealous type," he assured her. "But I'm just glad that we're able to still be good friends, and I'm really glad you decided to come back."

"Well…I couldn't let you jokers have all the fun here in Central, I have to help you cause some mayhem," Elly told him with a wide smile.

Havoc laughed a little at this and Elly couldn't help but feel as if she'd never left.

On the other side of the dance floor, a soft lilt of laughter escaped the lips of the Ice Cold Alchemist as she every now and then spared the cute couple a glance. She knew it might not last forever but, she was hoping that it would trigger something good.

"You seemed highly pleased about something," her dance partner commented. "Though I can hardly blame you when it's me you're dancing with."

"Get over yourself," Kat told him. "I'm just happy this party is turning out to be fun for everyone."

"But I'm sure out of everyone here, you're having the most fun," he replied confidently.

"If only I had a pin to pop that overly large head of yours," Kat replied smartly. "Though, I am curious, where did you learn to dance like this?"

"Did you honestly think that I could only woo women by using my alchemy and good looks?" he asked with a light chuckle. "This is just one of my many ways to…make the women fall completely head over heels for me." As he spoke, he dipped Kat low and held her there.

While Kat was not unmoved by this, she still managed to keep her head long enough to say, "Because only women with brain damage would date you?"

"I could always give you some," he replied before jokingly letting his hands drop a little.

Her heart instantly picked up in pace as her body felt the sensation of being dropped. "Alright, point taken," Kat said, really not wanting brain damage of any sort.

He smiled satisfactorily before lifting her back up. The music came to an end and Roy took one of Kat's hands and, bowing at the waste, lightly kissed the back of her hand. "Thank you for the dance," he stated graciously.

'He's really good at teasing when he's feeling inclined,' Kat thought wryly and she merely gave a small incline of her head in answer to his show of thanks. It was then that she had the sudden sensation of them being closely watched and turned to see Armstrong standing RIGHT THERE.

"So good of you to come, Colonel Mustang," Armstrong addressed Roy.

"I couldn't miss out on the birthday of a good friend's sister," Roy returned as he straightened up.

"Or partner, right Colonel?" Kat asked under her breath. He ignored her.

"Now that you both are here, there is something I would like you to see, if you could spare just a moment," Armstrong requested.

Kat and Roy exchanged a glance before agreeing and followed the Major out of the room.

Meanwhile, Elly and Havoc spun around the dance floor a little more until Elly felt a light tap on her shoulder. "Mind if I cut in?" a sultry voice asked. Elly froze where she stood and found it nearly impossible to turn around, what made it all the worse was that Havoc smiled widely and dropped her hands before taking the hands of the woman behind her.

"Solaris, I wasn't sure if you'd be able to make it, but I'm really glad you could come," he said warmly. Elly finally managed to turn around by this point and found, to her dismay, that the woman Havoc had called Solaris was none other than Lust; the woman who had tried to kill her in the vast Eastern Desert.

"I'm sorry for making you wait, Jean," she said with a tempered smile. "I couldn't decide what to wear. Is this your friend you've been telling me about?"

"Yep, this is Elly," he told her with a smile. "Elly, this is my girlfriend, Solaris."

"It's…nice to…meet you," Elly managed to get out through her shock.

"Jean…I'm a little thirsty after my trip here. Would you mind getting me a drink?" Solaris asked sweetly.

"Of course, and why don't you two get to know each other while I'm gone," Havoc suggested as he started to walk away. "I'll be right back, so don't go anywhere."

"He's quite the gentleman, isn't he?" Solaris said to Elly as Havoc walked off to the food and drink table. "You know, if I wasn't keeping a low profile, I would have run you through several times by now."

Elly's heart began hammering in her chest from instinctual fear as she remembered what happened the last time she was face to face with this woman. "If you touch him, I swear to God…." Elly said through gritted teeth, her clenched fists shaking with anger.

"You seem to be rather fond of him," she continued. "Pity he doesn't feel the same. And you'd have to do something positively drastic for him to ever believe anything you told him about me."

Elly bit her lip to keep from saying anything that would instigate a fight. The last thing she needed was those in the room getting sliced up because of a stray comment.

"He really is such a sweetheart, opening doors for me and helping me in and out of his car," she murmured silkily. "In fact, we've been alone together several times. Who knows, maybe tonight we'll be in love enough to do _that_."

By this time, Elly's nails were digging into her palms near the breaking point of her skin, and her lip was beginning to throb painfully. "You will die if you ever try to take advantage of…"

"I'm back," Havoc called out handing a drink to Solaris. "I hope you two had a good chance to get to know each other." He glanced over at Elly who was still resisting the urge to just attack Solaris. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…" Elly grumbled. After a quick moment's internal argument, she grabbed Havoc by the arm and started marching him somewhere private. "Havoc, I really need to talk to you right now."

"Uh…. Okay, I'll be right back, Solaris," Havoc called as he was forcefully led away out of the room. "Ouch! Elly, what is it that's so urgent?"

"Havoc, that woman out there…she's not good for you," Elly explained as she fought to find the words needed to help him understand.

"What?" Havoc said in surprise. "What makes you say that?"

"Just trust me, that woman is bad news," Elly whispered urgently.

Havoc's face fell into a frown. "What happened to being happy for me?"

"Look, Havoc, if it had been anyone, I mean ANYONE but her…." Elly began. Heck, she would have been fine if he had started dating Kat rather than that monstrosity.

"Elly, stop it," Havoc said looking a bit offended. "I don't know what you're problem is but…."

"She's a monster, Havoc!" Elly blurted out.

She immediately wished she hadn't as Havoc's face went very grave. "You have absolutely no right to say such a horrible thing. Solaris is one of the sweetest girls I've ever met."

"Can't you see she's playing you?" Elly said desperately. "Please, Havoc, I'm only trying to…."

"Just stop," Havoc said harshly. "I tried, Elly. I tried but you shoved me away and then you left without so much as a word. Now I'm finally able to move on but you can't seem to accept that."

"It's not that I can't move on," Elly pleaded trying to make him understand. "It's just that dating you or not, I'm your friend and I don't want to see you hurt."

"Obviously not as good of a friend as I had thought," Havoc muttered before walking past her.

Elly tried to get him to stop but nothing she did or said would deter him. She watched in anguish as he returned to Solaris and offered her his arm. "I suddenly feel somewhat unwanted," he told her softly. "Shall we go?"

"Alright, I've been getting some strange looks anyway," she replied overly sweetly. Then the two left, but before they disappeared from view, Solaris turned and gave Elly a taunting wave.

Elly sat there for the longest time, not daring to believe that what conspired within the last ten minutes really happened. Maybe this was all just a bad dream that she would wake up from, and she would go to work with Kat, and Havoc would introduce his real girlfriend, a cute little blonde with an annoying giggle or something like that. But the longer she sat there, the more the horrible truth set in. She wasn't sure how much time had passed when she finally got up and began walking out the door. A hand stopped her halfway there.

"Elly, is something the matter?" Hawkeye's calm voice asked her.

"Just let me go, Hawkeye," Elly muttered in an almost dead voice. "I'm just going home. I can do that without an escort or anything."

"Allow me to drive you home," Hawkeye said, though it was more of a demand than a request. "I know that's what Kat would have preferred, and it's just safer that way."

"And how's Kat supposed to get home?" Elly asked.

"She'll manage," Hawkeye said with a knowing smile.

"Okay, fine," Elly muttered and allowed Hawkeye to accompany her out.

Meanwhile elsewhere...

"And my seventh cousin four times removed on my great-great-great-great-grandmother's side…." Armstrong was going on about his family tree which was displayed on a VERY LARGE tapestry that took up most of the wall. Kat and Roy both had been listening to this for the past half hour. Kat couldn't help but feel that Elly had a hand in this.

"And here I was doing her a favor," she thought reproachfully.

While Armstrong's back was turned to them, Kat felt Roy tap on her wrist and she looked over to see his eyes shoot to the open door. She caught the message and the two of them quickly and quietly crept out of the room unnoticed.

"Yes, dear Artina. She was the strongest of the Armstrong line and could bench 400 pounds."

"I don't know what made him think I wanted to see, or hear, that," Roy muttered as he walked down one of the vast hallways with Kat. "I could have done without that little lecture for the rest of my life."

"I dunno, I thought it was interesting in its own right," Kat commented thoughtfully.

"Only because you grew up with your brother," Roy muttered, then realized quickly what he just said. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

"It's okay, you're allowed to bad mouth him because you're his best friend," Kat said with a smile. "But only you have that privilege."

"You're becoming more and more like him every day," he told her with a chuckle.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Kat said with a pleased smile. "So I take it you didn't enjoy hearing about the generations of Armstrongs?"

"Only one good thing came from that gut churning display," Roy said.

"Really? What's that?"

"Take a look around you, who do you see?" Roy asked her.

Kat glanced around, but there was no one around. "I don't see anyone," she told him puzzled.

"Exactly," he murmured pulling her into a hug. "That's what I was hoping for at this party."

As Kat was enveloped in warmth, she figured she'd have to remind herself to thank Elly later. It wasn't very often that she and Roy were able to be with each other like this. People would get suspicious if either starting visiting the other's house periodically. In a place as big as the Armstrong mansion, with a party consisting of mostly of people they more than likely could trust, there was no better time or place. Kat placed her hands on his shoulder blades, bringing herself ever closer to him. "We really won't get much time to ourselves, will we?"

"No, we really won't," the Colonel agreed. "But once I'm Fuhrer, that'll all change."

"I can't wait," Kat expressed warmly.

They held each other like that for several minutes before regretfully breaking apart. "Well, shall we return to the party?" he asked her offering his arm.

"Yes, I think I should probably check on how Elly is doing," Kat nodded. Then arm in arm…until they heard other people nearby, the two returned to the ball room.

When they came back to the main room, they were almost immediately attacked by Fuery and Breda. Falman, Kat noticed for the first time was strangely absent. "Um, where's Warrant Officer Falman?" Kat asked.

"He's been away on sick leave for a while now, but you both just missed Havoc's girlfriend," Fuery told them. "She's so…"

"Gorgeous," Breda finished for him. "I don't know how he managed it but he landed himself a big one. Two big ones actually. She made Elly look small."

"Really?" Roy said and Kat smacked him in the back of the head.

"While we're on that note, do any of you know where Elly is? Or Havoc? Or….. my ride?"

"See, not long after his girlfriend arrived, Havoc left with her," Fuery answered.

"Elly took off shortly after," Breda continued. "Lieutenant Hawkeye gave her a ride."

"Well, so now I'm without a ride home," Kat sighed. "I'll guess I'll just have to walk."

"As bothersome as it is, I suppose you can ride with me," Roy volunteered. "Though I expect you to chip in for gas."

"I'm not sure if your car can accommodate me with your ego taking up space," Kat replied coolly.

The two soldiers got the hint that a storm was coming and took off as fast as they could. "I'm sure my car can accommodate us both…though your chilly nature might freeze it in place," Roy shot back.

"Oh, there you both are!" Armstrong's voice boomed as he ran towards them, the earth shaking with each step.

"Thank you for inviting us, Major, but we really must be going," Roy said before grabbing Kat's hand and dragging her out of the room. "No arguments, you're coming." Once the pair was outside, they felt they could relax a little. Roy led Kat to the car and opening the door for her before getting in himself and driving to her apartment.

"I really hope Elly is alright," Kat commented aloud as they drove.

"I'm sure she's fine," Roy told her calmly. "She might not be too happy about Havoc dating someone else, but she's a sensible person…usually."

"I just have a really bad gut feeling about all of this," Kat conveyed. "Elly's not the type to get overly jealous to such extremes and the way those three described it, it almost sounded like she and Havoc had a fight."

"It's a good thing for a couple to fight every now and again," Roy muttered with a shrug. "Get's them to release the stress of everyday life."

"But they're not a couple," Kat pointed out.

"Neither were we for a while," Roy returned. "Look how we turned out."

"I think that was just a special case for us," Kat said with a small laugh. "I've never seen those two fight before."

"There's a first for everything, you should know that by now," Roy told her. "But whatever happens, they need to work it out themselves. That means no more helping."

"If you say so," Kat sighed. "By the way... now that I think of it, I haven't seen Falman at all since I got back. Did something happen to him?"

"I suppose you should know," Roy said, his tone becoming low and serious. "A few days before you came back, some guy showed up out of the blue who's the same as the younger Elric brother. A walking talking empty suit of armor." Kat said nothing but continued to listen with rapt attention. "Falman is currently looking after him under the guise of sick leave. In the meantime, I've been investigating Hughes's murder."

Kat swallowed her statement. She wanted to tell him... darn it why did she have to keep something like this a secret?

"I don't want you to worry about this, Kathleen," Roy said. "I'll take care of this and see to it that Hughes's murderer is brought to justice. So please don't do anything else that will land you in any kind of trouble, understood?"

A little late for that, she thought, but still she replied, "Yes, sir."

"What was that?" Roy's expression suddenly became irritated.

"What was what? The sound of me agreeing with you?" Kat asked.

"We're alone, Kathleen, you called me sir."

"Oh…. So I did."

"It's just a name…it's not that difficult to say," Roy murmured. "I won't stop this car until you say it."

"You're such a child," Kat nearly exclaimed.

"Takes one to know one," Roy replied with a smile. "So what's it going to be?"

"Please take me home… Roy," Kat mumbled softly.

"That's much better," Roy said with approval. "Now that wasn't too hard was it?"

"Not as hard as your head," Kat replied.

Roy responded by taking her hand, while keeping one on the wheel, and giving it a light kiss. "How can I ever hope to be Fuhrer if I can't even get my girlfriend to call me by my name?"

Kat's insides gave a small flutter at the word 'girlfriend'. That was the second time he used that word regarding her. To be honest, she thought he was joking the first time he said it. "So…. we really are then?"

"Well not officially…as far as the rest of the country is concerned," Roy told her. "But I'll soon remedy that." By this time he had reached her apartment and stopped the car. "So I guess you should check on the well being of your partner."

"Yes, that would probably be a good idea," Kat said with a nod. There was a few moments where the two of them just sat in silence before Kat said, "Well, have a good night, Colonel," and opened her door to get out.

Before she could step out, Roy stopped her for a moment and turned her around just enough to plant a light kiss on her mouth. "Good night…Lieutenant."

Kat had to take a moment to get over her momentary surprise. She opened her mouth, as if she wanted to say something, but closed it tight. She gave him one last smile and was out of the car and walking towards her front door.

Roy watched her go to her door and smiled with determination. "I will become Fuhrer, I promise that." Then he turned his head a bit and a different kind of smile graced his lips. "That dress makes her look nice in the front…_and_ in the back."

xxxxxxx

When Kat went inside the house, Elly was sitting on the couch playing solitaire. She had changed out of the dress which had been draped unceremoniously over the arm of the sofa and she was in her night ware of baggy pants and shirt. At least half the deck of cards lay in ribbons on the floor.

"Hey, Elly," Kat said coming into the room. "So, care to explain?" she asked pointing the shredded card pile.

Elly shrugged, not looking up from her game. "I got a suit."

Kat sighed before settling into a sitting chair. "Elly, why did you leave? You didn't even stay to blow out your candles."

"I couldn't stand to be in that place a second longer," Elly grumbled finishing another suite and unceremoniously slicing it in half as well. "Honestly, birthday parties lost their luster years ago. You should have left well enough alone...I had no desire to celebrate it." She finished a third suite and sliced it in fourths smiling slightly as the pieces fell to the floor.

"Is this about Havoc's new girlfriend?" Kat guessed. "The guys said you left shortly after she showed up."

Elly tensed at the mention of the woman and she crumpled up the card in her hand. Her face was a mask of shadows and she found it rather difficult to find the right words without blowing up on her friend. "Y-yeah, it was about her. I'm surprised you didn't see her...but since you didn't, I know you would have reacted the same way," she muttered forcing herself to calm down enough to uncrumple the card and find a place for it.

"Why do you say that?" Kat inquired.

"Because that woman he's dating… is the same woman that attacked you and me while we were gone," Elly hissed.

"Are you positive?" Kat asked soberly. "You're absolutely sure?"

"Do you really think I'd forget the face of the woman that taunted me from above as I sat holding onto my bleeding and searing shoulder unable to move?" Elly exclaimed finally losing it and jumping to her feet scattering cards as she went. "There was no mistaking that body of hers...or that smile, and to make matters worse, she taunted me with the fact that he was with her. I wanted so much to just strangle her...but that would have just created an unwanted scene and Havoc would have been even more ticked at me."

"We need to do something about this," Kat said already decided. She too did not want Havoc anywhere near that woman.

"Like what? What are we going to do?" Elly demanded. She didn't mean to take out her frustration on Kat, but she was at a loss. She was angry at Lust and scared for Havoc. "She's got him wrapped around her stretchy fingers and now he doesn't believe me."

Kat thought for a moment. Her first notion was to alert the higher ups but… no… she trusted them even less now than she did before. "I'll try talking to him," she said finally. "And if he won't listen, I'll talk to the Colonel. For what it's worth, he knows I wouldn't joke about a comrade being in danger."

"I know...but it doesn't help to know that even he wouldn't be able to do much for Havoc right now," Elly sighed. "Havoc likes large-chested women...I already know that. You know how often Roy tells him to dump his girlfriends...he probably will think that Roy just wants a shot at her himself. I honestly don't know how we're going to do this unless he actually gets hurt from her...or shown her true colors."

"We'll think of something, alright?" Kat said placing a hand on her friends shoulder. She pulled something out of her pocket and handed it to Elly. "Here, your birthday present. I figured you could use this until you try out for the exam."

Elly stared at it curiously as if it might come to life and jump at her. But under Kat's expectant gaze, she pulled off the ribbons and wrapping paper and opened the box. Inside was a necklace. A pendant shining bright copper with a starry night sky over a desert imprinted into the metal.

Her eyes widened at the item in her hand and her mouth fell open. "This...this looks like my home...at night," she thought, her hands shaking from the surprise. "Wh-where in the world did she find something like this?"

"Look inside," Kat urged.

She did, and on one side of the pendant was a watch and even a compass while the other side was empty. "I figured you could choose whatever photo you wanted to have in there," Kat explained. "But, you know… just in case you ever decided to travel again, might come in handy."

"Heh...yeah it would, thanks. How did you know I got lost on my trip?" Elly asked turning from the gift.

"Come on, Elly," Kat said smiling. "It took you forever, to memorize Eastern Headquarters. You'll need that just to find your way around Central."

"Hey, just because every hallway looks the same, doesn't mean I need a compass to find my way," Elly exclaimed pocketing the item. "More than anything I'll now know how much time it takes the guys to have their dorky conversations."

Kat laughed at this. "Well, what say we finish the night off with some hot cocoa?"

"That sounds terrific," Elly said with a grin.

xxxxxxx

"You sure this'll work?" Elly asked Kat as they walked up the stairs to Central the next day.

"Well, nothing's ever for certain," Kat said honestly. Once inside Kat told Elly to go hang out for a bit while she chatted with Havoc. It wasn't hard to find him, and luckily enough he was even alone. "Havoc, may I have a word?"

"Sure thing," Havoc said as he finished up his papers. "What's up?"

"It's about Elly," Kat began calmly. "She told me what happened between you two."

"Oh," Havoc said, and by the tone Kat could tell he wasn't thrilled to talk about it. "Well, did she also mention the things she called Solaris? And she only just met her."

"Havoc," Kat said seriously. "Don't you… think you should put more stock into Elly's words?"

"I do put trust into what she says...just not when she's acting the jealous would be girlfriend," Havoc answered rubbing his head. "It's not that I don't want to listen to her...it's just there's no reasoning with someone when they're like that."

Kat rubbed her forehead. "Look, I'm going to be frank. I don't think you should be seeing this person, and I'm not trying to barge into your business, but I don't want to see either of you getting hurt."

"Did Elly ask you to say this?" Havoc grumbled in irritation.

"Of course not," Kat replied frostily. "I'm speaking on her behalf because you seem to be deaf to all reason. What do you even know about this woman?"

"She's got a dazzling smile and her body isn't bad at all," Havoc replied like a joyful schoolboy. "But beyond that, she likes to cook and she thinks I'm funny and she enjoys being around me...and she loves kids. There are you satisfied?"

Kat sighed. It was clear he was beyond hope. "My satisfaction does not matter," she said walking out. "But, Havoc, I suggest you think hard on what you seem to be so willing to give up for a pretty face and a nice rack."

As she walked off, Havoc turned around and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm not giving up on anything," he thought. "She's the one that walked out on me...I'm just moving on."

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Ugh… where's that idiot Colonel when you need him?" Kat muttered out loud. She spotted Sheska and waved her down.

"Oh, Lieutenant Hughes, it's so good to see you again," Sheska said earnestly.

"The feeling is mutual," Kat said with a smile. "Sorry to be abrupt but do you know where Colonel Mustang is by chance?"

"Who me?" Sheska asked shifting guiltily. "Why would I know? I'm just a book keeper after all. Hahaha!"

"Sheska, it's fine," Kat told her reassuringly. "I can keep a secret."

Sheska twisted her hands together. "Well… he is your commanding officer… so I guess it's okay." Sheska motioned for her to follow and she led Kat to one of the store rooms. "He's in here."

Kat thanked Sheska and opened the door. Inside was a mess of books piled all over the place with Roy asleep amongst them.

"Eep! He fell asleep again?" Sheska exclaimed.

What caused Sheska to freak out even more was when Kat picked up one of the books and tossed it at Roy, hitting him in the face. "Get up you lazy, miserable excuse for a colonel."

"What are you doing, Lieutenant?" Roy demanded after jolting awake rubbing the spot where the book had hit.

"Waking up my Colonel of course," Kat answered. "He fell asleep on the job, again."

"Isn't there a better way to wake me up?" he demanded getting onto his feet. "What did you want anyway?"

Kat asked Sheska if she could give them a moment and Sheska not asking any questions, left the room leaving the pair in privacy. "It's about Havoc," Kat said getting to the heart of the matter. "And the woman he's dating. He's making a big mistake and he's too twitter-pated to listen to reason."

"I thought we agreed not to get further involved in this," Roy reminded her, getting to his feet and brushing himself off.

"This is no longer personal," Kat told him gravely. "We're talking about a person's safety."

"Explain," he said shortly. What could Havoc dating some random broad do with someone's safety?

Kat sighed before rolling up the sleeve of her uniform revealing the few scars decorating her arm. "I have reason to believe the one he's dating is the same person who did this to me."

"Really?" he asked taking in the scars all over her arm. "And what evidence do you have that makes you make such a dangerous accusation?"

"Because she attacked Elly too, and Elly said she saw her at the party with Havoc," Kat said, letting her sleeve fall back into place.

Roy rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Why don't we take a walk, Lieutenant."

"You're not going to clean up your mess?" Kat asked scolding as she watched him step over the piles of books.

"There will be plenty of time for that later," he answered continuing on his way. "Hardly anyone goes in there anyway, now let's go."

Kat shook her head but followed him. She didn't even have to ask what he was doing there in the first place. He was still searching for clues about her brother's murder and losing sleep from the looks of it. Sheska bid them both a good day as they left.

"About Lt. Havoc," Roy said, speaking strictly and dispassionately. "While I may be his commanding officer, I can't simply go waving my authority over him."

"Why not? You've done it plenty times before," Kat pointed out.

"Before hand it was over matters that he otherwise would not have known how to deal with it," Roy replied easily. "Such as telling him to dump his previous girlfriend because we were moving to Central. However, since you seem to feel certain in your suspicions, I'll look into it when I have the time. Until then, leave it."

"But Colonel…" Kat began.

"If Havoc was in any immediate danger, don't you think something would have happened by now?" Roy asked her calmly.

Kat considered this and decided to do as Roy said and let it go for now.

"Colonel Mustang," Hawkeye said approaching them. "Lt. Maria Ross was just arrested for the murder of Brigadier General Hughes."

"What?" Roy exclaimed. "Why, what are their reasons?"

"I do not know sir," Hawkeye replied. "They only said that her gun was the one used for the killing blow."

"1st Lieutenant Hughes, I want you to go find your partner and wait in your office for my orders. 1st Lieutenant Hawkeye, come with me," Roy ordered changing his course.

"Yes, sir," Hawkeye agreed.

Kat watched them both leave, her mind in a buzz. Maria Ross? No… that was a complete lie! She needed to get Roy to see that as soon as possible. But first, she needed to find Elly.

She found the Ishbalan standing outside the cafeteria with a hand over her red face. "Man...I can't believe that I...I know I'm supposed to be working towards becoming more comfortable here...but still," she muttered to herself, not realizing the new arrival.

"Elly, something happened and we need to get moving," Kat said but paused. "What's gotten you all hot and bothered?"

"Unless it has nothing to do with Lieutenant Ross, I already know," Elly replied putting her hand down. "They just took her away a few minutes ago. What's bugging me, is the fact that when they entered...I got to my feet and asked what I did this time before they hauled her off."

Kat could scarcely blame her. "Let's go, the Colonel wants us to wait for him in his office."

"Oh joy," Elly said with a roll of her eyes before following her partner.

After making it to the office, the pair waited for about an hour for the Colonel to return. "So, what's the verdict on Ross?" Elly asked the moment he stepped inside.

"Is she going to be alright?" Kat asked. "They aren't really going to convict her for that, are they?"

"The prospects do not look good for her," Hawkeye answered shaking her head.

"They seem pretty sure they have their culprit," Roy added. "And from what was investigated, there's no proof that she isn't responsible." He glanced over at Kat whose face was one of distaste. "If there's something you wish to say, then say it," Roy told her impartially.

Kat looked him dead in the eye. "Colonel…. I don't believe that Maria Ross is capable of murdering Brigadier General Hughes."

"If you wish to speak on her behalf then you'll have to say what you know to whoever is in charge of her arrest. Making petty complaints to me is not going to solve anything, Lieutenant." There was a very long period where the two just stood glaring coldly at one another. "If you have nothing else to say, then why don't you just go and continue doing what you do best," Roy said derisively. "Drawing unwanted attention to yourselves."

Elly honestly thought Kat was going to seriously harm the Flame, whether by verbal or physical means. But instead Kat just turned away from him and muttered to Elly, "Come on, Elly. It's obvious we're unneeded here."

Feeling very grudging, Elly left the room after Kat and didn't say a word...at first. "So, what was that all about? I could have sworn you two were getting along now...what was with that atmosphere?" she demanded. "I thought you were going to blow up on him."

"I know better than to raise a hand against my superior," Kat said softly as they made their way to the front doors of Central. "But it seems that now I'm going to have to do something very drastic." As they stepped out into the evening dusk, a hidden smile of deviousness appeared on Kat's face.

Xxxxxxxxx

"Ha! So the Colonel's so caught up with finding a potential murderer, he won't even listen to that Hughes brat?" Envy giggled arriving into the underground room after a day of eves dropping. "It's just as I told you, Lust. Humans get so caught up in their emotions they abandon all reason and charge forward without a second thought. They're no better than animals hungering for their next meal. Now it won't matter if she knows it wasn't really Ross. She doesn't have any proof, and as if anyone will believe her if she did tell them."

"You forget, she does have someone who will believe her," Lust shot back. "The Ishbalan will, and the two of them tend to do drastic things when it's to save someone they adore."

"Hmph, well that wouldn't even be a problem if you and Gluttony had finished her off to begin with," Envy shot back.

"This isn't the time to argue," Pride said from the shadows. "It's possible those two are planning something in order to save their friend."

"So what? Not like they'll get away with something like that," Envy said. "I say let them try to save the girl and then just order a death warrant on them all."

"Just help me keep an eye on them, Envy," Pride ordered. "If you can't manage that, then maybe you should be in charge of watching the headquarters."

Envy made a sour face but didn't make a snappy retort. "Fine, whatever…. Mustang will be too distracted with his own issues to cause trouble anyways." He smiled. "And if he acts the role we set up for him, after this, the relationships between him and his subordinates will crumble."

xxxxxxxxx

CM: Hmmm... very curious. To be honest I don't really have any head turning questions here. Brain is on the friz today. :P

And now, the after chapter funny.

xxxxxxxxx

Late one evening, Elly began making some mac and cheese for dinner while Kat sat down at the table and pulled out a book from her bag.

"Hey, isn't that one of those weird picture books you read now and again?" Elly asked conversationally.

"Yeah, this is the one the Colonel confiscated from me and he finally gave it back today. It's my favorite so I'm really happy to have it back," Kat explained as she opened the book. When she did, a bookmark fell out, strange… since she never really used them. She bent down to pick it up and saw something written on it:

TONIGHT. SEVEN. ANNA'S COFFEE.

Kat checked her watch. It was already thirty-four minutes past six. She closed both the watch and her book before getting up from the table and running up the stairs. "Kat?" Elly watched her curiously but shrugged and continued making dinner. About ten minutes later Kat came back down dressed in one of the nicer outfits that she had gotten as a gift.

"Where are you going?" Elly managed to get out as Kat quickly made her way to the door.

"I don't know when I'll be back, don't wait up," she replied hurriedly before walking through the open door.

"Well have loads of fun," Elly said not bothering to hide her laughter.

Kat ignored her and left her house to head over to the meeting place. By the time she got there, it was way past the meeting time and the coffee shop was closed. Kat glanced around and seeing no one there, she sat down in one of the outside chairs to rest a bit. Had she come too late?

Her fears were quelled when she felt a warm hand touch her shoulder. "I didn't think you were going to come," a suave voice said. "I was sure you'd disregard it altogether and stay home with your partner."

Kat looked up and saw Roy still dressed in his military uniform with his black overcoat and dress gloves. "Colonel, do you enjoy wearing the uniform that much?" she asked as if they just happened to bump into each other by chance.

"My dear Lieutenant," Roy said with a shake of his head. "Don't you know that nearly all women cannot resist a man in uniform?"

"Ah, but it's the man who makes the uniform, not the other way around." She smiled and stood up glancing at the vacant shop. "It looks like I'm not getting any coffee tonight."

"Maybe, but I might have something better," he murmured leading her away from the shop. "I made a promise to someone that I would introduce you to them. I believe now is as good a time as any."

Kat curiously followed him to a downtown area where people were strolling the streets in search of night time entertainment. But Roy bypassed all of the brightly lit places and instead took an alley to a more secluded area. After some more walking, Kat found herself in front of a pub that was situated in such a way you would have to know it was there, otherwise you'd walk right past it. Roy, being the gentleman that he was, opened the door for her. Kat stepped in and was surprised to find the bar had a warm, almost at-home feel with a rich atmosphere and smelt faintly of tobacco, wine, perfume and potpourri.

"Ah, Roy Boy, so you decided to come visit me tonight?" a large woman behind the bar called out. "Hmm…who's this? Is she the one? Well, don't just stand there like an idiot, introduce us and get her a drink while you're at it."

Roy made an embarrassed face while Kat held back a giggle. He guided her to the bar to meet the older woman. "This is Karmen," Roy introduced. "Karmen, this is very well esteemed Madam Christmas."

"A pleasure, child," the robust woman said.

"And to you, Madam," Kat returned, and gave a small bow of respect. "You have a very lovely place. I've never seen anything quite like it."

"Why thank you, I've tried my best to make it welcoming," Madam Christmas replied placing a glass of something in front of the Colonel as he sat down. "But no matter what I do, Roy Boy doesn't visit very often. I may have to get more of the younger women to come…that may sway him a bit."

"No Madam that would do no such thing," he spoke up taking a drink out the glass. "I have a lot of work that keeps me from visiting as often as I would like."

"He's right, Madam," Kat said cheerily as she sat down with Roy. "In fact, he has so much work, he's forced to pile it onto his subordinates. And even after work he's so busy that at home he can't even clean…"

"How about a daiquiri, Karmen?" Roy asked a little loudly.

"Oh, that sounds good, if you please," Kat requested.

"Haha, that sounds just like you," Madam Christmas laughed. "You always did have a way with getting people to do exactly what you want. And I'll get to work on that daiquiri for you dear."

"I assure you, Madam, that I do not know what it is you are talking about," Roy said with a charming smile.

For a good while, Kat and Roy spent their time conversing with Madam Christmas and enjoying their drinks. Occasionally Roy would get hit on by the nicely dresses girls working there, but Kat pretended not to notice when this happened. Before they knew it, the clock had almost reached eleven and it was time to go.

"Ah, but do you have to go, Colonel?" a girl simpered.

"You're not tied to anyone and you are a full grown man," another brought up.

"Why don't you stay here with us for awhile longer?" a third requested putting on her most convincing pout.

"I am sorry ladies, but I must go," Roy said to them. "I do have a lot of work to finish tonight and even more for tomorrow."

"But you'll get all stressed if all you think about is work," yet another said sadly.

"Yes, why don't we come with you and help you relax while you're doing it," a fifth suggested.

Now Kat was normally a tolerant person, and she had been tolerant all night. But everyone had their limits. Rather than getting angry though, she thought of something even better. He finished her drink, got up from her seat and forcing her way through the gaggle, tapped Roy on the shoulder. The moment he turned his attention to her, she seized the back of his neck and pulled him into an impassioned meeting of the lips.

Her action had an even bigger affect than she had anticipated…but it certainly did the job. The five girls that had been surrounding him pulled back in alarm and some looked very angry. While Roy, on the other hand, just didn't know what to say. When she had broken the contact, she was smiling up at him and he couldn't take his eyes off her face. He had never had a woman be so forward with him before then and was finding that he rather liked the more forceful types.

"Roy, what was that?" one of the girls exclaimed as she stared at Kat with shock and incredulity.

Kat saved Roy the trouble of creating an alibi. "Oh, his lips were looking a little chapped so I moistened them up a bit," she said capriciously before taking his hand and began leading him away from the bar. "And now if you'll excuse us, I need to put this soldier to bed. He has a long day tomorrow."

The two left the bar with several angry and surprised stares following them all the way out. Madam Christmas alone found the whole thing to be quite entertaining. "Looks like you finally found a real keeper, Roy Boy," she thought cleaning off their glasses and putting them away.

When the pair got outside, and a couple blocks down, the Colonel finally found his voice. "What the hell was that?" he demanded, pointing back in the direction they came from. "Are you drunk again, or have you been possessed by your brother?"

Kat turned to him questioningly. "Are you angry?"

"More confused than angry," Roy said, though he'd admit he was flustered at having been swept up in charms he never knew she possessed.

"Well, I'd be lying if I said I was sorry," Kat said smiling. "And no, I'm not drunk. It was just something I felt like doing, so I did it."

"That's why I'm wondering," Roy pointed out. "You've never let anyone see how you felt before, and now you're randomly deciding you want to kiss someone…me. Just the other day you had a hard time allowing me the privilege."

"Well, I did a bit of soul searching and I realized if I go through life afraid of getting close to people and not trusting anyone, I won't live at all." Kat sighed before lightly hitting him in the gut. "But if you prefer I go back to physically and verbally harassing you, I'm open to that."

"I'd…rather you did…in public at least," he replied. "If word were to get around about our new relationship, you may be used against me…or visa versa." He stood up straight and rubbed her head lightly. "Your brother would return to haunt me if anything happened to you."

Kat nodded in understanding. From now on, they would need to be cautious; just standing with each other on the street like this was risky. It was this very strain that caused their previously problems. "Colonel, if I ever once become a burden," Kat said gravely, please transfer me."

"Denied," Roy said immediately. "I don't care if you lose an arm, break your leg or lose your alchemy; you will remain as my subordinate and I'll hear no more about transfers ever. Do you understand?"

Kat was astounded by his declaration and she was tempted to kiss him again. In the end, she gave a small laugh. "Well, whatever you say goes."

"I'll hold you to that statement," he murmured with a smile. "Now it's time for you to return home…I'm sure your partner is preparing to go on a man hunt soon."

Kat nodded and gave a salute. "Thank you for the pleasant evening, Colonel."

"I enjoyed the evening as well, Lieutenant," he replied suavely, returning the salute. "I bid thee a safe journey home and a good night."

And there, the two parted ways, each knowing full well they were walking a long and hard road, but at least they were walking it together.


	58. Always Time for MakeUps and MakeOuts

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Always Time for Make-Ups and Make-Outs**

"I can't believe we just spent the entire day playing good Samaritans and using alchemy for street performances," Elly said when they got back to Central. "Is that even legal?"

"You heard what the Colonel told us," Kat said having her old smile back. "He said 'go and draw attention to yourselves'. We were just following orders."

"Whatever you say," Elly said with a shake of her head.

"Lt. Hughes! Thank goodness I found you!" a young, sandy blonde haired soldier approached them looking beside himself.

"Lt. Brosh?" Kat asked. "What's the matter?"

"Lt. Ross has broken out of prison and now there's an order to shoot on sight," Brosh explained in a panic.

"There's an order to what?" the two exclaimed. "Geeze, it's like the higher ups are TRYING to get her..." Elly started rubbing her head, but she froze. "Wait, Kat, you don't think..."

"We better hurry," Kat said and after assuring Brosh they would do all they can to find her and bring her back unharmed, the two dashed back out into the night. "The best place to start is around the prison area."

"Right, hopefully we'll find her first before anyone else…" Elly didn't finish as suddenly a large fireball erupted towards the sky momentarily before dying back down. Elly knew those flames all too well. They still haunted her in her dreams. "Don't tell me that was…"

The two grit their teeth and sped up, reaching the entrance to the alleyway the fire had erupted from. As they did so, they spotted the Flame Alchemist standing over a charred body, his back was to them.

"Colonel?" Kat murmured worriedly.

"Uh, hey, everything okay?" Elly asked trying to ignore the images threatening to reveal themselves to her mind.

Before Roy could answer, Edward suddenly appeared and began shouting at Roy before getting a punch in the face as well as a few reprimanding words from the Colonel. Edward almost attacked Roy, but Al showed up in time to stop him.

There wasn't much Elly or Kat could do to help the situation. Elly looked anywhere but at the body looking sick to her stomach. Kat couldn't take her eyes off of it.

"Kat, I-I'm heading home," Elly muttered darkly. She couldn't take it, the smell, the sounds of shouting and steam rising from the corpse, and the knowledge of who it was that did it. She moved away from the alley after that. "Lieutenant, call in some help," Roy ordered once he'd finished with the Elric brothers. "The body needs to be inspected and taken back to headquarters."

"Yes, sir," Kat replied and carried out the order. Within the hour, a team of soldiers had arrived to take the body away, while Douglass questioned Roy about his motives for killing the Lt. Ross in such a manner. Kat accompanied them to the bodily inspection where Doctor Knox verified it was indeed Lt. Ross, and that he hoped Mustang was happy that he finally got his revenge.

After Armstrong and Roy exchanged a few words, Roy yawned and said, "Lieutenant Ice Cold, since you seem to have so much spare time you can drive me home." He reached into his pocket and blithely tossed her the keys to his car.

"Yes, hunting down dangerous criminals must be so tiring," Kat replied acidly causing all the people present to be uncomfortable. "So I'll be more than happy to oblige. I'll come visit later, guys," she added to the Elrics before following the Colonel out.

He didn't respond to her unthinking comment and the two remained silent until they were inside his car and well on their way home. "Tell me, Kathleen, what do you really think of my actions tonight?" Roy finally asked relaxing against the back of his chair.

"I think I'm serving a very dangerous man indeed," Kat replied, resisting the urge to smile. "Pulling a stunt like that, you're going to have quite the reputation around Central."

"I'm the hero of the Ishbalan War, I'm already known as a dangerous man, which is why few people dare to fight me," Roy replied with a shrug. "This is only going to help that assumption."

"Just don't make too big of a spectacle of yourself," Kat told him.

"Of all the people to receive chiding from," Roy muttered with a playful roll of his eyes.

"Even war heroes need a kick in the back once in a while," Kat returned.

"Hmm...maybe," Roy agreed. "So, just how angry do you suppose your partner is? She didn't stick around after everything, though I suppose I understand."

"Elly never was good at reading in between the lines," Kat sighed. "But it's probably better this way."

"Are you sure you want to keep her out of the loop again?" Roy asked her seriously.

"As long as there's some chance of us being watched, I don't want to take any chances," Kat replied firmly. "We'll keep the spotlight on ourselves, so you can do whatever it is you need to."

"I'll be counting on you to do just that," he replied with a confident smile. "Just be sure to keep that partner of yours in check."

Kat nodded in response as she skillfully pulled the fast moving car into a parking spot. "Here you are, Colonel," she said stepping out of the car.

She saluted to him before tossing him the keys and began the journey home on foot.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was a day after Maria Ross's unfortunate and untimely death. As far as everyone concerned, she was a murderer, and later an escapee who was brought to justice. It was a big hype all around Central. Roy kept getting scathing looks from some of the people who knew her personally, while others just shared with him words of remorse. As far as investigation about Hughes murder went, it was case closed. But Roy had other plans…

He heard a knock on his door and told the person to come in. The door opened and Kat walked in with her share of paperwork signed and finished. And it wasn't even lunchtime yet. They exchange professional good morning greetings and small idle chat as Kat set her papers on the desk. That's when she allowed the conversation to take a more personal turn.

"So are you planning on going to Maria Ross's funeral?" Kat asked nonchalantly. "I know she had a heavy conviction but… it would be the polite thing to do considering…"

"As the man who ended her life, that would merely be mocking her if I attend," Roy answered. "And I doubt that those who cared for her would want me anywhere near it...so I'll oblige and stay away." He stretched a bit and leaned back in his chair. Suddenly the phone rang and Roy answered it. "Colonel Roy Mustang speaking."

"Hey, Roy," a husky voice said from the other end. "It's been a while hasn't it?"

Roy frowned. "I'm sorry, who is this?"

"Don't remember? Well, I guess it has been a while, huh?" The voice chuckled lightly. "It's me, David."

He took a few moments to sort through his mind exactly who he knew by that name...then it hit him. "Impossible, that person no longer exists," he stated firmly. "So who are you really and what business do you have with me?"

Kat watched the Colonel carefully, now slightly worried because of his words.

"It is me, Roy," David insisted. "If you want proof I could tell you things only we would know, like our secret hiding place, the things we did there… or how you became an orphan."

Roy didn't realize it but his hand was shaking but he immediately steadied it. All this time, he believed this person to be dead. He didn't know whether to be relieved or upset. "Why now?" Roy asked. "Why didn't you ever contact me before?"

"Because, I figured you'd cut yourself off from your old life," David explained solemnly. "But something's happened that you should know about. It's about your father."

"What is it?" he asked darkly. "What's happening with that man?" "He's been seen...wandering around the town," David explained. "We all know what happened to him, but for some reason he's started appearing at all the places he used to go. He even showed up at your old house."

"That's impossible," Roy stated.

"I know it seems like it but… I'm alive aren't I?" David asked seriously. "Could you please meet with me. I'm already in Central. We could go together and figure this out, like old times."

Roy deliberated in his head for a few minutes. He did have a few vacation days at his disposal, so it was certainly possible. But that would mean putting his plans on hold for a while. Should he really chance it? What if this was a prank? But then, he hadn't told anyone else about his father's death.

"Colonel?" Kat's soft but firm tone and gaze of concern bought him back down to earth and helped steady his nerves.

"Alright...where shall we meet?" he asked making himself as calm as possible so as not alert his subordinate. "There's an old fire station that now looks like your old house's more current state. Meet me there as soon as you get off work. I'll be waiting," David explained then he hung up.

Roy placed the phone back onto the receiver and stood up from his desk. "Lieutenant, I'm taking a vacation, alone," he added as he walked past her. "I'm going to need you to organize everything here and get it sent to the corresponding people. Lt. Hawkeye will help you."

"Uh, sure thing but, why so sudden?" Kat asked unable to help but be curious.

"I suddenly feel very tired and I have the need to take the time to clear my head," he answered non-nonchalantly. "I feel it would be best that I have a clear mind and sharp wit when I begin to pull my plan together."

"Oh… well if it's like that then I understand," Kat replied in low tones.

"Good, then I leave it to you," Roy said patting her shoulder before leaving. "Sorry, Kathleen," Roy thought as he went to sign the vacation papers. "But this isn't something I want you to get dragged into."

XXXXX

Roy went to the run down fire station where he was to have his rendezvous. He just hoped it turned out to be worth it.

"I'm glad you came, Roy," the same husky voice said as a man a little taller than Roy with dark rust colored hair and marbled green/brown eyes made himself know. He was wearing casual clothes. A light long sleeved jacket with beige pants and his shoes were brown. He was a little rugged looking with patchy stubble growing along his jaw, but there was no doubt that any female would find him a close running to Roy in physical attractiveness.

For a few moments, Roy could only stare. Though age had matured several of his features, David still had the same adventurous glint he had carried ever since he was a child.

Roy wasn't the only one doing a look over. "You look almost the same as I last saw you. It's no wonder you're such a lady killer, Baby Roy," he said with a wide grin.

"Heh, you haven't changed either," Roy returned with a grin. "Still as cocky and stupid as ever, even your idea of a meeting place remained the same."

"Maybe, but it works, and you understood what I wanted," he chuckled. His face suddenly turned serious and his eyes narrowed. "This really isn't the time for pleasantries though, his appearance is obviously going to cause a big uproar if certain people see him."

"Well, considering he's been dead all these years, I'm not entirely surprised," Roy murmured soberly.

David stared at Roy for a few moments before placing a hand on his shoulder. "It's a nice thought though, don't you think? You're old man being back in your life? Wish the same could happen for me… and my mother."

"Your mother?" Roy asked in surprise.

"She died shortly after… well, you know what they say when a one of a pair of love birds dies, the other just gives up on life," David said shortly. At Roy's expression he brightened up, "But come on… this isn't about me. I gotta know… are you willing to come back home with me so we can figure this thing out?"

"Hmm...I do have a bit of vacation time I can use, so it is possible," he murmured. "Very well, I will remedy this incident, but I will return immediately after it is over."

"Agreed," David nodded. "I didn't really expect you to stick around after everything you've been through since then, but it's nice to see you moved on. Can you come now, or do I have to wait for some formality?"

"I must file the paper work for my vacation, but that is all," Roy answered. "As soon as it is finished, I will join you there."

XXXXXX

"See, what did I tell you?" Elly told Kat as they walked back to headquarters after their little spy mission. "He's just meeting up with an old buddy. From what it sounds like, they haven't seen each other in years."

"It's not like I asked you to come with with," Kat replied cooly. "Maybe I did overreact. I guess we'll just have to hold the fort until he gets back from his trip."

"Yeah, a guy like him needs a break every now and again or he'll go nuts," Elly replied. "I mean, I'd never be able to deal with his kind of pressure...especially not on a day to day basis."

"Why do you think I don't want to get promoted?" Kat replied wryly.

The next day Roy didn't come into work, no surprise to the pair. He had left on a westbound train the night before after filing the vacation papers. Kat and Elly figured it would be quiet for the next few days. Boy were they wrong.

"You wanted to see us, Fuhrer?" Kat asked sitting down in his office with Elly that afternoon.

"Yes, I've been hearing some rather disturbing rumors of late that I need you to investigate," Bradley said calmly.

"Woohoo, more investigations," Elly chuckled. "So where to this time?"

"Out west there is a town where trades were made, however, a recent period of time, all trade was suddenly cut off. No one goes in or out of that town anymore." His face was serious as the grave. "I'm sure I don't need to explain to you that this isn't a matter to be taken lightly.

"Just give us a location and we'll leave posthaste," Kat said. Roy was going to be gone for a while anyway so having something to do in the meantime was welcoming.

He took out a slip of paper with the location and name of the town and handed it to Kat. "Good luck, Lieutenant Ice Cold," he said with a nod. "And try not to let this mission take as long as your last one."

"Don't worry, Fuhrer, I'll make sure she doesn't waste her time," Elly promised jokingly.

After the two girls left, Kat told Elly to go home and get ready while she filed the paperwork and got things organized. Hawkeye promised she would take care of everything and wished Kat the best of luck. A Kat was getting ready to leave Central, she was stopped by Havoc. "Kat... I mean, Lt. Ice Cold, I hear you're going away on a mission back West."

"Yes, that's correct," Kat said shortly. "What of it?"

"Is, your partner joining you in this endeavor?" he asked trying to act casual.

"Yes, she's already at the apartment preparing for our departure," Kat answered.

"Hmm...well I wish you luck with your mission," he told her with a nod. "Do be careful."

"As careful as we always are," Kat replied with a smile before leaving.

Havoc watched her go holding back every urge to spit out what he really wanted to say. In the end, he returned to the office where Fuery and Breda were working on more paperwork while Hawkeye brought in more stacks from Roy's office.

"Did you hear about Lieutenant Kathleen's newest mission?" Hawkeye asked him. "She and Elly should be gone for awhile with this one."

"Yeah, I just heard from Kat," Havoc muttered.

"I certainly hope they'll be alright," Hawkeye said flippantly. "The last time they were gone they didn't come back for a very long time for reasons beyond their control."

Havoc froze on his way to his seat and sighed. "Hawkeye...could you do me a favor?" he finally asked.

Fuery and Breda looked up at him in confusion and Hawkeye smiled knowingly. "Of course, Lieutenant Havoc. What is it?" she asked casually.

XXXXXXX

Upon arriving, Roy spent the entire day exploring his home town and reacquainting himself with the people there. Many seemed happy to see him again, which surprised him. Everyone seemed very content. Even though the sight was heart warming, Roy couldn't help but feel something was off. But he couldn't put his finger on it. Since the apparition didn't appear until night fall he spent most of the day with David just touring the town and trying to get information from people.

When the last rays of sunlight began to fade away David and Roy went to the outskirts of town to explore another childhood memory. Within the lightly forested area,was a networ of caves they used to explore when they were kids.

"The crazy things we did back then, eh?" David said with a chuckle.

"Yes, but if I remember correctly, I never wanted to do them to begin with," Roy spoke up. "You always dragged me into every situation."

"True, but a scaredy cat like you wouldn't have lived at all had I not," David replied with a laugh. "You were always way too frightened to do anything that you needed my helping push."

"Well, a lot has changed since then," Roy replied.

"I wouldn't doubt it," David said with a smile. Then he stopped and smacked his forehead. "Doh, idiot me. I forgot the flashlight. We won't be able to see our own hands inside those caves. I'll meet you over there, so be right back," he said before running off before ROy had a chance to stop him.

Roy sighed. "He hasn't changed at all."

He leaned against the side of the cavern and waited for his old friend to return, but after 20 minutes of nothing he began to worry. "What the hell is he doing out there?" Roy demanded moving off the wall and trying to get a better look through the dim starlit night. He spotted a figure just barely within his sight range just standing there. "David! Come on, we don't have all night!" he called out, but the figure didn't answer or move.

"R-Roy..." a croaky whisper, barely audible reached the flame alchemists ears.

"David, if this is your idea of a joke, I'm not laughing," Roy said in distaste, but somehow he knew that it wasn't David.

The dark outline moved slowly towards him, again whispering his name.

"R-Roy...son..." The figure continued to move, his body becoming lighter as he approached.

"So, you've shown yourself," Roy said loudly. "I don't know who you are, but this mascaraed stops now." As he spoke he lifted his hand to strike, but before he could the entire body became a lite as if it was on fire.

"You...did this...son..."

Roy froze as he stared into the eyes of his father, eyes filled with pain and despair. The hand that had been about to attack, hung in midair, shaking slightly but otherwise unmoving. What was wrong with him... it was just an apparition... this wasn't his father... it couldn't be!

"You...will feel...my pain..." The figure's hand rose and a burst of flame shot forward attempting to consume the flame alchemist. He fell back in surprise but managed to redirect the blast and protect himself and the forest. Once the light from the blast faded, he looked around quickly to see the figure disappearing into the night toward the town.

"Roy! Are you okay?" a voice shouted. His eyes were drawn away from the figure to see, David running toward him, flashlight in hand. "You don't look so good, what happened?"

"I think I see what you mean about something strange going on," Roy grumbled picking himself up off the ground. "David, did anyone ever say anything about this... thing attacking them?"

"No, I don't believe so," David said looking nonplussed.

"Never mind then, let's just..." Roy straightened up when he heard the snapping of a branch and he whispered to David to stay behind and close by before going to investigate, moving quickly but quietly.

XXXXXX

"Are you sure this is the right town?" Elly asked glancing around. "This place looks way too happy and carefree to have those rumors in it."

"I'm positive it is," Kat replied. "Maybe the problems are all hidden somehow."

"Whatever." They walked around the town seeing the happy faces of the townsfolk and finding nothing to indicate that there was anything wrong, that is until a large explosion emanated from the forest nearby. "Okay... maybe that's a little abnormal."

They quickly rushed to the area from whence the explosion came moving with the stealth of ninjas, or as near as you can get for alchemists, and they caught movement within the trees. Kat signalled to Elly to stay still until the right moment to attack.

Trying hard not to move was really difficult for Elly and she shifted just enough to distribute her weight a little more comfortably. As she did so, a twig snapped loudly under her foot. "Crap," she thought looking back up at the silhouettes.

"They've heard us, we have to move now," Kat hissed rushing forward.

"Man, this stinks," the Ishbalan thought following her partner.

They relocated to new hiding spots, all the while getting closer to their quarry. Kat held up three fingers before lowering one, a second, and then signalling that it was time to strike. At once, both girls leapt out of their hiding spots lighting up the night with alchemy.

There attacks shot straight for the two silhouettes in front of them and they were sure that the two would be rendered immobile afterwards...that is until an enormous flame erupted from them and destroyed their attacks. "Ack! It's the Colonel!" Elly shouted stopping in her tracks. "Woah hold your fire...seriously, today's not a good day to fry."

"Lieutenant? Elly?" To say Roy was surprised would be an understatement. "What the hell are you both doing here?" To say he was angry would be just asinine.

"Roy, are these two friends of yours?" David asked, turning on the flashlight.

"Oi! Don't shine that in our faces," Elly shouted in surprise.

"We were sent here on a mission by the Fuhrer himself," Kat explained to the fuming Colonel.

"Yeah, he said there were rumors of this town becoming isolated. No one has left or entered...but I guess it seems pretty baseless since we entered just fine and so did you," Elly spoke up. "At any rate that's what we came to investigate...it's not like we followed you here."

"Ah... I see," David said with a laugh. "The town recently stopped it's trade because the people no longer wished to be under the jurisdiction of the military. So now this town is self sustaining. People having been learning crafts so that the town can support itself without having to rely on outside help. I didn't mention that to you Roy because I didn't really think it was that significant."

"That's it? Seriously?" Elly asked scratching the back of her head. "Well that's boring. Still though, I guess we can't go back until we do a thorough investigation...we'd probably get in trouble again."

"Yes, I'm sure there is a reason beyond just deciding to cut off trade," Kat agreed. "After all, we didn't see any farms here, so where is all their food coming from?"

"That's because we don't use actual farms to grow food," David explained. "We plant stuff with the land so that it doesn't do any long lasting damage. Plus it's not like we really need huge farms when we're only supporting ourselves."

"There you have it," Roy told them. "Now return back to Central immediately."

"NO," both girls said at once.

"That's an order, Lieutenant," Roy growled.

"Order or not we cannot comply," Kat returned. "We were ordered by the Fuhrer to investigate this town."

"Exactly, which means that order outshines yours," Elly jumped in. "And after seeing that explosion we can't just leave."

"Ah let em come along, Roy," David said nudging him in the ribs. "Who knows? Maybe they'll be of some help."

Roy pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration for a few moments before telling the two to do whatever they wanted so long as it didn't interfere with his business.

"Okay then, but mind if I ask what that special business is?" Elly asked breaking into a sly grin. "Does it have anything to do with your buddy here? Are you trying to catch up on old times? Is this your birth...?"

"That's enough," Roy snapped. "For the love of God, why are YOU even here? You're not even a part of the military. David, hurry up and let's get this over with." David didn't really feel like arguing so he followed.

Kat put a hand on the shoulder of her partner. "He didn't mean that... something's bothering him."

"Yeah I can tell, otherwise he would have just said it was none of my business and that I'd end up charcoal or something," Elly muttered watching the men walk away. "But what could possibly get to the Colonel that much?"

"Maybe it has something to do with his past," Kat replied mostly to herself. "Either way, we can't just leave him alone...not like this."

"Okay, so follow the flame head, got it," Elly nodded in agreement. The two girls trailed the two men until they reached the entrance to a cave.

"Well, here we are," David said cheerfully in a possible attempt to lighten the mood. "So how do you want to do this, Roy?"

"I'm going in alone, you keep an eye on the town," he said darkly.

"Woah, since when did you become the brave one?" David asked in surprise. "I thought we were going to do this as a team."

"This is my problem, so I'll handle it," Roy said taking the flashlight from David and walking into the mouth. "I appreciate the help. Please make sure those two don't do anything stupid."

"Talk about ungrateful," Elly muttered.

"I'm going to follow him," Kat said. "Whether he wants me to or not, I swore to my brother I'd stick by him no matter what. In the mean time, Elly, do you think you could..."

"Lemme guess, search for clues elsewhere right?" Elly asked without even having to guess. "Sure why not?"

Kat gave a nod of thanks before dashing inside the dark tunnel in pursuit of her superior.

"Wow, she's quite the devoted little follower," David commented, watching her leave.

"You have no idea," Elly chuckled. "So, since we're not supposed to enter, you want to show me the town? Maybe we can find some clues there, since you know this place better than I do."

"Sounds like a plan," David nodded starting to walk.

XXXXXX

Kat trailed after the colonel in silence as he pointedly ignored her existence, so she entertained herself by taking in the cave's structure from what light the flashlight was able to provide.. They had traveled well into the cave where it was cold and damp. There was a part where the tunnel narrowed significantly and she shivered, as she forced herself to keep calm as she squeezed herself through the passage.

"You shouldn't have followed me," Roy said suddenly, his voice reverberating off the walls. "You hate places like this."

"That hardly matters," Kat said point blank, not letting her anxiety show any more than it already had.

"Why are you so determined to follow me through this place?" he demanded. "This is something I have to deal with on my own."

"Who's being the idiot now?" Kat returned finally catching up to him where he had stopped. "You're always getting after me for doing things on my own, and now you're doing it."

"Unlike you, I know exactly what I'm doing and I'm able to handle it myself," Roy shot back.

"Well, whatever. For right now I'm on duty and you're not, so you have no jurisdiction over my actions," Kat said defiantly.

Roy muttered something but the only words Kat managed to discern was 'stubborn woman' before he continued on and she followed. The tunnel finally opened up into a wide open chamber with a few more tunnels leading to places unknown.

"Good, there's still some here," Roy said before snapping his fingers. Suddenly the room was lit up as fire sprang from brackets hanging on the walls.

Kat stared in wonder. The chamber was filled symbols all over the walls, some could be recognized as flame elemental.

"I see, so whoever that was has been studying alchemy," Roy muttered looking around. "The perpetrator must have done his homework on me, and somehow learned to change the appearance of his face to look just like HIM."

"I thought flame alchemy was the most difficult to learn," Kat stated.

"It is," Roy said. "You could say that's the unrefined version of flame alchemy. Dangerous and unstable."

"But who would go through such trouble?" Kat inquired. She already had her suspicions but... "There seems to be just about every kind of alchemy imaginable on these walls." Her alchemist mind was already wishing to study all of it.

"Hmm...what do these tunnels connect to?" Roy murmured inspecting the nearest one. "I'll bet this is how he was able to move around the so easily."

"Grrr"

"Lieutenant, please keep your stomach under control," he said turning around toward her.

"Grrr"

"It wasn't me, Colonel," Kat replied putting the camera away slowly.

"Then what was...?"

Peering out of one of the tunnels was what looked to be an enormous cyborg looking tiger with a tail of a scorpion and next to it a bat/reptilian looking creature that crawled out of the roof and onto the wall. Roy and Kat knew just by glance these were alchemically made chimeras. And both were just as equally surprised to find them here. After a second glance around, they both noticed more beasts began emerging from the different tunnels.

"Chimeras too... this person must not have a day job," Kat murmured.

"We'll think this through later, Lieutenant," Roy declared getting into his fighting stance. "Right now, we need to survive this."

XXXXXXXXXX

"There are a lot of nooks and crannies that I'd never have expected would be in a small town like this," Elly murmured coming out from underneath one of the buildings, David right behind her. "There wasn't anything useful in there though."

"Hmm, well is there any place else you'd like to check?" David asked her.

"Um, Roy used to live here, right?" Elly asked. When David nodded she then said, "Would it be alright if we check out where he used to live?"

"Sure, though it's been rebuilt since he left and it's currently in use," David replied with a shrug.

"Why did it get rebuilt?" Elly asked curiously.

"Because when we were kids, it burnt down," David said seriously.

"Woah...was he as big a pyro then as he is now?" she asked in an attempt to be amusing.

"No, he was afraid of it." David replied.

"So then..."

"I can't explain it now...and it's really not my place to anyhow."

"Okay," Elly agreed and they traveled to Roy's old house which sat at the very edge of the rest of the town. "Wow, so this is where he used to live...not bad," she murmured in awe.

"Yeah, you can go ahead and look around if you want, but it would be rude to disturb the residents."

"I just noticed... everyone seemed to just disappear after sunset," Elly noted.

He shrugged. "Most people go to bed after that."

"Seriously? There aren't any night owls?" Elly asked in surprise. "Alright then, I'll be sure to be careful." Once inside she carefully and silently skirted around the entire house finding nothing of interest...not even pictures could be found. "What kind of people live here?" she asked David who had helped her search. "They don't even put up pictures of themselves."

"Hmm... well, we could always try the basement," David suggested. "This house was rebuilt to look exactly like the original so there should be one. Plus, what basement doesn't have interesting things inside of it?" he added with a goofy grin.

"Oh man, with a grin like that he reminds me of Havoc," Elly thought shaking her head. "Alright then, that should work," she said out loud. The basement was no different than what you'd expect, the only exception was what looked like a journal sitting on a small table. "Hmm...hey, David, what's this?" she asked picking it up.

"Just some notes," he said and she heard the sound of hands clapping together. "Nothing you'll need to worry about much longer."

Elly turned to see David with his palms together and she instantly was reminded of Edward. "No way," she thought. "He can do it too?" Like a deer caught in the headlights, she didn't move as she watched him lower his hands to the floor.

But his progress was interrupted by a gunshot and he yelled before grabbing his shoulder in pain.

"What?" Elly exclaimed getting her senses back. "Geeze, is it possible for you not to get into trouble?" a voice asked walking into the room. Elly groaned, but inwardly she was very relieved to see the soldier. "Havoc, what the heck are you doing here?" she demanded. "Saving your butt obviously," Havoc shot back. "I don't need help with a moron like this," she grumbled. "Besides won't your girlfriend be worried if she found out you randomly followed me out here? What were you thinking anyway?"

"I was thinking that somehow some way you were going to get yourself into trouble and guess what, I was right!"

While they were arguing, David knocked the legs out from one of the tables sending jars and bottles to the floor splattering their contents everywhere. Then he picked up the fallen table and threw it at Havoc.

Reacting mostly on instinct, Elly jumped forward and used her alchemy to blow the table away. Only after that did she realize that the bottles had released a gas. "Not good, Havoc I'm going to force this gas outside," she said through her hand. "Hold your breath until then okay!"

"I don't think so," David laughed from the entrance to the basement room as he clapped his hands together. "Stay here and suffocate. I'll make sure your friends follow you shortly." Then he disappeared behind a stone blockade covering the only exit and locking them in.

"That bastard," Elly thought trying to think of how to get rid of the gas. "Dangit, this whole thing must be his fault...he could be going for Roy and Kat next...I can't let him win!" She heard Havoc go to his knees and could feel her own lungs screaming for air. "Th-there's got to be something I can do...to get rid...of this..." Her knees hit the ground and she as she did so, she felt something give underneath her and the floor gave way sending the trapped pair tumbling through a large hole.

XXXXXXX

"Are you alright?"

"No, please get off of me you're heavy," Kat groaned beneath the weight of her superior.

The two of them had spent at least a half hour fighting those monsters with no end in sight, finally Roy opted they should duck into one of the tunnels to try to find another way out. The tunnel ended up collapsing from the huge chimeras chasing them. There had been a bunch of shaking and noise and the next thing Kat knew, she was flat on the floor with a large weight on top of her which she first confused for an avalanche of rocks and dirt.

"Sorry, but what kind of leader would I be to allow my subordinate to get hurt?" Roy asked getting to his feet. "At any rate, I am very pleased that you are alright, Kathleen." He helped her to her feet and gave her a hug. "Now, let's see about getting out of her, I believe I may know who the culprit is now and I'm afraid your partner may be in danger."

"Do you still have the flashlight?" Kat asked him wincing as she felt a pain in her side but ignored it.

"Actually, I think I dropped it while we were running," Roy replied sounding a tad bit embarrassed.

They felt around for a bit, but it seemed like all they could find was more wall.

"Can you make a light?"

"Probably, but not safely," Roy grumbled. "I don't have anything to hold the flame once it's made...and it'll become pretty much useless without a stand."

"So how are we supposed to find out way out?" Kat asked fearfully, her claustrophobia slowly returning. Roy took her hand with one of his and put his other on the nearest wall. "We'll just follow this until we find an exit. In the meantime we should do something to keep your mind off the darkness."

Kat held fast to his hand while clutching her side with the other. The clothing on the area was torn and felt a little damp, but she was sure it wasn't serious; it just stung like hell, probably a scratch. "Well, you could tell me about why David seems intent on ending your life."

"So you figured it out too?" Roy asked darkly. Kat merely replied by saying that he was the only suspect she could think of and hadn't gotten a very good vibe from him when she first met him. Roy sighed. "I suppose it couldn't hurt to tell you."

Kat waited patiently as he sorted things out in his head before he began speaking in a low tone.

"A long time ago, when David and I were children, we used to do just about everything together. Explore, play pranks, we were two stupid kids. A retired alchemist moved into town, and David was enamored with the idea of learning the art. He went to the alchemist and asked to be taught, but he was refused. Angered at being turned away, David stole some of the alchemist's books and tried to teach himself. He was able to coax me into it. Whenever we found the time we'd come to this cave and practice. One day, he and his father came over to my house for a visit, and David convinced me to practice in my basement. David wanted to try out fire alchemy. I was reluctant, because back then, I had a phobia of my own. I was so terrified of fire a burning candle was enough to making me edgy. But like he always did, he managed to goad me into it."

Kat was surprised. The colonel had once been scared of fire? Not only that, from the way he made it sound, he was a personal easily pushed into things. Completely different from what he was today. In all honesty, she was amazed that he would share such a personal past secret with her.

Roy was silent for several moments, and for a minute Kat didn't think he was going to finish his story. But he took a breath and continued. "The fire spread so fast, I was so scared that all I could think about was getting away from it. I ran. It wasn't until I was outside and heard the screams from inside did I realize I was the only one who made it out. I tried to go back inside, but there was an explosion. I must have hit my head because the next thing I remember was waking up in the hospital."

"And that's when your mom adopted you?" Kat guessed.

"My foster mother is actually my father's sister," Roy replied. "She took me in and raised me. I honestly thought I was the only one to survive that ordeal."

"But wait… you said you were afraid of fire," Kat said, trying to keep her mind of the throbbing pain in her side. "So… what made you decide to learn that sort of alchemy?"

"Hmm...I suppose a part of me just wanted to go to where they were...and in the same manner," Roy replied holding back the emotion threatening to exit. "The other part, probably hoped that by learning to control it I'd be atoning for it in some way."

Kat was silent for a long time before saying, "Colonel… there's something you should know…" There was a lot of things, actually. She gave him a brief overview of her life as a child, and when he and her brother went off to war and then joining the military. Then she told him what she could about where she really went on her vacation. Once she was finished, he didn't say anything for a while.

"You say you met the person who really killed Hughes?" he asked finally.

Kat nodded even though she knew he couldn't see it. "Yeah… I was faced with my brother's murderer. I tortured him in every way I could think of, I wanted him to know exactly what I was feeling. But I couldn't…. in the end I couldn't avenge my brother. Even if he is the foulest creature that was ever born… it would still be..." She stopped when she bumped into Roy who had halted in his steps. She felt his hand search until it found her cheek.

"Eyes that look upon everything with compassion, that value all life, are truly beautiful," Roy told her softly. "One should never lose them if they can help it."

Kat smiled, and even though he couldn't see, he felt it beneath his hand. "Thanks, Colonel."

"Now, this guy…. He didn't touch your thighs did he?" Roy asked offhandedly.

"Is that seriously all you care about?" Kat asked in a stony voice.

"Hey, those are mine and only mine to touch," he told her calmly. "I won't hunt him down as long as he left those alone...and as long as you came back." He moved his hand to lift her face toward his and she felt his breath on her face. "As long as your back...I can forgive almost anything," he whispered getting very close and then turning around. "Now let's keep going, we need to find that exit."

"Stupid tease of a Colonel…" he heard her mutter.

Roy then smiled as he got an idea. "You know, we're stuck all alone down here. Does that give you any… ideas?"

Kat at first wondered what he was talking about, but then realized that phrasing sounded familiar. But… no… it couldn't be. Curiously though, she gave it a shot. "Well, I suppose it just means we'll have to put our heads together and figure it out," she replied innocently.

"We very well could, as there is no one here to see us," Roy agreed pinning her to the wall. "But is it really what you want?"

Kat swallowed. Oh yeah… she had definitely seen this scene before, in one of her books. "I just… want to see you happy. But I don't know how to make that possible."

"You don't have to do a thing," Roy whispered getting closer once more. "Just being right here, hearing your voice and taking in your scent is enough to make me happy. But I would like something more." He had stopped mere centimeters from her mouth as he made the last statement. "But that part, is up to you."

"I might take you up on that offer some day," Kat said smiling. "But I'll settle for this for now." And her lips kissed the corner of his mouth, teasing him but not quite satisfying either of their immediate needs.

She pulled back after the innocent kiss but didn't get very far as his arms wrapped around her and he continued, turning it into something much more intimate. In the midst of it, she half wondered if she should remind him that he was the one who suggested they hurry. She quickly forgot this when his tongue managed to get passed her lips and her arms wound around his neck bringing him closer. Their passions were flying all over the place, until his hand moved across her left side.

"Ouch!" Kat exclaimed. Talk about a mood killer.

"Sorry...are you bleeding?" he exclaimed realizing that what he'd touched was damp and sticky.

"Yeah, a little," she said trying to ignore the throbbing pain. "It's no big deal… I think I just got scratched by one of those bat things." She felt a little drained the more she thought about it, and even after having things heat up, she felt a little chilled.

"Why didn't you mention this before?" he demanded angrily. "I thought I could smell iron. It's possible one of those guys was sporting poison." He pressed tightly against her wound with a cloth. "Hold that tightly to it until we get out of here. We need to get you to a hospital as soon as possible."

"That ain't going to happen, Baby Roy," a voice snickered before a light flashed on, blinding them both.

XXXXX

Elly groaned as she sat up from the cold surface she hand landed on, pulling herself out from beneath wood and other debris. Her body was sore and she was pretty sure she got a few scrapes but other than that she felt fine. She opened her eyes but it was pitch black and she couldn't see anything. The air she was breathing was saturated with dust and she choked for the first couple breaths. "Havoc? Are you still there?"

"Yeah... I'm here," she heard him groan not to far off.

"Good, are you hurt?" she asked without thinking.

"I'm a little scraped up, but other than that I'm fine," he answered back.

"Good, you stay there then and I'll look for a way out," she stated turning around. "This tunnel is bound to go somewhere."

"Are you crazy? I'm not about to let you go off on your own after what just happened," Havoc stated flat out. She heard him stand up and shift around a bit before there was a clicking noise and a small flame from a lighter brought some light to the tunnel as well as illuminated his face. Turns out thought he didn't do it just to see. There was a cancer stick involved.

"I can't exactly tell you to do anything, but do you really want to go back to your girlfriend with a broken arm or something?" Elly asked sarcastically. She was still a little sore about the whole thing.

"I'm not going to get hurt," Havoc muttered. "It's not as if you actually care about that anyway."

She really wanted to hit him at that point, but getting out and finding Roy and Kat were more important. "Look, just do what you want...I'm going to find the Colonel and Kat and warn them about David," she said calmly. "Hmm...seeing how it's all laid out...I think our best bet would be...this way." She pointed toward her right side as she made the declaration. When she did, a low, menacing growl met it with hunger.

"What the… how the hell do you do it?" Havoc asked pulling out his gun. "It's like you're a magnet for trouble."

"Oh save it," Elly muttered using her alchemy to send a sand blast at the creature. It got knocked down but stood back up shaking itself off before lunging.

"Dangit, I think this thing is a chimera!" she exclaimed getting a good look at it as she barely deflected it. "It's powerful too." She placed a hand against the wall to create a spike, but the dampness of the tunnel made it difficult and in the end it just fell apart. "Crap, looks like I used up all the dry dirt with that first attack," she thought ducking underneath the beats attack.

Activating her wind alchemic symbols, she took a small part of the air and sharpened it before embedding it into the shoulder of the creature. Havoc took its moment of pain to shoot it in the head, dropping it to the ground. "Well, like always that was interesting," Havoc muttered putting his gun away, and opening his lighter. He glanced over at her about to say something but stopped.

"What?" Elly asked defensively when she noticed his gawking. Then she followed his gaze and realized the left side of her shirt had been torn open exposing her shoulder.

"A souvenir from your vacation?" he asked as she tried to cover herself back up.

"It's no big deal," Elly muttered trying a few more times before giving up on covering the thing.

Havoc sighed before pulling off his jacket and tossing it to her. "Here. You'll catch a pneumonia down here being exposed like that."

"Heh, thanks," she muttered staring at the floor. Why did it have to become like this? Things felt so awkward now that she wanted nothing more than to turn into the shadows themselves and just dissolve into the darkness. She gave herself a quick shake as she realized that she'd been staring at a spot on the wall behind Havoc who still had his lighter out.

She thought she'd seen an eyeball there, but that was impossible...right? "What wrong?" Havoc asked seeing the expression on her face. Looking back at the wall, she noticed the eye was still there, but now she saw teeth and a part of the shadow was...aiming at them? "Havoc look out!" she shouted knocking him to the ground and collapsing that side of the tunnel at the same time.

The ceiling came crashing down, cutting off that possible exit and once more covering the pair in dust.

"Great, I think I lost my lighter," Havoc muttered once they had managed to once more pick themselves up and brush themselves off. "What was that about?"

"I… saw something," Elly said lamely in embarrassment.

Havoc sighed before feeling around until he found a wall and began tapping on it.

"Um… what are you doing?" Elly asked.

"There are underground caves around this town," Havoc told her continuing to tap on the rock, listening for a specific sound. "If we're lucky, one of them may connect to this tunnel."

"I'm sure one does," she muttered getting to her feet. "Otherwise, how would that chimera have gotten here?"

"I get the feeling that guy made sure it was there, just in case," Havoc murmured.

"Probably, but the only way to get it here, would be through the tunnels," Elly stated.

"Which you destroyed one of the ways," Havoc mumbled continuing his tapping on the wall.

"Yeah, because I was trying to protect you," Elly shot back, getting slightly heated. Why did he have to be such a pain at a time like this?

"I'm not trying to start an argument. I just want to get us out of here so we can find Kat and the Colonel before that psycho does," Havoc said stiffly. "This just isn't the time for personal affairs."

"Tch, don't you think I know that?" she grumbled looking in the other direction. "Any way, do you know where the connecting tunnel is yet?"

"Give me a minute," Havo said. Elly waited fidgeting for more than a minute before Havoc finally stated. "Here, trying opening this wall."

"Okay, I'm not as good at moving earth that isn't dried up...but I'll try," Elly said placing her hands on the wall. It took a few minutes and quite a bit of experimentation on her part to finally make an opening big enough for them. "There, now let's go find the others. I'm not sure how much time has passed, but they could have already met up with David by now."

"Knowing them, they can fend for themselves for a little while. Especially the Colonel," Havoc said following her into the tunnel only to run into her when she stopped. "What's wrong?"

"Everything," Elly mumbled.

"Pardon?"

"Everything is wrong," Elly said turning to him even though she couldn't see him. "Why did you even come here after blowing me off the way you did?"

"I don't know," Havoc groaned in frustration. "I just got bad feeling so I followed my gut and came."

"Won't your GIRLFRIEND worry about your sudden disappearance?" Elly asked indignantly. "Besides, isn't there a lot of other things you should be worrying about? Like the Colonel's work, whether you're out of cologne, missing your next date?"

"Believe it or not I care about more important things than that," Havoc stated sharply.

"Like what?" Elly asked challengingly. "Because obviously I'm not one of those things!" She waited for Havoc's response, ready to toss it right back… but she waited, and one never came. There was just silence broken only by the sound of Havoc's heavy breathing. Elly felt her anger begin to fizzle out as she realized that once again she might have gone too far.

"I don't care about you, is that a joke?" Havoc asked finally. "You don't know how hard I tried. How hard I tried to hold myself back, to help you fit in, to try to get close to you before finally prostrating myself before you. Yet even after all that, you still left without even saying goodbye. Yet even after all that… despite what you may think… I DO still care, more than you know or ever will."

Elly opened her mouth to say something, anything to say she was sorry, but nothing came out and she closed it again. "Geeze, no matter what I always end up saying the wrong thing," she thought distastefully. "Why is it so easy to hurt him? Why can't I ever put what I want to say into words?"

Havoc sighed and started walking forward. "Come on, we need to get moving."

"Havoc, I-I'm sorry," she finally managed to get out. Her hands searched through the darkness until they found his shirt. "I know you worry...it's just...I-I really like you, Havoc. I'm so sorry about not being able to say it before and about running away without saying anything...but I came back because I wanted say that to you...that I wanted to try it. That I still want to try it."

She felt him move before his powerful arms were suddenly around her in a tight hug. "I feel the same way."

Elly felt so comforted by those muscular arms. She had missed their hold during the time she had been gone and always thought the next time he would hold her like this was the day she got back and told him she'd be joining the military as a state alchemist. But instead things ended up like this. All because of HER. Without thinking, Elly began to lean towards him.

"Elly, wait," Havoc said, stopping her.

Elly stopped abruptly in complete confusion. "What? Why?" She didn't understand. Hadn't he just admitted that he still really liked her?

"I meant what I said. I really do," Havoc said bitterly, his voice filled with inner conflict. "But even so… Solaris is my GIRLFRIEND. I couldn't do that to her."

Elly clenched her teeth in exasperation, if it wasn't for that woman she'd have returned sooner, Havoc wouldn't be dating THAT and she may have had a second chance. "L-let's go then," she muttered pulling away from him. "We've wasted enough time, we need to regroup with the Colonel."

Havoc didn't stop her as she began heading down the tunnel; instead he silently followed her, wishing circumstances could be different.

XXXXXXX

CM: Sad day... sorry to say there won't be a chapter funny for this chapter, one because it's so dang long already and two because we couldn't think of one to put. Sorry for the inconvenience. But please stay tuned to see the resolution of Roy's returned past.


	59. Back on Track

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Back on Track**

"David, I know you're the one that made those golems," Roy accused shielding his eyes from the blinding flashlight with his arm and squinting at the figure. "Why though? You wanted to learn alchemy to protect people...why do something like this?"

"Heh... you're right, I did want to protect people," David said. "That was my dream, to become a great alchemist. But that all changed thanks to you."

"How can you possibly blame him for your actions?" Kat demanded.

"If you hadn't been such a scared little baby, that accident wouldn't have happened. My dad wouldn't have died, or my mom... and this..." He tore the buttons off his shirt to reveal the skin underneath. Kat looked away while Roy grimaced. The flesh, every inch of it was scarred in the most gruesome manner, twisted and shriveled. The only parts untouched were his neck and hands. "This is what I've had to live with all these years."

You're right, it was partially my fault," Roy nodded keeping a protective hand on Kat. "But you were delving into matters that you didn't yet understand nor could you control them. You scarred yourself, David."

"Are you saying that my Father's death...my Mother's death...was all my fault?" David asked laughing. "Ha, don't start trying to throw this on me Roy. Since that day you've been living a comfortable life with your Aunt...I've had to struggle for everything." He started laughing a bit and slapped his hands together. "Well, it looks like everything you gained will be taken by me. Time for you to know the suffering I've felt all these years!" David said as he slapped his hand to the ground. Instantly, the tunnel began to fill with a vapory substance that was barely visible. "You will move out of my way, David," Roy said poising his fingers in front of him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," his friend threatened. "I just released a highly flammable gas. If you tried to attack me now, just how big an explosion do you think would occur?"

"Is is just Roy's father?" Kat asked suddenly. "Or did you warp the entire town?"

"So you noticed," David said with a dark expression.

"When Elly and I were investigating, we noticed that no one in the town would go beyond a certain point. And everything was just a little too... perfect. No place on earth is like that," Kat stated.

"Heh, it looks like your girlfriend is smarter than you," David taunted in amusement. "But it won't matter, because the longer she sits in this poison gas, the more damage is being done to her body. You'll sit here and watch as she slowly dies in front of your eyes, while you suffer the same effects only much slower."

"So you killed the entire inhabitants of this town and replaced them with golems, are you insane?" Roy demanded.

"Why should I care?" David said with a shrug. "If anything, I'd say it was an improvement. And looked what I got out of it." With a smile he pulled out a square shaped, blood red stone.

"Is that...?" Kat began.

"Where did you get that?" Roy demanded harshly.

"From the very people who helped make all of this possible. And all it took was ending the lives of every person in this village."

"Why did you fall so far?" Roy asked calmly.

"I was willing to do anything...anything for a chance to have a piece of my old life back," David exclaimed, his eyes going into a manic state for just a moment. "After my mother died, I learned everything I needed to about alchemy and attempted to bring her back. I should have succeeded, but the body I created died shortly afterwards. Those people explained to me that with this stone, bringing her back will be possible...it will become a reality."

"You can't bring back the dead, David," Roy told him roughly. "Just leave the past and move on!"

"I'll never let it go!" David shouted.

Kat suddenly sprung into action and created a solid wall of ice separating them and David before grabbing Roy and dragging him deeper into the cave where they were plunged into darkness once more. Kat could feel her body getting weaker but the adrenyline pumping through her gave her the necessary strength to run. "We need to get out of these caves. We'll have a better chance then. Hopefully Havoc and Elly are still up there."

"Wait... Havoc's here too?" Roy asked in surprise as he allowed himself to be pulled along by her. He was surprised to find she didn't seem to be having any trouble navigating her way through the caves. She would run a ways, pause, and then start running again.

"I think he kind of stalked us here," Kat explained between pants. "I don't think Elly noticed him though."

"No she probably wouldn't notice," Roy thought with a shake of his head. "While I'm happy to know that the two of you seemed to have worked most of this out, at the moment getting you out and to a hospital is more important than dealing with David. Also, if it becomes required that we fight, then I will finish this with my own strength."

"I don't think the poison is too serious," Kat said trying to ease both his and his own worry. "It's slow acting at best... and it doesn't seem to have any amazing affects. But of course, paired with other poisons... I apologize for my carelessness."

"Save it for when we get out of here... which raises the question, do you even know where you're going?"

"It's something I've been practicing for a while, ever since I've been gone," Kat explained. "Because these caves are soaked with moisture, I can map them out using the water. It's almost like how a bat uses echo location." One of the many things she had learned from reading Isaac McDougal's research notes.

"You never cease to amaze me with what you decide to use with your alchemy," Roy muttered. "Then lead the way out, but after that you are to rest, understand Kathleen?"

She nodded, understanding that he was talking as her worried boyfriend...and not as her superior. "I will, I promise."

The Colonel seemed pleased with her answer as he silently allowed her to lead them through the absolute darkness. They passed several different turn offs that Kat decided not to take including one that far to enormous for her to map out unless she took the extra time. After a time they finally managed to navigate themselves into a larger room where they could feel the cool outside air coming in.

'Just a little farther,' Roy thought. But at the same time he couldn't help but feel this had all been too easy. Then he caught a whiff of something and swore as he tore off his trenchcoat and handed it to Kat. "Don't breath the air, Lieutenant," he said as he took off his military jacket to cover his own mouth and noise. Typical that a trap would be laid for them. Even with the help of the coat, Kat began to cough a little, her breathing becoming more labored as time passed. Then people began to emerge. Roy recognized them as the people from his town, and in lead was his father.

"Roy, why...why did you try to work with something you didn't understand?" his father asked in a dead voice. "You left us all...left us all to die...just to save yourself. Now, come with us...come back to your home, Roy."

Roy gritted his teeth, sweat trickling down his temple. Even though he knew it wasn't real, the memories that haunted him were. If he had been stronger then, strong enough to stop David... then maybe... maybe things wouldn't have turned out this way. His father would still be alive. David would never have driven that road to madness.

"Colonel," Kat whispered wearily. "Do you really have time to look back, when you have so many people counting on you? Move forward. Don't worry, I'll be right behind you the whole way... all of us will."

"You better believe it!" Suddenly the air began to clear and the fog filling the room disappeared. "Haha, looks like there are two instances where the Colonel is completely useless. When it rains and when he's in the room filled with flammable gas."

They turned to see Havoc and Elly standing at the entrance to another tunnel with a small light turned on.

"We know it's all true, Elly, but do you really have to say it out loud?" Havoc asked with an amused smile on his face.

"Naturally, he needs a good kick in the pants every now and again."

Both Roy and Kat gave exclamations of relief to see the two safe and for the most part unharmed. "Thank goodness," Kat stated lowering the coat from her face now that they could breath easy, in a manner of speaking.

"We still have those things to worry about don't we?" Havoc asked, pointing at the figures lumbering towards them.

"Allow me," Roy said and with a snap controlled flames burst forward lighting all of the golemns on fire. As they burned, they fell apart into mud, rocks, leaves, and other types of biodegradable material. Roy watched the face of his father melt away into nothing. "Don't worry, father. I will be returning home, but it won't be here."

"Quit acting cool, you poser," Kat muttered though she was smiling.

"I already told you, I don't need to act," Roy said slipping back into his military jacket.

"Yeah, you're right...you're just naturally a poser," Elly laughed running a hand through her dirt filled hair. "Now come on, I want to get home and take a nice shower."

"It won't be that easy," David declared walking from the shadows he'd been hiding in. "You can't do a thing when you're all affected by my gas." He slammed his hand on the floor once again releasing the toxic fumes.

"Oh, please, I already figured out how to counter that," Elly said easily blowing them away before they reached anyone. "You'll have to do better than that."

"You think I'm limited to just that? Don't get cocky little girl," David said clapping his hands and causing spikes to shoot out from the walls and ceilings. Roy countered by blowing the tips off of the ones heading for him and Kat, while Elly and Havoc were resigned to old fashioned dodging out of the way. "I spent all of my life studying different forms of alchemy, committing each art to memory. You may be able to blow the gas away, but let's see you try to counter this." He pulled out his red stone and with red flash and suddenly the ground beneath them began to pool with bubbling acid fuming with toxic mist.

"Dang, even if I blow this away, I might splash someone with it," Elly muttered trying to avoid stepping in it, though there was little room left to move.

"I'm already feeling sick just breathing this stuff," Havoc said covering his face with his arm.

Suddenly they heard growling noises. More Chimeras had emerged from the deeper parts of the caverns, preventing them from moving inwards. David blocked the exit. "And now, I will end all of you here."

"I... might be able... to do something," Kat wheezed, blinking through her fogged vision. The noxious fumes were beginning to get to her. She clutched at her wound which was flaring with pain.

"Kat, you're reeling...any more and you'll probably faint," Havoc told her grabbing onto her arm.

"Havoc is right, you will do nothing more here," Roy declared. "Elly, blow the fumes in either direction in front of us, make a path toward the exit." Elly glanced over to where he was referring and noticed that their foe was still there. "In the meantime keep it from reaching us so that Lieutenant Havoc can safely put down the chimeras and make a path for us to walk on to the other side."

"Sure thing," Elly replied activating her alchemy and only moving the rising fumes. Havoc nodded and took out his pistol while supporting Kat's weight.

"Don't worry, Kat, we'll finish this up and then get you to a doctor," Havoc murmured to her waiting for the right shot.

"It's no use," David said, clapping his hands together. "You can't do anything if you're buried under..."

Roy waited until Elly blew most of the fumes out of the way before he snapped his fingers. David let out a scream as his hands suddenly caught fire. "You're not going to hurt anyone else, David."

David yelled and cursed as he beat his hands against the walls and floors of the cave, trying to put them out. In the process, his hands hand the chemically polluted floor and a fire blazed to life heading straight towards them. Just when they thought they were going to be barbecued, a flash of alchemy and the entire cave was iced over, the chemical pools frozen solid, the fire extinguished. Kat who had been managing to support at least half of her weight with Havoc's help, could do so no longer and her knees folded under her.

"Idiot, you overdid it," Havoc rebuked her as he shot at the advancing chimera. They took the warning and slowed a little, some looking hesitant, others more aggressive.

"I'll be fine," Kat said with a weak laugh. "I just need to rest a little..."

"I'll scold you later," Roy declared placing a wary foot onto the iced floor. "We'll cross now while it's still ice."

"Right," Elly and Havoc both agreed.

"Lieutenant, you're coming with me," the Colonel stated taking her off of Havoc's free arm and lifting her up bridal style. "Havoc, Elly, keep all enemy's at bay as we leave this accursed cave."

"Sure thing," Elly said with a grin. "I'd even say yes to rain right about now."

"Yes sir," Havoc answered. The two followed their leader across the now safer floor, turning every now and again to thwart an attack from the chimera.

They finally made it to the head of the cave where Roy approached the man writhing on the floor, clutching his charred hands close to his chest. "It's over, David," Roy said staring down at his old friend. "Give it up and turn yourself over to the military."

David, though in great pain, still managed to laugh derisively. "The military? You're such an idiot, Roy. Such an idiot, you don't even realize... no I won't be going with you. Sayonara, Roy Mustang." Still clutching the blood red stone in his hands he clapped his hands together, screaming in both pain and fury, and placed them on the wall of the cavern. A huge earthquake started, causing rocks to fall all around them.

"Um, time to run," Elly said nervously knowing that there was no way she could stop it from caving.

The others agreed and quickly rushed through the opening to the fresh air just a few yards away. Before stepping through, Roy paused and turned to what remained of his childhood. "You were a fool, David," he murmured. "You could have gone so far, probably would have become a General or even been the next choice for Fuhrer. Farewell, I hope you finally find peace on the other side."

Then he quickly got out of the way as the tunnel completely caved in, crushing everything inside of it. The rumble lasted for a while, a chain reaction triggered from the first disaster. After several minutes, the rumbling died down, leaving an empty silence behind.

"So that's it then," Havoc muttered. "What a way for it to end."

"It couldn't be helped," said Elly. "Besides, something tells me this is what he wanted all along. Now that the cave's collapsed, those zombie people should theoretically be gone since it was part of the whole system."

Kat meanwhile was snoozing, if somewhat fitfully, in Roy's arms. She was pale and sweaty. She needed tending to.

"We should get going," Havoc pointed out scratching his head. "I'm sure Lieutenant Hawkeye is going to be upset if we stay away for too long."

"Right, and the next nearest town is a couple hours away," Elly agreed wiping the sweat from her forehead. Then she a got a mischievous look on her face. "So it's time to carry your future bride to safety."

"At least I have a significant other," Roy retorted irritably. This remark hit home and caused Elly to glare daggers at him.

"Okay, everyone just calm down," Havoc said. "If Kat was awake she'd probably get after you both."

XXXXX

Dawn had broken. The town was completely deserted, no signs of life remained, as if everyone had just vanished at once. Roy regrettably guessed what happened, and he silently and inwardly mourned the loss. But, as his lieutenant pointed out, no good would come of looking back. He would move forward. They arrived into the town where the trains passed through and, after getting Kat in to see one of the local doctors, they boarded a train headed straight to Central. The doctors in the town recognized the poison but regrettably did not have the means to treat her. Kat was given local antibiotics to help boost her immune system, but that was the best that could be provided. She slept and Elly stayed beside her, whispering words of encouragement she wasn't sure were heard.

The two men sat a few seats away. "So... you and Kat, huh?" Havoc asked Roy who was glaring out at the passing scenery. He was genuinely curious, but also wanted to get the Colonel out of his brooding.

"Quiet, while it's true, it cannot get out," Roy replied harshly. "You know very well that we would be used against each other."

"I guess so, you seem to be doing just fine though," Havoc returned softly. "All your arguments now are just for show aren't they."

"Not necessarily," Roy replied rubbing his chin. "While we have reached an understanding, she still insists on being belligerent."

Havoc laughed. "But that's okay, right? I mean, that is in her nature. She's not a girl to be tamed."

"Nor should any man try," Roy agreed. Speaking of untamable women... "And what about you? Were you and troublemaker number two able to settle your differences?" he asked, all too happy to get the topic off of himself.

"I guess we made a truce," Havoc sighed. "But I doubt she'll let this whole thing slide so easily. She was very adamant about me leaving Solaris, and I have to admit a part of me wishes I didn't meet her, but I can't keep living in the past. I'm sure eventually she'll see that she was wrong and just be happy that I am."

Roy frowned, remembering Kat's voiced suspicions against Havoc's current girlfriend. But as he had said himself, if Havoc was in any immediate danger, wouldn't something have happened by now? "What do you and Solaris talk about?" he asked conversationally.

"Well, she has asked me about my work, but I don't tell her anything in depth," Havoc admitted. "She seems really interested in the kind of work I do. Says she admires the fact that I'd pursue such a danger career for the sake of protecting other people."

"Well, she seems very interested," Roy muttered. "What do you know about her though?"

"Well, she doesn't talk about herself much," Havoc admitted. "But I did find out that she has siblings, and she likes rare meats." Havoc caught the look on Roy's face and guessed at the Flame Alchemist's concerns. "Colonel, I'm not like you, who can get any girl he wants with just a glance," Havoc said with a smile that was meant to be joking but appeared strained. "This is the first break I've had in a long while. So please... I'm not so stupid as to do anything that would betray my fellow soldiers or my commander."

Roy turned his eyes away from the Lieutenant. "I know. Believe me, Havoc, I know."

A few seats over, Elly was still talking to Kat in hushed tones partially so the guys couldn't hear and so she didn't bother other passengers.

"So, I guess I was right and you two are finally together," she sighed finding it difficult to say anything else. "Just make sure you wake up soon or the Colonel may have a conniption."

"Ehehe... it's hard to sleep when you won't stop talking." China blue eyes slid open and shifted to look up at the Ishbalen. "You know how light of a sleeper I am." Kat spoke in a soft whisper. It sounded like it took some effort, but she didn't look like she was in as much pain as before.

"Ha... my bad," Elly apologized meekly. "How ya holding up?"

"I'll live," Kat replied. "I'm concerned though how that last statement of yours held some bitterness in it. I take it you and Havoc are having difficulty bridging the gap?"

"It's impossible, Kat," Elly said dropping her head. "He's just... so devoted to her. It makes me sick."

"But at the same time... you can't help but admire him for his loyalty," Kat pointed out. "Even if it's a little misplaced, his heart isn't."

"Yeah I know, it's just painful to see this continue...it's only a matter of time till she decides she's done with him and it'll break his heart," Elly sighed. "I'm sad to say it could be a literal thing too."

"Havoc is strong though, things will work out, I'm sure," Kat told her slowly.

"Maybe...oh, I almost forgot," Elly exclaimed all of a sudden. "I don't think Havoc saw it but, down in the tunnels I managed to collapse one in order to save him and I...from a shadow with eyes and a mouth." This caused Kat's eyes to go wide. "Kat... what's wrong?" Kat glanced away and Elly realized that Kat was hiding something from her. "Kat... do you... know something about... whatever that thing was?"

"I... can't say," Kat said softly.

"Oh, something from your trip right?" Elly guessed. "Okay, I won't press but at least tell me this...is it as dangerous as it looked?"

"Worse," Kat whispered. "Much worse than Havoc's current love interest. I'm just glad you survived that kind of encounter."

"Kat... just how much..." Elly began. She was itching to know everything that Kat had learned. From the pained and burdened look that Kat's eyes held, Elly knew that her partner was carrying a great secret, one she wanted nothing more than to share, if nothing else to help lessen the load. But Elly knew that if Kat could, she would had already told someone. Elly decided to withdraw the question with reluctance.

"I just hope you never have to know," Kat told her vaguely.

"Yeah...me too," Elly muttered under her breath.

Several hours later they arrived in Central and Kat was immediately taken to the hospital, where Elly stayed both for support and secretly for protection. As soon as Kat was treated and resting Roy took his leave.

XXXXXX

"What a complete waste," a bratty sounding voice said as a small mouse jumped from stone to stone and climbed through the cracks. "I knew letting him know where that Colonel was was a bad idea."

"He was to be a sacrifice," a more threatening voice hissed from the shadows. "I almost had the Ishbalen too. Just a second more, and her life would at long last been ended."

"Ah, that's right. You can't do anything if there's shadows casted, huh?" the first said navigating through the rubbling until he reached what he was searching for. "Tch, the guy even wasted most of this stone's energy. And for what? Just so that he could have his self gratifying suicide. The more I watch humans, the more they piss me off." The mouse grabbed hold of the stone and rested it against its body where it was absorbed. "Stone gone, sacrifice gone, and those pests are still alive. This day sucks."

"Well, at least we didn't lose two possible sacrifices," the second muttered. "The only problem now is finding a definite replacement for this one."

"Why not just use the flame and his subordinate?" the first demanded. "That would eliminate two problems at once."

"That is something best left up to Wrath to decide," stated the second. "While he is the youngest, he is the closest to them. Therefore, he knows their hearts better than any of us."

The small rodent managed to navigate its way out of the hole before turning into Envy. "But you know father is going to be upset, especially since you failed to kill the nuiscance, Pride."

"And you were supposed to find our missing lab rat," Pride countered. "Have you done that?"

"The guy's hiding a a freakin huge city!" Envy complained in his defense. "Don't worry, we got a plan to lure him out."

"Hmph, well see to it that it doesn't fail," Pride retorted. "Now, it's time we returned. Father is waiting for our report."

"Yeah, yeah, this place is boring anyway," Envy grumbled.

XXXXXX

The next morning Kat was back in office looking bright and healthy as ever before. She did, however notice that Havoc, Fuery, Breda, and Hawkeye were no where to be found. Curious... very curious. Roy must be plotting something, though she knew better than to ask about it. Her job had already been assigned. Besides, there was something else she wanted to do and had he perfect excuse and everything. She went to Roy's office, waiting until the other officers had left to do something more important, and after an... interesting visit, Kat made her proposal.

"Colonel, would it be too much to ask if I requested leave?" she said smoothing her hair back into place.

"Yes, but why are you asking?" he answered easily as he sat back down in his desk.

"Well, I did promise the Elric brothers I'd drop by to see them," she said, then added dramatically. "That and I still feel so incredibly weak, what with being poisoned and nearly dying and everything."

He was looking pointedly at his paperwork now and knew that looking up would probably be the end of it. "I'll give you time to visit the Elrics, but that is it," he stated. "Once your visit is over you WILL return to work."

"It's good to know you value my work ethic so much, Colonel," Kat replied and the sarcasm was impossible to miss.

"If that were true do you really think I'd be this eager to have you leave?" Roy countered fluidly.

Kat's eyebrows raised. He was getting better at this. She opened the door and was not surprised to see soldiers waiting outside with paper stacks filling their hands. By the looks in their eyes they had heard clearly the last few bits of dialogue exchanged between the COlonel and Lieutenant but were pretending not to. Kat gave them all a calm smile before walking past them. She located her partner lounging in the adjacent hall.

"I got permission," she told Elly.

"Yeah, I heard," Elly laughed. "Honestly, the two of you are hilarious."

"Well, it's to be expected. After all, when fire meets ice, what does it equate to?" Kat asked as they began on their way to where the brothers were staying.

"Um... water?" Elly guessed.

"Steam," Kat corrected.

"Right...so then why exactly did we need his permission again?" her partner asked changing the subject.

"Just a formality," Kat replied with a smile.

"Okay then, I'll buy that...and I'm going to guess that you won't explain anything till we're there...are you?" Elly sighed.

"Nope, the walls do have ears after all," Kat replied with a shrug as she led the way toward the exit. "Now let's get moving."

XXXXXX

CM: Well, things are beginning to settle down some, both in the story and in real life. Though my problems hardly matter here. :P Now that Roy is back in Central, it's time to get the plan underway. Stay tuned!

And for all you Roy fan's who would like to get a sneak peak into that "interesting meeting" mention above, here's the after chapter funny!

XXXXXX

Roy Mustang sat at his desk, chin resting in one hand while the other was tapping his pencil against the blank form that he was supposed to be filling out. If there was anything in the world he absolutely loathed, it was paperwork. Thankfully he had his subordinates to take care of most of it, but a good chunk still managed to make its way to him. Hawkeye had handed in her request for leave, and Edward Elric had been successfully removed. Everything was in place. He could get his plan moving at any time. It was still early though, and he had to wait patiently, lest he be under suspect. There was a soft knock on the door and he asked for the person to come in, open to ANY sort of distraction from the dull labor.

The door opened and Roy's eyes doubled in circumference as Kat walked into his office clad in her usual uniform with one big exception… she had chosen to wear the skirt to work that day instead of pants. Roy wasn't sure if it was god or the devil at work as the Lieutenant seemed to glide up to his desk, bearing a handful of documents.

"Good morning, Colonel," Kat said with a broad smile.

"Good morning," Roy replied with a straight face. He found that he couldn't help but notice just how long and smooth her legs looked. "Is there a reason you've come here today, Lieutenant?"

"Just came to deliver some papers," Kat replied innocently, but the look in her eyes stated otherwise. She approached the desk but instead of simply handing the documents to him she delicately placed herself into a sitting position on the edge of his desk. "I believe these are the ones your new hire were working on," she said as she pretended to examine them.

Roy glanced up at her trying very hard to keep his eyes higher than her waist. He noticed that there was a look in her eye that clearly said she was just trying to get him to react…and he was determined not to give her that satisfaction. "Thank you…you've now delivered your papers so unless you have some other pressing matters it would be best if you returned to your work."

"I have a few minutes," Kat replied offhandedly, shifting her position so that she was able to cross one leg over the other. "Though I see you're still dragging on with that paperwork that happens to be due at noon."

"I still have two hours," Roy retorted.

"That doesn't mean much considering your track record," Kat pointed out and shifting just enough to where it pulled up a little bit in the back.

Roy's hand twitched and he was strongly considering taking action when she slipped off the desk with a small hop. "Well, then I guess I better leave you to your work, Colonel," she said brushing out the imaginary wrinkles in her skirt before beginning her walk to the door.

Behind her she heard the scraping of a chair as Roy got up from his seat and stopped her from reaching the door. "You don't think I'll let you walk out of here after a display like that without some sort of punishment do you?" he asked darkly.

"But sir, I have work," Kat said in slight protest.

"That didn't stop you from sitting here doing nothing for the last few minutes," Roy pointed out as he pulled her into a tight embrace. "So I'm sure you won't mind a few more."

"Just HOW MUCH trouble am I in?" Kat asked in worry.

"I'll have to punish you for awhile," Roy answered vaguely.

Kat tensed against him as she felt the Colonel's hand run down the length of her thigh, turning her weapon against her. She might have been able to handle it, if his mouth hadn't decided to start roaming over and around her ear on top of that. She tried not to react even though it required a lot of self control, knowing he was just giving her a taste of the torture that was yet to come. "Colonel…" she managed to say in a controlled whisper. "…the door."

"Of course," Roy murmured reaching back and turning the lock on the door. "It would be bad for our reputations if someone were to spot us getting 'along'."


	60. Brushes With Death

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Brushes With Death**

Elly was glad to leave Central, if only for a little while. At least she wouldn't have to worry about bumping into Havoc. Even if the two of them were back on speaking terms, Elly didn't think she could bear to face him. Not when he was still with that creature. No matter how many warning Elly gave, no matter how she tried to convince him, he just wouldn't listen. She knew it was her fault. She had been the one who pushed him away after he had done nothing but show her kindness. When he had so readily given his heart to her, she promptly took it and eviscerated it with a carrot peeler. Then she ran away without even telling him she was going. Knowing him he probably had blamed himself. If only time could be reversed... then she never would have...

"Elly, we're here," Kat said pulling her partner back to reality.

Elly looked to see they were standing in front of a door. She hadn't even registered where they had been walking. "Great, let's go in," Elly said grabbing the handle and opening the door without even knocking.

There were three people in the room, but one was unexpected. There was Alphonse, Winry, but Edward was no where to be found. Instead there was... "HEY! You're that guy from the desert!" Elly exclaimed pointing.

"Oh, hello there," a squinty eyed youth with dark hair in a ponytail greeted with a smile.

"Elly, you know Ling?" Al asked in surprise.

"Yes, she gave me food when I was starving to death while walking across the desert," Ling explained airily. "By the way, miss, where'd your friend go?"

"Friend? Oh him! Uh, he's long gone," Elly said quickly remembering the large man she had traveled with, Sloth.

"Really... a pity," Ling said frowning slightly.

"Elly, this is the guy who told you where to find your people?" Kat asked her.

Elly nodded. "Yeah, that's the weirdo prince."

"How rude!" Ling said but paused in surprise when Kat approached him and held out her hand.

"I'd like to thank you for helping my partner. Lt. Kathleen Hughes at your service," she said cordially.

"Ah, I think I've heard of you," Ling said with a grin as he took her hand. "The only female state alchemist in the military, and a good one at that. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The only one _so far_," Elly said with a cough. "Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"And where's Edward?" Kat added.

"Major Armstrong came in the other day and took Ed to Risembole to get his arm fixed," Winry piped up. "He was acting rather strangely."

"And Ling came here asking about becoming immortal," Al said wearily. "I don't know why people keep asking ME about it."

"What do you mean?" Elly asked.

"Well, you're not going to believe this," said Alphonse. "But while we were in Dublith, big brother and I met a homonculus named Greed."

Elly's and Kat's eyes both widened but for different reasons. "No way... seriously!" Elly asked.

"That really does sound unbelievable," Kat replied calmly.

"What's more... there were also a bunch of chimeras," Alphonse continued. "Only they were people, who talked and everything. They kidnapped me to try to get brother to give them the secret of my transmutation, and then the Fuhrer showed up."

"Wow… talk about your perfect timing," Elly muttered.

"Alphonse, what happened to all the people there?" Kat asked tightly.

Al's metal head bowed with a creaking noise. "They... they were all..."

"It's alright," Kat said understandingly. "I apologize. It's really none of my business. I shouldn't press you." Even though her face and voice were calm, Elly noticed a flicker of pain in her eyes. Kat suddenly stood up and said, "Well, we've imposed long enough. It's time we got going."

"Huh? Where to?" Elly asked in confusion.

"Out."

"Tch, fine whatever," Elly rolled her eyes, knowing when to quit. She too got up and began following her partner out the door. But before they left….

"Kat…" It was Alphonse. "About Mr. Hughes… we're sorry. Both brother and I, we're really sorry."

Kat smiled softly before knocked the chest of his armor with her knuckles making a soft clang noise. "Alphonse, you're no idiot, so don't start acting like one. I never once blamed you, and I know he doesn't either. So please don't blame yourselves."

"Yeah, Al, there's one thing you've got to learn about Hughes...he would help you out anyway he could, even if you didn't ask," Elly spoke up. "In that sense both he and Kat are exactly the same. I honestly think that things would have turned out this way no matter what...he was just too much of a nosy and loving guy to not draw attention to himself."

"You and your backhanded compliments," Kat remarked.

"It's the truth," Elly said flatly.

"Anyway, please take good care of yourselves, alright?" Kat said to all of them.

They all nodded and said they would and bid both Kat and Elly goodbye. Once they were back out on the street Elly asked, "Okay, so really, where are we going?"

"We're going to visit the labs," Kat said with a smile.

"Why all of the sudden?" Elly asked. The only answer she received was a look of pain hardened into resolve.

XXXXX

When they got to the lab building, there were two people standing guard. "State your name and business," one of the guards said.

"State Alchemist Ice Cold," Kat announced. "If possible I'd like a tour of the facility."

"Well, if it's a state alchemist but… who's this with you?" the other guard asked.

"This is my partner, and while she isn't formally a part of the military, she has done more than her fair share of services," Kat told them.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but civilians aren't allowed in the labs. She'll have to wait out here."

"Of course," Elly muttered. "Go on ahead, I'll wait up for you."

Kat nodded to her in thanks before following the soldier into the building. Elly sat down on the ground while the guard kept a close and wary eye on her. Elly just ignored him; she was far to used to being mistrusted by the military to let it affect her now. It was already dusk and getting darker by the minute. Why did Kat all of the sudden want to go to the labs? Did it have anything to do with what Alphonse was talking about earlier?

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when something came charging past the gates. It looked like a crazed psycho running on all fours. The guard tried shooting at it but it bowled right past him. "Okay…. That was weird," Elly said as she stared at the guard who had been knocked unconscious. She figured she should do something to help, but then remembered, civilians weren't allowed. "Oh well." Minutes later another psycho came charging past, only this one was clad in armor with a helmet shaped like a skull holding a meat cleaver. "That was even weirder. I really hope Kat's alright." Not ten seconds later, more people showed up. People she actually recognized.

"Elly?" Havoc asked in surprise.

"What in blazes are YOU doing here?" Roy demanded.

"Kat wanted to check the place out," Elly replied with a shrug avoiding Havoc's eyes. She noticed Alphonse and Hawkeye with them. "What about you guys? I'm guessing you're after the two nuts who just ran inside."

"Yes, and it's convenient you both happen to be here," Roy said. "Your assistance might be needed. Come with us."

"I can't. I'm not permitted," Elly replied sardonically.

"You have MY permission," the Colonel stated firmly.

"Can't do anything without me, huh?" Elly asked with a grin. "Alright fine, I'll do my civic duties." So she went inside with the rest of the group watching as Roy ordered everyone to evacuate do to an insane serial killer. They didn't get far before meeting up with Kat who had just exited one of the rooms.

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise," she remarked mildly upon seeing them, not looking surprised at all.

"Good timing, Lieutenant. You're helping us catch the intruder," Roy said authoritatively.

Kat replied with a dutiful nod and the six of them traveled through the lab and down a set of stairs that led to a curved hallway. Roy gave the order to split up with him going with Havoc, Hawkeye with Alphonse, and Kat with Elly. The latter pair was kept at the stairs in order to keep anyone else from pursuing them as the other two parties went their separate ways in search for the escaped criminal.

"So, we're reduced to guard duty now?" Elly grumbled as she leaned against the wall. "Geeze, even Al went with them. I hate being left out of all the fun."

"It's a dull job, but someone has to do it," Kat replied. "I'm sure the Colonel has other reasons for putting us out of harm's way. We've had more than our fair share of run-ins with trouble."

"Which is EXACTLY why we should be going," Elly said insistently. "We've experienced these guys first hand. We know more."

"Which is exactly why we can't be tied with them," Kat responded softly.

"Ack, I hate it when you're right," Elly muttered staring at the floor. "But they kind of already know my affiliation with Havoc."

Kat's face was a cold mask. "Elly, every now and again, do you ever get this uneasy feeling? One that feels like… inescapable pain?"

"Well… I guess if that's what you want to call it," Elly said looking a little confused at the change of conversation. "I've always felt that when coming to this city. But I thought that was just me being an ishbalen in a city of soldiers." Elly watched Kat for a few moments. "What's with you? You've been acting weird ever since we talked to Al earlier."

"I… think I might have lost something of great importance. Funny…. I seem to be losing a lot of things lately," Kat said with a cheerless smile.

"Yeah it kind of does," Elly murmured thoughtfully. "Heh, and just think a few months ago I would have probably said it was about time. Really, I wouldn't wish losing your loved ones on anyone."

The tense silence was swiftly broken before it could settle in. "Hey, Elly, I don't suppose there's any way to check up on how the others are doing is there?" Kat asked objectively.

"Well, I have been working on something I thought would be cool," Elly chuckled grabbing onto her sleeve. "I used to only be able to do this in large open spaces...like outside. But I've improved it and can do it through closed doors now." She activated her alchemy and stayed still for a moment. "Ah, yep, here they are...you want to listen too?"

"Well, what could it hurt?" Kat accepted. "Let's see what men of rank talk about when alone together."

"I see," they heard Roy say. "You like large breasted women."

"Yes!" Havoc's voice boomed. "BIG BREASTS! I LOVE THEM!"

"Okay, I'm done," Elly grumbled about to release her alchemy.

But before she did, the conversation introduced a third voice reached their ears. One they both recognized, and would probably never forget. One that made their hearts stop, and blood run cold. Dark and sultry like a snake, and smooth and sweet as poisoned honey.

"Solaris, was it?" Roy asked. "You knew Maes Hughes?"

"But of course. Quite the sharp man. I only regret not having dealt the final blow."

BANG!

Elly stopped using her alchemy at this point out of shock and stared at her partner. "It's just one...they should be fine...right?" Kat's face was white and expressionless that she almost resembled a wax doll. Then Elly remembered… it was just one that ended up killing Hughes. "So what should we do? Do we help?" Elly could tell just by reading Kat's eyes that's what she wanted to do, but at the same time she didn't want to disobey her commander. "Kat…"

"I was ordered to stand guard here," Kat said to Elly. "However… last I checked, my brother outranks my commander, so his wishes come first."

"Exactly, now let's go do what we do best, disobey a direct order to protect the ones we love," Elly declared. Then she led the way down the stairs into the damp hallway below.

No sooner had she said this than there was a tumultuous explosion that shook the foundation of the entire building. Or at least that's what it felt like. "What the hell was that?" Elly gasped.

"I can't say for sure but, if I had to guess…" Kat trailed off.

The two of them ran as hard and fast as they could through the curving hallway, checking into any and every room they passed. Most were abandoned science labs from just a glance but they still noticed the dark stains on the walls and floors. At last they reached a room where water pouring out from the inside and they checked in on it.

"Oh my god…" Elly whispered. Lying on the floor in a wide puddle of crimson, was Havoc. The world seemed to slow and all sound faded away into nothingness as a powerful ringing echoed in her ears. She didn't even hear herself scream his name as she ran over to him, flinging herself down onto the floor beside him. He face was ashen and his lips were beginning to turn blue. She touched his face with one hand, while shaking him gently with the other trying to get him to open his eyes. Wet hot trails were blazing down her cheeks as she spoke to him, trying to receive some sort of sign that he was alive.

Suddenly she felt two hands grip her shoulders, trying to move her. She fought against them, until a voice brought her back to her senses. "ELLY! Let me look at him! It might not be too late." Elly recognized the voice as Kat's and she shifted a little to the side so the Kat was beside her next to Havoc's body. Kat examined Havoc's wounds and saw that they had been cauterized; no doubt, Roy's handiwork. Next she bent over, pressing her ear against the left side of Havoc's chest. "This isn't good; his heart beat is really weak. He's lost so much blood."

"Tell me we still have time to get him to the hospital or something," Elly begged. She hadn't felt so desperate to help someone in years. "I-I don't want to lose him."

"We have time, and we can lengthen it...but I'll need your help," Kat replied.

"Whatever I can do just tell me."

"What's your blood type?"

"Uh...O I think."

"Perfect, give me your hand." Kat pulled out a small knife and made an incision on Havoc's inner forearm.

"What do you think you're doing?" Elly asked in shock.

Kat grabbed Elly's hand and deftly sliced it open before placing it over the opening she made in Havoc. "Helping you save the man you love. Now keep still, I'm going to need all my concentration for this. This is going to feel a little uncomfortable."

She did as she was told and held herself as still as possible despite feeling the liquid drain quickly from her hand. After a minute or two, Kat finished and Elly wrapped her hand while the other did her best to bandage the soldier's wound.

"He should be just fine now," Kat explained.

"Great, I'll get him to an ambulance, what about you?" her partner asked.

"I'm going to find the Colonel and the others," Kat said. having taking notice that there was more than one puddle of blood on the floor. "Will you be okay?"

"Don't worry about me," Elly assured. "If she comes back I'll blast her before she has the chance to blink."

Kat nodded in approval before rising to her feet and exiting the room. Thankfully she had the sounds of explosions to guide her, but after a couple minutes they died down signalling an ended battle. At long last, the hallway came to and end and she came to an large brightly lit room where Al and Riza sat hunched over Roy who was on the brink of passing out.

"We need to get a doctor!" Alphonse exclaimed.

"Yeah, call a doctor for Havoc, please," Roy grunted.

"Elly's taking care of him," Kat said as she entered the room with a grave face. "She's transporting him out of the lab so that he can receive medical attention." She stared down at Roy and saw the ghastly wound on his side. Much of his skin was charred black and the smell of burnt flesh was pungent in the air.

"I see… good work," Roy said with a sigh of relief. He was too tired to even scold her about the fact that she had been ordered to stand guard and that she shouldn't be there.

His relief was short lived when she started yelling at him. "You idiot!" she shouted bending down and slapping him across the face shocking both Al and Hawkeye. "Getting yourself in such a situation, are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"You truly are an evil person, hitting a man who's too injured to move," Roy groaned. But before he could say more Kat had turned his head and kissed his lips even further shocking Al and Hawkeye.

"You're so stupid," Kat said shakily sitting back onto her heels. "What was I supposed to do if you died? Idiot… idiot…idiot…"

"Is that all you're going to say?" Roy grumbled feeling slightly put out but not admitting it. "I did just take down one of those damn things."

"Great, but you shouldn't have to do it at the expense of your own life," Kat shouted.

"Hmm, now where have I heard that before?" Roy asked grinning evilly. After so many incidents their roles were reversed for once. "Now, Lieutenant Kathleen, you are to assist me back to Central. And no complaints."

Kat sighed before saying, "Riza, help me with him, would you?" Hawkeye nodded and the two of them very carefully picked up the Colonel and supported him between the two of them.

"While I always fantasized going somewhere with a girl on each arm, I never imagined it would play out like this," Roy laughed wearily.

"Shut up or I'll poke your burn," Kat muttered. "So then Lu... that woman is..."

"She died," Al informed.

"I told you, I killed one of those monsters," Roy replied. "Now I understand why you said Havoc's girlfriend was one."

"I see... Alphonse, are you alright? You're looking a little worse for wear also," Kat noted.

"I'll be fine," Al said. "As soon as brother gets back, he'll fix me."

"Good to know," Kat said in relief. "And you too Riza. I'm glad to see you're okay."

"Thank you," Hawkeye replied in acknowledgement. "The feeling is mutual."

When they got outside, an ambulance was waiting for them. They had already begun transporting Havoc who had been carried out by Elly which several soldiers had been both startled and grudgingly impressed by. They got Roy loaded into an ambulance and Kat and Riza were allowed to ride with him. Al stated he was going back to his apartment; he didn't want Winry to be worried about him. Elly of course was riding with Havoc. As Kat road in the back of the ambulance, watching her Colonel rest from the battle, she felt a sense of self loathing. Had she been able to speak of what she knew, could she have prevented all of this?

_"Do not share any of the information I've given you to anyone,"_ Greed had told her. _"Swear on your brother's grave that you will not repeat any unnecessary information. This will be payment for your release."_

But if what Al said was true then Greed and everyone else was...

Kat bit her lip and shook off the heavy coat of remorse before it could smother her. There was a time and place for mourning, and it definately wasn't now. There was still too much going on and too much to do. As much as she wished otherwise, she would keep her promise to Greed. Because Maes had always taught her that a promise was a symbol of unconditional trust and should never be made or broken so casually. Besides... it seemed that Greed had the right idea about knowing too much after all.

_"Don't go getting yourself killed. I went through a lot of effort keeping you alive."_

"Saying something like that and then getting killed yourself... you jerk."

She felt something brush against her cheek and saw that it had been Roy's hand wiping away a tear she hadn't even realized was there. "I really must be having a bad day to make two women cry. Don't worry, I don't plan on breaking the promise I made to Maes."

Kat forced a smile and nodded ignoring the twist of guilt in her stomach.

XXXXX

Elly sat in the other ambulance beside Havoc. Her eyes were burning red with tears that she refused to let fall in front of the other people there. She didn't want him to die. Dammit he couldn't die! She knew this would happen, she knew it and yet she did nothing to prevent it. She should have done something, anything! What would she do if he died? It would be just like that time... No, he wasn't going to die. He was stronger than that. Havoc would make it through this. He had to.

One of his hands was hanging over the edge of the bed and she took hold of it. To her surprise she felt the hand grasp hers back. She looked up at his face. His eyes were still close, his teeth gritted, but he was conscious. "H-Havoc?" Elly stuttered, hoping that he could hear her.

"Heh... hey, Elly. I bet I look pretty pathetic right now, huh?" Havoc said with aweak laugh.

"Not at all. You look awesome," Elly said quickly. "You're the picture of manliness."

"I see Kat's sense of humor is finally rubbing off on you," Havoc stated.

"Havoc, you don't have to worry," Elly said softly. "I'm right here."

"Yeah, I know," Havoc said with a strained smile. "Thanks."

Elly held his hand until they arrived at the hospital and she was forced to let go as he was transported along with the Colonel to the emergency room. She and Kat stayed the rest of the night and morning waiting until visitors were allowed. They watched Hawkeye getting scolded by Roy. Shortly afterwards Alphonse had stopped back by to visit. Kat and Elly stepped outside the room listening to things being discussed inside hile making sure one else took the opportunity to eaves drop. Elly heard them talk about the underground tunnels, about how the Fuhrer was possibly involved with the homunculus, but the part that hit her the hardest, was when she heard Havoc speak in a defeated voice.

"I can't feel either of my legs. Sorry... I'm out of the game."

XXXXX

CM: Aww... thats both very sweet and very sad. ^_^ Happiness. So what's to come next? Will they be able to find a doctor to fix Havoc's legs? Stay tuned! And those of you watching the anime/reading the manga, no spoilers! :P

And now time for the after chapter funny. :)

XXXXX

"So Colonel, out of curiosity, what part of a female do you find most attractive?" Havoc asked as he puffed on his one a day cigarette.

"The thighs of course," Roy stated certainly. "Let me tell you something Havoc, the chest is a decent quality, but thighs tell stories about a woman."

"Oh really?" Havoc raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Yes. Take Lt. Kathleen for instance," Roy said with an almost perverted smile. "Her thighs are shapely, but sturdy. Clearly, every night before bed and early every morning she practices combat training and on occasion does yoga."

"You can't tell all that just from looking at her legs," Havoc said in disbelief.

"When it comes to reading thighs, I'm never wrong," Roy said confidently.

Just then Elly came in with fruit baskets. "Hey guys, just came to drop these off. Kat's buried herself in the library so she couldn't come."

"Thanks, Elly," Havoc said happily taking his from her. "Um, just out of curiosity, does Kat practice martial arts?"

"Yeah, keeps me up every night and wakes me up every morning with it, though it's the yoga that freaks me out. How a person can contort themselves like that is beyond me."

Havoc glanced over at Roy who was wearing a triumphant smile. As Elly went to the window to open the blinds and let some sunlight in, Havoc hissed. "Lucky guess."

"I could do the same for Elly if I had a glance, my dear non-believer," Roy said confidently.

"Say, Elly… could I ask a favor?" Havoc asked.

"Depends," said Elly coming back to the bed.

"I haven't been able to get out much, and it would REALLY make me feel better if you perhaps… wore a miniskirt on your next visit?"

Elly stared at him. "I'll….. need to think about that one," she quickly left looking rather flustered.

"There's nothing to think about, she won't do it," Havoc said, sounding mildly disappointed.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," said Roy.

The next day Elly was forcefully shoved into the room by Kat who appeared to be in an awfully good mood. The two men immediately saw why. There stood Elly clad in a military uniform with the skirt. No doubt Elly had mentioned it to Kat and the letter forced her to go through with the idea.

"I'm going to kill her...after I make Havoc happy...I'm going to kill her," Elly thought trying her best to ignore the other man in the room. "Hey, Jean, d-do you like?"

"Y-yeah," Havoc said trying not to sound too eager or excited. "Um... could you, model it for me, please?" With each word he spoke his voice got weaker with worry that she was going to start thinking he was nothing more than a closet perve.

"Oh yes, go on, Elly," Kat urged, her voice carrying an underline of controlled laughter. "Model for your man."

"Don't snap, you can do this, Havoc needs some cheering up," she told herself biting back every retort that came to mind. Taking a steadying breath she did a small turn showing him the sight from all angles and hoping that no one else was around to see. "Better?" she asked when she finished.

"Sorry to ask this of you," Havoc said looking embarrassed but without a doubt pleased.

"You've got a little blood dripping out of your nose, Havoc," Kat told him. When he hurriedly wiped it, she laughed. "Just kidding."

"Okay, so if this is enough, I'll just go and change now," she said out loud as she turned toward the door.

Roy took that moment to discretely lean over and whisper to Havoc, "She sleep walks... and sometimes does pilates."

"What?" he exclaimed. "How could you possibly know that?"

"Know what?" Elly asked suddenly feeling like more than a normal side show. "Okay, what the heck did he say, Jean Havoc?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all," Havoc said quickly. "The Colonel just made the crazy suggestion that you walk around in your sleep."

Elly rounded on Kat. "Kat, you said you wouldn't tell anyone."

"I swear, I didn't tell a soul," Kat replied holding up her hands. "Though since it's out of the bag now, you might as well tell him what else you do while you're sleeping."

"Not a chance," Elly declared. "What I do when sleeping is personal, you only know about it because I live with you."

"Fine, I won't say anything," Kat replied with a small shrug.

"It wouldn't be pilates by any chance, would it?" Havoc inquired, dying to know if the Colonel's assumption had been correct.

"Not in my sleep...but yeah, how did you find out about that?" she demanded. "It's one of the only things I know how to do to stay loose."

"Just a lucky guess," Havoc muttered.

"Either luck, or remarkable intuition," Kat said glancing at Roy. Though no one except Havoc could see it, the colonel was grinning triumphantly behind his newspaper.


	61. A Bold Move

**Chapter Twenty-Five: A Bold Move**

Roy's eyes widened as a shadow loomed over him and he opened his mouth to yell but a cool hand quickly placed itself over it, stifling the noise. "Shh… it's me, Colonel. You can relax," a soft voice said quickly in order to calm him down before he alerted someone.

"Lt. Kathleen?" Roy whispered once she had removed her hand. "What are you doing here? It's the middle of the night. If anyone knew you were here do you have any idea the suspicions you would be under?"

"I know," she said softly, and her silhouette shrank as she knelt down beside the infirmary bed. "But I figured it would be more private this way. Plus, Elly really wanted to see Havoc. She would have come here anyway, so I figured I might as well come along to."

"Elly is here too?" Roy asked. "Then how the heck is this any more private than regular visiting hours?"

"Elly has surrounded your two beds with soundproof glass boxes," Kat said with a small laugh. "Unless we're shouting at the top of our lungs, everything we say cannot be heard from outside."

"You two… is this really how you spend your time?" Roy said putting a hand to his forehead.

"I apologize… I didn't like the idea of leaving you unguarded. After everything that's happened, I have a hard time trusting anyone who we don't know personally," Kat told him and he felt a hand rest itself on his knee. "That and… I just really wanted to see you too, Colonel."

Roy sighed, resting his hand atop hers. "You say that, yet you can't even say my first name when we're alone, and under such circumstances."

"Give me a break," Kat bemoaned. "Does it really matter what I call you? Besides, I've already told you how awkward it is for me to…"

"No excuses," Roy said cutting her off, taking on an authoritative tone. "From now on, whenever you fail to say my name, it will result in a penalty."

"Colonel, I hardly think that…" Kat began.

She was cut off as Roy pulled her into him and sealed her mouth shut with his own. "That's penalty number one," he said once he pulled back seconds later. "Keep it up and the punishments will get worse."

Kat took a moment before she sighed and gave a small laugh. "You're such a child sometimes. But I guess that's one of the many things that make you so endearing." She sat down beside him on the bed after helping him sit up a little, making sure to mind his injuries. It wasn't too hard since the beds were a lot more spacious than they first appeared. "Even though I can't see your face clearly, I can tell just by your voice that you're troubled."

"I got one of my best officers injured to the point where he can no longer walk," Roy grumbled. "I've been reading up on the human spine…but I still have found nothing that says it's possible to fix."

"Nothing's impossible as long as you're alive," Kat told him. "The fact you were able to save him counts for so much as it were."

"I might have saved his life, but he as good as lost it along with his legs," Roy sighed. "The military pretty much became his life…now that he's disabled the only position he's capable of now is a desk job."

"Knowing Havoc, I honestly doubt that," Kat said frankly. "He's much smarter than most would give him credit for. Once he gets through this slump, he'll be fine. Besides, Elly and I weren't planning and just leaving things as they lie."

"Meaning?" Roy asked suspiciously.

"I was wondering if I could have my vacation early," Kat requested.

"Your month long absence didn't count?" Roy asked dubiously.

"I was being held against my will," Kat pointed out.

"You left of your own free will," Roy countered.

"Colonel, try to be somewhat reasonable," Kat implored.

"I explained away your extended absence as a vacation that turned into a very important mission, so your vacation time has all been eaten up," Roy stated clearly as he pulled her against him once again. "This will be punishment number two." He started kissing up and down her neck glad that the curtain hid him from Havoc and Elly's view.

Kat's pulse did a sudden surge and she had to use her hands to steady herself on the bed. Normally something like this wouldn't initially be a problem for her. However, there were three huge factors. One, she was on a bed with limited space, two, she didn't want to move too much for fear of accidentally hitting any of Roy's injuries, and three he was readily using both of those factors to his advantage. And he knew how much Kat disliked losing hold on her thought process. She valued composure and equanimity. Most of all she, like him, didn't like to lose, which is why this sort of thing was the perfect punishment for someone like her.

Kat closed her eyes and tried to keep both her mind and her voice steady. "This… can't possibly be good for your injuries," she muttered softly.

"As long as you don't jerk away I should be just fine," Roy whispered into her ear before brushing it with his lips.

At first Kat thought just to wait it out and it would be over soon, but after a while of this she realized that wouldn't be the case. "Shouldn't you be resting?"

"I'm not quite done enjoying myself," he said mischievously brushing his lips lightly against hers. "So what is it that you call me?"

"Ngh… what difference does it make?" Kat repeated stubbornly.

"Wrong answer," Roy murmured before returning to his work on her neck only this time he added in his teeth.

"Ah… stop it, you're going to leave a mark," Kat complained, though she couldn't deny the pleasurable sensation it brought her.

"Then I'll just move," Roy murmured against her neck before moving down farther to her shoulders.

"Okay… nmmrr… R-Roy, you've made your point," Kat said breathlessly.

Roy grinned against her skin and finally let her go. "See that wasn't too hard now was it."

"Manipulative… grumble… sadistic… mutter…." Kat whispered under her breath.

"Mmm, what was that? I didn't quite catch what you were saying about your superior officer."

"Says the man who throws a fit it whenever I address him by his title."

"I have no idea what you mean," Roy said smiling, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, while in his mind he was rejoicing his small victory.

Kat smiled but her voice became slightly more serious. "If a vacation won't work, could you send me on a mission? There has to be someone out there who's experienced enough in medical alchemy to fix this."

"I sent Breda to find a Doctor Marcoh who deals with medical alchemy. If things go well…he might be just who we're looking for," Roy told her. "So until I get word back from him you'll need to stay put. If things don't work out then I'll think about it."

"Alright," Kat conceded. "Now… I remember you saying something about there being a lack of beautiful nurses…"

"I did…but I can't think of a single person I know who could fill the post," Roy replied jokingly.

"Well I'm sure you'll find someone able to tolerate you," Kat teased. "Idiot Colonel."

"That's strike three…should I up the ante again?" Roy asked as a grin spread across his face.

"Oh, so suddenly I have a say in this?" Kat asked.

"I figured it's only fair to give you at least one warning," Roy clarified as the hand on the arm wrapped around her began to wander.

"Just be mindful of your injuries," Kat told him, then with deliberation added, "_sir._"

That did it. Seconds later he had her pulled towards him again, this time with enough force behind it that it took her off guard and she landed almost on top of him. Before she could compose herself, he placed one hand on her head and the other around her waist keeping her where he wanted her. Then he proceeded to show her the extent of his liking for her.

XXXXX

Meanwhile in the other container….

"You two are as reckless as the Colonel," Havoc sighed staring up at the ceiling. He couldn't even see the glass box that Elly assured him was there. He could only take her word for it since he couldn't hear anything being said from Roy or Kat.

"Like you have room to talk," Elly replied, sitting down on the edge of his bed. "So how's the burn?"

"It stings, but other than that, it's fine," Havoc told her.

Elly stared at him through the darkness, unable to discern the expression on his face. She couldn't even imagine what he must be going through. Being in the military was his life, and now he would possibly be reduced to sitting in a wheel chair for the rest of his life.

"So aren't you going to say 'I told you so'?" Havoc asked her suddenly. His voice sounded bothered.

Elly didn't speak right away. She swallowed the lump in her throat first. "I don't really think there's a need to," she whispered.

"Sorry… I should have listened to you," Havoc said, and Elly realized that he wasn't annoyed at her, but angry at himself. "But instead I choose to ignore what you were trying to tell me, and now I'm like this."

"It's not like I'm proud of being right," Elly mumbled. "But you're not seriously thinking of retiring, right?"

"As far as I can see, that's the only option left for me," Havoc said in a strained voice. "I'm a broken tool."

"No you're not," Elly muttered shaking her head. "You're acting like such a baby you know that." She lightly tapped him on the head and smiled. "You've still got the use of your arms, your head, and everything else. So you'll be confined to a chair for awhile, it won't be forever. In the meantime you can still find ways to help by using what you still have."

"What are you talking about?" Havoc demanded trying very hard to keep his voice from rising to high. "I'm paralyzed, there's no recovering from something like this."

"That's where you're wrong…Jean," Elly told him softly, and the sound of his first name made him very surprised but pleased. "I'm going to find a doctor…someone who knows how to use alchemy for healing. I'd try it myself…but I'm afraid I'm no good at that sort of thing. I can find your flow and see just how off it is but that's about it. Anyway, I'm going to find someone who can fix your spine, so until then just do everything you still can do…okay."

"I'm not seeing why you're making such a fuss," Havoc mumbled looking away.

Elly shook her head and placed her hand on the side of his cheek turning his head so he was looking at her. "I'm making such a fuss because I care about what happens to you. I'm making a fuss because it breaks my heart to see you giving up. After all the effort you went into to get where you are…you quitting just doesn't fit."

"Don't say that," Havoc whispered hoarsely. "Not after I gave up on you so readily. After you left, I was so fixated on my broken pride that I immediately tried finding things to distract myself. I just wanted to forget about you. And I was so angry with myself that I went as far as ignoring you when you tried to warn me about Sola… about that thing." He clutched his bed sheets tightly, keeping his face in shadow. "I'm weak, Elinora."

"What you think Roy's any better?" Elly replied sadly. "Sure you have your weaknesses. Everyone does…I fell to mine when I took off. Don't put all the blame on yourself when it was my indecision that caused a good chunk of it." She placed both of her hands on one of his. "Could we just… pick up from where we left off before I ever left?"

Havoc looked up at her in disbelief. "You'd want me… even after everything? Even when I'm like this?"

"You're still you Jean," Elly told him with a smile. "With or without the use of your legs your dorkiness and caring nature is still there. The only way that would change is if you became brain dead."

"Don't even joke about that," Havoc said with a nervous laugh. "If you can stand having a handicap boyfriend, then I'm all for it."

Elly smiled at this and she wrapped her arms around him, coming in really close and allowing him to prepare for what was to come. "I think I can handle that," she whispered.

With that said the two met in the middle and after a few seconds Elly felt herself lifted onto the bed as Havoc's powerful arms wrapped around her, pulling her flush against his body. Elly felt his calloused hands rubbing up and down her back, occasionally lifting up the hem of her shirt to trace her spine. Even though she knew he couldn't feel them, Elly tried to be mindful of his legs and his injury as she repositioned herself against him, all the while tracing her fingers along his neck and over his face, committing each contour and shape to memory. She was amazed at how remarkably gentle he was despite his size (at least compared to her), and even though he smelled faintly of cigarette smoke, it wasn't all together terrible.

Havoc shifted, catching Elly off guard and her eyes widened as she felt a foreign intrusion. "Oh… somehow it got in," she thought wildly at first. But after a few moments, she quickly got used to the strange feeling and actually found it quite likable. "I'm so glad Kat can't see this. She'd never let me hear the end of it."

After a few minutes she finally pulled back and smiled at him. "Hmm…so that's what it would have been like had I not run away the other two times," she chuckled. "Looks like I missed out on a lot." Then she moved so she was off of him once again. "As much as I'd love to stick around we should probably be going. Even though this thing is sound proof it's not invisible."

"Yeah, and I'd hate for you to get tossed in prison again," Havoc joked.

"You had to bring that up," Elly said rolling her eyes.

Havoc chuckled and touched her cheek. "Don't worry about me. Just take care of yourself."

"Always do," Elly said touching her forehead to his for a few moments. "Just remember what I said." Then she drew back and activated her alchemy to bring the glass box down.

XXXXX

Though Kat's eyes had been closed, she had witnessed the bright flash of alchemy through her eyelids. She opened her eyes and she pulled away enough so that she was looking at Roy. "That's the signal…. It's time I left you to recover."

"What…worried about getting caught?" Roy asked. "I would have thought that if you were, you wouldn't have come in the first place."

"We never intended to stay the whole night," Kat told him brushing some ebony strands out of his face. "We merely came to give you both a well needed kick in the pants. I'm not going away forever," she added with a smile. "You'll see me first thing tomorrow, I promise."

"If you're not I then have the right to send out a search party," Roy told her in mock seriousness. "You aren't disappearing on me again."

"Understood," Kat said getting out of the bed and organizing herself together before giving the glass a few knocks. "Please, try to get some rest."

"You know it'll be impossible for me to get any sleep with you running amok," Roy told her, relaxing back down into his bed.

"I'm sure you'll manage. You always do," Kat said as the glass walls around them began to erode with another alchemic flash. "Have a good night… R…Roy."

Roy smiled to himself as he watched her and her partner leave out the window. "So you can teach an old cat a new trick," he thought.

"Oi… Colonel," Havoc spoke from the other side of the curtain. "You don't think they'll do anything reckless, do you?"

"Knowing them, there's no doubt they will," Roy said with a sigh, staring up at the ceiling. "But somehow they always manage to pull themselves out of it. Also, I'm sure I don't need to tell you that what just happened within this hour is never to be spoken to another living being."

"I won't tell a soul," Havoc pledged.

XXXXXX

A few days passed and Lieutenant Breda came back with the news that Marcoh was gone, possibly kidnapped, before he got there. Not only that, but Havoc had given up hope and was retiring. As much as Roy hated to do so, he would let the 2nd lieutenant go for now until he was able to move again. But still once again he had hit another dead end. "There has to be a move I can make," Roy thought after having sent Lt. Hawkeye to get his uniform. He sat pondering on a dust box in the hospital hallway. He sensed someone sit down next to him and saw that it was Kat with her usual placid smile.

"Good afternoon, Colonel Mustang." He replied with a simple grunt and looked back down at the floor. "Look at you," Kat said with a hint of admonishment as she ran a finger over the uneven growth along his jaw. "You've got stubble growing, and there are circles under your eyes."

Roy again didn't answer, but he did turn his face towards her and she could see clearly the self loathing in his eyes.

She sighed and shook her head. "Blaming yourself for what's happened won't solve anything. You need to look forward at what you can do. Nothing is impossible."

"I know that," Roy said with a frown.

"Well, it just so happens that I have something that might cheer you up," Kat said reaching into her pocket and pulling out a photo. "Would you like to see a picture of my darling niece?"

Roy sighed. He hadn't seen someone act like that in what felt like ages and a lump tried to form in his throat. "Not now, maybe later," he muttered. "Thank you for the attempt, but that isn't making me feel any better."

"Well then, perhaps some good news will," Kat said putting the picture away. "It just so happens that we may have found something. Sheska mentioned that she read a file about a person who was listed as Marcoh's apprentice. But several years ago they just up and left suddenly without any notice."

"They left?" Roy asked seriously.

"Yes, and I believe that I might be able to find them," Kat continued. "With your permission, Elly and I will go and locate this person."

"So, you're asking now? When did you decide that my permission mattered?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"You know Colonel, if you're always so uptight like this, you're going to keel over," Kat warned him.

At last, a smile, however faint it might have been, showed on his face. "You truly are your brother's sister," he murmured.

"I'll take that as the highest compliment you can give me," Kat replied with a laugh before becoming serious once more. "I'm a state alchemist, so it shouldn't be too big of a problem if I decide to do a little private investigating. But, it still has to be approved by my commander, you."

"In that case, permission granted, but make sure you are careful," he replied after a short pause. "It's more important that you return...with or without this doctor."

"And what will you do?" Kat asked him.

"I'll be making a move of my own. One way or another, I plan to smoke these monsters out of hiding," Roy said in an undertone. He waited for her to call him an idiot, or to hit him, or to at least tell him not to get himself hurt or killed.

Instead she said, "When I come back with help, you'll be the first I go to. Then you can congratulate me with an expensive dinner, desert included."

"It's a deal," he chuckled, giving her a light one-armed hug.

Kat closed her eyes leaned into him briefly and suddenly there was a clicking sound and a flash of light.

XXXXX

A little earlier...

"WHY?" Elly demanded. She stood beside Havoc's bed, her fists clenched and shaking. "I thought..."

"I never said I wasn't going to," Havoc muttered, not meeting her eye. "No matter what you or anyone said, I was still planning to retire."

"But, you can still be a lot of help to the military," Elly protested. "Being lame doesn't mean you can't still fight...it doesn't mean you can't still be of use."

"Get real," Havoc said sharply. "At this point I'd only be in the way. Why can't you people just let me retire in peace?" From the sound of things, Elly guessed he'd had a conversation similar to this with someone else earlier. He tone softened a little. "Elly, try to understand what I'm going through. It's easy enough to say it can easily be fixed, but reality is different. I need to get through this first."

"I-I know, but you retiring means I won't see you here anymore," Elly sighed. "It'll be pretty quiet when you leave..."

"Yeah, I know," he concurred. "But if you're ever in Eastern... you're more than welcome to stop by my place. My parents have a shop and I'll be working there from now on. I know that they'd love to have you. And so would I." He smiled awkwardly up at her.

"Hehe, thanks, I'll remember that," she said softly. "I'll even update you on what's going on when I visit."

"Well...I guess that'd be a little comforting," he admitted.

"Great, then it's settled. I will be the one to relay messages to you," Elly declared. "So, long as Colonel Flame let's me."

Havoc laughed. "And here I was afraid I'd get lonely."

"And I'll write letters to you also," Elly added blushing a little. "And I'll call whenever I can... at least when you're not working."

Havoc shook his head before reaching out and taking hold of her hand. "Don't tell me you're trying so hard to make up for lost time."

"Well, there's that...and I can help but worry," she admitted. "What if they try to finish the job?"

"Well, if they do I'll have you guys to help out," Havoc told her. "Now quit with the worrying, it doesn't suit you."

"Okay, I'll take it down a notch," she laughed giving him a hug.

"Oh my injuries!"

"Ah! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"Relax I was only kidding," Havoc said grinning and hugging her back tightly. "Didn't I just say not to worry?"

"Yeah yeah, you're such a jerk sometimes," Elly muttered sitting up. "I'll be gone for a little bit but it won't be for long," she informed. "I'll make sure I see you as soon as I get back."

Havoc decided not to even ask about where she was going or why. He could guess. "Be careful," he said.

She promised she would before kissing him on the cheek and leaving the room. Not far off she found the Colonel and Kat having a moment so she decided to sneak up on them and snapped a quick photo with a camera hanging around her neck. "Aw, now isn't this sweet?"

"Elly, what do you think you're doing?" Kat asked.

"Well, I figured I should start taking pictures and compile them into a photo album in memory of Hughes. That way he's not missing anything, you know?" This touched both Kat and Roy more than even Elly knew.

"Well then," Kat said clearing her throat before getting up and saluting to her Colonel. "We'll be off."

"And we'll be back soon," Elly declared, and she too saluted.

"Good luck," Roy told them, returning the salute.

XXXXXX

It didn't take the girls long to get to their destination. The town in question was north east of central and only a few hours away. It was a moderate sized town, not quite rural but not exactly industrialized either. The people were friendly, particularly because Kat had chosen to discard her uniform before hand and wore casual clothing while Elly hid her eyes behind sunglasses. "The person we're looking for is named Terry," Kat told her partner as they traveled down the main road that was bustling with activity. "This shouldn't be too difficult considering the size of the town."

"Yeah, he must be a really good doctor to have worked with Marcoh," Elly agreed. She spotted an older couple moving a basket of vegetables and stopped them. "Excuse me, we're looking for this town's doctor. I-I have a terrible disease that affects my eyes and need to be treated. Can you help me?"

"Oh you poor dear," the old woman said.

"The doctor lives on the north side of town, just over the hill," the older gentleman said pointing in the direction.

"Thank you for your patronage," Kat said graciously.

Once the couple had moved on they followed the old man's directions and after reaching the hill's peak they clearly saw a lone house sitting at its base. The chimney was smoking indicating that someone was most likely inside. They reached the door and Kat gave it a knock. When no answer came, Elly banged on it a little harder. The two exchanged glances and preparing themselves, they opened the door and stepped inside. Nothing looked out of the ordinary, albeit the place was a little messy, with bottle lying about all over the place along with alchemy notes.

"Geez, you'd think this person would live a cleaner lifestyle," Elly remarked as she bent down to pick up one of the research notes.

There was the sound of gunfire and a bullet embedded itself into the floor two inches away from Elly's hand. "You two got a lot of nerve barging in," a husky female voice stated. They both looked to see a woman, a little older than them by the looks of it, with shoulder length dark hair pulled back in a simple ponytail, straight cut bangs, and cutting dark eyes. She was rather plain looking, but still pretty in her own right. She held a pistol in one hands, a bottle of booze in the other, and a cigarette was locked in her bared teeth.

"Hey, sorry about that," Elly murmured feeling a little nervous about the woman's drunken aim. "Didn't mean to barge in."

"We're looking for Dr. Terry, is he here?" Kat asked getting right to the point.

"Is that supposed to be some kind of joke?" the woman asked abrasively.

"Don't see why it would be," Elly said nonplussed.

"That's because I'm Terry," the woman snapped. "I swear, from the looks of you, you guys are probably a couple of city hicks ain't cha? Well what the hell do you want? You don't look sick or dying."

"We came to ask you for your assistance with a friend of ours," Kat said once more cutting to the chase.

"He's paralyzed from the waist down, and we need someone who can fix him," Elly finished.

"Since you trained under Tim Marcoh..." that's as far as Kat got before the beer bottle went flying past her head and smashing against the wall.

"I don't wanna hear that lowlife's name mentioned ever," she yelled. "I get it, you both are military sent, right? Well forget it, I ain't interested in returning."

"Yes, I am from the military," Kat answered quickly. "But I didn't come because they asked me to."

"Look, we came on our own..." Elly spoke up. "He's one of the few friends I have and there's no one else who can help him."

"Didn't you hear me? I said..." Terry started but stopped when she saw Elly down on her knees with her head touching the floor. Even Kat was astounded.

"Please," Elly implored. "I don't want to see him lose hope. I don't want his life to be over. At least go see him. I'm begging you."

Terry scoffed before putting her cigarette out on the wall. "Geez, don't grovel like that, it's disgusting. Look, I'll see what I can do, but I can't stay away from here forever. I'm the only affordable doctor these people got, capiche?"

"I understand," Elly said getting back to her feet. "But with you, there's at least a chance."

"Tch, whatever, just don't do that again...it's pathetic," Terry replied scratching her head. "Alright, now let's get started."

"Pardon?" Kat asked not certain what she meant.

"If you want me to go to where he is, I have to pack," Terry retorted. "So, help me get my things together or else I may just change my mind."

The two of them didn't argue with her and quickly got to work.

XXXXX

It was dawn of the next morning before they finally managed to make it back to Central. As soon as they were off the train Elly opted to take Terry to see Havoc while Kat wanted to find Roy and tell him the news. She instinctively went to Central and sure enough found a car parked out front with Lt. Hawkeye waiting beside it.

"Good evening, Riza. Is the Colonel around?" Kat asked her.

"Yes, he's inside trying to discover who we can trust in the military," Hawkeye answered. "How did your mission go?"

Kat's smile was broader than usual. "We found someone who may be able to help. Her demeanor is questionable but from what little I managed to find, she's capable."

"I see," Hawkeye said smiling too. "That is good news."

"Right, now I need to locate the Colonel and let him know," Kat said before moving towards the entrance.

"Lt. Kathleen, why not just wait here?" Hawkeye asked.

"Because I said I would go to him first. I want to make sure my word isn't worthless," Kat replied.

"Alright, but be sure to speak with him alone," Hawkeye warned.

"I will," Kat promised before heading into Central HQ.

Kat wandered the hallways of Central but most everyone hadn't arrived yet and thus it wasn't all that busy. Kat wondered where she should start looking. The place was huge after all. Maybe she was getting ahead of herself just a little.

Turning a corner, she spotted a small woman in a military uniform struggling with a door. "Ah...come on...he really needs those papers. Please just open for me," she begged the inanimate object.

"Everything okay, Sheska?" Kat asked walking up to the struggling female.

"Oh, Lieutenant Kathleen, yes everything is fine. I just can't seem to get this door open," she admitted sheepishly. "Could you help?"

"Sure thing," Kat replied. When Sheska moved aside Kat lifted up on the door handle a little bit before turning it and the door opened. "This door hasn't been refurbished in a while so it needs a little extra persuasion," she explained.

"Oh thank you so much," Sheska sighed in relief. "I almost thought I broke it somehow."

Kat smiled. "What are you doing here at this hour?"

"Um, well, I kinda got caught up reading and forgot to do some of my work so I'm doing it at the last minute," Sheska replied looking shamefaced. "I've been here almost all night but I feel like I'm still only going barely manage it."

"Don't worry, I won't tell," Kat promised. "By the way, did you see anyone else wandering around last night?" Kat asked.

"Um...I did see Armstrong doing one arm pushups in the hallway...and Colonel Mustang entered the Fuhrer's office," Sheska answered. "Other than that though...no I haven't really seen anyone."

"I see, thanks a million, Sheska," Kat said before saying goodbye and heading to the president's office. She ran until she was just outside the door and stopped as the sounds of conversation reached her ears. It could be there was an important meeting going on. Could the Colonel be inside? After a small inner debate she leaned closer to listen.

XXXXX

Roy sat in a chair in the president's office brooding while King Bradley poured himself some tea. He had taken a high gamble and had lost. And now he was learning more than he wanted to. The Fuhrer was indeed a homunculus, and General Raven, as well as the other generals in Central were all knowingly working with him. The country Roy had vowed to one day protect was built solely to serve some mad purpose.

"Earlier this notice was sent out, you may wish to look at it," the Fuhrer told Roy pushing a piece of paper in front of him.

Roy glanced over it and his eyes widened. All of his men were being transferred. Fuery to the South, Breda to the West, Falman to the North, and Lt. Hawkeye was being placed directly under Bradley

"That's how it is," Bradley stated dispassionately. "Sorry, Colonel Mustang."

Roy stared at the paper but noticed that Kat's name wasn't listed on it. He wondered why that was. Why transfer all of his men other than the Ice Cold Alchemist?

"Are you confused about Ice Cold's position?" Bradley asked catching the look in Roy's eyes. "Don't worry, her paperwork has already gone through. She's also being transferred under new management."

"Who, might I ask, is she under now?" Roy asked, keeping his voice calm.

"Someone you both know very well," the Fuhrer answered. "She'll be in good hands...she may even enjoy herself...but let's see what her opinion is." He turned from the Colonel and jerked the door open causing the person outside it to stumble over the threshold.

XXXXX

"Here we are..." Elly murmured stopping in front of the door. Even though visiting hours hadn't started, Elly had been able to use Kat's title in order to get her and Terry inside. She wasn't sure what would happen after this point...but she was sure she was ready. She opened the door and walked inside with a warm smile on her face. "Hi, Jean. I've got some good news for you."

Havoc, who had been asleep, stirred awake. "Elly?" he asked bleakly. "What are you doing here? Is it even morning?"

"Technically," Elly said with a laugh. "I brought someone to see you."

"So this is the guy, huh?" Terry asked looking at Havoc over her cigarette.

"Jean, she's a very talented doctor and just might be able to heal your back," Elly explained jovially. "If so, then you should be walking in no time."

"Seriously?" Havoc asked in surprise as he slowly dragged himself into a sitting position, or tried to at least. Elly went over to help him.

"Don't get ahead of yourselves," Terry said blowing out a puff of smoke. "Spinal conditions aren't anything to scoff at. Still... the possibility is always there. It just might take a while."

"Maybe, but even if it's just a little bit, we'd appreciate your help," Elly told her happily. "Then maybe you can call off your retirement...if it works."

"Heh, even if I can fix him, chances are he'll be out for at least a couple extra months just for rehab," Terry explained. "So don't push your luck."

"I know it'll take awhile...but I can't wait for the end result," Elly expressed smiling widely.

Havoc also seemed somewhat spirited by this announcement. "So how long do you need, doctor?"

"Terry is just fine," she replied bitingly. "As for time, I couldn't tell you. But I'll need to stick close by to do analyses."

"Well, my parents have a spare room above the shop," Havoc offered rubbing the back of his neck. "But maybe it'd be better if..."

"That'll be perfect," Terry said decidedly. "However if you try to do anything while I'm sleeping I'll make sure your legs aren't the only things you won't be able to use." Elly raised an eyebrow at this and was about to say something when Terry all of a sudden placed a hand on her shoulder. "Now I need a moment to inspect the damage to my patient, so I'll need you to step out for a bit," she ordered.

"Okay...but I'll be right back, I promise, Jean," Elly said glancing over at the wounded soldier before heading out the door.

Elly waited outside for a good half hour, listening to the yelps and pained cries of the soldier before Terry stepped out. "Well, his spine might be salvageable after all," the doctor stated. "Not much I can do until he's relocated."

"Really? Well that's good," Elly breathed a sigh of relief.

"But you can't go in yet either," Terry told her pointedly.

"Why not?"

"He's sleeping and doesn't need to be kept up. Besides it's doctor's orders...and I'm the doctor," Terry explained.

"Fine, then I'll be back later," Elly said with a shrug. "I wanted to do something anyway."

"For starters you can show me where to find a good bar in this hole you call a city," said Terry.

"I wouldn't know, I don't drink," Elly said shaking her head. "You should ask Jean, Kat, or Colonel Mustang would know."

"So, where the hell are they?"

"Well, Kat should be with the Colonel right now telling him about finding you," Elly explained. "Where exactly they are, I have no clue."

"Aren't you reliable?" Terry quipped.

"Oh zip it. Take care of Havoc for me until I get back." With that, Elly turned and left.

XXXXX

"So nice of you to join us, Miss Ice Cold," Bradley greeted.

This caused Roy's head to shoot up instantly and he was filled with dread when he saw Kat pull herself off the floor to stand. No doubt she had come looking for him to report her findings, if any, and stumbled into this death trap.

"Please, have a seat," Bradley instructed her.

Kat did so, settling in one of the vacant chairs, and Roy couldn't help but mentally commend her on keeping such a straight face at such a time.

"I was just speaking with Mustang about transfers, and I had yet to explain yours," Bradley said clasping his hands behind his back.

"Is something like that truly necessary, Fuhrer Bradley?" Kat asked in a steady voice.

"I'm surprised that you would feel the need to ask something like that," Bradley said seriously. "Out of all of his subordinates, you are the most troublesome of them all. Do you know why I placed you beneath Mustang in the first place?"

"I had always believed that you thought if anyone could keep me in line, it would be him," Kat replied honestly.

"That is partially correct," Bradley affirmed with an incline of his head. "And because I knew that if anyone one could keep _him_ in line, it would be you."

"A double deterrent," Roy mused. "Unfortunately, we preferred to allow the other some of their decisions."

"Exactly, your absence, Miss Ice Cold as well as the fiasco tonight involving Mustang were the final straws," Bradley explained. "We decided you've had far too much freedom to do as you please, but that ends. Lieutenant Kathleen Hughes, you are hereby promoted to Major, meaning that your partnership with the Ishbalen girl is henceforth obsolete."

Roy knew what this meant. They were practically giving Elly the death sentence. Kat stared at the president wordlessly and the look in her eyes tore Roy from the inside. It was sickening seeing the girl he had sworn to protect at all costs, the one who swore to him she would support him in place of her brother, was now being taken away from him along with the rest of his men. So sickening he could almost feel the bile rising in his throat. The worst part of it was…. There was nothing he could do to stop it.

"And," Bradley continued. "You will be placed under the jurisdiction of one, Zolf J. Kimbley. Perhaps he can give you the appropriate guidance."

XXXXX

CM: DUN DUN DUN! Hehe, I've been waiting for the right time to use that. :P But dang, Kat's no longer working under Roy? And Elly and Havoc just got together! How will they handle this sudden upset? Stay tuned!

Time for the after chapter funny! Warning: Tiny spoiler included.

XXXXX

Sheska: "We're here today to discover what guys look for in a woman!" -turns to the hospitalized Roy and Havoc- "You sirs! Tell us what your ideal woman is like?"

Havoc: "Well, cute, funny, loyal..."

Roy: "With an enormous rack."

Havoc: "Don't go making statements for me!"

Roy: "My ideal woman? Hm, she would have to be smart, adaptable, someone I can always count on, who likes to wear really short skirts and thinks I'm a god."

Havoc and Sheska: "He says it so shamelessly."

Falman: "I say a girl who likes to laugh."

Fuery: "Someone I can easily open up to."

Breda: "Someone I can have an intellectual conversation with."

Armstrong: "A woman who is unmatched in inner strength and beauty!" -sparkles-

Ed: "Ideal girl... well..." -thinks about Winry and turns red- "I...I'm way too busy for something like that!"

Al: "Um... maybe a girl who I could share my secrets with?"

Ling: "Hmm, I never gave it much thought before but if I had to say... I like a girl who is steadfast and decisive."

Newly revived Greed (for more details read the manga or watch the new anime): "Whaddya mean _ideal_ girl? All the woman in the world belong to me."

Kimbley: "A girl who unwaveringly sticks to her purpose."

Envy: "Eh? I HATE girls!"

Gluttony: "I like soft, tasty girls."

Wrath: "I like a sophisticated woman with a firm buttocks."

Scar: "Vengeance is my only mistress."

Sheska: "O-okay... I think that's enough. There you have it girls! What men look for in a woman... scary..."


	62. Keep Pushing Forward

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Keep Pushing Forward**

An audible gasped escaped from Roy as a choked exclamation lodged itself in his throat, momentarily preventing him from speaking. "Kimbley? He's still alive after everything he's done?"

"He was imprisoned, but he will soon be released and reinstated as a state alchemist," Bradley explained. At the look on Roy's face he added. "You would have a hard time believing this after all that you have learned thus far?" he asked Roy, voice bordering on amusement. "You should instead be wondering why your subordinate neglected to inform you of this after having known for quite some time."

Roy looked over at Kat in surprise. "You knew?" he demanded.

"Well, I wanted to tell you, but it was an order from General Carus to keep it silent," Kat said reluctantly.

"When he was removed of his rank, why didn't you tell me then?" Roy demanded. "Did you deem it unimportant?"

This time Kat could find nothing to say.

"You humans are such foolish creatures," Bradley stated dispassionately at the exchange. "Going out of your way to protect one another, only to have the opposite of the desired result."

"Aren't you doing the same for Mrs. Bradley?" Kat asked him. "Don't you think that keeping your secret from her is a form of protecting her?"

"You're walking on thin ice as it is, Miss Hughes," Bradley said warningly. "I think it's high time that you learn your place in the world." As he spoke, the bookshelf off to the side opened up and in stepped a plain looking soldier with a mean look in his eyes.

"Tch, it's about time we shortened their leash," he scoffed. "You're finally getting what you deserve you little..."

"That's quite enough," Bradley told the soldier. "Ah and I see you brought the Elrics."

"Kat?" Ed exclaimed in surprise.

"And the Colonel, why are you two here?" Al added.

"Let's just say we've had better days," Roy replied. "A lot has happened."

"And now it's time to say goodbye to your fellows, Major Hughes," Bradley stated to Kat.

Kat stood proudly not showing any weakness. "Take care of yourselves," she told the brothers who looked all together concerned and confused. She paused, and then said in a hollow voice, "It was a pleasure, Colonel Mustang."

Roy didn't give a reply. He didn't even spare her a final glance. He just sat with his arms folded, staring straight ahead as he listened to the sounds of his former Lieutenant being escorted out of the room and her departing footsteps fading away.

XXXXX

A few hours after Elly's departure from the infirmary, she was on her way back holding a small paper bag when she spotted a commotion going on at Central Headquarters.

"Oh great, what's happening now?" she muttered to herself, keeping out of sight out of instinct. She watched the soldiers running frantically around the outside as she spotted a familiar female walking toward her street. "Hey, Terry," she hissed motioning the doctor over to her. "What's going on over there? Was someone assassinated or something?" She didn't even bother asking why the doctor was out roaming around instead of with Havoc.

"Well, the husky red headed guy came into the infirmary to see Havoc. Came to tell about how I guess everyone's getting transferred, and that your friend was promoted to Major," Terry explained with a shrug.

"Red head... that almost sounds like Breda," Elly thought. "And wait... Kat was promoted Major? But why? She always refused to be promoted before." She noticed at the front of Central Lt. Hawkeye and Fuery were talking. "Good, people I can trust." She headed over to the pair and with nothing better to do Terry followed.

"Hey, Hawkeye, Fuery, what's going on?" Elly asked a little nervously. "Terry just said that Kat was promoted...but she'd never let that happen right?"

"Under normal circumstances no," said Hawkeye. "However..."

"Elly, you need to get out of here," Fuery told her urgently. "There's a warrant out for your arrest, being accused for conspiring against the military using Kat as a cover."

"They're saying that again?" Elly exclaimed looking around. "You don't have to arrest me too do you?"

"Yes, but as you are our friend we'll let you get a head start," Hawkeye told her.

"Just don't get caught, we still need you," Fuery pleaded.

"No worries, running from the military is my specialty," Elly told them with a small grin. "Just, promise to get this to Havoc." She handed them the small parcel in her hands before dashing off down the street.

To no surprise of hers, several of said streets were already swarming with military officers. So Elly made a decision and took to the rooftops. Using her wind alchemy she was able to jump from roof to roof. But sooner or later she was bound to be spotted. If she could just make it out of the city... She heard the cries of 'There she is!' and gunshots. One grazed her right calf and she took off like the bullets aiming to kill her. No way was she going to die here, not when she had come so far, not when she and Havoc finally became a pair. There was still so much left she wanted to do. So much she NEEDED to do.

Listening to the shouts and gunfire, she was able to determine where the soldiers were and new that if she didn't find an escape route soon, she'd be surrounded...and she really didn't want to hurt them. Just then, she heard the loud whistle of the train and made a beeline for it. She managed to make it to the station just in time to see the train's end pulling away and she leapt onto the caboose. Turning around she spotted the soldiers that had been right behind her and laughed before waving. "Tootles!"

XXXXX

In one of the lower rooms at central command, Kat sat in a room completely dull, gray, and empty save for a couple chairs and a table, staring at a plate of food with no appetite to be had. She wasn't allowed to go to her house to pack her things, nor had she been allowed to see her family.

"Aren't you gonna eat?" the soldier who brought her there asked condescendingly. "It's not poisoned you know. We can't allow someone like you to die right now. Although...I certainly wouldn't mind doing anything short of that."

"I thought you were taking me to see my new commander," Kat replied diffidently.

"Yeah, once we have the paperwork all filed," he replied shortly. "Even Wrath can't just snap his fingers and release anyone. You'll see him eventually...and I'm sure he can't wait to see you."

Wrath... so Fuhrer Bradley truly was the seventh homunculus. "You're the one I met in the South," Kat stated. "Envy was what that woman called you."

"That woman happened to be Lust," Envy stated coldly. "Which begs the question of how you managed to slip between hers fingers?"

"I guess I just got lucky," Kat said, her expression difficult to read. "But at least I don't have to worry about those fingers of hers anymore, do I?"

"No, but you'd better hope Gluttony doesn't find you," he said laughing evilly.

Gluttony… the one who left Elly with a horrible scar.

"Of course, all he'd be allowed to do is take off maybe an arm or a leg," Envy continued. "But your partner, once we get a hold of her, she's done for. But of course we'll make sure she suffers for all the trouble she gave us. Do you know how many times we tried to kill her? But again and again…" Envy took the fork that Kat chose not to use and stabbed it into the wood of the table. "You were always there pulling her out of the muck. Always interfering… you humans are so meddlesome." He grinned, letting go the eating utensil. "But it's the very same reason you're easy to manipulate. And it's the same reason it was so easy to kill your idiot brother."

Kat's eyes went dark and she glared up at Envy. "You know, at first I thought you were just ugly. But hearing you talk makes you look both ugly AND like an idiot."

The vein in Envy's temple bulged as his teeth were bared in a snarl.

"Hey, did I come at a bad time?" a low, condescending male voice asked entering the room. He had opened the door just as Envy was about to launch himself at the female alchemist. "I can come back later if you need some extra time."

Kat couldn't believe who it was. "Aren't you… Ling Yao?"

"Ah? You know this guy too?" Ling… or the guy who looked like Ling asked before grinning. "Sorry to disappoint you but he's no longer present."

Kat examined him as he spoke. His voice sounded familiar, and she recognized that edge to his eyes, but what finalized it was the ouroboros tattoo on his left hand.

"The name's Greed. Nice to meet ya," he said with a cocky smile.

Greed? So he wasn't dead? But how? And why? So many questions were buzzing in Kat's head and her heart accelerated with excitement but she remained unruffled on the surface. "Greed, huh? So what do I owe the pleasure?" she asked sounding disinterested.

"I'm here to take over watch while Envy attends to other matters," Greed answered. "But if you want, I can do more than just watch you, sweetheart."

Kat felt her face burning and it took everything she had to keep her composure. Yeah… this definitely was Greed. Meanwhile, Envy had been watching closely the entire time and he was clearly dissatisfied. No doubt he had wanted this meeting to produce some sort of result that would get Kat into even more trouble than she was already in. But to his chagrin, no such evidence made itself apparent.

"She's all yours," he muttered to Greed. "Make sure she doesn't escape." He stalked out of the room and slammed the door shut leaving the two of them alone.

Kat wasn't sure if the situation had improved or just worsened.

"So since it's just the two of us...let's get to know each other," Greed said sitting down as close to her as he could. "You know, there aren't any girls where I've been so far...so this is a real treat for me. Want to play?"

"Okay," Kat agreed before reaching into her jacket and pulling out a deck of cards. "Let's play." And she began to shuffle them, not missing the blank look that passed over the homunculus's face. She decided to start with poker, and after explaining the rules to him dealt out the cards. "So how is it that a guy who was perfectly human when I first met him ends up being a homunculus on the second meeting?" Kat asked conversationally.

"Easy, the kid wanted immortality," Greed answered. "Strangely enough he accepted me on his own. So here I am and he's no more."

A human becoming a homunculus… would wonders never cease. "A friend of mine said that he met a man named Greed in the south a while back." Kat discarded two cards and drew two new ones. "That wouldn't happen to have been you, would it?"

"No, that must have been the previous Greed," he answered casually. "I was just born tonight." He too discarded and drew some cards. "Anyway, what's a gem like you doing getting into trouble with us? With a face like yours you'd think you'd be into a more flattering career."

"I just got a little too greedy I guess," Kat replied with a breathy laugh. She laid down her cards to show jacks, four of a kind.

This caused him to smile as he laid his cards down also; four of a kind in kings. "For me, there's no such thing. Greed, after all, is the ultimate motivator. Even the desire to live, the desire to protect, could be considered forms of greed."

"You speak wisely for someone born just today," Kat replied, not all that disappointed in losing the game.

"Ha, that's not wise, it's the basics of life," Greed told her, gathering up the cards and shuffling them. "Why just earlier I heard about another with a greediness to survive. Some Ishbalan chick the soldiers were searching for."

"Did they happen to find her?" Kat asked after a moment.

"Nah, from what I heard she managed to skip town before they could get her. I find it kind of funny actually," Greed said as he took his turn to deal. "Humans truly are interesting creatures."

Kat was comforted to hear this news. At least for the time being, Elly was out of harm's way. They continued on like that for hours, chatting and playing cards. During that time, Kat came to a single conclusion. This person wasn't the same person she met in Dublith, at least not as far as memories were concerned, because the entire time, his eyes showed no recognition of her. And also…

_"Would you ever go back to them?"_

_"No, not in a million years."_

…Greed had never told a lie before. She would just have to face the fact that her friend was long gone.

XXXXX

"So all of you really were transferred?" Breda, Fuery, and Falman had all gone to visit Havoc to bid him farewell and also to give him the full rundown of what was happening. They all nodded at his question and he smiled mirthlessly. "Wow, at first I just thought it was some sick joke. It must have been a relief for them not to bother with me, the retired handicap."

"Don't talk like that," Breda muttered.

"Right, so then what's going to happen to Elly?"

"There's been an order for her arrest," Falman explained. "However, she managed to slip out of Central before they could capture her."

"That so?" Havoc said and a feeling of immense relief flooded through him. "Damn, I really do have horrible luck with women. First she leaves me in the dust, I get a new one and I'm forced to leave her, paralyzed by another, and now when I'm finally with the one I want, she becomes a convict."

"There was also all the woman you were interested in that instead went to Colonel Mustang," Breda added causing Havoc to slump in misery.

"Well, it really was just a matter of time with her," Falman tried to point out.

"Yeah, but we couldn't help but hope that she'd finally be accepted," Breda put in.

"Uh-huh, especially since she was gearing up to take the next alchemist exam," Fuery finished off. "But knowing her, it'll all be okay eventually."

The door slammed open startling all four of the men. "Hey, what the hell you're supposed to be resting," Terry said walking into the room.

"Sorry about that, I was just chatting with my friends," Havoc excused. "Everyone, this is Terry. She's gonna try to fix me up. Or so she says."

Terry eyed each one of them before taking a swig out of the bottle she had carried in with her. "Peh, don't doubt my skills you half-wit."

"U-um, miss Terry," Fuery said holding out a hand to her. "I wanted to say, thanks a lot for taking time to help him. You're really amazing."

Terry blinked a few times as she inspected the young soldier. "Huh, you know… you're kind of cute."

"Uh...what?" Fuery asked turning bright red.

"Yep, it's decided. You're my new boyfriend," Terry declared. "So you'd better make sure you're good to me."

"Uh...but I...I'm going to the south in a bit," Fuery explained worriedly.

"Hm, well you know this dolt's address right?" A metaphorical arrow labeled 'This Dolt' was pointing at Havoc.

"Well, yes but…"

"Great, then you can write letters to me and send them there," she said grinning, causing a dimple in her left cheek to appear. "If I don't hear from you I'll be upset, so don't go breaking my heart, okay?" She left the room with all the men in a stupor.

"Scary," Breda murmured.

"Wh-what just happened?" Fuery asked.

"I think you just got yourself a girlfriend," Havoc said blankly.

"I don't know whether to congratulate or give my condolences," Falman stated.

Fuery sighed. "Why does stuff like this always happen to me?" He straightened up. "Oh, by the way, Havoc, Elly told me to give this to you." The sergeant handed the 2nd lieutenant a brown paper bag.

Havoc took it and opened it to gaze at its contents. The other three expected him to pull it out and show them, but instead he just sat staring inside the brown paper bag as if mesmerized by it. Finally after a few minutes he closed the bag and set it aside.

"Aren't you gonna tell us what's in it?" Breda asked.

"Nope," Havoc said point blank leaving the three soldiers highly curious.

Havoc, like most men, very rarely ever cried. But there had been many times the blonde sincerely wanted to. The last time he did was when Elly had left and he blamed himself for it. But he wasn't going to now, because he believed that she would pull through. And so he sent a prayer to whoever was listening that even if he couldn't see her again, at least let her stay alive and happy. That was the first time in his life Havoc prayed.

XXXXXX

Over the few days that passed while Kat was waiting for her transfer to go through, she had been given some time to get her affairs in order as a reward for good behavior -when really it turned out, the only reason she had been held in confinement in the first place was to prevent her from helping Elly escape capture-. The catch was that Greed was in charge of being her personal watch dog. She had gone back to her apartment and straightened it up but not doing any packing. She had been informed she wouldn't need to. She next went to each of the Royettes to tell them farewell. She avoided visiting the Colonel. The idea of doing so just seemed painful. One of the last things she took care of was visiting her family and telling them, in very vague detail, about the current situation.

"I see, so you're going to be extremely busy from now on?" Gracia asked Kat as she poured her sister-in-law some tea.

"Yes, I probably won't be able to visit for a while," Kat replied as she held Elicia in her lap while stroking the kitten Koko with her other hand. The feline had gotten bigger since Kat had last seen her.

"I guess it's to be expected. Now that you're promoted, you'll have more responsibilities," Gracia said as she sat down, taking a sip of her own drink. "I'm sorry to hear about your friend, Elly. She was such a lovely girl."

"It was bound to happen sooner or later," Kat said somberly. "Will you both be alright by yourselves?"

"We'll be able to manage," Gracia said with a smile. "You just look after yourself. Don't do anything reckless. Though I suppose that's an impossible request, isn't it?"

Kat smiled tightly as she hugged Elicia against her. As she was heading out the door, she gave Elicia and Gracia one last parting hug. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Take care," Gracia told her.

"Bye-bye, Auntie Kat. Come home soon!" said Elicia.

The door shut and Kat exited the apartment building, her heart already heavy with a feeling of homesickness she hadn't experience since her brother had left her at that boarding school during the time he left for war.

"Nice family ya got there," Greed said from behind her.

Kat wasn't surprised since he had been tailing her for the past couple days now. "Was I out of line for seeing them?"

"Nah, but you know, you're only making yourself an easier target," Greed pointed out.

"I don't want them to worry," Kat replied matter-of-factly. "Besides, there's no telling how long it'll be until I see them again. I'm not going to leave them guessing. Whether I'm a target or not has nothing to do with it."

"Heh, you're pretty gutsy," Greed stated in approval. "I could definitely get along with someone like you." Then he shrugged. "Too bad. By tomorrow you'll be gone and I won't have anything to do except be on guard duty. It'll probably be pretty dull."

This managed to make Kat smile a little. "What, you don't have family bonding time?" She meant this as a joke but he took it as a serious suggestion.

"While they are my family, they're not the most entertaining bunch," said Greed. "Dad sits in his chair, Wrath's busy ruling a country, Gluttony is busy eating, and I just don't feel comfortable around Envy. I think he swings the other way, you know?"

Kat burst out laughing and shook her head but kept walking. New Greed or not, turns out, he was still Greed. No amount of rebirthing was going to change that, and for this much, she was glad.

XXXXX

The day was almost out and Roy had been on his way to meet someone when he noticed the Elrics brothers wandering around. It wasn't difficult; Al stuck out like a sore thumb. He drove up to them and asked them what they were doing. When Ed told him they were getting ready to head back to their hotel, Roy offered them a ride, which they wearily accepted. For a few minutes it was a silent ride until Ed spoke up.

"Hey, Colonel, can I ask you something personal?" Edward requested.

Roy gave him a side glance before looking back to the road. "This is a little odd coming from you, but go ahead."

"Are you and Kat going out?"

The car suddenly swerved sharply before the Colonel pulled it back on track, affectively answering the question without being verbal. "Why do you ask?" he replied calmly. "I didn't think your mind would wonder to unrealistic relationships when you have a live one with your mechanic."

"Don't you start with that!" Ed said defensively. "I guess you're right. It would seem unrealistic that someone as cool as Kat would date some two-bit womanizer!"

"Brother, that was a little uncalled for," Alphonse said from the back seat but his comment went unnoticed by either men up front.

"A two-bit womanizer?" Roy asked keeping his annoyance hidden. "I suppose that next you'll be suggesting that a 15 year old boy would understand more about women than a 30 year old man who's had years of experience in dealing with females?"

"I'm sixteen you old codger," Ed snapped.

"Like that's any better," Roy muttered.

"Tch, fine, forget I asked," Ed scoffed before folding is arms across his chest.

"Um, Kat was promoted to major, right?" Al asked tentatively.

"And Elly branded a spy," Ed said broodingly. "Man, this really sucks. I liked those two."

"Get over it, it's not like they're dead," Roy said calmly.

"No, but Elly could end up dead if she's ever caught," Al pointed out worriedly.

"Yeah, and there's no telling what Kat's new boss will have her do," Ed added. "Who was it again?"

Roy's face tightened. "Zolf Kimbley, the Crimson Alchemist."

"Lt. Hawkeye told me about him," Ed said. "He went to jail for attacking his superior officers. Is he really insane?"

"I've known him since my days in the academy," Roy muttered. "He wasn't always like that, but war can change any man. If I didn't have my goals, I may have gone the same route." He sighed wearily. "The way he is now, makes me wish I'd never made his acquaintance beforehand."

That's right, being a dog of the military, there might come a time where he, Edward, would be called upon to do unspeakable things, such as getting involved in a war. Ed's grip tightened around his arm. He knew the consequences of becoming a state alchemist. He thought he had been prepared, but... was it possible that by taking a life, he might go down that very same direction? "Colonel... do you think it's possible that... I might..."

"You became a state alchemist so that you could get your bodies back, right?" Roy reminded him. "Don't allow yourself to be distracted from that goal. However if you ever were to cross a line, you can be sure that I'll be there to set you straight, Fullmetal."

Ed was startled but he smiled, feeling reassured. They talked for a bit longer, about the girl Ed and Al were searching for, and about Roy becoming the Fuhrer. Roy arrived at their hotel and the two brothers got out of the car.

"Don't make Lt. Hawkeye or the others worry," Edward said slamming the door shut. "And also, don't do anything to make Kat cry."

"Like I need you to tell me something like that," said Roy.

Ed smiled. "Thanks for the ride."

Roy smiled too. "Yeah. Later, Fullmetal." Roy shook his head as he drove off. "I never thought I'd see the day I'd get advice on love from a teenager."

XXXXX

It was the day Kat was to be taken to her new commander, and she had requested to visit her brother's gravesite before having to leave. Now she stood before Maes's headstone after placing some flowers on the grave. "Hey, big bro," she spoke softly. "I'm probably going to be leaving for a while. And I don't know when I'll be back. So much has happened, but even if I'm far away, I'll still look after the Colonel, or Gracia and Elicia like I promised." She heard footsteps and straightened up before turning around. Her eyes widened in surprise. "Colonel?"

Roy stopped, looking almost as surprised as she was. "Lieuten... ah, sorry, Major Hughes. Fancy seeing you here."

Kat nodded and he approached the grave, standing beside her before Maes's resting place. The two shared a comfortable silence, for they both felt that the late Brigadier General was with them. It was amazing to think that more than three years had passed since the two began working with each other. Both remembered how frustrating it had been in the beginning, remembered all the fights and arguments, the insults and the belligerency. And then, the steady transition of loathing to love, frustration to passion. All because Hughes had pushed both sides together in the hopes the two would reconcile. It had finally worked, but with a heavy price.

"We fought a lot, didn't we?" Kat stating both their thoughts aloud.

"Feeling a little regret?" Roy asked.

"Not in the slightest," Kat immediately answered with a smile. "Our squabbling made it more fun and interesting, I think."

Roy wouldn't admit it, but he had to agree with her, as twisted as the notion was. "Did they tell you where you were going exactly?" he asked.

Kat shook her head. "No, but I was told that I wouldn't need to take any unnecessary luggage, so I presume we're going to be traveling a lot." Kat saw Roy move out of her peripheral vision and she heard rustling before a warm weight was placed over her. Kat looked and saw that Roy had taken off his trench coat and placed it on her shoulders. "Colonel?"

"You're terrible at taking care of yourself, and we're moving into the chilly season soon," Roy stated straightforwardly. "This coat works well against rain and cold, so even someone as careless as you will at least be shielded from the elements."

Kat felt warmth spreading through her as she hugged the coat around herself. His scent clung heavily to the jacket and quickly enveloped her. Even though he wasn't touching her, it still felt as if she were resting in his embrace. "But what about you?" She asked.

Roy shrugged seemingly uncaring. "I've been meaning to get a new one anyway. I've had that one for a while now after all."

Kat conceded by fitting her arms through the sleeves, which were a little too long. Another bout of silence passed between the two, both desiring to say something meaningful to the other. Both wanting to make this moment last, for who knew when such a moment would come again? But at the same time, just being in the other's company was enough for the both of them. Both knew the other well enough that words were unnecessary. It was the kind of bond that most people longed to find in a partner. In the midst of the stillness, Roy's hand reached over to grasp Kat's. Like always, her fingers were cold under his warmer ones. Her hand responded to his grip, threading her slender fingers through his.

"Even though I'm no longer your commanding officer, I'd like you to abide by one thing," said Roy in an undertone.

Kat waited patiently, letting him take his time. She felt the pressure over her hand increase by a margin or two. At last, a single word uttered from his lips, filled with such raw feeling that it shook Kat to the core.

"Survive."

Kat wished she could have said more than what she did following that statement. But the only thing she could think to say in answer was, "Yeah, you too."

After a few more minutes, a sharp whistle pierced the air, alerting the Ice Cold alchemist. "It's time for me to go." Her hand slipped out of his. She began walking away from him, and though he wanted to, he didn't stop her. "I said it before didn't I? I can't work for anyone else." She turned and flashed him a tight-lipped smile. "You'll always be my commander, Colonel."

These words caused Roy to smile, and he felt a sense of reassurance. "Got it. Take care... Kathleen."

Kat nodded and turned to leave, but then faced him once more. "I almost forgot," she said pointing at him. "You owe me dinner! Don't forget!" And then she turned and charged off through the graveyard.

Roy watched her retreated back as her words sank in. So she had done it. She had found help. "I'll get you back, Kathleen," he vowed to her, to Maes, but more importantly to himself. "And when I do, you're never leaving my side again."

XXXXX

Much to Kat's displeasure, the person who came to pick her up had been none other than Envy disguised in his soldier get up. But during the car ride to the prison, neither said a word to the other. The air of dislike between the two, however, was unmistakable. He parked the car outside the prison and after some time had passed, a man dressed up all in white approached the vehicle and opened the door. It was Kimbley, and upon looking at him, you never would have guessed he had just been released from a life sentence in prison.

"Well now, this is a surprise," said Kimbley upon seeing Kat sitting in the back seat. He settled himself next to her and shut the car door. "I honestly can't say I expected to see you so soon."

"Consider her a congratulatory gift on your release," the driver said as his face turned into that of Envy.

"So it's your people's orders," Kimbley said with a knowing smile.

"Right, we're short on help right now," Envy said reverting back to his disguise. "Mustang's been getting a little too unmanageable, so we need you to take care of his favorite pet for a while. She's yours to do with however you see fit. Well… anything short of killing her."

An amused smiled played across Kimbley's lips. "Is that really all you bailed me out for?"

"Not quite," Envy said.

The homunculus went on to explain about how Scar was causing problems and how Dr. Marcoh possibly escaped and if so Kimbley was to bring him back and destroy a village. Kat watched as Kimbley hit his diaphragm and coughed up a blood red stone, saying that he'll finally be able to use it again. Envy gave him one that Kat recognized as the stone she had turned into the military after a mission with Elly, saying it was made from the lives of the people that worked under Dr. Marcoh.

Kat listened to all of this and she couldn't help but feel her anger boil up. So it was these people who took Dr. Marcoh, thus delaying Havoc's recovery. Not only that, they were planning on wiping out an entire village. And then there was Scar…. And if she didn't cooperate, Roy and the others might get hurt.

"Why so sad, Ice Cold Alchemist?" Envy asked with a ferocious grin, noticing her expression. "There's no need to feel left out. You're going to help him, and if you don't, your friends will cease to exist." Kat glared at him and Envy pretended to shudder. "Ohh, scary," he said in a mocking voice. "I bet you're wishing you had killed me when you had the chance aren't you? You're so weak you couldn't even finish off your own brother's murderer."

"The reason is simple," Kat said in a level voice. "You're not even worth killing."

Envy's hand tightened around the steering wheel so hard it was actually breaking. "I'm getting really sick of you, little (bad word)," he hissed shooting her a side look that carried nothing short of murderous intent.

"Hmm, I can see why you all decided to place her under me," Kimbley interjected with a small smile. "Cats never take well to leashes. Even if you snap one on them, they'll never lie down and accept it as a dog would."

"That's why we're hoping you'll make a nice cage for her," Envy replied regaining his composure.

'If I had known this was going to happen I would have never turned that stone into the military,' Kat thought to herself. She chanced a glance over at Kimbley. He certainly looked a lot better and clean shaven than the last time she saw him. Still a little malnourished, but other than that, he almost looked like the same person she had bid farewell to before the war.

"Honestly, with someone like her you can't make her do what you want," Kimbley chuckled. "All you can hope for is lead her in the direction you want and hope she'll fall to your whims."

"Well she knows what will happen if she doesn't," Envy replied. "No matter how strong a human's will is, the moment they come to care about others, they're as good as puppets."

"I'm starting to see why you're called Envy," Kat stated flatly.

The car came to a jarring halt as Envy slammed down on the brakes. "That does it! I don't care if you are a potential sacrifice! I'm gonna…"

"Oh look, we're here," Kimbley stated, a hint of mocking in his tone, before taking hold of Kat's arm and dragging her out of the car. "Come along. Have a nice day, good driver."

As Kimbley led her away, Envy's grip on the steering wheel grew more and more violent. "That little grumble mumble…" and by the time he was finished cursing he saw that the steering wheel had broken off in his hands and was now a bended piece of scrap."Damn, not again…"

"You've developed quite a sharp tongue," Kimbley said to Kat once they were out of earshot. "I know I definitely didn't teach you that. I probably have your partner to thank for that one. Oh that's right, your ex-partner I should say."

"So who do I have to thank for you fashion sense?" Kat asked pleasantly.

This caused Kimbley to smile. "I can already tell this trip will be entertaining if nothing else."

XXXXX

Elly woke with a start as the cart she was riding in gave a hard jostle, yanking her from the realm of sleep. Her skin felt clammy and she shivered even though perspiration lined the outer edges of her face. She thanked the rough ride, for it had pulled her out of a nightmare. Though, she reminded herself, she might as well be in a nightmare with all that was going on.

"Man, it's been a while since I had that dream," she thought to herself as she lay amongst the pile of hay, her existence unknown to the persons manning the wagon.

When she and Kat had solidified their partnership, Elly's nightmares had dwindled until they came rarely, because she always fell asleep with the comfort that if anything were to happen to her, Kat would risk life and limb to bail her out. Unknowingly, Elly had become almost dependant on the female state alchemist's company. However, she no longer had that protection anymore. She was on her own once again, just like all those years ago…

XXXXX

CM: Next chapter, a dive into Elly's past which lead to dangerous encounters for the present. I didn't even realize it but we've already passed our one year anniversary for this story. Thank you all for sticking with us for so long and we hope you'll continue to do so in the future. :)

ALSO! IF YOU'D LIKE TO CONTRIBUTE IDEAS FOR AFTER CHAPTER FUNNIES PLEASE DO!

Speaking of which, here's today's!

XXXXX

When Hawkeye walked into the infirmary room the four Royettes were all there. Breda and Falman were sitting across from one another playing chess while Fuery and Havoc were observing.

"Honestly, couldn't you do that somewhere else where it won't become a hindrance for other people?" Hawkeye chastised them.

"We're cherishing our last moments together," Fuery explained.

"Yes, and I wanted to play one last game before returning this to the Colonel," Falman added moving a chess piece.

"They've been going at it for a while now," Havoc informed.

"Hey guys, what's that you're playing?" Elly asked crawling in through the window.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be on the run?" Breda asked momentarily looking up from the game.

"Minor plot hole, no biggie," Elly said with a wave of her hand. "So, I forget, what game is that?"

"It's chess," Fuery explained. "It's a game that requires a lot of strategy, especially if you're playing against someone really skilled."

"Like Major Ice Cold," Falman said and suddenly the atmosphere became very intense.

"Huh? Kat plays chess?" Elly asked.

"Yeah… and she's a terrifying opponent," Breda muttered. "She mercilessly sacrifices her pieces to gain advances and wipe out the opponents pieces, then she reclaims all of her valuable pieces by moving whatever pawns she has leftover and destroys whatever is left of the other player's side."

As he explained this, everyone got an image of an evil, demonic looking Kat crushing chess pieces to dust with her bare hand while laughing hysterically. "Fwuhahaha! Looks like you're all alone. Will you surrender, or should I personally send you to hell?" All the guys shivered with disquiet.

"I played against her once and almost gave up on chess forever," Breda admitted.

"I too played against her once," Falman affirmed. "I was forced to take sick leave for a while."

"Oh come on, she can't be THAT bad," said Elly in disbelief.

Just then Roy walked in. "What's going on here?"

"The boys are having a friendly chess match," Hawkeye explained.

"Hey, Colonel, have you ever played chess against Kat before?" Havoc asked curiously.

Roy got this haunted look in his eyes before burying his face in a corner as a dark cloud hovered over him. "I don't want to talk about it."

"She really IS that bad!" they all, save for Hawkeye, exclaimed.

"Ohohohoho," Kat giggled as she popped up out of the floor sending them all in a tizzy. "But I'd NEVER do something like that for real," she said with an innocent smile.

Hawkeye sighed. "These plot holes are getting out of hand."


	63. Where Paths Intertwine

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Where Paths Intertwine**

"Never avert yours eyes from death. Look forward, and don't forget the faces of those you kill. Don't forget. They won't forget you either." A bell rang and Kimbley straightened his uniform. "Well, it's time for work."

"It's hard to believe you let a guy like that take care of your sister," Roy told Hughes as he watched Kimbley walk away.

"Well, if I recall correctly SOMEONE was too BUSY to take care of her," Hughes said with heavy implications.

"I WAS busy," Roy muttered.

"Besides…" Hughes continued. "Everyone becomes a different person on the field of battle. You and I both know that. He never once showed any desire to harm her, and she liked him well enough, so I didn't see any problem with it at the time."

"He's been teaching her things, you know," Roy said softly.

"Knowing her, she probably begged him to. She is set on joining the military after all."

Roy didn't doubt that was what happened. "Hughes, you're her brother. Surely you don't want… THIS for her."

Hughes was silent for several moments. "When she did her first successful transmutation, I was so proud of her. I must have praised at least a hundred times that day. I guess at the time I didn't realize what doors had opened up for her that day. But really… if she wants to do something with all of her heart and soul, how could I possibly say no to her?" He turned to leave. "Anyway, I need to get going too."

"Hughes," Roy said, halting him. "Why do you fight?"

Hughes turned back to Roy with a pained expression. "It's simple, I don't want to die. That's all."

Roy understood. Maes wanted to live, because he knew there was a little girl counting the days until she was back in her brother's loving arms. Counting the days until her 'family' was back together. Counting the days until that promise they all foolishly made would be fulfilled.

Flashback

"I don't want to go to school," a young teenaged Kat complained as her brother was trying to convince her to get on the train that would take her to a boarding school. "I want to stay with you, bro, and Ponyboy, and Mr. J."

"I know and I'm sorry but this really is for the best," Hughes replied giving his sister a very big hug. "But things are going to be too dangerous for you out here. Please be a good girl and make sure you finish your schooling?"

"I will but… why do you have to go?" Kat asked tears welling up in her eyes. "You're my family, I don't want to lose any of you."

"You won't I promise," Hughes told her holding back his urge to change his mind.

"Do you really think we're not strong enough to take care of ourselves?" Roy asked raising an eyebrow.

"I know that you're all really strong, but that doesn't mean you're invincible," Kat said with a frown. "You all have to promise to come back someday, okay?"

"I promise…and when I get back, you'll have a new sister," Hughes promised.

"I really don't think I need you worrying about me," Roy muttered as Hughes elbowed him in the ribs. "But I'll make sure to get back in one piece. Someone needs to hold Vash, right?"

"I'll come back no problem," Kimbley told her. "And when this whole thing blows over I'll marry you, okay?"

Kat giggled happily. "Hooray! I'm holding you all to that." After another hug from each of them, she got on the train and waved goodbye to them as it took off.

As the train disappeared, Hughes and Roy glared at Kimbley who was waving goodbye in a rather happy light. Hughes suddenly got a strange premonition that this day would come back to haunt the three of them.

End Flashback

"Reasons are always simple in the end, Roy," Hughes said to him, pulling him back to the dreaded present. Then he left Roy to do his part.

"Simple, huh?" Roy thought as followed through with his job, wiping out people and towns alike with just a snap of his fingers. "Then what's the reason for this war?" He walked through the charred and blackened streets, searching for survivors. "What's the reason for so much bloodshed?" He heard the sounds of running, and then saw a small shadow. He sent forth his flames, startling the person and trapping them at once. Upon closer examination, he found it was an Ishbalan female, looking to be in her early teens. "What's the reason for me to kill this defenseless girl?" He thought as he held his fingers in front of him, preparing to snap. But as he stared at her, he couldn't help but think...

"I AM gonna be a state alchemist, just you wait!" an eager blue eyed dark haired girl said standing before him with a defiant expression.

He blinked, and the image had gone as fast as it had come. The Ishbalan was standing again, glaring up at him unyieldingly. "She's looks about the same age as her," Roy mused.

Roy didn't know why he was hesitating, why he was allowing himself to be daunted by such speculations. If he had caught her on any other day, she would have been burned before she even realized she was in danger. But at that moment, Roy couldn't bring himself to do it. He stood aside and let her run. He never really knew why he allowed her to live, when it was very plausible that she would end up dying anyway in less pleasant ways. Reasons were always simple... but only if you could find them.

XXXXXXX

Roy sat up in his bed, his head throbbing from the restless night of sleep. His apartment felt strangely empty, and to his dismay he was almost beginning to miss the feline he had been harboring for Kat. Every morning now for the past week he kept waking up hoping that this was all some bad dream he would wake up from, but at the same time he was resigned to the fact this was the nightmarish reality he lived in.

"Why did I dream about that day?" Roy murmured to himself.

He shook his head. Pondering it wasn't going to do him any good. He probably just ate something disagreeable last night. He willed himself out of bed and got dressed for another day at the office. As he readied himself for work, he thought about how there would be very few and far in between disturbances, welcomed or otherwise.

XXXXXXX

A small red-headed Ishbalan girl was carrying a large box in her hands and an even larger bag on her back ran as fast as her scrawny legs could carry her over the ash and rubble coat the ground like a blanket of death. The smells of smoke and things burning were all her nose could detect. It was night and the sky was orange with smog a glow with dying fires the fires that had consumed just about everything there was to burn. The child's legs were like jelly and her insides quivered. Just the other day, that very district had been alive with activity. Now it was dead, lying in a puddle of its own blood, never to rise again. She didn't want to cross through, but going through the town was the quickest route. And she needed to deliver the medical supplies quickly. That's what the doctor's had told her.

She ran through streets that appeared to have been torn asunder by god himself. Houses lay crumbling, and the girl avoided the dark lifeless shapes on the ground, grateful that it was nighttime. Every part of her body ached and she stopped to rest and take a drink from her water skin. She hoped with tears in her eyes that her home would still be there after she got back from her errand. Gathering her things back up she began so set off again. Suddenly a snapping sound reached her ears and momentarily she was blinded by bright light erupting before her carrying with it a blistering heat. She crouched down she the ground, her eyes squinted closed. When she opened them she saw the silhouette of a soldier bearing down on her. His hair with dark, as were the eyes that viewed her with dispassion. On his hands were gloves with alchemic designs. Terror swept through her and she turned to run, only to find a wall of fire blocking her escape route. She looked back up at the man and stood up, glaring her defiance as she held the parcel tightly in her trembling fingers.

"I can't stop," she thought. "People are counting on me. And... I don't wanna die." She watched as the man lifted his hand, his thumb pressed against his middle and index finger. She wondered what he was doing. He didn't have a gun or anything on him. Maybe if she was fast enough she could get away. She wanted to search for an escape route, but she feared taking her eyes off of him.

They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity, before the soldier lowered his hand. "Go," he told her turning around.

"What?" She didn't mean to question it, but the word just kind of slipped out.

"Go, before I change my mind," he repeated roughly.

She didn't question it again and ran toward the nearest corner wanting to get as far away from him as she could. Just as she turned the corner, she heard the sound of someone approaching the other soldier and stopped in her tracks to hide.

"Major, have you seen any survivors?" the newcomer asked. "There doesn't seem to be anything left alive here, so all we need is your orders sir."

"We're done here," he said hollowly. "It's time to move on."

"Aye, sir," the soldier said with a salute and walked off to inform his fellows.

As the girl silently crept away she heard the soldier who let her go sigh heavily. "Why am I thinking about _her_?"

Ignoring the strange comment, she quickly made her way out of the area and back to a small building packed full of injured people; some severe, others on their way to a full recovery. "Dr. Rockbell, I'm back," she panted offering the bags and the box. "I told you I'd make it."

The male doctor's eyes widened in relief and he helped relieve her of her burden. "Elly, was it? Thank goodness you made it safely. We were beginning to worry."

"With this we should be able to help many more people," his wife added. "Thank you so much for doing this for us."

"Of course...I had to help somehow," Elly said with a grin. "It's the least I could do."

"No, you could have lost your life obtaining this for us," Dr. Rockbell replied. "You've done much more than you know."

"I'm just glad I could help," she said with a smile.

XXXXXX

It was early morning when Elly woke with a start, sweat beading her forehead. The sun had only just started to rise and the light layer of snow on the ground glistened. "Man, I haven't had that dream in years," she thought running her hand through her hair. "I haven't been this far north in years either. Geeze, I never thought I'd be heading back."

As she thought about her last visit to the north, her thoughts strayed even farther into the past.

FLASHBACK

"Hey, mister...what cha doin'?" a young red head asked startling the soldier out of his reverie.

"I'm just patrolling the streets to ensure safety," the soldier said looking a bit flustered. "It's a job that requires a lot of focus so I can't be bothered. Run along."

"But, you look really sad," she pressed. "Mommy says that if you talk about what's bugging you then you feel lots better. I'll listen."

"That face...it's just like my little girl's," the soldier sighed. "The only thing that's bothering me is it's her birthday today and I still haven't been allowed to go home. Now get going, I don't want to get into trouble and have to stay longer."

"I'm sorry, I'm sure she misses you," the little girl said. "I know, how about you write her a note?"

"I haven't been able to get back to a place where I can send a letter," the soldier said frowning. "Now even if I did write her a note, it would be too late."

"Well...I know if I didn't see my daddy for a long time, it wouldn't matter when the letter came...as long as it was from him I'd be really happy," she said happily. "It's worth a try right?"

At length, the soldier smiled wearily. "I suppose so. Alright, I'll write one to her as soon as I'm able. Now off with you. I'm sure your family needs you."

"Yeah, brother is probably going to hurt me for this one...mommy wanted me home awhile ago," she said turning down the street. "Good luck mister!"

Several months later, there was severe unrest in the girl's home town and she snuck out of her house to see the nice soldier again. Since that day, he'd shown her several things that his daughter was interested in. "Hey mister," she said happily when she spotted the soldier. He looked a lot more tired than usual and wouldn't look her in the eye. She was surprised to see that the usual busy streets were completely empty. "Is, everything okay?" she asked worriedly.

The soldier slowly turned his head to look at her. His eyes didn't seem to even see her. Then he mechanically lifted his gun and pointed it at her. "...My job."

"M-mister?" she said feeling suddenly frightened and confused. "What are you doing?"

"It's my job," he repeated, his eyes turning moist. The hands bearing the gun were trembling. "I'm just doing my job. Forgive me."

"Wh-what?" she stuttered, taking a step back while staring at him. He closed his eyes and pulled the trigger and she collapsed to the ground, something heavy resting over her.

"How many times have I told you, you can't trust soldiers," an irritated voice demanded.

She looked up to find that her older brother had knocked her out of the way. Looking around, she spotted her oldest brother knocking the soldier down.

"Let's go, it's not safe out here," he ordered.

"Mat, what's going on?" she asked. "He was always nice to me...so why did...?"

"Because he was trying to kill you, they all are," the other one said harshly.

"What? B-but I don't..." she stammered.

"We'll explain later," the eldest promised. "But for now we must leave. Come."

They returned home after that and her mother smothered her in worried hugs and kisses. "I thought I'd lost you," she whispered. "Don't ever do that again."

"So what now?" the younger boy asked glancing around. "We can't just let them get away with this."

"We've already formed our own troops and are starting to push them back," a large burly man informed them. "The Amestrians will not stay in our land any longer. Mat, _, I need you both to come with me. Elly stay with your mother, things are much too dangerous right now. We'll be back in a little bit, stay safe."

Elly watched her brothers leave and she felt like crying as she envisioned soldiers pointing their guns at them.

XXXXXX

Days turned to weeks, then to months, and before long years even had passed. One night, Elly was staying up late, looking through her brother's alchemy notes and trying to make sense of them.

"Elly, are you still at it?" Mat asked coming through the door. "It's really late."

"I know, but I wanted to figure out this one part," Elly replied tiredly. Her brother had been studying alkehestry and alchemy for some time, and after much pleading and begging, Elly had convinced him to teach her a bit. Though she struggled at it, she had learned a few things from him. "I'm almost finished."

"I never expected you to take such a liking to alchemy," her brother said with a smile. "How far were you considering pursuing it?"

"Not very far," Elly said. "I'm not like you bro. I hate studying. I just want to be able to do enough to protect myself and other people. That's all."

"I see," he said with a chuckle. "You've grown up so quickly."

"With this war, I've kind of had to," she murmured. "I can't continue acting like a little kid...not when so many people are dying around me. Learning alchemy is the only thing I've got to fight with, since you and brother won't teach me the monks fighting style."

"Well, I'm not as skilled in that as he is," said Mat. "And I think our brother simply wishes for you to live happily and not worry over such things."

"Yeah, but he treats me like a child. I should be fighting with you guys," she pointed out. "I can be a lot more help if I could protect people, with or without alchemy."

"Elly, fighting isn't as simple as all that," he said gravely. "I believe that brother wants to protect you from getting involved with violence, on the chance that you might one day end up having to take a life, be it accidental or otherwise. It's a burden not easily carried and can drive some to madness."

Elly stared at the ground. "I get it," she caved. "So, can you tell me what this part is talking about?" she asked holding up his notes. "This whole thing about the earth's flow...doesn't make any sense to me."

"Ah, yes, I can see where you'd have difficulties with that," he said before sitting down beside her and proceeded to explain it to her.

XXXXXX

More time passed, and within that time the beautiful white sands of Ishbala were soiled with blood, death, and ash. Elly saw her share of horrors, but one day would forever linger in the corners of her memory.

"Elly, are you in here?" a slightly panicked voice demanded barging into a small room.

A young red head turned to look at him. "I'm almost done, Mat...you told me to grab everything I could so...here ya go."

"This isn't good, the soldiers are closing in...There's no telling when they'll be here," her brother replied with her. "Mom, Dad and brother are all ready to go."

"There, I'm finished...let's all go now," Elly said standing up.

"Wait, there's one thing I need you to do for me," he said placing a hand on her shoulder. "Do you remember the symbols you've been working on?"

"Of course," she answered. "Why?"

"If and when the time comes, I need you to completely cover yourself in the earth," he answered.

"What, what are you saying?"

"Promise me."

"O-okay, I promise, just tell me what's going on."

"Come on, let's get moving," he said turning around and walking out the door.

Confused, Elly chased after him. Together, they met with their family. Mat handed over his journal over to his brother, telling him it was more likely that he would survive. Elly didn't like what he was saying; she didn't like this stifling feeling of terror that pervaded the air. It was too quiet. The area was mostly abandoned save for them.

"Alright, let's get out of here," her father said taking the lead.

"Well, isn't this a surprise. An entire family trying to escape? Too bad you're too late."

The family of five turned to see a man standing atop one of the buildings. "Who are you?" Mat demanded.

"Who I am is of no consequence," the man said raising his hands. "It won't do you any good to know." On the face of his palms tattoos could be seen.

"He's an alchemist," Mat said in horror.

The man clapped his hands together, and the air around him crackled with red energy. Elly watched in mind numbing horror as a trail of eruptions made its way from the assassin towards them.

"I will stop it," Mat muttered under his breath. "Elly, do it now!"

In her panic, she agreed without a second thought and moments later everything went up in a huge explosion. It was a long time later that Elly finally came to; when she did she had to drag herself to her feet while protecting her right side from the smoke all around her.

"Br-other!" she coughed. She managed to get to her feet and stumble across the rubble around her, blood dripping from the wound in her side. "Brother, Mom, Dad, can anyone here me?"

No one answered her. Everything was still saved for the wind blowing dust and debris into her already watering eyes. "No..." she whispered. "Mom... Dad... my brothers... It can't... they be..." Tears dripped from her eyes mixing with the dirt on her face and creating muddy trails. Her mouth opened and she screamed in anguish, not caring if she was heard.

"I heard something over here!"

The shout startled Elly and she started moving away from the place where she was standing, finding a place to hide not far from it. She panted from the exertion and waited to see if the people would leave. As she did so, she spotted something sticking out of the rubble in front of her. It was a foot, wearing her mother's favorite shoe. Elly was quietly sick while the soldiers searched the destroyed area and afterwards she continued to weep silently. Everything around her was dead. And she was scared she would be next. Half of her wanted to just throw herself in front of their firearms so she could join the rest of her family, but the other half of her feared the prospect of dying in such a horrible way.

"Mat taught me alchemy, so I could protect myself when they weren't around...and so I could help everyone," she whispered to herself. "If I die now...it'll be for nothing. I have to live..." She slowly pushed herself up to a standing position and tied a shred of her shirt around her side to help stem the bleeding. "Wait, I remember reading something about bringing a person back to life...maybe...maybe if I learned how I could bring Mat back. I see, only the highest alchemists would know about that. but I have to survive first. Where to go then? The only place they'd never expect to see someone like me...the North."

Elly waited until the soldiers had given up their search and resigned that the scream they heard was a dying one. Considering their jobs finished, they left to rejoin their squadron. Even after they were long gone, she sat there in hiding until night fell. Then she began her long journey, walking through the ruins of her fallen homeland.

END FLASHBACK

XXXXXX

Elly wiped the tears from her eyes and berated herself for drudging the past up on herself. Lamenting over all that wasn't going to help her escape the military's reach. She had, very briefly, considered just leaving the country all together, but then she would just be abandoning everybody, and she couldn't do that. She thought about her brother who was still alive, and though he had done terrible things, she longed to see him. Longed for the days when she was the little sister who would beg him to play with her and he the big brother who often picked on her but still cared for and protected her.

"If I lose him again, I don't know what I'll do," Elly thought. She shook her head and once more reminded herself to get a grip. She needed to find a place to get warmer clothing. Especially for where she was headed. "I wonder if anyone will remember me there."

XXXXXX

"EH! Split up?" a young Xingese girl said looking up at the muscular Ishbalan. "But why Mr. Scar?"

"The military will be chasing after me since I took Marcoh from them," Scar said with a scowl, though he was always scowling so this didn't really mean anything. He handed her a map. "I hid my brother's research notes in a cabin in the north. You and Marcoh must go and retrieve them while we divert the search parties."

"What's with this WE?" Yoki demanded. "I never volunteered for anything."

Scar didn't listen and grabbed the scruff on his neck, dragging him out the door. "Scar," Mei called out. "We'll be waiting for you at the cabin. You will come find us right?"

"Yes, now get moving," he ordered without turning around. He didn't show it on his face, but her comment really hit him hard, especially now that a certain someone's very life was in danger.

XXXXXXXXX

FLASHBACK

"Big brother!" A red haired Ishbalan girl ran up to Scar who was busy training. "Could you play with me?"

"Find someone else," he said, not looking at her as he went through the motions of combat.

"Mat's too busy, dad's working and mom went to the market for food," Elly listed off. "Besides, you never play with me."

"So, I'm busy, besides I promised my friends that I'd be hanging out with them once my training is over," he replied harshly.

"Only for an hour...then I promise I'll find something else to do," Elly pleaded.

Scar grumbled something under his breath. "Alright, let's play some hide and seek...out in the outskirts though. There are more fun places to hide out there."

"Okay, come on," Elly said excitedly. The two siblings traveled outside of the main area where it was more wide and open. "Okay, do you want me to be it first?"

"No, I'll be 'it'," Scar said not inclined to sitting in one place for who knows how long waiting for this brat to find him. He sat down on the ground and shut his eyes. "Now get hiding."

"You'll come find me, right?" Elly asked him.

"I can't very well find you if you're not hiding, now can I?" Scar asked irritated.

"But you're not counting."

Scar withheld his temper and began counting out loud. "One... two..." Elly grinned and ran off to find a hiding spot. As soon as she was out of sight, he quit counting, got up, and walked back to town. "I'm sure she'll go home after a bit of sitting there, she'll realize I'm not coming. Anyway, I have some more training to do before the guys show up." The day wore on and dwindled into the evening. When Scar arrived home, he was in for a nasty shock.

"Brother! Have you seen Elly?" Scar's brother asked him looking beside himself with worry. "It's late and she hasn't come home. And nobody has seen her since this morning."

Scar's eyes widened in shock. He turned on his heels and ran, ignoring his elder brother's calls. The little idiot. She wasn't still waiting for him to find her, was she? He sprinted to the area where he left her and began frantically searching underneath and behind every object that could possibly hold or cover a person of her size. At last he found her in a wooden crate. She was curled up, her face was flushed turning her tanned skin to rust, and her hair and clothes were damp with sweat. Her lips were parched and cracked. But by some miracle, she was still breathing.

She didn't move when he called out to her and he shook her shoulders quickly. She stirred and slowly opened her eyes. "Brother, sorry, I guess I fell asleep," she muttered hoarsely. "I picked a really good hiding place...huh."

"You idiot, why didn't you go home when I didn't find you?" he demanded.

"You said you'd find me...I knew you would," she replied, her lips cracking as she smiled.

Scar had never felt so disgusted with himself. He was supposed to be her older brother; it was his responsibility to look after her. Yet he had abandoned her and for that she had nearly died. Scar ground his teeth together in self loathing before picking her up in his strong arms and cradling her against him as he began carrying her home. "Yes, little sister. Forgive me. I promise I'll be quicker next time."

"That's okay...I had fun," she said snuggling against his chest before passing out.

When Scar arrived home, their older brother and parents were waiting. They cried tears of relief that Elly was alive. They commended Scar for being such a good older brother and taking care of her. He never found the courage to tell them the truth. But he vowed that he would be a better older brother to her, and he would never abandon her again.

XXXXXXXXX

"Hah, seems like I'm failing to keep that promise too," Scar thought shaking his head. Him and Yoki had made it on the train headed west by this point. "Seems like I never could."

XXXXXXXXX

"Brother! What is the meaning of this?" Scar demanded as he entered the room where his brother was doing his research. "Why is it that our sister is using alchemy? Was that your doing?"

"She wanted to learn," his big brother replied calmly. "I saw no harm in it."

"No harm? Brother, what you're doing is sacrilege and teaching it to our younger sister is even worse. She's too young!" Scar said fervently.

The elder shook his head. "You're wrong brother. She is old enough to think and act for herself. If I hadn't taught her, she might have taken it upon herself to learn. I didn't want to take that risk, no matter how small it was. At least now she has knowledge of control to an extent."

Scar clenched his jaw and stared at the ground in distaste. "Even so..."

The older brother stood up from his pile of books and notes and went to rest a hand on his younger sibling's shoulder. "The war rages on, my brother, and grows worse day by day. I fear that we cannot always be there to protect our younger sister when she will have need of it. Therefore, I'd like to leave her with something that will work towards her survival."

"Don't speak like that, brother," Scar said reaching up to grip the elder's shoulder. "We shall not be separated. We will all continue living, together."

XXXXXXXXX

But things hadn't been that simple, thought Scar. Not long after they were attacked by a man with no soul. Scar had always believed he had been the only one to survive. But when he learned his younger blood sibling had also continue to exist, a small ember of hope had lit, only to flicker and die when he found that she allied herself with the very people who were responsible, or at least whom he believed were responsible of destroying everything he ever knew. He never hated her for it, but at the same time he couldn't forgive her for it.

But now things were different. According to the Fullmetal alchemist, his anger had been misdirected. A power much higher than the military had been in charge of his country's destruction. What would he do if he saw her again? Would she be able to forgive him? Was it even possible for them to continue as brother and sister? Scar shook his head. Her brother died a long time ago. There was only Scar now.

XXXXXXXXX

_Change is inevitable. As long as time continues moving forward, everything else gets caught up in its never ending flow. Nothing ever stays the same. Not places, and certainly not people. Humans who have such a short time to live are easily swayed by the world around them and the people they come into contact with. But when someone you loved becomes a complete stranger, should you try to salvage the relationship? Or should you abandon it and be content with the memories? _

_How many years ago was it when it first started? It feels almost like another life time entirely. Things were different. Everything was different. Back when youthful ignorance blotted out all the evil in the world. Back when things weren't quite so… complicated._

In a military academy, a young girl with short dark hair and bright blue eyes wandered the halls alone, trying to find some way to occupy herself.

"Brother's busy, Ponyboy's busy," she murmured looking put out. "Isn't there anyone who will play with me?" She wandered outside, where she saw soldiers doing target practice. She moved away from them toward the more open area. "Maybe I should just practice my alchemy alone."

There was the sound of a small explosion and her head perked up curiously. She moved towards the direction she heard the noise come from. In a more secluded area, she saw a man about her brother's age, maybe younger, with long hair tied back in a ponytail standing alone in the center of a clearing with bits of debris around him. She watched him with piqued interest as he clapped his hands together and spread them apart. The familiar spark of alchemy flashed and a nearby rock exploded into countless pebbles. The girl gasped in both awe and delight.

"Huh? I didn't know I had an audience," the man said looking up at the sounds the girl was making. "Since when did the military start letting kids run lose in the academy?"

The girl, having been discovered, walked up to the man and stared up at him. "You're an alchemist, right?"

"I'd like to think so," the man answered patiently.

"Training to be a state alchemist?" she pressed.

"The thought had crossed my mind," he admitted.

The girl raised her small fists in front of her chest and she bore the most hysterically serious face a child could muster as she said very boldly. "Train with me, please!"

"What? And why should I do that?" he asked curiously. "You aren't looking at becoming one yourself are you?"

"Of course, I'm going to help brother and Ponyboy," she answered excitedly.

"Aren't you a little young to be trying something like this out?"

"I know most of the basic stuff," she said grabbing a stick and a rock. She drew a simple design in the dirt and placed the rock in the center and transmuted it so that it was shaped like a bird. "See?"

"That's quite impressive," the man said thoughtfully. "Where'd you learn that from?"

"I found some books in the library, and also bought some with my allowance," she said proudly, but then her face turned a little sad. "But no one wants to train with me. Everyone just tells me to leave them alone cuz they're too busy." Her face turned eager once more. "But I really want someone to train with. I'm a really fast learner and I work hard too."

"Hmm, well show me what you got kid and I'll think about it," he told her smiling. "Oh, by the way, the name's Kimbley, Zolf Kimbley. What's yours?"

"I'm Kat," she replied with a happy grin. "Kat Hughes."

"A pleasure," he said holding out a tattooed hand.

Kat took it, uplifted that for the first time she wasn't being treated like a child, but as an equal.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Major Hughes, you need to wake up." Kat looked up to see Kimbley staring intently at her. She had been sitting on the bench waiting for their train to arrive while Kimbley had gone to make a phone call. She must have dozed off for a few minutes. "Our train's here. It's time to go," he told her.

Kat stood up and followed him onto the train. They went to a private compartment and sat down across from each other. A stewardess approached them and asked them if they needed anything. Kimbley ordered them both coffees.

"So you decided to keep your hair short," he said conversationally. "It suits you."

"Um, thanks," Kat replied. She wasn't sure where to go from there. What do you talk to a man who had just been released from prison about? "So… would you mind if I asked you something that may cross over onto a semi personal level?"

"I don't see why not."

"Why the white suit?" It really had been bothering her for some odd reason.

"I like the color," Kimbley replied simply, and Kat was half tempted to ask 'What color?' Then he added offhandedly. "Would you believe me if I said it reminded me of you?"

Kat faltered for a moment. "I'm anything but white, or pure, if that's what you're implying."

"No…it's the fact that it's white instead of red," Kimbley explained. "In other words, it's not stained by blood…much like you are not."

"How can you know that?" Kat asked him. "It's been years since I've joined the military."

"Your eyes haven't changed in the slightest," Kimbley answered.

'There it is… back to the eyes again,' Kat thought to herself. 'Why do people keep telling me that?' The woman returned and served them both their coffees. Kimbley kept his black while Kat asked for sugar and cream in hers.

"I will say this much, I am impressed that for being in the military as long as you have, you've kept a clean record," Kimbley said when the woman had gone again. "Amazing how you managed to avoid killing all this time. And yet… so disappointing as well. I would have thought you would understand the basic duty of being a soldier is to take life."

"I became a State alchemist to protect people, not kill them," Kat said resolutely.

"And yet…it's still nothing but a naïve dream," Kimbley said shaking his head. "There will be times where taking a life is the only option…unless you'd rather lose your own."

"I've gotten this far, haven't I?" Kat said. "Saying there's only kill or be killed… I don't believe that."

"It doesn't matter what you might believe," Kimbley told her straightforwardly as he drank from his cup. "If you lack the nerve to kill, then you're not long for this world."

"I've made my decision," Kat stated resolutely. "The decision not to take a life. I won't go back on that no matter what. Besides... I've always been an alchemist first, soldier second."

"Heh… yes, I realize that," Kimbley chuckled.

The whistle blew signaling the train was ready for departure. "So where are we going, if I may ask?" Kat asked once the train started up. Then she quickly added, "Sir."

"We're headed north, where Scar is supposedly headed," Kimbley told her. "While you're working under me, there are three strict rules you need to follow if you want to survive," Kimbley said, before he counted them off. "Number one, do as I say. Two, don't get in my way. And finally three, if you get into trouble don't expect me to save you."

"I'll remember," Kat said, running her thumb over the rim of her cup.

"Also… there's the matter of your ex-partner."

"Elly has done nothing to deserve being killed," Kat said tensely.

"I know all about that girl's relationship with Scar," Kimbley said smiling. "Quite an interesting family if I do say so myself. But it's simple guilt by association. It's her own misfortune for being born into that family." He noticed her expression and added, "Don't worry. When we meet up with Scar and your friend happens to be with him, I promise I won't harm her."

Kat stared at him in disbelief. "Really?"

Kimbley nodded. "Yes really. Because you see… that will be YOUR job."

XXXXXXXXX

CM: Wh-wh-what? Kat's being forced to hunt Elly? As if the situation wasn't bad enough. Next chapter, the hunt continues and precarious situations are forced upon those who would wish otherwise. Stay tuned!

And now after chapter funny, what's going on in the afterlife?

XXXXXXXXX

In the afterlife, the Greedettes all stood together wondering what to do to pass the time. "Huh, you know, this place isn't so bad," Martel said glancing around. "It beats living underground."

"There's not much to do though," Dorchette commented glancing around. "Has anyone seen my sword?"

"This is the afterlife, you leave your worldly possessions behind," Roa stated.

"What? That sword was my livelihood," Dorchette bemoaned.

"Excuse me," said Hughes walking up to the three. "Have any of you seen a man named Greed? I heard he came here."

"Well, he was here, but then he got called back I guess," Martel said with a shrug.

"NOOOOOOO! I still need to make him pay for defiling my sweet, innocent, adorable, little sister!"

"This must be the brother," Roa surmised.

"Why yes I am," Hughes said before pulling out a handful of pictures. "Would like to look at pictures of my little sis? Or maybe my daughter? My wife's in here too somewhere."

"We're in hell," Dorchette deduced. "We MUST be in hell."

"At least Bido got away," said Roa.

"Hey wait a minute, why does HE get to keep his worldly possessions?" Dorchette demanded.

Just then Number 27 (i.e. the Gel alchemist) ran pass them carrying Dorchette's sword which was glowing with electricity. "Oh yeah! The force is with me baby! YAHOO!" He crowed, swinging the sword haphazardly, making a buzzing noise.

"Get back here with that!" Dorchette yelled running after him.

"Pardon my interruption," said Mat as he walked up to Hughes. "But you're the elder brother of Kathleen Hughes, correct?"

"That's right," Hughes said gleefully. "And I couldn't be prouder."

"I'm not surprised in the least," Mat said. "Your sister is a figure of moral integrity. I'm am honored that my sister was placed in such trustworthy custody."

" You're Elly's brother?" Hughes said grabbing his hand. "A pleasure, truly a pleasure. You're sister is such a darling! It was so nice having her as a part of the family!"

"Yes, I remember when she was just a little kid. She was always trying to help out in some way," Mat said wistfully.

"Oh I could tell you some stories," Hughes gushed. "Like when Kat first tried to cook for me…"

"Roa, quick! While they're distracted!" Martel said shoving at his back.

Roa didn't need telling twice. "You know… in a way you can tell they're related."

"Ya think?" Martel quipped as the two ran for their sanity while Dorchette continued to chase Number 27 who was chasing Crocodile man with the sword screaming 'Death to the Goblin King!'


	64. Far From Home

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Far From Home**

"We'll be heading up north, that's where Scar seems to be going," Kimbley said into the receiver of the phone.

"Excellent, at least that's one problem out of our hair for now. I'm glad we kept you alive, Crimson," said Envy on the other end.

"You do me too much flattery," Kimbley replied.

"Oh, I almost forget to mention, you remember Ice Cold's partner?"

"The Ishbalan girl?" Kimbley smiled. "Yes, I remember her very well."

"Well, it just so happens that their partnership has been considered obsolete," Envy explained.

"Ah, so you want me to take care of her also. Is that it?"

"Not quite," Envy said, his voice lined with menace. "I want you to order your new charge to do the deed." This statement gave the Crimson pause. "It would be an interesting show, wouldn't you think? After all, you did your ex-partner in. It's only right that a subordinate can follow in their commanding officer's footsteps."

"It would be interesting to see... it's just that aftermath that would be troublesome. She's not mentally prepared for killing," Kimbley said thoughtfully.

"You don't have to worry about that," Envy stated with a cackle. "Her mental state is of little importance. If nothing else, it'll be the final push she'll need to become a full fledged sacrifice. All the better for us. And also... I want to see those eyes twisted in agony."

The expression on Kimbley's face was a difficult one to read. The only thing one could really tell was... it was no longer smiling. "I suppose it's out of my hands then."

XXXXX

The cup that Kat had been holding dropped to the floor and its contents splattered, leaving dark stains on the carpet.

"Ah, look at the mess you made," Kimbley said leaning back in his seat. "Well, I suppose that's what the cleaning staff is for."

"Why would you ask me to do something like that?" Kat asked him once she found the ability to speak again. "You helped me save her once."

"Is that what you thought I was doing?" Kimbley asked in slight surprise. "I knew you were high on wishful thinking but… that's just absurd."

"Why then?" Kat asked once more.

"The reason is simple," Kimbley explained. "It's the same reason I helped teach you alchemy all those years ago, and also why I allowed you to leave that prison without incident when you secretly defected from the military for a time. I thought it would be interesting to see how far you could go, how far you'd be willing to go. There is no other reason beyond that."

Kat stared at the ground. "You're asking me to accomplish something that I could never bring myself to do."

"A person can bring themselves to do anything," Kimbley told her. "It's all about finding the right motivation to do it."

Kat's jaw tightened. She knew exactly what his words meant. They were giving her an ultimatum. A choice between Elly and everyone else she held dear to her. What kind of choice was that? "That's not a motivation," said Kat, watching the stain settle into the floor. "It's coercion."

"If you look at it logically, you could be doing her a favor by giving her a painless death. Much kinder than what the others have planned for her if they manage to get her first," Kimbley said blandly. "But no one's physically forcing you to kill her. By all means, when the time comes, let her run free. Just remember every choice requires some sort of sacrifice and ask yourself, which could you bear less? Losing a girl you've known for a scant few years? Or losing something even more precious to you? If you think about it, you have so much more to suffer in the latter."

"Those are the only two paths?" Kat asked.

"That's right," Kimbley answered.

"Then, I guess I'll just have to make a third path."

"How you handle this is your own business," Kimbley stated, though the smile of amusement was not to be missed. "Just know that if you don't follow through, consequences will become apparent."

Well, at least she had on her side experience of working through a loophole, or just fabricating one herself. And if she and Elly never have an encounter with each other she wouldn't even have to worry about it. Elly was smart enough to keep out of the military's clutches. She looked up at Kimbley. "You seem to be enjoying this quite a bit."

"I am," Kimbley admitted freely. "I'm looking forward to seeing how you deal with this."

"But at the same time, you're disappointed," Kat deduced. "These aren't your orders, are they?"

Kimbley's smile did not falter, and he said nothing more on the matter, not even addressing her speculations. "You're going to like where we're headed. It will be a very gratifying experience for you." Kat looked puzzled. In answer to her unspoken question, his gaze went to the window.

Kat's eyes followed his and what she saw sent a thrill through her. Outside, snowflakes were falling. The area around them was changing steadily from green and brown to white. That's right… where they were headed, there was going to be snow and ice in abundance, especially since it was nearing winter. Kat had chosen a risky element. While water was powerful and devastating, one could easily find themselves in a place where it was difficult to summon in a second's notice. The notion of being in a place where her element was at her very beck and call was beyond thrilling. Here she was unlimited.

Kimbley took notice of her inner elation and had expected it. In a way, he knew her better than anyone else. He knew the devotion she had for her alchemy. It was her passion, her pride and joy, something she would die before giving up. She sought to perfect it. Countless hours of training and researching in her spare time left faint circles beneath her eyes. Part of her mind was always working, solving, devising. She probably even dreamed about the art in her sleep. She forever followed her ambitions with willful determination. A pity there weren't more girls like her, was what he thought.

"Yes, the view is spectacular," Kimbley spoke up after a time, turning toward the conductor on the platform. "But there will be more time to admire it, once we've located our quarry."

Kat not wanting to talk about manhunts anymore, just remained silent for the rest of the trip, which Kimbley was courteous enough to respect. When they reached North city, Kat was so eager to get outside that she actually jogged ahead. When she stepped out of the station it was like a sensation high. Everything was coated in a fluffy white coating, the cold air prickled her lungs and nose, and when she exhaled her breath came in a visible cloud. It was all so beautiful and made her feel like a little kid again. She was so excited she slipped on one of the steps, but a hand steadied her.

"Do be more careful," Kimbley lightly chastised. "I don't want to have to report you died on my watch by splitting your own head open."

"Sorry, I'm not used to being in place like this," Kat murmured. "I'll try to be more careful next time. I'm sure hurting myself would be considered an act of insubordination anyway."

"No, but some people would not be pleased," Kimbley told her.

Kat gave him a curious look but he didn't elaborate any further. He simply walked past, expecting her to follow, knowing she would. And she did. Kat knew there would be little to no time to enjoy the city. Kimbley was one of those people where once he has a job he won't stop until he finished it, no matter what. That aspect about him hadn't changed. But many other things had. She wondered what became of the friend she used to know. The man she had once come to see as family.

XXXXXXX

As the day dwindle into night time, a lone pair of refugees made their way clandestinely through the city to the train yard. By some miracle, in the mind of the more terrified of the two, they managed to sneak onto one of the trains headed for Briggs. They had traveled for days with breaks few and far in between. Yoki could handle the fear of getting caught on the run with Scar. He could also bear with the blisters that had erupted over his feet from walking and running without rest. But what was worse than all of that was the intense cold that had settled in ever since they began traveling north.

"S-s-s-s-s-o c-c-c-c-cold," Yoki stammered sitting down and viciously rubbing his arms with his numb hands in the hopes of warming both. "You're from Ishbal, how can you stand this? I thought you're people lived in a desert."

"We did, at night it got colder than this. I'm used to it," Scar replied. "Once we reach the Northern station, we're going to meet back up with those two. This should be enough to throw them off our track." He sat down against the car's inner wall and folded his arms across his chest. "It's better that you bear with it. It will only get worse from here on out."

Yoki had a hard time imagining how his situation could possibly worsen but he disregarded that thought. He curled up as tightly as he could, hoping that in doing so might help him retain his own body heat.

Scar looked around the dingy train car knowing that he could be found out when he arrives. The only thoughts that filled his mind now, however, were that of his brother's notes and what could be found in them. "It won't be much longer, prepare yourself for traversing the snow," he muttered through the silence.

Scar stiffened when he thought he heard something. It had been a very faint noise, but still… He rose from his resting place and went over to the door of the car and opened it. Through the harrowing blizzard nothing stirred, and he figured maybe it had just been his imagination. He closed the car door and was prepared to go back to his spot on the floor when he heard it again, louder this time. He threw open the car door again and was met with a blinding light.

"A train's coming," he muttered. "You, stay where you are and try to keep warm. We may be having company."

He turned and walked out the door facing away from the oncoming train and climbed up to the edge of the roof. He stayed hidden and waited to see if anything came of it.

XXXXXXX

"We're jumping over."

"You're kidding, right?"

Kat who was now in the presence of Kimbley and the train driver, was having severe misgivings. They had received a report that Scar had hitched a ride on a train for Briggs, but instead of having them stop the train and risk Scar escaping, Kimbley instead decided to use a second train to catch up with the first while it was still moving. As cool as his plan sounded, the whole jumping from one moving train to another during a blizzard wasn't something Kat did every day before supper, and quite frankly she had her misgivings. She didn't dare voice them aloud, however.

"Please match our speeds," Kimbley told the driver, and the man did so. Then Kimbley turned to Kat with a pleasant smile and said, "After you."

"I'd rather not," Kat replied taking a step away from the door.

He gently reached back and pushed her toward the train door. "I insist," he stated strengthening his push and she was forced to jump.

Kat had a brief and exhilarating moment of freefall before landing on the bare slate of the moving train. She stumbled a couple steps but quickly regained her balance. Kimbley followed shortly after and once he landed he signaled to the other train to fall back. "I'm going to check the inside of the cars," he told her, walking past. "You search the outside rooftops."

Kat wrapped the Colonel's coat around herself tightly to better shield herself from the icy turbulence before following through and carefully climbing up the frozen rungs of the car and emerging onto the rooftop. It was dark, and it was difficult to see anything with the snow flying everywhere. "Even if I did find someone, then what?" she asked herself.

She moved farther over the roof of the nearest car but stopped when something moved in front of her. She recoiled and prepared for a fight when the figure came into focus and she found herself staring at Scar's face. "Oh, it's just you," she said relaxing and taking a seat.

Oh, if looks alone could kill…. "Is that all you have to say when I tried killing you three times before, state alchemist?"

"Well, to be perfectly honest, I had hoped you would be past that little phase," Kat said blandly.

Scar's eyes narrowed and for a moment Kat thought she might have another fight on her hands but instead he said, "Your partner… where is she?"

"I don't know," said Kat. "All I know is she escaped Central. But look, you need to get out of here. I'm under a new supervisor and he's been sent to kill you on sight." She had to raise her voice significantly to counter the howling wind and the noise of the train.

Scar's face bore obvious distrust. "And why would you wish to help me?" Scar demanded scathingly. "Is this an act of forgiveness?"

"In yours dreams," Kat said waspishly. "But I now know what it's like to lose my only remaining blood relative. I don't want Elly to have to experience that again. And YOU should learn to act more like an older brother, especially when she's done all she could to protect you even after you practically disowned her."

Scar silently scrutinized Kat, weighing the sincerity of her words. If Scar had a sense of humor he might have found it almost funny how he should run into this alchemist girl for the fourth time, and instead of trying to capture him she was slapping him on the wrist for being a sad excuse of an older sibling. "Who is this commander you spoke of?"

Kat knew better than to give names. If Elly remembered Zolf then this man surely would. "That's hardly important," Kat stated. "The point is you and whoever is with you need to go NOW."

"Where is he now?"

"In the car below us, but..." Scar didn't wait to hear the rest, he jumped down from the roof and back into the car of the train. "Why is it he refuses to listen?" she wondered to herself, speculating how similar Scar and Elly were in regards to stubbornness. While Kat was concerned for Elly's elder brother (to an extent of course) she also felt apprehension for Kimbley's safety, a sentiment she alone in the world held.

After he disappeared over the edge, Kat decided it would be best to not remain where she was; considering who would be fighting. She quickly leapt off the roof and onto her first landing point just as the small structure she'd been on went up in a cloud of smoke.

When it cleared, she spotted Kimbley in his white suit standing ready with a small smile on his face. "I see, so another one did escape that night," he murmured. "And I thought she was the only one. Now it looks like I have two mistakes to correct."

Scar didn't reply, but the anger was apparent in his eyes and in his next movements. He shot toward Kimbley, arm outstretched trying to grab his opponent in a deadly grip and exact his revenge once more.

Kat watched on in uncertainty. Her commanding officer and old friend was jumping from one spot to the next trying his best to avoid the obviously quicker Ishbalan. At the same time though, her best friend's only living relative was fighting for survival and to kill his family's murderer. So she continued her neutral standing, refusing to influence this battle in any way. Emotions aside, both were extremely dangerous and there was nothing she could do to falter either in their desire to kill one another without ending up injured or dead.

"You might want to get some place out of the way, kitten," Kimbley told her without taking his eyes off his quarry. "Otherwise I can't guarantee you won't accidentally get killed."

Kat took heed his warning and retreated to the next door car, which was miraculously still intact, and shut the door. She collapsed down onto the floor feeling less than happy about all this. Still, she kept calm, knowing at this point she had done all she could. "I know it's selfish of me to ask," Kat thought as she sat alone, waiting for the fight to be over. "But please, let this end in a draw."

There was another explosion that shook the train and Kat wondered what was happening, but remained where she was on the floor. Outside, Scar was dodging Kimbley's carefully placed explosives and maintained a clear but slight dominance. His quick movements allowed him to get in close to strike and jump back to avoid his opponents attacks. They paused after a time, staring at each other, waiting for the other to move.

"Zolf J. Kimbley, the Crimson Alchemist." Scar said the name with obvious distaste. "So you remember me."

"Yes, I remember you very well," Kimbley acknowledged. "I take it those people with you were your family. There was that young girl we're searching for, and also, a young gentleman who looked just like you with glasses. He was bleeding profusely from his left side and appeared to be in anguish." He said all this with an air of nostalgia.

Scar clenched his teeth tightly as he heard this man speak about his family in such a manner. He stooped down and picked up a metal bar, destroying one end at an angle in order to make it very sharp. He then launched himself at the alchemist in front of him and drove it into the man's left side tossing him back against the door of the train car. "You said it was his left side...right?" he asked angrily.

Kat's ears perked up when she heard the sound of something landing hard against the outside of the train car door. As she dithered on whether or not she should taking a peek as to what was going on, she felt the train suddenly shake as the sound of an explosion met her ears. The shaking subsided after a few seconds and all was still and quiet save for the train. Even that was fading as the train was slowly coming to a halt. No surprises, since she didn't doubt the driver's of this train were wonder what in the white world was going on. Kat decided to take her chances and cautiously opened the door. Her first surprise was finding that the rear half of the train was gone. Her second and much less pleasant surprise was finding Kimbley sitting on the car's edge, hunched over, his left side impaled and soaked with blood.

"Kimbley?" She crouched down beside him, her voice inflected with the anxiety she now felt. "Kimbley? Hey, Zolf, answer me!" She placed a hand on his shoulder.

What's going on back here?" a voice demanded as the train staff came running around to the back. They jumped back in surprise when they spotted Kimbley and weren't sure what to make of it.

"Who said you could stop this train?" he asked ignoring Kat's worried questions. "Get it started up now." He looked down at his side and the blood that was drenching his outfit and moving over his clothes. "Heh, looks like death really searches for those that deal it to others. Now it's come for me...let's see how this all turns out. What beautiful work; my battlefield!"

"Well, if you're making cryptic speeches like that you can't be too badly off," Kat told him soberly as she very carefully helped him stand. "But you might want to tone it down so as not to scare the train staff."

"Um, excuse me miss…" one of the engineers began.

"I'll take care of him," Kat told him firmly. "You two just make sure that we make it to Briggs."

"Y-yes ma'am," they said.

Once Kat had gotten the Crimson Alchemist to a private car she laid him down and, with great care, opened up his jacket, exposing the injury. Her face crinkled with distaste at the sight. The wound was severe and he had already loss a mass amount of blood. The stench combined with the sight nearly made her gag. This was precisely why she hadn't pursued a medical career. "Healing is not exactly my forte, but I should at least be able to stop the bleeding," Kat told him calmly. "However, it'll be a slow and painful process. Can I trust you not to blow me up before I'm finished?"

He merely gave her a look, but allowed her to begin at least. Beyond that one look, he pretty much ignored her for the rest of the trip. When they reached the medical center at the base of the mountain where Briggs was located, a team of doctors came and lifted him onto a gurney before transporting him inside the building. "Don't worry, miss, he should be alright. Your quick thinking could be the very thing that saves his life."

Kat thanked the doctors and exited the hospital. Even if she had managed to at least lessen the injury, it would be some time before he made a full recovery. There weren't any doctors around who specialized in alchemy. The most they could do was keep him on life support. Kat stood in the snow, wondering what to do next. She thought maybe she should wait around, at least until he woke up. Her eyes drifted up towards the mountain, settling on the mighty fortress that was Briggs. The monolithic sentinel stood tall and proud, defiant to its harsh surroundings. Kat glanced back at the hospital, then to the fortress again. Mind made up, she began trudging through the snow, eyes staring up ahead to her destination.

XXXXXXX

The snow lightly fell over a small run down cabin where two people were staying. The older man was trying to read a sheaf of papers tied together, but was unsuccessful. "I suppose we really will have to wait until Scar returns. I don't understand any of this," he murmured.

"Dr. Marcoh, there's somebody coming up here," the young May exclaimed running up to him.

Marcoh stood up hurriedly, wondering if it was possible that northern soldiers had tracked them somehow. "Do you know who it is, May?"

"I don't… but they were wearing what looked like a uniform," May told him.

"As I feared…." Marcoh murmured. "How many?"

"Just one."

"Then perhaps, with your alchemy we may be able to stop him before he gets too close," Marcoh murmured.

"Okay, I'll get rid of them before Scar makes it back," May promised.

Running outside, she placed her kunai in the ground and prepared for when the intruder got too close. The figure continued to approach without any clue as to what was awaiting them and May waited until they were only 10 yards away. She activated her alchemy, hoping to catch the person off guard. It worked. The stranger was tossed up in the air and landed disoriented in the snow. That job being done, May charged forward, intending on pinning the person down with her kunai, but in mid flight she saw a spark and suddenly a blast of wind caught her, knocking her off course.

"Must be a state alchemist," she thought worriedly. "But, that alchemy closely resembles my own. Nobody uses that in the military."

She faltered as the person got to their feet and a small spark appeared in his hand. Next the person ran at her swing with her arm and catching the edge of May's coat on something invisible. Looking down at her coat, she saw that it had been cut cleanly, by whatever the person was holding. May didn't waste any time in trying to stop this person. She threw her kunai past the person and used it to create a powerful tremor through the ground that knocked the person off balance. As they fell, the intruder activated another symbol and amidst the spark of alchemy came another gust of wind that dug into the ground and hit May with a snowy tornado.

Suddenly the stranger yelled and May looked to see her faithful panda companion Xiao-Mei locked onto the person's hand with her teeth.

"Owowowowow...geeze you don't have to attack me dangit!" the stranger shouted grabbing onto the small panda and managing to make her let go. "I was only fighting in self defense, sheesh. Besides...I kind of wanted to talk to you." May watched as the person pulled down the hood to reveal a long mane of red hair and a pair of bright red eyes. "I'm not a soldier if that's what you were worried about. The name's Elly, what's yours?"

"I'm May, and that's Xiao-Mei," the little girl said looking mesmerized by Elly's appearance. "You look an awful lot like Mr. Scar."

"Well, I should think so, since he is my brother," said Elly, puzzled as to how this little girl knew about her elder sibling.

"Really? No joke?" May asked in astonishment.

"May, are you alright?" Marcoh asked jogging up to her side looking a little winded. When he saw Elly he also took on a surprised expression. "You… I never imagined we would run into one such as yourself in a place like this."

"What, you mean an Ishbalan or someone with my physical appearance?" Elly asked with a small laugh. "Anyway, who are you, if I may ask?"

"This is Mr. Marcoh," May told her, apparently finding Elly to be a trustworthy person.

"Oh, wow. I heard you'd disappeared from your old home and no one knew where you'd gone. I'm glad to see you're doing alright, though I have to ask...was that an old wound from the war or something more recent?" Elly asked pointing at his face.

"A punishment that I rightly deserved," Marcoh said with a rueful smile as he rubbed his scarred face. "But what brings a young woman such as yourself to this area?"

"Well, looking for a place to hide for one," Elly said, and she explained her situation to the both of them.

Once she was finished, Marcoh scratched his chin thoughtfully. "I see, it seems you're in the same boat as we are."

"In that case, you should stay with us," May suggested. "Mr. Scar should be back soon."

"Well, I was planning on staying here for a bit while I figured out what to do next," Elly murmured. "I guess I don't mind the extra company, just explain to me one thing. How is it you know my brother and seem to be on such good terms with him?"

"I'm here in this country to search for immortality," May explained. "Mr. Scar is helping me."

"Immortality again?" Elly thought. "Now that I think about it she does kinda look like that Ling guy in some respects." She decided to keep her critical remarks to herself, however.

"What about you, Marcoh?"

"Scar wanted information about what occurred during the war and why it was so many people had to be slaughtered," Marcoh began. "I've decided as a way of making up for my part in that war, I'm going to assist him in discovering the truth and putting a stop to it."

"Really...well then you can count me in," Elly told him with a big grin. "Besides, it's high time I helped my brother out as well."

XXXXXXX

"Wow, it looks even bigger on the inside," Kat marveled as she was lead inside the fortress by a squadron of soldiers. She had marched right up to the front door to find herself surrounded by a surplus of Briggs soldiers carrying guns, but after showing them her state alchemist watch and requesting to see the person in charge, they at least determined she wasn't about to start something and escorted her inside.

As she was being lead through the lower levels, she heard someone call her name.

"Hey, Kat, is that you?" Ed shouted. She turned to smile at him and Al who was standing next to him. Beside him was another familiar face.

"Edward!" Kat said breaking away from her entourage and running up to the blonde, glomping him. "How I've missed my DLF. It's been how long?" Really, it hadn't been THAT long, but she was relieved to find someone she recognized in a place she was unfamiliar with.

"Augh! Can't… breathe!" Ed gasped.

"And you too, Alphonse. Have you gotten bigger?"

"Ah… I don't think that's possible for me," Al said slowly, concerned that his brother might soon run out of air.

"It's good to see you, Ed, Al, Warrant Officer Falman," she said with a soft smile as she released Ed. "I wasn't expecting to see any of you up here."

"Nor we you, Major Ice Cold," Falman said with a respective salute. "And it's 2nd Lieutenant now, ma'am."

"Wow, so you were promoted too, huh?" She noticed the tools in their hands and had to ask. "So, what are you all doing?"

"We're earning our keep," Ed told her, not sounding too thrilled about it.

"Miss Ice Cold," one of her escort said interrupting the reunion. "Forgive me for being brash, but they don't have time to socialize. They have a long way to go and will be lucky to earn a coffee break. Also we still need to…"

"So, if their jobs were finished, then they would have plenty of time to spare, right?" Kat surmised.

"Well, yes but…"

"What are their jobs if I may inquire?" Kat was being sweet but firm with her questioning.

"Their jobs are to get rid of ice accumulation that may damage the fortresses functions or the people who work here," the soldier said finding it difficult not to comply with her request for information.

"Oh… is that all?" Kat said, her smile brightening anew.

She walked over to her three friends, smiled and placed her hands on the ground. Taking a deep breath, she activated one of the many symbols on her bracelets and sent a spark shooting throughout the entirety of Briggs. Those who were there watched as the icicles on the roof turned to steam and dissipated leaving them clean and free of falling death.

It took a few minutes, and it took quite a bit of effort on her part, but once done she stood up looking pleased if not a little tired. "Whew, there we go. That takes care of it, I think."

Many of the people there, ice knockers included were all astounded by the display and secretly wondered if it would be possible to get the female alchemist transferred to Briggs.

"Awesome, thanks a bunch, Kat," Ed said with much gratitude.

"Well, be that as it may, it would still be best if you reported to General Armstrong," the soldier stated, trying to regain control of the situation.

"Oh, introductions can wait. But if you would give this to her, it explains everything," she said reaching into her coat and pulling out a folder with papers inside and handing it to him.

"Major Ice Cold," the soldier began, sounding as if he was preparing to use force to get her to comply.

"My good sir," Kat said, cutting across him for the third time and counting. "I have had a very long and trying journey, and I would very much like to spend time with my familiars. Please tell me you wouldn't be so cruel as to deny a young lady something so simple and innocent." Her voice was calm, as was the smile that adorned her face, but there was no mistaking the heart freezing chill that was rolling off of her, making the weather outside seem like a tropical paradise in comparison.

"N-no... of course not. I'll have these delivered for you," the soldier promised, caving under the pressure.

"Thank you so very much," Kat said sounding chipper.

As the entourage of soldiers left, Ed, Al, and Falman all stared at her with synchronized thoughts: "She's winter incarnate."

"Well now, I think a tour is in order, if you would be so kind, 2nd Lt. Falman," Kat said turning to him, her visage switching from wintery terror to spring time warmth.

Falman quickly agreed and lead the three around, showing them the lower levels of Briggs and their importance in the functioning of the fortress. He took them to the lowest level of Briggs where it was nice and warm. He mentioned it being the heart of Briggs.

"So what brings you here, Kat?" Al asked her as they paused in their tour. "We thought you were transferred under someone else."

"Well, about that…" she began but stopped when a shaking in the ground gave her pause. They all stopped and stared as the workers went to press his ear on the floor next to one of the large pipes. Then only seconds later the workers were fleeing as the ground exploded. Through the dust and debris out crawled one of the largest creatures Kat had ever seen in her life. The giant stared at the three of them for a few seconds as they braced themselves for an encounter...

And then it fell promptly to sleep.

XXXXXXX

CM: Maybe not as a dramatic ending as the last chapter, but hey, we can't always be dangling our readers on cliff edges. Will Elly and her brother be able to make amends and start anew? Will Kat be able to deal with the pressures placed upon her? We got some old faces and new coming up so stay tuned!

XXXXXXX

"I thought I'd find you here," Kimbley said, crouching down and stroking the small girl's hair.

Her eyes creaked open and gazed blearily up at him. "Mr. J? What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you, kiddo," said Kimbley with a chuckle. "You're brother is currently raising hell all throughout the academy looking for you. He must have formed at least half a dozen search parties by now."

"Oh no… I must have gotten carried away and fell asleep," Kat said guiltily as she sat up.

Kimbley nodded. "I figured." He glanced around the room that was littered with open books on alchemy and much to his bemusement, several sheets of loose papers with sketches and notes on them. "You've been working really hard, huh?"

"Mm-him," Kat nodded, rubbing sleep out of her eyes and giving a wide yawn.

Kimbley shook his head before hoisting her up and began carrying her piggyback out of the room, shutting it behind him as he went. It would keep until the morning.

"Mr. J, why do alchemists specialize in certain transmutations?" Kat asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck from a better safety hold.

"Well, it's mostly because learning to adequately control any transmutation takes a lot of time, work, and effort, as I'm sure you're beginning to learn," Kimbley explained. "But it's also because in the heat of the moment, they need to have their transmutation circles readily available. You won't always have time to draw a circle, especially more intricate ones, and even if you did you'd have to remember each one. So people usually specialize in one area to simplify things."

"That makes sense," Kat said in understanding. "I think I know what I want to specialize in."

"Do tell."

"I want to specialize in water alchemy. I've decided it's the perfect element for me."

"Really? Are you sure it's not just to get back at Mustang for rejecting your request to learn fire alchemy?" He questioned teasingly.

"That's not it at all!" Kat insisted with a whine. "Water's really amazing, and it makes up most of the planet and the human body, also it…."

Kimbley silently listened to her ramble off about all the reason why she was assured that water was her destined field of expertise, and how she would do all she could to perfect the art. He didn't have any doubts that she could pull it off. She had already impressed him many a time with her unwavering fortitude. Eventually her ravings lost their energy as her body steadily reminded her that she had been woken up from a sound sleep and it would very much like it if it could return to its catatonic state.

"Mr. J, do you have any family?" Kat mumbled softly.

"No," he told her. "My family died in a car explosion when I was very young. I grew up in an orphanage mostly before coming here."

"You can be part of my family," Kat said sounding almost hopeful. "That way you don't have to be alone anymore."

"Solitude is a faithful friend, the only one you can ever truly rely on." Kimbley smiled and reached up to pat her on the head. "However, I'll be sure to take you offer into consideration."

She let out a content hum and shortly afterwards drifted off into a slumber. Kimbley was planning on just depositing her back in her sleeping quarters, but her panic stricken brother and his friend found him first.

"My baby sister! Oh thank the gods! I thought I'd never see her again!" Hughes wailed with relief upon seeing her. Miraculously she continued to sleep.

"I TOLD you she was fine," Roy said grumpily. "Every time she's gone for thirty seconds longer than you think she should be you act like she's in mortal peril or something."

"How can a big brother NOT worry with his darling little sister living in a place full of shady characters just waiting to take advantage of her?" Hughes said defensively.

"You're the one who chose to bring her with you."

"Of course I did. I couldn't bear to be without her. Just having to go to classes and drills and leaving her to fend for herself is enough to break my heart."

"One of these days I'm going to break something else of yours if you keep obsessing over her."

"It's okay to be jealous, Roy. Though you better not be plotting to steal her from me while she's still so young. I might CONSIDER letting you have her when she's older."

"I wouldn't take her if you paid me."

Kimbley listened them argue for a few moments before growing tired of it. He clapped his hands together and caused an explosion that sent them soaring skywards Team Rocket style where they disappeared with a star like ping and twinkle. "Well, at least now I don't have to share," Kimbley said looking back at the sleeping child on his back.

"Mr. Kimbley? Are you awake yet?"

Kimbley's eyes slid open and he saw that he was resting in a hospital bed with an IV attached to his arm and doctor observing him closely.

"Ah, good, we were wondering when you would wake up," said the doctor as he wrote down a few notes on his clipboard. "How are you feeling?"

"There was a girl traveling with me, where is she?" Kimbley asked disregarding the doctor's inquiry to his health.

"Yes, your companion," said the doctor thoughtfully. "She left shortly after you were admitted. I believe someone mentioned she was headed in the direction of the Briggs fortress. Seemed like she had some business there."

Kimbley smiled wearily, as if finding this news to be amusing. He stared up at the tiled ceiling and chuckled to himself. "Such an unruly child."


	65. New Friends in Cold Places

CM: Sorry it took so long for the update. The college term just started a couple days ago so things are gonna be a bit busier for us. But never fear! We've made it a solemn vow of ours to finish this story! So sit back and enjoy. :)

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: New Friends in Cold Places**

Kat stared at the thing in wonderment. The giant appeared to be a man, and yet not. Then she spotted the tattoo on its shoulder. The same tattoo she had seen on Greed, Lust, and Envy.

"It's a homunculus!" Ed voiced her thoughts.

From the descriptions Greed had given her about his family, she could take a guess that this particular sin was Sloth. And if that was true, then this was the same homunculus who traveled with Elly and also saved her from death.

"Where am I?" the goliath mumbled as he began wandering around like a lost toddler.

"I suppose this is a bad time for a Q and A," Kat thought regretfully. Especially considering Ed and Al were being wrongfully accused of being in league with Drachma and presuming that the homunculus was some sort of weapon. She thought she might give it a try anyway. "Um, hello there," Kat said calmly approaching the creature. "Are you Sloth by any chance?"

"Huh...Sloth, my name," the giant mumbled slowly. "Who...?'

"Kat what are you doing?" Ed demanded in surprise. "Get away from him!"

"He could be really dangerous!" Al added.

"Ready! Fire!" a loud female voice shouted pointing her sword at the creature as she spoke.

Kat was not a second too early to duck out of the way when a fireball came blasting from above and hitting the homunculus dead on. It burned for a bit only to walk out of the flames completely unscathed. As Kat watched the giant lumber around while the residents did all they could to stop him from causing anymore damage. Kat assessed the situation and after careful consideration came to the conclusion there wasn't much she could do. Size wise her fighting skills would have no effect, and there wasn't much water in the warm and dry underground where they were located. So mostly she kept out of the way while occasionally saving a person or two from getting crushed under flying parts or explosions. She did do well to make sure she had the monster within her sights at all times. At last it seemed, the people there had the idea of pushing the great lug outside where he would freeze with the help of fuel.

After they drenched the creature completely, they pushed him as close to the outside balcony as they could...but it was Falman who made the last ditch effort of shooting one of the frozen icicles so that if fell directly in front of him that it began to fall. The soldiers all waited with baited breath as the creature wobbled off balance and were dismayed to see that it seemed to be regaining it quickly. Kat clandestinely did a little bit of alchemy work, tossing the contents of her canteen on the floor and freezing the water into a slippery sheet beneath Sloth's feet. He wobbled, unable to find proper footing and both Ed and Al rushed forward and kicked him over the ledge into the snow.

After a moments time, it was decided that he was finished and the female who had ordered the attack, told her men to move him into the shade so that he would defrost anytime soon. When she was finished with all that, she turned and addressed Kat. "And who the hell are you?" she asked as if taking notice of the young alchemist for the first time. Her hand rested over the hilt of her sword. "More importantly, who gave you permission to come here?"

"Wait a minute, General Armstrong," Al said hurriedly. "Lt… I mean Major Hughes is a very close friend of ours."

"Hughes…. I vaguely remember a man by that name. Am I to presume you're his younger sibling?" the general demanded.

"That would be me, ma'am," Kat said with respect.

"From what I remember he was an intelligent and capable soldier," Armstrong noted. Then she suddenly got a sour look. "And every time he started to talk about you I wanted to slice his throat."

"I…. thank you for not giving in to that little temptation," Kat replied.

"Kat, don't you usually get upset when people talk about him like that?" Ed asked.

"Well, to be fair, Edward, I don't think she was the only one who felt that way," said Kat. "But moving past that, I came here as an escort to Zolf J. Kimbley, the man who is currently resting in the hospital at the foot of the mountain." Kat saluted. "Major Ice Cold at your service ma'am."

"Hmph, you don't seem anything like that man at all," Armstrong commented. "So, Major Ice Cold, if you are traveling with Kimbley, then answer me this. What business do either of you have at Briggs?"

"We're here in search of a serial killer named Scar," Kat explained. "He has killed many and Central believes that his capture would be in everyone's best interests. As it were, we encountered said killer on our way here. The result is that my superior is now bedridden."

"I see," she muttered showing no sign that she cared what his status was. "Lieutenant Falman, you seem to be familiar with her. She'll be in your charge until I finish up here. Take her to an empty room...so she'll be out of my way."

Kat was slightly put out considering that empty rooms seemed to be all she was continuously being placed in, but at least this time it was with someone she was familiar with. She watched as poor Edward was tied up along with Alphonse and taken to prison. Well that shouldn't last too long.

"I'm sorry Falman. I should have treated you better on our date," Kat told him as he led her away from all the wreckage.

"No, you treated me as well as can be expected," Falman replied leading her to a small furnished room. "I should not have expected more from someone who felt nothing in the way of romance for my company."

"Of all the others though, you knew my tastes the best," Kat said with a smile. "So, shall we play chess to pass the time?"

"Uh...no thanks," Falman said quickly. "How about we converse over what has happened since our farewell."

"Alright, that sounds amicable," Kat agreed.

A while passed as the two exchanged stories -Kat secretly believed but didn't voice, that her excursions had been far more entertaining than his, having been demoted to a janitorial job such as ice knocking despite being promoted- until a soldier with white hair tied back in a ponytail and sunglasses came in.

"You," he said looking at Falman. "You're going to assist Captain Buccaneer in searching the tunnels the beast emerged from. I'll be taking care of our... guest, from now on."

"Of course," Falman agreed with a salute. "Farewell, Major Hughes, and good luck." With that he saluted her, turned and left.

The man who remained looked at her for a moment before turning toward the door and waiting in silence. Kat wondered if he had plans to pass the night watch in silence. Well, she had other ideas. If she was going to be here for a time, she intended to get to know as many people as possible, starting with Mr. Strong and Silent. She stood up and walked around the soldier to stand in front of him so that she could speak to him face to face as proper conduct required. "I don't believe we ever had the pleasure of being introduced," said Kat only sounding half formal. "You know who I am. Might you share with me the same courtesy?"

"I am Major Miles," he replied shortly. Kat had a fleeting moment where she felt she had heard that name somewhere before, almost like déjà vu. "Make sure you get your rest. You will be accompanying me back to the hospital to visit your superior." He fell silent after that and continued to look just over her head.

"I'm not familiar with customs here," Kat said evenly. "But from where I come from it's polite for two people to share eye contact when speaking to one another."

"Are you suggesting that eye contact is not being made?" he asked her.

"Well it's hard to tell with those glasses on," she pointed out.

His face lowered just a bit before he slowly removed the goggles. "Is that better?" he asked revealing bright red eyes.

Kat's eyes increased in circumference before a smile spread across her face. "'Much better I must say. Better than I ever could have imagined actually." Then much to the Major's bemusement she actually let out a laugh of joy. "This is wonderful. This proves that bigotry can be overcome. Oh, if only Elly were here to see...Ah, beg your pardon, Major Miles, I'm just very happy."

"All who have seen this side of me have always looked on me with pity or fear," he murmured. "Never once have they ever laughed with joy. Why are you so amused by this?"

"Not amused, relieved," Kat corrected.

"About what?" Miles asked. "Does it have something to do with this Elly mentioned?"

"As a matter of fact," Kat said, not missing the peculiar tone the soldier momentarily adopted when reiterating her partner's name. It almost sounded like...recognition? "A few years ago, I met a young female alchemist like myself with red eyes and tanned skin. But I saw neither. Instead I saw character, strength, and an aptitude for great things. So I offered her the opportunity to work with me, despite my orders to bring her into custody. Unfortunately, the many deemed our partnership to be almost damnable."

"I see, and so seeing someone like me with my status shows you that your partnership was possible," he replied in understanding. "Where is she now, if I may ask?"

"I can only guess," Kat said. "She has been branded a wanted criminal and now faces persecution by the military. However, there's no doubt in my mind that she is still alive and fighting."

"I would imagine so if she has managed to survive this long," Miles stated mildly.

"Miles… where have I heard that name before?" Kat inwardly agonized. Then it clicked. "Oh, I see, you're THAT Miles," Kat said in a voice lathered of recognition. "You knew her personally once upon a time didn't you?"

"I don't know what would give you hat idea," Miles replied indifferently.

"No need to be modest. She told me all about you. How you saved her from the brink of death and then stole her heart away. You sly dog."

"She told you all of that?" Miles asked reluctantly. Though his tone was tempered it was clear he was in minor disbelief.

"Oh yes, my favorite part is when you nursed her back to health. It's almost like shojo."

"I didn't think she'd be the type to share that sort of information with anyone."

"Well, don't be so disappointed," Kat said with a smile. "Because she didn't, I just fabricated all of that. Well, not the parts where you saved her life, she did mention that bit, but she never said exactly who you were or what you looked like."

"Then how did you figure it was I?"

"I heard her mumble your name in her sleep a few times," Kat said shrugging. "Honestly, I thought she was just bemoaning a long, arduous hike or something. So I didn't think much of it, nor obviously did the author because this is the first it's ever been mentioned." Miles glared at her for a moment but didn't say anything more on the matter. After a long pause, Kat continued. "So how did you two meet anyway?"

"It was by accident, that's all," Miles answered shortly.

"I would very much like to hear your side of the story, if you don't mind," Kat expressed. "And if I told you I did mind?" Miles asked testily. "Well, I suppose I could always share with you MY romantic adventures," Kat suggested sweetly.

"I'd rather not hear them," Miles muttered. He sighed and tried to remember the events that had taken place. "There's not much to tell. I had gone out for a routine check of the surrounding area after a four day snow storm finished blowing through. Along the way I came upon a small rundown cabin. I had grown tired from trekking through the deep snow and the sun was going down, so I went inside to take a break. That's when I found her..."

XXXXXXX

Elly woke suddenly when she felt something poke her sharply and looked around to find May crouched next to her. While she couldn't clearly see the little girl's face, her night vision allowed her to at least make out shapes. "May? What are you doing? It's the middle of the night."

"I… had a bad dream," May admitted shame-faced. "That something really bad happened to Mr. Scar. Normally I don't get bad dreams but…" she trailed off and she sounded like she was about to cry.

"Hey, come on now," Elly said pulling the girl into an awkward hug. She wasn't maternal like Kat was, but she had to do something to keep the little one from going into a crying fit. "It's alright. My brother's going to be fine. He's tough, he'll make it."

May hugged Elly tightly, with Shao-Mei stuck in between the two bodies. Elly wouldn't lie, she envied this girl for having spent so much time with her brother, who had gone so far as to nearly kill her. The thought made Elly's insides twist in resentment, but she forcefully banished that feeling. It seemed all she could do was envy others of what she felt she had been deprived of, when really she had done nothing to obtain any of it herself. Well not anymore. She was going to get her brother back. She was going to get Havoc back. And she was going to get her home back. She would make it happen.

After a while, May had calmed down and eventually drifted back off to sleep. Elly gently to her back to her bedroll and touched her in. As she brushed aside the little girl's hair, she smiled to herself. "This kinda reminds me of that day, when I met him…"

XXXXXXX

FLASHBACK

"It's so cold," Elly thought as darkness engulfed her vision. "I can't move…it's hard to breathe. I'm sorry brother…looks like I can't keep that promise after all. At least I gave it a good run." She felt her body relax and the cold vanished…she couldn't feel anything anymore and enjoyed the feeling of weightlessness.

"Hey Elly…you're not giving up already are you?" she heard a voice say.

"Brother?"

"You can't really think I'd let you give up after coming this far can you?" her oldest brother asked with a laugh. "You survived the Ishbalen War. A little ice storm isn't going to do you in."

"But it's so cold…and the weather won't stop," Elly insisted.

"Don't fret, sister. It's not your time yet," her brother told her, placing a hand on her head.

"Mm… Brother's hands, they're so warm," Elly thought feeling a little more at peace. She opened her eyes and through the bright light saw a silhouette of a man with dark skin and white hair. "Brother?" She asked out loud.

"Not quite," a deep voice replied.

His face came into focus moments later as the light of a flame illuminated his face. "I'm sorry," Elly mumbled slightly disappointed. "For a moment there you looked like my brother."

"Well having Ishbalen blood probably helped," he replied warmly. "It looks like your fever finally broke…you're pretty lucky I found you."

"Found me?" Elly asked glancing around as best she could. She found that she was still in the small house she had been in during the storm…though the snow had stopped falling. "I see…the storm stopped."

"Were you caught out here in that storm?" the man asked.

"Yeah…I was looking for….fire wood," Elly told him though her mind was still in a slight haze. "I guess I passed out."

"Yes you did," the man told her. "And had the storm continued you probably wouldn't have woken up."

"I would have," Elly said confidently. "Brother helped me wake up."

"What's your name?" the man asked curiously.

"It's…Elinora," Elly answered without a second thought.

"Well, Elinora, I am First Lieutenant Miles," he said.

"First Lieutenant Miles," Elly murmured. "First… Lie…uten…ant…" Click click click click CLANG! "You're in the military!" Elly exclaimed nearly sitting up only to flop back down with fatigue.

"You really shouldn't get so excited," Miles told her. "You're still recovering."

"You're…in the military," Elly repeated with fear in her voice.

"Relax, if I wanted to arrest you I would have done so already," Miles told her with a small chuckle. "You really are excitable though aren't you."

"Wh-what are you going to do with me then?" Elly asked still fearfully.

"I'm going to get you your health back," Miles answered. "I might be a part of the military, but I have Ishbalen blood and that compels me to help keep you alive," he explained seeing the confused look on her face. "Besides, I can tell you aren't a part of the groups that have been attacking the bases…your hair would have come up in the reports as part of your description."

"My hair?"

"Considering the fact that it's a color that usually isn't seen in this country would make you stand out in anyone's mind," Miles explained.

"I see…that's what I get for being a genetic defect."

"You have something unique, there's nothing wrong with that," Miles told her simply.

Elly's face turned the slight bit pink, adding to the coloration the fever had induced. "Am I going to die?"

"Not if I have anything to say about it," he replied. "However, once you're at full health, you'll be expected to fend for yourself. This isn't the place for coddling."

"I noticed that the first day I arrived," Elly murmured. "It's a pretty tough place to survive in…but then again so was the desert."

"Each terrain has its difficulties," Miles nodded. "However, because you're used to the desert life, suddenly living in such cold conditions can have a negative effect on your body."

"I know…it gets really cold really fast," Elly sighed. "But I think I'm getting used to it…I think."

"Just rest easy for now," he told her. "As soon as you've recovered I'll take you to meet my commander."

"Your commander?" Elly exclaimed in surprise. "B-but won't I get into trouble for that? I'll probably be arrested…or worse considering the elimination order."

"Here at Briggs it doesn't matter who are what you are," Miles stated. "It only depends on how much you wish to survive. From what I've seen, you'll fit in just fine."

Elly couldn't help but give a small smile at that. "Thanks…but something tells me I won't be good enough to fit that bill. If it wasn't for my brother telling me I can still go on, I would have already given up."

"It's your choice, step up and continue to live, or die in this frozen wasteland."

Elly felt tears well up in her eyes. "I'm not going to die. I'm going to keep that promise. I will live on, for both of them."

She didn't see it but the corners of the Lieutenant's mouth lifted. "Don't go back on your word, then."

END FLASHBACK

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow," Kat breathed after Mile's had finished his tale. "Thank you for trusting me with that. I'm going to cross another personal line and ask, do you still have feelings for her romantically speaking?"

"That's none of your concern," Miles replied stiffly.

"I don't ask to be a busybody," Kat said. "But, well, how to put this? She's found another."

"That's good," Miles replied after a short pause. "She seemed to have a hard time moving on." He looked her face over closely. "Is that a good enough answer, or were you hoping for me to get angry and jealous?"

"Well, it certainly would have made things a little more dramatic," Kat admitted with a smile. "But from what little I have gathered on your character I didn't think that would be the case."

"Hmm...It's late...get some sleep," he said walking past her and out the door. "Tomorrow you'll talk to Brigadier General Armstrong. Be prepared for it."

Kat watched him leave with a smile. "I like this place."

XXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Kat awoke to find Miles was back and he patiently waited for her to prepare herself to meet the leader. Once she was finished, the major led the way to a small room with a desk in the center and two bookshelves on either side. Sitting at the desk was the Brigadier General. "What took you so long?" she demanded. "You were supposed to be in my office an hour ago. I suspect this is the kind of lack of discipline Mustang expects in all his subordinates."

Kat stood still, face expressionless. "I apologize, sir. I didn't realize you wished to speak with me a second time."

"Under the best circumstances I probably wouldn't," the general replied bluntly."However, there are some questions I want answered."

"What would you like to know, sir?" Kat asked politely.

"First off, according to the Elrics, you're very much involved in what is happening right now," she began. "I want you to tell me everything you know about the goings on in Central and about the thing that entered Briggs. I also want you to explain why you were suddenly transferred under another commander, promoted and your previous partner became a fugitive."

Kat closed her eyes. The general of course had to ask every single question Kat was forbidden to answer by a higher power. "I take it you've already tried asking them."

"I have, but the brats insist on keeping it secret," Armstrong replied.

"Unfortunately I'm as bound to secrecy as they are," Kat stated. "Not necessarily because I wish to be so."

"I see, so this goes higher than either of you," Armstrong murmured. "Then the person who placed this gag order is higher than either of you and probably higher than Mustang, otherwise he might have removed it himself." She pulled out the sword on her hip and placed the tip on the floor staring at the handle as she processed the information.

Kat was grateful for the general's quick uptake and she chanced giving her at least a hint of what was going on. "If it were just my safety on the line, I would gladly give you the information you wanted."

The hint was clearly enough as she looked up to scrutinize her. "You both are complete fools for allowing something so obvious to be spotted by the enemy," she stated after a time.

Kat bowed her head as if to say that she wasn't too far from agreeing with her.

Armstrong observed her for several moments before saying, "You came here with Zolf J. Kimbley, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"Did you inform him you were coming to Briggs?"

"I don't doubt he would know regardless, but no," she admitted.

"So, despite everything, you still have some maneuverability," she murmured thoughtfully. "Hmm...this may be a convenience for us. You may go now, I think I may have enough to work with."

"Sir, if I may," Kat spoke up. "I'd like to visit my commander in the hospital to see how he is fairing with his injuries. I don't normally like getting second hand reports."

"Well, that would be up to Major Miles," she replied casually. "He will be going to assess your superior later." She turned her attention to the soldier behind Kat. "Do you mind having a tagalong?"

"As long as she follows orders, I doubt I'll have a problem," he replied shortly.

"I'll behave myself," said Kat. "Also… in regards to my partner, General Armstrong, did you by any chance happen to cross paths with her at one point in time?"

Miles' facial expression didn't change, but it was clear that he was shocked by her sudden question.

Armstrong took a few moments to size Kat up before answering. In seconds she was out of her seat with her blade up against Kat's throat. "Yes, and upon meeting her I nearly removed her head," she answered. "She wouldn't have met anyone else had her reflexes not been honed to an extent."

Kat did not flinch. She stared up at the deadly female with cool equanimity of one who was used to being in life threatening situation such as this. "I see," she said finally. "Then I must thank you."

The general's cold expression did not waver, but after a few seconds she withdrew her blade. "Get out of my sight."

Kat saluted before exiting the office, and Miles followed suit. Once they were a ways down the hall Kat smiled and said, "She reminds me of Mom."

XXXXXXXX

"So it seems that you both practice alkehstry from what I've gathered?" Marcoh asked the pair of females after adding some wood to the fire they had built to keep warm. Even inside a cabin, the low temperatures were a hazard, and none of them could afford to get sick in such a dangerous area.

"Yes, I was really surprised," May conveyed. "People from this country don't seem very well practiced in it."

"That's because there aren't any books around that really explain what it is and how to use it," Elly told them. "I was just lucky."

"Hm, could you two perhaps explain a little bit of this alkehstry?" Marcoh requested.

"Alkehstry is all about following the flow. It's kind of like following a river, only you follow the flow of the earth," Mei explained. "People have a flow too." And to demonstrate she poked Marcoh in a precisely aimed place on his back and he convulsed. "If people in this country don't use the flow, what do they use?"

"They use the energy in the earth's crust caused by seismic activity," Marcoh said after recovering from his physical shock. "If you don't mind me asking, Miss Elly, did your brother teach you?"

"Yeah, he did," she affirmed.

"Your other brother tells me he was the one who hid the notes here," Marcoh stated. "Were you with him at the time? Is that how you knew they were here?"

"No," she murmured, a sad expression creeping onto her face. "I-I didn't even know he was alive when I came up here. I got her alone and cold and scared. I only survived because there were others that took refuge in abandoned places hidden in the snow." She ran a hand through her hair and sighed. "I actually found this place by accident," she admitted. "I was out gathering some firewood when a huge blizzard hit and I got trapped here. While trying to keep warm, I found the notes and read through them. Only then did I realize one of them were alive somewhere and I decided to use the notes in order to increase my skill and survive."

Marcoh nodded in admiration. "You were very brave, despite being so young."

"No I wasn't," Elly said shaking her head. "I was always living in fear, while constantly brooding on how I might be able to bring my family back from the dead. It wasn't until later I realized that it was impossible."

"That's nothing to be ashamed of," Marcoh told her. "There are many who sought the same, and even some who made the attempt."

"Yeah… I know."

"I am so very sorry," Marcoh said in earnest apology. "If I could revive your family, and all the other families that were lost in that war with mine, I would gladly do so. Too many people suffered."

"Woah, no," Elly said shaking her head. "Even if you did...it wouldn't change anything. I realized this a year after the war ended...I'd only be reviving them, only to have them die again. Besides, it's probably a lot more peaceful on the other side." She got to her feet and put some more wood on the dying fire. "No, if you want to make up for what happened, then all you really have to do, is help stop these monsters and remove them from power."

"I take it then you know who it is we are dealing with," Marcoh surmised.

Elly nodded darkly. "Yeah, I do. And I intend to pay these guys back with interest for the heel they keep putting me and those I care about through." Once the fire was blazing brightly again, she sat back down with them. "Do either of you know when my brother might be back?"

Marcoh shook his head. "I honestly couldn't say."

"He told us to come here while he and Mr. Yoki led the soldiers away from us," May said sadly, patting Shao-mei on the head. "I hope he's okay."

"He's been evading the military for six years now...and I've seen him fight many times," Elly said reassuringly. "Believe me, he's more than fine. It's the people that come after him you may want to worry about."

"Hehe...that's true," May said happily.

XXXXXXXX

When they reached the hospital, Kat went ahead of Miles locating the room where Kimbley was staying and entering. When she entered she found him arguing with the nurse about him receiving pain medication.

"Sir, there is no way that you can possibly be resting properly with that kind of wound," the nurse said sounding exasperated. "You need something to…" She paused when Kat came in. "I'm sorry, miss, but you can't be in here right now."

"It's alright," Miles spoke up. "This is official business. It would be best if you returned later...once we have finished."

"Oh, Major Miles," the nurse said, smiling. "Of course, I understand. I'll be just down the hall if you need anything."

Miles nodded as the nurse left the room, then he turned his attention to the bedridden alchemist. Upon seeing his face and the look that shone in the man's eyes, he decided not to trust him...ever.

"You seem to be fairing well if you're giving the nurses a hard time," Kat said going over to Kimbley's side. She could only imagine the pain he must be in, and to refuse medication to dull it, it simply amazed her. "I apologize for skipping out on you. I thought it important to inform Briggs of the current situation as well as familiarize myself with the fortress. After all, we may be here a while considering your condition."

"I assumed that's where you had disappeared to," Kimbley said looking over at her. "You never were good at staying in one place."

"Ehe, well, you know," Kat said with a light laugh. "Am I in trouble?"

"Not unless you feel you need to be," Kimbley said. She quickly shook her head and he smiled. His intuition must have told him that she had indeed behaved herself and not said or done anything forbidden because he next said, "You didn't run away or disobey any orders. But next time, let me know where you're going before you disappear."

"Yes, sir," said Kat.

Miles didn't quite know what to make of this small exchange. The familiarity between them was unmistakable. The two must have quite a history that allowed this girl to speak so freely to this man with killer eyes. Miles found this rather odd as the contrasting personalities were not to be missed. Just one look at her, and Miles could tell this girl had not once taken another life. This man, on the other hand, had taken thousands and, based on the rumors he heard, had reveled in it.

"She's taken great care to explain your reasons for coming to Briggs," he spoke up paying close attention to the man's face. "We will do all in our power to capture the fugitive Scar. You can take your time recovering."

"That won't do," Kimbley said immediately. "The Ishbalen is MY prey. All your soldiers have to do is guard the fortress."

Kat realized that Kimbley had crossed a line, because Miles approached the bedside and might have pushed Kat aside had she not smartly moved away. "Unfortunately, we're not about to let a mass murderer roam free," he said taking off his glasses to show Kimbley his red eyes. "Keep up with the smart talk and I'll make sure you never leave the hospital."

After making his comment, he replaced his glasses and stepped back. "I'll be waiting outside when you're finished here," he directed towards Kat.

After Miles left, Kimbley chuckled. "Ishbalens are such an interesting lot."

Kat sighed before frowning at Kimbley. "Look, I know you don't like other people doing your work for you, but let's face it, you're stuck here for now. And upsetting the people who are in charge of hosting us isn't getting you anywhere."

"I recall someone else being in an antagonizing manner before we left Central," Kimbley kindly reminded her.

"I know it's a lot for me to ask, but please just focus on recovering," Kat said before heading towards the door.

"I'll be out a lot faster than you know," Kimbley thought as he watched her leave.

Outside, Miles was waiting for her as he said he would and he nodded in her direction to acknowledge. "Are you finished already?"

"Yes," Kat said. "I apologize if he upset you."

"It is not a subordinate's place to apologize for their commanding officer," Miles replied darkly.

"I'm not speaking as a subordinate," Kat amended.

"So… even a monster like that can have friends," Miles inferred.

"Hmm… I wonder," Kat murmured with a sad smile.

"In any case, I need to return to the fortress. Did you intend on staying here?" Miles asked her.

"Well, I did need to make a phone call. But after that I'll probably be right behind you. There's not much else I can do for him until he's up and moving," said Kat.

"I hope for all our sakes that day is far off," Miles thought privately. "Alright, there's a phone just outside you can use," Miles replied. "But make it quick."

"Thank you very much," Kat said happily before running off.

Miles shook his head, distinctly feeling like a babysitter at that very moment.

XXXXXXXX

RING RING!

RING RING!

"Hello?" Roy said having answered the phone in his overly spacious office.

"Colonel Mustang, you have an incoming call from Northern," the woman on the phone told him.

Who would be calling from Northern? Roy thought. Granted he did know a girl who moved up there. But they hadn't spoken ever since someone had leaked his little black book all over the four corners of Amestris. Perhaps she had forgiven him. "I see… go ahead and put it through," Roy ordered.

"Yes sir," the woman said.

"What can I do for you, my sweet Fiona?" Roy asked trying to sound chipper.

"Well now," said a testy voice from the other line. "I'd certainly like to meet this Fiona you speak so fondly of."

Roy flinched on his side, grateful that the distance made it impossible for her to see it. "It's...nothing, go ahead and tell me what this call is for." He couldn't help but feel relieved that she at least sounded safe.

"Well, I thought you'd like to know that the weather is beautiful up here at Briggs," Kat's voice said over the phone.

"It's good to hear from you Lie…Major Hughes," he finally said into the phone. "How has serving under the Crimson Alchemist been?"

"He got me cake the other morning, and coffee," Kat told him. "And he doesn't let me skip meals, and he always reminds me to brush my teeth regularly, and…" This went on for a few minutes and Roy couldn't help but smile in nostalgia. He remembered back when Hughes would go off on silly tangents about his wife and kid until Roy thought he was going to blow the phone up. "Miss Armstrong is scary by the way, but don't tell her I said that."

"Believe me, I know how scary that woman can be," Roy chuckled. "She's like a bear who woke up from hibernation too early."

"You're telling me," Kat said with a laugh. Then her voice took a sudden edge to it. "Why, just yesterday, some guy tried to make a move on her, but she shot him down. He was persistent though. No matter how many times she did it, he just kept getting back up to try again."

"You don't say," Roy murmured thoughtfully. "So what happened to the poor sap?"

"She ended up putting him out in the cold," Kat said sympathetically. "Poor lug hasn't come back for a try since. But there may still be a chance he will someday."

Roy smiled. "Well, any man willing to face her has my respect. Did she mention me at all?"

"She doesn't seem to have a very high opinion of you," Kat told him. "Something about you being a hopeless burnout."

"She doesn't have a high opinion about anyone," Roy told her. "She feels her brother is a coward and is even more of a pain than I am."

"Mmm…. I'm sure she loves her brother….. very deep down," Kat said with a nervous laugh.

"I'll take your word for it," Roy said with a laugh. "So I take it you're not terribly busy if you're calling me of all people."

"Well, Major Kimbley was badly injured by Scar, so I've been finding ways to spend my time," Kat admitted. "I did what I could for him but…. I'm no doctor."

"So he couldn't defeat Scar after all?" Roy asked not bothering to hide his lack of remorse. "After all his talk I figure it would have been easy for him."

"Come on, Colonel," Kat said teasingly. "If I recall, you had some trouble with him also."

"It was raining," Roy said in his defense.

"So you admit you were a wet match."

"No, I was simply at a disadvantage, much like you are in the desert."

Kat merely laughed at this. "I'm glad to hear you're doing well, sir."

"I'm glad to know you're still in one piece," Roy admitted. "Anything else interesting happen?"

"Mmm, not really. I saw a red ant that had managed to take refuge from the cold and a would-be knight in shining armor, if you want to call those interesting," she said airily. "Oh, but I did see Warrant Officer Falman. He's a 2nd Lieutenant now."

"Really? Good to know. Thank you for telling me," he said sounding just as casual.

"This means you owe me a small favor, right?"

"No favor is small when it comes to you," Roy said, immediately regretting his earlier words. "What do you want?"

"I reserved a copy of the latest volume of Commander of my Heart at ROD, one of the local bookstores, but it didn't come until after I left Central. And if I don't pick it up within this week they're going to end up selling it to someone else. I do so miss my novels. The bookstores up here aren't very well stocked." (1)

"Can't you get someone else to do it?" Roy asked aggravated.

"If you do this I'll even allow you the privilege of reading it first," Kat said slyly. "I KNOW you've been reading the series."

"As if I would indulge in such mindless drivel," Roy replied shortly. "I'll do it but I expect a service fee. You could at least apologize for the inconvenience."

"Well, if sorry fixed everything there wouldn't be a military now would there?"

Kat said, then paused when she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see her superior officer awake and fully healed. "Ah…. Kimbley..." That had sounded a lot less dumb in her head. "What are you doing up? Shouldn't you be resting?"

"Thanks to the doctor, I'm all healed up," Kimbley said with a smile. "And it's about time we gave our gracious hosts a visit, so why don't you go get ready?"

"Well, I was on the phone, and…"

"I'll take care of it," he said taking the phone from her and gently pushing her to the door. "Run along." As soon as she disappeared, he put the phone to his ear and a smile appeared on his face. "Hello, Mustang. Are you still worried about the kitten?" he asked in amusement. There was no reply on the other side as Roy was holding back his anger. "Funny how you should feel that way considering that it was your actions that put her in this situation in the first place."

"You're treading on dangerous ground Kimbley," Roy growled.

"Actually, the two of you are, Colonel," Kimbley replied. "And whose fault is that?"

"If you think I'm going to sit here and listen to you…." Roy began but Kimbley cut him off.

"You should listen, Mustang, because it's something you need to hear. You have no right to be upset, not when you couldn't keep your own head straight. You knew that getting involved with her would lead to nothing but trouble for the both of you, yet you selfishly followed your own desires. What surprises me the most is that you had the unmitigated gull to take her after casting her off so readily."

"What do you mean by that?" Roy demanded.

"You see, when her brother died do you know who she went to for comfort?" Kimbley asked. "Me. She told me that you had ignored her and that she was frightened and didn't know what to do, and she was afraid that you were casting her aside because her brother was gone."

"That was never the case," Roy said. Leave it to Kimbley to twist the knife and then yank it out. Why did he have to hear this from this man?

"Maybe not, but that's the way it seemed to her," Kimbley pointed out. "Lucky for her I was there to listen to all her worries and show her that there is still someone who cares for her. Now that I think about it, you always were too busy to do anything with her. Because of that, I was the one spending time with her and you remember the little promise I made don't you?" There was a sharp intake of breath and Kimbley chuckled. "Yes, and I always keep my promises."

"I don't break my promises either," Roy said darkly. "So think carefully on what you decide to do."

"Well don't worry, I'm not going to do anything to her that she doesn't want. Oh and remember, she's legal now. Have a good day."

Roy heard a click and the line went dead.

XXXXXXXXXXX

CM: Wow, now that was just mean. Next chapter, some ties are tested, while others are reforged. In the wintery wonderland, terrible things can happen, especially to good people. Stay tuned! :D

(1) ROD is also an anime known as Read or Die. I thought it befitting for a bookstore name.

Now the after chap funny, a spin off of Kimbley and Roy's phone conversation...

XXXXXXXXXXX

"And don't forget, Roy, she's legal now," Kimbley said into the phone. "Hmm...I was thinking of making everything at the wedding be completely frozen and then end it by blowing everything up. But, I don't think you'll be invited."

"Like she would go for something as ludicrous as that," Roy said with distaste.

"You sound like you know her so well," said Kimbley provokingly.

"I've worked with her for more than three years. Of course I do," Roy stated indifferently.

"Three years? Is that all?" he asked. "Well, I suppose that would make you the master...but she probably hasn't told you a lot of things. Like who was responsible for destroying the military academy's kitchen."

"You can't be serious..."

"Oh yes, she made me promise not to tell anyone," Kimbley explained. "She looked like a kitten that had torn up a ball of yarn when I found her in there. In fact it was all because of me that she didn't get caught."

XXmini flashback wee!XX

"What are you doing in here so late?" Kimbley asked her looking around at the kitchen which was cluttering with a bunch of produce and spices taken from the cabinets and strewn all over. "Moreover, how did you get in here?"

"I used a little alchemy," Kat admittedly sheepishly. "But I just wanted to make bro something really special. But I didn't have most of the ingredients needed for it."

Kimbley smiled. "You know, breaking and entering is a serious offense. If anyone caught you, you're brother would get kicked out, or possibly even arrested."

"I... I know," Kat said tearfully. "But I can't afford anything... and bro has been looking sad lately. I just wanted to cheer him up. By making him his favorite meal that mom used to make. I tried asking the cooks to make it but they won't."

"You know, I have an obligation to let my superiors know what you've been doing...or at least tell your brother," Kimbley told her smiling.

"Please don't," Kat pleased. "I was gonna clean up and put everything back the way it was, honest!"

"Huh, did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Kat asked.

"I thought I heard someone coming this way."

"Oh no! Quick, could you check to see if brother's food is done?" she asked while dashing off to check and see if anyone was indeed coming.

Kimbley chuckled before going to the oven, picking up some silverware along the way, and opening it to see a beautifully made quiche. "Smells delicious," he thought. "Oh well." He tossed the silverware into the oven and closed the door before casually walking away from it and over to Kat who was looking perplexed.

"No one was there," she said.

"Hmm, must have been my imagination," he said shrugging.

Suddenly an explosion shook the kitchen filling the room with smoke, metal pieces and bits of food. Kimbley took care to make sure the gullible little tyke didn't get injured. When it was over the entire kitchen was a blackened mess.

"Oh my, now look what you've done, I'm sure they'll be angry now," he said shaking his head.

"Wh-what am I going to do?" she whimpered. "Brother's gift was in there...and now he'll probably get fired."

"Well, I could always help you get out of this little mess," Kimbley said casually. "You haven't been caught yet after all."

"But that would mean getting you involved," Kat said shaking her head. "I can't do that. It's my fault. Taking blame is my responsibility, so that's what I'll do. They can go ahead and kick me out, but if I tell them it was all my fault then brother won't have to get into trouble. If it's just me getting hurt, then it's okay."

This made Kimbley laugh. "Honestly, what am I going to do with you?"

Kat gave a small gasp as he scooped her up into his arms. Just then, heavy footfalls could be heard not far off. "Whoops, that's our cue to disappear." He carried her out the door and down the adjacent hallway just as people began to arrive to find out what the entire ruckus was about. Kimbley stood behind the corner at the end of the hall until he was sure no more people were coming. "Heh, looks like we're in the clear for now."

"Why?" Kat asked in confusion. "You could've gotten into trouble."

"Yeah, but evading it creates enough suspense to make it fun," he replied. "Now come on, let's get you to bed...you've got to have an alibi after all."

He walked her all the way to her room. It was on the opposite end of the academy from kitchens so that section has remained undisturbed overall. Outside her bedroom door, she turned to look up at the older man. "Um... thank you, Mr. J, for helping me."

Kimbley smiled and leaned over her so that his nose almost touched hers, causing her to stare at him perplexedly, and for some reason she face her heart beat start to pitter patter. Then she felt a napkin being pressed against her face as he wiped some soot and food off of her nose, cheeks, and forehead. Once done, he straightened up and gave her a mock salute. "Have a good night, kitten," he said and left her in a state of innocent befuddlement.

XXend miniflashback wee!XX

On the other end of the phone, Roy was seething. How could Hughes have left her with a man like that?

"What's wrong, Colonel? Are you angry?" Kimbley taunted. "Well, that's what you get for ignoring her all those years."

"And yet..." Roy said with a subtle yet vicious triumph. "In the end we both know who she chose. And again we both know, once her mind is made up, there's no changing it."

"I never expected her to ever choose me," Kimbley replied, not sounding at all abashed by Roy's proclamation. "Rare creatures like her shouldn't be sullied by unclean hands. Meanning... you're no more fit to have her than I am, oh great hero of Ishbal."

The conversation ended with Roy slamming the phone down on the receiver. "Unclean, huh?" he thought getting up from his chair. He stood in front of his window, gazing outwards to the city he had worked tirelessly to get to in his career. "Maybe I am. But... even blood can be washed away with a little water."


	66. The Enemy of My Friend is My Family

**Chapter Thirty: The Enemy of My Friend is My Family**

Roy sat in his office half his mind focused on his work, while the other half pondered the phone conversation he had with his former subordinate. She had so cleverly divulged a great deal of information to him using idioms and double meanings. A man the general Armstrong kept shooting down, but kept getting back up; meaning that Briggs had likely been under attack by one of these homunculi but was somehow subdued. A red ant and a knight in shining armor; meaning the Elrics were up there too, no surprise. And then there was Kimbley who was hospitalized by Scar, yet he sounded perfectly fine when he had interrupted the phone call. Roy earnestly hoped that Kat would be able to keep herself out of trouble long enough to return.

He smiled to himself. Then again, somehow, some way, she had always managed to come back to him, even when things looked beyond all hope. She had the uncanny ability to make things go her way, despite the boundaries placed around her. And then there was Elly who was too stubborn to be put down by anything or anyone. He had no doubts he would eventually see the two of them again, be it in a few weeks or even a few months. Which brought him back to the last bit of the discussion, retrieving the ordered book. Kat wouldn't ask him to do something as frivolous as that without good reason. What that reason was, he wasn't entirely sure. He never was when it came to her. But nonetheless, that's how he preferred it.

Roy checked his watch and saw it was almost time to leave. He worked on finishing up the few documents he had left. He needed to leave soon if he wanted to make it on time for his "date".

XXXXXXXX

As Kat sat in the main office of the hospital, waiting for Kimbley to return, she was approached by a familiar face she had seen around Central. "It's nice to see at least one of you in good health, Miss Ice Cold," Lt. General Raven said with a smile that didn't fool Kat for a second. It was a smile akin to the one King Bradley always wore. "From the looks of things it seems we have you to thank for Kimbley being less worse off than he might have been otherwise."

"To postpone one's satisfaction until after the satisfaction of another, to follow and to protect them at any and all costs… isn't that what it means to be a subordinate?" Kat said forwardly.

"Hohoho, you know your place well," Raven chuckled. "You're smarter than your brother in that respect."

Kat's face remained completely subdued, but the fingers of her right hand gave the slightest twitch at his words.

He didn't catch the movement and sat down casually next to her. "It's a good thing we have such loyal sources of information across Amestris," he continued. "We wouldn't have heard about your superior's injuries for quite some time if we didn't." He glanced down at Kat as he spoke. "And we've gotten some very interesting tales about a certain red head...any idea where she is right now?"

"I think you're overestimating me in thinking I would be able to know where she is at any given time," Kat told his with a stiff smile. "I haven't seen her since our last mission together."

Raven smiled. "Well, the gnat seems to be rather smart, keeping out of sight. After all, from the stories I've heard, you're quite ruthless on the field of battle. I certainly hope to be present if she ever crosses your path."

His hand lifted as if it was about to give her a reassuring pat, and Kat was strongly tempted to slap it away. But she was saved the trouble when Kimbley entered the room. "Ready any time you are, General."

Kat immediately shifted, skillfully placing herself out of the general's reach. "Are you sure you're feeling alright?" she asked Kimbley.

"I am well enough to do my job," he replied. "And the next time I cross paths with that Ishbalan, he will meet his end." He smiled and offered his hand to help her to her feet. The hand was surprisingly soft, but lukewarm to the touch. "Now, it's about time we all go to Briggs...we have some very important matters to discuss with those present."

The three of them exited the hospital traveled to Briggs via military car, Kat still trying to figure out how Kimbley had managed such a fast recovery. Alchemy would make it possible… but who? She supposed she could always try asking him directly, but she didn't want to in front of General Raven. When they arrived at the fortress, they were approached by Miles. He cordially greeted Raven, not even acknowledging Kat's presence.

"I'd like to meet with General Armstrong," Raven told Miles. "In the meantime, could you please show these two around?"

"Hello Major Miles," Kimbley said removing his hat, smiling wickedly. "I believe you're the kind soul who took care of me earlier."

The look of shock rang clear on Miles's face, not that Kat could blame him. But he recovered quickly. "Yes, sir," Miles said with a salute. "Right this way, Major Kimbley, Major Hughes."

While Raven went to meet with Armstrong, Miles led them through the base telling them about the different sections and functions. In the middle of the tour, they ran into the Elric brothers, tied up and being led by ropes by a burly looking man Kat remembered seeing during the Sloth attack. When Miles asked him what he was doing, he replied that he was transferring the brothers to another cell. Kimbley introduced himself to the brothers, and Kat could tell the Edward wasn't impressed.

Kat then got an idea. Turning to Kimbley she asked, "Sir, would it be alright if I went with the Elric brothers?"

"Ho? What brought this on?" he asked with an interested smile.

"It's just that I am very well acquainted with the two, so I'd like to keep a close eye on them. They have a habit of starting trouble wherever they go."

"So I've heard," Kimbley acknowledged. "Hmm...go ahead. I need to attend to other matters any way and will not be needing you for the time being. Just mind yourself."

Kat nodded that she understood and she followed Buccaneer and the two brothers. Kat looked to the bear-like gentleman and smiled affably. "A pleasure to meet you," she said sweetly. "I'm Kathleen Hughes. Please take good care of me."

A dusting of pink appeared on the captain's stern face. "Hey kid, you said this girl is a friend of yours?"

"Yeah, we've known her for a while, back before I joined the military," Ed said nonchalantly.

"She's helped us several time," Al added happily. "She can easily be trusted with anything."

"Not now, Al," Ed hissed. "You never know who's listening."

"Captain Buccaneer, at your service, miss," he said with an incline of his head.

"Well, Captain Buccaneer," Kat said cordially. "I'd like very much to sit in jail with these two for a while."

"What for?" Buccaneer asked curiously.

"I wish to speak with them privately for a bit," she answered easily. "It won't be for long I promise."

"Well, okay, but only for a few minutes," he told her. "We don't want them to catch on."

Kat agreed to this. Once she was alone with the brother she asked them, "How are you two fairing?"

"About as well as you probably," Ed said sitting down on the cell bed.

"We haven't really been able to do much accept sit in a cell," Al added.

"And I don't want to try anything that might upset the dragon lady," Ed added, lying back on the bed.

Kat gave a small laugh. "I don't know. I find her manner to be very nostalgic."

"What do you mean?" Al asked.

"Well, I had a master once upon a time, who acts very much like that," Kat explained sitting down cross-legged on the floor.

"Ha, you too?" Ed asked staring at the ceiling. "Whoever taught you couldn't have been worse than teacher, right Al?"

"Right, she's really scary," Al agreed readily. "Wh-what was your teacher like?"

"Hmm, let's see, strong and very intimidating. I never know when she's going to hug me or throw me to the ground. And on several occasions she almost killed me via sharp trajectories. But her alchemy is amazing and her fighting skills incomparable. I truly admire her."

"Al… you don't think…"

"Um, what was your master's name?" Al asked.

"Izumi Curtis," Kat said proudly.

Ed shot into a sitting position and stared at her in shock and...pity. "There's no way! She never mentioned having an apprentice besides us!" he exclaimed. "She wouldn't let us join at first because she said she had no use for one."

"You had to deal with teacher too?" Al asked shaking slightly. "I'll bet it was really rough...and scary; especially if you were doing it on your own."

"Hey, where did you go for your month of isolation anyway?" Ed asked suddenly.

"I was forced to survive in the desert for a month. I almost died of heatstroke and sun exposure, but I got a lovely tan," said Kat.

"That sounds even worse than what we had to go through," said Al.

"Yeah, at least on the island there was shade," Ed agreed.

"But you know, as harsh as it was, I enjoyed learning under Master. She was the closest thing to a mother I have ever had." Izumi had embraced when Kat's biological mother had cursed and shunned her.

"Wow... small world," Ed muttered, thinking about Izumi's thought of them being like her children.

"I think it's funny how we have the same teacher," Kat told them. "Perhaps one day in the future, we can all go to visit her."

Ed smiled, and though Al's expression couldn't change, Kat felt he was smiling too. "Yeah, that's sounds great."

The sound of footsteps alerted them and General Raven came in to visit them. "Well, it seems you three have are behaving yourselves quite nicely thus far," Raven said cordially.

"Yeah, it's not like we have a choice," Ed retorted.

"True," Raven agreed before changing the subject. "Major Hughes, I have just informed Brigadier General Armstrong of a most important matter that I seem to have forgotten to mention during our last discussion. We have received reliable information, saying that a certain dangerous fugitive has been spotted heading in this direction." He paused for a moment to allow his suggestion to sink in. "I do hope that when you find this raging menace, that you'll be quick to finish the job...as you are surrounded by your chosen element, it shouldn't be too hard of a job." The three of them gave Raven distasteful glances and he frowned lightly. "You seem unhappy."

"Why wouldn't we be when we have hostages being dangled over our heads?" Ed asked scathingly.

"You're still so young. Can't you see that what we're doing is for the good of everyone as a whole?" Raven asked them. "You need to look at the bigger picture. We're trying to create a bright and beautiful future for this country."

"Forgive me, General Raven," said Kat in a withering voice. "But I fail to see anything bright or beautiful about a future my brother was murdered for."

"I'm disappointed in you, Ice Cold. Despite your age, you still lack the maturity to truly grasp the significance of our design, and allowed your emotions to blind you," Raven answered waving away her comment. "Now, it's time you rejoin your superior." He turned to the brothers. "You two will be let out soon, once the hole is covered. The general Armstrong is with us now."

Ed and Al looked perplexed at this. Kat gave them an apologetic look before exiting the cell and allowing to be led to where Kimbley was standing with Miles, overlooking the process of returning Sloth to his hole where he picked up where he left off in his digging.

"Did you have fun spending time with our young friends?" Kimbley asked her. Kat nodded in answer. "We're going to be here a little while. General Raven wishes to oversee things here at Briggs. Best to make yourself at home."

Kat nodded once more. At least the search would be postponed for a while. As she listened to Raven's speech talking about the great future that was ahead, she hoped in her heart that the mistress Karma would strike him swiftly, and soon.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Ack…I can't believe those guys would go and do something so stupid," Elly exclaimed when she noticed her hideout was empty. "I keep telling them attacking the military is just a good way to get themselves killed. Why don't they ever listen to me?"

"There's been word that Northern Headquarters was attacked," Miles' voice said as he came up from behind her. "A few were apprehended while a handful managed to escape."

"Was anyone…" Elly began before trailing off.

"There were casualties," Miles divulged without pretense.

"I knew doing something like that was a bad idea," Elly muttered. "Is there anything I can do to help them out…or would I just make matters worse if I tried to?"

"Once they've been caught by Headquarters there is no getting them out unless you try to break them out, but in that case you'd probably be more likely to be caught yourself," Miles told her seriously. "It would be best to let them go through their fate. It is survival of the fittest out here after all. If they were caught it was because they were not the fittest in that group."

"I know that's the law up here but many of them were my friends," Elly said holding onto her head. "I promised I wouldn't let anyone else fall if I could help it. How am I supposed to protect those I really care about if I can't even help these helpless fools?"

Miles didn't answer her. Though he did feel for them simply because they were his brethren, they had chosen their own path. Not to mention, in his position, he could not afford to show any sympathy. "So what will you do?" he asked her.

"The only thing I can do," Elly told him sadly. "Do what I can for those that made it out and hope the others survive long enough to be pardoned and released." She ran a hand through her hair knowing what a pain it'll be to keep the rest from storming North HQ just to save their comrades. "I just hope they listen to me…I don't know what I'll do if they try pushing me into helping them get everyone back."

"You're too softhearted," he said shaking his head.

"Yeah, maybe… but, I think that's what helped me survive," Elly said tugging on a lock of crimsoned gold.

"I didn't say it was a bad thing," he told her removing his sunglasses. "However, this is the wrong place for that."

"Maybe this is the best place for it," Elly corrected. "Some people are strongest when looking out for someone else…and that's what makes them have the desire to live."

For the first time since Elly had known him, she heard a chuckle escape the Major's lips. "You have a remarkable way of seeing things. I'd be interested to see just where those views take you."

"Well, if I stick around long enough, you just might," Elly said turning her head to smile up at him.

Her eyes widened the slightest as she only just then realized how close he had become and she suddenly felt a foreign pressure on her mouth followed by a warmth she had never known that seemed to evaporate the cold chill around them.

The pressure increased slightly as Miles pulled her closer to him so their bodies were touching. Her initial shock was wearing off and pretty soon she had allowed her arms to mimic his by wrapping themselves around him. She didn't understand completely what was happening as she felt her heart leap into her throat, all she knew was at that moment she couldn't have a care in the world.

They stayed like that for some time, while Miles ran his fingers through her hair and allowed his other hand to run up and down her back. Their moment was cut short, however, as the doors to the hideout opened and a shout echoed throughout the building. "Elly…what are you doing with this military guy?" one of the guys shouted when he spotted them together. "Did you alert them to our attack?"

"Adrian," Elly exclaimed jumping back from Miles like she got shocked. Her face became completely red as she realized they must have seen it. "No I didn't tell them anything… Heck I didn't even know you guys were doing something as stupid as that until I showed up here."

"You lie," Adrian spat. "You've been going to the northern base for five years now. There's no way you wouldn't trust them enough to tell them about our plan."

"But how could I when I didn't know it myself?" Elly demanded.

"Fake innocence all you want but it doesn't change the fact that you're a traitor," Adrian shouted pulling out a gun.

Miles reached for his but Elly grabbed his arm. He stared down at her and she stared pleadingly up at him. "Please don't. Let me try talking to him." She looked at Adrian, hurt on her face. "Adrian, I would never do anything to betray my people."

"Face it, Elly," he said disdainfully. "You were never one of us to begin with. You always had the luxury of hiding beneath that unnatural hair color of yours."

"That's not my fault," Elly replied biting back a comment. "I can't control what I look like...but I can at least keep from doing idiotic things like attacking a military base. What were you thinking?"

"Survival," Adrian muttered. "It's all we have left. But you seem to have forgotten that."

"Major Miles!" a few soldiers could be seen approaching them at a fast pace through the snow.

That's when Adrian lost it. "Military bastards!" He turned his gun to the oncoming soldiers.

"Adrian, stop!" Elly shouted, throwing herself between him and the soldiers.

The sound of gunfire rang out, echoing throughout the trees.

Adrian dropped to the ground holding his leg as Miles stood over him. "You'd better go," he muttered to Elly. "They're not one of my men so you could be in trouble if they see you."

"But," Elly protested fearfully.

"Could you just listen without arguing for once?" Miles demanded.

Elly bit her lip for a moment before nodding and running in the opposite direction.

XXXXXXX

"Miss Elly?" May waved a hand in front of her blank face. "Are you still in there?"

Elly blinked a few times and shook her head. "Y-yeah, I guess I just spaced out for a bit." Elly tugged on a strand of her hair thoughtfully. "I wonder if I'll get to see him again while I'm up here," she wondered to herself. "Will he even remember me?"

"Didn't you hear me?" Mei demanded. "Someone is outside!"

Elly looked up at her in surprise and quickly went to the door. Outside, she could see two figures approaching. One was tall and burly, walking with a confident stride while the other was shorter and walked hunched over.

"Heh, I'd know that walk anywhere," Elly murmured, a smile spreading across her face. She hurried out the door in order to meet the two.

May was right on her heels and sure enough, they come face to face with Scar and Yoki. "Mr. Scar! Mr. Yoki!" May cried out in a cheer of happiness.

Scar halted when he saw Elly. Red met red as the siblings stared at one another. All suddenly became still as the other three spectators sensed the uneasy atmosphere. They watched and waited.

"So, what's the plan bro?" Elly finally asked. "We takin' them head on or what?"

Scar showed no signs of change in his expression, but Elly could have sworn she saw his eyes soften just the slightest. "Did you find the research notes?" He asked May.

"We sure did," May said holding up the book.

"We need to leave here," Scar said. "Briggs is closing in on us." He turned and began walking. "Hurry up!"

"Um, does that include me?" Elly asked tentatively.

"Do what you want," he answered shortly.

Elly knew him well enough to take it as an invitation. "If we need a base of operations, I have an idea," she spoke up. "There's an old abandoned mine near here...it's better than getting caught in a snow storm up here."

"That might not be a bad idea," Marcoh agreed.

"Very well, you take the lead then," Scar told her stiffly. "But waste no time."

"You got it, Bro!"

XXXXXXXX

Several days passed and Kat was forced to keep herself preoccupied while they waited for the hole to be cemented over. Kat wasn't complaining. It gave her ample opportunity to make several acquaintances in the fortress. Occasionally she would check on the Elrics to see that they were doing well and sneak them in a snack or two. It was a rather large place, with dangers galore, so there was plenty exploring to do. Kimbley didn't mind her wandering around so long as she stayed out of trouble and didn't divulge any information. As tempting as it was, she didn't try to make another phone call to Central. She wanted to believe otherwise, but there was every possibility that Kimbley had told the Fuhrer about her previous contact with Roy. The fact she was suspecting him of this hurt even more than the probability that she was right in assuming so. Before, it would have never even crossed her mind.

Today she was visiting the female automail technician, and while talking with her, something caught the state alchemist's eye. On her desk, Kat noticed, was a pot holding a type of flower the color of pale rose flecked with brown. The blooms were no bigger than Kat's thumbnail. "What's this?" Kat asked the female curiously.

"Oh, that's a mountain rose. It's one of the few flowers that can grow in cold, harsh climates like here."

"It's very pretty," Kat commented.

"Yeah, its petals are actually sometimes used for making medicines, but taking them straight induces high fever so you have to be careful. Lots of people have gotten sick from taking medicines containing mountain rose petals that weren't made properly," she said as she began rummaging through a box.

"You don't say," Kat said examining the flower with increased interest. "How much would be considered a lethal dose?"

"Not much. A full head can kill you." She straightened up as she pulled out a military jacket made for winter. It looked very much like the one Armstrong wore, albeit it looked a little worn out. She turned and offered it to Kat. "It's a preused jacket, but it should serve you better in these cold temperatures."

Kat politely shook her head in decline. "Thank you, but I'm happy with the one I have on. Besides, I really don't have the luxury of paying a rental fee right now."

The woman smiled in good humor at this, then shrugged. "Suit yourself."

"Anyway, it's getting late. I won't keep you from your work any longer," Kat said with an incline of her head.

"Come back anytime," the tech said.

Instead of heading back towards her quarters, Kat went outside. The night was calm and still. The crystal clear sky was littered with stars. The moon was a waning crescent and turned on its side so that it resembled a smile. Kat smiled herself as she remembered her brother reading her a bedtime story with a smiling cat that could disappear and reappear at his own convenience. She took a deep inhale and almost coughed as she felt the moisture in her lungs momentarily freeze exhale rose in a cloud from her lips. She took a few minutes to allow her body to readjust to the frigid temperatures before finding an area where she had plenty of room to move. The snow around her gleamed like a sheet of pearl. After taking a few more moments to admire her surroundings, she closed her eyes and cleared her mind.

Kat knelt down and placed her hands on the white powdery surface. The glow of alchemy lit up the tiny yet numerous white crystals, turning them luminescent. Beneath her feet, the snow began to solidify into ice. Then steadily it began to rise. Higher, and higher, and higher, Kat continued to build beneath it. She rose past the tree tops, past the balconies, until she even surpassed the fortress. The air became much thinner as she continued her climb, but the feeling of exultant never drained from her body. When she finally stopped, the spiraled tower of ice almost seemed to reach the heavens. "Amazing," Kat said breathlessly, standing up to view the sky. She felt that if she just reached up her hand she could snatch a handful of stars right out of the dark blue blanket above her. "Absolutely amazing."

Her display did not go unnoticed. As Miles, Kimbley, and the car driver were leaving the fortress to make a trip down the mountain, they stopped to view the structure that sparkled with the sheen of diamonds. The figure standing atop the tower was placed perfectly within the moon's depression, making it seem as if that was what truly was holding them up so high above the ground. The pale white light combined with a light wind that ruffled the clothes and hair made it all the more ethereal.

"What in the world is that?" Miles murmured.

"That," said Kimbley, tilting the brim of his hat up for a better look, "is a picture of magnificence." After a few minutes of admiring he turned back to the car. "Well, let's get going then. I'd like to be back by morning at the latest."

"I'm surprised you're not taking her with you," Miles noted as they loaded into the vehicle.

"And interrupt her fun?" Kimbley said with a small laugh. "You make it sound like I'm her babysitter." Miles made a 'hn' noise and said nothing more. Kimbley made himself comfortable in the back seat of the car while the other two took up the front. "You truly have come a long way, haven't you, kitten?"

XXXXXXX

FLASHBACK

It was like any other average day, where Kimbley had gone to his favorite place to practice, only to find it was occupied by a sulking youth. A young Kat was sitting on the ground, knees folded against her torso, with a gloomy aura surrounding her.

"Ho, now this is odd," said Kimbley as he approached her. "What could possibly cause such a morose expression?"

"Bro's sending me away," Kat said with despondence. "To a private boarding school down in the south."

"And knowing him it would be an all girl's school am I right?" Kimbley guessed.

She nodded, tightening her ball. "I... don't want to go. I want to stay here and continue learning alchemy. I want to take the state alchemist exam and join the military. I want to stay with all of you."

He knew that by all of you, she meant him, her brother, and of course, her brother's good friend, Mustang. "Haven't you heard?" he asked. "There's a war going on. It's getting to the point where they may have to pull everyone who's a part of the military into battle. Especially," he added with great emphasis, "state alchemists, the military's living weapons. You don't really want to get caught up in all of that do you?"

"Well... no," she said, unfolding and sitting on her heels. "But if I go I'll be all alone."

As she spoke, Kimbley spotted out of the corner of his eye a figure standing just barely out of sight, but still noticeable, observing the two of them. Kimbley smirked before crouching down so that he was level with her. Then he wrapped his arms around the young girl and held her against him. "You've grown up a lot since we first met." It was true; while she was still rather skinny, signs of womanhood were beginning to show on her figure. Her hair was longer, past her shoulders. But her eyes were still clear and pure like virgin snow. He felt her settle herself into his embrace, taking comfort in it. The eavesdropper continued to linger and Kimbley placed her at arm's length so that he was staring at her face to face. "You won't be alone, so long as you continue to harness your passion. Nurture it, and don't ever let it stop growing, even if it marks you as a deviant. Never lose your resolve."

"O-okay," Kat mumbled.

Kimbley's smile lengthened and he leaned forward ever so slightly, teasing her naive little mind, watching as her skin changed pigmentation before he changed course at the last moment and lightly kissed her forehead. "I look forward to the day when your power will be at its peak," he murmured, pulling away from her. "So stay alive until then." He stood up and left her alone to mull over what he told her. As he walked past a certain point he said out loud, "It's very rude to eavesdrop, Mr. Mustang."

Roy stepped into plain sight, clearly not happy. "What are you playing at, Kimbley?" he demanded. "She's still a child."

"She won't be forever," Kimbley stated. "I don't see why you should be so upset. She's not YOUR sister."

"That's not the point!"

"Are you going to tell on me?" Kimbley goaded.

"What's your motive?" Roy asked him, disregarding the jab of a question.

"Motive? You must truly think I'm a terrible person," Kimbley said with a derisive laugh. "I honestly do find her company to be quite enjoyable. You rebuff her just because she's a child in your eyes." He placed a hand to his chin. "But if you really want a motive, then I would say…" he lowered his open palm in front of him. "I want to see how far she'll go before she's finally satisfied. What do you think, Mustang? Care to place a bet?"

Roy frowned darkly. "I'll only say this once, Kimbley. And it's because she happens to be the little sister of a good friend. If you do anything to harm her in any way, I won't even give you the luxury of regretting it."

Kimbley watched him leave with a leer. "There's nothing more amusing than a man in denial."

END FLASHBACK

XXXXXXX

"Well, there's not much around as far as food goes, but besides that, it makes for a great hiding place," Elly noted, looking around at the abandoned buildings. "Plenty of hiding spots, escape routes, the works."

"Let's just hope the military doesn't decide to come inspect the place," Yoki stated in paranoia.

When they picked a decent building to settle into, Scar almost immediately began heading out again. "Mr. Scar, where are you going?" May asked.

"I'm going to familiarize myself with the town, in case we are discovered here," Scar told her, not looking back.

"Let me come with you," Elly said jogging up to him.

"You need to stay here in case trouble comes," Scar told her rigidly.

"I think we'll be fine," Marcoh assured him. "May is skilled in the ways of combat herself, after all. You two go on and investigate."

"Hn, very well, do as you please," said Scar as her started walking.

Elly gave a parting wave to the group before following her brother. The two walked in silence broken only by the crunching of snow beneath their boots. "So… been a while, huh?" Elly said in an attempt at small talk. Scar didn't even spare her a glance. "This weather kind of makes me really wish for home, you know?" Again, silence. "Okay, look, I know that we've had our differences these past couple years. But come on, you're my brother!" Elly said in exasperation. "Doesn't that count for anything?" Scar was silent for several more minutes and Elly's shoulders sagged in dejection. She began thinking this was a mistake and that maybe she should just go back to the others when he finally spoke.

"Your partner… I encountered her during the time we were being hunted while traveling north," Scar said ascetically. "I expected her to attack me. But instead, she told me that I needed to grow up start acting like an older brother."

Elly laughed. "Sounds like something insane that Kat would do."

Scar halted in his footsteps and Elly looked at him curiously. "I will not deny, when I discovered you were in the hands of the military, my hatred grew, and I casted you as one of them. It is a grudge I did not mean to direct towards you."

"So then… you still saw me as a little sister?" she asked.

"No…" he said darkly."Because the older brother you once knew died long ago."

"Don't say that," Elly said and grabbed him by the arms. "Look, you've done a lot of stupid things, we both know that. But that doesn't mean that we can't still be brother and sister." She touched her forehead to his jacket, as if to will him into understanding. "Don't you… don't you realize… how much I wished… all these years to have my brothers back? You have no clue how happy I was when I found out you were still alive. I'm not gonna lose my brother again! You're stuck with me, so deal with it!" She unintentionally shouted the last two sentences, holding fast to him in case he tried to shove her off.

But he did not. Instead, she felt his big hand cover her head. "You still act like the spoiled brat I grew up with.

"Yeah, and you still act like a jerk," Elly stated with a smile. They stayed like that for several moments until Elly finally released him. "So, let's check this place out, eh bro?"

"Lead the way," said Scar. Then after a moment he added, "Sister."

XXXXXXXXX

Kat started awake when she felt something touch her. She gazed around hurriedly only to find it had been Kimbley who had awoken her. "You need to get ready to leave," he told her.

"What time is it?" Kat said rubbing her eyes. She had been up late practicing her alchemy having lost all track of time.

"It's late morning, you slept in," he told her. "Now come. We're going after Scar."

This statement confused Kat slightly. Nonetheless she followed him out the room. "But I thought General Raven…"

"Apparently the dear general has gone missing," Kimbley said not sounding at all remorseful. "So you have nothing to worry about. We've gotten word that Scar was last spotted heading towards an old mining town. The Fullmetal alchemist as well as his brother will be accompanying us. That's something to be happy about, is it not?"

Kat was starting to feel very out of the loop, especially when they went to the cars and she saw that Winry had somehow made it to Briggs. Did all this happen in just one night?

"Edward, as briefly as you can, tell me what I've missed," Kat asked him hurriedly while people were deciding who was riding with who.

"They brought Winry here as a hostage, I'm being forced to kill people, and we're hunting for Scar to avenge Winry's parents," Ed said quickly. "And by the way, that Kimbley guy is an ass."

"I could have done without that last bit," Kat said with a sigh. She didn't believe Ed was really about to seek vengeance on anyone, but she didn't doubt the rest.

"It's the truth," Ed stated. "He's not right in the head."

"Edward…" Kat said in a serious voice. "While I don't agree with some of Kimbley's beliefs, I can't outright go against him. It's not just the fact that I'm a leverage with a leverage over me…. It's personal as well."

"What? I don't understand," Ed said.

"Kimbley, I knew him from before the war. He used to take care of me when my brother was too busy. I realize that he's done many terrible things and that he can be cruel and merciless but still…. I cannot bring myself to hate him or wish harm to come to him. No doubt… King Bradley counted on this."

"Then don't fall for it!" Ed hissed at her. "I don't understand… even if you guys do have a history… I don't understand how you could possibly care for someone like that."

Al and Winry stood by listening to the heavy conversation, both deciding not to make their opinions known.

Kat glanced at the two of them and sighed. "Let me explain in a way you might understand. You grew up with Winry, yes? Imagine after you had left to become a state alchemist, something happened and she became a killer. Would you view her as an enemy?"

Ed's eyes widened. Winry gasped and covered her mouth as if remembering something horrible. "That's… that would never… Winry's not that kind of person!" Ed insisted.

"You would still cling to that friendship… would you not? You would want to do everything you could to protect her… maybe even save her." Kat turned away from him. "Why do I care for him? Maybe it's because… there is no one else to care for him. Or perhaps I really am just a soft-hearted fool."

"You're wrong," Ed told her. "Kat, you're one of the strongest people I know. I've always thought that."

"Me too," Al spoke up. "I think it makes sense that you still care about him."

"I almost did kill someone," Winry confessed. "If it hadn't been for Ed, I might have…"

"Alright, everyone load up!" One of the soldiers said. "Children in one car, adults take the others!"

"There's nothing to worry about," Kat told them with a smile. "When life gives you two undesirable paths, you simply have to forge a new one."

The three of them nodded in wholehearted agreement, then loaded up into the nearest vehicle. Kat joined Kimbley in one of the cars and once everyone was loaded they were moving.

"Well now, this little development opens a few doors, I would say," Kimbley said after traveling down the road for some time.

Kat was grateful he hadn't asked about her discussion with Edward and the others. "I'm not sure what you mean, sir," she said honestly.

"I saw you last night," Kimbley said. "You made quite a spectacle of yourself towards the Briggs soldiers."

Kat flushed. "I had no intention of..."

Kimbley held up a hand to stop her. "I'm not reproaching you. Honestly I'm glad to see you working so hard, even when the situation didn't call for it. As such, I'd like to reward you with a little something."

Without waiting for her to ask, he took one of her hands and covered it with his own for a moment. When the hand covering hers withdrew, Kat found a round, blood red stone the size of a marble sitting in her hand. The same stone Envy had given Kimbley when he had first been released. "I don't understand," she said, unable to take her eyes away from the stone resting in her hand, which was still resting in Kimbley's hand. "Why give this to me?"

"A little test of sorts. You'll find with that you'll be able to bring your abilities to a whole new level. But," he said calling her eyes to his. "It's only temporary, so I expect you to make good use of it."

Kat could not think of anything to respond with. Thankfully there was no need as the driver announced they were nearing the mining town. Kimbley withdrew his hand from Kat's and settled back into his seat. Kat busied herself with staring at the stone that glimmered with life... no, many lives. She curled her fingers around the stone that seemed to pulse against her skin. What sort of door would this open, she wondered?

XXXXXXX

"Well, we've checked out the whole place and found it to be military free," Elly announced once she rejoined Marcoh and Mei. "You should be able to work on the notes here in peace." She glanced around and noticed that a couple faces were missing. "Say, where's my brother and...that other guy?"

"Mr. Yoki said he was going to look and see if there's anything in this town worth using," May informed her.

"And Scar has yet to return," Marcoh added.

"Meh, this town is so huge. When I first found it I never would have figured there'd be a place like this so far north," Elly sighed looking out at the ice covered buildings long devoid of any sort of inhabitants.

"Why don't you take a break?" Marcoh suggested. "You've been up and running around ceaselessly since we arrived here."

"Yeah, but I'm used to it," Elly said with a shrug. "Besides, up here you don't rest until you have everything you need while you're resting...otherwise you'll die. I mean, you never know when a storm will hit and when it does you can't leave until it's over." She stretched a bit before leaping up the nearest building, using the wind to give her an extra boost.

She had a little bit of fun leaping from roof to snowy roof while at the same time keeping an eye out for her older sibling. She momentarily stopped when something caught her attention. Outside the abandoned town, she saw movement against the white stretch of snow beyond. She stood still, watching until she realized that at the speeds the objects were going, they had to be cars. Elly inwardly cursed their luck and thought about returning to warn the others, but instead decided to check it out first.

She rushed across the rooftops closing in on the outskirts while maintaining a good enough distance to keep from being spotted. She got close enough to identify some of the occupants; Kat was amongst them, and so was, much to her immense dislike, Kimbley. With them were a few soldiers. She paused and listened to them.

"Okay, you are to spread out and search," a tall man wearing a Briggs uniform ordered. "Scar and his companion should be here somewhere. When you find them alert us immediately, do not try to engage him on your own."

Elly groaned in annoyance. "Geeze, I know they have good intelligence, but did they have to spot brother so soon?" She was so busy in her own thoughts that she failed to notice the two attacks coming at her from behind.

She felt the wind knocked from her lungs as something thumped her hard in the back and in her moment of incapacitation two uniformed bound, bone crushing arms wrapped around her, locking her arms in place.

"It's not Scar," one of them said.

"No, but his scent is definitely on her," said the one holding Elly.

She gritted her teeth with the exertion of struggling against the man. Activating the alchemy on her sleeve, she formed a knife in her hand and slit his arm before fleeing from the two. She managed to jump across two building tops before an explosion occurred in front of her knocking her backwards and toppling the old structure.

She managed to avoid getting crushed and brushed herself off before turning from the large blockage to her assailants. "Well, it's good to see you again, Kat," she murmured pulling her hood down.

Kat adjusted her glasses which were fogged over with the cold. "I'd like to say the same, though I feel circumstances could have been better," she admitted.

"Elly!" Everyone turned to see Ed, Al, and Winry jump out of a car that had just driven up. No doubt they had been attracted by the disturbance.

Kimbley took a step in front of them, blocking their path. "Everyone stay back. Major Hughes has business to take care of, isn't that right, Major Hughes?"

Elly glared at Kimbley before looking to Kat. "Kat, what is this loon talking about?"

Kat inhaled deeply though her nose before exhaling. Then she slowly stepped forward towards the female Ishbalen. "Elly, you've been accused of crimes against the state," she spoke mechanically as her footsteps crunched in the snow. "You're to come with me quietly. If you do not…" Kat's eyes locked with Elly's red ones. "Then you will be taken in by force."

Elly stared at her for a moment before laughing a bit. "Wow, you really had me going there for a second," she chuckled. "If that's the job they gave you then they must be stupid. I know you'd never actually bring me in...I'm your best friend." Kat didn't reply, and her face kept the cold emotionless expression she had when they'd first met. "You're not joking...are you?" she asked losing the smile. "Fine, but don't expect me to go in easily. I just got out from under the military's thumb...I'm not about to go back."

XXXXXXX

CM: Oh shite! What now? With Elly backed into a corner, and with Kat having all she holds dear on the line, will the friendship finally crumble under the pressure? Stay tuned for the next chapter of Sisterhood!

Btw the way, we're still taking ideas for after chapter funnies if you got em. They can involve anything and anyone you want in the show.

And now the after chapter funny!

XXXXXXX

"Geez, this job gets boring after a while," Greed said with a wide yawn as he patrolled the underground corridors of his father's home. "There's gotta be something else I can do. Even watching that girl was more fun than this." He remembered her suggestion of family time. "I suppose it couldn't hurt to try."

He traveled up a passage until he entered another room that was much more brightly lit. "Yo, Wrath."

"Greed, aren't you supposed to be on watch?" Bradley asked him from his desk.

"Yeah, yeah, I've circled the place more times than I can count now and I need a break. Ya got any time to spare?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm busy ruling a country," Bradley said. "And I'll ask you this only once: don't just drop in here whenever you feel like it. What would people think of me if they saw a wanted illegal alien loitering in my office?"

"Alright, alright I'm going. But you should really learn how to lighten up," Greed said taking a step back. He had noticed the slightest twitch in Bradley's hand toward his sword. He retreated back through the secret passageway and it shut closed. He turned to head back down when he bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going," Envy snapped in irritation.

"Hey, Envy, do you have anything pressing right now?" he asked curiously.

"What's it to you?" Envy asked suspiciously.

Greed knew he'd regret asking but did anyways. "Well, I was thinking we could kill some time with a few games of cards."

Envy stared for a moment before laughing. "Get real! I could think of a dozen other ways I'd rather waste my time than play games with you." Then he thought inside his head, "There's no way I'd play against him…. Not with his damn luck."

"Wait, that's right, you'd rather go out and stalk the male soldiers than hang out with your own brother."

Envy's faced suddenly turned very ugly. "What did you say?" he snarled.

Greed chuckled. The jab had been worth some entertainment at least. "Forget it, I'll just go ask Pride if he's available," he said walking past the shape shifter.

He smiled as he listened to Envy's rants slowly disappear to nothing. Feeling his boredom set in again, he roamed the corridors until he met his eldest...and yet youngest brother. "Pride, you look a little bored. Want to play some cards to pass the time?"

Pride looked at him as if he was staring at smudge that just appeared on his shoe. "Where in the world did you pick up such a useless game?"

"Does it really matter?" Greed asked a little put off. "Okay, so if not cards then what would you rather do?"

"Unfortunately I didn't come here to entertain your frivolous fancies," said Pride with a hint of mocking. "I have work, both in and out of the shadows, after all." He began to disappear, then, as if to add insult to injury he added, "Perhaps you should try Gluttony. I doubt he'd have anything better to do."

Greed considered this for a moment:

_"Hey there, Gluttony. I don't suppose you'd be interested in playing cards?" Greed asked him holding up the deck._

_"Cards?" Gluttony reiterated, looking a little confused. Then he lurched forward and snatched the deck in his mouth._

_"Oi! You don't eat it, you living garbage disposal," Greed told him trying to pull the cards back and ended up ripping them in half. _

_"Tastes funny," Gluttony said, rolling the half eaten cards in his mouth before swallowing them. Then he toddled off in search of yum-yums._

"I'll pass," Greed answered shaking his head. "He'd probably just eat them all," he thought. Then he said out loud, "I'll just find something else to do then."

He walked some more until he came across an extremely busty female whom he couldn't recall ever meeting. "Hey, I've never seen you around before," he said with a broad grin. "Whaddya say, babe? Wanna kill some time?"

"Sorry, but I'm not interested in little boys," Lust said with a smile.

"Oh, believe me, I'm anything but little," Greed replied with a playful grin.

"Can't you talk to a woman without making a sexual reference?" Ling asked in exasperation.

"That's how you get their attention, brat," Greed thought back to him.

"Well, too bad. I'm dead anyways," Lust said before disappearing as randomly as she appeared.

"Well there goes my last hope for a good time," Greed said rubbing the back of his neck. "If I ever get the chance I'm applying for a more entertaining job."


	67. Friends Never Say Goodbye

**Chapter Thirty-One: Friends Never Say Goodbye**

Havoc pushed himself into a sitting position on his hospital bed. He couldn't wait until the day he'd finally be out of that room. He'd been living there ever since the incident where he lost his legs. He spent his hours either in his bed reading, lifting weights, or in a wheel chair. Occasionally he would get a visitor; more often than not it was the crazy doctor lady, Terry. She definitely knew her stuff, but Havoc was starting to believe she was more man than he was, except when she started talking about Fuery, whom she had fallen in love with after five seconds of meeting the guy. When Havoc had once gotten a phone call from the sergeant Terry had taken the phone away and talked to Fuery for the rest of the phone call.

As abrasive as she was, she was still working on a method to fix Havoc's legs, even though time and time again she swore she was going to leave this dump of a city and go back to her town. Her only cruel factor was that was would smoke in front of Havoc and then when he asked for one she'd tell him it was bad for his health. He had made the mistake of pointing out to her she wasn't being very healthy which earned him a good throttling.

"I'm a doctor, you ingrate! I worry about the health of my patients, not my own!"

Havoc sighed before reaching beneath his pillow and pulling out a packet of cigarettes, still sealed. They were of a quality brand, very expensive. The last thing Elly had gotten for him before she left. He had been so surprised. Even though she detested smoking because of her sensitive nose, she still got them for him because she knew how much he enjoyed it. He hadn't smoked a single one though. Not because he didn't want to, but because they were from her.

He heard a knock on the door and quickly hid them away beneath his pillow just before the door opened and Roy Mustang walked in. "Hey, Colonel, what brings you here?"

"I was passing through and decided to stop by," Roy answered with a smile. "So, how has our doctor been treating you? Any progress?"

"She says there has been," Havoc answered. "But no visible results yet."

"You seem to be keeping in good shape though," Roy noticed the dumbbells next to the bed.

"Well, it's not like I have much else to keep me entertained," said Havoc leaning back against the headboard.

"Maybe when you're released I'll treat you to a few drinks," said Roy. Without warning a fist came down on his head.

"Don't you know that drinking is bad for you?" Terry said walking past him into the room while taking a swig from her bottle.

"You're one to talk," Roy observed rubbing his head. "What are we supposed to do if our only doctor keels over because of alcohol poisoning?"

She hit him over the head again. "My health is none of your business," she shouted setting bottle down on the bedside table as she approached Havoc. "But I won't allow you to damage the health of my patient."

"It's comforting to know there are still such benevolent and caring doctors around," Roy said courteously with his warm smile.

"Don't patronize me you two-bit narcissist," Terry said as she began her work on Havoc.

"So how's the hunt been going?" Havoc asked.

Roy shrugged. "No luck. But there were rumors flying around that she went up north."

"That's where Falman was sent, right?"

"Not just him. Last I heard Ice Cold is up there as well."

"I don't think we have too much to worry about then," Havoc sighed. "With those two up there she won't be without help."

"Yes, but Kimbley is with her...and there's no telling what that man will do if he spots her," Roy pointed out. "At any rate she's doing well to keep herself under the radar...let's just hope it stays that way."

"Yeah, maybe if… yowch!" Havoc gave a yell as a large popping noise sounded through the room making even Roy cringe. "What do you think you're doing?" he demanded to Terry.

"Hush up you big baby. Your spine needed a little realignment," Terry snapped. "You should be able to sit more comfortably now."

"Huh… now that you mention it, it does feel a little less tight," Havoc said in slight wonder.

"Of course it does," Terry said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Anyway, that should be enough for today."

"I really do appreciate you helping my fellow officer," Roy told her genially as she was getting ready to leave. "Perhaps I can treat you to dinner as my way of saying thanks."

"No thanks, I don't go out with womanizing punks," Terry retorted. "But, if you really wanted to thank me, you could make sure that Fuery gets a vacation to come visit me."

Roy chuckled good-naturedly. "I'll see what I can do." He watched her leave and sighed. "It seems I've been having terrible luck with women lately. If I didn't know any better I'd say that little vixen put a curse on me."

Havoc sniggered. "That's certainly sounds like something she would do. So how's the plan going on your side?" He asked getting serious. "I'm sure it's been hard after the separation, but what's been happening? I hate being out of the loop."

"For now we're at a standstill," Roy admitted. "When were you planning on departing for Eastern?"

"As soon as I'm fully healed up… well, as much I can be in this state. And as soon as Terry has finished what she needs here. Speaking of which, I got a call from Fuery a couple days ago," Havoc said. "Apparently things are stirring up down south. He thinks there might be a battle."

"No surprises there," Roy muttered.

"That was the most I got before Terry hijacked the phone," Havoc concluded.

"Hmm...It seems Breda isn't fairing too much better," Roy muttered. "The West seems to be heating up as well...and Falman is sure that Drachma will try to invade soon."

"Seems we're doing poorly on every front," Havoc groaned. "If this keeps up, we'll either lose to one of them or we'll have another Ishbal."

"Maybe, maybe not," Roy said heading for the door. "We won't know until it reaches the end game. But until then, we'll keep fighting. That's what soldiers do."

Havoc smiled. "I'd like to know where you get your confidence from."

"I'm a Colonel, I have to show confidence in front of my subordinates to keep up their moral," he stated calmly. "You just worry about getting healed and back on duty...I'll keep myself preoccupied with what's to come."

Havoc shook his head. "That guy…" He reached back under his pillow and brought back out the pack of cigarettes. He stared at them for several moments before finally tearing the box open. "Well, this is what she got them for," he said. "I guess one couldn't hurt."

XXXXXX

Are you sure you want to do this?" Kat asked Elly as they faced each other, the cold wind biting at their necks. "You're at a bit of a disadvantage, don't you think?"

"None of that matters to me," Elly declared. "Besides, if I gave in now I'd lose all my self-respect. And to be honest..." she slammed a fist into her palm. "I've wanted to give you a few slugs for a long time now."

Kat smiled sardonically. "Then I suppose it's unavoidable."

"What's the deal, Crimson?" Ed demanded from the sidelines.

"These are orders from the Fuhrer himself," Kimbley recited calmly. "The rogue Ishbalan is to be brought in dead or alive by none other than Major Ice Cold. Because she is the one who chose to take responsibility from the very beginning."

"But they're best friends," Al replied sadly.

"She made her choices. So just sit back and enjoy the show," Kimbley told them. "You'll probably never see anything like it again."

"I'll ask again," Kat said stiffly. "Will you not surrender?"

"Nope, sorry but bro and I just made up," Elly replied taking a stance. "You'll have to drag me back kicking and screaming."

"Suit yourself," said Kat. "Don't say I didn't try." Her hands dove to the ground and the snow came to life.

Water rushed at Elly like a mini tidal wave with the intention of sweeping her away. Seeing the attack coming, Elly leapt backwards and used the fallen building to help break the tsunami along with her wind. "You've got to do better than that," she said amusedly. "I know how you fight, remember?"

"The same applies to me," said Kat. Then she began transmuting icicles that flew at Elly with pinpoint accuracy.

Elly leapt, twisted, and dodged each one. "I guess you're forgotten that I happen to be good at dodging."

"While your evasiveness is remarkable," Kat commended, "Your observational skills are still severely lacking."

Suddenly Elly felt herself drenched in boiling hot water and only then did she realize Kat had manipulated her beneath a drain pipe. "OUCH!" she shouted in pain. "Fine, I'll kick it up a notch." She said cooling herself off. Then activating her symbols, she formed several different blades and launched them at Kat one right after the other while keeping herself moving.

Normally dodging would be more difficult, since solidified wind was difficult to see. But Kat had learned over the years of working with Elly that if you paid close attention to the air you could see the distortions that Elly caused when using her wind alchemy, giving away the otherwise invisible weapon's direction. Air was as potentially dangerous as water to an extent, but it was more difficult to control, and Elly did not practice nearly as much as Kat did, did not study as much, did not exercise as much, and did not train her mind, body and soul as religiously. Even if all that wasn't an overcoming factor, she was down one element and Kat was within a limitless supply of hers. No matter which way, Elly was at a severe disadvantage.

Elly was very aware of this, and she was cursing every moment of it. "Geez, what the heck am I supposed to do? This person… when we first met she managed to beat me on MY turf." Elly smiled when she thought about how Kat had first brought her into Eastern with the intent of making Elly her partner. She remembered hearing Colonel Roy Mustang's shouts from several hallways down. She remembered first meeting Havoc…. "As much as I hate to admit it… I owe her a lot," Elly thought as she dodged another ice attack from Kat. "If I hadn't met her… I'd still be wandering on my own. No friend, family, nothing. But still… I'm not gonna let myself be tied down ever again. Not even by her."

"Brother, what are we going to do?" Alphonse asked Ed as they watched the fight.

"Not much we can do, Al," Ed said. "Kat's pretty much in the same boat we are. But… still…"

"You don't think Kat would really hurt Elly though, do you?" Winry asked.

"Not usually but… I don't think I've ever seen Kat this serious before."

"There's no way she would," Al insisted. "They're best friends. They'd never do anything to hurt each other, no matter what!"

"Normally I'd agree with you, Al," Ed nodded. "But this isn't one of their fake fights, like what they pulled with the Gel and Desert Alchemists."

"Quiet you three, you're missing the show," Kimbley told them. "You should take more pride in being able to see two powerful elements going head to head in such a fashion. Two friends pitted against each other in a mortal combat, two souls who know each other almost as well as themselves, two powerful wills clashing together," Kimbley ranted wistfully. "The foundations of this land will tremble beneath the struggle for domination."

"This isn't a game! You're talking about murder!" Ed said through gritted teeth.

"Forcing someone to take another life is just... inhuman!" Al added.

"You knew Kat since she was little. She treats you like family," Ed said. "And you repay her by putting her through this?"

"Yes, she's at the very peak of her alchemic ability," Kimbley replied. "And yet she still climbs. I have brought her to where there is an abundance of her element, I have given her all that she needs to unleash the fullest extent of her alchemy. She is reveling in the amount of power she is able to use at this very moment."

"Kat's not that sort of person!" Al exclaimed.

"I will admit though," Kimbley said holding the brim of his hat to keep it on as a blast of wind shot past them. "I will miss those eyes. If it were solely up to me, I would be finishing the job. MY job."

"I'd prefer it like that too," Ed thought. "But then we'd know for sure she wouldn't survive." As he was thinking this, he saw a burst of wind shoot past Kat and cut through his sleeve. "This can't be happening, she's keeping her blades sharp. Why, why is it turning out this way?"

"Major Kimbley, Briggs is here," the soldier with blonde hair alerted.

"What the hell is going on here?" Miles asked walking up to the group with a few Briggs soldiers.

"Ah, Major Miles, you're just in time for the second act," Kimbley stated welcomingly. "Ice Cold has been given orders to bring in a certain rogue Ishbalen, or eliminate if her if cooperation is unattainable."

"That's what all the ruckus has been?" Miles demanded. "If this continues the entire area will been torn to pieces."

"No one is to interfere," Kimbley said warningly. "So says the Fuher, King Bradley."

Miles clenched his fists but did not argue. Instead he allowed his eyes to roam over the fighting pair until they met with the eyes of the Ishbalan. At that instant, a block of ice shot from the ground and slammed into her gut, forcing the air from her lungs, before letting her fall to the ground.

"Where do you think you're looking?" Kat asked stepping towards Elly's form as the Ishbalen lay there stunned as she struggled to get the lost air back into her lungs. "Abandon your pride and just give up," Kat said standing over her with a bitter expression. "Do you really wish to join the rest of your family that badly?"

A kind of fire shot through Elly's eyes as she glared up at Kat and moments later a rush of wind flew past Kat's face and she jerked to the right. In that moment of shock, Elly got back to her feet and jumped away still holding onto her ribs. Kat slowly looked over at her old partner and put her hand down to reveal a long cut across her cheek; her glasses lay on the ground with one lens shattered.

"You know me better than that Kat," Elly muttered. "I'm not about to hand myself over to the military...and unfortunately I won't be joining my family just yet either. I've still got a few people to take down first."

Kat's eyes become blue steel as she removed her black trench coat, which had miraculously not gotten torn in the skirmish, and tossed it away. "So be it then. I'm through holding back." Her alchemic bracelets glowed and the snow around her rose up and avalanched towards Elly at full speed.

Elly, knowing there was no way to dodge it created a large tornado and sent it to meet the oncoming avalanche. The two monstrous forces collided which resulted in a lot of snow getting kicked up. For a moment it was a complete white out and no one not even the on lookers could see anything. But once the snow cleared, once again Elly and Kat were staring each other down. Elly's fist and jaw were tightened, and Kat stood with her hand over her mouth and a look of distaste.

"What's the matter?" Elly asked in a mocking tone. "Did you really expect that to work?"

"Woah, what just happened?" Al asked confused. "Did they do something else while the snow was blowing around?"

"Hard to say," Ed said. "I couldn't see anything with all that snow."

"Your arrogance is still as sickening as ever," Kat stated as she turned a good amount of the surrounding snow into water and she began to shooting it out in quick stroking streams.

Elly dodged just in time and the dead street lamp she had been standing next to was sliced clean in two. The top fell and almost crushed Elly, who again scrambled out of the way. "MY arrogance?" Elly demanded. "Who's the one who's always playing hero? Who rushes off without a single thought to what will happen next? Who's always trying to save everyone? It's because of THAT your brother was so damn protective!"

"At least I think about other people," Kat snapped back. "You were always so wrapped up in your own bitterness you never gave it thought that other people have suffered just as much if not more than you. If you hadn't been so self focused, Lt. Havoc would still be walking."

Elly gritted her teeth in anger and shot several blades at Kat. "You're probably right about that, I can't count the number of times I've blamed myself for that incident," she muttered. "But look at yourself...your brother would be far too disappointed to even look at you if he saw you now."

Suddenly Kat flew forward, launched by her own ice. Elly hadn't anticipated this and thus was caught of guard when Kat came up close for a physical assault. Kat's fist landed in Elly's abdomen, doubling her over. Then Kat's foot connected to Elly's side, sending her sprawling to the ground, gasping in pain. Elly took a moment to cough up spit and stomach bile ejected from her bowels by Kat's fist. Elly wanted to lay on the ground until the pain subsided but she knew she couldn't. As she struggled to get back up on her feet, she heard Kat speak.

"At least my brother cared about me," Kat said in a deadly whisper. "Your brother tried to kill you. And now he's probably just using you as means to an end. My brother told me to protect the Colonel, my sister, and my niece. That's exactly what I'm doing. I have people to protect. What do you have? What reason do you have to fight? Or even to live?"

"Tha-at's it!" Elly shouted, adrenaline pushing her onward. She jumped to her feet and landed a fist on Kat's face, sending her flying into the fallen building that was now behind her. She followed up with several blows to Kat's stomach and used her wind knife to slice at her side. "You've only ever lost one thing in your entire life! You've got no clue what losing everything at once does to you. What do I have to fight for? To live for? There are still Ishbalan's alive...I'm going to make sure that another slaughter like that never happens again, no matter who I have to go through!"

Elly threw another punch at Kat's face but this time Kat caught her by the wrist and twisted hard, causing Elly to reflexive roll her body off of Kat in order to ease the painful constraint. Elly face her face slammed into the snow as Kat twisted her arm behind her back and place her other hand at the back of Elly's neck while sitting atop of her, holding her in place. "Heh, I haven't seen that look in years. Brings back memories," Kat said with a sneer. "You know, when we first became partners. I saw how much you hated me. And I knew why. Because you were jealous of everything I had. You wished so desperately for our lives to be switched. Every day your eyes were screaming it: 'Why does she have so much, while I'm left with nothing?' Well I'll tell you why. It's because I've worked tirelessly to gain and keep what I have. While you… all you could do was wallow in yourself pity, too self important to hold anything dear."

"You bitch," Elly hissed, writhing in Kat's hold but no matter what way she moved sharp pain followed. She knew that at least a few of her ribs were broken and one of her ankles was sprained. The cold multiplied the pain times ten at least. She couldn't help but notice though that Kat's skin was unnaturally warm.

"You know I'm right, and you hate me all the more for it," Kat stated matter-of-factly.

Yes, if anything hurt worse than the pain, it was the truth of Kat's words. Kat was taking everything that Elly had felt during that year and throwing it back in her face. That was another thing Elly hated about Kat, was how easily she could see into Elly's heart. However, she was different now. "I'm not that person anymore."

"Yes, I know that," said Kat evenly. "And I'm proud of you. You finally found yourself a purpose, even if it did take you long enough. A shame though… because let me tell you something…" She leaned down and whispered something into Elly's ear.

Elly's eyes went wide and she lost it. Ignoring the pain she writhed and struggled like a worm on a hook until she finally unseated Kat. She leapt up off the ground as Kat stumbled backwards. "That's just like you, you greedy little devil. You really would stop at nothing to get what you want."

Once again the two went head on exchanging attack after attack. The people watching were beginning to wonder how long this was going to drag on for.

"Ed… they're really hurting each other," Al's quivering voice announced. "Those bruises… that blood… if this goes on one or both of them is going to die."

"Dammit," Ed growled. He glanced over at Winry who was watching the scene with tears in her eyes. 'If we do anything, then Winry might end up paying for it.'

As the others watched, many in dismay, they began to notice that Kat was slowing down little by little and Elly was starting to land a few more blows than before. At one point the Ishbalan disappeared beneath the snow for a few minutes before reappearing directly behind Ice Cold. It was only a second, but as she was coming down with her blade onto her target, she hesitated; but that was all that was needed.

Spinning around, Kat raised a hand and Elly stopped. "What's going on?" Al shouted. "Why isn't she moving?"

No one answered and they all just watched as Kat slowly moved toward her frozen opponent whose eyes had widened in surprise and fear.

"You're absolutely right," Kat said heavily. "I'm very greedy. So greedy, I was willing to try this, just to see if I could. The body is made up of 70% water after all." Kat reached up and took Elly's hand with her free one. "You were an excellent partner, Elly. I'm sorry it had to come to this. And now, this is goodbye."

"Stupid," Elly uttered through gritted teeth. "Friends never say goodbye."

Kat's face remained unmoved by this statement. "My mistake, farewell then. Please say 'hello' to your brother for me."

With that last statement, she kicked Elly hard enough in the gut so that she went flying and landed heavily in a snow bank disappearing from view. There was a spark from Kat's bracelets and the snow was lit up with red energy which Ed recognized as the philosopher's stone. Moments later an enormous pillar of ice appeared where Elly had vanished; and inside...

"Elly!" Ed, Al, and Winry all shouted seeing the silhouette of the Ishbalan in the pillar.

Kat was kneeling down, looking as though she were struggling to stay conscious. After a few moments she lifted herself up and slowly raised her hand into the air.

"Don't do it!" Al screamed.

At the same time Ed yelled, "Kat, NO!"

With the snap of her fingers the alchemy activated and the pillar blasted apart into tiny fragments that flew down like crystallized rain. All went silent as the cold rain fell over the shocked and devastated troops. Ed turned his gloved hand up to catch a piece of the ice, and watched as it melted into a red liquid that would leave a stain.

"I-I can't believe it," Al whimpered. "Sh-she really did it."

"B-but, they were best friends...how could she?" Winry said in fear and sadness as Ed stared at his glove with a dark expression.

Behind them, the chimeras had caught some of the falling ice and sniffed it. "Yep, this is what's left of that Ishbalan," the dark haired one murmured. "Geeze, there's practically nothing left."

"The smell remains, however," the lighter haired one spoke up. "There's no mistaking this scent."

Beyond everyone's sight, Miles stooped down to pick up something that had landed on the ground. He slowly moved the red strands of hair between his fingers before letting them fall and taking a calming breath as he stood back up.

"Remarkable," Kimbley murmured. "Simply remarkable. As always, she never fails to impress."

Meanwhile, Kat remained where she stood unmoving, shoulders hunch as if a great weight was pressing itself down upon her, trying to shove her back down to the ground.

Suddenly Edward was running through the snow towards her, and before anyone could stop him he grabbed the sleeve of Kat's uniform. "Who are you?" he asked her.

"Brother, don't!" Al cried.

"Ed…" said Winry.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" Ed repeated loudly to Kat, whose face was hidden in the shadow cast by her disheveled hair. "What you just did was not something the Kat I know would do."

"And what do you know about me, Edward?" she asked hollowly between labored breaths.

"You're not a killer...or at least you never were before," Ed answered angrily.

"What was and what is always changes," Kimbley chuckled amusedly. "But what never has, is that she always does everything to the best of her abilities. Now let's finish up by ending the last member of that family to survive." He turned to the others, "Have there been any sighting of Scar yet?"

"N-no… not yet," the dark hair one with sideburn said nervously. "But we did get his scent on the Ishbalan girl."

"I don't understand," Ed said to Kat, ignoring Kimbley and the rest. "I thought I could trust you. But what you did… murdering your best friend, what would Brigadier General Hughes think?" He felt Kat stiffen beneath his hold.

"Brother, please…" Al said shakily walking up to his brother and placing a hand on his shoulder. "That's enough."

Edward released Kat's jacket and turned away from her and walked past Al. "Come on, Al. Let's go."

Al was about to follow, but he started when Kat swayed a little before suddenly tipping forward. On impulse, he caught her. "Kat? What's wrong? Why are you…" he took a closer look at her face and saw that it was completely flushed. Sweat beaded around her temple area and forehead and her eyes were closed in discomfort. "Major Miles! I think Kat's sick!"

This got everyone's attention, momentarily distracting them from their mission. Miles walked over to Al and looked at Kat before removing a glove and placing his hand on her forehead. "A fever," he stated dispassionately.

"We'll take her to back to Briggs," one of the soldiers suggested.

"No, you'll never make it back before the storm hits," Miles replied looking up at the sky. "There should be a building near the entrance that has a bed. Keep her there until the storm ends. We'll meet you there once our business is finished here."

Al handed Kat over to one of the soldiers, but before they left with her he quickly grabbed Kat's coat she had tossed aside and gave it to them to give to her when she woke up.

"What could have made her sick?" Winry wondered aloud. "She looked fine when we left."

"We are in a harsh climate," Miles stated pushing his goggles up the bridge of his nose. "Getting sick is not uncommon if you don't take proper care of yourself."

"I suppose that's true," Winry acknowledged.

"We can't just sit around here all day," Ed grumbled ignoring every comment about Kat. "We still have a job to do right? Come on, Al, let's get moving."

"Ah, right," Al said and followed his brother.

As the soldiers moved away from the site of slaughter, something else half buried in the snow caught Miles eye and he picked it up. He stared at it briefly before placing it into his jacket. He gave a single glance back at the soldiers who were carrying off the unconcious female soldier. "That girl..." he thought, his stony expression unreadable. "...is definately some kind of monster."

XXXXXX

Scar made his way through the abandoned city in a smoldering rage. He had been wandering when he heard the disturbance, and went to investigate, remaining well hidden from sight. When he had arrived, he saw his sister being held by the throat in the hands of her ex-partner. Then he watched as the state alchemist kicked Elly away and shattered her into pieces. What angered him the most was that this soldier had been the one to tell Scar to be a better brother to Elly. And then she turned around and killed his only remaining relative. "A monster in human skin, just like the rest of them," he thought bitterly. It was all he could do to refrain from leaping down and ending the state alchemist's life then and there. But he knew he had other priorities, such as finishing what he came here to do. His sister's death would not be in vain. But he swore the traitor alchemist's time would come.

XXXXXX

CM: Sadness... Elly's gone, Edward has lost all respect for Kat, and now she's on the top of Scar's hit list. How will Havoc take the news, worse yet, how will Roy? Stay tuned for the next installment of Sisterhood to find out!

Now the after chapter funny... Roy runs an errand.

XXXXXX

Late in the afternoon, Roy entered the small bookstore, the door bell giving a soft, dried up tinkling noise. The inside was poorly lit, and he size of the room was reduced due to the rows of bookshelves standing from floor to ceiling and only far enough apart for a person to squeeze through. The store didn't look very well organized and Roy had to question Kat's choice of shopping.

"May I help you, sir?"

Roy turned to the welcomer, whose voice was high-pitched and enthusiastic. Her looks matched her voice. She was short and slender, almost child looking, brown skin, and wildly frizzy russet colored hair. Roy noticed her hands were stained black with ink. She stared expectantly at him with round, hazel eyes.

"I'm here to pick up a book for Kathleen Hughes," Roy said getting to the point.

"Your name?"

"Colonel Roy Mustang."

"Confirmation code please."

"Excuse me?"

"Confirmation code please," she repeated. "After all, anyone can claim to be someone when they're really not. If Kathleen Hughes had wanted you to pick it up she would have given you some sort of confirmation to prove your identity."

Roy thought for several minutes replaying the phone conversation in his head. He didn't recall her giving him a code. But of course…. She wouldn't just come out and say it, lest someone was listening in who shouldn't be. Had there been anything out of the ordinary said? Nothing pertaining to the requested book, unless….

"If sorry fixed everything there wouldn't be a military, now would there?" was the last thing she had said before the call was interrupted.

That was a direct quote from the book series. But it probably wasn't the quote itself that served as the code. In that case…..

"Volume 12, page 79," said Roy.

The girl smiled broadly. "Wait one moment," she said before calling for someone.

Moments later a young man with hair the color of sand, and earthy green eyes, emerged from the backroom. He had a kind helpful face and looked to be one of those types of people who never ever got angry.

"Peter, do you know where that book is? The one for Kathleen Hughes?" the girl asked him.

"Yeah, I do. Give me one sec, Madeline," he said with a nod before retreating out of sight. Roy waited until he appeared once again with a package in his hands. "Here you go, sir." Roy took the package with thanks and looked on it. He was a little perturbed to find it addressed to him. "Kat requested that we address it to you, that way it gives you the authorization to read it. She said you were an avid fan. Not that I can blame you, it's a very good series."

"You like this?" Roy asked the man raising an eyebrow.

"Most certainly," Peter replied smiling. "I think it's wonderful to have finally found a fellow man who can be touch by the intricacy that this book has to offer. I may have fallen in love with you, Colonel Mustang."

"E-excuse me?" he asked taking a step back. He'd never been confessed to by another man. "I believe I've misinterpreted your meaning."

"There's nothing to misinterpret, Colonel Mustang," Peter said with a small laugh. "The way Kat described you, I knew you to be an attractive man, but even so seeing you now... why I believe you've ignited a fire inside of me."

"I-I'm flattered," Roy muttered. "But I must be on my way." He turned quickly and headed for the exit, but not to fast as to seem rude.

"Please come back soon," both Peter and Madeline chorused cheerfully.

'I got shot down by a female and then confessed to by a man,' Roy thought to himself as he made his way to his car. 'What a day! This errand had better been worth my time.'


	68. Where did the plot go?

CM: Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long to update. School's been crazy. The story has been pretty dark and sad lately, so we decided to write a crack chapter, based on a few requests from our readers, to help lighten the mood. For plot purposes, Greed will be temporarily given his old body back, and some people we be coming back to life for a short period of time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 31 and 1/2: Where did the plot go?**

**_Scenes requested by my_forgotten_rose_**

"Thanks again for taking me out to breakfast, Colonel," said Kat as they entered the Café, him holding the door open for her. The smell of coffee and pastries was heaven to Kat's nose.

"It's only appropriate I take you out at least once in a while," Roy said smiling. "And since rumor has it this is a chapter with little meaning to the actual plot, then that means we can do _anything_ we want."

"Wonderful," Kat said looking over at one of the workers. "Then I'll order every sweet you have!"

"Right away," the cashier agreed wholeheartedly. He was going to get paid well that day.

As the person ran around trying to get one of everything, Roy groaned loudly. "While I did say we could do as we please, I'd prefer not to be driven into the poor house."

"I'm sorry, Colonel," Kat said, her face turning soft and remorseful. "It's just… eating sweets with you around just makes them taste so much better. And since opportunities like this don't come around often I wanted to experience that pleasure as much as I could while we still had time together."

What a load of B.S. But her face looked so cute and imploring. That was all it took before Roy sighed and pulled out his wallet leafing through its contents. "I seem to have enough...so go ahead."

Kat's face lit up brighter than a Christmas tree, which was ironic considering Christmas doesn't exist in that world. "Thanks, I'll be sure to return the favor. Hmm, maybe I'll wear that cute school girl outfit with the super short skirt Gracia got me."

Roy had to turn away as his imagination began to take him to forbidden places not appropriate for this supposedly child friendly fanfic.

"Oh, Colonel, you're blushing," Kat said in a sing song voice. How she delighted getting under his skin. A shame she knew she would pay for it later once he got her alone.

Her sweets were soon delivered after that and the two sat at a large table with a tottering pile of sweets. All the other patrons were staring at the load of deserts that were there and even Roy looked at it in awe that anyone would be able to finish it. "Is she even going to have room for coffee, or anything else tonight?" he asked himself.

"So, Colonel, after this, is there anything specific you wanted to do?" Kat asked him as she began leisurely eating her sweets with her creamed coffee. "I mean like you said, the possibilities are pretty much limitless as long as we don't do anything that would scar poor innocent minds."

"Well, I was thinking of heading down to Eastern for a quick visit with Havoc and Grumman, and then maybe visit Fuery in the South. After that we can visit your brother and the Armstrong family invited us to dinner tonight."

"We'll get to see bro?" Kat asked looking hopeful.

Roy nodded, smiling at how happy she looked at the prospect. After finishing his coffee he set the cup down and got up from his chair. "I need to use the rest room. Be right back." He kissed the top of her head before heading to the bathroom in the corner of the shop.

Kat stared after him for a few seconds before going back to her chocolate chip, blueberry scone.

"Well how do you like that?" a voice asked as the owner took Roy's seat. "He should know, you never leave a gorgeous babe on her own when you're on a date." Kat looked up to see Greed sitting there smiling at her. "I should remedy that." Seconds later he was on her side with an arm around her shoulder. "So, how about you and I go and bake a cake?"

"First off I'm in the middle of an outing," Kat said after swallowing a mouthful of her scone. "Secondly, I have plenty of sweets here, thank you… maybe after I'm done. And thirdly, why do you look like you did while I was living at the Devil's Nest?"

"The writer's gave me back my body for the duration of this chapter," Greed said wiping some crumbs from her mouth with his thumb. "And I plan to make good use of it." Then using the arm he had wrapped around her he easily picked her up and draped her over his shoulder.

"Put me down, you ass! I still have twelve more pastries to go," Kat shouted while trying to punch/kick him.

"You'll have a lot more fun with me," Greed answered walking out the door with her. "After all, would you rather be running around all day with whatever he had planned, or spend the day with me eating and playing to your heart's content?"

"Eating and playing… that does sound like fun," Kat thought conflicted. She shook her head violently, still attempting struggle. "No! I won't give in to temptation."

"We'll see about that," Greed chuckled.

When Roy came out of the bathroom, he saw that Kat's chair was empty, a dozen deserts were left, along with a half eaten scone. That's when he immediately knew something was wrong. Kat would NEVER leave anything half eaten, not even for a bathroom break. That could only mean that something or someone had dared to intervene on his date. "Looks like a lesson needs to be taught," Roy thought pulling on his ignition gloves and heading out to hunt the perpetrator.

Greed held tightly onto Kat no matter what she hit him with until they reached his apartment, where he unceremoniously tossed her onto the couch before heading into the kitchen. "So, do you want that cake or not?" he asked from the other room.

"Yes please come join us for cake, Mommy Haku," an invisible person said from right in front of her. Seconds later, Cammy appeared and held onto Kat's arm. "Uncle Bido, Uncle Dorchette, Uncle Roa, and Aunt Marta want you to help too."

Kat's conscience got the better of her and she sighed. "Well, I suppose visiting with my dead friends is more important than a dozen some odd deserts." She perked up. "Okay! Let's make the tastiest cake ever!" 'I'm sure Roy will forgive me later,' she thought in her head. She stood up and took charge. "Alright, everyone listen up. Cammy and I will bake the cake. Marta, you and Roa will be in charge of making the icing. Bido and Dorchette, you guys will make the ice cream to go with the cake."

"What about Master Greed?" Bido asked.

"What about him?" Kat asked.

"Oh, I'll be helping out here and there," Greed answered. "With a project like this, you can't limit me to only one part of it...though I think I'll be helping with the cake more than anything."

"Yay, Daddy Greed's going to help too!" Cammy said excitedly.

Kat didn't bother objecting. She wanted to get the baking started. Lucky for them they had everything they needed and soon the kitchen counter was littered with ingredients, bowls, measuring cups, and spills.

Kat stood in front of the mixing bowl and asked Cammy to fetch the milk from the fridge while she self mixed the items necessary to make the cake batter. "Now where did the flour go?"

"All over you," Greed answered as she suddenly got a face full of the white powder. "I must say, now you look like the alchemist of ice."

"You think that's funny do you?" Kat said picking up an egg and throwing it at his face. He ducked and it instead hit Dorchette.

"Hey watch it!" He barked, losing his focus and accidentally spilling the ice he and Bido were working with, causing Bido to slip on the ice and landing backwards into Roa causing him to spill chocolate mix all over Martel who in retaliation threw the sugar at the offending pair and soon there was a small food… well, ingredient war going on.

Kat felt a bit of chocolate sauce hit her in the face and she glared at Greed. "I blame you."

"Hey, you didn't have to retaliate," Greed said shrugging his shoulders. "But admit it, you enjoyed this."

"Maybe a little," she confessed.

He smirked, then leaned down and sensuously licked the chocolate from her face. "And I'll bet you enjoyed that even more."

"Here's the milk mommy," Cammy said tugging on Kat's sleeve.

"Thank you, Cammy," Kat replied before taking the cup and tossing its contents into Greed's face. "I hope that answers your question."

"Yep, more than you know," Greed laughed. His laughter led the others to start chuckling. After they all calmed down, they finally managed to finish their separate parts of the desert. "Now to let it cook. What shall we do while we're waiting?"

"Let's play a game of B.S.," Kat suggested. No one seemed to have any objections to this. Though half way into the game it was clear that Greed, Kat, and shockingly enough, Cammy were in the lead.

"Dangit, I'm no good at this game," Dorchette grumbled as Kat called him on his bluff and he was forced to collect the cards in the pile.

"We all went into this knowing who was going to win," Marta told him.

"Yes, Master Greed," Bido answered staring down at his own rather large pile.

"Oh really, you don't think I'll end up the victor?" Kat asked sweetly.

"Nope, because I think the kid's going to beat you," Dorechette muttered.

"He's just cranky because he's last," Roa told Kat who pouted.

"Am not!" Dorchette denied.

"Fine then, if I win, then I have full claim over the cake in the oven," Kat stated confidently.

"Okay," Cammy agreed before anyone else could speak. Then she placed down her last card and called out the number. "That's game, right?"

Bido tried to call her out, but it turned out Cammy was being truthful, meaning he had to take the cards in the pile. Kat huggled the child, not even caring that she had been beaten. "I'm so proud of you."

"Well, Cammy," Greed asked the child. "Since it's your win, what would you like as the victor?"

Cammy blushed a little. "Um… I want Mommy Haku and Daddy Greed to do fun stuff together."

The adult chimeras started laughing while Kat grabbed hold of the smirking Greed's shirt. "You creep! You would stoop so low as to manipulate a sweet, innocent child?"

"Hey, I didn't tell her to say that," Greed said grinning. "She just wants to see Daddy and Mommy get along, like her old parents used to. Are you really going to deprive her of that joy?"

"Evil, manipulative jerk," Kat grumbled.

"Just the way you like it, right?" Greed asked, tracing a finger over her jaw line and beginning to move in.

Before he could do anything, the door slammed open to reveal a very ticked off Roy in his smexy new trench coat. "Um, guys, now would be a great time to exit the room as fast as you can," Kat told the chimeras. They, knowing they're master could take care of himself, took her advice, taking Cammy with them.

"Well, well, if it isn't the boy toy," Greed said very purposely wrapping a hand against Kat's waste and pulling her snug up against his body causing her to turn red in mortification. "So what brings you here, Mr. Flame Alchemist?"

"You interrupted my date," Roy answered holding his hand out. "And I'm going to give you to the count of three to get your hands off of her."

"You would torch me with her this close?" Greed asked him.

"I hate to break this to you," Kat told him. "But he has pinpoint precision. So… if he wanted to he could burn your eyes out without hurting me."

"Seriously? No joke?" Greed asked her, and she nodded.

"Yes, and he's probably just as possessive as you are so, it might not be a bad idea to listen to him," said Kat.

"Oh, might be a challenge," Greed said in amusement. "Let's see how he likes this." He turned her face up towards his and went in for a kiss.

Before he could get too close, however, a loud snap resounded through the room. Greed jerked back at the same time and reached up for his mouth, which had burst into flame. "I warned you," Roy growled.

"Yeah, but you didn't really make good on it," Greed replied. He lowered his hands to reveal his untouched mouth having coated it in the diamond hard exterior. "Good shot though, this should be fun."

His grip around Kat loosened enough for her to back away to the far corner of the room as the two males began their ultimate death match. Okay so maybe that was exaggerating a bit but still… Why did this day have to turn out to be so complicated?

She felt a tap on her shoulder and started when she turned around to see who it was. "Kimbley?"

"Hello, kitten," Kimbley said with his usual polite smile. He looked past he at the battle going on before looking back at her in amusement. "You really do cause destruction wherever you go."

"I refuse to believe that this was in any way my fault," she responded flatly.

"Well, I'm not saying it is, but if you want we can leave the fighting to them and grab something to eat," Kimbley told her smoothly. "If you're hungry anyway."

"Mmm, well I am getting hungry again," Kat said thoughtfully, as she didn't get to finish her food earlier and she had just spent hours in a kitchen cooking. "But I am a little worried about those two."

"Don't worry about them," Kimbley told her, taking her hand and leading her out the door while the two were distracted. "They're main characters, so as a rule, they won't die."

Kat smiled optimistically at this. "I guess that is true."

Kimbley stealthily led her away from the fight and over to a taxi that dropped them off in front of a rather fancy looking restaurant. He got out of the car first and opened the door for her before offering his hand to help her exit the cab. "What do you think?"

"Wow, it looks really nice," Kat stated in awe. "You are paying for this right?"

Kimbley laughed at the blatant tactlessness. "That was the original idea."

"You're sure about this?" Kat asked for clarification's sake. "I mean, don't you think it's a little much for a casual outing? I'm not really dressed for a place like this."

"You look perfect," he answered offering his arm. "Now, shall we?"

Kat smiled and took his arm allowing herself to be led inside. Once through the doors, her insecurity grew as magnificent items decorated the entire room and everyone attending was in their best attire.

"Now this is odd," Kimbley noted Kat's anxiety. "Where's that shining confidence you're usually carrying around?"

"But… everyone here is so…" Kat trailed off when Kimbley lightly placed a finger to her lips.

"Other people's opinions don't matter," Kimbley told her. "And I can easily tell just by looking around that you are the most flawless individual in this room. Anyone can dress up and look flattering, and still be rotten on the inside. Just be yourself and your inner radiance will easily outshine them all."

"Wow," Kat murmured before releasing a small laugh. "Have you ever thought of becoming a writer?"

"No, there's not enough excitement in the job," Kimbley answered as the two of them were shown their table. "What would you like to eat? You can choose any one item of food on the menu. Later you can choose one desert."

"Only one of each, huh?" Kat said looking over the vast menu. "You have no idea how cruel that is for me."

"Someone has to teach you at least a little proper discipline," Kimbley replied with a tilted smile. "There is your health to think about after all."

"Health, smealth," Kat murmured but didn't make any further complaints. After some deliberation Kat chose her main meal, which turned out to be quite delicious. The best part was when the desert came. "So yummy," she said after taking a bite. What a great day. This was even better than the week she had gotten a meal a day from Roy's men.

"After dinner, do you want to see something fun?" Kimbley asked her conversationally while sipping on his red wine.

"Something fun, huh?" Kat looked intrigued as she sucked on her desert fork. "Well, I don't see why not."

"Good," Kimbley replied before signaling to the waitress that he was ready for the bill. He paid for their meal and then led Kat off to a small park, where he had her sit down in the grass to wait. "You'll like this," he said picking up some stones that were left in a pile and throwing them one by one into the air.

Each one exploded one after the other in a bursting shower of color, lighting up the air. Kat stared in awe and delight at the colorful show. Tricks aside, Kat was amazed at the control and diversity he held over the explosions; just what she'd expect from the Crimson Alchemist. "You haven't done this for me since I was a kid," she murmured softly, nostalgia sweeping through.

"No, I've been much too busy," Kimbley replied. "But it seems you like it just as much now as you did then."

"I guess I haven't changed too much from back then after all," Kat said with a smile. "You're the same, Kimbley. You've always liked making fireworks of some sort."

"What can I say, the sound of explosions is rather calming," Kimbley told her continuing on with the show.

"As much as I enjoy a good fireworks show, this one is about to end," an angry voice said from the water fountain.

"Ho? If it isn't Colonel Mustang," Kimbley said, taking pause in his work. "Can't you see we're a bit busy here?"

"She's on a date with me," said Roy irately.

This day had shown Kat a lot. Seeing the three of them back to back, she noticed how similar Roy, Greed, and Kimbley were to one another. All having dark hair, intense eyes, lean but well built physical physiques. Going further past that, all three of them were some level of being a narcissist. All three were highly dangerous in their own respects. All three were dominating.

This revelation made Kat go into chibi tear mode. "Why? Why am I attracted to these types of men?"

Roy and Greed started up another fight this time dragging Kimbley into it. Kat watched on in disappointment as her three strong attractions battled it out for her company. "Do not worry my sister, I'll save you!" Hughes said pulling Kat into a large hug. "I missed you so much, you have no idea how hard it is being dead. I can't hug you whenever I desire. Oh and I think it's time you went home. It's getting late and I will not allow my sister to be out late at night with these hooligans. If you weren't in the military already I'd send you back south to that all girl school. At least there you'd be safe."

"I think I just figured out the source," Kat thought as she was huggled to death by her big brother. Her brother had always been overly affectionate and spoiling towards her, wanting to be everything that their father had not been. That and Kat had always been rather independent, seeking to stand tall on her own. Perhaps she was just searching for someone to fight for that domination with, someone just as mean as was nice, and still someone who would spoil her now and then. Yay, she learned something new about herself.

"Forget about me going home, bro," said Kat as an idea struck her. "Let's go see Gracia and Elycia. Maybe she can bake us her famous apple pie."

"Yes, fantastic idea!" Hughes exclaimed. "Elysia, daddy's coming home!" And with that he ran all the way home.

Kat sighed. Now since that was taken care of, there was one last thing she needed to do. Stop those three from destroying the place and possibly killing each other. She took a huge gulp of are before shouting at the top of her lungs, "CUT IT OUT YOU IDIOTS BEFORE I BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU AND THEN RESTUFF YOU WITH IT!"

This caused them all to freeze in place, rather shocked by her outburst.

"Thank you, Master. You really did teach me some amazing things," Kat thought with a smile. Out loud she spoke in a reprimanding voice. "Look, I like attention as much as the next girl, but this is getting ridiculous. You honestly think it's fun for me to watch you guys stroking your egos and acting like elementary kids fighting over a toy?"

"But it's such a FUN toy," Greed said with a shrug. "I'm simply following my nature."

"You are absolutely right," Kimbley agreed. "This is far below us. But I hate backing down from a challenge."

"I'm simply demonstrating to these two that I will not tolerate anyone interfering with my date," Roy stated calmly. "I am not acting below my age."

"Well the three of you can consider this 'date', 'outing' or whatever the heck it was over," Kat stated turning her back to them and walking off. "I'm exhausted now."

"Then allow me to take you home," Roy offered leaving the two and walking behind her.

Kat looked at him before smiling and taking his hand. "Okay, but only if you promise to keep better hold of me."

Roy nodded, saying that he would and the two went together to join her brother and his family.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jean, hurry up already!" Elly shouted as she reached the edge of a large field. "You're going to miss it!"

"Easy for you to say," Havoc called back pushing his wheelchair as fast as he could. "This would be so much easier if I could run."

Elly turned back when she reached the top of the hill to look back at the struggling Havoc. "You're practically helpless now," she laughed running back down the hill. "Here, let me help." She grabbed a hold of the chair and started pushing him up the hill.

"Oh, sure, make fun of the handicap," said Havoc as she helped get him up to the top of the hill. "So remind me again why we're here?"

"Well, I heard about a special event happening here tonight and I wanted to see it with you," Elly explained as they reached the top. "Besides, nights out in an area like this is really romantic...or at least that's what Kat's books say."

"Since when did you start taking advice from Kat?" Havoc asked curiously.

Elly shrugged. "Eh, she would know better than me. I'm not experienced in the whole dating thing."

"You don't have to be," Havoc told her. "That's what relationships are for, to learn from and build on. You don't need to go to a book for something like that."

"It was one of her romance novels...I was just looking for ideas for nice atmospheres," Elly clarified. "And I really like this idea." As soon as she finished talking, a small pop broke the silence and a small light shot into the sky until it exploded into several deep blue lights that shimmered.

"I didn't know you liked fireworks," Havoc said looking up at her.

"To be honest, I never really got the chance to sit down and watch them, "Elly admitted. 'This is kind of a first for me?"

"No kidding?" Havoc asked. "Wow, you really were depraved."

"Hey, just because we never used these in Ishbal doesn't mean I was deprived," Elly replied staring at the sky. She was in awe of the many colors and felt excitement rise inside of her as well as a small amount of fear. Despite her best efforts, she couldn't help but remember the explosions of the war. As her mind focused on the light display above her and her own personal thoughts, her hands on the chair slipped.

Before Havoc knew what was happening, he was rolling down the hill and quickly gaining speed. "ELLY!" he shouted as the wheels began turning so fast he didn't dare try to grab them for fear of taking his own hands off.

"Oh crap," Elly muttered realizing what she had just done.

Havoc hit a bump and was sent flying out of the wheelchair and he was sure he was going to die.

Elly dashed down the hill as fast as she could and used her wind to slow his decent until she got underneath him. "Oof, sorry, I know that was my fault. I'm sorry," she gasped, lying on the ground underneath him.

Havoc took a few moments to catch his breath before he started laughing. "Wow, this has gotta be the best near death experience I've ever had."

"Oh shut it," Elly grumbled pushing him off of her. "I only did that because it was my fault you fell int he first place."

"Don't worry about it, I've had worse happen to me, believe or not. And it wasn't nearly as scary as you were when I first asked you out on a date," Havoc said rolling on his back. "You mean when you had the three stooges kidnap me?" Elly asked scathingly. "Hey, admit it, you enjoyed that night," Havoc said.

"I told you that night that parts of it was fun," Elly replied grudgingly. "It still ticked me off that you tried to get me there through kidnapping. You do realize that if I wasn't worried about being arrested I might have killed them out of instinct."

"Heh, yeah, but the important thing is that you didn't," Havoc replied grinning. "One thing I always wondered though... why did you disappear for a month?" "That would be my fault," a deep voice said. They both looked up to see Miles standing there looking solemn as ever.

"Oh, uh, hey, Miles," Elly said quickly jumping to her feet. "Wh-what are you doing out here? I thought you'd still be at Briggs."

"Wait, Elly, you know this guy?" Havoc asked looking between the two as he pulled himself into his chair. Then he focused his attention on Miles. "What do you mean it's your fault?"

"Do you want me to tell him?" Miles asked Elly out of courtesy.

"Well, maybe," Elly muttered staring at the ground. She didn't say anything else and refused to look Havoc in the eye.

"Many years ago Elly and I met while I was on duty up at Briggs. She nearly died, but thankfully I was able to save her in time. I suppose after that things just evolved between us. However, the relationship didn't end very smoothly," Miles said all of this with a straight face.

"Sorry I didn't tell you before," Elly murmured. "But, it wasn't exactly something I wanted to talk about." She shuffled her feet a bit before looking straight at the northern soldier. "At any rate that doesn't explain what you're doing here now."

"The authors felt it would be good for a plot device," Miles explained before pointing behind them. "Which would also explain why he's here too."

Elly looked past him and shouted in surprise and joy. Forgetting for a moment who she was with, she sprinted past the two to wrap her arms around one of the two Ishbalans that had walked toward them. "Mat!" she shouted. "I-I can't believe you're here!"

"To be honest, neither can I," Mat chuckled, rubbing her head affectionately. "I'm glad to see you're doing well. You've grown into quite the young woman. THough your choice of love interests puzzles me."

"Well, I guess I've always kinda had a thing for men in uniform," Elly chuckled lightly. "You remember that soldier all those years ago that I though I'd befriended." Mat nodded, a frown appearing on his face. "I think it started from that."

"I can't believe that after everything we went through you're still treating them like nothing happened," the Ishbalan next to Mat accused.

"No, brother, I've just learned that not all of them are as bad as the ones we ran into during the war."

"Think what you want," Scar said irritably. "To me they're all the same. The fact our sister is dating them makes me cringe."

"I think that its wonderful," Mat said. "It shows that when it comes to love, race makes no difference. And as long as the man takes care of her, I don't care where he's from or how he looks," Mat said looking at Havoc.

"Thanks, Mat," Elly said blushing.

"Well, I'm glad to have your approval," Havoc murmured nodding in Mat's direction. "I promise I'll do my best to take care of her."

"As long as you protector her better than I, I'm sure things will work out," Miles spoke up. "I'm glad to see you've found your happiness," Miles added to Elly.

"I will never accept this," Scar declared.

Mat put a hand on his younger brother's shoulder. "Brother, she is grown, and can make decisions for herself, even if we don't agree with them. You must understand that."

"I will never accept her blatant disregard for everything that happened," Scar grumbled. "I'm not going to fight it though, she's always been far too stubborn to listen to us."

"I guess that's good enough," Elly laughed. "Don't worry, bro, I'll be just fine."

As the three males left Havoc heaved a sigh of relief. "Ok, that was just too weird."

"You're telling me," Elly commented. "This chapter has more plot holes than Swiss cheese.

"Well, maybe now we can get back to our date," Havoc stated hopefully.

"Hmm, actually I kinda want to sleep now," Elly replied with a yawn. "Too many emotional strains in one day." She started to head back across the field before turning back to Havoc and smiling. "Last one to your place is a rotten egg!"

Havoc grinned and gripped the wheels of his chair with a challenging glint in his eyes. "You're on."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**_Scene requested by stabbythings_**

It was late in the day when Roy Mustang heard a knock at his door. When he went to answer it, he was surprised to find who it was. "Gracia, this is a surprise," he said honestly. "What can I do for you?"

"Hello, Roy. I was hoping I could ask a favor of you. I'm not sure I can trust anyone else with this. If Kat were around would ask her but…"

Roy nodded. "I understand. What is it you need? Just name it and I'll be more than happy to take care of it for you." Roy glanced down and noticed Elycia standing next to her mother, clutching a very familiar looking fur ball and he suddenly filled with dread.

"Elycia and I are going to be out of town for a while," Gracia explained. "We need someone to take care of Koko for a while. "She's just a kitten, so I would prefer not to leave her home by herself."

Roy's feelings of foreboding were confirmed by the question. "Gracia, unfortunately I am unable to give any support to any animals at the moment," he replied sadly. "I am..." he stopped mid-sentence as he felt something forcefully climb his entire body. When the climbing stopped, he noticed that the small creature in question had relocated from Elysia's small hands to the top of his head.

Gracia giggled at the sight. "Oh my, she seems very attached to you. I guess I have nothing to worry about then." She took Elycia's hand and began walking her away. "Thank you, again, Roy."

"Bye bye kitty!" Elycia called.

Roy tried to protest but soon found that he was stuck with the feline for who knew how long. He reached up and tried to extract the kitten from his head, but shouted in pain when the kitten dug it's claws into Roy's scalp, refusing to be moved.

He let it go after trying to get it off for a few minutes and was sure he'd have some claw shaped scars on his scalp for quite awhile: yet another thing he'll be having Kat pay him back for when she returned.

"Look, I really need you off right now," he muttered and kitten purred in response. "I have loads of work to do and I can't go around with you right there." It meowed and almost threatened to insert the claws again.

Roy sighed before giving up and went back inside his house. For the rest of the night he was forced to do paperwork while the mangy thing sat atop his head cleaning itself and flicking its tail. When Roy laid down to sleep, the kitten began kneading his head, trying to make itself comfortable.

He spent the next few hours trying to toss and turn in order to find a comfortable position, but every time he moved the feline would sink its claws into him waking him up. Needless to say that by the next morning, he was completely exhausted, he had shadows under his eyes, and the fur ball was still clinging to him.

Rather than try to pry the thing off his head, he ended up going to work with the kitten on his head. Everywhere he went soldiers would stop and stared, just to make sure they weren't just seeing things. He was grateful when he finally made it to his office as he no longer had to put up with the many stares. Just as he sat down though, Havoc entered with a stack of papers in his hands. "Sir, here are the reports you wanted us to fill out from Ice Cold's most recent missions." He paused as he spotted Roy's newest addition to his appearance.

"Um, sir," Havoc said slowly, pointing at Roy's head. "You got a…"

"I KNOW, Havoc," Roy grumbled. "Kat's sister is away on a trip and she felt that I would be best suited to take care of it."

"Ah, I see," Havoc said with a smile. "Haha, I could just hear what Kat would have to say if she could see this. And Elly too."

"Don't remind me," he muttered taking the papers from Havoc. "No matter what I do it won't let go."

"Oh, so it's a land mine cat?" Havoc asked even more amused. "Well, there are several ways to get her to let go...you just have to give her something she wants more."

"Like what?" Roy asked perplexed.

"Well, have you tried scratching her behind the ears or under her tummy? Kittens usually like that," Havoc said knowledgeably. "They're also suckers for a bowl of cream."

"For someone whose allergic you sure know a lot about them," Roy muttered.

"My mom used to keep them when I was a kid," explained Havoc. "I didn't develop my allergies until I was a teen. I don't sneeze or anything, but if I come into too much contact with the dandruff I break out into hives."

"I see," Roy murmured watching his subordinate closely. Then he decided to try scratching the kitten. He did so and she finally let him go. "Deceivingly easy to please, huh?" He said holding her up in front of him "Just like the person you were bought for."

Koko gave a content mew before licking the Colonel's nose.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**_Scene requested by cwizumi_**

"Guys! It's terrible!" Breda exclaimed, bursting into the rec room where the rest of the Royettes were hanging. "We're all in great danger! Find a hiding place while you can!"

"Calm down, Breda," Havoc told him. "What's got you so terrified?"

"It's Elly and Kat… they're… they're…" Breda stuttered. "It's THAT time."

Havoc and Falman turned visibly pale and blue stress lines appeared around their faces. "Already?" Havoc exclaimed. "I thought it wasn't due until next week."

"I don't get it… what's wrong?" Fuery asked.

"You know how women get all uppity one week out of each month?" Havoc asked him.

"Yes, my mother and sisters do," Fuery replied slowly. Then it hit him. "You mean they're..." His voice trailed off as his throat seized up.

"Exactly, unfortunately they're much worse...usually they follow one right after the other," Falman explained.

"Yeah, but this time...it's at the same time!" Breda exclaimed from his hiding spot under a desk.

Havoc, Breda, and Fuery considered following Breda's example and search for a good hiding spot, when suddenly Elly strolled in. "Hey guys!" she greeted in an extremely peppy voice. "Great day, isn't it?"

"Uh… yeah… it's great. Right guys?" Havoc said straining to keep visibly calm. He glanced back over his shoulder to find the three had completely vanished. 'No fair!' he thought. "Elly… you're probably really hungry right? Maybe you should hang out here and I can get you some food."

"No, I'm not really hungry at all," Elly replied with a shrug. "Funny thing is, I haven't eaten all day either."

"Oh… well you must be a little thirsty then, right? I could go get you a drink," Havoc offered.

"Havoc… I have a feeling that you don't want me around," Elly said in an almost too sweetly voice very akin to what Kat sounded like on a GOOD day but still feeling diabolical.

"Of course not," Havoc assured her quickly. "Why would I want you gone? You're so much fun after all."

"Well thank you," Elly replied smiling. "So, I just got this great idea. You guys get off early today so we should go play a game out in the park...all of you." She added the last part looking directly at where the others were hiding. "I'm sure it'd be lots of fun, and Kat will be there as well of course."

"I... would love to, really. But I got my hands full with work," Havoc told her nervously.

"I got a doctor's appointment," Breda said.

"I'm visiting my sick sister," said Falman.

"I don't feel well." Fuery's answer was probably the only truthful one.

"Oh, I see," Elly answered and they noticed her face was twitching a bit. "You're fed up with Kat and I, I can see it all too well."

Her voice started to rise in volume and tears were starting to leak out of her eyes. Havoc not taking any chances dove behind one of the desks as a huge gust of wind started blowing the papers everywhere and gashes appeared in the wood of the desks.

"Well fine! You can go and do whatever you feel is more important!" she shouted. "Kat and I'll go alone and you'll NEVER have to hear from us again!"

"Elly! Calm down, you're gonna destroy the place," Havoc implored.

"Good! This place can go to hell for all I care, I you guys can just go with it!" Elly shouted as sand began to swirl around the room, her alchemy setting the room aglow.

"Elly? What do you think you're doing? "Armstrong asked, walking in on the scene. "As much as I respect your desire to refine your skills, I hardly think the rec room is the appropriate place for…"

"Everyone in this place is against me!" Elly shouted grabbing Armstrong's wrist and, with the help of her wind of course, flung Armstrong across the room where he crash into the wall, creating a large hole. "I'm going home."

When she was gone the four Royettes slowly emerged from their hiding places. "Are you alright, Major Armstrong? "Havoc asked warily.

"That… throwing form… positively magnificent…" Armstrong groaned amongst the rubble.

"Do you think we should warn the Colonel?" Fuery asked.

Breda avidly shook his head. "Are you kidding? It's every man for himself."

"I'll have to agree on that sentiment," Falman stated.

"Sorry, Colonel. But everyone knows that Kat is potentially ten times worse," Havoc muttered.

Meanwhile...

"The only time I loathe began a female," Kat thought as she walked the halls of Central. Kat didn't feel well. She felt ravenously hungry, and her body was aching with acursed cramps. Needless to say, she wasn't in the greatest of moods.

As she was traveling the halls, she was stopped by an unaware soldier. "Oh, Miss Ice Cold, you're the expert on sweets," the female soldier greeted. "I'm having quite the dilemma, could you help me decide which to eat first: the cake or the danish?"

The idea of having sweets made Kat's mouth almost visibly water. "Why deprave yourself? Eat them both at once."

"B-both?"

"Of course," Kat declared vehemently. "Sweets are to be savored, yes, but there is no finer joy than to tease your taste buds by alternating the flavors of different desert varieties. Imagine this… the sweet, smooth chocolate rolling together with the soft, decadent cream cheese. The flavors dancing across your tongue separate in their uniqueness while at the same time melding together in perfect harmony. Remember this, deserts are a woman's only true best friend. They will NEVER deceive you!" Kat took a deep breath before smiling. "Does that answer your question?"

"Your only true best friend?" Roy asked coming around the left hand corner. "Well, that explains a few things...like why you never dated before me."

Oh yes… he went there.

"Oh! Hello, Colonel Mustang," the female soldier said in a twitter pated fashion.

"Colonel," Kat said the word without a drop of respect. "You better not be slacking off again." She wasn't in the mood to pick up his extra work today.

"No, but I know there are a few things you're supposed to be taking care of," Roy pointed out. "Are you actually taking a break? Wow, you must have had time to freeze hell over first if that's the case."

Oh, that did. The female officer gave a startled scream as a sudden spark of alchemy flashed. When the flash died down Colonel Mustang had gone. She looked at Kat questioningly, who just smirked and pointed up to the ceiling.

The soldier followed the direction of Kat's amused gaze to see the Colonel frozen to the ceiling. She shouted in surprise and hastily made an exit.

"Lt. Kathleen, get me down from here this instant," Roy ordered clearly not sharing in Kat's humor.

Kat shook her head. "No… I think I'll let you relax and hang out for a bit." (Bad joke XD) As she walked away she glanced back over her shoulder at him. "Oh, if you want to court martial me, by all means." She had a look in her eyes that said 'Please, go on and see what happens if you do. I DARE you.'

Roy was about to retort, but the look in her eyes clearly said she wasn't messing around. Instead he watched her (upside down) walk off and thoughts of why went through his head.

"Uh, Colonel? Roy looked down to see his four men staring up at him, and Riza standing nearby shaking her head.

"Woah, looks like you ran into Kat," Havoc chuckled with an attempt at being lighthearted.

"Cut the small talk and get me down, now," Roy ordered his men and they quickly hurried to find a way to get the Colonel safely down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CM: Well, that's the end of our crack chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it! We will continue on the actual plot in the next installment. See you all then! :)


	69. Broken Promises

CM: Okay, so a reviewer requested a particular scene, so we slipped it in this chapter. Hope you enjoy it, and thank you for the suggestion!

**Chapter Thirty-Two: Broken Promises**

Still feeling the anger of watching his blood being destroyed, Scar made his way back to where he was supposed to meet up with Marcoh and the others. Because of the numerous soldiers roaming about, he had to take the long way, keeping completely out of sight. When he arrived at the meeting place, he was surprised to find Edward and Alphonse Elric there and had to fight to keep them off of him. The battle became more complicated when two chimeras appeared and the Elrics defeated them before trapping him against a large stone.

Not seconds later Briggs soldiers appeared through the doors along with the daughter of the doctors whom he had murdered. He was surprised to find out that one of the soldiers was actually Ishbalen like him. So… his sister hadn't been the only one involved with the military.

"So, what are we supposed to do with him?" one of the soldiers asked.

"We can't turn him over to Kimbley," another one commented.

"He deserves to die for everything he's done," Ed spat out.

"No one has the right to decide who lives or who dies," a high pitched whispered said from the shadows causing nearly everyone in the room to jump.

Several of the soldiers pointed their guns in the direction from where the voice came from. Looming in the shadows was a figure with jet black hair that hung over the shoulders and reached chest length.

"We as humans, don't have that kind of right," the person repeated. "I learned that saying from a dear friend of mine."

"Who are you? What business do you have here?" Miles demanded holding his men at the ready.

"Forgotten me already? I'm hurt, Miles," the person stated lowering a hood. "Sorry I'm late, brother, it took me awhile longer to get back than I expected."

Several people screamed in surprise, Ed, Al, and Winry included. Miles looked surprised, but not overly so. Scar on the other hand looked completely blown away.

Elly laughed. "Hehe, surprise everyone."

"Wh-wh-what! How? We thought… we saw you get…" Ed and Al alternatively sputtered.

"Oh that...well, we had to make it look convincing or else Kimbley would never believe it...and there was no way he'd let me leave," she answered with a grin. "But, it was only the final part that was faked...all the blows beforehand were real...I'm sure I've cracked a few ribs because of it, and I've got tons of bruises all over."

"But, how did you pull off the last part?" Al asked in amazement.

"You can thank Kat for that," Elly answered easily. "She handed me a philosopher's stone when I couldn't move and when I went under the snow. I used it to create a me look-alike. I just needed some of my hair and a bit of my blood to keep the scent and appearance. She nearly caught me in it after I finished making the thing though. I only narrowly managed to escape it."

"After she made the pillar I tossed it back out to her and made my exit underground."

"Amazing. Pulling off something like that, and with so many people watching," Ed said in amazement.

"It's a good thing that her getting sick didn't get in the way," Ed murmured.

"That was merely another means to an end," said Miles reaching into his coat and holding up a small bag. "I found this on the ground amongst the remains." Inside of it was what looked like…

"Are those flower petals?" Winry asked.

"Rose petals, from the mountain rose," Miles announced. "Eating these straight without proper treatment causes symptoms of a fever. My guess is Ice Cold knew Elly was at every disadvantage imaginable and thus ingested one of these in order to even the playing field. That's why she suddenly came down with a fever half way through the battle." He looked over at Elly. "Your partner is either unquestionably brilliant or legitimately insane."

"I'd say both personally, but she always gets the job done," Elly replied. "At any rate, I know my brother has done a lot of harm these past several years, but we still need his help."

"Right, don't take Mr. Scar away," Mei pleaded coming out of hiding.

"Foreign girl, I apologize but I must take you with me as well," Miles told her.

"If it's Alkhestry you're looking for, I'll explain it," Elly cut in. "But now isn't the time. Kimbley is still looking for Scar, my death needs to be made certain in their minds, and you need to get rid of the hostage. We can't do all of this sitting around...or with Scar tied down like this. Now, Ed, let him go."

"Forget it!" Ed exclaimed. "He needs to pay for what he's done."

"Wait just a moment," Dr. Marcoh spoke up. "We still need him to decipher research notes. Most of them are written in ancient Ishbalen. Scar is the only one who can read it."

Miles rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Perhaps all of you could hide in Briggs fortress for a while," he suggested.

"Well, it is a possibility...though I don't even want to think of the number of sparring matches I'll have to have just for her to allow us to stay," Elly shivered.

"How do we get there without being spotted though?" Mei asked curiously.

"Why don't we use the mine?" Yoki suggested. "They run right through the mountain and because it's a maze no one would follow us."

"Great idea...Yomi," Elly nodded. "I've used those mines myself...they work pretty well."

"It's Yoki," he sighed.

After getting Scar to agree, allowing the chimera soldiers to live, and plotting a way to allow Winry to escape from under the thumb of the military, everyone was set to go. As everyone was getting ready, Elly went over to Miles.

"Hey… been a while, huh?" she said lightly.

"I would say so," said Miles. "You're very different from the last time I saw you."

"Oh, well I figured black hair would be a good disguise for…"

"That's not what I meant," said Miles. "You've gotten stronger. You're finally moving forward instead of living in the past."

"Heh, yeah...and it took a stupid Amestris state alchemist to get me to turn over a new leaf," she laughed then grabbed her side. "Better not do that. Look, is there any way I could talk to you in private?"

"As of right now, it's impossible," Miles replied. "But I'm sure something could be arranged once you get settled in Briggs."

"I hope so, there's a few things that...really need to be said," she murmured and then ran off to join her brother. "Everything ready to go?"

"Yes, I'm ready," Winry said confidently.

"You may want to take off your earrings," a soldier told her. "The metal could give you frost bite in this weather." Winry agreed and removed the jewelry before giving them to Ed.

"Alright people, let's give em a show!" Elly said with a fist pump. "Ed, ya think you can act out my brother kidnapping Winry good enough?"

"Trust me, I won't need to act," Ed said bitterly.

"Give him a break, he lost everything in one night..." Elly told him. "You'd probably want revenge on the ones that killed your loved ones wouldn't you?"

Ed stood silently for a moment. "Let's just get this over with."

Elly nodded and everyone got into position.

XXXXXXX

Kat was well aware that she was prone to do stupid things, reckless things. Giving herself a fever was definitely going to the top of her list when she recovered. But at least, as far as she knew, the plan had worked. Elly had understood her when she had whispered the message in her ear: "I'm going to do to you exactly what I did to those people on our very first mission." Elly had even been smart enough to contribute her own blood and hair in order to make it as realistic as possible. So even if she did feel like she was going to die through self combustion, at least she had done what she had promised herself. She had forged her own path rather than choose between what had been laid out for her. She could her wind and snow raging outside the cabin she was resting in while the two soldiers stood guard. Neither was thrilled by the job, but they had at least been kind enough to change the wash cloth on her face to ease some of the discomfort.

"What is Ice Cold's status?" Kimbley asked walking into the room.

"She hasn't woken up yet," one of the guards answered.

"But her fever went down a bit," the other put in.

"Good, now leave me, I have some business to conduct and I don't need you here any longer," Kimbley replied. Then men saluted and then left and he took a seat next to her bed. "You truly were magnificent in that fight. I was pleased to be present while you fought at your peak."

Kat, even though the wet cloth covered her eyes as well as her forehead, she kept her eyes shut, as if too weak and in pain to have them open. After taking several breaths she asked aloud, "Scar… Did you manage to find him?"

"No, he escaped, and took Miss Winry as a hostage," Kimbley said more in disappointment than concern. "But at least now thanks to you we only have one rogue Ishbalen to worry about."

Kat clenched her teeth as if she were under great duress, and in her condition, it wasn't terribly hard. "I'm the one who involved her in the first place… it was only right… that I was the one…"

"You did the right thing," Kimbley told her. "Now, you don't have to worry about losing those you've known since childhood. And you've made your country proud. I'm sure things will be much calmer with the Ishbalens no longer existing." He placed a hand upon hers which was clenched at her side. "Now then," he said, prying her fingers open to reveal the round blood red stone. "I'll need this back."

Her fingers suddenly closed tightly over his. Indeed her usually frigid digits were burning to the touch. "Mr. J?"

Kimbley stared at her blankly. Now there was a name he hadn't heard used in many years. It was likely the fever talking. "Yes, kitten?"

"Do you remember… before I left for school… you said that you would marry me?" she asked between heavy breaths.

"Yes, I did say that," Kimbley attested without a shred of embarrassment or care alike.

"But you never….came back," Kat stated. Her words weren't accusing, more along the lines of disappointed if Kimbley had to choose to put a label to it.

"No, I didn't." His tone remained smooth, passive, and unshaken.

"And you found a new mistress."

"Yes, I did," he replied. "So then I suppose that would mean…" he said as he took the stone and withdrew his hand from her. "… that you needn't concern yourself with that promise anymore."

Kat gave an almost inaudible gasp. "It's fine this way right?" he asked her after swallowing the stone down. "Since you also managed to find someone else in my absence."

"Hey," a voice said interrupting the conversation.

Kimbley glanced over to see Ed glaring at him. "Fullmetal, to what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked sardonically.

"I still got a bone to pick with Miss Cold Blooded there," Ed said pointing at Kat.

"Honestly, don't you have anything better to do than to antagonize a sick person?" Kimbley asked.

"She a monster for killing her," Ed retorted. "Sick or not she needs to pay for it."

"Brother...at least wait until the fever has died down a little bit," Al told him. "She still deserves to be conscious when we confront her."

"You're all too noisy," Miles chided stepping into the room. "Kimbley, I need to have a word with you, in private."

"My, my, and here I thought you couldn't stand being around me," Kimbley said with a chuckle. "However… I'd prefer if these two left the room as well. Ice Cold is MY charge after all."

"I don't care," Kat whispered from her bed. Everyone stared at her. "Let them stay. Let them say what they want. I don't care."

"Well, if you're sure," Kimbley agreed getting to his feet. "But there will be consequences if anything befalls her in this state."

Once Kimbley and Miles had left the room, Ed went over to Kat and removed the washcloth from her face. "Wow, you really do have a fever," he stated. "Almost all the moisture is gone from this. He dipped it in the bowl filled with cold water on the table nearby and replaced it on Kat's face. "There, that should help a little, right?"

Kat looked confused for a moment but then smiled. "I guess even I can be surprised. I certainly didn't expect this."

"*She* explained everything to us," Al explained. "Don't worry, it worked."

"Apparently there are some sore spots, but for the most part everything turned out okay," Ed added. "I've got to admit, you really had me fooled."

"You have to fool your friends to fool your enemy," Kat said with a small laugh that faltered. Is that what she really thought of him now?

"Winry's with them also," Ed explained. "They're making their escape while the storm's going. But we still don't know what we're going to do about Kimbley."

"Kat, maybe you could do something," Al suggested. "He seems to… sort of care about you…"

"No, Alphonse," Kat cut him short. "Don't make the mistake of thinking that I could ever be a weakness for him."

"Huh, wait I don't understand," Ed said in confusion. "Didn't he just say that there would be consequences if something happened to you?"

"Yes, but that's only because I'm weakened by the fever and can't protect myself," she told them. "The only reason I'm still alive is because I'm a running contestant for the 'Who wants to be a sacrifice?' sweepstakes… As much as I wanted to believe otherwise."

"You still care about him though, don't you?" Al guessed.

Kat smiled weakly. "My attachments get me into trouble, as you've seen. Even though I knew chances were slim to none… I really wanted to salvage what was lost between us. But he… he is bound by nothing save for his own views of the world. I'm no exception."

Ed and Al were stunned by her reply and couldn't think of anything to say in response. They were saved from it though when the sound of approaching footsteps met their ears. "Kimbley's coming back. Al, quick, hold my arms," Ed whispered.

Just as the Crimson alchemist entered the room, he spotted Al trying to drag Ed away from the bed. "Brother, now isn't the time, and you remember what Kimbley said."

"I don't care," Ed shouted pulling against Al's restraining hands. "You don't do that to your friends...it's just not right!"

"Really, how someone so hot-blooded managed to become an alchemist is a wonder," Kimbley said tilting the brim of his hat up. "Since you can't behave yourself, Mr. Fullmetal Alchemist, I'll have to ask you to leave. Major Hughes still has much work ahead of her, therefore she needs to recover as soon as possible."

"More killing I'll bet," Ed said darkly before going lax in Al's arms. "It's fine, Al. You can let me go."

Al did so and Ed stormed out of the room. "Um, I'm very sorry about this," Al said with a quick bow before chasing after his brother.

"Now we just have to keep him off their backs until they can hide at Briggs," Ed whispered to Al once they were out of earshot.

"I'm afraid that's become very difficult," Miles murmured to them. "General Armstrong is leaving for Central."

"What?" Ed gasped.

"Someone has to warn them," Al said immediately.

"We're not going to get anywhere in this storm. We'll freeze to death," said Miles.

"I can do it," said Al. "I won't freeze."

They realized this was probably the best plan they had. Edward told his brother he would cover for his absence so as to avoid any suspicion.

As Al got ready to leave he said to his brother, "Kat seemed really sad in there."

Ed frowned a little. "It must be hard, seeing someone you were close to turn into something like that."

A thought occurred to Al. "Brother, do you think that… we might have to…" he trailed off.

"We just need to keep him from catching the others," said Ed, catching on to his brother's meaning. "We don't need to kill him. Even if he is a crazy bastard, he seems really important to Kat. And who knows… if Scar is able to change, who's to say he couldn't?"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Kimbley sat in his chair watching his subordinate resting in her bed. He hadn't said a word to her since he sent the Elric brother's away. If she wanted to talk, she would have instigated a conversation. Right now, she needed to recover, and Kimbley didn't care for the idea of leaving her alone with the Brigg's soldiers any longer than necessary. Plus, her abilities would come in handy later. Though she didn't speak or show of it, Kimbley knew that his earlier statement had wounded her. He had merely spoken the simple truth. As things stood, there was no hope that promise would ever be fulfilled. Kimbley believed in hindsight there was never any hope to begin with. He had always been on a downhill slide to madness, ever since he lost his family in an explosion and was placed in an orphanage where he learned how to swallow things and spit them back up at will.

As he watched his young subordinate sleeping, he pulled a picture of them from out of his pocket. His eyes roved over the different faces and his mind slowly returned to a time where he stared at it in just the same way.

"Amazing, Mr. Crimson. Absolutely amazing."

"Never seen anything like it."

"Literally a one-man army."

These were the sort of things Kimbley heard after completing his first war mission. How easy it had been, easier than he had ever imagined. The chance to just freely use his alchemy, the opportunity to tear off all restrain and blow up anything and everything he set his eyes on. Yes, his first successful mission had left his body tingling with delight. His own self gratification far outweighed any opinion the other soldiers held for him.

After returning to his camp, he grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down a ways from the rest of the men who were gathered around the evening camp fire. He reached into his uniform jacket and pulled out a photo of a young dark haired girl. He had just enough light to see her bright eyed, innocent smile.

It had only been a few weeks since he'd last seen her, but already he was both dreading and hoping for his return trip home. In his mind's eye he could already see her waiting for him with that same fun loving grin on her face and mentally braced himself for the impending hug that was sure to come.

Kimbley was in a way thankful that she wasn't there with them as she had many times wished to be. He had killed many people that day, children being no exception. Kimbley was a man who held little sympathy for people he knew nothing about. He was simply doing his job. While he took great enjoyment in his job, he didn't want to see those eyes to ever change, as ridiculous as he knew that wish was.

Kimbley was sure he knew what would happen when he returned; nothing would be different about her greeting for him...except he'd probably feel unable to obtain it. Knowing each and every life he took knew it would be impossible to keep his one promise to her.

For most people, the days of the war were blurred together into one horrific nightmare. Not for Kimbley. Always remaining level headed, he recalled each individual day quite clearly. Some were more boring than others, where he didn't get to blow up as many things or people as he would have liked. However, one thing always remaining consistent was at the end of the day, his thoughts would stray to the young Kathleen Hughes and recall the many times they spent together at the academy. Each day that passed, further solidified his beliefs that those were days never to be lived again. He knew he was slipping into a black hole of no return, but the scariest part was that rather than fighting it, he was welcoming it with open arms.

After traversing across more than half of Ishbal, Kimbley entered a town off to the east of the rest knowing full well that the whole ordeal would soon be over: how disappointing. As he entered, he climbed to the top of a roof and watched as the people dashed around from here to there. One group of five in particular caught his eye as the apparent family began to head off.

This mission was a special one for him, because he had been given a special gift for his job. A philosopher's stone. This being one of the last fun missions he knew he'd have in a long time, he made sure to enjoy every second of it. He was sure to commit every detail to memory, such as the expressions on the Ishbalens' faces when they saw him, their screams as his explosions reached them, and then the soul shaking silence that followed afterwards. Above all else though, was the amazing power of the stone that seemed to amplify every aspect of the bloodshed he delighted in. With it, he felt absolutely limitless.

What amazed him most was how little there was to find of what was once there with the power of a single explosion. The town was completely decimated and he was unable to find anything moving in the dust and smoke that filled the air. He wanted to continue to enjoy this momentous occasion by touring the destroyed town and searching for possible survivors, but unfortunately he was called back to the camps.

That was the first night he didn't pull out the picture he had of Kat, but instead spent the entire night staring at the stone, marveling at how much power a tiny little rock could hold.

Before he knew it, the war was coming to a close, and he was called in by the people who gave him the stone, asking him about his experience with it. He freely admitted it was the most incredible piece of work ever created. Then they had the audacity to ask him to return it. Well, Kimbley had other ideas. He simply swallowed the item and killed any who tried to force it out of him. In the end he gave himself up and went to prison, stone and all.

He was stripped of everything. His title, his rank, his state alchemist watch, everything he had worked his life towards gaining. Yet he felt not an ounce of regret. He did manage to keep a hold of one thing. The photograph; the constant reminder of what he had willingly given up in exchange to feed his lust, the constant reminder of the promise that would never be fulfilled.

Yet even to this day he knew there wasn't a single thing he would do differently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Roy got home, he set his things down and got himself a drink before sitting down on the couch to do paperwork. It was midnight before he was finally finished and he was ready for bed. But before that, he decided to take up Kat's offer and do some light reading. He opened the package and saw it was indeed the latest issue of the series. He opened it and much to his surprise, he found that the pages inside had been carved out into a small compartment that held another book within.

Curious as to why Kat would damage one of her favorite books just to hide another one, Roy removed the smaller sheaf of bound pages and opened the first page. At first glance he was sure it was some research notes as they were all hand written.

Not only that the entire contents of the journal were written in some sort of code. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Kat had gone through a lot of effort to make sure no one but he got this. She wouldn't go through such trouble if it wasn't significant… if she didn't think it would be of use to him. He checked his watch. He could probably decipher it before he had to go to work the next morning.

Starting on it, he soon discovered the code to be a lot more difficult than he imagined. Once he got the basic method for it down though, the rest was easy. He started on page one of course and immediately discovered it was some sort of diary. This confused him even more because she's never been the reveal-what-I-really-think kind of person.

The first passage read: "It has been approximately four days since I've come to live here in a dark, forbidden place called the Devil's Nest, where no human except myself inhabits."

"The Devil's Nest, wasn't that where Edward and Alphonse were picked up?" Roy wondered to himself. "I'm guessing this was before they showed up."

Roy decoded it further and found that the place was inhabited by chimeras, but ones that talked and looked human. Was that really even possible? And also… the leader was a homunculus!

"Why didn't any of them tell me this?" he thought angrily. "Wait, does that mean that one of these inhuman creatures is the one she was..."

The speed of his progress increased with his desire to learn more. He felt his stomach nearly churn when he read what he had been both searching for and dreading. "Today, the leader, Greed, made me an offer. He said he would tell me everything I wanted to know in exchange for…. I'll admit, I'm disgusted with myself for even considering it. But this is the quickest and surest way to discovering what it was my brother gave his life for."

"If I hadn't ignored her," he thought gritting his teeth. "Then she'd never had have to go through that." Despite his feeling of foreboding, he continued to read...after all where better to get information about the homunculus than from one's own mouth?

It seemed like the more Roy decoded, the more he learned. In between her personal experiences as well as her mental state, there were pieces of information Roy was sure Kat would lose her head for, by King Bradley's hand no doubt. It seemed like every time she learned something knew, the 'payments' as she so tactfully called them increased in intensity, which result in an increase in Roy's blood pressure. What gave him pause was when she began voicing her inner confusion of how she was beginning to see the homunculus. "Clever devil," Roy thought. "He knew just having sex with her would destroy her, so instead he took the more subtle approach." Roy's only comfort against this was that even then Kat still thought of him, Roy, while she was there.

As he neared the end of the diary, he noticed that her state of mind had gotten to the point where she was almost in love with the homunculus and all thoughts of the Colonel were almost gone. On the last page was a sentence that made him want to burn the creature like he had Lust. "He says he'll tell me where their hideout is located, but I have to give up everything. Is it really worth it, Bro? Can I really bring myself to never see Gracia and Elicia again?"

At this, Roy double checked the date. It was just a couple of days before she had returned. He continued reading, ignoring the bad taste developing on his tongue. "I'm scared, because even now I don't know what all I'll be leaving behind. But if I can get this information, I'll find a way to pass it on. And then possibly, this country and everyone in it will be saved. Then my brother's death won't have been for nothing. For something like that, being a prisoner for life is a small price to pay."

At this, Roy paused. He knew it wouldn't only be imprisonment, the type of man that creature was could only mean that she would literally be giving him everything. He forced himself to finish reading. "Looks like I couldn't go through with it after all, I was still holding onto the past too much. Surprisingly, he let me go...but at the price of me not telling anyone else what I've learned. What was the point of learning all of this if I can't tell anyone? I don't know what I'm going to do from here."

When Roy reached the end, he closed the book and rubbed his eyes. He was weary, his mind exhausted, but he had done it. "Kathleen, I had no idea the burden you carried," he thought as her gathered up the journal and the pages he had decoded it on. "All this time, you knew what direction this country was headed. You alone knew of the unspeakable horrors going on around us." He tossed it all in a metal trashcan and set them on fire, watching the pages turn to black ash.

Despite the promise she had made, she managed to find a loophole in order to reveal to Roy everything she learned during her time away. Once the notes and book were completely burned, Roy dumped it all in his bathroom toilet and flushed it. "A sacrificial candidate... Is that really the only reason we've survived this long?" He looked at his watch. He had to be to work in less than an hour.

"So, once again I'll be going to work without any sleep," he muttered to himself. He couldn't afford a sick day right now. He'd just have to bear with it. At least this time he was going with a full head of what was happening. "Bradley, you won't win."

* * *

CM: Pretty heavy chapter. Well, we figured since we made the entire last chapter one big after chapter funny, we're gonna take a break from those for a while. So, will Kat recover? Will Elly and the others escape? Stay tuned!


	70. Long Road Ahead

CM: Sorry it's been taking so long to get these chapters up. I really hope people are still reading this. :P

**Chapter Thirty-Three: Long Road Ahead**

Roy yawned as he walked through the halls of Central. It was the day after the decoding of Kat's journal. He felt immensely better after getting some amount of sleep, though the disturbing images he'd dreamt about concerning the contents of the notebook did nothing to ease his mind. He rubbed his tired eyes, trying to keep himself looking alert. If he didn't pass out in the middle of his paperwork it would be a miracle. As he rounded a corner, he came face to face with a woman he hadn't seen in a while.

"General Armstrong," he said in mild surprise.

She looked at him disdainfully. "I didn't think Central was open to greenhorns."

"It's lovely to see you again too General Armstrong," Roy greeted with a bow. "How has the North been fairing lately?"

"Hmph, I'm not interested in pointless small talk," she stated coolly. "Though I did have the misfortune of meeting the late Brigadier General's younger sister."

"I see," Roy said trying not to look surprised or otherwise moved by this statement. "And your assessment?"

"She's as green as you, but with more nerve and competence," Armstrong said before getting a thoughtful look. "I wouldn't mind keeping her around to defrost the ice buildup around Briggs."

"She is the best when it comes to anything ice or water related," Roy acknowledged. "I heard there was quite the disturbance up there. Might I ask the cause of said disturbance?"

"Apparently the wanted criminals Central has been after started creating disturbances up north," Armstrong said impassively. "I received a report that one of them was killed by none other than Ice Cold."

"Oh really, and which one might that be?" Roy asked curiously. "I've been chasing them for awhile now myself and want to know the one I no longer have to search for."

"An Ishbalan with red hair according to the report," Armstrong replied coldly. "Frankly I'm surprised she wasn't caught or killed sooner. An Ishbalan using alchemy is more trouble than it's worth."

"Hm, well if so much is going on up there, what are you doing in Central?" Roy asked.

"I was summoned by the Fuhrer. I'll probably be at Central for a while," she told him.

"In that case, let me take you out some time," Roy offered.

"No," Armstrong answered. "I don't need you attempting to parade me around like the rest of your many women. Besides I have too much work to be gallivanting around with a greenhorn like you."

Roy laughed nervously. "Forget I asked then."

* * *

Back at the mining town, the blizzard had finally died down. Edward really hoped that his brother had made it through alright. Kat's fever had broken and she was doing better after having spent most of the time sleeping and staying warm. Edward had just finished explaining to the Briggs soldiers how Kimbley's transmutation circles worked as well as the fact that he was carrying a philosopher's stone inside of his body.

After hearing all this, Miles turned to the two Briggs soldiers with him. "As soon as you get the chance, take down Kimbley and the two men from Central."

"Major Miles," Ed said slowly. "By take down… do you mean kill?"

"Of course," Miles stated impatiently.

"Is that necessary?" Ed asked him. "Couldn't we just take them alive and question them?"

"Do you honestly think it's safe keeping _that_ man alive?" Miles asked him in a hard voice. "I already told you when you first came here. It's survival of the fittest. If you let your guard down once, you're dead. Your sense of mercy may one day get you killed."

Ed felt stung by those words, and he felt like a child being talked down to. He heard someone enter the room and looked up to see Kat with bed head and looking tired still. "Kat? What are you doing out of bed?" Ed asked her in shock.

"Even if your fever is broken, you shouldn't be wandering around," Miles told her.

"The storm is over and we'll have to move soon," she stated obstinately. "I can at least walk."

"You'll be in the way," Miles told her. "Stay here and rest." He left the room with the other soldiers. When they were gone, Kat sat down on the floor.

"Kat," Ed said going over to her. "You okay?"

"Edward, is it selfish of me to want to him to live?" Kat asked Ed softly. She looked up at the blond who stared at her wordlessly. "Even after all the terrible things he's done... now I know how Elly felt when she protected Scar from arrest. I know its wishful thinking but… I really want to believe that there's still some good in him."

"You don't have to worry," Ed told her after several moments. "I'll find some way to take him alive." If he could just get his hands on Kimbley's stone, and make it to where he couldn't transmute, the rest would be easy. He bent down and pulled her back up onto her feet. "Until then, please go back to bed and rest some more."

Kat looked down at him, smiling. "You're the best DLF I could ever hope for, Edward. Just please be careful."

"Yeah… I know."

* * *

"I'm sorry I don't seem to be much help," Marcoh apologized as the group of escapees left the mines.

"It's not your fault, Marcoh," Elly told him truthfully. "I was sort of taught by Matt and even I can't tell what's he's trying to say. It'll take a bit of time but we'll figure it out. After all, you've got the two best Ishbalans on your side."

"Thank you," Marcoh replied feeling a little better.

"Oh, what's this?" Winrey exclaimed suddenly. She bent down and started to dig in the deep snow only to uncover a large suit of armor.

"Alphonse!" Mei exclaimed worriedly.

"Al? Hey, Al, can you hear me?" Elly asked tapping on his armor.

Al suddenly popped out of the snow scaring all of them. "I'm alive!"

"Whoa! Geez, give us all heart attacks why doncha?" Elly exclaimed. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I came to warn you all," said Al. "Soldiers from Central have taken control of Briggs. You can't go there now."

"Where should we go then?" Dr. Marcoh asked, voicing everyone's thoughts.

Everyone was silent until Scar spoke. "There's a small settlement not far from here called Asbeck. We'll go there."

"You really think it'll be safe there, brother?" Elly asked him.

"Yes," Scar said as he began to walk in the supposed direction of said village. "I've heard rumors of our people taking refuge in the slums."

"Right, then lead the way," Elly smiled confidently. "I'll meet you over there."

"You're not coming with us?" Marcoh and Mei asked confused.

"I said I'd meet you there," Elly told them reassuringly. "I just have to take care of something here first. I was going to do it once we reached Briggs, but that's kind of impossible now. "

Scar stood silently for awhile, then without turning he said, "Just don't get caught."

"No worries."

* * *

Kat lay in bed feeling frustrated. She had been left behind, while everyone else was out wandering around. Kimbley was intent on finding Scar, the Briggs soldiers were intent on killing Kimbley, and Edward was intent on taking in Kimbley in his own way, defying the Briggs soldiers' wishes. Kat sympathized with Edward on not wanting to take a life; at the same time she agreed with Miles words. It wasn't safe keeping Kimbley alive. The adult part of her knew that. Even so… she didn't want to see another person she cared for be taken away from her.

She dozed off for a bit, with nothing better to do, but her eyes snapped opened when she heard a loud noise that sounded an awful lot like an explosion. Kat remembered Edward telling her he would do what he could to capture Kimbley alive, and her worry for the young teen increased. She quickly rose out of bed and quickly dressed herself to go outside.

"Miss Ice Cold, what are you doing?" a soldier who had just come in to check up on her asked.

"I'm going out," Kat said, giving him a look that dared him to stop her. "I'm going to assist the search parties."

"A-aye, ma'am," the soldier said and stepped out of her way.

"I have to find Edward, fast," Kat thought as she jogged through the streets of the mining town. She found Miles's platoon of soldiers and approached.

"What are you doing here?" Miles asked her.

"Never mind that, where are Edward and Kimbley?" Kat demanded.

"Kimbley was headed towards the mine shaft in the center of town," Miles told her. "The Fullmetal alchemist might have followed him, but…"

Kat didn't stay to hear the rest. She headed towards the area Miles mentioned, and sure enough she heard the sounds of some sort of fight going one. She stopped at the entrance and leaned against the doorway, panting in her exertion. She had only just barely recovered from her fever, and she hadn't had much to eat while she was sick, so her stamina was low. She knew she couldn't stop here, though, and thus traveled down the stairs leading inside.

Kat saw Ed fighting with Kimbley, and the two were so preoccupied they didn't even notice her. She watched as Ed kicked away Kimbley's philosopher's stone and sliced open his hand, destroying one of his transmutation circles. Then she watched as Ed relaxed his guard thinking he'd won, but Kat knew better, and she realized in horror… "He doesn't know Kimbley has two stones."

Just as she had feared, she saw the stone Kimbley had given to her gleaming from his grinning mouth. She rushed forward and time seemed to sow as she raced against the stone falling from Kimbley's mouth to his hand, while Edward stood stock still, too surprised to even react.

When she reached him Kat threw her arms around the small teen as the room began to glow with the philosopher stone's crimson light and they were engulfed by the explosion. She felt the floor give out from beneath them and they fell into the blackness below.

The mine collapsed in on itself, and was a great deal of noise before it finally died down. As the dust settled, a lone Kimbley emerged, suit a little dusty but otherwise unharmed. He stared into the great mound of destruction that was once a building. "And she had such great promise too."

* * *

The storm had settled and the land was covered in fresh virgin snow, as Elly climbed to the top of a tall hill. At that height, she could see the edge of the mine in the distance to her left and to her right, the tip of Briggs was barely visible. She looked around the area, scanning it for any sign of the person she was going to meet. Her breath was coming out in cold steam as she spotted him on the other side. "Good, he remembered," she thought in relief.

Miles turned to face her when he heard her footsteps through the snow. "I see you made it safely," he stated. "Are the others alright? Where did they go?"

"No worries, they're going to hide out in a place my brother knows about for a while," she stated vaguely. She was still paranoid.

"That is good," said Miles, asking no further questions. A pause in conversation followed. Not quite awkward, but neither seemed to know what to say to the other.

"So...you remembered," Elly finally said embarrassedly. "I'm surprised. It's been so long after all." She stared at the ground for a moment as she scratched her head. "So, how've you been, you know since I left?"

"Life in the north hasn't changed much since you left," Miles told her. "Nor has its law of survival of the fittest."

"I never did like that law," Elly said smiling. "But it did help me get stronger. So how's the Ice Queen?"

"If you're referring to Major General Armstrong, she's just as you remember her," said Miles.

"Gosh, not much has changed I guess," Elly laughed. "Even you seem kind of the same."

"Whereas you have grown much since I last saw you."

"You think so?" Elly asked surprised. "I thought I was pretty much the same."

"Your perception of yourself and the world has changed," Miles clarified. "You're risking a lot to protect these, Amestrians."

"Hehe, yeah, I guess when you put it that way I kind of have," she murmured softly.

"I'm proud of you," said Miles. "To be honest, I was concerned as to whether or not you would be able to make it in this world. I wondered if you would lose your life to the soldiers, or to your own hatred for the ones who wronged you. But I can see now my concerns were unfounded."

"I'm glad," Elly murmured. "It's nice to know you still thought about me." She shuffled her feet in the snow for a moment before looking him in the eye. "You know, I kind of wish we could start over...but we really don't have the time now...do we?"

"Unfortunately not," Miles said pushing up his sunglasses. "Perhaps when things have quieted down, even though here at Briggs I suppose things are never really quiet."

"Yeah..."

"I had a talk with your partner," he said suddenly. "She tells me that you found yourself a significant other."

Elly's face turned red and she immediately looked away. "Y-yeah, I was going to tell you but I wasn't sure how you'd take it," she admitted nervously. "You're not mad are you?"

"How can I be?" Miles asked placidly. "When I myself am married to a woman who is not of my race."

"Y-you got married?" Elly asked in surprise. "Well, congratulations. I guess it makes sense. I wouldn't want you to be stuck in one place after all. Any kids yet?"

Miles shook his head. "I don't believe I'm quite ready for THAT sort of responsibility."

"Aw, I think you'd make a great dad," Elly said smiling.

Miles had a look on his face that said he clearly doubted that.

"Well, anyway I should probably get going," Elly said breaking the small silence that fell. "There's a lot that needs to get done and I'd hate to get found out so early in the game."

"I don't doubt we will see each other again in the future," Miles said, and he actually smiled. "Take care of yourself, and that man of yours."

"I plan to," Elly promised. "Maybe when it's all over I'll introduce you." She turned and started walking back down the hill. Along the way she paused and turned back toward him. "Miles, thanks, for everything you did for me up here."

Miles simply answered with a short nod. Figures, he wasn't the type who got all mushy over words of gratitude.

* * *

When Kat opened her eyes the first thing she was aware of was the pounding in her head that ached something awful. Regardless, she refused to allow herself to slip back into unconsciousness and forced her body to move. She sat up, fighting off the dizziness and allowing her vision to clear before taking in her surroundings. She was in a very simple room, though where exactly that room was she could only guess. She was dressed in some sort of flannel nightgown. She reached up to rub her head, only to find it wrapped in bandages. Getting up, she set her bare feet on the cold hardwood floor and stepped over to the dusty mirror sitting in the far corner. She stared at herself, seeing her head wrapped in bandages with a wad of gauze sticking out a little at the temple. She unwrapped the bandages to have a look at the damage. On her right temple was what looked like stitches, but it was easily covered by her hair so it was nothing to fuss about.

There was a knock on the door and she turned in time to see one of the men Kimbley had brought with him... Darius she believed was his name, enter the room. "Oh, you're awake," he said in surprise.

"Where am I?" Kat asked.

"A small house smack dab in the middle of Southern command," Darius told her. "Come on, you need to see the doctor now that you're awake. You hit your head pretty badly."

Kat decided to follow him out of the room and saw she was in a small health facility it seemed. Darius took her to a room where the other military man, Heinkel was standing aside while a man and a woman were examining a boy in bed. "Edward!" Kat sighed in relief. The blonde boy was asleep, but clearly alive.

"He suffered a pretty bad wound himself," Darius explained. "Skewered through with a pipe."

"Are you serious?" Kat asked blanching a little at the thought.

"Yeah, but he fixed himself up. The worst of it anyway," Heinkel said.

The doctor's assistant walked up to Kat and asked her to sit down in a chair while she went through some basic tests and asked a few questions to see if Kat was functioning properly. "There appears to be no signs of a concussion," she stated finally. "Though I wish you hadn't taken off the bandages."

"It will be fine," Kat assured her.

After the doctor was through examining Edward the two left leaving the two alchemists and two chimeras alone. "What happened?" Kat asked after they were alone.

"Kimbley blew up the mine shaft," Heinkel told her. "As a result we all ended up falling under ten tons of debris. You hit your head and pass out cold."

"Why the change of hearts?" Kat inquired.

"The kid saved us, so we thought we should return the favor," Darius replied with a shrug. "And we couldn't just leave you there... it wouldn't have felt right."

Kat smiled. "I see. Then you have my deepest gratitude."

"So, Miss Kat, what will you do now?" Heinkel asked her.

"That's right… what will I do?" Kat wondered to herself. It would be believable that she was dead. If it hadn't been for her fast thinking and the fact that there was a water source all around her, she very well might have been. And if Kimbley believed her dead, he would not search for her. What to do…..

"You could always come with us," Darius suggested.

Kat smiled. "No, I think not. The promised day isn't too far away, after all. And I think I've caused Edward enough trouble for the time being. When he wakes up, could you tell him thank you and I'm sorry for me?"

Both chimeras nodded, saying that they would and wished her luck.

* * *

Kat took a moment to catch her breath, which in twenty degree weather, it was difficult to do. Every breath stung her burning lungs. "Dogs," she muttered. "When did the northern soldiers start using dogs?" She had thought her journey from the north to Lior would be easy if she just took the least traveled route. Apparently there was no such thing anymore. She stood hidden behind a thick tree trunk as dog barking and soldiers shouting orders could be heard. She reached up and wiped away the silver bangs that were sticking to her sweating forehead. She didn't want to have to reveal her identity so soon, but at this point she might not have much choice if she wanted to escape without killing anyone.

Just when the dogs were beginning to close in on her hiding place, a mound of snow shot up and covered them followed by a large wall appearing out of nowhere. "What's that?" a soldier shouted running up to the wall. He hadn't seen it appear, but he was still confused.

"We must have gone closer to HQ than we thought," a second one murmured looking at the wall. "Come on, let's turn around. I'd hate for the higher ups to think I was shirking in my look out duties."

Kat heard the sounds of the dogs and the soldiers begin to fade away and peaked out from behind her hiding place. To her amazement she saw a wall that was at least a hundred feet tall and stretched out a long ways on both ends. "Amazing," Kat breathed admiring the work. Then a thought hit her. "But… it couldn't possibly be…"

"You've got a lot of explaining to do!" a voice said loudly walking toward Kat's hiding place. "We let you stay at our place with no thoughts about how much we were spending on feeding you, and then you up and leave without so much as a farewell!"

Kat felt a fist come down on her head nearly knocking her unconscious. Holding her now throbbing cranium, she turned to see both Izumi and Sig. "M-master," Kat said in both relief and dread.

"What's with that look?"Izumi demanded cracking her knuckles. "Aren't you happy to see me?"

"I think terrified would be a more accurate term," Kat mumbled. She had been dreading meeting her master again ever since she had left with nothing more than a goodbye note.

"What was that?" Izumi demanded having heard sound but no clear words escape her mouth. "Well if you'd rather, I could always put this wall back the way it was just to see what kind of trouble you're in now."

Kat wanted to say that she might actually prefer that to facing Izumi's wrath but she smartly kept her mouth shut on that note. "Sorry, I was just surprised to see you all the way out here. Why did you both leave Dublith?"

"Soldiers from Central started coming to our house asking for Izumi," Sig explained to her. "We thought it best to be on the move and out of the military's reach for the time being."

Kat's eyes widened. That's right… Central would want her because… She bowed her head. "Master, I'm so sorry. I know I shouldn't have left like that…"

"Well, you seem to have learned your lesson," Izumi said pulling her into a hug. "Now explain to me why this place is in such an uproar. And do it quickly, neither of us can dilly dally."

Kat knew she was betraying Greed's promise, but at the moment it didn't matter. She had already spilled the secret to Roy, what was one or two more people? Kat explained to Izumi what had happened to her after returning back to the military, then being forced to come to Briggs, then escaping under the presumption of being dead. Izumi and Sig both listened patiently, neither looking terribly surprised by this news. When Kat finished she sighed. "I also know why they're after you, Master," she said keeping her voice as steady as she could. "They're going to use you as a sacrifice… for the Promised Day."

"Oh, are they now?" Izumi asked getting all excited again. "Well, I hate to disappoint but I won't become anyone's sacrifice. Sig, we have a few soldier heads to bash in before the day comes."

"I won't let them hurt you," Sig promised.

"I know sweetie, you're so strong you'll destroy anyone who tries," Izumi gushed giving him a big hug.

Seeing this display of unrestrained affection forced Kat to think about the man possibly waiting for her back in Central. She shook off the feeling a yearning and focused on what needed to be done. It would be a long time before she would be able to see him again, even be able to speak with him again. She might as well get used to that fact. "Master, I'm going to be going on a journey," Kat told her. "So, it might be a while again before we see each other again but… would it still be alright if I visited sometime, once this is all over?"

"You can do what you want," Izumi replied turning serious again and looking in the opposite direction. "Just know that you'll always be welcomed as my daughter. Let's go, Sig. We have a lot to do."

"Of course, dear," he said before patting the top of Kat's head. "Take care."

Kat smiled and nodded. With a clap of her hands, Izumi removed the wall and the two continued on their way, heading to the north. Kat watched them go, glad to know there was something to look forward to once this nightmare was over. She then turned and continued on her way to Lior. The following trip would take her four days time.

* * *

"Hmm, what's cooking today, Rose?" Hoenheim called out as he sat at her diner. "It sure smells heavenly."

"I've got a special treat for everyone that's been helping rebuild the city," she replied happily. "You'll just have to wait a bit longer before it's finished."

"I can't wait," he said whimsically.

He sat patiently in his seat humming to himself, only dimly aware that another had come to sit down and rest their feet.

"How much is the food here?" a female voice asked from beneath a hood of a traveling cloak.

"Oh, did you just arrive in Lior?" Rose asked. The stranger nodded in answer and she smiled. "In that case it's on the house. If you'll wait just a few moments I'll have something ready for you."

The new comer thanked her before pulling the hood down and shaking out a mane of silvery white hair that gleamed in the late morning sun.

"That's a beautiful hair color," Hoenheim commented thoughtfully. "It's very rare as well...though it doesn't quite suit you. You should probably change it back."

The white haired female turned to look at him with both surprise and a tiny smidgen of sheepishness. "It's that obvious, is it?"

Hoenheim nodded with a smile. "I'm afraid so," he said good-naturedly.

She sighed before smiling. "Unfortunately I need to hang onto this look for a while." She paused for a moment before saying. "Have we met before? You seem awfully familiar."

"No, I don't believe we've met," he told her in amusement. "But you seem troubled so I thought I'd attempt to give you a hand."

"Thank you for your kindness, that seems to be a rarity from strangers nowadays," she said extending her hand in greeting. "Call me Haku."

"Hoenheim," he said taking the offered hand.

He watched as the females eyes suddenly grew wide with recognition. "Hoenheim… as in, Van Hoenheim?"

"You know me?" he asked looking rather perplexed.

"You're… you're the man who helped Elly," she stated softly in case eavesdroppers were about.

"The young Ishbalan?" he murmured thoughtfully. "Yes, I did. And who might you be? Your real name if you please," he added.

The female flushed before saying, "It's Kat," she confessed.

"Ah, yes, the partner. She talked often about you," Hoenheim said stroking his beard thoughtfully. "How is she doing?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Kat said with a smile. "But if I know her, she's toughing it out like the rest of us. I was actually hoping to find her while I was here."

"Oh, didn't you know? She left not long ago," Hoenheim said surprised. "I assumed that as her partner you would have known." He stroked his beard in thought again for a moment before nodding. "Yes, she left about three days ago."

"Oh, did she look well?" Kat asked.

He suddenly looked sheepish. "Admittedly I have not actually seen her since we last parted several months ago. All my knowledge is second hand."

"I see... do you know if she happen to mention where she was going?" Kat inquired politely.

"Something about seeing a special someone," he replied.

"I can guess who that is," Kat said with a sigh.

"You have the look of someone who is about to go on a long walk and dreading it," Hoenheim speculated.

Kat gave a breathy laugh. "You're amazingly insightful, I find it quite terrifying. Usually I'm the one in your position. But I'm not sure what to make of you."

"She said something similar before we parted ways the first time," Hoenheim chuckled.

"Dad, the last of those building have all gotten the outline finished," a suit of armor announced entering the small diner. "Now we're trying to finish putting the main part of the walls in."

"Hello, Alphonse, this truly is a small world," said Kat with a smile.

"Kat! Is that you?" Al exclaimed in surprise.

As Kat tried to shush him, Hoenheim stated. "Oh, you know my son."

Kat paused glancing between the two before saying, "Forgive me for not seeing the resemblance."

At last Rose arrived with the freshly made food and the three sat and exchanged stories of what was going on and what was yet to come. Al and Hoenheim were both relieved to hear Edward was alright, and Kat was pleased to know that not only was Envy reduced to a shriveled up parasite, but that Elly was getting along splendidly with her brother.

"How long are you planning on staying here, Kat?"Al asked after the story exchange was finished.

"Not long," Kat told him honestly. "I've decided I'm going to travel around the country and cause a stir up of my own. Who knows? Perhaps I can get a few people on our side."

"I wish you the best of luck wherever you go," Hoenheim said suddenly getting to his feet. "But now it's time I returned to construction." As he turned to leave, he glanced back at the cooking and suddenly got a far off look to his face. "I also I wish you luck with your special someone, young lady. True love is hard to find. Ah, Trisha," he sighed before heading out the door.

Kat raised a hand to her temple and closed her eyes as if she had a headache. "I'm beginning to sympathize with Elly's disturbance towards this man." She opened her eyes and looked up at Alphonse. "If there is anything I can assist with while I'm here I'll be more than happy to help."

"Great, I'm sure they'll love having more help," Al said happily. "Come on, there's plenty still left to do." With that, he leapt to his feet and started dashing down the street only pausing long enough to make sure she knew where to go.

* * *

In the semi-silence of the afternoon a tall dark haired girl made her way through the town and came to a halt behind a small shop. She glanced around nervously making sure that no one was watching before slowly opening the back door. As she did, it squeaked loudly and she prayed that no one had heard it.

Once inside she closed the door before turning to get her bearings. Upon inspection she realized she was in a kind of storage room, and the door she had just come through must have been how they got the stuff in and out. There was another door at the opposite end of the room that clearly led to the rest of the shop, and she headed in that direction.

When she pushed this door open she came face to face with a tall woman with short dark hair and suspicious eyes. "Oh…it's just you," she muttered. "If you're looking for _him_, he's in the other room." She jabbed her thumb over her shoulder as she spoke before she went to the desk in the little corner.

The girl nodded before heading in the direction that was indicated. After a moment's hesitation she rounded the corner to enter the next room only to find herself at gun point. "Whoa, I'm sorry to have you on edge but I swear I'm not here to hurt you."

"Who the…" Havoc began, but then lowered his gun as he recognized the voice. "Elly? Geez, don't scare me like that. I might have killed you."

"Aw come on, I've had guns pulled on me how many times?" Elly said with a grin.

"That's nothing to joke about," Havoc said as he put his gun away. "Still…. It's great to see you're okay. After I heard they transferred everybody I was really worried. Something about Kat being under 'special management' and you being a fugitive."

"Yeah well, I probably wouldn't have gotten away in time if it hadn't been for Terry," Elly told him. "I met her on my way to visit you and she complained about how Fuery was getting transferred. Then she went and told me that so was everyone else. I took off just in case things got a little too hot for my taste and during my escape I overheard some of the soldiers saying Kat got promoted. That was all I needed to hear to know that I needed to make myself scarce."

"Yeah, from what the guys were telling me it was a forced promotion," Havoc said. "She never accepted it before."

"Probably… in fact I'm almost positive it was. And you'll never guess who she was transferred under."

"Can't be any worse than the Fuhrer."

"Well, you'd be surprised," Elly murmured thinking about her trip to the north. "Turns out her new commanding officer is none other than Zolf J. Kimbley, the Crimson alchemist."

"What? Wasn't he imprisoned during the war for attacking his fellow officers?" Havoc demanded.

"Yeah…but he was apparently released in order to find Scar…and look after Kat," Elly answered with a sigh.

"Shit… what if he loses it and decides to blow her up?" Havoc asked putting a hand to his forehead.

Elly couldn't help but sympathize with him. She didn't want to see Kat fall to the same fate as the rest of her family. "Well…somehow I don't think he'll do that," she finally managed to say. "After all they are old acquaintances from when she was younger."

"Heh… wow. It seems like all of us have skeletons in our closets, even Kat," Havoc said with a mirthless laugh. "I never would have imagined. Then again… I guess I never really did ask about her past. Figured she just had a normal upbringing, you know?"

"Well from what I hear she did…for the most part anyway," Elly told him with a shrug. "At any rate, she looked like she was well enough the last time I saw her."

"Wait… so you ran into her _while_ she was _with_ Kimbley?" Havoc asked her. "How did you survive that?"

"Technically… I didn't. See I'm supposed to be dead."

"How… you know what… forget it. I don't want to know," Havoc said shaking his head before smiling. "This is good though. If we can all just stay alive, I think that would be enough. We just have to wait."

"…Until the time is right," Elly finished with a nod. "Yeah, I know."

"So… getting on to a less heavy subject, how long were you planning on staying here for?" Havoc asked relaxing back into his wheelchair.

"Not too long. I'd rather not risk getting caught and thrown in jail," Elly told him frankly.

"With that hair style, you might not have to worry so much," Havoc said with a laugh. "It looks good, by the way. Though I gotta say, while the night is lovely, I miss the sunset leading up to it."

Elly blushed. "Where did you pull that line out?"

"Haha, sorry," Havoc laughed with a shake of his head. "You're right; those lines don't suit me at all. It's just something your partner told me once, and I couldn't help but agree with her."

"What was that?" Elly inquired.

"She says looking at your hair is like watching an eternal sunset," Havoc said lighting a cigarette he pulled out of his pocket. "Nice analogy, huh? I can see where she's coming from with it too."

"How so?"

"Well… when you first look at it, you get this almost mesmerized feeling, and then after a while, you just get a sense of peace and wonder. That's really the best I can describe it."

Elly stared at him in bewilderment. Did she really have that sort of effect on him? Havoc looked up at her, and their eyes locked. With lightning speed, a hand wrapped around Elly's waist and pulled her into Havoc's lap where she was pressed against his torso. 'Whoa…' Elly thought in amazement. Was he always this ripped?

"Heh… you're so light… I guess Breda's gift really did come in handy," Havoc said in a low voice, tossing his cigarette away before giving her a light kiss on the lips. "I really did miss you, Elsinore."

Elly grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I missed you too, Jean," she said happily. "What was Breda's gift anyway?" she asked pulling herself back a bit. "It wouldn't have anything to do with you suddenly being all macho would it?"

"Weights. Can you believe it?" Havoc told her. "I guess he figured that since my lower half is out of commission I should compensate for it."

"Well…I have to admit I'm impressed," Elly laughed. "You were tough before when you dragged me across that table during that snow storm. Now you'd probably be able to lift me over it without any troubles. Unless I put on some weight that is."

"Wanna test it and see?" He asked with a smile.

Elly replied by poking him in the forehead. "You're such a dork."

* * *

CM: Hooray! At long last Elly and Havoc are FINALLY together again! Same can't be said for poor Kat and Roy though. :( More adventures to come! Elly and Havoc make good use of their time together, while Kat and Roy cope with the vast distance placed between them. Sorry if the chapter seemed a little rushed. We'll make up for it, promise. So stay tuned!


	71. Guess Who's Back?

CM: I decided to make this the beginning of arc three because the story took another big turn, so... yeah! Instead of being chapter 34 this is now chapter one! Sorry if I caused any confusion.

**Sisterhood ARC THREE: Settling the Score**

**Chapter One: Guess Who's Back?**

The streets in Central were as busy as ever. That was one thing Roy never liked about cities, too much hustle and bustle. Without Hawkeye, he was forced to drive himself to work every day. Without his men, he was forced to do his own paperwork, leaving him little time to do anything else. And without the two nuisances… things were just far too quiet. There was no one to really talk with, or argue with. Roy didn't like to admit it, but he was feeling rather lonely these days.

As his thoughts continued to bring down his mood, he suddenly found a ray of light walking toward him. His ray was more like a ballistic missile as he beheld the upset form of Brigadier General Armstrong. "It's a lovely day today, isn't it?" he greeted casually.

"It was until I saw your worthless mug," Armstrong told him in her usual aloof manner.

"My fair general, your cool demeanor is enough to put even the Ice Cold alchemist to shame," Roy said in respect.

"Tch, alchemists," Armstrong scoffed. "They think they know everything. That's what gets them killed."

"And why do you say that?" Roy asked graciously. "Obviously I am still alive."

"Which is more than can be said for one of your followers," the general stated coldly. "During a search mission in a mining town that little fool got herself buried under ten tons worth of steel and snow. My soldiers couldn't even bother with recovering the body, or what was left of it."

His face suddenly turned grave at the news; there was only one way the incident could have happened. "What happened to Kimbley afterwards?" he asked darkly.

"No idea. He was nowhere to be found either, and frankly I couldn't care less about the loss," Armstrong said before turning on her heels and walking away. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've tolerated your presence for as long as I can stomach today."

"Of course, have a good day, sir," Roy said in farewell. "No body, means she might be alive," he thought to himself. "I have to keep preparing for that day...I get the feeling I may not know the answer until then. Lieutenant...please be alive."

* * *

In the shadows, two small figures were lurking unseen by the passing soldiers. "An alchemist that uses ice? That almost sounds like Miss Haku," Bido thought worriedly.

"Uncle Bido, what are we doing here?" Cammy asked looking up at the lizard man.

"This is where they took Master Greed," Bido told her. The two of them were the only ones who had escaped the nest alive during the massacre. Bido didn't believe that Master Greed could possibly be dead though. He and Cammy had secretly hitched a ride with the Central soldiers all the way to the city, where Bido was sure they were keeping him.

"Is Mommy Haku here too?" Cammy asked.

"I don't know," Bido said. "It would be nice to see Miss Haku again too." He turned to Cammy and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Stay right here until I get back. Don't let anyone see you."

"You're gonna go save Daddy Greed?" Cammy asked him.

"Yes, I'll save master Greed from the bad people," Bido promised her.

"Okay… be safe, Uncle Bido," Cammy told him smiling.

Bido patted her on the head before heading into the heart of enemy territory in search for his master.

He slipped through a door that led down into the sewers of the city and made sure to keep to the shadows as much as possible. His eyes soon grew accustomed to the darkness and he easily navigated himself around the cramped quarters of the ducts. From his vantage point, he was able to see the corridor below him just in case someone walked by. As the darkness continued to close in on him, he suddenly became aware that he wasn't the only creature hiding in the place and red eyes popped up all around him.

Bido screamed as several savage looking beasts leered at him with their lips curled back, showing off yellowish teeth that looked as if they could tear through a car. For a few seconds, he thought he was done for, but then after sniffing him, the chimeras retreated and seemed to lose interest in him. Bido could have cried in relief, not knowing and not really caring why the chimeras backed down. He ran as fast as he could through the pipe maze squirming his way through a tight squeeze and dropping into another room. He took a moment to catch his breath before coming face to face with an upside down doll.

He shouted in fright and tried to escape, only to run into more dolls. His fear continued to increase until eventually he managed to find an exit and slip through it. After sprinting away from the doll room, he stopped to catch his breath and re-gather his nearly shattered nerves.

"There's no way Master Greed would be in such a horrible place," Bido thought panicked. "This place reminds me of where I was turned into a chimera." He shivered as his animal senses told him he was not alone. He looked around and saw a guy with long dark hair tied back into a pony tail staring at him in a hostile manner. "Um… hello," Bido said uncertainly. "I was just on my way out…"

His sentence was cut short as the stranger suddenly lunged at him without any warning. Bido dodged the full brunt, but the unexpected assault left him with a fresh wound on his shoulder. Scared for his life, he turned tail and fled.

He didn't get too far though, as the stranger ran after him. "As much as I hate this dank place, I'm not about to let something like you just wander in freely," he said coming around in front of Bido. He attacked again and Bido managed to dodge but tumbled to the floor.

"What's with this guy?" Bido thought, picking himself back up.

"I gotta say, you're making this pretty entertaining," the stranger stated before laughing loudly.

It was a laugh that was painfully familiar to the lizard man. "That laugh…" Bido said staring and noticing that the person's hand wasn't normal but coated in what looked like… "…and that shield? Who do you think you are imitating Master Greed?"

"I am Greed," he answered pointing to himself. "I'm no imitation. Who do you think you're calling master?" With that he drove his hand through Bido's gut.

Bido gasped as several of his internal organs were crushed in that split second. He grasped the front of Greed's shirt as he felt death fast approaching. "Master…Greed…" he choked out, tears filling his eyes. "We're…friends…"

He had come all this way to find his master, his friend, only to find that he didn't even recognize him. The only mercy was that Bido did not have to feel the overwhelming pain of disappointment and failure for long before he breathed his last.

* * *

As Elly sat in Havoc's lap, staring into the pure blood amestrian blue eyes that she had come to love rather than despise, she couldn't help but feel a sense of giddiness. At last, she was back with him. While in the north, she had been afraid that her past would make it impossible for her to move on. But now that she and Miles received their necessary closure, she could move on and fully enjoy her happiness with her new found love.

"Jean, who are you… oh!"

Elly and Havoc both glanced up to see his mother standing in the doorway. Elly felt her face going scarlet in embarrassment as she tried to come up with some sort of explanation/excuse.

"Oh, hey mom," Havoc said like it was NO BIG DEAL.

"I'm sorry…did I interrupt something?" she asked looking from one to the other with the look of a mother who spotted her teenage son doing something naughty.

Elly looked like she was going to die right there from her embarrassment and tried to get back to her feet, but Havoc wasn't letting go just yet.

"We were just talking," Havoc said with a shrug. "Did you need something?"

"Um, no," his mother said quickly. "I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"Relax mom, this was the girl I've been telling you about," Havoc said.

"Oh my… why I guess that would explain things. Jean talks so much about you. Elly, was it?"

This only proved to make Elly go even redder. "Y-yeah…it's Elly," she stammered awkwardly.

"Well I'm glad to see you made it out of all that mess in one piece," she expressed with a smile. "I'm not sure what Jean would do if he lost another one."

"Um…heh…yeah," Elly muttered. "I…made it out just fine."

"Well, if you can, do join us for dinner some time. We'd be delighted to have you," his mother said before leaving the room.

"She really likes you," Havoc said with a small laugh at seeing the mortified look on Elly's face. "You made a good first impression on her."

"Um… how?" Elly asked confused. "I barely talked to her at all."

"You having a gentle face," Havoc said with a chuckle. "When you're not busy torturing people. Like Falman, Breda, and Fuery."

"Hey those three deserved it that time," Elly retorted. "After that whole kidnapping thing, they ran away…that's the last thing you do with a predator."

"Hehe… but I never once heard you complain about the date itself."

"Okay once I was there it wasn't so bad," Elly admitted. "But the getting there wasn't by any means enjoyable."

"I wanted to be original."

"That's the best excuse you can come up with?"

"Pretty much," Havoc said pulling her closer, which Elly hadn't thought was possible by that point. "I'm really looking forward to seeing more of you. If you're ever in Eastern, you be sure to stop by."

"I'll be sure to…whenever I can," Elly agreed. "Just be sure that you get back on your feet as soon as possible."

"Definitely… after all… I need my legs to kneel," Havoc said rubbing his hand up and down her back.

"Kneel…for what?" Elly asked confused.

"You'll know when it happens," Havoc told her mysteriously.

"Jeeze…even when you can't move you're such a tease," Elly complained.

"Hey, I've been getting good at this wheelchair thing. Watch," Havoc said and he grabbed both wheels and began moving the chair forward really fast. Elly held on tightly to Havoc on impulse and was grateful she did when he came to a sudden halt. "Not bad, right?"

"Yeah…not bad at all," Elly panted. "You steer this thing just like Kat in a car."

"WOULD YOU BOTH BE QUIET!" A voice erupted from the back room causing Elly to jump and Havoc to stiffen. "HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO FOCUS WITH ALL THAT RACKET?"

"Eh… she's such a delight to have around," Havoc said warily.

"Yeah…she sounds almost like Major General Armstrong," Elly agreed with a low laugh. "Just a lot less physically dangerous."

"Well… I take it you'll have to go soon?" Havoc asked, looking reluctant to hear the answer.

"Well…it doesn't look like we've really attracted any attention just yet," Elly replied chewing on her bottom lip. "So…I guess I can stick around a bit longer. After all, it'll probably be easier to move around after dark."

A grin spread across Havoc's face and he just continued to hold her. She looked forward to the day when she… no… when they would no longer have to hide. She could already see herself walking down the sidewalk, holding hands with him, laughing all the while. And wherever they went, not a single look of hatred glanced their way.

* * *

It was night time, and a quartet of hellions was asleep beneath the stars, storing up energy for another hard day of travel. Well, most of them were. One stood alone, away from the group, staring up into the vast sky.

"Greed, are you not going to sleep at all?" Ling asked from inside his head.

"A homunculus doesn't really need sleep. It's more of a luxury than a necessity," Greed replied.

Greed had his reasons for not wanting to sleep. Every time he closed his eyes he saw the faces of his lost comrades. Faces brought back names. Over and over, he saw them struck down one by one, the life in their eyes dying out as their life blood drained from their bodies. But what haunted him the most was the face of the one who had died by his own hand, Bido.

His body tensed as he felt the presence of being watched. He glanced around, finding nothing in the darkness, but both he and Ling knew that something was lurking nearby. He felt something grab holding of his sleeve and he raised an armored hand to strike.

"Daddy Greed?"

His hand froze as the soft voice floated toward him. He slowly lowered his hand and looked at the empty space next to him where a little girl appeared looking up at him with deep red eyes.

"Greed, do you know her?" Ling asked curiously.

He didn't answer but his hand found its way to the little girl's head. "That's right…. Cammy," he finally said stroking her head. "What are you doing here?"

The child's eyes lit up in delight and she hugged his waistline. "I've missed you Daddy Greed!" She stared up at him with her chin resting on his middle. "I went to that really big place with Uncle Bido, cuz he said we'd find you there. But he told me to wait outside and he never came back. Daddy Greed, do you know where Uncle Bido went?"

"Uh, yeah," he murmured without looking at her. "He's...with Uncle Roa and the others."

"I see...so he should be really happy now," Cammy said squeezing him again.

"He couldn't tell her?" Ling thought in surprise. "I guess he does have a soft spot for some things."

Cammy's eyes showed sadness. Even though she was young she knew that what he said meant she would no longer be able to see the lizard man.

"Hey, don't go pulling a face like that," Greed said bending down and pulling her into a tight hug. Even though it was small, it was something from his former life. And it gave him an unexplainable sense of respite from the ghosts haunting him. With this, he could begin to make up for losing his possessions.

"Daddy Greed… I miss Mommy Haku," Cammy whined softly.

Haku… right, that girl…. And as he remembered, a different kind of feeling began to work its way through his veins. He smiled and rubbed the small child's head. "Don't worry, we're bound to run into her sooner or later. Just stick with me, okay?"

Cammy nodding obligingly. "Mm! Okay!"

"Greed...who's 'Mommy Haku'?" Ling asked curiously. "Will I get to meet her?"

"Nope, you ain't getting out long enough to," he answered lifting the little girl onto his shoulders. "Besides, she ain't your type."

* * *

The sun had just set as Elly stepped through the back door of the Havoc shop. She had promised to come for dinner that night, but wasn't sure if staying was such a good idea. She was really nervous about possibly being caught.

Once inside Terry's room, she took a moment to shake off her nerves while listening to the constant scratching of the doctor's pen on paper. After a minute or two, she finally took a deep breath and left the room, heading for the smell of food and the sound of conversation.

"Jean, it smells great in here," she said to announce her presence.

Havoc and his parents were all sitting around the table. All of the food was sitting untouched, yet begging to be eaten. The last time Elly could remember so many delicious things sitting on top of one table was when she had eaten a meal with Kat's family.

Upon her entry, Havoc looked up at her and smiled, "Elly, we were wondering if you would make it," he patted a chair next to him. "Come sit down so I can introduce you properly."

Elly blushed but sat down gratefully. "Thank you for inviting me," she said nodding to Havoc's parents on the other side of the table. "It's a pleasure to be here."

"Oh, she's so cute," Mrs. Havoc said smiling warmly at Elly. "Dear you don't have to be so formal with us."

"Uh, right," Elly murmured. "Sorry. I'm just a little nervous. I've never done this before."

"Yes, Jean has told us about your origins," his father spoke. Elly took one look at the man and immediately knew where Havoc received his physical stature and facial features from. He looked like an older version of Jean except slightly leaner and with facial hair. "I must admit when I heard about you, I rather intrigued."

"Dad, we talked about this," Havoc said in light warning.

"There's no harm in asking a few questions," Havoc's father stated brusquely. "I'd like to know more about the woman my son is seeing."

"My husband is actually quite interested in other cultures, you see," the mother explained with a smile.

"I see," Elly replied calmly. "Well, ask away. I've never really had anyone actually interested in that part of me. I'll answer as best as I can."

"Why don't we start eating first? I'm sure Elly's as hungry as we are," Havoc suggested as he started serving up his food and passing it around. Everyone agreed and pretty soon they were all starting into their plates filled with steaming foods.

"So, what was it like growing up as an Ishbalan?" Havoc's father began. "What sort of games did you play? What chores did you have to do?"

"Um, well I don't really remember a whole lot of things from before the war...but I remember my brother taught me how to play hide and seek," Elly answered slowly. "We played games with stones and sticks...I really don't want to get into the detail...oh and a soldier once taught me hopscotch." She paused as she mentioned this and shook her head before continuing. "As for chores, I helped with the dishes when i could and I helped clean...there wasn't much else I could do at that age."

"So how did the two of you meet?" Havoc's mother asked curiously.

"I actually have Kat to thank for that," Havoc said with a laugh. "Best favor she ever did for me. Of course I didn't even realize it until much later."

"So you two have known each other for a while now," Havoc's father surmised.

"About four years," Elly admitted. "We met when I was first dragged into the military...to be honest I was kind of ticked about the whole thing."

"I remember that time," Havoc's mother said with a soft laugh. "Jean used to call once in a while telling me about this cute girl who worked with a female state alchemist."

"Mom," Havoc exclaimed turning red with embarrassment.

"Y-you thought I was cute, even back then?" Elly asked in embarrassment. "That was back when I refused to talk to any of you. And I pretended to create a cannon to fire at you."

"Jean always did look at females who seemed to have little to no interest in him, usually the very busty ones," his father stated knowingly. "I was beginning to fear he would never himself a good woman."

Havoc placed a hand over his face, looking as if he was almost regretting introducing Elly to his parents. "At the time, I just really wanted to help her fit in."

"And I'm sure you did quite well," his mother stated, beaming at the pair. "I once met up with your friends who explained about how she stayed at your apartment for awhile and how you took her home after swimming and about the strange gift the female alchemist got for her."

"Oh right, that...swimming suit," Elly chuckled. "Never wore it again."

The conversation continued throughout dinner and for desert Havoc's mother brought out a chocolate cake. One bite clued Elly on where Havoc got his baking skills from, remembering with the smile when Havoc had baked her cake and sending it to her anonymously.

"By the way, dear, was that Terry woman going to have any dinner?" Havoc's mother asked him.

"She said she'd have some later," Havoc replied. "She's on a role with her research and thinks she's onto something huge and doesn't want to be bothered."

"She did look pretty busy when I got here," Elly murmured. "I wonder what she's discovered."

"Who knows?" Havoc said shrugging. "She never tells me anything."

"Well, I'll save some leftovers for her then," Havoc's mother stated as she began to clean off the table.

"Oh, well I'd better get going before it gets too late," Elly said getting to her feet. "It'd be pretty bad if I was found here."

Havoc's father also stood up from the table and walked around to stand in front of Elly before taking one of her hands between his large ones. "Don't be afraid to come back," he told her warmly. "You're welcome in this house at any time."

Elly's face turned a little red at the gesture and just nodded silently. "Dad, I told you not to do stuff like that," Havoc sighed. "She's not used to stuff like that."

"It's alright," Elly said pulling her hand away. "I think I'm getting more used to this sort of thing."

"I apologize, miss," Havoc's father said. "Do come back again."

As Havoc's father began helping the mother clean up what was left of dinner, Havoc escorted Elly to the back door. "I really am sorry about all that," Havoc said sheepishly. "I guess I should have given warning before inviting you over."

"No, it's alright," Elly told him. "It was kind of fun. It's been a long time since I've had any real family contact. It was nice to be a part it. Thanks for inviting me."

"No problem at all," Havoc said taking her hand and kissing the back of it. "To reiterate what my dad said, feel free to come back anytime. I'll be waiting."

Elly blushed again but smiled and bend down to give him a real kiss. "You can count on it, as long as I'm able to that is," she promised before heading out the door.

* * *

Edward arose early in the morning, ready for a good breakfast before they had be on the move again. He got up from his makeshift bed on the ground and stretched his stiff muscles, yawning widely. He glanced around to see the chimeras were still sleeping, along with Greed and the little girl. Edward stopped and did a double take. Little girl? Yes, snuggled up to Greed/Ling's body was a small white haired child who looked no older than five.

Getting curious, he slowly walked over to the bed to get a closer look. As he did so, Greed opened his eyes to give him a warning look. Then slowly he pulled away from the child and gave her a large pillow as his replacement.

"Is something wrong?" he asked turning to Ed.

"Who is this girl? Where'd you kidnap her from?" Edward demanded in an angry whisper.

"Oh, this kid?" Greed said pointing to the girl. "Her name is Cammy, and she happens to belong to me. She'll be traveling with us from now on."

"Are you insane?" Edward hissed. "We don't have time to be babysitting."

"I'm sorry, who's the boss here?" Greed said testily.

"Well, you are technically," Ed muttered. "But there's no telling how much trouble we'll be attracting and it's too dangerous to be dragging a kid around." He was shouting now.

"Hmm...Daddy Greed," the girl mumbled sitting up. "It's loud."

"Daddy?" Edward repeated. "You mean she's… you used Ling's body to…"

"Are you some kind of idiot? Of course not," Greed said rubbing his head in irritation. "Geez, you're noisy."

"I second that," Darius stated pulling himself up from the ground, now awake.

"What's with all the ruckus, kid?" Heinkel asked sounding just as thrilled to have been woken up to Edward's shouting.

"Greed's planning to be dragging this kid with us," Ed shouted. "And it seems like she's his!"

"Daddy Greed, he's scary," Cammy murmured grabbing onto his coat and leaning into it.

"Pay no mind to the loud mouthed midget," Greed said, patting her head.

Before Ed could go on a rant about how he was not a midget, Heinkel took a couple of sniffs at the air surrounding the girl. "She doesn't smell all human," he stated.

"Is she like us?" Darius asked Greed while crouching down so that he was as intimidating and large in the child's eyes.

"You got it," Greed said with a smile before looking down at Cammy. "Hey, kiddo, why don't you show the nice men your special talents?"

He really didn't need to suggest it as Darius' closeness scared her to the point where she vanished. The guys watching were in shock, there were still signs that she was holding onto his clothes but she was nowhere to be seen.

"What in the world did she do?" Ed demanded in surprise.

"Cammy was fused with a chameleon, so she can blend in with her surroundings," Greed explained before smirking at Edward. "Still think she'll just be in the way?"

"As fascinating as that all is, she's still just a kid," Ed stated.

"So are you," the two older chimeras stated in unison.

"Yeah, but I can take care of myself," Ed retorted in his defense.

"So can she," Greed pointed out. "After all, she made it out of the nest."

"Uh huh," Cammy said reappearing, still attached to Greed's coat. "I dun wanna leave. I wanna stay with Daddy Greed, so I can find Mommy Haku."

"Who?" Ed, Darius, and Heinkel asked.

"Another story for another time," Greed said waving the question away.

Both Darius and Heinkel couldn't help but find the little girl to be quite adorable, in spite of themselves. They also sympathized with her for having been experimented on at such a young age.

"Well, it's not like there's really any place we can leave her," said Darius.

"And that disappearing trick could come in handy later," Heinkel added thoughtfully.

"Ugh, fine!" Ed shouted in annoyance. "But she's all yours Greed. I'm not babysitting."

"FYI, guys, she loves piggy back rides," Greed said with a laugh, causing them all to sweat drop at what the homunculus was implying.

* * *

CM: This chapter was both very cute and sad. Rest in peace, Bido. You were one of the best. A special thanks to out readers as always for being patient with us. More fluff and fun to come, so stay tuned!

And now, after going a couple chapters without it, the after chapter funny!

* * *

It was early morning, and Roy was going through his morning ritual before he had to go to work. First a shower (drool), then afterwards he shaved at his bathroom sink. He washed the remaining bits of shaving cream and then dried his face off with a hand towel. He ran a few fingers over the freshly smooth skin with a thoughtful expression before grabbing his tooth brush and toothpaste.

"Maybe I should let it grow," he murmured out loud as he loaded his toothbrush with the minty substance. "Who knows? It might make me look even more attractive." He stuck the toothbrush in his mouth a started brushing. As he did so, he looked back up at his reflection in the mirror, only to see Hughes's face.

"Don't do it, Roy! My sister hates facial hair!"

In his surprise, Roy shoved the toothbrush a little too far back causing himself to choke. "H-Hughes," he spluttered getting his air back and spitting up what little foam he'd managed to build up into the sink. "I thought you moved on already."

"Well, I did," Hughes said with a sigh. 'But you two have been apart for a while now, and I simply couldn't stand to see you all alone, so they let me come back."

"I was free...I was free...why did it have to end?" he wondered crushing his toothbrush under his fingers. "So are you keeping tabs on her too?" he asked turning towards the ghost of his best friend.

"I haven't been able to for some reason," Hughes replied scratching his sideburns thoughtfully. "I really hope she's alright."

"According to Brigadier General Armstrong she died," Roy told him offhandedly.

"WHAT?" Hughes exclaimed. "That's impossible, I haven't even seen her at all so she can't be...can she?"

"Who knows? Maybe you guys missed each other traveling worlds," Roy stated though he was saying it more out of irritation than anything else.

Hughes smiled sadly. "Look at you…" Roy watched as Hughes floated out of the mirror and placed himself beside the flame alchemist. "I haven't seen you this bad since the war."

"Trust me, I haven't fallen that far just yet," Roy told him. "You're presence is just irritating."

"You can't fool me," Hughes told him jokingly. "You're worried about her...just like you were back then. How she was doing was the only question you'd ever ask me when I got my mail after all."

Roy exited his bathroom returning to his bedroom and settled himself onto his bed. Hughes, of course, followed him all the way from the bathroom and sat down beside him. "How can I not worry about her?" Roy asked. "For as long as I've known her she's always getting herself into bad situations, and she doesn't even have to try."

"Well, that's what happens when you're so irresistibly cute and desirable like she is," Hughes pointed out with a little gushing. "She's so tough and powerful and on the side she's innocent and gentle. I couldn't always understand why people were attracted to her and that's why I stepped up to be her everlasting protector!"

"It's no wonder she turned out like she did with you spoiling her all the time," Roy muttered.

"Which is why I wanted you to look after her Roy," Hughes told him trying to pat him on the shoulder only to have the hand go right through. "I knew the two of you could keep each other in check."

"I'm not like you, Hughes. I'm not a family man," Roy told him.

"I know, I never expected you to be," Hughes laughed. "But you take very good care of everyone close to you."

"How could I possibly become Fuhrer if I couldn't do that much?" Roy said with a weary smile. With a sigh he stood up. "Which reminds me, I have to go to work today. No following me around."

"But it's fun watching you work yourself gray," Hughes said smiling.

"I'm serious, Hughes," Roy told him as he pulled his uniform on. "I don't need people thinking I've lost my mind."

"But you have," Hughes said flying around his head. "Don't you see, how can I actually be here? My unfinished business is over. Right now I'm just a figment of your imagination brought about because my dear sister is so far away."

"If that's the case then as soon as I get her back I'll never part with her again," Roy declared in annoyance.

"That's the spirit, Roy," Hughes exclaimed. "Then I'll never have to worry again. And that means you two might have a family and live happily ever after."

As Hughes continued to fantasize about the future of Roy and Kat together, Roy finished getting ready for work and left hoping that Kat returned soon, lest he truly lose his mind for good.


	72. Just to be With You

CM: Hey everyone! I'd just like to wish you a Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and a Happy New Year to you all! Thanks again for sticking with us, especially those of you who have been reading since we first started this, which was over a year ago now. You guys are awesome! Thanks again for the support and I hope you enjoy the new chapter. :D

**Chapter Two: Just to be With You**

"Jean, this isn't such a good idea," Elly hissed as she was half pushed half dragged out the front door of the Havoc home and shop. She stumbled as bit as she reached the street and hastily pushed her sunglasses farther up the bridge of her nose. "Jean, we really shouldn't be doing this. What if I get spotted? You and your parents and Terry even will be in loads of trouble."

"Don't worry, nothing like that is going to happen," Havoc promised as he closed the door behind him. He chuckled a bit and pushed his wheelchair over to her. "Who's going to notice you? Your best redeeming feature and easiest to recognize is not present at the moment. So relax and enjoy and sun."

"I'll try," Elly promised. "But you're really not making this whole staying under the radar thing easy." She sighed and stepped behind his chair in order to push it. "Don't blame me if something goes wrong," she whispered shaking her head.

The pair of them casually strolled around the town, enjoying the fresh air. Havoc had promised his mother he would do grocery shopping, so the two of them headed to the farmer's market. Elly had to admit, some of the stuff there looked really good, and she enjoyed being out and about with Havoc, even if it was just helping with food shopping.

"Elly, do you like watermelon?" Havoc asked as they approached a vendor with ripe looking melons in his cart.

"Not sure," Elly admitted. "We didn't have any back home, and I haven't exactly been in the position to eat whatever I felt like."

"Well, would you like to try one now?" Havoc asked rolling a melon around in his hands. "They're fre-esh."

"Well...sure," Elly chuckled. "What else should we get?"

"Mom wanted to make her famous stew, so we'll need plenty of vegetables and some beef," Havoc said as he paid for the large fruit. "Also I think she said she wanted some berries to make a desert with."

"Mmm, sounds delicious," Elly said just imagining the idea of another delicious home cooked meal.

"Oh, trust me, you haven't lived until you've tried it," Havoc said with a smile as they continued down the way.

"Hey, Lt. Havoc!" a voice called as a small group of soldiers into sight.

Elly froze at the call as the only people who call him Lt. were soldiers. Havoc turned his chair around despite her obvious discomfort and greeted the group. "Hey guys, it's been awhile."

"How's the chair life?" one of the men asked with a laugh.

"Oh, lay off," another spoke up. "It's obvious being in this chair has made him buffer than the rest of us."

"Who's your friend?" the third asked curiously.

"Oh this?" Havoc said with a furtive glance to Elly. "This is… Jane. And we're dating."

"No kidding? Congratulations," the first one praised. "Where'd you find her?"

"We kind of found each other, I guess you could say," Havoc replied with a smoothness that would have made Roy Mustang proud.

"What a romantic, taking his girlfriend out to buy groceries," one of the others jibed.

"At least he's got one, unlike you," the said nudging him in the ribs jovially.

"Well, we won't spoil your date any further. Have a good day, Lt. Havoc, and to you too, Miss Jane," the soldier said with a salute of respect.

Elly nodded slightly in their direction before turning away and continuing down the street with her man. "Jane...that's the best you could come up with?" she asked him after calming herself down. "Don't tell me it's because it's similar to Jean."

"No, of course not," Havoc said hurriedly. "I mean, your name has four letters, and Jane has four letters…"

"Oh yes, the similarity is just astounding," Elly remarked sarcastically.

"Gimme a break, I was put on the spot there just now," Havoc defended.

"Yeah, I know…" Elly admitted. "Thanks for that. I was a little nervous there for a second."

"As long as you're here, I'm not gonna let anything happen to you," Havoc said taking hold of her hand. "I promise you that."

"Yeah, I know," she said bending down to give him a kiss. "That's why I'm not too worried about coming to visit. Now let's finish shopping so I can try your mom's amazing stew."

* * *

At western headquarters, a soldier approached an office door and poked his head inside. Amongst the workers there, he spotted the one he was searching for. "Lt. Breda, I have a delivery for you."

"The red headed soldier glanced up from his paperwork curiously. "From who?"

"It doesn't say but," the soldier spoke entering the room with a potted plant and a note attached. "From the looks of it, I would say it was an admirer."

"Really?" Breda asked confused and a little please. He took the plant and letter and waited for the messenger to leave. Once alone, he opened the letter and shook his head. Then, tearing up the letter and throwing it away, he went outside and behind the building; making sure no one had seen him along the way.

"Alright, so tell me what this is about?" he muttered into the dark area. "I heard you were killed so you showing up here is going to cause a lot of problems."

"Is that any way to say hello to a friend after so long?" a white haired female said stepping out of the shadows. "I think I feel my heart melting from the warmth."

"Kat, is that really you?" Breda asked in disbelief. "What did you do to yourself?"

"That's hardly important," Kat said with a wave of her hand. "You're taking me out to lunch, so let's hurry and be done with it. I have no desire to linger too long in this place."

"Fine, but you'd better start explaining a few things," he told her forcefully. She nodded and led the way to a small restaurant where she immediately ordered a desert and coffee. "Okay, so first off, what's with you and Elly both being killed up north? I got word about it from the Colonel in central."

"That was just a farce to get the military off our backs for a while. Neither incidents were intended, but both played out rather well in the end," Kat explained. She also took time explaining that after her disappearance she began traveling the country in search of allies as well as planting rumors about the military being corrupted from within.

After listening to her, Breda scratched his chin lightly. "I gotta admit, you really amaze me sometimes. Guess it comes with being a state alchemist."

"Yes, well, I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop by to say hello. I've been at this for a while now and it does get lonely sometimes," Kat said taking a sip from her coffee after the waitress brought it around.

"You really have changed, you know that?" Breda commented. "Back when I first knew you, you'd never admit to something like that."

Kat smiled. "A change for the better I do hope."

"Yeah, I'm actually enjoying this outing a lot more then when I asked you out that one time," Breda admitted.

Kat gave a small laugh. "Ah, yes, when the four of you decided to ask me out on a date all in the same week. Just what was it exactly you were doing anyway?"

"Well, after Fuery asked you out the first time and you accepted we were curious as to why," Breda explained. "When he came back saying you told him you liked someone else that he knew, we kind of went all out to find out who." He took a gulp of his liquid before continuing. "We should have listened to Elly who was telling us from the start that it was Roy...but none of us thought it was possible."

Kat's smile softened a little as she bit into her canolli desert the waitress delivered. "I'm not surprised you'd think that. We did step on each other's toes more often than not."

"Yeah, but now look at you two," Breda commented.

Kat looked up at him. "What do you mean?"

"Come on, Kat," Breda said smiling. "We may be slow at times, but you can't hide that kind of chemistry."

"How long have you known?" she politely inquired. "Do the others know as well?"

"Yeah, we've known since the time he saved you on the stairs," he told her. "He'd save most women, but I've never heard of him hurting himself in the process. You were obviously very important to him...especially when he exploded at that Gel alchemist guy."

"I'll never doubt your powers of observation ever again," Kat said finishing her desert and coffee before standing up. "I've stayed long enough. It's time I left."

"Don't you at least want me to pass on a message to the Colonel?" Breda asked, leaving money on the table for the bill and tip. "You know, let him know you're okay?"

"I'm not a huge fan of giving false hope, Breda," Kat told him seriously. "Why let him know I'm still alive when absolutely anything could happen to me right afterwards?"

"True enough," Breda agreed. "But I should at least tell him something." He led the way back outside and glanced around to make sure no one was watching them. "It could be any sort of message. I'll figure out how to get it to him."

Kat thought for a moment. "Alright, tell him this: Volume 10, Page 44. And you can pass it on by…" She leaned in and whispered a few instructions into his ear.

Breda was a little confused by this but figured the Colonel would understand it, even if he didn't. He listened carefully to her instructions, committing them to memory. "Got it. Take care, alright?"

"The same for you. Good day, Lieutenant," Kat returned before heading on her way.

* * *

GRUMBLE "Hmmm...Daddy Greed, I'm hungry," Cammy whined holding onto her stomach. The group had been walking for the last few days eating what they could find along the way as stopping at a town was too dangerous. It had already been half a day since the last time they'd eaten. "Can we stop somewhere to eat?"

"No worries, kiddo," Greed told her looking up at her sitting place atop Heinkel's shoulders. "According the hot headed brat over there, where we're going we can get a nice meal and you can eat until you explode."

"Just where ARE we going exactly?" Darius asked Edward.

"Risembol," Ed answered as they trudged along. "It's a small town so the military doesn't both with it that much. We should be able to hide out there for a while."

"Is that your hometown?" Heinkel asked curiously.

Ed nodded that it was.

"Yay, we get to see Uncle Ed's house," Cammy exclaimed happily. "And we get free food? I can wait for that!" Grumble "I will wait."

"Hey, can't you use that alchemy for something useful and get us some food?" Greed asked Ed.

"I'm not a genie, I can't just make something out of nothing you know," Ed snapped back.

"We could try hunting I suppose, if we're desperate enough," Heinkel suggested. He also felt bad for the young one not having something to eat. "I could probably catch something."

"I don't want to make trouble," Cammy said sinking into her high seat. "I can wait."

"You've been waiting for a lot of things, Cammy," Greed told her. "I'm not going to make you wait for something if we can get it sooner. Heinkel, go see if you can find anything. We'll stop here for the night."

Heinkel lowered the child off of his shoulders and onto the ground before transforming into his chimera form. Darius did the same and the two of them went in search for something to eat while Greed and Ed were left to setting up a campfire.

"Daddy Greed, look!" Cammy pointed as the sky began to darken. "A star!"

"First star of the night, be sure you make a wish," Greed told her with a chuckle.

Cammy closed her eyes and began wishing very hard it looked like.

"Ya know, it's kind of creepy how well you seem to do with kids," Ed told him.

"What? I've always been good with kids," Greed said rubbing Cammy's head. "I just prefer not to deal with them if I can." He saw the girl's head start to droop at this and she looked like she was almost about to cry. He quickly pulled her into a hug and stroked her head. "But Cammy here is an exception."

Ed was still confused by this but decided it wasn't really wroth delving much farther into.

"So, what'd you wish for, kiddo?" Greed asked the small girl.

"I wished that we'll see Mommy Haku again really soon," Cammy told him smiling.

"Greed, if you don't mind me asking, just who exactly IS she talking about?" Ed asked. "I mean… did you seriously… well, make her with… someone else?"

"Ed, take a look at her, how old do you think she is?" Greed asked in annoyance.

"About 6...I think," Ed muttered.

"Exactly," Greed told him. "How could I make her and have her grow this old in less than a year? Besides, I'm a homunculus, I can't reproduce."

"Daddy Greed, what does Uncle Ed mean?" Cammy asked curiously.

"I'll tell you when you're older, kiddo," Greed promised her. "That's not something you need to know right now."

"Okay," Ed said slowly as he started a fire with the wood he had gathered. "So who is Haku? One of the other chimeras that lived with you?"

"Nah, she was human," Greed said as he sat down in front of the fire with Cammy in his lap. "A very interesting human at that."

"How so?" Ed asked also taking a seat.

"That's none of your business," Greed replied shortly. "Suffice it to say she was not your average woman."

"Mommy Haku was really nice," Cammy said. "She always played with me and sang me to sleep."

"Somehow I can't picture you with someone like that, Greed," Ed muttered.

"Trust me, she wasn't all flowers and sunshine all the time," Greed assured him. "She was violent, fierce, and probably really passionate between the sheets. Couldn't say for sure though, we never got around to that part."

"I'd hate to know how far you did go," Ed shuddered. "Anyway, where's food? I'm starving."

"It's right here, keep your shirt on," Darius said dropping food in front of him. "You're so impatient."

Ed got to work on putting the meal over the fire and cooking it. He was no expert, and the meat did end up getting a little charred. It wasn't five star quality, but it was at least edible, and that was enough to satisfy the young chameleon girl.

"That was...great," she murmured before laying on Greed's lap. "I'm...full now." With that, she fell asleep; her chest rising and falling with her breathing.

"That's right, get some sleep," Greed told her, stroking her hair. "We've got a long way to travel tomorrow."

All of them, even Edward, had to admit the little tyke really was growing on them.

* * *

"Is the tea almost ready, Lt. Hawkeye?" Bradley asked from his desk.

"I just finished making it, sir," Hawkeye said carrying the tea tray to the Fuhrer's desk and pouring him a cup of the steaming liquid. "I also took care of filing the paperwork you've requested and just as a reminder you have a meeting at 2 o' clock."

"Good, good," Bradley chuckled. "I'm glad I have such a reliable assistant. You've actually surpassed all expectations I had of you."

"Thank you, sir," Hawkeye replied with a humble nod.

"I must say, this winter has certainly been one of my busiest. Tracking down that pair of Ishbalens. Not to mention probably losing one of my best."

"Whom do you mean, sir?" Hawkeye asked without missing a beat. "I didn't realize one of your best were lost."

"Why, our young friend, Kathleen Hughes of course," Bradley stated. "You forget, she was with us here at Central before she was sent to Eastern. An exemplary soldier, if not a little eccentric as well as a little too proactive. However, the Ice Cold Alchemist has been missing for a while now after an accident up north, and is now presumed dead," Bradley stated sipping from his tea cup. "Lt. Hawkeye, you were once close with her. What do you make of this?"

"Would my opinion really make that much of a difference, sir?" Hawkeye asked calmly.

"I'm interested in your outlook of the situation," Bradley told her.

"Anything is possible, sir," she replied. "She very well could have met her end, but that would just mean another casualty in the line of duty."

"You're taking the possible loss of your alley very well," Bradley commented.

"There is no point in worrying over something that has happened so far away when there are more immediate issues to be dealt with," Hawkeye answered easily.

Bradley laughed. "Spoken like a true soldier. Very well, that will be all, Lt. Hawkeye."

Hawkeye respectfully saluted and exited the room. No sooner had she gone than the Fuhrer's smile sink into a deeply thoughtful expression. "And what are YOUR views on this matter, Crimson?" He asked as a doorway in his bookcase began to open.

"She was a bit harsh for someone who likes Ice Cold's company so much," Kimbley said with a shrug as he stepped into the room.

"Maybe, but I meant do you think you ended her life?" Bradley corrected.

"Oh, well in that case, like she said anything is possible," Kimbley answered easily. "I never miss a mark and anyone that gets in my way normally doesn't survive...but then again it's been proven that you can; as proof by the continuing existence of that Ishbalan, Scar."

"Not just that, Ice Cold herself has gotten out of more scrapes than I care to think about," Bradley said standing up and looking out his office window.

"Well, if she has managed to survive, I'd expect we'll see her sooner or later," Kimbley said with a smile.

"Indeed," said Bradley, his eyes becoming sinister. "If that day does come, then she will receive the ultimate punishment. Since you would be to blame, Crimson, I'll be having you do the job."

"I guess that's all dependent on what your punishment is," Kimbley told him. "If I think it's boring I won't do it."

"You'll just have to wait and see," Bradley stated. "After all, I dislike spoiling the surprise."

* * *

"Um, is all this really necessary?" Elly asked as she gritting her teeth while her hair was pulled and tightened several times. "I mean it is just a party we're going to."

"I know dear, but these things are special times and since you've never been to one, I want to make sure you get the full experience," Havoc's mother replied, finishing pinning up her hair.

"You really don't have to lend me this stuff though," Elly pointed out, feeling slightly overwhelmed.

"I'm not lending them," Havoc's mother answered. "I'm giving them. You need some sort of dress for these sorts of formal occasions and I doubt I'll ever be able to fit in that thing again."

"Well, thanks but I can't go out there at night," Elly protested. "I won't be able to see a thing in those sun glasses."

"That's why I had these specially made," the older woman replied turning Elly around. In her hand she held a small box with two very small clear items in the center. Both had a blotch of brown in a ring.

"What are they?" Elly asked astounded.

"Jean told me about a young friend who'd used something like this before to change the color of their eyes," she explained. "So I thought it would be perfect for you to use."

"No way, it's the stuff Kat use to change her eye color for that undercover mission," Elly thought, staring dumbfounded at the item.

"These are very difficult to come by now," Havoc's mother told her. "But you can probably bet that they'll catch on sooner or later. Not only would it give an alternative for glasses, but there are many people who'd like to change their eye color. Do you know how to put these on?"

"Well, I watched Kat put them in that one time," Elly said with a shrug. "It was a while ago but I think I remember how."

"Alright then, go ahead and put these in and then we'll do your make up," the mother told her.

"Okay," Elly nodded taking the items and placing each one carefully over her eyes. "Is this better?" she asked looking up at Havoc's mother with her now brown dark brown eyes.

"You can't tell they were red, but I liked your other color better," she answered with a small laugh. "Now, time to make you even more gorgeous for my Jean."

Meanwhile, Jean was in the living room with his father, already dressed and ready. He'd almost forgotten how long it took for females to get ready for events such as these. He wasn't complaining though. He was positive that it would be worth the wait.

"So, are you ready to see what your mother has cooked up?" Havoc's father asked in amusement. "She always gets too excited when given the chance to give someone a makeover. Even I think she's taking too long this time around."

"Yeah, well, if there's anything I don't mind waiting on, it's a woman," Havoc said with a grin.

His father clapped him on the back. "That's my boy."

Just then the door to the bedroom opened up and Havoc's mother walked out. "Sorry it took so long," she said happily. "But she's finally finished."

After saying this, Elly walked out in her long flowing dress with puffy sleeves, her hair was up in a tight bun with a few strands curving around her forehead. She smiled bashfully and showed off her brown eyes. "W-what do you think, Jean?"

Havoc's eyes widened and his jaw went slack as he took in the sight of her. It was very rare that he was allowed to see Elly out of her daily humble attire and in something like this. He couldn't even bring himself to move, not wanting to disturb the spell of just gazing at her. However, he realized he did need to say something. "You look… amazing," was all he could manage to utter.

"You think so?" Elly asked blushing heavily. "I think the makeup is a bit much."

"No, it's perfect," Havoc spluttered trying to get a hold of his mind. There was a short pause as he became unable to say a thing and simply stared.

"Well, you'd better get going if you want to have time for everything," his mother spoke up, bringing him back to reality.

"Right, shall we?" Havoc asked giving himself a mental shake and offering Elly his arm. She nervously took it and they bid his parents goodbye before heading outside towards the festival.

The festival was unlike anything Elly had ever seen before. People of all ages ran around the streets which were covered in booths filled with all sorts of foods and toys. The air was filled with joy and laughter which was contagious and soon dissolved her nervousness. Havoc saw her enthusiasm and took it as a good moment to take control. He easily led her around to all the places he knew she'd like best, his wheelchair cutting through the crowds. They spent hours trying out the different snacks and participating in the few games they had around. Several women they passed complimented Elly on her appearance which only made her blush, but not as badly as when she heard the men's compliments.

"I'm not all that pretty," she muttered after yet another comment. "I mean, I've always been pretty plain and...abnormal."

"Oh, trust me, you are anything but plain," Havoc spoke up quickly.

"I guess..." Elly mumbled embarrassedly. "But I'm sure it wouldn't have turned out half as good if I had tried to do this myself."

"So you need a little practice, so what," Havoc replied. "You're just not used to doing normal girl things...you or Kat."

"True enough."

"You know what; I've got the perfect thing to end the evening. I'll be right back," he said rolling off.

"Now where is he going?" Elly asked herself shaking her head. "He really is doing his best to make this a great experience for me though. He's such a sweet guy."

She found a place next to the nearest booth to wait for her date to return when four men, one of which was a little drunk, approached her. "Hey there miss, are you here all alone?" one asked.

"A beauty such as yourself shouldn't have to have fun on your own," another pointed out.

"Hey, come parte' wit' us," the drunken man offered swaying just a bit.

"No thanks, I have plans already, and my date only left to get us something special," she replied semi coldly so as not to give the men the wrong idea.

"Then he's severally missing out," what looked like the leader said taking her hand in his and bending down to kiss it.

Elly quickly removed it and glared at the men. "I already have a date, go bother someone else."

"You'd change your mind if you knew this guy here is thi-is close to getting promoted to a General in the military," the first man said holding his finger out only centimeters apart.

"That's nice, but frankly I don't care," Elly muttered in annoyance.

"We're all military men you know," the second man explained. "We can easily make life very difficult for you if you don't come with us."

"I seriously doubt they can do a thing to make my life any worse than it already is," she thought in light amusement.

"You are going to come with us," the leader ordered grabbing a hold of her wrist.

"Yesh, you' hav' mush fun wit' us," the drunken man spoke up.

Elly glared at them all and was about to force the man to release her arm when the thought occurred to her; most girls can't fight on par with the military. If she fought back in any way that would actually help her, she'd only be giving herself away. She wouldn't be able to come back and visit Havoc any longer. "What should I do?"

"Hey! Let her go," a welcoming voice ordered rolling back up to the group.

"Lieutenant Havoc?" the leader asked astounded. "I didn't know you were coming to this shindig."

"Well, I did, and this woman here is my date," Havoc explained glaring at all of them. "So if you don't have anything pressing to accomplish with my girlfriend, I suggest you get back to the festivities."

"Are you attempting to give me an order, ex-lieutenant Havoc?" the leader demanded coldly.

"No, I'm making a friendly suggestion, as the result of you continuing to harass her would be me permanently ending your career," Havoc replied with a smile that had a serious dark tone to it. The men simply glared at him before taking their drunken friend and walking off down the street. "You okay?" he asked once they were gone.

"Yeah, but I could have taken care of them myself," Elly grumbled.

"Haha, I know, but you would have blown your cover as well."

"True, so what was it you wanted to show me?"

He reached into the pouch sitting on his lap and pulled out a pearl necklace, only the stone were a shiny black instead of the gleaming white Elly was used to seeing them whenever the opportunity came. "Black pearls are harder to come by... but then again, so is a girl like you," he said as he held it up to show them to an astonished Elly. He patted his lap and she slowly sat down and waited and his slipping the necklace around her neck and clasped it in the back. "I hope that when you wear this it will remind you that there's someone who knows you're special."

Elly turned herself around so that she was facing Havoc. "Th-thanks, Jean," she said in awe. "I won't forget, I promise."

"Good," Havoc whispered as he reached up and stroked her cheek.

The two leaned towards each other, meeting half way. As their faces melded, both recounted their blessings, each contemplating how lucky they were to be in the other's arms. Elly inhaled Havoc's aroma as he did the same with her.

"Elly," Havoc said in a hushed voice, as his lips parted from hers, though not far. "We're still in public."

"Ah, right, we should get back," Elly gasped, her face turning red at the realization. Havoc laughed at this and started wheeling them both back home.

"If you want, we can continue where we left off back at my place," Havoc said with a small chuckle.

Elly rolled her eyes. "Don't get your hopes up too high."

* * *

For the past few weeks, rumors of the death of the infamous Ice Cold alchemist and her partner's death had been flying back and forth throughout Central and probably stretching across all four corners of the country. After all, the only female state alchemist, as well as a female Ishbalen who also used alchemy, working together as partners wasn't exactly an everyday occurrence. Most everyone had at least heard of them. Some of the stories told on how they met their demise ranged from the underplayed accident of getting caught in crossfire to absolutely ludicrous one such as taking out an entire town along with them.

Roy hadn't a doubt in his mind that General Armstrong was the instigator of these rumors. Honestly, he believed the idea brilliantly and had stated feeding a few ears himself. If the two were still alive… no, Roy wanted to believe they were out there somewhere. So the longer they stayed out of the military's radar, the better. If they were presumed dead, then there was no reason for anyone to be looking for them.

Unfortunately, the rumors had reached Gracia's ears. So of course, as soon as the whisperings started up, Roy made it a priority to visit Elicia and Gracia whenever he could find the time.

"Thank you so much for stopping by, Roy," Gracia told him as she settled down across the table from him with two cups of hot coffee, offering one to the Colonel. "I can't tell you how much it means to us both."

Elicia was sitting on the floor coloring. Unbeknownst to either of the females, Hughes was also present and was currently squealing over his baby girl. Roy wished he held such ignorance.

"It's no trouble, Gracia," Roy told her with a smile as he took the offered cup. "I'm never too busy to visit with two beautiful woman."

Gracia gave a soft giggle. "I can see you're the same as ever, always the charmer."

Roy suddenly felt a soft tugging on his pants and looked down to see a familiar ball of brown fur. "Mrow."

With a roll of his eyes Roy picked up the kitten, which had gotten bigger with the passing of weeks, and set her upon his lap where she immediately curled up and settled for a nap. "I see this one is still spoiled."

"Yes, Elicia does tend to spoil her. She adores that animal. Kat really knew what she was doing giving the kitten to Elicia," Gracia said. "They play with each other every day and she doesn't seem to get lonely anymore."

Roy absentmindedly stroked the feline, knowing exactly what Gracia meant. It was Koko that had made life at home seem less lonely when Kat had disappeared the first time. "And how have you been?" he asked her.

"I've been getting by," Gracia said, her voice becoming a little shaky. "I don't understand though… why hasn't there been any announcement of a funeral procession?"

"Usually when a soldier goes missing without trace under such circumstances, they are only presumed dead. If after a few months a body isn't located, then the announcement of death is finalized and they are given a send off shortly after using whatever keepsakes their friends and families wish to donate," Roy explained heavily.

"I see," Gracia said as a tear leaked from her eyes, but she immediately wiped it away. "Then I'll keep hoping. You know, when Maes first went to war while we were dating, I worried every day that I'd receive a phone call telling me he had died. But he eventually came back, and we were able to live a wonderful life together," Gracia narrated as she gripped tightly to her mug. "Kat has always been the younger sister I never had, but always wanted. Yet, she's so much stronger than I am. I feel as if she could never be able to look up to someone like me."

"Don't say that," Roy told her, placing a hand gently over one of hers. "Kat has a hard time expressing herself at times, but I carry no doubt that she loves you and Elicia both, and admires you because you chose her brother, and gave birth to his child. You're her family, the only family she has left. She may be strong in some respects, but there are some aspects of yours that are stronger than hers, and I think she knows that very well. No matter what all she may be, you're still her big sister." He withdrew his hand and sipped from his coffee. "But don't take my word for it. If and when she comes back, you can ask her yourself."

Gracia gave him a teary-eyed smile, moved by his words. "You really do know the right thing to say to cheer a silly woman up."

Roy returned the smile in full. "If it's not too much trouble, madam, I would love some of your delicious pie if you have any to offer."

"Of course," Gracia said, standing up from the table and went into the kitchen to grab some desert.

Roy felt yet another tug, this time on his jacket sleeve. He looked down to see Elicia holding a picture out to him. "All done!"

Roy took the picture and saw it was a scribbling of what he guessed was supposed to be two people. They were both wearing blue, one had short black hair, and the other had dark brown and wore glasses. After some scrutinizing, Roy realized what the picture was.

"Do you like?" Elicia asked him looking anxious.

Roy smiled down at the little girl and stroked her head. "It's beautiful."

"You can keep it," Elicia told him with a smile. "Be sure to show it to Aunty Kat."

"You have my word as an officer," Roy promised her.

* * *

CM: Nyaw! The cuteness! Seems like everyone is keeping busy and doing their own thing, especially Elly and Havoc. Hehe. Stay tuned for the next installment! Please let us know if we're still doing well, and if not what we can do to improve. We know we've been ultra busy so we're probably getting a little rusty.

For those of you who've been with us for a while, hope you all are still enjoying this story and continue enjoying it. :D Again, suggestions and constructive criticism are always welcome!

* * *

Later that evening...

As Roy entered the small bookstore, the soft tinkling of the bell alerted the inhabitants to his presence. Within seconds a frizzled haired girl was in front of him looking thoroughly pleased by his visit. "Colonel Mustang, it's good to see you again," the girl stated sounding absolutely chipper.

"The very same to you, Madeline," Roy stated taking one of her ink stained hands and kissing the back of it in a gentlemanly manner.

"Well, hello there," said a clement voice as a sandy haired male emerged from the maze of book shelves. "I do hope the biggest stud in Central has been keeping well?"

"As well as can be expected," Roy said with a laugh. "It's nice to see you both are keeping in good health."

"I take it you're here for the latest book in the series, yes?" Madeline inquired.

"If it's not too much trouble," Roy answered with a nod.

"Peter, would you…" Madeline began, but Peter was already off to retrieve the requested novel. He returned not a minute later with the book in hand.

"You'll absolutely love this one," Peter said with a glowing smile. "It's absolute delicious."

Roy thanked them both and paid for the book before leaving the shop. He returned home, ate his dinner, and flipped open the book. Much to his bemusement, a note was nestled dead center of the book. He took it and saw that it read: "_Volume 10, Page 44._" Roy stared at the note for a few minutes until it clicked in his mind. He went upstairs to his bedroom and opened his bottom dresser which held all of Kat's graphic novels that were part of the damnably addictive series he'd gotten sucked into. He rifled through them until he found the tenth volume and flipped it open to the designated page.

On the page was the picture of the main female leaving out a door, with a single thought bubble: _"I'll try my best to come back to you. Please wait for me until then."_

At first all Roy could do was stare at the words on the page. Then as the message sunk in, a wave of immense relief swept through him and he began to laugh. "Alright, Lieutenant," he said closing the book shut with a smile. "I'll hold you to that."

XXXXX

Miles and miles away, Kat was camping out beneath the stars, huddled close a campfire. She pulled out her alchemist watch and opened it, looking at the photo inside of her and the three men most important to her in her life. Two she had lost in this bloody war. The other was nestled smack dab within the demons' nest, far out of her reach. But not for forever. She gazed up at the night sky, a blanket of black riddled with shimmering diamonds far from anyone's reach; also, a waxing moon that would soon be full. Her only companions on this long journey.

Her whole life, Kat had always been surrounded by people. Now she was alone, without the joy of another human presence to keep her company. Before, when she had blocked off her heart from the rest of the world, this might not have affected her at all. However, Kat had come to appreciate the company of others, especially those of a friend. Kat looked forward to the day when her journey would meet its end, and she would be reunited with the man she loved once more. To see his face, his beautiful charcoal eyes, his smile which could charm the devil. She would also be able to see her sister and niece, consort with her fellow coworkers, and pal around with her companions once more.

Just thinking about it made her heart ache, so she tried not to let her thoughts linger there too much. After all, she had a job still ahead of her. She needed to stay strong. "I can't give up," Kat thought as the faces of her friends and family flashed before her eyes. "I refuse to give up. I'll keep fighting, as long as I have something worth fighting for. Watch me, brother. I'll make you proud, I promise."


	73. No Need for Introductions

**Chapter Three: No Need for Introductions **

As Kat stood before the foreboding hole in the wall deep within the maze of the city alleys, she didn't miss the dark smatterings that stained the pavement and around the entry. She had expected it to be guarded, but had found it instead all but abandoned. She had deliberated coming here, wondering if there was any point, if any good could come out of it. None of that mattered in the end. Her heart had been set to come. Wrapping her coat tightly around herself, collar turned up to hide her face, she stepped down into the darkness. She grappled around until she found the lights which miraculously still worked. The bar room was a mess. Broken chair and tables, splintered wood, and shattered glass were scattered all across the blood stained carpet. There were no bodies, but the place still smelled heavily of death.

Kat took a steadying breath as she traveled across the room, stepping over and around the disaster before traveling down lower. Again, as she traveled through the lower tunnels, her footsteps the only sound to be heard, she saw no bodies, but instead the ghastly amounts of blood that signified where people had be shot, injured, or possibly bled to death. The soldiers hadn't been satisfied with just killing the inhabitants however, Kat saw as she went through the rooms. Every room had been sacked, plundered, and destroyed. Clothes, furniture, everything had been demolished. Nothing had been spared. At last, Kat went to the heart of the nest, where the leader had resided. That room also had been ruined, along with nearly everything in it. The bed still stood, but the mattress and wooden frame had been riddled with holes.

Kat went to the bed and sat upon it, her heart heavy. She couldn't even bring herself to cry. The pain she felt was beyond tears. So many people… gone, and she had been acquainted with every one of them. Who knew what had been done with the bodies; probably disposed of, never to be seen again, never to be given a proper burial. They hadn't been the most morally driven group, but they deserved so much better. She sat there for a long time and allowed her mind to flow back in time to her stay here, at was once the Devil's Nest, filled with life and people who didn't fit in or belong to the outside world. She remembered the time she spent with those people, the things she learned from them, the conversations, the fun…. And then the one who had brought her there in the first place and made it all possible.

Had anyone survived? Kat might never know. All she could do was hope.

* * *

"We're finally here," Edward said out loud to the band of misfits as the dark silhouette of lone house on the outskirts of a country side town came into view. The lights in the windows were out, but that wasn't surprising considering the late hour. Ed had wanted to arrive in the middle of the night so as to avoid any unnecessary attention.

"About time," Greed muttered, hauling a snoozing Cammy on his back. "You sure this place will make good for a hideout? I know this is a backwater town but don't you think they'll come looking for you here?"

"No way," Ed replied. "They wouldn't come looking for us here...they have more important things to be dealing with. Plus, I doubt they'd believe I'd ever come back."

"You really don't know much about my siblings do you?" Greed asked calmly.

"If you got any better ideas on where we can get good beds and warm meals without being tracked down feel free to shout them out," Ed challenged.

Greed did not reply but instead gave Ed a disapproving glower which the golden eyed boy pointedly ignored.

"Well, if worse comes to worse, we'll just have to relocate," said Darius.

"Right, after traveling for so long I just want to rest my feet for a while," Heinkel added.

They made their way to the porch and Ed knocked. A few seconds later, a loud barking came from the other side of the door followed by the voice of an old woman.

"Who in their right minds would visit at this ungodly hour? I swear, some people have no respect for…" The door open and their stood Pinako clad in her night wear. Her ranted stopped when she saw who it was standing on her door step.

"Hey, granny," Ed said with a sheepish grin. "Long time no see."

"Hm, it seems you're finally starting to grow… though not by much. Still short like a stump in a forest."

"Like you're one to talk you bite-sized hag," Ed shouted.

"I can see your manners haven't improve either you little pipsqueak!" Pinako returned.

The two went back and forth and the three other men sweat dropped, not really knowing what to make of the scene. The noise of course was enough to wake the chameleon girl atop Greed's shoulders. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Mmm… are we there yet?"

"Now look what you did, shorty," Greed grumbled taking the girl off his shoulders. "Yeah, we're here."

"Edward, who are these people?" Pinako asked looking over the group of men and the young child.

Ed rubbed the back of his head, wondering where to begin. "It's a long story. Let's just say they're friends of mine."

"Well, hello there," Pinako said with a warm smile directed at the small child. Cammy, clinging fast to Greed's leg, looked nervous and suddenly disappeared. "My gracious!" the old woman exclaimed.

"Sorry about that. She's a little shy, this one," Greed said with a chuckle, rubbing what appeared to be the air next to his waist. Seconds later, Cammy reappeared looking a little calmer with Greed's hand atop her head.

"My, you certainly have a peculiar taste in friends, Edward," Pinako said to the blonde teen.

"Yeah, listen," Ed said getting to the point. "I hate to ask this but, we need a place to hide out for a while. Plus I was hoping Winrey could tune up my automail for me while we're here."

"I'm afraid Winrey isn't here," Pinako said adjusting her glasses to look at him.

"That would explain why my head hasn't been taken off with a wrench by now," Ed said out loud. He wasn't terribly worried. He was sure Miles and the others up north were taking good care of her. "Well, regardless, we need a place to stay. I promise we won't be a burden and the second there's trouble we'll be out of here."

"Who do you think I am, Beansprout?" Pinako exclaimed. "Do you honestly think I need to have a midget like you protecting me by taking off?"

"Who are you calling a bean so small peas laugh at him?" Ed shouted.

"I love having company you know that," Pinako interrupted. "Come inside all of you and I'll get some soup cooking." As they followed her inside, the dog started barking at them, especially at Greed whom he did not seem to like at all. "Den, behave yourself!" Pinako told the canine.

"Don't bother, I get the same reaction from almost every animal I come across," Greed told her. "Comes with the territory."

The chimeras were glancing around the place, taking it in. Both agreed that it seemed like a nice, cozy little place to stay.

"I should have enough blankets for all of you," the old woman said rummaging through the cupboards. "The four of you can share two rooms. The little one can sleep in Winrey's bed. I doubt she'll mind."

"Why can't I sleep with Daddy Greed?" Cammy asked, still lingering close to the homunculus, refusing to stray too far from him.

"Oh, pardon, I didn't realize she was yours," Pinako said looking from the girl to Greed, as if trying to find a trace of resemblance.

"We're not related," Greed explained. "It's more a term of endearment. Besides, kiddo, you don't want to share a room with me and the hot-headed brat. He might eat you in your sleep."

"Quit making me out to be the bad guy here," Ed told him viciously, only solidifying Cammy's belief in the sin's words.

"Trust me, you'll be a lot happier in a nice big bed of your own," Greed continued, taking his turn to ignore the other teen.

"By the way, I don't believe I caught any of your names," Pinako noted. "Edward failed to introduce any of you. He really does lack manners of any kind."

"Would you people quit talking like I'm not here?" Ed said through gritted teeth.

"You don't matter too much kid," Greed replied in amusement. "I'm Greed, the boss of this little party, and this kid is Cammy." The two chimeras also formally introduced themselves.

"A pleasure to meet all of you. The soup will take a little time to cook, so if you could get yourselves settled into your rooms, I'll have it ready by the time you're finished," Pinako told them all.

"Sure you don't need any help?" Greed offered.

"Thank you, but you've done enough keeping this one out of trouble. Ed, you could learn a thing or two from this young man," Pinako said scolding. "Go ahead and show the guests where all they'll be sleeping."

Ed did as he was told and once they were out of ear shot, he hissed at Greed, "You're such a suck up."

"I think it's a good idea to keep the person letting us fugitives stay in her home happy and pleasant," Greed replied. "I'd rather not tick off my host. She may decide to place something undesirable in my food."

"Daddy Greed, that lady is...nice, right?" Cammy murmured.

"Nicer than this runt, that's for sure," Greed told her.

"Whatever, here are the rooms," Ed told them showing them a couple of doors in the hallway. "Winrey's room is upstairs."

"How long we were planning on staying here?" Heinkel inquired.

"Well, I was hoping Winrey would be back by now," Ed murmured. He supposed that was a bit much to ask for considering everything. One false slip up and he'd be back to square one, and the others wouldn't even have a future to dread or look forward to. He hoped Al was doing alright too.

"We'll stay here for a while and wait for your mechanic to come," Greed decided. "But if she doesn't show we'll just have to make do."

"Either way, at least we have some place to lay low for a bit," Darius said optimistically. He and Heinkel headed to one of the rooms Ed pointed out leaving the two teens and the small girl.

"Well, it's not exactly my kind of place," said Greed with a light sigh. "But I suppose it'll do for now."

"I like it here," Cammy said shyly. "It's warm...like Mommy Haku."

Greed laughed heartily at this. "Warm… now that's a funny way to describe."

Ed honestly didn't get the joke but decided not to ask. They were going to have to suffer each other's company a little while longer, so he might as well get used to it. Though he had to admit, he certainly preferred this over any kind of company Central had left to offer.

* * *

Fuery approached the small diner feeling a little nervous. Earlier that day, he had received a letter of invitation to dinner, from whom he hadn't the faintest. He'd never been asked out before, but he thought it best to at least dress up and buy a small bouquet of flowers. After having gotten back from the carnage of the southern border was he'd been thrust into, something like this was an almost welcomed reprieve. Fingering the necktie around his neck that felt like it was strangling him, he stepped through the entrance door and approached the caterer.

"Um, I'm supposed to be meeting someone here?" Fuery asked, because he had no idea who the person was or what they even looked like.

The female, however pointed to the back corner of the room where a person sat looking at the menu. Fuery thanked the lady and strode over to the table. "E-excuse me," Fuery began as he approached.

A female with silver white hair glance up from the menu and she smiled. "For me?" she asked looking at the flowers in his hand. "You shouldn't have."

Fuery's lower jaw nearly dislocated itself from his face, it dropped so low. He knew that voice and those pair of striking blue eyes anywhere. "You… you're…"

"Relax, Fuery," Kat said with a laugh, taking the flowers and motioning for him to sit. "I'd rather not draw too much attention."

Fuery quickly sat down, trying to calm himself from this sudden, yet amazingly pleasant surprise. "Thank goodness," he sighed with relief. "When I had heard the rumors, I just couldn't believe it. But still, I was worried."

Kat smiled, feeling happy that Fuery had cared enough to concern himself with her well-being. "I'm glad to see you safe and sound as well. I heard there was a battle going on in Fotset with Aerugo."

"Yeah, I was planted right in the front of the shell fire. It was rather sudden actually," Fuery said with a disparaging look. "There were several times I thought I was going to die, but then I kept imagining the faces of my friends and I knew I couldn't allow it to end there."

"Just keep up that attitude and you'll be fine," Kat told him with a soft laugh. A waitress came over to take her order but Kat shooed her away by saying they needed a few more minutes. Once she was gone, her attention went back to the sergeant. "Other than that, has anything interesting been going on?"

"W-well," Fuery stuttered, and he suddenly turned a little pink. "You remember that doctor you and Elly brought for Lt. Havoc?" Kat nodded saying that she did indeed remember the good Doctor Terry. "Well, she's been sending me letters all the time."

"Oh?" Kat said, her smile taking a playful turn. "Do I detect the blossoming of romance?"

This made Fuery turn even redder. "Well, I mean she just writes and tells me how she's doing and asks me how I am and threatens that I better come back alive or else," he rambled.

"Hm, sounds like she definitely holds an interest," Kat deduced. "How do you feel about her?"

"Me?" Fuery asked unsure. "Well, I can't really say but… she does seem nice. Scary… but nice. I don't think I'd mind getting to know her better if things ever settle down and I get out of this place."

"That's wonderful, Fuery," Kat told him earnestly. "I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks," Fuery said with an embarrassed smile. "You probably already knew this but… I kind of had a crush on you a while back. I already knew I had no chance but…"

"That's not true at all," Kat told him honestly. "You're a wonderful man, Fuery, more than worthy of any girl you set your eyes on. I'm just a very difficult person to be with, so I can promise you, you're more well off this way."

"That's alright," Fuery assured her. "You and the colonel make a better match anyways." It was Kat's turn to blush a little. It seemed that all the guys really did know about it. "So, how long are you planning to stay?"

"I'm actually leaving tonight," Kat told him. "I've done what I've come here to do, and that's plant a few seeds of doubt, and also make sure one of my comrades was alive and well."

"Oh… where will you go next?" Fuery inquired. "Back to Central?"

"At the moment, that would be too risky," Kat told him. "I'll wait until the time is right for that."

"We'll see each other again soon, I hope," Fuery said with a hopeful smile. "Then we'll all be back together again. You, the Colonel, Hawkeye, Falman, Breda, Havoc, Elly, me…. And Terry too."

Kat nodded before leaning across the table and giving him a light kiss on the cheek making him turn scarlet. "Thank you for the flowers," she said before standing up and leaving the diner, bracing for another night of trekking. She still had a few more stops to make before her country round trip was finished.

* * *

When Elly arrived in Lior, she was amazed at the amount of progress that had happened within the weeks of her absence. Many of the buildings were almost finished being rebuilt, and the streets were much cleaner. She wandered the town, searching for anyone she recognized amongst the smiling and laughing faces. At last, she spotted someone who stood out like an elephant in a farmer's market. Really, if you looked, you might scarcely see the difference. Alphonse was helping rebuild someone's food cart that had lost a wheel. Elly approached from behind just as he'd finished up.

"Al, long time no see," Elly spoke up.

Al exclaimed and whirled around and nearly dealing a blow to her face with his arm. "Um, sorry, do I know you?"

"Come on, Al," Elly said, lowering her sunglasses a little. "It's me."

"Oh, hey! How've you been?" Alphonse asked enthusiastically.

Elly shrugged, sliding the sunglasses back up. "Not bad. Yourself?"

"Things have been going really well. Everyone's working together so we're getting a lot done," Al told her as they walked. He lowered his voice and said, "Dr. Marcoh and Scar left somewhere a few days ago."

"Already?" Elly groaned. She had wanted to go with them.

Al nodded. "Yeah, and you missed Kat. She was here several weeks ago for a little while. Then she left."

"No kidding?" Elly said, surprised. She felt a little bad. She'd been so wrapped up in hanging around eastern with Havoc, her mind had little room for anything else. She'd almost even forgotten the promised day was drawing ever closer, and what was she doing to prepare for it? "Well, that's a shame. Any other news?"

"Well, my dad's here," Al told her. "Would you like to meet him?"

"Your dad? Sure," Elly said sounding first surprised, then delighted. She was curious to see just who did the two Elrics spring from.

"Alright, he should be at Rose's, I think," Al said and lead the way.

They traveled through town, and Al told her about how the two chimeras, Jerso and Zampano, and Yoki were all pulling their weight too, and that Mei had left for Xing. When Elly asked about Ed, Alphonse told her he hadn't seen his brother since they separated in the mining town up north. Elly could sympathize. She and Kat were experiencing the same thing. Except the difference being, they'd been separated before. As far as Elly knew, the two brothers had always been joined at the hip. Elly asked Alphonse about Kat and he told her that when he saw her, she was well. Elly's time with Havoc was nothing short of wonderful, so Elly found herself having a difficult time missing the other female alchemist. Though… now that she thought about it…

"There he is. Dad!" Alphonse ran up to the place where a man with blonde hair and glasses was relaxing with a cup of something steaming.

When Elly got a look at the man's face her mouth fell open and she pointed. Her mouth opened and closed like a goldfish as she made spluttering noises that failed to pass off as any form of coherent speech.

Hoenheim smiled amiably up at her. "Well, hello there. You're looking well."

At last, Elly was able to for words, or more specifically, a word. "You!"

Al glanced between the two. "Um… Elly, this is my dad… dad, this is…"

"We've met," Hoenheim told his son. "But my, you've certainly gone for a new look," he noted to Elly.

"What are you doing here?" Ellly asked him, astounded. She had believed after parting ways with him, that she'd never see him again. "And wait… you're HIS dad?"

"You can't see the resemblance?" Hoenheim asked, though what really grinded Elly's gears was that he looked honestly surprised that she HAD failed to see it.

"Oh I'm sorry, yes you're right, he's just riddled with your good looks and charm," Elly spat sarcastically.

"How's your arm?" Hoenheim asked suddenly.

"My what? Oh, that," Elly said and unconsciously rubbed her left shoulder. "It's much better… thanks."

"So, what brings you to Lior?" Hoenheim asked conversationally as she and Al sat down.

"Just here to help out, see how everyone is doing," Elly replied with a shrug.

"I'm glad to here you say that," Hoenheim said smiling. "It just so happens we could use another heavy lifter. No alchemy necessary, just good ol fashion heavy lifting. You can put that arm of yours to practice."

Elly groaned. "Great..." Well, it would give her something to do, she guessed.

* * *

The night was still, the moon which normally lit up the countryside with new and thus all was cast into deep shadow with only the stars to offer some source of luminosity. Even so, human eyes adapted to darkness could see quite a bit from a good vantage point.

Edward sat up in the room of his childhood friend's bedroom, eyes peering out the window into the night. This had become routine for him. He wanted to take no chance of someone possibly sneaking up to the house with malevolent intentions. Even though there had been no events of disquiet thus far, he wanted to keep on his guard, just in case. He never actually expected to catch suspicious movement through blanket of nighttime.

To ensure he wasn't just seeing things, he opened the balcony window silent as a wraith and crept out to peer over the balcony's edge. Sure enough, a ways off the dirt road, wandering towards the house was an unidentifiable figure. It was moving surreptitiously, but with purpose. Edward already had reason to be suspicious, since no one in their right mind would come here at this hour unless it was an emergency, and in that case they would travel the road and with more haste.

As the person drew closer, Edward couldn't judge who or what they were thanks to an obscuring coat they wore. He decided it would be best to strike first and ask questions later. When the person was only a few yards away from the front porch, Edward leapt from the balcony, landing nimbly on the grass below and charged at the trespasser.

The stranger had heard him and immediately reacted, retreating several steps back and avoiding his assault. Ed was not deterred by this and rushed forward for a second try. He tried a leg sweep in order to knock the person to the ground, but the stranger leapt right over his leg. So next he propelled himself from the ground, fist drawn back, and aimed for the person's gut with the intention of winding them.

He wasn't sure how, but as his fist was heading towards it's mark, the stranger used one hand to redirect his arm and used the other to knock Ed off balance with his own momentum. Next thing he knew, he was down on the ground in an arm lock. Ed cursed himself for making light of the stranger and was preparing himself for round two when the stranger finally spoke.

"Come on, Ed. I know it's been a while but is that any way to greet a friend?"

Edward stared at the stranger completely taken aback by the sudden comment and familiarity of the voice. "Kat? What are you doing out here? How the heck did you get all the way out here?"

"I used the best equipment my maker could give me, my legs," Kat said releasing the younger alchemist. "It's good to see you're doing well."

"Yeah, you too." He noticed the different hair color but decided not to address it. "So have you been wandering by yourself this whole time?" he asked amazed.

Kat shrugged. "More or less. I've been wandering the country spreading rumors amongst the ranks and gaining support for the battle to come. I came here hoping to seek a bit of homely refuge. Honestly I didn't expect to see you here. I thought you were a creeper or something. But there's no mistaking that arm of yours." Light flooded out onto the lawn as the front door banged opened and she heard a gun cocked and looked over to see three more people had appeared.

"Guys, it's okay," Ed quickly assured them. "Kat's someone we can trust."

"Oh, it's you men," Kat said seeing the two chimeras. She looked at the third person again and saw it was none other than the Greed infested Xingese prince. "Oh, a homunculus as well?" This was a rather pleasant surprise.

"Yeah, he's kind of a pain, but I'm sort of working under him now," Ed explained. "We're resting here and waiting to see if I can't get my arm fixed. By the way, this guy is…"

Greed completely disregarded everything that was being said, and before Ed could finish his exceedingly unnecessary introduction, the homunculus had walked up to Kat, getting offensively close, an act that caused her to look puzzled. "Did you miss me, baby?" he asked with a wide grin. Then he grabbed her and kissed her full on the mouth.

Ed actually screamed in shock and horror while the chimeras were sweat-dropping wondering what they missed. A few seconds past and once the female alchemist got over her shock she drew her fist back and slugged him sending him stumbling back several steps.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Kat growled, wiping her mouth on her sleeve. "You ass."

"Nice to see you haven't lost your touch," Greed laughed in amusement, as he rubbed the already healing cheek. He had to admit, he had almost missed it. "Come on, it was just a friendly greeting from an old friend."

In his head he could hear Ling shouting as well. "What the heck were you doing?" he demanded. "I'm only 15! I had never been kissed until just now. You gave my first kiss away to some girl I barely even know!"

"Well, now you can thank me," Greed thought back.

"No I will NOT!" was Ling's fierce and indignant reply.

Greed decided to ignore the rest of the bratty prince's ramblings. "That was our deal, wasn't it?" He asked Kat smirking. "You ask me something, or I beat you at a game, and I get to collect?" That wasn't really why he had done it, but it was certainly enough to let the girl know just exactly who he was.

As he anticipated, the anger faded from her face as Kat's eyes widened in revelation. "Greed? But… I thought you…"

"Stuff happened and I got my old memories back," Greed explained with a mild shrug.

"What's going on here?" Ed demanded cutting into the conversation. "How do you two even know each other? And where do you get off using Ling's body for something like that? Kat, aren't you supposed to be with the Colonel?"

Kat rubbed her head in exasperation. For a few brief moments she had felt an elation upon discovering that, somehow, this Greed had recovered his memories. However the bad timing was enough to snuff out the light hearted feeling almost as quickly as it came. She really did not want to have to explain to Edward or anyone else what had transpired between her and the avaricious homunculus.

"Do you have any idea what's going on?" Darius asked Heinkel.

"Hell no," the other chimera replied. "I'm just watching for entertainment purposes."

"Oh that's easy, she was staying with me for awhile," he explained easily. "We were an item then but..."

"Daddy Greed, who's out there?" Cammy asked appearing at Greed's leg. "Is...is that Mommy Haku?"

'Wait... you mean that Kat... all this time she was... Mommy Haku?' now Ed's mind was really reeling. "What the heck happened before Al and I arrived?" he wondered to himself.

"It's a long story, Edward," Kat sighed, relieved to see the child was safe but at the same moment wishing for better timing. "A very, very long story."

"Well, long story short, we got together and this kid eventually came along," Greed summed up.

This remarked earned a hard tug on his ponytail from Kat. "Don't make it sound like something it's not!"

Cammy giggled. "Mommy Haku!" she cheered in recognition and hugged Kat's leg tightly.

Before anymore chaos or misunderstanding could arise, another voice broke in. "What in the world are you idiots doing out there?" Pinako exclaimed from her front porch with Den at her side. "It's the middle of the night. I thought you came here to hide yourselves not draw in the attention of the entire country."

"Sorry, Aunt Pinako," Ed called back. "We're coming back inside now." With that he led the way into the house trying to erase the images about Kat and Greed that kept creeping into his mind.

Kat and Cammy followed him with Greed behind them and the Chimeras bringing up the rear. As they entered, the lion chimera looked around carefully before closing the door.

"Well, it would seem we have another guest," Pinako said looking at Kat once they were all inside.

"Yes, ma'am. I don't know if you remember me or not but…" Kat began.

"Of course I do. I've also heard plenty of stories about you from the boys," Pinako said before smiling in a welcoming manner. "Anyone who takes care of this family is also regarded as family. If you need a place to stay consider yourself already at home."

"Thank you. I am in your debt," Kat said with a respectful bow of her head.

"Don't thank me, just make sure to eat as much of my stew as you can," Pinako replied turning around. "Goodness, I can't remember the last time I fed this many people. I've got my work cut out for me."

* * *

CM: Happy New Years everyone! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :D Please review!

* * *

In the world of the after life...

"Where am I?" Bido wondered as he wondered around a place he was pretty sure wasn't Central.

"Bido!"

Upon hearing his name being called, he turned and saw his other chimera friends. "Guys, is that really you?"

"And just when we thought at least one of us made it out alive," Dorchette stated with a shake of his head.

"So how did you end up here?" Martel asked him.

"I… I'm not sure," Bido stated, rubbing his head. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We're dead," Roa told him blankly.

"AUGH!" Bido screamed, scrambling away from them. "G-g-ghosts! If you're dead you must be ghosts!"

"Bido," Dorchette barked. "If you're here, that means you're dead too!"

"I'm dead?" Bido asked. "Then that means… Augh! I'm a ghost too!"

"He just needs time to get over the shock," said Roa.

"Well, at least we won't have to worry about him wetting himself," Martel commented.

"Oh, has someone else come see pictures of my adorable Elicia?" A terrifyingly familiar voice called.

"Go, Bido!" Dorchette told him. "Get out while you still can!"


	74. The Truth Hurts

**Chapter Four: The Truth Hurts**

Kat looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was at last back to its natural dark brown color; it had grown longer in the past few months and had reached past her shoulders. Even she had to admit, brunette looked much better on her than white…. At the same time, she liked it. It was the same color as snow, a form of her element. Her eyes strayed from the mirror to the coat resting on a dresser close by. She took hold of it, lifting it up to her face and inhaled deeply. Even after all this time, a little of the Colonel's scent still clung to it. She wondered if he was still waiting for her, or if he was perhaps, in the company of one of his many female companions.

"Finally showing your true colors again?" Kat turned around to see Greed leaning against the door frame, watching her in amusement.

Kat looked away and began folding up the coat before asking, "Did you need something?"

"I was just making sure you were alright," Greed told her. "You seemed to have a hard time traveling all on your own."

"It wasn't that big a deal," Kat mumbled setting the coat aside. "Just mildly inconvenient. I couldn't freely stay anywhere I wanted when I'm supposed to be dead."

"Right, I'm sure you weren't lonely at all," Greed said with a knowing smirk.

Kat could feel her cheeks burn but she ignored the jab. "So… it's really you then? The Greed I met in Dublith?" she asked, switching topics.

"Yep, the one and only," Greed replied, holding his arms out wide. "Come give your past savior a hug."

This action caused Kat to see the him she had known before, what he used to look like, when he'd offered her his embrace many times before. Kat closed her eyes and, hating herself with each step, she crossed the room and clasped him tightly in what would have been a bruising hug had it not been for his bodily makeup. She felt Greed rest an arm around her, stroking her head lightly. "Did anyone else survive?" she asked softly after a few moments.

"Only one," he told her slowly. Just then, she felt an excited tug on her clothing. Looking down, she spotted the small smiling face with red eyes and white hair.

"Mommy Haku! I missed you." Cammy stared at her for a few moments before saying, "Why is your hair all dark?"

"Well, you see," Kat said detaching herself from the homunculus. "This is the hair color I was born with."

"Oh…. Okay," Cammy said easily accepting it. "Granny says that breakfast is ready."

"Alright, you go on ahead. We'll be right down," Kat told her rubbing her head.

Cammy giggled and gave her one last hug, then giving another to Greed before scampering out of the room. Kat sighed, wondering what she was going to do about the chameleon girl. She couldn't be 'Mommy Haku' forever.

"So I'm going to go out on a limb and guess that you didn't send her away just for some alone time," Greed guessed. "Although if that WERE the case, I'd be more than willing to appease your…"

"NO!" Kat stated cutting him off. "That's NOT why. I need to tell you something important."

"What's that?" he asked curiously. She seemed a little too serious, and that was never a good sign.

"I...I told someone," she started. "About everything."

"You went back on the deal?" Greed asked putting it into terms he understood better.

"Yes… I… broke my promise," she replied shamefaced. "I gave it all away a few months ago."

"Well, I'm not really that surprised," Greed stated blandly after a few moments. "That kind of knowledge is heavy duty baggage. What amazes me is that you didn't just share and tell the moment you got back."

"I apologize," she stated softly.

"Don't. In a way, this is good for me," Greed said. At Kat's confused expression he smiled. "It means that since you couldn't keep up your end of the deal, you belong to me again."

"I don't belong to you," Kat said, her face switching swiftly from remorseful to temperamental. "And I never did."

"The moment I picked you up off the ground and took you to my home you became my possession," Greed told her firmly. "After all, if it wasn't for me, you'd have died. Meaning I own your life. And let's not forget how close you came to giving me everything else. That aside, the deal was that you didn't tell anyone and I'd let you go," Greed reminded. "Since you did divulge the information...I no longer have to let you go. In other words, you are once again free game."

"Things are different now," Kat stated. "I'm with the Colonel."

"How's that going? I'll bet you guys haven't even done it, have you?" Greed guessed.

"Th-that's no business of yours," Kat exclaimed infuriated.

"Uh-huh," Greed nodded. "I thought so. You've made no progress at all...he probably hasn't made a single move on you...but how many has he made on other ladies?"

Kat wanted to hit him, but she refrained. Standing here now she felt stupid for ever grieving over this guy. "You're such a brat," she spat before storming past him out of the room.

He watched her leave with a small chuckle. "Geez, why can't she just be honest and say that she missed me?"

"Hey, Greed?" Ling's voice suddenly rang inside his head. "Why didn't you tell her about that other guy, Bido?"

"She's worrying about enough already," Greed answered. "There's no reason to add that to everything else."

XXXXXXXXXXX

After breakfast, for most of the day, Kat played with Cammy. The little girl was so delighted to see her again that it seemed as if her youthful energy would never wane. On occasion Edward and the other two chimeras would watch. During these times, Cammy would beg them to join in on the fun. Not wanting to break her little heart, they eventually agreed. Greed watched from an unseen vantage point, content with just observing. Occasionally the Xingese prince would try to speak with him, but Greed mostly ignored the brat. In all his life, or at least from what he could remember, Greed had never been afraid of anything. Now though, he was dealing with a sensation of disquiet. Kat was an inquisitive person, always seeking out the answers. Greed knew that at some point, she would ask him about how and when he got his memory back. Greed made it a policy not to lie, but the idea of telling her about that… unsettled him.

"Who'd have thought, you're actually soft," Ling said when he turned away from Kat's smiling face. "Anyone else and you wouldn't care about telling them. What makes her different in your eyes?"

"Shut it, brat," Greed thought back. "The reason why I'm not telling her is because nothing good will come of it and there's nothing benefitting me if I do."

"It's not benefiting you to keep it from her either," Ling told him. "You seem to hold her and that little girl a lot higher than you do anyone else."

"That's because… they're my possessions," Greed replied resolutely. "I'm called Greed for a reason. Once I have something, I keep it."

"But you let her go once before…" Ling stated after a while. Sharing the same body also allowed the two to share thoughts to an extent.

"If I can't own all of something, I'd rather not have any of it," Greed answered shortly.

"But then why…?" Ling started but Greed blocked him out.

The brat was becoming too damn nosy for Greed's taste, though the annoying prince made a valid point. What did make this girl different from the rest? She wasn't the prettiest female he'd ever seen, certainly not the most refined or graceful, definitely not the most well endowed. All he really knew for sure was that of all the females he'd been with in his previous life, she was the only one he could recall the most vividly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the end of the day, Kat had to carry Cammy up the stairs to the bedroom. The little girl had exhausted herself and passed out shortly after dinner. She gently tucked the child snugly into the bed sheets, making sure she would keep warm throughout the night. She heard a soft knock on the door and went to answer it. When she opened the door, she saw Lingreed standing there casually with his hands in his pockets.

Remembering the homunculus's words earlier that morning made Kat less than pleased to see him. "What do you want?"

"I told you before didn't I?" he said with a small smile despite her acerbic tone. "It's not good to go to bed angry. You'll just be in a bad mood tomorrow."

Kat was surprised that he remembered that much. The last she saw him, he didn't even know who she was. She released a sigh before stepping out of the room and quietly shutting the door before standing to face him. He wasn't nearly as tall as he used to be. In this other body, he was only an inch or so taller than her. His gaze, however, still held all its previous intensity. Even though it was a different body, it didn't change who he was, or what they had once shared…

"Feeling nostalgic?" he asked, snapping her back to the present.

Kat could tell from his smile that he could easily guess where her mind had gone. Her face once again burned. She hated the way he forced her to drop her guard so easily, allowing him access into parts she normally kept closed off from the rest of the world. "Just say whatever it is you came here to say," Kat muttered. "There's not much more of you I can stomach for today."

"Well, there's really not much that I want to say in particular," Greed replied, shrugging. "But you on the other hand seem to have a lot on your mind. If you want I can lend an ear and let you shed some of that baggage."

"And give you more opportunities to further humiliate me? No thank you," Kat told him curtly.

"Don't be like that," Greed said pulling one of the hands out f pockets and motioning with it. "Come join me for a drink on the porch. The old woman's got a pretty good stash and she said to help ourselves."

Kat sighed once more, knowing that he would just keep insisting until she agreed, so she followed him downstairs and in a few minutes both were sitting on the front porch with a drink in hand and a bottle sitting to the side for refills. The sun had just gone down, and the sky was a grayish purple as night began to descend and the air slowly cooled. The countryside view was a nice change to the paved streets and concrete buildings Kat had been often surrounded with and it smell of grass and livestock. She took a drink of what was in her cup and she tasted bitter rice wine that warmed her throat and her stomach.

"So, what's got you so bothered?" Greed asked curiously. "You're not this tense unless something really has you down."

Kat took a moment to sort her thoughts before answering. "Before I came here, I went back to the Devil's Nest," she spoke soberly. "When Alphonse had told me about what happened there, I just couldn't believe it, so I thought I'd go see with my own eyes."

"You really are reckless," Greed said giving her a stern sideways glance. "If anyone had found you there…."

"I know that," Kat cut in. "But I felt that it was something I had to do." She wondered how many times she was planning to use that feeble excuse.

"Gruesome sight...isn't it," Greed asked remorsefully. "The military really can be unforgiving when they want to be, huh?" He took a quick drink from his glass before continuing. "Don't start thinking you should have been there now, there was nothing you could have done. They would have killed you too without hesitation if they found you there."

Kat felt a twinge of discomfiture, for she had indeed been wondering if things might have been different had she remained there. How was it that this person knew her so well, sometimes better than she knew herself? "I never even got the chance to repay everyone," she said at length.

"You help take down this government, and that'll be payment enough," Greed told her. "They're all probably rooting for your victory."

Kat laughed a little at this as she got a mental picture from his prompt. "Then I better not let them down."

A smile tugged at Greed's own mouth as he heard her laugh. The victory was fleeting however, when she spoke again.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened after I left?" She asked turning to look at him. "What did they do to you? How did you end up like this?" He had only very briefly explained it to her when they last saw each other, and quite frankly, she wanted to know more. "How did you get your memories back?"

He expected this question to come up, but hoped that he'd have a good enough answer when it did. This was not the case though. "Well, I sort of ran into Cammy while touring the surface and her cute little face brought back a lot of those memories." It wasn't lying, but it was definitely stretching the truth, something only this woman could make him do. "As for how I got like this, they melted me down, and the next thing I knew I was sharing this kid's body. When I got my memories back I freaked out and attacked Wrath."

"Wow," Kat murmured, remembering that Wrath was the Fuhrer King Bradley. She paused before asking, "Did you kill him?"

"Sadly, no," Greed sighed sounding truly disappointed at this. "After that I knew there was no way I'd be able to go back so I skedaddled. Then I met up with the pint-sized alchemist and those two chimera guys and we've been laying low ever since."

"I see," Kat said. "Well, it's nice to have you back on our side. Oh wait, my mistake," she amended with a small smile. "You've never been on anyone's side other than your own, have you?"

"Exactly," Greed nodded. "But it just so happens that both of our desires coincide so I'm helping out...and I want another chance to pay my dear brother back."

Kat detected a powerful bitterness in his words, and she wondered just how much he was suffering from the supreme loss of everything he had clung to in his former life. It was times like these where Kat did enjoy talking to the homunculus. She felt like she could easily connect with him and tell him anything without fear of being judged. If only she could heal his wounds the way he had hers. If there was anyone she felt the most indebted to, it was this person sitting beside her.

Greed chuckled and she realized she'd been staring again. "You really missed me, didn't you?"

Kat looked away muttering, "That's a stupid question."

"I suppose it is," Greed chuckled. "Why wouldn't you miss me?" He smiled at her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "So, feeling better now?"

Kat felt a warmth spread through her that had nothing to do with the alcohol. "Yeah, I guess so," she admitted.

"Good, now you should probably get to bed, I'm sure Cammy is waiting for you to return."

"Right… good night," she said softly and began to get up. Then unexpected she felt his grip on her tighten the slightest as he leaned in closer to her. She felt his lips barely brush her ear and she involuntarily shivered.

"Have a pleasant sleep," he said, his low voice barely above a whisper. Then surprising her once more he released her and was back into his regular sitting position so quick Kat almost felt as if she imagined the whole thing. She got up from her seat feeling both hot and bothered walking quickly back into the house, resisting the temptation to rub the tingling cartilage.

Greed couldn't help but smile to himself. He thought back on when he had first met her in this new body. If that was the last time she had seen her Colonel, then she was probably suffering sexual frustrations of the worst kind. Plus, she was already initially attracted to him, otherwise she wouldn't have suffered such a reaction to such a simple tactic. Her body wanted to be touched, held, satisfied, and Greed was more than willing to do all the above. His musings were interrupted by an irritating voice in his head.

"You're going to have to tell her the truth sooner or later," Ling told him. "The longer you wait the angrier she's going to be."

"I already told you, brat, she doesn't need to know," Greed retorted.

"What'll you do if she finds out from Cammy?" Ling asked curiously. Greed cursed to himself; he hadn't thought of that. "She deserves to know, and she'll find out sooner or later," Ling continued. "Are you THAT scared that she'll hate you?"

"I'm not afraid of being hated," Greed retorted. "After all, I can have whatever I want. There are plenty of girls that are much more appealing."

"Yet you want _her_," Ling stated matter-of-factly. Ling himself was almost disturbed by the level of desire Greed was putting out towards this single female.

"Well, you know what they say, you always want what you can't have," Greed sighed knowing he can't exactly keep Ling from knowing.

"Well, whatever you do, just don't do anything else with my body," Ling told him, still upset that his first kiss was now lost.

Greed laughed. "Now that I can't promise."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day Kat was once again spent most of her time with Cammy. Kat had half a mind to introduce the chameleon girl ot her niece one day. The two would get along so famously, she was sure of it. Though Elicia would never win at a game of hide and seek as Cammy proved multiple times. In the late afternoon, Edward had pulled her aside asking that she spar with him.

"Normally I don't spar with anyone other than Al," he explained. "But I figured since you've trained under teacher, you should at least make a decent challenge."

"My, my, such bravado," Kat said with a smile that could chill a reptile's heart. "Alright, I accept."

They sparred for several hours, no alchemy involved. They would take a break now and then in between, and after a few minutes were back to throw kicks, punches, and on a couple of occasions, each other. At a couple points in time they even had n audience where Cammy was rooting for Kat and the other two chimeras were commenting on who was the more shameless person, the adult female fighting a teenager, or the young punk picking a fight with a lady. Greed especially found it rather distasteful. By the time the sun began to go down, both Ed and Kat sported a few bruises, compliments of their opponent.

"You've gotten stronger, Edward," Kat said when the two decided to call it quits.

"You're pretty amazing yourself," Ed said panting slightly as they relaxed against a large tree with a swing set tied to one of the thicker branches. "I almost thought I was fighting teacher for a second there."

"Hardly, but at least I won't have to worry about getting out of shape with you around." As Kat spoke, she pulled her glasses out of her jacket and placed them back on.

"Hey, Kat? I always wondered… do you even really need those?" Ed asked, pointing to her glasses. "I mean, I see you wear them most of the time, but then other times you don't."

"Hmm, I suppose the best way to explain it is, without a container, water runs freely and unchecked." Kat touched the corner of her spectacles, causing them to flash a little. "These serve as my container, Edward."

"O-kay," Ed said a little warily. "I don't quite get it but I'll take your word for it."

"Well, that aside, I actually do see better without them," Kat explained. "So much better that my eyes become strained, especially when I'm actively using them. My glasses help to relax my vision. Does that make more sense?"

"Wow, super vision, huh?" Ed asked. "I'll bet that comes in handy from time to time."

"Only when I get serious," Kat said. "But I think I'd exchange my vision and my talents, just to be able to see things like you do."

"What do you mean?" Ed asked confused.

"You're a one of a kind, Edward," Kat told him. "Everything you do is done with pure intention, a trait almost unheard of in the military."

"I don't know anything about pure intention," Ed stated. "I'm simply doing what I have to."

"Of course," Kat replied smiling.

"Hey, Kat?" Ed called for her attention once more. "I'm almost scared to ask but… what happened between you and Greed?"

"This is rather strange," Kat said. "I don't think you've ever asked me something so personal."

"I know, and I'm sorry," Ed said starting to blush. "But for some reason it's really been bothering. I just can't imagine you willingly hanging out with that guy."

Kat laughed softly. "I guess you could say that… for a while, I lost my way. It was right after Maes died. I just didn't know how to handle the loss, so I left the military for a while in order to seek out the truth."

"You… just left?" Ed asked in surprise.

"Pocket watch, uniform, and all," Kat said with a nod.

"How did you avoid a court martial?" Ed asked in amazement.

"Well, thankfully the Colonel had some mercy on me, and kept faith that I'd come back eventually."

"Huh… so I guess he's not such a hard ass after all…"

"Anyway, things happened, and I had a couple run in with the homunculi. The one name Lust cut me up pretty badly, and I barely escaped. I probably would have died on road like trash, had someone not come along at that precise moment. That person… was Greed."

"Huh… no kidding?" Ed said, unable to imagine the Greed he'd met in Dublith performing such a noble act.

"I tried to leave, more times than I could count, but he refused to let me go. And in my weakened condition, there was very little I could do to change that. But it wasn't just my body that was broken. My spirit had also been cracked. Greed, as well as the chimeras that lived there, they saved me from my own despair."

"Wow," Ed breathed after a few moments. "That's pretty heavy stuff. I never would have imagined that you…"

"Could be so weak?" Kat finished kindly.

"I wasn't going to say that," Ed said defensively. "It's just… you always seem so sure of yourself. Unshakable."

"At one point in time, perhaps I was," Kat said staring at her hands folded in her lap. "However, that's only because I had sealed away my heart. I learned however that no human being can live like that, and keep their humanity." She sighed. "The reason I cannot fault Kimbley too far, is because in some ways, I'm just like him."

"Don't say things like that!" Ed exclaimed making Kat look at him. "You're nothing like him! Nothing at all!"

Kat smiled and rubbed him on the head. "You're very sweet, and you give me far too much credit." She withdrew her hand before she caused anymore offense to his pride. "Thank you, Edward."

"Don't thank me, it's the truth," Ed muttered. "We can't choose our families but… if we could, you'd definitely be on my list."

Kat was greatly touched. She'd always thought of both Edward and Alphonse as surrogate younger sibling, but she never believed the feeling was anywhere close to being mutual.

"Just out of curiosity, what are you going to do about Cammy?" Ed asked suddenly. "I mean… she seems pretty attached to you… and she seems to have this notion that you and Greed are… together."

"I sincerely wish I had an answer," she replied softly. Kat had been thinking about what to do with the chameleon girl. It was a conversation she felt she would have to bring up with Greed at some point. Even though he was by no means an ideal fatherly figure, he was the closest thing to a guardian the child had. Plus, Kat herself wasn't sure if she was ready for children. She wondered how Roy would handle Cammy's existence. It was a dilemma she had not anticipated, but she wanted the best for Cammy. The trick was deciding what that was, especially considering not only her mutation, but her original ethnicity. "For the time being, I'd rather she stay here, at least until this fight is decided."

"You and the Colonel… could always adopt her," Ed suggested.

"Is that fair though… I wonder," Kat murmured.

"Huh?"

"Nothing," Kat said standing up and stretching. "I think I'm going to call it a day." She looked back down at him. "Thank you for talking with me. Feel free to do so more often."

Ed smiled up at her. "Yeah… sure thing."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Eastern seems to be getting pretty busy," Heinkel commented as he entered the Rockbell house. "I'm not entirely sure what's going on, but they seem to be preparing for something special."

"Well, as long as they don't start the fireworks prematurely we should be just fine," Greed said leaning against the wall next to the stairs.

Inside the room next to him, Cammy was playing with a few of Winrey's old dolls. Kat was sitting next to her moving some of them and laughing. The female alchemist was spacing out every now and then, as usual. He would swear that girl spent half her time in her own world. At one point she became so preoccupied she didn't realize that Cammy had completely vanished. She looked around, wondering where in the world she could have gone.

"Rawr!" Suddenly Kat was attacked from behind and dragged to the floor. Cammy reappeared on top of her, making growling noises that were likely supposed to be predatory. "I got you!" Cammy said triumphantly.

"Is that so?" Kat asked in amusement before reaching up and tickling the girl. Cammy doubled over almost instantly and rolled off Kat in a fit of giggles. But Kat merely sat up and continued to assault Cammy's tickle spots with her fingers while repeatedly asking, "Who has who?"

"S-sto-op!" she screamed with delight. "Th-that's cheating!"

"Oh, is it? Well when have I ever played by the rules?" Kat asked as she continued the tickling.

"Can't they do that outside?" Heinkel asked shaking his head and holding his hears. His lion hearing was making his ears hurt thanks to Cammy's loud shrieks.

"Oh, lighten up," Greed said with a shrug. "What are the chances she'll ever be able to play like this again?"

"Kinda makes me a little homesick, you know?" Darius stated from his seat. "I got a little one of my own back home."

"When I left, my wife was expecting," Heinkel shared. "But I wouldn't feel right going back with this body. Better the kid had no dad than a monster for one."

"Yeah, you can say that again," Darius said shaking his head. "I don't think I'll go back, even after this whole thing is over."

"What about you, Greed?" Ed suddenly asked, having just come down the stairs. His hair was wet from a recent shower. "Are you going to stay with Cammy once the promised day is over?"

"Well, being as greedy as I am, yeah, I think I will keep the little tyke," Greed stated shamelessly. "After all, the kid is way too useful to let just anyone have her."

All three males were thinking that was a very shallow reason to keep the little girl around, though Edward was sure that Greed was all talk when it came to reasons. From what he witnessed firsthand, Greed did hold some level of genuine care for the child chimera.

"Daddy Greed, is Granny Pinako back yet? I'm getting hungry," Cammy asked tugging on Greed's pant leg. Apparently the tickling had stopped and Kat was standing behind her with a curious look on her face.

Greed crouched down so that he was eye level with the little girl. "She's not back yet. But why don't you go splash around in the bath tub for a while? I'm sure that by the time you get out, granny will be back and she'll whip us up something good for dinner." Really, the girl did need a bath, hair cheeks and white hair were lined with dirt from playing outside. Cammy looked delighted at this idea. The girl was one of those rare children who actually enjoyed bath time.

"Do you need any help?" Kat asked her.

Cammy shook her head. "I watched you and Granny do it. I can do it by myself." She drew herself to her fullest height and jabbed herself in the chest with her thumb. "I'm grown up too."

It was all Kat could do not to laugh, but she could not stop herself from grinning with mirth. "Alright, then hurry and wash up," she told her while patting her on the head affectionately.

"Okay!" Cammy exclaimed before running up the stairs and into the bathroom.

"It's amazing how little kids can manage to get that dirty, even when playing inside," Greed said shaking his head.

"Yeah, kids do that," Ed chuckled. He remembered back when he and Al would get that dirty without really trying. This thought process made him think about his mother so he stopped and focused on the conversation in front of him.

"So, I thought I should say this ahead of time," Kat addressed the people present. "But I don't plan on staying here until the promised day." She removed her glasses and began cleaning them on her shirt. "In fact, I'll probably only stick around for another week before I head out."

This was indeed a surprise for everyone. They had all assumed that she would accompany them from there on out. After all, strength in numbers was a key virtue to follow at this point in the game, especially so close to the deadline.

"That's it?" Greed asked surprised. "You're not going to stick around...even for Cammy? You know she's going to be missing you like crazy. You're really going to leave her behind again?"

"I'm going to ask Mrs. Rockbell to look after her for the time being," Kat replied simply avoiding all their gazes as she peered through her spectacles. Obviously they weren't to her liking because she continued to rub them between the hem of her shirt once more. "She doesn't need to be caught up in the middle of this war."

"Kat, you could always just stick with us," Ed told her. His tone suggested that he would rather have the ice alchemist with them. Any amount of help was welcome, especially a fighter of her caliber.

She paused in her cleaning. "I appreciate the invitation," Kat said, and she did sound as though she meant it. "But there are things I still need to take care of before that day comes, and I want to make sure I have plenty of time to do them."

"Well, it's your life, miss," Darius muttered. "Do what you have to."

"It was nice to be with you for the short amount of time we have," Heinkel cut in. "But I understand that you have your own goal, much like we have ours. So good luck."

"Thank you all," Kat said replacing her glasses and inclining her head to them. "Your company has been enjoyable. But since I don't intend to leave straight away, there's hardly any reason that we can't continue as we were. If you'll excuse me..." And she exited the front door into the starry night. Her destination, none of them knew, except that she would at some point return.

"She truly is a formidable woman," Heinkel stated. The four of them, two chimeras, a state alchemist, and a homunculus traveling together didn't even ensure their safety, not with the entire military out to get them. The idea of a single female daring to travel alone was nothing short of praise worthy.

"She definitely goes her own way," Darius acknowledged. Though he believed it to be more foolish than anything.

"That's just the way she is," Greed agreed. "That's what makes her so desirable."

Kat descended the porch steps and approached the tree with the swing set. She remembered how her brother used to love taking her to the park and push her on the swings. She had always loved them the best, because they made her feel like she was flying. Kat pulled on both ropes, making sure it was secure, before settling herself on the seat of the swing. She rocked herself back and forth while staring up at the stars thoughtfully.

"Penny for your thoughts," Greed asked coming up from behind her. She hadn't even heard him approach.

"My thoughts aren't so cheap," Kat replied without even missing a beat. She continued to rock back and forth as if she hadn't been disturbed.

"Of course not, would you care to share though?" he asked in amusement. Then he took hold of the ropes, pulled the swing back and pushed it forward.

Kat had to reinforce her grip to keep herself from toppling off the swing as her heart took a small jump from the half-unexpected movement. She quickly adapted to the situation as she always did and swayed her legs a little to increase the motion. "I've just been thinking about my life up to this point," she stated thoughtfully. "I think about all the people I've met, all the places I've been, all the things I've seen... I almost feel as if I've been living in a dream."

"Life can be a dream if you let it," Greed told her. "I've many, and now they're all but memories of a dream. Or nightmare depending." He continued to gently push her, applying pressure in the mid section of her back when she swung back to him. He did this despite his desires to just grab her and pull her towards him and just keep her there.

"Used to, I only ever thought of the present," Kat continued. "Thinking about the past was always painful, and thinking of the future is terrifying."

"Most people are afraid of the unknown, and almost everyone has something in their past they'd rather not remember," Greed pointed out. "Having those fears just proves that you really are human."

Kat didn't verbally reply but she did hum her agreement. The conversation died off for a little while, and the only noises were those made by the occasional hoot of an owl, or a small animal rustling through the grass, and the steady creaking of the swing set as the female continued to swing back and forth. Oblivious to the internal battle going on within the one who was pushing her. After a few minutes Greed suddenly took hold of the ropes and brought the swing and its rider to a halt.

"I was just starting to really enjoy that," she said craning her neck to look at him questioningly.

"Kat, I haven't been completely honest with you," he started, his determination ushering him onward. "Cammy wasn't the only one that survived."

Kat's face contorted first with surprise, then with hope. "Who?" she asked hastily. "Who else? And why aren't they with you? Did you send them out on an errand or..."

Greed touched her lips one two fingers, shushing her. She really did know how to make things difficult without even trying. "I said that she wasn't the only one who survived the massacre. I didn't mean she's not the only one still alive." The eagerness that had come swift died just as quick, if not faster. She didn't understand what it was he was saying or what he was getting at, and it showed in her face. "Bido came to see me before I found Cammy," he began but found that strangely, it was difficult to continue.

"And?" Kat pressed. She was no longer sitting, but instead was standing right in front of him, peering up into his face, as if trying to pull the answer out of his head through sheer will. "What happened?" she asked more forcefully. "Did THEY get him?"

"In a matter of speaking," Greed muttered starting to lose his nerve. He quickly picked himself back up though and pressed onward. "Well, Cammy's face wasn't the only thing that helped me remember. Bido did when he found me..."

"So... was he dead when you found him?" Kat asked trying to make sense of what he was saying. Though Greed could already see it in her eyes that she already knew the truth but was rejecting it with everything she had.

Greed's teeth ground together. "No..."

"Then what happened?" She repeated.

"Because my memories weren't back at the time...I killed him as an intruder," Greed answered finally. The words that left his lips felt almost like poison; he himself had destroyed one of his own possessions.

Kat froze, her blue eyes expanding across her face. "You... killed..."

Greed felt like he'd rather being suspended on the crusifix again rather than have her look at him the way she was now. Smoldering anger, biting accusation, sadness, hurt, betrayal, confusion, so many emotions were flitting through her eyes Greed felt physically ill just watching. She tried to speak, stop to take a few breaths, then tried again, but she was so beside herself she couldn't even speak. Greed hated this. He would rather have her scream and hit him than say nothing at all. Finally she pushed past him with the intention of going back inside.

Impulsively her grabbed her arm to stop her. "Kat, wait..."

"DON'T!" she exclaimed jerking away from him as if he might strike her down next. Her hands were visibly trembling. "Just... don't." she continued on her way, her steps so quick she was only a pace away from running. She went back inside, and Greed was alone with himself and the Xingese prince.

"It may not seem like it now, but you did the right thing," Ling told him.

"Shut the hell up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elly hoisted another heavy box up onto one of the top shelves and slid it into place. She wiped a few beads of sweat off her brow with her arm. After coming back to Eastern from Lior, Elly offered to help out at Havoc's parent's shop. The weather had started to get warmer, and in the insulated shop where she was lifting heavy items, it didn't take much for her to work up a sweat. She carefully stepped down from the stool she was using to help her reach the higher places and glanced at the pile of boxes she still had left to shelve. Havoc had already sorted the boxes and had shown her where to put everything, so it was all mostly just manual labor.

"How ya doing back there, Jane?" Havoc called from the front. Every now and again he'd check on her to make sure she wasn't over working herself. Of course to avoid suspicion he called her be her fake alias.

"It's going well, Jean," Elly called back. "I'm about...half way done!"

"Great, let me know when you are. We've got a few other things that need to be taken care of today."

"Sure thing!" Elly sighed and leaned against the ladder. It had been so long since she'd had to do anything like this and it was tiring. As a kid she'd done a lot of manual labor to help her family and people out. Now, she never really had to do anything.

She stretched her arms at the joints where it was kind of sore before getting back to work.

The sound of the store bell clanging signified the arrival of a new customer. Elly decided just to keep herself in the back room. She wasn't wearing the contacts because they irritated her eyes so she just wore sunglasses. "Hey Havoc," a female voice greeted. "Or am I allowed to call you Jean now?" "Hey, it's been a while. Where've you been?" "Around, if you used your eyes as much as you did when you were shooting you'd have noticed." Elly wasn't sure what happened but she guess that the new female had done something to cause, possibly playful, physical harm because Jean suddenly exclaimed, "Hey, what kind of person attacks a man in a wheelchair?"

Her curiosity getting the better of her, Elly moved away from the boxes and crept toward the front room. She stayed behind the corner so as not to be spotted, but glanced around it to see what was happening. On the other side, she spotted a female about her own age with ash blonde hair tied back in a ponytail. She was wearing a military uniform, though she had her jacket slung over her shoulder so Elly couldn't tell what rank she was supposed to be. The woman's steely gray eyes were flashing playfully as she poked and teased a protesting Havoc.

"Who's this?" Elly thought in surprise. "I don't remember seeing her around before."

"It was just a love tap, no need to get so sore about it," the female replied with a cocky grin. She took a moment to reach into her uniform and pulled out a cigarette. She stuck it in her mouth, pulled out a lighter and lit it, taking a few puffs before continuing her conversation. "So legs still not kicking huh? A shame... they used to look so nice too."

"Aw, lay off," Havoc said though he smiled in good humor.

"Havoc!" a female voice shouted suddenly. It came from the back rooms and Elly spun around to find Terry practically on top of her. The husky female slammed into her in passing and the Ishbalan was sent stumbling forward into the room. She ran headlong into the front counter before coming to a halt on the floor.

"I am a genius!" Terry declared not even looking at the person she'd run into. "With this baby, you'll be back on your feet in no time Havoc. Let's see you top that Uncle."

"Wow, Jean, I'd heard you found yourself a girlfriend, but two? Taking a leaf out of Colonel Mustang's book I see," the female blonde laughed. Ignoring Havoc's protests that this was not the case, she stepped over to the fallen girl picking up the sunglasses which had clattered to the floor. "Here's your..." the blonde stopped when Elly, not having realized her eye shades had fallen off, momentarily met the girl's steely gray eyes. Those eyes glinted with interest while her lips curled up into a smirk of comprehension. Elly felt her heart sink in horror. "Well, well, so you're the Ishbalan I've heard so much about," the female blonde said her hand going to her hip to rest on the holster of her gun. "I'm gonna have to ask you to come with me."

* * *

CM: Yikes! And Elly was doing so well keeping under cover. And poor Greedling... we all know he didn't mean to. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and that you'll stay tuned for the next. Please review. :D


	75. Another Day, Another Problem

CM: Hey everyone! Sorry the chapter took so long. It's been a rough first few weeks of school. We got pretty intense schedules, but we managed to cook something up at last. Enjoy!

**Chapter Five: Another Day, Another Problem**

Elly slowly got to her feet, keeping her eyes on the woman in front of her as several thoughts flew through her mind. "Crap, I've been found out. She's going to take me to them. I'm going to be killed if I go there. Wait, because I was found here, Havoc and his whole family will probably be arrested." Well there was only the one soldier, so all she had to do was remove the one witness and everything would go back to normal. She began to slowly move into her fighting stance.

"Charlie, for crissake, stop freaking her out, that's not something to joke about," Havoc said in a scolding voice.

Charlie laughed releasing her gun. "Geez, lighten up, I was just having some fun." Charlie raised an eyebrow at Elly, her smirk lengthening. "Kat was right, you really are all sorts of uptight."

"Well excuse me for being cautious when everyone like me has been hunted down," Elly retorted harshly. "And how is it you know Kat and Havoc anyway?"

"You can get to know each other later," Terry snapped at them. "I've discovered something that may help Havoc get back on his feet!"

"R-really?" Elly exclaimed. "What is it? Where can we get it?"

"It's a plant that's said to have died out a long time ago," Terry said shoving all the stuff off Havoc's desk and sending it clattering to the floor so she could set the book down. His exclamations went ignored as she showed them a picture of a flower that was a bright red-orange color. "Alchemists used to use this flower as a catalyst to give their alchemy a boost. The product is greater and the energy output is lessened significantly," she explained. "The flowers used to flourish in the north east, smack dab between the desert and the mountains because of the mass amounts of rain in the area. But people got greedy and the flowers became over harvested."

"Hmm...I kind of know that area," Elly murmured. "I think I spotted it on my way to the north. So where exactly can I find it? I'll go grab it now."

Terry literally shoved the book into Elly's face telling her to memorize the picture on the page before glancing around the room until she spotted a map hanging on the wall. She walked over and tore it down, grabbed a marker out of her shirt pocket and circled an area on the map. "The area is said to be infested with bandits as well as wild chimeras. I suggest taking someone with you if you can."

"I'm the partner of a state alchemist, and I've avoided being captured by the military for years," Elly pointed out. "I think I can handle bandits and chimeras."

"You alchemists are all alike," Charlie said pulling out her gun to check its contents. "With your attitude you'll never come back alive...so I'm coming with you."

"Forget it, I'm not going to have someone else's life on my hands," Elly protested.

"Why do all you alchemists have to be so full of yourselves?" Charlie asked smirking. "I swear, you guys think just because you're able to make a few pretty sparks you think you're invincible."

"That's not what I…"

"Save it. Now that you don't want me around that gives me even more of an initiative to go. I've been so bored out of my skull my trigger finger is twitching."

"I told you already…" Elly started again.

"Elly," Havoc interrupted. "I think it's a good idea if Charlie went with you." Elly opened her mouth to protest but Havoc continued. "Charlie's a trustworthy person, that and she's the best damn shot next to Hawkeye.

"Aw, you're making me blush," Charlie said slapping her hand against her cheek and acting embarrassed.

"Whatever you morons are going to do, just do it and hurry up!" Terry snapped, snatching the book from Elly. Then she picked up the beer bottle that Havoc was drinking out of before taking a large swig and then socking him in the head telling him he shouldn't be drinking. Without another word to any of them she went back to her private room and slammed the door shut.

"She's such a joy to have around," Elly said sarcastically. "Anyway, I guess I'd better get going if we're going to get you back onto your feet and back on the force."

"Just be safe, Elly," Havoc pleaded.

"I promise, I'll be right back."

"By the way," Havoc said, grabbing Elly's arm before she could run off. "Charlie, this is Elly, as I'm sure you've already guessed. Elly, this is…"

"Private Charlie Monroe," Charlie finished for him. "Well, Corporal, actually, but I think Private sounds cooler." She walked over to Elly and held out her hand in friendly greeting. Elly stared at it for a moment before slowly taking the hand, and found hers suddenly in a bruising grip. Then Charlie dropped Elly's hand and strolled to the door. "Well, what are you waiting for?" Charlie asked, holding up the map that Elly had been holding only seconds before. "We got a road to hit." And she walked out.

"Yep… that's Charlie," Havoc stated with a sigh.

"I don't know whether to laugh or to hit her," Elly said to Havoc. "But I suppose I'd better go after her."

Havoc told her to take care, and Elly said that she would before giving him a quick kiss on the lips and chasing after the blonde gun slinger.

* * *

Greed stood leaning against the wall right outside Kat's room where the female alchemist sat alone. The old woman was out doing errands, and everyone else was in the backyard entertaining Cammy. The young girl had lots of energy so Greed sent her out with them hoping to keep them busy. The ice alchemist wasn't in the mood for play, and putting on a happy front in the presence of others was more painful than despairing alone. She was resting on her bed, listening to the radio which was tuned to a station that played music in between news castings. At the moment, a slow, almost despondent sounding song was playing. She was the same as he remembered, suffering alone and in silence, except this time he was partially to blame.

Greed pushed himself off the wall and quietly entered the room. He wasn't sure if she realized he had entered, but she didn't look up at him until he was standing directly in front of her. Her eyes weren't red or puffy, but they carried pain that could have easily drawn tears. The irises were gunmetal blue, hard and sharp, as they stared up into his. Wordlessly, they questioned why he would dare show his face at this time. And wordlessly, he answered. He held out his hand to her. She stared, her expression turning momentarily puzzled. She looked back up at him questioningly. He spared no verbal explanations, but kept the hand held out, waiting. There was deliberation in her soft features before at last she hesitantly took the offered hand. Gently, he pulled her off the bed. She followed, driven only by natural, and often deadly, curiosity.

Greed suddenly increased his pull by a margin, guiding her into him before wrapping his arms around her snugly. He must have done this at least a dozen times by now. Making her angry with them, and then comforting her afterwards. He could feel her body tense against his. "Quit it," he told her. "You brooding isn't going to change anything, and it wouldn't make them happy either." Kat removed herself almost immediately from Greed's hold and returned to her spot on the bed. "Are you still angry?" He glare was all the answer he needed. "You know I wasn't myself when..." he began.

"I'm not angry about that," Kat stated, cutting him off. "I know that you didn't have your old memories. So I understand why what happened, happened. I'm angry because you kept it from me. Hiding the truth is a step away from lying. If there was one thing I thought I could always believe in it was that you never lied."

Greed wasn't expecting this. He exhaled a sigh before sitting down beside her. "I'll try not to make a habit out of it," he told her.

"So was this your way of saying sorry?" Kat asked him.

"No," Greed said without pause. "However... I did say that if couldn't keep you from crying, I at least wouldn't let you cry alone."

"I'm crying because I know you won't," Kat said defensively. "Even if you act like it doesn't bother you, I know what it's like to lose something irreplaceable. I know what it's like to feel that empty void inside you. So I'll cry for you that way you don't have to."

"Pff, you really do say some of the funniest things," Greed said as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

She drew away a bit. "What are you doing?" she asked a little suspicious.

"Would you just hold still?" Greed said before pulling her against him and resting his head on her shoulder. "Now just… stay like that for a while."

Kat didn't say anything more. She seemed to understand, and she placed her arms around him, offering what little comfort she could give. Even after having been angry with him only moments before, she still was able to show him the same amount of compassion as if nothing happened. Greed had always believed he was an expert at hiding himself from others. And here this girl, whom he'd known for a single month, had seen right into his heart. As he sat there with her, the wide chasm of emptiness inside of him suddenly didn't seem so unbearable.

* * *

"Freedom!" Elly screamed in her head as she quickly exited the train station. She had left Havoc's shop with Charlie the morning before and had been on two trains that were practically crawling with soldiers. She was pretty lucky Charlie was there because the military personnel didn't spare her a passing glance. Now that she was finally outside and away from the piercing blue eyes of the amestrian soldiers she took a moment to regain the air she had been holding for the past 24 hours.

"Kat was right, you're really unnecessarily over the top at times," Charlie stated as she followed behind, leaving a trail of smoke from the cigarette in her mouth.

"EH? You mean she's told you about me?" Elly asked.

"Oh yeah, ever since that day she caught you I've been hearing stories," Charlie laughed. She took hold of the cigarette in her fingers to flick off some of the ashes before sticking it back in between her teeth.

"You've known her for that long?" Elly asked in surprise.

"I've known her since she joined the military," Charlie informed.

"I see," Elly muttered. "Cause she never once mentioned you and I've been hanging around for three years." She straightened up and stretched her sore muscles. "But whatever, it's time to head out. Just follow me and don't get lost along the way."

"Funny you should say that," Charlie said with a small smirk. "From what Kat tells me your sense of direction kinda sucks. But what do I know? I'm just the body guard."

"Body guard my foot," Elly muttered under her breath. She gave herself a mental shake, however, and said out loud. "My sense of directions kinda fails when I don't know the area that's true. But when I know it well enough, I can find anything."

"Did you know that trying to convince others is just another way to convince oneself?" Charlie asked. She exhaled a cloud of smoke from her nostrils, looking as though she really didn't have a care in the world. Heck, she might as well have been vacationing on the beach

"I'm only stating a fact," Elly grumbled. This person was seriously starting to irritate her and she just really wanted to get this thing over with. "So are you coming or not?" She turned around as she asked and noticed that the female soldier was nowhere in sight. "I'm so going to hit her," she muttered looking every which way to determine where the girl had disappeared.

As she did so, a car came veering around the nearest corner and skidded to a halt in front of her. "Are you coming or not slow poke?" Charlie asked from the front seat. "At the rate you're moving I'll be there and back before you step foot out of the city."

"Just shut up and move over," Elly ordered, ignoring the jab. "I'm not letting you drive after seeing you just now."

"Aw, come on, who do you think taught Ice Cold how to drive?" Charlie asked with a laugh.

"So it's your fault!" Elly thought.

"Don't worry, Kat's already told me about your issues with speedy driving, so I'll take it easy," Charlie promised with a smile. It didn't do much to convince Elly be she grudgingly boarded into the vehicle and they were off.

They drove in silence, mostly because Elly was in a steaming mood. And Charlie's smoking didn't help either. Havoc was at least considerate enough to either not smoke around her or stand downwind from her, but Charlie seemed as if she couldn't function without one. "So let me ask you something..." the blonde spoke after a while.

"What's the point in asking me anything?" Elly asked. "From the sound of things, Kat's told you everything you need to know, and then some."

"Touchy," Charlie commented. "I wanted to know if you've seen her since she dropped off the map."

Elly seemed to cool off at this question and held her breath for a moment to clear out the smoke. "No, I haven't seen her since she saved my hide and according to Havoc there's a rumor going around that Kimbley blew her up," she answered shaking her head. "But that probably means that she's off somewhere biding her time until she can catch the enemy with their trousers down."

"Yeah, I started laughing when I heard the rumors about Ice Cold kicking it," Charlie said grinning with the cigarette gripped between her teeth. She caught the look of disbelief on Elly's face and laughed. "Don't get me wrong. I was laughing because I know they aren't true. After knowing her long enough I've learned that hell cat will never die."

This time Elly laughed. It was true. Both she and Kat had put themselves in hazardous situations time and time again, and they walked away from every single one of them. Sure, there had been a few close calls, but Elly was sure that if there was a god or angel of death, they were probably at the top of his most wanted list. "So how come I've never seen you around?" Elly asked. Heck, why hadn't Kat ever introduced them before?

"Oh, I'm sure you've seen me plenty," Charlie said with a smirk. "I know I've certainly gotten my share of eyefuls of you during the short time you and Ice Cold came to work at Central. But why should someone like you care to remember someone like me? After all, I am a part of the big bad military."

"Yeah, but it just seems kind of unfair," Elly said. "You seem to know a lot about me, but I didn't even know you existed."

Charlie shrugged. "What can I say? I'm shy."

"Tch, yeah right, that's probably the last thing you are," Elly prodded. The two of them laughed a bit before falling once again into deep silence. As they continued to drive along growing closer and closer to their desired destination, Elly leaned over her door and stared off into space. She had to admit that the soldier was much better at driving and for once she was able to relax. Closing her eyes to focus on the wind rushing by them, she took a deep calming breath as the car suddenly jerked to the side and she nearly went flying. "Hey, watch it!"

"Sorry, my hand twitched," Charlie said with a boisterous laugh. "Won't happen again."

"What have I gotten myself into?" Elly moaned. She took a moment to steady her heartbeat before speaking again. "So, I gotta ask… why didn't Kat just make YOU her partner?" Elly asked.

Charlie smiled ruefully. Little did the Ishbalen know, she had asked Kat the same thing a few years back. Even though Charlie would never admit it, she had always thought of Kat as a good friend, even if the shrew didn't feel the same in return. The Ice Cold alchemist could have probably picked anyone and they would have followed her, if nothing else for the sheer purpose of gaining higher status. Instead, the Ice Cold alchemist had picked up a random criminal, an Ishbalen, and picked her as a traveling companion. That was the first time Charlie had ever felt… jealous maybe? Indignant perhaps? Even if Kat had in the beginning referred to Elly as an "acquaintance of immeasurable convenience", Charlie couldn't help but feel as if Kat held the Ishbalen in higher regard.

"I guess," Charlie began. She had reached the end of another cigarette. She removed it from her lips and put it out against the steering wheel. "I didn't fit the criteria she was looking for."

* * *

It was all Kat could do not to yell when she awoke the next morning, but even so, she couldn't refrain from belting Lingreed's sleeping face and sending him sprawling to the floor. Kat hadn't intended on him staying there the whole night, but she didn't have the heart to tell him to leave. Not when he had remained by her side several times before. He had never once allowed her to despair alone. So she wanted to return the favor. She hadn't expected him to actually fall asleep against her, and it didn't help when Cammy came in and wanted to snuggle. Kat spent most of the night cursing the homunculus until she finally allowed herself sleep as well.

Speaking of Cammy, the chameleon girl was stirred awake by the sounds of Greed's body crashing to the floor. "Is it morning already?" Cammy asked rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Afraid so," Kat said flustered but forcing a smile for Cammy's sake.

"Why is Daddy Greed on the floor?" Cammy asked.

"He's playing dead," Kat told her, while secretly hoping the homunculus had miraculously dropped dead. "Why don't you go wake everyone up? Then we can all have breakfast."

Cammy yawned and smiled. "Okay, Mommy Haku." She crawled out of bed and meandered out of the room. She truly was a well behaved child.

"What the hell was that for?" Greed asked recovering from the brain impounding assault on his head.

"Don't act like you don't know," Kat said glaring at him. Then self-consciously she folded her arms across her chest. "You grabbed me while I was sleeping."

"Really?" he asked surprised. "I must have great aim when I'm sleeping then." He sat up and chuckled at her flustered expression. "Hey, you never have control over your own actions when you're unconscious so you really can't blame me for that one." She continued giving him the evil eye, to which he just raised an eyebrow at.

"I don't see what the big deal is," Greed muttered stretching his neck with a yawn. "It's not like it's the first time I got a feel of…"

"Shut up!" Kat cut him off fiercely. "You are not to speak of that out loud. All I want to do is forget any of that ever happened."

"You know as well as I do that it happened and no amount of wishful thinking is going to change that," Greed pointed out. "You and your body are never going to forget what happened or how it felt."

"What happened meant absolutely nothing," Kat muttered spitefully. "I used you for information and you used me as a play thing. That's it."

Greed smirked and stood up staring at her with intensity in his eyes. Kat wanted to look away, she hated that look. It was the very same look that had torn down her defenses countless times when she had been trapped. He took a step towards her and she tensed.

"I miss the 'you' from back then," he stated. "You did whatever you had to in order to get what you wanted and to hell with everything else."

"What are you getting on about?" Kat demanded.

"The fact is, you wanted it to be strictly business but in reality you felt something a lot more intimate than that," Greed told her. "You should just hurry up and accept it. What do you have to gain by lying to yourself?"

"What do I have to gain by conceding to such a notion?" Kat returned scathingly.

Greed smiled. It was almost like a direct invitation. "Quite a bit, actually."

Kat just stood as Greed came closer to her. She didn't want to back down or run away, but he was too close. To the point where their bodies were a twitch from touching, clearly feeling each other's warmth, but still maintaining a thin line of separation.

"Didn't you ever once stop to think that maybe this is how it should be?" Greed asked her.

"What do you mean?" Kat asked slowly.

"You've never once been this close to that Colonel of yours," Greed pointed out. "And you've probably never felt as safe with him as you did with me those painful nights." He reached around and pulled her close. "And you've never been able to show him exactly how you feel."

Kat was still getting used to the fact that Greed bore a new face, and he was shorter than before, he also smelled differently, but his eyes were the same. His mannerisms, the same, the way he talked, moved, laughed, all the same. She remembered when she that she'd lost all that, how painful it felt. She couldn't deny that being near him brought her a sense of peace in her heart, or that being in his arms eased the loneliness she often felt. That aside, true to his words, her body could not forget the physical intimacy they had shared. Just thinking about it caused her heart to sputter. Her breath hitched when she felt his lips upon her neck. Her heart twisted excitedly, painfully.

"Stop!" The word came not from her mouth, but through her actions as she shoved him back. How many times had she done that now? Let him get close enough to tempt her, then shove him away when she realized her weakness. She could still feel them, those smirking lips against her skin. She wanted to wipe the feeling away with her hands. What was wrong with her? She was supposed to love Roy! She laughed mirthlessly. All this time she had thought Greed was the one at fault but, in reality... maybe she really didn't know what she wanted. She didn't know what to think.

"Well, why don't we join the little one for breakfast," Greed said ignoring Ling's shouting as he turned toward the door. "I'm sure she wants to enjoy another meal with her "Mommy Haku" and "Daddy Greed"." He left the room after that knowing full well the argument running through her mind.

"What the hell is your problem?" Ling shouted. "What kind of person does something like that?"

"Would you lighten up, it's not like I full on kissed her again," Greed said brushing off the comment. "Besides, I never do something the woman doesn't want...even if they don't realize it at first."

"What you're doing isn't what she wants," Ling insisted vehemently. "Even if she does have feelings for you, from everything I've heard, her heart belongs to someone else. You're just using what happened in the past to twist her mind around."

"I'm not twisting anything," Greed replied. "Her mind has always been like this. If she's getting confused by little things like this it's because she still has not actually made a decision. She's constantly going back and forth in her mind despite what she says. Until she's made a solid decision, she is still fair game."

"No matter how you look at it, it's a pretty twisted game," Ling stated.

Greed didn't expect the brat to understand a game for adults. As everyone gathered for breakfast, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Kat acted like her usual self, hiding behind a smiling mask never troubling anyone else with her problems. As things stood now, Greed knew he held a large piece of her, but it wasn't enough. He wanted the whole package. Why? Hell if he knew. It could just be the ever nagging presence of an unfinished mission. A mission he never got to finish, because towards the end he gave up, betraying his own nature and letting her slip through his fingers. Maybe that's what made her so desirable... she brought out a side of him he wasn't familiar with. Or maybe he just wanted someone who felt just as alone in the world as he did. Who knew?

As their eyes briefly met across the table, an even bigger question rang in his mind: Was he so greedy he'd go through any lengths to have her this time, even if it meant hurting her in the process?

* * *

CM: Who said love was easy? Speaking of which, happy valentines day to you all, or single awareness day if you're like me. :P Hope to post again soon. Maybe we'll even have an after chap funny to go with it. XD


	76. Jerk it Out

CM: Geez, has it really been over a month since the last posting? O_O Sorry about that folks, I really hope you all are still with us. College is kicking our butts and we've been struggling with writer's block to boot. But we finally managed to collaborate on something we hope you'll find pleasing. Enjoy!

**Chapter Six: Jerk it Out**

It took a couple hours for the two girls to reach the base of the mountain. Elly was glad to finally get out of the car and Charlie was ready to head back already. "Alright...so according to that book, the flower is only in small patches," Elly said recalling the page and explanation.

"Well, looks like we'll be splitting up then," Charlie replied. She tossed the dead cigarette and pulled out a new one. "Give me a shout if you need any help finding it."

"I won't need your help," Elly retorted.

"Of course not...let's just see who finds it first then."

"Fine, winner drives back."

The two split up and headed along the bottom of the mountain, Charlie heading South and Elly moving North. Their pace was slow as they needed to keep their eyes peeled for the special flower. It was long after they lost sight of the car and each other that Elly finally started to see what looked like small patches of foliage. "Great it's got to be around here somewhere," she thought looking even more closely at each patch. "Looks like I'm going to win this one if that soldier hasn't sent up the signal yet. Perfect."

She spent several more minutes searching through the patches of plant life before she finally spotted it. A few hundred feet up the mountain sat the precious flower, a single bloom sticking out from the face to keep warm.

"Of course it is," she thought with a sigh. Then, activating her wind alchemy, she lifter herself off the ground and up to the ledge where she sat before gently picking the flower. "There, now to send the signal and rub it in her..."

She paused when the feeling of angry eyes raked across her back followed by an unearthly growl. She turned quickly to find a large chimera making its way down the mountain from a cave just feet above her. He wasn't the only one though. Down below her now stood several other chimeras mixed in with several of the desert species. It seemed they had migrated North during the Ishbalan War and never returned.

Using her agility and alchemy, Elly leapt off the ledge, flower in hand, and landed just out of the gather mob on the ground. Then she immediately booked it back to the car with the creatures on her tail

In the meantime, Charlie was also searching and managed to find one on a slightly lower ledge. She was tall enough to reach it and easily grasped the flower, plucking it triumphantly.

She heard a snarl and glanced up. She saw the flash of teeth and claws and pushed away from the rock face to avoid getting torn to pieces. She rolled on the rocky, uneven ground, doing whatever she could to make sure the flower didn't get smashed in the process. Charlie swore, knowing she was going to be sporting cuts and bruises for the next few days. She wasted no time getting back to her feet and placing her free left hand to her holster. The creature leered at her, clearly thinking she looked like an appetizing morsel. It was a hideous beast, with the head of a wolf the front paws of some sort of large cat, and the scaly back legs and tail of some sort of reptile.

"Tch, no way in hell nature made this thing," she muttered to herself. Charlie chanced a glance at the flower clutched in her right hand. It was a little bent at the stem but otherwise okay. "Alright then," she said drawing her gun. "Just try and eat me, you ugly mutt."

The chimera growled at the soldier and lunged forward, mouth open wide and teeth flashing. Charlie was ready for the creature and dove to the left before pulling her weapon and firing. The bullet pierced the creatures side but failed to slow it down. It did hurt it though and it released a huge roar of pain. Moments later, the area was covered in chimeras of different appearances as well as natural desert predators.

"Son-of-a…" Charlie cursed her luck as she put the flower stem between her lips and held it there while she drew out her other gun. _"Can alchemists find no other way to spend their time than making freaks of nature?"_ she thought firing of several well aimed rounds. She got several head shot, causing some of the smaller chimeras to drop instantly. But they had numbers on their side. This prodded Charlie to decide a swift retreat would be the best course of action. As far as she was concerned she hadn't lost if she could live to fight another day. She ran, making a kill shot any time one of the beasts got into killing range.

As the truck came into sight, Charlie noticed a large cloud of dust off in the distance. Looking closer she could see Elly sprinting in front of it heading for the truck; behind her, another large group of predators.

"Hey, Charlie, looks like I win!" Elly shouted, holding up the flower while knocking an attacking chimera out of the way. "So it looks like I'm driving!"

"Hah, forget it!" Charlie replied holding up her own flower. "I never saw you signal so we have no way of knowing who found it first." She shot down another creature just as she reached the truck. "Besides I'm here first so just hop in and shut up."

Normally Elly would have made further protestation, however, in their current situation she had more important things to worry about. She threw open the passenger door and hopped in as Charlie was revving up the engine. The chimeras weren't about to let their meal get away so easily and they attacked the vehicle ferociously, smashing in dents, cracking the glass windows, and tearing out chunks with their teeth and claws.

As soon as Elly was inside, she spun back toward the attacking hoard and threw open the window before creating an enormous gust of wind that buffeted all the attacking predators and held them at bay just long enough for Charlie to get the vehicle moving.

"Hey, Charlie, drive like mad...I promise I won't berate you for it this time!" Elly shouted over her shoulder.

Charlie grinned like a mad woman. "You don't even have to ask," she said cranking the vehicle up to its highest gear. The tires screamed in agony as they dug deep into the gravely earth and they shot forward. Charlie turned and swerved the car around several times and Elly ended up smacking her head against her passenger window. She gripped tighter to her seat to keep herself from flying. The maneuver managed to toss off the chimeras and when they were in the clear, Charlie bowled right through them until they were far behind.

"Whoo! Yeah! Now that's what I call a party!" Charlie crowed, clearly exhilarated rather than shaken from their near fatal encounter.

"Yeah, but those are some party animals I won't be inviting to the next one," Elly panted. She glanced behind them to make sure they weren't being followed and was finally able to breathe normally. "Let's just get the flowers back to..." she paused as she realized the one she had been carrying was gone. "No...NO! There's no way I lost it!"

"Relax, Red," Charlie said pulling the flower she had managed to retrieve out of her belt loop and tossing it to her while keeping one hand on the wheel. "It's a little battered, but it should be okay." She reached into her jacket and prepared herself for a much needed and well deserved smoke. "Bet you're glad I came along after all, huh?"

"Tch, you were useful for keeping half those monsters busy," Elly muttered. "But otherwise, I'd have been fine on my own." She settled into her seat and looked down at the slightly worn flower safely snuggled in her hands. "But thanks for caring enough about Havoc to come along anyway."

Charlie chuckled taking a couple sucks on her lit cancer stick. "Don't mention it."

Elly grinned despite herself and the two remained quiet for the rest of the drive back to the train station.

* * *

Kat sat out on the front porch of the Rockbell house. It was the dead of night, and everyone was sleeping. Not her though. She was having one of those restless nights where sleep just wouldn't come. So she came out here hoping some star gazing would help relax her. 'Just when I thought I knew what I wanted,' she thought heavily. Would she even be able to face Roy now?

"Never thought I'd see a soldier looking so depressed," an older voice commented from behind. "I could have sworn you were the type to never lose your way."

"Mrs. Rockbell," Kat stated in surprise when she saw the older woman step out of her house. "What are you doing up at this hour?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Pinako pointed out. "You should be sleeping and resting up. I get the feeling you won't have much of a chance in the future."

"I've had many things to contemplate of late," Kat replied vaguely.

"I see," the old woman said taking a seat beside her. "Would it by any chance have something to do with that Greed fellow?"

Kat stared at her incredulously. "How did you…?"

"Oh please, I've been around long enough to understand when someone is having issues with love." Pinako answered easily. "And it's only obvious there was something with the way he treats you."

Kat felt herself fluster and she placed her face within her hands. "I'm at an utter loss for what to do. I thought that I could handle seeing him again. I thought I had grown stronger, yet it seems nothing has changed."

"Do you love him?" Pinako asked suddenly.

"Wh-what?" Kat exclaimed staring at her in surprise.

"It's a simple enough question," Pinako sighed. "Do you love him? You don't have to think to hard about something as big as this you know."

"I… I don't know… maybe." Kat sighed heavily. "Yes, I think I might. I didn't want to admit it but… somehow, somewhere along the way, it just happened." She beat her fists against her knees. "But that shouldn't matter now! Not when…" Not when she'd given her heart to another.

"Precisely what is your relationship with that young man?" Pinako inquired.

Kat almost laughed when she called him young. Though I suppose depending on how you looked at it… Kat gave a very brief explanation of how she met Greed and how he had helped her during her period of grief. Pinako calmly listened to Kat's story as she smoked on her pipe. When Kat was finished, Pinako stared at her thoughtfully.

"What you're going through is perfectly natural," Pinako told her. "When a person experiences trauma, they either close themselves off from everyone or cling to the person closest them. From what you've told me, it sound like the most readily person was this Greed fellow. I don't think it's surprising you developed deep feelings for him when he helped you get through the darkest hours of your life."

"But I'm better now," Kat said. "I have a significant other. So why am I still feeling this way?"

"Child, love isn't something you can just wash your hands of," the old woman stated matter-of-factly. "If you could, then it wouldn't be love."

"Can a person truly be in love with two different people?" Kat asked her.

"Are you joking? There are many types of love," Pinako exclaimed. "The type you're talking about is impossible to split between more than one person. So either you're tricking yourself to believe that you love them both, or one of them is tricking you."

"I'm worried," Kat admitted. "I'm worried that… maybe I don't love one of them as much as I thought I did. Because if I truly did love him, then I shouldn't…. desire for the touch of any other."

"While that is true," Pinako agreed. "Unless you understand your own feelings fully then it's almost impossible to decipher them and make the right choice for you."

"Why don't you take a step back for a moment and consider how you feel for each of these men," she instructed. "Why don't you start with this Greed fellow?"

Kat closed her eyes. "He's so irritating at times. So much so that I want to hit him. But even though he purposefully makes me angry, I don't know what it is but, he makes me feel better. Whenever life gets to be too much and I feel like giving up, as annoying as he is, he makes me smile." She stared down at her shoes. "At one point in time I thought he died and... it hurt... so much that I wanted to cry."

"That's what happens when you're close to someone," Pinako murmured. "Would you want to cry if you discovered your partner had died?" Kat thought this over and nodded her head in response. "That's because remorse is a normal part of loss. It happens to everyone, unless you're heartless monster." She chuckled a bit and placed a warm hand on her shoulder. "Listen, there was a man I was very close to, much like you are with this Greed. He and I were very close, even to the point where I wanted to smash my sake bottle against his head. I cared about him deeply and when he disappeared I very sad. If he ever actually died I'd probably want to bring him back just so I could kill him for doing such stupid things." As she said this she slammed a fist into her palm.

This made Kat laughed a little. When Pinako then told her to consider her feelings for her significant other Kat didn't even have to think about it. "When I'm around him, the world seems less ugly, almost worth living in. He scolds me a lot, but I don't mind it at all. He's always so sincere. When I'm with him, I feel I can relax because I know he's right there. I care for him so much it's almost painful. If he were to disappear… I'd die." Kat felt like such a sap for saying such things, but she felt that saying it aloud would help her better come to terms with it. She had been restraining herself all this time… even when she and Roy were together for that short while, she'd been holding back because the thought of loving someone so much that losing them would destroy her, terrified her.

"I see, he seems very special to you," Pinako mused. "I think it's pretty clear where your true feelings lie."

"Really?" Kat asked perplexed. "I don't understand. How can you tell so easily?"

"Think about it this way, when talking about Greed's death how did you describe it?"

"I was sad...I wanted to cry so much for him."

"That's right, and you moved passed that, didn't you?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with...?"

"Now, with your significant other...how did you describe his possible death?"

"I'd die...I still don't see what..."

"Exactly...now, think about it from how you're feeling now. If both of them died today, which one's untimely end would hurt you the most?"

Well, both would be painful but… "His would be… the one waiting for me." Or at least, she hoped he was.

"Is that really what you think?" Pinako pressed.

It took a moment, but Kat solidified her resolve and nodded.

"Good, because frankly the other one is like your drinking buddy," Pinako explained to her. "I think the love you feel for this Greed is that for a very close friend who's there to help get you back on your feet. There's nothing for you to feel ashamed about."

Kat smiled once more. "Once again, it would seem I owe you a great deal, Mrs. Rockbell."

"It doesn't cost a thing for this dried up old woman to throw out some advice now and again," Pinako replied. "Now you better go and get some rest."

Kat stood up and bowed to the older woman before going inside to attempt sleep once more. Little did either know that another set of ears had been listening in on the conversation. Greed released a small sigh, not moving from his hiding spot just around the corner. "Well, that's a shame."

* * *

"Mmmm..."

The low moan stretched across the train car as Elly sat down in her seat with Charlie across from her. She closed her eyes and took a moment to relax while the two of them waited for the train to start.

"Was it that exhausting for you?" Charlie asked scathingly. "I didn't even break a sweat."

"Tch, yeah right. I'm just enjoying the fact that you aren't driving anymore and we don't have those on my tail."

"Do you and Kat attract trouble like that all the time?" Charlie asked lighting up a smoke. "Seems like you two are cursed or something."

"I wouldn't doubt it," Elly said wrinkling her nose. "Would you put that out? I sat in the no smoking car for a reason." She was worse than Havoc when it came to smoking just about.

"Train rides bore me and it gives me something to do," Charlie protested. "Hey, I know how to do a bunch of smoke tricks. Wanna see? The dragon is my personal favorite."

"I'll pass, besides you can't do that in here anyway," Elly pointed out. "If you really can't wait an hour then go to the smoking cars and leave us cancer free passengers be."

"Geez, you're just like Kat when it comes to this sort of thing," Charlie muttered but she put her cigarette out against the window. "Maybe that's why she didn't take me as her partner. Afraid I'd giving her lung cancer via second hand smoke or something."

"She probably just couldn't stand the smell," Elly muttered as the train started up. "I doubt it was anything more personal. Who knows, maybe she just wanted a partner she didn't have to butt heads with 24-7."

"What a load of bull," Charlie said. "I've heard plenty of horror stories about you two nearly killing each other."

"That was just in the first year," Elly defended. "And things were more… complicated at that point. We don't do that anymore."

"Yeah, sure," was Charlie's short response.

"Does it bother you THAT much?" Elly asked her.

Charlie didn't answer, clearly not wanting to talk about it anymore.

_"I don't get it," Charlie said looking at Kat who was aiming her gun at the target that was supposed to resemble a human. "Why take a criminal Ishbalen as your partner? I always knew you were nuts, but it's like you're asking to be targeted by the entire military."_

_Kat shot the gun off and grunted in mild irritation when she didn't hit the desired area. "She's an Ishbalen who happens to know alchemy. She's green when it comes to actual combat, but she could still prove useful."_

_"I would've been your partner if you'd have asked me," Charlie stated a little hotly._

_Kat lowered her gun and turned to Charlie with a smile. "You already have a place where you're needed, Charlie. That's with Major Armstrong, not me. Besides, having her in the military helping out… don't you think that just maybe, it might be the start to overturn the asinine racism this military holds towards them?"_

_"Tch, I doubt it," Charlie grumbled. "I'm pretty sure she hates us just as much and will probably do everything she can to get back at the military. I mean chances are at least one member of her family died during that war." She lit up a cigarette and took a puff. "Look, it would probably be best for everyone if you just let her sit in a cell for a bit and then sent her home. It's probably torture for her to even think about helping us."_

_"Maybe so," Kat conceded aiming her gun once more. "But I've got a good feeling about this, and I intend to follow it. As far as I can see, the rewards outweigh the penalties." _

_"That impetuosity of yours really pisses me off sometimes," Charlie sighed, blowing twin streams of smoke through her nostrils. _

_"See? I'm doing us both a favor," Kat said with a smile. She fired and hit the target through the head. "You'd get sick of me after a week, and I think I'd fear for my life if I got you mad enough at me, Miss Never-misses-a-shot."_

_Charlie shook her head and walked off. "You're so full of it."_

"Hey, you okay?" Elly asked sitting up. Charlie's face had gone morose for a moment as she stared out the window.

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine," Charlie replied quickly as the train came to a stop.

"Good because for a moment there I thought you were gonna cry," Elly poked her.

Then the passengers started to enter the car and Elly glanced up to see who it was. "Grah!" she exclaimed choking down a shout.

"Chill," Charlie hissed at her as she too noticed the gravity of the situation. Several soldiers were filing onto the train and soon the compartment was more than half filled with uniform bearing males and a few females. "There must be a mass transfer going on or something. Just relax and act casually," Charlie whispered to her. "I'll cover for you."

"Yeah, easy for you to say," Elly hissed staring determinedly out the window. "Geeze, I knew I was pushing it as it was, but this is ridiculous." She focused on the station until the train left and tried to calm herself.

"Charlie? Hey, guys check it out, it's Charlie!" A soldier called out as he approached the pair. "Hey I thought you were still stationed in Eastern. What are you doing way out here?"

"Hey guys," Charlie greeted with a hearty laugh. "This couple hired me to escort their daughter to some relatives. She's deaf and dumb, so I guess they got tired of caring for her. It's sad, really."

"Deaf and dumb...when I get off this train I'm going to kill her," Elly thought irately.

"Yeah, it is," he agreed. "I was going to say hi but, now I guess it's kind of pointless."

Elly turned to look at Charlie and was about to ask her to tell them to leave but caught herself and instead pointed out the window.

"Ah, of course, she must being getting excited about the cows," Charlie quickly fabricated, grateful that there was some livestock outside to be observed. "She seems to like animals more than people. Sorry guys, but could you give us some space? She's not used to crowds and she might have _another_ episode if you get too close." She emphasized the word 'another' with heavy warning as though she'd already been a first hand witness to the terrible occurence.

"Sure thing," he said turning around. "It was nice seeing you again." He started to leave and then paused for a moment. "Oh yeah, hey Charlie, I'm sorry about Kat...she was an amazing alchemist." Then he left.

As soon as he took his own seat, Elly breathed a sigh of relief and continued to stare out the window. Charlie was looking all around them, keeping a close eye on each soldier. They both knew that until someone departed they'd have to keep up the charade and did so...quietly.

* * *

It was raining fairly heavily. Not exactly a maelstrom, but a steady curtain of water, enough to get you soaked if you stood in it for give or take five minutes. A perfect start to the day, in Kat's opinion, though it seemed as if she were the only one who thought as much. Neither Ed nor the chimeras were thrilled about the rain, save for Cammy who wanted to go play in it. Pinako had put her foot down, telling the young child she would catch a death of cold. So to keep her busy, Pinako was having her help out around the house.

"Kat, could you do me a favor and get me some things from the market?" Pinako asked the female alchemist. "I know the weather isn't exactly fit to be walking in, but I'm preparing a special dinner tonight and I need to get started on it as soon as possible if it's going to get done before midnight."

"Of course, I don't mind," Kat replied.

Pinako thanked her and handed her the shopping list and an umbrella before sending her on her way. Kat stepped outside onto the porch and tucked the list safely away so that the rain wouldn't soak it. She began undoing the belt around the umbrella when she noticed someone. It was Greed, standing with his back to a large tree at the peak of the hill, staring out at the town. Raindrops, caught in the leaves and branches, made a shimmering silver cage around him. He glanced up at her as she approached. "What is it with you and rain? What do you think an umbrella is for?" he noted her rain spattered hair and clothes.

"Ah, well, I never really minded getting wet," Kat said brushing her damp bangs from her face. She appeared as though she was deciding on what exactly it was she had come to say. Knowing her, she had a full speech prepared and it had all but left her at the crucial moment.

"Just out for a stroll then or is there a reason for your wandering out here?" Greed asked looking back towards town. "You don't want to set a bad example for the kid do you?"

Kat didn't like this. He seemed distant, almost angry. Talking with him about this was hard enough, but now there was this cloud of tension in the air. She wondered if he had possibly eavesdropped on last night's conversation. "Greed…" she started, but he didn't he let her get beyond that.

"I get it," he said shortly. "You don't have to try to make up any stupid excuses. So you can shut me out of your life and never have to worry about me again. I'll stop being a nuisance for you."

Kat was surprised at this. Is that really what he thought she wanted? "That's not…"

"Hey, like I said before. I'm a greedy guy. I like to have everything, I don't just settle for a portion of what I want," Greed replied abruptly. "Having a piece ain't enough. It's always all or nothing." He avoided looking at her, because he knew what sort of power those eyes had. He didn't need or want any shakes or cracks in his resolve. "Besides, this way it's easier for you, right? You can live happily ever after with your Colonel and not be bothered with me." He shoved his hands in his coat pockets and turned away, intending on heading back to the house. "Have a nice life."

"Wait a second!" Kat shouted, grabbing him tightly by the sleeve. She wasn't going to let it end this way, with him saying such hurtful things and not letting her have a say.

"Look at her! Talk to her! You don't want it to end like this and I'm sure she doesn't either. So suck it up and do it already!" Ling shouted.

"You already made your decision...or are you still heehawing around?" Greed asked without turning. "When you decide something you don't go back on it...ever."

"Why do you have to be so selfish and stupid?" Kat demanded. She couldn't believe what she was hearing and for several moments she couldn't even find the words to reply. _'So many times I hit, kicked, and insulted you,' _she thought desperately._ 'Regardless… I… liked having you around. On the outside I was screaming "I hate you", but inside I was crying "Don't leave me". Surely, you always knew that, right, Greed?'_ Out loud, she spoke, her voice shaking a little, but she was forcing the words out, not letting the slim chance she was given slip by. "I never… not once… ever decided that I wanted you out of my life."

"Oh? Well you can't have both," he replied finally turning toward her. "It doesn't matter how greedy you are, in the end it's one or the other."

"Says who?" she challenged him. Her eyes slid to the ground. "It's true… no matter how I look at it… it can't be you. It has to be him."

"Why him?" Greed demanded. The question had been driving him nuts. Why did she always go back to him?

"Because… he needs me as much as I need him," she said truthfully. "But I need you too, Greed. I don't want you to disappear again." It was taking every shred of will and effort for her to say all of this. She was leaving herself bare and exposed to someone who could very easily hurt her. "I… I'm not going to let you get rid of me either!" She declared, hardening her voice and her resolution. She knew she sounded childish, but then again, this whole thing was childish and they both probably knew it. Her grip slid down his sleeve to take hold of his hand. "Because, even though I don't like to admit it, I'm a selfish person too. When I have something, I don't like letting go of it either."

If there was just one area they could truly connect on, it was their ridiculous avarice, the irrepressible need to make things go their way, the uncompromising urge to get what they wanted, and then their undying wish to keep it forever.

"You were too spoiled growing up weren't you," Greed chuckled. He too saw the one large connection and had to admit it was amusing.

"You do have her," Ling pointed out. "You have all the love and trust she can give you as her closest friend."

"I guess I could consider that all of her...but there's still one part of her I won't get with just that."

"Does it always have to end in a sexual reference?" Ling demanded angrily. "I'd never let you have that with my body anyway."

"You're a real moron you know that," Greed muttered out loud. "I never thought I'd say this with anyone but your greed rivals my own...so we'll make a deal. You won't have to give me up, if I don't have to give you up. But you have to give me something to sweeten the deal."

Kat felt a small sense of relief. The awkward tension seemed to have fled from their midst. Even the rainfall seemed to be lightening up a little. "Okay," she agreed while secretly hoping she wouldn't regret it.

Greed rubbed his chin his eyes tilting upwards in thought. "Let's see… what's that thing you humans need to help you, I dunno, 'move on' for lack of a better term?"

"You mean closure?" Kat offered.

He nodded. "Right, that's it."

"What'd you have in mind?" she asked tentatively.

"Well, since breakup sex is out of the question…" Before Kat could give him a scathing retort he held up a single finger giving her pause. "One kiss. Just one kiss and I promise I'll leave you to your Colonel, unless you decide to come back to me, of course."

While it sounded innocent enough, the idea still didn't sit well with Kat. Not because she didn't hold stock in Greed's word, but because she still felt that such an act would be considered a form of betrayal to Roy. She didn't doubt that during her absence he had flirted and possibly gone on a few dates, but engaging in more intimate activities she was sure he would abstain from. At length, she said, "Only if it's alright with Prince Ling. Let me speak with him."

Greed didn't look pleased with this idea. "That brat doesn't have anything to do with this."

"The hell he doesn't, you're in his body," Kat retorted.

"Just let me out," Ling said slowly.

"Fine," Greed nodded in resolution. Seconds later he blinked and a softer calmer look came.

"Finally I get my say in this," Ling said scratching his head.

"Ling?" Kat asked just to be sure.

"Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you again, Miss Hughes," Ling said offering his hand.

She took it and they shook just as they did when they had met very briefly several months back. "Call me Kat. And for starters I'd like to apologize for hitting you the other day."

"I completely understand, I would have as well," Ling replied. "If I could have stopped it I would have." He placed a hand on her shoulder and turned his closed eyes towards hers. "I have seen pieces of what went on between you and Greed and understand how close you are. I need you to answer me this. Are you going to stick with your decision no matter what?"

Kat nodded, her eyes unwavering. "Yes, it's taken a while but, I know what it is I want." This was a decision she felt that she could live with and have no regrets over.

"Then...I suppose I can allow this one moment," Ling sighed. His declaration sounded like the very idea killed him inside. "It is just one after all."

"Thank you," Kat said gratefully. "If it counts for anything, it won't be you. In fact, it was never you. So, you still have your first kiss to give away to someone else, someone special to you."

"I'll keep that in mind...thanks," Ling said before he blinked again and the smirk was back.

"So, shall we?"

Kat bit her bottom lip and nodded. That was all the consent he needed to grab her by the wrist and pull her towards him. Surprised, she stumbled forward, and fell against him. And he kissed her.

Kat had forgotten to take into account the different perceptions of what a kiss was. Her idea was just a simple touching of the lips. His idea was… quite a bit more. Far too late to correct this oversight, she closed her eyes and allowed herself to let go with him one last time. Later, Kat would think that he had obviously put everything he had, every ounce of feeling for her, every last vestige of passion and every shred of frustrated affection, into that kiss. As if he were trying to burn whatever it was he felt out of him, exorcise it, wring it dry. At the time though, she was only aware that her knees were buckling and her ears were filled with a sort of white noise as they tuned out the rest of the world. Like a stone rolling down a face cliff it escalated in intensity, then gradually eased up, and finally settled. He let go of her, and the world swam back into focus.

"Now, remember, if that colonel of yours gives you any grief you can always come back to me," Greed said before turning back toward the house leaving her standing in a stunned silence as the rain continued to fall around her.

Those few seconds became the falling curtain of their past twisted relationship. Now, they could start something new, something better. "Greed," she called out running towards him through the rain, once more ignoring the fact she still had the umbrella. He stopped for her and she stood panting for a moment before breaking out into a grin. "You wanna come to town with me? We could share the umbrella," she added sheepishly.

"Hmm...no thanks, I'd rather stay out of the rain and give the kid something to do," he replied with a smirk. "You're the only underling I can trust to do anything around here. So I'll have you do this and make sure the morons in the house don't do anything stupid."

Strangely enough, she didn't mind his declining her offer. She nodded. "Alright, I'll be back soon," and just to humor him added, "Boss." Kat turned and ran through the rain towards town feeling lighter than ever, and it was almost like all the bad stuff going on over the past few days never happened.

"She's really is nice," Ling thought.

Greed laughed. "Yeah, a real treasure."

* * *

CM: Hooray! Glad that's finally settled. But with the promised day looming so close, can things really stay hunky dory? Stay tuned!


	77. To Have Come So Far

CM: Okay, so we managed to update faster this time around than the last. Just hope it came out alright. Enjoy!

**Chapter Seven: To Have Come So Far**

It was late in the evening when Elly and Charlie finally entered the Havoc shop. The two were exhausted from their journey and from being on edge up until the last three stops. The flower they had brought with them had already begun to wither and they were afraid of it being unusable.

When they entered, they were greeted warmly by Havoc and his parents while Terry demanded fiercely what took them so long. When they showed the flower though, she changed her tune and exclaimed excitedly before snatching it away and disappearing into the back room.

To celebrate their return, Havoc's parents offered both of them dinner and a place to sleep for the night. Charlie immediately declined and explained that she needed to get back to her own apartment. Elly on the other hand was eventually convinced to stay the night because of all the soldiers that were coming in.

"What…what do you mean?" Elly asked from the back of the store.

"It looks like the soldiers decided to use tonight to do a patrol of the city," Havoc's mother answered. "It doesn't look like their going into any of the houses…but they're swarming the streets."

"The eastern and northern forces are gathering to do joint training," Havoc illuminated. "It's probably gonna be busy for a while."

"I still need to get out though," Elly grumbled. "Looks like I'll just have to see how good my sneaking skills have gotten."

"Oh no…it's too dangerous right now for you to even think about trying to leave," Havoc declared putting his foot down, metaphorically of course. "Just stay here for the night…at least you'll have less of a chance of being spotted."

"Jean's right," Havoc's father spoke up. "We both know how the Ishbalens were treated during the war…if you went out there now you'd be spotted and probably caught. It would be our fault if something like that happened so you'll be staying right here."

"But wouldn't my staying just put you in more…" Elly tried to argue.

"Don't worry dear…we'll be just fine," Havoc's mother cut in. "We have an extra bedroom after all…why don't you take that one."

"But I…"

"You might as well just give up Elly," Havoc chuckled. "Once they've got their minds made up you'll never win against them."

Elly sighed but silently agreed and allowed Havoc's mother to steer her toward the extra room. There she gave Elly a tank top and a pair of sweat pants to use as pajamas. "Don't you worry about those soldiers…we'll take care of everything," Havoc's mother assured her. "We know how to deal with the military."

Elly couldn't help but smile at her determination and saw quite clearly where Havoc got his. She changed into her makeshift pajamas and was about to get into the bed when she saw her appearance in the mirror. "It still looks really bad," she thought looking at her right shoulder. "Good thing I never wear anything small enough to show that." She sat on the edge of the bed as her eyes glanced over the scars that were visible, remembering where she got almost all of them.

She jumped as there was a knock on her door and once she got her nerves back told the person to come in. "Mind if I sit with you for a bit?" Havoc asked as he pushed the door open. He stopped as his eyes fell on the all too obvious scars on her arms.

"Yeah…I could use the company," Elly replied as her mind once again returned to the soldiers roaming the streets.

She stared off into space as Havoc wheeled in and lifted himself onto her bed. "So the chosen day's coming up isn't it," Havoc murmured. "Any idea what's being planned?"

"Somewhat…we're taking the Ishbalan groups that my brother found and coming in from the East. In the meantime, Ed and Scar are going to attack _Father_ in the underground…though I still think I should go with them," Elly explained. "As for Roy's plan…I haven't heard much except he's somehow going to get the soldiers from Briggs into the city."

"If it's the Colonel, he'll definitely find a way," Havoc told her assuredly. "Though… have you heard anything from…"

"Honestly…I haven't heard anything about her, or from her, since I saw her in the North," Elly admitted. "I've got to admit…I'm a bit worried."

"If only I could say something on that," Havoc muttered. "The Colonel won't admit it, but he's on edge too."

"Yeah…I think I can understand why," Elly mumbled. She and Kat just seemed ot have a knack for attracting trouble. She suddenly felt Havoc's arms wrap around her.

"I'm just really glad you're safe at least," he said in an undertone. "We just gotta remember… it's Kat."

"True…she is the strongest…one of the strongest women in the military," Elly agreed placing a hand on his arm. "If anyone can make it…she can." She felt her body relax in the warmth of his embrace and leaned against his solid chest.

"That, and she's like you… just too tough to get rid of," Havoc stated with a grin.

"That's right…I'm like a rubber ball…you think you get rid of me but I always bounce back," Elly agreed with a chuckle. "Though…sometimes I can't…unless I have a helping hand."

"Which I'm _always_ willing to provide," Havoc informed as he rubbed her tummy, adding extra pressure every now and then.

"Are you trying to tickle me?" Elly asked amusedly.

"Maybe," Havoc replied innocently.

"You know I'm not ticklish down there," Elly told him with a shake of her head.

"I'll find it eventually," Havoc said as he began rubbing up and down her sides. "I'm patient when I want to be."

"Sure," Elly said rolling her eyes. "You know…that actually feels kind of good," she added feeling the repeated motion sooth her nerves. Her eyes started to close until his hand went a bit high and hit a point a few inches below her arm pit. "Agh…"

"Did I actually hit it?" Havoc asked in surprise.

"No.. you hit nothing," Elly said quickly.

Havoc ignored her and tried repeating his previous action. "Right around… here?"

He hit the spot again and felt Elly jerk despite her best efforts to fight it. "Nope…that's just too…high for comfort," she muttered as an excuse.

"You really like this don't you?" Havoc said with a laugh as he began repeatedly poking at the area.

"You jerk….cut it out," Elly laughed trying hard to keep her voice down. "We don't want…the soldiers….to hear us."

"True…but all that means is you need to keep your voice down," Havoc replied deviously.

"Ack…stop it already," Elly choked out. "If you weren't…handicapped I'd… push you off."

"You really would too," Havoc said ceasing his tickle torture to kiss the curve of her neck. "But can you when I surpass you in physical strength?"

Elly stopped laughing but her breathing was very heavy as his kiss and his words made her heart increase even more. "It's true that you do…but there's one thing I've got that you don't," she breathed.

"And what's that?" Havoc asked kissing her neck again.

"Uh…um…I can…move freely," Elly answered feeling her heart stop for a moment.

"Hmm… you do have a point there," Havoc said and Elly was grateful for the fact that his being paralyzed was no longer a sore subject. He placed his face at the base of her neck and said, "But you'd have to escape me first."

Before Elly could respond to his magnificent point she felt herself dragged down as the blond slowly eased back onto the bed. Elly found she was unable to protest physically or verbally.

"My boyfriend… the muscle monster," Elly thought out loud.

"I got nothing on Armstrong," Havoc pointed out as the hands around her rested themselves below her ribcage.

"I guess you got a point there," she laughed, relaxing into her position on top of him with her back settled on his torso.

"It's nights like this where I really hate being paralyzed," Havoc sighed.

"Jean!" Elly exclaimed in a hiss. "I swear… sometimes you're as bad as the Colonel."

"Relax, I'm joking… sort of."

"Yeah, it's that sort of thing that makes me nervous," Elly grumbled. "Once you get your legs working again I probably won't let you do things like this for awhile."

"Ah…why not?" Havoc asked sadly.

"Because of the way you're acting without them fixed," Elly answered as she tried to roll off, but his powerful arms kept her in place. "You're not going to let me move now that I'm here are you?"

"Nope," Havoc chuckled.

Elly took a deep breath and started to fight against his grasp finding it nearly impossible to get out of. Then she gave a mighty jerk before recoiling as she tweaked her left shoulder. "Gah…" she exclaimed relaxing her arm as best as she could.

"Sorry," Havoc apologized but only loosened his grip the slightest. "That shoulder still bothering you?"

"Yeah… stupid dragon," Elly murmured, rolling her shoulder a couple times, or trying to at least. "It doesn't hurt nearly as bad as it did back then, but every now and then I still manage to aggravate it."

"Hmm… if you promise not to bolt, would you like me to give you a rubdown?" Havoc asked her.

Elly's face turned a little red, but she agreed anyway. "Okay…no taking any freebies though," she told him.

"Trust me," he told her before loosening his arms and allowing her to move freely.

Elly still had half a mind to take off, but she did promise she wouldn't, plus she knew if she did Havoc would make that pitiful puppy dog face and she would end up caving anyway. Elly relaxed down on her front side and she felt Havoc shift so that he was leaning over her. His hands started at her neck area, gently rubbing, before making their slow decent downwards. "Does that feel alright?"

"Mm… a little harder?" Elly requested, feeling the effects almost immediately. Havoc obliged and Elly had to bite her lip to suppress making any embarrassing noises. She felt Havoc's hands move down her back in an agonizingly slow pace, until he reached a spot just under her ribcage that made her gasp.

"Sorry…was that too hard?" Havoc asked worriedly.

"No…that was just a really tight spot," Elly replied softly as a moan escaped her throat.

Upon hearing this, Havoc began focusing on that area and Elly writhed a little bit beneath his touch trying very hard to keep her sanity in tact. "I think it's beginning to loosen up," Havoc stated. "But you feel pretty tense."

"You have no idea," Elly thought in her head.

"Just relax," Havoc instructed. "I don't want to accidentally hurt you. Think of something relaxing… like a hot shower or music."

Elly took his advice and tried the hot shower first…but that just made things worse. Then she tried to think of a song she liked but for some reason all that would stay in her head was an unfamiliar tune and some random words that made her focus on the man rubbing her back.

"Did it help?" Havoc asked curiously.

"Not really," Elly admitted…though she refused to tell him why.

"Hmmm…" Havoc thought for a few moments before saying, "Well… I suppose I could… try singing…" he said and he sounded rather embarrassed.

"You sing?" Elly said in bafflement.

"A little, yeah. I'm not very good but…. Well my mom thinks I'm somewhat decent," Havoc said sheepishly.

"I guess your mom probably would," Elly murmured. "But you won't know for sure unless you let other people hear it."

"True…" Havoc agreed. After a moment's pause, he started humming a tune…that sounded slightly off key, but you could tell what it was at least. As he hummed he continued to move his hands and Elly felt like she could fall asleep…though she didn't allow herself to.

"See…you really aren't that bad," Elly chuckled as his hands made their way back up her spine. "You should sing more often."

Though Elly couldn't see, Havoc's cheeks were just faintly colored by her compliment. "Heh… thanks. But just please don't tell the other guys."

"Okay…I promise," Elly chuckled, but stopped as his left hand moved over her left shoulder a little too hard. "Okay…that one was a little too hard," she gasped.

"Sorry," Havoc said again, quickly relieving the pressure. "I guess it must be one of those long standing injuries." Elly felt his hands leave her body as he slowly lowered himself down beside her. "Thanks for staying with me, Elly. I'm glad you came."

Elly looked over at him and turned on her side so she was facing him. "Why wouldn't I come?" she asked raising an eyebrow. "You're my boyfriend and I wasn't going to let something so small keep me a way…for too long at least."

"I remember when you couldn't get away fast enough," Havoc joked.

"That was because….because I was afraid of losing you," Elly murmured. "Since the war anything I gained I always seemed to lose at some point down the road…and I didn't want that to happen with you."

"You won't lose me, not if I can help it," Havoc assured her as he wrapped his arms around her once more and gently pulled her against him. "And I don't intend on losing you either."

Elly allowed herself to be pulled into him and nuzzled her head against his chest. "Yeah…I know that now," she murmured. "But back then…I wasn't too sure."

"Well, I'm glad you came around when you did," Havoc told her. "I'm just sorry I had to lose my legs in order to get over myself."

"No…I should have explained it better the first time around," Elly corrected clutching onto his shirt. "Then maybe you would have known what to expect and you wouldn't have been hurt." She could feel tears coming to her eyes but pushed them back. She knew that the only thing that might have changed would be that she might have been there…and then it would be her hurt instead and that would make Havoc feel worse.

"We don't know what might have happened alright…so for now let's just focus on the fact that we're still alive," Havoc stated firmly. "You're here with me, Elinora, and I love you."

Elly felt her heart rise to her throat but for a different reason than before. "I-I love you too…Jean," she murmured softly into his shirt as the tears of joy and sorrow started to flow.

Havoc lifted her head, having felt the wetness on his shirt and wiped away a few tears before tenderly kissing her. Elly took it in and returned it with joy. When they broke apart, she rested her head beneath his chin, nestled into the crook of his arm, and pressed firmly against his chest, and fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

While the time together was fun, the day came where Kat decided it was her time to leave. Cammy was beside herself in upset because she wanted to go with her back Kat had told her it would be too dangerous but she promised she would come back and see her once it was all over. She asked Pinako if she would take care of the Chameleon girl until everything had settled back down again and the old woman kindly agreed.

"Are you sure you don't wanna just stay with us, Kat?" Ed asked her as she was packing her clothes and food that Pinako had been kind enough to send away with her. "We were gonna head on over to Central soon anyways."

"Thanks, Edward," Kat told him. "But as I said before, there are things I wish to take care before that time comes. I can assure you though we will see each other again sooner or later, if all goes well."

"Okay, you be careful," Ed conceded. "We'll see you in Central on the promised day."

"Mommy Haku, I'm gonna miss you," Cammy whimpered trying to keep from crying. "You will come back...you promise?" Greed stood just outside the doorway keeping out of sight while listening to the goings on.

"Of course I promise," Kat said hugging the child. "But until then you have to promise to be a good girl while I'm gone, alright?"

Cammy nodded and clung tightly to Kat for several long moments before at last letting her go. She and Ed escorted her downstairs where everyone else was waiting to see her off. "Thank you once again, Mrs. Rockbell, for allowing me to stay here."

Pinako removed the pipe from her lips. "Don't mention it, come back anytime for a visit."

"Be careful out there," Heinkel told her.

"Good luck, Miss Kat," Darius added.

"Of course, you are welcome to stay longer you know," Pinako pointed out.

"I know, but I feel I've over stayed my welcome and I do have matters to attend to elsewhere," Kat replied simply.

"Make sure to stay out of sight," Ed told her. "Who knows what they'll do if they find you."

Kat nodded that she would. She glanced around but didn't see Greed. She had been hoping he'd at least be there to say goodbye when she left, but maybe that was asking for too much. "Well, I better get going." She smiled and thanked them all once more before exiting the house.

She headed down the path away from the warm home and as it disappeared from sight, she realized someone else was with her. "You know the kid is right, if you're spotted now, they probably won't hesitate to kill you," Greed warned.

"I know," Kat stated in understanding. She was aware of the dangers that would befall her if she were to get caught. She knew that hanging around would be the safer, wiser, and easier choice, but… "This is something I have to do," she stated at last.

"I figured you'd say that," he said with a light smile that still held its usual edgy tilt. "Just remember, if that Colonel of yours kicks it, you can always come back to me."

"That's not going to happen," Kat said confidently. "He's going to become Fuhrer after all."

"While that's all well and good, I'm gonna be ruling the world."

Kat released a small sigh of mirth. "If that's the case then you better not die again, got it?"

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Greed asked in amusement. "I dont die easily, you know that."

Kat smiled knowingly. "Yeah, I know." She stepped forward and for the first time hugged him without any hesitation in heart, mind, or body. "I'll see you later then."

"Wouldn't miss it," Greed murmured as he returned the gesture. Then slowly he released her.

They enjoyed a few more brief moments of comfortable silence before she gave one last nod of her head in silent farewell before striking out to her next destination. She wasn't thinking about the upcoming war. No, she was looking forward to all the good things that would come after. One of them being a huge celebration with all the people she'd come to know and care for over the years.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?"

Havoc was sitting in his wheel chair, watching as Elly readied her travel pack. He really didn't want her leaving, even though things had calmed down a little. She was dead set on going though, and while he knew his insistence for her to stay was falling on deaf ears, it didn't stop him from trying.

"Havoc, we've been over this," Elly said while looking over at him crossly. "I need to go back to Lior and see my brother, and this is probably the last chance I'll get before THAT day comes."

"I know, but wouldn't it be easier to stick around here till you all have to meet?" Havoc asked carefully. "Here you're closer to central and the Journey would be easier."

"Faster, but not easier," Elly replied. "With all the soldiers in Eastern and the towns between here and Central I'd be lucky to get through the first checkpoint. I'm sorry but I really have to go."

Havoc's shoulders hung in reassignment. "Just be careful, alright?"

Elly went over to his and bent down to hug him tightly. "You really think I'm gonna go down after fighting for this long?" she asked him. "I'll make it back. After all, I wanna see you get back on your feet."

Havoc smiled and returned the hug, his grip a few margins tighter than hers. "Got it. I'll get to work on that then."

"Good, cause when this whole thing is over, I want to walk all over Central...but I'll need a good guide so as not to miss a thing," she said with a smile. "See ya, Jean." She straightened up and headed out the door making sure no one was around to see her departure.

In order to make it out of Eastern, she needed to sneak past the train yard. While not impossible, she needed to be careful not to draw any unwanted attention. Many soldiers were filing out of the train cars while soldiers of a higher rank were giving out directions. She thought she heard one that sounded familiar… but maybe it was just her imagination.

Taking extra precautions, she slipped beneath the train and moved along the tracks as silently as possible until she reached the end. Once there, she quickly made her way to the other side of the station until only the open desert lay before her. "One last dash and it's home free," she thought taking a moment to breath and double check the soldiers positions.

"Pardon me, miss," a deep voice stated from behind her. "But this area is restricted for military purposes."

Elly froze and then turned calming down a little as she did so. "Ah, I'm sorry, I did not realize it was off limits today," she said quickly. "I had heard that my brother was supposed to arrive and wanted to be here for him when he did." She was so busy creating an alibi she hadn't even noticed who she was speaking to.

However, this person obviously did. "Elinora?"

"Eh...M-Miles," Elly stuttered. "What are you doing down in Eastern? I thought that..."

"Quiet, haven't you learned yet? Don't drop you guard over something this small," he scolded. "Let's move, they'll be busy for awhile longer so I have a little time."

Elly silently obeyed and he guided her to an area of the train yard that wasn't quite so busy, acting as though he were merely escorting a wayward civilian off the premises. When they were for the most part clear, he turned o look at her. "You seem to be doing well," he noted. "If you're careless enough to be wandering about during a time like this."

"Don't worry, it's my last trip before THAT day," Elly explained. "I've only been checking up on...on one of the Colonel's men. He was hurt awhile back and I knew that if someone didn't keep and eye out, THEY may take advantage of it." She glanced over the desert. "Right now I'm about to head back to Lior, I'll be going to the battlefield from there with everyone else. It won't be long now until they get exactly what they deserve."

"What about you? How long are you going to be here?" she asked him.

"Circumstances the way they are now, it's difficult to tell," Miles stated pushing his sunglasses up. "If all goes well the North and the East or going to perform a coup de grace."

"Sweet, I hope I get to see Briggs go berserk," she chuckled. Then the smile on her face faltered and stared at the ground. "Things are going to be different after all this...we'll no longer be in a constant state of war." She swallowed hard as the feeling of what was to come crashed down on her. "Just promise me one thing...you won't let anyone get the better of you...and when this is over...you introduce me to that wife of yours got it."

The corners of Miles's lips lifted at this and he nodded. "If this succeeds, hopefully this country will go in a better direction."

Elly nodded. "You bet. We'll turn this whole country around."

Miles saluted. "May luck be with you on your travels."

"Thanks, you too, Lieutenant Miles," she replied with a small smile. "I'll see you in Central." With that she gave him a light salute before disappearing into the desert.

* * *

Havoc spent most of the day trying to keep busy and not worry about Elly. He knew she could take care of herself, but still… he really didn't want to lose her again. Charlie came in to visit now and again during her breaks to help cheer him up and distract him with a game of poker. It was late afternoon, the slowest part of the day for the shop where you might get a customer every fifteen minutes or so. The bell to the shop chimed and a hooded figure walked in.

"Welcome," Havoc told the stranger from behind the desk. "Is there anything in particular you're looking for today?"

"How about a welcome back for an old comrade?" the person said before tearing off the hooded to reveal a face full of laughter.

Havoc's eyes widened in shock. "Kat! Where the heck have you been?" he asked rolling forward holding out his hands in welcome. "You had us all worried after your little tiff with Kimbley. Especially the Colonel."

Kat strode forward to meet him half way, grasping his hands in hello. "Sorry, I've been doing a bit of light traveling. I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd drop by to see how you were doing. Is… Elly around by any chance?"

"You just missed her," Havoc said wearily. "She left for Lior this morning."

"Of course," Kat groaned. "Well, I'm glad I could at least see you."

The store bell clanged again and another female voice called out. "Hey, Havoc! How's the…"

It was Charlie, probably stopping by to give another hello. She stopped, however, when she saw that Havoc had company. Havoc couldn't remember Charlie ever looking so sober as she stared at Kat. The room had gone almost completely silent until Kat spoke.

"Charlie… it's been awhile," Kat stated cordially.

At these words Charlie strode forward, drew her hand back and smacked Kat across the face.

"What the heck do you mean 'it's been awhile'? You could have had the decency to send a letter or something letting us know you were okay," Charlie exclaimed. "Honestly, between you and that worked up partner of yours you're going to kill all your friends with worry."

Kat put a hand to her cheek looking thoroughly shocked. Then she began to laugh. This of course irritated Charlie. "Why are you laughing?" she demanded.

"I seem to be earning a lot of those over the years," Kat stated with a smile. "It's good to see you again. I've… missed you, Charlie."

"You… you…." Charlie looked almost beside herself and for a moment Havoc thought she was going to punch Kat again. But her fists slackened and she hugged catch. "You're such a pain in the ass."

Kat gently returned the hug, her way of saying that she was sorry, and that she hoped the female gun shooter would forgive her.

"So you're here, what now?" Havoc asked breaking the awkward moment. "THAT day is coming up fast, what do you plan to do?"

"I can't stay for very long," Kat stated releasing Charlie and getting back on track. "I came here to ask a favor of you, Havoc."

"What do you need?" he asked without pause.

"I need someone to transport Gracia and Elycia out of Central," Kat told him gravely. "When the promised day comes and things get started…. I don't want them to be in the center of all that."

"I get it, but moving them at all is going to be difficult. I'm sure they're always being watched so unless a reason for their sudden departure is given, they'll be under heavy suspicion and might not be allowed to leave." He was worried about his own family, but knew that Central would soon become the center of an all out internal war.

If anything went wrong, there was a possibility they would be hurt.

"But you won't have to worry too much about that," Havoc's father stated as he and Havoc's mother came from the back of the store. He and his wife had been listening to the conversation and both were wearing excited faces.

"He's right, we have ways of making up stories to keep people off of our trucks while transporting goods, otherwise they'd never make the deadlines," Havoc's mom added.

"They'll be in good hands, we'll make sure to get them out before it gets too dicey," Havoc finished deciding not to question his parents.

Kat smiled broadly. "Thank you all. I promise to pay you back once this whole thing is over."

"Think nothing of it, miss," Havoc's father said waving the offer away. "We're all in this together."

Kat nodded before turning to Charlie. "So you're leaving again, huh?" Charlie asked.

Kat nodded. "I'm going to meet up with Elly and the rest so I can do my part when the time comes. Until then, it's not safe for me to linger too closely to Central."

"It wasn't safe for you to come here either idiot," Charlie retorted. "But I guess the biggest thing is to not let the enemy have their way."

"Kat, when you meet up with Elly again, tell her Terry's almost done," Havoc spoke up suddenly. "She's been back in that room all day and said that by late tonight or early tomorrow morning, she should have a medicine that'll heal the spinal cord. After that it's only a matter of time."

Kat beamed at him. "I'll be sure to tell her."

* * *

After leaving Eastern, Kat headed straight towards Lior, hitching any rides she could get whenever her feet needed a rest. IT would be time soon, but at least she could be at ease that her family would be safe and out of harm's way. When night had fallen, she was nearing the borderline where the rocky land quickly would turn to desert. She'd travel all night if need be.

As she drew closer to the desert area, she felt a feeling of immense disquiet. Like something sinister was nearby. She stopped, and listened for any sound that might clue her in on the source for her uneasiness.

"She's here, she's here," a voice said excitedly. "I can smell her!"

Kat quickly scanned the area around her to find the source of the voice but no matter where she looked no one was visible.

"I want to eat her, she helped kill Lust, I want to eat her," the voice said loudly. Suddenly a large dark blob shot out of the shadows with glowing eyes and a mouth wide open. "It's time to eat!"

Instinctively, Kat grabbed her canteen popped it open before throwing it directly at the monster's face. Upon activating her alchemy, the water exploded into hot steam which seared and boiled the flesh of whatever it was that was charging at her. The creature howled and whined in pain, his attack thwarted for the moment. A trick she'd picked up long ago from her water alchemy teacher. It had saved her hide more times than she could count. Kat could make out some detail of her newly found opponent from what little light the moon could give. The… thing looked almost like a person, but was huge. She reached into her bag and grabbed a flashlight before shining its beam at the creature. She blanched at what she saw. The humanoid was fast recovering, its reddened flesh returning to normal. It turned its hungry, beady little eyes to her and opened its mouth in a husky slathering laugh. Kat saw on its tongue the oroboris tattoo. The mark of a homunculus. Immediately, Kat was able to distinguish which one it was.

_"__Gluttony is a big fat guy who'll eat anything and ask for seconds,"_ she remembered Greed telling her._ "That includes cute girls like you."_

This was the thing that had nearly bitten Elly's arm off.

"That hurt, what should I do, Lust?" he whined getting to his feet. "I want to eat her, she smells tasty, but that really hurt." His face was healed by now and he looked her over with his finger in his mouth. "I'm hungry, I want to eat her..." His face then split into an evil grin with his tongue hanging out of his mouth as he again launched himself towards the ice alchemist.

Kat quickly rolled out of the way, unnerved by how fast the creature moved despite its massiveness. She knew she was at a disadvantage on this terrain. It was dry, not much water to be had unless she siphoned some from deep underground. All she had readily at her disposal were her canteens. But if she could get close enough without getting near his mouth. Putting away her flashlight she reached in her bag for her remaining two canteens. She once more jumped out of the way as Gluttony hurdled towards her. She pulled the lid of one with her teeth and tossed it into the air. Kat remembered Lust all too well. If this guy loved her so much, then Kat would gladly demonstrate the same attack she used to escape that witch.

"How about a little acid rain?" Kat asked. The spark of alchemy lit up the area and the water flew up out of the canteen and began raining over the homunculus's head. Every drop that landed on him sizzled and popped, burning through his flesh. Kat had made sure to get a healthy distance away before doing this, not wanting to be subjected to the horrible effects of her own attack.

It didn't do much to stop him though, once he got over the initial pain he continued forward. "Let me eat you," he whimpered as he exited the rainy area. His wounds immediately began to heal and once again he picked up speed.

"Alright, last chance," Kat thought preparing her last canteen. She opened it and thrust it so that the water shot out. With a spark, it hit Gluttony full in the face and froze over. He stumbled and tripped, not being able to see with his eyes and nose completely frozen shut. Kat used this chance to run around behind him and place her hands at his back. "I'd only ever use this on people like you," she told him. "But that's just because I don't enjoy watching it."

Her alchemy bracelets began to glow and suddenly his thrashing stopped as his muscles began to twist and swell. He could even scream, for that would require movement, something he wasn't allowed, but there was no denying the agony he's in. Kat wasn't cruel, so she made it as quick as possibly. She felt the water all throughout him, seized hold of it, and in one motion, pulled it out through his skin. His body shriveled like a raisin and collapsed onto the ground and she used the water from his body to encase the shriveled husk in ice once again. She panted heavily with the exertion, sweat beading her forehead. At least the battle was hers.

"Not even someone like you will recover from that for a while," Kat told him before readying herself to depart.

She stopped in her tracks as the ice she had just made began to crack. Looking back she saw that the shriveled husk was beginning to expand again forcing the ice to break because of the pressure. Soon his head immerged from the ice and he licked his lips before continuing to eat the ice around himself.

"You can't be serious," Kat muttered out loud. "Fine, if that's the case…"

Suddenly her entire body froze. It was like something was constricting her, limiting her movements. What in the… she had been preoccupied with Gluttony, she hadn't fully registered another terrifying presence. "Hello, Miss Ice Cold," a high pitched ghostly whisper said. Kat glanced down and saw in the moonlit ground shadowed tentacles moving around. She looked down at herself and saw with dread that was what was binding her.

"Who…What are you?" she asked softly, yet dreading the answer.

"I am the first homunculus, Pride," the voice said and the shadows on the ground took the form of blood lusting eyes and smiling teeth.

_"Pride… well, let's just say you don't want to get on his bad side,"_ Greed had once said. _"He's a scary little monster."_

"You've been quite the hassle as of late," Pride continued. "However, your little trip is over." The shadows tightened their grip as Selim Bradely stepped into the light. "My dad and Father are awaiting your return to Central...as is your Colonel I'm sure."

* * *

CM: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! After eluding the military for this long, Kat has finally been captured! What sort of fate awaits her now? Stay tuned! And please review.


	78. When the Light Goes Out

CM: Sorry for the slow updating. We're trying our hardest to get these out. _ Anyways, hope this is worth the wait.

**Chapter Eight: When the Light Goes Out**

It was evening when Roy Mustang arrived at the Armstrong mansion. The last remaining rays of sun set fire to the mansion's towering figure. It truly was both magnificent and impressive. What was even more remarkable was that the current owner Brigadier General Olivier Armstrong herself had stated that she would be leaving it all to Roy if anything were to happen to her. As high of an honor as it was, Roy wouldn't know what to do with the place if he did end up inheriting it. He was more of a simple man who enjoyed the simple pleasures in life. So what was he doing there? Even he was tempted to both laugh and cringe at the reason.

He climbed the stairs slowly knowing that he was a little early for his appointment and glanced at the small bouquet of flowers in his hand. Normally he would have gone through great lengths to get an expensive and large bunch of flowers for his date, but for this one he knew he'd only be wasting his money. When he reached the top he discovered the door was already open and the owner was standing in the opening with her usual frown.

"You're ten minutes early," she stated coolly. It didn't matter that he at least wasn't late. No, anything short of perfect punctuality was an insult.

Roy smiled knowing nothing he said would appease this woman but was cordial all the same. "I guess I just couldn't wait to see you again, General Armstrong."

"You can keep your flattery to yourself," she replied harshly as she closed the door behind her. Despite this, it was clear she was planning on enjoying herself. Her hair was brushed out and clean and her military uniform was uncharacteristically spotless. "Are we going or not?"

"Of course, milady," Roy answered taking it all in stride. They descended the steps of the Armstrong mansion towards Roy's car. When he opened the passenger door for her, she walked right past him to the driver's side.

"You honestly think I would trust you to drive?" she asked pointedly.

"Of course not," Roy chuckled lightly as he got into the passenger seat. "Now you'll want to head towards Central Headquarters and I'll let you know when to turn."

"I know where I'm going," Armstrong snapped at him.

The two of them arrived at a classy restaurant where they were seated. Roy attempted to once more be a gentleman and pull Armstrong's chair out, but she wouldn't have it. They ordered food and wine with Armstrong holding up her promise to try and bankrupt him by ordering the most expensive stuff on the menu. Roy being the ever ladies man, took it in stride. In some ways, she was easier to handle than a certain other female he knew.

"So, if we see the end of this war, you thinking of perhaps settling down?" Roy asked conversationally. "I'm sure you'd make a delightful mother."

"Hardly, I plan on always being a part of the military in order to whip these weaklings into shape," Armstrong replied. "Besides, I'm already past the usual age of attractive women."

"Nonsense," Roy said with a small chuckle. "You're still plenty attractive. Surely you've thought about starting a family at one point or another?"

"Why are you of all people asking me this?" Armstrong asked pointedly.

Roy rested his chin onto the heel of his palm as his stared at the wine guess in his other hand, watching the red liquid tilt this way and that. "I dunno. I suppose the idea has crossed my mind a time or two."

"That Major of yours?" Armstrong asked knowingly. "Well, at least she would keep you in line."

Ah, that's right. She was a major now. Even after her 'promotion', Roy still thought of her as his lieutenant. He'd always thought it was silly how she so profusely requested to be a first lieutenant rather than take on the major rank that was immediately bestowed upon State Alchemists. Now thinking of her as a major was just odd. Roy smiled. "I guess I have an attraction for domineering women."

"That was obvious," Armstrong huffed. "Hawkeye, Ice Cold, and then that Ishbalan partner...your weak hearted men became overcrowded with those powerful women." She took a sip of her wine. "It must have been hard to see them all go. You're especially useless when you're on your own."

"Oh, I dunno," Roy said with a sly smirk. "I think I've been managing to keep my head above water rather well." He took a sip of his wine before setting his glass down.

"By some stretch of luck," Armstrong muttered brushing some hair out of her face in an irritable manner. "Still, it's disappointing that Ice Cold wasn't appointed to the North. We would never have to worry about frozen pipes or people getting killed by falling icicles again."

"Oh, did you worry about that?" Roy asked surprised.

"No, it was just inconvenient when my men would have to be replaced because of something stupid like that," Armstrong retorted. "But it was their own faults for dropping their guards so I suppose it was better that way. We didn't have to bother with weak chains when fighting came."

"Of course," Roy said with a strained smile and a forced laugh.

"Hm, I'm not sure I agree with your idea of settling down with a family," Armstrong mused.

"Don't worry," Roy assured her. "I would still serve in the military."

"I could care less about that," Armstrong scoffed. "It's the idea of you spawning that greatly disturbs me."

"Well, if things don't work out you won't have to worry about that," Roy replied calmly. "But I'm sure your children would be some of the strongest as well as best behaved in all Amestris."

"I've already told you that will not happen," Armstrong stated shortly. She paused for a long moment before saying, "I am past being able to birth a child."

Roy was knocked for six, not just by this news, but also because she was actually telling him this.

"I'm sorry, I had no idea," Roy said quickly. "Even without that though, you'll find someone who'll be able to fight with you on par and always keep you on your toes."

"Thank you, but you're wrong," she chuckled finishing of her wine. "Well, it's about time I head home. I've got some more renovating to do in my new home."

"Very, madam," Roy agreed. They stood from their table and headed out to his car. The general drove back to her estate and got out of the car. "Thank you for the lovely evening, sir," Roy told her as he got out of his car.

"Hmph, don't hold your breath for another," she retorted.

"Oh, I'm sure we'll have another very soon," Roy thought as he returned to his vehicle. "The day when this finally comes to an end."

* * *

"Welcome back, Miss Ice Cold," Fuhrer Bradley greeted to Kat who sat in a chair in front of his desk. "We've missed you."

Kat grit her teeth. To have come so far, just to be captured. It was humiliating. But, what was done was done, no sense lamenting about it now. "I find that surprising, sir," she said frankly. "From my stand point, it seemed as if it didn't matter whether I lived or died."

"Kimbley was rather careless," Bradley said honestly. "He left you alone when it was only too obvious that you were still alive. If he hadn't taken off you wouldn't have had your little trip, which I hope you fully enjoyed."

There were so many witty responses Kat wanted to say, but decided against it. No sense in _trying_ to get herself killed. "I suppose it's useless to make excuses."

"Your right, it is useless," Bradley chuckled. "Kimbley…you may come in now."

The wall opened up and in walked the Crimson alchemist with his usual smile. "Nice to see you alive, kitten," he said taking off his hat. "The world must really want to keep you around. You're lucky to have survived something like that."

"I'm touched," Kat said softly, keeping the sarcasm from her voice.

"Well, I'd hate to break up your reunion…but I'm afraid there's something I must take care of," Bradley stated before Kimbley could reply. "You've been a constant source of annoyance for us for quite some it, Ms. Hughes. It's so infuriating that I'd like nothing more that to cut you down where you sit." He took a deep inhale through his nose and exhaled, calming himself.

"But you won't," Kat murmured. "For some reason, I'm still valued alive."

"Hmm...yes, but not for much longer," Bradley replied harshly. "I am willing to make you an offer that will guarantee you won't be killed by us."

Kat inwardly scoffed. He couldn't be serious. "What makes you think I'd be willing to make any sort of deal with you?"

"Because they can give you everything you've ever desired, kitten," Kimbley told her with a smile. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Remember how it felt up at North, using your powers without restraint? Wouldn't it be great if you could do that all the time? You've worked so hard for all these years, why not treat yourself?"

"Because it's wrong," Kat stated, though she couldn't deny a part of herself did yearn for that sort of freedom. The freedom to bypass any laws or regulations.

"Just listen," Bradley said straightening up and taking on his fatherly appearance. "You'll be able to use your alchemy however you choose, fight us, fight the other soldiers...doesn't matter. All we need from you is for you to see the truth."

"You want me to become the fifth sacrifice," Kat said in a low whisper. "By performing the taboo of human transmutation."

"That is correct," Bradley replied with a nod. "I can see Greed educated you quite well. A pity, isn't it, how knowledge isn't quite as powerful as most seem to think."

"Even if I agreed to this, then what?" Kat demanded. "You expect me to just abandon my friends and family?"

"They can be spared, if you so desire it."

"Please, you killed my brother so easily when he learned the truth," Kat muttered. "And you've tried to get Roy and the others hurt or killed as well. How can I trust you'd let them all go?"

"I don't expect you to fully trust us," Bradley replied shortly. "It would be foolish to do so. But think about this; I could have just as easily not allowed your family to be taken from Central."

Kat's breath momentarily hitched. What should she do? If there was even a slim chance that she could save everyone…

"What to do, huh?" Kimbley said. "Either take the deal and save everyone you care about, or risk letting them all die in the upcoming war." He lowered his head closer to her hear. "Deep down, you know you're a deviant just like me, so why are you kidding yourself trying to be a hero? Besides, aren't you curious how far you could go? Isn't that why you became an alchemist in the first place, to be the best of the best? Where did all that ambition go?"

Kat stared down at the floor. The reason she became an alchemist… the reason why she joined the military…

"Or I could always go the other direction and systematically take down each and every one of your remaining loved ones much like we did with your brother and partner," Bradley said suddenly.

"Kiss my ass!" Kat shouted. No way in hell was she ever going to sell out to these people. "Don't make light of us just because you think you're in control. The fact you're even making this deal with me is proof that you're starting to get scared. They wouldn't go down that easily and even if they did, I'd never be able to show my face to them if I bargained with the likes of you." The reason she became an alchemist was to protect everyone. So even if it meant dying here and now in order to delay their plans, that's what she was going to do.

"I did wish this could have ended better, but you leave me no choice," Bradley sighed. "You've seen more than most have, miss Ice Cold, and stepped over one too many boundaries, as has your Colonel. So as punishment for your actions, I will not allow you to see your Colonel…ever again." He turned to the Crimson Alchemist, and with a strange look in his eye said, "Kimbley, take care of it."

"You guys are so demanding, but I suppose it can't be helped," Kimbley sighed before walking around to stand in front of Kat who sat stock-still. "I told you, didn't I? That if you ever got into trouble, I wasn't going to save you."

Kat didn't reply as she watched the fatal hand come at her face. 'Well… it was fun while it lasted. I'm sorry… Roy,' she thought as her vision was engulfed by Kimbley's alchemic tattoo. 'I guess this was just one promise I couldn't keep.'

* * *

Two days after she left the Havoc shop, Elly found herself once again walking down the streets of Lior. She was amazed at the progress they had made in the reconstruction and was sure that Ed's alchemy probably had something to do with it; considering there were a few places that looked like they once had skulls on them. She smiled and waved at the people she passed and stopped in at Rose's restaurant to get some information. "Hey, Rose," she greeted walking up to the counter. "Things seem to be going well. How are the two idiot brothers and MY idiot brother?"

"I haven't seen any of the above in a while," Rose answered blankly. "Alphonse left several days ago and I haven't seen Mr. Scar since he left all those months ago."

Elly was disappointed by the news. She had been hoping to see her brother again and thought maybe after he'd done whatever it was he'd set out to do that she'd see him again, but perhaps that was just a false hope.

Rose could see the disappointment on Elly's face and quickly she said, "But Mr. Hoenheim is still around if you'd like to speak with him."

"Really? Yeah, I'd love to...if he'll actually reply," Elly answered. "So, where is he?"

"He's been helping with the construction," Rose explained. "Right now he should be with those other two you came with around the old church."

"Thanks, Rose," the dark haired Ishbalan said heading in the desired direction. "Oh, save me some of that soup, will you? I'm going to be starving in a little while."

"Sure thing!" Rose promised with a nod and a smile.

Elly went to go find Hoenheim and luckily it didn't take her long. True to what Rose stated he was helping with the construction by hammering nails. "Hey, old man," Elly greeted with a grin.

Hoenheim paused in his work to look up at her. "Elly, nice to see you again. You're looking well."

"Yeah, better than ever, actually," Elly admitted.

Hoenheim smiled and nodded. "Did you need something?"

"Not really," she murmured. "I just wanted to drop in one last time to see how everyone was doing...you know, before THAT day hit." She paused a moment and smiled lightly. "And I wanted to know if you'd seen my brother anywhere."

"I'm sorry to say that I haven't," Hoenheim told her, his face dropping a little. "But you mustn't hold it against him. He is simply doing what he feels he needs to do, as we all are."

"Yeah, I know," Elly said with a sigh. "I just wish he could have taken me with him. Doesn't he trust me?"

"Are you sure it's because he doesn't trust you?" Hoenheim asked placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Or is it because perhaps he felt there was someplace else he felt you'd rather be… that you were more needed?"

Elly took a moment to think about this and smiled. "Yeah, you're probably right. He would do something like that," she conceded. "Well, I guess I should help our a little while I'm here, though we should head out tomorrow if we want to make it on time."

Hoenheim shook his head. "I'm afraid I won't be going with you."

"Huh? Why not?" Elly demanded.

"I'm going to be heading to Kanama. It's a small village outside Central," Hoenheim explained. "I have my own ways of helping to end this. But you must stick to yours."

"But…" Elly started.

"What about your partner?" Hoenheim asked her. "Shouldn't you be focused on rejoining her as soon as possible? You haven't seen each other in a while, correct?"

"Well, no but..." she started. "We'll be meeting up in Central in a few days. I'm sure she'll be there."

"Then focus on that," Hoenheim suggested. "I'm sure the two of you will have much to discus when you meet again."

"Alright, alright. But if you're late I'm going to bug you about it," Elly stated with a grin. "So don't get caught up in your business there."

"Elly," he said his voice dropping a little. "Words can't express how grateful I am to have met you. You helped me through some of my darker hours, and for that, I thank you."

"Hey… come on," Elly said scratching her head sheepishly. "Don't start getting sentimental on me… you know I can't handle stuff like that. And it's not like this'll be the last time we see each other, right?"

"Haha, yes of course," Hoenheim said patting her on the head.

"Yeah, well, I'm off to find something to do," Elly told him. "I'm sure there's something around here I can help out with." She waved goodbye to Hoenheim and began wandering around wondering where to start. As she passed by one of the construction sites, she noticed a pair of faces that looked vaguely familiar… then it hit her.

"Hey, if it isn't boar man and toad breath," Elly said recognizing the two chimeras from the northern abandoned mine.

"Hey, Boar Man! Toad Breath!" she called out heading over to them. "You two seem to be doing well."

"It's Zampano," the boar man grumbled.

"And I'm Jerso, remember," the toad added.

"Right, right," she said waving their comments away. "So, what have you been up to?"

"We've been helping out here the whole time," Jerso replied still irritated.

"We'll probably end up staying here if we can't get back to normal," Zampano added.

"I see...well at least you seem to be doing well," Elly said unsure of if she should say anything more.

"You already said that," Jerso stated tersely.

"Anyway, do you know where your brother and that doctor went?" Zampano asked her.

"I was going to ask you guys the same thing, Elly sighed. "I was hoping he'd be back by now."

"He was here a couple days ago," Jerso told her. "He didn't stay long though."

"Right, he said there was one other thing he had to do before THAT day and took off," Zampano explained. "He didn't tell us where he was going though...we figured he would have you though."

"Nah, he never tells me anything," Elly muttered. "Oh well...I guess I'll just seem him in Central along with everybody else. He's such a pain like that."

"A pain, am I?"

Elly froze and turned around to see none other than her brother and doctor Marcoh, both wearing travel cloaks to hide their appearances from immediate view.

Scar stared down at Elly with his ever present scowl. "This from the girl who's always getting into trouble."

"Hey, at least I don't go randomly disappearing without telling anyone," Elly pointed out.

"And the incident back home where you disappeared and almost got yourself killed doesn't count because..."

"Ah...well...so Marcoh, how was the trip?" she asked turning her attention to the doctor. "Where did you guys go?"

"Well, Scar insists that we keep that information quiet for the time being, but I can assure you we weren't just wandering around aimlessly for all these months," he told her.

"It must have really been something for you guys to have been gone for so long," Zampano commented.

"We've been stuck here doing all this work," Jerso stated.

"Aw, come on," Elly said with a frown in Scar's direction. "Ya can't even tell your own little sis?"

"You'll find out when the time is right…. Think of it as a surprise," he said gruffly.

"I'm not sure I like this idea," she muttered under her breath. He didn't exactly have the greatest track record when it came to surprising her. "Fine I'll wait, but only because I know trying to get you tell me something is like pulling teeth. Can you at least tell me what you're doing now?"

"For now, we'll wait," Scar told her. "Until the day before the promise day. That's when we shall depart."

"So… not long then, huh?" Elly said with a sigh. "Um… listen, until then… do you think maybe we could… I dunno... spend a little time together? Like we used to?"

He stared at her for a moment with his deadpan look. "Ah, right bad idea," she muttered. "Well, I guess I'll just..."

"...what do you want to do?" Scar asked brusquely.

"Wait...seriously? Uh...I guess just roam around for a bit and chat...maybe play some tic-tac-toe?"

Scar gave a small grunt and turned his back on her. "Very well. Let's go."

"H-hey, wait up!" Elly exclaimed chasing after him when he started walking off.

"Those two are so weird," said Jerso.

"I've never seen siblings act that way before," Zampano agreed.

"Well, they've both been through a lot," Marcoh stated knowledgably. "It's only natural that they will have a hard time picking up the pieces. But family bonds are strong. I'm sure they'll find their way eventually."

The two chimeras looked at him in confusion and shook their heads. They were sure that those two were just too far gone.

Elly wasn't giving up though...she had already caught up to her brother and was trying hard to think of something to say to him. He wasn't saying anything either and an awkward silence was present as they traveled the streets of the town.

"So...um, I never did ask why you started traveling with that little Xingese girl," she finally said. "I figured you'd probably see her as someone who'd get in the way."

"She wanted to come with me, so I let her come," Scar stated shortly. "It's as simple as that."

"Right," Elly said not sure whether how far she could push this subject. 'Sorry, I guess I just… kind of felt replaced." Scar didn't say anything so she decided to continue. "I mean, when we saw each other again for the first time in so long, I know it wasn't on the best of terms. And when you started seeing me as your enemy… I was really sad. I thought I'd lost you all over again."

"What does that have to do with her?" Scar asked.

"Well...while staying with her and Marcoh she seemed to act a lot like I used to," Elly explained coming to a stop. "It was like looking into a mirror that revealed the past. I felt like you were using her as a substitute for me...because we didn't really get to finish those years."

She felt a big hand on her head, the calloused hand she knew to belong to her brother. "You truly are a fool," he told her. "Things such as blood and family cannot be replaced."

A small smile crept onto Elly's face while she accepted the hand. Time had changed them both, they knew it and so did everyone who knew them...but one thing remained and always would; he was her older brother who wanted to keep his sister safe.

"Heh, I know that," she muttered after a few minutes, shoving his hand away. "I was just checking to make sure YOU weren't losing it."

"I admit, for a time, I did lose my way," Scar said, his voice softening a little. "I was so blind with hatred that I was willing to cast off my only remaining family. For that, I am sorry."

"It's okay." Elly looked up at him, tears in her eyes, but she was smiling. "I'm just glad to have you back, bro."

Scar gave a simple nod of acknowledgement before continuing on down the road. "Come, this isn't the place. Let's find somewhere we can talk. You can tell me all about your adventures during my absence."

"Okay!" Elly said feeling once again heartened by her brother's words and she fell in step beside him. Things were finally starting to become normal again.

* * *

Kat could do nothing but watch as Kimbley's hand came forward. She did not flinch as he placed his hand over her face so that his thumb and middle finger rested on either side of her sides engulfing her vision. "You're smart not to struggle," Kimbley told her in a low voice. "It'll certainly be less painful that way."

Kat felt his alchemy activate and suddenly pain erupted through her skull. She closed her eyes as a reaction letting loose a noise of discomfort as the stinging persisted. Then she realized if she was still feeling pain… that meant she wasn't dead… theoretically anyway. When the pain died down a little, she opened her eyes…. Or at least, she thought she did. So then why…?

"You like to do things your own way, don't you Kimbley," Bradley spoke with disdain.

"I didn't want to ruin my new suit," Kimbley replied as if the guy was crazy. "Besides, if she bled to death you'd lose your biggest leverage on the Flame Alchemist, correct?"

While the two spoke Kat was trying to figure what was going on. She held up her hand in front of her face but she still couldn't see it. She blinked her eyes once, twice, several times… but still…. "Why is it so dark?" she murmured out loud, distracting the two men from their dispute.

"So you still have not yet grasped your situation," Bradley guessed. "I told you, this is your punishment. You will never _see_ your Colonel again. Instead, you will be forced to wander in darkness for the rest of your life."

Though Kat tried her hardest to keep calm, there was a part of her that was overwhelmed with terror. She didn't like it… this darkness. Even during the nighttime there had been the comfort of stars and moonlight. But this was blackness so absolute it threatened to swallow her whole. This couldn't be real.

"Kimbley, take her to _that_ place," Bradley ordered. "She'll stay there until our plans have come to full fruition. In the meantime I'll be attending a small demonstration in the East. Until I return she'll be under your direct care." He turned to leave but stopped as a thought occurred to him. "Oh, and Kimbley, if she happens to die or escape while in your care; I'll see to it that Pride punishes you."

Kat heard the Fuhrer exit the room so that they were left to themselves. "Sca-ry," Kimbley said with a small chuckle. "You really do have a knack for causing trouble."

Kat ignored his statement as she was trying to keep her head. She blinked over and over again, but the darkness never lifted. 'I really am blind,' she thought in terror. 'I'll never see him again. What will he say if he sees me like this?'

"Worried about your Colonel?" Kimbley asked seeing the distraught on her face. "Don't be, I'm sure at least he'll see you again, unless things go according to plan that is."

"Does it pleasure you so to see me completely helpless?" she asked in a whisper.

"To some extent," Kimbley said with a shrug. "But for the most part it's rather depressing as you're much more amusing when you're fighting back."

With that statement, Kat propelled herself out of the chair, blindly grabbing from him and managed to get a fist full of the front of his jacket before drawing back her other fist, poise to strike. They stood like that, frozen for a while. The only sound was Kat's heavy breathing as she glared blindly. Truth be told, she wasn't mad at _him_. She merely wanted something to take her anger out on.

"Now that's the Kitten I know," Kimbley chuckled. "You want so much to fight back, but your bleeding heart and your sightless eyes won't allow it."

Kat's grip went slack and her other arm fell to her side. "You're right, it won't," Kat said, maintaining her grip so that she at least knew where he was. "Even now, I can't bring myself to hate you."

"I know…that's why I'm in charge here," Kimbley smiled. "I am quite pleased, by the way, that you weren't blown away by my attack. It would be a shame to lose such an amusing toy."

"King Bradley… what exactly did _he_ want you to do when he gave you the order to do this to me?" Kat asked after some thought.

"He wanted me to blow your eyes out of their sockets," Kimbley answered bluntly. "But like I said, I didn't want to get my suit dirty." He grinned at her expression and added, "Plus, I didn't want to ruin those eyes of yours."

Kat stood enthralled for a few moments before she gave a small laugh. "Now I really am touched. What is it with everyone's fascination with my eyes? It's not like the color is unusual or anything."

"No…but in the military, an innocent pair of eyes is hard to come by," Kimbley answered. "Even after entering the military your eyes have not changed at all."

"Oh…" So that's what everyone had meant. Innocent eyes…

"It makes me question the authenticity of your partner's extermination," Kimbley went on.

Kat stiffened automatically at the abrupt topic change.

"As I thought, but that just means that when I finally find Scar, I'll be able to take down two birds with one stone," Kimbley stated. "It'll be nice to finally be able to finish my work."

"Why can't you just let it go?" Kat asked in desperation. "Haven't you already done enough?"

"Does a painter stop his portrait after painting the first few layers?" Kimbley asked her. "Does a doctor stop mid way through surgery and say, 'that should be good enough'? Did you, in practicing with your alchemy, ever once say to yourself, 'I think that's enough'?"

"That's…" Kat began. How could she have forgotten so readily… that her ability to create a solid view point for another person, and force them to see her reasoning, stemmed from this man right in front of her.

"I killed many in Ishbala during the war, but a few of my victims escaped death," Kimbley continued. "I won't be satisfied until I've finished what I've started."

Hearing this did not horrify Kat, but instead, made her sad. "Is killing really all you have to live for?" Kat asked softly, flattening her palm against his torso. "Even if you couldn't come to care for someone, don't you think it's possible that someone might care about you?"

"If someone likes me they like me," Kimbley said with a shrug. "The fact is though, I doubt there will ever be someone I'll gain such feelings for. I'm more concerned about who the world has chosen to survive and who was not."

"I see…" Kat murmured, bowing her head.

"Well we'd better be going," Kimbley stated taking her hand in his and leading her over to the door. She only hesitated for a moment before allowing him to lead her. Just as they reached the door she stopped and Kimbley looked back at her in curiosity.

"W-what if…I cared about you?" Kat asked nervous about what would happen once she stated it.

Kimbley smiled a bit, though Kat couldn't see it, and wrapped one arm around her shoulders pulling her into him. His other arm folded around her from the other side and he held her in a tight embrace. "Then I might just have to take advantage of that fact," he chuckled into her ear.

Kat could feel her cheeks redden the slightest. He hadn't held her like this since she was much younger.

Kimbley always had this strange warmth to his embraces, despite his nature. It was the type of warmth everyone wanted, but no one believed Kimbley possessed. If they were able to earn one of his embraces, you would get the overwhelming desire to find a comfy spot inside him and stay there forever.

She knew that, as saddening as it was, she would be the only one to know the tenderness… or perhaps more accurately the clemency… that Kimbley was capable of. He would forever be remembered by everyone as a monster, but to Kat, he would always be a dear friend who had helped teach her in the ways of alchemy.

Finally he let her go and opened the door leading to the outside. "Come, there's somewhere we need to be right now," he murmured taking her arm and leading her carefully out.

* * *

CM: BUM BUM BUM! Yeah I know, we're terrible people aren't we? Throwing all that cuteness at you only to end it with something like that?

Just so you all know, we had this scene planned since we first started posting this story, which was way before later chapters of the FMA manga came out. If you need further proof, we also had Kat go blind in the first FMA story we wrote, just in a different way.

So anyway, please review! Let us know you're still out there!


	79. What better time or place?

CM: Again, sorry for the slow updating. I've been dealing with having to move so that's been a pile of stress for me to carry. But anyways, here's the next chapter!

**Chapter Nine: What better time or place?**

It was a late night in Central, but not just any night. It was the night before the Promised Day. Roy Mustang was not enjoying his last hours of peace at his house, but instead decided to pay a friendly visit to his foster mother. However, he was being monitored. He couldn't help but laugh at how obvious his watchers were being. Well, he could take care of them no problem, but first thing was first. He entered the shop of Madam Christmas and for once, the place was devoid of its usual young female crowd. Only Madam Christmas remained behind the bar counter smoking a cigarette and keeping herself busy by cleaning the counters.

"Good evening, madam," Roy said with a smile. "You look like you could use some company."

"I'm not so bored as to require your company, Roy Boy," Madam Christmas replied. "But I suppose another customer is always welcome." She put her rag down before picking up a glass, filling it and placing it in front of Roy. "So, turns out you're right, that boy isn't human," she said getting down to business. "He was around 20 and even 50 years ago." She dropped a small stack of photos in front of him.

"Hmm...and always with a top government official," Roy murmured glancing over the pictures.

"I also checked out the supposed birthplace of Bradley, and while the documents check out, not even the oldest residents remember anyone named Bradley growing up there."

"So that's yet another red herring," Roy said thoughtfully before looking up at her. "Thank you madam, I'm sure this must have taken a lot of effort."

"No kidding," Madam Christmas said puffing her cigarette. "However after hearing Selim wasn't human, I had plenty of energy to spare."

"You'd think someone would have figured it out," Roy said frowning. "Don't they have medical exams at school?"

"They have a family doctor for that," she explained.

"Ah, that would make sense," Roy acknowledged.

"So, are you ready for tomorrow?" she asked after a long moment of silence. "Any clue on if they'll be returning?"

Roy got to his feet and turned toward the back door, motioning for her to follow. "Let's just say things won't be boring tomorrow."

Madam Christmas took a long look around her place before finishing her cigarette and putting it out in an ashtray on the bar. "I'm going to miss this place."

"Don't worry, Madam. After this I'll get you a new one, bigger and better," Roy promised.

"Any word from that girlfriend of yours?" she asked as they went down to the lower basement area that would lead them to the sewers. "I'm a little disappointed I didn't get to see more of her."

"I promise I'll bring her to see you more often when this is finished," Roy chuckled as he connected a small device to the power circuit next to the small ladder. "I'm sure she'd enjoy the encounter as well." He waited a few minutes before pressing the small button releasing a large explosion.

* * *

Kat wasn't sure exactly where she was, but from the dampness and cool temperatures, she was willing to bet she was underground. She wasn't sure exactly how long she'd been there either. Kimbley had come to check up on her a few times, but for the most part she was alone. She had spent that time mapping the room out with her hands. She had for the most part gotten over the shock of being blind, but it was nothing short of inconvenient and dispiriting. She needed to find a way out of this prison. Even if she did though, then what?

Today, Kat decided to try something different. She headed over to the single door and tried the knob finding that it was locked like always. Unlike the other times where she'd roam around the room and try to keep herself occupied, she searched the dresser drawer for something slightly sharp.

There of course was nothing of the sort. Apparently blinding her wasn't enough; the room they had stuck her in was almost completely bare save for her bed, a chair, and a place to put a food tray. Not only that, they had even taken her alchemy bracelets. She felt into her pocket for her watch, feeling the design of the metal under her finger tips. It was the one thing keeping her grounded, giving her the strength to not throw in the towel, curl up, and let the world fall down around her. She needed to escape.

Her grip on her pocket watch tightened as an idea struck her. Taking it out and moving one hand along the chain until she reached the end. Then she carefully wedged it into the top drawer and forced the metal circle to bend. When she was finished, she now had a pointed metal edge. She hurried over to the door and after using the sharp edge to cut into her index finger, she began to draw what she hoped was a transmutation circle with her own blood.

Thankfully she only needed to break down the door, rather than reshape it. Still, the work was probably shoddy at best. When she drew out the design, she placed her hand on the door, prayed, and activated it. The door gave way beneath her fingers, and while she couldn't see what happened to it, she could tell by feeling around it no longer obstructed her ability to leave the room. The smell of rust and metal was pungent in the air and the floor and walls felt uneven to her. She didn't have time to dawdle. There was no telling when someone would be sent to check up on her. So she picked a direction and began walking, sticking to the wall for direction.

She traveled down tunnel after tunnel until she reached an area that was damp. Water dripped from the ceiling and she could hear it running slowly next to her. "The sewers," she thought, her hunch being confirmed by the pungent smell of human waste. Reaching the sewers meant only one thing for Kat at this moment; find a ladder and you can reach the outside, and freedom. With renewed determination, she started down the new tunnel. She didn't get too far, however, before a deep salivating growl from somewhere behind her.

Damn her luck. In this sort of place, that could only mean one thing. Driven by fear and adrenaline, Kat jumped into the stinking water and began moving with the flow of the sewer water. She heard a large snarl behind her and guess that whatever it was at least couldn't swim but wasn't about to let her off scot free. This just wasn't turning out to be her week.

She continued to swim for quite a ways doing her best to keep her distance from the side with the snarling creature. It didn't take long for her pursuer to lose patience before jumping into the water after her. Kat felt the shift of the water and took that opportunity to reach over to her left and pull herself out of the filth and hurry down the passage searching for an extra exit. She half expected the creature to be on her almost immediately, but luckily it was having issues getting out of the water and had not yet resumed its chase.

Kat found the wall again and began running as quickly as she dared. As she came to an opening in the wall that was no doubt another passage, amongst the stink, she caught a whiff of something exceedingly more pleasant and almost familiar. She also thought she heard voices… but whether hostile or benign, she knew not. She heard she creature pull itself out of the water and she sprinted down the newfound passage as the thing was once again pursuing her.

She hurried down the new path as quickly as she dared, listening to the sounds of the beast quickly gaining ground. Just when she was sure there was no way for her to avoid being caught, she ran directly into a solid form. She heard a voice say a few words and then the sound of a small explosion followed by the roar of the creature crackling flames.

"My poor place," Madam Christmas sighed as she listened to the sounds of her shop blown to smithereens.

"Relax, I said I'd get you a new one," Roy said good-naturedly.

"Thanks, but I think I'm going to lay low for a while," the madam stated.

Roy paused and peered down the dark tunnel. "Hold on," he said pulling his gloves out of his pockets. "I thought I heard something."

"Who could possibly be down here?" Madam Christmas asked as they listened to the sound of hurried footsteps. Worry rising up in both Roy and the bar owner, he placed himself in between her and the approaching being. Moments later, a dark haired girl burst out of the shadows and collided with the Colonel, falling to the floor from the force. He glanced down at her and then back up just in time to see a monstrous creature dive for the attack. With little effort he lit the creature on fire and watched as it howled in agony until its end.

"Are you alright?" Roy asked the girl. He unconsciously wrinkled his nose. Her clothes were completely soaked and she smelled of sewage. She was panting and gasping for air, and she was a little shaky.

"C-colonel?" the girl asked looking up at him.

He was taken aback when he realized the smelly female in front of him was none other than his own Major Hughes. "Major, what in the world are you doing down here? And why didn't you let me know you were back in Central?" he demanded.

"Well, well, Roy-boy," Madam Christmas said with a laugh. "You really are popular with the ladies. They just plow right into you just to get your attention."

When Kat heard the voice of Madam Christmas, she quickly pushed herself off the ground and turned into the direction she heard the voice. "It's good to see you again, Madam," Kat stated earnestly. "I'm sorry I didn't get to visit more often... and that you have to see me in such a deplorable state."

"Don't worry about it dear," Madam replied with a smile. "You're still better looking than most women Roy Boy brings around." Madam Christmas stared down into Kat's eyes and her own soften as she placed a hand on Kat's cheek. "You've been through a great deal, haven't you?"

Kat's face fell a little.

"Well, no worries, I'm sure Roy-Boy here will take good care of you," she said patting the girl's cheek before going on her way. "Good luck you two."

"I really wish she'd stop treating me like a kid," Roy sighed.

"Well, you do act like one sometimes," Kat remarked looking down at the floor.

"We're separated for months and that's one of the first things you say upon seeing your boyfriend?" Roy asked in a lightly miffed voice. "Where are the tears of joy as you tightly embrace me? 'Thank goodness, Colonel. I'm so glad to finally be back in your arms.'"

"You have a twisted imagination," Kat told him shuddering.

"No more twisted than your own," he replied shortly. "Now out with it, why are you back in Central without any word to me and why were you being chased by that thing down here?"

Kat stared shamefaced down at the floor. "I was captured, and they put me in some sort of underground cell. I managed to get out but then I met that thing. They took my alchemy bracelets so I had a hard time fighting back."

"I see," he muttered noticing that they were indeed missing from their usual spot around her wrists. "Come with me then, I'm meeting with the others down here and am already late. As soon as we're done, we'll take you somewhere you can clean up."

Kat stood in place for several moments as she listened to his footsteps beginning to wander away. "Of course, sir," she said, orienting herself towards the sound. It was difficult, because the echo was really bad in the tunnel, and Kat found herself almost stepping into the tunnel stream. She quickly readjusted herself and soon found the wall.

"Everything alright, Major?" he called back turning towards her.

"Y-yeah…I'm just tired," Kat replied. "I was running from that thing for a long time so…I'm just really out of it." She only halfway expected him to understand and drop it…but once again that was just wishful thinking.

At her words he marched over to her and took a firm grasp of her arm. "Even if you were tired, you'd never admit that to anyone. Now tell me what's wrong?"

Kat looked away from him. "Nothing is wrong."

"Kathleen, look me in the eye and say that."

Kat stiffened and she kept her head turned away from him. Her trembling fingers curled into the palms and it was all she could do to hold herself together. She didn't want him to see her, not like this.

But with the Flame Alchemist, there is no denying him and he lifted his hand and turned her face toward his. "Kathleen, what is…?" He stopped when he saw her eyes…her innocent eyes…staring off into nothing.

"Kathleen Hughes, what happened to your eyes?" he asked quietly, keeping her face turned towards his. "Can you… not see me?"

"I'm sorry, Colonel," Kat whispered in a choked voice. She had wanted to see him so badly. Now she would never be able to. "I allowed myself to be caught, and this is my punishment."

Despite her being completely covered in the filth of the sewers, Roy pulled Kat into a hug and refused to lessen his grip. "We will get this fixed," he promised. "As soon as we're finished we'll set things right."

He tried to pull her along but she planted herself and shook her head. "Just leave me."

"Mind running that by me again?"

"I'm no good to you in this condition," Kat said with a shuddering sob. "They knew that…that's why they did this to me."

"Don't you start talking like Havoc," Roy ordered. "I don't have a single subordinate that is useless to me."

"Look at me!" Kat shouted at him. "I'm blind! I won't be able to keep up with you and you don't need a handicap to look after."

"I won't be looking after a handicap," he stated firmly. "I'll have a valuable subordinate at my side who will be a large help when the moment arises."

"There's nothing more I can do for you at this point when I'm like this. Why can't you just accept that?"

"Because I'd be letting down my closest friend if I did," he said calmly placing an arm around her shoulder. "He wanted me to protect his little sister, keep her safe and out of danger. What place is safer than at my side?"

He pulled her into another hug and held her there tightly. "You can help me out because you're going to have a hawk's eye guiding you."

Kat rested her head against his shoulder in defeat. How incredible it felt to be embraced by him after months of separation. Even when she was like this, he was willing to put his faith in her. "You…. Idiot of a Colonel," she whispered, hugging him back.

"Maybe, but I'm not about to leave you behind…not when I just got you back," he murmured kissing the top of her head.

"Can't be satisfied unless you have everything your way, can you?" Kat said trying her best not to smile.

"Of course not. I am going to be Fuhrer after all," Roy said smugly.

Kat straightened up to look up at him, or at least direct her eyes to where she guessed his face was, trying to visualize it in her mind. "After all this, you better. Or I will cease any and all associations with you," Kat warned.

"No you won't," Roy said, not believing her for a second. "You'd marry me right now if I asked you."

"Oh, shut up," Kat muttered.

Kat paused when she felt him brush his fingers lightly over her cheek. "Would you like me to ask you?" He said, his voice suddenly taking on a clement tone.

Kat was struck dumb by his question. Was this the same man who got angry with her brother every time he even mentioned Roy finding himself a wife? There was no way he could possibly be serious. "Don't joke about things like that," Kat answered faintly after recovering from having been thrown off balance.

"I'm not joking," he stated without changing his tone. "For once, I think I'll finally agree to his constant suggestion." There was a moment of silence before she felt Roy shift his weight so that he was lower than her. On his knees even….or at least one of them. "I'm very serious," he murmured pulling her hand up so he could kiss it. "You know the last thing your brother said to me was?" He waited a moment for her to answer but her voice stuck in her throat. "He said to get myself a wife…and I intend to…if you'll let me."

Never in a million years did Kat ever think for a second that she would be proposed to in a sewer. Yet, she felt extremely happy. So happy in fact that her mind was reeling. Once she collected herself, she knelt down on both knees so that she was level with him.

"Ask me again when this is all over," she said softly, touching his face with her free hand. "And I can see your face."

He nodded beneath her touch and rose to his feet pulling her up with him. "Alright," he murmured taking her hand in his. "Now we'd better get going. You can tell me about your adventures once we've finished."

Carefully he led her by the hand, and together they went to meet with the others who were faithfully waiting. Hawkeye, Fuery, Breda, and of course Black Hayate.

"About time you made it," Breda commented. "We were just about to leave without you."

"You know, I've even missed your mouthing off," Roy said with a smile.

"Hey, Kat! Good to see you," Elly said excitedly. "Glad you could make the party..." she trailed off as she sniffed the air. "Ugh… but no offense, you kinda stink right now."

"I was in the mood for a swim," Kat replied curtly.

"Down here...what possessed you to jump into that?" Elly asked trying hard not to show her immense discomfort too much.

"Oh, just the thought of saving my own life from a rabid chimera," Kat answered calmly.

"Ah, that may do it...but why not just freeze it? That would have been easier right?" Fuery asked curiously.

"I lost my alchemy bracelets," Kat replied stiffly. She paused, took a breath, then added, "And I'm blind."

"Well, I figured you'd have to be to date the Flame her, no offense, Roy," Elly added quickly beneath his smoldering glare. She also noticed that everyone had suddenly become depressingly somber. "Come on… it was just a joke."

"What are you going to do if you can't see?" Breda asked. "You probably won't be too useful on the battle field like that."

"Oh please," Elly said suddenly. "I know her better than most and I always used to think that she could beat most crooks with her eyes closed. Looks like we'll finally be able to see if that's true."

Roy looked to Riza. "Lt. Hawkeye, you'll serving as Major Kathleen's eyes."

"Understood," Riza said with no thought of objecting.

"I get it, with Hawkeye's directions Kat will be able to know where the enemy is," Fuery exclaimed.

"Heh, well now that that's settled, I guess we just need to get you some replacements for those bracelets," Elly said pushing up her sleeves. "You will be useless if you have to attempt to draw the circle every time."

In just a few short minutes Elly had in her hands a pair of bracelets with Kat's alchemy symbols etched it. "I've seen you use these so many times, I'm pretty sure I got the symbols right," she said while handing them to her vision impaired partner.

"I knew there was a reason I kept you around," Kat said as she slipped them on.

"Yeah, because I save your butt when you get in too deep," Elly replied with a laugh. "Honestly, I'm probably the best idea you've ever had."

"You're not being very humble you know," Fuery pointed out.

"Exactly," Roy added. "In the presence of one who gave you the chance you have, a little humility is required."

"Like you're one to talk, you're ego could fill all of Amestris while single handedly causing all the residents to become homeless," Elly muttered.

Kat burst out laughing. "I really missed this."

"Yeah, yeah, are we going to do this or not?" Breda asked. "As much as I'd love to catch up, we don't really have a lot of time. Especially since both Bradley and his son have gone missing."

"A trap," Roy mused aloud. "Or a golden opportunity. Either way, we have to take it."

"Right on," Elly said excitedly. "So, I assume you're going down into the lion's den."

"Yes, we're going to take this fight directly to the head," Roy agreed.

"Well good luck with all that," she said with a smile.

"You all have a chance to back out if you want," Roy told them. "Once this starts, we'll all be branded traitors."

"Stop stalling and give us your orders, sir," Hawkeye said speaking for everyone present.

"I only have one order for you all," Roy stated stringently. "Do not die!"

Everyone, even Elly, saluted him. "YES SIR!"

* * *

It was early morning, not even dawn, and the soldiers of the North and East were already awake and doing morning drills. Many were running on cups of coffee chugged down in less than a minute. Despite drowsiness of the hour, nobody let show they were tired, lest they look bad in front of the higher ups. It wasn't until light spilled out over the Eastern city were the soldiers allowed a short reprieve for breakfast.

Falman sat with the Northern men but at the same time had set himself apart. He was anxious about the day's event and what was to come. He'd had little to no contact with his fellows whom, like he, still loyally served under Colonel Mustang. If all went well, he might get the chance to see his comrades again. If nothing else, it was pleasant to be back in Eastern and away from the freezing cold of the Briggs Fortress. He wouldn't doubt his bones were still thawing out. As he sipped his black coffee and had a bite of cold chewy bacon, he heard a loud yell over the din of chatting soldiers.

"HEY FALMAN! WHAT KIND OF SCUMBAG DOESN'T DROP A LADY A CALL ONCE IN A WHILE?"

He flinched visibly as he looked up to see all the nearby soldiers staring at him with raised eyebrows. Regretting what he'd see, he slowly turned in his seat and looked up at an angry blonde female whom he was familiar with. "C-Corporal Monroe...I apologize but I haven't been able to obtain a single moment in which to notify you of my arrival," he replied nervously.

Charlie's steely grey eyes glared at him for a few more seconds before she broke out into a grin. "Relax, V, I was just messing with you," Charlie said with a laugh as she pulled out a cigarette carton. She took one out before holding it out to the older soldier in offering but he politely declined.

"If I may ask, Corporal…" Falman began but Charlie cut him off.

"For crissakes, V, just call me Charlie. You've known me long enough," the blonde mumbled as she pinched the cancer stick between her teeth while lighting it.

"It would be highly disrespectful and improper to refer to you in the familiar," Falman replied calmly. "I do hope you'll understand." She sighed and rolled her eyes knowing that there was no chance he'd change that about himself. "Would you like to join me for the early meal? It may be our only chance to converse before training resumes."

"Sure, though I'll pass on the food. Gotta catch a train to Central and I don't need the stomach ache." Charlie and Falman both sat nearby the cooking fire. The other soldiers had long since gone back to their own business.

"So, Monroe, what business brings you to the training grounds?" Falman asked her straight laced but cordially.

"Well, it's my last day off and since Northern soldiers were in town, I thought I could snag a few ticks with you before I had to leave," Charlie replied casually, resting her chin on the knuckles of the hand that wasn't holding the smoking cigarette. "Especially since… well, the country going to hell and all that."

"So you've heard?" Falman asked softly.

"Yeah, but I can't wait until the fireworks start to fly," she said with a snicker. "It'll be the most amusing thing I've ever seen."

"I do hope you will not be getting into the center of it all," Falman murmured. "It would be a shame to lose your wit in the ranks."

Charlie's cheeks reddened a little, but other than that she acted as if this statement had no impact on her in the slightest. "I'll be just fine and dandy. And you better do the same. That way if the whole country does go up in smoke you and I can be the ones to repopulate it."

Falman nearly choked on the coffee he had been sipping on. "Re-repopu… surely you don't mean…"

Charlie burst out laughing. "You are such a STIFF. Gaud, I never get tired of pulling your leg." She pulled out a handkerchief from her pocket and handed it to him so he could dry the spots where the coffee landed. "Seriously though… come back alive, okay?"

"I will," he promised smiling.

A bell rang alerting everyone that break time was over. As the other soldiers began moving around, Charlie and Falman both stood. "Well, it sucks but, I better get going."

"Don't forget this," Falman said offering her back her handkerchief.

Charlie looked at it, looked up at him, and smiled lightly. "Why don't you hang onto that for me, mkay?"

Falman's cheeks turned the slightest bit pink and he wordlessly pocketed it. "I'll return it once we finish," he told her turning towards the gathering Northern soldiers.

Charlie watched him go, the smile never leaving her face. "You do that, 2nd Lt. Vato Falman." She turned and headed out, the train station her next destination. "I'll be waiting until you do."

* * *

CM: Hooray! Happiness and joy! Everyone is back together again. Well, almost everyone anyway. For those of you still out there reading this, thanks for sticking with us!


	80. Photograph

CM: Hey peoples! Wow, hard to believe it's already been two years since starting this fic. Thank you everyone for sticking with us for this long and for all the support you've given us.

**Chapter Ten: Photograph**

The trip out of the sewers wasn't a difficult one, and it was surprisingly easy moving around the city, even with a group like theirs. A team that consisted of a war hero, a sniper, a communications officer, a dog, a chess master, an Ishvalen, and a blind state alchemist. _"What a crew,"_ Roy thought to himself with a smile. After all, they would be the ones helping to turn this country over onto its head. Since they were in a hurry, Kat was forced to ride piggyback with Elly.

"Kat, you really need to lose some weight," Elly muttered as she carried the brunette on her back.

"No I don't, you've just gone soft," Kat replied curtly. "Besides, you're the one who insisted on this."

"I was trying to be considerate so that you didn't trip and fall," Elly retorted. "Why isn't your boyfriend carrying you?"

"Because I have to have my hands free just in case," he answered with flair. "And because if you're not doing this, you're not really contributing to anything and become a useless burden."

"Useless burden...I'd show you useless, but unfortunately you're needed for this battle and I'd hate to render you incapable of movement," Elly retorted, shifting Kat's position on her back.

"We don't need this right now. Quiet down or we'll be found out and this whole plan will go to waste," Hawkeye broke in as they reached the top of yet another staircase.

Roy was grateful Hawkeye interjected because the group fell into silence once again. They were nearing the Fuhrer's estate, and the last thing they needed was to raise an alarm before they even got things started. Once they got where they needed to be, they hid in waiting by the roadside in complete silence. Elly was happy as it gave her a chance to get Kat off of her back for a while. About twenty minutes had passed before the sound of vehicles approaching reached their ears.

The Fuhrer Bradley's wife was arriving home with the usual entourage of two cars.

"Major Hughes," Roy whispered. "On my command, make a roadblock roughly ten feet in front of you."

Kat nodded and placed her hands on the ground, waiting for the word.

Roy took a quick glance around at his men, feeling as if time was slowing to a halt. He saw quite clearly the serious determined expressions on Hawkeye, Breda, and Fuery's faces. They were going to follow him until the day they died, he knew that. On his other side, he saw Elly leaning over Kat with her face set in a determined fashion. In the dim lighting she almost appeared to be grinning her constant cocky grin. Then his eyes focused on Kat crouched over with her hands planted firmly on the ground, her eyes staring off into nothingness.

"Once this is over, I will return what was lost to her," he thought determinedly. Finally his eyes returned to the road watching the cars pass the marked post. "Kat...do it now," he ordered quietly.

The hiding place they were hiding in lit up with the familiar spark of alchemy and on the road before them, water was rising up from the earth and quickly solidifying into ice. Within seconds, a large ice wall served to blockade the road. The driver's of the cars must have quickly realized the obstruction because they came to a screeching halt.

"Breda, Fuery, Elly," Roy addressed the three. "The second they step out of those doors, that your turn to move. Do not kill, but make sure they are incapacitated and won't cause trouble later. Lt. Hawkeye will take care of Mrs. Bradley."

"Roger," the group nodded.

Almost as soon as the three escorts stepped out of the vehicles, Elly, Breda, and Fuery launched from the trees and swiftly knocked them all out. In the meantime, Hawkeye swiftly stepped into the seat beside Mrs. Bradley and Roy got in on the opposite side. Then Breda and Fuery got in the front while Elly returned to Kat's side.

"Wh-what's going on? Why are you doing this?" Mrs. Bradley demanded in a shaken voice.

"We apologize that this has to happen at such a late hour, ma'am," Lt. Hawkeye said diffidently.

"You'll have to forgive our sudden intrusion, but we need you to come with us," Roy briefly explained.

After Kat had erased the ice wall, she and Elly loaded into the second vehicle. Then Fuery and Breda turned the cars around and drove to their next destination. Mrs. Bradley did not try to resist nor was she having a panic attack, both of which the Colonel was relieved about. The car ride was slow and when they had reached their next destination, Roy stepped out of the car and asked Hawkeye and Breda to watch over her.

"Um, Colonel, not to question your superior leadership skills, but why are we at a graveyard?" Elly asked as she helped Kat step out of the vehicle.

"What kind of friend would I be if I didn't speak with him before our main attack on Central?" Roy asked calmly. Elly was a little confused at first but it all became clear when he stopped in front of Hughes grave.

"Where is he going?" Kat asked from behind the Ishvalen.

"Right over here," she replied and led the young alchemist over to the tombstone. She helped Kat find the stone and her hands slowly went over its face, feeling out the letters that spelled her brother's name.

"Well, Hughes, it's about to start," Roy murmured softly. "We're finally going to take back our country."

"Ooh, I can't wait to see what you do with it," Hughes ghost exclaimed as he slid through the tombstone. Both Roy and Kat were surprised by this, but said nothing as Elly was oblivious to it. "Just make sure nothing happens to my dearest sister."

"Of course," Roy murmured taking hold of Kat's hand and squeezing it gently.

Even though Kat couldn't really see Maes, she could feel him there. "Kat, you've been going through a hard time," Hughes told her. "But I see you haven't given up yet. Don't ever lose hope. And let Elly know her family is rooting for her too."

Kat's throat tightened but she nodded that she would.

"Colonel, it's time to get going," Hawkeye stated coming up from behind them.

"She's right, go...and liberate our country from their hands," Hughes stated before disappearing once more.

Roy turned to Kat. "Kathleen, I need you to stay here for a while, just until we get things started, and then I'll come back for you."

Kat swallowed. She figured this would happen, and even though she understood why, she was still disappointed that she wouldn't be helping them in the fight against the military.

Elly noticed the drop in her demeanor and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I guess it can't be helped. Getting this started will probably be the hardest part. I'll make sure to keep her out of trouble until you get back."

Roy nodded in thanks. Then he placed his lips directly next to Kat's ear and smiled a little when he felt her stiffen and saw her cheeks redden. "Wait for me," he whispered.

It was a few moments until Kat murmured a soft, "Yes." He had waited months for her to return. She could afford to give him a few hours or so.

The two stood as the small group left the cemetery, the sun rising in the distance. "Well, looks like things are about to get a lot nosier around here," Elly murmured in a serious tone. "Ready to finally see the end of those Homunculi?"

"The only end I want to see is the end of this long, drawn out war," Kat murmured quietly. Would she be sorry if Envy, Pride, Gluttony, or even King Bradley perished? Probably not. But there was still Greed, proof that not all homunculi were necessarily pure evil.

"Yeah, I hear you," Elly said sitting on the ground and gesturing to Kat to do the same. "So...if you don't mind my asking, how did it happen? The blindness I mean."

"Does it really matter?" Kat asked not keen on getting into that topic.

"Of course it matters," Elly said in exasperation. "I wanna know so I can beat their faces in for hurting my best friend."

"What's done is done, just drop it," Kat told her.

"It was Kimbley wasn't it?" Elly guessed. Kat wouldn't be so blithe about it unless she wanted to protect the guilty party.

"It was my fault for getting caught," Kat stated quietly. "I was careless."

"Tch, yeah, but that doesn't mean the guy is off the hook for putting you into this predicament," Elly pointed out. "He could have just as easily said no and used his explosions to bust the both of you out. But he went along with it anyway."

"There were two homunculi there and the other two probably weren't too far away," Kat retorted. "There wasn't any chance of escape at the time."

"There's always the chance to escape, so long as you actually attempt it," Elly muttered.

"I don't understand why you continue to stick up for that guy. He's a monster. He kills people and doesn't feel an ounce of remorse for it. I understand you wanting to save him but he doesn't want to be saved."

"Don't you think I know that?" Kat's tone was likes icicles. Cold and sharp. "I know better than anyone the kind of person he is. I already know that I'm a fool to continue to care. But I can't just stop caring about him. I just… can't do it. Because if I do…if I stop caring, then there won't be a single person in this world who will miss him if he ever…" Kat stopped abruptly, covering her face with her hand and breathing in deeply.

Elly sighed as silence fell over the pair. She stared up at the sky, watching the sun rise over the tops of the Central building. "I understand not wanting to let him end up alone, but the guy kind of did it to himself. You can still care for him without making excuses for him. He did some awful things after and during the war. He made you go blind and attempted to kill most of your friends. It's alright to admit you hate what he's done, it won't change the way you feel about the person." She leaned back and grinned. "I mean look at me. I lost almost everything to the Amestrian soldiers, but I became best friends with a state alchemist and fell in love with two different soldiers."

"I do hate what he's doing," Kat admitted. "I hate that he chose to go with the people who caused so much pain and suffering. I don't want to have to fight him." Kat pressed at her closed eyes with her fingers. "But I still believe that he's not completely lost."

"What makes you say that?" Elly asked, trying to hide the incredulity in her voice.

"He let me go," Kat answered softly. "He knew that I would try to escape, but he did nothing about it. He took no precautions to ensure that I stayed in that prison." And when he had held her in his arms, it was almost as if he was telling her….

"Well, maybe he's not," Elly replied placing a hand on her friends shoulder. "I guess I'll just have to suck it up and help you then. Though, I suppose the only thing I can do is keep the Colonel from barbecuing him." She gave her friend a hug before glancing around the graveyard. "So, since we've got some time...care to tell me what happened between you and the Colonel?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Oh come on, you guys are all lovey dovey and junk. Something happened I just know it."

Kat flushed and she knew that Elly would just keep pestering her until she finally caved. Best just to get it over with then. "He proposed to me."

"Seriously! That's awesome! The Colonel finally got up the courage huh?" she exclaimed. "And...what was your answer?" She knew Kat couldn't see it, but her eyes were alight with excitement. "You did give him an answer right."

"Well, I told him to ask me again later," Kat admitted.

"You… what the heck is wrong with you?" Elly demanded.

"What?" Kat didn't understand why Elly was so riled up about it. "It wasn't the appropriate time or place to give an answer."

"Oh really, so what'll you do if he loses the ability to talk after all this?" Elly demanded. "Is that a better time? What am I saying that's not the point...you basically took the accumulation of all his courage just to ask you and you tell him I can't answer yet? Even if it was a horrible place to ask you almost through his question back down his throat. Frankly I'm surprised you guys aren't acting more awkward with each other."

"I wanted to see him!" Kat said adamantly. "I wanted to be able to see his face, and look him in the eye, and tell him my answer. I want to be able to see it. Call me an idiot if you want, but I want to see his face when he asks me, and when I give him my answer, so I can remember it for the rest of my life." Kat reached out feel for Elly until she touched her shoulder. Then she drew back her fist and landed a hard one on it.

"OUCH! Hey, what was that for?" Elly demanded grabbing her shoulder. "That was the injured one too!"

"For making me say such corny lines," Kat stated matter-of-factly before sitting back down. "Honestly, how am I ever supposed to maintain my title as Ice Cold now?"

"I don't think you were ever ice cold, and if you were I'm sure the Colonel melted that cold heart a long time ago," Elly replied laughing.

A smile tugged at Kat's lips. "That reminds me, how are you and Havoc getting along?"

"Oh, we're peachy keen," Elly said right off the bat, plopping down on the grass beside her. "We got to spend some time together the past few months. And I met this crazy girl named Charlie."

"Charlie? As in Corporal Charlie Monroe?" Kat asked in surprise.

"Uh... yeah, sounds about right," Elly replied with a shrug. "She did say she was a friend of yours. She was a real pain in the butt though...acting as if I NEEDED her help collecting a flower for Havoc."

"Ah yes, Charlie is a bit of a brown noser, very much like I am," Kat said nostalgically. "She means well though."

"Hey, Kat, I got a question for you."

"Mmhm."

"Why did you make me your partner?" Elly had always wondered but never really found the right time or place to ask. And even when it was brought up, Kat had always brushed it off with a joshing response. Spending time with Charlie had brought the question back to the front of her mind.

"Hmm," Kat hummed thoughtfully. "I suppose it was because when I saw you… you looked on the outside the way I felt inside. Alone. Even though I had people who cared for me, I always felt as if I existed in a place separate from the rest of the world. Though in my case that was my own fault, and thus all the more regrettable."

"...so you just wanted someone who was a mirror of your soul," Elly summed up. "That wasn't the brightest idea, was it?"

"Well, you tell me," Kat murmured, her mischievous grin returning in full force. "Was it a good idea for me to make you my partner?"

Elly took a moment to think before shaking her head and laughing. "All in all, I guess it was."

The two girls continued to converse like that. Occasionally Elly would use her wind alchemy to listen in on what was going on around parts of the city. Kat didn't need super hearing to catch the sounds of explosions and pandemonium. She couldn't help but smile to herself. After all the times the Colonel got after her for causing trouble, and here he was helping start an uprising. And he wondered where she got it from?

"Sounds like the Colonel is having fun," Kat stated out loud.

"About time," said Elly. "I was starting to think that old man would never pull that stick out of his…"

She stopped as the tall figure of the Flame Alchemist approached them. "Oh, don't stop on my account. I'm anxious to hear how that sentence ends," he said with amusement.

"Uh...no thanks," Elly replied with a nervous grin. "Anyway, it sure sounds like you guys are having fun...and it looks like it's my turn to join the fray."

"You've done well looking after my subordinate," Roy told her. "I'll take it from here."

"Right, see you guys later," Elly said. She clapped Kat on the shoulder and wished her luck before taking off, eager for some fun of her own.

"So, where to now, Colonel?" Kat asked, getting to her feet.

"We're going to the source," Roy answered leading her down the hill. "That tunnel we discovered under the third laboratory should take us to where this Father resides."

"I'll be going with you, as well," Hawkeye spoke up as they reached the bottom.

So they were finally nearing the final battle. As determined as she was to finish this, she was also nervous. Would she really be able to help in the state she was in?

"Don't start getting cold feet on me now, Major," Roy said noticing her despondent expression. "The Kathleen Hughes I know would rush head long into danger without a second thought."

"That was because… it was only my life on the line before, sir," she replied softly. She didn't want to feel the pain of failing to protect someone she cared about ever again. She didn't think she could bear it a second time.

"No one is going to die here," he said suddenly.

"I've got both of your backs," Hawkeye added. "I won't miss."

"And if something does happen to me or Lieutenant Hawkeye you are ordered not to blame yourself," Roy finished up. "I don't want you acting like you did after what happened to your brother."

"You are not at fault for what happened to Maes," Roy assured her. "And I can promise you, I won't rest until his death has been avenged. You have my solemn vow on that."

Kat wasn't sure if it was due to her being blind or not, but she felt a cold chill run through her at Roy's words. Even though she knew they were meant to be a comfort. The chill was stilled when she felt his hand squeeze hers gently.

"You just focus on taking care of yourself and staying by my side. Is that understood?"

Kat swallowed. "Yes, sir."

"Let's go then," he said to the both of them.

They continued on, Roy guiding Kat along by the hand. As they walked, Kat's other hand traveled to the pocket watch in her uniform pocket. In her mind's eye she saw the photograph within of Kimbley, her brother, and Roy. Back then, that had been her only family, her sole reason for fighting. Now she had many people she cared about. Her family had grown immensely without her even realizing it.

No matter what happened, Kat would make sure they would all come out of it alive. She refused to give any more people she loved over to this madness. She wouldn't deny she was scared, but she would face her fears and continue to walk forward, one step at a time.

* * *

Of all the ways Kimbley had imagined his downfall, he never would have guessed it would be due to a lion chimera tearing out his jugular. Alphonse Elric was a much cleverer opponent then he had given the child credit for. The world was fickle, it seemed. For so long it had kept him alive as he took the lives of thousands. He didn't fear death. He dealt enough of it, and walked side by side with it, and was hunted by it for many years. Death held no fear for him. His only disappointment would be that he would not be able to witness what became of the world.

As Kimbley lay on the ground, his life quickly bleeding away, he saw out of the corner of his eye a square object lying on the ground. The photograph. It must have slipped out of his pocket at some point during the fight. His fingers twitched towards it. He wanted to see it, just one more time; that laughing smile, the clear blue eyes that reflected the untarnished heart which always made him ashamed of his own. His body, however, could not summon the strength to move his arm enough where he would be able to reach it. He felt Pride's shadowed tentacles pulling him up off the ground, and the photo slid farther out of reach, and then out of sight.

She was probably long gone by now, back with her Colonel most likely. He would be the first person she'd run back to, and with her impeccable luck, she'd make it with little trouble. He had known this and yet he just let it happen. Why? Once again, just to see how far she would go. She never failed to impress him, even today.

As he was engulfed in shadows, a stray thought passed through his mind. If he had returned like he promised, would she be with him instead of the Colonel?

_"What if I cared about you?" _

Kimbley smiled. Even so, he wouldn't dream of taking her as his own. She was something precious that should never be soiled.

His sanctuary.

In his world, where sorrow, madness, anguish and death had always been a dominant part of his existence, he had wanted at least one place like that.

* * *

CM: Yeah we just had to twist the knife one last time. We apologize for you Kimbley lovers out there. While he may be a bad guy, he is irufutably an awesome bad guy. So he will be missed. We'll see you next time! Please review!


	81. Tears to Quell the Fire

CM: Geez, I can't believe we've been reduced to monthly updates. I truly and sincerely apologize for making you all wait. But I hope you'll continue to bear with us, as I'm sure you know that life can often get in the way. Enjoy!

**Chapter Eleven: Tears to Quell the Fire**

"Sir, we've got the Briggs soldiers tied down for the moment with our heavy artillery in sector five, but there's no telling how much longer we'll be able to hold them."

His commander gritted his teeth in frustration over the course of the battle. The Colonel wasn't sure how to deal with the sheer brute force of the Briggs soldiers or the idea that they were fighting their own men. "Just hold them down as long as you can and we'll send backup when we finish locking down Central HQ."

Meanwhile, in the Briggs ranks:

"Major Miles, sir the unit in sector five is currently unable to move," a soldier in cold weather attire exclaimed having just heard the report on the radio. "They say they will make it through but it will take a little more time than expected."

"That's fine," Miles said nodding. "If they fail, it'll be because they weren't strong enough to handle it."

"Understood, sir!"

Miles watched the soldier run off and closed his eyes for a moment. "I know they will succeed," he thought just as reinforcements for the force he was battling arrived. "As will we." It was clear the soldiers pouring out of HQ were better equipped for the battle as they appeared with larger and more powerful weapons. But as they approached, the wind began to pick up and the visibility of the battlefield began to lessen. Miles wasn't worried as he had fought in plenty of blizzards before, and because he was sure he knew the cause.

Moments later the same radio man called out to him again. "Sir! The sector five troops have broken through without any more trouble! The enemy's weapons seem to be severely damaged!"

As he spoke shouts of surprise echoed through the ranks of the battling troops followed by the clearing of the sandy blanket. "So I was right," he thought getting to his feet and approaching the frightened soldiers.

"ATTENTION ALL CENTRAL MILITARY PERSONEL!" The voice boomed out across the entire city causing all fights to momentarily cease. It sounded amused and excited and somewhat...familiar to all. "I'm ba-ack! Of course I mean me, the partner to the one and only Ice Cold, Elly the Ishbalan Alchemist!" This caused the soldiers eyes to widen in surprise and fear. "From now on though, you can call me the Storming Alchemist. Anyway, if you guys are ready for a fight you're about to get more than you bargained for...but don't worry, I'm only really gunning for YOU, all the higher ups that think they can run this country like a play toy. You're all mine!"

Elly stood on top of one of the higher rooftops, grinning satisfactorily. "That should get their attenion. Wind alchemy sure is handy."

The voice died away leaving the entire city in a buzz. Civilians and soldiers alike didn't know what to make of this declaration or how it was even made. Both the voice and message had literally come from nowhere and had covered the entire city.

It was even heard within the walls of Central itself, with one soldier in particular bursting into hysterics and applauding.

"Heh… that Ishbalen… really knows how to show off, eh Major?" Charlie asked looking up at her superior, a cigarette stuck between her smiling teeth.

Major Armstrong had tears of absolute joy running down his face. "Elly, so she's alive! I thought maybe for sure she had perished, but she lives!"

Charlie shifted guiltily. If she'd known her superior was that torn up about it she would have told him about it sooner in some way. Then again this was probably better; she wasn't good with such subtleties like passing on secret messages.

"COME CORPORAL!" Armstrong stated loudly, clapping her on the shoulder with a large hand and nearly shoving her through the marble floor. "We have a country to protect!"

"You got it, sir," Charlie said ignoring the bruising her arm would have later. She locked and loaded her gun, spit out her cigarette, flashed a grin thirsty for action. "Bring it on."

* * *

After having been living with not seeing for a scant three days, Kat decided she wouldn't wish blindness on anyone. Even though her other senses had heightened significantly to compensate for the dramatic loss, it was not enough to stave off the nervous feeling of not knowing where exactly she was. Roy never loosened his hold on her hand as he led her, and was precise in telling her where to turn and when to watch her step. Occasionally she would activate her alchemy and use the moisture in the air to get a vague idea of her surroundings.

Currently they were traveling through a cool passageway, so they were either underground or indoors. Kat remembered the Colonel mentioning they were going to the source of all this madness. So it was safe to bet they were revisiting the area they'd accidentally discovered beneath that lab. The walk was silent; none of them seemed to be keen on small talk. Occasionally, Roy would give Kat's hand a comforting squeeze, as if to reassure her "I'm right here."

They continued on their trip down the hallway, the muffled sounds of battle going on in front of them. As the sounds grew louder, Roy had her stop and she felt him raise his left hand. "Now, don't let go of me for an instant," he ordered. Moments later she heard the sound of something exploding followed by loud shouting and a sound she'd never heard.

It was an inhuman screeching sound that was a combination of a wounded animal and nails being drawn across a chalkboard. It made Kat's skin prickle, giving her goose bumps. Kat used her alchemy and was surprised to find that they were standing at the entrance of a vast room with a countless number of bodies moving around. Only a handful of them were moving coherently.

Indeed, what she was sensing was in fact what appeared to Roy and Hawkeye to be a roomful of zombies. In the center of the dozens of pale creatures was Edward, two chimeras, and… Scar? All of them were attempting to fight the monsters off.

"It looks like you could use a hand, Fullmetal," Roy declared, stating the obvious. He turned towards Scar who seems to have his hands full. "What's going on here? Why is Scar…?"

"We'll talk later," Scar stated, dismembering one of the zombie men. "For now, just fight!"

"Who do you think you are ordering me…?" Roy began, but Hawkeye cocked her gun and took aim.

"We just need to kill the white things right?" she asked.

"Yeah, but bullets won't work on these guys!" Ed told her as he jumped away from a zombie who was trying to take a bite out of his arm.

Kat heard Hawkeye mutter under her breath that bullets seemed to be growing more useless by the day. "I can try trapping them if that's the case," Kat volunteered. "Just tell me where to aim."

"That won't be necessary, Major," Roy told her confidently. "I know just how to deal with a situation like this."

The colonel's bravado was doing nothing for Edward's temper. "Quit posturing, you jackass, and help us out a lit…"

He stopped as flames shot around the room scorching several of the zombies. The ones closest to him were incinerated and a bit of his hair was singed. "Hey, watch where you're aiming, Colonel!"

Sorry, but I didn't notice you were standing there," Roy replied with a shrug.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT HE'S INVISIBLE!"

"Anyway, get out of my way if you don't want a repeat," Roy continued ignoring the rant as he continued to barbecue the creatures one after another while keeping a tight grip on Kat. In seconds, the majority of the creatures were reduced to ashes while the remaining pieces writhed helplessly on the floor. "Honestly, if you're having this much trouble with these things, you have a long way to go."

Ed couldn't even bring himself to say anything, too in awe at how quickly the Colonel had managed to clear away the monsters.

"Don't take it personal, Edward," Kat told him with a small smile. "He only expects the best from his underlings."

"Heh, good to see you again, Kat," Ed responded, flashing a smile in her direction. "But tell me, how do you even put up with this numbskull?"

"Have you seen the butt on this numbskull?" Kat asked humorously. Totally unprofessional, but totally worth it. She could practically feel the glare Roy was giving her.

"I've could have gone my whole life not hearing that," Ed mumbled with a look bordering on disgust.

Ed was going to continue ranting, but her comment completely threw him off. "We don't have time for this," Scar muttered to Ed. "Let's get going."

"Just a moment," Roy grumbled glaring at the Ishbalan. "I want you to tell me something. Did you kill an officer named Maes Hughes?"

Before Scar could answer, there was a crash as part of the ceiling caved in, and a small girl was clinging to the giant door for dear life.

"Mei? And Envy?" Edward exclaimed as the homunculus also dropped into their sights.

"Oh, it's you guys," Envy muttered looking rather agitated.

Kat tensed. Envy… of all times for HIM to show up.

Mei slid to the floor and dodged away from the homunculus before running towards Scar. "What do you think you're doing you idiot?" He demanded loudly. "Why aren't you back in Xing?"

"I… I was just…" Mei said beginning to tear up beneath his furious gaze.

"Hmm, what a gathering this is," Envy declared, licking his lips. "So tell me, which one of you wants to die first?"

The Colonel released his grip on Kat and motioned for Hawkeye to take charge over her as he stepped closer to the Homunculus. "So, you're Envy, the shape shifting Homunculus?" he asked calmly.

"Heh, what if I am?" Envy replied with his evil grin. "Are you volunteering to have me end you?" Just then he realized the strangeness of having an Ishbalan and a soldier in the same room without killing each other. "Hang on, are you okay with this Scar? He was a part of the war and helped kill your people."

Scar mumbled that he was well aware of this, to which Envy scoffed. "Don't tell me you guys are deciding to team up. How lame. Come on, show me some strife. I enjoy watching you humans fight and make fools of yourselves. You must feel the same way, right? Why else would you guys always be at war?"

"Hmph, you're right," Roy said with a small smile. "There's nothing like watching fools who dig their own graves, especially when the fools happen to be you homunculi." Envy's face turned sour at this comment, clearly insulted. "I answered your question, so now it's my turn." Roy's face bore a dark visage as he said his next words, "Who killed Maes Hughes?"

"Colonel…" Kat started. She didn't need eyes to see where this might lead to.

"Be quiet," Roy ordered. "Can't you see I'm having a little chat with the homunculus?"

"But Colonel…" Kat insisted more forcefully.

"That's an order, Major!" Roy snapped harshly at her.

Envy whistled. "My, my, is that any way to treat your best friend's little sister? Honestly, I thought you were more of a ladies' man than that. But then again, you did roast a sweet little girl like Maria Ross. Why did you do that again? Oh that's right, because she's the one who killed Hughes, right?"

"Wrong," Roy stated. "I know for a fact she didn't."

"So what you're saying is you torched an innocent woman?" Envy exclaimed in mock surprise. "What a monster you are!"

Kat felt her anger rising. How dare this bastard call Roy a monster when he…

"So what was it like trying to tell her family?" Envy asked excitedly. "Did you cry, or did you just bear their anger in silence?"

"For the love of god, shut up, you idiot." It was clear Roy's patience was wearing thinning with every word Envy spoke. Envy once again had a look of offense on his face, not appreciating being interrupted or being called an idiot. "I'm sick of posing this question to you homunculi. Now tell me the truth, you piece of garbage. Who's responsible for Hughes murder?"

Envy chuckled, and his chortles erupted into a high pitched fit of cackling. "Well, congratulations, Colonel Mustang. You've found your culprit."

"You?" Roy said in obvious disbelief. "I seriously doubt a fool like you could do Maes in."

"Hmph… a fool," Envy said as he started to transform right before their eyes, "is someone like Hughes who would fall for a trick like this!" And suddenly Gracia was standing where Envy stood, with the same self gratifying smile.

Kat's heart twisted. Even though she could see, even though his voice hadn't changed at all, she knew what he was doing. After all, he'd shown her the exact same thing pinned to the wall of that alleyway.

Roy's face went completely pale, his breath catching as his mind desperately tried to register what it saw. Edward also looked just as shocked, and he could scarcely believe how unbelievably and disgustingly low this creature could sink.

"AHA! You should see your face!" Envy laughed gleefully. "That was the same look on Hughes face when I shot him!"

Kat's entire body was trembling with rage as she felt the emotions of pain, loss and hatred bubble up to the surface. To hear this monster mock her brother's death, and gloat about it, was worse than swallowing acid. But more than the anger was an overwhelming feeling of dread. She didn't want Roy to hear this. He shouldn't have to learn about it like this.

"Shut up…" Kat whispered, and then she shouted at him. "Just shut up right now!"

"But don't you wanna know how his face looked when he died? The pain, the confusion… You could see every emotion as his own wife shot him," Envy boasted, overcome with ecstasy. "It… was…. GREAT!"

"So, it was you, that's all I needed to hear," Roy growled tightening the gloves over his hands. "There's no need for you to say anything more, Envy. I'll start by burning out your tongue."

Kat shivered at the murderous tone in Roy's voice. It was something she'd never heard before, and it truly scared her.

Roy stepped forward to face Envy who viewed him with a condescending sneer. "All of you stand down," Roy ordered to everyone in the room. "He's mine."

"Well, you heard the man," the toad chimera spoke up nervously, starting to move towards the exit. "Let's hurry up and…"

He was stopped by Envy's outstretched hand that reached several yards away from his body. "Who said you could leave? I have some unfinished business with you lot. Especially you, Hughes brat," he addressed Kat. "If you think going blind was bad, by the time I'm done with you, you'll be begging me to put you in a grave right next to your…"

SNAP!

Envy screamed and fell over in pain as a fire blazed to life in his mouth. "Who said you could speak to anyone else while I'm here?" Roy asked darkly while standing over him. "Your filthy mouth must have quite a bit of oil for it to burn so well."

Envy coughed and wheezed as he reverted back to his usual form. He glared daggers of hatred at the flame alchemist as his mouth worked to fix itself.

Roy glared down at him with equal hatred and disgust. "Fullmetal, take Major Kathleen with you," he ordered. He didn't want her to hear what he was planning on doing to this piece of scum that sat in front of him. "I don't want her to have to suffer listening to this thing any longer."

Kat was stunned into silence. He wasn't serious, was he? The rest of them also looked rather surprised at this unforeseen command. Edward however, was more shocked at what Envy had said. Was Kat… really blind?

"What are you waiting for?" Roy demanded. "Take her and leave!"

"Right," the gorilla chimera mumbled and quickly went over to Kat before scooping her up in his burly arms. "Sorry about this, Miss Kat." She recognized the voice as Darius, one of the chimeras Ed had saved up north.

"Lieutenant, are you sure you guys can handle this?" Ed asked Hawkeye uneasily.

"Go on, Edward. We'll manage here," she replied, though as she gazed at the Colonel's back, her face held a look of foreboding.

Edward was about to protest when the other chimera grabbed his head and began steering him towards the exit. "You heard em, kid, we got more important things to take care of."

"Colonel, wait!" Kat shouted, finding her voice again. She fought to get out of the chimera's grip as he tried to get her to calm down. "You told me to stay with you! You said not to leave your side, not even for an instant!" Why was he doing this? It just made no sense!

"I'll be back as soon as I finish," Roy growled. "Stick with them until then."

"But, Colonel!" Kat protested.

"You know there's no arguing with that guy," Ed said going up to her. "This time maybe we should just go. We're running out of time just standing around here."

"Don't worry," Darius told her confidently as they entered the tunnel. "That homunculus doesn't stand a chance."

"That's not what I'm worried about," Kat murmured.

They continued their way through the tunnel with Mei in the lead. Kat managed to talk Darius into at least letting her walk. Really, being carried was just too embarrassing, even if she was blind. She'd rather just trip and fall every few steps. Her moisture vision was enough for her to get by in the narrow tunnel. As the chimeras and Mei discussed the uneasy feeling they all shared as they traveled deeper in, Kat sensed someone come up beside her.

"Kat?" It was Edward. "Are you really… I mean… is what Envy said…"

"Yes, I'm blind," Kat said with a forced smile. "But I'm still alive, so that's a plus."

"You're worried about the Colonel, aren't you?" he asked perceptively.

Kat said nothing, but nodded silently. Listen to the sounds of explosions from where they had left did nothing to ease her distress. She could imagine what was going on in Roy's heart. She knew, because she'd been there. And it almost destroyed her.

"Hey, Scar," Ed asked the Ishbalen who was passing by them. "Can I ask you something?"

Scar paused and turned to look at the blonde boy. "Is it about the flame alchemist?" The three of them were now at a standstill with the others continuing on their way.

Ed didn't reply but the expression on his face was all the Ishbalan needed. "I've been down the road of revenge myself so I understand where he's coming from," he began. "When this is over, his flames will engulf his soul."

Ed's eyes narrowed but he didn't say anything; he didn't have to for the other two to understand.

"We have to go back," Kat stated firmly, voicing Ed's thoughts. "We can't let him finish it alone." Both she and Edward started as another bursting sound reached their ears. She ground her teeth. No… she wasn't going to lose him. Not to THAT. "I'm going," She stated, turning around and began running in the direction of the noises.

"Kat, wait up! You can't go by yourself like that!" Ed called after her.

But as was per usual, Kat didn't listen, but charged full speed ahead with her alchemy and the sounds of explosions as her guide. She stumbled a few times, but managed to keep on her feet. It was taking a lot of energy keeping the alchemy on for such an extended period, but Kat would be damn if she would let that slow her down. She heard the sound of gunfire and knew that could only be Riza. Quickly she hurried down the maze of passages until she at last sensed the presence of two people just around the corner.

Kat heard the sounds of a woman being strangled. Her heart nearly stopped.

Riza…

"Hahahahaha! I'll bring you to your Colonel," she heard Envy hiss gleefully. "One piece at a time!"

Using her alchemy to pinpoint Envy's location, Kat leapt out into the corridor and shot an icicle that impaled Envy right through his head. She heard Riza's body drop to the ground and she quickly ran over to her to make sure she was alright.

"You stupid little bitch," Envy screamed just meters away. "Let's see how Mustang feels when his girlfriend is dead!" Kat prepared to defend both herself and Riza, but she was suddenly engulfed by a burst of heat and once more the air was filled with Envy's screams.

"I told you both not to get involved with this," Roy stated menacingly, stepping out from an adjacent hallway. Kat was unable to form any words at the sound of his voice and the menacing aura coming from him.

"You weren't seriously thinking of harming my two most precious subordinates, were you?" Roy asked lividly, glaring down at Envy.

The homunculus for the first time truly knew fear looking up into the eyes that were already seeing his death. He felted hatred bubble up in his heart. "Damn you! Don't look down on…"

But he was cut off as Roy's flames burst forth again engulfing him.

Kat placed her hands on the female gunman. "Hawkeye… are you…" she whispered. She felt the gunman's head and it felt warm and sticky. Blood. Her head must have been hit rather hard and Kat could only pray the skull hadn't been fractured.

"Kathleen," Hawkeye said in a rasping voice. Kat was a bit taken aback. It was rare for Riza to ever drop propriety, even in such a dire situation. "Stop him. If you don't… we'll lose him forever."

Kat knew she was right. Even as she listened, she could hear the snapping of Roy's fingers followed by a burst of flame and heat, followed then by Envy's screams. Over and over. Every snap only seemed to drive Roy deeper into his rage until his grunts of effort began turning into shouts of unrestrained fury. Kat couldn't take it; just listening to it was killing her. Was this what she had been like when she had been in his position?

When the noise died down along with the flame, Envy's body corroded away, leaving a pathetic looking larva creature behind. "Not again," he moaned as he began to slither away.

He was promptly stopped by Roy's shoe coming down on him. "So… this is your true form," Roy grumbled, his voice heavy with resentment. "You're ugly. No wonder you're called Envy." Roy applied further pressure with his shoe and the larvae Envy squealed in pain and fear, pleading for mercy that fell on unsympathetic ears. "Envy, is truly an ugly emotion."

Kat couldn't remember ever feeling more scared in her life than she was at that moment. If this continued on for much longer, he would cease to be that man she loved and admired, and she would lose him.

Kat stood up. She wouldn't let that happen, even if it meant she might have to…

"No! I don't wanna die!" Envy squealed, tearfully as he wriggled beneath Roy's boot.

"I'm not giving you a choice," Roy said raising his hand to make the spark that would end the creature's life once and for all. "NOW BURN IN HELL!"

Before he could finish it, he felt another hand lock onto his wrist and something sharp and ice cold pressed up against his neck.

His body tensed, but his eyes never left the thing under his shoe. In his peripheral vision he could see the brunette female who held him in a death lock. "What's the meaning of this, Major?" he growled.

"No more," Kat told him steadfastly. The last time she had held Roy in a position like this was when she had allowed him to be controlled. Even now, in her mind's eye, she could see the scar along the back of his neck. She would not allow him to be controlled again, not even by his own lust for vengeance. "There's no need for you to do anymore, Colonel. Let someone else take care of it."

"I already told you, I'm going to avenge Hughes," Roy told her, his voice still harsh and livid. "All I need is one more strike and he's good as dead. Now stand down."

"No," Kat refused. "I won't let you go through with this."

"Didn't you hear me?" Roy growled, his anger rising once more. "I'm telling you to stand down."

"Didn't you hear me?" Kat said, refusing to back down. "I'm telling you that's enough!" The hand she had a hold of shifted, tensing as the control of his anger once more began to slip. She was worried that if he got too angry, she wouldn't be able to hold him still for much longer.

"Dammit! I won't ask again!" he shouted, a spark of alchemy rising up between his finger tips.

Suddenly the ground beneath them rumbled and a stone hand erupted underneath the Flame Alchemist causing him to lose his death grip on the Homunculus who went flying through the air to be caught by Ed. Kat nearly lost her balance but clutched tight to Roy and reinforced her hold on him.

"Hand that thing over, Fullmetal," Roy ordered, his attention completely removed from the woman holding him.

"Not a chance, Colonel," Ed answered.

"He deserves the most painful death imaginable," Roy whispered, yet his voice carried throughout the narrow passage. "So I'll say it one more time…." He stretched out the arm that Kat didn't have a hold of. "Give him to me now."

"I said no!" Ed shouted, clutching the wriggling homunculus in his hand.

"Hand him over or I'll burn your arm off with him!" Roy shouted and Kat winced, not at the volume, but at the sheer hatred in his voice that was consuming him by the second.

"Bring it, bitch!" Ed screamed. "I'll take you on any day!" Ed wouldn't lie, he was nervous. The colonel had a crazed look, something he'd never seen before. The Colonel had always been cool and composed. Now he looked like some kind of mindless beast solely bent on destruction. "But why don't you take a good look at yourself first!"

Roy glared at him like a demon staring at the only obstacle to his prey. "It was your goal to rule this country, how do you expect to do it looking like that!" Ed shouted.

"I have no reason to keep you from taking your revenge, but what do you think this country will become if it's led by a beast in human skin?" Scar added calmly.

Roy's eyes widened in shock having been told off by a man whom for the longest time he considered an enemy.

"Colonel," Kat whispered, her emotions starting to get the better of her. "Just listen to them. You're better than this, I know you are." Her fingers holding the ice knife had long since gone numb with the cold.

"What do you suggest then?" Roy demanded hoarsely. "Do we just forgive him and let him go?"

"Of course not!" Kat said urgently.

"That's right," Riza said standing up, clutching her bleeding shoulder. "Just step back, Colonel, and I'll dispose of him."

Roy's body began to shake, and Kat only gripped him tighter in response. "I've come so far! It took so long but I finally have him!" Roy screamed half in rage, half in frustration.

"I understand that!" Kat shouted, her voice strained. "But do you really think killing him is going to bring Maes back?"

Roy gasped, his breathing haggard as his teeth ground together. She knew he was battling with a terrible monster within himself.

"I know what you're feeling," she said in a trembling voice, placing her hand on his arm. "I know it hurts. I know you want him to feel the same pain you're feeling now." As she spoke, tears began to well up in her eyes and spill out over her cheeks. "But Maes wouldn't have wanted this. Not for me, and not for you. So please…" She released a small sob. "Please… don't make me lose you too."

Roy's head craned back, as he fought with the corroding pain in his heart. All he could think was the day he met Maes, and the many years of happiness that had followed. He'd always been helping him, pushing him. The two had weathered through so much together.

"Say that I don't stop," Roy said to her, his voice hard. "What then?"

Kat stiffened at the posed question. She took a calming breath before answering. "If you're still intent on killing him, then you'll have to kill me first. I'd rather die than let you be consumed by your own hate."

The Flame's eyes slowly moved to focus on her wet face before gritting his teeth. He could hear Hughes's voice echoing in his head.

_"If anything happens to me, I leave her to you, Roy."_

DAMMIT!

He released one last cry of frustration, blowing a charcoal hole into the wall. Then he felt his anger slowly ebb before sighing and he lowered his head, staring sorrowfully at the ground. "It's unacceptable," he murmured softly. "I won't… I CAN'T lose you as well, Major."

He sighed, placing his free hand onto the one holding her ice weapon. "You can put that away," he murmured. "I'm alright now."

She nodded and slowly removed it while keeping her grip on his arm. The four watched him cautiously, though it seemed the worst had passed, and they were all thankful for it.

"What a mess," Roy muttered. "Scolded by a child, lectured by a man who has been my enemy, betraying your trust, lieutenant…." He turned his head to look down into Kat's tear stained face. "But worst of all, I've hurt you again, Kathleen. I made you cry, even after swearing I'd protect you." He reached up and wiped her tears away with his gloved hand. "I'm so sorry," he whispered. Roy sank down to the floor, both physically and emotionally exhausted. "I really am a fool."

Kat shook her head, crouching down beside him. Her freezing hand found his. The burning warmth was welcomed by her frostbitten fingers. He was wrong. In the end, he did the right thing, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

CM: I know, odd place to leave off, but we figured all things considered it's not a terrible stopping spot. I'm wondering how many people are going to be coming after us with torches and pitchforks considering how much we broke cannon. But it was to be expected. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it and we'll see you next time!


	82. Headlong Into Danger

CM: Sorry again for those of you who waited so long for an update. We've been MIA for a while but we're determinded to see this story through to the end.

**Chapter Twelve: Headlong Into Danger**

A deep silence rested on the small group as they all began to relax after Roy finally calmed down. Ed was grinning slightly, glad that the Colonel had finally relaxed and stopped his aim for revenge while Hawkeye and Kat went to his side. Roy glanced between them both and allowed the smallest hint of a smile to peek through.

This scene became too much for Envy though as he squirmed in Ed's grip and shouted at them all. "What the hell is this?" he demanded. "Scar, both of them slaughtered countless of your people. I started that war myself, and Fullmetal, that guy killed your friends parents! Don't you just burn with the desire to seek your revenge for them all? Hughes brat! I killed your brother! Scar killed your general! Doesn't that make you mad?"

All of them sat silently, their faces darkened with the reminder. But none of them so much as shifted.

"All of you… why?" Envy screeched. "WHY? WHY? DAMN ALL OF YOU!"

"I think I get it now, Envy," Edward said softly in realization. "You're jealous of humans, aren't you?"

Envy froze at the comment and turned to stare up at his captor as water formed in the corner of his eyes. He began shouting obscenities and cursing each and every one of them. He spat out such things referring to the group teaming up with each other to fight the greater enemy and how they like all humans were pathetic and useless. They should just give up. Then he squirmed and bit his way free from Ed's grip and landed on the ground.

"And the one that understands me is the shrimp!" No one moved as they watched the pathetic creature cry on the ground. "It's pathetic to have you feel sorry for me! Don't look down on me!"

All this time, Kat thought, deep down he was suffering too. Even though Kat would never find it in her heart to forgive him for the things he did, she realized that, like Greed, he was just as human as the rest of them.

They all watched as Envy reached into his mouth and pulled out the philosopher's stone and crushed it. "Let's see how long you'll last with that outlook," he gasped as he fell to the ground, his body starting to fade away. He stared up into the pair of golden eyes watching him. "Bye-bye, Edward Elric."

"Suicide," Roy muttered, pressing his face into his hands. "You cruel bastard."

Hawkeye stood behind her Colonel for a moment before putting a hand on his shoulder. "Sir, we should keep moving," she said calmly.

He nodded and looked at each one of them. "Let's head out," he ordered taking a hold of Kat's hand once more, leading the way. As he passed Ed and Scar he murmured, "Don't expect a 'thank you', the Lieutenant and Major saved me not you."

"What the-! It's because of you we wasted our time here!" Ed snapped angrily at him.

"I don't recall asking you to come," Roy said dismissively.

"Lousy, ungrateful…"

Kat laughed as the two continued to bicker. It was nice that, even during times like these, there were still enjoyable little moments like this.

* * *

"Alright, so now that I've gotten all of their attention, it's time to do some real damage. From the inside." Elly was tearing through the city dodging bullets and causing as much undeadly destruction as possible. She knew what she was supposed to be doing, but she wasn't about to let the others have all the excitement. Instead of undertaking the request from her brother herself, she delegated it to one of the other Ishbalans. "This fight is personal to me too, so I'm taking my own share of payback."

As she turned the corner just ahead of her, she stopped at the sight of a barrel pointed toward her from the other end of the street. The soldier was already on edge from all the explosions and pulled the trigger out of fright. Elly moved her hands to block the projectile, but before she could get them into place, a figure came out of nowhere and blocked it.

"Pulling a gun on a girl," the newcomer said. "And you call yourself a soldier."

Elly stared in shock, not because someone came to her rescue, but more because of who it was. A face she hadn't seen in a long while. The appearance of the stranger seemed to be the last straw for the soldier and he high tailed it out of there tripping over rubble as he went.

"Hmph, well that was easy," the new comer said before turning to Elly.

"Idiot prince?" Elly said outloud before she could stop herself. It did look a lot like the guy but…. something was a little… off.

"Heh, this must be a pretty small world if you're familiar with this guy," he said pointing to himself. "Sorry to disappoint you, but he's out at the moment."

Elly frowned and did a quick once over, noticing the tattoo on his hand. "I see...you're one of them," she muttered guardedly. "So why would a homunculus help me out?"

"I'm not with the ones you've seem to have met," the guy answered with a smirk. He reached forward and grabbed her hand pulling her close as he continued. "The name's Greed, and I just happen to have a certain problem with harming women." He veered backward as a wind guarded first slammed against his chin, forcing him to release her.

"I get it, you're the guy that made Kat feel so bad," Elly said releasing her alchemy. "You really are a womanizing creep."

"Heheh, there's no doubt about it, you must be her partner," Greed chuckled, rubbing his chin which would heal before it even got the chance to bruise. "I don't know what she told you but, I can promise one thing, I never did anything she didn't ask for."

Elly went to swing at him again, but this time he caught her fist before it could land on his face again. "You ass! I don't care if you are with the others, I'll beat you to a pulp!"

"Would you relax?" Greed said not looking the least bit interested in a fight with her. "Firstly, I don't fight girls. Secondly, what happened between her and I is history."

"Maybe for her, but I still won't forgive you for what you did," Elly retorted retracting her fist and glaring up at him. "Besides, that was also for letting her go off on her own just to get caught by the enemy." She turned to look up at Central HQ and her thoughts returned to the fight at hand. "At any rate, if you're here to help then help, otherwise get the heck out of our way and keep that prince from dying. This is a personal battle for all of us, we don't want help from anyone that isn't committed to finishing."

"Heh, you talk a lot for a chick that doesn't know anything," Greed said reaching out and flicking her on the forehead. "You go ahead and fight your little war. I've got bigger fish to fry." With that he flashed her a wolfish grin before taking off at a rather remarkable speed. Elly noted, while rubbing her forehead and cursing the homunculi quite openly, he was headed in the direction of Central HQ.

"Tch, my little war. It's not just mine, and it's not small," Elly grumbled to herself. "This is for everyone that lives in Amestris. And what business does he have at Central HQ anyway?" She sighed and rubbed the spot where he'd flicked her one more time before continuing to forge her path of destruction and mayhem through Central's streets.

* * *

Charlie's back hit the hard wall as she sought some support in order to catch her breath. The large behemoth her commander and lady general had been fighting was at last fading away. Charlie gingerly rubbed the base of her left leg, the ankle having been lightly sprained during the battle. She'd barely been able to keep herself alive, let alone assist. The creature had been so resilient, even after she must have plugged it in the head seventeen times. Luckily two strangers had shown up just in time to help the Armstrong siblings.

"Are you alright, Corporal?" Armstrong asked approaching her to see if she was alright.

"Heh… better off than you, Major," she replied heartily. She straightened up, ignoring the sharp pain in her injured leg. She wasn't about to let something so small slow her down. "I'll be fine once I've had a cigarette."

"That's good to hear," Armstrong replied in relief. "Olivier and I are going to continue onward toward the Fuhrer's office. I need you to stay here and help the remaining forces destroy the rest of those foul beasts."

"You can count on me, Major," Charlie replied returning to her feet. "These bastards won't know what hit them."

"That's the spirit, Corporal! Now let's get moving!" Armstrong replied before going back to his older sister's side. "Come sister, we have much to do."

After her commander and the others headed off Charlie took a moment to reload her gun and light herself a cigarette. It was amazing what a little nicotine in the system could do to calm the nerves. She and the other soldiers spread out, killing whatever stray undead they came across.

"Wonder how the guys outside are doing," she wondered. After a few moments' hesitation, Charlie decided to go and check. If nothing else she could at least make sure the stairs were cleared of any zombies.

The corporal went as fast as she could up the stairwell leading her up to the rooftop entrance, clearing away the rubbish on her way. When she reached the top level, the door was locked. With a few bullets through the lock she was able to shoulder the door open and exit out to the Central rooftop. Gunshot, shouting, explosions, screams of death, were the first things to assault her ears. Quickly she went over to the ledge and leaned out to see what was going on. Her cigarette nearly fell from her lips.

Out in front of the main gate she could see several Briggs soldiers, and beyond that something was making its way to the front, and fast.

"What the hell kind of monster do they have now?" Charlie asked out loud.

"A monster indeed," an unfamiliar voice snickered next to her. She hadn't even noticed anyone else's presence until then.

Turning to her right, she pulled her weapon on the newcomer. "Who the hell are you?" she demanded, her gun unwavering.

"The name is Greed," the man replied with a smirk. "But, shouldn't you be more worried about what the thing is down below, miss soldier?"

"If you know what that is then tell me," she ordered cocking her weapon and waiting.

"That's none other than King Bradley," he answered easily. "I'm sure you understand what that spells for your pals standing against him."

Keeping her gun steady and keeping him in her peripheral vision Charlie allowed her gaze to shift back to the area down below. If the Fuhrer was capable of single-handedly charging through the lines of defense all the way to the front gate… her eyes widened when amongst the cluster of men, she spotted a familiar head of graying hair. She turned back to the stranger.

Shoot. She needed to get down there! But the front doors were shut tight, ordered not to be opened no matter what. And there was no way she could just hop her way down to the front.

"I have to get down there," she said out loud.

"What is it with you women and always having to get in the middle of things?" Greed asked.

Charlie shot him a glare. "Look pal, not that it's any of your business but someone important to me is down there and I can't let him die before we get the chance to have sex."

The man stared at her before bursting into laughter. "Straight and to the point, I like that. Well, now, it's not my style to throw a woman into the fray, but I might be able to lend you a hand."

"And why should I trust you?" Charlie said refastening her hold on the gun still poised to kill.

"I happen to be a friend of Kat's, if that counts for anything," he replied coolly.

Charlie scrutinized him for a few moments before lowering her gun. "It does."

"Alright, then if you re-ally want to get down there, I'll need a bit of payment in exchange," he said with a wide grin.

"I've already given you your payment," Charlie said with a smile of her own. "I didn't empty my gun into your head."

Greed laughed again and shook his head. Her sassy and straightforward nature reminded him strongly of the ice wielding alchemist. "Alright, I'll do you a solid this once, but only because you amuse me." He held his hand out to her and grinned. "So, miss soldier, are we going or not?"

Charlie knew there was no time to deliberate or hesitate. Quickly putting her gun into its holster, she grabbed hold. In one fluid movement, Greed pulled her to him and lifted her onto his back.

"Hang on tight now," he told her.

The corporal didn't need to be told twice and she gripped his shoulders firmly as he leapt down from the rooftop, descending down and landing nimbly on the balcony below, then jumping down once more to land on top of the concrete surface which framed the enormous front doors.

"Heh, what a perfect view," Greed chuckled, allowing Charlie to slide off his back.

She could see Falman clearly now, just below with his gun pointed at the Fuhrer, and another man large as a bear looking as though he should be dead with his wounds but was still willing to fight. Thanks to a small gust, she managed to catch a few words from King Bradley: "Is this what you humans call 'bravery in the face of death'?"

"You got it!" The cocky voice of Greed echoed across the grounds. "Nothing good ever comes of giving into the heat of the moment." Everyone still alive turned to look up the building seeing Greed sitting in the place he'd paused at to let Charlie down. "But you know, I just can't bring myself to leave them high and dry." With that he leapt off his perch to land on the pavement cracking it as he landed.

With everyone's attention on the homunculus, Charlie took the chance to go up behind Falman put a hand on his shoulder.

"Strong men don't cry, Falman," she stated pulling out the handkerchief she had given to him before and using it to wipe the tears off his cheeks.

Falman could feel himself flushing with humility. "M…My apologies, Corp…"

His apology went unfinished when the young blonde soldier grabbed the front of his jacket and pulled him towards her. Her lips pressed against his, firmly but briefly, and she pulled away with a grin. "Call me, Charlie."

"Y-yes…" he said with a quick nod, looking as though his mind was trying to process what just happened. "As you wish."

"Great, now come on," she said enthusiastically. "We got a war to win."

He nodded enthusiastically, following her back toward the entrance stairway to keep the other soldiers from reaching the gate, while Greed and Buccaneer fought with Bradley.

* * *

It was long after Charlie left that the Armstrongs and those with them stood in the Fuhrer's office having just interrogated the General they had captured. The Central men who were with them and heard about what was happening, had already decided to side with Brigadier General Armstrong and were awaiting further orders. She on the other hand was having a conversation with the communications crew also located in the building.

"I see," she said heavily, taking her time to form her next words. "If things go awry, you will leave me behind and get yourselves out." She could hear the hesitation on the other line, but waited for his answer.

"Yes, sir."

She didn't hang up until the reply came and she was satisfied knowing that they would still be safe. Then turning to the rest of the group she started giving out her orders. "Enemies are now reentering this facility and will probably be on us in a short amount of time. We must be ready," she stated in her commanding tone.

Before she could say anything else, a shout echoed through the hall outside the room and one of the Central soldiers went to the door to investigate. Peaking around the corner, he shouted in surprise and immediately retreated. "Sir, we have an intruder...and it's an alchemist," he exclaimed. They looked at him hoping for more information but none came.

Major Armstrong knew that the only ones who could safely fight against an alchemist were himself and Izumi, so taking the initiative, he headed for the door and prepared for a fight. The moment he stepped out the door, however, he froze and simply stared down the hallway without moving. The others in the room were getting worried, thinking that the being heading toward them was truly a fearsome creature...that is until he finally moved.

"I don't believe it...it truly is an honor to see you again," he said a smile spreading across his face. "How did you manage to get inside when all the exits were sealed, Elly?"

Those in the room started and Brigadier General Armstrong got an unreadable expression on her face. Moments later, the Major stepped back inside and motioned for the unseen person to enter. "Hello, Central soldiers," she said cheerfully. "Didn't expect to see me now did ya?" She laughed heartily at the frightened expressions and then turned to the major. "I got to say, I missed you too, Major."

Just at that moment there was a moving flash of blue and gold and the glint of silver. Elly hopped out of the way just in time as General Armstrong's blade came whipping down, slicing clean in half the space Elly was occupying a split second before.

"Hmph, it would appear your reflexes have dulled," the general said noting a few stray ginger hairs that had fallen to the floor.

"Heh, it's good to see you too, General," Elly laughed. "You may be right about me slowling. I may have gotten complacent working for Mustang. I never had to worry about him cutting my head off if I wasn't fast enough."

"What a weak man," the General muttered. "What are you doing in here?"

"I thought that was fairly obvious," Elly replied placing her hands on her hips. "I'm here to help take down the higher officials and destroy the Homunculus. Plus, I heard you guys were battling some nasty creatures and thought I'd lend a hand."

"Hmm, well I don't see why not," Izumi said with a smile. "As one of the children who'll inherit the world, maybe she'll learn a thing or two."

"Thanks… uh…" Elly said looking to the dark haired woman. "I'm sorry, I don't think I've met you before. Are you a soldier?"

Izumi laughed and shook her head. "No, just a housewife who happens to be an alchemist."

"Well, it's nice to meet you," Elly replied with a grin. "I guess the more alchemists we have on our side the better." She grinned at the group in front of her but quickly dropped it as a thought struck her. "Oh, and General...you've got a lot of Central soldiers heading this way. I took out a few while going through but I'm pretty sure I didn't put that large of a dent in their forces. Any ideas where to go from here, or should we just take them all head on?"

"The Briggs soldiers will be able to handle them just fine," Armstrong answered sheathing her sword. "However there isn't any doubt this place is swamped. And it's only a matter of time before they arrive."

"Which means…" Izumi said and all the adults turned to look at a corner of the room. Elly looked and saw an open door, leading out and down a dark passageway. Just looking at it gave her the chills.

"Down there, huh?" she asked, trying to mask her nervousness with indifference.

She didn't do very good job of it though. "Is something wrong with down there?" Armstrong demanded.

"Not particularly," Elly answered quickly. "It just feels like 1000 plus people are down there...and frankly it doesn't feel very good." She paused and continued to stare into the darkness. "But I'm pretty sure that leads to where the Colonel went so I might as well, if just to join in on the fray."

The adults took a few moments to ruminate on this statement before the lady Armstrong took a step forward into the darkness, leading the way. "Let's go."

* * *

Down below the streets of Central, the group of Ed, Scar, Hawkeye, Roy, and Kat was traversing the long curving passageway. They didn't say anything to each other as they went, and the only sounds accompanying them were the sounds of their own footsteps and the continuously dripping water. The farther in they went, the more uneasy Kat felt. The fine hairs along her neck stood on end and goose bumps rolled up and down her arms. Where they were headed felt like the agony of countless tormented souls, something she came to be dimly aware of after studying Isaac's journal. Something Elly had felt all this time.

After a long period of silence, Scar and Ed came to a halt just before the opening of the passage. "I don't like this," Scar muttered darkly.

"Yeah, I've got a bad feeling about this as well," Ed added.

"Can you sense him?" Roy continued curiously.

"No, but let's just say some of my nastier old wounds are aching," Ed replied coldly. After this short exchange, the group readied themselves before stepping forward into the open area.

Whatever they expected to stumble on, it certainly wasn't what they found waiting for them.

"Oh my," came a throaty chuckle. "I didn't expect to have an audience."

Standing in the middle of the room stood an old man in a lab coat, wearing glasses which magnified his off-centered eyes, giving him a crazed look. When he smiled he showed rows of worn teeth with a single gold replacement, and it made him look even more manic.

"Who the hell are you?" Ed demanded, transmuting his metal arm into a blade.

"Me?" the man asked rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "I suppose you can think of me as the man who created King Bradley."

Roy thought back on the story he had been told about how Bradley had become the Fuhrer and a homunculus. "So, it was this man that helped make it happen," he thought darkly preparing himself for an inevitable fight. "Which means you work with them," he stated raising his hand to release his alchemy.

"Mustang, I thought you were in the radio room...but you being here really saves me a lot of trouble," the doctor said raising his own hand.

As if on cue, a couple dozen men dropped down from the dark cavern in the ceiling. All wore white muscle shirts and blue pants and all of them wielded a rapier similar to the one King Bradley used.

"You boys keep them busy while I finish."

The men charged forward causing the group to scatter.

Kat felt Roy pull her with him and she could hear booted feet running around them on the stone floor. She heard metal against metal and Edward shouting, "Who are these guys?"

"More dummy soldiers?" Roy guessed.

"No," Scar grunted, dodging a blow from one. "They move too deliberately."

"These are the other King Bradley candidates," the doctor explained as he set to work drawing something on the floor. This got Roy thinking, if they were the other candidates, then that would mean they had the same training as the Fuhrer and were just as strong but without the regenerating factor. "Just great," he muttered trying to keep out of their reach. "We don't have time to be playing with these freaks."

Kat was also having a difficult time. She could use her alchemy to get a general outline of her surroundings and the people in it, but she couldn't attack at the same time. If she were to use her alchemy for anything else, she would be left completely blind. Luckily the reflexes and skills of combat her master had taught her never left her and she was at least able to manage avoid getting grabbed onto or cut open, occasionally punching someone in the face or hurling them away from herself.

It didn't take long for the doctor to finish his drawing and when he did he called over 5 of the battling would be Bradley's to his side. Everyone else was able to get a short breather before they realized that the doctor had just drawn a human transmutation circle. Hawkeye attempted to shoot him before he could activate it but was too late.

"C-Colonel, what's going on?" Kat stammered having felt the sudden energy erupt all around her.

"How are you doing this?" Ed demanded fearfully.

Then they realized, albeit too late, the entire city was a transmutation circle connected by all the labs in Central. As five of the Bradley candidates disappeared, shadowy arms rose out of the floor and grabbed a hold of Edward. The young boy struggled, trying viciously to get at the doctor, but before he could, his body disintegrated and then vanished.

* * *

Echoing footsteps could be heard as the soldiers with Brigadier General Armstrong, the Ishbalan, and the two civilians descended down the long staircase behind the Fuhrer's bookshelf. The only sounds that were available were their own steps that seemed to signal their imminent demise if they continued and the voice of the Ishbalan as she chatted with Izumi Curtis.

"Huh, so you are the one who taught Kat everything she knows about alchemy," she murmured thoughtfully. "Well, I guess I was completely right then." At the questioning look on Izumi's face she expounded. "Based on what Kat did tell me about you, I was certain that exempting the motherly protective inclinations, you were a lot like the Brigadier General here." She ducked moments later as said Armstrong's good arm shot out and attempted to drop her to the floor. "What! It was a compliment. I was just noting that if her teacher was anything like you then she couldn't possibly have come out of it without being extremely powerful. I'm assuming that's why the Elrics are as good as they are as well."

"They have that much strength because of the strength of their own resolve and their long hours of hard work," Izumi replied. "It has nothing to do with me."

"Wow, a modest alchemist...that's a first," Elly muttered shaking her head. Then a thought suddenly struck her. "Um...I know this is probably going to sound cold and shallow, but I once heard those two talking about seeing a gateway of truth when they performed human transmutation. Do you know what they're talking about?"

The woman said nothing for awhile and stared at each step as they came to it making the Ishbalan feel as if she crossed that line. Then, "Yes, I do." There was a long pause before she continued. "When an alchemist performs human transmutation, they open the gateway of truth and end up paying the corresponding toll."

"You mean the way the Elric brothers sacrificed their bodies?" Olivier asked curiously. "What about you?"

Izumi stopped in her tracks, halting the entire procession for a moment. "Part of my insides were taken," she said softly. "And after all of that, the only thing I learned was that human transmutation could not be successfully performed." She paused again before looking over at the Briggs General while on her other side Elly's face had gone dark. "Oh my, I'm sure none of this is of interest to a soldier."

"Not at all," the Major responded immediately. "Those who open the gateway of truth are the ones the homunculus refer to as sacrifices. That could be a clue to the enemy's plans."

"So, there was someone you wanted to see badly enough to sacrifice your own body to do it?" Olivier asked.

Izumi stood silently for a moment thinking of the one she had attempted to bring back. Beside her, Elly's thoughts had strayed to the time she too had wanted to attempt it. After a moment of deep silence, Izumi finally replied. "What about you? Is there someone you would risk everything just to see their face one more time?"

"Hmph, that one really doesn't hold an interest for soldiers. Having attachments to those who are dead is a pointless endeavor," Olivier replied with a smile. "The only thing one can do is continue to fight to keep them from dying."

Izumi nodded in agreement before the female soldier continued. She spoke about how Edward had refused to tell her about the hostage situation with Winry and how the look in his eyes clearly stated his determination not to lose a single person close to him.

While the conversation continued, Elly had become lost in thought. "So, the sacrifices are the people who attempted human transmutation. Out of everyone I know, that would mean they'd only have three people. But a transmutation like this would probably need at least 5. I might have become one myself...had it not been for that crazy General right there," she thought glancing over at the conversing women. "But since I didn't go through with it, that means...they don't...have enough sacrifices...to finish it."

"...I just don't know if his naievety will be able to bring us through this fight," Olivier finished thoughtfully.

"They don't have enough!" Elly suddenly shouted excitedly.

"What do you mean?" Major Armstrong asked quickly getting over the surprise response.

"I mean they don't have enough sacrifices to finish it," she explained quickly. "Think about it. If the only people they consider to be sacrifices are those that opened the gate, then that means, as far as we know, that it would be Ed, Al, and you Izumi. That's only three people. For a transmutation like this you'd need at least 5."

"How can you be sure they don't?" Olivier asked carefully.

"Because, out of all the alchemists in the country, the majority of them are state alchemists," she explained. "A lot of them have died in the last few years thanks to Scar so if any of them had committed it, they're now gone and useless. Beyond that, how many none state alchemists are good enough to even figure out a theory behind it or are desperate enough to attempt it? The reason behind a lot of the recent deaths has been to try to get at least one more person to try it. I'm sure even Hughes' death was supposed to cause Kat or Roy to go that far. But since it didn't happen they've got nothing."

"Well, why didn't they try to get you to do it?" Major Armstrong asked. "You're as capable as any state alchemist."

"It's because, by the time I came here I had already determined that the dead should stay dead and bringing them back wouldn't change a thing," Elly told him truthfully. "I was going to when I was staying up North immediately after the war. I had worked out a theory and everything...but thanks to your sister I realized how pissed he'd be at me if I did and decided that I could do more for those that survived than I could for the one who already passed."

"I see, so that means we still have time to stop them," Olivier concluded.

"Yes," Elly replied excitedly. "Unless they have some way of forcing someone to do it, they have no way of getting their final plan underway."

She was about to say something else when she felt a large burst of energy shoot the earth which was followed moments later by a rumbling noise that echoed through the stairwell. Everyone ceased their conversation and stared down into the darkness wondering what it could have been. Eventually the silence was ended by Sig. "Izumi," he muttered in his deep voice.

"Right, well I suppose that's our cue," she replied turning toward the wall. "Everyone stand back, I'm going to dig an escape tunnel through here."

"Why don't I give you a hand," Elly offered. "We don't want you feinting from blood loss now do we?" Izumi smiled at her and nodded her thanks.

"I guess this is where we say goodbye," Olivier cut in. "We still have a fight to win."

"Indeed, I'm sure this is the path that leads to the enemy's den and we will take this chance to bring the fight to them," Armstrong added pulling his hand into a tight fist.

"You guys..." Izumi murmured looking over at the Briggs soldiers who nodded and then the Central soldiers who did the same.

"Don't worry, Izumi. We'll make sure to bring an end to this entire nightmare," Elly told her confidently.

"You've been a tremendous help," Olivier said putting her hand out in front of her. "Thank you, Izumi Curtis."

The housewife smiled and took the proffered hand. "And thank you, General Armstron..."

Her sentence was cut short as suddenly the whole country seemed to shake. Then an eye opened up underneath her as shadowed hands slid up and began pulling at her.

"Izumi..." Sig said frightened for his wife. Pieces of her started to disappear as she shouted out in fear. No one moved, frozen to the floor by the shock at what they were seeing. "Izumi!" he shouted once more before she fully disappeared.

"G-General, w-what was that?" one of the soldiers asked after several long moments of confused silence.

She didn't reply as she didn't know the answer either. "They took her," Elly murmured still staring at the spot she had been standing in moments before. "That...must have summoned her to them."

"Then I'm going after them," Sig declared as he stared heading down the stairs.

Elly put up a hand to stop him and looked him directly in the eye. "You won't be able to do anything at this point," she told him bluntly. "An alchemist powerful enough to pull this off isn't going to be someone you can even touch. It's best if you make your way down with them, it's a lot safer." She could see the hurt and worry in his eyes and knew that it was how she felt when she knew her special someone was stepping into the lion's den as well. "Let me go." They all looked at her in surprise and she just as easily stared them all down. "I can make it down these steps faster than anyone just by jumping. I'll make it to the bottom, find her and make sure those bastards don't touch her...alright?"

Sig looked at her determined eyes and sighed. They were the same as the eyes of all of Izumi's apprentices. "Alright, but protect yourself as well. She would never want a child to die in place of her," he replied slowly.

"I'm not a child...but I do understand what you mean," she said smiling. "General, it was a pleasure to see you again and I wish you luck in whatever you face from here on out." With that, she gave them a heart felt salute before turning to the railing and leaping over the edge before disappearing into the blackness.

* * *

"NO, FULLMETAL!" Roy shouted.

Kat started and when she searched around, she was shocked to find that Edward was no longer with them. "Gone?" she whispered aloud. But how? And where?

Roy rounded on the doctor. "What did you do?"

"I wouldn't worry," the doctor chuckled. "Where he's going you'll be soon to join him."

In a moment of distraction, Kat's feet were knocked out from underneath her with a sweeping kick from one of the assailants and she landed hard on her front. Before she could get back up and weight slammed down onto her back, knocking the wind from her lungs. Both her hands were quickly seized and pinned behind her back. She struggled to get a breath but it was difficult with nearly 200 pounds crushing her into the stone floor.

"Major!" Roy shouted as he tried to fight off the remainder of the would be Bradleys. However, with the loss of two of their allies, the remainder quickly fell under the enemy's control.

"What a shame," the doctor said once they were all subdued. "You'd think with all their strength that they'd be able to make sure to obtain all five sacrifices. But I guess it's up to me to finish the job." His glasses flashed evily as he looked over at Roy being held at sword point. "Now, Colonel Mustang...you're going to open the gate for me."

"You mean become the fifth sacrifice," Roy said darkly, both arms held by two Bradley's and the symbols on his gloves cut through. "In other words, perform human transmutation."

"Why yes," the doctor said with a smile. "It can be anyone. A friend, a family member. Perhaps you could ty bringing back that Hughes fellow."

"The Elric brothers already told me it can't be done. Why would I attempt something that's impossible?" Roy said glaring at him. "Forget it, the gate will stay closed!"

"Now this won't do," the doctor stated shaking his head. "But if you need more of a reason..." He motioned at one of the ones near Hawkeye who easily slit her throat dropping her to the ground as blood spilled from her neck. "There, now all you have to do is open the gate and I'll use this philosopher's stone to save your Lieutenant."

"LIEUTENANT!" Roy released a scream that made Kat's blood run cold and her heart nearly stop. She didn't know what happened, but she could smell blood and she was sure something awful happened to Riza. Something life threatening.

The doctor smiled. "Now then, perhaps you've had a change of heart, eh, Mustang?"

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Roy bellowed.

"Or…" Kat stifled a shout as her captor used her hair to pull her head back so that her neck was stretched out. She flinched as she felt something cold and sharp press itself against her throat, poised right over the jugular vein. "Perhaps you would like to see the last of the Hughes line die off next?"

"NO!" he shouted again watching Kat tense for the expected pain.

Damn, this is exactly what Kat had feared would happen. "Colonel," she grunted out, doing her best to remain as still as she could, "Don't do it."

"Such a shame, isn't it?" said the doctor. "If she would have just become the fifth sacrifice, all of this could have been avoided." Then he directly addressed Roy. "Just use human transmutation and I'll heal her. Why I could even repair the young female alchemist's eyesight if I so wished."

Roy quickly glanced around from one female to the next and back over at the doctor. If he didn't act soon, he'd lose them both and gain nothing. How was he supposed to explain it to Hughes if he let Kat die? Or if he agreed to the terms only to watch them die moments later? He knew that no matter what he chose, they would end both of the women as well as everyone in the country. Finally settling on a decision, he looked at Hawkeye one last time before noticing where she was looking. He understood immediately and went limp against his captors. "Alright," he finally murmured softly. "I understand."

* * *

CM: Oh the humanity! Not much to comment on here, so we'll see you next time. Stay tuned!


	83. Fighting As One

**Chapter Thirteen: Fighting As One**

"I won't perform the transmutation."

Those words rang clear through the large room. Kat felt a sense of relief. In the silence that followed Roy's declaration she thought she heard a faint sound from up above. Very faint, and strange….good or bad, she didn't know.

"You'd forsake them?" the doctor asked clearly looking surprised. "I didn't think you were so heartless."

"I don't want to hear that from someone who uses his men like they were pawns," Roy retorted.

"I'm the one who gave these men a purpose," the doctor stated in his defense. "If anything they should be grateful for all that I've… gah!"

The doctor was cut off in midsentence as something wet and gooey grabbed him and hoisted him high up off the floor and causing him to drop the vial of philosopher's stone. Seizing his chance, Roy threw off his confused and startled captors before using his good glove to blast the ones who held Kat. They toppled off of her in smoldering heaps.

"Are you alright, Major?" he asked her.

"Fine!" she shouted pushing herself up off the ground. "Help Riza!"

He didn't even need telling. Quickly Roy went over to the lieutenant's side. "Lieutenant!" he cried picking her top half off the floor. There was so much blood and if he wasn't so used to the smell it would have gagged him. Her eyes were closed and he could tell she didn't have long.

"Lieutenant, open your eyes!" Roy ordered.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kat crawl up beside him. Meanwhile Scar was still fighting the Bradley's, but thankfully the three chimeras and the little girl from Xing were helping to take care of them.

"Dammit, stay with me, lieutenant," Roy shouted, as though perhaps his voice alone might be able to keep her alive. She was his closest friend. Next to Hughes, she'd been with him the longest. He didn't want to lose her now.

Suddenly the small girl ran up to him and told him she could help. He didn't even question it, just watched as she drew a design on the floor, placed knives at the points, and activated the alchemy. After the flash of light faded and few moments passed, the lieutenant's eyes opened.

"Thank goodness you're alright," Roy breathed out in relief.

Kat almost collapsed in respite herself. The thought of Riza dying was enough to physically drain her. Riza, who'd been looking out for her from the very beginning like the big sister she'd never had. Now that Kat thought about it, she'd never thanked her for it. And she nearly missed her chance forever.

Riza looked up at him. "You understood my eye signal," she stated, softly but matter-of-factly.

"We've been together long enough," Roy said smiling. "Besides, your eyes clearly said if I performed human transmutation, you'd shoot me."

Riza gave a weak laugh in response, confirming his affirmation.

Mei stared at them, happy to have been of some help. She felt a hand take hold of hers and looked to see a woman with unseeing eyes looking at her.

"Thank you, whoever you are," she whispered gratitude laced in every hushed syllable.

"It was no problem," Mei said in humbled reply.

Suddenly Roy remembered something the doctor had said earlier and he turned to the little girl. "I hate to ask this after you've already done so much," he said heavily. "But, would your alchemy be able to restore Kathleen's eyesight?"

Kat's heart did a leap at the spoken possibility. However, she tried not to get her hopes up too high.

"I… I don't know," Mei said looking doubtful. "I suppose it would depend on the cause… and how long she's been blind for."

"A few days," Kat answered immediately. "I'm not a hundred percent sure but, I think the optic nerves were severed. The pathways between the eyes and the brain."

"Um…I can try," said Mei reluctantly, glancing back over her shoulder for the small red vial which held what she'd been seeking ever since she came here. However, her conscience won out. "Alright, let's give it a shot. Hold completely still."

Kat followed the young girl's instructions, not moving a muscle. When she heard the crackle of alchemy she felt a sharp tingle shoot through her body, more specifically around her face and causing a terrible itch in her eyes. It was agony resisting the urge to reach up and rub at them. The tingling, itching sensation only seemed to escalate and Kat was biting the inside of her cheek until she tasted blood, trying to block out the irritation with pain.

Roy and Riza both watched, hoping against all hope this would work. That Kat would be able to see again and not have to stumble around blindly and risk further injury. Roy blamed himself. He had insisted she come with him, convinced she would be safer with him, afraid of somehow losing her while she was out of his sight. He'd acted selfishly and it had nearly cost him dearly. However, if this worked…

At last, Kat heard the crackling sound die out and the little girl declare she was done.

The itching feeling was excruciatingly slow to fade. Not only that….

"Can you see anything, Major?" Roy asked her without delay.

Kat blinked her eyes a few times, but everything was still black. "No…" she said evenly, masking her immense disappointment. She rubbed her watering eyes. Damn itching. Kat heard the hard exhale from Roy, signaling that he was possibly as put out as she was.

"I'm sorry," Mei said apologetically. "I tried. Really I did."

"No, it's fine," Kat told her quickly. "Really, I didn't expect…" her voice trailed off and she noticed something. Through the darkness, she could faintly make out movement. As she continued to blink and rub at her eyes, the darkness began to ebb away to be replaced with a fuzzy dimness.

"What's wrong, Major?" Riza asked, noticing Kat's peculiar behavior.

"My eyesight," Kat said, her spirits rising as her vision, slowly but surely, was beginning to come back. "I think it's coming back."

"You can see?" Roy asked in amazement.

"Yeah… everything's fuzzy but, I can make out shapes," Kat replied elatedly turning to look at him.

She could make out his dark hair which looked slightly matted as well as the colors that represented his clothes and his face. The little bit of red she saw in places she assumed was blood, either from injuries or from the enemy. What made her feeling of disappointment return was that as close as she was to him, she could just barely make out the features of his face. The colors of his eyes and lips threatened to blend together with the rest of his face.

Looking away from him she glanced around at the dim room they were in with blurred walls and several different blurred patches of white and blue lying on the floor which she assumed were her attackers. Finally her eyes landed on the two females next to her, Hawkeye was a blurred image of blonde, blue and a large patch of red near the neck where she assumed was where the Lieutenant was injured. The other girl was much shorter with blurred long patch of black on top of white and pink.

"It's not perfect," said Kat at length. "But it will do just fine."

At that moment, they all noticed the sounds of fighting had died out. They looked up to see Darius toss away the limp body of a Bradley. "I think that was the last one," he muttered.

Mei looked around the room until she spotted what she was looking for. The philosopher's stone was on the floor amongst the bodies. She made to go retrieve it, but before she could take a full step, someone else showed up, and picked the bottle up off the floor.

"King Bradley…" Roy muttered. Boy had their luck just taken a turn for the worst.

"Long time no see, Mustang," the Furher stated joylessly.

"Same to you, sir," Roy returned. "Though I can't say you're looking well."

Kat stiffened when she, not really saw, but felt the Furher's angry gaze lock onto her. She steeled herself, glaring right back in spite of the trepidation she felt.

"So you've regained your eyesight," he muttered before looking at Roy. "I thought for sure you would have performed human transmutation if the life of someone you cared about was on the line."

"Perhaps in the past I would have," Roy murmured, gripping Riza protectively while double checking to make sure Kat was right on his other side. "But I have people to point me in the right path."

"And here I thought, you humans were just pathetic creatures who never learned," Bradley stated thoughtfully. "And yet you learn and change so quickly. That fact you don't act the way I think you will… infuriates me."

The next few moments happened way too fast. Suddenly Jerso who had been holding the doctor captive dropped down in a bloody heap and a shadow… no… Pride dropped down to greet them all. Seeing the newcomer, Roy handed Riza over to Darius and told him to look after Kat and the lieutenant. Not two seconds after he said this, Bradley came charging at Roy. The colonel snapped his fingers in an attempt to slow him down, but the Fuhrer rushed right past the explosion, leaping into the air and landed on the Flame Alchemist. Roy shouted in pain as the Fuhrer drove his swords through both of his hands, pinning him to the floor.

"Colonel!" Kat screamed and began to run towards him, but Darius grabbed her by the arm, stopping her.

"Congratulations, Major Hughes. You managed to recover your eyesight just in time to see your colonel one last time."

" Roy ," Kat whispered unable to do anything else.

"We really didn't want to do things this way, but you've left us with no choice," Pride muttered as his shadow's mouth devoured the doctor whole.

"What are you going to do to the Colonel?" Kat demanded angrily.

"We will have our fifth," Bradley answered as the transmutation circle they had Roy pinned to began to glow. "Even if we must force it." Moments later, both the Colonel and Pride disappeared and Bradley slowly pushed himself into a standing position before pulling out his swords and turning to face the others. "Now, it's time to clean up the last loose ends."

Even though the old man was battered and wounded, none of them felt inclined to straight up attack him.

"There's a large amount of energy beneath us," Mei muttered, staring at the ground.

"A large amount of energy?" Scar asked, flexing his hand. "In that case…"

He thrust his hand down onto the floor and activated its destructive powers, blowing out the floor. Kat wasn't prepared and almost took a tumble down into the hole, but Darius once more caught a hold of her arm and hoisted her back onto the ledge.

"So… you intend to get in the way of father?" Bradley asked, his eyes narrowed in menace as he held his weapons at the ready.

Scar lunged towards him without hesitation, keeping him at bay from the others. Jerso and Darius took a moment to gather up the two women and jump down to the floor below trying to keep from getting draw into the ongoing battle in front of them. Kat glanced around and noticed one of their party was missing. "Where's the little girl?"

"I think she went down into that hole," Zampano answered staring down into the darkness.

Kat looked down as well, but she couldn't see a thing. She doubted she could even with her vision fully restored. "I need to get down there," she murmured.

"Are you nuts?" Darius exclaimed.

"From the sound of things that's where their boss is," Jerso added. "If he's tougher than Bradley or that other abomination…"

"The colonel could be down there," Kat said abruptly. "So I have to go."

"Even if he was down there, do you really think he'd want you to put yourself in danger?" Darius asked.

"He'd do it for me," she said softly. "For any one of us."

"Kathleen…" Riza murmured.

"I'm sorry, Riza," Kat said with a sad smile. "But I'm… not a good soldier like you are. I never could just sit patiently and wait. And I promised... I'd be at his side no matter what."

"I understand," Riza murmured looking back into the hole. "There's no telling what the truth has taken from him. He'll need someone."

Kat smiled at the Lieutenant and quickly turned to what she thought was the large toad. "I need you to lower me down," she told him seriously.

"Using what?" he demanded.

"Your spit." Kat's face showed no humor or fear as she looked directly at his face.

"Alright, if you're that sure," he grumbled gathering some up. "Get ready." He waited until Kat nodded that she was ready before he wrapped his spit around her body and slowly began to lower her down into the black blackness below.

"Is this really alright?" the other chimera asked as the toad was a little preoccupied to speak.

"Yes," Riza answered confidently. "She needs to be down there with him." The group fell silent after this as they watched the young major disappear below.

It was a slow and rather precarious trip down into the dark. Kat tried not to move too much as she was lowered down. She marveled at the elasticity of Jerso's spit, how far it could stretch as well as how well it could hold. As many times as she looked down, she could see no end in sight. Then as she looked up, the faint light from above was swallowed up. Without warning the spit holding her broke off and she yelled as she plummeted.

Back up above, Riza and the three chimeras watched in horror and a large bubbling black mass showed up, converging over the seemingly bottomless pit. Jerso felt the weight of the girl vanished and he jerked up, nearly falling over.

"What happened?" Riza asked worriedly.

"I don't know… whatever that thing is, it cut off my spit," Jerso answered just as confused. "Hopefully she managed to make it to a safe distance from the floor."

Kat groaned as she shifted on the floor she'd landed on. Her only saving grace was the fall hadn't been far or fatal. As near as she could tell, nothing was broken, but she would definitely be nursing some bruises later.

As she pushed herself into a seated position she became aware of worried shouts and loud explosions. Looking around in the dim lighting, she was able to make out a few figures leaping all over the place while attacking a stationary one. Off to the side she spotted two people who were kneeling on the ground next to a grey blur. Not knowing for sure who the people were she went in their direction hoping one of them could point out where her Colonel had gone.

"Hey, are you two alright?" she asked once she reached them.

"Kathleen...what in the world are you doing down here?" the woman demanded. She immediately recognized the voice and was able to discern the person's appearance from that.

"Oh, hello teacher, I didn't know you were even in Central," Kat greeted nervously.

"Major? Is that really you?"

Kat could have leapt for joy and relief. It was Roy, right beside her teacher. "Colonel, thank goodness. Why are you…"

"What are you doing down here, you idiot!?" He shouted suddenly.

"Well what was I supposed to do?" she snapped back, feeling rather affronted. "You just disappeared into thin air! I wasn't about to just sit on my thumbs and wait for you to pop up again."

"I swear to god, woman, you're going to give me an aneurism," Roy muttered rubbing his eyes as though he had a headache. "Why couldn't you just stay where it was safe?"

"You should have thought about that before getting us in this mess, Colonel."

"QUIET BOTH OF YOU!" Izumi shouted.

Kat cringed at the loud and threatening command of her teacher and she was pretty sure Roy did too. "Honestly…" the older woman muttered. "Now, Kathleen, what are you doing down here?"

"I came down here because I wanted to save the colonel. I had no idea anyone else I knew was down here." She glanced over to the sounds of fighting, occasionally seeing flashes of light.

"Well, it just so happens, Edward and Alphonse are here as well as a young girl," Izumi explained.

"I see…" she glanced back over to Roy who was still sitting on the floor, his hand covering his face. "Colonel… are you alright?" As near as she could tell, he wasn't missing any limbs. "You… you're not hurt, right?"

There was a long pause. "No…"

Kat sighed once more in relief. "Thank goodness… But...what happened? What did the truth take?" she asked after a moment's thought.

Roy didn't say anything as he seemingly stared at the ground. "Well, are you going to tell her or should I?" Izumi demanded. She could easily tell there was more to these two than just camaraderie.

"No...I will," Roy muttered as another explosion went off. "Major...it took my eyes."

This statement made Kat gasp in shock. First her, and now Roy? How much more must they go through before they were able to see each other like they could before?

"We'll get it back," she murmured wrapping her arms around him. "One way or another, we'll get your sight back. Even without your eyes, though you're still the strongest out here and if you can't see your target, then I will for you."

"Kathleen, you can't see well enough either," Roy told her seriously.

Damn, he did have a point there. "We'll figure something out. Until then… I'll stay by you."

Roy managed a smile as one of his inured hands sought hers. Eventually he found it, and although it was painful, he gripped her hand tightly. He could now understand how scared she must have been when she lost her eyesight. And she had been in bad company to boot. He had to admit, the thought of never being able to see again rattled him, and without his sight, his dreams of becoming Fuhrer were dead and gone. But if they could manage a way through this, if the country could be saved, and she was there with him at the end of it all, at least it would be worth the loss.

* * *

While the group of misfits and injured were working on getting Kat down to the bottom, Scar and Bradley were hashing it out a floor or two above them. The two power houses were moving at incredible speeds both trying to gain the upper hand and bring an end to their battle. Bradley's sword sliced effortlessly through the air inches from Scar's torso and sometimes close to his face or under the arm. At the same time, Scar's left arm kept getting almost as close his thumb just nicking the man's cheek with his thumb once. Unfortunately, the longer reach of the Fuhrer's sword gave him the clear advantage as Scar was unable to get close enough to strike as often as his opponent.

It became quite clear that Bradley was planning on ending things quickly when his sword came down just missing its mark before dropping into a squat and kicking the large Ishbalan's legs out from under him. He then followed up by returning to his feet and lunging forward before Scar could regain his footing.

It seemed as if the attack would finally meet its mark when it was suddenly stopped and held in place. "Heh, long time no see, Bradley," Elly greeted meeting the man's eyes as she held him at bay with her wind sword. "Sorry to interrupt, but I got a bone to pick with you too and making sure you don't kill my brother is part of it."

Bradley's eyes narrowed before shifting his position, delivering a kick squarely in Elly's diaphragm. The red head momentarily struggled for breath as she stumbled back, dodging a few swings from the Fuhrer's swords. By this point, Scar managed to recover and sent an attack at Bradley which cut off his attack route towards Elly.

"Get out of here!" he shouted to her.

"No way, bro!" she shouted back in defiance, keeping her eyes on Bradley. "I have as much right to defeat this guy as you do."

"I still remember the first day I saw you," Bradley muttered, straightening up. "When Ice Cold brought you in and requested you as her partner." His eyes narrowed. "I should have cut you down right then. To this day I still regret not doing so."

Elly grinned despite the shiver that erupted down her spine. "Glad I could be an ever thorn in your side," she chuckled. "How does it feel to know every attempt you've made to end me since then has failed? Gel alchemist and all."

"Those were Envy's failed attempts," Bradley replied as he dipped back into an attack stance. "This time...I'll finish off the last of your family."

Elly's eyes narrowed as she readied her blade. She knew she could never match him in swordsmanship, but a combination of her abilities as well as her brothers would ensure their victory.

"Bro, no matter what you say I'm not going anywhere...so let's just end this together...for everyone back home," she stated calmly. Beside her, Scar scrutinized her for a moment before nodding his agreement.

Just as he did so Bradley shot forward once more. Elly quickly blocked his sword attack before jumping back and allowing her brother room to come in for one of his own.

His hand made a grab, and as the old man made a dodge, Elly came around from behind for an attack. Before it could make a landing, Bradley twisted his hand around for a backwards stab over his shoulder. Elly had to duck to avoid a sword through the head. He almost parried her through the gut with his other sword, but she used her wind to shoot herself back at a relatively safe distance.

"Geez, even injured and two-on-one this guy's a pain in the ass," Elly muttered in frustration.

"Giving up already?" Her brother asked from nearby.

"Heh, not a chance."

"It feels so good," Bradley said suddenly to the pair, his swords gripped at his sides. "To be able to face death directly like this. To fight while being bound to nothing, on no one else's behalf."

"Tch, how can anyone feel good about something like that?" Elly muttered at his sudden speech. "To fight without a cause… what's the point?"

"For the first time, I finally feel complete," Bradley finished as he focused his gaze on the siblings, a smirk spreading across his face.

Then suddenly he shot forward, leaping into the air and bringing his swords down toward Elly's head. She leaped to the side bringing up her sword to deflect his hits only to be nicked on the side by one of them before she shoved herself backwards. Then he spun around as Scar attempted to land a hit and almost immediately had to dodge the Fuhrer's thrusts before their heads collided.

"What's the matter?" Bradley demanded having slammed his head against Scar's. "Is that all you've got?" Then he pulled back and landed a kick to his opponent's gut.

Scar was able to quickly regain his footing and attack the Fuhrer's shoulder. He retaliated by brining his sword straight down just catching his arm. Elly was right there to block the second sword and send a blast of condensed wind into his side.

Using the opening she created, Scar made another lunge for Bradley. However, he was sidestepped, and Bradley made a crossing movement with his arms before slicing both of Scar's shoulders. Blood spurted out of the two fresh cuts and Bradley was readying for a second attack.

Elly was about to jump in when she saw, to her immense surprise, Bradley suddenly seize and vomit a puddle of blood onto the floor. Maybe the guy actually was a lot worse off than he let on. And yet he was still fighting, just for the sake of fighting.

Scar seized his chance and managed to catch one of Bradley's sword's, snapping the blade off the hilt. For a moment it seemed the battle had turned in their favor at last. Then the Fuhrer once more surprised them both when, in a fit of rage, he fist the broken blade barehanded and tackled Scar, burying the sharp edge into the forearm of his destructive hand.

Seeing the dangerous plight, Elly lunged for Bradley to draw his attention bringing her sword down towards his exposed back only to have his block the strike. She kept the pressure up on the one blade hoping to hold him in the one spot long enough for Scar to free himself. He proved to be much stronger than she anticipated as he shoved her sword out of the way and easily slid it across her cheek.

She stumbled to the ground trying to keep from losing her head. When she righted herself she saw in horror as Bradley moved in for the killing blow. Before it could land though, Scar's right arm began to glow and suddenly spikes shot up from the ground into Bradley's decending arm.

Elly couldn't believe what she was seeing. She knew that he had Mat's left arm, given to him to save his life, but she had no idea that he'd actually decided to take the other circle her eldest brother had created. She thought that Scar hated the idea of alchemy. It was a big enough shock to see him using the first half of it, but it was the second half that he was the most against when Mat had learned it and taught it to her. As she stared at the amazing sight before her she couldn't help but smile.

"Mat would love to see this," she thought smiling. "I think he'd be proud."

* * *

CM: WE DID IT! WE FINALLY DID IT! WE UPDATED! Our most profound apologies for keeping you all waiting. But as promised we are going to finish this. We only have a chapter or so to go so the end is in sight. Stay tuned!


	84. Never Surrender

**Chapter Fourteen: Never Surrender**

King Bradley stared at Scar, his mouth agape in utter bewilderment.

"I considered for a long time, what I could do, and I finally found the answer." Scar extended his left arm, showing the newly placed designs. "The reconstruction transmutation circle from my brother's research notes."

The Furher's startled expression sank into a wry scowl. "You miserable humans never give up."

* * *

Down below, another fight was raging on in the deepest pit of Central. Edward was currently battling the homunculus Pride, while Alphonse and Izumi were helping Mei fight the mastermind. Kat had chosen to stay out of it. Even though her eyesight was about halfway returned, she would have a better time fighting with her eyes closed than attempt to see in such a dimly lit place. Also, there was Roy, who couldn't see at all, and she wanted to stay by him. In order to protect them both from flying debris, she constructed a thick wall of ice to shield them.

"Major, can you tell what's going on?" he asked her. He stared sightlessly at the floor while keeping his ear turned towards the din.

"Everyone's putting up a good fight," she informed him. She couldn't safely say they were winning though.

"Dammit," he murmured, rubber his eyes with his fingers, as though he might wipe the blindness away. "I feel so useless."

Kat didn't know what to say other than, "You're not."

"How did you manage like this?" His face turned to her, even though his eyes could not see her.

"My master once trained me how to function without my sight, in case there was ever a situation where I couldn't see," she explained. "For one whole month she had me wear a blindfold. I got so many bruises from hitting things. I've kept it in practice since then though."

"Is that why you always fought without your glasses?"

"Yes… that's precisely why."

Kat winced when she heard a rather powerful collision of power and a large chunk of rock smacked into the ice wall leaving behind a decent sized crack from the sound of it. She took a moment to reinforce the defense.

"Heh, I probably look rather pathetic right now," Roy muttered from his place on the ground. "After promising your brother I'd look after you, once again you're the one protecting me."

Kat crouched behind her barrier and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Actually, I promised brother I'd take care of you," she told him with a light laugh trying to take the edge off the situation. "But after he was gone, you saved me time and time again...from myself. You kept me from trying to bring him back, and it was because of you I made it out of Greed's camp before it was raided. Taking care of you now, is the least I could do."

She glanced over at him and could see a surprised expression settling onto his face. "Besides, I sort of owe you after the many years of grief I gave you," she added with a smirk. "Remember when I first came onto your force?"

"How could I ever forget?" His voice carried a hint of irritation but the corner of his lip twitched up. "You froze my hands to a table."

"That wasn't the worst thing I did or could have done," she pointed out. Another bight flash and rumble of energy. "Don't forget, you stole a kiss from me."

"You threatened to undress in front of me," he pointedly reminded.

"You harassed me when I was hospitalized."

"Maybe, but how many times did you get put in that hospital for ignoring me?" he pointed out.

"Hey, a few of those times saved your life...or the life of someone we cared about," Kat threw back. "And you ended up in the hospital a few good times as well. Like the time I had to carry you out of the third laboratory to save your life."

"That one I saved my own life by cauterizing my wound. Though I distinctly remember keeping a blood thirsty chimera from eating you."

The two of them paused for a few seconds, then Kat began to laugh, and Roy released a few chuckles as well. "I swear, how do we even manage?" Kat murmured, brushing hair from her face. "We're so dysfunctional."

Roy shrugged. "Don't ask me. I've been wondering that ever since…" He trailed off, and seemed to suddenly lose himself in thought.

"Colonel?" Kat asked. "You alright?"

"I've just realized something," he stated. He once more turned to face her, his brow furrowed slightly. "I don't think I've ever once told you."

She tilted her head to the side, genuinely confused. "Told me what?"

He opened his mouth to reply but at that moment a black shadow shot out and wrapped around him dragging him away from her and towards the large eye filled homunculus. He wasn't the only one. The other three sacrifices were also dragged to him and the four of them were all dropped unceremoniously on the ground around him.

"Colonel!" Kat shouted and began to rush towards him.

Part way there, another shadow tentacle lashed out, catching her in the stomach and knocking her flat onto her back. She sat up, coughing as she tried to make out what was going on. She could see the Homunculus make his way over to the large chair in the center and attempted to follow but a strong arm wrapped around her waist stopping her.

"Are you nuts?" the owner demanded. "There's nothing you can do right now. You'll only be added to the casualty list."

"Greed?" She had wondered where he'd been this entire time. Right now, however, there were quite a few other things she was more concerned about. "Let me go," she said as she pushed against him trying to get to Roy and the others. "He needs to be stopped."

Greed kept a firm hold on her. "There's nothing you can do. Not now."

Suddenly the entire room was ablaze with a brilliant, glowing red light. Kat couldn't tell what all was going on, only that a tumultuous amount of energy was starting to take effect.

The force of the energy was so strong that she could feel herself being pushed across the ground. She almost lost her footing but Greed latched onto the ground with his shield covered hand and held onto her with the other. With him taking the brunt of the energy, she found that she was no longer being shoved backwards.

When the energy stopped she looked up to see that everyone had been released from the creature's hold and were lying around the room. "Wh-what happened?" she asked nervously as she finally pushed Greed off of her.

"Dear ol' dad just swiped every soul in Amestris," Greed explained getting to his feet. "Which means only the ones in the direct center are alive right now."

The only ones alive in all of Amestris, if that wasn't a terrifying thought Kat didn't know what was. She allowed Greed to help pull her up before looking over at whatever was going on. Whatever victory the master homunculus seemed to have, it was very short lived. Apparently, Hoenheim had planned for this moment, and after some heated dialogue another great power was activated.

"Well, I'll be," Greed murmured, still keeping close to her.

"What?" she asked. "What's happening?"

"It looks like all the souls are going back to where they belong," he said with a laugh. "Ed's dad sure is something else."

Kat smiled, relieved to hear that. And from what she could sense, Roy and the others were just fine. She took hold of one of his carbon plated hands, feeling the claws there. "I'm glad you're here," she told him.

"Why's that?" he asked in a teasing voice. "Did you miss me that much?"

"It's not that," she answered calmly giving his hand a light squeeze. "We need every person we can get to beat him. I'm just glad you decided to help us."

"Heh, I'm only here to take what power he has left for myself," he told her with a laugh. "Besides that I don't care what happens to him, or any of you guys."

"Sure you don't." Though she said this in a much softer register not meant to be heard.

She shielded her face with her arm as another blast of energy was released. "Greed, can you tell me exactly what's going on?" It was difficult to tell with all the energy flux going on.

"Well, Dad's currently in a standoff with the other alchemists, though they look to be having a tough time of it. But why do you need me to…"

Kat didn't let him get around to finishing. She closed her eyes, searching for the source of negative energy. Once she found it, she used her own alchemy sending a spray of icicles at the guy in the hopes of distracting him.

It seemed to have a small affect as the pressure on Hoenheim and Mei's barriers was lessened. But it wasn't enough, and moments later the ground beneath Kat and Greed turned into sharp spikes that they only just managed to dodge out of the way of.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Greed exclaimed as he jumped away from the attack. "Can't you just watch and wait? Don't draw his attention over here," he said angrily.

"If you want to find a safe place to duck and cover, be my guest," Kat snapped back, readying her next assault. She wasn't going to just sit aside and keep her fingers crossed hoping for the best.

Before she could activate her next attack, she sensed another threatening presence and moved out of the way. Several shadow tentacles lashed out at her, but she dodged each one until her foot caught on something causing her to stumble and allowing one of them to latch around her foot. Another managed to catch her around the throat as well and attempted to strangle her. Others followed, catching her wrists and legs.

Kat could see spots popping up in her vision as the shadow constricted around her throat. Her muscles strained against the shadow's hold and she grabbed the extension tether around her neck. She froze it to ice before breaking it with her hand and releasing the pressure on her throat.

Before she could work on the rest she saw Greed slash through them, freeing her. Then he grabbed her and pulling her to safety beside him. "Now you've done it. You pissed off my big brother," he muttered, though most of the frustration had gone. "Though I gotta say, bro, you look like you've seen better days."

"Greed, how is it you are able to forego your pride as a homunculus?" Pride demanded, his cheek cracking a bit.

"Easy...that's not my vice, runt," Greed answered with a laugh. "I leave all that pride in being a homunculus thing to you and the old man."

"You will be punished for siding with them," the younger looking homunculus declared, his shadows attacking the pair heatedly. "Father will not allow this to go unpunished." His shadow struck once again, only to be blocked by the man's shield.

While Greed kept him preoccupied, Kat moved carefully around him until she was close enough for an attack. "At least he has the sense to think for himself," she said before placing a hand on one of the larger pipes Pride was standing over. Then she hurled herself towards Greed, knocking him over. The pipe burst open and hot steam exploded out. The force of it flung the smaller homunculus across the room.

"I forgot how much of a punch that alchemy of yours has," Greed commented from beneath her.

"You would know better than anyone," she replied with a laughing smile, getting up off of him.

"Hey, anytime you wanna go a few more rounds, I'm all up for it," he chuckled getting up as well. An explosion distracted them, however, as a large blast of energy was deflected by Hoenheim towards the ceiling. "But I guess that'll have to wait until later."

* * *

"Take this!" Elly shouted as she sent out a sharpened blast of wind towards Bradley nicking his side as he managed to dodge both her attack and Scar's. She gritted her teeth in frustration when she saw him dodge, both from him being able to keep going in his state and from not knowing what was going on with the others.

She'd had two moments of shock stop the fight for a few moments. The first time was when they were swallowed up by this black substance that felt like quicksand. Once that had passed the fight continued with her being struck along her right side and down her left leg.

The next time was when this stream of black and red shot into the sky. She'd felt thousands of souls in that stream making her want to hurl on the spot. There was nothing she could do to find the answers to her questions though until Bradley was beaten.

"Elly, get down!" Scar ordered as he threw his reconstruction arm to the ground causing a group of pillars to shoot at the Fuhrer from all directions. She dove to the side preparing her own attack thinking his would hold him still.

Bradley sliced cleanly through the constructs her brother made, and went straight for her. Elly saw the flash of steel and moved. Not quickly enough though. She felt the blade catch her in the side, slashing through cloth and skin. She stumbled but caught herself, pressing a hand to her injured area. It felt wet and she didn't dare look at it.

The fuehrer's eye was one of unmitigated rage, glowing was a crazed madness she'd never seen before. She was seeing his wrath in its fullest and purest form, his hidden vice and namesake, what she'd always sensed but never seen.

She took several deep breaths to calm her nerves as she shaped a blade in her hand to ward off the attack she knew would be coming. Then she got to her feet and forced herself to take a few steps back feeling the blood seep between her fingers.

Then, as she looked to her left seeing Scar rushing forward to get the attention off of her, a large ball of energy shot into the ceiling knocking down large chunks that caused dust to rise making it impossible to see.

By the time it cleared, the Fuhrer was standing just above her swinging his sword towards her head. She pulled up her own blade and blocked it, but only momentarily. In an instant, he slipped his sword around hers and she felt it pierce her skin. The next thing she knew, she was falling back and a feeling of weightlessness came over her. Before the ground disappeared she reached out with the only limb she could move grabbing a hold of the ledge.

Somehow she was able to stop her fall and continue to hold on for dear life. She took a moment to clear her shocked mind before trying to pull herself up. Right away she knew such a feat was possible so she tried to call out to her brother, but nothing came.

As blood continued to leave her body, Elly was finding it more and more difficult to stay conscious, let alone keep her grip on the ledge. She tried to reinforce her grip, but that only seemed to make her slip more.

"Dammit…" she gritted out, her breathing becoming heavy as the muscles of her arm strained. "Not here, not now."

She tried to think of some way out of this predicament, but nothing came to her. Elly felt her fingers reaching their limit, and in spite of her efforts, they fell from the edge. Once more, she felt weightless. She hoped that she would at least black out before the impact. Then suddenly she jerked to a halt as someone grabbed her arm.

Looking up, she saw that Lan Fan had caught her and was now pulling her up. "You need to help me," she told her using both her arms to drag her up. Elly was a little confused as to why the Xingese girl was there but ignored it as she tried to tense her muscles in order to help, but nothing worked. Eventually, she managed to pull the young Ishbalan up anyway. Next thing she knew, she was lying on her back in a forming puddle of her blood.

She could hear her brother's enraged yell and he threw everything he had at Bradley to drive him away from her.

"Ishbalan!" Bradley shouted. "Is it not sacrilege for your people to use alchemy!? Does your god mean so little to you!?"

Elly tried to sit up to see what was going go, but she felt dizzy and weak. She made to push herself up with her hands, but ended up collapsing back down in pain. She breathed deeply, almost tasting the coppery tang of blood in the air mixed with dust.

It felt like the world had lost all sound as she forced herself to breathe slowly as she stared at the ceiling. Everything was sore and she couldn't think any more. She was sure it was because of the shock but nothing was registering any longer.

Then after what felt like forever, she saw her brother's face come into focus. "H-hey, brother," she whispered finding it almost impossible to speak. "What happened with...Bradley?"

"He's done," he told her slumping down on the ground next to her.

"Good...I'd hate to be the reason...we failed," she gasped with a forced laugh.

Scar didn't answer but did what he could for her injuries in spite of the fact he had so many of his own. While he did this, Lan Fan stepped into her field of vision once more. She was clutching something very tightly in one of her hands.

Once Scar was finished, he returned unsteadily to his feet, coughing horribly as he did so. "Are you alright?" Lan Fan asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

He waved her away. "Look after her," he said before stumbling over to the blood covered transmutation circle. "This is where the center is."

He slowly placed his hands into the blood where the center of the circle was. "It's time," he muttered activating the circle. "Let's finish this, brother."

* * *

Kat and Greed were standing side by side once more as they faced off against Pride while the others were just trying not to get killed by Father. Suddenly everyone froze as an enormous energy ripped through the ground. When it was over, Kat saw Ed, Al, and her teacher start to fight back.

"Heh, looks like someone finally broke dear ol' dad's hold on this country's alchemy," Greed laughed loudly. "Now, let's see how well you fight with everyone against you, brother."

Kat could sense Pride's malice, though for the moment he seemed reluctant to move.

"You humans are annoying," he said in irritation. "You just don't know when to give up. I knew we should have just killed you. But Kimbley insisted you were more useful alive than dead."

Kat was a little startled to hear this. It also made her wonder… where was he now? She saw Greed about move but threw out an arm to stop him. "Kimbley… where is he?"

Pride's little boyish mouth twisted into a smirk, a small giggle escaping him.

"Where is he?" she repeated more loudly.

"I ate him," Pride said pitilessly. "He is now a part of me."

Kat went completely still. Her throat went tight, as did her stomach. In fact, everything in her seemed to tighten, stretching and coiling to the point of snapping. Her mind was denying what she'd heard. It just wasn't possible. Kimbley was one of the most talented alchemists she knew. He wouldn't just allow himself to be swallowed up by this shadow. Yet there was that small part of her that sensed the truth in Pride's words.

"Are you actually sad for him?" the homunculus scoffed, observing her. "How foolish. He wasn't on your side. He didn't even care what happened to you. He was little more than a monster in human skin." Pride smirked. "Besides, you should thank me. He'd had his throat ripped open and was on the brink of death. I allowed him to continue living on inside of me."

Kat was vaguely aware of her teeth clenching so hard her jaw hurt. Her nails bit into the skin of her palm. She felt Greed's hand on her shoulder and heard him firmly speak her name followed by a sharp "snap out of it!", pulling her back. Then suddenly everything relaxed, and she released a soft laugh.

She shot a look of gratitude at Greed before focusing on Pride. "You're probably right. By all accounts, I really shouldn't be upset. He's done so many terrible things, and he was never sorry for any of it. To him it was a job. Unlike you though, he wasn't a single layer."

Pride's eyes narrowed, clearly not amused by her answer. "And just what do you mean by that?"

"Unlike you, he wasn't born a monster. Unlike you, he was humble. He was very well aware of his mortality. He never thought himself above or beneath anyone. He was a teacher and a source of inspiration. I looked up to him, and from the beginning he accepted me as an equal. As twisted as he was, he was a far cry better than you."

"You dare…" the homunculus's voice came out in a hiss, the shadows behind him writhing threateningly.

Greed's position shifted, ready to step in front of her if need be. Then suddenly Pride's attention was drawn to something else. Kat and Greed both looked just in time to see the man called Father rising up out of the room, abandoning the fight. Abandoning his 'child'.

"Looks like unlike the rest of us you're all alone now," Kat muttered darkly. "Not even the man you risked everything for is sticking around for you. He doesn't care."

"Silence!" Pride shouted shooting his shadow towards her.

She immediately threw up an ice shield that blocked the blow, freezing the shadow, and then shooting along its path towards the human looking portion. Pride glowered in anger and severed the tie with the freezing shadow before leaping out of Greed's follow up attack.

"You're finished here, Pride," Kat stated firmly. "There's no where left to run."

"I'm gonna follow dad," Greed told her. "Can I leave this to you?"

"Yeah, go ahead. This just got personal."

He nodded before taking off to join the others in heading up to the surface while Pride glared at her.

"Just you and me then," Kat said.

The homunculus didn't agree with her, however. "I don't think so." Suddenly several shadow tentacles sprang forth. The number and speed had doubled, and Kat realized he was pulling out all of the stops.

She stopped as many of them as she could with her ice but noticed some hadn't gone towards her. Instead, they shot towards the other group and latched onto Ed dragging him away from the others.

"Ed!" Al shouted turning to go after him.

"Don't worry about me, Al," Ed shouted back. "I'll take care of this bastard and meet you up there. Right now they need you to get out of here and stop that Homunculus."

Al tried to argue the point, but eventually he agreed and soon the rest of the group was heading towards the surface.

Meanwhile, Kat saw the plight Ed was in and used her ice to sever the hold Pride had on him before shooting several pressurized strips towards the younger looking Homunculus, knocking him down. She waited, seeing if he would get up again, but he didn't move.

"Are you okay, Ed?" she asked worriedly, going over to him.

"Yeah... I'm fine," he said.

"Good, now let's…" She stopped when she sensed movement behind. She shoved Edward out of the way, but didn't get clear in time herself. Kat felt one of Pride's shadow arms stab through her side and she released a scream of pain.

"Kat!" Ed shouted in fear of her life.

The ice alchemist felt herself lifted in the air before being flung aside before coming to a rolling stop. She gripped her side, feeling it soaked with warm, sticky blood. She had no idea how bad it was, only that she didn't think he'd hit anything vital. With a groan of pain, she rolled over onto her stomach, looking to see Pride grab Ed and started flinging him around by the arm, slamming him to the ground.

"You bastard," Ed said fiercely to him. "Why are you still fighting for that guy?"

"I am merely doing what any child does for their father," Pride answered coldly.

"Moron, no kid would ever go this far for a person who didn't care," Ed shouted back. "Look at the state you're in. You've pushed yourself so far that you're falling apart. And for what? So he could gain all this power just to leave you behind to die?"

"You're wrong," Pride muttered slowly. "He simply game me a chance." With that he slammed the older Elric to the ground knocking the breath out of him before allowing his shadows to start digging into the boy's stomach. "I will take your body as my own and continue to support my father."

Edward's screams of agony were enough to drive Kat on. Against the screaming protest of her injuries, the ice alchemist pushed herself up. She paused, the pain causing her vision to blur, but she pushed past it and got to her feet. She noticed that Pride had suddenly frozen up, leaving him wide open. Seizing her chance, she charged at the small homunculus and grabbed him from behind, getting him into a headlock.

"I won't let you take anyone else from me," she panted, holding him tightly, constricting his throat with her arm. As she held him, she felt a presence. One eerily familiar to her. "Edward, now!"

Ed rose up with a yell of determination, tearing Pride's shadows off of him. Then he reached his hand forward, catching Pride by the face and activating his alchemy. Kat shut her eyes to block out the brightness. As she stood there, holding the small figure waiting for things to be over, she felt something. It was a very brief sensation, but it felt like someone patted her shoulder. She looked behind her, but there was nothing and no one. Then she felt the body in her arms crumble beneath her and she stumbled back a few steps, clutching her aching side. Her legs wobbled, no longer wanting to support her weight.

"Kat," Ed said, immediately going to her side to keep her from falling over. "You alright?"

"Yeah," she exhaled. "Fine just… need to rest a bit."

"You need treatment," Ed said decisively. "Come on."

"Great," Kat murmured, leaning on him for support and feeling almost silly for doing so. "Is he dead?"

"No," Ed told her. "I reduced him down to his true form. I need to remember to apologize to Mrs. Bradley later."

She couldn't help but laugh, even though it hurt to do so, and she hugged him with the arm he was shouldering. "You're a good kid, Edward. I don't think I could've done the same."

"Yeah, you would have," he said unabashedly. "You're no murderer either."

Kat wondered about that, and decided she was glad she never had to find out whether or not he was right. Instead she did her best to stay on her feet as he helped her over to the edge of the hole in the ceiling and used his alchemy to raise them up. When they reached a level just below the surface, they found everyone with the exception of Hoenheim, Izumi, and Alphonse debating on who was going up to fight. They were probably already up top, fighting.

"I'm going up," Edward said pausing to let Major Armstrong help Kat off his platform.

"We'll meet you up there," he said. "Good luck."

"Right," Ed muttered noticing what was left of Bradley lying on the floor a ways away. "Take care of Kat. We'll make sure that Homunculus doesn't take anyone else." With that he rose the platform the rest of the way to the surface.

"Major, are you injured?" Roy asked.

"Flesh wound, Colonel," Kat said, trying not to sound completely winded. "Nothing to worry about."

"Flesh wound my ass," she heard Greed say. "No way in hell you're fighting anymore."

Truth be told, she hadn't been planning on it. As much as she wanted to be there for the final stand, she was sapped. "Where's Elly?" she asked looking around.

At first no one answered, but she saw a few of them look to a point behind the rest. With some help, she made her way towards the back where she found the young Ishbalan lying on the ground with a few bandages stemming the flow of blood.

"Elly!" she exclaimed suddenly panicked by what she saw.

"H-hey, Kat," the redhead panted slowly. "Guess it really looks that bad. No one's told me what exactly happened...and I'm...too scared to look." She licked her drying lips a few times as the soldier tending to her tried to silence her.

"No...you're looking good," Kat told her fighting back the tears that wanted to fall at what she saw. She knelt down next to her friend and partner and gently took her hand.

"Liar," Elly chuckled forcing a smile on her face. "I can't feel anything on that side...I know it's bad." She took a few labored breaths before continuing. "So, what happened down there? No one's telling me anything and they all seemed rushed by something."

"Yeah, they're all getting ready for the final showdown," Kat informed her. "I think I'm gonna be sitting this out."

"That doesn't sound like you," Elly commented with a short laugh. "You were always the one to rush in, no matter how banged up you were."

Kat smiled. "Not this time." This time, she was staying behind, for her friend.

"Heh...guess that makes two of us," Elly panted, her eyes fluttering as she tried desperately to stay awake. "Hey, when this is over...you'll tell me everything I missed right?"

"Every last detail," Kat promised giving Elly's hand a squeeze. The Ishbalan girl smiled weakly at this before her eyes slid closed and her body went limp.

* * *

CM: OMG we are SO CLOSE! So yeah, once again, sorry for such a long wait. Next up will be the absolute final chapter. After nearly four years, it will finally be over. :( Thank you all who are still keeping up with this. We truly appreciate it.


	85. Resolutions

CM: So, we were planning on posting this on this stories four year anniversary but obviously we sort of missed that. So happy belated anniversary readers!

**Chapter Fifteen: Resolutions **

With the combined forces of their best fighters the battle for Amestris was eventually brought to a close. Once the fight was over, those who remained standing were left to pick up the pieces. The injured were immediately taken to undergo medical care while others began digging up the dead and laying them out for later burial. Kat, in spite of her protests, was one of the many who was taken to emergency care. She had no idea where they took Elly.

They placed her under morphine and for a while she was on a cloud. Oh, did she hate that. Her body liked it well enough, but she despised any sort of drug that took away her ability to think straight. By the time she was back to semi-coherency, she was in a hospital bed with bandages on and around her sides. If there'd been any sort of surgery, she didn't remember it.

Since there were no nurses around at the moment, Kat disengaged herself from the bed and medical equipment before sneaking out the door. Unfortunately for her, her room was being guarded.

"I figured you'd try to leave the first chance you got."

"Charlie?" Kat's vision was still a little fuzzy, but she could make out the smirking features and blonde hair of the corporal.

"Damn, hospitals and their non-smoking rules." The other female sighed. "You look like hell with a side helping of death warmed over, by the way."

"And you're as charming as ever, Corporal," Kat returned.

"Heh, and I ain't never changin'," Charlie declared firmly. Then she laughed a bit and turned Kat right around and marched her back to her bed. "And I know you aren't either so I'm gonna say this now. You're staying right here and recovering. NO arguments."

Kat looked up at her old partner and a smile tugged at her lips. "Since when did you become the sensible one?" she asked laying back in her bed and looking up. She wasn't about to agree to stay...but she thought she could at least humor her for a bit.

"Since the whole city was almost destroyed," she answered folding her arms. "And since I was placed on your guard detail. I know you, and you'll have to wait to go see your pals until either you or they are good enough to be allowed to move."

"If you know me so well," Kat said, her smile growing further, "then you know you can't keep me here."

"Wanna bet?" the other woman said. "I already took the precaution of…" she reached into her military jacket, then froze, eyes widening slightly.

"You know me,' Kat said, before using her alchemy bracelets to freeze Charlie's feet to the floor. "And I know you. Funny how that works, isn't it?"

"Rrgh, dammit, Kat!" Charlie growled as she attempted to pull her boots loose. "Would you for once in your damnable life…"

"Charlie, you already know that answer," Kat said, getting up and leisurely striding past. "So don't bother finishing the question."

"I swear…" Kat heard the Corporal mutter followed by a stream of profanities.

The Ice Cold alchemist felt a little guilty about it, but not enough to warrant her staying put. Her side was a bit tender, so she adjusted her walk accordingly before beginning her search.

Glancing both ways on either side of the door, Kat quickly left her room and began heading down the hall in search of her comrades. Since she'd stayed behind to help look after her partner and to stay out of the other's way, she had no way of knowing how the final battle ended. Obviously it was their victory but still.

As she traveled down the hall, she glanced into each room looking for the others, but with no results. It wasn't until she found a room that was occupied by a beautiful blonde that she stopped and headed inside.

"Riza," she murmured lightly stepping into the room. The woman turned her head and looked at Kat with surprise and then a light frown.

"Kathleen, shouldn't you be in bed?" she scolded lightly.

"I'm fine," Kat replied taking a seat on the side of the blonde's bed. "I wanted to know what happened after all of you left."

"We won," the lieutenant told her. She gave a succinct explanation of what happened during the battle up above. Kat thought the most interesting part was Roy using clap transmutation. Seriously, if she didn't know that several people would kill her for even attempting it, she'd find a way to be able to do that herself. "In the end, it was Edward Elric who won us the battle."

Kat beamed at the thought. "No surprises there. He was always exceptional from the very beginning. I'll admit though, when the Colonel first brought him on, I couldn't help but think, 'what sort of jerk recruits a thirteen year old boy into the military'?"

"I suppose the same sort of jerk who was kind enough to put up with you for five years." An all too familiar voice interrupted from the other side of the dividing curtain.

Kat started at the sound of the voice and turned just as the curtain was pulled aside to reveal Roy who was staring off blindly. "And I am very grateful for every moment," she told him with a smile. "Why else do you think I was so pleased to work under you?"

"I thought it was because you hoped your brother would convince me to treat you special," he quipped.

"Well, that was a bonus," she admitted with a shrug. "But really there's only so much I could get from you to counteract the whip you would crack over us."

He sighed, rubbing his eyes before asking, "How are your injuries?"

"I'm well enough to move about freely, sir," she answered with a smile.

"And your eyesight?"

"I'll probably need to renew the prescription on my glasses." Kat glanced over at Riza who made a small motion with her head. The ice cold alchemist rose up from the bed and went to sit beside her Colonel, making sure to maintain a professional distance of course.

"Is there anything that can be done about your eyes?" she asked him.

Roy smiled, though it was strained. "Probably not. Considering they were taken by unnatural means."

Kat swallowed, knowing that without his eyesight, his days as an officer were over. He would be discharged, and he would never make it to Fuhrer.

As if sensing her unease, his hand sought hers until warmth covered her cool fingers. "I'm not going to let this beat me," Roy told her. "There's still a lot I can do, even like this. I plan to fix the mistakes the military has made, starting with helping the Ishvalans reclaim their land."

Kat beamed at him. "Elly will probably be thrilled to hear that."

His hand tightened over hers ever so slightly. "Yeah she will be," he answered slowly. "That is when she wakes up."

"What do you mean?" Kat asked worriedly. "She's alright isn't she?"

"She's alive," he answered carefully. Kat glanced back at Hawkeye for some clarification only to see her looking concerned as well. "She should be out of surgery by now and in the recovery stage."

"That's good at least," Kat breathed a sigh of relief.

"There you are, Colonel Mustang."

They all looked to see a man walk in, and Kat also recognized the low guttural voice. "Dr. Knox?" the flame alchemist asked.

"Geez, things sure are a mess around here," the doctor said, scratching his head. "Doesn't help that _some_ patients can't follow doctor's orders and stay put like they're told."

"Good to see you too, doctor," Kat answered smilingly.

"So what happened to you, Colonel?" the doctor asked, searching the man's body for injuries.

"I can't see," Roy answered, covering his eyes. Roy chuckled when the doctor let out an exclamation of surprise. "A punishment for dreaming too big, or so I'm told."

"So much for becoming Fuhrer," Dr. Knox stated, voicing Kat's earlier concerns. "With that sort of disability, you'll be forced to resign."

"General Grumman can have that job," Roy answered. "The old goat deserves it. For now, I'm going to move forward and do what I can to continue helping this country and the people in it." He gave Kat's hand another light squeeze before saying, "I'll have more than enough help to do so."

Kat bit her lip to keep from smiling too much.

"Well, maybe you'll be able to do more than you think," another voice stated as someone else entered the room.

Kat looked up and jumped to her feet in surprise when she saw who it was. "Dr. Marcoh!" she exclaimed. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Marcoh..." Roy repeated taking a moment to piece together what his presence could mean.

"Colonel Mustang, I have with me a philosopher's stone," he explained holding up the stone for all who was present to see. "If you want, I can use it to restore your eyesight."

Kat's eyes widened in surprise and when she turned to look at Roy, he too was shocked by the news. She was sure she could see hope there.

"In exchange," Dr. Marcoh continued, "I want you to do whatever you can in your power to assist the Ishvalans in the re-establishment of Ishval. And then allow me to live there as their doctor."

Roy's eyes saddened. "I see… so you were in Ishval too."

"Ah, there you are Major Ice Cold!" Armstrong said, coming into the room. "I must said, you've made several people worried, running amuck when you haven't fully recovered yet."

"Ah, Major Armstrong, perfect timing," Roy said before Kat could make to defend herself. "I need you to pass on a message to my men."

"And what would that be?" the major asked.

"I'm going to be busy again, so follow me." Roy's expression was one of hardened determination as he extended his hand to Marcoh. "I promise, I will dedicate all my power on revising the policies on Ishval."

Marcoh smiled and took the offered hand in a firm handshake. "Now, let's get you back on your feet Colonel."

"First...I need to make a phone call," Roy stated firmly.

It took a few minutes to bring a phone to the room allowing Roy to dial the phone. When it arrived he picked up the phone and dialed a number. Miles away the call was answered. "This is Havoc's Delivery," the man answered through his cigarette.

"Havoc, it's me," Roy told him. "I need you down at Central immediately."

"Huh?" Havoc asked nearly dropping the phone. "Colonel, you realize I'm running a store. Besides, why am I needed at Central for?"

"You'll see when you get here," Roy told him, his voice sounding borderline sly. "And besides, there's a beautiful young Ishvalen girl who's probably looking forward to you visiting her."

"Elly?" Havoc asked. If his legs still worked, he would have stood up. He rubbed his fingers over his beard. "How is she?"

"Come see for yourself," Roy told him. "While you're at it, bring Terry with you. There's someone here she needs to see as well."

Havoc grinned widely at this. "You got it Colonel. I'll be right there," he said before hanging up. Then he raised his voice and called out, "Hey, Terry, get your stuff together we're heading to Central."

"Sounds good to me," Terry shouted back. "I was bored out of my mind. Now, I can see my sweet Fuery." She swooned at the last part of her statement before the sounds of shuffling and thuds could be heard.

"Hehe, can't blame her for being excited," Havoc murmured to himself. "I am too. I can't wait to see Elly again." With thoughts of the young Ishbalan flitting around his mind, he rolled over to his room and started packing as well.

* * *

Elly wasn't sure where she was. Her body felt heavy and her mind was extremely foggy, she tried to move, but it was difficult. She remembered fighting Wrath with her brother, and bleeding a lot. The surface she was laying on was a lot softer than what she remembered. Through the fog, she could hear voices speaking.

"I think she's coming to!"

"Should I get a nurse?"

"No, that's the last thing she'll want. Where's Breda?"

"I think he went out to pick up…"

Elly's eyes slid open and she had to blink several times as her eyes adjusted to the lighting of the hospital room.

She took a moment to try and clear her head while looking around at her surroundings. She could see white and off-white all around her telling her she was in a room that was probably sterilized. There were two people standing near her bed but her eyes wouldn't focus enough for her to figure out who they were.

She closed her eyes again trying to clear up her sight and attempted to sit up. Right away she felt a firm hand on her left shoulder pushing her back down.

"It's best if you don't move," the owner murmured kindly. She knew the voice but couldn't identify it. "It's a pleasure to see that you're alright, Miss Elly."

She slowly opened her eyes again and saw the owner was none other than Falman. "Hey," she croaked forcing a smile onto her face. "Where am I?"

"The infirmary," he informed her gently. "How do you feel?"

"Heh, like Armstrong ran me through a gauntlet," she answered lightly.

Elly glanced around the room and saw Fuery also standing nearby looking all but relieved. "Hey, Fuery," she said with a smile. "So what happened? How long have I been out for?"

"The battle reached its conclusion," Falman informed her. "We succeeded in taking back the country. You have been asleep for almost five days."

He blinked in surprise. "That long? Wait, so where's Kat? Is she alright?"

"Yeah, she's just fine," Fuery said with a smile. "She's been in and out to see you."

"That's… great," Elly said, throwing an arm over her face to cover her eyes. "And Scar?"

The two men exchanged glances. "No one has found a body," Falman stated. "General Armstrong concluded it was lost somewhere in the rubble."

"No body," she repeated feeling her heart seize up for a moment. Then something occurred to her and she was able to relax a bit. "I understand." She went to move again but flinched as her body exploded with pain originating from her right side.

"Elly, are you okay?" Fuery exclaimed seeing her flinch. She didn't respond as she was trying to ignore her pain. "I-I'll go grab a nurse!" With that he turned and took off out of the room.

"F-Fuery!" Elly tried to call out to him but he was already gone. "Ugh...yeah I hurt but I don't want anyone poking around at me," she muttered under her breath.

"With all due respect, Miss Elly," Falman said. "It would be best if we were to ensure your health is prime."

Before she could argue the point, a very loud female voice reached their ears from down the hall.

"Fuery! There you are! Why the hell didn't you call me? Do you have any idea how many bottles I've been through worrying?"

"I'm sorry, Terry, really I am! Things have just been really busy, what with having to clean up and everything…"

His voice was cut off and Elly was sure that the boisterous woman had tackled him. She smiled lightly to herself thinking about the odd woman and her crush on Fuery.

"Hmm...if Miss Terry is here then that means..."

Moments later the door to Elly's room opened and in rolled a fresh, clean shaved Havoc. Elly's eyes widened seeing him before her and she slowly forced herself to sit up despite Falman's protest.

"Havoc," she whispered grinning from ear to ear as a few tears slipped from her eyes. "You're here." As she finally got herself into a seated position, the blanket on her slipped making the young Ishbalan shiver a bit.

When it did, Havoc's smile slipped as well as he just stared at her for a few moments.

Silence filled the room as the two looked at each other, one happy to be reunited and the other utterly speechless. Falman felt the small amount of tension that was slowly filling the air and cleared his throat. "Well, I guess I'll leave you two alone then." With that he gave a salute to Havoc before leaving the room.

The silence didn't break immediately after he left. Elly couldn't help but feel broken under Havoc's gaze and she made to pull the blanket over herself. It was difficult, however.

"You don't have to hide it from me," he told her, wheeling his chair forward. "But what happened?"

"I fought against King Bradley with Scar," Elly said, not looking at him, as much as she wanted to. "He died… but he took a good piece with me."

He wheeled to her side and set a hand gently on her leg. "At least it wasn't your life," he murmured softly.

She smiled back at him and put her hand on his. "Yeah...so how's your own recovery going?" she asked trying to change the topic. "You promised you'd show me the next time we saw each other."

"Heh...yeah I did," he agreed. Then he slowly moved his hand off of her and onto the armrest of his chair. She watched in amazement and joy as he slowly lifted himself into a standing position. "Ta-da."

"You really did it...Jean," she murmured feeling proud of him.

His legs trembled a bit and he lowered himself back into the chair. "Yeah… well, I got Terry to thank for that mostly. The woman might be nuts, but she's one hell of a miracle worker. She's been helping me with recuperation so I can at least stand up for a few seconds. I can also do this…"

Elly watched as Jean very carefully moved himself out of the chair so that he was kneeling by her bedside. Her eyes widened as he pulled on leg up so that he was down on one knee.

"I've been wanting to do this for a while now," Jean said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small box. He kept himself supported by keeping his elbows on the edge of the bed. "I know my timing could be better but… Elly...will you marry me?" he asked opening the box to reveal a very beautiful ring.

The young Ishbalan opened and closed her mouth a few times shocked that he'd even asked it. "Uh...yes," she answered unable to say anything else. "Yes I will!" With that she leaned forward and wrapped her one arm around his neck ignoring the pain that shot through her.

Havoc hugged her back, all the while being mindful of her injuries. He knew the two of them had a tough road ahead. Even with the war over, the majority of Amestrians would probably continue to look down on Ishbalens. However, he knew that any amount of hardship and suffering was worth having her in his arms.

* * *

Kat strolled along the outer walls of Central, enjoying the fresh air. Technically she shouldn't be out and about, but she never really cared about technicalities before. Why start now? Plus she actually did have business for being there. The Elric brothers had been kind enough to stop by to visit her. She was all but thrilled to see Alphonse with a body of his own. It was still hard to believe those two boys helped to change an entire country. It really proved just how important the little things were.

The female alchemist spotted who she was looking for and casually approached them. The Xing prince and his female attendant. "I was told you wanted to meet with me?" Kat could tell it was Ling in control. She could see it in his eyes and the way he carried himself. Admittedly, he wasn't the one she'd been hoping to see.

The two turned to face her when she drew closer and nodded in acknowledgement of her greeting. "Yes, I felt that as you were unable to see the final battle that I should be the one to pass on this information," the prince stated, his expression serious. "But first...I have to ask. Just how close are you to Greed?"

Kat frowned and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I told you before, it's not something I plan on explaining, to anyone," she stated firmly. "Why can't you just ask him anyway? He is in your head after all."

Ling sighed and shook his head. "No...he's not," he told her slowly. "Not anymore." With that, he lifted his hand to show her the missing tattoo.

Kat would admit she half expected this. The expectation did nothing to cushion the gut wrenching blow of the loss. He was gone, again. And this time, she was certain it was for good. She took a deep inhale through her nose, forcibly swallowing back the grief. She might as well have swallowed a handful of nails.

"Thank you for informing me," she acknowledged with a stiff nod.

"Greed wanted me to tell you something," said Ling. He seemed almost pained to say it. "He said…" The prince hesitated before approaching her and leaning in to whisper something in her ear.

Kat felt her chest constrict painfully and her eyes were steadily moistening with the ache of loss. She covered her face with her hand and gave a forced laugh. "Typical of him, he was so greedy he wasn't satisfied to die only once. He had to die _twice_."

"You really loved him, huh?" Ling asked softly.

"Is that wrong?"

"Considering I accepted him into my body without a second thought, not at all. He'd probably hate me for saying so, but I think maybe… he might have felt the same way."

The Ice Cold alchemist took a moment to regain her composure. "Again, you have my thanks. I take it you'll be returning to your country then?"

"Yes, Lan Fan, Mei and I will all be returning," he answered pleased by the change of topic. He didn't really feel like seeing her sad before he left either. "Hopefully, the Philosopher's stone I acquired will be enough to ensure my position as Emperor."

"What'll you do if you do become Emperor?" she asked curiously.

"I strengthen my own clan, do what I can to protect Mei's clan and accept all the others as well," he answered with his trademark smile.

"Accepting all of them, that's a bit greedy don't you think?" Kat asked in a teasing manner. He laughed and nodded his understanding. "Well I wish you luck with all that."

"Thank you," he murmured accepting her words. "And I wish you luck...with you and the Colonel's future."

The prince held out his hand and she took it in a brief but firm handshake. As Kat left, she made a mental to to visit Xing in the future. She was looking forward to seeing just where the prince's ambitions would take him.

* * *

It was late afternoon a week after Elly's awakening and she was determined to go for a walk. She needed to get out of the hospital even if only for awhile and since the other soldiers were busy she knew it'd probably her one chance to get one unaccompanied.

So, she spent a good ten minutes struggling to get her clothes on one-handed before finally managing to step out the door and sneak her way outside.

The moment she stepped out of the building, she took a deep breath of fresh air and allowed the sun to settle unencumbered onto her face. Oh how she missed being able to go where she wanted, and losing an arm required several days of bed rest and physical mending before she'd be allowed to return to the apartment she shared with Kat.

Luckily her hospital stay hadn't been that boring as after visiting with Havoc, she was able to see Kat and the rest of the soldiers. Even Ed and Al came to see her, showing off the younger's newly acquired body.

Now though, all she wanted was a bit of alone time out on the town. So, setting out, she traveled quite a distance around Central getting to see how the average citizen was dealing with the aftermath of the country's near destruction.

She heard the sound of a car approaching and turned to see a vehicle coming up beside her. At first, her survival instincts caused her to take up a defensive position. However, she caught sight of the driver and she relaxed.

"Miles," she said with an unrestrained smile.

He nodded to her in greeting. "It's good to see you, Elly. I apologize for not visiting you sooner."

She shook her head. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure you had your hands full."

The back seat window rolled down and General Armstrong glared at her. "Enough with the pleasantries. Get in."

Elly was both confused and wary as to why but she didn't dare argue. She walked around to the other side and got in the backseat with the General. "So… how've you been General?" the younger female asked tentatively.

"No different than normal," the General answered rather coldly. "Better than you, it seems."

"Oh…this," Elly muttered glancing down at the stump. "Yeah, not exactly my proudest fighting moment. You didn't lose too many men during the battle though, right?"

"We lost many," the General explained shortly. "Far more than we should have."

"Well...with that lead homunculus going on a rampage what do you expect?" the Ishbalan asked with a shrug. "Still...I'm glad to see so many survived. Especially you two...I don't think I'd know what to say if you guys died. No tearful farewells I know, but still."

She took a deep breath and sighed heavily. "So how long are you two planning on staying in Central?"

"Not much longer," Miles informed her.

"We've stayed in this crap hole long enough," the general muttered, brushing back some of her long hair. "I can only hope Gruman does a better job of running the country. Better him than Mustang."

"Oh, I dunno," Elly said with a small smile. "I think he'd do a pretty good job. He's got plenty of people to keep him in line."

The older woman snorted in disgust. "Don't tell me his charms got to you."

"Oh, please, he's already got someone, and so do I," Elly muttered. "Maybe you should do the same, general."

Miles coughed and cleared his throat to save Elly from whatever verbal or physical attack the general might throw at her. "Elly, do you remember when I told you I was married?"

"Yeah, I remember," she said with a nod. "Will I ever get to meet her?"

"That's the thing," he said slowly. "She's sitting right next to you."

Elly's jaw nearly dropped at this as her face turned extremely red. "Uh...sorry. I mean sorry for the comment not for getting married. Congratulations on that. Uh..." Suddenly she felt very awkward.

"So, what you were saying before. Does this mean your relationship with Havoc is finally official?" he asked changing the topic, though to another one she'd rather not discuss.

"Yeah...he actually proposed," she muttered in embarrassment.

"And your answer?"

"Obviously she said yes," Armstrong cut into the conversation. "At any rate this is not the reason I asked you to accompany us."

"I didn't think it was," Elly muttered glad things finally moved away from relationships.

"As I said before, we're leaving soon," she continued, uncrossing her legs, only to cross them the opposite way. "I thought it was only fair you had a chance to say goodbye."

"Well, that's nice of you but… it doesn't seem like you to take someone for a car ride just to say…" Elly began but Armstrong cut her off.

"Use your head, you idiot," she snapped. "Of all people… isn't there someone you noticed was missing?"

Elly thought about it. Well, there was her brother… but when she had asked about him, everyone had said the same thing. He went missing. No body had been found. It finally clicked and she gaped at Armstrong. "Scar! You have him? Is he okay?"

"He's recovering," Miles assured her. "Like you, his wounds were severe, but thanks to his stubbornness he managed to hang on. It must run in the family."

She smiled lightly at this as she turned to stare out the window. "Yeah, it kind of does."

After this, the group fell into silence until they arrived at the Armstrong estate where Elly was escorted into the building and up to one of the numerous rooms. She glanced at Miles, who nodded at her, before taking a deep breath and stepping through the doorway.

Inside she found her brother leaning against a wall next to the only window staring out of it. She could only guess what he was thinking. Her thoughts stayed on his physical well being though as his shirt was off and she was able to see the still healing wounds left behind by the Fuhrer.

"Glad to see you up and about," she commented finally catching his attention. "Though you really look worse for wear."

"You've little room to talk," he answered, his red eyes shifting to look at her. He took a moment to examine her before meeting her eyes. "Still, it's good to see you made it out alive."

"Well of course," she replied with a smile. "I had an amazing brother to look out for me."

He grunted before returning his gaze to the window. Elly sighed before going over to him and sitting down beside him. "So… what now?" she asked him. She knew he didn't have an easy road ahead of him. Even if he helped them, he was still a criminal, and a murderer.

"I wish I knew." The fingers of his right hand curled in. "My quest for vengeance is over. A part of me wished to die there with Bradley. Yet I still live."

"Oh the horror," she joked lightly. "You have to live another day. Maybe there's a reason for it though. At the very least, I'm glad you're still around."

He didn't say anything in return and didn't look her way, but she got the feeling she made him smile; internally at least.

"There's a lot to do as far as reconciling with the Ishbalans," Miles spoke up stepping into the room and drawing both of their attention. "Scar here will be assisting us in rebuilding Ishbal."

"Really? That's awesome," Elly exclaimed excitedly. "Maybe I'll see you some more then. I plan on helping with that as well...if the Colonel will let me that is?"

"He'd be an idiot not to," Armstrong stated. "Though he's an idiot regardless."

Elly released a light chuckle at that. "Yeah…" She turned back to Scar. "So, I guess that means you'll be leaving then." She supposed she should be used to being separated from him, but she'd really been hoping that after all this was over, they could finally start rebuilding their relationship.

Scar nodded slowly. "I don't know why I was kept alive, but I plan to make good use of it. I will dedicate my life to helping ensure our culture lives on."

She nodded, having expected as much. "Could you promise to at least keep in touch this time? No more disappearing on me, okay?"

He met her eye and for a moment she thought his lips turned up in a smile, but a second later it was gone and she wondered if she'd imagined it. "I'll...contact you once in awhile," he agreed grudgingly.

Elly smiled as she walked over to him and tentatively wrapped her arm around him. It was brief, but she was pleased that he at least patted her head in return...like he used to.

"By the way, I should tell you I'm getting married," she murmured when she pulled away. "You're not allowed to hurt him though, and you can't meet him until the ceremony."

His eyes dilated at this. "You're what?"

"You heard me," she said, grinning as she stood up. "And remember what I said." She turned to Miles and Armstrong, bowing to them both. "Thanks for this. I should probably get back before they send a search party."

"I'll drive you back," Miles told her.

She nodded and began to make her way to the door.

"Elly…"

The female stopped and turned to look at her brother.

"Thank you. For believing in me."

She shook her head smiling. "How could I not? We're family, and you're the only one I've got left," she told him. Then she turned and left feeling like everything was going to be alright.

* * *

"You're here early." Kat glanced up to see Roy making his way along the row of headstones. In spite of the warm weather, he was wearing his black coat over his uniform.

"No, you're just late, General," she replied with a smile. The sun was getting close to setting, turning the sky several different colors.

"I apologize," he answered, "Turn's out being a general is busy work. I might need to get myself more men to help me with the paperwork." He came to stand beside her in front of her brother's grave.

"A poor excuse to keep a lady waiting," Kat jibed with a smile. The Flame Alchemist smiled, taking her hand and bringing it to his lips.

"I agree," he said before kissing it softly.

The Ice Cold Alchemist kept a straight face on, but her insides squirmed in private delight. Even after the big fight, a lot had been going on. Elly was in rehab learning how to cope with only one arm, and she and Havoc were an official item. Kat had gone back to Risembol to get Cammy, and then asked Izumi if she could take care of her. The older woman had been delighted by the prospect and was more than happy to adopt Cammy as her own. The child had been unnervingly calm about the whole thing, even when Kat had told her that Daddy Greed wouldn't be able to see her anymore. She was brave.

Kat exhaled a huff of air. "You know they're sending me to Eastern."

"Yes I've heard," he answered calmly. "It's to be expected now that you're a Major. You'll have control over your own group of men now."

"Something I never wanted," Kat sighed shaking her head. "But, I can't stay a follower forever."

"No...you really can't," Roy replied turning from her to look down at the headstone she'd been waiting at. The name on it read Brigadier General Maes Hughes.

They lapsed into a peaceful silence. As the sun lowered, it began to cast light of orange and red, creating a surreal rose colored tinting over everything. "So, is there a reason you called me out here?" she asked him, adjusting her glasses. They were of a different prescription than her old ones.

Roy reached up and removed his military hat. "There's something I need to tell your brother, and I'd rather you be present for it."

Kat looked at him questioningly, but decided to wait instead of asking questions.

The newly appointed General released a long breath, only to suck in another lungful. "Maes, I'm in love with your sister."

Kat was stunned speechless. She could feel her insides roll and her face exploded with heat. Did he really just say that?

"Honestly, I don't know how it happened," he muttered, rubbing his forehead. "She's such a pain, always doing things her way, going against orders. She's quite possibly one of the most disobedient subordinates I ever had."

The happy feeling quickly faded away and Kat could feel mild irritation taking its place. "Hey, now…" she said in a warning voice.

"Then I realized," Roy continued on as if he couldn't hear her. "She never belonged beneath me, or behind me. There's only one place I want her in my life." Then he turned to her, his face unnervingly serious. He took her hand, and she could only stare wordlessly as he slipped a ring onto the finger of her left hand. "Major Hughes, would you do me the honor of staying by my side, as Mrs. Kathleen Mustang?"

"First a sewer, now a graveyard," she muttered, with a small shake of her head. "You really pick the most unromantic places to propose." Really, truth be told her heart was thumping, her face was flushed and she felt like screaming, laughing and crying all at once. Her mind was so blown her brain was having difficulties catching up, thus her dry sense of humor was helping to fill in the blanks in the meantime. Yet he waited patiently, holding her hand, waiting for a definitive answer. Finally she nodded. "Yes. My answer is yes. Always."

* * *

It was a drizzly Tuesday. Skies were grey, blotting out the sun and allow a cool chill to settle over Eastern City. It had been raining erratically all day, with showers ranging from a light sprinkle to a merciless downpour.

Kat was in her office, slouched up against her paper covered desk, staring outside at the wet weather. She loved these kinds of days. Central was usually sunny, warm, and worst of all dry this time of year. It was nowhere near as bad as Southern or Western areas but, it wasn't like Eastern where there was high precipitation year round.

Things were so much easier back in eastern. Less work, more freedom, away from the big city noise.

So why then was she in such a dismal mood?

Well, for one, she was in Eastern, practically running the place, while Roy and nearly everyone else were in Central. Shortly after the huge uprising, General Gruman had been named Fuhrer. Roy was now a General and she had been unable to hand back her rank of Major. It had been bad enough they almost promoted her to Lt. Colonel. Somehow she got roped into a transfer to Eastern. Temporary, but still inconvenient.

Kat nursed the ring on her left hand ring finger, twisting it around with the fingers of her right hand. It was beautiful, no diamonds, but instead a sapphire stone rested between two pear cut rubies. Ice protected by fire. She released a sigh of longing.

Kat heard her office door opened and a droll spoken, "Knock knock."

The female alchemist glanced up to see Elly stroll through the doorway, without even bothering to ask if she could.

"Hey, how goes the paper pushing?" she asked in good humor. No matter how many times Kat saw it she had a hard time holding back the urge to laugh at the sight of Elly wearing the military uniform. The right arm was resting on her hip while the left sleeve hung limp and empty.

"Fine," Kat replied pushing away the piece of paper which had been sitting in front of her untouched for a good half hour. "You seem in good spirits."

"Havoc's taking me out tonight," Elly said with a mild shrug, but Kat could tell she was more pleased then she let on.

Havoc, unable to be too far away from his love, had requested to stay in Eastern when he heard Elly was being transferred there with Kat.

"I certainly hope then you finished all of your duties for the day, Private," Kat said warningly.

Elly had yet to take the state alchemist's exam, and Kat could never resist pointing out that fact.

"Yeah, I just finished them," Elly replied forcing herself to keep her smile. Being at such a low level despite her experience and skills really irritated her. "Just coming to see how you were doing. I know being away from the flame can be pretty rough on you."

"Nothing I can't handle," Kat dismissed easily.

"Course not," Elly muttered shaking her head. "Well, I should probably tell you that Cammy has really taken after you. I just left her in the wreck room with Havoc and a few of the lower ranking officers. She's beating the pants off of them at poker."

Kat smiled a little at that. No doubt Greed had taught her a thing or two the short time she'd been with him.

"Oh, by the way," Elly said suddenly remembering something. "Her mom called earlier to remind us she needs to back by the end of the week. Her school starts the following Monday."

"I remember," Kat replied with a small nod of her head.

"And that if you don't call her soon she's going to come up to Eastern and give you the beating of a lifetime," Elly added.

Kat laughed at that. Izumi Curtiss, her teacher, mentor, and surrogate mother hadn't lost her edge. She had certainly grown attached to her newly adopted daughter, Cammy. Kat knew it had been the best choice, letting her raise the child. She wasn't ready for parenthood and Roy … well, it wasn't as though he disliked Cammy. Quite the opposite. But she was still a small reminder of an unpleasant time for him. In the end though, everyone was happy with the arrangement.

"I'll keep that in mind," she answered.

"Good, because somehow I get the feeling that if she did end up coming I'd be getting caught up in the crossfire," Elly declared seriously. She looked over at Kat and was surprised to see that she seemed to have stopped listening. "Hey, I know it's not much but I did hear a couple rumors that a certain General was coming to visit. It's supposed to be business that'll take a few days to finish but I'm sure that won't be a problem for you."

Kat looked up at her and smiled warmly. "Thanks. Is that all? "

"Yeah, pretty much," Elly said with a shrug. "Unless you want to talk about something."

Kat opened her mouth and straight after, the phone rang. She moved some papers around to unbury her phone before answering it. "Major Hughes speaking."

"Hey there, beautiful," came a deep voice she knew only too well. "Are you missing me yet?"

"Oh, you were gone?" Kat replied not missing a beat. "I was wondering why things were so peaceful."

She heard a laugh on the other line and she smiled herself. Just hearing his voice was wonderfully uplifting nowadays.

Elly, who knew almost immediately who it was, began silently teasing Kat with charades of love drunkenness. The bespectacled alchemist pointed ignored her by turning her chair.

"So how are things in Eastern?" he asked her. "Not too much for you I hope."

"Hardly," she answered. "Though you might want to be sure to pack your good rain coat. It's been raining a lot this week."

"About that…" There was a long pause that set Kat on edge. "Listen, I'm not gonna be able to make it to Eastern this weekend."

Even Elly stopped fooling around, noticing how the room suddenly became very chilly.

Kat took a few moments to answer. "I see. Central must to driving you into the dirt."

"Yeah, things have been pretty crazy," he said lightly, obviously trying to lighten the clearly darkening mood. "If I'd have known being a general would be this hard I would have thought twice about being promoted."

"That's what you get for letting Gruman snatch away your job," Kat jibed. Really though, she thought the gesture on Roy's part had been a very sweet and generous one. Besides, he would have the position soon enough, she was sure of it.

"I'll try to get this done quickly," Roy promised. "But you know how long it takes to get paperwork filed."

"I know, especially when _you're_ working at it," Kat said in amusement.

"I will come down as soon as I'm finished," he promised again, feeling a little miffed at her comment

"Alright, take care and say 'hi' to the gang for me," she replied before quickly hanging up.

Kat closed her eyes. She probably should have closed that conversation out with a bit more tact. It wasn't like it was his fault. However, Kat didn't want to continue a conversation when she was feeling so agitated. The disappointment weighed heavily on her, making her feel as though her uniform had triple in weight.

"You alright?" Elly asked cautiously. "What's up with the flame master?"

"He's not coming," Kat answered monotonously

"Too much work? " Elly asked walking up to the desk and sitting on the edge. Kat nodded wordlessly and Elly sighed. "Right, busy General and all." Kat didn't say anything. "That settles it then. You're going to be going out to have some fun whether it's right now or after work." Kat was about to protest but Elly cut her off. "I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Elly, I appreciate the sentiment, but you have your own date tonight, remember?" Kat reminded her pointedly. Kat did not want to be the focal point of pity, nor did she want to be the cause of a canceled date, and she most certainly did not want to be a third wheel. "I'll be just fine. I have Cammy to keep me company after all."

Elly frowned in clear displeasure at Kat's blatant stubbornness and the fact she raised a clear point. "Tomorrow then," she conditioned.

Kat nodded. "Tomorrow," she promised.

Elly looked like she wanted to say more but decided against it. So she took leave instead, letting Kat get back to the paper work. The rest of the day crept by slowly. Kat got the work done, called up Izumi and apologized for neglecting her pledge to a once a week phone call, then took Cammy home with her.

"Dorthy, we're home!" Cammy called as soon as they were in the apartment.

A petite, calico cat came running in, yowling up a storm. Cammy giggled picking the cat up and snuggling it.

"Cammy, why don't you go take a bath while I get dinner ready?" Kat suggested.

"Okay, can I take Dorthy with me?" she asked pleadingly

Kat smiled and nodded. "Of course."

Dorthy was a stray Kat had picked up, partly because she herself was in need of companionship, and partly so that Cammy would have someone to play with during her stays with Kat. The cat was an oddball. She loved water, and attention, and Cammy adored her.

While Cammy ran off to take her bath, Kat got to work on picking out what to make. Truth be told, she wasn't in the mood to make anything but she could hardly let Cammy starve. After a time she decided chicken parmesan and roasted tomatoes sounded good.

Kat got the necessary items out before getting to work. Her hands went into auto pilot while her mind went elsewhere.

Three whole months… and just when she believed there'd be no more separation. She'd figured she'd be used to it by now, but this was a whole different type of frustration. She and Roy were engaged now. And to be so far away for so long… well, it was maddening. Elly and Havoc were good company but still…

She was lonely.

Kat could feel her eyes watering and she blinked them several times. "Dammit…" she muttered, dropping her onion and knife and giving her face a hard slap with both hands. "Pull it together, idiot. You're stronger than this."

The doorbell rang and Kat glanced out the kitchen window at the down pour. What loon would be out in this and so late? Whatever it was, it better be damn important.

When she reached the door she glanced through the peephole but was unable to make out who the person was through the darkness and rain. So, not taking chances on who it might be, she adjusted the bracelet on her left wrist before opening the door.

"What do you want?" she asked coldly. She really wasn't in the mood to receive guests.

"Is that really anyway to welcome a General, Major? " the figure asked. Kat nearly choked as the voice washed over her and the person stepped forward into the light. His head was covered by a hood, but the trench coat it was attached to was very familiar. "Are you going to leave your future husband out here to freeze?" His head tilted up just enough so she could see the smirking face of Roy Mustang.

"You…" Kat was at a temporary loss for words. So she let actions do all the talk she strode forward and nailed the figure right in his diaphragm. "Insensitive ass!" She then proceeded to smack him wherever her fists could reach. She didn't hit him with her full strength, just enough to make sure it smarted and that it got the point across.

The man dodged as best as he could but eventually just reached up and grabbed her hands. She struggled but didn't fight back too much when he smothered her protesting mouth with his own. He didn't let go until she stopped struggling. "I get it you're upset," he said in his deep voice. "But how else was I supposed to surprise you if you already knew I was coming?"

At the moment Kat couldn't have been more thankful that it was raining. Her head dipped, so that it touched his wet shoulder. "Stupid General… I didn't think you were ever going to come."

"I couldn't miss seeing the most important person in my life," he told her, letting go of her hands to pull her into an embrace. "Not for another second."

Kat only resisted temptation for a moment before returning it in full, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tightly. The only testament she would ever give as to how deeply she had missed him.

They stayed in that tight embrace for several minutes before a small voice called out. "Why are you out in the rain? Mommy Izumi says you can catch cold like that," Cammy said from the doorway holding tightly to Dorthy.

"Haha, she's right. We should get inside," the covered man chuckled. Kat agreed and the two finally entered the house, closing the door behind them. "And how is the squirt doing?" he asked removing his coat to reveal his short dark hair and General's uniform.

"I'm no squirt," Cammy said drawing herself up to her fullest height which was a little higher than Roy 's waist. "I'm a half a foot taller than I used to be."

"Is that so?" Roy asked with a smile. "My mistake then."

A snort erupted from beside him. "What's with the mustache?" Kat asked hiding her mouth behind her hand.

"Oh, this…" Roy said, brushing two fingers over the thin line of hair. "Lt. Hawkeye's idea. It's supposed to ward off women."

"I think she's right on the money," Kat stated looking away. "It's horrendous." She'd have to remember to thank Riza later.

"Are you sure you don't find it, attractive?" Roy asked running his fingers along his mustache and down to his chin.

"Well, I like it," Cammy spoke up before Kat could say anything. "It makes you look really cool!"

"Well, at least someone appreciates my new look," Roy chuckled, lightly rubbing the kids head.

Kat sighed, smiling as she shook her head. "Alright, since you're here you can help me make dinner. Just try not to burn anything, Count."

Oh, she hit a nerve that time. "A count, am I?" He approached from behind her and grabbed her by the waist. "Perhaps I'll just feast on your neck then," he rumbled in her ear, causing shivers to run all up and down her body.

"R-Roy…" she stuttered, turning red as she felt his teeth tease her neck. "Not in front of Cammy."

"Teehee, Uncle Roy's being naughty," Cammy giggled. "I'll go play with Dorthy, have fun!" The girl grabbed up the cat and ran off giggling as she went. She remembered watching her own parents act that way and knew it meant they wanted alone time...but not what it led to. She only knew that they were much happier after their alone time.

"See, she's somewhere else. We've got a little time," he murmured nibbling at her ear after seeing the girl run off.

After months of not being touched, just these simple actions were making the Ice Cold alchemist melt like butter. What the hell? She could let him win one.

"Not too much," she breathed, feeling control slipping away by the second.

"Don't worry," Roy assured her, taking hold of her chin and guiding her lips to his. "I'm saving desert for later."

* * *

Shipponut: Haha, so you can see that everyone's alright, some better off than others, but still. Joy is in the air and our two heroins are finally with the men of their dreams. Hope you all enjoyed the story. Just one more time, let us ask you to let us know what you think.

CM: Thank you all for sticking with us for so long. Its been great and we hope you all will continue reading our fanfiction.


End file.
